Conectando los puntos
by Phranciscusmagnus
Summary: "Explícame, Bruce, ¿por qué es tan importante este brazo?" "Porque vino de otra dimensión." En un movimiento desesperado, Kakashi manda accidentalmente a los Konoha 11 y al Equipo Taka al universo de la Liga de la Justicia. ¿Qué pasará?
1. Introducción

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**

_**NARUTO**__**™ y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La LIGA DE LA JUSTICIA**__**™ y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics.**_

_**Esta es una traducción de "Connecting the Dots" de **_**Afalstein**_**.**_

_**¡Lean y disfruten!**_

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Era un brazo. Demasiado pálido quizá, y aunque se encontraba encerrado en una caja de vidrio con rayitos láser parpadeando sobre él escaneándolo, seguía siendo un brazo.

Por centésima vez en su vida, Superman se encontraba a sí mismo preguntándose si su mejor amigo al fin se había vuelto loco. Él había estado cuerdo –perfectamente de hecho- las otras 99 veces, pero… ¿un brazo?

"Bruce, explícame otra vez por qué es tan importante esta cosa." Decía sin despegar sus ojos de la extremidad.

Un suspiro vino de la figura vestida en negro que estaba trabajando en el computador. "Porque vino de otra dimensión. Por eso es importante".

"¿Ah?" Otros seres extradimensionales eran PROCLIVES a ser más bien desagradables. "¿Entonces ya supiste cómo comunicarte con ella?"

Otro suspiro de molestia. "No es inteligente, Clark." Batman se movió hacia adelante y empezó a golpear suavemente la pantalla del monitor cercano a la caja.

"¿Estás seguro? Algunas de estas cosas dimensionales…"

"Estoy seguro. Hasta hice que J'onn lo revisara. Sólo es un brazo."

"Podría simplemente estar muerto. Por eso no le respondió a J'onn."

"También busqué a Zatanna y muchos otros médiums para que también lo chequearan. Por supuesto que no es completamente cierto que puedan contactar a un muerto de otra dimensión, pero estoy casi seguro de que sólo es un brazo. Su anatomía concuerda casi en su totalidad con uno…la musculatura y los huesos son prácticamente análogos a los de una extremidad humana."

"O sea que es sólo un brazo."

"Sí."

"Entonces…explícame otra vez qué importancia tiene."

Otro suspiro. "Porque vino de otra dimensión."

"Bruce, todavía sigue siendo solamente un brazo. Y a juzgar por tus palabras, uno muy normal. ¿Por qué te interesas en…" Superman se detuvo, pensó un momento y corrigió. "¿Por qué quieres que _yo_ me interese en esto?"

"Porque las roturas dimensionales tienen el hábito de ser problemáticas," fue la respuesta. "Especialmente cuando éstas suceden frecuentemente."

Superman parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

"¿Recuerdas la explosión que tuvimos en la Torre Metro la semana pasada?"

"Por supuesto. Dañó el generador principal y casi causó una fusión del núcleo del reactor. Estuvimos en alerta roja por horas, esperando un ataque o algo así."

"Exactamente" Bruce quitó sus ojos del computador y se puso frente al Hombre de Acero. "Recuerda que la investigación que hicimos dio como resultado que esa explosión no fue normal. Aunque no detectamos actividad de súper villanos. Ello significa que o hicieron algo y no nos dimos cuenta, o bien ninguno de ellos estuvo detrás de todo esto."

Clark frunció el ceño. "No es probable."

"Eso fue lo que pensé. No obstante estaba investigando sobre actividades inusuales que habían ocurrido ese día, cuando Question vino a mí."

"¿Q?" La nariz de Clark se arrugó en señal de disgusto. "¿Y le hiciste caso?"

Batman hizo un bufido al mirar la caja. "Lo escuché. No le creí, pero le dije que siguiera investigando, suponiendo que no sería nada serio. De vez en cuando sus teorías revelan algo interesante."

"¿Y cuál teoría fue esta vez?"

La cara de Batman dio una contracción muy pequeña. "Una sobre cierta clase de sociedad secreta de origen maya en la cadena de salones de belleza 'Soirée', la cual quiere adelantar el Fin del Mundo por medio de magia transportacional."

Clark se rascó la cabeza. "¿Me podrías recordar otra vez por qué él sigue en la Liga?"

"Porque de vez en cuando sus teorías revelan algo interesante." Bruce hizo un gesto. "Como ésta. Él había investigado otras "perturbaciones místicas" en el área, y encontró un informe policial muy raro. Un brazo cortado, encontrado en la azotea de un edificio de oficinas cercano."

"¿Eso es todo?" Clark observó el brazo en la caja. "Bruce, no veo la conexión."

"Exactamente" Bruce asintió, deslizando sus manos en los guantes que estaban al lado de la caja. "Nadie la habría visto, excepto Q. Eso sucedió unas cuatro horas antes de nuestro incidente, en una parte bastante alejada de nuestra ciudad. Incluso si yo hubiera estado investigando, habría pensado que era un caso de asesinato y descuartizamiento. Pero Q se centró en esto porque era algo muy similar a nuestro incidente. No hubo explicación para su aparición, ni seguimiento, ni evidencia. El brazo simplemente _apareció_ _de la nada_ en la azotea de ese edificio de oficinas. Ni siquiera hubo testigos."

"¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que no sea el brazo de una persona común y corriente que hayamos pasado por alto?"

"Dudo muchísimo que sea el brazo de una 'persona común y corriente'" Aquí las manos enguantadas de Bruce fueron donde el brazo y lo alzaron. El codo se hundió un poco y la muñeca colgaba sin fuerzas del brazo mientras Batman le daba vuelta y lo ponía de nuevo en el fondo de cristal, con la palma hacia arriba.

Clark se quedó mirándolo un momento. "¿Por qué," dijo cuidadosamente, "alguien tendría una boca en la mano?".

"Eso" dijo Bruce, "es lo que no sé."

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. Iniciación

**INICIACIÓN**

Naruto Uzumaki no estaba teniendo un buen día. No ¡olvídenlo!, Naruto estaba teniendo un día TERRIBLE. No es de sorprender quizás, dado que estaba lloviendo a cántaros y estaba mojado hasta los huesos. O que él había corrido más de treinta kilómetros sólo para llegar allí. O que él se encontraba en medio de un campo de batalla rodeado por los cuerpos heridos y sangrantes de sus amigos. O que las personas responsables de esto se encontraban pasando el bosque y eran los criminales más buscados del mundo.

Y no ayudaba en nada el hecho de que uno de tales criminales alguna vez fue su mejor amigo.

"No están muertos, entiéndelo." Decía Sásuke Úchiha fríamente, sacando a Naruto de su estupor. "Aunque creo que matarlos hubiera sido muy fácil."

Los ojos de Naruto empezaron a enrojecerse. "Sásuke…"

"Querían detenerme" Sásuke interrumpió. "Les he dejado algunos ejemplos para que sepan qué le pasa a todo aquél que intente hacerme eso. No es culpa mía que hayan decidido ser tan estúpidos." Sus ojos se entrecerraron suavemente. "Pero al menos ya saben que jamás regresaré."

"Sásuke, ¡ellos eran amigos tuyos!"

"Tch." Sásuke volvió su cabeza hacia arriba. "Soy un vengador. Yo no tengo 'amigos'." Naruto notó a la chica pelirroja detrás de Sásuke hacer una pequeña mueca de dolor. "La gente desarrolla vínculos de amor y amistad, tales vínculos sólo me distraen de mi verdadera naturaleza. La oscuridad me fortalece. Vínculos de odio son lo único que puedo tener."

"Los dejaste vivir." Agregó Naruto.

"No me provoques," Gruñó el chico canoso al lado de Sásuke, exhibiendo una enorme espada.

Sasuke ignoró el arrebato del espadachín. "Eso lo hice para que te convencieras."

Naruto parpadeaba.

"Tú, Naruto, te has hecho poderoso, pero sigues siendo el mismo idiota de antes. Te rehúsas a confrontar la realidad. Fracasas al comprender que yo soy quien soy y quien quiero ser. No necesito ser salvado, ni de Orochimaru, ni de Mádara, ni siquiera de mí mismo. Como vengador, este camino es mi destino."

"¡No empieces a hablarme de esa basura del destino!" Gruñó Naruto. "Empiezas a sonar como Neji."

Sásuke negó con la cabeza. "_Dobe_. Aún no lo entiendes. Yo soy un Úchiha. Estoy destinado a ser dominado por el odio, estoy destinado a ser un vengador. Mi destino es luchar contra ti."

"No lucharé contra ti, Sásuke."

"Pues tendrás que hacerlo." Sásuke miró hacia un lado. "Por eso fue que dejé vivir a tus amigos." Dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante y curioseó con un pie uno de los cuerpos exánimes. El cuerpo dejó escapar un gemido débil.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al máximo. "¡No…!" Dijo dando un paso hacia adelante.

"Hm." Respondió Sasuke, simplemente estudiando el cuerpo que estaba a sus pies, ignorando las miradas que su propio equipo y Naruto le estaban dirigiendo. "La recuerdo. No era la kunoichi más poderosa pero sí la más entregada. Cayó muy fácil. Se mantuvo en su sitio, aunque creo que la golpeé más de treinta veces. Es como tú en ciertas cosas." Frunció el ceño pensativamente. "Creo que incluso recuerdo a Zetsu diciéndome algo sobre ella y tú durante el ataque de Pain."

"Eh…Sásuke-kun…", susurró dubitativamente la pelirroja.

"Siempre te concentras en los vínculos, Naruto. Proteger a los tuyos, ¿_ne_? Alzó la mirada para ver a Naruto temblar de ira. "¿Ésta es una de los tuyos?"

Naruto no respondió.

"Y," Sásuke proseguía a medida que desenvainaba su espada y ponía su punta en la garganta de la chica, "¿puedes protegerla? ¿Hm?" Levantó una ceja.

Naruto lo miró, enfadándose rápidamente. Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron al máximo. El gigante a la derecha de Sásuke puso un semblante de inquietud. Hubo un largo instante de silencio en el bosque.

El cuerpo bajo los pies de Sásuke tosió repentinamente. "¿N-Naruto-kun…?" Pronunció roncamente.

Muchas cosas pasaron en ese momento. Naruto corrió hacia Sásuke gritando y brillando con un extraño chakra rojo. Sásuke agarró su espada y corrió hacia Naruto. Los compañeros de Sásuke, demasiado lentos para comprender qué estaba pasando, se echaron para atrás. Un par de ojos pálidos se abrieron y, atontadamente, se enfocaron en la batalla.

Algo alejado de la batalla, un hombre muy golpeado, sangrante y con cabellos plateados, se apoyó en un codo. Su ojo derecho se abrió, revelando un iris con tonos rojos y negros en un patrón espiralado.

"_Kamui_." Susurró.

El aire alrededor del campo de batalla fue invadido con una energía extraña. Las formas súbitamente empezaron a retorcerse, cambiar su apariencia y doblarse en extraños patrones espirales. Y luego hubo un cegador destello…

Y de repente todo se había ido. Campo, cuerpos, peleadores y amigos. El único que había quedado atrás era el peliplata. "_Yo…yo no quería…que se fueran todos…_". Kakashi Hatake, el Sexto Hokage de Konoha, colapsó en la fría piedra. "_Ah, bueno. Espero…que les vaya bien_..." fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de sumergirse en la inconsciencia.

…

En un callejón de Ciudad Gótica, hubo un brillante destello de luz y varias formas oscuras cayeron al suelo.

…

En algún lugar en Hub City, un chico cayó a través de un hueco brillante y se estrelló en el pavimento.

…

El parque de Jump City fue iluminado con una luz repentina que hizo materializar cuatro figuras.

…

Tres guardias en un misterioso complejo subterráneo dieron un salto hacia atrás mientras un portal brillante llenaba el corredor y lanzaba hacia ellos varias personas.

…

Y muy alto, en los cielos de Metrópolis, una esfera brillante de luz se materializó y lanzó tres personas en dirección al suelo.

A medida que caían, la chica delgada y rubia del grupo abrió los ojos. Por un momento miró las luces que se acercaban lentamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. _¡Wou!_


	3. Dispersión

**DISPERSIÓN**

…

"Amo Bruce, ha surgido un incidente." Dijo una voz respetuosa en el altoparlante.

Batman oprimió un botón en el tablero del Batimóvil. "¿Qué ha pasado, Alfred?"

Hubo una pequeña pausa. "El computador ha registrado… 'roturas dimensionales' por todo el país."

"¿Qué dimensión?"

"Código 1739, señor."

Los ojos de Batman se entrecerraron. "Ya veo. Esto ya debió ser informado automáticamente a la Liga, pero avísales por si acaso. Ahora bien ¿en dónde se encuentra la rotura?"

"Señor…" Otra pausa. "Hay varias".

"¿Varias?" Batman hizo una pausa. "Muy bien. ¿Cuál es la más cercana a mi posición actual?"

"Hay una en el 8743 de la Avenida Whitnuckey." Respondió la voz. "Al otro lado de la ciudad. Señor, tal vez deba…"

"Olvídalo, Alfred." Batman volvió a oprimir el botón. "Batman fuera."

…

Fue el dolor lo que despertó a Ino Yamanaka.

Lo último que ella recordaba era que súbitamente se había dado cuenta que tenía a alguien detrás suyo, poco después todo se había puesto negro. Después supo que estaba siendo despertada por el dolor. Era insoportable, como si cada parte de su cuerpo hubiera sido retorcida, encogida y reexpandida. La luz se veía muy brillante en su mente, estrellas y formas de todo tamaño y color, como un caleidoscopio de puro dolor.

Tan repentinamente como había aparecido, el dolor desapareció e Ino podía sentir el frío viento soplando contra su cara. Su cuerpo se sentía curiosamente ligero, y no podía sentir nada con sus brazos y manos.

Gimiendo, forzó sus ojos para que se abrieran y miró hacia el viento cegador. Pudo ver muchísimas luces frente a ella y su grupo, y cómo éstas se estaban acercando. De hecho, estaban acercándose demasiado rápido…

"¡Wou!" Los ojos de Ino se abrieron de par en par cuando se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Uno: aquellas luces eran azoteas de edificios. Dos: ella estaba cayendo. En dirección a ellos.

Ahora bien, era posible –incluso probable- que fuese un sueño, y que despertaría apenas se estrellara. Pero aparentemente no era así, ella estaba muy de malas. Incluso para cuando estaba pensando eso, los edificios ya estaban al alcance de su vista (de reojo notó que eran edificios muy raros), y su mente ya estaba identificando que la cosa a la que se acercaba era piedra (¿quizá concreto?).

Esto no se sentía como un sueño.

…

Había un sabor desagradable en su boca –se dio cuenta de que era a sangre- y definitivamente había olores muy raros a su alrededor –a humo, más que todo-. Pero lo que más molestaba a Kiba Inúzuka eran los extraños sonidos. Vibraciones, frenazos y cierta clase de ensordecedor ruido que no pudo identificar. Y muy frecuentemente escuchaba esos ruidajos de tono muy alto que lentamente surgían y se desvanecían de su rango auditivo. Le parecía molesto porque hasta el momento sólo había sido estrellas lo que había visto; además su cuerpo no estaba respondiendo bien.

Lentamente su capacidad de sentir regresó a él, y gimió. Muy alto. De repente se dio cuenta de los miles de cortes quemantes en sus brazos, manos, pies y cabeza. Ese maniaco peliplateado no dejó mucho intacto.

Dolía mucho el sólo mover su brazo, pero lentamente lo dirigió a su bolsillo y encontró las píldoras. Luego llevó la mano a su boca y depositó una ahí.

Tardó un poco en surtir efecto pero pudo sentir cómo sus energías regresaban paulatinamente. Su cuerpo aún seguía doliendo, por supuesto, y estaba sangrando, pero al menos podía moverse. Akamaru estaba probablemente…

"¡Akamaru!" Kiba dio un salto, un poco más rápido de lo que debería, e hizo una mueca de dolor. "¡Akamaru!" Gritó otra vez, mirando frenéticamente a todos lados.

Se detuvo sobre una larga avenida hecha de una piedra negra y uniforme, con luces que rompían la oscuridad a intervalos regulares. Con un sonido rugiente, una extraña bestia metálica pasó a toda velocidad ante él, dejando tras de sí un raro aroma a humo y haciendo uno de esos ruidos ensordecedores que Kiba había escuchado antes. Al otro lado y frente a él se levantaban columnas de acero liso y vidrio. Eran altas, más altas que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera visto antes. Tenían lucecitas que parpadeaban en sus bordes y sobre ellas pudo ver estrellas titilando en el cielo. Pero éstas se veían…diferentes.

Como experto en supervivencia, Kiba sabía identificar las constelaciones y usarlas para determinar su posición. Pero estas estrellas…Kiba no podía leerlas en absoluto. No había constelaciones. No estaba Rikudô el Gran Cazador, ni el Perro Mayor, ¡absolutamente nada! ¡Por ningún lado estaba Rinhabi y su espada brillante! Ni siquiera pudo encontrar el resplandeciente Ojo del Jûbi. No, estas estrellas eran todas diferentes. Y se veían más opacas, menos claras que las de casa.

Kiba maldijo en silencio. No tenía idea de dónde estaba él, o de dónde estaban los otros, o de dónde estaba Akamaru.

Al escuchar pasos en la calle, Kiba volteó para ver quién era, se paralizó al ver tres hombres enormes emerger de las sombras.

…

La explosión fue la primera mala señal de Larry.

Él había estado sentado en su garita, estaba empezando a caer lentamente en los brazos de Morfeo cuando la enorme explosión lo hizo saltar de su silla y caer al suelo. Poco después tres guardias salieron corriendo hacia él, gritando. Ésa era la segunda mala señal.

La tercera, muy rara ésta, fueron los veinti-tantos guardias de seguridad que salieron corriendo de la dirección _opuesta_, armados con láseres de alta potencia. Si Larry hubiera pensado rápido, se habría quedado escondido bajo el escritorio hasta que todo hubiera pasado, pero infortunadamente el capitán alcanzó a verlo y gritó, "¡Qué hace ahí escondido, venga! ¡Muévase!" Así que Larry sacó su propio láser de alta potencia del casillero e irrumpió en el sitio de la explosión, junto con los demás.

Entonces escuchó el rugido. Ésa había sido la cuarta mala señal.

Larry no estaba muy seguro de cuántas malas señales más habría que contar. Después de todo, él no solía tratar con adolescentes de raro aspecto envueltos en un campo de energía roja y brillante que podían pulverizar un pelotón entero en treinta segundos. Bueno…tal vez sí. Como Kid Flash en esa misión de hace tres semanas. Pero ese chico no destrozaba a pedazos a las personas como de hecho éste estaba haciendo. Y Kid Flash tampoco tenía colas rojas brillantes que surgían de su trasero. Luego a Larry le parecía harto complicado decir quién, o más bien qué, era la causa de todas esas malas señales.

Tan rápido como Larry meditaba en esto, el adolescente en cuestión se materializó repentinamente ante él y le dio un golpe que lo hizo volar veinte metros hasta estrellarse en la pared.

Mientras Larry volvía en sí, ignoraba que las pisadas de muchos pies de acercaban hacia él. "¡Deténganlo! ¡Atrápenlo!" Escuchó, y entonces todo fue oscuridad.

…

Sákura Háruno se levantó muy rápido. La técnica de su sensei la aplicó en sí misma apenas recobraba la conciencia y ya había regenerado gran parte de sus células dañadas. Una gran rotura que atravesaba su vestido y una cicatriz desvaneciente bajo ella eran los únicos recuerdos de una cortada mortal que estaba allí cuando había perdido la consciencia.

Aún así, Sákura estaba sorprendida de encontrarse todavía viva. Había ido a esa batalla 100% mentalizada en matar a Sásuke, y esperaba morir en el proceso. Casi había funcionado. Sásuke la había subestimado –creyó que ella aún seguía siendo la misma niña fastidiosa que dejó-y se las arregló para asestarle unos cuantos golpes antes de darse cuenta de su error.

Por supuesto, una vez se recuperó y empezó a tratarla con seriedad, todo había terminado. Kakashi la había salvado por el momento cuando saltó al campo de batalla y empezó a lanzar kunai en todas direcciones, pero una vez que Sásuke lo mandó a volar con esa cosa Susanô, ella supo para qué estaba hecha. Él pulverizó todas las defensas de ella y la destazó antes de que ella pudiera propinarle otro golpe directo.

Sásuke…

Una lágrima solitaria bajó por una mejilla. Algo molesto en realidad. Ella sabía, incluso antes de entrar en batalla, que Sásuke la atacaría. Ella lo esperaba. Casi que lo quería. Pero la frialdad y eficacia con lo cual lo hizo…

Ni un asomo de duda. Ni un ápice de pesar. Ella había mirado esos ojos y en ellos sólo encontró pura maldad.

Un gemido a su izquierda súbitamente la hizo regresar a la realidad. Un muy malherido Neji Hyûga yacía junto a ella, con un Chôji Akimichi sorpresivamente delgado. Justo a su izquierda, captó un destello de un brazo envuelto en verde que salía de un montón de basura en un ángulo poco natural.

Con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, Sákura rápidamente se puso manos a la obra. Sacó a Lee del basural y lo revisó. Rock Lee había abierto seis de sus ocho Puertas Celestiales, ella lo recordaba. ¿Acaso había ido más allá?

A juzgar por su apariencia, no. Su cuerpo había sido sistemáticamente golpeado, y había no pocas cortaduras y quemaduras en él, pero aún estaba vivo. Por el momento ella detuvo todo el sangrado y estabilizó su condición, luego continuó.

Un rápido diagnóstico de Chôji la había hecho sobresaltarse. Su cuerpo se estaba deteriorando velozmente. Con rapidez la pelirrosada revisó en su bolsa y sacó la caja de píldoras –vacía-. Chôji debió haber ingerido la última poco después de que ella se desmayó, y le había dicho estrictamente que no se tomara la roja.

Por fortuna, Tsunade había desarrollado no hacía mucho un antídoto contra los efectos secundarios de la píldora y todos los Akimichi lo portaban. Sákura revisó a fondo su bolsa y sacó una jeringa. Al desamarrar la armadura de Chouji, espetó la aguja directo en el corazón. Chôji gritó y convulsionó un poco.

"¡¿Qu…qué estás haciendo!"

Sákura volteó para ver el semblante preocupado de Neji. El shinobi, obviamente incapaz de mover su cabeza, sólo podía mirarla.

"Chôji se tomó la píldora roja." Respondió. "Esto debería detener el deterioro." La pelirrosada volteó hacia él. "Ahora vamos a revisarte."

Neji, de lejos, era el menos herido de los tres. Poco sorprendente dado su estilo de lucha. El Puño Suave se basaba más en golpes precisos que en ataques duros y frontales, y era una gran filosofía de combate. Aún así, su brazo izquierdo estaba completamente roto, al igual que no pocas de sus costillas en su lado izquierdo.

"Ese guerrero de cabello naranja…" Pronunció mientras un aura verde rodeaba las manos de Sákura. "Estaba dirigiéndome hacia Sásuke y me estaba concentrando en un ataque, no lo estaba mirando. Grave error…"

"No te preocupes." Sákura susurraba. "Sólo quédate quieto por ahora."

"¡Uff!" Neji levantó su cabeza. "Por cierto, ¿en dónde estamos?"

Sákura negó con su cabeza. "No tengo ni idea. Activa tu Byákugan y ve si puedes encontrar a los otros. Y observa nuestro perímetro." Dio una mirada ansiosa a su alrededor. "Este sitio no me gusta."

…

Ino ya estaba pensando que éste probablemente no era un sueño cuando surgió un manchón azul justo a su izquierda, y de repente había un hombre, cayendo a su derecha. Sonriendo, él balbuceó algo y la tomó. Parecía que no había nada sosteniéndolo. Vestía un traje azul ajustado similar al traje de entrenamiento de Lee. Y tenía una… ¿capa? ¿Era una capa?

Qué cosa tan extraña. Quizá esto sí _es _un sueño.

Repentinamente Ino se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba cayendo. De hecho, desde que ese hombre la había agarrado, su velocidad había estado disminuyendo y ya estaba deslizándose suavemente hacia el pavimento. También notó que estaba sosteniendo a Sai en su mano derecha y a Shino Aburame en su hombro izquierdo mientras él la sostenía con su mano izquierda, en medio de ambos shinobi.

Delicadamente los bajó a la calle. Ino a duras penas se dio cuenta de la gente que se aglomeraba a su alrededor y murmuraba, señalando al hombre. El mundo se estaba oscureciendo y, a medida que acercaba su rostro al suelo, ella se sumergía en la inconsciencia.

…

"¿Alguno ya?"

"No." Respondió Neji quien ya estaba de pie y se veía completamente curado.

"¿Encontraste a alguno de los otros?" Preguntaba Sákura mientras bombeaba chakra a un ahora consciente Lee. A su lado, Chôji sacó una bolsa de papas fritas (¿de dónde?, ella no se lo imaginaba) y empezó a comérselas.

"No."

"Entonces trata con un radio mayor, Neji" Respondió Sákura algo turbada. "No entiendo por qué los otros no podrían estar cerca. ¿Seguro que no están por aquí?"

"Estoy seguro." Respondió Neji con algo de molestia. "Créeme, sería incapaz de perderlos en este mundo."

"¿Cómo así?" Sákura volvió sus ojos hacia él.

Neji bufó. "Sákura, puedo identificar casi dos mil personas a 200 metros a la redonda, muchos de ellos están durmiendo. Ninguno tiene chakra."

"¡¿Qué?" Sákura paró por un momento. Chôji miró con sorpresa. Los ojos de Lee se abrieron de par en par y dejó escapar un muy suave "¡Ooooooh!"

"En efecto. No hay lecturas de chakra en absoluto," apuntó Neji. "O todos los habitantes de esta ciudad pueden esconder su chakra a la perfección o no pueden usarlo. Si nuestros amigos estuviesen por aquí cerca, su brillo sería como el de una vela en medio de una habitación oscura."

"¡Neji-san! ¿Estás diciendo que nadie aquí puede usar chakra?" La cara de Lee había empezado a brillar repentinamente.

"Eso parece, sí."

"¡Oooooh!" Los ojos de Lee brillaron mientras manaban lágrimas. "¡Estupendo! ¡Una ciudad entera con gente que explota en la primavera de la juventud! ¡Debo darme a conocer entre sus habitantes para poder expandir entre ellos mi juvenil entusiasmo! ¡Genial!"

"¡Lee!" Todos los tres lo reprendieron. "¡Silencio!"

Lee se calló inmediatamente. "Lo siento". Susurró. El sigilo y el silencio nunca habían sido característicos en él.

"Ya terminé contigo. Descansa un poco." Las manos de Sákura dejaron de brillar y se alejó de Lee.

Lee empezó a hacer gestos con ansiedad e inmediatamente volvió a vestir sus calentadores. Aparentemente para él el término "descansar un poco" significaba vestir calentadores de varios cientos de kilos en cada pierna.

Sákura miró al cielo y luego volvió con Neji. "Dijiste que estamos en una ciudad. ¿La reconoces?"

Hubo un pequeño gesto de duda. "No." Dijo finalmente. "Es más, no recuerdo haber visto nada parecido antes. Si tuviera que adivinar…" se detuvo repentinamente.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" Chouji preguntó.

"Hay un hombre acercándose a nosotros." Neji respondió rápida y calmadamente. "No tiene chakra pero se mueve a gran velocidad exactamente hacia nuestra posición."

"¡Shannarô!" Gruñó Sákura. "¿Cómo supo en dónde estábamos?"

"No lo sé."

"De todos modos ya es muy tarde para hacer algo al respecto.", se encogió de hombros Sákura, revisando su bolsa. "A mí también se me acabaron las píldoras soldado. Supongo que debemos enfrentarlo así no más."

"No debería representar problema," agregó Neji. "Ese hombre no tiene chakra, no ha de ser más que un mercenario común y corriente."

Sákura bufó. "Con todo lo que hemos pasado, muchos de nosotros hemos de estar TAMBIÉN sin chakra. No hay mucho en ti, yo estoy casi vacía, Lee aún se está recuperando de las seis puertas que abrió y Chôji…bueno, solo míralo."

Chôji miró despectivamente su plano vientre. "Odio ser delgado."

"Ahí lo tienes." Frunciendo el ceño, Sákura miró a Neji. "Y eso que no he mencionado las múltiples heridas que tenemos. Ninguno de nosotros está en condiciones óptimas ahora. Aunque sea un mercenario común y corriente y seamos cuatro contra uno, debemos ser cuidadosos. Ni siquiera estoy segura si hice un buen trabajo de curación en ustedes, así que tómalo con calma."

Neji estuvo a punto de decir algo pero se detuvo y se tensionó repentinamente- "Ya llegó." Dijo, apuntando el dedo hacia el techo.

De la nada, una figura oscura salió de la negrura y aterrizó frente a ellos. "Nada mal." Acotó una voz grave que hablaba en perfecto japonés.

"¡Vete!". Sákura dijo amenazantemente. "Por cierto, ¿Quién eres tú?"

La mirada del hombre se fijó en Sákura. "Yo soy Batman".

…

"_Nani? Nani o hanashiteiru?_ [¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?]" Kiba preguntó, dando un paso hacia atrás.

Uno de los hombres dijo al otro. "Es un _carechimba_ que ni siquiera sabe hablar español."

Observándolos a todos, Kiba dio otro paso atrás. Estaban pronunciando balbuceos raros y apuntaban hacia él. La única arma que pudo ver fue un cuchillo, pero si ellos lo estaban amenazando a él, un reconocido shinobi de Konoha, entonces serían mucho más que simples mercenarios. Y Kiba no se sentía listo para luchar, mucho menos sin Akamaru.

"¿Eres del clan Yamato, mocoso? ¿No sabes que este es nuestro territorio?"

¿Yamato? ¿El de los jutsus con madera? ¿Lo conocen?

"¡Hey!, entendió eso bien." Uno de los hombres sonrió maliciosamente. "¡Güevón!, ese Yamato debe debe estar bien _llevao_ como para contratar a _culicagaos_ como éste."

"_Sisas._" Agregó el otro. "Éste no puede ni pararse."

"¡Cállense!" El que estaba frente a los dos les ordenó. "Vea, papi." Dijo. "Le tenemos un mensaje a su jefe, pero como se nos acabó el papel, se lo vamos a escribir en su _jeta_ con cuchillo, ¿OK?"

"_Wakaranai._ [No entiendo]" Kiba negó con la cabeza. "_Wakaranai. Nani o hanashiteiru?_"

"De una, _parce_." Gruñó uno de ellos y arremetió.

Kiba no tenía elección. Saltó hacia el hombre y atacó.

Para su asombro, el hombre no usó ninguna clase de jutsu, y ni siquiera parecía ser bueno en taijutsu. Simplemente se congeló ante Kiba mientras él volaba sobre su cabeza, no estaba listo para la poderosa patada que impactó su rostro.

"¡No pues! ¡Encontramos a Karate Kid!" Gruñó el de la patada. "Detesto a los dizque karatecas."

"¿Y eso qué?" Contestó el otro, sacando un tubo de su abrigo. "Estas _coscorrias_ sangran como todos." Acometieron contra el muchacho.

Sintiéndose más confiado al saberse peleando con simples mercenarios y no con shinobi, Kiba evitó el tubo fácilmente e interceptó la mano del cuchillo mientras ésta iba hacia él. Un pequeño giro y el cuchillo cayó al suelo. En un movimiento fluido, Kiba soltó la mano del hombre, evitó otro ataque con el tubo al agacharse, rodó bajo los pies del hombre y lanzó sendos kunai a él y su compañero.

Los observó caer al suelo. La sangre salía del cuerpo y formaba unos charcos que crecían lentamente. _Fue DEMASIADO fácil_. Pensó Kiba.

"_Omoshiroi _[interesante]"

Kiba volteó hacia la nueva voz. "_Nani? Nan desu ka?_ [¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso?]"

"_Omoshiroi_" Repitió la voz mientras su dueño salía de las sombras, vestía un saco y pantalones azules, sombrero azul y una camisa naranja. Kiba soltó una exclamación cuando vio algo más: ¡el hombre no tenía cara! No había ojos, ni nariz, ni siquiera una boca con la cual pronunció: "_Namae wa, nan desu ka?_ [¿Cómo te llamas?]"

¿Qué cuál era su nombre? Kiba parpadeó ante la extraña pregunta pero no vio la necesidad de retenerla. "_Inúzuka Kiba_." Respondió.

"Kiba" El otro musitó en español. "Por supuesto, 'Colmillo', una clara referencia al famoso proyecto 'Colmillo de Dragón'. ¿Por qué los Illuminati mandarían a uno acá? A menos que…" Dio una mirada al edificio. "Por supuesto. Para infiltrarse en las bodegas abandonadas de Montgomery Ward. Al frente de la franquicia Juan Valdez, muy probablemente para ser usado en rituales místico-alienígenas." Anotó. "Obvio, en retrospectiva."

Kiba frunció el ceño. No entendía lo que decía el hombre. "_Nani o hanashiteiru_?"

El hombre pareció concentrarse en Kiba otra vez. "Necesitaré más información." Se dijo a sí mismo. "_Ore to tsurete kuru_. [Ven conmigo]"

"_Nani?_" Kiba dio un saltico hacia atrás. ¿Ir con éste? ¡Ni loco! "_¡Ie, ie!_ [No, no]". Respondió negando con la cabeza sólo en caso de que el hombre no hubiera entendido.

El hombre se encogió de hombros. "Muy bien". Dijo, cambiando a español. "Será a las malas."

Arremetió contra Kiba, quien se sentía inusualmente confiado por ahora, preparado para encontrarse con él.

Infortunadamente, este hombre no era como los maleantes anteriores. Esquivó los puños y patadas de Kiba mientras mandaba una mano hacia un punto de presión en su nuca. Los ojos de Kiba se voltearon hacia atrás y colapsó en el pavimento.

El hombre sin cara se agachó para recoger al muchacho. "La investigación de esta bodega se aplaza para fecha posterior." Anotó. "Por ahora…", observó al inconsciente chûnin. "interrogaré al sospechoso."

…

"¿Batman?" Sákura alzó una ceja. "¿Qué clase de…¡Agh!"

Más rápido de lo que había pensado, el hombre había acortado distancia con respecto a ella, desviando hábilmente los kunai de Lee. Ella apenas fue capaz de bloquear los golpes de Batman con sus manos, pero al mismo tiempo él la golpeó directamente en su estómago. Ella voló hacia atrás y cayó al suelo.

El hombre, no obstante, no tuvo oportunidad de sacar ventaja de esto. Lee saltó al mismo tiempo que él, y se estaba acomodando para golpearlo desde atrás cuando el individuo giró y bloqueó el ataque.

Sákura miraba incrédula cómo ese extraño se enfrentaba a Lee como si fuera un igual. Lee era un artista marcial inimitable. No invencible, pero casi uno de los mejores de Konoha. Nadie, salvo Sásuke, Kimimaro, Guy y Kakashi, habría sido siquiera capaz de igualarlo en taijutsu. Pero estaba este hombre, quien no sólo estaba a la par con él sino que también le estaba asestando golpes tras golpe. Y, a juzgar por la apariencia de la cara de Lee, dolían.

Neji no se había quedado de brazos cruzados, por fortuna. Mientras la oscura figura le daba otro golpe a Lee, el brazo de Neji, brillando en fuego azul, se dirigía raudo a él. El hombre lo esquivó y, antes de que pudiera incorporarse, Chouji fue hacia él rodando con todas sus fuerzas.

_¡Sí!_ Pensó Sákura mientras Chouji se incrustaba en el muro. _¡Lo tenemos!_

La pelirrosada apenas sí tuvo tiempo de terminar ese pensamiento antes de que Neji volteara rápido su cabeza hacia arriba. "¡Cuidado!" Gritó, poco después una figura cayó de la azotea hacia ella.

Sákura se hizo a un lado, rotó y se deslizó para detenerse justo al lado de Neji. Lee se levantó al otro lado de ella. Atrás, pudo escuchar a Chouji saliendo de los escombros detrás de ellos.

Justo al frente, la figura oscura –Batman- se levantó del suelo.

"Esta vez, démosle con todo juntos." Dijo Sákura. Sus camaradas rieron tenebrosamente.

_¿Quién carajos es este tipo?_

…

"¡Cójanlo, cójanlo!" Gritaba el comandante mientras los cañones láser disparaban. "¡Por allá no, imbéciles! Regresen…no…esperen, ahora está… ¡sólo dispárenle ya! ¡Refuerzos!" Gritó a su diadema. "¡Necesitamos refuerzos!"

"Capitán, ¿qué sucede allá abajo?" Una fría voz surgió del audífono.

El capitán palideció. "Te…tenemos un incidente, señor."

"Eso escucho." La impaciencia surgió del audífono. "¿De qué clase?"

"Señor, tenemos una incursión sin precedentes en el Sector 14." Informó el capitán. "Cuatro intrusos. Tres de ellos ya han sido neutralizados, pero estamos experimentando algunas dificultades con el último, ¡señor!"

"¿En qué manera?"

"Bueno, es…es…" el capitán dudó un momento mientras buscaba las palabras apropiadas. "¡Es como un demonio, señor! ¡Tiene una especie de campo de energía que hace rebotar las balas, y se mueve demasiado rápido como para darle con algo más grande!"

"Lleve la artillería pesada y aplique las contramedidas que usamos contra Flash." Ordenó la voz. "Una vez que esto lo detenga, neutralícelo pero no lo elimine. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Sí, señor!" El capitán apagó su micrófono. "¡Oiga, Jonesy! ¡Tráigase ese disruptor sónico hacia la parte de atrás del corredor! ¡Smith! ¡Vaya a la 317 y consígase ya mismo el Peashooter! ¡Y ustedes, sigan con él! ¡Que no se detenga!"

"¡Vengan acá, señoritas! ¿Qué están esperando? ¿Algún otro tiene disruptores sónicos? ¡Pónganlos detrás de la columna!" Las explosiones se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. "¡Vamos! ¡Muévanse! ¿Para qué creen que el jefe les paga?"

"¡Capitán!" Un soldado lo golpeteó en el codo. "Capitán, ¡Smith ha regresado con el Peashooter!" Apuntó el dedo a un vehículo parecido a un tanque de guerra pero de tamaño reducido que avanzaba con velocidad por el corredor. Una enorme arma reposaba en la parte de arriba, conectada por un tubo hacia una bombona llena de un extraño líquido.

"¡Ya era hora!" El capitán volteó. "¡Smith! ¡Llévelo para allá! Y ustedes, ¡regresen! ¡Regresen!" Volteó hacia Smith. "Apenas vea que pueda darle, dele." Dijo. "Una vez haya disparado, ustedes vayan hacia él y denle con los disruptores sónicos."

"Sí, señor." Los otros asintieron.

Los hombres regresaban, disparando mientras corrían. El corredor, que se estaba despejando, le dio al capitán una plena vista de su enemigo. Andando a cuatro patas, el adolescente tenía colmillos y unos curiosos ojos rojos. La energía surgía de él y lo envolvía. Dos colas de pura energía roja salían de su trasero. Contento al ver cómo se despejaba el corredor, rugió muy fuerte para celebrar su triunfo sobre los soldados que huían.

"Dele ya." Susurró el capitán.

El Peashooter disparó tres veces en sucesión rápida. Doce bolas grandes de masa viscosa salieron disparadas del cañón e impactaron en la extraña criatura roja. Lo atontaron y lo hicieron caer al suelo. La criatura gritó con furia y empezó a manotear a todos lados, aparentemente apresada, pero la extraña energía roja estaba disolviendo las masas viscosas que le entorpecían sus movimientos.

"¡Dispárenle, imbéciles! ¡Disparen!" El capitán gritó a los otros.

"Pero señor, Johnson y Larry aún están en la mira de…"

"¡FUEGO!"

Cuatro disruptores sónicos abrieron fuego, mandando una oleada de puro sonido hacia la salvaje criatura. Manoteó con más furia, cubrió su cabeza con las manos, rugió con fuerza. Las bolas viscosas ya casi habían desaparecido.

El capitán disparó su Rifle Láser de Alta Intensidad. Con pasmosa puntería el rayo fue directo al pecho de la criatura.

Renqueando, la criatura dio un último rugido y, finalmente, quedó inmóvil. La energía que lo rodeaba se disipó.

"Revisen a Johnson y a Larry." Ordenó el capitán. "Equipo B, ¡vengan conmigo! ¡Aseguren a los prisioneros!"

Los guardias intentaron acercarse al rubio que yacía en el piso. Ante una orden contundente del capitán, los otros corrieron por el pabellón para encontrar a los otros tres "intrusos" que los primeros guardias reportaron.

"Cielos, capi, ¡le dio en el pecho!" se maravilló uno de los guardias. "¿Pero no que el jefe lo quería ileso?"

"Él dijo que lo quería vivo. Una herida así sanará, mientras sea bien tratada. Además debería mantenerlo quieto por un rato. Pónganle una máscara de gas y denle muchos sedantes". Al mirar al frente, gritó, "¿Qué pasó con Larry y Johnson?"

"Um…están muertos, señor. No pudieron eludir el rayo sónico, parece ser sus sesos se están saliendo por los oídos."

"Hm." El capitán volteó hacia el rubio que yacía tirado en el piso, el cual ya estaba siendo sedado y asegurado. "Añádanlos a los que éste mató. ¿Cuántos van?"

Una pausa. "Al menos treinta, señor. Hay que hacer una estimación exacta."

"Hágala."

"Señor." Un subteniente saludó a medida que se acercaba. "Ya tenemos a los otros. ¿Se autoriza su eliminación?"

El capitán volteó y miró a los otros tres "intrusos". Un hombre de cabello largo recogido en una cola de caballo, una chica con vestimenta china con su cabello café recogido en dos moños y otra muchacha con cabello rojo brillante. Todos adolescentes. Todos inconscientes.

"Negativo. Manténganlos sedados y asegurados como a éste." Dijo señalando al rubio. "Sabrá Dios quiénes son o qué pueden hacer, pero no hay duda que el Sr. Luthor querrá verlos."

…

Batman ya había aprendido varias cosas sobre estos viajeros dimensionales. Una: todos eran adolescentes. Dos: hablaban japonés. ¿Por qué el japonés sería el idioma de otra dimensión? No era algo que entendiera, pero ahí estaba patente.

Tres: todos eran guerreros formidables. En sí mismos no eran los peores enemigos que hubiera enfrentado, pero estos cuatro le estaban dando muchísimos problemas.

_Tal como parece, no es una situación ganable_. Analizó Batman. _Son considerablemente talentosos. Son individuos altamente peligrosos. No puedo atacarlos a todos al mismo tiempo. Necesito dividirlos, encargarme de ellos uno por uno_. Alzó una mano para bloquear un golpe del adolescente de verde. _Imposible es hacer algo mientras el de los ojos pálidos siga en pie. Sus habilidades sensoriales (probablemente relacionadas con sus ojos inusuales) imposibilitan mis tácticas sigilosas habituales_. Alzando su pierna hacia el adolescente, le dio una patada que lo lanzó al muro. _Por lo tanto, el primer objetivo debería ser neutralizar al invasor de ojos pálidos._

No sería nada fácil. El de los ojos pálidos era un peleador excepcional, capaz no sólo de sentir los ataques desde cualquier dirección, sino de también crear un escudo temporal al girar rápidamente. Y sus ataques…había algo raro en la manera como golpeaba. Aunque él apenas sí tocaba el hombro acorazado de Batman, aún podía sentir el dolor. Batman no estaba seguro de cómo lo hacía, pero sabía que debía alejarse de tales puños.

_La especialidad del pálido es el combate de corto alcance_. De hecho, era la especialidad de todos, pero ese muchacho parecía estar más orientado en ese tipo de combate. _Debo desorientarlo usando ataques de largo alcance_.

Habiendo decidido su plan, Batman saltó por encima del verde y dio un golpe bajo al adolescente gordo y acorazado. El chico era fuerte, pero lento, y el golpe le hizo perder el equilibrio. La chica y el verde ya estaban encima de Batman antes que él pudiera hacer algún movimiento para igualarlos.

Batman esquivaba golpes una y otra vez, conduciéndolos hasta la parte de atrás del callejón. El de verde era el más rápido de todos, la chica era casi tan rápida como él. El de ojos pálidos estaba en camino para ayudarlos.

_Perfecto_. En un rápido movimiento, Batman dio un gran salto y arrojó unas cápsulas de gas. La mayoría iban dirigidas al de verde y la pelirrosada, pero Batman mandó unas cuantas cápsulas especiales explosivas hacia el de ojos blancos.

Como era de esperarse, el chico empezó a girar, bloqueando la explosión. Batman se dirigió hacia el chico y la chica aún desorientados.

Los giros del de ojos pálidos empezaron a volverse más lentos, más lentos… ¡Ya!

Batman arrojó otra cápsula explosiva. Cogió al chico fuera de guardia, lo hizo irse para atrás unos pocos metros gracias a unos golpes, pero aún seguía en pie.

De hecho se había parado encima de una bomba de tiempo que Batman había tirado en su acometida inicial.

¡BOOM!

_Uno fuera_. Notó Batman, cayendo cuidadosamente y volteándose para encarar a los otros. _Faltan tres_. Arrojó una granada cegadora, disparó su gancho hacia el cielo y se escondió entre las sombras.

_La ventaja es mía, por ahora_. Los tres adolescentes hicieron un círculo alrededor de su amigo. _Tengo que seguir_. Entrecerró sus ojos. _El rápido primero. Puede moverse demasiado_.

Los batibúmerangs se dirigieron girando hacia los shinobi. Los kunai salieron volando en respuesta y chocaron en el aire, naturalmente. Batman cayó frente a ellos, aún entre las sombras, y mandó más batibúmerangs a ellos. _Ven a mí, chico…_

"¡Yosh!"

_Excelente_.

El de verde era el más rápido de todos, por ende el más fácil de aislar. Dos segundos después ya estaba atacando a Batman en todas las maneras concebibles.

Batman se sintió tentado en extender la pelea un poco más. Este chico luchaba bien en una manera muy particular. Valdría la pena ver más de eso…

"¡Hiyaaaaaaaah!" Batman captó un rayo rosado dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia él.

…pero sería mejor hacerlo cuando no haya otros intrusos increíblemente fuertes cerca. Batman se echó para atrás, más adentro del callejón, a una velocidad tal que sólo el de verde podría igualar. Era realmente un peleador increíblemente rápido, bajo circunstancias normales Batman no habría sido capaz de de terminar con él a tiempo.

Pero ahora estaban inmersos en las sombras. El chico no podía ver en la oscuridad pero Batman sí.

Lo hizo bien, dada la casi nula visibilidad, pero sus reacciones eran un poco más lentas y sus defensas eran también un poco más vacilantes. A Batman le bastaba eso. Un puño sólido a la cara mandó a su oponente volando hacia donde estaban sus amigos, aterrizando al lado del que estaba inconsciente. _Dos fuera_. Disparó su gancho hacia la oscuridad arriba suyo. _Faltan dos_.

La última parte sería fácil. El gordo era formidable, pero había estado desempeñando un papel más bien secundario. Era demasiado lento como para representar una amenaza seria. La chica, con su fuerza sobrehumana y rápidos reflejos, era el problema principal. Ellos sabían muy bien cómo trabajar juntos, luego él debía dejar fuera de combate al gordo en unos pocos movimientos para así poder concentrarse en la pelirrosada.

Por el momento, Batman se puso a analizar la chica de cabellos rosados. _Las anormalidades en la estructura corporal o en su coloración a menudo indican poderes especiales_. _¿Podría ser el cabello rosado un indicador?_ Frunció el ceño. _No es probable. No se había usado antes. El cabello rosado podría ser muy probablemente una anormalidad genética. O simplemente un tinte._

Hora de actuar. Una cápsula explosiva cayó pitando. La chica, predeciblemente, la notó primero. "¡Chôji!" Gritó, arrojándose a un lado. El chico se arrojó obedientemente en la dirección opuesta. Batman dio un salto en dirección a él, dio unos cuantos golpes cortos y el adolescente se hundió en el suelo como un amasijo acorazado. Luego dirigió su mirada a la chica.

"_Nani o shita?_ [¿Qué has hecho?]" La chica estaba de pie, mirándolo fijamente. "_Ittai dare da?_ [¿Quién carajos eres?]"

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa. "_Batman da_. [Soy Batman.]"

Eso era todo lo que ella quería escuchar. "¡Ghyaaaa!" Gritó, corriendo hacia él con los puños listos.

_Evita el contacto_. Recordó Bruce para sí. _La intrusa aparentemente posee fuerza extrema_. Ya había descubierto esto antes cuando ella lo mandó volando hacia el muro. A duras penas había escapado del de verde esa vez y desde entonces sabía que no debía subestimarla. Ahora estaba sola, pero eso no significaba que fuese menos peligrosa. No sólo era fuerte sino también rápida.

Su puño izquierdo se hundió en el suelo, rompiendo unos diez centímetros de concreto. Él saltó hacia atrás, evadiendo el gancho izquierdo de ella, el derecho y desviando su uppercut. La cara de la chica palidecía de la rabia y unas raras líneas brillaban por todo su rostro.

Batman sintió una satisfacción momentánea al saber que había estado en lo correcto. Las roturas dimensionales SIEMPRE habían sido peligrosas. Estos adolescentes, si los hubieran dejado solos, habrían podido desatar un caos inaudito en Ciudad Gótica.

Pero Ciudad Gótica era su ciudad. Y él era Batman, el mismo Batman que había luchado contra Ubu, Killer Croc y Bane.

Esta chica, en sí, era pan comido.

…

El grito despertó a Neji. Alguien estaba gritando –se dio cuenta que era Sákura- y había un ruido incesante de rompimientos y golpes.

Una pelea. Alguien estaba peleando. ¿Por qué estaban…?

Los recuerdos llegaron cual torrente. Sásuke. Una misteriosa ciudad con gente sin chakra. Además de una misteriosa figura que saltó de las sombras y los desafió. Una explosión…

Explosión. Ello explicaba tanto el ardor de sus ojos como el dolor en todo su cuerpo. Probablemente también explicaría por qué había sangre y escombros en su boca.

Tosiendo, Neji se alzó sobre sus codos, sintiéndose poco confiado en usar sus pies. Hubo otro grito, otro estrellón, y un poco de escombros llovió sobre él. Parpadeó mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en la escena.

Dos de sus tres amigos habían caído, y la última, Sákura, estaba peleando lo que parecía ser una batalla perdida. Aparentemente no podía ni siquiera descargar un puño en el hombre, mientras que él constantemente burlaba sus defensas. Simplemente era demasiado rápido y preciso para ella. Neji podía ver cómo Sákura se estaba agotando, y por el modo como reaccionaba ante cada puñetazo Neji comprendió que ella no aguantaría mucho más.

Luchó para tratar de levantarse y ayudarla. Pero sus piernas se sentían como gelatina, y sus pies –siendo la parte de su cuerpo más cercana a la explosión- simplemente hervían en dolor. No podría, de ningún modo, ejecutar tan siquiera un giro así en ese estado. Lo mejor que podría hacer serían unos cuantos golpes. Y, como podía ver, no serían suficientes.

"¡Aaaaaaagh!" Otro grito. Sákura había arrinconado al hombre contra el muro y le mandó un puñetazo a su cara. Lo evadió, saltó y le propinó una patada certera a su pecho. Sákura salió volando hacia atrás y quedó en el suelo. Antes que pudiera levantarse, el hombre estaba encima de ella, dándole una lluvia de puñetazos. Algunos ella los pudo bloquear, otros no.

Estaban perdiendo esta batalla., Neji podía verlo, y según lo que había visto de este hombre, no estaba seguro de que hubiera una manera en que pudieran ganarle. Necesitaban huir ya mismo de allí, y rápido.

Rápido…

Escucho un gemido de dolor a su izquierda. Al mirar captó la mirada de un Lee muy maltrecho, quien valientemente trató de alzar optimistamente un pulgar.

"Lee." Susurró. "Llévatelos."

…

La chica estaba aguantando más de lo que él había pensado. Demasiado. Pudo ver de reojo cómo los otros dos se reincorporaban. Por fortuna, apenas tenían fuerzas para mantenerse en pie y, probablemente, estaban demasiado debilitados como para representar amenaza alguna, pero era necesario neutralizar a la muchacha rápido.

Se lanzó hacia atrás y le lanzó tres batibúmerangs. Los kunai surgieron en respuesta y derribó dos de ellos por supuesto, pero el tercer batibúmerang se clavó en la garganta de la pelirrosada.

"¡Aaaaah!" La electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo, haciéndola retorcerse del dolor. Aprovechando esta ventaja, Batman se dirigió hacia ella y le propinó un golpe final directo a su mandíbula.

Eso era todo lo que él necesitaba. La chica cayó exánime al suelo.

Batman se paró recto. Ahora, en cuanto a los otros d…

Más rápido de lo que él hubiera creído posible, una pierna verde salió de la nada e impactó en su cara. Salió volando por el callejón y aterrizó lo más suave que pudo, y saltó a un lado antes de que quien-quiera-que-sea pudiera seguirlo.

Pero para su sorpresa, nada parecido sucedió. Una mancha verde se paró frente a la muchacha, la recogió, luego se dirigió a donde el gordo y lo alzó.

Dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Batman corrió hacia…

Y una mano pálida se dirigió hacia él, apenas tocando su hombro. Batman miró un par de ojos pálidos. Este chico otra vez. Con un pequeño suspiro de frustración, Batman corrió hacia el chico, eludió el débil golpe, y lo noqueó con unos pocos puñetazos rápidos.

Pero el chico verde (y su carga) ya se habían ido.

Frunciendo el ceño, Batman tocó la oreja de su máscara. "Alfred." Dijo. "Programa al Computador para que me alerte de todo reporte policíaco que trate sobre un adolescente en spandex verde moviéndose a cincuenta kilómetros por hora."

"¿Señor?"

"Sólo hazlo. ¿Algún reporte de la Liga sobre otras roturas dimensionales?"

Hubo una corta pausa. "Supermán informó de unas personas que cayeron del cielo."

"Hm." Batman digirió esa pequeña información. "¿Algo más?"

"No señor. La Liga está investigando los otros sitios pero no ha encontrado nada aún. ¿Acaso es una anomalía?"

"Tal vez, pero es improbable." Batman pensó. "Algo está mal, Alfred. Las roturas no suelen abrirse por todos lados así como así. Y en ésta había chicos…chicos bastante peligrosos. Si hubiera otros en esos otros sitios…" Batman negó con la cabeza. "Dile a Clark que ponga a la Liga en alerta. No hay manera de saber cuántos entraron o en dónde están ahora mismo."

…

"Tch" Sásuke se quitó unas hojas de su abrigo. "Eso fue un fastidio."

"¿¡Pero quién carajos ERA ese tipo!" Haciendo mala cara, Suigetsu dio una mirada al parque que habían dejado. "Él sólo…salió de la nada. Como ese sujeto, Tobi."

Jûgo se encogió de hombros. "Yo no sé. Nunca había visto a alguien así antes. Todo de verde y brillando y…" Frunció el ceño. "¿Acaso era un familiar de ese experto en taijutsu de Konoha?"

"Más bien parecía un ninja de Kumo. Pero no le vi ningún protector, y además este lugar no se parece en nada a Kumo." Suigetsu miró a su alrededor. "Y ya que lo pienso, ¿en dónde ES este lugar? ¿Y en dónde está Karín?"

"No estoy seguro. Cuando…"

"Esta es otra dimensión." Los interrumpió Sásuke. "Hatake Kakashi parece habernos teletransportado usando su Sháringan. Karín probablemente estaba fuera del alcance del ataque, por eso no está acá." Dejó salir un pequeño bufido de frustración. "Esto es un problema."

"Hmmm." Suigetsu lo pensó un momento. "Bien… ¿sabes cómo regresarnos?"

"No," respondió Sasuke, "pero lo haré. Esa técnica no ha de ser tan difícil de imitar y revertir."

Juugo hizo un pequeño gesto de sonrisa. "Pero por el momento, estamos varados acá."

"Exactamente." Sasuke respondió. "Necesitamos un lugar en dónde quedarnos."

"Escondernos, querrás decir," acotó Suigetsu. "Ese…como-se-llame, nos estaba buscando, y sólo hay una razón para que la gente haga eso."

Sásuke miró con frialdad al de cabellos plateados. "Quiero decir que necesitamos un lugar seguro. Sabemos muy poco de esta dimensión, y prefiero actuar desde una posición fuerte." Apuntó con el dedo hacia el mar. "Usaremos el edificio de esa isla."

"Sí, parece muy común y corriente y nada sospechoso." Suigetsu observó sarcásticamente el luminoso edificio. "Hay luces adentro. Podría estar ocupado."

Un encogimiento de hombros fue la respuesta. "Pues pobrecitos sus ocupantes. Movámonos."

"Um… ¿Sásuke-sama?" Juugo alzó la voz un poco. "¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella?" Mostrando la muchacha que estaba en sus brazos.

"¿Te la trajiste?" Suigetsu casi se rió.

Jûgo volteó su rostro nerviosamente. "Estaba herida…y estábamos afanados."

"Déjala" Le ordenó Sasuke, sin tan siquiera mirar a la chica de ojos pálidos. "Ya no nos sirve de más." Volteó hacia el puerto y la extraña torre en forma de T que estaba en la isla. "Hay cosas más serias por las cuales preocuparnos."

**Continuará…**

…


	4. Dominación

**DOMINACIÓN**

…

"¡Hey! ¿Es que no duermes?" Observó Cyborg a Robin mientras él subía por las escaleras.

"No si puedo ser de ayuda," fue la respuesta. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se enloqueció la alerta de proximidad?"

"No sé qué decir." Cyborg oprimió unos cuantos botones en el panel. "Algo se está acercando por el agua a gran velocidad. Podría ser sólo un bote, pero se está demasiado cerca como para…" Enmudeció cuando la pantalla mostró la imagen.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio unos momentos. "Bueno, no es un bote." Concluyó Robin.

"Sí," murmuró Cyborg. "Creo que es mejor que vayamos ya por las armas grandes. ¿Son conocidos?"

"No los reconozco." Robin negó con la cabeza. "Son demasiado lentos como para ser de la familia de Flash. De todos modos no se ven amistosos." Volteó a ver a los otros Titanes que subían por las escaleras. "Titanes, reag…"

El resto de su frase fue interrumpido bruscamente por un gran estruendo que destruyó la fachada del edificio.

…

"¿Que cayeron del cielo?"

"Estaba como a tres kilómetros de distancia cuando pasó." Supermán se encogió de hombros. "Los vi de reojo. Pude haberme equivocado."

"Tal vez estaban haciendo parapente y olvidaron su paracaídas," sugirió Flash.

Chica Halcón bufó. "¿Y en dónde está el avión?"

Ella, Flash y Supermán estaban parados en la sala de observación situada encima de la bahía médica, mirando desde allí a sus tres nuevos visitantes (o como Flecha Verde los había llamado ácidamente, prisioneros) siendo atendidos médicamente. Varios doctores los estaban conectando a máquinas de soporte vital, y J'onn J'onnz, residente marciano y telépata, estaba supervisando. Mientras veían, Mr. Terrific entró en la habitación y tocó a J'onn en su hombro, quien hizo un ademán y se retiró.

"Pudo haber habido un avión, pero no estoy seguro. Sólo los vi caer. Nunca me detuve a pensar cómo fue que le hicieron para estar en esa situación, sólo volé tan rápido como pude." Superman frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello a la manera de los muchachos campesinos. "Recibí el mensaje de Batman poco después de haberlos rescatado. Esa fue la única explicación lógica, entonces."

"Si en verdad HUBO un avión, entonces es peor de lo que pensamos." Agregó la Chica Halcón. "La gente no olvida sus paracaídas así como así. Más bien creo que fueron empujados a propósito." Se preocupó un poco al ver la expresión del rostro de Superman. "Eso suele pasar. Aunque aún quiero saber quién lo hizo y por qué escogió hacerlo sobre la ciudad más grande de Estados Unidos."

El grupo de héroes alzó la mirada mientras J'onn entraba a la sala. "¿Y bien?" Preguntó Chica Halcón.

"Ellos son…inquietantes." Admitió el marciano mientras volvía a mirar a los tres adolescentes en sus respectivas camas. "Las mentes de los tres son difíciles de leer correctamente."

"¿Quieres decir que son como los tanagarianos?" Preguntó la Chica Halcón.

"No…no tanto. No es imposible entrar en sus mentes, de hecho algunos de sus recuerdos son asequibles. Pero ciertas partes de su mente están bloqueadas." Frunciendo el ceño en su pensamiento J'onn continuó, "Diría yo que es algo más parecido a esa técnica que Batman usa a veces."

Flash rió disimuladamente y Superman cerró sus ojos con frustración, pero la Chica Halcón apenas miró con interés. "¿Estás diciendo que pudieron haber sido entrenados contra esta clase de cosas?"

"Es posible." Dijo J'onn. "Y ha sido un muy buen entrenamiento dado que han alcanzado esta habilidad a tan corta edad y son capaces de mantenerla incluso estando inconscientes…sí, diría yo que probablemente fueron entrenados."

"Significa entonces que han tratado con telépatas antes."

"Eso parece."

Supermán asintió. "Muy bien, dijiste que tenías algo de información, dinos qué tienes."

…

"¡Reagrúpense, Titanes!" Gritó Robin "Cyborg, encárgate del grande; Raven, del flaco. Chico Bestia y Star, ¡ayúdenme con el elemental!"

Un elemental. Uno que era elemento AGUA. Eso complicaba enormemente las cosas, dada la ubicación de la Torre Titán. Eso no sólo explicaba por qué los sensores jamás lo habían detectado, sino también cómo esa cosa pudo crecer hasta casi el tamaño de la torre y hacer añicos su fachada.

El ataque del monstruo había cubierto la llegada de sus dos camaradas. Los sistemas defensivos de Cyborg no tuvieron oportunidad de disparar, el elemental había hecho pedazos las armas. ¿Cómo los otros dos habían llegado a la sala de control? De eso Robin no estaba seguro. No escuchó ganchos golpear ni tampoco mochilas jet.

No obstante, eso carecía de importancia. El hecho es que todos los tres estaban encima de los Titanes y había que enfrentarlos. Lo que significaba que debían encargarse de los tres al mismo tiempo. Quizá no era una situación ideal, pero aún contaban con la ventaja de la superioridad numérica. Si ellos pudieran separar a los intrusos, Robin se sentiría confiado en poder derrotarlos.

Así, mientras Cyborg acometía contra el extraño chico pelirrojo, y Raven y el pelinegro se hallaban envueltos en un 'concurso' de miradas, Robin y sus amigos corrieron hacia el hueco en el muro y el extraño monstruo de muchos dientes que estaba al otro lado. Starfire se elevó por los aires mientras Chico Bestia se transformaba en águila y Robin disparaba un gancho y se elevaba hasta el techo.

El plan, más o menos, involucraba que Starfire y Chico Bestia mantuvieran la criatura acorralada cerca de la torre en donde Robin podría golpearla. Podrían someter al espantajo con fuerza superior y luego regresar para neutralizar a los otros. Robin se sintió razonablemente confiado en cuanto a las probabilidades de vencer.

Una parte de él se preocupó, algo. No se sabía nada de los atacantes y detestaba entablar una pelea ciega. Y quienesquiera que fueran, el hecho de que se atrevieran a atacar el cuartel de los Titanes significaba que ellos también confiaban en sus propias habilidades, a menos que estuviesen simplemente estableciendo una entretención mientras un cuarto miembro se infiltraba en el complejo (Robin lo dudaba). Así que una de dos: o eran muy arrogantes o eran muy peligrosos.

Como sea. Había que enfrentar al elemental inmediatamente.

Una energía verde salió disparada de los dedos de Starfire, haciendo explotar pedazos de los flancos de la criatura. Inmediatamente la porción destruida era reemplazada por más agua. Robin asintió, eso era muy común entre las criaturas elementales. Un águila verde voló en picada hacia la espalda de la criatura, rápidamente cambió a pez espada mientras tocaba su superficie para luego convertirse en tiburón, momentos antes de ser arrojado a lo lejos.

Con sus ojos abiertos al máximo, Robin reconoció la cosa por la cual Chico Bestia iba. Muy en el centro de la masa de agua pudo distinguir el brillo de algo sólido. Eso debía ser el cerebro del elemental, o su controlador. Si pudieran darle, lo demás caería.

El único problemita era cómo llegar a él. Robin le arrojó unas cuantas cápsulas explosivas, saltando a un lado mientras uno de los tentáculos de la criatura impactó en el techo al lado suyo. Rodando hasta detenerse, gruñó al ver cómo el daño de sus cápsulas sanaba tan rápido como habían explotado.

El tentáculo aún estaba tras él. Rodó hacia atrás, se detuvo en el borde, y empezó a correr por todo lo largo del edificio. Cuidadosamente midió a ojo la distancia. La cosa estaba cerca, pero si él, Starfire y Chico Bestia coordinasen sus ataques, podrían…

Un súbito grito de terror repentinamente lo distrajo.

"¡Raven!" Escuchó a Chico Bestia gritar. El águila verde giró de repente y fue en picada al interior del edificio.

Maldiciendo, Robin tocó su comunicador. "¿Cyborg?"

"Raven ha caído." Fue la respuesta. "Pero está viva. Ese chico de ojos rojos es endiabladamente rápido y además tiene algún tipo de habilidad eléctrica. Chico Bestia, hazme un favor y encárgate del cabeza de tomate. Es un cambia-forma de algún tipo."

"¡Después de que recoja a Raven!"

"¡Ella está viva! ¡Sólo encárgate del grandote!"

"Obedece, Chico Bestia." Dijo Robin al comunicador, saltando a un lado mientras otro tentáculo se estrellaba en el techo, a unos pocos centímetros de él. "Cyborg, ¿seguro que puedes con ojos-rojos?"

"¿Estás bromeando? Si él me lanza electricidad pues yo simplemente me la como todita. Y si es rápido, mis láseres lo son más." Robin casi pudo escuchar el orgullo en su voz.

"Entones encárgate de él. Star y yo haremos lo nuestro nosotros mismos. "Robin saltó hasta el borde del techo, miró hacia arriba cuando una sombra acuosa lo empezó a cubrir. Antes de que el tentáculo pudiera aplastarlo, una mancha verde pasó rauda, y se encontró a sí mismo volando por el aire en brazos de Starfire.

"¡Robin!" La cara de la chica reventaba en preocupación. "¿Se encuentra bien Raven? ¿La vamos a evacuar? ¿Quizá podríamos…"

"Estará bien. Chico Bestia y Cyborg están allá abajo, y no la perderé de vista." Robin se movió incómodamente. "Um…Star, no es que me esté quejando, pero deberías dejar de aplastarme tanto contra tu… eh…pecho."

"¡Oh! Me disculpo, Robin!" Aflojó su abrazo.

Ahora ya a una distancia comparativamente decente de su novia, Robin estaba ruborizado. "Como dije antes, en realidad no me estaba quejando." Señaló con el dedo hacia abajo. "Debemos golpear ese puntico negro dentro de él, Star. Pero sólo estamos tú y yo, y demandará _muchísma_ coordinación."

"¿Es eso un problema?" La cara de Starfire exhibió preocupación momentáneamente. "Creí que habías dicho que tú y yo somos hábiles al coordinarnos."

"Por supuesto que sí." Robin sonrió. "Por eso es que debería ser divertido."

…

_Bueno…esto no se ve nada bien._

Naruto realmente no podía pensar en ninguna otra frase que resumiera el hecho de que él parecía estar acostado en una blanca y dura cama dentro de una blanca y dura habitación con duras bandas de acero que lo inmovilizaban. Esta experiencia no le era nueva –la Abuela Tsunade a veces había tomado medidas similares para evitar que escapara del hospital sin antes haberse recuperado- pero esto era desconcertante, y más aún ante el hecho de que él dudaba de que este fuera el hospital de Konoha.

En primer lugar, el cuarto en sí no le parecía familiar. Naruto, a lo largo de su interesante carrera como shinobi, había tenido la frecuente oportunidad de estar en habitaciones de hospital, ya como paciente, ya como visitante, y conocía al detalle casi todas las habitaciones de las instalaciones médicas de Konoha. Esta en particular le era desconocida. Tenía casi dos pisos, era muy blanca y no había nada en ella a excepción de Naruto y la cama.

En segundo lugar, esta cama tampoco le parecía familiar. Más aún, no se parecía a ninguna que hubiera visto antes. No había colchón, ni almohada y la sábana era tan delgada que parecía más bien una hoja de papel. Las bandas de acero cubrían sus brazos, piernas, torso e incluso su cuello, manteniéndolo casi totalmente inmovilizado. Los pocos movimientos que _podía_ hacer lo informaron de otro hecho interesante –la cama tenía uniones-. Se sentía como si cada parte de la cama a la cual cada brazo estaba fijado pudiera moverse, de modo que el doctor pudiera examinar los brazos de Naruto sin quitar las bandas. También era igual para las piernas.

En tercer lugar, no obstante, había el hecho de que una parte del muro blanco se había aclarado lo suficiente como para mostrar a un hombre que dirigía su mirada hacia él. Naruto lo hubiera descartado como genjutsu de no ser porque el hombre en cuestión era completamente calvo, vestido con la ropa más extraña que Naruto hubiera visto jamás y flanqueado por dos hombres como samuráis no menos raros.

Esto _definitivamente_ no era Konoha. Y estar preso en un lugar que no era Konoha _no_ era bueno para nada.

"Buenos días." La voz del hombre retumbaba a través de un altavoz que estaba en un lugar indeterminado de la habitación. Su voz era poderosa, dominante y tenía un toque de arrogancia. Este hombre estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería. "Lamento mucho las…incomodidades, pero me temo que le dio mucha pelea a mis hombres anoche."

Anoche. Naruto intentó recordar lo que había sucedido. Había estado corriendo a toda velocidad para encontrarse con los otros porque se habían ido a cazar a Sasuke. Llegó al sitio…

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par. "¿En dónde están mis amigos?". Exigió, lanzándose a sí mismo contra las bandas.

"¿Sus amigos, dice?" El hombre arqueó una ceja. "Los estamos cuidando. Parecían estar muy malheridos cuando llegaron, pero están seguros…por el momento."

A Naruto no le gustó nada el tono de las últimas palabras pero decidió no hacer comentario alguno al respecto. "¿Dónde estoy?" Volvió a exigir. "¿Y por qué me tienen atado?"

"Como dije antes, usted le dio mucha pelea a mis hombres anoche. Tuvimos que asegurarnos de que no saliera por ahí destruyendo todo y matando gente otra vez." Naruto se paralizó ante tal comentario. "Además, no creo que entienda bien la posición en la que está. Después de todo, ustedes cuatro estaban invadiendo propiedad privada, una afrenta muy seria cuando la hacen contra un hombre como yo. Usted no está en posición de hacer preguntas."

La sonrisa del hombre hizo temblar la espina dorsal de Naruto. "¡Púdrete!" gritó. "¿¡En dónde estoy?"

"Creo que no me ha entendido." La mirada del hombre se volvió fría. "No está en posición de hacer preguntas. Usted y sus amigos se han metido en serios problemas. Incluso sin forzar la entrada ni ingresar, mató a casi treinta de mis hombres."

_¿Treinta?_ Naruto hizo una pausa. Nunca pensó…pero bueno, cuando entraba en modo Kyûbi perdía un poco la cordura. Sabía que había sacado un poco del poder del zorro cuando acometió contra Sasuke, pero entonces…entonces tuvo un recuerdo borroso de estar arrojando hombres a todas direcciones en un raro callejón blanco y un vago temor al ver algunos de esos hombres tomar a sus amigos. Pero no pensó que hubiera matado a treinta.

Además eso aún no explicaba por qué había llegado ahí, o incluso en dónde era "aquí". Y el hombre había dicho "cuatro". Eso significaba que sólo estaban aquí tres de sus amigos. ¿Y en dónde están los otros ocho? ¿Y Kakashi-sensei?

El hombre parecía tomar ese silencio como señal de sumisión ya que el tono de su voz reveló un poco de satisfacción. "Afortunadamente, me…intereso en saber cómo hicieron eso. Incursionar y matar a tanta gente acá no es cualquier cosa. Parece manejar una gran cantidad de poder." Se acercó un poco más al vidrio. "Y el poder me interesa."

Naruto suprimió otro temblor.

"Supongo que podría averiguarlo simplemente diseccionándolo, pero me parece un desperdicio," dijo el hombre. "Por otro lado, no estoy tan seguro que la disección funcione de todos modos. Creo que sería menos inútil y doloroso para todos si mejor me lo dice." Hizo una pequeña pausa. "¿No cree usted?"

Ahora bien, Naruto no era muy listo pero tampoco era el mismo tarado de antes. Hace cuatro años hubiera simplemente mandado al diablo a ese hombre otra vez y habrían terminado él y sus camaradas siendo diseccionados. Eso era mejor que la otra alternativa –revelar secretos de la aldea- pero no era lo mejor.

Lo mejor era engañar a ese hombre lo más inteligentemente posible para que no le abrieran la panza. Y dado que ese hombre parecía no saber nada sobre el Kyûbi, el chakra o –tal vez- Konoha, Naruto sintió que tenía muy buenas probabilidades de hacerlo.

Después de un momento de duda, Naruto asintió lentamente.

"Perfecto." Sonrió el hombre. "Ahora, dígame todo lo que sepa de esa rara energía roja que usted tiene. De dónde viene, cómo funciona, cómo puedo reproducirla…todo lo que me pueda ser útil."

…

Sásuke frunció el ceño en molestia ante el extraño oponente al cual se estaba enfrentando. Era alto, acuerpado y de piel oscura, posiblemente era un ninja desertor de Kumo. Casi todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una armadura, y un ojo brillaba en rojo rabia. Por un segundo Sásuke se había preguntado si estaba luchando contra otro Úchiha, pero el ojo no tenía detalles. De hecho, más bien se parecía a ese aparato que Déidara alguna vez tuvo. Úchiha o no, ese hombre era, no obstante, un oponente formidable. Su armadura parecía tener dentro corrientes de rayos, y el filo chidori no estaba surtiendo efecto. Peor aún, parecía ser capaz de expulsar chakra puro de uno de sus brazos, casi como Jûgo. Sasuke tenía que estar moviéndose para evitar las ráfagas letales que iban en dirección a él.

_Necesito __penetrar más_, decidió, mientras acumulaba chakra y concentraba energía natural a través de su brazo. Su mano empezó a expulsar rayos.

El hombre lanzó una corta mirada hacia él y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. "Amigo, eso es raro."

Ignorando la opinión, Sásuke acometió hacia adelante, embistiendo bajo las manos extendidas del hombre y golpeando con fuerza su estómago acorazado. Incapaz de desviar toda esa energía, la armadura cedió, y la mano de Sásuke se enterró en el pecho del shinobi de Kumo. El hombre gritó de dolor mientras su mano bajaba, Sásuke saltó hacia atrás esperando recibir un contraataque.

Lo que nunca esperó ver fue esa cosa derramándose del pecho del hombre. El individuo parecía no tener estómago sino más armadura. Alambres de metal y mangueras saltaron de donde debería haber carne y sangre. La herida vibraba en energía Raiton y una especie de sangre negra empezó a salpicar a todos lados.

Las palabras llegaron a su mente. _Eso es raro._

"¡Ay no, mi línea de aceite!" El hombre estaba furioso, observando su herida. Miró con rabia a Sasuke. "¡Esta cosa estaba casi nuevecita, hermano! ¿Tienes idea de cuán difícil es reemplazarla?"

Sásuke no respondió.

El hombre se levantó. "¡Ahora sí estoy furioso!"

Esquivando otra ráfaga de chakra puro que destruyó el muro tras de él, Sásuke ponderó sus opciones. Confiaba en las habilidades de Jûgo para enfrentar a esa molesta…criatura verde con la cual estaba peleando. Suigetsu, no obstante, estaba encarando al chico y a la chica voladora.

Ese chico en particular incomodaba a Sasuke. Había captado un poco de la mirada de él justo antes de la batalla, y algo le dijo que él no iba a caer tan fácil.

Quería terminar rápido esta pelea. Además, en realidad este ninja de Kumo estaba acabando con su paciencia. "Ya me cansé." Comentaba mientras se alejaba de otra ráfaga. Intercambió miradas con el de la armadura. "¡Tsukuyomi!" gritó, activando el genjutsu.

Como era de esperarse, el hombre quedó inmóvil en su sitio antes de caer al suelo. Sásuke, sonriendo tenebrosamente, desenvainó su espada y corrió en dirección a él…

…sólo para sentir directamente en su cara las cuatro libras de fuerza de un puño metálico.

"Hermano, no sé qué vaina rara hiciste," dijo el hombre, luchando para ponerse de pie. "Pero eso no funcionará conmigo. Podrás engañar una mitad de mí, pero no a la otra."

Sásuke tuvo sólo unos pocos segundos para pensar en esas palabras antes de que otra ráfaga de chakra fuese disparada en su dirección.

…

"Les digo que ninguno es nuestro," observó la mujer mientras miraba a través del vidrio. "Los experimentos con meta-humanos fueron cancelados desde C.A.D.M.U.S."

Superman frunció el ceño. "Podré ser un niño explorador pero no soy idiota, Waller." Pese a los muchos años de trabajo en la Liga de la Justicia como el enlace con el Gobierno, muchos de los miembros de ésta, incluyendo Superman, aún seguían viendo en Amanda Waller a la antigua cabeza del proyecto C.A.D.M.U.S. Confiaban muy poco en ella.

"Crean lo que quieran, pero no se parecen a nadie que hubiera visto antes." Waller se encogió de hombros. "De cualquier modo, sería bueno que la Liga de la Justicia explicara por qué razón tiene a tres menores de edad prisioneros en la Torre Metro sin la debida autoridad judicial."

Superman exhibía un poco de incomodidad. Flecha Verde, quien había llegado junto con Waller, bufó un poco y señaló a Chica Halcón, quien simplemente miró hacia un lado. Finalmente, J'onn habló. "Batman los toma por visitantes de otra dimensión."

"¿Eso cree?" Murmuró Waller, pero su tono era apenas menos hostil. Aunque nunca quisiera admitirlo, la mujer sentía un respeto agrio por el Caballero de la Noche. "¿Y él sugirió darle la bienvenida a visitantes extradimensionales apresándolos contra su voluntad?"

"Sí." Flash agregó. "Tenemos cierta clase de procedimiento para estas cosas, lo llamamos Protocolo de… ¿cómo era?"

"Protocolo de Aislamiento y Mediación." Completó J'onn. "Es similar en concepto al Protocolo de Primer Contacto del Gobierno. Sacamos a los visitantes extradimensionales de las áreas civiles para que podamos observarlos e interactuar con ellos en un ambiente controlado."

"De todos modos, nadie ha dicho nada de encerrarlos. Estaban muy mal heridos cuando los encontré, los médicos están curando sus heridas, más que todo."

Waller no parecía muy convencida por la explicación de Superman. "Hmpf. Supongo que para eso son las esposas."

"Mis observaciones preliminares sugieren que se justificaba tener precaución." Advirtió J'onn. "Pude deducir que son una especie de soldados de un lugar llamado 'Konoha'. Sus heridas son resultado de una misión reciente."

"¿Ésas? Pero…" Superman luchó por buscar palabras. "¡Pero si sólo son niños!"

"Tienen dieciséis, Súper. En la Liga tenemos miembros de esa edad." Le recordó Flash.

Waller miraba a J'onn suspicazmente. "Pensé que habías dicho que no podías leer sus mentes."

"No del todo, no. El chico pálido parece tener una especie de barrera alrededor de su mente, y la de la chica…" J'onn dudó. "Pero la del segundo chico, el de los insectos, es más fácil de leer. Tiene cierta clase de defensas mentales, pero no tan sólidas como las de los otros. Debo mucho de mi conocimiento sobre todos los tres a él."

Waller asintió, aparentemente satisfecha. "¿Qué has averiguado más, aparte de lo que me dijiste sobre esta 'Konoha'?" Notó que los miembros intercambiaban miradas. "¿O acaso este es otro "Asunto de la Liga" sobre el cuál no debería preguntar?" Agregó sarcásticamente.

"En absoluto, Sra. Waller, es sólo que mucho de lo que tenemos no es muy útil, y el resto no parece tener sentido." J'onn señaló a las camas otra vez. "Sabemos que el pálido se llama Sai; la chica, Yamanaka Ino y el chico cuya mente pude leer se llama Aburame Shino. Aunque la naturaleza exacta de la misión no es muy clara, puedo suponer que estaban en una lucha cerrada con un fugitivo de alguna clase."

Flecha Verde dirigió otra mirada hacia los adolescentes heridos. "Por lo visto, bastante poderoso."

"Esa parece ser la base de los recuerdos del muchacho." Asintió J'onn.

"¿Piensas que pudieron haber perseguido al fugitivo hasta acá?" Frunció el ceño Supermán. "¿Por eso es que están en nuestra dimensión?"

J'onn hizo una pausa. "Eso es lo difícil. No puedo encontrar recuerdos de su llegada, o por lo menos, que planearan venir para acá. Dado su aspecto a su llegada…" apuntó a las camas de abajo, "…dudo mucho que sean parte de un equipo de reconocimiento o de invasión."

"Pero aún los consideras peligrosos."

"Por supuesto." Asintió J'onn. "De acuerdo con lo que vi de su combate con el fugitivo aparentemente el chico Shino puede controlar los insectos, mientras que la chica Ino es capaz de realizar cierta clase de…posesión mental, y el chico Sai…" acá J'onn se sintió un poco incómodo, "…puede darle vida a los dibujos."

Los otros se quedaron mirando al marciano.

"Las imágenes de la batalla son confusas." Admitió.

"Bien." Waller gruñó molesta. "Ya me convencieron. Le informaré al Presidente que tenemos una situación extra-cósmica y le recomendaré que la deje en las manos de ustedes. Antes de que me vaya, ¿acaso…" miró a los otros. "…existe la posibilidad de que ese fugitivo, o que otros más de esos visitantes dimensionales aún estén rondando por ahí?"

"Hay al menos tres más," respondió una voz grave tras ella, "y todos son peligrosos." Un Batman vestido de cuero arrojó al suelo el desfallecido cuerpo de un adolescente de ojos pálidos. Encárgate de él, J'onn, ve qué puedes saber de él. El marciano asintió y, sin musitar palabra, le indicó a dos subalternos que se llevaran al chico inconsciente. Batman dirigió toda su atención a la multitud. "Ahora bien, sobre este "fugitivo" que mencionaron, ¿hay algo que me quieran decir?"

…

Robin giró en el aire, arrojando otro par de cápsulas explosivas a la monstruosidad acuosa. _Tres_. Notó. Tal acción le dejó con exactamente cuatro restantes, más la especial que estaba reservando. Necesitaba usar las próximas dos con mucho cuidado para que Starfire pudiera llevar a cabo el plan.

Era maravilloso, en serio. Él nunca había tenido que pasar tanto tiempo diciéndole a Starfire qué hacer. El plan requería precisión nanométrica, no obstante Robin no tenía dudas de todas maneras sobre ello. Starfire y él podrían hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. Por un lado suponía que era simplemente porque se habían vuelto muy buenos en su trabajo. Pero por otro lado, sabía que se debía a mucho más que eso.

Robin siempre había sido bueno a la hora de pelear, pero batallar con Starfire al lado se sentía muy fluido, muy fácil. Podía predecir cada movimiento de ella y ella podía anticipar cada ataque de él. Mejor aún, instintivamente sabían cuándo cubrirse, ayudarse o asistirse entre sí. Era como un instinto, o un nuevo y extraño sentido…pero estaba muy bien.

Así, a pesar de todas las variables envueltas en este plan, él sabía que podían llevarlo a cabo.

Sólo esperaba que Chico Bestia y Cyborg estuviesen haciendo las cosas bien. Ese lado del edificio estaba prácticamente arrojando rayos láser a diestra y siniestra. Al parecer ese chico de ojos rojos era más duro de lo que Cyborg había imaginado. Todavía estaba bien, Robin lo sabía, su voz ocasionalmente se escuchaba en el transmisor. El muy locuaz de Chico Bestia, no obstante, estaba en silencio. Robin no tenía idea si estaba así porque estaba inconsciente, muy ocupado para hablar o simplemente poseído por la ira.

De cualquier manera esto reflejaba que necesitaban ayuda, luego Star y él necesitaban terminar con esto para ir a ayudarles.

Recogió una cápsula en su mano y miró cómo Stafire volaba en círculos alrededor de la cabeza de la criatura, distrayéndola. Dentro de la masa acuosa, pudo ver la negra partícula moviéndose, rastreando sus movimientos e iniciando contraataques. Aparentemente la partícula no se había percatado de sus movimientos y Starfire fue haciendo acercar el monstruo lentamente a la torre, en donde Robin estaba posicionado. Robin esperó hasta que creyó estar convenientemente cerca y luego corrió hacia el borde, saltando en el aire. Contento, notó a Starfire retrocediendo para cargar de energía sus manos.

Volando sobre la cabeza de la criatura, Robin sacó dos de las cuatro cargas que le quedaban, una a cada lado. Vio dos ojos blancos que lo miraban a él desde la partícula en el centro, y sólo suprimió una risita mientras disparaba su gancho otra vez hacia la torre.

Las cargas explotaron contra los lados de la criatura. La partícula miró alrededor en sorpresa, dirigiéndose hasta el centro de su armadura líquida…

…justo en la trayectoria de la enorme ráfaga de energía de Starfire.

Para cuando escuchó el grito, el gancho de Robin ya lo había subido la mitad del trayecto hasta el techo de la torre, pero de todos echó un vistazo hacia atrás. La ráfaga sostenida de Starfire estaba carcomiendo todo el frente de la criatura, y la partícula negra se estaba trasladando al lado opuesto de la masa. Pero aún sin mirar, Robin sabía que Starfire no podría alcanzarla. No tenía la energía suficiente para mantener la ráfaga por mucho tiempo.

Pero era bueno que no tuviera que hacerlo.

Robin plantó sus pies en el techo, y se arrojó él mismo en un rollo antes de abrazar sus pies y rodar hasta detenerse. Antes de que el dolor en sus piernas se desvaneciera, estaba de regreso corriendo por el borde del techo, esta vez sin gancho. Sus manos buscaron rápido las dos cargas restantes.

La energía de Starfire se había terminado. El brillo se había desvanecido y ella se veía ligeramente pálida a medida que se echaba para atrás y viendo cómo el agua que había hecho hervir hacía unos cuantos segundos atrás volvía a su lugar. Robin pudo ver cómo la partícula negra prácticamente se burlaba de ella.

La partícula negra aún estaba al otro lado de la masa líquida, muy lejos de Starfire pero cerca de la torre, al alcance de Robin.

Mientras saltaba de la torre, Robin botó sus dos últimas cargas explosivas a la espalda de la criatura, inmediatamente después arrojó la última, la cápsula especial justo detrás de las otras.

Esa cápsula era especial porque Robin no cargaba muchas de ellas. No lo hacía porque nunca había tenido la necesidad de usarlas a menudo. Y nunca había tenido la necesidad de usarlas a menudo porque las cápsulas de nitrógeno líquido explosivo tenían usos limitados. Después de todo ¿cuántas veces necesitas congelar grandes cantidades de agua?

Las primeras dos cargas explotaron en la superficie del agua. La cápsula se introdujo en la masa justo mientras la superficie se cerraba.

Uno, dos…

El interior de la masa explotó en blancura cristalina. La partícula negra ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de moverse antes de que fuera atrapada en el hielo. El resto de la criatura simplemente colapsó; todo lo que quedó fue un enorme trozo de hielo flotando en la bahía.

Robin apenas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta del hecho de que estaba volando por los aires sin un gancho cuando pasó un manchón verde y se encontró a sí mismo siendo abrazado por una muy feliz, muy animada, muy _fuerte_ tamaraniana.

"¡Lo hicimos, Robin!" Gritó de alegría. "¡Lo hicimos! ¡Tal y como dijiste!"

"Star…" Robin apenas podía respirar. "No…tan…duro…"

"¡Oh! ¡Ofrezco mis disculpas, Robin!" Starfire relajó su fuerza.

"Gra…gracias."

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

Una explosión proveniente de la torre respondió dicha pregunta.

…

"¿Aún sin rastro de Neji?"

Parado en la puerta, como respuesta Lee simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"Quizá no nos ha podido encontrar" Sugirió Chôji. "Estamos en una gran ciudad, después de todo, y tú corriste un largo trecho, Lee. Incluso el Byákugan no tendría tanto alcance."

Gimiendo de pesar, Sákura negó con la cabeza. "Estamos en una ciudad llena de gente sin chakra. Como él mismo lo dijo, somos como velas encendidas." Odiaba aplastar las esperanzas del muchacho, pero sabía que ellos debían afrontar la realidad. "Si hubiera sido capaz, ya nos habría encontrado hace rato."

Esas palabras y sus implicaciones flotaron ominosamente en el ambiente. Chôji tragó saliva y bajó la mirada. Lee se agachó y se apoyó en la pared. Sákura simplememente cerró sus ojos, aguantando las lágrimas.

_Un ninja no debe demostrar emociones en ninguna situación. Un ninja debe poner la misión por encima de todo y no dejar escapar las lágrimas._

Dentro de ella, Sákura se preguntó si había siquiera un shinobi que cumpliera al pie de la letra aquella máxima del Tercer Hokage. Ella sinceramente lo dudaba. Muy probablemente el Tercer Hokage la habría incumplido de vez en cuando. De todas las reglas en el mundo de los ninja, Sákura estaba pasándola mal con ésta. Quizá porque era mujer, quizá porque siempre había sido de buen corazón, quizá simplemente porque era la primera vez que estaba en una guerra de verdad. Por vez primera entendió la importancia de esta regla. No tenían tiempo de lamentarse por Neji. Mientras estuviesen en territorio desconocido y siendo perseguidos por una fuerza presuntamente hostil, debían permanecer en movimiento. La habitación en la cual habían ingresado a la fuerza podría servirles de refugio por esa noche cuanto mucho. Necesitaban mantenerse unidos.

Ella había comprendido _por qué_ Neji lo hizo, pero aún no sabía _cómo_ lo hizo.

"Debemos descansar." Ordenó. "Conservemos nuestro chakra. Quién sabe cuándo nos volvamos a encontrar con ese hombre."

"Si él estuviese viniendo, ya nos debería haber encontrado." Sugirió Chôji. "Probablemente nos perdió. Digo, no tiene el Byákugan, ¿cierto?"

"Él nos encontró primero."

Chouji frunció el ceño. "Sí, verdad. ¿Les parece si montamos alguna clase de guardia?"

"Buena idea." Sákura asintió animada.

"Eso significa que me toca a mí." Exhaló Chôji, levantándose. "Bueno, no es que ustedes no puedan." Dijo, en respuesta a las miradas fijas que le estaban dirigiendo. "Lee, estás todo herido, y Sákura…no sólo has estado curando sino que también has estado haciendo hoyos en los edificios. Yo soy el menos herido de todos y puedo rellenarme sólo comiendo." Señaló a una bolsa de papas fritas que había encontrado. "Lo cual no es problema."

Demasiado cansada y preocupada como para discutir, Sákura acogió el consejo de Chouji. Arrodillándose, limpió de polvo una parte del piso y se acostó en el concreto. Desde su posición pudo ver al gordito ayudar a Lee y luego sentarse en la entrada de la puerta devorando sus papas con suma serenidad. Una parte de ella se preguntaba cómo podía el Akimichi permanecer tan tranquilo, pero otra parte de ella simplemente le agradeció a Kami que fuese así.

De repente, algo la empujó suavemente en su costado y volteó a ver a un Lee apenado, con una gran pieza de cartón en sus manos. "Será un poco más suave." Insistió. "Y más limpio. Por favor acéptalo, Sákura-san."

Sñakura esbozó una ligera sonrisa. "Gracias, Lee-san." Se sentó un momento, tomó el cartón, lo extendió y se acostó en él. Frunciendo el ceño, lanzó una mirada hacia Lee. "¿No tienes uno? Debe haber muchos más por ahí."

"¡Yosh!" La exclamación no tenía el mismo entusiasmo de antes, pero un poco del viejo Lee aún brillaba en ella. "Dormir en el suelo endurece los músculos y fortalece la piel. Dormiré en el suelo por cuatro horas, y si no puedo hacerlo…"

Sólo alguien como Lee podría convertir la hora de dormir en entrenamiento. "Está bien, Lee. Entendí. Gracias."

"De nada, Sákura-san." Se volteó, luego, dudando, habló otra vez. "¿Te…sientes bien…Sákura-san?"

En sus adentros, Sákura gruñó. El afecto de Lee hacia ella podría ser dulce a ratos, pero en este momento simplemente era fastidioso. "No, Lee. No lo estoy. Estamos varados en una ciudad extraña, lejos de nuestros amigos, siendo perseguidos por algún ninja misterioso quien ya mató o capturó a Neji." Empezó a desahogarse. "No me estoy sintiendo para nada bien, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer algo al respecto por el momento excepto dormir. ¿Así que me harías el gran favor de dejarme descansar ya?"

Lamentó haber pronunciado todas y cada una de esas palabras. Neji no sólo había sido co-equipero de Lee, también su "eterno rival". De todos era él quien quizá estaba soportando lo más duro de esta situación, no debió haber descargado su frustración en él.

Pero para su sorpresa, Lee no parecía verse ofendido en lo absoluto, sino algo serio. "Entiendo, Sákura-san. Yo tampoco me estoy sintiendo bien.". Respondió solemnemente. "Pero no te preocupes, yo te protegeré de cualesquiera peligros que encontremos, ¡o le daré nueve mil vueltas a esta ciudad!" Por un segundo sus ojos se entrecerraron. "Y luego mataré a quien te hizo daño."

Sákura se quedó mirándolo por un momento. "¿Y…si no puedes hacerlo?" Siempre había otro lado en los castigos autoimpuestos de Lee.

"Pues moriré en el intento." Respondió Lee, con mucha seriedad.

Por un rato Sákura simplemente se quedó mirándolo, mirando con detenimiento su cara, como si estuviese buscando un significado oculto para sus palabras.

No lo pudo encontrar.

Finalmente ella se volteó. "Mejor vete a dormir, Lee." Dijo. Lee asintió y volteó para alejarse. "Y, ¿Lee?"

El muchacho se detuvo.

"Gracias."

…

"¡Sasuke-sama! ¡Cuidado!" Jûgo saltó a un lado mientras una figura vestida en rojo y verde se lanzó desde el techo. Lo reconoció; el líder de escuadrón de antes.

A medida que avanzaba la pelea, Jûgo se había sentido cada vez peor con respecto a ésta. No habría querido que su grupo empezara primero la pelea (dado que los habitantes del edificio no les habían hecho exactamente nada malo) pero ya se había acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas desde hacía rato.

Pero ahora su inquietud se debía a una causa diferente. Ya no estaba tan seguro de que pudiese pelear a igual con esos guerreros. El luchador quien lo había atacado al principio (el de la armadura azul) había sido un rival formidable, casi como Jûgo en cuanto a su increíble fuerza y habilidad para disparar chakra puro. Por fortuna ese peleador había quedado fuera de combate rápido después de que Sasuke y Jûgo se hubieran encargado de cierta bestiecita verde. Él no creyó que hubiera sido una buena pelea, pero dicha criatura tenía la habilidad molesta de cambiar su propia forma. Jûgo desperdició mucho tiempo tratando de averiguar si estaba en un genjutsu y, después de haberse dado cuenta de que no lo estaba, desperdició mucho más tiempo tratando de predecir los ataques increíblemente variados de la criatura. No es que estuviese en serio peligro, pero si Sásuke-sama no hubiera usado sus llamas negras en la criatura y el guerrero azul (y en Jûgo por accidente), les hubiera tomado mucho más tiempo derrotarlo.

Pero ahora los otros dos estaban de regreso, y Juugo se estaba sintiendo peor, porque si ellos regresaron significa que Suigetsu estaba fuera de combate, y ESO significaba que esos dos eran poderosos. No estaba seguro, pero pensó que la chica pelinaranja podía incluso volar.

No obstante, en este momento eso no era importante. En este preciso momento lo que sí era importante era el chico de verde y rojo que estaba acometiendo contra Sásuke-sama, una insolencia. Rugiendo, Jûgo corrió hacia ese ninja insolente.

Él a duras penas podía poder un pie delante de otro, sin embargo, vio un manchón súbito y un viento fuerte lo dejó inconsciente. Para cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido golpeado, ya estaba estrellándose contra el muro detrás suyo, un chica pelinaranja y muy poderosa le había disparado. Él apenas se las arregló para mantener sus brazos en alto antes de que ella chocara contra él, atravesando el muro hasta el otro lado de la torre.

A la distancia, Jûgo notó que sus observaciones sobre la chica estaban 100% acertadas. Ella PODÍA volar. Dado que él no podía hacerlo y que estaban ambos a casi treinta metros sobre el agua, esto lo ponía en cierta desventaja.

No obstante, él tenía aún algunos ases bajo la manga. La espalda de Jûgo hizo erupción en cohetes de chakra puro, impulsándolos directamente hacia el agua mientras se agarraba de la chica. Sintiendo el súbito cambio en su impulso, la muchacha luchó salvajemente contra los brazos de él. Jûgo siguió agarrándola. Aunque ella era fuerte, él lo era más.

Entonces, segundos antes del impacto, los ojos de ella se iluminaron con una extraña luz verde.

Jûgo vio el destello de luz antes de sentir el dolor, y sintió el dolor antes de notar que había sido arrojado hacia atrás, lejos de la chica. Pero al segundo después de haber visto los ojos, sus estimaciones de la batalla habían empeorado. ¿De dónde había sacado la chica la habilidad de disparar chakra de sus dedos? Juugo no pretendía entender.

Cuando golpeó el agua, concentró su chakra, y fue rozando la superficie, deslizándose finalmente a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Se puso de pie mientras que la extraña chica pelinaranja voló hasta detenerse a unos metros de distancia de él.

Por un rato sólo estuvieron ahí, Juugo parado en el agua, la pelinaranja flotando sobre ella, con sus manos brillando.

"Perdóname." Al fin habló la chica. "No quiero darte dolor, pero no puedo permitirte que hieras a mis amigos."

Jûgo cerró sus ojos. Se permitió a sí mismo sentir algo de pesar antes de activar su transformación. "Ni yo…" decía a medida que el Sello Maldito lo envolvía. "…tampoco."

…

"Entonces su poder es cierta clase de fuerza mística intangible que morirá con usted y que depende de su entusiasmo o "voluntad" para hacer cierta tarea. No es algo que usted entienda a la perfección, pero me dice que su habilidad para invocarla depende en gran medida de su salud y bienestar en su estado 'sin poder'. También dice que no sabe cómo puedo controlar o sintetizar este poder."

"Como dije antes, ni siquiera yo mismo lo entiendo." Naruto intentó sonreír ampliamente. Esto era algo más complicado de lo que había pensado. Ese hombre hacía MUCHÍSIMAS preguntas, y no todas ellas las podía entender. "Pero estoy muy seguro que puedes averiguarlo abriéndome o sacándome cantidades ridículamente grandes de sangre o algo así."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo lo descubrió?"

"Eh…" Naruto pensó. "Ya lo han hecho antes"

"Pensé que me había dicho que esa clase de cosas afectaba su habilidad de invocarla."

"¡Ah, sí, claro! ¡Por supuesto! Pero…eh…" Naruto trató de pensar lo más rápido que pudo. "De hecho, ¡por eso es tan difícil para mí invocarla correctamente! He sido herido tantas veces cuando estoy así," señaló a sus amarras "que se me ha vuelto muy pero muy difícil para mí invocarla. Hoy en día necesito esperar unos quince minutos antes de que pueda hacerlo."

"Ya veo." Asintió el hombre. "Ahora…en cuanto a sus amigos… ¿tienen ellos poderes similares?"

Naruto midió minuciosamente cada uno de sus pensamientos. Había muchas razones por las cuales un hombre como ése quisiera un jinchûriki, ninguna de ellas muy agradable. Ser un jinchûriki, en especial uno cautivo, era estar en una posición increíblemente peligrosa. Pero por otro lado, ese hombre había dicho antes que la única razón por la cual había mantenido con vida a Naruto y sus amigos eran debido a su poder. Si él supiera que los otros no eran jinchûriki, él simplemente los hubiera matado.

"No sé cuán comparables." Dijo, muy cuidadosamente. "Diferentes, ciertamente. Ellos son muy fuertes, en su campo. Pero no sé cómo funcionan sus poderes. Tendrás que preguntarles."

"Ya veo. Muchas gracias." El hombre hizo un gesto y el vidrio en donde estaba el hombre se emblanqueció.

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, pero no se atrevió a hacer mucho más. Ese hombre, después de todo, aún podría estar mirando. Esperaba que esa información lo mantuviese ocupado por un rato, pero Naruto no podía estar seguro. ¿Qué tal si alguno de sus amigos, sin querer, terminara confesando todo? Atrapados como estaban, ninguno de ellos podrían contraatacar, sólo les quedaba quedarse quietos.

Quedarse quietos…

Una lenta sonrisa amplia se dibujó en el rostro de Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos haciendo que su mente se expandiera para sentir el chakra natural a su alrededor…

…

La lucha de ambos era silenciosa, eficiente y totalmente despiadada. La espada ardiente chocaba contra la fría y blanca barra, los kunai se estrellaban en el aire contra los batibúmerangs, y los pies daban patadas a un lado y otro en una frenética danza de la muerte.

Robin se sentía totalmente en su elemento. Rara vez se había enfrentado a un oponente que casi lo igualaba, y mucho menos uno tan efectivo. Este hombre de ojos rojos tenía reflejos de rayo y movimientos bastante únicos. Y su silencio le sentaba muy bien a Robin; por lo general los otros enemigos desperdiciaban muchísimo tiempo tratando de provocarlo para que cometiera errores.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, eso lo inquietaba. La provocación denotaba arrogancia, con la cual frecuentemente era explotada hasta la subestimación. Este hombre se estaba tomando las cosas con seriedad, y tan gratificante como lo era, significaba para Robin que no tendría una ventaja importante.

Robin evadió el filo de la espada y arrojó unas cuantas cápsulas de humo al adolescente, quien se vio obligado a desviarlas con su espada. Aprovechando esta distracción temporal, Robin corrió rápido hacia adelante, cambiando su barra bo a una posición de combate. Sin embargo, más rápido de lo que hubiese imaginado, la espada del otro había regresado hacia él. Ambos se encontraron frente a frente, atacaron, y se bloquearon ataques en rápida sucesión, un torbellino de ataques que muy pocos podían seguir.

Hasta el momento, su oponente había luchado más que todo con su espada, pero había mostrado algunos otros trucos más (la habilidad de vomitar fuego, por ejemplo, además del poder sobre la electricidad que Cyborg había mencionado). Eso había cambiado la ecuación un poco pero no tanto para mal. Robin estaba acostumbrado a enfrentarse a cosas así, luego no era problema. Pero si este tipo había derrotado a Cyborg, probablemente significaba que tenía otros trucos bajo la manga que aún no había usado.

Agachándose bajo la espada del hombre, Robin le golpeó sus piernas, sólo para que éstas quedaran fuera de su alcance. Echó un vistazo hacia arriba para ver cómo los dedos del hombre se movían rápido, y se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo para evitar un torbellino de bolas de fuego que salieron de la boca del muchacho. Saltando y esquivando, Robin le arrojó otra serie de cápsulas.

Como era de esperarse, el adolescente se movió para desviarlas con su espada. Y, como era de esperarse, cuando trató de desviar las cápsulas explosivas, éstas explotaron y Lo mandaron a volar hacia el muro. Robin esbozó una amplia sonrisa pero no desperdició tiempo. Corriendo rápidamente hacia adelante, alzó su barra con la intención de dar un golpe demoledor.

La cabeza del adolescente surgió de los escombros y miró directamente hacia él. Por un segundo sus ojos brillaron y algo en ellos empezó a cambiar.

Robin nunca habría vivido tanto tiempo como superhéroe sin antes haber aprendido un hecho importante: cuando los ojos de un villano hacían algo tan raro como eso, entonces debías salir corriendo de ahí a como diera lugar. Así, sin más preámbulos, dio una fuerte patada a la pared y saltó en el aire.

Exactamente un segundo después estaba agradecido por haber hecho eso ya que toda la parte trasera de la Torre se encendió en llamas, (llamas negras, ni más ni menos). Robin no quería comprender cómo ESO había pasado, pero ahí estaba. Y pese a ser rápido, no lo era con respecto a la vista. ¡Toda su pierna se estaba quemando!

Apretando sus dientes para aguantar el dolor, Robin se tumbó al suelo, quitándose su bota. Esto no resolvió el problema del todo, pero al menos sus pies estaban enteros. Su pierna, no obstante…Tomó una cápsula extintora y la estrelló en su pierna, sólo para ver con incredulidad cómo las llamas seguían intactas.

_Esto no está funcionando. Necesito lucirme con algo nuevo. Quizá…_

Un grito agudo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y volteó rápidamente su cabeza para mirar hacia el lago. El monstruo de piel gris que estaba en el agua no era para nada conocido, pero sí era muy conocido el cuerpo exánime que colgaba de sus brazos.

"¡Star!" Gritó, tratando de correr hacia adelante. En ese mismo instante, escuchó los pasos de alguien detrás suyo y comprendió cuál era el propósito de tales.

Una aplastante oscuridad golpeó la parte trasera de su cabeza y lo engulló.

…

"¿Japonés, dices?" Mr. Terrific miró a Batman con curiosidad.

"Sí, un dialecto." Batman asintió con irritación. "¿Y qué con eso?"

"Bueno…pasa que ninguno de ellos parece muy asiático…Bueno, son de otra dimensión, pero si el idioma fuese el mismo, las demás características también serían similares."

Flash alzó la voz. "¿Quizá es un universo paralelo en donde Japón domina el mundo?"

"Posiblemente" Reflexionó el científico.

"Batman, ¿acaso ni siquiera CONSIDERASTE el acercamiento diplomático?" Superman frotó sus ojos. "Te encontraste con estos niños, recién llegados de otra dimensión ¿y lo primero que hiciste fue atacarlos?"

Con sus ojos resplandeciendo, Batman respondió, "ELLOS SON los intrusos acá. No nosotros. Yo no necesito justificar mi estadía en mi propia dimensión, pero cualquiera que pasa de una a otra es mejor que pueda probar que sus intenciones son pacíficas." Apuntó al adolescente que había traído. "Para cuando les llegué allá, ya estaban listos y preparados para atacar. No podía dejarlos escapar."

"Pero de todos modos escaparon. A lo mejor es posible que hayan venido acá accidentalmente, ¿cierto?"

Mr. Terrific encogió los hombros. "Hasta que se despierten y podamos preguntarles directamente, sólo estaremos especulando." Mr. Terrific, además de ser el reemplazo de J'onn como Coordinador de la Liga, era ampliamente conocido como el tercer hombre vivo más inteligente del mundo. La Liga no tenía a nadie mejor más idóneo para investigar el aspecto científico de los visitantes. "J'onn dijo que no podía encontrar ningún recuerdo de eso en sus mentes, pero ello podría deberse fácilmente al efecto del viaje dimensional. Es muy difícil saber con certeza, a menos que quieras seguir escarbando por ahí por más información específica."

"Mejor esperemos hasta que sepamos más sobre su fisiología." Superman negó con su cabeza decisivamente. "No estamos seguros de con qué estamos tratando acá, deberíamos tratarlos lo más cuidadosamente posible." Lanzó una mirada al marciano. "J'onn lo hizo sólo para ayudar a los médicos."

Flecha Verde bufó pero los demás lo ignoraron. "¿Y qué averiguaste de tu análisis?" Preguntó Batman.

"Bueno…anatómicamente hablando, son básicamente humanos, aunque los ojos del tercer chico poseen ciertas anormalidades que me gustaría analizar más adelante. El segundo chico, Shino, tiene varias raras…cavidades en su cuerpo en donde guarda sus insectos." Mr. Terrific, hizo una breve pausa. "Basado en la información mía y la de J'onn, podría suponer que tiene una relación simbiótica con ellos. Quitárselos podría serle peligroso."

"Dejárselos podría sernos peligroso." Indicó Chica Halcón.

"Déjenselos." La voz de Superman paró en seco la discusión. "No podemos arriesgarnos a que se nos muera alguien en nuestras manos, no hasta que sepamos más, por lo menos. Si queremos limitar sus habilidades, pues pongámoslo en uno de nuestros viejos trajes de contención y ya."

Mr. Terrific asintió y continuó. "Como iba diciendo, son esencialmente humanos. De hecho muchas de las anomalías celulares que observamos en el…brazo…no las pudimos encontrar en sus células."

"¿Cómo la de la boca en la mano?"

"Esa era una de ellas, sí." Respondió el hombre con naturalidad, ignorando la sonrisa tenebrosa de Flash. "Hay muchas otras más, pero no profundizaré en ellas por el momento. Lo que es importante es cierto detalle. Tengo una teoría sobre la razón de la existencia de esas estructuras nano-mitocontriales."

Batman asintió, aparentemente satisfecho, pero el resto de los de la Liga quedaron pasmados. "¿Eh?" Dijo Flash.

"Cuando examinábamos el brazo, había algunos elementos en las células que no pudimos entender," explicó el científico. "Encontré algunos elementos similares en las células que tomamos de los pacientes…" Flecha Verde bufó otra vez "…y vi que ellos también los tenían."

"¿Y?"

"Bueno…aún no me consta…pero creo que están emitiendo una tenue lectura radioactiva."

"¿Qué?"

"Tenue, podrán imaginarse. No estoy seguro qué sea, pero parece que su cuerpo está generando alguna clase de radiación, no necesariamente nuclear, pero relacionada. Si estoy en lo correcto, ello explicaría la gran cantidad de energía ATP presente en sus células." Frunció el ceño. "Y hay algo más allí también. Quizá algún tipo de energía síquica…pero dijiste que no sentiste nada así, J'onn."

"No la estaba buscando en particular." Se encogió de hombros el marciano.

Batman interrumpió. "¿Puedes suprimirla?"

Mr. Terrific frunció el ceño. "Parece peligroso. Dado el grado de unión con el sistema energético de sus cuerpos, no estoy seguro de suprimirlo sin que esto implique daños. No estoy seguro de que sea un riesgo que queramos tomar."

"Escúchenlo." Asintió Flecha Verde. "¡Son niños, por el amor de Dios! Tratemos de NO matarlos mientras los tenemos retenidos."

"Yo luché contra estos 'niños', tú no." Batman apretó sus dientes. "No ME vengas con el cuento de que son inofensivos."

J'onn aclaró su garganta, rompiendo la tensión. "Hay otro asunto de importancia." Declaró. "Mi examen del prisionero de Batman ha revelado que él también fue partícipe en la batalla que vi en la mente del segundo chico."

Todos los ojos se posaron en el marciano inmediatamente. "¿Él es el fugitivo?"

"No. Era otro miembro del equipo que iba tras el fugitivo. De lo que pude recopilar, era un equipo de tamaño considerable."

"¿Cuán considerable?" Superman frunció el ceño pensativo.

J'onn hizo una mueca de dolor. "El chico tenía un campo visual curiosamente amplio. No es una cifra definitiva, pero parece ser que el equipo era de doce integrantes."

"¿DOCE?"

"El chico tenía algún tipo de barrera mental." J'onn les recordó. "Puedo estar equivocado. Pero eso fue lo que vi. Doce adolescentes y un adulto, de todos los aspectos. ¿Que cuáles son sus habilidades? No podría decirlo, pero creo que es seguro decir que están a la par con nuestros prisioneros acá."

"Y este personaje fugitivo se los trajo a todos." Chica Halcón negó con su cabeza. "Si él ESTÁ acá, sería un problema."

"En efecto." Asintió J'onn. "Porque si lo que vi es correcto, el fugitivo tenía su propio equipo. Al menos otros tres.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras los miembros de la Liga asimilaban esta información. Entonces Batman volteó a mirar a Mr. Terrific. "¿Estás seguro que tu gente revisó todos los sitios donde hubo ruptura?"

"Estoy seguro," fue la respuesta. "Al segundo después de tu llamada, teletransportamos algunos miembros a cada punto. Mandamos a Linterna Verde a Jump City, le dije a Superman lo de Metrópolis, llamé a Chica Halcón para que fuese al punto en las Montañas Rocosas, y Flecha Verde fue al de Hub City. No mandamos a nadie a Ciudad Gótica, pero…" señaló a los pacientes. "Parece ser que te encargaste bien del asunto."

Batman frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué enviaste a Flecha Verde a Hub City?"

"¡Oye!" El arquero miró indignado a Batman.

"No, no" Batman negó con su cabeza impacientemente. " Digo ¿No es la ciudad de Question? ¿Por qué no lo llamaron?"

Las miradas se intercambiaron en la sala. "Question no estaba disponible."

"Ha de estar en una de esas jornadas de conspiración." Bufó Chica Halcón. "No quiere que lo 'rastreemos', supongo. No quiero ni pensar en lo que está haciendo ahora mismo."

…

"Amigo ¡estás algo loquito!" Gritó Kiba al extraño hombre sin rostro.

"¡Dime qué sabes!" Insistió su captor, acercando el bombillo cada vez más al rostro del chûnin. "¡No puedes esconderme la verdad! ¿Qué está haciendo la NASA con los cordones de los zapatos? ¿Y por qué las Niñas Exploradoras de repente han añadido 'nuevos ingredientes orgánicos' a sus galletas? ¿Qué planean?"

"No tengo idea de qué me estás hablando ¡demente!"

El hombre se apoyó hacia atrás y tocó su barbilla. "Eres testarudo, chico. Los Illuminati te han entrenado bien."

Kiba suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza en frustración. Estaba muy seguro de que ese hombre hablaba en japonés, ¡pero la mitad de las cosas que decía no tenían sentido! El ridículo de esta situación tenía algo de humor en sí. De hecho, de no estar encadenado a una silla en medio de un apartamento miserable en algún lugar de esta ciudad tan rara, todo sería muy divertido. Y, por supuesto, si tampoco no hubiera terminado en dicha habitación con un trastornado que preguntaba locuras. Daba por hecho que ese sujeto no había sacado aún trucos más serios –si esto era un interrogatorio, entonces este tipo era mucho menos que un aficionado- luego las cosas no estaban tan mal. Lo máximo que había hecho hasta el momento era iluminar su cara y proferir amenazas vagas.

El hombre estaba de regreso. "Dime, ¿qué sabes de los clips de papel? ¿Quién es el verdadero 'Caballero Andante'? Los brocolicultores del Sur… ¿qué están planeando? ¡Tus maestros no pueden protegerte acá! ¡Dime quién eres, de dónde vienes y qué haces!"

"Vengo de Konoha, mi nombre es Kiba, soy un ninja nivel chûnin que monta en un perro gigante, ¡y tú estás loco!"

El hombre bufó y se echó para atrás. "¡Demasiado fácil! ¿Crees que me puedes engatusar con mentiras como esas? No me pareces un ninja ordinario. Tu historia es buena pero demasiado simple. Me estás escondiendo algo más, estoy seguro, ¡y no descansaré hasta saberlo!"

"¡Ay, no…!" Kiba gemía, luchando contra un dolor de cabeza. Sentía que esto iba a ser así toda la noche.

…

"En cualquier caso," Batman concluyó, "Question fue el único que descubrió esta anomalía dimensional, luego debe de estar familiarizado con los hechos. Él podría, de hecho, saber algo de utilidad."

Chica Halcón negó con la cabeza. "Lo dudo."

"Yo también, pero Batman está en lo cierto." Dijo Superman, levantándose. "Question es el mejor a la hora de establecer conexiones entre las cosas. Mejor que nadie. Y si hay alguna posibilidad de que ese fugitivo esté suelto en Hub City, debemos apelar a todas las herramientas. Apenas puedan, contáctenlo."

"Deberíamos concentrarnos en otras áreas también." Asintió Chica Halcón. "De pronto pasé por alto algo en las Rocosas…Podríamos enviar a otros voladores para revisar."

"Dado que ya tenemos tres en Ciudad Gótica, podríamos enviar a…"

La voz de Superman se desvaneció ante la mirada seria de Batman. "Mi ciudad".

"Bien." Suspiró Supermán. "Te lo dejaremos a ti y tu familia. Eso significa que debemos contactar a Question en Hub City, mandar a otros a las Rocosas, y quizá mandar unos cuantos escuadrones por Metrópolis y…" Frunció el ceño un momento. "¿Tenemos amigos en Jump City?"

"¿Estás bromeando?" Frunció el ceño Flash. "¿Cómo puedes olvidar a los Titanes? Les mandaremos un mensaje y ellos se encargarán."

…

Jûgo arrojó al suelo a la chica naranja y a Suigetsu. "Ella es el último de ellos, Sásuke-sama."

"Bien." Asintió Sásuke.

"El de verde y rojo me dio mucha pelea." Gruñó Suigetsu. "Ese bastardo me dio por detrás con algún tipo de ataque de hielo…lo juro, dame cinco segundos con él y…"

"No harás nada con ninguno de ellos. Necesitamos información sobre este mundo y estos prisioneros son nuestra fuente más fiel." Sásuke giró para mirar a Suigetsu. "Asumo que en el futuro te asegurarás de que no te cojan fuera de guardia tan fácil. Si los encerramos bien, no deberíamos tener dificultades a la hora de vigilarlos."

Jûgo suspiraba de alivio mientras que Suigetsu estaba a punto de estallar de la cólera.

"Ahora." Sásuke volteó hacia la ventana. "Tendremos que asegurar este edificio, y empezar los preparativos. Debo aprender a dominar el jutsu que mi sensei usó, pero debemos también aprender como asegurar bien este edificio en caso de que otros vengan tras nosotros."

Suigetsu alzó una ceja en señal de extrañeza. "¿Otros?"

"Los ninjas de Konoha."

"¿Crees que también estén aquí?" Preguntó Jûgo.

"Hn." Sásuke se encogió de hombros. "Es muy posible. Como dije antes, no estoy seguro de cómo el jutsu funciona, pero ya que envió con nosotros a la Hyûga, significa que él pudo haber tenido problemas a la hora de controlarlo."

"Pudo haber sido un accidente. Ella estaba frente a nosotros en el bosque."

"Al igual que Naruto." Los otros se enmudecieron ante el comentario. "Debemos ser extremadamente cuidadosos para no llamar la atención. Parece ser que los habitantes de este mundo son más peligrosos de lo que creí. Si más de ellos nos descubren, estaremos en grave peligro."

…

"¡Caramba!" La periodista murmuraba mientras frenaba su carro. "Sacarme de la cama a esta hora, hacerme conducir todo el camino hasta acá ¿¡y ya terminó! ¿Qué no pueden estos Titanes escoger batallar en el día? ¿O al menos hacer que las batallas duren más?" Suspiró. "Supongo que debo salir y mirar."

Abrió la puerta del carro y salió, con sus tacones altos haciendo ruido. Gruñendo, sacó su cámara y empezó a tomar fotos. "No creo que ni siquiera consiga una simple declaración sobre lo sucedido." Murmuró. "¡¿En qué carajos estaba pensando White al mandarme a un basurero como éste cuando yo debería estar…"

Algo en la esquina de su mira llamó su atención. "¡Pero qué…!" Bajó su cámara y corrió hasta una silueta desfallecida al final del muelle. "¡OH…POR…DIOS!"

Rápidamente sacó su celular empezó a marcar. "¿Aló? Sí, soy Lois Lane, acabo de encontrar una chica en los muelles. Parece estar muy mal herida."

**Continuará…**

…


	5. Interpelación

**INTER****PELACIÓN**

Sorpresivamente difícil le era encontrar energía natural acá, de eso se dio cuenta Naruto después de haberse quedado quieto por casi una hora intentando hacerse uno con la naturaleza. En primer lugar, este sitio parecía no tener nada a muchos kilómetros a la redonda a excepción de metal y plástico, lo cual no era para nada bueno; además de lo anterior, había mugre, lo cual era mejor pero aún difícil y también había viento, al cual le era más fácil de acceder. Por supuesto, estaba el aire de los corredores, pero no había suficiente como para usarlo.

Generalmente, él hubiera podido arreglárselas con menores recursos, pero la energía natural de aquí parecía demasiado _débil_. Naruto recientemente había estado practicando su Modo Sabio cada vez más hasta llegar al punto en el que podía activarlo con relativa facilidad y mantenerlo por más tiempo. Pero la energía natural de este lugar era tan difícil de sentir como de reunir. Era como si todo el chakra hubiera sido drenado repentinamente.

Pero esto no era sorprendente dado lo que sus sentidos le informaban. Podía sentir miles de cosas moviéndose en la base, pero tenían bajísimos niveles de chakra. En todo el lugar sólo pudo sentir el relativamente enorme chakra de tres personas, y sabía de quiénes eran.

Lo preocupaba el hecho de que sólo fueran tres. Lo preocupaba también el hecho de que no sabía realmente de quién era el tercer chakra. El de Shikamaru, oscuro, era fácil de identificar y el de Tenten, poco desarrollado, también podía distinguirlo bien, pero el último…parecía ser desconocido. Era abundante pero se comportaba de una manera extraña y parecía casi enfermo.

De cualquier manera, Naruto se había dado cuenta de tres cosas, ninguna de ellas buena. Uno: estaban en una tierra con poco chakra; dos: muchos de sus amigos habían sido capturados y el resto había desaparecido; tres: un extraño shinobi también estaba cautivo acá, aparentemente contra su voluntad.

De hecho, la única luz que vio vino de la aparente carencia de chakra de los guardias. Si eran meros mercenarios quienes los mantenían prisioneros, entonces el escape se le facilitaba mucho.

O, al menos, debería facilitarse si podía liberarse primero. Apretando sus dientes, Naruto cerró sus ojos y se adentró en sí mismo, cada vez más profundamente, tratando de expandir su rango.

…

Cyborg se dio cuenta de que era inútil enfurecerse. Desde todo punto de vista. Su energía estaba casi agotada y lo último que necesitaba era desperdiciar lo que le quedara de ésta en un ataque tonto a la puerta que estaba en frente suyo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era sentarse y esperar una oportunidad.

Excepto que eso era muy aburridor. Y si era inútil desde todo punto de vista enfurecerse, tampoco era muy útil el sólo sentarse ahí.

Por tanto estaba haciendo lo único que podía hacer. Pensar y catalogar.

_Nos encerraron en estos cuartos. No en las celdas de abajo, en los primeros cuartos que encontraron. Y ni siquiera se molestaron en cerrarlos, sólo los trabaron con lo que tuvieron a la mano. Ello significa que no tienen la menor idea de cómo funcionan las cosas acá. Eso tiene sentido dado que dos de ellos portan espadas._

_Por lo tanto una manada de adolescentes japoneses, que no saben nada de tecnología, solamente nos encerraron en los primeros cuartos que encontraron. Nos dejaron con vida, aunque no porque sean de buen corazón. ¿Entonces para qué? ¿Nos necesitan para algo? ¿Por eso nos atacaron? ¿Y de dónde vinieron? Ya que no saben usar la tecnología__… ¿serán viajeros en el tiempo? ¿Pero en qué época de la historia ha habido gente capaz de hacer cosas como las que nos hicieron?_

Negó con la cabeza. _Demasiadas preguntas. Concéntrate en las respuestas que tienes._

_El tipo con la espadota es un elemental de agua. Nada mal si no estuviésemos en una isla y el agua no me provocara cor__tos en mi sistema. Aún así es el más simple del grupo._

_El grandote parece un metamorfo o cambiaforma pero… hay más que eso. No es como Chico Bestia quien se transforma en un monstruo fuerte o algo así. Este tipo sólo cambia partes de su cuerpo, aparentemente la que quiera con el fin de ganar fuerza extra. Y puede transformar su cuerpo en láseres o en puños con fuerza de jet._

Cyborg frunció el ceño. Ése era demasiado flexible, demasiado impredecible. Y, si su estilo de pelea anterior había servido de indicador, también indicaba que era demasiado inestable.

Pero el último, el de los ojos rojos…

_Veamos…pelea con espada y varias artes marciales, posee reflejos de rayo, hipnotiza, escupe bolas de fuego, genera electricidad y puede hacer que las cosas se incendien esp__ontáneamente, y con llamas negras, nada menos._

Suprimiendo un suspiro, Cyborg se echó hacia atrás. Esto iba a estar duro.

…

"¿Me dice que la encontró en los muelles?"

A Lois le irritaba ser la que respondiera preguntas y le irritaba aún más estar ahí horas después de haber llamado la ambulancia. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Ya era casi de mañana! "Sí, oficial. En los muelles. Estaba yo investigando la batalla en la Torre Titán cuando la encontré cerca del agua. Asumiendo que había sido herida en la batalla, decidí llamar la ambulancia. ¿Algo más?"

"Supongo que no." Suspiró el policía mientras cerraba su libreta. "Probablemente tiene razón, tal vez ella fue golpeada por una ráfaga perdida…pero de todos modos iniciaremos una investigación. ¿Hay algún lugar en la que la podamos contactar si necesitamos alguna declaración?"

"Lois Lane, Diario El Planeta, Metrópolis."

ESO sí que llamó la atención del guardia. "¿Es usted _esa_ Lois Lane? ¿La de Metrópolis? ¿La novia de Supermán?"

"Oh-oh" Lois sonrió maliciosamente. Por un instante encontró molesto ser el centro de atención, pero aprendió a disfrutar los beneficios inesperados de ser la novia de un superhéroe.

En este caso esto la salvó de hacer un montón de papeleo y de responder más preguntas. El oficial tocó precipitadamente la visera de su gorra. "Gracias, señora. Eso es todo, creo; si necesitamos algo más se lo haremos saber." Rápidamente se metió a la patrulla y se fue. Lois suspiró. Probablemente él iría a contarle por todo el día a sus compañeros que acababa de conocer a Lois Lane, la novia de Superman. Bien, que lo haga. No cabría esperar nada malo de eso, además le había dado la oportunidad que había deseado: ir a la ambulancia y preguntarle unas cuantas cosas a los paramédicos.

A medida que se acercaba, escuchaba algunas palabras: "Laceraciones múltiples…pérdida masiva de sangre…quemaduras de tercer grado…hay que estabilizarla."

"¿Me permiten?" Interrumpió, metiéndose en la conversación. "Soy Lois Lane, periodista de El Planeta. ¿Podría hacerles algunas preguntas?"

"¿Lois Lane? ¿_Esa_ Lois Lane?"

Lois suspiró otra vez y estaba a punto de responder cuando otra voz surgió. "¿Es usted la que encontró a esta chica?"

Lois se encontró a sí misma mirando a una paramédico de aspecto descontento. "Este…sí" Apenas respondió.

"Me temo que tendrá que venir con nosotros al hospital," dijo la mujer, aparentemente poco impresionada por las credenciales de Lois. "Esta chica está muy mal herida, habrá que operarla y necesitaremos que alguien firme por ella."

"¿Qué?" Lois quedó atónita. El hecho de haberla encontrado no le daba poder de abogado sobre ella.

"Política de la ciudad."

Lois dudaba mucho que fuese así y se preguntó por un momento si era porque le caía mal a la enfermera. Pero entonces algo le ocurrió. Si IBA con ellos al hospital, no sólo podría conseguir una historia de primera mano sobre las heridas de la muchacha sino también (si la chica se despertaba) un relato pormenorizado de lo que aconteció en la Torre.

Siendo la periodista que era, Lois no se hizo esperar. "Ah, bien, siendo así…"Sacó un cuadernito de notas. "¿Qué clase de heridas tiene?"

…

"¿Seguro que es ella?"

"Nadie la puede confundir, Murciélago." La voz en el intercomunicador denotaba algo de tensión. "¿Estás seguro de que quieres encargarte de ella?"

"Por supuesto." Los ojos de Batman se entrecerraron. "Esta es mi ciudad. Necesita saber lo que eso significa."

Inclinando el Batiplaneador, el Caballero de la Noche observó el horizonte ante él, oteando a todos lados en busca de la mujer. Al fin encontró un brillo de color encima de la torre del reloj de Ciudad Gótica y cambió el rumbo de la nave hacia allá. Ella no volteó mientras Batman saltaba del aparato hasta el techo, sino que simplemente se quedó observando la ciudad, con su inconfundible cabello ondeando en la brisa.

"Princesa." Gruñó.

"Batman." Ella lo reconoció sin despegar sus ojos del horizonte. "Me estaba preguntando cuándo llegarías aquí."

"¿De qué se trata todo esto? Ya le dije a Clark que no quería a nadie de la Liga."

"Ya sé. Me lo dijo." Volteó su rostro y sus ojos azules se enfocaron en los de él. "De todos modos decidí venir. Según tu informe, esos intrusos parecen peligrosos."

"No es nada que no pueda manejar. Esta es mi ciudad, Diana. Yo me encargo de lo que suceda acá y nadie más."

Ella suspiró. "¿Tienes que ser tan egoísta, Bruce? Si alguna vez fuese necesaria ayuda…"

"Yo soy el único que entiende a Ciudad Gótica y la clase de 'ayuda' que necesita." Los ojos de Batman se entrecerraron. "Los demás sólo confunden y empeoran las cosas al tratar de ayudar a su manera. Ciudad Gótica debe mostrar un frente unido contra el crimen. Si las personas quieren luchar en mi ciudad…"

"…deberán seguir tus reglas. Comprendo, Bruce." Luego, la princesa amazona lo encaró frontalmente. "Pero aún podrías necesitar ayuda, lo sabes. Por otro lado, esta 'ruptura dimensional' no sólo pasó aquí sino en todo el país. Tú mismo lo dijiste."

Batman la miró fijamente pero no dijo nada.

La princesa suspiró. "Mira…Si te prometo seguir tus reglas, ¿podré ayudarte en tu búsqueda? Estoy segura de que puedes encontrarlos tú mismo, pero entre más rápido aclaremos esto, mejor. ¿Te parece?"

Hubo un corto momento de silencio. Finalmente Bruce dejó escapar un suspiro gruñón. "Bien."

Mujer Maravilla no podía sino exhibir una pequeña pero triunfal sonrisa maliciosa.

…

Jûgo echaba una ojeada curiosa mientras la puerta se abría con violencia. "¿Para qué viniste?"

"El jefe quiere ver al chico de rojo." Gruñó Suigetsu. "Necesita hacerle algunas preguntas, supongo. De todos modos me ha mandado acá por él."

"Ah. Bien." Alzándose, Jûgo empezó a despejar la gran barricada con la cual bloquearon la puerta del cuarto en donde estaba encerrado el muchacho. Suigetsu, aparentemente irritado por la demora, tocaba repetidamente el filo de su enorme espada.

"Espero que me inviten a la fiesta." Murmuró repentinamente.

Jûgo se detuvo. "¿Hm?"

"El interrogatorio. Espero que Sásuke me deje participar." Suigetsu pasó su lengua delicadamente sobre sus afilados dientes. "Tengo una cuenta qué saldar con ese idiota."

"¿Ah? ¿Y por qué?"

"Porque me noqueó en la pelea. Eso no fue limpio, entre él y esa chica me cayeron en montonera y usó alguna clase de extraño jutsu congelador."

Por un momento, Jûgo se preguntó desde cuándo Suigetsu se había empezado a preocupar por pelear 'limpio', pero decidió mantener cerrada la boca.

"Además, yo no estaba peleando al 100%. Y el agua estaba comportándose rarita."

Eso era demasiado extraño como para dejarlo pasar. "¿Cómo?"

"El agua. Estaba actuando como rarita." Viendo la expresión en el rostro de Juugo, Suigetsu suspiró. "O sea, no era tan fácil de manipular. No me podía mover tan rápido como lo hago siempre."

"Hm." Juugo frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué sería eso?"

"Ni idea. Le conté esto a Sásuke, él estaba enojado conmigo porque perdí; de hecho él me contó que había notado algo similar. Aparentemente su Sháringan no estaba leyendo movimientos con la misma precisión de antes." Inclinándose hacia adelante, Suigetsu añadió, "Él tiene una teoría con respecto a esto, pero no me la quiere decir."

Jûgo lo pensó un momento, luego se encogió de hombros y retomó su trabajo. Al fin y al cabo no era de su incumbencia lo que Sásuke dijera o no a sus subordinados.

…

La primera sensación de Sai fue la de un suave codazo en la parte de atrás de su cerebro (una breve interrupción de su sueño sin sueños) y luego desvanecerse después. Antes de deslizarse hacia la nada, una parte subconsciente de su mente reconoció el "codazo" como algo que había experimentado durante un entrenamiento de interrogatorio.

La segunda sensación que sintió fue una creciente conciencia de la suavidad y de la calidez a su alrededor. No habría sido tan notable si la cama de Sai NO hubiera sido generalmente tan suave o tan cálida, y su último recuerdo era el haber estado en un lugar no tan cálido y no tan suave.

Gradualmente se volvió consciente de los sonidos que lo rodeaban. Un pitido a intervalos regulares, un cierto ruido zumbante, el ocasional tintineo del metal. Un ruido susurrante lo alertó del movimiento de otras personas en la habitación. Podía escuchar también a alguien hablar. Los sonidos eran ininteligibles, pero Sai estaba relativamente seguro de que estaban hablando alguna clase de idioma.

Un hospital. Notó. Un hospital extranjero. Un hospital extranjero en donde estaba siendo interrogado, le recordó el subconsciente. Una situación comprometedora, por decir lo menos, y nada deseable en lo absoluto.

Todo este tiempo Sai mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y su respiración controlada. Su corazón había dado apenas un leve latido cuando despertó, pero aparte de eso, permaneció fingiendo dormir. Lo mejor era que los interrogadores no supieran que había despertado.

Sólo para chequear, cuidadosamente probó el movimiento de sus manos, emitiendo un suave gemido para fingir un sueño turbado. Tal y como había pensado, ambos brazos estaban asegurados. Ni se molestó en chequear sus piernas.

Las voces se detuvieron un momento cuando gimió y hubo más murmullos, pero poco después las voces se reanudaron y Sai era libre de retomar sus reflexiones. ¿Quién había podido secuestrar y encerrar ninjas de Konoha? Las aldeas ninja ya eran aliadas, ninguna nación se arriesgaría a iniciar un incidente internacional al cometer semejante acto. ¿Quizá Oto? Pero Oto era demasiado débil como para hacer tal acción, y habían estado muy lejos de ella. ¿Entonces fueron los Akátsuki? Pero ellos no toman prisioneros.

_Sé que estás despierto._

La voz sobresaltó a Sai y sus ojos se abrieron. Tres hombres en vestiduras blancas al otro lado de la habitación, lo miraron e instantáneamente se dirigieron hacia él, revisando pantallas y balbuceando en su extraño idioma. Pero Sai no les hacía caso. Estaba buscando la voz.

_Te están pidiendo que abras la boca_, dijo la voz, con algo de diversión. _Quieren tomarte la temperatura._

Sai encontró la voz. Estaba dentro de su cabeza. Por alguna razón esto no le hacía sentir mejor, sin embargo abrió obedientemente la boca y les permitió a esos extraños hombres revisarlo. Concentrándose, trató de armar la pregunta _¿Quién eres?_

Parecía funcionar ya que recibió respuesta. "_Ah. Discúlpame. Debo dejarme ver._"

Sai había visto todo tipo de cosas raras en RAÍZ, pero ver a un hombre de piel verde flotar a través de un muro y bajar hasta el suelo no había sido una de ellas. Ese hombre tenía unos curiosos ojos naranjas y vestía una larga capa azul.

Los tres hombres en la habitación casi saltaron, pero Sai sólo parpadeó. Inmediatamente concluyó que estaba en un genjutsu y se concentró para detener su flujo de chakra.

El hombre lo miró un momento con curiosidad. _Intentas hacer algo. ¿Qué es?_

Said no prestó atención.

_Oh, ya veo. Crees que estás en una ilusión_. El hombre hizo un gesto irritado con la mano a los médicos quienes casi entrechocaron entre sí en su prisa por salir. Luego él dirigió su inquietante mirada a Sai. _Supongo que no hay modo de convencerte de que NO estás en una ilusión. _Dijo_. Lo único que puedes hacer es confiar en mí, Sai._

Eso hizo detenerse al antiguo ninja de RAÍZ. Aunque su seudónimo, Sai, era bien conocido en Konoha, estaba muy orgulloso de su relativo anonimato en otros países. Se supone que un shinobi debería permanecer escondido y nunca a la vista; entre menos se supiera su nombre, incluso uno falso, mejor.

¿Entonces cómo lo había sabido este extraño?

_Te estoy hablando en tu cabeza, ¿y te preguntas cómo sé tu nombre?_ La voz otra vez parecía divertida, aunque la cara en frente de él parecía de piedra. _Lo supe a través de tus amigos._

Los ojos de Sai se voltearon para ver a Ino, Neji y a un bulto con forma de Shino yacer en unas camas al lado suyo. Regresó su mirada hacia el hombre verde.

_Están bien._ La voz le aseguró. _Sólo están descansando. Ustedes cuatro estaban muy mal heridos cuando llegaron, le tomó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo a nuestros médicos el curarlos. _Los ojos lo miraron detenidamente. _Veo que no me crees, pero te aseguro que es la verdad._

Le molestaba a Sai el saber que este hombre pudiera decirle lo que estaba pensando tan fácilmente. Esto hacía muy difícil el esconderle respuestas. Hizo un gesto hacia las correas que lo ataban a la cama.

El hombre miró con incomodidad. _Ah. Ésas. Bueno, podrás perdonarnos, pero nosotros no sabíamos –no sabemos- nada de ti o tus amigos, y necesitábamos estar seguros si ustedes eran peligrosos o no._

Sai frunció el ceño. Seguramente ellos podían saber que, por sus bandanas, eran shinobi de Konoha, y…

_Ah sí, Konoha. ¿Qué es __–o dónde queda-'Konoha'?_

Anonadado, Sai simplemente decidió dejar de pensar. Acostado, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a practicar una técnica de meditación que bloqueó todos sus pensamientos.

_¡Espera! No…_

Sai hizo caso omiso al hombre y simplemente continuó meditando. Sintió el "codazo" de nuevo, lo sintió disminuirse y gradualmente desapareció. En sus adentros, sonrió en satisfacción. Esperaría unos momentos, revisaría si el hombre se había ido y luego empezaría a trabajar en saber en dónde estaban y qué iban a hacer al respecto.

…

Shikamaru Nara dejó escapar un suspiro mientras miraba al techo. Aunque a él particularmente no le IMPORTABA estar encadenado a una cama y ser forzado a no hacer nada por horas, la falta de nubes en el techo sí que le era un fastidio. Y era más fastidioso aún era el hecho de que en la habitación no hubiera absolutamente nada para OBSERVAR, a excepción de los guardias en la puerta. Pero lo que más le parecía un fastidio a Shikamaru era que sabía que había un enorme misterio que se manifestaba en su cara (o sea, el lugar en dónde estaban) y que no tenía nada para resolverlo. De hecho, después de doce horas de haber estado mirando fijamente ese techo sin nubes, Shikamaru ya se estaba empezando a sentir tontamente aburrido.

Había tratado de calmar un poco su aburrimiento. Había teorizado más de treinta posibles maneras diferentes por las cuales pudo haber terminado en una habitación como esta. Todas eran o poco concluyentes o muy ridículas. Había teorizado más de cuarenta escenarios diferentes sobre lo que podría suceder en una habitación como esta. Todos eran demasiado deprimentes por completo.

Había imaginado la localización aproximada de las fuentes de luz. Había examinado lo que había alcanzado a ver de los guardias. Había observado las ataduras que lo inmovilizaban y llegó a la conclusión de que estaban hechas de un metal que nunca había visto antes. Se había puesto a contar las tejas del techo. Todo lo que se podría hacer mientras se estaba encadenado a una cama blanca en una habitación blanca con luces blancas, lo hizo. Ahora ya no tenía nada qué hacer.

Entonces, cuando una porción del muro repentinamente devino transparente y un hombre con una brillante calva le dirigió una mirada depredadora, sintió más alivio que susto.

"Buenos días," dijo el hombre. "¿Durmió bien?"

El hombre empujó las manos en sus bolsillos y sintió pena por él por un momento. "Supongo que se ha estado preguntando en dónde está. Su amigo ciertamente no parece saber, y él era el único de ustedes que estaba consciente cuando llegaron, así que me imagino que usted tampoco sabe."

Otro encogimiento de hombros. Shikamaru estaba siendo cauto. La mitad de un interrogatorio de supervivencia era aparentar obediencia sin darles, de hecho, nada que pudieran usar. Hasta el momento, Shikamaru no había confesado nada, pero ya había sabido varios datos importantes. Uno: otro de sus amigos estaba retenido acá. Dos: ese amigo, obviamente, era varón. Tres: aparentemente se encontraban perdidos, perdidos en serio.

"Hm." El hombre no aparentaba estar muy a gusto con la despreocupación fingida de Shikamaru. "De cualquier manera, ustedes no están en posición de hacer preguntas. Después de todo, entraron sin autorización a mi territorio, algo que la mayoría de veces detesto. Me gustaría que se preocuparan en explicarme cómo sucedió."

Shikamaru no tuvo que fingir su encogimiento de hombros. Si no sabía en dónde estaba ¿cómo se suponía que supiera cómo llegó acá?

Aparentemente molesto con los repetidos encogimientos de hombros de Shikamaru, el hombre se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con furia. "Pasaré por alto esto, ya que estaba usted inconsciente y no creo que sepa. Pero le aseguro, si continúa con esa actitud, las cosas se pondrán un poco desagradables. ¿Me he hecho entender?"

Por un instante, Shikamaru estuvo tentado en encogerse de hombros otra vez sólo para ver enojarse al calvo. Pero decidió que no. Simplemente no valía la pena enfurecer a su captor. Así que asintió.

"Bien." El hombre pareció tranquilizarse. "Ahora bien, le tengo una serie de preguntas. ¿Quién es usted, qué poder tiene y de dónde viene?"

Shikamaru parpadeó. Las primeras dos preguntas eran esperables, pero la última no. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle a Shikamaru de dónde era teniendo su bandana amarrada y a plena vista en su brazo? La gente en todo el mundo conocía la aldea de Konoha y su símbolo.

Han de estar _muy_ perdidos.

Habiendo llegado a la conclusión de que ese hombre no sabía qué era Konoha, no había problema en revelarlo, Shikamaru empezó a hablar. "Nara Shikamaru, de la Aldea de Konoha. País del Fuego."

"Interesante," Dijo el hombre, pero estaba frunciendo el ceño. "¿Y qué clase de poder tiene? ¿Es similar a esa energía roja de su amigo?"

Eso explicaba muchas cosas. Naruto debe ser el otro prisionero que ese hombre había mencionado antes. Por supuesto, si Naruto había entrado en Modo Kyûbi, habría corrido una gran distancia durante mucho tiempo, llevando consigo a Shikamaru. Eso explicaría por qué estaban tan perdidos.

Aunque… ¿tan perdidos que se encontraron con alguien que no sabía qué era un manto de chakra? ¿O un bijû?

Los pensamientos de Shikamaru iban a mil por hora. Pudo ver que el hombre no se sentía a gusto con su silencio e intentó ganar tiempo. "Eso depende." Dijo. "¿Qué quieres decir con 'similar'?"

"Similar en cualquier sentido. Su amigo ME DIJO que usted posee un poder comparable, así que es su trabajo decirme qué tan similar es. ¿Cómo lo produce? ¿Puede ser reproducido?"

"Ah, eso." Shikamaru suprimió un bufido. ¿Su poder? ¿Comparable al de Naruto? Naruto debió estar en una posición muy difícil como para haber inventado eso. "Bueno, no es algo que me guste decirle a extraños, ya sabe. ¿Qué hay para mí?"

"Bien, ya les hemos dado alojamientos cómodos." Shikamaru estaba a punto de debatir el aspecto 'cómodo' de la situación cuando el hombre siguió. "Podríamos hacerlas significativamente menos cómodas si usted no coopera, pero eso sería una pena."

Shikamaru había esperado una respuesta de esa clase y estaba listo. "Sí," Se puso de acuerdo con algo de pereza. "Pero cuando consideras el alcance del poder que tengo a mi disposición, no sería una decisión tan sabia."

"¿Ah?" El hombre alzó una ceja de manera escéptica. "Dado que fui capaz de capturar a su amigo estando él en su máximo poder, creo que podría encargarme de usted fácilmente."

"Dudo seriamente que mi amigo estuviese usando todo su poder. Y de todos modos, sabes cuál es su poder y no conoces el mío. ¿Cómo podría decirte si podrías ser capaz de igualarlo?"

El hombre soltó una risita desconcertante. "No es la primera vez que trato con gente poderosa, chico. No hay nada en este mundo que yo no pueda manejar."

"¿En serio?" Shikamaru supo que estaba jugando un juego bastante peligroso y decidió efectuar una movida para hacer una concesión. "Bueno, tengo que decir que admiro al hombre que se arriesga. Estoy bastante seguro que yo podría salir de aquí cuando quiera, pero sería un fastidio. Negociemos. Te diré lo que sé de mis poderes y también sobre los de mi amigo. Pero quiero algo a cambio."

El hombre gruñó "Como le dije antes…"

"No es gran cosa, tranquilo." Interrumpió Shikamaru. "Pero si te voy a dar información, quisiera una cama más suave. Y comida decente."

El calvo hizo una pausa y lo observó cuidadosamente. Luego rió con carcajadas ruidosas y largas.

"Es usted valiente, chico, le daré lo que pide." Sonrió. "Veré qué puedo hacer en cuanto a la comida y la cama. Pero primero…" hizo un gesto. "Información.

"Me parece justo." Shikamaru se preparó para jugar en el más grande juego de engaños.

…

"¿Cómo funciona este aparato?"

Era una orden enfática, pronunciada con un tono enfático, y el adolescente en frente de Sásuke respondió también enfáticamente. "¡Averígualo tú!"

Sásuke gruñó. No esperaba esa respuesta; ciertamente, habría estado sorprendido si hubiera respondido algo diferente, pero aún así le era molesta. Si querían ser los verdaderos amos de la torre, necesitaban saber cómo funcionaban los extraños aparatos en ella. Sásuke reconoció algunos de ellos como similares a las máquinas que había visto en la guarida de Orochimaru, pero nunca se había preocupado en saber cómo funcionaban. Y ahora, quien estaba ante él, el aparente líder, el que tenía toda la información que necesitaban, guardaba silencio obstinadamente.

El hecho de que tal líder tuviese un nombre tan ridículo como 'Robin' sólo aumentaba su molestia.

"¿Eso es todo lo que nos dirás?" Suigetsu se lamió sus labios y se apoyó hacia adelante. "Conozco unos cuantos truquitos que te harán…"

"Y conozco otros truquitos más que neutralizarán todos y cada uno de los tuyos." Respondió el cautivo.

Gruñendo, Suigetsu dio un paso adelante hacia el prisionero, de manera amenazante. "Bueno, pues intentémoslo, veamos quién es el mej…"

"Basta, Suigetsu." Sásuke lo detuvo. "No funcionará. No en éste."

"¿Sí?" Suigetsu no se movió. "¿Por qué estás tan seguro?"

"He visto sus ojos. No es alguien que pueda ser fácil de intimidar." Y poniendo sus ojos fijamente en la fría mirada de Robin, Sásuke continuó, "Pero yo sí puedo."

Los ojos de Sásuke se volvieron rojos.

…

La luz le parecía cegadora. Una blancura tan deslumbrante que tuvo que volver a cerrar sus ojos muy apretadamente; una blancura completa que la invadía por todos lados. La luz prácticamente la estaba sofocando, presionándola como si estuviese debajo de una frazada de plomo. Era algo rara esta luz, parecía algo viviente.

Repentinamente ella sintió, no miró, sintió, dos grandes ojos que la observaban fijamente. **Hablad.**

La sofocante luz fue disparada hacia ella, introduciéndose en ella por cada poro. Se sentía como su hubiera sido retorcida, como si alguien estuviese drenando su vida de ella. El fuego bailaba por toda su piel, y cada nervio hervía en…

Hinata Hyûga se levantó súbitamente en la cama, lanzando un pequeño grito y abrazando con fuerza su pecho. El hormigueo de ese extraño fuego le hizo tiritar toda su médula espinal y tuvo una leve sensación de irrealidad a medida que echaba un vistazo a la habitación.

Un hospital. ¿Pero por qué estaba en un hospital? Oh…oh…La pelea. Ahora recordaba. Pero supuesto que estaba en un hospital. ¿En dónde estaban los demás? Ellos debieron…alguien debió de haberla traído acá desde el sitio de la batalla. ¿Ganaron? ¿O la habrían traído para protegerla? ¿Otra vez fracasaron por su culpa? ¿No se suponía que…recordó a Shikamaru diciéndoles que siguieran peleando cayera quien cayera. Pero quizá, ella había…ella sólo había…

Naruto-kun… ¿Acaso Naruto-kun la había encontrado? ¿Estaba molesto? ¿O quizá…él había sido quien la encontró y la trajo acá? La había tomado en sus brazos y…

El torrente de pensamientos fue interrumpido por el chirrido de la puerta y echó un vistazo, esperando quizá ver a Naruto-kun.

Pero en vez de ver la inconfundible cara marcada con bigotes del rubio, se encontró a sí misma mirando a una joven mujer con rostro apacible con cabello largo y negro. La mujer estaba vestida con un abrigo elegantemente simple y falda y en esos momentos estaba mirando cuidadosamente a Hinata con un par de ojos claros y penetrantes.

"Has despertado." Comentó la mujer, con un tono ligeramente sarcástico. "Es impresionante, el cuerpo médico creyó que no ibas a estar consciente por mucho tiempo."

Hinata no estaba muy segura de cómo responder a eso.

"Sin embargo, supongo que has tenido mucha experiencia en cuanto a heridas. Tenías tantas cicatrices que los doctores no sabían qué hacer con ellas." La mujer se sentó en una silla próxima a la cama de Hinata y miró a la chica con curiosidad. "¿Eres un miembro nuevo de los Titanes?"

La confusión de Hinata se notó en su cara. "Um…" susurró. "Lo…lo siento, pero… ¿en dónde estoy?"

La frente de la mujer se arrugó. "Estás en Jump City, niñita. ¿No lo recuerdas?"

"N-no…" Hinata negó suavemente con la cabeza. "Disculpa, pero… ¿qué es Jump City?"

La arruga se hizo más prominente y la mujer se levantó. "¿Tampoco recuerdas eso?" Se inclinó hacia adelante y puso una mano en la frente de Hinata. "Me pregunto si… ¿Cómo te llamas, niñita?"

"¡Oh! Lo siento. Me llamo H-h-hyûga Hinata." Hinata intentó hacer una reverencia pero la cama del hospital no la dejó. "Encantada en conocerla."

"Bueno, parece no tener amnesia, por lo menos." La mujer murmuró, volviéndose a sentar. "Soy Lois Lane, del Diario El Planeta." Agregó.

Hinata intentó hacer otra reverencia. "Me-me place conocerla, Lois-san."

La mujer miró confundida. "Basta con que me llames Lois. Entonces," decía mientras sacaba su bolígrafo. "no recuerdas en dónde estás, pero podemos encargarnos de eso más tarde. ¿Qué pasó en la pelea? ¿Lo recuerdas?"

"Oh…sí." Hinata asintió. Temblando de miedo ligeramente.

"¡Genial!" El rostro de la mujer brilló, mirándola de un modo depredador. "Perfecto, cuéntame todo lo que recuerdes."

Confundida, Hinata trató de entender todo. ¿Por qué esta mujer le estaba haciendo preguntas? ¿Acaso Shikamaru o los demás no le habían dicho nada? Quizá…quizá todos estaban muertos y ella había sido la única sobreviviente…Pero no, ella era la más débil, si ella seguía viva, pues los otros también. ¿Había sido capturada? ¿Esta mujer la estaba interrogando? Hinata se encontraba en un lugar obviamente extraño. Pero la mujer estaba siendo amable y no estaba en cautiverio. Además, le estaba preguntando sobre la pelea. Ni siquiera había preguntado nada de Konoha. No podía estar interrogando a Hinata.

Quizá…sí, ¡debe de estar pidiendo el informe de la misión! Han de estar en una de las aldeas aliadas. ¡Alguien de las otras aldeas debió haberlos hallado y los trajo a su hospital! Obviamente necesitarían enviar a Konoha el informe de la misión lo más pronto posible.

Asintiendo firmemente, Hinata empezó a hablar. "Nuestra misión consistía en localizar y eliminar al miembro de Akátsuki, Úchiha Sásuke…"

…

Sákura bostezaba y parpadeaba somnolientamente a medida que se sentaba. Confusamente, notó que Lee había estado en lo cierto –el cartón SÍ que mejoró un poco las cosas-. No tanto como si hubieran dormido en sus _sleeping-bags_, pero dadas las circunstancias, no estaba nada mal. Además el dormir en superficies duras no era nada nuevo para ninguno de ellos.

No obstante, algo andaba mal. Una parte de su subconsciente estaba quejándose de que algo andaba mal con la luz que brillaba en la puerta detrás de Chôji…

Luz. Puerta. Chôji.

Gruñendo, Sákura se dirigió furiosa hacia el ninja del Clan Akimichi. "Creí que íbamos a turnarnos. ¿Por qué no nos despertaste a mí o a Lee?"

"Nunca desperté a Lee." Se encogió de hombros Chouji. "Como dije anoche ustedes dos necesitan descansar mucho más que yo, y además no tuve problema al estar despierto toda la noche."

"El objeto de los turnos es que los miembros del equipo descansen adecuadamente para que puedan estar a plena capacidad por la mañana. Echaste a perder todo al desvelarte." Sákura se desplomó en una silla cercana.

"Me he desvelado antes. Y con todo lo que he estado comiendo estoy ya muy cerca de mi plena capacidad." Observó brevemente la bolsa de papas fritas. "Sin embargo estoy necesitando más comida que antes." Negó con la cabeza. "De cualquier manera, no necesito dormir para recuperar energías. Ustedes, por otro lado…sí que necesitan dormir."

Tenía razón. Y aunque Sákura estaba a punto de darle un coscorrón por ello, por otro lado estaba muy agradecida por haber dormido bien. "Eso creo." Hubo un corto silencio cordial hasta que la pelirrosada finalmente dijo, "Gracias, Chôji. Por…mantenernos juntos y todo eso. Debería estar más por encima de la situación, es sólo que…el que Neji esté desaparecido, me...realmente me…"

"Es un duro golpe," asintió el adolescente gordito. "Lo entiendo. Creo que todos estamos un poco abatidos."

"Pareces estar tomando todo bien." Hubo un ligero tono acusador en la voz de Sákura.

Chôji no respondió en el momento, aparentaba pensar en algo. "Es…diferente para mí, supongo. Yo no era tan cercano a Neji, después de todo. Por lo menos…" añadió rápidamente "…no como con mi papá, ¿comprendes?"

Sákura no comprendió. "¿Tu papá?"

"¿Que no recuerdas?" Chôji lanzó una mirada a Sákura. "Oh…es cierto. No estuviste allí." Respiró profundamente. "Bueno…recuerdas cuando nos invadió Pain? ¿Recuerdas cómo Kakashi-sama alcanzó a morirse y luego revivió?"

Sákura asintió levemente. "Lo escuché después, pero…sí."

"Pues bueno, mi papá y yo estuvimos presentes ahí cuando pasó."

"Oh" Repentinamente Sákura deseó estar a un millón de kilómetros de ahí. "¿Acaso…de eso se trata? ¿De que te has enfrentado antes con este tipo de situaciones –ver gente morir en batalla- y que eso no es nuevo para ti?"

"No…o bueno, sí, supongo, pero no…no tanto como con Kakashi-sama." Chôji suspiró. "Verás, murió ayudándome a mí y a mi papá al atacar a ése…Pain especializado en jutsus gravitacionales. Él ideó el plan, se suponía que papá y yo lo embestiríamos de ambos lados como distracción, y luego Kakashi-sama surgiría súbitamente con un chidori para atravesarlo. En realidad no funcionó…otro de los Pain se atravesó en el camino y bloqueó el golpe el tiempo suficiente como para que el gravitatorio emitiera un pulso enorme."

Chôji soltó otro suspiro, esta vez uno grande. "Así que, de todos modos…nos noqueó a todos, hizo llover escombros sobre nosotros. Kakashi-sama estaba atrapado, yo estaba muy noqueado, pero papá…" tragó saliva. "Papá…".

Sákura se limitó a mirarlo fijamente.

"Pensé que había muerto." Chôji finalmente prosiguió. "Me había protegido de la mayor parte de la fuerza de la explosión, y él sólo yacía ahí, todo inconsciente y sin alientos…tuve que sacarlo yo mismo y revisarlo…en serio creí que estaba muerto."

Chôji miro hacia abajo y tragó saliva un par de veces antes de continuar. "Kakashi-sama finalmente me sacó. De algún modo aún no había muerto…Me dijo que debíamos informarle a Tsunade de la debilidad del Pain gravitatorio y que yo mismo debía ir. Le hice caso -uno de los cuerpos reanimados de Pain trató de detenerme, pero creo que Kakashi-sama se encargó de él antes de morir- y fui a donde Tsunade. Ella misma fue la que me dijo que papá…que papá estaba bien." Negó con la cabeza. "Yo sólo…rompí a llorar cuando lo oí…en serio creí que él en verdad…" Volvió a tragar saliva y no dijo nada.

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, pero simplemente se quedaron sentados, mirando al cielo que gradualmente se iluminaba. "Ya veo." Finalmente dijo Sákura. "Supongo que después de algo así…"

"Después de algo así," Chôji negó con la cabeza, "siento que todo lo demás es solamente…nada."

Sákura asintió. "Eso sí vale la pena," respondió. "Me alegra. No sé en dónde estaríamos si no hubieras mantenido la unidad anoche."

"No es nada." Chouji la miró. "Entonces, ¿ya sabes qué vamos a hacer hoy, audaz lideresa?"

Sákura sonrió en respuesta. "Primero, será mejor que despertemos a Lee. Después, deberemos ponernos a averiguar en dónde están Neji y los demás."

…

Shino ya estaba consciente de una vaga sensación incómoda incluso antes de despertarse completamente. Sin duda parte de esto se debía a los persistentes efectos emocionales por haber sido derrotado a manos del Úchiha. Quizá también las emociones de sus insectos aliados se estaban transfiriendo a él de algún modo, expresando su sufrimiento por la muerte de muchos de sus camaradas. De cualquier manera, debería hacer lo mejor para localizar y eliminar la fuente de esa inquietud tan expeditamente como sea posible.

Para este fin abrió los ojos, sólo para volverlos a cerrar rápidamente. Alguien aparentemente había removido sus gafas oscuras y el súbito golpe de luz era demasiado para su vista. Interiormente lamentó la pérdida…sus gafas de sol le daban cierta ventaja al esconder sus emociones, y más de una vez había notado el poderoso efecto psicológico que éstas ejercían en sus oponentes. Además no podría ver bien.

Si la vista le había sido (temporalmente) negada, debería acudir a otros métodos. Inmediatamente ordenó a sus aliados examinar las cercanías. Casi antes de dirigir su atención a otros métodos, sus aliados regresaron con noticias un poco inquietantes –estaban atrapados, aparentemente en una gran bolsa con forma humana-. Para confirmar esta observación, Shino tocó con las manos y llegó a la conclusión de que sí estaban en una bolsa. También llegó a la conclusión de que el hecho de que sus manos estuviesen encadenadas indicaba algún tipo de retención deliberada. Inmediatamente les ordenó a sus bichos que perforaran el traje.

Por esta vez, Shino pudo abrir sus ojos sin dolor, y confirmó otra vez que estaba dentro de una bolsa –o más correctamente, un traje. El hecho de que pudiese respirar bien y que estuviese fresco indicaba la existencia de cierto sistema de ventilación de algún tipo, y el panel transparente ante sus ojos le suministraba una vista inmejorable de la habitación.

Un análisis superficial indicó que estaba dentro de un hospital de algún tipo –una posición lógica, dada su última condición conocida-. No obstante, un estudio más detallado reveló ciertas características clave que hacían que la probabilidad de que estuviese en el hospital de Konoha fuese extremadamente baja.

La más evidente de tales características era que había tres hombres agrupados alrededor de su cama. La piel oscura de uno de ellos denotaba que era un miembro del País del Rayo, el otro lucía más o menos normal, pero el tercero era…verde.

"¡Despertó!" dijo el primero. Su voz confundió a Shino y lo alentó a descubrir por qué.

La voz del segundo hombre era igualmente inquietante. "Frecuencia cardíaca normal…ondas cerebrales consistentes…" hubo una pequeña pausa, "…los bichos están…moviéndose también…"

"Eso es…bueno. ¿Verdad?"

"Sí, es bueno." Dijo el hombre verde. "Es excelente. Sin embargo monitoreen su actividad. Aún no sabemos de qué puedan ser capaces."

"Sí señor."

De repente Shino encontró el porqué de su intranquilidad. Ese hombre debió haber respondido '_Hai_'. En vez de eso, dijo '_sí señor_', una combinación de sonidos completamente carentes de sentido que Shino jamás había escuchado antes.

¿Entonces cómo es que los entendió? De hecho ¿cómo fue que había entendido el resto de los sonidos ininteligibles que estaban pronunciando?

El hombre verde habló otra vez. "¿Dicen que su condición es estable?"

"Sí señor."

"Perfecto. Pueden irse. Quisiera hablar con él a solas."

Los otros dos se miraron, luego recogieron rápidamente algunos objetos y se retiraron. Permaneciendo atrás, el hombre verde pasó unos momentos reuniendo sus pensamientos, estudiando profundamente a Shino. Shino, por su parte, hizo todo lo posible para evitar la mirada del sujeto. Ciertos genjutsu dependían del contacto visual. Por supuesto, existía la posibilidad de que él mismo ya estuviese dentro de uno –lo que explicaría el hombre verde-pero sus insectos no le dieron indicación de tal estado.

Finalmente el hombre habló. "Tu nombre es Aburame Shino y eres de Konoha."

Shino simplemente inclinó su cabeza. La información que tenía ese hombre indicaba la existencia de una fuente, muy probablemente cierta clase de Libro Bingo. Aunque Shino no se había dado cuenta de esto, el saber que tenía un perfil en el Libro Bingo era tanto gratificante como problemática.

"Supongo que te debo una explicación sobre ellas," dijo el hombre, indicando las correas que mantenían a Shino atado a la cama. "Tendrás que disculparnos pero no teníamos manera de saber si ustedes eran amigables u hostiles y, dado el hecho de que algunos de sus amigos atacaron a Batman, hace que su estatus sea algo…difícil de definir."

Shino revisó en su memoria buscando los datos de algún shinobi llamado 'Batman' pero no había nada al respecto. Aunque comprendía las precauciones de ese hombre –incluso no vio razón por la cual él tuviese que justificarle su retención- encontró raro su comportamiento. Si sabía que eran de Konoha, ¿cómo no podía saber si eran aliados o enemigos? Más aún, ¿por qué no había enviado un mensaje a Konoha exigiendo saber la razón de su presencia?

"No estamos seguros de cómo comunicarnos con Konoha," El hombre interrumpió sus pensamientos. "y, por lo tanto, no sabrían cómo explicar sus presencias acá. Creo que estuvieron involucrados en una batalla contra un fugitivo de cierta fuerza, ¿cierto?"

Shino evaluó sus opciones. Aunque claramente era prisionero de una presunta aldea hostil, la misión que él y sus amigos estaban llevando a cabo no era un secreto. Y aunque podía sospechar de muchísimas intenciones, la cacería de recompensas era la más 'inocente' en definitiva. Así que eligió asentir.

"Ya veo." El sujeto asintió aparentemente contento por su cooperación. "¿Quién era este fugitivo? ¿Cuántos aliados tenía él?

Esta decisión era la más fácil de tomar ya que todos ellos eran criminales buscados y no tenían más aliados que Akátsuki. Shino abrió su boca y se sorprendió al saber cuán fácilmente pronunciaba ese extraño lenguaje. "Úchiha Sásuke. Estaba acompañado por sus tres lugartenientes."

"¿Y quién es este Sásuke?"

Shino no esperaba _esa_ pregunta. ¿Cómo podía ese hombre no saber quién era el último de los Úchiha? Miró fijamente al hombre quien inclinó su cabeza en disculpa. "Me temo que no sabemos mucho acá de los procedimientos de su mundo."

Los datos no parecían tener sentido. El hecho de que ese hombre supiera quién era Aburame Shino, un shinobi nivel chûnin, implicaban una fuerte familiaridad no sólo con el mundo de los ninja sino con Konoha en particular. ¿Cómo este hombre podía saber su nombre pero ignorar el del Úchiha? Podría estar mintiendo, sólo que esa mentira era tan increíble como patentemente absurda.

Aunque, dado que la información sobre el Úchiha era de conocimiento público, Shino no vio razón alguna para retenerla. "Úchiha Sásuke es un ninja desertor Clase-S de Konoha." Respondió. "Él es uno de los pocos miembros que quedan de Akátsuki y fue declarado criminal internacional después de su ataque a la cumbre de Kage y posterior asesinato del Hokage _pro témpore _Shimura Danzô." Por un momento se preguntó de dónde había salido la expresión '_pro témpore_' pero la tomó por otra rareza inexplicable. "¿Por qué lo perseguíamos? Porque ciertas variables nos hicieron llegar a la conclusión de que si extranjeros iban a matar a Sasuke, daría como resultado un indeseable ciclo de relaciones hostiles entre las aldeas. Por tanto la prudencia dictó que teníamos que encargarnos nosotros mismos de este asunto." La última parte NO era de conocimiento público, pero Shino creyó que era importante mencionarla para enfatizar la naturaleza conciliadora de la misión.

"Entonces…ustedes tenían la intención de matar al fugitivo." El hombre, extrañado, lo miraba fijamente.

"Era la opción más deseable, sí." Asintió Shino, un poco estupefacto ante la pregunta de ese hombre. "¿Por qué teníamos la intención de eliminarlo físicamente? Se determinó que capturarlo no era ni práctico ni importante debido a las grandes habilidades del objetivo y la orden judicial de matarlo apenas fuese visto expedida en su contra. Si la eliminación física demostraba ser imposible, entonces los objetivos secundarios eran mutilar o incapacitar físicamente al objetivo, preferiblemente por medio de un daño irreparable a sus ojos. La eliminación física de sus subordinados también era algo deseable, no obstante innecesario para el cumplimiento de la misión. Nosotros…"

Dejó de hablar. La mirada del hombre verde exhibía inquietud absoluta y su boca estaba un poco abierta en lo que Shino podría juzgar que era un gesto de sorpresa. "Ya veo." El hombre finalmente pronunció algunas palabras. "Por favor discúlpame un momento mientras le paso esta información a mis camaradas."

…

Había estado acostada en la cama por casi cuatro horas. Durante ese tiempo nadie había entrado a la habitación, nadie le había hablado y nadie había hecho nada mínimamente interesante. Afortunadamente, la habían dejado en posición erguida, por lo que era capaz de contemplar su habitación y a los dos hombres que estaban en la puerta, pero aparte de eso, Tenten no tenía nada qué hacer.

A diferencia de Shikamaru, Tenten odiaba no hacer nada. Desde que tenía uso de razón, jamás se había sentido a gusto con sólo quedarse quieta. Siempre había querido ir más alto, más lejos, algo que le había sido muy útil como kunoichi. El trabajar con un equipo compuesto por un genio impulsado por la venganza y por un loco impulsado por el entusiasmo prácticamente le exigía estar trabajando continuamente para seguirles el ritmo. En muchas maneras había sentido admiración por sus coequiperos por ese espíritu del trabajo duro y siempre había respetado a su sensei por su intenso amor al entrenamiento. Ello encajaba perfectamente con su propio modelo de trabajo continuo y mejora permanente.

Por eso que había escogido a la Sannin Tsunade como su modelo a seguir. Como la mejor de las mejores kunoichi del mundo de los ninja, no había nadie mejor para emular a juicio de Tenten. Gai y Lee podrían elegir como motivación mutua el escoger enfrentar a rivales formidables, Tenten se motivaba al escoger a tan formidable dechado de mujer.

¿Acaso Tsunade-sama se habría dejado ganar de un patético espadachín de agua, se habría dejado capturar de algún modo y habría terminado inmovilizada a una mesa blanca en una habitación absolutamente blanca? Tenten lo dudaba muchísimo. Y ciertamente, en su lugar, no habría pasado todo ese tiempo haciendo nada. Si Tsunade-sama estuviera en su lugar…

Bueno, OK, si Tsunade-sama estuviese en sus zapatos, habría roto sus ataduras como si fueran de arcilla, habría abierto una salida en el muro con un puño, habría invocado unas cuantas docenas de babosas o algo así, y después habría procedido a destruir sistemáticamente todo el complejo.

Pero Tenten no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Por tanto se concentró en lo que ella era mejor: armas.

De entrada estaba la cama, la cual aparentemente era capaz de conducir energía Raiton. Averiguó esto a las malas cuando el calvo se presentó y ella se rehusó a responder sus preguntas. Eso había…dolido. Pero se mantuvo en silencio y estaba orgullosa de ello. Un buen shinobi nunca revela información, por trivial que esta fuera. Ella sólo esperaba mantener el ritmo.

La cama, infortunadamente, no sería una buena arma, como ya Tenten se había dado cuenta pues estaba empotrada en el suelo. No había manera de emplear esas energías Raiton como arma. Quizá si ella hubiera sido tipo rayo…pero no, ni modo de pensar en eso.

Las ataduras que la unían a la cama, si bien no eran armas en el sentido estricto de la palabra, eran mecánicas y podrían ser empleadas como nudillos de metal. Tenten era promedio en taijutsu, podría ser capaz de encargarse de los guardias de la puerta.

Esos mismos guardias, sin embargo, eran los principales objetos de su atención. Habían venido poco después de que el calvo se había retirado y se habían quedado ahí parados, murmurando en una extraña jerga. Pero ambos portaban unos raros aparatos que ellos claramente consideraban como armas, y Tenten ya estaba tratando de adivinar qué podían hacer.

Han de ser armas de proyectiles, no hay duda. No había bordes afilados y el mango no la hacía fácil de girar. Además, su forma, en especial la del gatillo en el mango, le recordaba la de una ballesta. Lo que confundía a Tenten, sin embargo, era que no tenía un sitio en dónde poner la flecha, o siquiera cualquier clase de proyectil. Ni siquiera esos hombres aparentaban portar ningún tipo de munición adicional para dichas armas.

¿Será que se proveen de munición invocando rollos? ¿Pero qué tipo de munición podría siquiera funcionar en unas armas como esas?

Tenten decidió intentar un experimento.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, expandió sus pulmones tanto como se lo permitían las ataduras y soltó un poderoso huracán hecho de insultos contra los guardias. Tal y como esperaba, los guardias la miraron fijamente, le hicieron gestos y retomaron su charla. Sin temor alguno, continuó gritándoles, retorciéndose en sus ataduras para realzar el efecto. No esperaba que le entendieran –ciertamente tampoco ella podía entenderles- pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo para darle importancia a sus palabras. Luego, después de haber reunido una cantidad generosa de saliva, escupió al guardia más cercano.

Tenten no había sido una especialista en armas por cinco años por nada. El escupitajo impactó directo en la cara del hombre y éste se puso rojo de la ira. Con un grito, volteó su rostro hacia ella, agitando su arma.

Tenten disimuló la sonrisa. Por la manera con la que él agarraba el arma, era obvio que los proyectiles salían de esa cosa parecida a un tubo que sobresalía del aparato. Sacando provecho de la observación, siguió despotricando y gritando, profiriendo más y más groserías.

El hombre continuó avanzando hacia ella, gritándole. Como ya sabía, Tenten no podía entenderle, pero otra vez, el objetivo estaba muy claro. Apuntó la cosa parecida a un tubo directamente a la cara de ella, todavía gritando. El otro guardia estaba a su lado, gritándole e intentando alejar el arma.

Tenten se sintió un poco nerviosa. El hecho de que el calvo la hubiese dejado viva significaba que esos hombres tenían prohibido matarla. Había apostado en el hecho y esperanza de que ellos obedecieran sus órdenes. Pero estos hombres se veían tan poco disciplinados…

De repente, notó que ese hombre empezaba a bajar su arma. ¡No podía ser! Otra vez, precipitadamente, escupió.

Su puntería no fue muy buena esta vez y el gargajo cayó en la chaqueta de él, pero eso bastó para volver a despertar su ira. Otra vez alzó su arma y empezó a gritar. El otro le gritó algo ininteligible y se detuvo momentáneamente. Con una respiración provocadora, Tenten miró a ambos.

Finalmente, y con un grito de frustración, el hombre súbitamente dirigió su arma a un lado y jaló del gatillo.

Más rápido de lo que los ojos de Tenten podían seguir, una ráfaga de luz salió del tubo, disparada hacia la pared opuesta. Explotó contra la blancura, dejando un hoyo de tamaño considerable y un área quemada impresionantemente grande.

Los ojos de Tenten se abrieron de par en par y no dejaban de mirar ni el hueco ni el arma que lo había hecho.

Ella TENÍA que conseguirse una de esas.

…

El Mangekyô Sháringan era un kekkei genkai muy poco conocido, en parte debido a su increíble rareza. Luego, poco se sabía sobre su manera de actuar y de los jutsu que permitía realizar. El Tsukuyomi, por ejemplo, aunque era un jutsu similar a un genjutsu, claramente tenía varias propiedades más allá del alcance de los genjutsu normales.

El Mangekyô Sháringan de Sásuke recientemente había ganado una nueva habilidad, de su propio diseño. Era capaz de encontrar y repetir varios recuerdos dentro de la mente de la víctima. Consumía cantidades descomunales de chakra, por lo que Sásuke lo usaba poco, pero en este caso creyó necesitarlo.

Buscando recuerdos dolorosos en un parpadeo, Sásuke encontró uno que sintió que podría ser el ideal. Inmediatamente empezó a repetirlo.

"Estás atrapado en un Tsukuyomi." Le informó al chico quien estaba obviamente desorientado. "Es un estado en el cual yo controlo el espacio y el tiempo."

Robin no contestó, sólo miró a su alrededor. "¿Un circo, eh?"

Sasuke no estaba seguro de qué era un 'circo', por lo que simplemente asintió. El chico observaba todo a su alrededor. Sus ojos repararon en las figuras en el trapecio. "¡Idiota! ¿Acaso vas a hacerme recordar la muerte de mis padres?"

"Por los próximos tres días," Respondió Sasuke, "continuaremos repitiendo estos eventos." Ambos rápidamente se transportaron hacia adelante y ahora estaban flotando en el aire, justo al otro lado de las figuras que hacían maromas en el trapecio. "Todo este proceso no tomará más de un segundo en el mundo real, pero te aseguro que serán para ti tres días reales."

Ambos miraron silenciosamente cómo las dos figuras volaban por el aire. Miraron cómo algo salía horriblemente mal en el trapecio. Miraron al hombre y la mujer caer y estrellarse contra la arena del circo. Miraron a la multitud, a la policía, al niño que sollozaba…

Después de casi un día de repeticiones, Sasuke comenzó a sentirse fastidiado. El chico no mostraba signos de sufrimiento y simplemente estaba mirando este ciclo asesino con tranquilidad, hasta con curiosidad. Se supone que no debería estar tomando esto tan bien. Hasta el genjutsu había perdido su realismo de siempre. Sasuke intensificó la escena, pero el muchacho no mostró reacción alguna.

Ya para el segundo día, Sasuke finalmente rompió el silencio. "¿Lo mataste?"

El chico parpadeó, momentáneamente distraído. "¿Qué?"

"El hombre que mató a tus padres." La escena cambió, regresando al circo silencioso y el par de figuras balanceándose y girando en el trapecio. "¿Lo mataste?"

Robin lo miró. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Sásuke no dijo nada. Los ojos de Robin se entrecerraron por un momento, entonces, rindiéndose se encogió de hombros, "No".

"¿Por qué no?" El tono de Sásuke fue duro y frío.

"Porque nosotros no actuamos así." Robin contestó con igual frialdad. "Aquí no levantamos a golpes a quien nos caiga mal y tampoco permitimos que las venganzas personales interfieran con lo que hacemos. Además, nosotros no matamos gente."

Sásuke se burló. ¡Tch!"

"A mí me parece que mataste al que mató a los tuyos." Notó Robin. Sásuke lo miró fija y agriamente y Robin resopló. "Fue muy obvio deducirlo de lo que dijiste. Además tengo un montón de experiencia en cuanto a leer caras de piedra como la tuya."

Sintiéndose extrañamente irritado, Sásuke volteó la mirada e intensificó la imagen, haciendo acercamientos a las caras de los papás de Robin, lentificando el momento preciso en el que cayeron al suelo. Añadió espadas en el suelo para hacer traspasar a la pareja a medida que llegaban al suelo.

"Esto se pone cada vez mejor. ¿No crees?"

Sásuke ignoró la observación del chico.

"La gente te dirá que el dolor se irá, que encontrarás una nueva vida, que algún día olvidarás todo esto." Robin señalaba la escena con sus manos, aparentemente evitando el momento cuando el cuello de su madre se rompía. "Pero nunca es así. Otros te dirán que te sentirás completo una vez que mates a todos los responsables, y que así podrás vivir contigo mismo." Miró a Sásuke con sus ojos entrecerrados. "Pero eso tampoco sirve, ¿no crees?"

"¿Siempre hablas tanto?" respondió Sásuke, sintiendo otro pulso de enfado.

El otro exhibió una sonrisa fría mientras la escena se reiniciaba hasta el momento en el que los tres acróbatas empezaban a hacer maromas en el aire. "Sólo si tengo una razón. El hacer chanzas distrae al oponente lo cual puede causar que su enemigo lo subestime."

Por el momento Sásuke se preguntó si Naruto había actuado con similares motivos, pero rápidamente desechó la idea. Naruto era –o había sido- un completo idiota. El hecho de que hubiese actuado en similar manera a este guerrero indiscutiblemente efectivo era una simple coincidencia.

"Además, he pasado muchos años entrenando con un gruñón sin sentido del humor y _alguien_ debía seguir la conversación," continuó el adolescente. "En este caso en particular, puedo darme cuenta de que mi charla te molesta, luego tengo todas las razones del mundo para seguir hablando."

Sásuke inmediatamente intentó aplastar esa sensación molesta, pero fracasó rotundamente. Intensificó más la imagen.

…

"…y supongo que, eventualmente, debí haberme desmayado." Terminó de contar la chica, jugueteando con sus dedos. "No sé qué sucedió después. Deberás preguntarle a Shikamaru o a uno de los otros."

Lois cerró su bolígrafo, se inclinó hacia atrás y miró el cuaderno de notas ante ella. Desde casi la mitad de la narración (cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica definitivamente no estaba hablando de la batalla en la Torre Titán) había estado transcribiendo el relato de la chica casi mecánicamente, aguantando su incredulidad hasta que terminó.

Bueno, la chica había terminado. Y Lois ya no podía seguir aguantando más su incredulidad. De acuerdo con esta chica, había estado en una misión de asesinato con otros once adolescentes, todos ellos con súper poderes jamás registrados. Más aún, esto había acontecido en un área densamente boscosa, ningún lugar cerca de Jump City u otro que Lois pudiera identificar.

Proyectando una mirada la chica nerviosa en la cama, Lois consideró algunas cosas. La adolescente recordaba su nombre –o lo que creía era su nombre- y tenía toda una historia, luego no tenía amnesia. ¿Estaba recordando mal? La chica había mencionado que trató repetidamente de levantarse y que fue repetidamente golpeada…quizá es un recuerdo distorsionado de algún incidente que la había dejado así. Esa era la explicación más admisible para su ridícula historia.

Sin embargo Lois sabía como pocos cuán frecuentemente el ridículo se convertía en certeza. Y la chica no parecía estar loca o estar mintiendo. ¿Podría estar diciendo la verdad?

Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo. "¿De qué color es mi ropa interior?"

La cara de la chica se puso roja-roja. "¡¿Que-qué?"

"Dijiste que tus ojos podían ayudarte a ver a través de todo, ¿no? Entonces dime ¿de qué color es la ropa interior que estoy vistiendo?"

"Ummmm…Um…" la chica jugueteaba frenéticamente con sus dedos. "¿Po-por qué lo preguntas?"

"Necesito saber si estás siendo honesta, niñita." Lois chasqueó sus dedos "¡Vamos! ¡Dale ya!"

La chica tragó saliva, luego alzó sus dedos e hizo un curioso signo. "¡Byákugan!"

Lois se echó para atrás mientras las venas repentinamente se abultaban a cada lado del rostro de la chica, haciendo que sus pálidos ojos ganaran una nueva intensidad. Parecían brillar con un fuego interno, y Lois simplemente supo, mirándolos, que podían ver literalmente _todo_.

Durante tres segundos la chica permaneció así. Finalmente las venas de alrededor de sus ojos se relajaron, regresando a la normalidad, y la chica volteó a mirar a otro lado, sonrojada. "Ummm…rosada."

"Correcto" Lois respondió distraídamente. Su cerebro iba a mil por hora. Tenía ante sus ojos a un nuevo metahumano no registrado, posiblemente relacionado con otros once más. Y con una extraña conexión con una organización paramilitar denominada 'Konoha'.

Si _eso _no era una historia, entonces no sabía qué otra cosa era.

"Pues bien." Se levantó animadamente. "Te diré qué haremos. Me parece que te ves bastante bien, así que iré a hablar con las enfermeras a ver si te puedo sacar de aquí. Luego quizá podríamos ir a mi casa y así podremos empezar a buscar a esos amigos tuyos."

La chica comenzó otra vez. "¡¿Que-qué?"

"Oh, eso no será problema, para nada." Despejó la preocupación de la chica. "Será como en los viejos tiempos, con eso de tener compañera de habitación y todo eso." A medida que salía por la puerta, Lois apenas pudo suprimir una sonrisa amplia.

Iba a sacarle todo el jugo a esta historia.

…

Otro cabo suelto. Question sintió crecer su molestia. Tenía que haber una conexión, sabía que TENÍA que haberla. Entonces ¿por qué no la encontraba?

Hasta el momento había estado revisando hasta el último detalle todo lo que el prisionero vestía y tenía (ignorando las enérgicas protestas del muchacho). Pero aún no había conclusión.

Ni el abrigo ni la camisa ni los pantalones parecían haber sido hechos por alguna compañía conocida. Las armas en la cartuchera, si bien eran muy peligrosas, no daban ninguna pista sobre algún traficante de armas, y además parecían ser demasiado anticuadas como para ser de alguien de los Illuminati. (Algunos de los cuchillos tenían notas que colgaban de ellos, cubiertas con extrañas marcas. Question no tenía la menor idea qué eran, pero cuando tocaba uno de esos, el chico palidecía de pánico). Además, en el abrigo encontró numerosos…pelos que parecían pertenecer a un perro, pero no coincidían con los de ninguna raza que Question conociera.

Era imposible que tantas pistas NO dejaran rastro alguno. En algún lugar había una conexión, siempre la había. Entonces ¿por qué no la podía encontrar?

De cualquier forma, primero debía aclarar una discrepancia en la historia del chico. "Dime. ¿En dónde están tus camaradas?"

El adolescente quedó de una pieza. "¿Camaradas?"

"No intentes jugar conmigo. Confesaste demasiado fácil, aun para alguien de Colmillo de Dragón o un soldado de esta 'Konoha.' Debiste haber fungido como apoyo, se ve que estás acostumbrado a trabajar con otros." Question frunció el ceño. "A menos, por supuesto, que tu ineptitud sea resultado de la pérdida de este perro aliado tuyo."

"No puedo ayudarte. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si quedaron vivos algunos de mis camaradas o de dónde están."

"Muy listo. ¿Y por qué?"

El chico de los colmillos dudó, pero finalmente lo admitió. "Estábamos en una batalla y me dieron. Que yo sepa, mis amigos a estas alturas ya podrían estar muertos."

"Te dije que no trataras de jugar conmigo. No había evidencia de batalla en donde te encontré."

"Sí, ¡y te dije que es así porque estoy en el mundo equivocado!," contestó el muchacho con un gruñido. "Todas las estrellas están mal acá, algo debió…no sé…haberme teletransportado o algo así."

Repentinamente algo se hizo evidente. "Teletransportación…" Murmuró Question. No sorprende que ninguna de las pertenencias del chico pudiera ser vinculada a algo. No sorprende que el chico no tuviera consciencia de nada. No sorprende que sus armas fuesen tan anticuadas. "Por supuesto…obvio, en retrospectiva." Question estaba recorriendo la ruta errónea.

"Dime." Volteó donde Kiba. "¿Qué sabes de la sociedad secreta maya? ¿Aún siguen ocultando esas reliquias alienígenas?"

"¡¿Pero qué carajos es un maya y qué p*tas es un alienígena?"

…

"¿Ustedes planeaban matar a este…ninja desertor?"

El muchacho de ojos pálidos parecía algo molesto. Hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué?"

"Esa era la misión," fue la respuesta. "Nuestro líder de equipo había determinado que era una amenaza que ya no podía ser ignorada. Luego la orden era asesinarlo."

Superman hizo titánicos esfuerzos para no hacer evidente su desagrado. "¿Y cuál era tu papel en este 'asesinato'?"

El chico no quiso responder, obviamente rehusándose a discutir este asunto.

"¿Frecuentemente llevas a cabo asesinatos, niño?" Alzó la voz Linterna Verde. Después de la conversación que J'onn tuvo con el de los bichos, se había determinado que la experiencia militar de Linterna podría ser de gran ayuda. Si estuviesen, tal y como parecía ser, tratando con verdaderos soldados, sería bueno tener uno aquí para hablar con ellos.

"Soy un jônin de mi aldea," declaró el adolescente. "Un shinobi completamente competente. Hago muchas cosas."

"Incluyendo asesinatos."

El chico volvió a asentir.

"¿Desde cuándo has estado haciéndolo?"

"Desde hace sólo un año soy jônin."

"¿Has hecho asesinatos antes?"

El adolescente parpadeó., aparentemente la pregunta lo cogió fuera de base. "Por supuesto."

"¿Cuántos?"

"He participado en más de doce misiones Rango B, siete de las cuales involucraban directamente el asesinato. Otras tres incorporaban el asesinato como elemento crucial mas no como objetivo principal."

"¿Cuándo efectuaste tu primer asesinato?"

El chico se encogió de hombros. "No recuerdo. Fue antes del primer examen chûnin…así que fue a los doce años, supongo."

Un extraño grito ahogado vino de Superman, el chico lo miró fríamente.

John Stewart, Linterna Verde y antiguo _marine_ de los Estados Unidos, había visto muchísimas cosas en su vida, pero este adolescente era definitivamente el espécimen más espeluznante. Ojos pálidos que miraban directamente al frente, boca con aspecto terso e irritable, ese chico había contado cada detalle con suma frialdad y serenidad. Se rehusaba a responder ciertas preguntas, y si lo presionaban, simplemente guardaba silencio. John tenía la sensación de que sin la ayuda de cierto marciano telépata en la habitación de al lado, él y Clark no habrían avanzado tanto como lo habían hecho.

Este adolescente no era un superhéroe idealista, ni tampoco un repugnante súper villano. Él era, en toda su extensión, el soldado profesional perfecto, y aparentemente lo había sido desde temprana edad. No se lo podría comparar con los niños combatientes de Birmania y Sudán ni con los que eran reclutados a la fuerza por las FARC. Su actitud era extremadamente serena, imperturbable.

Una pregunta sorpresiva formulada por el muchacho sacó a John de sus pensamientos. "¿Qué aldea es ésta?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"¿Qué aldea es ésta en la que soy prisionero?" Repitió el muchacho. "No la reconocí a mi llegada. ¿Qué pretenden al desafiar la alianza shinobi y qué esperan obtener de esto?"

"¿Alianza…shinobi?" Repitió John lentamente.

"Supongo que son de Iwa. Nunca he conocido a los de su clase, pero su traición concuerda con lo que me han contado de la manera de actuar de Iwa." El chico aspiró aire. "Díganme, ¿tratan de eliminar a la competencia? ¿O acaso su Daimio simplemente quiere aumentar su dominio sobre las otras tierras?"

Supermán miró consternado a John. John simplemente suspiró. "Hijo, nosotros no somos de ninguna 'Iwa', ¿entiendes?"

"¿No? ¿Entonces a cuál nación le sirven?"

"Nosotros…no le servimos a ninguna nación." Contestó Superman, mirando repetidamente a John y al chico.

"Ah. Entonces son mercenarios."

"¡No!" John y Clark exclamaron casi simultáneamente.

El chico los miró fijamente, absorto por el arrebato de ellos. "Entonces… ¿para quién trabajan?"

"¡No trabajamos para nadie!" Gritó Superman, increíblemente nervioso. "¡Nosotros somos la Liga de la Justicia!"

"O sea que ustedes son ninja desertores."

Clark y John intercambiaron miradas. "Seguro."

"Ya veo." El chico rezongó. "En ese caso, hagan lo que les plazca. ¡No tengo nada qué tratar con basura como ustedes!"

Superman parpadeó. "¡Oye, espera un minuto! ¿Qué te hace pensar que somos basura?"

Asintiendo, John se volteó para observar cuidadosamente al muchacho. A él, particularmente, poco le importaba si le caían bien al chico o no, pero si J'onn tenía razón y había más como él rondando por ahí, lo mejor sería que al menos hubiera confianza. No necesitaban MÁS enemigos.

"¿Y qué otra cosa serían ustedes?" El muchacho se burló. "No tienen lealtad, ni honor ni clan. Como no tienen una causa, desafían deliberadamente la autoridad y rechazan el liderazgo de su Kage y Daimio, prefiriendo simplemente 'vivir como les plazca'." El chico escupió, con puntería portentosa, a Supermán. "¡Traidores! ¡No responden ante nadie! ¡No creen en nada!"

La cara de Superman se enrojeció de rabia. "¡Eso no es así! ¡No nos involucramos en política porque no estamos aquí para eso! ¡Estamos aquí para mantener la paz y…" Al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando de política internacional con un adolescente, se detuvo y simplemente se volteó. "¿Sabes qué?...Olvídalo."

John decidió que ya habían hecho suficiente. "Vámonos, Súper," dijo, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Clark.

"¡Hmpf!", musitó el chico. "Si en verdad son gente honorable, libérennos. No hemos hecho nada."

"Eso es más de lo que sabemos." Contestó John a medida que iban saliendo.

El adolescente se encogió de hombros. "Envíen un mensajero a Konoha si no nos creen. Quizá la señorita con alas del piso de arriba… podría ser lo suficientemente veloz."

John quedó paralizado.

…

Por lo general, a Karín le gustaban los hospitales. Después de todo, era una científica; un hospital la hacía sentir tan en casa como un laboratorio. Tenía muchos recuerdos bonitos de haber trabajado en hospitales.

No obstante, el estar en un hospital (como asumió que así era) como paciente era una nueva experiencia, un poco aterradora. Debido a sus habilidades curativas, Karín casi nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ser una paciente, las pocas veces que fue tal, nunca había tenido que ser inmovilizada a una cama con ataduras de metal en sus brazos y piernas. Karín sabía perfectamente qué clase de 'pacientes' requerían estar en tales condiciones, y estaba atormentadamente familiarizada con muchos de los innumerables procedimientos que le hacían a dichos 'pacientes'.

Toda una vida viviendo y trabajando bajo órdenes de Orochimaru; eso la inquietaba con la idea de estar encadenada a una cama.

Así que cuando la ventana encima de ella se hizo transparente y la sonrisa depredadora del calvo al otro lado se hizo visible, Karín gritó, "¡TE DIRÉ TODO LO QUE QUIERAS SI PROMETES MATARME RÁPIDO Y SIN DOLOR!"

…

Robin se encogió un poquito mientras el hombre y la mujer se estrellaban en el suelo, pero parecía inconmovible. "¿Sabes? No eres el primero en hacerme este truquito. Espantapájaros, Headmaster, Dr. Destiny…ha habido más gente de la que crees que ha escarbado hasta encontrar esta escena y me la ha mostrado. Y sin ofender pero comparado con ellos eres patético."

"¡Silencio!" Sásuke rezongó al adolescente, quien ya estaba empezando a fastidiarlo. Había intensificado la imagen muchas más veces ya, hasta el punto en que la pareja ya caía al vacío, gritando, hasta encontrarse con un suelo convertido en un mar de espadas que desgarraba sus cuerpos en pedazos. Pese a todo, Robin seguía hablando sin parar, y Sasuke ya estaba empezando a desear que el adolescente sólo se callara.

No lo hizo. "Te apuesto a que también sé por qué. Esta clase de cosas ya te ha pasado. No puedes atormentar apropiadamente a alguien con sus padres muertos porque te atormenta la muerte de tus padres. Lo comprendes demasiado bien."

Sásuke permaneció silente.

Después de observarlo detenidamente por un momento, Robin continuó. "Entonces. Déjame adivinar. Tus padres murieron cuando eras niño, así que piensas que eso justifica todo lo que hagas para 'vengarlos'. Crees que tienes cierta clase de dolor especial, que eso de algún modo te hace más especial que todos los que te rodean."

"No sabes nada." Sásuke silbó como serpiente. "No sabes _absolutamente nada_ del dolor que he estado soportando, no te puedes imaginar…"

"Bah. Yo sí sé lo que es perder a los papás. Yo sí sé lo que es llevar una vida en las sombras, siendo entrenado por un hombre que apenas puede vivir consigo mismo. Yo sí sé lo que es el sacrificar cualquier oportunidad de tener una vida normal por proteger a los demás, lo cual siento que es algo que tú NO conoces."

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué me dices sobre perder a todo tu clan? ¡¿Acaso sabes cómo se siente?" Sásuke cerró sus puños. ¿Cómo podría ser tan molesto este muchacho? ¡Este es su mundo! ¡Se supone que ÉL era el amo y señor!

"No." Robin encogió los hombros. "Pero he visto peores. Conozco gente cuyos planetas han sido destruidos. Conozco gente cuya misma especie está prácticamente extinta. Hay multitud de gente que conozco que ha perdido cosas, pero ninguna de ellas es un grandísimo perdedor como _tú_." Robin se rió. "¿Venganza? ¿Dolor? ¡No me hagas reír! Sabes poco de ambos. Pero peor que eso, no sabes nada de sacrificio. Nunca has entregado nada y sin embargo crees que te lo mereces todo. No eres más que un bebito que lloriquea por unos juguetes que no puede tener."

"¡TÚ…!" Sásuke dio vuelta a la imagen mental de Robin. Sus ojos brillaron y, de repente, Robin fue perforado más de treinta veces por unas espadas que surgieron del suelo. Una sanguinolenta masa de brazos y piernas colgaban delante de un Sásuke salvajemente iracundo. "¡Mi dolor es más grande de lo que te puedas imaginar! ¿¡Cómo pudiste…"

Un grito lo interrumpió y volteó a mirar las cayentes figuras de los acróbatas, a quienes había olvidado. Destellaron hacia él, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el suelo el cual ya se había transformado en espadas, y mientras caían Sásuke miró el rostro de la mujer.

Era el rostro de su propia madre.

Con un grito desesperado, Sásuke regresó precipitadamente a la sala en la Torre Titán. Se apartó de Robin para estrellarse en el computador. Pálido y temblando, observó a Robin, quien también se veía pálido y exhausto, pero aún desafiante.

"Ésa es nueva, jefe." Suigetsu los miró con extrañeza.

Ignorando a su subordinado, Sásuke se reincorporó tan calmadamente como le era posible, tratando de hacer que sus piernas volvieran a ganar fuerza. Una vez se hubo completamente levantado, apartó la mirada del prisionero para mirar por la ventana. "Llévenselo," dijo. "No hay nada más que podamos saber de éste."

…

De regreso en la sala de observación, Linterna Verde volteó a mirar a J'onn. "¿Estás seguro de que estos niños no hacen parte de una fuerza invasora?"

"No encontré ninguna evidencia de intenciones hostiles, o incluso de conocimiento previo sobre este mundo antes de su aseguramiento," asintió J'onn. "Mr. Terrific, como ya sabes, llegó a conclusiones similares basado en la evaluación física de sus condiciones."

Supermán se estremeció de escalofríos. "Pero las cosas que ese muchacho ha estado diciendo…"

"Ese no es el punto." Linterna negó con la cabeza. "No hay nada raro sobre niños soldados, Clark. No es algo bonito, pero pasa. Cuando las cosas se ponen feas, a veces hasta los niños toman las armas. Sólo que éste parece ser mucho más poderoso y mejor entrenado que cualquier otro chico de dieciséis años."

Superman frunció el ceño pero abandonó el punto. "Bueno, si eso no te molesta… ¿entonces qué?"

"Pues toda esta situación. Está bien, a veces la gente cae a través de portales dimensionales, ¿pero siete? ¿En grupos de ataque coordinados en diferentes emplazamientos estratégicos? Estos chicos no son científicos ni tampoco alienígenas curiosos, son soldados. Los soldados no se botan a sí mismos en huecos transdimensionales sin saber qué están haciendo."

"¿Qué _hacen_ los soldados cuando encuentran huecos transdimensionales?"

John arrugó el ceño. "No lo sé… ¿contactar a la base? ¿Establecer un perímetro? ¿Ignorar eso y moverse? Podrían hacer multitud de cosas, pero no creo que decidieran atravesar esos huecos sólo por curiosidad."

"Pero estos niños cayeron del cielo, John." Argumentó Superman. "Si estuviesen atacando, no creo que hubieran escogido un lugar en donde cayeran a su muerte."

"¿Ah? ¿Y quién dijo que estaban cayendo a su muerte?" John arqueó una oscura ceja. "Superman, ni siquiera sabemos de qué son capaces en realidad. Ese chico Neji sabía que Shayera estaba en el piso de arriba, y ella ni siquiera había bajado a la habitación. ¿Qué te hace pensar que esos chicos que salvaste no pudieran volar? Pudieron haber estado planeando un ataque."

"Y dado que han tenido experiencia en cuanto a tratar con telépatas, posiblemente están bloqueando intencionalmente sus mentes de mí." J'onn asintió pensativamente. "Sí…me inclino a dudarlo, pero es muy posible. El chico de negro parece ser capaz de rechazarme, y la chica…podría ser capaz de proteger a los otros."

John arqueó una ceja, pero no hizo comentario sobre la última parte de la frase. "Todo esto me parece sospechoso. Sinceramente, no sabemos nada con certeza, pero quizá debamos reconsiderar nuestra primera teoría. Aún si su historia sobre este 'Úchiha Sásuke' sea verdad, ésta podría estar un poco parcializada."

"Eso es posible. 'Fugitivo' podría significar muchas cosas, podría ser un paladín de la libertad. Estos niños podrían no ser los 'chicos buenos' después de todo. Y hablando de ese niño Neji…" Superman tembló "…espero que no lo sean."

"¿Él? No es tan malo." John negó con la cabeza. "No es un héroe, pero hasta donde te puedo decir, sólo es culpable de seguir órdenes. Lo que me pone los pelos de punta es la naturaleza de dichas órdenes."

Rascando su barbilla, J'onn meditó las cosas un momento. "No podemos hacer nada más de lo que ya hemos hecho." Finalmente decidió. "Tenemos equipos peinando todos los puntos de ruptura, patrullando las áreas cercanas y no tenemos más medidas adicionales qué usar. Ni Question ni los Titanes han respondido aún, pero además de eso, lo más que podemos hacer es prevenir a los miembros de la Liga sobre las lealtades dudosas de nuestros visitantes."

…

"Pudiste haberte ahorrado la llamada, J'onn." Refunfuñó Batman en su comunicador. "Por supuesto que pueden estar mintiendo, por supuesto que ese fugitivo puede ser un aliado. Por eso fue que les recomendé tratar a todos los visitantes como hostiles hasta que se pruebe lo contrario."

Hubo algo de diversión en la respuesta. "En ocasiones un toque de diplomacia es útil, Batman. No podemos arriesgarnos a tener un incidente interdimensional, ¿o sí?"

"¡Hmpf! ¿Qué se ha sabido de los otros equipos?"

"El de Chica Halcón todavía no ha encontrado nada. Flash y Superchica han estado peinando Metrópolis varias veces, pero no han reportado nada inusual. Ni Question ni los Jóvenes Titanes se han reportado, pero…"

"Un momento." La voz de Batman cortó el discurso metódico de J'onn. "¿Que los Jóvenes Titanes aún no han respondido tu llamada?"

"No."

Batman arrugó el ceño. "Algo anda mal." Murmuró, apagando el comunicador.

…

Luthor examinaba los resultados en la hoja que ante él estaba. En general, se sentía complacido con los frutos de sus rondas. El rubio le había dicho mentiras bastante obvias y la castañita había permanecido tercamente callada, pero muy pronto les sacaría la verdad. El perezoso había probado ser un poquito difícil, pero su comportamiento sugería que se podría razonar con él bastante fácil. Eso siempre era lo preferible.

Pero la última…Luthor sonreía a medida que miraba esa parte de la lista. La última había sido de MUCHA ayuda. Había conseguido mucha información útil de ella, nada menos que unos cuantos datos interesantes sobre sus otros visitantes. Si lo que decía era cierto, tenía en sus manos una oportunidad única. Ella no había dicho todo lo que sabía, de eso estaba seguro, pero el miedo de ella haría revelar todo tarde o temprano.

"¿Señor?" un subalterno apareció a su lado.

Luthor no alzó la mirada. "¿Sí?" musitó distraídamente, aún revisando los informes.

"Tenemos algunas noticias inquietantes. Nuestras fuentes en la Liga han podido establecer que ésta ha estado en alerta máxima desde anoche, después de haber recibido una transmisión encriptada de Batman." El hombre ajustó sus gafas. "Es imposible decir qué sea, pero han desplegado varios grupos a lo largo del país. Uno de esos incluso nos ha rozado, pero afortunadamente…"

"¿Anoche?" Frunció el ceño Luthor. "¿A qué hora?"

Hubo una pequeña pausa. "A las 0316 horas, señor."

"Ya veo." Murmurando, Luthor golpeó suavemente el borde del planillero contra su barbilla. "De alguna manera ya lo supieron. ¿Pero cómo? Si los tenemos acá…" Entrecerró los ojos.

Volteándose donde su asistente, le preguntó. "¿Por dónde están buscando?"

"Según nuestras fuentes por Metrópolis, Jump City, Hub City, Ciudad Gótica," Fue la respuesta. "Y aquí."

"Manden equipos a cada una de esas ciudades." Chasqueó los dedos Luthor. "Que no llamen la atención de los metas, pero que intenten capturar cualquier adolescente con poderes inusuales que hable japonés. Capturar, no matar, ¿entendido?"

El asistente asintió con la cabeza y ya iba a responder cuando una explosión sorda sacudió la instalación.

**Continuará…**

…


	6. Confrontación

**CONFRONTACIÓN**

…

"¿Me repetirías eso, Mujer Maravilla?" El tono de Mr. Terrific era cortés, educado. "Podría jurar que dijiste que Batman decidió de repente dejar Ciudad Gótica y decirte que siguieras buscando sin él."

Diana, desde el interior de su avión invisible, se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, supongo que, en teoría, Batichica me está vigilando desde la Baticueva, pero sí, eso fue lo que pasó."

"Pero…él es Batman. Se trata de Ciudad Gótica. Si a duras penas deja a alguien ahí, mucho menos lo dejaría sin supervisión."

"Tampoco lo entiendo. Parecía estar horriblemente preocupado por algo."

"¿En serio?" Hubo una pequeña pausa. "No nos ha dicho nada al respecto."

Diana hizo una mueca. "¡Pero por supuesto que no! Me dijo que era un 'asunto personal'."

…

La negra nave cortaba silentemente el viento mientras se dirigía a la isla. Batman se acercaba sigilosamente, un poco por encima de las nubes que flotaban sobre la bahía. Él sabía que era demasiado visible en un día como éste y, si sus sospechas eran correctas (y así era, por lo general) lo último que quería era llamar la atención.

Robin había hecho un buen trabajo al encargarse del banco de datos de los Titanes, tenía que admitirlo, y las modificaciones hechas por ese tal Cyborg tampoco estaban mal. Cuando la Torre Titán fue construida por primera vez, le había tomado a Bruce cuatro horas hackear la base de datos de los Jóvenes Titanes. En ese entonces, Alfred le había preguntado si eso valía la pena. Seguramente su antiguo discípulo ya era capaz de cuidarse solo y seguramente jamás habría necesidad de atacar a los Titanes.

Bruce se preguntó seriamente qué pensaría ahora el anciano. El troyano que dejó en su base de datos aún seguía activo, y aunque algunas salvaguardias nuevas evitaron que siguiera avanzando _a cualquier lugar_ que quisiera ir, estaba en capacidad de informar que había sucedido algo bastante feo en la Torre. Las defensas habían sido destruidas. La seguridad en toda la base había sido desactivada –Bruce tenía ese fuerte presentimiento ya que no pudo detectar señales de seguridad-. Los computadores y las comunicaciones, si bien estaban en línea, no habían respondido a ninguno de los mensajes.

Y, ahora que ya estaba cerca, pudo ver otra mala señal. Había un hueco enorme en la fachada del edificio.

El computador había encontrado varios informes policiales que mencionaban una batalla inexplicable en la Torre Titán anoche. Reuniendo toda esa información con todo lo que ya sabía, y tomando en cuenta que Jump City era el sitio de uno de las roturas dimensionales, no sería ser necesario adivinar qué había sucedido.

_¡Condenado muchacho!_, gruñó Bruce a medida que hacía entrar al Batijet en un giro pronunciado. _¿Por qué no quiso quedarse en Ciudad Gótica? ¡No!, tenía que venirse acá, a Jump City, y juntar a ese remedo de equipo sólo para decir que tiene razón. Ahora no está y los ha metido a todos en tremendo problema._

Bien, en realidad sólo tenía una cosa qué hacer.

_Mejor desciendo_. Decidió Batman. _Entraré a la Torre por el agua._

…

Naruto casi sintió que debía ser más cuidadoso a la hora de golpear a los guardias. Después de todo, ellos no disfrutaban de la invulnerabilidad que él tenía, y no era particularmente culpa DE ELLOS que se estuviesen atravesando en su camino para rescatar a Shikamaru.

Entonces una de sus armas disparó hacia él e inmediatamente dejó a un lado sus miramientos. Aquellas ráfagas de luz no le hacían ningún daño, pero le hacían cosquillas, y la manera como explotaban en el muro le advirtió de la posibilidad de que fueran peligrosas. En un arrebato de velocidad acortó la distancia entre él y uno de los guardias y lo mandó a volar con un puño muy bien asestado. Se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia los demás, lanzando a los pobrecitos guardias a un lado y a otro, como si fueran incontables hojas flotando en el viento de su fuerza.

Naruto se dirigía a la habitación de Shikamaru. No sólo era el genio perezoso quien se encontraba más acerca a su situación actual, él también podía ayudar a liberar a los otros, al menos mejor que Tenten o que ese misterioso shinobi poderoso.

Si no hubiera habido tantos guardias en su camino, ya hubiera llegado donde Shikamaru. ¡En verdad había UN MONTÓN de ellos! ¡Ese calvo debe de tener la mitad de toda Oto en su base! Naruto se sintió empujado hacia atrás unos cuantos metros a medida que otro rayo de luz lo golpeó en el pecho. Corrió hacia adelante, agarró el arma del hombre y la partió a la mitad. Agazapándose bajo una nueva salva de disparos de los compañeros de ese hombre, describiendo un arco con su brazo, los golpeó y los mandó a volar en todas direcciones.

Volteó al escuchar un ruido metálico y vio una gran 'carreta' de metal bajando rápidamente por el pasillo en su dirección. Sin detenerse a pensar por qué un carruaje, entre todas las cosas, podría estar atacándolo, o para qué era ese tubo metálico que estaba en el frente, Naruto saltó alto, rebotando en el muro, en el techo, en el otro muro y en el techo otra vez, antes de caer hacia el extraño objeto. Una bola de chakra se formó en la palma de la mano.

"¡Rasengan!" El carruaje voló en pedazos de metal y fuego. Una nueva lluvia de rayos brillantes le alertó de la presencia de una nueva tropa de soldados que atacaban desde otro lado, y saltó hacia ellos. Ya estaba muy cerca. Solo un poquito más…

Y de repente Naruto fue golpeado por algo muy rápido, muy pesado y muy doloroso.

…

"Despierta, niñita, ¡ya llegamos!" Hinata se encontró siendo despertada a empujones por Lois. "¡Bienvenida a Metrópolis!"

Hinata echó un vistazo y gritó apagadamente. Pensaba que Jump City, con sus enormes estructuras de acero y vidrio ya era lo suficientemente impresionante, pero los monolitos en este paisaje hacían ver a la otra ciudad como si fuera una aldea de juguete. Las luces centelleaban a los lados de las incontables torres que se alzaban por encima del minúsculo carrito de Lois y los otros miles que lo rodeaban.

Riéndose un poquito ante la obvia sorpresa de la chica, Lois medio-volteó para hablarle. "¡Qué lugar! ¿No?"

"S-s-s-sí." Hinata dijo, su asombro sólo empeoró su tradicional tartamudez.

"Metrópolis es una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo," dijo Lois, volviendo a poner atención al camino. "Una de las más estupendas, si me lo preguntas. Cuando no me mandan como corresponsal a otro lado, me levanto y doy gracias a Dios por vivir acá en vez de en algún moridero estancado en Kansas." Bufó por alguna razón. "Clark…me pregunto cómo le hace."

"¿Quién es Clark?"

Lois la miró desinteresadamente. "¿Él? Es un compañero de trabajo. Es dulce y todo, pero es muy reservado." Negó con la cabeza momentáneamente. "De todos modos, si hay algo que quisieres hacer, Metrópolis es el mejor lugar. Tenemos de todo: bibliotecas, museos, parques de diversiones, aeropuertos, rascacielos, complejos aeroespaciales…" sonrió un poco. "Los ciudadanos estaban recelosos con respecto a eso al principio, pero Lex se las arregló para traérselos a hurtadillas de alguna manera." Continuó. "Laboratorios científicos, observatorios astronómicos y, por supuesto, la Torre Metro."

"¿Torre Metro?"

"Sí, ya sabes, la Torre Metro, en donde la Liga de la Justicia…" Lois dejó de hablar al ver la cara de la chica. "¿No sabes qué es la Liga de la Justicia tampoco?" Ante la respuesta negativa de la muchacha, dio un pequeño suspiro. "Bueno…te explicaré luego. Son héroes…son como nuestros protectores, eso creo, pero…" siguió contando. "Lo entenderás cuando los conozcas. De todas maneras, el único que es en verdad importante es Superman."

"¿Superman?"

Lois rió, pero para Hinata dicha risa le pareció un poco…diferente. Casi eufórica. "¡Oooooooh sí! Superman. Es EL hombre de Metrópolis. No lo puedes confundir. Gran traje azul, brillante capa roja, brillantes botas rojas, roja…bueno, captaste el punto." Suspirando, miró al cielo fuera de la ventana un momento. "De vez en cuando podrás verlo cruzando el cielo y así sabrás que está cuidándote…cuidándonos, quiero decir." Añadió con prisa. "Nos cuida a todos nosotros."

Hinata se preguntó por qué la descripción le parecía tan familiar, y por qué sentía cierta afinidad con Lois. "¿Y cómo es él?" Preguntó Hinata.

Un poco sorprendida, Lois la miró rápidamente, entonces le tomó otro momento antes de contestarle. "Bueno…ya te lo _describí_, pero…" una risa soñadora se apoderó de su cara. "¿Pero cómo _es_ él? Bueno, eso es otra cosa, tienes razón."

Esperando, Hinata se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía ahora por qué se sentía tan familiarizada. Se dio cuenta al ver la cara de Lois.

"Él es…tan increíble, ¿sabes?" murmuró la conductora. "Es tan completamente fuera de este mundo, tan asombrosamente poderoso y a la vez…a la vez…es tan _humano_. Por Dios, es más humano que muchos otros humanos, si eso tiene sentido. Siempre está preocupado todo el tiempo. Una vez me contó que tenía pesadillas en las que su poder se salía de control y empezaba a matar a todo el mundo. Siempre está desesperado por ayudar. Es como si tuviera la necesidad de…salvar _a todo el mundo_, si fuera posible." Negó con la cabeza. "Todo ese poder y él… ¿decidió usarlo para ayudarnos? ¿Así como así? ¿Sin nada a cambio?" Dejó escapar un largo suspiro. "Te lo digo, niña, lo he seguido desde siempre y aún no entiendo por qué es tan asombroso. Pero así es. Es tan increíblemente, extraordinariamente, maravilloso."

"Ya veo." Murmuró Hinata. Y estuvo de acuerdo. De veras. Aunque no conociera a este 'Superman', sí que reconocía a la persona que Lois estaba describiendo. Y estuvo de acuerdo de todo corazón con la periodista, él era maravilloso.

Por un momento ambas estaban sentadas con un silencio de camaradería, y luego Lois rompió la calma con una pequeña sonrisa. "Y por si acaso, señorita, ni se te ocurra pensar que puedes coquetearle. Es _mío_."

"¿Hmm?" Preguntó la chica, momentáneamente confundida. Entonces, de repente comprendiendo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y asintió a la periodista, sonriendo. "Por supuesto, Lois-san."

Lois no pudo resistirse. Agarró el cabello de la muchacha y lo revolvió. "Tienes razón, ¿lo sabías, niñita?" Sonrió ampliamente. "Ahora, vamos a…" Repentinamente algo captó su atención y miró hacia el cielo. "¿Pero qué carajos?"

"¿Qué?" Hinata miró hacia arriba también.

Había visto apenas un vistazo fugaz de algo volando a gran velocidad antes de que se escuchara un estrépito y la ciudad se cubriera en polvo.

…

Muchos de los héroes en la Torre Metro fueron cogidos de sorpresa. Los pocos que estaban avisados no tuvieron tiempo de prepararse antes de que el estrépito sacudiera el edificio, haciendo caer a más de la mitad de ellos. Las alarmas empezaron a sonar y las luces comenzaron a destellar.

En un instante Supermán ya estaba el computador. "¿Qué pasa, Terrific?"

"Parece ser que algo acaba de estrellarse en el centro de Metrópolis," murmuró el científico, sus ojos estaban pegados a los monitores. "Atravesó a El Planeta y otros edificios más."

"¿Qué tan dañina fue la explosión?"

"Parece ser que no la hubo. El estallido que hemos sentido debió haber sido por la fuerza de lo que golpeó el suelo. Ahora mismo hay un hueco enorme en la Plaza Central."

"Tenemos que ayudar." Superman se volteó. "¡Atom Smasher! ¡Blue Devil! ¡Stargirl! Vayan al centro y contengan el pánico, ¡ya! Evacuen los edificios y asegúrense que todo el mundo esté lejos del área, ¡pero no se acerquen al cráter a menos que sea estrictamente necesario!" Asintiendo, a medida que dichos héroes salían raudos por la puerta, regresó al computador. "¿Tienes alguna idea de qué nos ha golpeado?"

"Aún no sé…pudo ser un meteorito, una nave extraterrestre, un disparo perdido...un momento." Tecleó algunos botones. "Ya tenemos imagen." Ambos héroes trataron de ver a través del polvo que se asentaba en el área devastada. Pavimento, farolas y edificios rodeaban un cráter de casi treinta metros de diámetro.

Los ojos de Supermán se entrecerraron. "Aumentar imagen 25% en la esquina inferior derecha".

El computador obedeció. En el centro todo ese polvo y humo, se pudo ver a una pequeña figura naranja ponerse de pie.

Superman y Mr. Terrific la miraron detenidamente un momento. "Muy bien, es un metahumano." Supermán asintió.

"Aparentemente uno que vuela," notó útilmente el otro.

"O que al menos se estrella. Hazle saber eso al equipo y pon a otros en espera." Superman arrugó el ceño. "Tengo un mal presentimiento."

…

_Tengo un mal presentimiento_.

Suigetsu nunca había estado familiarizado con los computadores, no estaba completamente seguro de qué pudiera significar ese sonido que emitía el monitor, pero no sonaba tranquilizador. La roja luz parpadeante que lo acompañaba no lo hacía sentir mejor.

Por supuesto, el hecho de que su jefe estuviera de pie justo detrás de él haciéndole mala cara y preguntándoLE lo que significaba empeoraba las cosas.

"¡Vamos, Suigetsu!" Gruñó Sásuke. "¿Por qué está pitando? ¿Qué se supone que significa?"

El espadachín ofreció su única opinión al respecto. "Estoy…casi seguro que es algo malo."

"¡Pues obvio!"

"No sé…la última vez que vi una de esas cosas fue cuando estaba en el tubo." Mordió un dedo. "Esos bombillitos…por lo general indicaban que algo estaba saliendo mal con otro tubo y explotaba o se congelaba o se secaba o algo así." Encogiéndose de hombros, opinó, "¿Quizá…el agua de por aquí se va a congelar?"

La furiosa mirada de Sásuke no expresaba acuerdo. "Suigetsu…"

"Mira, yo no sé qué significa ¿de acuerdo? No tenían nada de esto allá donde Orochimaru, al menos no que yo haya visto." Miró por encima de su hombro. "¿Jûgo…?" Preguntó esperando una respuesta satisfactoria.

Una mirada inexpresiva fue su respuesta. "Pasé gran parte del tiempo en una celda de máxima seguridad rodeado de guardias armados, y la mitad de ese tiempo estuve trastornado. ¿Qué te hace pensar que sé algo?"

"Muy bien…"

"¡Qué patético!" Gruñó Sásuke. "¿¡Qué se supone que haga con tan inservibles sirvientes?"

"_Gomenasai_ [perdón], Sásuke-sama." Murmuró Jûgo.

Suigetsu no fue tan sumiso. "¡Oye! ¡Tú tampoco sabes!" Discutió. "Y eso que EL MISMÍSIMO Orochimaru te entrenó. ¿Qué nunca te enseñó nada sobre estas cosas?"

Congelando a Suigetsu con solo ojo rojo airado, Sásuke bufó. "¡Por supuesto que no! Estaba entrenando con jutsu, ¿por qué habría de estudiar cosas tan insignificantes como las computadoras?"

Se le ocurrió a Suigetsu que aparentemente el asunto ya no era tan importante, pero pensó que era mejor no mencionarlo mientras estuviese mirando fijamente el Sháringan. Lentamente, todos voltearon a ver la pantalla, la cual aún seguía parpadeando y pitando. Por un momento todos estuvieron allí, en silencio, mirándola.

Suigetsu, insorpresivamente, habló primero. "Y entonces… ¿qué crees que sea?"

Afortunadamente, en ese momento la luz se apagó. Infortunadamente, también pasó lo mismo todas las demás. Toda la torre quedó a oscuras.

_Tengo un MUY mal presentimiento._

…

"¡Uuuyuyuy!" Naruto se alzó del suelo, con sus oídos zumbando. Con Modo Sabio o no, eso sí que DOLIÓ. Estaba casi seguro que había atravesado media montaña y parte de varios edificios antes de llegar acá, y tampoco es que hubiera tocado el suelo tan suave. Si no hubiese dedicado tanto tiempo en perfeccionar el Modo Sabio, quizá no hubiera sobrevivido.

¡De veras! Si en serio no hubiese perfeccionado el Modo Sabio, quizá ni siquiera hubiera sobrevivido ese ataque que lo mandó a volar. Naruto frunció el ceño, limpiándose la mugre de su cara. Todavía no estaba seguro de qué cosa lo había golpeado. Un segundo antes estaba apaleando guardias, un segundo después sintió cómo una enorme fuente de chakra se materializaba ante él, otro segundo después…estaba volando por los aires.

Bueno, al menos ya estaba afuera. Tosiendo, Naruto se puso de pie, mirando con sorpresa la ciudad a su alrededor. Con que esta era su aldea. Impresionante, por decir lo menos. Ni siquiera Ame tenía edificios como estos, tan altos y brillantes. Y también era enorme, podía sentir a miles de personas a su alrededor. Todas sin chakra, lo cual no era sorprendente, pero eso no significaba que fuesen inofensivos. Se preguntó qué tan lejos había volado desde el calabozo en donde estaba y cuánto le tomaría al Kage o quien sea mandar gente tras él.

De repente se paralizó al sentir la presencia de muchas criaturas acercándose a él.

_Supongo que no mucho_, pensó seriamente, cambiando su postura.

…

Maggie Sawyer sabía que debía encontrar otro trabajo. Lo sabía perfectamente. ¿Pero qué carajos se supone que debes hacer cuando tienes fulanos con súper poderes en el centro de Metrópolis? ¿Cómo te alejas de una fuerza policial que tiene que tratar con terremotos con epicentro en la ciudad causados por súper batallas?

Respuesta: no lo haces. Aguantas hasta que estés preparado físicamente y luego intentas encontrar algún modo de sacrificarte en la línea del deber.

En eso pensaba Sawyer estando en el borde de un cráter de treinta metros con otros sesenta oficiales, todos apuntando sus armas al adolescente de semblante bastante irascible. Al mirar a la cara de él, Sawyer EN SERIO deseaba traer a los otros cuarenta hombres que ella había traído, pero se encontraban bastante ocupados evacuando el lugar. Lo único que la hacía sentir mejor con respecto a esta situación era el saber que la Liga de la Justicia ya sabía de esto y que, probablemente, ya estaban en camino.

Lo cual significaba que debían, al menos, retener al muchacho hasta que la Liga se hiciera presente.

"¡Escuche!" le gritó. "¡Lo tenemos completamente rodeado!" Técnicamente no era verdad, apenas habían cubierto un flanco, pero pensó que valía la pena intentarlo. "¡Arroje sus…" odiaba esta parte, "…armas, artefactos, artículos mágicos, anillos de poder o cualesquiera otros accesorios de aumento de poder y alce las manos!"

La cara irascible cambió a una de confusión "_Nani?_" [¿Qué?]

¡Genial! ¡Qué bien! No sólo tenían un metahumano, sino que ese metahumano tampoco podía entenderlos. ¿Acaso este chico había volado por todo el Océano Pacífico? Sawyer miró a todos y cada uno de sus hombres. "¡Oye tú!" gritó, dirigiéndose a un oficial SWAT de facciones asiáticas. "¡Sí, tú, Imahara! ¿Hablas japonés?"

El hombre negó con la cabeza. "No, señora. Soy de San Francisco."

"¡Carajo! ¿Y qué del resto de ustedes? ¿Saben algo de japonés?"

"No."

"No mucho."

"_What did she say, Adam?_

"_Shut up, Jamie!_"

"Mis hijos ven ciertos _anime_…"

"Está bien, ¡Entendí!" Gritó. "Muy bien, nadie sabe japonés." Encendió su radio. "Thompson, aquí Sawyer. Necesitamos un traductor acá en…"

Un aullido sobresaltado la interrumpió y ella miró hacia arriba. Varios de sus hombres se voltearon y estaban apuntando sus armas a una criatura alta y azulada con cascos en vez de pies, cola, cuernos y un tridente. Justo detrás de él, pudo ver a un hombre en una máscara avanzando a zancadas mientras que una muchacha flotaba elevadamente y con mucha preocupación, gritando algunas expresiones tranquilizadoras ante los oficiales que empuñaban las armas.

Suspirando, apretó el puente de su nariz. Ella en verdad necesitaba encontrar un nuevo empleo.

…

Una sombra enojada se deslizó a través de los oscuros pasillos de la Torre Titán. Batman rápidamente se estaba sintiendo frustrado con la situación. Cuando cortó la energía, esperaba ver a los Titanes salir de sus habitaciones y atacar a los intrusos.

No había pensado que los Titanes estuviesen prisioneros en un lugar completamente diferente. Ahora tenía que deambular por toda la base en su búsqueda.

Tendrían que estar en una de las habitaciones más fortificadas, lo daba por seguro. Nada menos que eso podía mantenerlos detenidos por un bien tiempo. Muy probablemente eso significaba que podrían estar en las instalaciones de entrenamiento, construidas para soportar los ataques de cualesquiera súper héroes.

Tenía una ventaja, eso creía. Su virus se había desempeñado bien, activando la alerta de proximidad aérea como distracción para poder ingresar por la entrada subacuática. Eso significaba que podrían estar ocupados buscando la amenaza de afuera y no la de adentro. E incluso si estuviesen buscando la de adentro, el virus había desactivado todos los sensores internos, por lo que no tendrían ni idea de su presencia.

La sala de entrenamiento, allá estaba. Y, si el enorme montón de equipo apiñado contra la puerta servía de indicación, entonces significaba que era ahí en donde los Titanes estaban confinados.

Batman arrugó el ceño al ver todo ese montón bloquear la puerta. Si hubiera sido una cerradura biométrica de triple código, habría podido simplemente hackearla y abrir la puerta. Si hubiera sido una simple cerradura de titanio de ocho claves con varias capas redundantes, simplemente la habría removido fácilmente.

Pero era un montón de cosas. Y no importaba desde dónde se mirara, sólo había una manera de pasar a través de ese montículo sin hacer demasiado ruido. Con un suspiro de descontento, Batman se puso en la labor de despejar la puerta.

Cinco minutos después, la puerta ya estaba despejada. Con una corazonada, Batman probó la puerta. No estaba cerrada y la abrió. Para más frustración, su entrada parecía no haber sido notada. _¿Acaso Robin no les ha enseñado nada?_ Se preguntó. _¡Así podría matarlos!_

Dos segundos después, cambió de opinión.

Un rayo de energía verde surgió de las tinieblas, golpeándolo directamente en el pecho y mandándolo al muro opuesto. Superando el dolor, se hizo a un lado antes de ser golpeado por otro rayo y se tensionó, listo para moverse otra vez.

"¡Atrás!" surgió una voz desafiante aunque temblorosa. "¡No te acerques a mi amiga Raven ni a mí, o me veré obligada a desintegrarte!"

_La tamaraniana_. "Starfire. ¿Cierto?" Dijo finalmente al captar un vistazo de ella agachada contra el muro de al fondo, encendió una bengala para revelarse a sí mismo.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par. "¡B-batman!" Susurró, su cara brilló. "Oh ¡pero qué gozo! Te ofrezco mis disculpas por mis actos tan precipitados, pero no…"

"No te preocupes." Le dijo, avanzando hacia adelante. "¿En dónde están Robin y los demás?"

"No lo sé."

Suprimió un gruñido. "Bien. ¿Qué me puedes decir de los atacantes? ¿Cuántos hay en la torre?"

"Fueron tres quienes nos atacaron." Respondió rápidamente. Por alguna razón no parecía ser capaz de levantarse y permanecía agachada en el piso a medida que Batman se acercaba. "Uno puede transformar su cuerpo en agua, otro es muy fuerte y puede cambiar su forma corporal, y el otro…" frunció el ceño. "Qué pena pero no sé."

Ella parecía ser capaz de describir las situaciones hasta en sus más nimios detalles, a Batman le pareció bien. Y ahora que ya estaba más cerca, ya podía ver por qué no podía moverse. Todo el lado izquierdo se encontraba magullado y sangrante. Dada su dificultad para levantarse, supuso que había algo peor. "¿Tienes costillas rotas?" Le preguntó, arrodillándose.

La chica asintió. "Y mi pierna izquierda también. El fuerte también era rápido."

"Hmm." Asintió, pensando rápidamente. Podía entablillar la pierna con alguno de los escombros de afuera, y quizá podría fabricar algo para las costillas fracturadas, pero la chica definitivamente necesitaría atención médica, ya mismo.

El centelleo del metal llamó la atención de Batman y examinó las destrozadas uniones en sus muñecas. Aparte de algunos otros símbolos raros pintados en las superficies, parecían ser ataduras muy ordinarias –y por ende, inadecuadas-. "¿Trataron de encadenarte?" Arqueó una ceja a ella. "¿Con esto?"

Starfire asintió.

Gruñendo, Batman finalizó. Esos intrusos no debían ser muy listos si pensaron atar a una tamaraniana con semejantes porquerías. "¿Puedes caminar?

"Puedo volar." La chica encogió sus hombros.

"Perfecto." Lo había olvidado. Se movió hacia el bulto oscuro en la esquina. Encogida en posición fetal, la chica pálida parecía estar totalmente inconsciente. "¿Qué le pasa a ella?"

Prácticamente pudo escuchar la confusión en la voz de la otra chica. "¡No lo sé! Mi amiga Raven ya estaba así cuando desperté en la habitación, y no quiere responder a mis súplicas. ¡Esto es tan angustiante! Mi amigo Cyborg dijo que el tercero la había herido, ¡pero no parece magullada!"

"No lo está," reflexionó el Caballero de la Noche, haciendo un rápido diagnóstico de la chica. No parecía haber nada mal físicamente con ella. ¿Quizá era magia? De lo que sabía de esta chica, ella parecía ser bastante resistente ante tales cosas, pero al mismo tiempo podría ser especialmente vulnerable también en ciertas áreas. Pero…los visitantes con quienes luchó en ese callejón no habían exhibido poderes mágicos o algo por el estilo.

Arrugando el ceño, negó con la cabeza para despejarla de problemas, decidiendo solucionarlos luego. Abrió sus manos para sostener a la chica –notando otra vez los raros símbolos- y la posó sobre su hombro. "Nos iremos a la entrada subacuática." Le informó a la tamaraniana. "Mi submarino nos está esperando allá abajo. Necesito que ella y tú se queden allá hasta que regrese con los otros."

"Pero…pero…" la frente de la chica se arrugó en señal de angustia. "¡Pero también deseo ayudar a mis amigos Robin y a Cyborg y a Chico Bestia!"

"No estás en condiciones de pelear, y necesito que la cuides." Respondió Batman con naturalidad, señalando a la desfallecida Raven. En realidad, él simplemente quería que las dos chicas se apartaran de su camino. Pese al impresionante historial de ambas, Batman prefería trabajar por su cuenta, especialmente a la hora de una infiltración sigilosa como ésta. Era lo mejor el evitar enfrentar a los intrusos mientras aún tuviesen rehenes en el edificio.

Infortunadamente, terminaron confrontándose a uno de los intrusos a la derecha de la entrada subacuática. Uno de cabellos plateados con una espada inquietantemente larga.

…

Naruto observaba detenidamente al grupo de soldados en la colina. Parecían estar deliberando sobre algo, probablemente sobre las tres personas que había sentido acercarse a su posición. Cuidadosamente se concentró en el grupo, tratando de saber lo más que pudiera sobre ellos.

Repentinamente se paralizó. _Este chakra…_

Era en verdad una lectura peculiar, pero sin duda era chakra, y enorme. Hasta el momento, Naruto sólo había conocido una fuente igual de chakra en este mundo, y no tenía deseos de volverla a ver. Volteándose rápidamente, corrió alejándose del equipo de la colina, en dirección a las resplandecientes torres al otro lado.

Detrás de él escuchó una ruidosa exclamación y muchas explosiones pequeñas. El polvo se levantó a su alrededor y varias cosas pasaron zumbando por sus orejas, pero siguió corriendo. Sintió a los otros tres, incluyendo la fuente de chakra, salir disparados hacia él y saltó en el aire hacia el edificio. Le fue algo difícil caminar sobre esa suave (¿vidrio?) superficie metálica del edificio, pero se adaptó y siguió corriendo. Para su sorpresa, la fuente de chakra, junto con el más grande de los tres, se detuvo al pie de la edificación.

Para su gran sorpresa, el tercero saltó al aire y _voló_. Hacia él.

Naruto había conocido a muchos grandes shinobi, pero muy pocos de ellos podían volar. Incluso muy pocos de ellos podían moverse tan rápido como lo hacía esta chica. Para empeorar las cosas, pudo escucharla balbucear el nombre de un nuevo jutsu.

Pensando rápido, se volteó y saltó hacia ella. "_¡RASENGAN!_"

…

Quitándose las correas de seguridad, Diana abrió la cabina de su aeronave y descendió. Amaba su avión, en serio que sí, y su invisibilidad la convertían en una poderosa herramienta para labores de sigilo y de reconocimiento, pero Diana ya estaba cansada después de haber peinado la ciudad tres veces sin resultados.

Diana era, en primer lugar y más que todo, una guerrera. También era una princesa, una inmortal, una criatura bendecida por los dioses, pero sobre todo, era una guerrera. Y las guerreras, al menos las amazonas, no se escondían. Se enfrentaban frontalmente a sus oponentes, cara a cara. Durante su exilio en Themiscyra, Diana había aprendido a modificar esta visión un poquito, pero prefería el combate abierto y honorable.

Batman no, ella lo sabía. Y ella estaba en la ciudad de Batman, había decidido seguir sus instrucciones y hacer las cosas en silencio.

Pero no estaba funcionando. Y aunque lo intentó, no pudo encontrar a los tres adolescentes que Batman había descrito. Donde quiera que estuviesen, guardaban un perfil bajo. Sin duda podía ponerse a esperar por horas, pero como le había dicho a Batman, el tiempo era oro en este caso. Había que encontrar a esos visitantes pronto. Y –sintió una pequeña sonrisa de vergüenza tironear de sus labios- una parte de ella quería encontrarlos y derrotarlos antes de que Batman regresara de su "asunto privado." Si ella podía hacerlo, sería una prueba infalible de que ella podía ayudarlo en su propósito de salvar a Ciudad Gótica.

Entonces la Mujer Maravilla, princesa inmortal de las amazonas, saltó de su avión y voló por los cielos de Ciudad Gótica.

Si no podía encontrar la presa, entonces la sacaría de su guarida.

…

Suigetsu esbozó una amplia sonrisa al ver al extraño trío. Aunque no estaba seguro de quién era el hombre de la capa oscura, no parecía particularmente amenazante, y la chica de la capa azul que estaba en su hombro estaba completamente inconsciente. La única amenaza real era la chica anaranjada de traje púrpura, y ya había peleado contra ella antes. Esto sería pan comido.

Encontrarlos había sido sorpresivamente simple. Después de que las luces se apagaran, Sásuke le había ordenado ir al agua para que pudiera repeler cualquier ataque. Había sentido la extraña nave casi de inmediato, pero para cuando la siguió hasta la cueva subacuática, ya no había nadie adentro. Reacio a abandonar una pista tan obvia, se escondió entre las sombras hasta que su propietario regresara.

La paciencia había rendido frutos, el dueño estaba aquí, y las dos chicas prisioneras estaban con él. "¿Acaso creíste que ibas a salir de aquí?" se mofó.

El hombre oscuro lo miró impasible. "Tienes sólo una oportunidad para rendirte."

"¿Cómo?" Suigetsu arqueó incrédulo una ceja. "No, estoy casi seguro que estás equivocado. TÚ eres quien tiene sólo una oportunidad para rendirte. Y de hecho…" sonrió maliciosamente. "…ni siquiera pienso dártela."

Corrió hacia adelante, pero antes de que pudiese pestañear, el hombre saltó a un lado y lanzó su carga inconsciente a la chica pelinaranja. "¡Salgan de aquí y váyanse a la torre del reloj!" Les ordenó.

"¡Pero…!"

"¡Lárguense!" Le advirtió, lanzándole una mirada fija. Después de haber dudado un momento, acomodó el cuerpo de su amiga en sus brazos y voló hacia la salida subacuática.

"¡Oigan!" Los ojos de Suigetsu se abrieron de par en par. ¡Sásuke sería capaz de matarlo si las dejaba escapar! Rápidamente fue corriendo hacia el agua. El hombre oscuro se le interpuso, pero se transformó en agua y lo eludió chorreándose hasta la piscina al otro lado. La silueta naranja de la chica ya se estaba alejando, pero para un elemental como él, eso no iba a ser mayor…

El frío se expandió a través de él y se encontró atrapado en el sitio, incapaz de perseguir. Volteando sus ojos, vio por qué. Sus piernas, y la sección entera de agua que las rodeaba, se habían convertido en un enorme bloque de hielo. Justo por encima, vio a una grande y oscura figura descender.

¿En serio? ¿Este tipo también podía hacerlo?

Ya no tuvo tiempo para ponerse furioso, un segundo después el hombre había hecho añicos el hielo, y Suigetsu estaba sintiendo vagamente como si sus piernas fueran arrancadas de sus rodillas. Eso era una molestia –rápidamente se hizo un nuevo par con agua- pero aún así dolía.

"¡Maldito!" Gritó, saliendo del agua. "¡Pagarás por esto!"

Saltando del agua, el hombre bufó y lanzó uno de sus extraños búmerangs hacia las vigas encima de la piscina. Suigetsu las miró, desconcertado, y entonces sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al entender por qué.

Un largo cable, crepitando con energía Raiton, cayó a la piscina.

…

Atom Smasher escudaba a Stargirl, esquivando impasivamente los grandes trozos de pavimento a medida que caían hacia atrás. Lo que sea que hubiera en esa bola brillante que el niño le había dirigido a Stargirl, fue muy bueno que Blue Devil la desviara con un golpe para que fuera a dar a la calle. Stargirl estaba dando una buena pelea, pero ella en sí era casi una niña, y en realidad no tenía nada en especial a excepción del bastón que tenía en sus manos. Cualquiera de esos bloques le hubiera podido abrir el cráneo fácilmente.

Cautamente, se paró en sus pies, sacudiéndose los restos. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó.

"Adolorida, pero bien." Refunfuñó mientras se levantaba. "¿Y ese chico qué?"

"Es un demonio." Murmuró el tercer miembro del grupo, saltando hacia su lado.

"¡Mira quién lo dice!" Stargirl miró irónicamente a Blue Devil, sonriendo ampliamente. "¿Estás seguro? Pues no se ve como ninguno de los espíritus que _yo_ haya visto."

"Conozco a los de su clase."

Al no poder entender la importancia de la pregunta, Atom Smasher sólo se encogió de hombros. "De cualquier forma, es peligroso." Dijo seriamente. "Atalaya, ¿se autoriza el uso de la fuerza?"

"Afirmativo." Les informó la voz de Terrific en sus auriculares. "El metahumano no identificado se considera hostil. Los refuerzos ya van en camino. Se autoriza el uso de la fuerza, intenten contenerlo y, si es posible, neutralizarlo."

"Entendido." Atom Smasher asintió a los otros.

Tosiendo, su atacante finalmente se hizo visible. Su cabello rubio ondulaba sobre un par de ojos curiosamente amarillos (con iris horizontales, nada menos), y tres extrañas cicatrices con forma de bigotes que corrían a cada lado de su cara. Se limpió sus nudillos manchados de sangre con su abrigo naranja y miró con furia a los tres.

Stargirl inclinó su barbilla pensativamente. "¿Saben?...me parece lindo." Sus dos aliados la miraron fijamente con sorpresa. "¡¿Qué? Sólo decía…"

"¡Qué importa!" interrumpió Atom Smasher. "Tenemos trabajo qué hacer. Elévate e intenta agarrarlo desde su punto ciego. Blue Devil y yo… ¡Blue Devil!"

Sin esperar la orden de su compañero, el espíritu encarnado ya había acometido contra el forajido, con su tridente en alto. Atom Smasher fue tras él, murmurando maldiciones.

El adolescente se movió con velocidad pasmosa y mandó lejos a Blue Devil con un solo revés. A tiempo para girar rápido y bloquear el enorme puñetazo que venía del otro. Detuvo el enrome puño con una mano, lo mantuvo, y mandó a los cielos al superhéroe, directo contra Stargirl quien ya iba hacia el rubio, ella apenas lo eludió y se movió hacia un lugar más seguro. El chico, mientras tanto, simplemente regresó a su postura defensiva original.

"Cambié de opinión." Dijo Stargirl mientras volaba hacia un malhumorado Blue Devil. "Ya no me parece lindo."

Un refunfuño fue la respuesta. "¡Hrrf! Ya te lo había dicho. Es un demonio."

"¿Y? ¿Quién dice que los demonios no pueden ser lindos?"

"Conozco a uno que no lo es."

Stargirl decidió no preguntar si se estaba refiriendo a sí mismo o al chico. "¿De todos modos quieres atacarlos esta vez _con nosotros_, en vez de ir por tu cuenta? Porque el _round _anterior fue un fiasco."

"No me importa, siempre que podamos eliminar a esta cosa." Gruñó.

"Bien…eso creo." Lo observó un momento antes de tocar su comunicador. "¡Oye, Smasher!" Sí, ya sé. Bien, entonces todos juntos. ¿Cómo…"

"¡Se nos va!" Blue Devil la interrumpió, señalando a una silueta naranja que se iba alejando rápidamente.

"¡CARAJO!" Stargirl salió disparada al aire, seguida de cerca por Blue Devil.

…

La Mujer Maravilla suspiraba a medida que oteaba las calles desde arriba. Aunque todavía no había hecho salir a su presa, aparentemente sí había hecho salir a miles de curiosos. Pudo ver multitudes reuniéndose por todos lados, señalando con sus dedos al cielo, e incluso escuchó vítores apenas audibles.

Se preguntó si eso molestaría a Bruce. Después de todo, el exhibirse en público no era su estilo. Con todo el "sermón" que pronunció sobre actuar en Ciudad Gótica siguiendo sus reglas, quizá no le agradaría mucho el verla volar así llamando la atención. Esto podría caer en la categoría de "ayudas inoportunas."

Y aún así…ella no podía ver realmente por qué. Batman fungía como protector para estas personas, sí, como guerrero, como guardián; pero era un guardián de miedo, un vengador de la justicia. Él no inspiraba buenas obras, simplemente castigaba a los malos.

¿Acaso era malo que Ciudad Gótica tuviese esperanza?

Repentinamente, sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver un extraño destello de color proveniente de un amplio lote. Había una chica…sí, vestida de rojo, y… ¿acaso eso era…cabello rosado?

Diana, triunfante, describió una curva. Al fin. No más exhibicionismo. Hora de hacer cosas serias.

…

Jûgo no sabía quién era ese extraño hombre de la capa oscura, pero deseó que se quedara quieto tan si quiera por veinte segundos.

Después de que Suigetsu estuviera en el agua un ratico y se asegurara de que nadie estuviese viniendo, Sásuke-sama le había ordenado bajar a revisar a los prisioneros y ver si alguno de ellos era el culpable del centelleo en los monitores. Jûgo sinceramente no podía decir si alguno de ellos lo era porque, cuando apenas había bajado a revisar, encontró a ese hombre de capa oscura.

Lo que le irritaba era que casi lo había perdido. Había caminado todo el pasillo para revisar la barricada en frente de la habitación de los muchachos y notó que el montón estaba sustancialmente más pequeño que antes. Lo siguiente que supo fue que había sido golpeado en su espalda por una patada que parecía haber surgido de la nada.

Por supuesto que una simple patada no iba a dejar en el suelo a Jûgo por mucho tiempo, ni tampoco las tres que la sucedieron inmediatamente. Pero la última, que le dio de lleno en la cara, le provocó un considerable dolor de cabeza, suficiente para él como para justificar el desencadenamiento de la semitransformación. Ya estaba cansado de ese hombre, era hora de matarlo.

Ahora bien, si ese hombre tuviera la delicadeza de quedarse quieto por el suficiente tiempo, podría matarlo. La silueta con capa tenía el hábito molesto de no estar quieta en donde los puños de Juugo impactaban, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo y resistencia. Y Juugo tenía ambas de sobra.

"¡Deja de correr, estúpido!" rugió, destruyendo un grupo de cajas con su furia. Su única respuesta vino en forma de tres capsulitas que explotaron a su alrededor. Su cara evidenció mucha molestia. ¿Cuántas de esas cosas tenía ese hombre? Medio corredor había sido destruido por la batalla, y la otra mitad iba a correr con la misma suerte. Eso no le importaba a Jûgo, las explosiones dolían menos que un jutsu _Katon_ mal hecho, pero sí que eran molestas.

Especialmente cuando tales explosiones le hacían perder el blanco. Ese era otro detalle molesto de ese sujeto, la mitad del tiempo se la pasaba escondido en las sombras. En apenas instantes salía volando de la nada, golpeaba a Jûgo en el rostro, y regresaba a la negrura. No sin antes arrojar unas pocas de esas cápsulas fastidiosas.

¿Pero para qué se molestaba? Ese hombre parecía no reconocer que ya estaba muerto. Todo lo que le quedaba a Jûgo por hacer es darle un buen agarrón.

"¡Sal y pelea!" Le gritaba a la oscuridad. "¡Cobarde! ¡Muéstrate! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Sal!"

Y entonces, para su sorpresa, el hombre salió. Cayó desde las sombras directamente al frente de Jûgo y se paró en sus pies, adoptando una pose de pelea. Esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa por la estupidez de ese hombre. Jûgo acometió contra él.

El hombre se agachó hacia la derecha, luego a la izquierda, después se deslizó bajo el enorme puño de Jûgo y le dio un puñetazo limpio en la barbilla. Jûgo subió una de sus rodillas pero el hombre inmediatamente bajó justo a tiempo para patear su pierna de apoyo. Jûgo tropezó un poco, se recuperó, y corrió hacia adelante, pero el hombre ya no estaba ahí.

"¿Pero qué…"

Un pie brotó de las sombras y se plantó en su rostro.

La cabeza de Juugo volteó con el impacto y sintió al piso simplemente desvanecerse de sus pies. "¡Mldtoooo!" dijo apretando los dientes mientras el pie del hombre seguía medio tapando la boca, poco antes de que su cabeza volviera a conocer el piso. Superando el apremiante dolor, se apoyó en sus manos y se volvió a erguir, alzando los puños en un torpe intento de defenderse.

Pudo ver la silueta oscura de ese sujeto delante de él, en sus narices, con la espalda apoyada contra el muro. Con sus ojos brillando de ira, Jûgo arremetió, gritando a todo pulmón. Ambos puños se levantaron y, con un ruidos estruendo, impactaron en el muro –no, en la puerta- en donde el hombre estaba hace apenas un segundo.

Oyendo una caída fuerte justo atrás suyo, Jûgo se volteó y mostró los dientes. Aparentemente no había errado del todo, el hombre estaba en el piso, medio levantado, acariciándose una de sus piernas.

_Al fin_, pensó a medida que se iba calmando su cerebro atiborrado de las toxinas del sello maldito. "Hora de morir." Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa mientras acumulaba fuerza en sus puños. "No más salticos."

Por primera vez su oponente habló. "No tendré necesidad de saltar otra vez mientras estés parado frente a la puerta en ese modo."

La puerta. La puerta tras la cual estaban retenidos los prisioneros. La misma puerta que había destruido y a la que ahora estaba mostrando la espalda.

La puerta de donde salió disparada una poderosa ráfaga de puro chakra azul que fue a dar a su espalda.

…

"Movernos a plena luz del día es peligroso, Sákura-san."

"Ya lo sé, Lee." Gruñó Sákura, tratando de mantener baja su cabeza. "Pero si hemos de encontrar a Neji, necesitaremos información, y si queremos información, necesitaremos pasar desapercibidos, y si queremos pasar desapercibidos…" señaló a la tienda que estaba pasando la calle. "Necesitaremos ropa diferente."

Chôji arrugó el ceño. "No son pretextos para ir de compras, ¿no?"

"¡Por el amor de Kami, Chôji! Estamos atrapados en territorio desconocido y siendo perseguidos por gente hostil y peligrosa, ¡¿y piensas que me voy a preocupar por ir de compras?" Sákura se indignó. "¿¡Acaso me crees tan vacía y estúpida?"

Evitando su mirada, Chouji simplemente murmuró. "Bueno, Ino a veces hace eso..."

"Ino…Ni hablar. Eso no importa. El punto es que necesitamos…" Se detuvo de repente. "¿Lee? ¿Qué pasa?" El chûnin vestido de verde había estado mirando fijamente al cielo hacía un momento, ahora dirigía su mirada al suelo, su cara estaba muy ruborizada.

"Sákura-san." Murmuró. "¿Te importaría revisarme para ver si tengo daños en el cerebro?"

"¿Qué?" Instintivamente Sákura puso su mano en la frente de él. No parecía tener fiebre, aunque su piel estaba definitivamente muy caliente.

"¿Te importaría revisarme también, Sákura?" El murmullo de Chôji parecía también algo tenso.

"¿Qué pasa con ustedes, chicos?" La pelirrosada miró a ambos. Ambos repentinamente estaban mirando fijamente al suelo, ambos tenían rojas sus caras. "Ya los revisé esta mañana. ¡Están bien!"

"Creo que me estoy volviendo loco."

"Yo también, Sákura-san."

"Quizá sea el calor, o la falta de alimento, o…"

"¿¡PODRÍAN CALLARSE Y DECIRME QUÉ SUCEDE?" Explotó Sákura.

Hubo una pequeña pausa, y entonces Lee, aún con su cara roja y sus ojos fijos en el suelo, dijo con algo de temor, "Hay una mujer…volando en dirección a nosotros…en ropa interior."

…

Naruto quería tener una barra como esa.

De verdad que sí. ¿O qué tan frecuentemente ves armas que te permitan _volar_? ¡De veras! ¿Y que te permita hacer levitar objetos? Esto ya se pasaba de asombroso. En su opinión era muchísimo mejor la espada Samehada de Kisame. Nunca la había visto en acción, por supuesto, ¡pero oigan! _Volar_.

De hecho, si él no estuviese tan ocupado tratando de evitar ser aplastado por los enormes bloques de concreto que esa chica estaba lanzando a todos lados, se hubiera detenido para tener una mejor vista de esa cosa porque, reconozcámoslo, ese tipo de cosas no se ven todos los días. Sin embargo, no sólo tenía que lidiar con los bloques que le lanzaba la chica sino que también con el gigante que también estaba haciendo lo mismo. Aunque los dichos bloques no le hacían daño, le hacían perder el equilibrio, y además, teniendo a ese shinobi de piel azul tratando de chuzarlo repetidamente, era algo que no podía arriesgar.

Ese tipo de piel azul le parecía raro. Primero: ¿piel azul? Segundo: aunque podía sentir la energía salir de ese sujeto, el ninja no había usado ni un solo jutsu. Y tercero: se la pasaba irrumpiendo por entre los bloques que sus compañeros lanzaban para tratar de atravesar a Naruto con ese raro pincho de tres puntas que tenía en sus manos. A juzgar por la forma con la que los otros dos le gritaban todo el tiempo, Naruto estaba casi seguro de que ese sujeto no debería estar haciendo eso.

_¿Será que lo hice enojar? __Pero si ni siquiera lo conozco. ¡Caramba!, ni siquiera puedo entenderle nada-ttebayô._

Eso sí que lo molestaba. Todo el mundo aquí parecía estar simplemente chachareando entre sí. Aquél calvo de la habitación podía hablar, ¿por qué esta gente no? Parecían entenderse el uno al otro, pero era algo fuera del alcance de Naruto.

_Aquí viene otra vez el azulito_. Naruto esquivó el tridente y le dio una patada al hombre directo en su pecho con su fuerza de Sabio. El golpe mandó a volar al hombre al otro lado de la plaza haciéndolo estrellarse en un edificio.

Sin embargo eso no sería suficiente. Nunca era suficiente, ese hombre simplemente se levantaba. Y eso le impedía concentrarse en los otros dos e irse de allí antes de que llegaran más refuerzos ninja.

Cansado de esto, decidió hacer algo. Primero se hizo a un lado para evitar a otro bloque que impactó en el suelo. Salió corriendo, se paró delante de la chica voladora y sus dedos se movieron para hacer un sello.

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ [¡Ténica de clones de sombra!]

…

"¡Hmpf!" Se levantó sobre sus (repentinamente ilesas) piernas. "Demasiado para el sigilo. Quienquiera sea el último, a estas alturas ya debe saber que estoy en la torre." Sacudiendo su cabeza para liberarla de tales pensamientos, pasó por encima del cuerpo inconsciente de su oponente y metió su cabeza en la celda improvisada. "Robin, debemos movernos."

"¡Huuuuy, hermano!... ¿eres…digo…eres…el VERDADERO Batman?"

El Verdadero Batman frunció el ceño ante el extraño chico verde que estaba agachado contra el muro opuesto. "Imagino que Robin no está acá tampoco."

"¡'MANO! ¡El MISMÍSIMO Batman!" El metamorfo pareció olvidar todo menos al superhéroe que estaba ante él. "Oh, wow, 'mano, ¡esto es increíble! Digo, eres uno de los héroes más grandes de la historia y viniste acá a rescatarnos y te estoy CONOCIENDO y… ¡Cyborg! ¡Cyborg! ¿Estás…ay 'mano, se descargó. Pero…'mano… ¿podrías…¿puedo…tomarme una foto contigo o algo así?"

Ignorando la petición, Batman se arrodilló y revisó al bulto metálico que estaba al lado del chico. "Agotamiento total de energía" Murmuró. "Debió haber usado lo último que le quedaba en esa ráfaga. Al menos tiene suficiente como para permanecer en animación suspendida."

"Um… ¿Batman, señor?" Aparentemente los comentarios de Batman le recordaron a Chico Bestia emergencias más pertinentes. "Él solo puede permanecer en animación suspendida mientras sus baterías…"

"Lo sé." Batman lo interrumpió. "Pero ya no se puede usar nada en la torre, destruí el reactor."

Chico Bestia se sobresaltó. "¡¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué crees que las luces se apagaron?" Bufó Batman. "Toma." Le lanzó una linterna a Chico Bestia quien no pudo atraparla y tuvo que recogerla del suelo.

"Llévalo hasta la planta baja y conéctalo al generador de emergencia. Luego váyanse al muelle submarino. Mi submarino está hecho añicos, pero probablemente ustedes…" Se detuvo y miró con enojo al metamorfo. "¡¿Pero qué estás esperando? ¡Muévete!"

"No…no puedo."

Batman entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué?"

"No me puedo mover, Batman señor."

Frunciendo el ceño, Batman revisó al muchacho. "Tienes varios huesos rotos…" murmuró. "Pero eres un metamorfo, eso no debería…"

"Sé que no debería ser problema." Interrumpió el adolescente. "Lo sé, pero por alguna razón no he podido transformarme sin que me duela. He tratado de transformarme en gorila, en pulpo y hasta en araña gigante, pero…" negó con la cabeza débilmente. "no puedo."

"¿Acaso le hicieron algo a tus poderes?"

"No que yo recuerde. Lo único que recuerdo es que yo estaba peleando con ese grandote –con quien peleaste afuera- y después me desperté aquí doliéndome todo."

Batman volvió a echar un vistazo a la silueta inconsciente en el corredor y arrugó la frente mientras pensaba un momento. Tocó suavemente Batman su barbilla. "¿Te inmovilizaron?"

Chico Bestia parpadeó. "Sí."

"Déjame ver." Las ataduras tenían también las mismas marcas extrañas. Rápidamente las sacó. "Intenta de nuevo."

Los ojos de Chico Bestia se abrieron de par en par por el miedo, pero cerró los ojos y comenzó. Rápidamente, el cabello surgió de su espalda, garras de sus pies, sus piernas…

"¡AAY!" De repente no hubo nada más que un chico verde gimiendo de dolor otra vez. "Lo siento, señor, yo sí quiero transformarme pero…"

"Está bien, está bien." Batman frunció el ceño ante las ataduras. Descartó esa teoría. ¿Pero para qué _eran_ entonces esas marcas? Negando con la cabeza, las guardó en una bolsita en su cinturón. Ya lo averiguaría después. En este mismo momento tenía a dos adolescentes que necesitaban atención médica urgente.

"¿En dónde está Robin?" Preguntó.

Chico Bestia se encogió de hombros. "Ese otro tipo se lo llevó hace rato. No sé en dónde está. Creo que iban a interrogarlo."

"Muy bien." Buscó en su cinturón y sacó dos pequeñas tabletas electrónicas. "Tomen esto." Le dijo a Chico Bestia, poniendo otra sobre el cuerpo exánime de Cyborg. Entonces se levantó y tocó su oreja. "Batman a Atalaya."

"¡Batman! 'mano, ¿en dónde has estado? Tenemos una grave situación sucediendo en Metrópolis; 'mano, necesitamos que…"

"Necesito que teletransporten dos balizas pasivas cerca de mi posición." Batman lo interrumpió. "Son miembros de los Jóvenes Titanes que necesitan atención médica urgente."

"Atención médica…" hubo una pausa. "Batman, ¿qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo que…"

"Sólo háganlo. Batman fuera." Apagando su comunicador, Batman asintió al sorprendido metamorfo. "Esto debería cuidar de ustedes dos. Si les preguntan, díganles que hay una crisis de rehenes en desarrollo acá y que no deben hacer nada hasta que les diga."

"¡Sí señor!" El asombrado Chico Bestia tuvo tiempo suficiente para ver a Batman desaparecer en el corredor antes de que una luz azul lo rodeara.

…

Atom Smasher no era para nada tonto. Mucha gente creía que sí lo era, pero sólo porque era grande y fuerte. Por tanto, cualquiera pensaba que alguien tan grande y tan fuerte debía de ser tonto.

Bueno, pues no lo era. Tampoco era muy inteligente, pero no tanto como para ser estúpido.

Así que cuando escuchó una serie de 'pufs' y vio mil adolescentes aparecer súbitamente de la nada, no perdió tiempo. Comenzó a dar puños. No sólo porque era todo lo que sabía hacer, sino porque también, cuando te encuentras rodeado de atacantes, empiezas a golpear y reparar en los detalles al mismo tiempo.

El hecho de que él viera una tropa entera de clones jalar hacia abajo a Stargirl sólo hizo justificar más su decisión.

Hasta el momento, se había dado cuenta de que muchos de los clones eran simples peleles. Se disolvían en una nube de vapores cuando recibían un golpe directo. Si tuviera que teorizar, diría que el original tenía la habilidad de copiarse cuánticamente. Ello explicaría tanto su aparición instantánea como su obvia inestabilidad estructural.

Tal inestabilidad significaba que los clones individualmente no constituían amenaza. Hasta el momento, ninguno de ellos hacía ninguna de esas bolas brillantes que el original sí hacía. Pero su enorme número y su increíble velocidad, sin embargo, hacían las cosas un poco difíciles.

Aún así, Atom Smasher tampoco era lento. Una vez más, su tamaño hacía a la gente pensar eso, pero si lo hubieran visto abrirse paso a través de un mar de cuerpos naranjas, tendrían que cambiar de opinión rápidamente. Podría tener casi veinte adolescentes colgando en su espalda y otros diez en sus pies, pero aún así podía dar buena cuenta de los que estaban al frente suyo.

Tropezó un poquito y furiosamente se quitó unos cinco muchachos más de sus tobillos. Uno de ellos cayó bajo sus pies y explotó en una nube de polvo.

¿A dónde se había ido Blue Devil? Probablemente aún seguía atrapado en ese edificio a donde había sido lanzado. Mucho humo salía de allí. Atom Smasher no entendía que le había pasado a su compañero, había estado peleando como…bueno, como un demonio. Algo en su oponente parecía molestarlo mucho.

Tropezó otra vez y sacudió su otro pie. Sólo tres vinieron esta vez.

Su progreso estaba disminuyendo. Malo. Incluso si esos clones no podían acabar con él, el original sí, especialmente cuando estaba inmóvil como ahora. Necesitaba más fuerza.

Con un solo pensamiento incrementó su tamaño y masa, alcanzando el cielo y quitándose los "escaladores". Desde arriba buscó al original. Oyendo un grito desafiante, se volteó a encararlo.

Atom Smasher notó dos cosas. Uno: el enemigo tenía en su poder la barra cósmica de Stargirl e iba volando hacia él. Dos: tenía una bola brillante en su mano der…

Eso fue lo último que vio antes de que la bola impactara en él y lo sumergiera en la inconsciencia.

…

Ni siquiera intentaron correr. Simplemente se quedaron ahí parados, en el lote abandonado, enfrente de ella a medida que aterrizaba.

Bueno...la chica era quien la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Los dos chicos parecían incapaces de mirar directamente a la mujer.

La Mujer Maravilla aclaró su garganta. A diferencia de Batman, prefería evitar el conflicto en la medida de lo posible. "Soy la Mujer Maravilla, de la Liga de la Justicia. Extiendo a ustedes los más sinceros saludos de nuestra dimensión, y les pido el favor de saber sus nombres y el propósito de su estancia en este mundo."

Solo hubo silencio como respuesta. La chica pelirrosada la miraba fijamente con suma hostilidad, y los dos muchachos no parecían dispuestos a hacer algo a menos que ella lo hiciera.

Diana intentó otra vez. "Lamento decir que no podemos permitir a extraños como ustedes rondar en nuestra tierra al azar. Primero debemos averiguar sus intenciones para saber si son amistosas. Por favor, vengan conmigo, o me veré forzada a obligarlos." Sonrió gentilmente para reducir la severidad de sus palabras.

La pelirrosada a fin habló. "_Yariman,_" [¡$%&#!] dijo ella, pronunciando cada sílaba con repugnancia.

Oh. ¡Qué bien! Japonés.

"_Utte!_" [¡Ataquen!] Dos manchones acometieron hacia la Mujer Maravilla, uno era una enorme bola de carne humana; el otro, una verde descarga de energía.

Resistiendo la necesidad de voltear su vista, Diana corrió hacia el primero y simplemente arrojó al enorme adolescente sobre su cabeza. Volteándose rápidamente para enfrentar a la descarga verde, alzó sus pulseras, bloqueando el torbellino de golpes dirigidos contra ella. Estaba acostumbrada a desviar balas con sus manos a diario. ¿Acaso esos muchachitos en serio pensaban que no podría con ellos?

Extendiendo su brazo, atrapó un brazo verde en una mano y el otro en la otra. Antes de que el chico pudiera subir sus pies, lo hizo girar en el aire y lo mandó a volar.

Entonces se volteó para enfrentarse a la chica pelirrosada.

…

Batman se quedó en las sombras más allá de la puerta, repasando su plan de batalla.

Robin estaba en ese cuarto. Debía estar ahí. La sala de control era ciertamente el lugar más lógico en donde podría estar el líder intruso, aún si no supiera cómo usar los computadores. El dispositivo de rastreo que había puesto en el cinturón de Robin también indicaba que estaba en esa sala, y aunque Robin probablemente ya no estuviera vistiéndolo, los atacantes probablemente lo tendrían cerca de él.

Revisó las cámaras cercanas, sólo para asegurarse. Después de todo, no tenía sentido dejarse a merced de un posible ataque desde la retaguardia. Tal y como lo suponía, estaban vacíos. Según lo que había escuchado de los otros Titanes, el único que quedaba era el líder y dicho líder se encontraba con Robin. En esa sala.

Ello no molestaba a Batman. Ni siquiera el hecho de que no supiera casi nada de las habilidades del líder, aunque debían ser formidables. No. Lo que sí molestaba a Batman es que este líder, altamente peligroso y potencialmente asesino, quien ya debía estar enterado que sus subordinados estaban fuera de combate, estaba en esa misma sala con un Robin probablemente indefenso.

Toda la situación gritaba 'crisis de rehenes'.

Batman detestaba las crisis de rehenes, en especial cuando el agresor involucrado sabía que él estaba cerca. Y MUCHO MÁS aún cuando involucraban a alguien tan cercano como Robin. A menos que hubieras hecho concesiones valiosas y potencialmente peligrosas, tendían a terminar muy mal. Lo único que podías hacer era usar el sigilo a tu favor y…

"Te puedo ver desde aquí, ¿sabes?", comentó una fría voz en perfecto japonés. "No puedes ir por el último sin antes enfrentarme, así que entra y terminemos con esto."

_Demasiado para ser ventaja_. Batman pensó lúgubremente. Los dos ojos rojos que resplandecían ante él descartaban toda posibilidad de engaño. _Me imagino que puede ver en la oscuridad_.

Irguiéndose, Batman caminó a la sala, con su larga capa oscura detrás de él, y encaró al adolescente de ojos rojos.

…

_¡__Esto ha sido más difícil de lo que creí-ttebayô!_. Naruto no dejaba de mirar la barra. _Genial. Asombrosa. No puedo esperar hasta que le coja práctica_.

Casi la perdió. Aunque se movió lo suficientemente rápido como para agarrar a la chica por sorpresa e inmovilizarla, no se rindió sin antes haber dado pelea. Y después de eso, cuando pensó que ya se había ganado la barra, averiguó que la chica podía llamarla con su mente. Tenía que dejarla inconsciente para poder usarla a sus anchas.

De todas formas había valido la pena. Había noqueado al grandote sin mayor problema y el ninja de piel azul fastidiosamente insistente ahora yacía a sus pies magullado y golpeado. Le había costado muchos clones y unas cuantas cortadas de ese tridente –eso sí que había dolido y al Kyûbi no le agradaba por alguna razón- pero finalmente lo había dejado fuera de combate. Después de todo, con dos piernas rotas, había muy poco que un ninja de piel azul pudiera hacer.

Frunció el ceño ante su nueva adquisición. _Me pregunto si esa cosa me puede llevar volando de regreso a Konoha._ Aunque era cierto que no tenía idea de dónde estaba, un poco de exploración podría ser útil.

Un lamento interrumpió sus pensamientos y se volteó para ver con incredulidad al sujeto de piel azul cómo se levantaba OTRA VEZ. Bueno, tanto como podía. Se había medio levantado apoyándose en sus brazos y miraba fijamente a Naruto con unos amenazantes ojos amarillos.

En realidad ya no era una amenaza. En ese estado ese ninja ni siquiera podría seguirlo, mucho menos atacarlo. Naruto se encogió de hombros ante la mirada y se preparó para despegar.

Y entonces el hombre habló y, para asombro de Naruto, pudo entender cada palabra.

"**No podréis escapar para siempre, demonio**." Gruñó. "**No importa a dónde os vayáis, os llegaré. Os desapareceré a vosotros y a los de tu clase."**

_¿Qu…cómo?_

Dieciséis años de rechazos por parte de los aldeanos y de ser cazado por terroristas clase S habían hecho a Naruto muy sensible a la palabra 'demonio'. También le provocaba hostilidad con aquellos que lo cazaban.

_No puedo matarlo_. Pensó a medida que el chakra se arremolinaba en la palma de su mano para formar una bola brillante. _Pero no puedo permitir tampoco que me pueda seguir. Lo único que puedo hacer es…_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un manchón azul salido de la nada lo hizo caer con un golpe. Pasmado, se volteó para ver la cara de su nuevo atacante.

…

Cabello largo y negro, piel pálida y ojos azules. Extrañas pulseras metálicas y altas botas rojas. Un raro lazo de dorado fulgor. Ropa interior azul y un corsé rojo y blanco.

Sákura resoplaba a medida que miraba a la mujer que estaba frente suyo. ¡Qué tonta! Sin armadura ni paquetes de provisión, ni siquiera un lugar para ocultar…bueno, nada. Hasta el momento, lo único que había visto de ella era su velocidad y su fuerza. Y Sákura tenía mucho de ambas.

"¿Y quién eres tú? Preguntó la pelirrosada. La mujer respondió con su jerigonza ininteligible, pero Sákura captó dos palabritas que parecían ser la respuesta.

"_Mujer Maravilla._"

…

Al otro lado de la oscurecida sala, Sásuke sonrió malignamente ante el hombre de la capa. Impresionante en verdad. A juzgar por los sonidos de la batalla anterior, Jûgo había sido derrotado por este sujeto. Y dado que Suigetsu no estaba respondiendo en la radio, Sásuke dedujo que él debió haber corrido con la misma suerte. Este hombre era poderoso, sin duda alguna. Incluso cuando Sásuke lo hizo salir de su escondite, no se había evadido, sólo caminó adentro de la sala.

Sin embargo y a pesar de su fuerza, este hombre tenía una debilidad crucial. Tenía demasiados vínculos. Aunque Sásuke no entendía por qué, sabía que este sujeto había venido por el adolescente inconsciente que estaba en una esquina. Mientras el chico estuviera en manos de Sásuke, este sujeto no tenía otra alternativa sino luchar contra él.

Maravilloso. Quizá este hombre sí pudiera ofrecerle un desafío.

"Bueno." Sonrió malignamente, sacando lentamente a Kusanagi. "¿Y quién eres tú?"

El hombre adoptó una postura de pelea. "Soy Batman."

…

Naruto se levantó, tosiendo y sacudiendo su cabeza para disipar el dolor. ¿De dónde salió ESO? Un segundo antes su Modo Sabio había captado un brillo tenue de movimiento a unos ocho kilómetros de distancia, y un segundo después sintió un puño estrellarse en su cara. Y… ¡dolía! Incluso con la invencibilidad de Modo Sabio, ¡dolía!

Haciendo una mueca de dolor, se paró en sus pies y se puso al frente de su oponente. Capa roja, spandex azul ajustado, botas rojas, ropa interior roja. Naruto se hubiera desternillado de la risa de no haber visto el semblante en el rostro de ese hombre.

El hombre estaba furioso. La rabia quemaba el rostro de ese sujeto, Naruto hubiera podido jurar que sus ojos estaban brillando. Su boca, compuesta por una línea delgada, ponía al descubierto unos dientes blancos y brillantes. Sus manos se cerraron en unos puños que temblaban de rabia mientras que dicho sujeto empezaba a flotar por encima del suelo.

¿Flotar? Oh NO.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Susurró Naruto, casi por reflejo. Para su asombro, la criatura azul del suelo respondió.

"**Superman.**" Susurró con asombro, mirando fijamente al sujeto.

Naruto tragó saliva, se puso en posición, y levantó la barra para alistarse. Algo le dijo que esto no iba a ser tan fácil.

**Continuará…**

…


	7. Intensificación

**INTENSIFICACIÓN**

…

"Mira, White, ¡yo ya estoy en la ciudad! Ya casi puedo ver…bueno, está bien, sólo puedo ver el humo del impacto, ¡pero tenemos que acercarnos más que nadie ya mismo! ¡Déjame hacer esto!"

Hinata no sabía exactamente qué cosa era ese extraño aparato que estaba en la mano de la mujer, pero estaba casi segura que no debería hablar por ahí mientras condujera. Al menos no conduciendo en la manera que lo hacía esa mujer. Desde el mismísimo instante que vieron la figura volando y la explosión, la mujer había hundido el acelerador, zigzagueando por entre el tráfico de un modo tan pasmoso que hacía a Hinata asirse fuertemente a la silla.

"Por favor, White. Sabes que puedo cubrir esas historias mejor que NADIE." Hubo una pequeña pausa. "¿Y entonces? ¡Eso sólo significa que puedo conseguir la mejor historia! Por otro lado, los lectores saben… ¿White? Perry, ¿sigues ahí?" La mujer echó un vistazo al aparato y frunció el ceño.

"Bien. Muy bien." La mujer cerró su teléfono celular y volvió a centrar su atención en el tráfico. "Correcto." Murmuró, aparentemente en sus pensamientos. "Perry dijo que ya estaban en la plaza central, así que el más rápido…"

"Ummm… ¿Lois-san? ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Qué?" La mujer volteó su cabeza en sorpresa hacia Hinata y la miró por un momento. "¡Oh cielos, niñita! Estabas tan callada que olvidé que estabas acá." Revolvió el cabello de ella. "No mucho. Una súper pelotera en el centro. Sucede a menudo. Aún así, significa que es una historia, y estando nosotras tan cerca, debería ser MI historia." Lois lamió sus labios y su cara esbozó una mirada intimidante. "Primera plana. Con SUPERMÁN. Te lo digo, niñita…"

"Entonces… ¿vamos a ver?" A Hinata no estaba muy segura que a ella le gustara el sonido de eso.

La mujer la miró y por un momento sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al comprender. "¡Caramba! Lo olvidé por completo. No creo que te importe ir ¿no?"

"B-bueno…" Aunque había estado en muchísimas situaciones peligrosas –de hecho varias veces casi muere- Hinata no disfrutaba de a mucho el peligro. Aún así, si eso significaba tanto para Lois-san…

"No." Lois la sacó de sus cavilaciones antes de que pudiese responder. "No, eso sería muy estúpido. Para una periodista como yo no habría problema, pero una niña como tú…No."

"Y-yo podría acompañarte, Lois-san. Si en verdad qui-quieres, podríamos…"

"¡Olvídalo! Tengo una mejor idea." Lois giró súbitamente el volante, mandando el carro al otro lado de la calle no sin antes haber pasado por entre dos tractomulas. "Aquí." Dijo mientras alcanzaba el cinturón de seguridad de Hinata y se lo desabrochaba. "Mira. Por allá hay un parque…" hizo un gesto vago. "…yendo por ahí. Kettler Park. Sólo ve allá y espera en una de las bancas. Regresaré a recogerte." Le arrojó un objeto liso y resplandeciente a Hinata, quien lo atrapó instintivamente antes de reconocerlo como el extraño aparato de antes. "Si te metes en problemas, llámame al celular."

Hinata la miró fijamente. "P-pero…pero…"

"¡Nada de peros! Vamos, ¡hucha! ¡Estamos sobre el tiempo!" La mujer prácticamente sacó a Hinata del carro a empellones. "Ahora sólo quédate en el parque y no te vayas muy lejos, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Regresaré! ¡Chaíto!"

Y con eso, el carro desapareció entre el tráfico, dejando atrás a una desesperadamente desconcertada Hyûga.

…

_¿Pero cómo lo hace__-ttebayô?_

Si no fuera porque estaba ocupadísimo peleando, Naruto simplemente habría quedado boquiabierto por los jutsus que estaban a disposición de su oponente. ¿Invencibilidad? ¿Súper fuerza? ¿Rayos de luz desde sus ojos? ¿Volar? ¡Por el amor de Kami!

E incluso más increíble era el hecho de que ese sujeto parecía estar haciendo todo eso sin usar nada de chakra. Naruto no podía sentir ni un poquito en esta área, excepto el del de piel azul que estaba fuera de combate. Y no tenía ninguna clase de arma especial como la de Kisame o la que tenía la chica. A juicio de Naruto, ese hombre parecía muy normal.

_¿Pero entonces cómo lo__ hace?_

¿Será un familiar de Lee? Este sujeto vestía spandex azul después de todo. Y TAMBIÉN ropa interior roja, algo que ni siquiera Gai-sensei se atrevería a hacer. Lee podía CASI volar con su velocidad y fuerza y todo eso. Pero este sujeto estaba…flotando. No sólo lanzándose al aire como hacía Lee, simplemente flotaba sobre el suelo. ¿Pero entonces…

Un par de rayos rojos que hicieron sendos huecos en su chaqueta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Otra vez, los rayos no dolían pero eran bastante molestos y estaban dañando la chaqueta. La chaqueta DE ÉL. Haciendo fluir energía a la barra, se lanzó hacia adelante, dirigiendo un rasengan hacia su oponente.

Hubo un manchón azul y el hombre estaba desaparecido. El rasengan pegó en la calle, creando otro cráter entre los demás que ya 'adornaban' la plaza. Siguiendo el instinto de su Modo Sabio, Naruto se lanzó a la izquierda, apenas evitando un poderoso golpe desde atrás mientras su atacante se estrellaba en la calle, creando otro cráter igual al de Naruto.

_¿Pero c__ómo lo hace?_

…

"Sólo tienes una sola oportunidad para rendirte," el hombre con capa oscura –Batman, como Sásuke recordó- decía firmemente.

La insolencia de este sujeto era increíble. ¿Decirle a él, al último de los Úchiha, que se rindiera? ¿Ante quién? ¿Ante un simple mercenario sin chakra que no tenía ni siquiera un nombre decente? '_Battoman_'. Sásuke no podía distinguir absolutamente nada amenazante en este sujeto, excepto quizá su comportamiento que denotaba mucha experiencia. Aunque el hombre no pareciera peligroso, el hecho de que hubiera derrotado a Suigetsu y a Jûgo significaba que sí lo era, como Sásuke se recordó. Haciendo a un lado las apariencias, este hombre era un formidable guerrero, y Sásuke debía respetarlo como tal.

En realidad el respeto nunca había sido algo muy importante en la vida de Sásuke. Sin dignarse a responder, arremetió contra el hombre, con la espada desenvainada y el Sháringan activado.

Lo que en verdad le fastidiaba del Sháringan a Sásuke era que, en la remota posibilidad que enfrentaras a un oponente increíblemente habilidoso, podrías VERTE a ti mismo recibir golpes sin poder hacer nada al respecto. ¡Ah, claro! podrías cerrar más tus puños, fortalecer tus músculos o cualquier otra cosa…pero el punto era que el Sháringan te permitía ver cómo limpiaban el piso contigo en cámara lenta.

Dos minutos de pelea y Sásuke ya lo había experimentado catorce veces. Desde diferentes ángulos, de diferentes formas, con diferentes cantidades de percepción. Algunos golpes ni siquiera pudo verlos –sintió el puño venir de la nada y lo esquivó a tiempo para evitar el siguiente-. Kusanagi había salido a volar a quién sabe dónde al principio de la pelea, y aunque Sásuke sabía en dónde estaba, no tenía tiempo para alcanzarla. En efecto, lo único que sólo podía hacer era aguantar la lluvia de golpes que iban dirigidos contra él. Sásuke hizo lo mejor que pudo para copiar los movimientos, pero… ¡eran completamente impredecibles! Los ataques parecían provenir de toda clase de estilos, especialidades y filosofías. Sásuke no podía ver cómo este sujeto le hacía para unirlas todas.

Bueno, aún podía hacer una cosita que este sujeto no. Sus dedos se movieron frenéticamente, sopló y una bola de fuego salió de su boca.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron de par en par, arrojó algo al piso y surgió el humo, destruyendo el ataque de Sásuke en un momento.

Sásuke se quedó mirando. ¿Cómo…qué acaba de suceder? ¿Cómo le hizo este sujeto para destruir uno de sus jutsu de fuego?

El hombre parecía estar mirándolo también. "Dime." Dijo. "¿Eres de Konoha?"

Algo dentro de Sásuke le hizo sudar frío. ¿Cómo ese hombre supo de Konoha? ¿No que estaban en un mundo diferente?

"Ya no." Respondió, corriendo hacia adelante.

…

Sákura se encontraba muy, muy mortificada con esta mujer. No sólo se vestía como una degenerada, también parecía incapaz de decir algo medianamente entendible. Un flujo continuo de balbuceos salía de su boca.

Por supuesto, el hecho de que también era rápida, fuerte, HERMOSA y que volaba también mortificaba a Sákura, particularmente en ese preciso momento, mientras ella había ido a dar a un montón de bloques de concreto al otro lado del parqueadero abandonado. Por fortuna Lee, quien estaba ayudando, estaba manteniendo ocupada a esta mujer con su _Konoha Senpû_. La mujer poseía impresionantes habilidades para bloquear golpes, pero aún tenía dificultades a la hora de mantener el ritmo del torbellino de golpes de Lee.

Ignorando el dolor, Sákura se levantó de los escombros y se paró en sus pies. Sería la primera en admitir que no era la mejor luchadora del mundo. Naruto y Sásuke siempre la habían aventajado en cuanto a fuerza, e incluso Lee era, en muchos aspectos, un mejor luchador que ella.

Pero Sákura era mejor estratega que casi cualquier otro novato.

Desde anoche, Sákura y su equipo se habían concentrado en rescatar a Neji. A cierta hora de la mañana habían decidido que la mejor manera de hacerlo era atrapando al hombre que se lo llevó. Y, bajo la dirección de Sákura, pasaron casi toda la mañana convirtiendo este parqueadero abandonado en una gigantesca trampa construida para ese único propósito.

Esta mujer ya estaba condenada desde el primer momento que tocó tierra ahí.

"¡Regresa!" Sákura le ordenó a Lee. "Ella es mía."

…

En cualquier pelea, Superman siempre se recordaba que debía permanecer bajo control. Cuando tienes poderes casi infinitos a tu disposición, no puedes desplegarlos todos de una. Necesitas ir con cuidado, tener en cuenta el umbral de dolor de tu oponente, así estarás seguro de no terminar aplastando su cráneo accidentalmente o algo así.

En este momento, sin embargo, era muy difícil mantener dicho control. No sólo este nuevo metahumano casi hizo pedazos a un miembro de la Liga, no sólo había robado el arma de otro, sino también parecía ser inmune a muchos de los golpes de Supermán. Clark intentaba incrementar gradualmente su poder, pero estaba increíblemente tentado en darle a ese adolescente rubio un solo puño directo y noquearlo para bien de todos.

La visión de calor no le afectaba. Intentó con el aliento de hielo, pero el chico lo esquivó. De hecho, este chico tenía la asombrosa habilidad de sentir ataques que vinieran de cualquier ángulo. Parecía estar híper-alerta de sus alrededores y evadía constantemente puños y proyectiles. Sólo usando su súper-velocidad Supermán podría intentar golpearlo.

Como en este justo instante. El poderoso puño de Supermán rozó la barbilla del muchacho, usando casi un octavo de todo su poder.

El adolescente salió volando, Supermán maldijo soterradamente. Cuando su puño lo tocó, había sentido al rubio _voltearse_ con ese puñetazo. Ese metahumano pudo no haber sido capaz de detenerlo, pero aún había mantenido a Supermán lejos de propinar cualquier clase de golpe contundente.

A pesar de todo, le aliviaba el ver a esa forma naranja estrellarse en un edificio. Nubes de polvo salían del edificio a medida que el rubio se estrellaba en cada piso hasta que finalmente la planta baja explotó y el edificio lentamente se derrumbó por completo.

_Qué bueno que __ya evacuaron esta zona después del impacto._ Pensó Superman. Entrecerró sus ojos cuando vio emerger de entre los escombros una figura que tosía. _A este paso se nos van a acabar todos los edificios._

"¡Ya has hecho suficiente daño!" Le dijo severamente al muchacho. "¡Vete!"

El joven giró su cara con extrañeza. "_Nani? Nani o hanashiteiru-ttebayô?_" [¿Cómo? ¿Qué dices?]

Supermán parpadeó. ¿Un idioma diferente? ¿De dónde había salido este chico?

Antes de que pudiese completar el pensamiento, el muchacho se encogió de hombros. "_Ja ne_" [Nos vemos]. Avanzó rápidamente hacia adelante con una bola brillante en la palma de su mano.

Saliéndose rápidamente de su estado contemplativo, Superman voló casi cien metros más lejos y tocó su auricular. "Terrific." Dijo. "Mira si puedes adivinar qué es lo que está diciendo y tráete para acá un traductor."

"No es necesario." Fue la respuesta. "Sé en qué idioma está hablando. Es…"

De reojo, Supermán vio al adolescente volando rapidísimo hacia las afueras de la ciudad. "¡Supermán fuera!" gritó, apagando el aparato mientras iba tras el rubio. ¡No podía dejarlo ir! ¡Más gente estaba fuera de esta zona y necesitaban contener el daño! Superman salió disparado hacia el chico y hacerlo regresar sólo para encontrarse…

Con una gigantesca bola brillante.

…

Hasta el momento, consideraba Batman, las cosas iban bien. Este secuestrador aparentemente no tenía interés en usar a Robin como escudo humano. Parecía estar satisfecho con el solo hecho de probar las habilidades de Batman contra las suyas propias. Batman respetaba eso.

De hecho, podía respetar muchas cosas de este chico. Obviamente era un guerrero capaz en su propio derecho y tenía reflejos de rayo. No sólo eso, también tenía acceso a una amplia gama de poderes que usaba rápida y sensatamente.

Sin embargo sólo una cosa no podía respetar de ese muchacho, su naturaleza. Todo en ese adolescente prácticamente gritaba_ asesino_. Vomitaba bolas de fuego mortales y ataques eléctricos contra Batman con eficiencia despiadada, y más de una vez mandó su destellante espada contra el pecho de Batman. Sus ojos eran fríos e insensibles.

Y esos mismos ojos…eran peligrosos. Batman tenía el presentimiento de que hacían mucho más que sólo ver en la oscuridad.

En síntesis, este chico tenía quizás la peor combinación de virtudes y defectos. Era un guerrero impecable, un metahumano muy poderoso y un asesino de sangre fría. Batman se las había arreglado para estar un paso delante de sus ataques por el momento, pero sólo apenas, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la fatiga pasara la factura.

_Las cápsulas explosivas parecen desorientarlo__, pero no por mucho. _Había notado Batman._ Las cápsulas de humo parecen afectar su visión, luego es posible distraerlo. Incapacita la mayor parte de mi armamento estándar –batibúmerangs, cápsulas- con bastante facilidad, debe de haber tenido práctica. Muy probablemente por haber batallado contra Robin. Es fuerte en técnicas de corto y largo alcance._

Mordió sus labios y reflexionó mientras esquivaba una repentina ráfaga de llamas. _Mi punto débil es el ataque a largo alcance. No obstante, el combate a corto alcance me pone peligrosamente en el rango de sus habilidades metahumanas. Necesito neutralizarlo de inmediato. Lo mejor sería combinar sigilo y desorientación._

Armado el plan, Batman dirigió sus manos al baticinturón mientras esquivaba una descarga de electricidad y lanzó un puñado de cápsulas contra su oponente. Como era de esperarse, el adolescente saltó a un lado, sin darse cuenta de que las cápsulas no estaban activadas.

Otra vez ¿cómo le hace? Observó Batman, lanzando las VERDADERAS hacia el adolescente quien aún estaba en el aire.

El humo cubrió la sala, era denso y pegajoso. Batman se arrojó en un rollo, recogiendo las cápsulas _explosivas_ inactivas que había arrojado antes. Dos de ellas silbando a la nube de humo.

Dos explosiones y una maldición ahogada. Batman corrió hacia el humo. Había perdido al adolescente, pero ahora sabía en dónde estaba. Aunque la falta de visibilidad lo obstaculizaba, tenía una mejor idea de la ubicación del muchacho de lo que ese muchacho la tenía de sí.

Un movimiento rápido, y su puño dio con carne y hueso.

_Posición confirmada_. Batman desató un huracán de patadas y puños. _Debo neutralizarlo ahora mismo, aprovechar mi ventaja_. Sus puños golpeaban inmisericordemente, siguiendo cada movimiento del muchacho. No tendría mucho tiempo, ya estaba escuchando los 'clics' del sistema de aspersión, activado por el humo de sus cápsulas. _El agua disipará el humo, haciendo más difícil el sigilo_.

_¡No hay tiempo!_ Batman se arrojó al piso y giró. _Neutralízalo… ¡YA!_ Su brazo salió disparado hacia adelante dando un poderoso puñetazo en donde sabía que el adolescente debía estar.

Sus nudillos impactaron el hueso. Hueso duro, en llamas.

…

"¡Por Hera!" La Mujer Maravilla rápidamente saltó a un lado para eludir un grupo de tubos cayeron al suelo. _¡¿Pero de dónde han salido?_

"¡RRRRAAAAAH!"

Despejando su mente, se volteó para enfrentar a la furia de cabellos rosados que caía hacia ella. La chica no era tan rápida como el verde, pero golpeaba mucho más fuerte. Diana desvió los golpes de ella y dio una vuelta para poder asestarle una patada directa. Le dio a la adolescente en el estómago y la mandó a volar. ¿Pero por qué estaba sonriendo?

Algo impactó fortísimo en la espalda de Diana, atropellándola. Se recuperó de la caída y se levantó tan rápido como había caído. _Una viga de acero_, notó. En un cable. _La muchacha debió haberla soltado tras haber cortado un alambre de algún tipo. ¿Pero cómo…_

Un inesperado destello verde captó su atención y se volteó justo a tiempo para bloquear una lluvia de patadas propinadas por el muchacho de mirada intensa.

Este chico…era como desviar balas. Solo que a quemarropa. No lo entendía, este muchacho había sido todo un desafío durante los primeros minutos, pero no revestía serio peligro. Pero entonces inesperadamente se había quitado algo de sus piernas y ahora… ¡por Hera! ¿De dónde había sacado esa VELOCIDAD? Si él no hubiese peleado de una manera tan linear, jamás habría sido capaz de igualarlo.

De repente vio al otro…al chico de la armadura, yendo por ella. Como si hubiera sido planeado, la mancha verde se puso al lado de la mujer, permitiéndole al otro asestarle un puño a ella.

Diana sonrió. Este muchacho era mucho más lento, y el manchón verde ahora estaba confinado a una sola línea de ataque. Casi que con pereza, alzo su brazo para bloquear el puñetazo del chico.

Inesperadamente, el puño creció hasta casi tres veces su tamaño original e impactó en ella.

…

Neji se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando. Hace casi media hora todo el edificio había temblado, y los vigilantes que había dejaron la habitación inmediatamente. Desde entonces, sólo unos cuantos habían entrado y salido a prisa, más que todo para revisar sus signos vitales y ya.

Neji pudo sentir otras cosas también. La habitación ahogaba los ruidos exteriores –un genjutsu sin duda- pero aún así podía escuchar gente correr y gritar.

Frunciendo el ceño, Neji pensaba. No quería usar el Byákugan aquí…podría ser fácilmente notado y extraído. Sólo lo había usado una vez, para revisar sus alrededores, y sintió que eso había sido imprudente. Después de todo, a pesar del hecho de que sus ojos estuvieran sellados y por consiguiente inservibles para un trasplante, sus captores preferirían sin duda tener un Hyûga sin ojos a uno que pudiera ver, así estuviera sellado.

Ya no parecía haber guardias en la prisión, pero Neji sospechaba que aún seguían siendo observados – de hecho habría sospechado mucho menos de sus captores si no estuviesen-. No quería arriesgarse…pero si algo ESTABA pasando, como un ataque o algo así, debían estar listos para ayudar.

Suspirando, Neji se inclinó lo más hacia adelante que pudo e inspeccionó. Sai, el único que aún parecía darse cuenta de algo, echó un vistazo hacia atrás.

Ninguno habló por obvias razones, pero Sai arqueó sugestivamente sus cejas.

Neji asintió y cerró sus ojos, haciendo el sello con una mano. "¡Byákugan!"

Una simple mirada confirmó su sospecha inicial –sí, algo estaba pasando, todo el mundo en el edificio corría a todos lados y hacía cosas- pero también se dio cuenta de algo MUY inesperado.

Neji dirigió una mirada a Sai. "Naruto está aquí."

…

_¡Sí!_ Naruto a duras penas se abstuvo de hacer una danza de la victoria cuando vio al de la capa roja volar a lo largo de la plaza. _¡Funcionó-ttebayô! _Cuestión de suerte, quizá, pero aún así funcionó. Había notado que ese sujeto era muy propenso a atacar frontalmente, y supuso que si iba a tratar de detenerlo, debería aparecérsele de repente delante de él.

¡Por Kami! Había valido la pena.

Fue un truco divertido, pero demasiado suertudo como para tener éxito más de una vez. Ese sujeto se iba a levantar en cualquier momento y a Naruto ya se le habían acabado los trucos. Necesitaba terminar con ese tipo mientras estuviese caído. Reuniendo chakra en su mano para hacer un Ôdama Rasengan, Naruto fue corriendo hacia el cuerpo caído de ese sujeto. Sólo un golpe a la cabeza bastaría. Si tan sólo pudiera llegar antes que el hombre se levantara…

Un muro de brillante energía verde salió de la nada, estrellándose en él.

…

Jadeando, Sásuke se cubrió un ojo mientras usaba el otro para rastrear a la oscura figura mientras saltaba otra vez. Pese al dolor, Sásuke se permitió esbozar una gran sonrisa oscura. Al fin. Su Sháringan, el cual no estaba funcionando bien, aún le molestaba sobremanera, pero mientras sus habilidades básicas siguieran funcionando bien, podría arreglárselas sin problema. Ese sujeto poseía habilidades en taijutsu sin precedentes y un gran número de extrañas armas, pero ante los ojos de Sásuke no era más que un insecto.

Una nueva oleada de dolor rasgó su interior y lanzó un grito leve, enterrando más sus dedos en la piel. Sólo fue un Susanô parcial, ¿y aún así dolía tanto?

"Parece ser que esa habilidad tuya tiene sus desventajas."

Echando un vistazo, Sásuke reprimió una grosería. ¿Cómo carajos él…¡pero por supuesto!, las llamas sólo quemaron uno de los guantes de ese sujeto, y cualquiera podía quitarse un guante. Aún así los nudillos de ese hombre estaban algo quemados, pero aparte de eso parecía muy sereno mientras rodeaba a Sásuke. La 'lluvia' que caía gracias a los aspersores hacía aparecer una pequeña neblina en su capa. "Por la cantidad de dolor que parece que te estoy dando, supongo que no puedes mantenerla por mucho tiempo."

"No necesito hacer eso." Gruñó Sásuke mientras bajaba su escudo. El agua goteaba a su alrededor también, pero la ignoraba. "Era sólo para darme un poco de campo, no para que yo me escondiera. Puedo derrotarte sin usar mis poderes al 100%."

El hombre no reaccionó. "Un fuego muy interesante…" reflexionó. "Quema hasta el amianto y el agua no lo afecta."

"Son las negras llamas de Amaterasu," gruñó Sásuke, dándole una pequeña vuelta a su cabeza para quitarse unas cuantas gotas de agua. "Son inextinguibles y consumen todo."

"Hm."

Sásuke entrecerró sus ojos. No sentía que ese sujeto estuviese hablando de sus poderes con el debido respeto.

No obstante, antes de que pudiese seguir refiriéndose al asunto, ese hombre corrió hacia adelante y otra vez estaba atacando. Sin embargo, después de haber pasado unos cuantos minutos de pelea, Sásuke ya se había acostumbrado al ritmo de Batman e incluso estaba empezando a leer algunos de sus movimientos.

"Veo que aprendes rápido," comentó Batman mientras Sásuke le bloqueaba una patada con uno de sus propios movimientos. Saltó alto, giró sobre la cabeza de Sásuke, y lo pateó con fuerza en la espalda. "Pero no lo suficiente."

Gruñendo, Sásuke se puso de pie mientras sus dedos practicaban una serie de sellos. Aparentemente ese sujeto ya había aprendido lo que _eso_ significaba, por lo que ya se estaba alejando.

"_Katon: Gôkakyô no Jutsu!_" [¡Estilo de fuego, bola de fuego!] Sásuke vomitó una enorme bola de fuego, carbonizando todo en su camino hacia el hombre, quien de repente se detuvo y sonrió en satisfacción.

Apenas hubo recorrido sólo la mitad del recorrido, la bola de fuego se convirtió en una bola de vapor que se disolvió rápidamente.

"_¡¿Qué?_" Sásuke trató de disimular el desconcierto pero no pudo. ¿Cómo pudo haber fallado?

"Aspersores de agua," explicó el hombre que estaba al otro lado de la sala, señalando al techo como si Sásuke no los hubiera notado antes. "Como que hace las cosas un poco difíciles para tus truquitos de fuego, ¿no?"

¡Pero eso era imposible! Sásuke había hecho ese jutsu docenas de veces, ¡hasta en medio de tormentas!

"Probablemente no puedas utilizar esa cosa eléctrica tuya sin electrocutarte tú mismo," continuó de decir ese hombre, sin ser consciente de la confusión que reinaba en la mente de Sásuke. "De hecho, la única habilidad que creo que pueda funcionar acá son esas llamas negras tuyas."

Sásuke gruñó y miró fijamente a ese sujeto tan insolente, preparándose para demostrarle cuán potentes podrían ser tales llamas.

"¡Como éstas!" Mostró el guante negro y ardiente yendo a toda velocidad a la cara del hombre momentos antes de que impactara, prendiendo en llamas en su piel.

_Shannarô!_ La Sákura Interior hervía de rabia mientras veía como esa mujer se quitaba de encima el puño agigantado de Chouji. _¡Pero ya la teníamos con ese golpe! ¡¿Acaso esa tonta es invencible o qué?_

_Como que sí lo es_, se dio cuenta, mientras la atacante corría donde Chôji y le daba un puñetazo que lo mandó a volar por todo el parqueadero abandonado. Hace un segundo, cuando Chôji estampilló a esa mujer en el pavimento, Sákura creyó que ya habían ganado. Ahora, era evidente que el ataque sólo la había sorprendido mas no la había herido.

Pero no hay que preocuparse. Aún tenían muchas trampas listas, y además ella y Lee aún podrían darle pelea igualada a esa mujer. Sákura era casi tan fuerte como ella, y Lee, sin sus pesas, parecía ser un poco más rápido. Así que en realidad, en cuanto a habilidades, estaban casi igualadas.

Excepto, claro, por el detalle de que esa mujer podía volar. Sákura recordaba ese hecho a medida que esa mujer se alejaba volando de Lee hacia el cielo, antes de arremeter contra él en un vano intento por cogerlo fuera de guardia.

Volar. ¿Cómo lo hace?

_Ese cadáver reanimado del Pain podía volar._ Reflexionó Sákura. _Por medio de repulsión gravitatoria. ¿Acaso así lo hace? Pero no estaba usando ningún jutsu de gravedad o algo por el estilo. ¿Será quizá una clase de salto? No porque levita, vuela en círculos y flota. No ha estado haciendo sellos con las manos, así que… ¡pero esperen! Nadie usa chakra aquí_.

Sákura odiaba el tener que pelear contra enemigos de los que no supiera nada. Luchar contra enemigos en un mundo completamente diferente con conjunto de reglas completamente diferente REALMENTE apestaba. Si esa mujer sólo hubiera sido una mercenaria meticulosa, como ese sujeto con el que se encontraron al principio, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Pero no, se estaban enfrentando a una mujer voladora que vestía casi como una de esas bailarinas de esos sitios a donde iba Jiraiya-sensei a 'hacer investigación'. Sákura estaba bastante segura de que Lee estaba menos concentrado que antes, y tenía una muy buena idea de por qué.

Sákura estaba enfurruñada, mirando detenidamente cómo batallaban en el lote. _Sí, definitivamente con menor precisión que antes._ Debería ir ahí rápido a ayudar, lo sabía, al momento que ella pueda asestarle un golpe a Lee, lo mandaría a volar al otro lado del parqueadero. Pero el ataque de Chôji le había demostrado a Sákura que no iban a conseguir nada a menos que diseñaran algún plan de batalla.

_Es invencible, fuerte, rápida y vuela_. Sákura lanzó en varias direcciones unos pocos kunai, activando algunas trampas para darle a Lee una oportunidad de echarse hacia atrás. _No podemos huir, no podemos escondernos, tenemos que derrotarla o no volveremos a ver a Neji. Incluso con la cantidad de daño que pueda recibir…Esto va a tardar un poco más. Y Lee no puede mantener el ritmo para siempre, no más que yo._

Con un cansado encogimiento de hombros final, Sákura saltó hacia el fondo del parqueadero. _Supongo que sólo tendremos que acelerar las cosas_.

…

"¡Por Dios, 'mano! Sí que te pegaron una revolcada. ¿Magia?"

"Quizá." Supermán se levantó de entre los escombros. "Pero se sentía…diferente. De cualquier modo, ese chico es increíblemente fuerte." Echando un vistazo a su compañero, agregó, "Gracias por salvarme, Linterna."

"De nada." Linterna Verde se encogió de hombros, sin quitar sus ojos ni de la burbuja verde que estaba en la plaza ni del adolescente iracundo que estaba ahí dentro. "J'onn me contó lo que estaba pasando, me dijo que necesitarías algo de ayuda."

"Y sí que la necesitaba. Eres mucho mejor que yo en cuanto contener cosas."

Sonriendo, Linterna Verde alzó la mano y luego la bajó. "Es mucho más fácil cuando tienes uno de estos anillos. Ese chico podrá pegarle a las paredes todo lo que quiera, pero tendrá que hacer mucho más que eso si quiere salir de ahí." Miró a Supermán. "Y entonces…ahora que ya lo tenemos, ¿qué hacemos con él?"

"Primero que todo, sacarlo de la ciudad." Supermán se limpió un poco de sangre de su labios. "Hay que encontrar una celda para mantenerlo ahí, quizá una en la Atalaya. Necesitaremos también un traductor, estaba hablando un idioma todo ra…"

Linterna Verde lo interrumpió. "¡¿Pero qué…ahora qué está haciendo ese chico?"

Supermán abrió los ojos de par en par. En la burbuja, en donde antes sólo había un chico, ahora repentinamente había tres.

"¿Se puede copiar a sí mismo?"

"Es cierto. Recuerdo haber escuchado eso cuando yo venía en camino." Linterna Verde frunció el ceño pensativamente. "Dijeron que hizo dos mil contra Bue Devil y los otros. ¿Entonces por qué hizo sólo…"

Linterna Verde paró de hablar de repente y ambos héroes miraron asombrados un infierno giratorio de luz azul que llenaba la burbuja.

"¿¡Pero qué…"

La figura en el centro de la burbuja disparó la enorme masa de energía giratoria dentro de la burbuja a quemarropa. Las paredes de energía verde se hicieron pedazos y Supermán apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para agarrar a Linterna Verde y hacerse a un lado antes de que esa cosa brillante los golpeara.

Era como ser golpeado por un muro de viento. O más bien, como por un viento de cuchillas. O, de hecho, más bien como ser golpeado por un muro de cuchillas hechas de viento. Sea lo que sea, dolió. Supermán apenas notó que volaba en reversa y ni siquiera sintió el edificio en el que se estrelló. Él sólo sintió las cuchillas de viento, desgarrándolo.

Lo sintió. Sintió _el dolor_.

Finalmente la sensación de dolor se detuvo, y se dio cuenta de que yacía en un montón de escombros., Linterna Verde estaba debajo de él. Inmediatamente se levantó y ayudó a levantarse a su amigo. "¿Estás bien?" Dijo, mirando a la plaza. El chico parecía muy exhausto, estaba medio arrodillado.

"He estado mejor." Gruñó Linterna. Luego arqueó una ceja a Superman, y añadió, "¿Y qué me dices de ti? Parece como si te hubiera pasado un camión encima."

Superman se miró a sí mismo para contemplar una capa completamente hecha jirones. Algo de sangre incluso salía de sus cortes en la espalda. Era apenas un rasguño, pero en Superman, un rasguño decía mucho.

"Si hubiera hecho eso fuera de la burbuja…"

"Devastación total." Asintió Supermán. "Habría reducido a escombros la décima parte de Metrópolis."

De pronto la voz de Mr. Terrific se escuchó en los comunicadores. "Superman, estás peleando con uno de los visitantes dimensionales."

"¿Estás seguro? Podría ser sólo una coincidencia. Hay unas cuantas centrales nucleares por aquí cerca…quizá hubo algún accidente…"

"Oye, el chico habla japonés." La voz dijo con toque de humor seco.

"Parece ser un poco más poderoso de lo que nos dijo Batman." Linterna Verde frunció el ceño. "Él mencionó fuerza sobrehumana, pero nunca dijo nada de arrojar bolas gigantes de energía o de multiplicación corporal."

Supermán lo miró y asintió. "Podría ser el fugitivo con el cual estaban batallando," agregó. "Mejor llamemos a los miembros disponibles, Terrific. Parece ser que ésta será una pelea fuerte. Y trata de contactarte con Batman otra vez. ¿En dónde carajos está?"

"No tengo idea."

…

_No tengo idea de cómo funcionan los poderes de este chico_. Se dio cuenta Batman mientras observaba a las llamas negras desaparecer de la cara del chico. _Puede generar y controlar las llamas, incluyendo una variedad negra que no puede ser extinguida salvo por él mismo. Aparentemente también puede generar electricidad. Si sus poderes son coherentes, debería también ser capaz de controlarla._

_También_, recordó mientras el muchacho arremetía contra él gruñendo de rabia, _posee excepcionales habilidades en combate mano a mano._

Muy bien. Entonces esos eran los poderes del muchacho. Pero no sabía cómo se relacionaban los poderes entre sí. Generalmente los súper poderes seguían algún tipo de lógica interna, como el que un ser que controle el fuego también controle el hielo, o que necesite utilizar algún tipo de energía externa. Entender esta lógica podría ser la clave para incapacitar un oponente y derrotarlo.

Batman entrecerró sus ojos en concentración mientras continuaba bloqueando la lluvia de ataques del chico. Por más que intentara, no podía imaginar ningún vínculo tangible entre el fuego y la electricidad. Su oponente obviamente no la estaba sacando de su alrededor –quizá fue muy buena idea haber inutilizado los generadores de electricidad- ¿entonces de dónde salía?

Y más importante aún, ¿qué lugar tenía en la ecuación esa rara armadura esquelética? Las llamas negras salían de ella ¿Quizá porque era algún tipo de generador?

En cualquier caso, aunque no entendía a la perfección cómo funcionaban los detalles de la mecánica de la pelea, ya había observado algunos aspectos necesarios para su funcionamiento. El adolescente se la pasaba haciendo pequeños movimientos rápidos con los dedos, movimientos que parecían corresponder con sus ataques de fuego. Las probabilidades eran buenas si él, de algún modo, pudiera inmovilizar las manos del chico, así los ataques ya no serían posibles.

Eso encajaba con el estilo de pelea del chico. Él sólo podía usar sus poderes metahumanos a larga distancia, cuando sus manos no estaban ocupadas bloqueando los ataques de Batman.

Entonces ¿Cómo inutilizar esas manos? Podría cortárselas, pero eso le parecía exagerado. Podría romperle sus muñecas, pero dado el aguante de este adolescente, no podía ver cuán práctico sería. Quizá podría inmovilizárselas…

Ataduras…

Aunque Batman no sabía qué era lo especial que tenían esas ataduras que habían sido usadas en los Titanes, sabía que esos intrusos las consideraban importantes. Tenía dos pares, uno de Chico Bestia y otro de Raven.

Estaban ya cerca de la baranda. Perfecto. Una mano se dirigió al Baticinturón y sacó una de esas extrañas ataduras. A esas alturas el chico había tomado ventaja y se las había arreglado para propinarle unos cuantos golpes pesados en sus costillas. Su mano incluso estaba empezando a brillar extrañamente mientras cerraba las ataduras en ella.

Instantáneamente, dicha mano dejó de brillar, y el adolescente la miró con impresión. Batman aprovechó el momento para cerrar la atadura, destinada para la otra mano, en la baranda, efectivamente atando el muchacho a ella. Como si se hubiera dado cuenta del plan, la mano del muchacho empezó a iluminarse en un intento de romper la unión, pero Batman agarró la otra mano y le puso el otro par de ataduras después de una corta lucha. Los brazos del adolescente ahora estaban extendidos a lo largo de la baranda.

Alejándose de los pies del muchacho, que aún podían patear, Batman se permitió expresar una severa sonrisa de satisfacción. Fue difícil, pero no imposible. Con los otros dos que había derrotado abajo y los otros cuatro en la torre, daba en total siete de doce visitantes dimensionales.

Ignorando la iracunda mirada de odio del chico, Batman se volteó para revisar a Robin…

El dolor brotó a lo largo de su espalda.

…

Diana ya se estaba cansando de todas las trampas en este parqueadero. ¿Acaso estos guerreros no tenían honor? ¿Acaso no tendrían la delicadeza de pelear con ella honestamente, cara a cara?

Parecía que a cada momento surgía algún tubo dirigiéndose a su cabeza o alguna salva de dagas disparadas contra ella. Incluso había no pocas trampas de pozo las cuales Diana no sabía CÓMO ellos las habían escondido.

La Mujer Maravilla estaba casi segura de que la chica de cabello rosado tenía algún tipo de control sobre las trampas, sus ataques se correspondían aproximadamente con las veces que se deshacía de las dagas a su lado. Gran parte del tiempo esa chica se abstenía de pelear mientras el de verde se encargaba de entretener a Diana, aparentemente para activar trampas cada vez que veía una buena oportunidad.

No obstante, el hecho de que ya no pareciera tener esa opción le hizo deducir que el dúo ya se estaba quedando sin trampas. La pelirrosada y el verde parecieran estarse turnando para luchar contra ella, lo cual, si bien era una combinación formidable, al menos era reconfortantemente simple.

La pelirrosada estaba gritando otra vez. ¿Y ahora qué?

Lo que sea que hubiera sido, el chico de verde repentinamente se echó para atrás. Diana sonrió maliciosamente. Eso hacía las cosas considerablemente más fáciles, ahora que el más formidable guerrero aparentemente se estaba sentando. La chica era fuerte, pero no tanto. Contra una guerrera amazona bien entrenada, no era nada.

Al menos eso fue lo que pensó hasta que NUEVAS trampas empezaron a ser activadas.

Rocas volando. Tubos de acero cayendo. Trampas de pozo. Redes. Todo mientras la chica golpeaba a todos lados tan duro como podía, tan perfectamente alerta con las trampas que Diana sólo podía adivinar.

Era un colección tan impresionante como diabólica, pero todo eso sólo había servido para alargar las cosas un poco más de lo que Diana había pensado. Aún tenía su fuerza y sus reflejos de rayo, pero cuando la chica tenía la suficiente suerte como para asestar un golpe, su invulnerabilidad la mantenía dentro de la raya.

Las trampas sólo habían servido para mantener a Diana demasiado ocupada como para contestar los golpes. Y al instante en que las trampas dejaban de funcionar, arremetía con toda la frustración que se le había acumulado durante toda la pelea.

La chica pelirrosada salió volando al otro lado del parqueadero. Reacia a dejarla ir todavía. Diana voló tras ella, propinándole unos cuantos golpes más mientras seguía en el aire. Después de todo lo que había soportado gracias a esa niñita, se aseguraría de que permaneciera en el suelo.

La cara de la pelirrosada se enterró en el pavimento, dejando una zanja poco profunda como estela. El cuerpo de ella se tambaleó dos veces hasta que se desplomó definitivamente en el pavimento.

Suspirando de alivio, Diana dio un paso adelante, sólo por curiosidad. Una sonrisita se estaba dibujando al otro lado de la cara de la chica.

"¡YOSH!"

Volteando a ver, Diana sólo tuvo tiempo de pensar dos cosas antes de la pierna se incrustara con mucha fuerza en su abdomen.

_¿A qué hora__s la piel de ese muchacho se puso así de roja? ¿Y esas llamas qué son?_

…

Shikamaru estaba a punto de estallar por la frustración. Estaba seguro, casi absolutamente seguro, de que Naruto se había escapado hace algunos momentos. Después de todo, sólo así pudo haberse desatado todo ese infierno de explosiones y alarmas que había estado escuchando. El hecho de que cientos de guardias bajaran a su habitación tan pronto como había empezado el pandemonio demostraba que eso estaba definitivamente relacionado con él.

Y también entonces hubo rugidos. Muy poca gente –o cosas- de las que tuviese conocimiento, rugían ASÍ.

Pero si Naruto se había liberado, si él había causado tal caos, y si él se había ACERCADO TANTO, ¿en dónde estaba ahora? ¿Fue recapturado? Imposible. Sikamaru ya había visto antes cuán difícil era controlar a Naruto. ¿Fue derrotado? Igualmente imposible. Por más convencido que estuviese ese calvo, encontraba muy difícil creer que personas sin conocimientos sobre el chakra pudieran ser capaces de vencer a un shinobi de nivel Kage, sin importar cuán inventivas sean.

Además, si Naruto hubiese sido derrotado O capturado, ¿entonces por qué aún había tanta conmoción afuera? Aún estando encerrado, los gritos de las personas y los ruidos de cosas moviéndose traspasaban las paredes de su celda. No era necesario ser genio para adivinar que, aunque las explosiones ya no se oían, las cosas estaban lejos de calmarse.

¿Es que simplemente se fue, abandonándolos?

_Absolutamente_ imposible.

Shikamaru entrecerró sus ojos a medida que recordaba. Los sonidos de la pelea se oían cada vez más cerca, y prácticamente podía ver el miedo en el rostro de los guardias. Incluso ya estaba listo, preparado para entrar en acción apenas fuese liberado.

Y entonces…hubo un estruendo realmente ensordecedor, y todo el mundo se retorció de dolor. El suelo tembló, el retumbar se fue desvaneciendo en la distancia, y después de eso…silencio.

Repasando los acontecimientos, sólo hubo una opción posible. Naruto había sido expelido a lo lejos por un oponente increíblemente poderoso, y todos en la base se estaban dando prisa para recoger las cosas antes de que regresara. Se estaban movilizando o preparándose para movilizarse. De cualquier forma, él y los otros, sin duda alguna, serían prioritarios.

Como si confirmara su teoría, la puerta se abrió violentamente y dos hombres entraron apresuradamente con una camilla. Shikamaru notó las correas y los tanques de gas y de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que tenían en mente.

Balbuceando algo ininteligible, uno de los hombres le puso una mascarilla a Shikamaru.

…

_Tengo que tener uno de esos__-dattebayô._

¿En serio? ¿Un anillo? Te hacía volar, levantaba cosas, te protegía, y…bueno, parecía que podía hacer prácticamente DE TODO. ¡De veras! Hacía ver a su elegante barra, de la cual hasta hace un minuto estaba muy orgulloso, como un anticuado pedazo de basura.

Por supuesto que era verde. Eso le quitaba un poco su grandiosidad. Si hubiera sido ANARANJADO, bueno, otra sería la cosa. Pero era verde...bueno, el verde era un color que sólo vestía gente rara como Lee.

Ya que vino a colación, a Lee podría agradarle este sujeto. Spandex verde, brillo verde… ¡hasta su chakra era verde! Seguro que era un shinobi de Kumo, pero no todos ellos eran malos.

Naruto frunció el ceño un momento mientras algo le sucedía. Si bien los poderes de ese sujeto venían más que todo de su anillo, era muy obvio que era chakra lo que le estaba disparando. ¿Entonces por qué carajos no podía sentirlo? ¿Acaso algo andaba mal con su Modo Sabio? Le había tomado mucho tiempo sincronizarse –quizá no estaba funcionando bien del todo-.

Un repentino movimiento proveniente desde casi unos cinco kilómetros atrás suyo lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo para evitar otra arremetida del hombre de la capa roja. O bueno, evitarla parcialmente. El estar flotando en el aire como lo estaba ahora le daba más campo de evasión, pero aún no podía escapar de la tremenda velocidad de ese sujeto. Al menos la invulnerabilidad del Modo Sabio aún le estaba respondiendo bien.

_Aún así…si él no supiera distinguir cuál soy yo, no podría hacer ese ataque de velocidad ¿o acaso sí?_

Rápidamente formó otro Rasengan en la palma de su mano y la apuntó al hombre de la capa roja que ya venía de regreso, el cual la vio y se desvió justo a tiempo. Naruto no se detuvo a ver, en vez de ello hizo unos cuantos sellos con sus dedos aún cuando el chakra de sus manos no se había disipado del todo. _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_

Inmediatamente el aire se llenó con miles de Narutos, cada uno tenía a la barra increíble en sus manos. Naruto sonrió ampliamente ante las miradas de consternación en las caras de sus oponentes. _¡Soy un genio-ttebayô!_

Luego se dio cuenta de algo. Sólo ÉL tenía la barra REAL, luego aún podía volar. Todas sus copias tenían sólo…bueno, COPIAS de la barra. Luego no podían volar.

Naruto miró hacia abajo solamente para ver cómo dos mil Narutos caían al suelo y desaparecían en una enorme nube de humo. Luego volvió a alzar la mirada solamente para ver un gran puño acercarse a su cara.

…

Sásuke maldijo interiormente mientras el hombre se quitaba afanosamente su capa en llamas y se la lanzaba. Esperaba coger a ese sujeto desprevenidamente y hacer que el fuego consumiera su capa, pero su oponente era simplemente demasiado rápido como para caer en ello.

Mientras la capa en llamas lo golpeaba, Sásuke disipó las llamas con su Sharingan, excepto las que necesitaba para que consumieran las ataduras. Un simple tirón y estaba libre, otra vez enfrentando a su oponente.

Asombrado, Sásuke reflexionó en la gran diferencia que el uniforme que uno vestía podría hacer. Con la capa, ese sujeto parecía formidable e imponente. Sin ella, era simplemente un hombre vestido en spandex gris que portaba un cinturón muy complejo. En cierto modo, se veía casi ridículo.

Pero eso sería un error. Porque Sásuke tenía toda la autoridad para decir que ese hombre ERA formidable, con o sin capa. E incluso sin la capucha ocultando sus facciones, la frialdad de su mirada le recordaba a Sásuke cuán eficiente guerrero era ese individuo.

"Al fin das la cara." Comentó. "Ya me estaba preguntando si TENÍAS ojos." De hecho, eso aún lo fastidiaba. Los ojos en la máscara de ese hombre _brillaban_. ¿Cómo le hacía?

"Hm." Fue la respuesta. "Veo que no necesitas esa armadura esquelética para crear tu Amaterasu."

Sásuke asintió pero no dio más información. Algo en la manera como el hombre lo estaba observando lo hacía sentir incómodo, como si sus secretos estuviesen siendo expuestos.

"Dime." Dijo el hombre de repente. "¿Por qué dejaste Konoha?"

Otra vez Konoha. "¿Cómo supiste de ese lugar?"

"Tus amigos me lo contaron."

Imposible que Jûgo y Suigetsu hubieran dicho algo. Este hombre debió haber encontrado a Naruto. "Debiste haberlos traído contigo." Bufó. "Habrías tenido ventaja."

Los ojos del hombre se entrecerraron. "Yo trabajo solo."

Sásuke alzó una ceja en sospecha. "¿No tienes vínculos?" Preguntó.

"Así es."

"Hn." Aunque hubiera podido respetar eso, la frase era obviamente falsa. "Supongo entonces que por eso viniste a rescatarlo." Señaló al desmayado Robin. "Aunque por supuesto que él no significa nada para ti."

"No lo metas en esto."

"Tch. Eres tan débil como los demás," resopló Sásuke. "Infantilmente te apoyas en tus 'seres queridos' porque careces de la voluntad para ir en busca del verdadero poder. Los vínculos confunden, debilitan, distraen. Eres débil por tus vínculos, y por esos mismos vínculos… morirás."

El hombre expresó en su rostro una sonrisa raramente inquietante. "Oh, créeme. Eso no va a pasar."

…

Superman miró con suma satisfacción cómo ese adolescente rubio salía despedido a lo lejos antes de estrellarse otra vez en el suelo. Rápidamente descendió otra vez, había batallado contra este chico por demasiado tiempo como para suponer que se iba a quedar _quieto_ esta vez.

Sin embargo, para su asombro, parecía estar fuera de combate esta vez. Su cuerpo caído yacía bajo un poco de escombros y no se movía. De hecho, yacía tan quieto que Superman se arrodilló con gentileza y tocó su cuello para sentir su pulso, pero parecía que la caída no lo había matado, sólo lo había dejado sin sentido.

Suspirando de alivio, Supermán se levantó y tocó su oreja. "Supermán a Atalaya. Hostil neutralizado. Envíen un equipo de rescate a…"

"¡SUPERMAN!" Un grito recorrió la plaza y Supermán giró justo a tiempo para mirar una conocida silueta anaranjada mandar una bola de energía giratoria al escudo precipitadamente erigido de Linterna Verde.

Con una sobrecarga de desesperación se lanzó al aire, pero ya era tarde pues el muro de energía verde simplemente se hizo pedazos ante el poder del muchacho. Linterna salió a volar, y Supermán gritó con furia mientras salía disparado hacia el atacante.

El chico se volteó justo a tiempo para que Supermán viera cómo sus pupilas se dilataban.

¡WHAM!

El chico fue a dar al suelo. Superman voló hacia abajo otra vez.

¡BLAM!

Ahora el chico estaba por los aires. Saliendo disparado hacia arriba, Superman lo hizo caer con ambos puños propinados a la figura voladora.

¡SLAM!

Una mota anaranjada fue cayendo en picado hacia el suelo, directo al concreto. Superman se limitó simplemente a observar.

¡SMASH!

El humo se levantó en una nube ondulante sobre un nuevo cráter. Aún flotando sobre la ciudad, Supermán se permitió esbozar una lúgubre sonrisa. _Nadie puede levantarse después de eso._

Y entonces, incrédulo, vislumbró un punto naranja. No, _tres_ puntos naranjas. Y un destello azul brillante entre ellos.

_No._

Supermán se lanzó en picada hacia el suelo, pero aún así pudo ver que ese ataque de energía estaba casi completo. Sin saber cómo funcionaba o cuál era el control que tenía el muchacho sobre él, no había manera de detenerlo. Si noqueaba al muchacho, sólo enviaría el ataque a otra dirección. Si trataba de matar a las dos copias, sólo le causaría al chico que perdiera el control de dicho ataque y así podría haber una gigantesca explosión.

No había manera de que pudiera detener el ataque. Y sólo había una única manera con la cual podría anularlo.

Aprovechando que iba en picada, se dirigió directamente al vórtice giratorio de energía Apenas pudo notar la expresión boquiabierta del adolescente mientras se hundía en la enorme bola cortante, protegiendo a la ciudad de ella.

Metrópolis era la ciudad de ÉL. Él la defendería.

…

"¿Y en serio crees que puedes ganarme?"

"Sé que puedo." Una sonrisa calculadora curvó la cara de Batman. _Sólo que no como te lo imaginas_. "Aún tengo unos cuantos ases bajo la manga".

"Estás presumiendo." Comentó el adolescente, con sus rojas pupilas resplandeciendo. "Puede que te las hayas arreglado para escapar de las llamas de mi Amaterasu dos veces, pero no será por siempre. Por mucho que haya disfrutado jugar contigo, ya me cansé de este juego. Se acabó."

Sus manos volaron en un torbellino de sellos manuales. Batman, desde el otro lado de la sala, se quedó mirando sólo para ver que iba a pasar después. Sin el visor nocturno de su capucha, estaba en franca desventaja.

"_Katon: Goryûka no Jutsu!_" [¡Estilo de fuego: dragón de fuego!]

Un enorme dragón de fuego salió disparado de la boca de ese adolescente. Quemando, chamuscando, convirtiendo en vapor el agua que salía de los aspersores, voló…

…y se estrelló en el techo. Batman entrecerró sus ojos. Algo tan grande, ¿y ese chico ni siquiera podía dirigirlo correctamente? Imposible. ¿Pero por qué quería destruir el techo? ¿Para deshacerse de los aspersores? Igualmente improbable.

Al menos ya podía ver otra vez. El adolescente se estaba renqueando, obviamente cansado, pero Batman no atacó, en vez de ello miró al cielo, tratando de determinar a qué cosa el chico había apuntado. A la distancia notó que había algunas nubes de tormenta agrupándose.

Un momento.

¿Nubes de tormenta?

…

_¡Esto…esto es imposible!_

Esa era realmente la única cosa que Diana podía hacer. Además de describir cuán precisamente el chico de verde hacía su lluvia de puños y patadas que iban dirigidas contra ella. El muchacho se movía casi tan rápido como Flash. Su estilo lineal era la única razón por la cual se las arreglaba para bloquear CUALQUIERA de los golpes que le estaba asestando.

Ninguno de tales golpes le estaba haciendo algo. Después de todo aún seguía siendo invencible. El chico podría estar también golpeando mármol sólido. Sólo que era muy humillante para ella recibir tantos.

_¿Cómo pudo Bruce no __haber mencionado la velocidad de este muchacho?_ Pensó furiosamente. _La próxima vez que lo vea, ¡lo cogeré a patadas!_

Repentinamente su oponente desapareció, y un segundo después estaba siendo golpeada desde abajo. "_Konoha Senpû!_" La Mujer Maravilla oyó a alguien gritar mientras una patada, y luego otra, la lanzaban al aire.

¿Aire?

Diana se impulsó hacia arriba, lejos de ese chico y de su velocidad infernal. Los siguientes dos golpes apenas la tocaron, y después de eso ya estaba libre y alejada. Contempló con fruición por un momento la cara de asombro del chico antes de caer en picado hacia él.

El muchacho era rápido pero no tanto como para esquivar en el aire, y definitivamente no lo suficiente como para evitar estrellarse a toda velocidad al suelo. El pavimento se rompió con el impacto y dejó un pequeño cráter.

Levantándose, Diana observó al muchacho. Parecía estar bien, pero cogió su lazo por si acaso. Echó un vistazo a la izquierda para asegurarse de que el adolescente gordo aún seguía inconsciente, y sabía que esa chica pelirrosada…

Un puño colisionó con su mandíbula antes de que pudiera terminar lo que estaba pensando. Su lazo salió volando a un lado, y sintió el suelo desaparecer de debajo de sus pies. Alcanzó a ver un destello rosado. ¡Imposible! Antes de que pudiera detenerse, rompió algo y se cayó en un charco de algo gris,…pegajoso….

Miró hacia abajo. Concreto fresco. Miró hacia arriba. Un camión mezclador de concreto. Con un hueco bastante grande en la mezcladora. Se miró a sí misma. Concreto fresco…por todo su cuerpo.

Echando humo de la ira, miró hacia arriba mientras su oponente aparecía a un lado del charco. "¡Pagarás por esta insolencia!" Gritaba con aspereza.

La chica le devolvió la mirada con igual veneno y rompió a decir algo ininteligible.

A medida que arremetían entre sí, Diana falló en darse cuenta de dos cosas. Uno: que correr en concreto fresco la lentificaba notablemente. Dos: que su oponente estaba caminando ligeramente sobre la superficie del concreto fresco y no tenía tales problemas.

¡Y tres! Que ese chico vestido de verde ya se había despertado y estaba mirando el lazo que se le había caído a ella con entusiasta interés.

…

Por fin Hinata encontró el Ketler Park después de mucho tiempo de andar deambulando por ahí y de seguir dos indicaciones diferentes de tres personas distintas. Aunque no tenía idea de cómo usar ese raro aparato que Lois-san le había dado, encontró una banca muy bonita y limpia y, obedientemente, se sentó a esperar ahí.

Ahora que las cosas se habían calmado un poco, Hinata tenía la oportunidad de darse cuenta de cuán extrañas se habían vuelto las cosas. En las pasadas 24 horas fue a luchar contra un fugitivo, fracasó miserablemente en el intento, despertó en un lugar extraño, fue recogida por una mujer extraña y ahora se encontraba sentada en el parque de una extraña ciudad.

¿En dónde quedaba este lugar? Cuando se despertó en el hospital pensó que estaba en una aldea aliada pero…esto no se parecía en nada a ninguna de las aldeas de las que hubiera escuchado. Y demasiadas cosas de acá le eran sumamente desconocidas –los edificios, las calles, las…cosas metálicas que corrían a gran velocidad en ellas.

¿En dónde estaba ella? ¿En dónde estaba Lois-san? ¿Y en dónde estaban sus amigos?

"Os veis perdida."

Hinata volteó a mirar, sobresaltada, y vio un hombre de muy lúgubre aspecto aproximándose a la banca. Estaba vestido de la cabeza a los pies con una larga túnica, pero su cabello tenía un intimidante tono de rojo con una sola rayita blanca. "Lo…lo siento…" tartamudeó. "No…no quise…"

"No hay nada de malo con que estéis perdida." La consoló el hombre. "O tal vez sí lo hay, pero la culpa será únicamente vuestra si no buscáis otra vez para encontraros. ¿Sabéis en dónde se supone que deberíais estar?"

"Yo…Lois-san me dijo que esperara acá…"

El hombre cerró los ojos. "¿Pero estáis segura de que este es el lugar en donde deberíais estar?"

Hinata miró fijamente al hombre. ¿Qué cosa estaba diciendo?

"Quizá yo debería explicaros." El hombre suspiró, abriendo sus ojos repentinamente para revelar una turbadora tonalidad verde. "Estáis lejos de casa ¿verdad? Pudisteis iros a cualquier lugar. Entonces ¿por qué estáis aquí en particular?"

"Lois-san…"

"La srta. Lane os dijo que esperarais acá. Lo entiendo." Hinata parpadeó ante la interrupción de ese sujeto. ¿Cómo sabía él de Lois-san? "¿Pero ya os preguntasteis por qué la srta. Lane os encontró? ¿Por qué la srta. Lane os trajo acá, a Metrópolis, en este preciso momento?"

"Ummm…n-no… ¿Por qué?"

"Porque." La mirada de ese hombre penetró en ella mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. "Aquí es donde se supone que deberíais estar. Era importante que vinierais a Metrópolis en este momento. Era importante que esperarais aquí, en este parque, para que yo pudiera hablaros."

Hinata no pensó mucho para pronunciar obviamente "¿Por qué?"

"Para que sepáis qué esperar. Para que sepáis que muchas cosas sucederán. Para que vosotros y vuestros amigos estéis preparados para la crisis."

"¿Crisis?" Hinata parpadeaba. Pero más importante aún fue otra palabra que ese hombre pronunció. "¡¿A-a-amigos? ¡¿Mis amigos están aquí? Quieres decir… ¿también vinieron? ¡¿En dónde están?"

El hombre se encogió de hombros. "Algunos de ellos están cerca y otros están lejos. Están vivos, pero también están confundidos. Al igual que vos, no saben por qué están aquí. O más apropiadamente, en dónde deberían estar."

"Por favor." Hinata casi se puso de rodillas. "¿Sabes en dónde están mis amigos? ¿Me puedes llevar a ellos? Tengo…tengo…"

"Sí, Hyûga Hinata, hay muchas cosas que tenéis que hacer." Hinata miró con sorpresa la lúgubre cara del hombre. "Muchas cosas de las que ni siquiera sabéis aún. Pero por ahora, hay una batalla que debéis detener. Una confusión que debéis aclarar. Una conexión que debéis hacer."

El hombre empezó a alejarse. "¿En dónde se supone que deberíais estar, Hyûga Hinata?"

"No…no lo sé…" Se sentó lentamente, Hinata parpadeaba confundida hacia el hombre. "Por favor, discúlpame, pero es que no…no comprendo lo que tú… ¿Qué quieres que yo haga?"

"¿Por ahora? Quiero que veáis, Hyûga Hinata." El hombre le dirigió una última mirada penetrante. "Quiero que abráis vuestros ojos…y veáis."

El hombre desapareció.

Hinata miró perpleja un momento al pedazo de césped en donde ese sujeto había estado hasta hace un segundo. Y de repente, comprendiendo al fin las últimas palabras que le dijo, alzó sus dedos para hacer un gesto muy conocido.

"_Byákugan!_"

…

Dolor. Un rasgante y quemante dolor que estaba haciendo trizas su traje, su piel, su carne intocada, incluso sus irrompibles huesos. Luz cegadora azul girando. Explosiones de humo a la derecha y a la izquierda. Dos ojos amarillos de pupilas horizontales destiñéndose hasta volverse azules…

Oscuridad.

…

Puñetazo. Patada. Bloqueo. Salto. Piernas pesadas. Cabello rosado arremetiendo, dolor súbito en pecho. Giro. Aire. Otro giro para enfrentarla. Demasiado lenta pero no vuela. Acabemos con esto ya. Acabemos esto limpiamente. Puñetazo, codazo, rodillazo. Crujido satisfactorio. Seguir, girar. Errar. Rotar. Puñetazo, codazo. Un 'wuuush' de aire desde abajo. Puño, pat…

Piernas atrapadas. Mirar.

Lazo.

…

Salto. Suelo volando por debajo, volviéndose muy blanco con el brillo. Capa. Tela sintética familiar contra tu piel. Risa maníaca detrás de ti. Baranda. No más. Zanja detrás. Voltear. Mirar hacia arriba. Luz creciendo. ¿Dragón? No. Imposible. Respaldarse contra la baranda. Frío metal contra tu piel.

Gran destello de luz. Por todas partes. ¿Por qué no golpeó? ¿Más poder? ¿Cuánto más?

¡Gran pulso! ¡Saliendo, bajando! Saltar-volcarse-sobre-baranda-agacharse-en-zanja-cubrirse-con…

Muy lento.

…

"Pero... ¿que acaba de suceder?" Mr. Terrific prácticamente pegó su rostro a la pantalla con ansiedad. "¿Quién ganó? Computadora, ¿tenemos lecturas térmicas? ¿Radiación Gamma? ¿Lecturas de energía? ¿Algo?"

"No es necesario." J'onn negó con la cabeza; había una mirada vidriosa en sus ojos. "La batalla ha terminado."

…

"Uuuuufffff…" Supermán se levantó, sobándose la cabeza con ambas manos. "Ojalá que jamás en la vida tenga que volver a hacer esto."

El humo cubría todo el campo de batalla, oscureciendo todo menos la pequeña pila de escombros en donde estaba Supermán, a la cual fue lanzado por la última explosión. Sintiendo el dolor por todo su cuerpo, esperó unos cuantos instantes, respirando grands bocanadas de aire, antes de finalmente empezar a caminar tambaleándose, agarrando su pecho. Estaba casi desnudo, magullado y sangraba…pero seguía vivo.

_Voy a necesitar un nuevo traje después de esto_. Pensó compungidamente para sí mientras seguía caminando hacia adelante tambaleándose. Su capa ya no estaba, partes del traje en su espalda estaban hechas jirones y todo su pecho era una masa de cortes sanguinolentos.

Finalmente llegando al final del rastro de escombros, miró fijamente hacia el suelo en donde yacía su enemigo, boca arriba, en el pavimento roto. Con precaución, recordando a la otra versión 'caída', le dio un puntapié leve, causando que gimiera.

Cabello rubio. Ojos azules medio abiertos. Cara magullada y sangrante con tres raras cicatrices en cada mejilla.

_¡Pero si es tan sólo un niño!_ Supermán pensó, a pesar de sí mismo. _¡Tal y como los otros!_

Los semiabiertos ojos del chico se abrieron de par en par muy lentamente, y Supermán se dio cuenta de que ese adolescente no estaba del todo inconsciente. Rápidamente echó hacia atrás su brazo, recordando todo lo que ese chico podía hacer en un segundo y todo lo que había costado dete…

"_Jûho Shoshiken!_"

Una joven mujer salió gritando de la nada y lo golpeó con dos puños de brillante energía azul. Supermán saltó hacia atrás, asombrado. _¿Otro?_

"¡No permitiré que le hagas daño a Naruto-kun!"

Quizá. Pero este podía hablar español.

…

Dando un paso hacia atrás, Sákura miró boquiabierta a la una vez poderosa guerrera que estaba delante de ella.

Le echó un vistazo a Lee, quien parecía estar tan sorprendido como ella. "¿Acaso tú…eh…?"

"No, Sákura-san." Lee negó con la cabeza, con mucha seriedad. "No hice nada."

"Ah. Me preguntó qué pasó." Sákura miró fijamente a la ahora inconsciente mujer que estaba a sus pies. "Quizá su jutsu tenía un límite de tiempo o algo así. Aunque qué bueno que le amarraste sus manos y pies con una soga como esa, la tuvo quieta el tiempo suficiente como para darle una buena paliza."

"Gracias, Sákura-san. ¿Pero ahora qué vamos a hacer con ella?"

"Ella nos estaba buscando a nosotros en particular, así que es muy probable que sea de la misma aldea que el de la capa. Lo cual significa que debe saber en dónde está Neji, o por lo menos quién lo tiene prisionero."

"Pero ni siquiera puede hablar bien." Lee miró a la mujer con preocupación. "Crees que esté trastornada, Sákura-san? Eso explicaría por qué se viste…"

"Basta, Lee," lo interrumpió Sákura, de manera extrañamente enojada. Dentro de ella pensó que Lee no era el más indicado a la hora de hablar de vestimentas raras y la gente loca que las usa. "Incluso si no podemos comunicarnos con ella, podría ser un rehén muy útil. Sólo hay que asegurarnos de que esté bien atada para que no intente nada otra vez."

"¡Genial!" Saludó Lee. "La ataré treinta veces, y si no puedo, entonces…"

"No, yo lo haré. Ve a revisar a Chouji." Le ordenó Sákura, con un poco más de fuerza de la que quizá era necesaria. Mientras Lee se retiraba, volvió a mirar a la mujer caída con una sonrisa.

"Te tengo, pervertida."

…

Sólo el mirar el cuerpo de su enemigo caído evito que Sásuke fuera pasto de la ira.

¿Pero qué pasaba con este mundo? Su maravilloso jutsu de rayo le había tomado mucho más tiempo formarlo de lo que le tomaba antes, y después de que lo formó, lo encontró increíblemente difícil de controlar. Debería haber sido capaz de ir sobre o incluso traspasar la baranda de metal tras la cual se había escondido el hombre, y aún así la mitad de la energía había sido desviada hacia aquella zanja.

Sin embargo, eso no importaba. La otra mitad pareció haber sido suficiente como para dejar sin sentido a su enemigo. Ni siquiera pudo evitar la descarga. ¿Por qué se detuvo para recoger la capa y envolvérsela sobre sí? Sásuke no tenía la menor idea.

Le dio al hombre una patadita leve y, sin ver reacción alguna, se volteó a mirar otra vez a la sala. Sus otros rehenes sin duda ya no estaban. Suigetsu y Jûgo aún seguirían en la base, aunque, aún tenían a un –no, ya tenían dos…

Sásuke se detuvo y echó un vistazo detenido a la sala. Y a todas éstas ¿en dónde estaba el otro rehén? No pudo haber huido, Sásuke le había puesto un genjutsu…

La baranda. En la zanja. En donde ese sujeto estaba. Ese mismo sujeto que se estaba levantando temblorosamente y que estaba tocando su oreja.

"¡Batman a Atalaya! ¡Solicito teletransporte de emergencia ya!"

Y Sásuke se limitó a mirar fijamente, lleno de ira, cómo sus dos rehenes restantes se desvanecían en una luz azul.

…

"¡¿Pero qué…" Supermán miró fijamente a esa imagen de furia femenina que estaba ante él.

"¡Aléjate!" Gritó, alzando sus manos. "¡No des un paso más! ¡Te mataré si intentas hacerle daño a Naruto-kun!"

"¿Lo estás defendiendo?"

"¡Que te alejes!"

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Supermán se preguntó si valía la pena. Asumía que ella sería tan poderosa como ese adolescente lo había sido, y por Dios que no querían MÁS daños en el centro de la ciudad, pero la chica podría estar más al nivel de los que siempre atacan a Batman. De cualquier forma, mientras ella le siguiese haciendo perder más tiempo, más oportunidad el adolescente tenía para recuperarse.

"Mira, lo siento, pero realmente no…"

"¿Hinata? ¡Hinata!"

Una voz terriblemente familiar hizo sobresaltar a Supermán mientras Lois Lane se abría paso por entre los escombros. "Hinata, ¿pero qué estás…"

"Lois, ¡aléjate!" Supermán le gritó. "Si ella está con ese chico, entonces no hay duda de que…"

Lois le dirigió una de sus miradas enojonas. "¡Ay, no seas ridículo! Se llama Hinata, la conozco."

Supermán se limito a parpadear con sorpresa.

"¡¿Que tú…qué?"

"¡Conocí a esta chica en Jump City! Me la traje por una historia que me contó sobre una cacería a un fugitivo, pero ella es un terroncito de azúcar, ¡no va a hacerle daño ni a mí ni a nadie!"

"¿Lois-san?" La chica estaba bajando sus manos, aparentemente tan confundida como Supermán. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"¿Y tú me lo preguntas? ¿Por qué estás acá y no en el parque?"

Un pitido repentino en la oreja de Supermán evitó que oyera el resto de la discusión. "¡Oye! Últimas noticias, Batman acaba de aparecer en la plataforma de teletrasportación, ¡pero muy mal herido! Dice que se encontró con el chico fugitivo en Jump City."

"¿Y entonces yo con quién estaba peleando?" preguntó Supermán. Tenía una terrible sensación de abatimiento.

"No sé…quizá con uno de los demás. El chico de abajo, el que puede ver a través de la paredes, lo llamaba Naruto, así que aparentemente lo conoce."

Supermán gimió. _Eso me temo._

"Mira, Supermán," Lois estaba de regreso. "Conozco a esta chica, es una ternura. Su nombre es Hyûga Hinata, y viene de ese raro lugar llamado…"

"Konoha." Supermán le completó la frase, cansinamente.

Lois parpadeó. "¿Lo sabías?"

"Hinata." Llamó Supermán a la chica, ignorando a Lois por el momento. "Quiero que vengas conmigo a la Torre Metro."

"¡Atrás!"

"Hinata, chiquilla, no te preocupes." Le suplicó Lois. "Él es Superman. Puedes confiar en él."

La mirada de aprensión en los ojos de la chica vaciló. "¿Él es…Superman-san?"

"Lamento haber peleado contra tu amigo," se disculpó Supermán. "Creí que estaba atacando la ciudad. Si vienes conmigo, podremos darle atención médica y curarlo. Y también podrás hablar con algunos de tus amigos aquí."

La chica parpadeó. "¿Mis…amigos? ¿Sabes en dónde están?"

"Están en la torre. Los hemos estado cuidando." Superman casi podía sentir la mirada de sospecha de Lois. "Todos se encuentran bien, pero necesitamos que vayas allá para que podamos entender lo que está pasando."

Hinata pensó. Supermán esperó. Lois miró con enojo.

"¿Puede venir Lois-san?"

_M__e va a matar… _"Sí, 'Lois-san' también puede venir."

"Muy bien." La chica bajó sus brazos. "Iré con ustedes."

Pese a ver cómo se acercaba el 'huracán Lois', Superman apenas suprimió un suspiro de alivio.

_Al fin podremos obtener algunas respuestas._

…


	8. Consolidación

**CONSOLIDACIÓN**

…

"No, no lo sé." Hatake Kakashi tiraba de su toga con irritación, tratando de suavizarla. "Fue una teletrasportación más grande de las que yo haya hecho antes. Casi me mata."

El Raikage frunció el ceño. "¿Era necesario hacerla tan grande?"

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. "Sásuke se estaba moviendo muy rápido, y su equipo se encontraba algo lejos de él. Si alguno de ellos no hubiese caído en el jutsu, nos habría podido matar después a todos, por eso pensé que el expelerlos a todos era la mejor opción."

"¿A todos? ¿Al equipo de Konoha? ¿Incluyendo a Naruto? ¿Era necesario eso, Hokage?" La mirada de Gaara era mortífera.

"Miren ¿Cuál es el problema?" Interrumpió irritablemente el Tsuchikage. "Konoha se encargó de Sásuke, como lo prometió, y Mádara ha perdido a cuatro de sus mejores soldados. Sabíamos que la misión iba a ser peligrosa, ya me imaginaba que el equipo que enviaste no iba a regresar completo. Así es la guerra. Siempre hay bajas. Supéralo, niñito. Y en cuanto al Kyûbi, bueno…" se encogió de hombros, "…si nos fue inconveniente el haber perdido a un jinchûriki antes de tiempo en esa batalla, al menos ya está fuera del alcance de Mádara. Dudo mucho que su 'Plan Ojo de Luna' pueda siquiera llevarse a cabo sin ese chico."

Los ojos de Gaara parpadearon. "Naruto era mi amigo."

"¿Acaso tienes amigos?" El Tsuchikage refunfuñó, entrecruzando sus bracitos regordetes. "Eso es una debilidad en un Kage. Los amigos pueden ser usados contra ti, te traicionan, te fallan. El afecto tuyo hacia tus amigos te hace pasar por alto las cosas que son mejores para tu aldea."

Al otro lado de la mesa, una mujer alta y pelirroja rodó sus ojos. "Mira, Onoki, sólo porque ERES un despiadado hijo de pu…"

"Compórtese, Mizukage," ironizó el líder de Iwa. "Estamos en una cumbre DIPLOMÁTICA ¿no? Sólo le estoy dando al muchacho algunos consejitos útiles."

"Útiles o no, el punto es que Naruto ERA amigo mío, y no puedo aceptar su muerte así como si nada." Gaara miró fijamente.

"No está muerto."

Cuatro cabezas se voltearon a mirar al Ninja Copión. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Dije que el jutsu manda gente a otra dimensión, no que las mata." Kakashi alzó un dedo. "Para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de QUÉ COSA EXACTAMENTE les hace, además de hacerlos desaparecer, pero no creo que necesariamente los elimine."

"¿Entonces qué te hace pensar que están vivos?"

"Naruto tiene talento para no morir." Kakashi se encogió de hombros. "Pero más allá de eso, está el Kyûbi. No puedes matar a una bestia con colas, el destruir a su anfitrión tan sólo la dispersa por un tiempo. Después de unos cuántos años, se reconstituye en su forma original y salvaje, destruyendo todo a su paso otra vez."

"Como lo que le pasó a mi predecesor," asintió la Mizukage. "Cuando murió, la Tortuga de Tres Colas se dispersó sólo para volverse a formar más tarde con una apariencia diferente."

"¡Exacto! Si Naruto estuviese muerto, veríamos las señales. Excesiva dispersión de chakra, paquetes de chakra malevolente deambulando por todo el mundo…existen cualesquiera maneras para saberlo. Los muchachos no están acá. El Kyûbi no se ha dispersado. Naruto no ha muerto."

Gaara parpadeó un par de veces. "Muy bien." Dijo finalmente. "Entonces… ¿qué sigue?"

"Konoha está trabajando en un modo para encontrar y recuperar a Naruto y los demás." Kakashi respondió. "Aún no tenemos resultados hasta el momento, pero seguiremos trabajando en ello."

"Háganme saber si necesitan ayuda de Suna."

"Mientras tanto, deberíamos atacar a Mádara ya mismo, ahora que está debilitado por esta pérdida," urgió el Tsuchikage. "No podemos permitirnos el lujo de dejarlo fortalecerse más."

La Mizukage inclinó su cabeza. "La pérdida de Sásuke y su equipo ha sido un golpe crítico para él, sería bueno si nos aprovechásemos de eso."

"Yo también estoy de acuerdo," asintió el Raikage, irguiéndose. "Ya está decidido, atacaremos tan pronto como nuestras fuerzas estén listas. Nuestro equipo de inteligencia ya ha localizado su base, los enviaremos de nuevo para verificar si Mádara está allí, pero por otro lado todo ya está listo. Konoha, que tus ninja también se preparen, debemos tener todos nuestros recursos." Mirando a su alrededor, dio un asentimiento final. "Muy bien, entonces que tengan muy buen día, colegas."

Kakashi permaneció sentado en la larga mesa mientras los otros Kage la desocupaban, Mirando detenidamente a la puerta, comentó, "¿Fue impresión mía o es que la mayor parte de nosotros no se lamentó en lo absoluto al escuchar que hemos perdido doce ninjas, incluyendo seis herederos de clanes, un jônin y un jinchûriki?"

"Probablemente no," gruñó Shikaku, parado al lado del Hokage. "Por ahora son aliados, pero también miran a futuro, tal y como cualquier otro."

Kakashi se hundió más en la silla. "Eso es lo que pensé."

"Hokage-sama…" Shikaku titubeó mientras Kakashi lo miraba fijamente. "Quizá…no, ni hablar, no vale la pena mencionarlo. No es nada."

"Cuando me llamas por mi título formal, quiere decir que ese algo es mucho más que _nada_. ¿Qué sucede?"

Titubeando un poco más, Shikaku preguntó, "El Raikage tenía un buen punto. No era necesario teletrasportar un área tan grande ¿o sí?"

"No." Kakashi miró hacia abajo. "Puedo teletransportar cosas tan grandes como mi ojo pueda enfocarlas bien. Sólo que eso no debió haber sido tan grande."

"¿Entonces por qué…"

"No lo sé," se encogió de hombros Kakashi. "En verdad no lo sé. De hecho sólo quise teletrasportar a Sásuke –supuse que Naruto podría encargarse de los otros- pero es que simplemente…se los llevó a todos." Frunciendo el ceño, añadió, "Algo no está bien. Era una zona demasiado amplia, y yo estaba muy agotado…" Negó con la cabeza. "No debería haber tenido las reservas suficientes de chakra como para hacer eso. Habría podido morir, y aún así ni siquiera habría funcionado."

"Eso es…curioso." Reflexionó Shikaku.

"Preocupante es lo que es." Kakashi negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento, Shikaku, pero en serio no sé qué le haya pasado a Shikamaru y los demás." Esbozó una sonrisa de cansancio. "Pero para que no te desconsueles, lo que dije anteriormente es verdad. Naruto tiene la habilidad de no morirse, y tiende a llevarse a otros consigo. Mientras sigan juntos, deberían estar bien."

…

"¡¿Qué has capturado un montón de _niños _en la Torre sin _ninguna_ clase de juicio ni nada?"

"Pero Lois, no es lo que cr…"

"¡Cierto!, porque creíste que eran una súper peligrosa amenaza al universo y ni siquiera tuviste la delicadeza de escucharlos."

"Lois, si escucharas los cosas que _nos_ _han_ _estado diciendo_…"

"Pues yo hablé con esa chiquilla Hinata. Parecía my razonable. ¿Ni siquiera _pensaste_, al menos, en convocar una rueda de prensa? Si en verdad pensaste que había alguna clase de invasión en progreso, debiste habérselo dicho a la gente. ¿Qué no era esa la intención de acerquémonos-más-a-la-gente-construyendo-una-torre-en-la-Tierra?"

"Planeábamos convocar una rueda de prensa tan pronto como…"

"¡¿Tan pronto como qué? ¿Tan pronto como hubieras capturado a los otros chicos también para encerrarlos en tu cuartico blanco? ¿O querías mantener también todo en secreto y sólo dejar que la cosa se desvaneciera de la atención del público mientras los interrogaban hasta hacerlos pedazos? ¿Sabes qué harían las ONG de Derechos Humanos si hubieran averiguado esto? Hubieran empezado otra vez con lo de C.A..S., ¡eso es lo que hubieran hecho!"

"Pero estábamos trabajando esto con el Gobierno…"

"¡Oh! Eso me hace sentir MUCHISISISÍSIMO mejor…"

Mr. Terrific y J'onn observaban impávidamente a la furiosa periodista y al amedrentado hombre de acero que estaban en el piso de abajo. "Acaso Superman no entiende que no hay modo de que ella vaya a divulgar esta información, ¿no?"

"Lo dudo." J'onn negó con la cabeza.

"¡Ah, vamos!" Medio planeta sabe que Lois tiene algo con Superman, primero se congela el infierno antes de que ella publique algo que lo deje en la picota pública."

"Lois Lane es una periodista profesional que tiene en altísima estima el derecho que tiene la gente a saber las cosas."

Mr. Terrific volteó sus ojos. "J'onn…"

"Superman parece no darse cuenta de la magnitud de los sentimientos de ella." Interrumpió J'onn. "Y si así fuera, sus propias dudas con respecto a nuestros actos lo hacen un objetivo fácil en este asunto. Si no, entonces Superman no se ha dado cuenta que las amenazas de ella no tienen fundamento."

"Hm." Observando a la iracunda mujer, Mr. Terrific dejó salir una risita inesperada. "Ella lo sabe también ¿no?"

"Eso creo. Parece gozar haciéndolo sufrir." Había apenas un poquito de diversión en la voz del marciano.

"Je je."

Las palabras de Lois volvieron a ser audibles. "Esta clase de cosas… ¿por qué esta clase de cosas podrían…"

"Lois, por favor…"

"Y, por cierto ¿en dónde está Bru-Batman? Él empezó todo esto ¿no? ¡Tengo que decirle unas cuantas cositas a ese ricachón caprichoso!"

"En enfermería. Pero Lois…"

"¡Bien! Lois pateó y luego volvió donde Supermán. "Te doy 24 horas. Si esos chicos no están libres y felices pasado ese tiempo, ¡llamo a White y pongo esto toda la primera plana! ¡Y tú sabes que lo hago!" Dijo eso en voz alta mientras salía por la puerta y la cerraba violentamente tras ella.

Dejando salir un suspiro muy largo, Supermán pasó una mano sobre su cara. Se volteó, captando de repente el contagioso semblante serio de dos individuos.

"¿Qué miran?" Les preguntó, un poco molesto.

…

"¡Ya!" Gritó Chica Halcón, volando en picado hacia la muy destrozada torre de abajo. "¡Tornado Rojo! ¡Capitán Átomo! ¡Cúbranme!" Tocó su oreja. "Aquaman, ¡muévete! ¡Entra por el agua! Flash…"

"Yaaaa voy." Fue la respuesta mientras una raya roja aparecía sobre el agua.

Por aire, tierra y mar, la Liga incursionaba en la muy dañada Torre Titán. Después de que Batman hubo recobrado la conciencia, les dijo todo cuanto había sucedido y les pidió que hicieran una irrupción inmediata en la torre. Pese a toda la confusión debida a la batalla de Superman, J'onn había formado rápidamente un equipo y lo envió a la torre.

Infortunadamente no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos. "Sala de control despejada." Notó Chica Halcón, con evidente decepción en su voz.

"La mayoría de los niveles superiores también están despejados." Dijo Tornado Rojo.

"Tengo al elemental inconsciente, pero el resto del sótano está despejado." Gruñó Aquaman.

"Al igual que el resto de la torre." Flash apareció a su lado. "Parece ser que ya se fueron."

Shayera apretó su mazo en frustración. "¡Carajo!..." Murmuró. "Está bien, formen un equipo de barrido. Vayan y busquen cualquier cosa que nos diga por dónde están. Si los encuentran, no se les enfrenten, llamen a los otros para apoyo."

"Aquí Vixen." Otra voz crepitó a través del comunicador. "Ya recogí a las chicas en el punto que nos dijo Batman. Las estoy llevando a la Torre Metro."

"Bien." Suspiró Chica Halcón mientras miraba a su alrededor. "Quizá puedan decirnos algo al respecto."

…

"Entonces, veamos si tenemos esto bien claro." Mr. Terrific dobló sus brazos en su pecho. "Quien atacó la plaza central de la ciudad…"

"Naruto." Supermán aclaró.

"Naruto." Mr. Terrific se encogió de hombros. "…aparentemente NO ES el fugitivo que estamos buscando, sólo es un ninja espantosamente poderoso. El verdadero fugitivo…"

"Úchiha Sásuke." Batman había tenido que ser acomodado en una camilla, pero había insistido en estar presente.

"Sásuke." Asintió Mr. Terrific, algo impaciente. "…cayó en Jump City, en donde sometió a los Titanes, presuntamente para establecer su base en la Torre Titán. Aparentemente la chica…"

"Hinata." También agregó Supermán.

Mr. Terrific se mordió un labio. "…Hinata, pese a ser parte del grupo original, de algún modo también cayó allá y fue abandonada en los muelles, en donde Lois la encontró."

"Ya dije que revisé Jump City. Incluyendo los muelles." Linterna Verde, con su brazo enyesado y su cara envuelta con varios vendajes, protestó. "No había nadie allí."

Mr. Terrific se encogió de hombros. "Pero son ninja."

"¿Ninjas? ¡Ja! No me hagan reir." Batman refunfuñó. "Increíblemente extravagantes con ataques excesivamente fuertes. No creo que sepan qué es el sigilo."

"Pues parecieron ser lo suficientemente sigilosos como para evadir a Linterna Verde". Acotó J'onn.

"De cualquier manera." Continuó Mr. Terrific. "De acuerdo con lo que ella nos ha dicho, hubo doce atacantes al principio, más el rival…Naruto, quien apareció después. Se estaban enfrentando contra el equipo del fugi…de Sásuke, que se componía de cuatro integrantes. Eso da diecisiete. Si asumimos que el grupo entero se teletrasportó acá, entonces tenemos a seis de ellos aquí, con otros tres que sabemos que están en Ciudad Gótica y tres de los fugitivos en Jump City. Eso nos da doce, así que nos faltan cinco en la cuenta, incluyendo uno de los fugitivos." Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire. "¿Olvidé algo?"

"Uno de ellos tenía un perro." J'onn agregó.

"Uno de ellos puede volar. O al menos estrellarse." Linterna Verde hizo una mueca de dolor.

"Uno de los que hacía parte del grupo atacante era un adulto, aparentemente era su comandante." Los ojos de Batman se entrecerraron.

"Y ninguno de ellos parece tener certeza de cómo llegaron acá o por qué" Suspiró Superman.

Un silencio ensordecedor cundió en la torre mientras todos reflexionaban sobre los acontecimientos. Repentinamente los ojos de J'onn se avidriaron cuando alzó la voz. "Vixen acaba de llegar con los Titanes restantes."

Superman alzó la cabeza. "¿Cómo están?"

"Ilesos. La chica Raven parece estar volviendo lentamente a ganar consciencia, pero de todos modos la están llevando a la bahía médica. Starfire la está acompañando para recibir tratamiento para sus costillas."

"¿Y los otros Titanes?"

J'onn parpadeó mientras se concentraba en los otros. "Cyborg aún se está cargando, pero ya se encuentra consciente y está rindiendo un informe de la batalla en la torre. Aparentemente Chico Bestia aún no puede usar sus poderes, pero está recibiendo tratamiento estándar para sus…fracturas. Robin sigue inconsciente."

"¿Vixen puede decirnos cómo resultó la incursión a la Torre?" El ceño fruncido de Batman dejó en evidencia su preocupación.

"Se han reportado hace un minuto." Mr. Terrific estaba consultando la consola que estaba ante él. "Parece que tienen consigo al elemental que habías mencionado, pero no hay rastro de los otros dos. En estos momentos están haciendo una barrida para tratar de encontrarlos."

Batman pronunció una grosería silenciosamente.

"Tenemos seis –siete- chicos súper poderosos aquí y once más rondando por ahí, tres de los cuales son hostiles ya confirmados" Linterna Verde tampoco se veía contento. "Entonces. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

Mr. Terrific se encogió de hombros. "Dado cuán rápidamente la chica –Hinata- encontró a este Naruto, diría yo que nuestra mejor opción es hacer que los chicos nos ayuden a encontrar a los otros. Parecen saber cómo rastrearse entre sí."

"No accederán," frunció el ceño Linterna Verde. "Incluso si esa chica parece confiar en nosotros, el resto de seguro no. No hay modo de que nos ayuden a encontrar a sus amigos. No a menos de que podamos convencerlos de que no es para nada malo."

Suspirando, Superman se irguió. "Al menos podemos preguntarles."

…

"¡Cálmate, por favor, Neji-ni-san!" Hinata trataba en vano de mantener a su malhumorado primo en su asiento. "¡Por favor! Estas personas quieren ayudarnos, no hay razón para intentar escapar."

"Si intentásemos escapar, ahora mismo sería el momento ideal," pronunció Shino desde su asiento. Todos ya habían sido soltados de sus camas y llevados a una sala con una mesa, en donde todos se encontraban sentados. "¿Por qué? Porque hemos sido liberados de nuestras ataduras y llevados a un área con relativamente poca vigilancia. Un estado de confusión parece reinar en la base y mis aliados no han detectado contramedidas de importancia. Esta parece ser una muy buena oportunidad de escaparnos de estas instalaciones."

"Pero Shino-san, ¡ya te lo dije! Estas son buenas personas, ¡pueden ayudarnos!"

Ino bufó. "Mira, Hinata, sin ofender, pero tiendes a pensar así de todo el mundo."

"Ayudaron a Naruto-kun."

"Sí, pero después de haberle dado una paliza." Neji la miró con rabia. "Vi toda la batalla entre Naruto y ese hombre. El hecho de que lo hayan traído a su hospital no significa nada." Volteándose repentinamente, añadió: "Sai, ¿podrías quedarte quieto? Ya te he dicho mil veces que no estamos en un genjutsu."

Sai no respondió sino que simplemente movió sus dedos para hacer un sello y murmuró "_Kai!_"

"Aunque él estuviera en un genjutsu, eso significaría que tú simplemente serías parte de él." Shino parecía estar muy entretenido ante el espectáculo. "Tu Byákugan podría no existir de hecho, por eso no puede confiar en él al igual que tampoco puede confiar en mis bichos."

Neji volteó sus ojos. "Pero si él estuviese en un genjutsu, AHORA mismo ya habría salido de él simplemente a través del excesivo uso de chakra. Ha estado haciendo eso por horas."

Sai se detuvo ante este comentario, luego cogió un lápiz.

"Espera, ¡NO…!"

Demasiado tarde. El antiguo ninja de RAÍZ espetó el lápiz en su mano, y se quedó mirando la escena pensativamente. "Curioso." Reflexionó. "El dolor físico tampoco hace efecto."

"Eso es porque no estamos en un genjutsu, Sai."

"Quizá. A menos que estemos en uno tan inusualmente fuerte que incluye dolor."

"Volviendo al tema en cuestión, quizá Hinata se moleste en explicarnos por qué confía tanto en esta gente" Shino dirigió su mirada a su compañera de equipo, con una ceja inquisitivamente levantada. "Después de todo, tuvieron retenidos a cuatro de nosotros y no aparentan pertenecer a ninguna de las aldeas aliadas."

"Pues por eso." Asintió Hinata. "No lo son. Jamás habían escuchado de ninguno de nosotros antes."

Neji frunció el ceño. "Es imposible. El hombre verde sabía mi nombre."

"Por supuesto que lo sabía. Puede leer mentes," comentó Sai. "Habló en mi mente antes…creo que usa una técnica similar a las del clan Yamanaka."

"¡Ay, por favor!" Ino se cruzó de brazos. "Nadie en mi familia tiene la piel verde."

Shino se rascó la barbilla pensativamente. "Ello explicaría cómo fue que supieron nuestros nombres y afiliación pero no otros datos cruciales."

"Es verdad," admitió Neji reticentemente. "Aunque supieron que yo era un Hyûga, no parecían saber qué podía hacer. Ciertamente tampoco conocen el Byákugan, o si no ya me lo hubieran extraído."

Hinata asintió de nuevo. "Exactamente. Jamás habían escuchado antes de los Hyûga, o del Byákugan o del Jyûken. Saben que somos de Konoha, pero no saben qué es Konoha. Ni siquiera creo que sepan del País del Fuego." Ganando bríos de la contemplativa mirada de Sai, continuó. "Para ellos somos completos extraños. Es como si estuviésemos en un mundo totalmente diferente."

"¡¿Pero cómo puede ser posible?" Neji casi que explotó.

"Genjutsu."

"Cállate, Sai."

Shino estaba pensando de nuevo. "Si este es otro mundo, entonces las cosas empiezan a tener sentido. Estos individuos son todos obviamente Nivel S, y aún así no he escuchado de ellos antes."

"Las ciudades son diferentes también –tanto ésta como la otra en la que me capturaron-. Nunca he visto o escuchado nada sobre ellas." Neji de repente frunció el ceño. "Pero si no son enemigos. ¿Por qué nos capturaron?"

"De hecho eso es lo más fácil de comprender." Shino acomodó sus gafas oscuras. "¿Por qué? Dado que esos individuos no tienen conocimiento de nosotros o de nuestra aldea, pues para ellos somos intrusos, agentes de una fuerza desconocida. Intencionalmente o no, hemos ingresado sin permiso a su territorio y hemos puesto en peligro la seguridad de su aldea." Dirigió una mirada a Neji. "Si en Konoha descubriéremos shinobi de alguna aldea desconocida, sin duda habríamos actuado de modo similar."

Sai dio una de sus sonrisas fingidas. "Bueno, quizá no _tan_ similar…"

"Puede que ya hayan llegado a esa conclusión," destacó Ino. "Si aún creen que somos enemigos, quizá ya vayan a empezar…a interrogarnos muy pronto. El escapar aún me parece buena idea."

"Tal vez. Pero parece raro que no hayan aún empezado con medidas más drásticas." Shino frunció el ceño. "Y, si Hinata está en lo cierto en cuanto a que no tienen conocimiento alguno sobre Konoha, entonces nuestro comportamiento aquí podría significar la diferencia entre la alianza y la guerra."

"También podría significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte." La falsa sonrisa de Sai aún se encontraba impresa en su cara. "Para que estén interesados en nuestra aldea no es necesario que les caigamos bien. Ellos podrían ver esto como una oportunidad única para añadir más jutsu a su aldea. O linajes," añadió, mirando muy mordazmente a Neji, Hinata e Ino.

Esta vez Neji negó con la cabeza. "Si fuese linajes tras lo que anduvieran, ya hace rato que habrían empezado la extracción. Y en cuanto a jutsu…" hizo una pausa momentánea. "…no creo que puedan usarlos."

"¿Qué?"

"Imposible."

La ceja de Shino se alzó ligeramente. "Explícate."

"Cuando estaba en la ciudad con Sákura y los otros, usé mi Byákugan." Neji explicó. "Y aquí en estas instalaciones, lo usé otra vez. Aparentemente mucha gente aquí no puede usar el chakra."

"¿En serio?" Ino quedó boquiabierta.

"Interesante. Esto ciertamente fundamenta la tesis de que ya no estamos en las cercanías de las naciones elementales." Dijo Shino.

"¿Pero cómo es posible?"

"Gen-"

"¡CÁLLATE! Sai."

"Aún así." Neji frunció el ceño. "Si uno de ellos ya sabe utilizar algo tan cercano a las técnicas del linaje Yamanaka, podrían ser capaces de usar el chakra de algún modo. E incluso si no pueden usarlo, podrían intentar sintetizarlo mediante experimentos y cirugías…" negó con la cabeza. "Entre menos tiempo nos quedemos acá, mejor."

Sai asintió para demostrar su adhesión a la idea. "Puede que no sean hostiles, pero eso no significa que sean fidedignos. Puede que nos obliguen a unirnos a sus fuerzas, o a que les enseñemos a usar nuestros poderes, o a darles la posición exacta de Konoha para atacarla. Cuéstenos lo que nos cueste, tenemos que preservar los secretos de nuestra aldea y no podremos hacer eso por mucho mientras estemos en su poder."

"Además, debemos procurar nuestro regreso a Konoha ¿Por qué? Nuestra prolongada ausencia sin duda provocará malestar y quizá conflicto, en especial dada la relativa importancia de ciertos miembros de nuestro grupo. También, cada ninja será necesario en caso de guerra inminente. Nuestra imposibilidad para ayudar podría resultar fatal." Shino acomodó sus gafas oscuras.

"No podemos irnos así como así," intervino Neji, negando con la cabeza. "primero debemos saber en dónde estamos para luego saber cómo regresar a Konoha o, por lo menos, debemos encontrar a Sákura y los demás antes de eso."

"En ese caso, podemos ayudarles." Todos los ninja se voltearon ante el sonido de una nueva voz. En la puerta estaba el alto hombre verde, acompañado por un arquero rubio en un traje verde quien guiñó un ojo a los adolescentes. "También deseamos encontrar a sus camaradas y aclarar este malentendido de una vez por todas. Si trabajamos todos juntos, tendremos la oportunidad de hacerlo en un plazo aceptable."

…

Sásuke miró por la ventana mientras una silueta alada se movía raudamente por los cielos. Negando con la cabeza en señal de enojo, volvió a fijar su atención al papel que estaba en la mesa ante él. _¿Ninjas voladores?_

Poco después de que el extraño hombre con capa hubo desaparecido, Sásuke se había quedado solo. Con sus rehenes idos y su cobertura hecha polvo, la fuga había sido su única opción. Suigetsu y Jûgo estaban o fuera de combate o muertos, tratar de llevárselos consigo habría sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Sásuke se refugió en un garaje abandonado a unos 96 kilómetros de la bahía. Aunque nunca quiso entender para qué servían los enormes aparatos metálicos que estaban guardados ahí, en uno de ellos encontró un mapa, el cual ahora mismo estaba consultando.

Tal y como lo había pensado, el mapa no le mostraba nada familiar a él. Pero tal y como NO lo había pensado, la escritura en él era casi completamente ininteligible. Si acaso, se parecía al lenguaje mecánico que los computadores habían estado desplegando. Sásuke no había considerado si este universo hablaba o no un lenguaje diferente al suyo –después de todo, todos sus oponentes hasta ahora estaban hablando bien- pero este mapa, junto con los computadores y muchas de las señales que había visto en su camino hasta acá, le hicieron sospechar que ese era el caso.

Eso traía consigo algunos problemitas. Uno: no tendría manera de pasar desapercibido, con que sólo abriera la boca, se pondría al descubierto inmediatamente. Dos: harían de la tortura y el interrogatorio cosas sumamente difíciles. Tres…bueno, esto hacía en este momento a su mapa casi inservible.

Supuso que los nombres de las ciudades no significarían mucho, pero aún habría sido útil entender el mapa y cualquier información que éste contuviera. En el momento sólo podía distinguir el tamaño relativo de las ciudades y las distancias entre ellas.

Proyectando otra mirada hacia afuera de la ventana, Sásuke pensó las cosas. El norte y el sur, al menos, debían ser los mismos. Trataría de determinar su posición actual al hacer coincidir los símbolos en la entrada de la ciudad con los del mapa, y dirigirse hacia la ciudad más cercana. Por un momento se preguntó si sería mejor esconderse en el campo, en donde tendría menos posibilidad de llamar la atención, pero desechó rápidamente la idea. Las ciudades significaban comida inmediata y refugio, ambas cosas que necesitaba apremiantemente con el fin de concentrarse en el jutsu de su antiguo sensei. Mientras no hablara mucho, la gente no lo notaría.

No obstante…Sásuke frunció el ceño mientras miraba sus rotas vestiduras…ya había notado en el camino que su ropa no era para nada normal. Si no quería llamar la atención, necesitaría algo diferente.

Entonces sus ojos se enfocaron en una gabardina larga y oscura que colgaba en una pared.

…

Dolor.

Todo el cuerpo de Naruto bullía en dolor. Prácticamente podía sentir cómo los huesos rotos en su espalda se reacomodaban, y cómo sus brazos, piernas y los dedos de sus manos y pies ardían como si estuviesen en llamas. Lentamente trató de nadar en medio de la niebla de dolor y desaliento hacia la plena consciencia, diciéndose a sí mismo que debía levantarse, que debía seguir luchando…pero estaba tan _cómoda_ esta camita.

¡Un minuto! ¿Cama? ¿Cómoda?

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron repentinamente. La última cama en la que estuvo definitivamente NO había sido muy confortable. Además, la última habitación en la que estuvo encerrado no era nada en comparación a ésta. Ah, bueno, también era blanca, pero los muros eran diferentes, la puerta era diferente, las miles de…cositas médicas que lo rodeaban eran diferentes. Y la ausencia de ataduras sí que era _bastante_ diferente.

Sin embargo, la más grande diferencia de todas era la chica de ojos pálidos quien lentamente se hizo nítida ante su vista.

"¿Hi-na-ta?" Susurró lentamente. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien-dattebayô?"

El rostro de la chica se hundió en el alivio ante esas palabras. "S-sí, Naruto-kun." Sonrió. "Estamos bien. Estamos a salvo." Se alejó un poquito, permitiéndole ver a Naruto la habitación. "Superman-san te trajo aquí, al hospital."

"¿Superman?" El nombre le sonó vagamente conocido, pero ese detalle rápidamente cayó en el olvido al ver algo mucho más importante. "¡Muchachos!"

"Naruto-san." Shino dio un corto y grave asentimiento con la cabeza. Él, Ino, Sai y Neji estaban todos aglomerados al pie de la cama, cerca a un hombre alto con una "T" negra pintada en su rostro. Parecían estar deliberadamente evitando el otro lado de la habitación, en la cual había varios doctores y un hombre cubierto en muchos vendajes que estaba medio acostado en una camilla.

Aunque estaba extrañado por esa extraña actitud de sus amigos, Naruto sintió un éxtasis creciente. ¡Sus amigos estaban de regreso! ¡Todos estaban bien! ¡Bien, a salvo y aparentemente ya no más bajo el poder de ese espantoso viejo calvo! ¡Ni siquiera estaban siendo prisioneros! ¡Por Rikudô Sennin! ¡ESTO ES ASOMBROSO! Tenía que verse con ese tal Superman y…

¡Un minuto! ¿Superman? El tipo ese que…

"¡Ah!" Trató de saltar pero el dolor se lo impidió.

"¡Naruto-kun!" Hinata se lanzó otra vez hacia adelante, seguida muy de cerca por los demás. Los doctores trataron de intervenir también, para reacomodar los diferentes tubos que alimentaban el cuerpo de Naruto, pero él se los arrojó.

"¡Aléjense, aléjense!" Gritó. "¡No den un paso más-dattebayô!"

"¡Naruto-kun, cálmate!" Hinata tomó el brazo de él. "¡Son amigos! ¡Tratan de ayudarnos! ¡Por favor, cálmate!"

"¿Que me calme? ¡Esta gente trabaja para el tipo ese de la capa-dattebayô! ¡Huyamos o si no nos…"

"Por favor, escucha a tu amiga." Dijo el hombre oscuro. Hablaba con un tono cortés y calmado. "Superman quería defender la ciudad. Pensó que la estabas atacando, él no tenía ni la más remota idea que tú sólo te topaste con ella."

Naruto se calló un momento. "¿De veras? Pues estaba golpeándome bastante durito."

"Bueno…" El hombre tosió levemente. "De hecho atacaste a tres miembros de su equipo."

Equipo. Cierto, Naruto lo recordó. Ahora las cosas estaban empezando a tener sentido. Lentamente las evidencias fluyeron a su cabeza. No estaban siendo prisioneros. Estaban a salvo. Hinata confiaba en estas personas (por un momento creyó notar que Shino aparentemente no, pero lo descartó rápidamente). Estaban todos bien.

Aún así, tenía que asegurase de una sola cosa. "Entonces… ¿ustedes no trabajan para ese viejo calvo?"

"¡¿Viejo calvo?" El de la camilla alzó la voz. Su tono se oía sorprendentemente rudo.

Naruto lo miró, confundido. "Sí, ya sabes, el viejo calvo ese. El que me estaba haciendo un montón de preguntas. Él quería saber sobre el chakra y todo eso. ¿Ustedes no trabajan para él?"

Ambos hombres intercambiaron miradas. Ahora hasta los mismos amigos de Naruto parecían extrañados.

"Pues supongo que no." Naruto soltó un bostezo de alivio. "No lo creí, o sea, estas camas son muchísimo mejores y no hay ataduras-dattebayô. Y la habitación es más fresca. Pero pensé que ese tipo…Supermán –y su equipo- pensé que venían de la aldea del viejo calvo ese y que intentaban atraparme."

"No." El hombre oscuro estaba hablando con obvio cuidado, "No, no lo eran."

Naruto bostezó otra vez. "¡Qué bueno, dattebayô!"

"¿Puedes describirnos a este 'viejo calvo'?" Esas palabras vinieron del hombre en la camilla. Se notaba particularmente tenso.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "No sé. Bastante común y corriente, supongo. Frentón. Vestía un traje de laboratorio. Tenía una mirada tenebrosa, voz grave. Calvo. _Muy_ calvo-dattebayô."

"Ya lo dijiste, Naruto-kun." Le recordó Hinata.

El hombre silbó por entre sus dientes y se acostó en su camilla. "Debimos haberlo sabido."

"Es imposible." El hombre oscuro miró al otro. "Está muerto. Podría ser otra persona, Batman, tenemos muchísimos villanos calvos, no tiene que ser…"

"Si pudiera ser otro, ¿por qué estamos pensando exactamente en el mismo?" Interrumpió el otro muy severamente. "La muerte nunca le ha sido problema."

"Pero mira, quizá solamente…"

"Muéstrale la foto si no estás seguro. Que la vea."

El hombre oscuro suspiró y alcanzó una _tablet_ que estaba en un muro cercano. Después de haber hecho unos cuantos toques a su pantalla, encontró lo que buscaba y mostró la imagen a Naruto. "¿Se parece a éste, hijo?"

Naruto bizqueó ante la fotografía. "Sí, es él-dattebayô. Un poco más enano, quizá, y sin la risita malvada, pero…"

Su voz se enmudeció. El hombre oscuro, con su cara casi pálida, repentinamente agarró con fuerza su lado de la cama y pronunció un rosario de frases coloridas. El otro sujeto se veía más severo que antes, y sus manos apretaban una y otra vez las sábanas.

"Luthor." Silbó entre los dientes. Dirigiendo su mirada a Naruto, dijo: "Si hay algo más que sepas de ese lugar, pues será mejor que nos lo digas rápido."

"¿Por qué?" Naruto sintió una repentina ráfaga de terquedad.

"Porque si él tiene a algunos de tus amigos, entonces están corriendo muy grave peligro."

…

Kiba temblaba de frío. La habitación no era tan fría, pero había una ventana abierta a sus espaldas, y sin su abrigo, el chiflón le era bastante molesto.

No entendía por qué ese hombre había tomado su abrigo. O sus pantalones. Ese sujeto los había estado estudiando por horas como si esperara encontrar algo siniestro (aparte de los kunai, shuriken y papeles bomba que ya había hallado) en ellos. Miraba la tela, la sentía entre sus dedos, observaba el tejido por medio de un vidrio grande y tomaba unos cuantos apuntes en un librito que portaba consigo.

Aunque Kiba supuso que debía estar agradecido porque ese sujeto no había decidido iniciar un interrogatorio SERIO, todavía extrañaba su abrigo. Y sus pantalones. El estar sentado en ropa interior atado a una sillita de madera en un apartamento con mucho chiflón le estaba sacando canas. Para empeorar las cosas, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de dormir anoche; cada vez que cabeceaba del sueño, ese hombre le arrojaba un baldado de agua fría.

Otra razón por la cual Kiba estaba tiritando de frío.

Pero eso no era problema. Él era un ninja, estaba acostumbrado. Ya había estado despierto semanas enteras antes de enfrentarse a otros ninja con nada excepto unas cuantas píldoras soldado. Una noche de desvelo en compañía de un loco como ese tipo no era nada.

El hombre sin cara finalmente se irguió. Se rascó su barbilla y pronunció unas de esas palabras de su jerga ininteligible, luego se volteó hacia Kiba. "Volveré en un minuto." Le dijo. "Voy a hacer una referenciación cruzada del tejido de esta tela con los algoritmos Stonehenge."

Kiba volteó sus ojos en desesperación. Ya había dejado de intentar entender qué decía ese hombre cuando hablaba bien. Toda esta situación se estaba empezando a sentir irreal. Edificios y bestias de acero, hombres sin rostro que unas veces balbuceaban sílabas y otras veces palabras sin significado, y estrellas que no concordaban. Entre eso, el frío y la falta de sueño, Kiba se estaba empezando a preguntar si todo esto no era más que una gran alucinación.

Un repentino ruido en la puerta lo hizo voltear a ver.

Miró fijamente y con incredulidad mientras veía entrar en el apartamento a una mujer en ropa interior que vestía una máscara y traía consigo una ballesta. La mujer le devolvió la mirada, frunció el ceño, volteó la cabeza, pronunció unas cuantas exclamaciones tan ininteligibles como furibundas y abrió la puerta opuesta. Pocos momentos después, un chorro de ruidos inarticulados salió de la otra puerta.

Kiba parpadeó. Quizá él SÍ ESTABA alucinando.

…

"Me dio miedo de que hubieras muerto." Decía Naruto con un tono curiosamente leve. "Sásuke me dijo…me dijo que te iba a…delante de mí…"

"Estoy bien, Naruto-kun." Le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. " Lois-san me encontró poco después de que llegué aquí y me mandó a un hospital. Me estoy recuperando bien."

"Eso…es bueno."

Hinata miró con preocupación al joven rubio. Las revelaciones que sobre Luthor les dijo el hombre oscuro habían obligado a Neji y a los demás a cooperar reticentemente. Neji, de hecho, ya se había ido con un arquero verde a Ciudad Gótica para encontrar a Sákura y los demás, mientras que Shino se había ido con otro equipo a atacar las instalaciones en las que Naruto estuvo prisionero. Lograron localizarlas por medio de cálculos de velocidad y otros factores…que Hinata no entendió muy bien.

Sai se quedó atrás. Entre los ninjas internamente se había acordado que era para prevenir una crisis de rehenes. Si tenían éxito al encontrar a sus amigos, Neji tendría a Sákura, Lee y Chôji para darle apoyo. Shino tendría a Tenten, Shikamaru y Kiba (Naruto había dicho que el tercer chakra que sintió no era como el de Kiba, ¿pero de quién otro sería?). Por eso, si sus nuevos "aliados" los traicionaren, el único punto débil estaba en la Torre Metro, en donde sólo estaban dos kunoichi y un Naruto quemado. Y Sai.

De todas maneras, ese era el plan. Pero cuando los ninja se voltearon para irse, la mano de Naruto alcanzó y tomó la de Hinata. Luego ella, en vez de quedarse con Sai e Ino como se suponía, prefirió quedarse aquí, con Naruto.

"¿Segura que estás bien?" La voz de Naruto la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Segura." Sonrió la joven.

"Lo siento. Sólo…sólo quería…estar seguro. Es importante que yo proteja a mis amigos y yo…" tragó saliva y miró hacia un lado un momento. "Es que he perdido ya a tantos amigos, Hinata, que no sé qué haría si pierdo otro más."

"Yo…te entiendo, Naruto-kun." Hinata miró hacia abajo, tratando de esconder su decepción. Obvio. Naruto siempre se preocupaba por sus amigos.

Con sus ojos simplemente enfocados en el infinito, Naruto continuó como si no hubiera escuchado. "Necesito protegerlos." Dijo suavemente. "No tengo muchos-dattebayô, por lo tanto tengo que cuidar a los pocos que…pero no puedo." Con su voz hundiéndose en un susurro, su cabeza se encorvó hacia abajo. "No puedo protegerlos."

Saliendo súbitamente de su decepción, Hinata lo miró fijamente, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

"Es que…" Naruto miró sus manos y las apretó. "Es sólo que no entiendo-dattebayô. Me la paso entrenando y entrenando para proteger a mis amigos, a mi amada gente, y aún así…Nunca es suficiente. No fui lo suficientemente poderoso como para detener a Sásuke, no fui lo suficientemente poderoso como para salvar a Jiraiya-sensei, y ni si quiera lo fui tampoco cuando ustedes pelearon contra Sásuke-dattebayô." Sus manos temblaban. "Todo ese poder…ese zorro apestoso en mi panza, y no puedo hacer un carajo para proteger a ninguno de ustedes…"

"Naruto-kun…"

"Y ahora estamos atascados en otro mundo, y…y…" Gruñendo, Naruto apretó su cabeza con sus manos. "¡Y la mitad de mis amigos están en grave peligro y ni siquiera sé en dónde están-dattebayô!"

"Estoy segura de que Neji-san encontrará a Sákura y los demás." Hinata trató de animarlo. _Ha de estar preocupado por ella_.

"Si Luthor y sus hombres no los encuentran primero. Y Luthor YA TIENE a Kiba, Shikamaru y Tenten." Alzando la voz, Naruto hizo gestos furiosos con sus brazos. "Me siento… ¡Me siento tan INÚTIL! ¡No sé nada de este mundo, mis amigos están en peligro y no puedo hacer absolutamente nada-ttebayô!"

El rubio sintió una mano descansar en su brazo y miró los cálidos ojos pálidos de Hinata. "Naruto…" Murmuró. "¿Sabes por qué Sai dijo que debíamos atacar a Sásuke nosotros mismos? ¿Sin decirte nada?" Ante la muda negación con la cabeza que hizo Naruto, continuó. "Porque Sai sintió que estabas haciendo tú solo demasiado esfuerzo. Sintió que estabas llevando la carga de todos nosotros a tus espaldas. No quiso que te sintieras que tuvieras que hacerlo." Su mirada se entrecerró lentamente. "NADIE de nosotros quiso que te sintieras así. Por eso fue que lo hicimos."

Naruto la miró confundido. "Pero… yo no…"

"Naruto…Shikamaru no es estúpido. Cuidará de Tenten y Kiba." Hinata le recordó. "Y Sákura, Lee y Chôji se han vuelto muy fuertes también. Deberían estar bien. Debes dejar de preocuparte siempre por ellos. Yo-nosotros somos tus amigos, Naruto. No queremos que siempre te preocupes por nosotros."

Naruto cerró sus ojos y tragó saliva. "Lo sé." Dijo. "Pero…me siento como si no fuera de ayuda. ¿Alguna vez has…es como…estar sentado ahí, sabiendo que un amigo tuyo está en peligro y tú…sólo no puedes AYUDAR sino preocuparte por él? ¿Sabes? Aunque sea algo egoísta de tu parte, tu no sólo…tienes que ayudar. Necesitas hacer algo-dattebayô."

"Sí." Hinata cerró sus ojos, un poco triste. "Lo sé."

Sacudido por su tono de voz, Naruto miró detenidamente la expresión en el rostro de ella. Se mordió un labio momentáneamente como si contemplara algo, luego habló otra vez con una voz curiosamente bajita.

"¿Sabes?...nunca te…nunca te di las gracias."

Hinata alzó su mirada, sus ojos se abrieron nerviosamente de par en par. "¿P-p-por q-q-qué, Naruto-kun?"

"Por lo que hiciste. Ya sabes, contra Pain."

La sangre subió como cohete a la cabeza de Hinata. Palpitaba en sus orejas, latía en sus sienes. ¡No, no, no, no, NO! Sabía perfectamente que este momento llegaría, lo anhelaba, lo temía, sabía que iba a pasar algún día, pero no ahora ¡NO AHORA!

"Es que…no sabía cómo reaccionar al principio." Continuó Naruto. "O sea…nunca creí escuchar eso de alguien… sólo que parecía tan irreal. Por eso no lo había hablado contigo…en caso que…ya sabes, no me imaginaba eso." Rió con un poco forzadamente y rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "Después de todo, me volví Kyûbi poco después…toda la cosa estaba un poco borrosa en mi cabeza."

Hinata miró fijamente a Naruto, temblando levemente.

"Pero eso no es excusa." Naruto continuó suavemente. "Para nada lo es. "Alzó su mirada. "Hinata…"

La puerta se abrió ruidosamente con un hermoso chillido y Hinata casi salió a volar con el fin de escapar. El hombre de piel oscura se paró ahí, un poco avergonzado.

"¿Puedes darnos una mano un momento, Hinata?" Preguntó. "Algo pasa con la rubia."

…

_Tendré que reevaluar el nivel de poder de estos individuos_. Pensaba Shino mientras veía al hombre de la capa roja abrirse paso a puños a través de la montaña. _Tal nivel de poder nos deja en una situación cada vez más precaria. Cualquier interacción futura con ellos tendrá que ser manejada con sumo cuidado._

No era sólo el poder de ese solo hombre enfrente suyo lo que hizo a Shino inquietarse, también era el de los compañeros de él. Shino pensó para sí que doce shinobi eran muy inadecuados para hacer un asalto a una posición militar, pero estos eventos le hicieron reevaluar esa conclusión. Los compañeros de ese sujeto lanzaban fuego de sus brazos, ostentaban armamento increíble, se movían a velocidad sorprendente (para no ninja) y exhibían fuerza extrema. De hecho uno de ellos montaba un caballo volador, entre otras cosas.

No obstante, parecía que el increíble poder de sus aliados (temporales) había sido usado en vano. Sí encontraron el complejo descrito por Naruto, pero estaba completamente vacío. Era obvio, sus antiguos ocupantes consideraron oportuno abandonarlo ante la eliminación forzosa de Naruto de las instalaciones. ¿Cómo o a dónde se fueron? Ni Shino ni los otros podían saberlo.

En ese momento, Shino estaba inspeccionando una de las "habitaciones" en las cuales sospechaba que Naruto y los demás habían sido prisioneros. Tomando en cuenta el relato de Naruto y la destrucción a las afueras de la habitación, estimó que era la de Shikamaru. Miró por el hueco del techo y dio golpecitos suaves con sus pies a los escombros. _Obviamente esto lo hizo un ser de gran fuerza_. Musitó.

Sintiendo una repentina presencia a su lado, se volteó para mirar al hombre de la capa roja –Supermán, como recordó que se llamaba-.

"¿Hay algo?" preguntó el hombre.

Shino negó con la cabeza. "Mis aliados han sido incapaces de rastrear cualquier lectura notable de chakra en estas instalaciones." Respondió, aún mirando al hueco. "Dígame, ¿es este Luthor un hombre excepcionalmente fuerte?"

"No…por lo general." Supermán se encogió de hombros. "Pero ya ha encontrado maneras para aumentar su fuerza antes. Y frecuentemente contrata metahumanos."

"¿Metahumanos?" frunció el ceño Shino. Gracias a la extraña enciclopedia en su cabeza, entendió el término, pero no veía cómo aplicarlo.

"¿Hm? Ah. Gente con habilidades inusuales, como tú y yo. Luthor por sí mismo no tiene poderes, pero contrata a muchos que sí los tienen."

_Similar a un kekkei genkai_. Shino asintió pensativamente, aunque aún no tenía sentido. Aquí estuvo un individuo muy poderoso, de eso no había duda. Pero Naruto dijo que había sentido a la fuente de chakra aparecer detrás de él. ¿Cómo había sucedido? Este era un pasillo recto, Naruto pudo haber destruido a cualquiera que hubiese estado atrás de él. Pero tampoco había rastros de la aproximación de ese hombre. Parecía como si de repente hubiera aparecido precisamente detrás de Naruto.

Posiblemente lo hizo con un _shunshin no jutsu_. Si este hombre igualmente poseía chakra, era bastante posible que lo hubiera empleado. ¿Pero quién más aparte de ellos usaba chakra? Y lo que es más ¿quién podría usarlo para expeler a Naruto, un ninja de nivel S?

Demasiadas preguntas. Ninguna respuesta.

…

"Estrictamente hablando, no es un problema serio." Mr. Terrific le explicaba a la chica de ojos pálidos y a su inexpresivo compañero. "Es decir, podemos entenderles muy bien. Pero sólo para evitar confusiones…bueno, es mejor si todos ustedes hablaran español."

Hinata inclinó su cabeza en confusión. "¿Español?"

"¿Ese es el extraño…idioma en el cual estamos hablando?" Sai alzó educadamente una ceja. "Muy interesante. ¿Cómo llaman a lo que nosotros hablamos usualmente?"

"Japonés. O, como le dicen en su lengua materna, _Nihongo_."

"Japonés, _Nihongo_…" Sai parecía considerar la palabra. "Muy extraño." Negando con la cabeza, le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva al hombre de piel oscura. "Pero si nos la pasamos hablando 'japonés', ¿cómo es que podemos entender este 'español' que estamos hablando ahora mismo?"

Mr. Terrific señaló al marciano que estaba detrás de él. "Ello es gracias a J'onn aquí presente. Les plantó en sus cabezas el conocimiento del idioma mientras la mayoría de ustedes estaba durmiendo."

Sai asintió, aparentemente satisfecho con la respuesta, pero Hinata no lo estaba. "¿De qué cosa están hablando? ¿Qué le pasa a Ino?"

"Bueno…es que." Mr. Terrific dirigió una mirada a la rubia que estaba en la silla, quien había estado mirando confundida a todos los hablantes. Extrañamente, su rostro se tranquilizaba cada vez que la chica de ojos pálidos hablaba. "Por alguna razón, J'onn no puede plantar la información en su cabeza."

"¿Y por qué?"

Volteando sus ojos, Mr. Terrific dejó escapar un bufido de enojo. "Eso es lo que quiero saber." Volteó a mirar al marciano. "J'onn, ¿por qué no mejor explicas qué es lo que no te deja ayudar a esa pobre niñita?"

Desplazándose hacia donde el científico, J'onn le dirigió una mirada de disculpa. "Es que…simplemente no puedo."

Los ojos del otro se entrecerraron. "¿No puedes o no quieres?"

"….las dos cosas," admitió el marciano.

En ese momento la rubia interrumpió. "_Ano hitotachi wa nani o itteirundesu ka?_" [¿Qué cosa están diciendo?]. Preguntó, dirigiendo su mirada a Sai y Hinata. Obviamente no había entendido la conversación previa.

El chico suspiró. "_Aoi hito-san wa Ino-san ni shaberi o oshieru ga dekinai sou desu._" [Aparentemente el hombre verde no puede enseñarte a hablar.]. Le explicó, sintetizando todo lo que los hombres habían dicho en una sola frase corta y concisa.

"Ino-chan, ¿tú puedes entenderles?" preguntó Hinata, mirando a su amigo con preocupación creciente.

"_Ie, zenzen wakarimasen_." [No, absolutamente nada]. La rubia negó enfáticamente con la cabeza.

"Pero tú sí puedes entenderme, ¿no?"

Un asentimiento de molestia vino como respuesta. "_Hinata-chan o wakaru ga tôzen deshô__!_" [Hinata-chan, ¡pero por supuesto que puedo entenderte A TI!]

Los ojos de Mr. Terrific se entrecerraron. ¿Qué estaba pasando acá?

"¿Cómo así?"´preguntó Hinata desconcertadamente. "¿Cómo es que puedes entenderme a mí pero no a ellos?"

"_Demo..._" [Pero…]La chica volteó su cabeza inquisitivamente, aparentemente extrañada por la pregunta. _ Hinata-chan no shaberi wa zenzen chigaimasu!_" [Hinata-chan, ¡estás hablando completamente diferente!]

Hinata parpadeó en sorpresa. "¿Qué quieres decir con que estoy hablando diferente de ellos? No estoy haciendo eso…" miró a Sai y luego a Ino, "… ¿o sí?"

_"Hai, sô__ desu_." [Sí, lo estás haciendo.] Ino le hizo un corto asentimiento con la cabeza.

Los ojos de Sai se abrieron de par en par y se tornaron suspicaces. "_Hinata-san_," dijo escrupulosamente, "_chigai o kidzuiteirun desu ka__? __Kôshite hanaseba to…_" [¿Puedes notar la diferencia entre cuando hablo así y…] Sai cambió súbitamente de idioma, "…cuando hablo así? ¿Puedes notar la diferencia entre ambos?"

Hinata lo miró fijamente un momento largo. Luego negó con la cabeza. "No, no noto la diferencia para nada. Sai-san, ¿es un chiste?"

"Esperen, esperen." Mr. Terrific interrumpió. Algo raro definitivamente estaba pasando acá. "¿Quieres decir que…" le dijo a la chica de ojos pálidos, "…todo este tiempo nos has estado escuchando hablar en la misma lengua?"

Extrañada, Hinata lo miró fijamente con ojos dubitativos. "... ¿acaso no?"

Sai, Ino y J'onn estaban todos mirando fijamente a la chica, pero Mr. Terrific aún no había terminado. "Tú." Señaló a Sai. "Si Ino puede entenderle, ¿entonces qué idioma ha estado hablando todo este tiempo?"

Sai parpadeó. "Solamente…japonés."

"¿Es cierto?" Mr, Terrific respiró profundamente. "Verán, desde mi perspectiva, ella ha estado hablando en español desde que llegó acá." Notando repentinamente una expresión suspicaz en el restro de J'onn, volteó a él. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó, sintiendo una sensación deprimente en su pecho.

J'onn tosió un poco con incomodidad. "Bueno…no lo había notado antes…es que era tan natural…pero…" tosió otra vez. "La he estado escuchando hablar en marciano."

Sai, Mr. Terrific y Hinata se quedaron mirándolo. "¿Marciano?" Preguntó Mr. Terrific. "¿En serio?"

"No solo es marciano, sino que –ahora que lo pienso- ha estado hablando en un dialecto particular que se habló en la región donde crecí." Añadió J'onn servicialmente.

"¿Qué es marciano?" preguntó Hinata tímidamente.

Ino había estado mirando a uno y otro otra vez confundida. "_Sai-san, ittai nani ga okotteirun desu ka__?_" [Sai ¿qué está pasando?]

Sai, sin responder, agarró un lápiz de la mesa y, antes de que un adulto pudiera detenerlo, lo espetó en su mano. Se quedó mirando fijamente la sangre que brotaba de la herida, retiró el lápiz, observó detenidamente la punta manchada de sangre y lentamente negó con la cabeza. "_Shirimasen_" [No lo sé.]

Completamente estupefacto por el comportamiento del muchacho, Mr. Terrific sin duda tenía que estar de acuerdo. Él tampoco sabía qué estaba pasando acá, y aparentemente, deduciendo por la mirada de la chica, tampoco Hinata. Ella se la pasaba mirando a sus amigos y a los adultos con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y aterrados.

Y entonces, de repente, su cabeza se paró en seco y sus ojos se iluminaron. Mr. Terrific no podía estar seguro pero, por un momento, pensó haber visto un ligero brillo verde en ellos. Alzando sus manos, Hinata miró a ellas por un rato largo, luego caminó hacia Ino y le puso una mano temblorosa.

"Hinata-chan, _Nani o shiteirun desu ka__?_" [Hinata-chan ¿pero qué estás haciendo?] preguntaba la rubia con mucha duda mientras la otra la tocaba en un hombro. "_Nani_…crees que estás haciendo? No veo cómo…" paró de hablar cuando de repente se dio cuenta de algo. "Yo…yo…" Miró a Sai y a los otros. "¿Pero qué carajos pasó?"

Inclinándose hacia adelante, Mr. Terrific le preguntó a Sai. "¿Hinata puede hacer cosas como esas?"

"No." Sai negó con la cabeza mientras sus dedos volvían a coger el lápiz. "No, no puede."

…

"¿Es que ni siquiera puedes hablar bien?" Sákura proyectaba una mirada de disgusto a la mujer que yacía atada en la esquina. Desde que la mujer se había despertado, hace casi media hora, no había hecho nada más a excepción de luchar contra sus ataduras y divagar en ese amasijo curioso de sonidos que había estado usando. Sákura esperaba interrogar a la mujer y quizá ganar un mejor entendimiento de la situación en la que estaban, pero aparentemente eso no iba a funcionar.

Si ella no lo supiera mejor, Sákura casi que pensaría que esos sonidos supuestamente significarían algo. Ciertamente, el modo en que ciertos segmentos eran pronunciados implicaba alguna clase intención, y ocasionalmente podía deducir su significado a través de los gestos y el tono de voz. Quizá estaba engañada y creía que estaba hablando normalmente.

Sákura negó con la cabeza y volvió a prestarle atención a la manzana en su mano. Con Lee y Chôji incapaces de mirar a la mujer por un largo periodo de tiempo, le tocó a ella vigilar a la prisionera. Infortunadamente, no sólo detestaba a dicha mujer sino que la prisionera parecía detestarla a ella. Ambas hasta el momento habían pasado el tiempo gritándose la una a la otra, diciéndose cosas de doble sentido si no es que insultos certeros.

"¿Por cierto qué fue lo que pasó contigo?" Lanzó una pregunta casual a la mujer. "Pensé que tendríamos que mantenerte drogada y así evitar que rompieras esa cuerda tuya, pero por alguna razón parece que perdiste toda tu fuerza." Observando detenidamente a la mujer, finalmente concluyó. "¿Es acaso alguna clase de jutsu con límite de tiempo que usaste? ¿No puedes recobrar tus fuerzas hasta que lo vuelvas a hacer?" Sonrió malignamente. "Pues ya quisieras."

Muchísima buena suerte. Le habían atado sus brazos aparte para prevenir que hiciera sellos con las manos, y cortaron la mayor parte de su chakra al pintarle sellos en sus brazos. Bostezando, Sákura se inclinó hacia atrás. "Quisiera saber cómo le hacemos para comunicarnos con tu amiguito Batman."

La mujer miró hacia arriba repentinamente ante la palabra 'Batman'. Los ojos de Sákura se iluminaron. "¡Ah! Entendiste esa palabrita ¿no? Qué bueno. ¿Sabes cómo podemos comunicarnos con ese Batman?"

La mujer respondió con un chorro de invectivas ininteligibles.

"¡Haz lo que quieras!" Suspiró Sákura. Esto le estaba sacando canas verdes. Esta prisionera ya le había hecho perder una perfectamente buena experiencia de compras, y la hizo someter a los gustos de Lee, quien había sido la única persona consciente capaz de conseguirse los disfraces necesarios (pese que había puesto el grito en el cielo por la "injuvenilidad" de tener que robar ropa). Sákura se consideró afortunada de que no hubiera tiendas de spandex en las cercanías, como así era, lo peor con lo que Lee saldría sería con una serie de delantales verdes.

Infortunadamente, como Lee carecía del concepto de talla, la ropa le quedó demasiado apretada a Chôji y demasiado holgada a Sákura. Una vez más le dirigió una mirada indignada a los enormes pliegues de su ropa. Había enrollado las mangas y botas de sus pantalones, pero nada podía evitar que su cintura se combara. Fue necesario un cinturón muy resistente, amarrado muy apretadamente a su cadera para evitar que todo se le cayera.

_Me veo gord__ísima en esto_. Concluyó Sákura. "¡Y todo es por tu culpa!" Le gritó a la prisionera.

Un ruido de pasos presurosos en la entrada anunció la llegada de Lee. "¡Sákura-san!" gritó afanosamente. "Chôji dice…" alcanzó a mirar a la mujer y rápidamente se volteó, sonrojado. "Chôji dice," continuó, hablándole a la pared, "que ha visto un grupo de personas está yendo por entre los tejados, saltando, dirigiéndose hacia acá."

"¡Maldición!" Sákura se paró. Aunque tuviesen a esta mujer como rehén, aún estaban en cierta desventaja. Sákura aún no había tenido tiempo de llenar de trampas el edificio, podrían ser fácilmente rodeados.

De todas formas habría que hacerlo. Dando una zancada, Sákura alzó a la mujer y la puso en posición recta. "Vamos." Dijo a Lee y la prisionera. "Atendamos a las visitas."

En la puerta, Sákura y Lee fueron testigos de un careo entre Chôji y un arquero barbado en el techo. "Venimos…en paz…" Decía el hombre en japonés muy quebrado pero con una pose heroica. "No…haremos…daño."

Sákura bufó. "Sí ¡claro! Lee, sube acá y… ¿Lee? ¡Lee!"

"¡YOSH!" Lee apareció repentinamente de la nada para reverenciar a ese hombre. "¡Mi juvenil camarada! ¡Tu traje exhibe el vigor y el fuego de la juventud!" Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mostró entusiastamente al hombre un pulgar. "¡Pareces ser un valioso adversario! ¡Soy Rock Lee, la encantadora bestia verde de Konoha! ¡Yosh! ¿Por cuál juvenil nombre te conocen?"

_¿Su traje?_ Echando un vistazo general, Sákura reprimió un gemido. _Verde. Spandex verde. ¡Shannarô! ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades para nosotros de tener que enfrentarnos contra alguien MÁS vestido en spandex verde?_

Afortunadamente, el arquero vestido en verde parecía tan desconcertado como ella. "Uhhhhh…" Parpadeó ante el muchacho, rascó su propia cabeza, miro sobre sus hombros como buscando a alguien, entonces repitió mecánicamente. "Venimos…en paz...No…haremos… daño."

"Sí ¡cómo no!" Sákura arrastró a su prisionera hacia el frente y la forzó a arrodillarse, sacando un kunai mientras tanto. "Por eso nos mandaron a esta pervertida ¿cierto?"

La aparición en escena de la mujer tuvo un efecto súbito en ese hombre. Dio un paso atrás, pronunciando algunos de esos balbuceos. Otros individuos aparecieron en el borde del edificio, aparentemente curiosos ante la conmoción. También ellos reaccionaron sorpresivamente y empezaron a soltar más frases sin sentido.

_¿TODOS están vistiendo spandex?_ Sákura frunció el ceño. _¿Qué pasa con este lugar?_

De repente la mujer que estaba a sus pies habló, aparentemente en respuesta a algunas preguntas que el arquero verde le estaba haciendo. El balbuceo iba y venía, mientras la mujer exhibía creciente incredulidad. Parecía que el arquero le había dicho algo que ella o no creía o no le gustaba.

"¡Ya basta!" Sákura tiró fuerte de la cuerda y puso el kunai en el cuello de la mujer. "¡No más cháchara!"

El círculo de gente hizo silencio ante esa movida. En el preciso instante que le tomó a ella moverse, el arquero había sacado una flecha y la había puesto en la cuerda apuntándola directamente a ella. _Es rápido_. Se dio cuenta Sákura. "¡No intentes nada! Mi brazo puede moverse más rápido que el tuyo," _Excepto esa flecha. Pero con ese ángulo, no debería yo estar tan en la mira como para que él tenga un tiro limpio_. "¡Queremos a nuestro compañero de regreso. ¡Ya mismo!"

Lamiendo sus labios, el arquero verde respondió. "Venimos… en paz. No…"

"Ah, ¡ya basta!" Sákura gritó. "¿En dónde está ese tal Batman y en dónde está Neji?"

"Aquí estoy, Sákura-san."

Sákura, Lee y Chouji parpadeaban en sorpresa mientras la figura pálida de Neji se hizo visible en la azotea del edificio.

…

"Hemos revisado todo el lugar. No hay rastros de él ni de sus suministros." Echando un vistazo a la habitación, Supermán pudo ver varias expresiones: decepción, cansancio, frustración…pero no sorpresa. Todos ellos –Batman, Mr. Terrific, J'onn, Linterna Verde, Chica Halcón, Flash…hasta Waller la del Gobierno- sabían que se les había escapado.

"¿Cómo fue que salieron?"

Superman negó con la cabeza. "Ni idea. Un grupo de ese tamaño debió haber llamado la atención, pero no encontramos nada. Hay un hangar, un taller automotor, luego tenían carros y aviones, pero ni el radar ni las imágenes satelitales de las pasadas tres horas muestran nada yéndose."

"Tres horas." Se notaba una admiración rencorosa en la voz de Mr. Terrific. "Mover todo ese equipo y material en tres horas, y sin dejar rastro…ese hombre ha de ser un genio organizacional."

Desde su puesto en el puro final de la mesa, Amanda Waller bufó. "Eso no es nada. Ustedes no son capaces de ver todo como creen, C.A.D.M.U.S. era capaz de trasladarse apenas media hora después de su ataque inicial a nuestras instalaciones."

"Y fuimos capaces de encontrarlos otra vez media hora después." Gruñó Batman.

"_Tú_. No la Liga." Indicó Waller. "He ahí la diferencia."

Ignorando el bufido de Batman, Chica Halcón aclaró su garganta. "No quiero ser aguafiestas, ¿pero soy acaso la única que está molesta con el hecho de que Luthor de algún modo siga con vida aunque lo hubiésemos creído muerto?"

"No." Supermán volteó hacia ella. "Para nada. Algo está muy mal con respecto a esto. YO lo VI morir, yo estaba ahí mismo cuando Darkseid y él sólo…desaparecieron, no hay manera de que hubieran…"

Batman estaba negando con la cabeza. "Siempre crees eso. _Yo_ nunca creí que estuviese muerto."

"Batman, eres un paranoico," contestó Flash, dándole una sonrisa maligna al Caballero de la Noche. "Nunca crees que NADIE esté muerto."

Hubo un encogimiento de hombros. "Nunca lo están."

"Bueno, de un modo u otro, Luthor sigue vivo, y aparentemente tiene a tres de nuestros visitantes dimensionales," suspiró Superman, poco dispuesto a proseguir más con el tema. "Ya tenemos al que encontramos en la Torre Titán –está detenido acá- y aún tenemos a los otros seis. Flecha Verde está buscando a los otros tres con quienes Batman…"

"Ha hecho contacto." J'onn interrumpió. "Coincidentemente también halló a Mujer Maravilla, parece ser que los tres fueron capaces de atraparla de algún modo."

"¿Cómo está?" preguntó Batman.

"Ilesa. La estaban usando como rehén, pero el que enviamos con ellos –Neji- está aclarando las cosas. Según Flecha Verde, debería ser capaz de convencerlos para que vengan."

Supermán asintió. "Bueno. Eso da nueve –diez, de hecho- de los diecisiete que necesitamos hallar."

"Una pregunta." Waller alzó la mano. "¿Qué es lo que exactamente intentan ustedes hacer con ellos? Supe por Lois Lane que ellos no van a estar más aquí.

Supermán miró claramente incómodo. "Lo resolveremos después. Mientras tanto, debemos concentrarnos en rescatar a los tres que Luthor ya tiene y en capturar a los dos malosos fugados."

"Esperen un segundo." Frunciendo el ceño, Flash alzó la mano. "No es que yo sea bueno con los números pero creo que…si tenemos DOS malosos y TRES prisioneros, más DIEZ visitantes acá en la torre, eso nos da…" contó con los dedos, "…sólo quince." Alzó la mirada. "¿No se supone que son dieciséis de ellos?"

"Diecisiete." Batman cerró los ojos. "Y un perro. Sí, Flash, aún nos falta alguien. No puede tardar mucho, los encontraremos."

…

"Q." dijo Cazadora, con una dulce voz falsa. "¿Te gustaría decirme por qué hay un adolescente medio desnudo atado en tu apartamento?"

Question no despegó su mirada del computador. "Estoy haciendo una investigación."

"Ah. ¿Y de qué clase de 'investigación' estamos hablando acá?"

"Una investigación sobre lo que la sociedad quiere mantener escondido. Secretos. Los sucesos oscuros de la noche." Golpeteando su barbilla pensativamente, Question añadió, "Una investigación sobre las preguntas que pocos se atreven a hacer."

Los ojos de Cazadora se entrecerraron. "¿Es más de tu carreta o hay algo que me quieras decir?"

"No es carreta, son hechos. Las respuestas están ahí, por si quieres verlas. No puedes apartar tus ojos de la verdad."

"Sólo dime por qué está en ropa interior."

Al fin alzando la mirada. Question notó que su novia estaba molesta por alguna razón. Aún así, debía responder. "Porque le quité los pantalones."

"Yyyyy… ¿POR QUÉ hiciste eso?" Había un centelleo peligroso en sus ojos.

"Para examinar el patrón de la tela." Señalaba a los pantalones que estaban en la mesa y la lupa cerca a ellos. "Ya hice un referencia cruzada de sus patrones geométricos con los algoritmos Stonehenge y no dio resultado, ahora estoy examinando las posibles conexiones con la secuencia apocalíptica de los zoroástricos. También estoy determinando su marca."

"Ah." La cara de su novia se alegró. "Eso…está bien. Lo siento. Por un momento pensé que estabas haciendo algo raro."

La ceja en el "rostro" de Question se alzó en confusión. "¿Por qué pensarías eso?"

"Bueno…es que…no estaba esperando exactamente ver algo como…_eso_ cuando entré hace un momento." Cazadora caminó hacia el escritorio y se sentó en él. "Es…un poco extremo. Y no es realmente normal en ti el tomar prisioneros."

"No es un prisionero común y corriente," contestó Question, retomando su atención en la pantalla.

"En serio." Cazadora echó un vistazo a la puerta. "¿En dónde lo encontraste?"

"Acá en Hub City. Mató a tres adultos con sólo unos pocos cuchillos. Cuando le pregunté, me reveló que era integrante –ninja, dice- de una organización paramilitar. Tengo razones para creer que fue teletrasportado hasta acá, lo cual significa que hace parte del colectivo maya de salones de belleza. Sólo habla japonés," Question añadió distraídamente. "Curioso, quizá podría indicar una conexión entre los mayas y el shogunado Tokugawa."

"Ah," dijo Cazadora, apenas escuchando. Entonces, lentamente, las cosas empezaron a tener sentido en su cabeza. _Japonés, ninja, habilidades inusuales de pelea, organización paramilitar, teletrasportación…_

"Q, ¿en dónde está tu comunicador de la Liga?"

"Apagado," fue la respuesta. "No puedo hablar con la Liga ahora, esto es muy importante. Estoy cerca a un gran avance, podría significar el desenmascaramiento final de los Illuminati, la…"

"Dame tu comunicador, ¡YA!" Cazadora le ordenó. "Y por el amor de Dios, ve allá y regrésale al chico sus pantalones, no querrás hacer disgustar más a la Liga de lo que ya están."

"Ya te dije que este no es asunto de la Liga." Protestó Question, aunque de todos modos fue a recoger la ropa. "Son asuntos de los Illuminati, no me lo creerán, no hasta…"

Volteando sus ojos en desesperación, Cazadora suspiró. "Q, lo que tienes acá es definitivamente asunto de la Liga. Han estado buscando a este muchacho por dos días. Honestamente tienes que saber que es malo cuando tengo una mejor idea del proceder de la Liga que tú."

…

Con Lee y Chôji a su lado, Sákura siguió a Neji fuera de la puerta. Sákura le dio una última mirada furiosa a esa mujer mientras salía de la aeronave. No le importaba si todo el mundo acá estaba vestido en spandex, esa mujer aún estaba fuera de quicio. Al menos Sákura tenía la satisfacción de recibir como respuesta otra mirada furiosa.

Por supuesto que estaba el hecho de que ahora se estaba dirigiendo a toda una fortaleza repleta de esos fastidiosos amigos de esa mujer. A Sákura le dio escalofríos y por un momento hizo un alto. Por alguna razón se sentía extrañamente cómoda al sentir a Lee golpearse a su lado y disculparse, recordándole su presencia. No estaba sola acá. Aún tenía a Lee, a Chôji y a Neji (aunque estuviese actuando raro).

Y, si le creía a Neji, también al resto de sus amigos.

Así, mientras salía del hangar y entraba a la antesala, flanqueada por Chôji y Lee, precedida por Neji, y rodeada por individuos vestidos en spandex, fue de un alivio intenso para ella el ver a Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Shino y Sai, todos esperándola. Seguro, Naruto se veía muy molido y una de las manos de Sai era un amasijo de vendajes sangrantes. Pero ahí estaban.

Y estaban a salvo. Todos estaban a salvo.

Sákura corrió lejos de Lee y Chôji, y por delante de Neji, y le dio a Hinata e Ino un abrazo rompecostillas. Detrás de ella pudo escuchar a los chicos saludándose entre sí, haciéndose preguntas, dándose palmadas en la espalda. Relajándose por lo general.

"¿En dónde están los demás?" Le susurró a sus amigas.

Ino negó con la cabeza. "Shikamaru y Tenten fueron capturados por alguien más. Aún no sabemos nada de Kiba ni de Kakashi-sama."

"¡Hey, gente!" Una nueva voz se escuchó en el círculo de amigos y un muy emocionado Kiba les cayó saltando. "Amigos, ¡están aquí! ¡En serio están aquí! ¡Jueput…ya estaba empezando a creer que yo era el único que estaba metido en este mundo loco!"

"Me alegra verte también."

"¡Yosh!"

"¡Kiba! ¡Loco, te ves como basura-dattebayô!

"Sí, bueno, pero tú tampoco te ves tan lindo, ¡Naruto!"

Un carraspeo interrumpió la reunión de los chicos, y el grupo se volteó. Allí, parado frente a ellos, estaba un hombre alto, de cabello negro, con una capa larga y roja y con brillantes botas de igual color.

Y spandex azul. Con ropa interior roja.

En serio. ¿Qué pasaba con este mundo?

"Estoy seguro que todos están felices de volverse a ver." Dijo educadamente. "Y sé que ustedes quieren ponerse al día en muchas cosas, pero primero…creo que todos tenemos que dar algunas explicaciones."

**Continuará…**

…

**N. DEL T****.:** Me gustan los comentarios. En serio, me gustan tanto los comentarios que aprovecho para agradecerles los que han hecho hasta ahora. No sólo comentar es agradecer, también es un aliciente para que yo siga traduciendo. Además es un muy buen método para ir mejorando el estilo, la sintaxis o inclusive detectar errores.

En la medida de lo posible, procuraré contestar personalmente cada comentario.

**¡AVANCE!**

La Liga de la Justicia explicará a los shinobi lo que saben de Luthor y contará los anteriores contactos con el mundo de Naruto. Por su parte, los Konoha 11 descubrirán cómo llegaron aquí y en dónde es "aquí". ¿Pero qué hará la Liga de la Justicia con los shinobi fuera de lugar?

¡No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo: **EXPLICACIÓN**!

¡ESTO NO HACE SINO MEJORAR!


	9. Explicación

**EXPLICACIÓN**

…

Varias horas después diez shinobi de Konoha, muy confundidos, salieron de una de las salas de reuniones de la Liga de la Justicia. No decían nada, cada uno se veía muy concentrado. Naruto, a la cabeza, parecía caminar de un modo casi mecánico, sin rumbo fijo mientras los otros simplemente lo seguían. Aunque unos pocos héroes les dirigían miradas de extrañeza e incluso algunas de hostilidad a medida que pasaban, ninguno trató de detenerlos…la orden había sido dada.

Al otro lado del hangar de emergencia, a mitad de camino hacia la bahía médica, Naruto finalmente se detuvo para pensar.

"Eso" dijo "fue muy raro."

…

"Bueno, muchas gracias por haber venido." El hombre de la capa esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa ante los asistentes en la mesa. "Me doy cuenta de que no estamos en el mejor de los términos, pero espero que ojalá resolvamos todo y entendamos qué está pasando."

Naruto no compartía de a mucho el optimismo de ese hombre. Por alguna razón, Sákura y una mujer en la mesa se miraban como si se odiaran a muerte. Los demás asistentes no se quedaban atrás; Neji, Chôji, y Lee más que todo, estaban mirando con furia al hombre de la camilla (Sákura también estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero parecía más concentrada en la mujer); Kiba todo el tiempo miraba a todos lados, gruñéndole a cualquiera que se le acercara demasiado. Los únicos que parecían tranquilos eran Shino (porque estaba siendo…bueno… Shino) y Hinata, quien se la pasaba mirando a la mujer de cabellos negros al final de la mesa. Sai parecía estar muy relajado, pero algo en el modo como hacía girar ese lápiz por entre sus dedos inquietaba a Naruto.

Con un carraspeo, el hombre con capa volvió a llamar la atención de todos. "Primero que todo, mi nombre es Superman, soy uno de los miembros fundadores de la Liga de la Justicia, y guardián de Metrópolis." Volteó a mirar a Naruto en esta coyuntura. "Antes de empezar, quisiera disculparme por la batalla que tuvimos antes. Actué precipitadamente, pero tu ataque a Stargirl y los demás me hicieron pensar que eras hostil."

Sintiéndose un poco avergonzado, Naruto se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Ahora que había comprendido más la situación, todo ese incidente fue terriblemente estúpido. ¿Cómo pudo creer que esa chica estaba gritando un jutsu cuando ni siquiera le había entendido nada? Naruto se prometió a sí mismo (por enésima vez) pensar más antes de empezar a dar golpes.

Aparentemente alentado por su disculpa, Superman continuó, "Supongo que un 'lo siento' no disculpa el hecho de haberte golpeado hasta casi matarte, pero si tú…"

"Está bien." Interrumpió Naruto, esperando pasar la hoja rápido. "Estarías sorprendido de cuántas veces me pasan este tipo de cosas-dattebayô."

Superman parpadeó ya que esas palabras lo cogieron fuera de guardia. "Bueno…gracias. Entonces procederemos a ponerlos en contexto." Asintiéndole a uno de los demás, se sentó.

El hombre de piel oscura se levantó y presionó un botón en su muñeca. Instantáneamente una esfera brillante apareció sobre la mesa, su superficie verde-azul brillaba tenuemente en la oscurecida habitación. Naruto miró al hombre con respeto. Debe ser un ninja MUY hábil como para activar un genjutsu menor como ese sin necesidad alguna de hacer sellos con las manos.

"Esta," dijo el hombre, "es la Tierra. Ustedes están actualmente en la nación de los Estados Unidos…" hizo un acercamiento a la imagen, "…en el estado de Delaware…" otro acercamiento, "…en la ciudad de Metrópolis." Un acercamiento final mostró la ciudad en su totalidad. "El edificio en donde ustedes están en estos momentos se llama Torre Metro, una de las dos instalaciones que la Liga de la Justicia opera."

Shino alzó la voz. "¿Y qué es la 'Liga de la Justicia'?"

"Ah…" Supermán se levantó otra vez. "ESA es una buena pregunta."

…

"Parecen…ser buenas personas." Dijo Hinata.

"Tal y como Ino había observado antes, esa parece ser tu tendencia a la hora de evaluar a las personas." Shino ajustó sus lentes oscuros. "Aunque ciertamente aparentan no tener motivos hostiles, ello no significa que su profesión de buena voluntad sea hecha con buena fe."

Sai asintió. "Cuando se determina enemigos, se debe mirar su afiliación más que su actitud. 'Buenos' o no, fueron muy evasivos cuando se les preguntó para quién trabajaban o quién los fundó."

"Dijeron que porque no están atados a ningún gobierno." Parpadeaba Naruto. "Como que quieren mantenerse alejados de la política y todo eso-dattebayô."

Con un refunfuño, Neji negó con la cabeza. "Eso sólo empeora las cosas. Los hace más parecidos a una asociación endeble de ninjas desertores, muy similares a Akátsuki en cuanto a organización y estructura."

"¡Oh, vamos Neji! ¡Estos tipos no son terroristas! ¡Trabajan por la paz-dattebayô!"

"Al igual que Akátsuki, pero a su manera."

Naruto no tuvo palabras para eso. Neji prosiguió. "Estos hombres no le responden a nadie más sino a sí mismos, y por eso son mucho menos confiables. Hoy podrán dejarnos en libertad y ayudarnos; mañana podrán decidir extraernos toda la información que puedan. Apenas ayer fuimos sus prisioneros. No podemos permanecer a salvo mientras dependamos de su buena voluntad."

Sákura dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza. "Estoy de acuerdo con ellos, Naruto. Lo siento, pero parece que perdiste la votación."

"Bien." Naruto metió las manos en sus bolsillos y miró hacia un lado con algo de molestia. "¿Entonces qué sugieren?"

"Que emprendamos el regreso a Konoha." Sai se encogió de hombros.

"¡Ah! ¿Y cómo le hacemos?" Un silencio incómodo acompañó esta pregunta. "Ya escuchaste lo que dijeron ahí. Estaremos varados acá, al menos por un buen tiempo. Pueden ser capaces de ayudarnos a regresar."

"Quizá sí." Dijo Shino, con algo de frialdad. "Quizá no. Nuestras probabilidades son al menos tan buenas como las de ellos."

"Mejores de hecho." Sákura arqueó sus cejas. "Sabemos más que ellos sobre la teletrasportación y nuestros 'poderes' como ellos los llaman, están mejor adaptados para sintetizar la secuencia que los de ellos. Probablemente lo averiguaremos más rápido trabajando por nuestra cuenta."

Naruto se enfurruñó pero no hizo más.

Sin embargo, sorpresivamente, Hinata formuló su pregunta. "¿Qu-qué ha-haremos mientras tanto?"

"¿Hm? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"B-bueno…" Hinata jugueteó con sus dedos un poco. "N-nos tomará un ti-tiempo a-averiguar todo. ¿Has-hasta entonces qué haremos? D-digo…no conocemos mucho de este mundo. ¿En d-dónde nos vamos a quedar? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Esa…es una buena pregunta." Frunciendo el ceño, Sákura mordisqueó sus labios. "No podemos reinventar ese jutsu de la noche a la mañana."

Ino asintió con la cabeza. "También tenemos que encontrar a Shikamaru y a Tenten antes de poder regresar a Konoha. ¿Cómo le hacemos?"

"Eso es algo que tenemos que hacer por nosotros mismos," se encogió de hombros Neji. "Y en cuanto a lo otro, bueno, me imagino que podremos encontrar alguna instalación que podamos ocupar. Ganaremos dinero por medio de contratos y misiones. No será algo tan difícil. Tomará un tiempo adaptarnos, pero no sería algo tan complicado."

Naruto negó con la cabeza. "Eso no funcionará. Ese viejo Luthor aún anda por ahí y podría estar tras nosotros. Tenemos que saber cómo funciona este mundo si queremos estar un paso delante de él. También…" dudó por un momento, "…podrán decirme loco, pero no creo que a esos tipos de la Liga les agrade de a mucho la idea de que fundemos por aquí una mini aldea ninja-dattebayô."

"Es cierto." Neji frunció el ceño.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras todos reflexionaban. Finalmente, Naruto alzó la voz. "Bueno, aún tenemos algo de tiempo para averiguarlo. Supongo que puedo ver que ustedes no quieren seguir estando acá, pero no hay que olvidar que necesitamos algún plan para cuando una vez nos dejen salir."

Miró los asentimientos que recibió como respuesta. "Muy bien, les diré algo. Por ahora, al menos, no debemos temer intentos de secuestro. Dividámonos, veamos qué podemos aprender de estas personas, y reunámonos aquí mismo en unas pocas horas-dattebayô. Entonces compararemos notas y decidiremos qué haremos después."

"Tengan cuidado." Advirtió Neji. "Aún no entendemos a fondo a estas personas."

…

"A-así qu-que ustedes son como ninja," dijo la chica de ojos pálidos. "Los ninja protegemos a los civiles de otros ninja, porque los civiles no pueden usar bien el chakra. Por eso es que tenemos las aldeas. P-pero…" Dubitativamente, hizo una pausa "…ustedes no están afiliados a ninguna aldea, ¿cierto?"

"¿Son como una especie de alianza global ninja?" Parpadeó el rubio.

Supermán miró a J'onn por confirmación, aún inseguro de qué exactamente a qué se parecían esas 'aldeas ninja'. Después de un momento de duda, J'onn asintió.

"¡Genial-dattebayô! Sonrió ampliamente el rubio.

"Eh…gracias." Este rubio se estaba convirtiendo en el mejor cliente. "Bueno…en nuestro papel que desempeñamos como alianza global, es nuestro deber tratar con…bueno, asuntos extra-globales. Cosas de fuera de la Tierra, si me puedes entender." Un rápido vistazo le mostró que no entendieron. "Ya saben, ¿Espacio exterior? ¿Alienígenas?"

"¿Qué son alienígenas?" Kiba arrugó su nariz en confusión.

"Quizá un mejor ejemplo podrían ser los asuntos extra-dimensionales." La voz grave de Batman intervino. "Como en el que estamos ahora."

"¡Sí! Sí, exactamente." Casi que suspirando de alivio, Superman cambió papeles con su amigo. "Batman, como es tu especialidad, ¿te importaría…?"

Batman bufó. "Supongo que podría." Ignorando las miradas furiosas que le eran dirigidas, se levantó un poco de su camilla, lo suficiente como para contemplar toda la mesa. "Me imagino que ahora ya entienden el concepto de diferentes dimensiones y realidades alternas. Lo que no saben es nuestra historia con este asunto." Oprimió unos cuantos botones al lado de su camilla y un conjunto de rostros espantosamente familiares saltó a la vista. "La existencia de múltiples dimensiones fue confirmada con la llegada del Sr. Mxyzptlk a Metrópolis en 2001. La existencia de realidades paralelas fue comprobada varios meses después con la inserción de Lois Lane en una Metrópolis alterna."

Desde su sitio en la cabecera de la mesa, Superman pudo ver el semblante de Lois un poco engreído y –por alguna razón- un tanto adormilado. Hinata, la chica de ojos pálidos, la miraba con reverencia.

"El primer trato de la Liga de la Justicia con universos alternos fue en el marco de la cuestión con los Amos de la Justicia."

Eso provocó reacciones de todo el mundo a excepción de los chicos. Todos los miembros fundadores –Chica Halcón, Linterna Verde, J'onn, Mujer Maravilla e incluso Flash- quedaron súbitamente incomodados ante la mención de las retorcidas versiones de ellos mismos. El autodenominado "Guardián de Guardianes", Flecha Verde, mordisqueó su bigote nerviosamente. Lois apenas se miraba incómoda, y eso que apenas trató con el Supermán alterno, pero Amanda Waller exhibía una expresión de silente resentimiento. C.A.D.M.U.S. en parte había sido establecido bajo el temor de que la Liga tomase el mismo camino. Hasta Terrific se sintió vagamente tenso.

¿Pero por qué Bruce tuvo que, entre otras cosas, haber recordado PRECISAMENTE ESTO?

La respuesta salió sin necesidad de haber formulado la pregunta. Porque Bruce, pese a lo que decía, aún sentía el peligro de los Amos de la Justicia y quería recordarle a la Liga que no se dejara llevar por su propio poder. Lo cual Superman entendió de una vez, sobre esto era la cosa. La Liga había abusado de su autoridad al actuar de ese modo contra los ninja de Konoha. Por eso la declaración de Batman era doblemente relevante y también, en cierto modo, era el propio reconocimiento del error que él mismo había cometido.

Supermán inesperadamente sonrió. Era lo más cercano a una disculpa que Bruce podía hacer, pero aún así era algo.

"Los Amos de la Justicia tuvieron éxito en capturar a siete miembros activos de la Liga de la Justicia en ese entonces y procedieron a ocupar la Tierra. Afortunadamente la crisis se superó y por un buen tiempo la Liga tuvo poco contacto extra-dimensional. Después vino el brazo." Batman presionó otros cuantos botones más y la tristemente célebre mano con boca apareció flotando sobre la mesa. "Este brazo apareció el 10 de julio de 2007 a las…"

"¡Oigan!" El chico rubio –Naruto, como recordó Superman- saltó de su silla y estaba señalando el brazo. "¡Es el de Déidara-dattebayô!"

Batman hizo una pausa y Superman alzó su mirada. "¿Déidara?"

Alzando su mirada, la chica pelirrosada observó detenidamente el brazo un momento y asintió. "Oigan, es cierto, lo es. ¿No que Kakashi-sensei lo había destruido?"

"Pensé que lo había hecho-dattebayô." Naruto se volteó donde Batman. "¿De dónde lo sacaron?"

Los ojos de Batman se entrecerraron. "Lo encontramos en la azotea de un edificio en Metrópolis. Apareció ahí poco después de una gran explosión en los cuarteles de la Liga. ¿Quién era Déidara y qué tiene que ver su sensei con él?"

"¿Déidara? Era ese espantoso tipo de Akatsuki, hacía animalitos con arcilla explosiva y hacía volar las cosas." Señalando al brazo, Naruto prosiguió. "Él tenía esas…bocas en sus manos para masticarla y moldearla."

"Ya veo." Batman asintió con su cara muy seria. "¿Y cómo perdió éste?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Kakashi-sensei usó un jutsu con su ojo y lo teletrasportó a otra dimensión-dattebayô. Quería llevarse a Déidara completo pero no pu… ¡OH!"

Los ojos de Naruto repentinamente se abrieron muy de par en par. Aparentemente, y llegando a la misma conclusión, la mano de la pelirrosada voló a su boca. Los otros ninja los miraron un poco extrañados un momento pero luego, lentamente, también llegaron a la misma conclusión.

Superman soltó el suspiro que había aguantado durante los últimos tres días. "Bueno…ESO explica muchas cosas."

…

"Entonces su viaje dimensional fue completamente accidental, probablemente debido a algo que su maestro hizo." Los ninja ya no estaban en la sala de reuniones, pero los héroes de la Liga aún tenían asuntos qué discutir. En ese momento, Superman estaba pensando en voz alta mirando la punta de sus dedos. "Al fin tenemos una explicación de cómo llegaron."

Linterna Verde asintió. "Parece prefabricado, pero encaja. El uso de armamento experimental en pleno campo de batalla explica su historia, su condición y su desorientación. Y tiene mucho más sentido que eso de un montón de soldados altamente entrenados cayendo al azar por un portal."

"Sin embargo, es un método de teletrasportación diferente. Sin portal físico, sólo es una habilidad metahumana que su sensei puede usar con su ojo." Batman frunció el ceño. "Muy atípico. No creo que hayamos visto eso antes."

"Además, el hecho de que su maestro activase el portal con su ojo implica que él sería incapaz de teletrasportarse a sí mismo. Lo que significa que debemos restar uno de la cuenta de visitantes dimensionales." Mr. Terrrific indicó.

"Correcto. Entonces con Kiba, quien estaba con Question –por cierto, recuérdenme que tengo que hablar con él- eso nos da…" Supermán parpadeó. "…bueno, supongo que la cuenta está completa, de hecho. Luego finalmente ya tenemos una idea de lo que está sucediendo."

"Falta el perro." Flecha Verde les recordó.

"Y Luthor."

"Correcto, y Luthor." Supermán se hundió en la melancolía. "Esa parte aún no tiene sentido."

"No es como que si su muerte fuese un tema con el cual empezar." Batman indicó.

"Perdónenme la interrupción." Waller carraspeó. "¿Pero de qué están hablando?"

Los miembros de la Liga se miraron entre sí antes de que finalmente Superman suspirara y se inclinara hacia adelante. "Como ya sabes," dijo, "hace casi un año, Luthor trató de resucitar a Brainiac y en vez de eso resucitó a Darkseid, gobernante de Apokolips. Inmediatamente invadió la Tierra en retaliación porque interferí en sus actos."

"¿Con qué interferiste?" Los ojos de Waller se entrecerraron. Sabía la historia de la invasión de Darkseid, pero no la razón tras ella.

"Darkseid intentaba usar a Brainiac para adquirir algo llamado 'Ecuación Anti-Vida'" Explicó Batman. Tenía la atención de gran parte de los asistentes, sólo los miembros fundadores habían participado en el incidente Apokolips. "Básicamente es una ecuación matemática que prueba que la vida es insignificante y por eso le concede a su poseedor el control completo sobre el universo."

Mr. Terrific bufó. "Porque las matemáticas trabajan de ese modo."

"Sí…bueno," Supermán dirigió una mirada al científico. "Él había estado tratando de hacer eso, y lo destruí tanto a él como a Brainiac. Por eso, cuando Luthor trató de revivir Brainiac, terminó reviviendo a Darkseid, cuya primera acción fue atacar a la Tierra. Como ya sabes, Luthor unió fuerzas conmigo y Batman en el asalto final a la nave insignia de Darkseid."

"Sí." Asintió Waller. "Hasta donde sé, lucharon contra él hasta quedar en tablas antes de quedar atrapado por algo llamado 'Matriz de la Agonía'. Después de eso, Luthor se apareció y lo derrotó, pero murió en el proceso." Alzando una ceja, añadió. "Debo confesar que siempre he querido saber por qué fue el único que pudo derrotarlo. Para ser honesta, yo creía que habías matado a Darkseid y Batman a Luthor, pero que ambos habían salido con la misma historia para ocultarlo."

Supermán cerró los ojos, pero el semblante de Batman era imperturbable. "Buena idea, pero no es el caso. Luthor desapareció de la pelea casi cuando había empezado sólo para regresar al final, vestido en smoking, completamente desarmado."

"¿Y derrotó a Darkseid así no más?" Waller bufó. "Realmente ustedes no le están dando mucha credibilidad a su historia. ¿No pueden darme más detalles? Digo, ustedes dos estaban ALLÁ MISMO, deberían saber ALGO de lo que sucedió."

Suprimiendo su rabia, Superman respondió. "¡Yo estaba algo ocupadito en ese momentico, con eso de la Matriz de la Agonía! Recuerdo a Darkseid decir algo sobre poner mi corazón en una estaca la sala del trono."

"Yo estaba varios metros lejos." Comentó Batman. "Supermán HABÍA golpeado a Darkseid mandándolo a una distancia considerable, y además ya no soy tan joven como antes." Levantando la mano ante la mofa de Waller, continuó, "Sin embargo aún puedo ver bien. Ello, juntado con las pocas imágenes de vigilancia que pudimos encontrar, nos da una idea clara de lo que sucedió."

"¿Y qué fue?"

Batman sonrió sin humor. "Una serie de cosas que no tienen sentido. Luthor simplemente apareció de la nada, vestido, como hemos dicho, en smoking. Darkseid se comportó indiferentemente con él al principio hasta que Luthor le mostró lo que estaba cargando." Mientras hablaba, Batman fruncía el ceño en concentración. "Es difícil describirlo, pero parece haber sido un diamante brillante que irradiaba energía. Eso fascinó sobremanera a Darkseid, quien inmediatamente dejó de torturar a Supermán y caminó hacia Luthor, poniendo su mano sobre el objeto."

La habitación estaba completamente en silencio. La atención de todos estaba fija en Batman. "¿Y entonces?" Waller preguntó con ansia.

"Y entonces fuimos rodeados por un campo de energía giratorio y hubo una explosión." Supermán se encogió de hombros. "Batman y yo apenas pudimos escapar. La única pista que tuvimos fueron sus últimas palabras que escuché mientras nos alejábamos corriendo." Con su cara demostrando confusión, Superman se encogió de hombros. "Pero tampoco tienen sentido. Darkseid dijo: 'Es hemoso ¿no?'; y Luthor dijo: 'sí lo es.'"

"Un momento. ¿Me estás diciendo que los dos más grandes egomaníacos en la historia del…de TODO, se pusieron de acuerdo en algo?" Flash subió una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

"Y que la criatura más insensible del cosmos encontró algo hermoso." Supermán suspiró. "Ya les dije que no tenía sentido."

"De hecho, sí lo tiene." Batman alzó la voz. "Hay una manera posible de que eso sí tenga sentido. Piensen por un minuto. ¿Cuál es la única cosa que Darkseid realmente quiso?"

"¿Muerte?"

"¿Perdición?"

"¿Destrucción?"

Haciendo una mueca, Batman se acostó en las almohadas. "A veces me pregunto por qué siquiera me molesto…"

"Control." Superman alzó la voz, las facciones de su cara estaban trabajando lentamente. "Darkseid quiere el control. Y la más pura encarnación de ese control podría ser…" Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. "No creo que en serio lo p…"

"Es lo único que tiene sentido." La cara de Batman se veía lúgubre. "Lo único en lo que Darkseid estaría interesado o encontraría hermoso. La Ecuación Anti-Vida."

…

"Muy interesante," dijo el hombre de la capa. "¿Entonces su 'sensei' usaba ese jutsu de su ojo en batalla para remover objetos peligrosos?"

Naruto respondió con asentimiento despreocupado. "Sí. Lo desarrolló él mismo-dattebayô. Bastante útil porque no había ninguna manera que el oponente tuviera para contraatacarlo. Aunque consume demasiado chakra como para ser usado con frecuencia. Él…"

"Sí, sí." El hombre lo interrumpió con una agitación de la mano. "¿Recuerdas la clase de cosas en las que lo usaba?"

"Um…En verdad no. Sólo en el brazo y la explosión." Naruto no había estado junto a Kakashi en sus otras batallas.

Sorpresivamente Chôji alzó su mano. "Cuando…cuando nuestra aldea fue…fue invadida por Pain…Kakashi-sama se las arregló para detener un misil que iba directo a mí. Realmente yo nunca…había pensado en ello, pero…supongo que debió haber usado ese jutsu entonces."

"¿Un misil, dices? ¿Pudo haber estado precedido por un clavo?"

"Bueni…" Chôji se miraba un poco estupefacto. "No sé… ¿tal vez? Estábamos en medio de una batalla, es algo muy difícil de recordar."

"¿Por qué preguntaste específicamente sobre un clavo, Batman-san?" Shino dirigió su mirada al hombre en la camilla.

"Porque un clavo apareció de la nada en este mundo, poco antes del misil." Batman oprimió unos botones más y una nueva imagen salió a la vista en la pantalla. "Agente especial King Faraday del Gobierno de los Estados Unidos, antiguo Enlace de la Liga de la Justicia. Murió en Washington DC a causa de un CLAVO que alguien le disparó a su garganta a alta velocidad."

"¿Esa es la explicación que dio la Liga de ese suceso?" Bufó una mujer de semblante fuerte que estaba al final de la mesa –Naruto no supo su nombre-. "Me dio la impresión de que habíamos acordado que eso era jurisdicción de la policía del DC."

Casi de reojo, Naruto vio hasta la más pequeña traza de humor alrededor de la boca del hombre flaco de traje rojo. "¿No te has dado cuenta que estamos hablando de Batman? La jurisdicción para él no significa nada."

"Nosotros no ordenamos la investigación." Supermán le respondió a la mujer y mirando furiosamente al hombre de la camilla. "No obstante, de todos modos no me sorprende saber que Batman lo haya investigado."

"No lo habría hecho de no ser por el misil que se materializó pocos momentos después y que se estrelló en el Monumento a Washington," respondió Batman. "ESO, al menos, sí era asunto de la Liga de la Justicia. Consideré que ambas cosas estaban conectadas y las llamé 'Segundo Contacto'."

"¿Segundo Contacto?" Neji frunció el ceño.

"A la explosión en la Torre Metro y el brazo descubierto en el edificio los llamé 'Primer Contacto', ya que consideré que habían sucedido al mismo tiempo. Para cuando sucedió el Segundo Contacto, ya tenía yo a varios satélites de la Liga orbitando la Tierra en busca de cascadas de frecuencias dimensionales sugeridas por el análisis de la evidencia. Uno de ellos captó las frecuencias específicas, lo cual me permitió desarrollar un sistema de alerta que nos avisaría de la ocurrencia de cualesquiera otros contactos." Devolviendo la mirada a Neji, añadió. "Como ustedes. El 'Tercer Contacto', supongo."

"¡¿Dices que ya estabas preparado contra estos niños desde antes que siquiera aterrizaran?" Gritó la delgada mujer de cabellos oscuros al final de la mesa.

Superman se masajeaba su frente. "Batman ¿ni siquiera pensaste en decirnos lo que estabas haciendo?"

"El Primer Contacto voló parte de la Torre Metro y el Segundo mató al enlace de la Liga de la Justicia," frunció el ceño Batman. "Tenía perfecto sentido creer que cualesquiera contactos futuros podrían ser igual de agresivos. Hasta donde yo sé, la próxima vez pudieron haber mandado una flecha gigante en llamas y destruir la Torre Eiffel."

"¿La qué?" Ino parpadeó.

"¿Acaso estás sugiriendo que me equivoqué en diseñar el sistema de alerta? Si no hubiera preparado dicho protocolo, nunca nos habríamos enterado de la dispersión y localización de nuestros diferentes 'visitantes', o inclusive de su llegada. Ciertamente hubiera sido mucho más difícil encontrarlos, y ni siquiera habríamos averiguado el porqué del silencio de la Torre Titán hasta mucho después. Ni pensar en lo que este Úchiha Sásuke le hubiera hecho a…"

Naruto apenas escuchó la exclamación de Sákura mientras su cabeza se volteaba.

"¿Sásuke?"

…

Este caso simplemente no tenía sentido. Un metamorfo NO PODÍA tener huesos rotos, era literalmente imposible. Y aún si los tuviese, debería ser capaz de volverlos a poner en su lugar o manipular las secciones no rotas.

Sin embargo, después de media hora de tratamiento, Chico Bestia no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas.

El personal médico había hecho todo cuanto les era humanamente posible. Trataron las secciones afectadas tal como lo hubieran hecho con un humano ordinario. Le habían dado analgésicos. Le habían hecho rayos X, resonancias magnéticas y tomografías, pero no pudieron encontrar nada.

La dra. Jewell pensó que necesitaba una nueva área de trabajo. Sí, proveer de atención medica a la Liga sonaba divertido y excitante -casos de vida o muerte, oportunidades únicas para examinar de cerca los cuadros clínicos más raros del planeta, la mejor ayuda y equipo que el dinero podría comprar (además de cheque gordo cada mes)- pero la mayor parte del tiempo simplemente era algo frustrante.

"Disculpe, Dra. Jewell. Eh…estos…visitantes quieren ver al paciente."

Echando un vistazo detrás de su asistente, la Dra. Jewell alcanzó a ver algo MUY raro. Tres adolescentes situados a poca distancia atrás, observando la caótica escena con prudente diversión. Vestidos ni con el spándex de la mayoría de los héroes de la Liga ni tampoco con los overoles púrpura del personal, se los podía tomar fácilmente por extraños. El abdomen expuesto y la minifalda de la rubia no era un modo de vestir tan inusual –de hecho, vagamente recordaba el de la tamaraniana que había estado acá antes- pero el traje del pálido era de algún modo más extraño. ¿Acaso cuántos MUCHACHOS vestían una chaqueta corta como esa? La otra chica…se vestía normalmente –según los estándares del Japón feudal al menos- pero…su cabello. Era rosado.

En serio, ¿cabello rosado?

Ah, ¡qué importa! Por acá había estado antes una chica de piel anaranjada. Esa mujer brasileña de arriba tenía cabello verde neón. Ese mismo personaje tenía cabello verde, piel amarilla y tenía una boa de plumas rojas alrededor de su cuello. El cabello rosado no era malo. Luego la muchacha era una metahumana. ¿De los Jóvenes Titanes? Esos jovencitos no eran tan aficionados al spandex como sí lo estaban sus antecesores.

A medida que observaba, al chica pelirrosada (quien tenía un semblante de autoridad) echó un vistazo a la habitación y frunció el ceño. "_Nante henna dogu, ne?_" [¿Qué aparatos tan raros, no?] le comentó a los otros. Luego, dándose cuenta de que la Dra. Jewell la miraba, se dirigió hacia adelante.

"Me llamo Háruno Sákura." Se presentó, con una ligera reverencia. "Por favor, ¿me permitiría examinar al paciente?"

La Dra. Jewell parpadeó en sorpresa. "¿Cómo dice?"

"Quizá no lo parezca, pero de hecho soy una médico bastante calificada en mi mundo." Los ojos verdes de la chica brillaban por su fuego interior. "Aunque esto parezca bastante raro, conozco a… la persona que lo atacó, y tal vez yo pueda arrojar luz sobre el asunto."

La Dra. Jewell lo pensó un momento. "Bueno, supongo que sí."

Sin siquiera mirar, la pelirrosada se abrió paso por entre los doctores. Le regaló una sonrisa al confundido Chico Bestia, después empezó el diagnóstico: sintió el pulso, echó un vistazo a la garganta, iluminó con la linterna las retinas del muchachito y lo hizo toser mientras auscultaba el pecho. Aunque la chica estaba perdiendo el tiempo, no había error en su proceder, era muy profesional. La chica era en serio una médico bastante competente.

En ese momento, la chica puso sus manos en el pecho del chico y cerró los ojos. Lentamente, sus manos empezaron a brillar con una extraña luz.

"Hey… ¿qué estás haciendo?" Chico Bestia miró a Sákura y luego a su propio pecho otra vez. "E…eso…me hace cosquillas."

La chica ignoró el comentario, su frente estaba arrugada en señal de concentración. Entonces ella abrió sus ojos y una expresión triunfante se apoderó de su cara. "_Ino-buta-chan!_" [¡Ino-puerca!] decía haciéndole señas a la rubia. "_Hai, yattemite Buta-chan._" [Listo; inténtalo, Ino-puerca].

Con algo de duda, la rubia dio un paso adelante y puso sus manos en donde estuvieron las de Sákura. Éstos también empezaron a brillar.

"_Nanka kanjiruno_?" [¿Sientes algo?]

"_U-un, nanimo kanjinai_." [N-no, nada] dijo la rubia a medida que daba un paso hacia atrás. "_Hitai-chan no chakura osae wa mada atashi yori umai datte_." [Tu control de chakra sigue siendo mejor que el mío, frentona.] Aparentemente era incapaz de averiguar lo que la otra ya sabía.

"_Noroi fûin no chi wa hara ni iruno da. __Kitto sore wa kare ni sawatteiru_." [Tiene un poco de esa sangre impregnada con el sello maldito en su estómago. Eso ha de ser lo que está causándole las molestias.] Respondió Sákura, aparentemente explicando. Dándole un vistazo a Chico Bestia, le preguntó: "Tienes un poco de la sangre de un conocido de nosotros –Jûgo, un poderoso metamorfo- en tu cuerpo. ¿La ingeriste o te la inyectaron?"

"Estee…" Chico Bestia frunció el ceño tratando de acordarse "No recuerdo que me hubieran inyectado algo…o eso creo…lo mordí muchas veces, supongo que debí haber tragado algo de esa sangre."

La chica dio un suspiro de alivio. Dirigiéndose a los otros doctores, les explicó. "La sangre de Jûgo es un agente transformante que puede estar interfiriendo con las habilidades del paciente. No estoy segura, pero creo que si removemos la sangre, debería al menos resolver por el momento este problema. ¿Me podrían facilitar un cuenco con agua limpia?"

Se oyó un incrédulo "¿Agua?" de parte de uno de los doctores que estaba detrás de la Dra. Jewell.

"¡Obedezcan!" La Dra. Jewell chasqueó sus dedos a un asistente. Esta chica parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo, y al menos parecía tener una mejor intuición para las cosas que muchos otros doctores.

Unos pocos momentos después, varios cuencos con agua destilada estaban en una mesa cercana esperando a ser utilizados. La pelirrosada metió un dedo en dicha agua y frunció el ceño antes de balbucear rápidamente en japonés con la rubia. Aunque la rubia parecía algo desconcertada, rápidamente obedeció lo que la otra chica le había ordenado.

Un poco inquieta por la reacción, la Dra. Jewell intervino. "¿Necesita ayuda con algo, señorita Háruno?"

"No, tranquila, muchas gracias." La chica negó con la cabeza. "Es que hay algo raro con el agua, pero no debería causar mayor molestia. Esa sustancia es fácil de remover. Si la sangre hubiera sido inyectada directamente, entonces la cosa habría sido peor, pero como fue tragada, su sistema digestivo debió haberla disociado un poco. Créame, he investigado mucho sobre esta sangre y sus efectos mucho más que nadie en el mundo."

La última frase llamó poderosamente la atención de la Dra. Jewell. "¿En serio? ¿Y por qué?"

La chica se volteó a un lado para traer uno de los cuencos, escondiendo así su expresión de la vista de la doctora. "Razones personales. Bueno, ya estoy lista. ¿Ino?"

Asintiendo, la rubia puso sus dos manos brillantes sobre uno de los cuencos. Su ceño se frunció en concentración y, lentamente, ante los ojos del personal médico, el agua subió SOLA hasta formar una esfera giratoria que flotaba entre sus manos. Se la dio a Sákura, quien se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y la agarró (el intercambio parecía requerir un poco de concentración de ambas, pero lo estaban haciendo bien), cargándola sobre la cama. "¡Ups!" Dijo, viendo de reojo la mirada atónita de Chico Bestia. "Olvidé decirles que…deberían inmovilizarlo. Probablemente le va a doler un poquito."

"¿Inmovilizarlo?"

Lo que sucedió después fue casi irreal. Hasta donde la Dra. Jewell podría describirlo, la chica estaba metiendo el agua directamente al cuerpo del chico, aislando y removiendo cualesquiera rastros de la "sustancia extraña" que pudiese encontrar. El agua fluía de la esfera que estaba en una de las manos de la chica, y entraba perfectamente limpia en el cuerpo del muchacho. Al otro lado, emergía negra y contaminada, y era recolectada en otra esfera situada en la otra mano de la pelirrosada.

Tres veces repitió la chica dicho procedimiento, botando las muestras contaminadas en un nuevo cuenco que la rubia le alcanzaba. Durante todo el tiempo, Chico Bestia gimoteaba débilmente –pero sorprendentemente luchaba poco-. Finalmente Háruno Sákura se echó para atrás, con su frente empapada en sudor. "Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer." Jadeó, señalando al metamorfo. "Adelante. Inténtalo de nuevo."

Chico Bestia mordió su labio, pero de todos modos levantó su brazo sano. El pelaje se aplanó, se transformó en escamas que estaban en un brazo que se estaba volviendo más largo, más delgado, menos rígido…

Y de repente hubo un pulpo verde en la sala de operaciones que estaba abrazando con todo agradecimiento a Háruno Sákura. "¡Ji!" Gritó de felicidad y con tonos afectivos. "¡Por Dios Santísimo! No tienes idea de cuán bien se siente después de…"

"Suéltame", gruñó la médico. "¡YA MISMO!"

El pulpo palideció ante la voz de la chica. "Eh, listo, está bien." Dijo, deslizándose de la chica en un parpadeo y reconstituyéndose como el adolescente de piel verde que yacía sentado en la cama del hospital. "¡Pero cómo…cómo lo hiciste?", preguntó rascándose la cabeza de un modo cómico.

Háruno Sákura se encogió de hombros. "Es algo que puedo hacer."

…

"¿Entonces qué cosas exactamente puede hacer Sásuke?" Necesitaban conocer sus poderes, tener una idea exacta de la amenaza que estaban enfrentando.

El rubio –Naruto, como Batman recordó que se llamaba- se encogió de hombros cansinamente. "Muchas cosas."

"Su Sháringan le concede la habilidad de copiar instantáneamente cualesquiera jutsu o movimientos que vea," respondió Sákura, la compañera del chico. Batman ya los consideraba a ambos como la fuente más valiosa de información. "Entrenó durante tres años con un maestro de todos ellos. No obstante, por lo general se basa en ataques tipo fuego y rayo."

Batman asintió, eso concordaba con su experiencia previa con Sásuke. "Este Sháringan… es el mismo que tiene el sensei de ustedes, ¿cierto?" Varias cabezas asintieron en respuesta. "¿Puede hacer esa teletrasportación?"

"No es probable." Esta vez fue el 'bichitos', Aburame, quien tomó la palabra. "¿Por qué? Porque si lo hubiera hecho, este mundo habría experimentado más alteraciones que las que ya ha tenido. Además, si Úchiha Sásuke hubiera dominado el jutsu de teletrasportación, por lógica debió haber sido capaz de revertirlo. Si no, él ya no estaría aquí."

Hora de saber más. "Mientras tanto ¿qué otras cosas puede hacer con esos ojos?"

"En su forma básica, sólo acelera el tiempo de reacción y le da al usuario memoria fotográfica. También puede hacer ilusiones simples. No obstante, Sásuke ha despertado una versión mejorada…se llama Mangekyô Sháringan."

"¿En serio?". Se notaba que Sákura había hecho la tarea. "¿Y qué puede hacer?"

Hubo un encogimiento de hombros como respuesta. "Según Kakashi-sensei, tiene un jutsu más avanzado de ilusión llamado Tsukuyomi, en donde la víctima en cierto modo es teletrasportada hacia un estado mental en donde el usuario controla el espacio y el tiempo. Es una técnica muy útil en interrogatorios."

"Esos tipos en la Cumbre de Kage dijeron que también tenía otras cosas…" Naruto frunció el ceño. "Amaterasu, unas llamas negras que no se pueden apagar; y Susanô, una clase de figura enorme que rodea a Sásuke y lo protege toditito. Dicen que si se combina ambas se forma un monstruo de llamas negras; algo muy salvaje-dattebayô."

"¿Cumbre de Kages?" Dijo Clark. "Es como… ¿una reunión diplomática? ¿Y la atacó?"

El semblante de Naruto se puso serio. "Sí. Iba tras el Hokage encargado, Shimura Danzô, quien estaba asistiendo a la Cumbre. Los Kage lo derrotaron, pero Sásuke lo alcanzó de regreso y lo mató. Les caímos un poco tarde…Mádara ya se estaba llevando el cuerpo cuando llegamos."

"¿Mádara?"

"Úchiha Mádara, uno de los fundadores de Konoha y actual líder de la organización terrorista Akátsuki. Sásuke es el…su reemplazo, si es que dicha palabra alcanza a describirlo." Shino se acomodó sus gafas.

Naruto asintió. "Rescató a Sásuke y su equipo de la Cumbre de Kage. También le contó a los Kage sobre un 'Plan Ojo de Luna' que sumergiría al mundo en una ilusión eterna que controlaría a todas las personas, garantizando así la paz mundial o algo así…"

"¿También los malosos hacen monólogos en su mundo?" sonreía Flash alzando una ceja. "No entiendo. ¿Que no se dan cuenta cuán estúpido es decirle a la gente lo que vas a hacer?"

"Eso FUE muy extraño." Naruto estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero aparentemente esperaba que estuviesen de acuerdo con su plan. En cierto modo, el control perfecto del mundo PODRÍA garantizar la paz-dattebayô. O sea, no es sólo control político, es control sobre la mente de las personas. A lo mejor es un plan algo inverosímil-dattebayô, me pregunto si tan siquiera es posible."

"Explíquenme." La cara de Waller demostraba severidad. "¿Cómo pudo Luthor conseguir esta Ecuación Anti-Vida? ¿Y por qué traerla sólo para dársela a Darkseid?

"Y más aún, si la tenía –si ambos la tenían-, ¿por qué no la usaron? Creí que ustedes habían dicho que otorgaba el control absoluto sobre la existencia."

Batman asintió en silencio. "Exactamente. No tiene ningún sentido. Si Luthor tenía la Ecuación antes de la pelea, nunca debió estar encaminado a contactarnos y confrontar a Darkseid; luego asumo que debió haberla encontrado en el trascurso de la pelea." Alzó la mano para evitar preguntas. "¿Cómo? No lo sé. Pero la única razón que se me ocurre es que fue para no sacarla antes."

"Lo cual nos deja con la pregunta de que POR QUÉ la mostró y POR QUÉ la usó así…de ese modo." Supermán frunció el ceño. "Pudo haber conquistado el mundo con ella. ¿Por qué no lo hizo?"

"¡O quizá SÍ LO HIZO y aún NO NOS HEMOS DADO CUENTA!" Sonriendo ampliamente, Flash se levantó de su silla. "Quizá todos ya estemos en una realidad controlada por Luthor y nos está ya sometiendo a uno de sus enfermos truquitos mentales. ¿Ah? ¿Ah?"

"En ese caso, no habría querido que capturáramos a los ninjas, ni hubiese permitido tampoco que se le escapara uno." Mr. Terrific negó con la cabeza.

"Además, si este fuera un mundo controlado por Luthor, sería algo evidente, no oculto." Acotó Supermán. "Como dijiste antes, él es un egomaníaco. Si estuviese en verdad gobernando el mundo, querría que LO SUPIÉRAMOS."

Flash se hundió en su silla. "¡Cataplún! Adiós a mi teoría." De repente sus ojos brillaron. "¡A menos que él esté HACIENDO que todos ustedes refuten mi brillante idea para que yo evite encontrar la verdad!"

"Batman, ¿cómo pudiste haber guardado para ti solo esta información?" Ignorando el arrebato de Flash, Linterna Verde volteó a mirar al Caballero de la Noche. "¿Por qué no hiciste nada?"

La respuesta de Batman vino acompañada de una mirada furiosa. "¿Pero quién dijo que no he hecho nada? Yo no me quedo en la Baticueva únicamente a mirar las estalactitas. He estado trabajando por un tiempo en establecer contramedidas. Pero, en cuanto al por qué no le dije a la Liga, simplemente porque no tenía caso. Si Luthor tenía la Ecuación, como Flash dijo, todos ustedes podrían estar bajo su control; si no, entonces mi teoría era pura paja."

"Aún así pudiste habernos dicho tus ideas." Dijo J'onn.

Un resoplido vino con la respuesta. "Les dije mi 'idea' de que Luthor no estaba muerto. ¿Acaso me prestaron atención?"

Un silencio incómodo llenó la sala de conferencias.

"Exactamente por esto es que trabajo mejor solo. Sólo quizá habría conseguido algunos sarcasmos por parte de Flash y unas cuantas 'guías' ridículas del Hombre Plástico. No tenía caso en decirle a alguien de la Liga, por eso me quedé con la información." Batman se echó para atrás. "Ahora que los hechos han cobrado importancia, debo también hablarles de ellos, pero incluso ahora, son bastante inútiles. Lo único que puedo deducir es que la Ecuación Anti-Vida no funcionó tal y como se esperaba."

"¡O funcionó EXACTAMENTE tal y como se esperaba!"

"Flash, silencio." Supermán gimió y puso sus dedos en su frente. "Apeguémonos a lo básico por el momento, ¿bien? Luthor está vivo, quizá tenga la Ecuación Anti-Vida, la cual puede hacer o no hacer lo que supuestamente hace. Esto sólo hace más crucial que lo encontremos a él y los tres ninjas que tiene en su poder." Mirando hacia arriba, señaló a J'onn. "Avísenle a toda la Liga que Luthor ha regresado. Cualquiera y toda la información posiblemente relacionada con él o su organización debe ser dirigida a la Atalaya. Necesitaremos también de la cooperación del Gobierno." Asintió ante Waller, quien inclinó su cabeza levemente. "Y… ¿Lois? ¿Podrías, por favor, mantener esto alejado de la prensa?"

"¿Crees que PUEDO?" Lois, (quien teóricamente no debía estar presente) alzó una ceja. "Has esparcido la información a todos los miembros de una fuerza de tarea multinacional, incluyendo a fantoches hambrientos de fama como Booster Gold ¿y crees en serio que puedo mantener a los medios alejados de todo esto?"

Suplicantemente, Supermán la miró a sus ojos hasta que Lois finalmente suspiró. "Bien. No escribiré nada de esto a _El Planeta_. Pero me debes un titular. Uno MUY grande."

"Perfecto." Supermán volteó a la mesa. "¿Alguna otra pregunta? ¿Linterna?"

"¿Qué haremos con ellos?" preguntó el ex marine. "Digo…no los estamos reteniendo acá, lo entiendo, pero… ¿honestamente esperan que dejemos que un par de visitantes dimensionales como ellos deambulen libremente por Metrópolis?"

Chica Halcón asintió. "Al menos necesitarán a alguien que los ayude a adaptarse al mundo exterior. Si se molesta al menos indicado, podríamos terminar lidiando con otra plaza central hecha añicos."

…

"Entonces todos sus poderes se basan en esa fuente interna de energía llamada 'chakra'." El hombre de tez oscura que estaba al lado de la mesa fruncía el ceño mientras pensaba. "Interesante. Tenemos algo que también se llama CHAKRA en nuestro mundo, pero es algo muy diferente al de ustedes. Es una cosa más…" hubo un toque de desdén en su voz "… religiosa que concreta."

Un bufido vino de la mujer alada (en serio, ¿alas?) que estaba sentada al lado del hombre de verde, pero el arquero que se apoyaba en la pared se veía interesado. "¿Crees que quizá son la misma cosa? Digo, acá tenemos héroes cuya fuente de poder es su sincronización con la naturaleza y el uso de energía _chi_, quizá podríamos usar chakra…"

"Ustedes no tienen chakra. Yo puedo sentir el chakra, y no lo tienen." Interrumpió Neji.

"¿Ah, sí?" Pareciendo algo confundido, el arquero se encogió de hombros y miró a un lado. "Vale la pena intentar."

Sonriendo, Naruto miró a su alrededor. Las cosas estaban empezando a distensionarse un poco. Algunos de sus amigos se miraban un poco inquietos sobre cuánto estaba revelando, pero Neji, Sákura y Hinata se veían tranquilos. Lee, ¡cómo no!, sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras miraba a toda la gente vestida en spandex cerca a él.

Había que sacar a Lee de acá. Era demasiado para él.

Un carraspeo del hombre de la camilla interrumpió sus pensamientos. "Si este chakra alimenta todos sus ataques, entonces el poder y cantidad de tales ataques está limitado por la cantidad de chakra, ¿correcto?"

"Cierto." Naruto se encogió de hombros. Eran cosas básicas de la academia.

"Ya veo." El hombre dio un leve asentimiento. "Entonces explíquenme algo. Yo peleé con cuatro de tus amigos antes, y después con Úchiha Sásuke. Puedo adivinar que, comparado con los otros, Úchiha tiene reservas de chakra muy grandes. Pero de lo que vi de tu pelea con Supermán…" Los ojos del hombre se entrecerraron. "…tú has de tener una cantidad asombrosa de chakra. Mucho más grande que la de Úchiha, increíblemente más grande que la de tus amigos. Y, sólo supongo, de lejos mucho más grande que la que un ninja normal podría tener."

La sala estaba en silencio sepulcral. Los héroes se mostraban extrañados, incapaces de ver qué pretendía hacer el hombre de la capa oscura. Los ninja, no obstante, estaban tensos, en silencio, y bastante inexpresivos. Sólo se dirigían unas cuantas miradas fijas entre sí.

"¿Entonces qué pasa? Esa clase de poder no puede ser natural, ni siquiera en su mundo. Todos ustedes ya han entendido bastante bien el concepto de 'metahumano', y estoy suponiendo que no somos los primeros individuos 'por encima de lo normal' con quienes se han enfrentado." Los ojos de ese hombre oscuro taladraron hasta el alma de Naruto. "Ya sabes perfectamente qué es un 'metahumano', y si lo eres, como así lo creo, excepcional incluso entre ellos, luego es esencial que sepamos. YA MISMO."

Shino alzó la voz inmediatamente. "Las habilidades de Uzumaki-san son asunto de seguridad nacional de Konoha."

"Interesante." Ahora estaba hablando la gorda mujer negra. "Pero como dicho 'asunto de seguridad nacional' está dentro de nuestra nación, ya lo hace un asunto de nuestra seguridad nacional del cual debamos saber."

Pensando rápido, Naruto habló. "Es una técnica especial que uso…se llama Modo Sabio. Me sincronizo con la energía natural a mi alrededor y la uso para aumentar mi fuerza y mi invulnerabilidad. Cualquiera puede hacerlo, pero requiere de mucho entrenamiento intensivo y especializado-dattebayô."

Obviamente Batman no estaba satisfecho con la respuesta. "¿Entonces por qué ninguno de tus amigos ha sido sometido a ese entrenamiento?"

"Na-Naruto-kun trabaja más duro que nadie." Respondió Hinata.

"También atrajo la atención de un instructor bastante talentoso." Shino acomodó sus gafas oscuras. "Los secretos del Modo Sabio se enseñan a pocos y de entre ellos se puede contar con una sola mano a quienes lo dominan."

Hubo un corto instante de silencio. Los héroes, quienes parecían seguir la pista de Batman, se quedaron mirándolo para ver qué pensaba de esa explicación. Después de un instante, asintió. "Tenemos acá a algunos que trabajan sincronizándose con las energías naturales…es posible, supongo. ¿Y eso te hace invulnerable y aumenta tu fuerza?"

"Sí, y también aumenta mi chakra y me hace consciente de todo lo que me rodea-dattebayô."

"¿Nada más?"

"Eh…no."

"¿Seguro?"

"Ssssssí…" Naruto se estaba tensionando. ¿HABÍA algo más?

"¿Entonces cómo explicarías tu tasa ultrarrápida de recuperación?" Antes de que Naruto pudiera responder, siguió presionando. "¿Y qué me dices de esas extrañas marcas en su estómago? Nuestros médicos estaban extrañados con ellas. ¿Y por qué todos ustedes están tan ansiosos por explicarnos algo que hace unos segundos nos escondían?"

Shino se levantó. "Batman-san, debo protestar…"

"Ah, no te preocupes, Shino-ttebayô." Suspirando, Naruto le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara. "Estamos en sus manos, tenemos que decirles. Terminemos con esto de una vez, de todos modos lo habrían averiguado-dattebayô." Volteando hacia el hombre, lo miró directamente a los ojos y le respondió. "Yo soy un _jinchûriki_. El anfitrión de un demonio. Tengo encerrado en mi cuerpo el espíritu del Zorro de Nueve Colas o Kiyûbi no Yôko, y puedo sacar de él la cantidad de chakra que quiera." Desafiante, miró fijamente a los ojos del hombre de la camilla. "Eso es lo que soy."

Hubo un corto silencio.

"¿El anfitrión de un demonio?" preguntó el hombre de la capa. Su tono denotaba decepción. "¿Eso es todo?"

"No puede ser…" el hombre de tez oscura volteó sus ojos.

"Parece un poco diferente de los nuestros." Superman frunció el ceño. "Eso nos da ¿qué? ¿Dos?"

"Tres." Batman negó con la cabeza. "Estás olvidando a Blue Devil."

…

"Eh…de cualquier forma, lamento haberte roto las piernas-dattebayô."

La criatura bufó. "Ya que lo dices, lamento haber tratado de clavar mi tridente en tu corazón. Era una pelea. Los malentendidos pasan."

Hubo una pausa silenciosa. Naruto se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama en la cual yacía acostado ese loco de piel azul con quien había peleado antes. Incluso sabiendo que ese hombre era un anfitrión de demonio, Naruto no podía sino sentirse un poco extrañado. No sólo dicho tipo estaba cubierto de escamas azules, sino que también tenía un par de largos cuernos que brotaban de su cabeza, una cola puntiaguda y una pequeña barba rara que lo hacía ver un poco tonto. Y, aunque ese hombre PARECÍA un poco más amigable ahora que ya sabía más de Naruto, sus ojos brillantes aún le parecían raros.

Pero, aún así, era parte demonio, y eso no le preocupaba a Naruto.

"Así que tienes un demonio 'sellado' en ti, ¿eh?" Ante la afirmativa respuesta de Naruto, el hombre negó con la cabeza. "Eso no lo había oído antes. He sabido de demonios encerrados en jarras, botellas, pozos y lámparas, pero en gente…no sé cómo pudiste hacerlo. ¿Eso qué significa exactamente?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Bueno…significa que mis heridas sanan más rápido y que tengo a mi disposición un cantidad enorme de energía y que puedo sacar más si es necesario-dattebayô. Ah, y si me enojo mucho, en convierto en un monstruo que destruye todo a su alrededor."

"Hm." El hombre gruñó. "O sea que tienes poderes demoníacos pero no los controlas." Encogiéndose de hombros, añadió: "Aún así, asumo que no estás condenado al infierno por eso."

"No…lo creo, no." Algunos de los aldeanos le habían dicho esto a Naruto, pero él nunca se había detenido a pensarlo y el Tercer Hokage tampoco le había dicho nada al respecto.

"Pues me parece un buen pacto," dijo el hombre, y ante la mirada incrédula de Naruto, se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, pasar una vida de sufrimiento es mucho mejor que sufrir por la eternidad. Dos veces estuve en el Infierno…no es un lugar muy bonito, niño."

"¿Has estado en el Infierno-ttebayô?" Naruto tenía un vago concepto del Infierno, pero el lugar del que hablaba ese hombre sonaba un poco diferente.

"Es parte de ser un demonio. Bueno, un hombre convertido en un 'demonio-con-alma', supongo."

"¿Puedes convertir un hombre en demonio?" Naruto estaba estupefacto.

"No, no en realidad." El hombre/demonio/lo que sea respondió. "Supongo que, en esencia, sigo siendo un hombre debajo todo esto. Sólo soy un hombre con poderes demoniacos que está condenado al infierno. Ah y también tengo cachitos y colita."

"Oh. ¿Y son importantes?"

"¿Importantes? ¡Qué va! No hacen gran cosa. Sólo son recuerdos de mi pacto con Nerón. Me los dio para que TODO EL MUNDO sepa que soy un demonio de carne y hueso." El hombre gruñó. "No intentes hacer pactos con demonios, niño, ni siquiera con el tuyo. SIEMPRE terminan jodiéndote."

Naruto asintió, pero algo aún le inquietaba. "¿Así que esas cosas supuestamente son para demostrar que eres un demonio?" Ante la afirmativa respuesta de Blue Devil, Naruto estalló: "¡Pero eso es una locura-dattebayô! ¡Los demonios no se ven así!"

"Por supuesto que no. Los demonios son criaturas espirituales, pueden verse como se les dé la gana. Nerón escogió esta apariencia para recordarle a todos los demás qué soy yo, y particularmente para atormentarme." Gruñendo otra vez, Blue Devil se cruzó de brazos. "Toma a un demonio desde el punto de vista religioso."

"¿Religioso…?"

"Soy católico, niño. ¿Crees que me gusta verme así? Ya no puedo ir a la iglesia ni recibir la comunión, ni siquiera orar el Padrenuestro sin que me queme por dentro."

Parpadeando, Naruto preguntó. "¿Qué es 'católico' y qué es una iglesia?"

"¿Estás bromeando…?" El hombre miró a Naruto y luego negó con la cabeza. "Está bien, no." Suspiró. "Cuando me den de alta, tendré una larga charla contigo."

Hubo un largo silencio, roto esta vez por ese hombre. "Entonces." Dijo finalmente. "¿Qué hacen los demonios en donde tú vives?"

"Romper cosas más que todo. Arrasar países y todo eso-ttebayô."

"Eso parece terriblemente simple para ellos," frunció el ceño Blue Devil. "¿Para qué lo sellaste en ti?"

Naruto frunció el ceño en respuesta. "Yo no fui. Mi papá lo selló en mí. Las aldeas usan a tipos como yo como armas de destrucción masiva." Una sonrisa amplia se apoderó de su rostro por un momento. "Pero mi padre tenía MUCHO más en mente que eso."

Con sus cejas en alto, Blue Devil preguntó. "¿Entonces no lo escogiste? ¿El Gobierno simplemente te lo da y ya?" Ante el encogimiento de hombros de Naruto, gruñó. "Bueno. Pues eso apesta. Al menos yo hice un pacto por mis poderes…yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Te tocó más duro de lo que pensé. Lo siento, niño."

"No hay problema." Naruto sonrió. "Ya me acostumbré-ttebayô."

"Hm. Sí, supongo que ya estás acostumbrado."

"¿Entonces qué pasa contigo y tu…demonio?" Naruto miró a Blue Devil con curiosidad.

Frunciendo el ceño, Blue Devil miró hacia arriba. "Ya te lo dije. Yo NO TENGO un demonio, SOY uno en todo el sentido de la palabra. Pero uso mis poderes de demonio para mandar a otros de vuelta al Infierno. Para eso es…" apuntó con el dedo hacia una cosa que colgaba en la pared. "…el tridente."

"¡Guau!" Naruto miró el objeto. "¿Eso era lo que me ibas a hacer?"

"Sí," asintió el hombre. "Lo siento."

"No te preocupes-dattebayô. De todos modos no sé si hubiera servido."

"Quizá no," dijo el otro. "Entonces, si eres un anfitrión de demonio, ¿qué es tu amiga?"

"¿Amiga?" Un pequeño '¡yip!' hizo a Naruto voltearse, e inmediatamente entendió lo que había dicho Blue Devil. "¡Ah! ¡Hola, Hinata! ¿Cuándo llegaste acá?"

Blue Devil soltó una carcajadita. "Vino contigo, niño. Detracito de ti. ¿No lo recuerdas?"

"Pensé que te habías ido con Shino y Neji," dijo Naruto, ignorando deliberadamente la pregunta de Blue Devil.

Era realmente sorprendente cuán silenciosa podría ser Hinata a veces. Debe ser una ninja muy buena para el sigilo como para aproximarse silenciosamente a las personas como ella lo había hecho. Sin embargo, por el momento ella simplemente se quedó ahí, sonrojadísima y jugueteando con sus dedos. "Yo…creí que alguien debía ir contigo." Dijo en voz baja.

"¿Entonces qué eres tú?" le preguntó Blue Devil, quien parecía divertirse por algo.

Hinata parpadeó. "Hyûga Hinata." Respondió haciendo una reverencia.

"No, no. No QUIÉN eres." Los cuernos se menearon de un lado a otro. "Sino QUÉ eres."

Esta vez tanto Hinata como Naruto se quedaron mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Quieren decirme que no lo saben?" Los brillantes ojos de Blue Devil se abrieron de par en par. "Eso es raro. Muy muy raro."

…

Volviendo al tema de Sásuke," Supermán interrumpió la lista de de héroes con poderes sobrenaturales de Linterna Verde, "Hay algo que necesitamos saber. ¿Puede él hacer ese jutsu de su sensei?"

"Aún no. Es un jutsu original de Kakashi-sensei. Sásuke no lo había visto antes." De repente Naruto frunció el ceño. "No obstante él lo APRENDERÁ. Debe estar buscando la manera de regresar."

"Así que, básicamente, si le damos el tiempo suficiente para que lo averigüe, se irá por su cuenta." Linterna Verde se encogió de hombros. "Problema resuelto."

Pero los ninja negaron con la cabeza. "Debemos encontrarlo antes de que tenga la oportunidad." Expuso Neji.

Supermán parpadeó. "¿Por qué?"

Decidiendo reentrar en la conversación, Batman habló. "Porque este Sásuke es una amenaza para su aldea. Si regresa allá y estos chicos no están para detenerlo, su aldea estará condenada." Observó a los adolescentes. "¿Correcto?". Hubo unos cuantos asentimientos dubitativos. "Por eso quieren que se quede acá."

"Olvídenlo. No podemos MANTENER a ese chico acá." Mirando dubitativamente, Linterna Verde alzó sus manos. "Es una grave amenaza y no estamos dirigiendo una colonia penal."

"La ONU no aprobará la retención de criminales interdimensionales. Calibán fue lo suficientemente malo, pero no conservaremos a más de ellos." Waller golpeaba la punta de su bolígrafo en la mesa para enfatizar el punto.

Por fortuna los ninja no parecían dispuestos a discutir el punto. "Naturalmente," asintió Shino. "Úchiha Sásuke es un ninja desertor de Konoha, y Konoha debe encargarse de él. Pero tampoco podemos permitirle regresar antes que nosotros."

"Podríamos ayudarles con eso. Ya lo estamos buscando." Superman les dijo. "Una vez lo encontremos, lo pondremos a él y sus cómplices a disposición de ustedes para que sea juzgado de vuelta en Konoha."

Un brazo desnudo se alzó y Batman irritadamente notó a su dueño –Sai, el ninja andrógino con sonrisa tenebrosa-. "¿Cómo planean regresarnos a Konoha, honorables caballeros?" preguntó, con una amplia sonrisa falsa dibujada en su cara. "Quizá no puse atención, pero no recuerdo en ningún momento haber escuchado cómo lo van a hacer."

"Eso…será algo difícil." Admitió Superman, dándole un vistazo a Mr. Terrific.

"Pero no imposible." Mr Terrific dio un pequeño asentimiento. "Como mencionamos antes, ya tenemos experiencia con asuntos interdimensionales. Hay unos cuantos portales experimentales que Batman ha diseñado…con un poco de trabajo se podría abrir un enlace al mundo de ustedes."

La negra frente de Terrific se arrugó de repente. "Lo difícil, por supuesto, será el conectarnos al mundo DE USTEDES. Hemos hecho muchos enlaces entre Tierras similares a la nuestra. La de ustedes obviamente es muy diferente, y por eso será mucho más difícil. No obstante, con suficiente tiempo y recursos…" Mr Terrific hizo un gesto. "Se puede hacer."

Hubo un corto silencio mientras los ninjas reflexionaban sobre el asunto. "¿Y cuánto tiempo les tomará construir esa entrada?"

"Es imposible decirlo con certeza." Admitió el científico. "Unos cuantos meses, al menos."

"¿Y entonces qué carajos vamos a hacer con ellos mientras tanto?" Chica Halcón explotó. "¡No podemos dejarlos deambular solos por ahí así como así!"

Los ojos de Lois se entrecerraron. "Clark, si tú…"

"No los estamos reteniendo acá," contestó Superman, cerrando sus ojos. "Eso no se está discutiendo. Sólo porque sean poderosos no significa que revistan peligro. Parecen ser disciplinados, pueden cuidarse a sí mismos y saben que pueden –de algún modo- contar con nosotros." Lois le lanzó una mirada un tanto engreída a Chica Halcón, pero Superman no había terminado. "Por otro lado, Shayera también tiene razón. No podemos simplemente 'dejarlos deambular por ahí así como así'. No sólo porque son increíblemente poderosos sino porque también están increíblemente PERDIDOS. Ellos en realidad no saben en dónde estar o qué hacer." Abriendo sus ojos, Supermán miró a Lois. "Lois ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que Hinata hubiera durado en la calle sin ti?"

Lois se miraba un poco incómoda. "Ella es una chica lista…"

"Pero ignora los peligros este lugar." Asintió Mujer Maravilla. "Cualquiera pudo haber tomado ventaja de eso. Los depravados, los medios, los políticos…"

"Luthor…" añadió Batman seriamente.

"…y los súper villanos también." Agregó Mujer Maravilla.

"Su falta de conocimiento sobre nuestro mundo hace de sus poderes inherentemente peligrosos." J'onn entró en la conversación. "Las diferencias entre las costumbres de la Tierra y la de ellos son suficientes como para que cometan un crimen sin querer o que sientan que una persona bienintencionada los ha ofendido."

"Lo cual nos deja un cráter en el centro de Metrópolis."

Amanda Waller asintió levemente. "En esencia son iguales a inmigrantes. Se les debe instalar una especie de vigilancia, y probablemente algunos funcionarios les ayudarán a integrarlos en nuestro mundo."

"No están muy dispuestos a confiar en cualquiera que les presentemos." Destacó Flecha Verde.

Batman bufó. "Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo." Dijo, cogiendo el control remoto de su camilla motorizada. "Cuando decidan algo, háganmelo saber. Me iré a chequear la situación en la enfermería."

La camilla de Batman salió lentamente de la sala mientras los otros se aglomeraban alrededor de la mesa. "¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer?" Superman miró alrededor. "¿Alguna idea?"

"Que les den un edificio en Metrópolis, en donde podamos observarlos." Propuso Linterna Verde. "Les dará acceso libre y nos ayudará a contener desastres."

Lois se burló. "¡Ja! Dudo que el Concejo siquiera lo discuta."

"¿Y qué de algún lugar del país?"

Supermán lo pensó. "PODRÍA mantener el mínimo el choque cultural, y limitaría cualesquiera desastres potenciales. Pero por otro lado no podríamos ser capaces de monitorearlos. Si Luthor ataca, tendríamos muy poco tiempo de respuesta."

"Supongo que no me querrán escuchar, pero yo tengo una idea." Gruñendo, Waller se levantó de la silla. "El Gobierno posiblemente podría suministrarles unas instalaciones que…"

"No."

Waller se encogió de hombros resignadamente. "Como quieran."

"¿Y una base lunar?"

"NO, Flash." Supermán frotó sus ojos. "¿Alguna otra idea? ¿Alguien?"

El silencio se apoderó de la sala de conferencias.

…

"Y… ¿ahora qué hacemos?" Naruto miraba a su alrededor.

Superman carraspeó. "Bueno, hasta que encontremos a Sásuke y el portal esté terminado, me temo que no hay mucho que podamos hacer. Supongo que simplemente tendrán que acostumbrarse a vivir aquí."

"Cuando digo 'aquí' no me refiero a 'aquí' mismo en este edificio, por supuesto." Añadió precipitadamente al ver las serias miradas que le dirigían. "O si prefieren…supongo que si quisieran…Pero lo que quise decir es que tendrán que pasar un tiempo AQUÍ en ese MUNDO. Acostumbrarse a él."

"Sásuke es un asunto del cual Konoha tiene que encargarse," respondió Shino. "¿Por qué? Ciertos vínculos entre él y algunos miembros de nuestro escuadrón hacen riesgoso para otros el matarlo."

"No vamos a matarlo. Sólo vamos a capturarlo y entregárselo a ustedes."

Shino hizo un leve asentimiento. "Aún así, debemos insistir en poner de nuestra parte para capturar al Úchiha."

"Me temo que no es posible." Supermán negó con la cabeza. "Ustedes no conocen ni el territorio ni las personas de acá. Sus métodos tradicionales de rastreo no podrían ni siquiera funcionar. No, es mejor que nos lo dejen. Ya hemos establecido una red de rastreo, no debería tomar mucho tiempo."

"Pero debo…"

"Shino." Naruto le hizo un gesto a Aburame para que guardara silencio. "No te preocupes." De todos modos no parecían dispuestos a obedecer lo que esas personas les dijeran.

Dándole a Naruto un asentimiento de agradecimiento, Superman retomó sus palabras. "De cualquier forma, son libres de irse." Varios de los ninja sonrieron, pero la mayor parte de ellos permanecieron tensos. "Podríamos necesitar a algunos de ustedes para que ayuden a Mr. Terrific a construir el portal, pero fuera de eso, les sugiero que se relajen y disfruten de su tiempo acá. No se preocupen por Luthor, lo encontraremos a él y a sus amigos muy pronto."

"Eh…" Intervino Sákura. "¿Y en dónde proponen ustedes que nos 'relajemos' mientras hacen todo el trabajo?"

Superman hizo una pausa, claramente preguntándose la misma cosa. "Bueno." Dijo finalmente. "Supongo que PODRÍAN quedarse acá en la Torre Metro…"

"NO."

"Para nada."

"Declinamos amablemente su ofrecimiento."

Naruto se levantó. "Miren, les agradecemos pero no, ¿de acuerdo? A nuestro parecer NINGUNO de nosotros tiene buenos recuerdos de este lugar."

También levantándose, Sákura añadió. "Hágannos saber si tienen una mejor idea. Mientras tanto, nos vamos."

Uno por uno, los ninja fueron abandonando la sala de conferencias.

…

Sákura observó cuidadosamente al chico de rojo por un momento y frunció el ceño, luego juntó sus dedos. "¡Kai!"

Los párpados se abrieron. Una mirada a la derecha y a la izquierda, y finalmente el joven justiciero pareció relajarse. "¿La Torre Metro?" Le preguntó a Sákura.

"Sí." Asintió Sákura. "Esta es la Torre Metro. Tu…"

"¡ROOOOOOBIN!" Un manchón anaranjado pasó por el lado de Sákura y cubrió al paciente. "¡Estás bien! ¡Ya no estás no-consciente! ¡Gracias a Oflgar!"

Robin parpadeó ante su novia tamaraniana. "Hola, Star. Eh, ¿qué...?"

"¡Y a ti!" La chica se volteó y se puso frente a Sákura. "¡Gracias, honorable médica de cabellos rosados, por haberle restituido a Robin su fuerza y vigor!" Un segundo más tarde Sákura se encontraba envuelta en un similar abrazo rompecostillas. "¡Oh, esto es en verdad tan gozoso!"

Sákura luchaba para encontrar palabras. "Eh… ¿de nada?" La extraña chica anaranjada voladora les había llegado a Sákura e Ino justo afuera de la habitación de Chico Bestia. Apenas había escuchado lo que habían hecho ahí, inmediatamente empezó a rogarles para que ayudaran 'también a su amigo Robin, quien yacía enfermo sin consciencia y los médicos no sabían qué hacer.'"

En realidad, Sákura no fue tan difícil de convencer porque, después de todo, prácticamente había sido arrastrada hasta la habitación de Robin. Después de eso, el problema fue relativamente simple de resolver –era un genjutsu, uno sencillo, lo suficiente como para dejar inconsciente a la víctima-. Fácil comprender.

¿En cuanto a la chica? No tanto.

"Y bien." El de rojo –Robin- se incorporó. "¿Fue Batman?"

Sákura parpadeó. "¿Disculpa?"

"¡Sí fue él, amigo Robin! La chica anaranjada asintió emocionadamente. "¡Entró en la celda de mi amiga Raven y yo! No lo reconocí al principio, por lo que le mandé un rayo desintegrador, pero lo evadió y me detuvo. Entonces él…"

Sákura miró fijamente a la extraña chica a medida que escuchaba el relato de la batalla en la Torre Titán. ¿Batman? ¿El mismo Batman que nos atacó? ¿Él rescató a estos muchachos? O sea que Batman había luchado contra Sásuke con el fin de rescatarlos y no por simple diversión. Había ido a ayudar y regresó muy mal herido por eso; se dio cuenta con una mueca de vergüenza, recordando al de la camilla.

El chico vestido de rojo no compartía dicho razonamiento. "¡Carajo!" Frunció el ceño. "Siempre tiene que ser mi niñera, ¿no? No puede confiar en mí lo suficiente como para dejarme manejar las cosas por mí mismo." Negando con la cabeza, miró a Starfire. "¿Están a salvo? ¿Raven, Cyborg y Chico Bestia?"

"Sí, Robin. Todos ellos están bien. Chico Bestia estuvo mal herido por un tiempo, pero esta mujer lo ha salvado."

"¿En serio?" El adolescente dirigió una crítica mirada examinadora. "Gracias. Gar puede a veces agotar la paciencia."

"Al menos pude hacerlo." Sákura se encogió de hombros. "Después de que Sásuke les destrozó la base…"

Las cejas de Robin se levantaron "¿Sásuke? ¿O sea que conoces a ojitos-rojos?"

"En cierto modo." Sákura trató de mantener neutra su voz. "O al menos creía conocerlo."

"Hm. ¿Qué tanto conoces de él?"

Sákura se encogió de hombros. "Ah…mucho."

"Bien." Sonrió Robin. "Necesitamos información. Tan pronto como nos den de alta, necesitaré toda la información que tengas. No podremos formar un escuadrón de búsqueda y ataque sin un verdadero conocimiento de sus poderes y…"

"USTEDES no podrán formar ningún escuadrón de búsqueda, punto." Una nueva voz interrumpió la conversación, y los otros se voltearon para mirar la camilla motorizada acercarse a la habitación en la cual yacía acostado un hombre de capa ya conocido. "La mitad de tu equipo está fuera de combate y tú tampoco te encuentras bien. Dudo mucho que incluso seas capaz de mantener a Jump City bajo control por mucho tiempo."

Los ojos de Robin se entrecerraron. "Batman…"

"Calma, Robin." Le advirtió Batman. "Controla tu ira y suéltala en otro lado." Sus ojos se entrecerraron. "Necesito hablar contigo sobre las medidas de seguridad de la torre."

"No me interesa lo que me tengas que decir."

"No me interesa tu falta de interés. De todos modos vas a escuchar." Batman dirigió su mirada a las chicas. "Ya pueden retirarse."

Entendida la indirecta, Sákura se retiró rápidamente llevando consigo a una muy confundida Starfire. "Vámonos, acá sobramos."

"¡Pero no entiendo! ¡Mi amigo Robin debería estar contento por ver a nuestro salvador! ¿Por qué está tan furioso?"

"No sé. Apenas lo conozco desde hace cinco minutos." Gruñó Sákura, sentándose en una banca, al lado de Sai e Ino. "Sin embargo, a Batman lo conocí ayer, y si Robin lo conoce me puedo imaginar que ha de ser un cascarrabias."

Starfire parecía un poco extrañada pero no insistió más. "De cualquier modo, debo darte las gracias otra vez por haber curado a Robin. Ya no tengo más pesar a causa de tus esfuerzos. ¡Gracias!" Hizo una reverencia.

"De nada." Sákura esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Esta chica parecía ser la versión femenina de Lee. "Dime, ¿qué es él exactamente? ¿Tu compañero de equipo?"

La cara de la chica casi explota de felicidad. "¡Mi amigo Robin es mi _morthlug opetim_!"

Y eso que Sákura apenas estaba empezando a entender este mundo… "¿Cómo dijiste?"

"¡Oh! ¡Ofrezco mil disculpas! En este mundo, como tú dirías, ¡es mi novio!"

"Ah." Ya tenía sentido.

Curiosamente, la chica casi pareció parca después de esa declaración. "Soy la más afortunada…" dijo casi silenciosamente, "…de que sea así. Robin puede ser duro consigo mismo, y algo sombrío. No siempre tiene la alegría de corazón que debería."

"¿En serio?" Sákura echó un vistazo a Sai e Ino, quien parecía estar dedicada a la tarea de vendar la mano de Sai. "¿Por qué?"

"Él es solitario. Y sufre." La chica respondió, y algo nuevo en la manera en como lo dijo hizo a Sákura levantar su mirada. "Ha sufrido mucho, lo sé, pero no habla de eso. Lo retiene. No debería hacer eso, no puede ser bueno para los _sulgruns._"

"Naturalmente." Sákura en realidad no estaba poniendo atención a las palabras, pero la esencia de lo que Starfire decía le sonaba vagamente familiar.

"Por lo tanto estoy contenta." Suspiró Starfire. "Estoy feliz de que sea mi _morthlug opetim_, así podré ayudarle con eso. Siento temor de pensar en qué se habría convertido si no."

"Sí." Sákura asintió levemente. "Sí, deberías."

Starfire echó un vistazo con curiosidad "Qué te hace usar el tono de… ¡Oh!" Gritó, mirando el fondo del pasillo, e inmediatamente se transformó en un borrón naranja y púrpura. Segundos después, se escuchó el eco de unas voces.

"Suel-ta-me."

"¡Amiga Raven! ¡Estoy tan contenta de volverte a ver!"

"Star, en serio, no…"

"¡Oh! ¡Debes venir conmigo y conocer a la pelirrosada! ¡Es la más gentil y agradable persona y ustedes serán grandes amigas!"

"Lo dudo."

"Pero debes agradecerle por haber sanado a…"

Alejando su atención de la charla de las muchachas, Sákura se volteó a donde Ino. "¿A qué horas debemos encontrarnos con los demás?"

Ino miró su reloj de pulsera. "En cinco minutos."

"Pues supongo que ya debemos irnos." Sákura se levantó. "No he averiguado gran cosa, espero que los otros…"

¡BAM! La puerta se abrió violentamente y un iracundo Robin salió. "¡No necesito de tu consejo, viejo!" Gritó en dirección a la habitación de donde había salido.

"Pues arréglatelas," fue la respuesta, lo suficientemente audible para que todo el mundo la escuchara. "Buena suerte en Jump City con todos tus amigos hechos papilla y tu base vuelta pedazos."

Robin retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. "¡Nos en-car-ga-re-mos de eso!" Gruñó, con su voz un poco amortiguada por el muro.

"Seguro que sí. En especial con las otras celdas tan llenas."

"¡Podremos con eso!" Gritó Robin. "¡Podremos con eso y lo haremos sin tu ayuda ni la de la Liga ni la del Grupo Empresarial Wayne!" Cerró de un golpe la puerta.

Sai miró a Ino. Ino miró a Sákura. Sákura miró a Sai.

Ignorándolos, Robin caminó hacia Starfire, quien corrió hacia él al primer sonido. "Star, nos vamos." Le dijo, "Ve con los demás hacia la cubierta de vuelo y encuentra un jet que podamos usar."

"Pero, amigo Robin, no estás…"

"Sólo hazlo." Gruñó. "Estaremos bien. Encontraremos ayuda en algún lado."

"Perdonen."

Volteándose, ambos miraron a Sákura, quien los estaba observando con perplejidad.

"Nosotros…podríamos ayudar."

…

"¿Un…equipo de súper héroes?"

"Es como AYUDAR a un equipo de súper héroes," explicó Sákura a los demás. "El mismo equipo que Sásuke derrotó. Todos están en mala condición y necesitan ayuda hasta que estén al 100%. Parece ser lo menos que podemos hacer, y además, es un buen lugar para empezar a seguirle la pista a Sásuke."

"Sákura, se nos prohibió perseguir a Sásuke." Neji le recordó.

Kiba volteó sus ojos en señal de sarcasmo. "Y todos estamos totalmente dispuestos a obedecer."

"Exactamente." Asintiendo, Sákura le dio a Naruto una mirada socarrona. "Terminaremos yendo allá después de todo, pero para eso debemos tener una buena razón."

"Eso tiene algo de sentido. Sin embargo, ¿podemos estar seguros de que esos 'Jóvenes Titanes' son fidedignos?" Shino elevó una ceja.

Una sonrisa amplia fue la respuesta. "No hay de qué preocuparse ya que la mitad de ellos están demasiado heridos como para atacarnos. Pero además de eso, su líder ODIA a la Liga. En especial a Batman. Si eso no es fidedigno, entonces no sé qué es."

Chouji y Lee sonrieron en respuesta. Neji, predeciblemente, no reaccionó, pero su boca se estremeció apenas un poquito.

"Miren, es la situación perfecta." Hora del último argumento. "Ellos necesitan peleadores, y nosotros guías. Estamos familiarizados con las peleas y ellos con este mundo. Incluso tienen una base que podemos usar, así que no hay necesidad de que desalojemos a nadie ni de que tomemos algo a la fuerza." Miró a todos los que formaban el círculo. "¿Qué les parece, muchachos?"

Después de haber mirado todos los rostros en el círculo, Naruto asintió. "Me suena".

…

"El jet de los Jóvenes Titanes ha dejado el hangar, Batman."

Batman simplemente asintió.

J'onn miró detenidamente a su amigo por un instante, luego volvió su atención a la pantalla. "Parece ser que todas tus preocupaciones fueron en balde. Ellos mismos solucionaron el problema."

"Son chicos listos." Gruñó Batman inexpresivamente.

"Ciertamente. Encontraron una solución que satisfizo adecuadamente a todas las partes. Los visitantes serán guiados y supervisados al mismo tiempo, y nada menos que por tu aprendiz." Después de mirar a Batman por unos pocos segundos, J'onn añadió. "Ni siquiera tuvimos que sugerirles la idea."

Batman se encogió de hombros. "Si lo hubiéramos hecho, no la habrían escogido."

"Verdad," estuvo de acuerdo J'onn. "Qué suerte que estuviesen tan cerca como para ver tu discusión con Robin. O que hubieras tenido tal discusión con Robin."

"No es la primera vez que Robin y yo discutimos."

"Quizá. ¿Pero una discusión tan oportuna?"

Un encogimiento de hombros fue la respuesta.

J'onn negó con la cabeza y otra vez miró a la pantalla. "Tu aprendiz es asombroso ¿Cómo le hiciste para que se pusiera de acuerdo con tu plan?"

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó los labios de Batman. "No estoy tan seguro de que supiera que ERA mi plan."

…

Jûgo se arrastraba fuera del agua, respirando trabajosamente. Aunque poco acostumbrado a estar tanto tiempo bajo el agua, se las arregló para eso por medio de la pura desesperación y fuerza de voluntad. Los extraños visitantes por fin dejaron la isla y ya era seguro salir del agua.

No obstante ya no podía regresar a la isla. Ya era demasiado peligrosa, tenía que encontrar otro lugar en donde esconderse. Y debía encontrar a Sásuke-sama. Él ya debía de estar escondido por algún lado, Jûgo simplemente debía alcanzarlo.

Rápidamente, Jûgo regresó a su forma humana. Después de todo no podía ir caminando por las calles pareciendo una gárgola. Trepó al muelle y empezó a moverse hacia las luces de la ciudad.

¡FUP!

Un agudo pinchazo en su nuca le hizo llevar una mano a ella, y ahí encontró una extraña jeringa con forma de dardo. ¿De dónde…?

¡FUP-FUP-FUP!

Demasiado tarde, Jûgo se dio cuenta del daño. No tuvo tiempo de activar su transformación pues se desplomó hacia el concreto y la oscuridad cubrió sus ojos.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_**N del t:**_ lamento mucho el haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. He estado haciendo las vueltas correspondientes a mi graduación y no me he quedado tiempo. Eso significa que tardaré un poco más en subir más capítulos. Espero que después de mi graduación vuelva a subir capítulos con regularidad.

¡NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR! Entre más comentarios, más ganas me dan de seguir subiendo capítulos. Si alcanzamos los 1.000, _Conectando los puntos_ estará en la lista de los mejores crossovers de Fanfiction.

**AVANCE:**los shinobi y los Jóvenes Titanes llegan a la Torre Titán y juntos colaboran en su reconstrucción mientras ambos enfrentan algunos problemitas de convivencia y de tipo cultural-tecnológico. En cuanto a Luthor, inicia a Shikamaru en los secretos del ajedrez y empieza a aprovechar la información dada por Karín. Sásuke, por su parte, se encuentra con uno de los archienemigos de Batman y descubre algo muy interesante en este mundo.

¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo! **ACLIMATACIÓN**

Pista: cosas bastante interesantes sucederán en los capítulos 14 (Alucinación) y 17 (Devastación).


	10. Aclimatación

**ACLIMATACIÓN**

…

Shikamaru miraba fijamente al techo. _La cama más suave está bien, pero debí haber recordado pedir una ventana_, pensó. _Este estúpido techo es estúpidamente aburridor. Al menos pudieron haberle pintado algunas nubecitas._

El sonido de un silbido leve le advirtió de la aparición en escena de una ya conocida cabeza calva. Shikamaru lo observaba indiferentemente. "Hola."

"Los guardias me han dicho que se ha estado quejando de aburrimiento."

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, era lo más que podía hacer dado que sus extremidades estaban inmovilizadas. "Imagina que estás atado a una cama por un día entero. Lo menos que puedes hacer es dejarme comer o ir al baño. ¿Sabes? Este catéter me está aburriendo."

"Me imagino que sí," observó el hombre, examinándolo fríamente. "Pero nuestro trato fue sólo por la cama, y no le voy a soltar esas ataduras."

"¿Qué?" Shikamaru se permitió esbozar una sonrisa. "¿Después de todo mi amigo te convenció de que yo no estaba fanfarroneando? Parece ser que los hizo sudar muchísimo allá afuera."

"Al contrario, el incidente me convenció de que usted ESTABA fanfarroneando. Si su amigo puede hacer algo como eso, pues entonces fallo en saber por qué usted no ha usado su 'poder comparable' para escapar a un lugar menos aburridor."

Shikamaru bostezó. "Es una flojera."

"O quizá demasiado riesgoso. Su amigo averiguó cuán inútiles son los intentos de fuga."

"Yo no como cuento," contestó Shikamaru, volteando sus ojos. "No tienes a Naruto, se te escapó. Si no, ¿por qué trasladar toda la base?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" Un toque de interés se vio en la cara del calvo.

"Bueno. Primero: esta es una habitación diferente de la anterior, ¿ah? Segundo: oí mucha conmoción antes de que me drogaran, y me desperté oyendo la misma conmoción –material en movimiento, presumo-. Y tres: el aire de aquí es diferente…algo más seco. Diría yo que estamos en un lugar totalmente nuevo." Completamente contento consigo mismo, Shikamaru bostezó otra vez. "La única razón por la que lo hiciste es porque Naruto se fugó de la otra."

Ahora el hombre estaba mirando a Shikamaru con una expresión totalmente nueva. Casi desafiante. "¿Y cómo sabe que fue Naruto el que escapó?"

Un corrientazo de pánico se apoderó de la cara de Shikamaru. "Es el más inquieto de mis amigos. El único capaz de intentarlo. Supuse que si alguien querría escapar, sería él."

"Y usted no."

"Podría hacerlo, eso creo, pero sería una flojera con todo eso de los guardias y las armas. Quiero… evitar la fatiga. Por otro lado, mi poder no es como el de mi amigo. Podría ser un poquitico más difícil. Por supuesto si es que este lugar se pone más aburridor…" dejó caer la frase.

Por un momento el hombre se quedó ahí, contemplándolo, con una rara medio-sonrisa curvando sus labios. "Aburridor, ¿eh?" Finalmente comentó. "Dígame, sr. Nara… ¿Le gustaría jugar una partida de ajedrez?"

…

"¿O sea que este vehículo vuela?"

Cyborg volteó sus ojos. "Sí, por enésima vez, este bebé VUELA. Avanzar a una velocidad de 800 km/h a 3.000 metros de altura es lo que se llama volar, Don Ojitos. ¿Algo más que quieras saber?"

Neji sólo siguió mirando todo el avión, ignorando las conversaciones de sus camaradas en la parte de atrás. "Fascinante. ¿Construyes tú mismo esta clase de máquinas voladoras?"

"¡Ja!" Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Cyborg. "Estás hablando con el maestro-ingeniero-técnico-todero-GENIO de todos los Jóvenes Titanes. Las fabrico, las reparo y las hago VOLAR."

"Y también es humilde," comentó secamente Robin. "No te dio la respuesta más específica a tu pregunta. Esta es una de las Javelin estándar de la Liga de la Justicia. Todos nuestros vehículos están en la base."

"Pero construyen vehículos similares a éste."

Robin se encogió de hombros. "Por supuesto."

"Maravilloso, en verdad maravilloso." Mirando a su alrededor una vez más, Neji asintió con respeto a los dos pilotos. "Ustedes son personas que hacen su propio destino y no se quedan en la jaula. Eso es en verdad admirable."

Cyborg miró a Robin. Robin se encogió de hombros.

"Hermano, ¿sabes? Estás hasta el copete con todo eso del destino."

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Neji. "Sí. Ya me habían dicho eso antes."

"_Ano sa_, tú eres Robin, ¿no?"

Robin se volteó para ver al rubio hiperactivo quien venía caminando hacia él. "Sí, lo soy. Tú eres…Naruto, ¿cierto?"

"¡Ese soy yo-ttebayô!" El rubio sonrió y alzó sus pulgares. "Oye, gracias por alojarnos en tu casa y todo eso. Hace un rato no sabíamos qué hacer-dattebayô."

"No hay problema. Pueden ser de ayuda. ¿Hay algo que me quieras preguntar?" Robin arqueó una ceja.

"Ah…sí." Sonriendo nerviosamente, Naruto se rascó la nuca. "Esa amiga tuya… ¿me odia o qué? ¿O es que siempre es así?"

Cyborg echó un rápido vistazo sobre su hombro. "¿Quién, Raven? ¡Qué va! Es así con todos. No te preocupes."

Aunque Robin no dijo nada, no estuvo tan de acuerdo con lo que su amigo dijo. Algo definitivamente parecía…diferente en Raven. Ella había estado evitando al rubio y a su sombra de cabellos oscuros durante todo el viaje.

Hablando de ella, ¿en dónde estaba? Esa chica –Hinata- estaba todo el tiempo al lado de Naruto.

"¡Soy la más feliz de conocerte, querida no terrícola!"

Ah. Echando un vistazo hacia atrás, Robin observó a una Hinata muy sobresaltada atrapada en los abrazos de una MUY entusiasmada tamaraniana.

"Ummmm…Gra-gra-gracias…pero…yo…"

"¡Creo que seremos grandes amigas!" La constante voz feliz de Starfire flotaba por todo el lugar. "¡Debes venir a mis aposentos y jugar al scrabble y después quizá iremos de compras! Mi amiga Raven también vendrá, ¿No quieres, amiga Raven?"

"Hmpf"

"¡Ya está decidido! ¡Haremos una singladura hacia el centro comercial y adquiriremos muchas cosas y nos daremos un banquete de helado!"

Robin observó que menos mal Starfire ya sabía japonés. No estaba seguro de cómo hubiera reaccionado la mayor parte de esos adolescentes si hubieran sido besados, aún si eso AYUDARA a entenderles. Y Star, obviamente, quería entender TODO sobre sus nuevos visitantes. Durante todo el trayecto se la había pasado yendo de asiento en asiento, tratando de darse a conocer con sus nuevos "compañeros de equipo". Entendible quizá, durante mucho tiempo no había tenido tantos nuevos amigos.

Aún así, Robin sentía que no todos los invitados disfrutaban de tales atenciones. Por fortuna la pelirrosada –Sákura- ya la conocía y Naruto parecía tan entusiasmado como Starfire en cuanto a hacer amigos. Pero el chico Shino sólo arqueó una ceja y se alejó, y Neji simplemente se quedó sentado. Sai había sonreído, pero eso le había parecido muy inquietante.

Al menos Chico Bestia y Kiba parecían haber hecho buenas migas. Podía verlos atrás, hablando animadamente, supuso que de perros y de cuán frecuentemente Gar podía transformarse en uno.

Frunciendo el ceño, Robin se preguntó por enésima vez si esto había sido una buena idea o no. Nuevas personas implicaban nuevos problemas. No estaba seguro de que él o su equipo podían encargarse de diez nuevos miembros, ninguno acostumbrado a su rutina, a su estilo de vida, a su…bueno A TODO en realidad. Para gente como Raven, la Torre ya le parecía demasiado pequeña. Diez nuevos ocupantes no ayudarían en ello.

"Hey, Robin." La voz de Cyborg lo sacó de sus pensamientos. "Ya estamos llegando a Jump City. Tiempo estimado de llegada: 5 minutos. Nuestra cubierta de aterrizaje está inservible por lo que aterrizaré a este bebé en la azotea."

"Me parece bien." Robin asintió. Supuso que no tenía caso preocuparse más.

…

Sásuke miraba pensativamente por la ventana mientras observaba el paisaje pasar rápidamente. Pensaba que estos vagones metálicos eran maravillosamente eficientes. Probablemente podía correr más rápido que el vehículo pero era menos fatigoso.

También llamaba menos la atención. Después de haber caminado por más de dos horas por la autopista, varias personas se habían detenido para hablarle, todas (aparentemente) queriendo que se fuera con ellas. Por fortuna ninguna había notado la espada que estaba debajo de su abrigo. Sásuke declinaba la oferta cada vez. No confiaba en esas máquinas y no podía depender de ellas para que lo llevasen a donde quería ir, particularmente debido a que no podía pronunciar el nombre de la cuidad. Su falta de conocimiento del idioma lo fastidiaba, tenía que admitirlo.

Sin embargo, Sásuke había descubierto un idioma que TODOS entendían: la violencia.

Su 'chofer', un hombre barbudo que portaba unas gafas con un poco de vaho, había tenido la mala suerte de ser el último en una serie de tres intentos de fallidos de aventones. Para entonces, Sásuke ya estaba tan harto que decidió tomar el próximo simplemente para que los otros no lo siguieran molestando.

Entonces cuando el hombre paró su vehículo y bajó la ventana, Sásuke sacó su espada, la puso en el cuello del hombre y le mostró el mapa, señalando. "Llévame acá."

Sásuke no podía decir si el hombre le entendió o no sus palabras, pero sí notó que había entendido sus intenciones. Ya habían recorrido más de 160 km en lo que Sásuke creyó que era tiempo récord. Mucho mejor. Así podría llegar a destino en menos tiempo.

Un destello de color obstruyó su vista, un Cadillac descapotado que iba detrás de ellos pasó al carril lateral. Varias mujeres, entre risas, lo llamaban.

Sásuke suspiró y volteó a mirar a otro lado. _¿No pudo Kakashi haber tenido la delicadeza de mandarme a un mundo VACÍO?_

…

"Un momento…" Cyborg luchó para encontrar palabras. "¿Ustedes simplemente van a…alojarse todos en la misma habitación? ¿Con las mismas camas, ropa y todo?"

Volteándose, Shino lo miró impasiblemente. "Así es como se define el término 'alojamiento'."

"Pero… ¿todos ustedes?"

"¡Claro que no!" Kiba miró hacia arriba desde donde estaba desenrollando su _sleeping bag_. "Estamos divididos. Sólo estamos nosotros tres en esta habitación."

"No, no…" Cyborg negó con la cabeza. No lo entendían. "¿Y qué con…la chica?

"¿Quién?"

"¿Hablas de Hinata-san?"

"U-um… ¿qué pasa?"

"Bueno, ustedes no pueden…digo simplemente no pueden…" Desesperadamente Cyborg apeló a Hinata. "Vamos, chica, ¿Qué no ves el problema en esto?"

Hinata parpadeó. "¿Debería?"

"Es que simplemente no…" Gimiendo, Cyborg se aguantó las ganas de golpear su cabeza en la ya dañada pared. ¡Estos chicos eran imposibles!

"El alojamiento mixto es algo inusual para nosotros," Robin apareció en escena providencialmente. "Digo, ya se ha hecho antes, pero más que todo en emergencias." Alzó una ceja a los tres. "¿Hacen esto a menudo?

Kiba se encogió de hombros. "¡Claro que sí!"

"Nos movemos y acampamos como equipo," aclaró Shino. "Si bien, supongo que Hinata, por lo general, no duerme con nosotros sino con Kurenai-sensei."

"Hola muchachos-dattebayô" El radiante rostro de Naruto apareció al lado de Robin. "¿Algún problema?"

"Ho-hola, N-Naruto-kun."

"No, ninguno." Le dijo Robin al rubio. "Es que los términos del alojamiento son un poco…desconcertantes para nosotros. Supongo que habíamos pensado que ustedes y las chicas irían a…dividirse o algo así."

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Los equipos generalmente duermen juntos. Lo hacemos en todas las misiones, aunque supongo que en realidad no estamos _en_ una misión-dattebayô."

"¿Qué pasa?" La voz de Sákura la precedió por unos pocos segundos. "¿Han visto a Sai? Él estaba buscando una habitación en la cual acampar."

"De hecho estábamos discutiendo eso." Asintió con la cabeza Robin. "Tenemos suficiente espacio como para poderlos dividir por género en vez de por equipo. Más tarde, cuando hayamos reconstruido el resto de la Torre, podremos darles habitaciones individuales, pero hasta entonces…bueno, probablemente sería más cómodo para todos que adoptaran nuevas disposiciones."

"Cada equipo fue diseñado para cierta especialidad. Dividirlos reducirá la efectividad en combate y caso de un ataque sorpresa." Objetó Shino.

"¡Oye! Nadie va a atacar A NADIE por sorpresa en esta Torre." Cyborg permaneció de pie y de brazos cruzados. "Tenemos cámaras, sensores, alarmas y armas POR TODAS PARTES. Sabremos quién viene mucho antes que toque este lugar."

"Además no estamos realmente en una misión, Shino." Bufó Kiba.

Sákura volteó sus ojos. "Miren, puede que me guste escuchar esto, pero el asunto no es importante. Hemos estado haciendo esto durante mucho tiempo. Funciona. Confiamos en nuestros compañeros de equipo." Cruzándose de brazos, se volteó a donde el rubio. "Naruto, si no sabes en dónde está Sai, ¿quisieras tratar de buscarnos una habitación?"

"Um…" Cyborg contuvo una sonrisita de vergüenza. "¡Chica! por la manera como lo dices, pareciera que fueses su novia o algo así."

Esas simples palabras provocaron conmoción inmediata. Naruto apretó sus labios y entrecerró sus ojos casi imperceptiblemente. Por su parte, Sákura parecía casi entristecerse, su cara palideció y sus ojos se entrecerraron también. Ambos minuciosamente evitaron mirarse.

Sin embargo, Robin se encontró más intrigado por las reacciones de los otros. Los ojos pálidos de Hinata miraban con confusión a Naruto y Sákura. En el inexpresivo rostro de Shino se alzó una ceja. Solamente Kiba, normalmente el más energético, pareció suspirar en resignación mientras terminaba de desempacar.

_Esto no es normal_. Se dio cuenta Robin. _Ni para Naruto ni para Sákura_.

Interesado en ese pequeño enigma, dejó que el silencio continuara antes de romperlo. "¿Entonces qué quieren hacer?" preguntó, asegurándose de mantener neutral su tono de voz.

Naruto alzó la mirada. "Supongo que… deberíamos romper los equipos como dijiste. De todos modos, probablemente será mejor para todos…a la larga."

"Sí." Asintió Sákura, mirando al piso. "Me parece bien."

"No obstante vamos a necesitar habitaciones grandes. ¿Ustedes saben de algún lugar lo suficientemente grande como para que los chicos quepamos?" Con expectativa, Naruto dirigió a Cyborg una mirada inquisitiva.

Cyborg se encogió de hombros. "Unos cuantos. Ven, te mostraré."

"Yo…iré a buscar a Ino y decirle," dijo apesadumbradamente Sákura mientras salía por la puerta.

Robin se quedó solo con los tres ninja. Después de esa discusión momentánea, se dirigió a Kiba. "¿Y eso qué fue?"

"Asuntos personales," suspiraba Kiba, levantándose. "Un error muy GRAVE que no se puede olvidar tan fácil. De hecho me sorprendió que no hubiera salido a colación antes." Le hizo un gesto a Robin. "Oye. ¿Me puedes decir en dónde queda el baño?"

…

Fluyó con la corriente, giró con ella. Se deslizó hacia arriba, alrededor y a través de él, giró por cada lado. Pequeños remolinos cosquilleaban por sus dedos, desapareciendo en la punta de sus dedos. No tenía forma, no tenía límites, no…

¡PUN! Se golpeó con una pared de vidrio.

Suigetsu volvió a estar consciente, lentamente sus ojos y rostro se reconstruyeron únicamente para ver fijamente lo que le obstaculizaba sus movimientos. Unas cuantas sensaciones táctiles confirmaron sus sospechas: el vidrio lo rodeaba por todos lados.

Metido en un tubo de vidrio. OTRA VEZ.

Suigetsu resistió el impulso de darse topes con la pared de vidrio, sabiendo que eso no serviría de nada. Durante todos sus años dentro de un tanque de agua, Suigetsu ya sabía las ventajas y desventajas de vivir dentro de un tubo, incluyendo las poquísimas alternativas de entretenimiento. El estrellar la cabeza en la pared de vidrio no era una de ellas.

Sin embargo pudo mirar lo que había fuera de la pared. Por fortuna este nuevo tubo parecía estar en un lugar más interesante que el último. El acero y las lucecitas brillaban por todos lados, y unas cuantas personas en trajes púrpura estaban caminando.

Y lo que era más interesante era que había dos personas al frente de su jaula acuosa quienes parecían mirarlo directamente. Los brillantes ojos naranjas del hombre verde era particularmente fascinantes, pero la chica que estaba a su lado tampoco estaba mal.

Después de que el hombre le dijo a la mujer algo que Suigetsu no pudo entender, el verde se volteó a donde él otra vez y sus ojos empezaron a brillar.

_Buenos días_.

Suigetsu parpadeó. ¿Qué? ¿De dónde ha venido esa voz?

_Ah, sí. Estoy hablando en tu cabeza, se llama telepatía. En estos momentos eres prisionero y no puedes entender nuestro idioma, esta era la mejor forma de comunicarnos contigo._ Hubo una pequeña pausa y luego la voz dijo. _Ya que estoy aquí, simplemente te implantaré el conocimiento del idioma español en tu cerebro. Será mucho menos problemático de ese modo_.

"¡Oye, espera un…!"

"Bien, ya sabe hablar español." Una voz incorpórea flotaba en el tanque –la de la mujer, de eso se dio cuenta Suigetsu-. "Gracias, sería mejor si también yo pudiera escucharlo."

El hombre verde hizo un asentimiento cortés y volteó a mirar al tanque. "Te llamas Suigetsu. ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de explicarnos por qué atacaron a miembros de la Liga?"

"¿Miembros de la Liga?"

Ah. Ha de estar hablando de uno de esos raritos de la torre. "¿Cuál de todos?"

La mujer y el hombre intercambiaron miradas. "A todos ellos, preferiblemente," respondió la mujer. "Supongo que deberíamos a empezar por preguntarte por qué atacaron la Torre Titán."

"¿La qué?"

"La Torre Titán. El edificio que se tomaron."

"Ah, ESE lugar." Suigetsu se encogió de hombros. "Necesitábamos un sitio para pasar la noche. Parecía ser una posición fuerte."

Hubo otro intercambio de miradas. "¿No pensaron que pudiese estar ocupada?"

"Bueno, sí, vimos las luces. Pues muy de malas ellos, supongo, pero ¿cuál es el problema?" Realmente él no veía el objeto de esta charla.

"Bueno…" la mujer parecía estar buscando qué decir. "¿Por qué atacaron?"

"Ya te dije. Necesitábamos un lugar en donde quedarnos."

"Pero pudieron haber…ya saben… ¿haber preguntado?"

Suigetsu parpadeó. "¡Pero eso no habría sido divertido! Ah, supongo que pudimos haberlos matado mientras dormían o algo así, pero habría sido aburridísimo. La pelea fue muchísimo mejor." De repente frunció el ceño. "Excepto por ese idiota de pantaloneta verde. Cuando salga de acá, lo mataré."

Mirando hacia abajo, dijo. "¿Más preguntas?"

…

"Bueno, si no son tan melindrosos en cuanto a alojamiento, podremos ponerlos en el gimnasio, es lo suficientemente grande."

Naruto negó con la cabeza. "Una vez Lee sepa que acá hay gimnasio…"

"¡¿GIMNASIO?" Un manchón verde apareció de la nada. "¿Hay tal lugar aquí? ¡Debo encontrarlo inmediatamente! Ya he perdido demasiado tiempo, entrenaré DIEZ veces más duro para compensarlo." Lee paró un momento, frunció el ceño y luego se animó. "No, ¡entrenaré VEINTE veces más duro para ser mejor y tomar a mis adversarios por sorpresa! ¡Oooooh! ¡Mejor aún! Entr…"

"Eeeh…está…por allá." Señalando, Cyborg se alejó un poquito del entusiasta chûnin.

De los ojos de Lee fluían lágrimas. "¡Gracias mi juvenil amigo metálico!" Se alejó corriendo.

"Como te iba diciendo, una vez que Lee sepa que este lugar tiene gimnasio, estará allí todo el día-dattebayô." Suspiró Naruto. "No podemos hacer que los demás duerman allí."

Cyborg asintió pensativamente, su mente estaba en otro planeta. "¿Juvenil amigo metálico?"

"Ah, le dice así a todo el mundo así, dattebayô. Bueno, usa más el 'juvenil' que el 'metálico'."

"Ya veo." Cyborg decidió dejar el tema y volvió al problema en cuestión. "O sea…descartado el gimnasio."

"Definitivamente. ¿Hay otro lugar? El de las cosas voladoras se ve algo grande-ttebayô."

Parpadeando, Cyborg miró fijamente al chico. "Bueno, PODRÍAN dormir en el hangar, si no les importa ser achicharrados cada vez que aterrice un avión."

"Hm." Naruto frunció el ceño. "O sea que también está descartado."

"Probablemente. Generalmente no tenemos mucho tráfico, pero ahora que ustedes están aquí, podremos tener más. Y si alguien necesitare hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia, necesitarán aterrizar RÁPIDO."

"¡Muy bien-dattebayô! ¡Seguro!" Naruto asintió enfáticamente. "¿Qué otra cosa podrían hacer?"

Suspirando, Cyborg tocó unos cuantos botones en su computador de muñeca. "Me pregunto si Raven tendrá por ahí una dimensión de sobra que podamos usar." Murmuró. "Probablemente no. Veamos…supongo que tenemos unas cuantas bodegas que podemos despejar…muchas de ellas quedaron intactas pese a la explosión." Rascando su barbilla, comentó compungidamente. "Sin embargo, eso nos tomará tiempo. Necesitaremos mucha mano de obra. ¿Puedes decirle a tus amigos que nos ayuden a cargar cosas?

"¡Ja!" Naruto alzó sus manos. "¡No es necesario! ¡KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!". Hubo un sonoro ¡puf! y a continuación frente a Cyborg salieron de la nada veinte Narutos.

"¿Cuál habitación quieres que te despejemos?"

…

"Entonces… ¿qué opina, doctora?" Supermán preguntó a los otros dos mientras entraban a la sala.

La doctora volteó sus ojos. "No sé de dónde sacaron a ese chiflado del tanque, pero es prácticamente un sicópata. Casi que NECESITA ser callado.

"Excelente." Asintió Waller. "Por favor vaya con los abogados para que pongan en archivo su declaración, su recomendación junto con las otras deberían darle a la Liga suficientes argumentos de peso para retenerlo aquí como prisionero de guerra."

La doctora asintió elegantemente y se fue mientras Supermán se dirigía a los demás. "Pues entonces ya está solucionada esa cuestión. Ya hemos discutido nuestros planes para encontrar a Luthor. Entre nosotros y el Gobierno…" aquí es cuando asiente rencorosamente ante Waller, "…se nos debería ocurrir una idea muy pronto. ¿Qué más tenemos? J'onn, dijiste que debíamos saber algo."

El alienígena de piel verde se miraba pensativo. "Sí, sí." Asintió. "Sin embargo no es sobre Luthor. Es sobre la Ecuación Anti-Vida."

Observando las diversas miradas de confusión, se apresuró a explicar. "Podría no ser nada…pero la antigua filosofía marciana postulaba que el libre albedrío podría ser definido bajo la forma de una 'Ecuación de la Vida'. Es posible que Darkseid hubiera sabido esto y desarrollara el concepto de la 'Ecuación Anti-Vida' en respuesta."

"O que tu pueblo supiese algo de las ambiciones de Darkseid y desarrollara tal concepto en respuesta." Indicó Chica Halcón.

Supermán la ignoró. "¿Conoces esa ecuación?"

Parpadeando, J'onn negó con la cabeza. "Yo nunca dije que los marcianos _conociéramos_ la ecuación…nuestros filósofos simplemente _postularon_ que dicha ecuación existía."

"¡¿Sólo soy el único confundido acá o cómo pensaron ellos que se podía probar el libre albedrío _matemáticamente_?" Mr. Terrific casi se sale de la ropa, lanzando sus manos al aire. "Las matemáticas implican lógica. Causa y efecto. Uno más uno siempre da dos, y dos más dos siempre da cuatro. El uno no puede escoger volverse un seis y elevarse al cuadrado para dar doce. ¡El libre albedrío _no tiene cabida_ en las matemáticas!"

Los ojos de Martian Manhunter se entrecerraron. "Perdóname por sentir algo de cariño por las ideas de mi extinta raza. La teoría postulaba que el universo NO podía ser explicado en términos matemáticos, así uno más uno no siempre es igual a dos."

"¡Entonces eso no es una ecuación!" Refutó Mr. Terrific.

"Entonces lo que dices es que hay la posibilidad de que la 'Ecuación Anti-Vida' no exista," interrumpió Supermán, ansioso por detener la polémica. "De hecho, no puede existir."

"Sí."

"Lo cual sería bueno, excepto que obviamente SÍ EXISTE, ya que Luthor la tiene."

"A menos que no exista, porque no está haciendo lo que se supone que haga."

"¡A menos que SÍ LO ESTÉ HACIENDO!"

"Cállate, Flash."

Gimiendo, Supermán cubrió su boca con las manos. "Yo sólo quiero regresar a mi granja y criar vaquitas." Murmuró. "Criar vacas. ¿Por qué mi súper heroísmo ya no tiene SENTIDO?"

"¡Tierra llamando a Supermán!" Linterna Verde le dio una leve palmadita en el hombro al Hombre de Acero. "Aún tenenos trabajo qué hacer."

Supermán se alzó sobre sus codos y parpadeó con tristeza a la mesa. "Extraño aquellos días cuando peleábamos contra robots gigantes y deteníamos misiles nucleares."

"Ya te oí." Sonrió Flash.

"¿Acaso hay una situación en desarrollo? ¿En dónde? Por una vez quisiera hacer del mundo un mejor lugar dándole puñetazos a alguien."

"Me imagino que todos hemos tenido ese impulso," comentó Batman secamente, oprimiendo unos pocos botones en la mesa. "Infortunadamente, eso no ayudará en nada a resolver el problema, entonces dividámoslo en partes más pequeñas para ver qué haremos."

Una serie de imágenes aparecieron flotando por encima de la mesa. "J'onn, trata de recordar todo lo que puedas de la filosofía detrás de esta 'Ecuación de la Vida' y si cualesquiera partes de ella han sido resueltas. Mientras tanto, contactémonos con Nuevo Génesis y veamos si Darkseid ha resurgido entre ellos. En cuanto a encontrar a Luthor, sugiero que Question…"

"No," respondió Supermán secamente. Una serie de asentimientos se vieron alrededor de la mesa.

Batman arqueó una ceja. "Lo hizo bien cuando lo pusimos a averiguar lo de C.A.D.M.U.S."

"Cuando lo pusimos a investigar C.A.D.M.U.S., regresó convencido de que el mundo se iba a acabar, trató de matar a Luthor, y terminó capturado," fue la respuesta. "Además, lo que hizo con ese ninja de Konoha que capturó hace dudosa su lealtad hacia la Liga."

Un corto asentimiento expresó la aprobación de Linterna Verde. "Recomiendo que no le demos más misiones de la Liga por un tiempo."

"Perfecto." Con un casual encogimiento de hombros sorprendente, Batman regresó a la mesa. "Pues entonces iremos por el conducto regular. Pero Mr. Terrific, quiero que trabajes en ese portal que le prometimos a nuestros visitantes."

Chica Halcón miró con sorpresa al Caballero de la Noche. "¿Estás loco? Necesitamos todas las neuronas de 'T' trabajando en el problema de Luthor. Si me lo preguntas, esos niños simplemente pueden quedarse por un tiempo, podríamos necesitar su ayuda."

"Son balas perdidas." Linterna Verde negó con la cabeza. "Son guerreros competentes, pero dudo que sigan cualquier estrategia que les sugiramos."

"Ni siquiera estoy segura de que podamos confiar completamente en ellos," asintió Mujer Maravilla.

"Por otro lado, les prometimos que trabajaríamos en ello. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es cumplirles con eso tan pronto como sea posible." De pie, Supermán se dirigió hacia los asistentes. "Pues bien. Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es buscar y preparar. Ya todos tienen sus trabajos respectivos, asegúrense de cumplirlos."

Uno por uno los miembros de la Liga fueron abandonando la sala, siendo Batman el último en salir. Aunque le cambiaron la camilla por una silla de ruedas, su movilidad seguía siendo limitada. Justo afuera de la sala de conferencias, anduvo hasta detenerse.

"Q."

El hombre sin rostro salió de detrás de un pilar. "Asumo que la Liga me ha relevado de misiones."

"Por el momento. Fue en consenso." Batman asintió levemente. "Superman te dará detalles después. Mientras tanto, tengo un trabajito privado que quiero que prosigas."

Question volteó su cabeza con interés.

"Úchiha Sásuke. Ahora mismo es el último en la lista de prioridades de la Liga, pero eventualmente será un problema." Los ojos de Batman se entrecerraron. "Encuéntralo."

"Entendido."

…

"Sala de control destruida, fachada hecha añicos, gimnasio resquebrajado pero aún útil, puerto submarino físicamente intacto pero todo el equipo está frito y los reactores principales están inactivos." Cyborg leía el informe de daños en su mano.

Rascando con frustración su cabeza, Robin trató de pensar. "¿Y los secundarios?"

"Aún funcionan."

"Bueno, eso es _algo_. ¿Y los visitantes?"

"Los chicos quedaron en nuestra vieja sala de trofeos y las chicas se están quedando en una de nuestras habitaciones sobrantes para invitados."

"Asumo que nuestras habitaciones aún siguen intactas."

"Eheheheh…En gran parte. Parece que el loquito de la espada se puso a cortar a diestra y siniestra tu habitación sólo por diversión, pero aparte de eso las demás están bien."

"Bien." Asintió Robin. "Me daría pesar por Starfire si hubiera perdido alguna de las pocas cosas que tiene."

Sonriendo, Cyborg añadió. "Más bien _me_ daría pesar por alguno de ellos si hubiesen siquiera tocado algo de Raven."

"Ni siquiera lo pienses," fue la respuesta. "¿Hablando de ella, en dónde ESTÁ Raven?"

"No estoy seguro. Los sistemas de seguridad aún no están en línea. Lo último que vi fue que ella se dirigía a su habitación…Es probable que aún siga allí." Cyborg se encogió de hombros.

"Arregla los sistemas de seguridad tan pronto como puedas." Le ordenó Robin. "Estamos muy debilitados y es probable que la mitad de los villanos de la ciudad ya lo sepan."

"Cierto."

"¡Hey!" Robin y Cyborg se voltearon ante la alegre voz que entró desde la puerta. Un rubio sonriente se asomó por ella. "El…chiquillo verde me dijo que querías verme-ttebayô"

"Su nombre es Chico Bestia. Gar por si no te acostumbras." Entre más pronto se sepan los nombres, mejor. Robin tenía la sensación de que eso iba a tomar un tiempo.

La mirada confusa que Naruto le dirigió lo animó. "Ambos me suenan rarito-ttebayô."

"Acostúmbrate." Volteándose, Robin recogió los papeles que Cyborg había impreso poco antes. "¿Alguno de tus amigos es bueno en reparaciones? ¿En construcción?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Por supuesto. Hemos hecho muchísimas misiones Clase D."

"¿Ustedes tienen como 'misiones' reparar casas? ¿En serio?" Cyborg quedó levemente boquiabierto.

Hubo otro encogimiento de hombros del rubio. "Sí. Desyerbar jardines y atrapar gatos también."

Robin decidió que lo mejor era ignorar el asunto. "¿Con qué materiales y herramientas trabajan generalmente?"

"Eh…martillos y clavos como herramientas….materiales…supongo que simplemente manejamos cosas de carpintería, pero algunos de los otros saben trabajar con ladrillo y arcilla." Sonriendo repentinamente, Naruto añadió. "Algunas de las chicas saben tejer-dattebayô."

Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que había imaginado. "Asumo, pues, que muchos de ustedes no han hecho ninguna clase de reparaciones técnicas. ¿Computadores? ¿Generadores?"

"No… en realidad no." Naruto parpadeaba. "Supongo que… Shino sabe cómo trabajar con generadores…su clan los usa para mantener cálidas las colmenas. Y Sákura…" un espasmo cruzó su rostro por un momento, "…sabe usar computadores. Pero además de eso…no, nada."

Ligeramente sorprendido, Robin ladeó su cabeza. "¿Ustedes usan en su mundo generadores y computadores, pero viven en casas de madera?"

"También tenemos de concreto. Escuché que las tienen de otro material en Ame, pero nunca las he visto-ttebayô," fue la respuesta de Naruto. ¿Por qué?"

Otro asunto para olvidar por el momento. "Ni hablar. "Mándame acá a Sákura para que ayude a Cyborg con los computadores. Después de eso, reúne a los otros y llévalos afuera. Les daremos un curso relámpago de metalurgia."

"¿Metalurgia?"

…

"Por favor…prometiste matarme…"

"Señorita Karín, nunca le prometí nada." El calvo (Luthor, como dijo que se llamaba) le decía calmadamente mientras avanzaba detrás de ella. "Usted apenas se ofreció a darme información voluntariamente presumiendo que yo llevaría a cabo su petición. Nunca le dije si lo haría o no."

Karín tembló ante la decisión de tales palabras y se quedó en silencio. Yaciendo acostada en su cama, podía ver el corredor pasando rápido mientras los vigilantes la empujaban hacia…cualquier destino horripilante que muy seguramente le tuviesen planeado.

El sólo pensarlo hizo que su boca entumecida por el miedo se moviera. "Por favor, si tan sólo…"

"Ahora bien, señorita Karín, ¿por qué habría yo de matarla? Usted ha probado ser mi más valiosa fuente de información hasta ahora. Odiaría tener que perderla a estas alturas."

"Pero ya te he dicho todo…"

Luthor bufó. "Seguramente NO todo."

"¿Qué quieres decir? Ya te hablé del chakra, de los sellos de mano, de los demás… ¿Qué más podría haber olvidado decirte?"

De hecho, había olvidado mucho. Karín no tenía la información específica sobre Nara, y nada sobre esa chica 'Tenten'. Su conocimiento sobre Naruto era apenas superficial –más que todo de informes-. Nada sobre sus habilidades recientemente adquiridas o cómo funcionaban éstas.

Podría haber cualquier razón para que Luthor encontrara esa información poco satisfactoria. Pero en su corazón, Karín sabía la verdadera razón.

Sásuke. No le había dicho nada sobre Sásuke.

Incluso ahora, sabiendo que ese hombre sabía que estaba escondiendo algo y que sin duda la torturaría para hacerla confesar, Karín de corazón no podía traicionar a Sásuke. En verdad no tenía sentido –después de todo, su equipo nunca había sido muy unido y Sásuke en especial siempre había mantenido distancia de sus constantes avances. Él apenas había sentido preocupación por ellos-. Y aún así…ella todavía sentía que necesitaba protegerlo.

Por una parte porque ella probablemente aún seguía enamorada de él, eso suponía. Pero por otra parte sin duda tenía que ver con su comportamiento en la Cumbre de Kage.

Habían sido traicionados…por Zetsu, por todo el mundo, y expuestos ante los Kage. Los samurái atacaron, pero Sásuke se encargó de ellos rápidamente. Entonces el Raikage llegó. Suigetsu y Jûgo trataron de ayudar a Sásuke, pero rápidamente quedaron fuera de combate. Sin piedad y sin amedrentarse, el Raikage sacrificó su brazo derecho en su intento de matar a Sásuke. La llegada del Kazekage había significado un alivio momentáneo, pero aún así la cosa se veía fea hasta que Sásuke invocó el Susanô. La armadura impenetrable provocó la retirada del Kazekage y del Raikage.

Sásuke la había salvado, pidiéndole que encontrase a Danzô y se lo trajera de una vez.

"¿Y-y qué de los otros?" Se recordó a sí misma tartamudeando, casi incoherentemente por el extraño cambio en la personalidad de Sásuke.

"¡Olvídalos! ¡Encuentra a Danzô!" Le gritó. Pero sus ojos habían cambiado. "Y sin embargo…aún podrían ser de ayuda, supongo."

Una sacudida rápida del Susanô había salvado a Suigetsu y Jûgo. Habían acometido contra la sala de los Kage –casi que la destruyeron por completo antes de ser salvados por Mádara- y entonces todos atacaron a Danzô. Lo habían matado.

Pero todo lo que Karín podía recordar era ese preciso momento de piedad de parte de Sásuke. Había sido un líder. Había trabajado para el equipo. Para Karín, ese ejemplo de lealtad, aunque pequeño, era más que suficiente como para mantenerla en silencio para siempre.

Sin embargo, no se atrevía a explicarle eso a Luthor. Por lo que simplemente continuó. "Por favor, si todo esto es por Naruto, yo te había advertido del Kyûbi, te dije…"

"Eso no fue el Kyûbi." Las palabras salieron con un tono neutro. "No tenía esa 'capa de chakra' que usted me describió. Tenía algo completamente diferente, algo que usted jamás me mencionó."

"Yo…él no es de los nuestros. Yo no sé todo…"

"Por suerte, he decidido darle otra oportunidad." El grupo se detuvo en frente de un muro blanco y reluciente. Los vigilantes ajustaron la cama de Karín para que pudiera estar frente a él. "Es algo con lo cual me puede ayudar. Algo que usted sí ha de entender completamente."

Con un click, el muro devino transparente y Karín lanzó un grito apagado.

"Creo que usted lo llamaba Jûgo. Su compañero de equipo. No he tenido tiempo de hacerle un examen completo aún, pero ya le he notado cierto número de irregularidades genéticas." Su voz tenía un toque de regodeo. "¿Está usted familiarizada con los principios de la clonación?"

…

El chico de ojos pálidos contemplaba con interés la viga que flotaba en el aire. "Fascinante. ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Es alguna clase de jutsu de gravedad?"

Raven no le prestó atención. "¡Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" La viga de acero subió hacia el grupo de trabajadores en la azotea, de donde un manchón púrpura y anaranjado salió y lo recogió.

"Ella te está saludando y sonríe." El chico –Neji- le informó. "Ahora la está llevando a la estructura indicada…"

Llamas brotaron de la azotea.

"Ahora Ino está soldando la viga en su lugar." Neji asintió. "Muy bien."

El comunicador en la capa de Raven crepitó. "Necesitamos un par de refuerzos de latrinio en el lado sur."

"¡Yo lo haré!" De repente un remolino verde apareció al lado de ella. "Les subiré treinta mil refuerzos de latrinio, y si no puedo, entonces…"

"Con tres será suficiente, gracias." Crepitó el altavoz con un toque de diversión.

"Hm." Gruñó Raven. "Están en la caja A3, por allá." Le indicó.

"¡Yosh!" Levantando tres cajas, el raro chico corrió sobre el agua y por la pared del edificio a velocidad inquietante.

"Lo que nos faltaba," refunfuñó Raven. "Otro loco hiperactivo. ¿Qué no entiende que cada caja tiene de a treinta refuerzos?"

Neji se encogió de hombros. "Regresará en un segundo con el resto."

Efectivamente hubo una nube de polvo y un grito entusiasta confirmó la predicción de Neji. "Lamentablemente, les llevé demasiados refuerzos de latrinio a nuestros juveniles camaradas en el techo. ¡En dónde podré las demás?"

"Por allá." Suspiró Raven.

"¡Yosh!" Hubo estrépitos y sonidos metálicos mientras las cajas golpeaban el suelo. "¿Qué otra cosa deseas que yo haga, juvenil doncella?"

_¿Juvenil doncella?_

"Lee, esta isla parece estar maravillosamente adecuada para entrenar. ¿Por qué no corres veinte metros y le das veinte vueltas a la isla?" La voz de Neji se notaba calmada y razonable

Los ojos de Lee parecían explotar con luz. "¡AJÁ! ¡Eres muy listo, mi estimado rival, pero puedo ver a través de ti! Correré alrededor de la isla veinte mil–no, TREINTA MIL veces, y si no lo logro, ¡haré sesenta mil flexiones de pecho! ¡Yosh!" Y le manchón verde de energía fue directo al agua.

Volteando hacia su compañero de ojos pálidos, Raven arqueó una ceja. Neji se encogió de hombros. "Parece ser que su presencia te molesta."

Con un bufido le dio la razón a Neji. Raven se volteó a mirar a la Torre. "Gracias."

"No hay de qué."

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, roto sólo por las ocasionales peticiones del comunicador y la manipulación del material de construcción por parte de Raven. A veces Neji usaba su Byákugan para ayudarle a guiar los materiales.

Con aparente curiosidad, Neji trajo a colación el tema. "¿Entonces no puedes mandar cosas a lugares que no puedes ver?"

"Sí puedo. Sólo tengo que atravesar y estrellarlas con muchas cosas en el camino para lograrlo." Respondió Raven. "Es difícil mantener el control sobre cosas que no se pueden ver."

Neji asintió. "Es verdad. ¿O sea que…este es tu poder?"

"Entre otras cosas." Raven no se sentía cómoda hablando de sus habilidades con extraños como él. "Supongo que el tuyo es ver a través de las paredes ¿no?"

"Entre otras cosas." Aparentemente él tampoco se sentía cómodo.

"Hm. ¿Y la habilidad de tu amigo es la de caminar sobre el agua?"

"De hecho, no. Todos nosotros podemos hacerlo…"

Es cierto. Así fue como los otros habían atacado. "Al igual de la de vomitar fuego, ¿no?" Al mirar hacia arriba, apenas se podía ver a la rubia y al gordito soldando otra viga en su sitio.

"…de cierta manera." Neji frunció el ceño. "Todos nosotros podemos usar jutsu lanzallamas. Pero Chôji e Ino tienen una afinidad especial para tales."

"¿Afinidades?" Simplemente poco interesada, Raven cubrió sus ojos para observar a los trabajadores.

"Afinidades elementales. Cada uno de nosotros tiene un elemento en particular con el cual el chakra de uno tiene cierta tipificación. El de Chôji e Ino es tipo Fuego. El mío es tipo Rayo."

"Hm. ¿Y los otros?"

Neji dudó un momento, obviamente no estaba muy a gusto con revelar información, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y prosiguió. "Sákura y Kiba son tipo Tierra. Shino, como yo, es tipo Rayo. Sai y mi prima Hinata son tipo Agua y Naruto es afín con el Viento."

Tierra, Agua, Fuego y Viento. Y aparentemente Rayo. Los elementos espirituales, si cuentas al Rayo como Quintaesencia. "¿Y el verde?"

Hubo una ligera pausa. "Lee no tiene afinidad elemental."

"¿Ninguna?" Un ceño fruncido se vio en la cara de Raven. "Creí que me habías dicho que todos ustedes podían hacer todo eso."

"Lee es…único."

"No me digas," bufó Raven. No obstante cambió de tema al preguntar: "¿Y cuál de ustedes es el líder?"

"Naruto," fue la respuesta.

"Ése."

Neji echó un vistazo agudo ante el tono irónico de ella. "He notado que no te simpatiza Uzumaki-san. ¿Por qué?"

"No tiene nada que ver con simpatía." Respondió Raven. "Ya es lo suficientemente fastidioso como persona, pero esa…_cosa_ dentro de él lo convierte en una bomba de tiempo. No es _necesario_ que me simpatice o no, porque quiéralo o no, él es un peligro para todos acá."

"¿Es por…el demonio que está dentro de él?" La seriedad se apoderó del rostro de Neji.

"Exactamente." Raven hizo un pequeño asentimiento, sus ojos miraron hacia atrás con amargura. "Nada bueno puede venir de demonios o de sus anfitriones. No entiendo por qué lo mantienen tan cerca de ustedes."

"Probablemente por las mismas razones por las que tus compañeros de equipo te tienen cerca," respondió Neji con una fría voz.

Raven se encogió de hombros. "Nunca he entendido eso tampoco."

…

Sásuke se estaba impacientando. La velocidad del vehículo, que antes le parecía tan impresionante, se había reducido considerablemente, en su opinión prácticamente reptaba. "¿No podemos ir más rápido?" le exigió al conductor.

El conductor, predeciblemente, no respondió, y Sásuke se dio por vencido con un suspiro. Si bien el genjutsu técnicamente controlaba al chofer, sólo lo hacía superficialmente, con imágenes y no con palabras. Su conductor aún no podía entenderle y por eso no podía responder ninguna pregunta en particular.

Por el momento, Sásuke contempló la posibilidad de saltar del automotor y retomar su viaje a pie, pero lo consideró demasiado arriesgado. Los hombres del vehículo de adelante parecían guardias, si hacía eso muy seguramente sería denunciado. No quería llamar la atención.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Sásuke se reclinó en su asiento y observó con detenimiento el vehículo que estaba delante. Grande. Cuadrado. Con pocas ventanas y aparentemente muy bien blindado. Se podía ver a varias personas en el asiento del conductor, armadas y con semblantes nerviosos.

_Guardias_. Concluyó Sásuke. _¿Estarán vigilando algo dentro del vehículo, quizá? Pero…_

De repente una explosión sacudió el camino, mandando a volar ambos carros.

…

"¡Te tengo!" gritaba roncamente Harvey Dent, alias Dos Caras, mientras el carro blindado se caía en la zanja. "Y dos por el precio de uno." Notó mientras miraba el camión dañado al lado del blindado. "Nada mal para medio día de trabajo". Furiosamente, hizo un gesto a sus hombres. "Vayan, muchachos. Hay mucho billete ahí dentro, es hora de recogerlo. Oye, deja eso." Añadió, señalando a quien tenía el rocket. "No queremos que se nos queme la platica."

…

Sin embargo, en ese instante las cosas empezaron a ponerse feas.

Una silueta oscura, vestida con una gabardina larga, aterrizó al lado del carro blindado, arqueando con extrañeza una ceja. El adolescente, alto y de cabello oscuro con puntas, si bien parecía obviamente muy hábil, no parecía tener consigo ninguna clase de armas.

"¡Ábrase, gonorrea!" Gritó uno de sus hombres, meneando su arma amenazantemente.

Instantáneamente la mirada del adolescente se puso seria. Una espada se deslizó desde su abrigo hasta su mano.

Sólo había una clase de idiota capaz de usar espadas en combate: los súper héroes. (Técnicamente también los locos, pero a veces, Dos Caras en realidad no podía ver la diferencia). Puede que hubiese ido voluntariamente con el camión o puede que lo hubiera rastreado por sí mismo, o simplemente puede haber estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento incorrecto.

No importaba. "Dale dos pepazos en la cabeza." Le dijo al hombre.

Apenas asintiendo, el maleante alzó la pistola y disparó. El muchacho tambaleó y cayó.

Dos Caras alzó una ceja desfigurada. Por lo general tales payasos eran ágiles, o los que tenían espadas al menos DEBÍAN ser lo suficientemente rápidos como para esquivar balas. Ese chico simplemente se quedó mirando fijamente el arma como si nunca hubiese visto una. Pero no importa. Está muerto y eso era lo importante. "Bueno, ¡vamos por el billete!" Gruñó a sus hombres,

Rápidamente cierto número de maleantes fueron al blindado. Dos Caras sonreía mientras veía la puerta salir volando por una explosión y carcajeaba al oír el sonido de los disparos matando a los guardias, disfrutaba esos gritos de terror…

¡Un momento! Ese había sido uno de SUS hombres.

En medio de gritos, la mitad de los hombres que había mandado al blindado regresaron corriendo y disparando hacia atrás. Varios de ellos cayeron muertos en medio del camino. "¡¿Qué pasa con ustedes, imbéciles?" Dos Caras rabiaba mientras los sobrevivientes se acercaban a él. "¿Les quedaron grandes unos cuantos guardias?"

"N-no…fue…"

La respuesta vino en forma de una silueta oscura que se materializó en el camino. Enderezándose, el adolescente de hace unos segundos miró directamente a Dos Caras con un par de rojos ojos asesinos.

Eh. Él podía jurar que le dieron al chico. ¿Era a prueba de balas o…? No, la sangre brotaba de un hoyo en su hombro. Le habían dado, sí, pero no en la cabeza. Estúpido Markley, no pudo apuntar bien ni siquiera para salvar su vida. _Literalmente, en este caso_, sonrió Dos Caras al reconocer uno de los cuerpos en el camino.

Un gruñido del adolescente hizo volver a la realidad a Dos Caras. Muy bien. Un herido aspirante a súper héroe en el área. "¡Bájenselo ya!" gruñó a sus hombres.

Esta vez, el adolescente no esperó a que dispararan. Aprendida la lección de su encuentro previo, saltó y esquivó antes de que las pistolas siquiera pudieran apuntarle. Su espada saltó y esquivó por entre los maleantes, rebanándolos finamente. La electricidad brotaba de sus manos y bolas de fuego salían de su boca.

Dos Caras tenía suficiente experiencia en peleas como para saber cuándo tenía que escurrir el bulto. Abandonó a sus hombres a su suerte.

…

Sásuke se enderezó y miró el montón de cadáveres a su alrededor. Parecían ser todos…a excepción de ese raro hombre desfigurado. Qué lástima, Sásuke había querido matarlo también. Por un momento contempló la idea de rastrearlo y ejecutarlo, pero rápidamente desechó la idea. Estaba herido y debía buscar atención médica.

Era una herida tan extraña como el arma que se la había infligido. Aunque no entendía con exactitud cómo funcionaba, ahora sentía mucho respeto por esas pequeñas armas lanzaproyectiles. Las armas de este mundo eran más peligrosas de lo que parecían.

Al fin y al cabo, ya todo había terminado. Hora de saber por qué cosa se estaba peleando todo el mundo. Avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia el vehículo extraño que había notado anteriormente, Sásuke abrió con fuerza la puerta carbonizada en la parte de atrás del blindado.

Cuatro de los guardias que vio antes. Todos muertos, todos armados con las mismas armas raras. Todos rodeados con montones y montones de papel verde.

¿Por esto es que estaban peleando tanto? Sásuke no entendía el punto.

Aún así, recogió varios puñados de esos extraños papeles verdes y los apelmazó en sus bolsillos. Si eran tan importantes como para ser tan dignos de cuidado u objeto de robo, entonces también le parecían lo suficientemente importantes como para tomarlos. Se parecían a los billetes de ryô. Quizá tenían jutsu prohibidos codificados en ellos o algo por el estilo.

Atiborrados sus bolsillos, Sásuke regresó a la puerta mientras suspiraba. Su conductor estaba muerto, supuso que debía caminar el resto del trayecto. Avanzó hacia la puerta pero se detuvo en el umbral y volteó a mirar.

Su cabeza se ladeó al haber visto una de las armas que habían quedado tiradas.

…

"Esto está yendo sorpresivamente bien." Murmuró Robin mientras examinaba el trabajo hecho en el lado sur. "Si seguimos a este ritmo, tendremos listo lo básico para esta noche." Tocando su comunicador, preguntó. "Cyborg. ¿Cómo te está yendo?"

"Eh…tendré que trabajar más en los computadores, pero creo que no habrá contratiempos."

Una sonrisa amplia se manifestó en la cara de Robin. "Qué ¿Acaso la ninja interdimensional del Japón tecno-feudal no te ha sido de ayuda?"

"¿Sabes? El lenguaje de programación más avanzado que conoce es QBASIC. Y en _japonés_." Se oía molestia en la voz de Cyborg. "No me atrevo a dejarla siquiera oler a mis bebés."

"¿Y los generadores?"

"Bien, supongo. Ese chico Shino aprendió lo suficiente como para encender los reactores secundarios. Pero, vuelvo y repito, no quiero verlo cerca de los principales, ni de chiste."

"Hm, probablemente no."

"Otro más que cree que estamos bien. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora, jefe?"

Robin hizo una pausa y pensó. "Los villanos probablemente aún no saben que hemos regresado. ¿Hay algo en los escáneres?"

Hubo un corto silencio mientras Cyborg revisaba. "Nada grande. Cierta turbación en el centro, pero nada más. No tenemos todos los escáneres activos, por lo que podríamos estar perdiéndonos de algo."

"Hm." Despues de pensar un poco, Robin se encogió de hombros. "Bien, lo haremos a la antigua entonces. Cyborg, Chico Bestia, hagan unas cuantas rondas a la ciudad y vean si pueden atrapar algunos criminales mientras tanto. También llévense con ustedes a dos de los ninja, deberían empezar a conocer el lugar."

"Bien pensado, jefe. Ya voy saliendo."

"Bien." Robin apagó su comunicador. "¡Tú!" Señaló a uno de los ninjas más desocupados. "Kiba, ¿cierto? Ven con tu amigo Neji y veámonos con Cyborg en el primer piso. Chico Bestia, ve con ellos."

"¡Correcto!" Ambos saltaron.

En tierra firme, un par de ojos brillantes observaron a cuatro siluetas dirigirse a la ciudad.

"Bueno…Esto se pone interesante.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

…

**N del t**: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Agradezco otra vez a todos aquellos que han escrito sus comentarios; recuerden que los comentarios son mi combustible. Y no se queden callados ¡COMENTEN e inviten a otros a comentar!

Además, si siguen comentando cada vez más y superamos los 1.000, estre crossover estará en la lista _Extraordinary Fics with Extraordinary Reviews_ de Fanfiction.

Desde hace rato he estado tratando de ponerle las rayitas separadoras para hacer más fácil y menos confusa la lectura. Ando afanado con eso porque el Capítulo 14 (Alucinación) tendrá cosas algo sicodélicas y no quiero que se vea tan feo como confuso.

**AVANCE**: Kiba y Neji se enfrentan al primer súper-villano, el Dr. Light, junto con Cyborg y Chico Bestia. La diferencia entre shinobi y héroes en cuanto a tratar con los villanos creará polémica entre ambos grupos. ¿Principios de división?

Shikamaru va mejorando su desempeño en ajedrez y va descubriendo en ese juego cositas interesantes.

Hinata recuerda la charla que tuvo con Naruto y Blue Devil en la enfermería de la Torre Metro.

Pero a Ino, sin embargo, está empezando a sentir que algo no anda bien en su cabeza, algo que no puede dominar y que puede salírsele de control…en cualquier momento.

¡NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, **COMPLICACIÓN**!

¡Esto se pone bueno!


	11. Complicación

**COMPLICACIÓN**

…

"Hm," murmuraba Kakashi mientras reentraba en el despacho del Hokage. "Eso no salió muy bien."

Yamato estaba sólo un paso detrás de él. "Pudo haber sido peor, Hokage-sama. Al menos no perdimos a tantos hombres en esa misión."

"No en comparación con las otras aldeas. Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa." Suspirando, Kakashi se sentó poniendo sus pies sobre el escritorio. "Lo que sí me preocupa es cómo Mádara aparentemente sabía que le íbamos a llegar y fue capaz no sólo de evacuar la base sino también de construir una trampa tan elaborada como esa. Y ni se diga de Kabuto…" Negando con la cabeza, el Sexto Hokage dirigió su mirada a cierto cajón en el escritorio. "Es molesto por decir lo menos."

"Mádara no puede saber siempre lo que vayamos a hacer. Ya lo detendremos."

"Quizá. Pero es una tendencia inestable." Un encogimiento de hombros final reveló la intención de Kakashi de dejar el asunto. "Aún así, tal y como lo dijiste, no perdimos tantos shinobi como las otras aldeas. Por mucho unos diez en realidad. Aunque por supuesto, entre el ataque de Pain y ese fiasco con Sásuke, no podemos permitirnos perder a tantos."

Yamato asintió con la cabeza y por un instante ambos quedaron en silencio. Súbitamente el ojo de Kakashi se enfocó en una foto muy familiar en el muro. Notando esto, Yamato sigió la mirada de su comandante y vio la misma foto.

"¿Estás seguro de que se encuentran bien?" Le preguntó.

El ojo de Kakashi se entrecerró como si estuviese sonriendo. "Oh, sí. Si Sásuke estuviese muerto, estoy casi seguro de que Mádara ya lo sabría. Después de todo no iría a dejar perder a tan importante parte de su plan. Y si Naruto estuviese muerto…estoy casi seguro de que _yo_ lo sabría."

"¿Regresarán?"

Hubo un encogimiento de hombros. "Siempre lo hacen. Para serte honesto, el único que me preocupa es Kiba. Con su perro varado acá, no podrá realizar muchos de sus jutsu."

…

"Entonces ¿para qué estamos haciendo este 'patrullaje'?" Preguntaba Kiba mientras los cuatro iban raudos por los techos. "¿Esperamos un ataque o sólo estamos buscando intrusos?"

Frunciendo el ceño, Cyborg pensó en cómo responderle. "Eh…ambas, algo así. Por un lado supimos de alteraciones en el centro, por el otro, no podría ser nada, si algo más grande ocurre, nos encargaremos."

"Sin embargo, en realidad no estamos buscando…intrusos." Decía Chico Bestia mientras mutaba de gorila a pajarito. "Solamente estamos buscando criminales para enfrentarnos a ellos. No es algo tan militar como creen."

Neji asintió rápidamente con la cabeza demostrando que entendió. "Una forma de policía especializada. La Liga de la Justicia nos explicó su procedimiento estándar, asumo que el de ustedes es similar, ¿no?"

Cyborg y Chico Bestia intercambiaron miradas. "En realidad no nos… molestamos tanto con el procedimiento." Reconoció Cyborg. "Nosotros básicamente encontramos a los malosos y los levantamos a patadas."

"Ya me caen bien, muchachos." Sonrió Kiba socarronamente.

"Bueno, tal vez exageré un poquito. Lo sabemos de memoria, eso creo. Ha funcionado." Cyborg se encogió de hombros.

"No se preocupen tanto." Chico Bestia le guiñó el ojo a sus seguidores. "Seguro, ustedes son nuevos en el negocio, pero se adaptarán en menos de nada. Sólo sígannos y estarán bien. Ustedes pueden cuidarse, ¿no?"

Neji asintió otra vez. "Soy capaz de defenderme yo mismo. Kiba, ¿cómo te encuentras sin Akamaru?"

"Más o menos," gruñó Kiba. "Digo, quizá pueda hacer sólo la mitad de mis jutsu, pero la mitad de totalmente asombroso sigue siendo asombroso, ¿no? Además, ya he peleado contra algunos malandros. Son puros peleles. No necesitamos mucha estrategia."

…

"La partida de ayer fue extremadamente interesante, Sr. Nara." Shikamaru dirigió su mirada hacia la grave voz de su captor. "Estoy muy sorprendido de cuán rápido ha aprendido usted los principios del ajedrez."

Encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente, Shikamaru respondió, "Es casi similar al shôgi. No fue tan difícil."

"¿Ah? ¿Entonces está familiarizado con el shôgi? Quizá, para igualar las condiciones, podríamos cambiar el tablero a uno de…"

"No, está bien." Shikamaru trataba de ignorar el creciente sentimiento de orgullo herido. "Sólo otra partida más, aprendo muy rápido."

Una sonrisa tenue vino del calvo. "Es usted un hombre muy ambicioso, Sr. Nara," dijo, rascándose la barbilla.

Otro encogimiento de hombros. "Estoy aburrido."

"Podrá estar aburrido pero yo estoy muy ocupado, Sr. Nara. Me temo que no puedo hacer campo sino para una partida diaria."

"Como sea. ¿Vamos a jugar hoy?" Alzando su cabeza, Shikamaru miró fijamente al calvo.

"Por supuesto que sí, Sr. Nara." El blanco muro delante de Shikamaru se iluminó, brillando con un patrón ajedrezado. "Ya que comenzó primero ayer, creo que hoy me toca a mí comenzar. Peón a c4…"

…

"¿El Dr. Luz? Debes estar bromeando." Mirando fijamente al caos en el que se había convertido el centro de la ciudad, Cyborg esbozó una sonrisa. "Bueno, al menos ustedes tendrán un bautismo de fuego bastante fácil. El Dr. Luz es quizá el tonto más grande de este lado del mundo."

Chico Bestia bufó. "Creo que eso le quedó claritico después de la paliza que le dimos la vez pasada."

Regresándole la mirada a Kiba, Neji se encogió de hombros. Desde donde estaban, todo lo que podía ver era una escena de gran confusión allá abajo, centrada en un individuo vestido con un ropaje bastante peculiar. El hombre estaba gritando que destruiría la ciudad y que bailaría sobre sus ruinas.

"No obstante, hay algo raro en esto…el fanfarronear público no es su estilo." Frunció el ceño Cyborg.

"Sí." Frunciendo el ceño al igual que Cyborg, Chico Bestia dirigió su mirada a un lado. "¿Y por lo general él no debería…estar robando? Los dispositivos del Fin del Mundo no son su especialidad."

"Quizá aprendió de su último encuentro, ¿no?" Sugirió Neji.

Chico Bestia volteó sus ojos. "Estamos hablando del Dr. Luz."

"Eso ya no importa," dijo Cyborg decididamente, mostrando su cañón-brazo. "Es un maloso, luego hay que detenerlo. ¡Hey, Luz!" Gritó, su voz repentinamente potenciada retumbó entre las azoteas.

Ante ese sonido, el Dr. Luz alzó la mirada, sus ojos se entrecerraron en lo que parecía ser júbilo. "¡Ah! ¡Los Titanes! Así que han venido, tal y como pensé."

"Ya hemos hecho esto antes, 'mano. Ahórranos todos estos problemas y simplemente aléjate de esa cosa del Fin del Mundo."

"Creo que no." El Dr. Luz, alzó sus brazos en actitud de batalla. "No esta vez. Esta vez…creo que tomaré venganza por la humillación que me hicieron pasar ustedes, mocosos." Notando, frunció el ceño. "¿Pero en dónde están los demás? En especial esa niña Raven…tengo ganas de hacerle MUCHAS cosas."

Chico Bestia gruñó.

"En serio, 'mano, no hagas esto. Al final lo único que vas a conseguir es joderte más," trató Cyborg de hacerle entrar en razón. "¿En verdad crees que vale la pena pasar por todo esto sólo por dinero?"

El semblante del Dr. Luz cambió. "¿Dinero?" Una risa poco audible salió de su boca. "No, esto no es por dinero. Ya no. Verás, yo ya no soy tan…_inofensivo_ como antes."

Rayos láser salieron del extraño aparato detrás de él, cruzando la plaza central, destruyendo el muro sobre el cual estaban los Titanes. Cogidos fuera de guardia, los cuatro adolescentes cayeron a tierra mientras los escombros les llovían. Por toda la plaza se escuchaban más explosiones a media que los láseres impactaban en edificio tras edificio.

…

"¿El Dr. Luz?" Superman frunció el ceño. "Podría ser problemático."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Mr Terrific respondió. "No es la primera vez que se nos fuga, Superman. No había molestado durante un tiempo."

"Quizá no, pero esto suena diferente –extrañamente retorcido para él-. ¿Dices que ha estado fuera por un tiempo?

"Imposible decir cuánto exactamente. Sólo hasta hace poco descubrimos que el Dr. Luz que teníamos encerrado era de hecho un holograma. Se pudo haber escapado en cualquier momento…quizá nunca fue capturado después de todo. Los Jóvenes Titanes FUERON quienes lo capturaron, pudieron haber cometido un error."

"Robin es el aprendiz de Batman," respondió Supermán, negando con la cabeza. "No comete errores…bueno, no como esos. Pero por otro lado, el que haya usado un holograma como ese es algo tremendamente artero. Demasiado artero."

Una ceja de Mr. Terrific se alzó intempestivamente en interés. "Pareces estar muy preocupado al respecto, Superman."

"No es nada." Superman respondió, volteándose. "Sólo es un problema viejo, eso es todo. Ahora, ¿qué otra cosa tienes para informar?"

Por un segundo Mr. Terrific no dijo nada y simplemente se quedó mirando al Hombre de Acero. Finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros, tocó la pantalla ante él para desplegar nuevos informes. "J'onn se ha retirado a su recámara para meditar, tal y como le sugeriste. Question ya se fue, apagó su comunicador, pero creo que es normal. Orión, de Nuevo Génesis, nos contestó; dijo que no ha visto ninguna señal del regreso de Darkseid. Notó que no habían tenido mucha comunicación con Apokolips últimamente, por lo que pudo haber regresado sin que lo hubieran notado, pero estoy seguro de que si Darkseid hubiese vuelto, ya lo hubiéramos sabido."

"Probablemente." Añadió Superman. "¿Algo más?"

"Abajo hay representantes del FBI, la CIA y de la ONU hablando con Linterna Verde con la esperanza de sincronizar mejor la búsqueda. También nos han mandado información concerniente a las actividades de LuthorCorp posteriores a la invasión de Darkseid, tenemos algunos analistas estudiándola. Los miembros heridos aún se recuperan pero Blue Devil ha pedido hablar contigo. Dice que hay algo raro en una de los visitantes. Además Batman ya se ha ido a Ciudad Gótica…"

"¿Cómo?" Sorprendido, la cabeza de Superman se alzó repentinamente. "Creí que los doctores le habían prescrito que se abstuviera de actividades."

"Lo hicieron. Aún así se fue." La boca de Mr. Terrific esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

Superman gruñó. "Ese tipo…" Apoyando la cara en su mano por un momento, deseó que su dolor de cabeza se fuera. "Muy bien. ¿Qué más?"

"No mucho," se encogió de hombros Terrific. "Lo normal…terremoto en Japón, robot gigante en Dallas, las FARC atacando Toribío, unos semidioses haciendo travesuras sobre Moscú. Nada grande."

Un asentimiento pequeño fue la respuesta de Supermán. "Muy bien. Bajaré a la sala de conferencias para ver si puedo ayudarle a Linterna con la gente del gobierno. Mientras tanto, mira qué puedes hacer con ese portal."

…

"¡¿Pero qué carajos pasa con ese tipo?" Gritaba Cyborg mientras se esforzaba por ponerse de pie. "¡Él no era así de poderoso la última vez!"

Chico Bestia se levantó, mutando en mono. "Ni idea," respondió. "Pero esto se está poniendo feo, 'mano. Es como si lo único que pudiésemos hacer es esquivar los láseres de esa cosa. Y se la pasa desviando cada misil que le lanzamos con su 'escudo de luz'."

Un zumbido fue toda la advertencia que tuvieron. Cyborg saltó a un lado justo a tiempo antes de que un rayo de luz impactara el lugar en donde había estado. Mutando en mosquito, Chico Bestia esquivó otro, y se posó en el hombro de Cyborg. "¿Alguna idea?" graznó mientras mutaba en cuervo.

"Ninguna." Cyborg negó con la cabeza. "La prioridad es neutralizar el arma grande, obvio es. Pero no podemos acercarnos ni siquiera para tocarla. Mi cañón-brazo no puede penetrar el escudo.

"Quizá podrías llamar a Robin ¿no?"

"No. Ya lo intenté pero las comunicaciones aún no funcionan en la Torre y hay algo que está bloqueando mi transmisor Titán. A menos que nos vayamos corriendo a la Torre, no hay otro modo de llamar a los demás."

Hubo otro zumbido y otra vez saltaron a un lado un segundo antes del láser. Cyborg casi se cayó, doblando su pierna para evitar golpearse. "No necesito estar PASANDO por esto." Murmuró.

Ambos héroes se tensionaron al oír un ruido torrentoso, pero se calmaron cuando Kiba y Neji saltaron hasta quedar frente a ellos. Ninguno parecía respirar trabajosamente, pero ambos estaban cubiertos de polvo y mugre. Una fea quemadura en la manga derecha de Neji indicaba que le había rozado un láser y Kiba tenía una magulladura en su cara.

"Esto está mal." Tosió Kiba. "Creí que habían dicho que este tipo era un completo pelele."

"Y lo es, por lo general. No sé qué le ha pasado esta vez."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Neji exhibió una postura defensiva. "No conozco mucho a tu enemigo, pero ya he hecho unas cuantas observaciones. Los láseres parecen disparar a intervalos de cinco segundos, y…"

Hubo un ruido zumbante.

Un salto hacia un lado, y otro más.

"…parecen rastrear nuestros movimientos." Neji terminó de hablar, un poco sin aliento. "Afortunadamente parecen darnos suficiente aviso como para movernos cada vez. Creo, sin embargo, que están usando un dispositivo óptico de rastreo…quizá guiado por el mismo Dr. Luz."

Cyborg resistió el impulso de voltear sus ojos. "Sí, ya sabemos."

"Debemos neutralizar esa arma." Refunfuñó Kiba.

"Otra vez, sí." asintió Chico Bestia. "Acabamos de discutir eso. Pero los disparos del cañón de Cyborg son desviados y apenas podemos esquivar los láseres a esta distancia."

"Pues quizá debamos usar una distracción. ¿Cómo…"

Zumbido. Salto. Otro salto.

"No sé si una distracción funcionará," Cyborg comentó con pesar, "pueden seguir tanto a uno de nosotros como a todos."

"Necesitamos cobertura. Neji, ¿tienes tus bombas de humo?" Kiba observó a su compañero.

"Algunas. Use muchas durante la pelea con Sásuke. ¿Y tú?"

"Me quedan unas pocas." Kiba mostró unas cuantas bolitas en la palma de su mano. "Deben bastar para escondernos." Un zumbido hizo que todos miraran hacia arriba. "Después de ésta cargamos, ¿listo?"

"Pero…" los shinobi saltaron a un lado y los Titanes se vieron forzados a seguirlos. "…esto no…" Cyborg suspiró. "¡Carajo! ¡Los van a matar!"

"Deberíamos también intentarlo y cubrirlos." Chico Bestia se encogió de hombros, rápidamente mutó en halcón y voló hacia la columna de humo que marcaba el punto de ataque de los ninja. Cyborg apuntó su cañón y empezó a dispararle al aparato, viendo cómo cada disparo era desviado.

El Dr. Luz miraba fijamente el humo. "¡Lección de física, niñitos!" carcajeó. "El término 'luz' se usa para abarcar todas las partes del espectro electromagnético, incluyendo no sólo el de la luz visible sino también las no visibles como la infrarroja, la ultravioleta y los rayos X."

Los láseres empezaron a zumbar mientras la columna de humo crecía. El Dr. Luz rió. "Y puedo ver en todos los espectros."

…

"Tiene una muy fuerte defensa, señor Nara. Parece ser que le place usar sus caballos," notó Luthor.

Ya le estaba empezando a molestar a Shikamaru cuán fácilmente ese hombre podía leerlo. "¿En serio?" respondió descuidadamente. "Son muy útiles, supongo, y bastante flexibles, pero nada más."

"Es usted demasiado modesto, Sr. Nara," sonrió el hombre. "Los caballos son excelentes piezas para el jugador experto, siendo tan flexibles como impredecibles. Los jugadores novatos no saben cómo usarlos. En este caso, ha usado los caballos para armar una defensa detallada y flexible. Estoy casi sorprendido. Casi. Peón a d7."

¡Carajo! Ahora su barrera defensiva de peones ha sido rota, poniendo en riesgo a la dama. ¿Cómo pudo ese hombre destruir su defensa con un simple peoncito? Había 79 jugadas diferentes posibles para la distribución actual de las fichas. O quizá eran 82. Unos instantes antes Shikamaru había visto apenas 53 estrategias posibles y su captor le había mostrado la única en la cual no había pensado.

Shikamaru deseaba poder pensar fríamente. Deseó juntar sus dedos y apretarlos. Eso siempre parecía ayudarle a elaborar alguna clase de estrategia. Pero sus brazos estaban inmovilizados, sólo podía cerrar sus ojos y pensar tan profundamente como pudiera.

Aunque los caballos eran sus favoritos, la dama era una pieza muy poderosa y no podía ser ignorada. Por lo menos, necesitaba que su oponente pagara caro por ella. No obstante, dada su posición, simplemente eso no iba a ser posible. Necesitaba entonces aplazar cualquier acción, reforzar a su dama con otra pieza. No con un caballo, sería demasiado obvio, y de todos modos sus caballos estaban en posiciones demasiado críticas como para moverse a algún lado. Tendría que haber algo más.

Finalmente abrió sus ojos. "Alfil a f10." Dijo.

…

En teoría, se suponía que Hinata debería estar ayudando a reconstruir la Torre Titán. En teoría, lo estaba. Pero no tenía ni la fuerza física suficiente como para alzar cosas pesadas, ni la habilidad para usar herramientas, ni la afinidad elemental correcta como para ser de ayuda. Por el momento su única función era pasarle las herramientas a sus compañeros –un trabajo muy simple dado que pocos de ellos estaban realmente usando herramientas-. Por eso Hinata tenía muchísimo tiempo libre como para meditar en un tópico que la había estado inquietando cada vez más últimamente.

_¿Qué me está pasando?_

Ella ciertamente no sabía CÓMO le había ayudado a Ino…de hecho tampoco había entendido bien para qué Ino necesitaba ayuda en primer lugar. Pero los 'metahumanos' habían empezado a tratarla con extrañeza después de eso, e incluso Sai e Ino habían empezado a mirarla con rareza. Lo más que podía entender es que había hecho algo que nunca había hecho antes. Aún así, no había pensado mucho en eso antes de haber hablado con ese extraño hombre azul.

"_¿Cómo así que no lo sabes?" El hombre la miró de pies a cabeza. "Eso es raro. Rarísimo."_

"_¿Qu-qué quieres decir?, preguntó Hinata otra vez, mirando temerosamente a Naruto y a ese hombre raro._

_Un encogimiento de hombros fue la respuesta. "No estoy seguro, la verdad. Es que…el lado demoníaco de mí está captando una vibra realmente rara de ti. Mucho muy diferente de la del chico demonio de acá. No estoy seguro de lo que estoy sintiendo, pero estoy seguro de que no es un demonio. Por eso fue que pregunté; me imaginé que tú podrías saber lo que era, pero si no…" Otro encogimiento de hombros. "…entonces no sé qué hacer. Es que es tan raro."_

"_Ah, sí." Ahora Naruto también estaba mirando al hombre. "¿Estás seguro de eso? Hinata no es en realidad __jinchûriki de nada, que yo sepa."_

"_N…no, no lo soy." Hinat__a agregó rápidamente. "No soy nadie especial."_

_Los ojos del hombre se entrecerraron. "¿No es una __jinchûriki? ¿Ni siquiera tiene alguna habilidad extraña?"_

"_Hinata, tú__ eres la cabeza del clan Hyûga-dattebayô. O al menos la heredera. Ustedes pueden ver las corrientes de chakra y golpearlas directamente y muchas otras cosas más. ¡Estás llena de habilidades asombrosas-dattebayô!" Sonreía Naruto._

"_¿Sí?" Arqueando una de sus demoníacas cejas, el hombre la miró curiosamente. "Quisiera verlo."_

_Hinata dudó por un instante antes de hacer un sello con sus dedos. "¡Byákugan!"_

_Instantáneamente ella pudo ver todo. Fue fácil reconocer a sus amigos. Sákura estaba en los niveles inferiores, charlando con Sai e Ino__. Chouji y Lee parecían estar deambulando por la cafetería. Vio a Neji a unos tres corredores de distancia…probablemente observándola. Kiba y Shino estaban mirando algo, un piso encima de ella. Pero todo eso no tenía importancia comparado con lo que estaba delante de ella._

_El hombre de la cama estaba brillando. No como una red de chakra…no había ningún trazado fino de venas, no había cúmulos que marcaran los órganos vitales, no había tenketsu, nada. Su cuerpo simplemente brillaba de energía. No podía llamarla chakra, era…__Era roja y amarilla, y con llamitas que brillaban por todo su cuerpo._

_Había más. Hinata sabía que había más, otra cosa en esa habitación también era rara, ¿pero qué…"_

_Y entonces lo vio. Era ella._

_La luz, similar a la del hombre azul, y aún así muy diferente, centelleaba sobre su piel. Entraba por los poros y atravesaba su cuerpo, podía incluso verla subiendo hasta sus dientes y manando de sus sienes para centellear otra vez. Su red de chakra seguía ahí…podía verla. Pero el extraño bri__llo blanco iba de un lado alrededor, sobre y a través de ella, penetrando y cubriendo cada parte de su ser._

_Con un grito apagado, perdió el control del Byákugan y repentinamente regresó a la visión normal, observó a un algo confuso Naruto y a un hombre de escamas azules con una mirada concentrada._

"_Hm." El hombre negó con la cabeza. "No. No sentí nada cuando hizo eso. Cualquier cosa que te esté pasando, niñita, no tiene nada que ver con tu cosa hereditaria. Debió haber sucedido cuando cruzaste a este mundo. Qué pena no serte de más ayuda. No es nada que yo no hubiera sentido antes…lo más que puedo decirte es que es algo parecido a mi tridente."_

_Aunque también estaba confundido, Naruto ofreció una sonrisita amplia. "Apuesto a que es un nuevo jutsu__ asombroso-dattebayô. ¿No sería chévere, Hinata?"_

_Hinata hizo un débil asentimiento con la cabeza._

"¿Hinata? Hey ¿Hinata?"

La voz de una persona muy particular sacó a Hinata de sus abstracciones. "¡Ah!" empezó, repentinamente dándose cuenta de su atolondramiento. "¡Lo…lo siento! Oh, ¡qué pena! ¿Qu-qué quieres, Naruto?"

El rubio se encogió de hombros. "No mucho. Los demás van a tomar un descanso, y te vi solita, entonces… ¿vas a comer o sólo te vas a quedar acá?"

"¡N-no! ¡Ya-ya voy!" Levantándose de un salto, trotó tras de Naruto hacia el borde del edificio, preparándose para saltar y unirse a los otros abajo. En el puro borde hizo una pausa para observar desde ahí a la ciudad que iba a ser su nuevo hogar.

Allí, parado sobre el agua a mitad de camino entre la ciudad y la torre, estaba un hombre alto con una capucha verde. Desde esa distancia, Hinata apenas pudo ver de reojo el rojo brillante de su cabello, pero aún así Hinata sintió que él la estaba mirando directamente a sus ojos. Un pequeño grito apagado se le escapó mientras ella dejaba de mirar al agua.

"¡Hinata!" Otra vez la voz de su objeto de deseo la sacó de sus abstracciones. "¿Vienes?"

Volviendo a alzar la mirada, Hinata vio que ese hombre ya se había ido.

"S-sí." Respondió, tratando desesperadamente de calmar los zumbidos en sus tímpanos. "Sí, ya voy."

…

"Por cierto, ¿qué carajos es 'luz infrarroja'? Kiba le preguntó, gritando, a Chico Bestia.

"¡Es como una…luz invisible!" Chico Bestia le contestó gritando también. "¡Es como…una lectura de calor o algo así! ¡Puedes ver cualquier cosa que esté caliente!"

"Bueno, ¿qué son los rayos X?"

"¡Te permite ver a través de los muros!"

"¿Y los rayos Gamma?"

"¡No tengo idea!"

Estaban gritando porque en realidad no había otra manera de escuchar bien lo que decían unos y otros y además había muchas explosiones alrededor de ellos. Una larga quemadura a un lado de la chaqueta de Kiba, indicaba una ráfaga esquivada recientemente. Se podía ver a Cyborg y Neji al otro lado de la plaza.

"Entonces es como el Byákugan, ¿no? ¿Sólo que en una sola dirección?"

"¡Seguro! ¿Por qué no?"

"¡Entonces probablemente estamos en problemas!"

"¡Sí, ya me lo imaginaba!"

Las explosiones estaban empezando a disminuir y ambos tomaron ventaja para saltar hacia Cyborg y Neji. Casi telepáticamente, acordaron no detenerse esta vez, sino que ahora continuaron corriendo en círculos amplios alrededor del aparato. Una gran parte de la manga izquierda de Neji estaba quemada, pero nada más. Cyborg, en contraste, tenía un hoyo de considerable tamaño en su lado derecho.

"Ya lo arreglé." Murmuró Cyborg. "OK, entonces ya no afanemos al malo, ¿de acuerdo?

"De acuerdo."

"Tenemos que atacarlo en algún punto." Notó Neji. "Sólo necesitamos buscar una medida…más distractora."

"Ya lo sabemos. Las distracciones no funcionarán, el arma tiene autorrastreo. El cubrirnos tampoco funcionará, el Dr. Luz aparentemente tiene omnivisión, o como quiera que la llamen." Les recordó Chico Bestia.

"Sí." Frunció Neji el ceño. "No mencionaron que tenía esa habilidad."

Cyborg se encogió de hombros. "No la tenía la última vez que peleamos. Pero, para futuras referencias, las armas autorrastreadoras por lo general tienen algún tipo de escáner infrarrojo. Es más fácil para las computadoras usarlo. Por eso es que imaginamos que ustedes iban a necesitar ayuda."

"¿Entonces esas armas también sienten el calor?" Kiba frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué no hacemos un bulto de calor que llame la atención de las armas mientras atacamos?"

Cyborg lo pensó. "Podría funcionar, excepto que el Dr. Luz también las guía. Podría ver a través del bulto."

"Además en realidad no tenemos nada inflamable por aquí cerca," añadió Chico Bestia.

Arrugando las cejas, Neji consideró. "Creo que tengo la solución para ambos problemas."

…

"¿Diana? ¿Ya terminaste de destruir cosas acá?"

"Ni la mitad." La amazona gruñó, limpiándose el sudor de la frente. "Pero pasa."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Shayera entró a la habitación. "Sólo imaginaba que de pronto quisieras golpear a un sparring en vez de robots de entrenamiento AZ." Vio a su alrededor los destrozados cuerpos robóticos en el suelo. "Digo, si eso te hace sentir mejor, podrías decirle a la computadora que los haga parecidos a esa chica pelirrosada."

"No es eso." La Mujer Maravilla se volteó y destruyó otra cabeza de robot. "O más bien, sí lo es, pero no estoy molesta por esa niñita."

"Hm. Seguro." Bufó Shayera.

"Es en serio." Diana contestó, lanzándole a la tanagariana una mirada de molestia. "Esa chica es una guerrera tramposa y sin honor quien no merece ni tan siquiera ser mujer, pero ese no es el punto. ¡El punto es que fui derrotada por una guerrera tramposa y sin honor!"

"¿Y entonces?"

Diana suspiró. "Pues que fui derrotada en Ciudad Gótica."

"Bueno y eso qué…OH." Shayera enmudeció y reflexionó. "Ay. Cielos. Y ya se fue, ya capté."

"Sí." Diana golpeó otra cabeza.

"¿Y te dijo algo?"

Otro enfurruñamiento fue la respuesta. "¿A mí? No. Sólo hizo un comentario general sobre cuán necesario le es regresar a Ciudad Gótica para limpiar el desorden."

"¡Ush!"

"Exacto. Se rehusa a decirme si fallé, porque él más o menos cree que era algo inevitable." Un puñetazo suave salió hacia adelante, mandando a volar un robot al otro lado de la habitación. "¡Yo soy la princesa de las amazonas, la guerrera elegida de Atena, yo no debería tolerar esa…esa…actitud tan **RUIN**!" Un puñetazo particularmente fuerte hizo pedacitos a otro robot.

Curiosamente, Shayera sonrió maliciosamente. "Y aún así, lo haces."

"Eso no es importante. Lo que sí es importante es…es…es…" Diana se detuvo y por un momento sólo se quedó ahí, jadeando levemente mientras los robots atentamente se echaban para atrás. "Es que he estado tratando de entrar en esa ciudad por **AÑOS**, Shayera. Toda la Liga había estado intentando convencerlo de que nos deje ayudarle allá. Y finalmente, cuando tuve esa primera oportunidad, ¡fui capturada por unos mocosos sin honor ni talento! ¡Por los mismos que él había derrotado pocos días atrás!"

Shayera no dijo nada.

"No me volverá a dejar entrar." Murmuró Diana suavemente, casi como para sí misma. "¡No volverá a dejar entrar **A NADIE **para que le ayude en Ciudad Gótica, porque esto sólo le da la razón en su…su…**ESTÚPIDA**, **ARROGANTE** y **EGOCÉNTRICA** creencia de que sólo **ÉL MISMO** puede salvar a Ciudad Gótica!" Varios robots explotaron con esa explosión de rabia.

"Los hombres son así." Añadió Shayera.

"No debí haberme enfrentado a eso." Suspiró la Mujer Maravilla.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Shayera se cruzó de brazos. "Entonces no lo hagas. Vuela directo a donde esa caneca de basura con capa y dile que se equivoca."

"Ojalá fuera tan simple." Con una sonrisa socarrona, Diana ordenó el avance de una nueva oleada de robots. "Irme volando hasta allá sólo empeorará las cosas. Podría verlo como una intromisión o como una insinuación de que no puede encargarse de la ciudad con quemaduras de tercer grado por todo su cuerpo."

"No puede."

"¿Y desde cuándo _eso_ le ha significado algo?"

"Hm. Es cierto."

"Aún si no lo viese como una afrenta directa, todavía no le haría cambiar su opinión sobre mí o Ciudad Gótica." Diana suspiró, golpeando al último robot de la oleada. "Sólo me verá como un estorbo para su trabajo allá. Si mi tiempo allá no hubiera sido un completo fracaso, otra cosa sería, pero como sí lo fue…" Con un gesto de su mano apagó el simulador y éste regresó a la normalidad. "…entonces lo verá como un pobre intento de compensación."

Ambas mujeres se quedaron ahí un momento, perdidas en el silencio de la contemplación. Finalmente Shayera alzó su mazo. "¿Quieres entrenar un poco en la sala de prácticas número 8 conmigo?"

"¡Por Hera que sí!"

**...**

¿A dónde se habrán ido esos mocosos? El Dr. Luz escaneó molestamente el campo de batalla. Sus armas, sus maravillosas armas, aún podían rastrearlos desde esa distancia, pero le era un poco más difícil al Dr. Luz, incluso con su visión multiespectral, distinguirlos de entre los escombros. Con toda probabilidad estaban corriendo como cobardes en un desesperado intento para esquivar las armas.

El Dr. Luz apenas pudo reprimir una sonrisa maligna. ¿En verdad creían esos idiotas que estaban _evadiendo_ las armas? Los rayos láseres, por naturaleza, viajan a la velocidad de la luz. Apenas se necesita seguir un blanco para dispararle bien. Las computadoras en sus maravillosos cañones eran capaces de hacer tal alteración al alternar las armas para eliminar el intervalo de cinco segundos que estaba ayudando a esos héroes desventurados.

No, los dizque héroes de hecho no estaban evadiendo los láseres. Los láseres solamente estaban jugando con ellos. Esos 'Jóvenes Titanes' podrían morir cuando el Dr. Luz estuviera listo, y ni un segundo menos.

Por un momento se preguntó si debería esperar hasta que llegaran los otros Titanes. Sería algo MUCHO MÁS satisfactorio matar a cada uno delante de sus compañeros de equipo. Dejaría para lo último a Raven, la obligaría a mirar cómo iba matando a los demás uno por uno. Pero no…negó con la cabeza. La diversión era diversión, pero al final tenía que terminar las cosas. La Liga podría aparecerse si alargaba esto demasiado. No, era mejor matarlos y quitárselos así de encima.

Un súbito zumbido de sus armas llamó su atención. Algo nuevo estaba pasando. Sí, y lo vio, los Titanes estaban haciendo una acometida hacia el centro, una vez más tratando de esconderse por entre el humo de los edificios que colapsaban. Podía verlos a todos juntos en un manchón infrarrojo. Sonriendo, alteró las especificaciones de sus armas. No para matar...oh no, no ahora. Para capturar. No dejaría que este ataque temerario adelantara sus planes. Los mataría a ellos a su tiempo. Mientras el zumbido de sus armas alcanzaba su apogeo apenas pudo contener su júbilo… ¡al fin!

¿Pero por qué no hacían el intento de evadirse?

Los láseres abrieron fuego todos al mismo tiempo con puntería mortífera. El calor generado por el impacto cegó su visión infrarroja por lo que cambió a rayos X…

…y vio con incredulidad cómo dos de sus atacantes explotaban en humo, mientras el tercero giraba rápidamente, aparentemente ileso. El humo se disipó para revelar a un adolescente alto y pálido con cabello largo y oscuro, rodeado por una bola giratoria de energía. Varias antorchas aún en llamas yacían a sus pies.

Un grito hizo que su cabeza girara rápidamente para ver a una enorme águila verde dirigirse hacia sus preciosas armas. Su mano disparó una ráfaga de luz que noqueó al águila. Captó de reojo un brillo azul y volteó para ver a Cyborg alistándose para disparar su cañón. Otra ráfaga de energía lo dejó fuera de equilibrio, mandando el rayo de energía hacia el cielo.

No vio acercarse al de la chaqueta de cuero quien apareció sobre su cabeza y lanzó tres kunai hacia el corazón de la máquina. Pudo hacerlo, no obstante, se escuchó el claveteo de éstos al estrellarse en el escudo de luz sólida.

"¡Mierd…!" El ninja no pudo quejarse más ya que otra ráfaga de luz lo golpeó.

"¡Un intento admirable, pero sin sentido! ¡Sus débiles armas no sirven contra mí!" El Dr. Luz carcajeó. "¡No pueden penetrar mis hologramas de luz sólida!"

"¿Luz sólida?" El de los tatuajes rojos en sus mejillas dirigió una mirada al chico verde. "¿Cómo carajos funciona?"

La respuesta fue un encogimiento de hombros, "No sé. Yo tampoco lo entiendo."

"¡Mi genio va más allá de su entendimiento!" rugía el Dr. Luz triunfalistamente. "¡Mi mente me ha sido regresada y con creces! ¡Nada escapa a mi comprensión! ¡Yo puedo…¿¡qué estás haciendo?"

Esta última frase iba dirigida al chico pálido, quien aún estaba parado frente a él, su ceño estaba fruncido en concentración. "He notado," dijo, "que tu aparato contiene grandes cantidades de energía Raiton."

El Dr. Luz no tuvo ni siquiera la oportunidad de preguntar el significado de eso antes de que el núcleo de energía explotara en rayos.

…

"¡Hermano! ¡No sabía que podías hacer eso!"

Neji, aún jadeando, ni se molestó en responder. Kiba sí lo hizo. "Si tu elemento ya existe en las cercanías, resulta más fácil manipularlo. Y como Neji es elemento relámpago..."

"¡Mis armas!" Un grito de angustia hizo volver a la realidad a los héroes. El Dr. Luz, aparentemente un poco ya recuperado de la explosión de energía, miraba fijamente a la máquina hecha pedazos con una mezcla de pesar y rabia. "¡Mis lindas armitas! ¡Se…han ido!"

"Sí, pero nosotros no." Cyborg le dijo al supervillano caído, poniendo su cañón en posición.

Gruñendo, Chico Bestia agregó. "Diría que lo lamentamos, pero no creo realmente que él…" señalando a Neji, "…lo lamente, y sé que _yo_ tampoco."

"Hora de regresar a tu celda, amiguito."

Un maligno centelleo se vio en los ojos del Dr. Luz. "¿Regresarme? ¿A prisión? Me temo que no." Brillantes esferas de energía empezaron a rodear sus manos. "No creo que vaya yo a volver a prisión por mucho, mucho tiempo. Me han retrasado, es cierto, pero creo que con lo que tengo es MÁS que suficiente como para encargarme de ustedes…insectos."

Kiba bufó. "Insectos que te hemos pateado el cul…" el resto de su frase fue cortado por una súbita ráfaga de luz sólida que lo noqueó. Neji, aún exhausto por dos jutsu de estilo de fuego de bajo nivel y una ENORME manipulación Raiton, apenas se las arregló para bloquear la siguiente ráfaga con su Giro Celestial. Chico Bestia y Cyborg se las arreglaron para evadir hábilmente los tiros que les iban dirigidos.

Desaparecidos los molestos cañones, la pelea seria comenzó. Kiba estaba inconsciente y Neji no estaba al 100%, pero ambos Titanes podían compensar ello. Ambos ya habían peleado antes contra el Dr. Luz y estaban familiarizados con sus herramientas básicas.

No obstante, pronto averiguarían que éste era un Dr. Luz muy diferente.

…

"No, Sai, me llevo los tenedores y cuchillos. Y TAMBIÉN los palillos." Ino miraba con severidad a su compañero pálido.

"¿Pero entonces cómo se supone que coma yo?"

"Pues con cuchara" bufó como respuesta. "A mí, en particular, no es que me importe mucho, mientras no uses nada puntiagudo. No te daré más cosas afiladas con las que te claves la mano."

"Ino-san, no tienes nada que temer. Mis repetidos experimentos me han convencido de que, como el dolor físico no afecta mis alrededores, pues no vale la pena seguir experimentando. Reconozco que no estamos en un genjutsu sino más bien en una dimensión diferente."

Los azules ojos de Ino se entrecerraron y lo observaron detenidamente por un instante. "Me dices que esto no es un esfuerzo para sabotear el genjutsu fingiendo que te ha engañado, ¿cierto?"

Sai le regaló una de sus más amplias y falsas sonrisas. "Por supuesto que no, Ino-san. ¿Puedo usar el tenedor?"

"No. Usa la cuchara."

Encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente, Sai dirigió su vista a su comida. Ino lo miró con suspicacia por unos cuantos segundos antes de volver su atención a su comida. Honestamente, una vez que se le haya fijado una idea en la cabeza, no habrá poder humano que…

_La oscuridad pasaba rápido otra cara en las tinieblas muros transformándose en ventanas alguien grita la misma cara de antes su piel deshaciéndose dejando al descubierto huesos y colmillos subyacentes destello relampagueante del kunai charco rojo de sangre…_

"¿Ino?"

Sai la estaba mirando. "Ino-san, ¿no vas a comerte tus papas?"

"Ah…eh" Por un segundo Ino había dejado de respirar. Le tomó unos pocos instantes echar un vistazo a la cafetería, notar a los demás, a los Titanes, a la comida. Para probar sintió el frío de la mesa bajo su mano derecha. "Bien…papas." Se inclinó un poco en dirección al plato, tratando de disimular el temblor de su mano.

Otra vez. Ha sucedido otra vez. Más vívida, más inquietante que los anteriores.

Las visiones le habían estado pasando desde que se despertó en ese extraño hospital. Pocos momentos después de haber sido despertada por aquél hombre oscuro en capa blanca, unas cuantas imágenes al azar habían comenzado a destellar en su mente. Las más de ellas sin sentido…unas cuantas personas sentadas en una habitación amplia, escribiendo cosas…se parecía a la Academia. Pero después, sucedió otra vez con Shino, sólo que esta vez mientras estaban en las camillas –unas pocas imágenes de las páginas de un libro siendo pasadas rápidamente- cada imagen tan vívida como temporal. Y entonces…

Ino se detuvo y comenzó a temblar.

Algo no andaba bien. Los Yamanaka siempre habían mantenido a sus consciencias a raya, pero esta vez…Ino sintió que su mente andaba suelta. Abierta. Era como si un músculo tenso en su cerebro repentinamente se hubiera relajado y hubiera dejado abierta la puerta por donde los pensamientos se desbordaban. Jamás había tenido ese problema ¿por qué ahora sí?

Quizá algo andaba mal con su flujo de chakra. Podría hacer que Hina…Neji la revisara. Él podría ser capaz de ver cuál era el problema. O quizá era algo mas biológico, algo que Sákura podría averiguar. Quizá el cambio de dimensiones había tensionado demasiado su mente de alguna manera y sólo sería cuestión de descansar. Sí, probablemente era eso. Ella en realidad no había tenido la oportunidad de descansar –excepto en las primeras doce horas en las cuales estuvieron inmovilizados en las camas-. Descanso: eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba.

"¿Quieres más papitas, prójima no terrícola?" la muy alegre chica anaranjada había regresado. Ino alzó la mirada para decir que no.

_Oscuridad frío metal en la piel gruñidos rugidos resonando en pasillos serpenteantes el sonido metálico de una llave mientras golpeaba la puerta muros pasando volando una cara como de lagarto crujir de huesos mientras su cabeza se doblaba hacia atrás luz verde cuchillas centelleando en el viento dolor…_

"¿Ino-san?"

…

"¿¡Pero qué…?" Cyborg miró boquiabierto su nuevo hueco en el torso. "¿Cómo pud…¡eso destruyó hasta los faroles!"

"Es cierto. Una fuente de luz como cualquier otra. Simplemente la controlo y amplifico, hago oscilar su longitud de onda y ¡listo! ¡Un nuevo láser!" El Dr. Luz sonrió maliciosamente. "No es tan poderoso como mis maravillosas armas, como lo has visto. No te matarán pero sí te causan unas dolorosas quemaduras."

"¡Hey!" Chico Bestia había descubierto algo más. "¿Y qué pasa con las bolitas láser flotantes?"

"Esferas, señor mío. Esferas. La luz es…bueno, luz, incluso cuando es solidificada. Guiarla y manipularla es juego de niños."

Otro laser cogió a Cyborg por detrás y él gruñó de dolor. "Me vale," respondió él, escupiendo sangre de su boca. "Como siempre, tienes juguetes nuevos. Pero como siempre, igual terminamos revolcándote a patadas."

"Las cosas cambian, Cyborg. Tal y como lo hice. Todo tiene su final. Tal y como ustedes."

"Por supuesto que sí." Apuntando su cañón, Cyborg disparó al loco que reía. Si bien el disparo rebotó en la armadura, el impacto lo mandó varios metros hacia atrás.

Echando un vistazo general, los ojos del Dr. Luz se entrecerraron. "Esto ya está empezando a aburrirme." Su brazo se extendió y rayos láser surgieron de la punta de sus dedos.

Pero Neji ya había parecido en frente de Cyborg. Con un giro rápido desvió los rayos láser y lanzó varios kunai a su atacante –un kunai con una pequeña nota pegada-.

¡BOOM!

"Amigo, estás loquísimo," dijo Cyborg mientras veía volar al Dr. Luz hasta el otro lado de la plaza. "Dime cómo funciona. ¿Es papel explosivo?"

"Son notas. Notas explosivas."

"Como digas. Ahora que ya tenemos más campito…" Cyborg apuntó su cañón y destruyó toda una hilera de faroles callejeros. "Listo. Ya hay menos distracciones, esto debería hacernos concentrar en el objetivo principal. ¿Cuántos de esos papelitos te quedan?"

"No muchos. Y me gustaría guardarlos para una emergencia."

Aunque se sentía tentado en decirle que esta SÍ ERA una emergencia, Cyborg simplemente se abstuvo de contestarle. "Bien. Mira, veamos si puedes liberar a Chico Bestia de esas bolas láser. Te mantendré a Luz alejado de ti." Echó una ojeada hacia atrás.

…

"Una jugada soprendente, Sr. Nara."

"Lo dudo." A estas alturas, Shikamaru ya no creía mucho en la capacidad de asombro del calvo. Parecía que Luthor tuviera cubierta cada eventualidad y escondido cada punto de ataque. Peor aún, parecía haber puesto en marcha contra Shikamaru tanto su ataque como su defensa con toda precisión.

"A pesar de todo, no es algo que yo hubiese esperado de usted. Peón a e8."

"Te gusta usar mucho los peones, ¿verdad?" O más bien, le gustaba sacrificarlos. Shikamaru sintió que estaba perdiendo la partida. Aunque ya tenía calibrado a su oponente, podía decir con toda certeza de que era su oponente quien lo tenía calibrado a él. Y eso lo intranquilizaba por muchas razones. _¿Acaso este juego tiene un propósito oculto?_ Se preguntó. _¿Estará usando esta partida como una forma indirecta de interrogatorio? ¿Como un modo de descifrar mi personalidad y mis debilidades?_

Era una idea fascinante y Shikamaru concluyó que cuando él volviere a casa (Si es que vuelve) le hablaría a su padre de la posibilidad de usar el shôgi en los interrogatorios.

_Y si REALMENTE está haciendo eso_. Los ojos de Shikamaru se entrecerraron, _quizá lo mejor que pueda hacer es revertir mi estrategia lo más posible. Poner mis piezas ofensivas en posiciones defensivas y usar ofensivamente mis piezas defensivas_. No era tan mala idea. A estas alturas, Shikamaru sintió que de todas maneras ya tenía perdida la partida. Lo mejor que podía hacer era saber cómo su captor reaccionaba ante las otras estrategias, mientras que al mismo tiempo se quitaba de encima la valoración sicológica que le estaba haciendo Luthor (si es que en verdad la estaba haciendo). Estaría en una mejor posición para ganar la próxima partida.

Entonces lo primero que hay que hacer es mover algunas de sus más valiosas piezas hacia una posición de contención. "Caballo a g8." Dijo.

…

"Qué bueno es tenerlo de regreso, amo Bruce," comentó Alfred mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas de su amo en la Baticueva.

"Gracias, Alfred." Con un gesto de mano, Batman le indicó a su mayordomo que lo llevara al computador. "¿Ya me alistaste el exo-traje para esta noche?"

El rostro de Alfred no se inmutó. "Creí prudente esperar hasta que pudiera caminar, señor."

"La gracia de ese traje era que me ayudara cuando no estuviera al 100%," gruñó Batman, inclinándose hacia el computador a medida que se iba acercando.

"Eso está bien, señor, pero permítame recordarle que el traje aún es un prototipo y, de hecho, la última vez que lo probó, le quebró una pierna."

"La última serie de pruebas han mostrado que se desempeñó satisfactoriamente." Batman empezó a escribir en el teclado. "Aplazar más no es una opción, ya he estado por fuera de Ciudad Gótica por tres días, no quiero seguir perdiendo más tiempo. Me imagino que la tasa de crímenes ya está por las nubes."

De hecho, señor…" Pero la información de Alfred repentinamente fue puesta a un lado a favor de las imágenes que llenaban las pantallas. Imágenes de periódicos. Periódicos que tenían en sus primeras planas unas fotos bastante familiares y titulares provocadores.

_¡La Mujer Maravilla vista en los cielos!_

_Una nueva cara en la ciudad: ¿se está trasladando __acá la Liga para eliminar criminales?_

_¡La princesa de las a__mazonas ha venido a Ciudad Gótica!_

_¡La nueva coequipera del Caballero de la Noche!_

Batman se hundió en su silla. "Ella no…" gruñó.

"Bien, ¿cómo esperaba que la señorita encontrara a los fugitivos?" sugirió Alfred con todo respeto. "Después de todo, no se puede buscar bien desde un avión."

"No esperaba que encontrara a los fugitivos en absoluto, Alfred. Esperaba que ella se quedara quieta hasta que yo regresara."

"O sea, señor, que después de todo no esperaba nada de ella. Apenas me sorprende que la Mujer Maravilla no cumpliera tales expectativas."

Con un refunfuño, Batman volvió a inclinarse. "Supongo que debí haberlo sabido. Esperar que alguien como ella trabajara según mis reglas…" Negó con la cabeza. "Nunca debí dejarla entrar a la ciudad."

"Señor, si me lo permite…" Alfred pasó por el hombro de Batman y tocó varias teclas. Una nueva serie de imágenes llenó la pantalla.

Batman observó detenidamente la pantalla un momento. "Eso es inusual." Murmuró.

"¿Inusual? Señor, tenía la impresión de que esto no tenía precedentes para alguien capaz de enfrentarse a Bane."

"No tiene precedentes para alguien cuerdo, quizá," bufó Batman. "Sin embargo esto…un solo guardia de seguridad de un banco disparándole…esto es bastante raro. Mucha gente queda paralizada tan sólo con su presencia."

"Observe los otros artículos, señor. Los invitados a una fiesta de la alta sociedad se enfrentaron a Caracortada cuando quiso tomarlos de rehenes. Un asalto bancario fracasó porque un oficinista simplemente se negó a cooperar."

"Por fortuna el arma del ladrón no estaba cargada."

"Así es. Pero creo que muchos robos pudieron pasar desapercibidos. Vale la pena examinar los informes de la policía, señor."

Echando un vistazo general, Batman hizo un pequeño ruido para demostrar interés. "¿Diecisiete pandilleros se entregaron? Incluso uno de ellos es del combo de Dagget. Y otros dos visitantes no identificados…muy probablemente también gánsteres de alto rango." Entrecerró sus ojos. "¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tan repentinamente? Es tan demasiado conveniente…una artimaña, probablemente -¿pero cómo coordinarla con las pandillas rivales? Un tercer actor, quizá, infiltró las otras pandillas para desestabilizarlas en el momento indicado-. ¿Pero quién se beneficiaría? El tercer actor…quizá…"

"Si se molestara en leer las declaraciones recabadas, creo que podría encontrar una respuesta más prosaica, amo Bruce," interrumpió Alfred. "Los criminales que se salieron de las bandas lo hicieron porque tuvieron la impresión de que era inminente una crisis en las pandillas de Ciudad Gótica. Uno de ellos usó el término 'se acabó la rumba', creo."

Batman se tomó un momento para examinar los informes. "Hm, ya veo." Frunciendo el ceño, se echó para atrás, pensando. Los pensamientos parpadeaban en su cara.

"Disculpe usted, señor, hay otro asunto más. Me preguntó por la tasa criminalidad, supongo." Hubo otro clic, y unas cuantas gráficas se hicieron visibles. "Aparentemente ha habido recientemente un bajonazo considerable."

Sin decir palabra, los ojos de Batman miraron los gráficos, los analizaron y llegó a conclusiones. Alfred esperó pacientemente. Las conexiones entre los diferentes puntos de información eran fáciles de establecer, sólo esperaba que su amo pudiera admitirlo. El gran fruncimiento de ceño de Batman no le dio muchas esperanzas, pero aún así, de seguro al menos admitiría los posibles beneficios de la situación.

"Quizá después de todo no lo necesiten, señor."

Batman le devolvió la mirada a su mayordomo. "Alístame el exo-traje y enciéndeme unas cuantas simulaciones si eso te hace sentir mejor. También llámame a Batichica."

Hubo un suspiro. "Muy bien, señor."

…

"¿Ah sí? ¡Pues toma esto! ¡Y esto! ¡Y ESTO!" Tres ráfagas de pura energía crepitante impactaron en un muro de luz rápidamente formado.

Pese a sus valientes palabras, Cyborg sintió que estaba perdiendo la batalla. Con tres huecos en su pecho, una línea de aceite rota en su pie y un cable crepitando en su cabeza, apenas podía mantenerse al margen de los disparos que le dirigían. Sólo podía agacharse y esperar que el Dr. Luz ignorara a Neji y sus intentos infructuosos para destruir las esferas de luz que iban tras Chico Bestia. En retrospectiva, quizá el haber mandado al especialista en ataques a corto alcance para encargarse de las cosas voladoras no había sino una _brillante_ idea.

Aún así. Agacharse y moverse. Si podía mantener ese ritmo lo suficiente, podría ser capaz de regresar a la bahía y conseguir refuerzos de Robin y los demás. Y ahora que el Dr. Light había vuelto a usar las antiguas armas de luz sólida, ya no estaban cayendo más edificios.

"¡Y aquí viene la última!" Otra vez Cyborg disparó su cañón brazo, y otra vez no tuvo efecto alguno. Sintió que sus niveles de energía disminuían y entendió que ya no podía permitirse más disparos como ése.

El Dr. Luz rió, algo que había hecho mucho últimamente. "¡Nunca me había dado cuenta de cuán DIVERTIDOS podían ser ustedes, niñitos!" Gritó. "Tan orgullosos de sus podercitos, tan seguros de sus proezas… ¡tan completamente inútiles!"

"Lo suficientemente útiles como para patearte el trasero una última vez," murmuró Cyborg.

Esa simple frase tuvo un asombroso efecto en el científico loco. "¡Silencio!" Rugió. "En ese entonces yo era otro hombre…enfermo, ciego, ¡no era ni la mitad de lo que soy ahora!" Rápidamente alzó ambos puños. "¡Ahora lo que perdí me ha sido devuelto, y soy capaz de corregir las humillaciones pasadas!" Sus manos empezaron a brillar.

_Ay no_, pensó Cyborg, _creo que esto me va a doler._

Y entonces una ballena jorobada cayó del cielo encima del Dr. Luz. Aunque al principio se preguntó de dónde había salido, Cyborg rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que era la ballena más hermosa que hubiera visto ¡Y era verde también! A quién le importaba si hubiera destruido la azotea y dos pisos, seguía pareciéndole…simplemente linda. Cyborg alcanzó a decir lo mismo de Neji mientras éste venía corriendo.

"Sí. Sí, la ballena jorobada es impresionante." Asintió Neji, con su tradicional rostro serio. "Sin embargo, dudo que él pueda permanecer así por mucho tiempo, y sería mejor si nosotros…"

Neji no pudo completar su frase porque la ballena salió volando para luego mutar en mono y luego en Chico Bestia mientras caía de pie al lado de él y Cyborg. Un segundo después el Dr. Luz saltó al techo, mirando furiosamente a los adolescentes. Cyborg estaba angustiado porque, si bien la armadura de Luz estaba arrugada, aún parecía verse bastante sólida. "Entonces los otros han regresado ¿verdad? Ya veo." Asintió, jadeando levemente. ·No importa. Pues los destruiré a todos ustedes."

"Creo que no." Los ojos de Neji se entrecerraron.

"Neji, ¡no…!" Pero ya era tarde. Neji saltó hacia el otro lado del techo, hacia su atacante, directamente hacia un lazo de luz sólida. El lazo lo agarró por el cuello, lo elevó y lo mantuvo suspendido sobre el suelo, ahorcándolo. Ni Cyborg ni Chico Bestia tuvieron tiempo para pensar mientras acometían contra el Dr. Luz. El científico los notó y les mandó una nueva salva de lazos. Agarró a Chico Bestia pero no a Cyborg.

"¡Aaarg!" Un kilo de plastiacero aterrizó en la cara del Dr. Luz, noqueándolo y mandándolo por los aires. Ambos lazos de luz se disolvieron en el aire y ambos prisioneros cayeron en el techo mientras el científico caía en picado desde el edificio de diez pisos.

Chico Bestia ladeó su cabeza. "… ¿pero qué ha pasado con sus lucecitas y escudos?"

Cyborg se encogió de hombros. "Ni idea."

"¡Maldición!" El Dr. Luz otra vez se hizo visible, al otro lado del edificio. Una parte de su armadura se había doblado hacia afuera y ahora disparaba un chorro de energía hacia abajo, manteniendo en el aire al científico. "¡Pagarán por esta ignominia!"

"¿Un jetpack? ¿De dónde carajos sacaste un jetpack?" Dijo Cyborg boquiabierto.

"¡Burro ignorante! Esto no es un jetpack, es un mega-proyector de luz que me mantiene flotando usando ondas de luz solid…"

Ahí fue cuando el kunai de Neji fue lanzado directo en dicho mega-proyector. La 'mochila' chisporroteó, silbó y luego explotó, mandando al Dr. Luz al techo dando tumbos.

Aunque con sus proyectores de mano se salvó de caer al vacío, su energía estaba ya prácticamente agotada y su armadura se veía peor que nunca. Intentó quitársela, diciendo iracundamente, "Ustedes no me vencerán."

"No me gustó rompértela, Doc, pero parece ser que sí lo logramos." Se encogió de hombros Chico Bestia. "Digo, está bien, aún tienes tus poderes, pero ya se te acabaron tus jugueticos, y aún nos queda mucho por pelear."

"No me entienden. No puedo ganar, pero no me derrotarán." Con un guiño, el Dr. Luz desapareció de la azotea. "¡Abur, dizque Titanes!"

"¡¿Pero qué..?"

"Manipulación del campo electromagnético," dijo Cyborg. "No puedo verlo ni con mi ojo robot."

Las venas alrededor de los ojos de Neji se abultaron. "Mi Byákugan tampoco es efectivo." Confirmó. "Es curioso…por lo general puede penetrar genjutsu tan simples como este."

"¿¡Pero qué…!" Farfullando, Chico Bestia casi saltó en frustración. "¡Pero…pero…pero simplemente no podemos dejarlo escapar! ¡No después de todo esto!"

Repentinamente, algo pasó raudo por entre ellos gruñendo salvajemente. Cyborg tuvo el tiempo suficiente para reconocer a Kiba antes de que éste les gritara. "¡Apúrense! ¡Se nos vuela!"

…

"Es bueno saber que estás bien, Robin." La cara sonriente de Aqualad brillaba en la pantalla principal de la sala de control. "Después de que perdimos comunicación con ustedes, pensamos que…bueno, ya íbamos a mandar un equipo de búsqueda cuando la Liga nos llamó."

Robin le dio un pequeño asentimiento. "Agradezco sus intenciones, pero la próxima vez que lo intenten, sean cuidadosos. Los que estuvieron acá eran de altísimo nivel."

"Eso fue también lo que nos dijo la Liga. Bueno, está bien, lo que nos dijeron fue que no interviniéramos y que los dejáramos encargarse de ello." La cara de Aqualad se endureció en irritación. "¿Pero quién les iba a hacer caso?"

Con una sonrisita socarrona, Robin asintió. "Hablando de otra cosa…dijiste que no fuimos los únicos Titanes que desaparecieron. ¿Quién fue el otro?"

"Kid Flash," respondió el otro. "Jinx vino la semana pasada y nos dijo que estaba desaparecido.

"¿Y su comunicador?"

"Nada. No responde y no podemos localizarlo."

"Y la baliza de rastreo no funciona?" Robin frunció el ceño. "Eso es raro. E…inquietante."

"Por decir lo menos. He emitido una orden general a todos los Titanes para que se registren. Quizá exagere yo un poco, pero creo que deberíamos revisar si alguien más falta."

"Buena iniciativa. ¿Ha dado resultados?"

Hubo una pausa. "Aún siguen llegando. Tenemos muchísimos miembros, Robin."

"Cierto. Supongo que tendremos que esperar un día o más para estar seguros." Robin frunció el ceño un momento mientras pensaba. "Llámame mañana y me dices cualquier cosa que tengas, veremos qué podemos hacer para localizar a cualquier miembro perdido."

Evidentemente incrédulo, Aqualad arqueó una ceja. "¿Seguro? Ustedes están apenas recuperándose del golpe, no querrán…"

"Hemos reunido más personal. No será problema." Le dijo Robin. "¿Qué es lo último que han sabido de Kid Flash."

"No mucho. Jinx dice que él andaba trabajando en un caso de algún tipo…pero dadas las habilidades detectivescas de Kid, no creo que fuese algo serio. Lo último que supimos es que estaba en Denver, pero otra vez, dada su velocidad…"

"…podría estar en cualquier parte ahora mismo," finalizó la frase Robin. "Problemático. Bueno, seguiremos buscando…Comenzaré desde allá y veré qué era lo que estaba investigando."

"Me parece bien. Estaremos en contacto." Un leve asentimiento de Aqualad y su imagen desapareció.

Robin se echó para atrás en su silla y suspiró. Nuevos reclutas para que entrenar, una base para reparar y un Titán perdido que encontrar. Iban a tener un par de semanas bastante movidas y eso si el crimen no se alborota.

_Hablando de eso, _pensó, echándole un vistazo al reloj, ¿_en dónde están Cyborg y los demás?_

…

"¡Santa cachucha, viejo!" Jadeó Cyborg. "¿Tú puedes olerlo a él desde acá?"

'Acá' era una carretera vacía a las afueras de Jump City. 'Él' era el Dr. Luz. 'Tú' era Kiba, aún saltando a grandes zancadas, sus fosas nasales estaban hinchadas. No se molestaba en voltearse para responder, pero Neji lo hizo por él. "Sí, sí puede. Sigámoslo."

Cyborg se aguantó la risa por el juego de palabras y siguió corriendo. Estos ninjas corrían como almas que lleva el diablo, más rápido que Robin en un día ideal. Chico Bestia, ahora mutado en lobo, podía mantener el paso bastante bien, pero Cyborg tenía dificultades para seguir la marcha. Ya podía sentir cómo su energía disminuía. _Debí haberme cargado completamente antes de salir de patrullaje_. Reflexionó con tristeza.

Repentinamente, con un nuevo gruñido, Kiba dio un enorme salto, con sus garras expuestas. Surcaron el cielo, la electricidad salió en chispas de ellas y un instante después, un Dr. Luz completamente visible estaba parado en frente de ellos.

Con otro rugido, Kiba lo atacó, pero apenas le asestó tres golpes antes de que una ráfaga de luz lo lanzara hasta un edificio cercano. Gimiendo, Kiba cayó al suelo. Apoyado en sus talones, Chico Bestia galopó hacia adelante, pero otro lazo de luz surgió de la mano del científico. Lo alzó del suelo y lo estaba agitando en el aire.

"¡Si voy a ser derrotado…" Dijo Luz sombríamente, "…por lo menos me llevaré a uno de ustedes conmigo!"

Ni Cyborg ni Neji tuvieron tiempo de pensar mientras acometían rápidamente en dirección del científico. El Dr. Luz los vio pero sólo tenía una mano libre con la cual pelear. Atrapó a Cyborg…pero no a Neji.

Con increíble gracia y fluidez, Neji evadió el segundo ataque del científico y le propinó un golpe directo en su abdomen. El Dr. Luz se puso rígido, tosió y se desplomó.

Poniéndose de pie, Neji hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el villano caído. "Fue una buena batalla," fue lo que le dijo y luego se volteó donde Chico Bestia. "¿Estás bien?"

Chico Bestia, aún jadeando como para responder, sólo asintió.

"Muy bien." Neji caminó hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Kiba para administrarle primeros auxilios. Cyborg refunfuñó. Si bien no tenía la intención de saber cómo el ninja había paralizado con un solo golpe al científico, sí quería saber cómo encerrarían al prisionero. Esforzándose para pararse, se unió a Gar y le dio una palmadita en la espalda antes de dirigirse a donde el Dr. Luz. "Hora de irnos, Luz," dijo hoscamente, poniéndole las esposas al maloso.

De repente, Cyborg quedó de una sola pieza.

"¿Cy? ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Chico Bestia, ignorando la sangre que manaba de la boca del villano.

"Está muerto."

…

"Lo mataste."

El chico de ojos pálidos parecía un poco extrañado por la pregunta. "¿Sí…?"

Robin gimió y puso sus manos en la cabeza. "Nosotros no…supuestamente no debiste haber hecho eso."

"Ah. ¿Entonces lo requerían para un interrogatorio? Mil disculpas, pero no se me informó de ello antes del operativo. Asumí que el objetivo era darlo de baja."

"Dar de baja NUNCA es un objetivo. No con nosotros." Lo miró Robin furioso. "Nosotros no matamos."

Una vez más Neji parecía extrañado. "Pero… la naturaleza de la lucha exigía acción letal. Tu compañero de equipo Cyborg…" señaló al adolescente de semblante serio en la esquina, "…lo lanzó desde un edificio de diez pisos, asumí entonces que la intención era matarlo con la caída."

"Bueno sí, pero…" Cyborg farfulló. "¡Hermano, nos la pasamos botando gente al vacío todo el tiempo! ¡Nunca caen, siempre se salvan!"

"¿O sea que era una distracción?" Parpadeó Neji. "Pero creí que no sabían que tenía ese jetpack."

"Hermano, el punto es que una caída, de hecho, NUNCA mata a nadie."

"¿Cómo que no? He matado a muchos así."

"El punto es," Robin interrumpió, masajeándose sus cejas. "que Cyborg no quería matar al Dr. Luz. Tú sí."

"Sí." Neji asintió, otra vez con el semblante de extrañeza en su cara. "Me dio la impresión de que era un enemigo de la aldea que debía ser capturado o dado de baja. Dada la proximidad de la amenaza hacia mis compañeros de equipo, la única opción era usar fuerza letal."

"A propósito, ¿cómo lo haces? Pensé que apuntabas a los órganos internos por medio de sus brillos de chakra."

Neji volteó a ver a Sákura, quien estaba sentada al lado de Naruto al otro lado de la habitación. Ambos se veían más confusos que molestos. "Es verdad que por lo general uso los brillos de chakra para determinar la posición de los órganos objetivo. No obstante yo puedo, si es necesario, basarme en simples conocimientos anatómicos. Después de todo, los órganos por lo general están en el mismo lugar."

"Eso es genial-dattebayô." Sonrió Naruto.

Cerrando brevemente sus ojos, Robin intentó detener el sentimiento de fatalidad que lo envolvía. "Miren." Dijo cuidadosamente. "De acuerdo con nuestra filosofía, no se supone que matemos a nadie, ¿entendido? Ni por accidente ni mucho menos a propósito. Sin importar las circunstancias, NUNCA usen fuerza letal."

"¿Por qué?" Los tres ninja se miraban confundidos.

Cyborg estaba impresionado. "Pues… ¡porque no!"

"Nosotros capturamos a los villanos, pero dejamos que la ciudadanía los juzgue y sentencie. No nosotros." Añadió Robin.

Neji frunció el ceño. "¿Ustedes enjuician a quienes atacan ciudades enteras?"

"Parece un poco anticuado." Asintió Sákura. "Atacar ciudades…no es sólo un crimen, es guerra. En la guerra si dejas vivir a un enemigo, éste te matará. A menos, por supuesto, que seas increíblemente más talentoso que él, pero ese no parece ser el caso acá."

Aparentemente más comprensivo, Naruto intervino dubitativamente, "Supongo…que enjuiciarlo HARÍA que la gente no sintiera rencor…no se repetiría el ciclo-dattebayô. Pero el riesgo –no vale la pena correrlo, en serio-. Digo, si estás seguro de que los civiles lo van a ejecutar DE TODOS MODOS."

"Bueno…" Robin intercambió miradas con Cyborg. "…eso hace parte del asunto. Por lo general nuestra sociedad trata de no ejecutar criminales tampoco."

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación.

"¿¡QUÉ!" Finalmente gritó Sákura. "¿Quieren decirme que tienen a miles de esos criminales…peligrosos y homicidas andando por ahí y que simplemente los dejan VIVIR? ¿No hacen nada al respecto?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Los capturamos y los encerramos!" Insistió Robin. "Nosotros no matamos gente, pero…"

"¿Entonces los encierran y hacen que pasen el resto de sus vidas en prisión?" frunció el ceño Neji. "No parece ser una alternativa muy atrayente."

Otra vez comprensivamente, Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Pues…tiene sentido. Se les deja vivir, pero se les impide herir a otros. Digo, una vez estén encerrados, estarán así mucho tiempo ¿no?" Miró con expectativa a Cyborg y Robin. "¿Cierto? ¿Cierto?"

Ninguno miró a Naruto.

"Ay, por Kami." Murmuró Sákura "Esto es tan…"

"Así son las cosas," Interrumpió Robin fríamente. "Y si quieren quedarse aquí, les sugiero que se acostumbren."

Sákura dejó escapar un enorme suspiro. "Me parece justo. Estamos en tu mundo, seguiremos tus reglas. Le haré saber a los demás, haremos todo lo posible para no matar a nadie más de ahora en adelante." A medida que iba saliendo, Sákura se detuvo en el zaguán. "Por cierto ¿Esto…va a causar problemas? ¿Tendrá Neji que ir a juicio o saldrá bajo palabra o algo así?"

Robin y Cyborg otra vez intercambiaron miradas. "No creo." Añadió Robin. "Según los informes, murió mucha gente en los edificios que destruyó el Dr. Luz. La Liga podría enfadarse un poquito –para ellos es algo serio- pero la ciudad podrá tomar su muerte como algo accidental."

"Bien." Sákura cruzó la puerta y Cyborg miró a Robin otra vez.

"Por el momento vigílalos," suspiró Robin. "Mañana tendremos una reunión informativa con todos y nos aseguraremos de que todos entiendan las reglas de los héroes. No creo que eso _de hecho_ sea problema –después de todo nunca hubo mala intención- pero esta es la clase de problemas que quiero que sólo pasen una vez."

"¿Entonces simplemente no va a pasar nada con Don Ojitos?"

"No hay mucho que pueda yo hacer ahora mismo. En realidad no hay ninguna acción legal en su contra, la ciudad no se va a quejar en absoluto, y dada la situación, este acto es justificable. Incluso tú tienes que admitirlo, salvó la vida de Chico Bestia. No puedo dejar eso a un lado." Hubo otro gran suspiro. "Y desde el punto de vista estratégico, los ninjas nos superan en número. Como están las cosas lo último que queremos es más tensión. Lo máximo que puedo hacer es decirle a la Liga y que ellos se encarguen de eso." Una vez más le echó un vistazo a Cyborg. "Sólo haz tu trabajo con la seguridad que yo haré lo mío con las relaciones públicas ¿De acuerdo?"

"Sí señor."

…

"Ha sido una buena partida, señor Nara."

"Para ti lo fue, quizá." Shikamaru gruñó. Si hubiera perdido con su padre, ¡vaya y venga! pero por alguna razón le molestaba profundamente el haber perdido contra Luthor.

"Oh, ¡vamos, Sr. Nara! Para derrotarlo esta vez tuve que hacer casi veinte jugadas de más. Y aunque usted no lo crea, en verdad disfruté del juego." El calvo sonrió. "Es un oponente…muy fascinante. Debemos hacer esto otra vez un día de estos."

Por un instante Shikamaru pensó en rechazar la oferta. Después de todo siempre perdía, y si lo que pensaba de los verdaderos motivos de ese hombre era cierto, jugar más partidas podría ser peligroso…

Pero el aburrimiento ganó. "Seguro. ¿Mañana?"

"Sea." Hubo una última sonrisa antes de que la blancura regresara al muro.

…

En la oscuridad de la sala de control, una pantalla empezó a parpadear. "Espero que sea importante." Una silueta familiar surgió.

"Veo que estás probando el nuevo exo-traje." La cara de Robin brillaba por la diversión. "Parece un poco peligroso, Bruce."

"¿Para qué has llamado? ¿Has decidido aceptar mi oferta?"

"¿Qué? ¿Eso? No," bufó Robin. "Al fin y al cabo no fue como si hubieras querido que yo la tomara."

Nadie más excepto Robin podría haber detectado esa expresión de orgullo en el rostro de Batman. "Entonces ya lo resolviste ¿no?"

"No puedo decir _siempre_ cuándo me estás manipulando, Bruce, pero ese intento fue muy obvio. Me diste un ligero perfil de los visitantes antes de resumir nuestro dilema y hacerme enfadar deliberadamente…" Negando con la cabeza, Robin se permitió esbozar una sonrisita. "Debiste haber estado muy afanado."

"Sí, lo estuve. El plan habría sido creíble siempre y cuando esa chica hubiera estado presente para ver nuestra discusión." El rostro de Batman volvió a su inmovilismo. "Entonces. Volviendo a mi pregunta inicial, ¿para qué me has llamado? ¿Esperas impresionarme con tus habilidades detectivescas?"

Un bufido vino del adolescente. "Ya quisieras. Pero no, esperaba tratar contigo unos cuantos asuntos de inseguridad."

"No sabía que hubiese alguno."

"Ese es el problema. Tú deberías saberlo. Tu plan tiene una fallita, Bruce." Dando su mejor imitación de una "Bati-mirada", Robin se echó para atrás hacia su asiento. "Nos mandaste soldados para hacer trabajo de héroes. ¿Te das cuenta de la contradicción?"

"Sí me di cuenta, pero pensé que podías ocuparte de eso. Asumo que me equivoqué."

"Oh, claro que pude lidiar con eso, y muy bien, pero alguno de ustedes debió haberles explicado algunas cosas mejor. Sin embargo, supongo que me tocará limpiar su desorden. Hablaré con ellos mañana."

"¿A cuántos mataron?"

"Sólo a uno. Por fortuna ya se había vuelto demente y fue en medio de la batalla, luego no debería haber mayores implicaciones legales." Mirando a Batman fijamente, Robin añadió. "Sin embargo es algo raro…él no era de esos que pierden los estribos tan fácilmente. El Dr. Luz, uno de nuestra galería de malosos. Por lo general había sido inofensivo, pero esta vez sí que se hizo notar. Dijo algo sobre 'tener de vuelta su mente', o eso me dijo Cyborg."

"Hm." La frente de Batman se arrugó en concentración. "Eso es interesante."

"Ni que lo digas. Entonces por eso es que aparentemente la Liga tiene autoalerta en sus celdas. El Dr. Luz parece estar…muy por debajo de su atención."

"Parecía, Robin. Pretérito perfecto. El Dr. Luz está muerto."

"¿Por qué la Liga lo tuvo tan entre ojos, Bruce? Tengo acá una ciudad semidestruída, necesito saber qué fue lo que pasó."

Batman quedó en silencio por un instante. "Uno de los antiguos líos de la Liga." Admitió finalmente. "Luchamos contra él una vez, hace tiempo. Fue una de las batallas más fáciles, pero aún así mucho peor que la que ustedes experimentaron hoy."

"Entonces." Robin asintió. "El Dr. Luz estaba muy hiperactivo ¿no?"

Un bufido vino del altoparlante. "¿Cómo creyeron que el tonto que peleó contra ustedes le hizo para desarrollar esa tecnología de manipulación lumínica? Él era uno de los más brillantes físicos cuánticos de LuthorCorp, uno de los hombres más inteligentes que haya habido allá. Un día, simplemente destruyó su laboratorio, mató a sus asistentes y se dedicó al crimen. Superman lo atrapó pero no pudo retenerlo. Llamó a la Liga y pudimos noquearlo mientras decidíamos qué hacer con él."

"¿Y qué pasó?"

"J'onn supo que él estaba bajo control de Luthor…algún tipo de neuroimplante. Se adentró en la mente de Luz e intentó removerlo…pero no funcionó."

Robin frunció el ceño. "¿Me estás diciendo que la Liga convirtió al Dr. Luz en un vegetal?"

"J'onn no sabía entonces como manejar a la perfección sus poderes ni los efectos que éstos pudieran tener en la mente humana. El Dr. Luz era una mente brillante –esperábamos que volviera a la normalidad si le removíamos la influencia de Luthor-. Y, con sus poderes, no estábamos seguros si podíamos mantenerlo encerrado por mucho tiempo." La imagen de Batman se encogió. "Cometimos un error. Uno tan grande que ninguno de nosotros lo ha olvidado. Ahora ya sabes la razón por la cual J'onn raramente usa sus poderes mentales."

"Eso creo." La cara de Robin se veía pétrea, calculadora. "¿Y entonces cómo el Dr. Luz repentinamente recuperó sus habilidades perdidas?"

"No sé. En teoría no debería ser posible. La Liga lo tenía vigilado por si acaso, pero estábamos seguros de que nunca iba a volver a ser el mismo. Me inquieta mucho escuchar que de algún modo se recuperó."

"Antes de morir."

"Sí, antes de morir. Bueno, esas son las respuestas, Robin. Ahora, ¿hay algo más o puedo regresar a mis labores?"

"Sólo una cosita más, Bruce." Robin se inclinó hacia adelante y miró fijamente a su mentor. "Hice esta llamada por muchas razones, pero la principal era para hacerte saber que conozco tu juego y que no lo jugaré _contigo_. Tienes razón, estos muchachos necesitan ser vigilados y entrenados, pero _yo mismo_ seré el único responsable por ello. Estamos yendo acorde al plan, pero no seremos usados. Que no haya ninguna interferencia de la Liga. En absoluto. Los registros de seguridad y cualquier información que se sepa de ellos permanecerán acá. El entrenamiento, la asimilación y la tutoría están bajo la responsabilidad mía y de mi equipo, no la tuya. Esta es la primera y última llamada que te hago sobre el particular.

El rostro de Batman no mostró cambio alguno. "En ese caso, les deseo la mejor de las suertes. La van a necesitar." La imagen se apagó. "Batman fuera."

**CONTINUARÁ…**

…**..**

**Ndt: **me alegra mucho saber que les ha gustado este capítulo. Como ya lo saben estoy haciendo las vueltas de mi graduación, luego eso explica por qué me estoy demorando tanto a la hora de actualizar.

Recalco mi petición humilde de comentar y también vuelvo a decirles que, por favor, inviten a sus amigos a leer este fic.

Ahora que ya le estoy haciendo los punticos a las separaciones de los capítulos, me imagino que ya debe serles más placentera y menos confusa la lectura de este fic.

**AVANCE:** Las cosas entre los shinobi y los Jóvenes Titanes van bien. Naruto explica a Robin cómo funciona el mundo de los ninja.

En la Liga se dan cuenta que construir el portal hacia el mundo de los shinobi será más complicado de lo que creían.

En la guarida de Luthor, los experimentos de clonación avanzan sin problemas gracias al material genético de Jûgo y la experiencia de Karín.

La Mujer Maravilla va a la Baticueva hablar con Batman. ¿Será que él la perdona y la deja regresar a Ciudad Gótica o simplemente no?

Pese a su gran terquedad, Tenten logra hacer un trato con Luthor. ¿Qué clase de trato?

Q avanza en la misión que le dio Batman, o sea encontrar a Sásuke. Aparentemente da con una pista útil. En cuanto a Sásuke, como que parece ser que le están empezando a gustar las armas de fuego.

¡Todo esto y mucho más en nuestro siguiente capítulo! **ADAPTACIÓN**

**¡Esto se pone bueno bueno!**


	12. Adaptación

**ADAPTACIÓN**

…

"¡EN ESTE MUNDO HAY RAMEN, DATTEBAYÔ!"

Ya las cosas se han calmado un poco después del _impasse_ aquél con el Dr. Luz. Para alivio de Robin, los ninjas estaban siguiendo al pie de la letra la regla de 'no muertes' y habían estado manejando las situaciones subsiguientes con rapidez y profesionalismo pasmosos. Tan profesionalmente que, de hecho, los Titanes ya disponían de más tiempo libre. No obstante, ante cada llamado siempre iban tres ninjas y un Titán; los demás eran libres de disponer de su tiempo a voluntad. Hasta Robin, su líder, ya se daba el lujo de estar acá, en un restaurante, con algunos de ellos, escuchando a Naruto disertar sobre las maravillas del ramen.

"¡Oh, pero qué variedades! Pero a decir verdad no es tan bueno como Ichiraku-dattebayô, pero oigan, ¡deben tener al menos sesenta clases diferentes de ramen aquí! ¡Yo podría probar una nueva clase de ramen en cada almuerzo por una semana y no me los acabaría-dattebayô!" Naruto prácticamente gritaba mientras se metía otra cucharada en la boca. "Sabía que este mundo no podría ser tan malo después de todo." Murmuraba con reverencia.

Cyborg, sentado al ladito de Naruto, soltó un bufido. "Pues muchas gracias, 'mano. Me agrada saber que este lugar no te parece tan basura."

"De nada." Naruto asintió, completamente perdido en el ramen. "¡Manomanomanomanomano! ¡Incluso hasta hay algo llamado 'ramen de chocolate'-dattebayô! ¡Tengo que probarlo!"

Una de las razones por las cuales Robin había accedido a ir en este paseo era para aprender más del rubio. Claramente, los demás ninjas lo respetaban, pero era difícil saber por qué. Él, en definitiva, tenía el poder suficiente como para ser un líder –su batalla con Supermán lo demostraba, al menos- Pero ¿planeación? ¿Carisma? ¿Acción decisiva? El rubio parecía carecer de esas cualidades. Naruto tendía a dejar a sus compañeros seguir sus propios designios y a llevar él mismo todas las cruces.

Llevar cruces era un excelente atributo de liderazgo, pero no sabía cómo delegarlas. Hasta donde Robin podía ver, Naruto inspiraba mucho más que liderazgo puro. Pero entonces Robin no había visto mucho de él, aparte de lo que la observación e interacción diarias (sumadas a todo el registro de seguridad tomado a cada momento en que el adolescente pasaba dentro de la torre) le habían proveído. Por eso este paseo al restaurante. Necesitaba interactuar directamente con el rubio, quería intentar averiguar su secreto.

Hasta el momento, todo lo que había sabido de él era que el muchacho era un fanático del ramen.

"¿Y siempre es así?" le preguntó al otro comensal.

Como respuesta, Chôji sonrió. "Siempre. Se la pasa comiendo ramen todo el tiempo allá en Konoha. Oye, ¿qué es este 'filete' que el menú recomienda?"

"Hermano, ¿nunca has comido filete?" Cyborg le regaló al gordito una de sus amplias sonrisas. "Algún día TENDREMOS que llevarte a una barbacoa."

"¿Los filetes son como la barbacoa? ESO sí que lo conozco." Chôji cerró el menú. "Quiero dos."

"¿Conocen las barbacoas pero no los filetes?" Frunció el ceño Robin.

"No, ¿por qué?"

Negando con la cabeza, Robin decidió dejar así. No valía la pena adentrarse en esa clase de pequeñeces. Mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor, notó que Cyborg lo estaba mirando fijamente. "¿Qué?" le preguntó, algo molesto.

Cyborg bajó su cabeza inmediatamente. "Nada…nada, jefe. Es que es…algo raro verte sin la máscara."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Robin respondió, "Es algo raro verte sin los implantes cibernéticos."

"Así es." Estuvo de acuerdo Cyborg, mirándose su humanidad. "Es algo…raro, en realidad." Un espasmo de dolor cruzó su rostro. "¿Cómo es que le llaman a… eso que pueden hacer?"

"Henge no jutsu," respondió Naruto, desde el fondo de su tercer plato de ramen. "Es un jutsu de transformación. Lo usamos para disfrazarnos. De hecho, no sabía si funcionaría en ustedes, muchachos, pero parece que salió bien."

Robin asintió, pasando sus dedos por su nueva y desconocida cara. No era la de Dick Grayson, pero compartía una espantosa cantidad de similitudes. Y Cyborg, lo sabía, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no cometer una tontería por la sensación, no obstante artificial, de ser humano otra vez. Robin no estaba muy seguro si valía la pena añadir precauciones –después de todo, los Titanes siempre habían ido a comer con su traje completo- pero era una técnica muy útil como para, al menos, estar al tanto, y además ERA agradable no ser objeto de tantas miradas de los transeúntes.

"Qué pesar que los demás no hayan venido." Las palabras de Chouji lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. "Hubiera sido divertido haber tenido un almuerzo de equipo."

Naruto dejó escapar una carcajada. "Vamos, Chôji. Lee se la pasa todo el tiempo en la sala de entrenamiento y Neji tiene que enfrentarse con él A VECES, ¡dattebayô! Sákura apenas sí se ha movido de esos computadores desde que llegamos –a propósito, ¿cómo le está yendo?-.

Cyborg se encogió de hombros. "Le está yendo bien. Aprende rapidísimo; eso diría yo de ella. O sea, no digo que vaya a desarrollar juegos para Xbox, la Nintendo o PlayStation algún día, pero ha estado trabajando bien con lo que tenemos."

"Ella siempre ha sido la lista-ttebayô," reía Naruto. "Bueno, ¿en dónde me quedé?"

"Almuerzos de equipo." Le ayudó Robin. En sus adentros sintió el deseo de hacer hablar a Naruto sobre el tema de Sákura. Ambos habían estado evitándose constantemente desde que llegaron.

"Ah, sí. Como sea, entonces Sákura se la pasa pegada a los computadores, Kiba aún está desarrollando jutsu que NO INCLUYAN a Akamaru; Shino, Hinata y Sai están patrullando con Starfire; e Ino…bueno, ella realmente no come mucho."

"Recientemente no ha hecho mucho," comentó Robin, aprovechando la oportunidad. "¿Suele enclaustrarse así?"

Una expresión preocupada se dibujó en el rostro de Chôji, él negó con la cabeza. "No, para nada. Eso me ha inquietado bastante."

"Hm." Robin se preguntó por un instante si tendría que contactar a la Liga pero descartó la idea. No hay nada inherentemente peligroso o sospechoso en una joven adolescente que desea estar en una habitación para ella sola, alejada de los demás. Ni había nada incorrecto en que ella estuviese prácticamente allí todo el día, todos los días, con las luces apagadas. Era algo inquietante, pero el tener a Raven en el mismo edificio ponía las cosas en perspectiva. En especial, desde que llegaron los ninjas, Raven había estado actuando muy antisocialmente –en realidad más de lo normal-.

Una explosión distante hizo que Robin alzara la vista y medio saliera de su asiento. Cyborg lo detuvo con un gesto. "Relájate, jefe. Estamos descansando."

"Aún así podemos ir a revisar," comentó Chôji. "Podrían necesitar ayuda."

"No, estarán bien." Robin volvió a sentarse con un suspiro. "Ni necesitaran ayuda, ya habrían llamado."

Chôji se encogió de hombros. "Si tú lo dices."

"Eh." Ahora Naruto estaba echando un vistazo a la mesa, con un fideo colgando de su boca. "¿Saben? Este lugar sería perfecto para…hm."

"¿Cómo le hacen ustedes para lidiar con maleantes en casa?" preguntó Cyborg, ignorando las palabras de Naruto. "Digo, si todos tienen súper poderes, ¿cómo se encargan de los súper malosos?"

"No todos son…eh…como nosotros. Los civiles no pueden usar el chakra."

Robin frunció el ceño. "Entonces parece ser que eso empeora las cosas. ¿Cómo lidian los civiles con soldados súper poderosos que deambulan en las tiendas o restaurantes?

"Tenemos escuadrones especializados." Finalmente Naruto regresó a la conversación. La Policía Militar y los ANBU vigilan las cosas en la aldea, en especial a los ninja. Está prohibido usar jutsu en tiendas y cosas así."

"Y si alguien rompe las reglas."

"Pues los ANBU los agarran. Nadie se mete con los ANBU," se encogió de hombros Naruto.

"¿Y alguien se mete con ellos?" Robin encontró este dato interesante. Los 'ANBU' parecían ser como una especie de patrulla de súper héroes. "¿Y los súper villanos?"

Reflexionando en la pregunta, Naruto frunció el ceño. "Depende. Por lo general a los ninja fuera de servicio se les disuade de interferir en asuntos de los ANBU o de la Policía. Pero si una pelea se pone lo suficientemente fea, a veces otros ninja pueden ayudar. Y si es una amenaza mayor…" Naruto miró a Chouji, "…tenemos un sistema listo para alertar a todo ninja que esté en la aldea, fuera de servicio, jubilado, o como sea, para que venga a ayudar.

"Ya veo." Una CIUDAD entera de súper héroes, organizada militarmente, en donde cualquier ciudadano de a pie –bueno, no todos, pero la mayoría- puede simplemente intervenir y ayudar en la defensa de la ciudad…una visión fascinante. Peligrosa, quizá, pero fascinante. Casi como en la antigua Esparta. "Tu mundo parece bastante interesante."

"¡Mi mundo es MARAVILLOSO-ttebayô!"

Cyborg entrecerró sus ojos. "Déjame adivinar. ¿Porque tiene ramen?"

"¡Sí! ¡Toda la vida-ttebayô! ¡Tiene el ramen más increíble en la historia de todo el ramen-dattebayô! Allá está ese lugar, Ichiraku Ramen…" los ojos de Naruto estaba llorosos. "Yo…mejor no hablo de eso. Hermano, si pudiera, iría allá y me traería un plato para que pudieran ver cuán increíble es. ¡Cuánto deseo que ese portal ya esté listo, dattebayô!"

…

"¿Y cuál es el principal problema que tiene el portal?" Supermán frunció el ceño delante del enorme círculo metálico.

"¡El principal problema es que no sé cómo construirlo!" vociferaba Terrific, evidentemente irritado. "Ah, tengo bien la maqueta…" señaló hacia otro círculo metálico en el salón. "He examinado la ventana interdimensional de Batman de pies a cabeza. Pero es un portal que usa una tecnología MUY SIMILAR a la nuestra para acceder a un universo paralelo MUY CERCANO al nuestro." Hizo una pausa. "A propósito, ¿para qué Batman conservó el portal al universo de los Amos de la Justicia?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Supermán respondió: "Estamos hablando de Batman. A lo mejor para un plan de respaldo."

"Me lo imagino. De todos modos, el punto es que esta cosa es completamente diferente. Estamos tratando de construir un portal a un universo completamente separado del nuestro. Aún con la frecuencia traspondedora dimensional que recabamos de los satélites, no es como si sólo fuera cuestión de conectarlos y encender el portal y ya. Hasta donde sabemos, ¡podríamos incluso estar usando la tecnología incorrecta! ¡Podríamos emplear esta…energía chakra de ellos en alguna clase de ingenio biomecánico sólo para dejarlos en un área cercana! Y además necesitamos estar seguros de que no los vayamos a poner en un universo PARALELO AL DE ELLOS…"

"Complicadísimo."

"Sí, mucho."

Supermán se volteó hacia el otro ocupante del salón. "¿Tienes algo más, Dr. Fate?"

El dorado yelmo del poderoso mago hizo un movimiento de negación. "Me temo que no. Estoy…poco familiarizado con esta fuente de energía que están usando, este…chakra. No tengo entendimiento de esta energía en la que está embebido tu prisionero de abajo. O de pronto sí alcanzo a medio comprenderla, pero no tanto como para saber manipularla. Quizá me podría arriesgar en este caso, pero no veo para qué."

"¿Para qué?" Supermán arqueó una ceja ante el Dr. Fate. "Prometimos hacer lo que sea para hacer regresar a esos niños de donde vinieron."

"Es cierto. Pero por el momento, al menos, los chicos están bien en donde están. En efecto soy capaz de decir que están exactamente en donde deben estar." Encogiéndose de hombros, el Dr. Fate prosiguió, "De cualquier manera, no puedo ayudarte en este caso."

"Supongo que estás solo en ésta, Terrific." Supermán le dirigió una mirada al científico, como tratando de disimular su decepción.

Afortunadamente, Mr. Terrific no compartía dicha sensación en absoluto. "No me imaginé que fuera una de esas cosas en las que nos pudiese ayudar Fate, después de todo. Sí puedo hacerlo, sólo que es…difícil. Mucho más sin ninguna clase de entendimiento de lo que es el 'chakra' o del 'Sháringan' que lo usa." Suspirando, echó otro vistazo al anillo metálico. "Lo que sí podría sernos útil sería algún ejemplo desde el cual empezar a trabajar, pero no creo que eso pase."

"No." Estuvo de acuerdo Supermán. "De todos modos, sigue en ello, y haznos saber si necesitas algo.

"¿Me necesitaban para algo más?" preguntó el Dr. Fate.

"Sí, sólo tu consejo en algo muy raro. Blue Devil dijo que una de las chicas del grupo se sentía…extraña, casi como su tridente. ¿Sabes qué causaría algo así?"

Dr. Fate negó otra vez. "La magia de Blue Devil es de una clase muy diferente a la mía, y no entiendo para nada a su tridente. Me temo que soy totalmente inútil para tu Liga en esta ocasión. Sin embargo, quizá pueda invocar un espíritu que sí pueda ayudarte."

Alzando la mirada, el mago suspiró. La extrañeza se hallaba dibujada en la cara de Supermán. "Blue Devil pertenece al dominio de lo sobrenatural." Explicaba el Dr. Fate. "En específico, conectado al del Más Allá. Aunque tengo tratos en esa esfera, eso no deja de ser peligroso para investigar. Sería mejor preguntarle a un habitante de esos dominios –en otras palabras, invocar un fantasma-." Un toque de humor se escuchó en su voz. "No obstante, deberías escogerlo cuidadosamente. Muchos espíritus prefieren seguir muertos, por lo que no estarían muy dispuestos a darte la información que necesitas."

"Hm." Supermán lo pensó, y entonces su rostro brilló. "¿Sabes? Hay un fantasma que nos ha ayudado antes –Boston Brand, creo que Batman dijo que ese era su nombre-."

"Ah, lo conozco, es uno de los sirvientes de Rama Kushna." El Dr. Fate asintió. "Aún deambula por el mundo intentando expiar su último pecado. Estará dispuesto a ayudarte. Muy bien. Contactaré por ti al que llaman Deadman."

…

"¡Hey!" saludaba Chico Bestia mientras caminaba despreocupadamente en la sala. "¿A dónde se fueron todos? Este lugar está como muerto."

Kiba apenas sí apartó su mirada del rollo que estaba leyendo. "Chôji salió con unos a comer, creo. Lee y Neji aún están aquí, en la sala de entrenamiento allá abajo. Sákura también está acá, arriba en la sala de control. Y no estoy seguro pero supongo que Ino y tu amiga Raven todavía siguen en sus habitaciones."

"Ah, ya." Chico Bestia rodó sus ojos mientras caminaba hacia el chico. "No sé qué le está pasando a Raven últimamente, se ha estado comportando más rara de lo normal en estos días."

"Es por Naruto. Neji me dijo que no le simpatiza a Raven."

"¿Ah? Supongo que es de los que la saca de quicio. Aún así ella deberá acostumbrarse a su presencia." Agachándose un poco, forzó la mirada para ver los kanji del rollo. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Estudiando jutsu," respondió Kiba. "No me preguntes POR QUÉ Sákura carga consigo rollos de jutsu de tierra de sobra en las misiones, pero lo hace, y estoy viendo si puedo hacer alguno de ellos."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque sin Akamaru, la mitad de mis jutsu no sirven, por eso. Necesito aprender nuevos si no quiero ser un estorbo en las misiones."

"Oh. Cierto." Arrugando un poquito su nariz pensativamente, Chico Bestia preguntó dubitativamente, "Akamaru…es algo así como...tu perro-lobo…allá en Konoha. ¿Verdad?"

"Es mi compañero. Hago de todo con él. Caminar, trabajar, montar, pelear…de todo." La boca de Kiba dibujó una línea tensa. "Los Inuzuka somos criados prácticamente al lado de nuestros perros, nosotros mismos los entrenamos y alimentamos. Yo lo entiendo mejor que otros humanos."

"Eh-eh. ¿Y no pudo hacer el salto con el resto de ustedes?"

"Aparentemente no. O eso o sí vino pero sigue vagando por ahí. Quizá el viejo calvo ese lo tiene. No sé. De lo único que estoy seguro es que no soy nada sin él. Nunca antes había estado tanto tiempo sin él." Agarrando el rollo, Kiba prosiguió, "Entonces hasta que lo encontremos, seguiré estudiando jutsu. ¡Excepto que Sákura sólo tiene acá jutsu de bajo consumo de chakra pero que requieren descomunales cantidades de control que NO TENGO!"

"Hm." Chico Bestia examinaba el rollo mientras éste salía volando por la sala. "Qué mal."

"Ni que lo digas." Kiba se hundió en el sofá con un suspiro. "Por cierto, ¿qué andas haciendo?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Estaba aburrido. Quise subir a hablar con Raven, pero últimamente no ha querido hablar con nadie."

Un bufido sarcástico de Kiba "Sorpresa."

"De hecho, lo es. Digo, bien, ella se enoja cuando hablo demasiado todo el tiempo, pero por lo menos me escucha o hace un comentario burlón o sarcástico o algo así. Generalmente ella no sella la puerta con magia oscura como esa."

"Qué, ¿fue cuando le empezaste a hablar?"

"No, fue cuando apenas llegué. Fue algo muy feo, incluso yo ya me había transformado en perro. ¡A ella le gusta que me transforme en perro!"

Kiba miró con desconfianza al joven hiperactivo. "¿En serio?"

"¡Clarín!" Un segundo después había un perro Beagle con enormes ojos mirando a Kiba. "¿Ves? ¿Quién podría resistirse ante una cara como esta?"

"Te ves estúpido." Kiba frunció el ceño.

"¡Claro que no!" El beagle tomó una expresión irritable. "De todos modos, esta no es la única forma que uso con ella. ¡Puedo transformarme en cualquier perro del mundo!"

"¿Cualquiera?"

"¡Cada unito! Oye, dime cómo es Akamaru. ¡Apuesto a que puedo transformarme en él!"

Kiba bufó. "Créeme. No hay perros como él aquí."

"¿Ah sí? Vamos, ¡déjame intentarlo!"

"De acuerdo." Kiba se acercó cansadamente a mirar de cerca al beagle. "Es quizá…no sé, como un lobo, más o menos del tamaño de un caballo…"

…

"Parece estarle yendo bien, señorita Karín."

Karín, del susto, casi deja caer su planillero. "¡L-l-l-luthor-san!" Gritó apagadamente. "No sabía que ibas a…."

"Esa es la gracia de una inspección sorpresa, señorita Karín. Se supone que usted NO SEPA que voy a venir," le recordó Luthor mientras se detenía en la barandilla atrás de ella. Debajo de ellos, cientos de probetas burbujeantes alojaban en su interior unas frágiles bolitas rosaditas de humanidad, cables y tubos brotaban de cada abertura. "¿Cómo están desarrollándose los clones? Yo mismo puedo ver su progreso, pero dígame si hay algo que NO esté viendo yo."

Tragando saliva, Karín reunió valentía. "Treinta y seis embriones de prueba están en estos momentos desarrollándose bajo las condiciones alteradas que les determinamos desde lo del tercer grupo de prueba. Hasta ahora, doce de ellos muestras desarrollos prometedores, pero está previsto que los demás sean drenados mañana, a la hora de las autopsias. Los cuatro prototipos que todavía viven del grupo de prueba número tres también serán examinados, uno de ellos ha comenzado a degenerarse y…"

"Señorita Karín, DIJE que yo mismo puedo ver el progreso". Luthor le dirigió una mirada seca. "Diariamente recibo informes de los resultados de su experimentación. Lo que quiero que me diga es qué es lo que usted ha observado."

"Sí…disculpa. Bueno, según mis observaciones, dudo muchísimo que alguno de los embriones desarrolle el Sello Maldito. No pude detectar ninguna lectura de chakra latente en esta etapa, es algo que ellos debieron haber formado ya a estas alturas. Como te dije antes, no estoy muy segura si la clonación funcionará, ya que las técnicas…"

"Su opinión no me interesa. Continúe con las clonaciones." Luthor le dirigió una mirada fría y dominante.

Karín casi se orina del susto. "S-sí señor. Quizá sea posible ESTIMULAR el chakra por medio de inyecciones directas del mismo, suministrado por uno de los ninja, quizá."

"Eso está mejor. ¿Cuál ninja me sugiere que pueda sernos útil?"

"Bueno…" Karín revisaba los documentos en su planillero. "La dificultad principal es que el ninja participe voluntariamente. No es tan simple extraer chakra y bombearlo dentro. Hay procedimiento para ello, pero no creo que tengamos acá los medios. El ninja debe ser experto en controlar el chakra…"

"Señorita Karín. Le pedí una sugerencia, no una explicación."

"S-sí señor. El ninja más adecuado podría ser…ah…probablemente yo misma."

Arqueando una ceja, Luthor miró a la jovencita. "¿Y por qué?"

"Soy ninja médico de profesión, Luthor-san. Me curo a mí misma y a otros a través de la introducción directa de chakra al cuerpo, generalmente por vía oral. Por ese motivo soy la más calificada para emprender ese procedimiento. Además," un tenue pero aterrador brillo de una sonrisa destelló por su cara, "soy la única dispuesta a someterme a eso. El Nara es demasiado listo, se daría cuenta y podría tramar algo, y la otra…si bien tiene el entrenamiento y el control, nunca estaría de acuerdo."

"Ya veo." Luthor echó un vistazo hacia abajo, viendo detenidamente a uno de los embriones en las probetas. "¿Cómo es el procedimiento?"

Karín dudó un poco. "Esteee…el receptor del chakra…debe…morderme."

Hubo silencio. Luthor dejó de mirar las probetas para mirar detenidamente a Karín.

"B-bueno…" Karín se apresuró en explicar, sus palabras prácticamente se apiñaban una sobre otra. "Mi piel tiene una cantidad extremadamente alta de chakra como puede ver –al principio yo me lo inyectaba para mejorar mi apariencia- y por eso tengo una gran reserva de chakra excedente dentro de mis células epidérmicas, chakra que sólo puede ser liberado rompiendo la epidermis. Drenar el chakra y luego ingerirlo lo hace más fácil…"

"Suficiente." Volteando sus ojos, Luthor detuvo la explicación con un gesto de su mano. "NO QUIERO saberlo." Volvió a mirar a las probetas. "Entonces haremos que los embriones la muerdan. Creo que el grupo de los tres supervivientes son los únicos con dientes, por lo que le recomiendo que mejor lo haga mañana."

"S-sí señor."

"¿Y los híbridos? ¿Cómo están?"

"Mejor, señor. Mucho mejor. Las inyecciones de sangre de Jûgo en los humanos de prueba han proporcionado resultados prometedores, A PESAR del ESPERABLE número de muertes y demencias. En estos momentos estamos trabajando en la reducción de dicha cifra. Como te dije antes, mi antiguo maestro nunca perfeccionó el uso del Sello Maldito, pero pues…" Karín dirigió una mirada casi de admiración a su espacio de trabajo en sus alrededores. "…él no tenía equipos como éstos."

"Ciertamente. Debo felicitarla, señorita Karín, por haber aprendido a usar esta tecnología tan rápido. Sus habilidades en genética son impresionantes. Se debe…" le dirigió una mirada y sonrió malignamente, "…a que tiene mucha motivación ¿no es cierto?"

La mano de Karín rascó el pequeño dispositivo fijado a su cuello, pero la volvió a poner en su planillero. "S-sí, Luthor-san." Respondió con una voz casi débil. "Gracias por haberle dicho a los cirujanos que usaran anestesia durante el procedimiento, señor."

"¿Y por qué no habrían de usarla?" El hombre arqueó una ceja en señal de diversión. "La anestesia es esencial a la hora de operar, mantiene baja la presión sanguínea y reduce la posibilidad de traumas en la espina dorsal."

"M-mi antiguo maestro…no se habría molestado tanto…"

El calvo dio un corto resoplo. "Su antiguo maestro parece ser un maniaco. O un estúpido. Quizá las dos cosas. Operar sin anestesia no sirve para nada, excepto para exacerbar el dolor, lo cual hace de la operación algo más riesgoso y más complejo. La ciencia es ciencia, usarla para satisfacer el hambre de crueldad de uno no tiene absolutamente nada de sentido. Ahora sé por qué él no tuvo tanta suerte con sus clones."

"Como…usted diga, señor."

"Aquí no le jalamos a la crueldad sin sentido. Hay crueldad, sí, pero con propósito." Luthor sonreía levemente mientras miraba los tanques trasparentes, ocupados por embriones, alineados en las paredes. "La ciencia no se trata de satisfacer ambiciones propias ni por el ego. Se trata de resultados. De aplicaciones. De PODER. Distraerse en pos de uno u otros resultados no es sino ciencia poco beneficiosa. El propósito de la bomba no es atemorizarla a usted ni demostrarle mi poder. Está ahí simplemente para matarla si no cumple lo que le he ordenado."

"S-sí señor."

Yéndose de la barandilla, le dio a Karín un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza. "Señorita Karín, regresaré mañana a observar sus progresos." Con una ligera palmada en el cuello de ella y con una sonrisa algo maliciosa, dejó el lugar.

…**.**

"¡Ah! ¡Este mundo no ha disminuido tu destreza, mi eterno rival!"

"Por favor, deja de decirme eso."

Robin sonreía con las voces que salían de la sala de entrenamiento. Aunque Lee y Neji habían estado ahí desde por la mañana, Robin no podía decir que estaba sorprendido de encontrarlos todavía entrenando después de haber regresado del restaurante. Lee tenía el entusiasmo de Flash y Neji la testarudez de Batman. ¿Qué significaba esa 'eterna rivalidad'? no lo entendía bien –ciertamente el chico Hyûga no se la tomaba en serio- pero había visto que la pelea iba a durar hasta bien entrada la noche.

Robin esperaba que Lee y Nejo todavía sigueran trabajando, y por eso fue que había bajado a la sala de entrenamiento. Por supuesto, él había encontrado a los dos especialistas en artes marciales (o taijutsu como las llamaban los ninjas) bastante interesantes. Había observado muchas de sus peleas y sintió que estaba al borde de…algo

Deteniéndose un momento afuera de la puerta, Robin se mentalizó, inseguro de cómo iría a encontrar la sala de entrenamiento. Los ninjas habían quedado fascinados con ella, en especial con la tecnología de sus 'hologramas sólidos' que los Titanes adoptaron de la Liga de la Justicia. De acuerdo con sus constantes menciones de 'genjutsu', Robin concluyó que tenían cierta familiaridad con el concepto pero no cómo funcionaba. Personalmente Robin no podía ver el punto de cómo una ilusión podía ser rota por medio del dolor físico, pero apenas podía esperar que sus métodos trabajaran igual que los de él. Y supuso que volver loco a alguien por medio de ilusiones tenía algo de retorcida lógica. En cualquier caso, los ninjas reconocieron el potencial del uso del 'genjutsu' para entrenar y constantemente probaban nuevas simulaciones. Lee, como era de esperarse, las había superado todas.

Entonces, cuando abrió la puerta y encontró la sala de entrenamiento completamente blanca, se sintió un poco decepcionado. Pero lo que le volvió a llamar la atención fue la acción de ambos combatientes.

Lee acometía contra su oponente a gran velocidad, evitando las mortales manos con brillo azulado. Otra cosa que Robin no entendía –aparentemente Neji podía golpear los órganos internos-. Supuestamente de hecho nunca hizo eso durante sus sesiones de entrenamiento, pero Lee ciertamente se comportaba como si lo hiciera. Ninguno de los empujones y golpes de Neji ni tan siquiera se acercaban al verde chûnin (ESE término ya lo conocía Robin, aunque le parecía extraño). La hazaña era más que admirable porque Lee estaba entrenando con una desventaja. Incluso a esta distancia, Robin podía ver los abultamientos en los tobillos de Lee.

Seguro, las pesas en sus piernas no podían ser muy pesadas dado su tamaño, pero aún así la hazaña era admirable.

Siguió mirando a los ninja. El poder de Neji hacía formidables sus golpes, pero eran rígidos, predecibles. Todos seguían las mismas reglas, todos golpeaban del mismo modo. Sus extraños ojos daban a entender que no se podía tomar ventaja de las aperturas usuales, pero los movimientos en sí eran predecibles.

Aparentemente Lee también sabía esto ya que podía anticipar claramente prácticamente cada uno de los golpes de Neji y evitarlos. Pero él también actuaba en un patrón de ataque lineal y simple. Endiabladamente rápido, sí, pero predecible. Si es que su oponente tenía ojos y reflejos lo suficientemente rápidos…

Robin tomó la decisión. "Hey." Llamó a los dos. "Déjenme intentarlo."

…

_Por favor, dame otra oportunidad, Bruce. __¡Por fa!, dame una oportunidad oh hombre poderoso y pomposo, o entonces ayúdame, voy a…Sólo otra oportunidad. ¡Por favorcito! déjame intentarlo otra vez antes de que te escondas en tu cueva y tu vida se pudra en…_

"Princesa." La monótona voz la saludó mientras la Mujer Maravilla se hacía visible en la cueva. Batman ni siquiera alzó la mirada del computador. "Me agrada que hubieras venido en tan poco tiempo."

"Parece ser que no ha habido mucho movimiento en la Atalaya." Diana se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía al lado de él. "Al menos, no mucho en lo cual pueda yo ser de ayuda. Aún así…esto es importante ¿verdad? No es que me hubieras hecho venir para regañarme por mis actos en Ciudad Gótica ¿no?"

La mirada de Batman siguió fija en el computador. "Algo así," decía mientras tecleaba. Instantáneamente las imágenes se desplegaron en la pantalla, imágenes que mostraban unos disturbios de algún tipo en el centro de Ciudad Gótica. Una multitud de hombres armados vestidos en trajes marrones rodeaba una pila de carros, sobre la cual una silueta femenina curiosamente felina estaba posada. Parecía estar gritando algo.

Forzando su mirada ante las imágenes, la Mujer Maravilla frunció el ceño. "Oh, la reconozco. Es Cheetah ¿cierto?"

"Así es," asintió Batman. "Cheetah, el resultado de experimentos de laboratorio no autorizados que involucraban células madre felinas. Antigua socia de Luthor, permanente odio por la Liga. Pese a sus habilidades, generalmente había sido puesta en prisión por cosas simples como robo, asalto a mano armada y lesiones personales, y por ocasionales actos de terror.

"Hm. No la había visto desde la disolución de la Legión de Grodd."

"Ella había estado por fuera de nuestro radar hasta ahora. Muy pocos crímenes le habían sido atribuidos. Hasta anoche cuando se apareció en Ciudad Gótica, su paradero era desconocido. Sin embargo, a juzgar por su reciente aparición, había estado bastante ocupada." Batman tecleó más y otras imágenes saltaron a la vista. "Parece ser que ha adquirido…nuevas habilidades, y aparentemente ha ganado nuevos seguidores."

"Algunos hombres siguen cualquier cara bonita." Bufó Diana.

Aunque su cara se movió un poquito en una extraña manera, Batman sólo respondió con un "Sí."

"Bueno, muy interesante, Bruce, ¿pero para qué me estás mostrando todo esto? ¿Por qué no sólo llamas a la Liga? ¿O por qué mejor no lo manejas tú mismo?"

"Porque tú misma deberías corregir tus errores, por eso."

"¿Yo?" De no haber estado tan impresionada, Diana le habría dado un coscorrón al hombre. "¿Qué te hace pensar que es mi culpa?"

Finalmente, Batman giró su silla para mirar directamente a la mujer. "Te expusiste."

Diana parpadeó. "¡¿Qué?"

"Volaste. En público." La bati-mirada fija se profundizó. "Te dejé entrar en Ciudad Gotica SÓLO porque me habías prometido seguir mis reglas. Hacer de ti misma un espectáculo sí que va contra dichas reglas."

"¿Me estás diciendo que es mi culpa porque sólo un montón de gente me vio?" Esta vez Diana CASI le dio una patada en la ingle. "Bruce, ¡Clark vuela por los cielos de Metrópolis todo el tiempo!"

"Exactamente."

"¿Qué?"

Con un suspiro, Batman intercaló sus dedos y los miró. "Quizá esto sea difícil que lo comprendas, Diana, pero ponme atención. Los criminales reaccionan ante los desafíos. Un ladrón experto roba un banco en parte por el dinero, pero también en parte por la dificultad de robarlo. Entre más grande sea el desafío, más criminales se esforzarán por superarlo."

"Los súper héroes, como nosotros, simplemente somos un desafío más." Batman señaló otra vez a la pantalla. "Sí, Supermán vuela por los cielos de Metrópolis todo el tiempo. ¿Cuántos súper villanos le han aparecido desde que empezó a luchar contra el crímen? ¿Acaso crees que es mera coincidencia que los atraiga tanto Metrópolis en vez de, por ejemplo, Kalamazoo o Villavicencio? Villanos como Parásito y Lúminus podrían irse a robar a cualquier lado, pero prefieren permanecer en Metrópolis porque quieren ser los primeros en derrotar a Supermán. ¿Cuántos súper villanos se han hecho a sí mismos súper villanos para ese único propósito?" Batman hacía gestos con sus manos. "Cuando un súper héroe surge en una ciudad, no demoran en ir allá en manada criminales peligrosos para tener el honor de derrotar al hombre más fuerte de la Tierra."

Diana no dijo nada. Las cosas le empezaban a tener sentido.

"Yo…esperaba salvar a Ciudad Gótica de esta clase de fenómenos." Continuó Batman, volviendo a mirar a sus dedos. "En verdad, Ciudad Gótica ya tiene sus propios metahumanos, pero son manejables, contenibles. No tengo que demoler una cuadra entera para derrotar a Killer Croc o incluso a Bane. Hay una razón por la cual las cuotas de las aseguradoras son tan altas en Metrópolis, y a la vez una razón por la cual casi nadie puede permitirse vivir allí. Trabajo desde las sombras, actúo lo más discretamente posible y por eso los súper villanos ignoran mi ciudad." Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de su cara. "Después de todo, no represento un desafío serio ya que soy un hombre común y corriente."

"¿Entonces has estado manteniendo a la Liga fuera de esta ciudad para hacerla poco atractiva?"

"Exacto. Los súper villanos no están interesados en Ciudad Gótica. Los delincuentes comunes sí porque es el único lugar en donde creen que tienen oportunidad. Al igual que las empresas, centros de investigación y las nuevas familias. Mientras la industria turística de Metrópolis está en su apogeo, la industria y población de Ciudad Gótica han estado creciendo a un ritmo sin precedentes. Mucha gente prefiere vivir en una ciudad en donde los edificios aún sigan en pie."

"Ya…veo." Diana parpadeó, su mente iba a toda marcha. Todo esto era nuevo para ella, muy diferente del mundo de guerreros y batallas que había conocido en Themiscyra y la Liga de la Justicia. En realidad nunca había considerado el aspecto económico de su trabajo. Y tampoco había pensado que Bruce sí lo tenía en cuenta todo el tiempo.

Un bufido la sacó de sus pensamientos. "Bruce Wayne no está todo el tiempo disfrazado. Yo también soy un empresario." Evidentemente le estaba leyendo su mente, Batman la miraba fijamente.

"P-por supuesto." Diana volvió a poner atención a la pantalla. "Entonces…estás diciéndome que le he dado a Ciudad Gótica una reputación para súper héroes y ahora los súper villanos empezarán a venir."

"Como moscas a la basura." Batman volvió al computador. "No esperas que crea que esa aparición de Cheetah, a una semana de tu aparición, sea simple coincidencia."

"Dame un poco de crédito, Bruce. Yo también puedo ver la conexión." Diana bufó, momentáneamente, disculpándose a sí misma.

Batman dio un asentimiento casi de disculpa. "Muy bien." Pensó un momento. "Esta vez, Princesa, ¿puedo esperar a que te atengas mejor a mis reglas?"

Dirigiéndole una mirada incrédula al Caballero de la Noche, Diana carraspeó muchas veces antes de responder. "Bueno…sí, por supuesto. Ahora comprendo las razones detrás de ellas." Dudó, insegura como su deseo de presionar más. "Pero… ¿Bruce? ¿Por qué quieres que me encargue de esto? Esto no es...o sea… normalmente te encargas tú mismo."

Por un momento hubo silencio, y Diana se quedó ahí parada con ansiedad y confusión. Finalmente, con un suspiro, Batman volvió a girar su silla para quedar frente a ella.

"Algo más ha estado sucediendo en Ciudad Gótica desde que llegaste." Admitió. "Las pandillas, carteles y mafias se han estado desintegrando. Sus miembros las están dejando, los niños de la calle ya no se van con el primer maleante. Y aún hay más." Batman dudó (algo poco característico en él) y luego, con una mueca, continuó. "La gente en Ciudad Gótica ha comenzado a hacerle frente al crimen organizado. Sólo son pequeños informes, presta atención –un oficinista que se rehusó a cooperar, un conserje que embistió a un hombre armado- pero son cosas que nunca creí llegar a ver."

"Entonces." Batman se encogió de hombros. "Si te vas de la escena, los criminales volverán y ganarán más poder que el que tenían antes. La gente perdería la valentía y se volvería más servil que antes. Por eso, mientras tanto, es importante que te quedes en Ciudad Gótica." Su discurso se detuvo al ver cómo una amplia sonrisa se empezaba a dibujar en los labios de la Mujer Maravilla. "Pero será en MIS términos, Princesa."

…

Naruto había tenido un montón de ideas estúpidas en su vida. Robarse el rollo con los jutsu prohibidos. Molestar en clase. Desafiar a Neji. Perseguir a Sásuke. Las ideas estúpidas llenaban su cabeza como el aire llena un globo. A estas alturas, ya podía reconocer una idea estúpida cuando apenas se estaba formando.

Entonces, cuando se paró frente a la puerta del cuarto de Raven y miró todos esos extraños símbolos que la rodeaban, pudo decir con toda certeza y autoridad que esta sí era una idea estúpida. Pero eso realmente nunca lo había detenido, por lo que de todos modos tocó a la puerta.

Se sintió casi sorprendido cuando la puerta se abrió inmediatamente y una Raven enojada salió. "Gar, te dije que…" enmudeció. "Ah. Eres tú." Aunque volteó sus ojos, no dejó la puerta. "Bien. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Este…quisiera hablar contigo."

"¿Y?"

"Eh…" La mirada fija de esta chica lo desconcertó. Era como hablar con un Gaara más tranquilo. "Bueno…los tipos en la Atalaya me dijeron que eras la _jinchûriki_ de un demonio o algo así. Ya sabes, como yo."

Raven hizo una casi imperceptible mueca de dolor. "¿Y?"

"Bueno…parece ser que tienes el tuyo bajo mejor control, eso es todo. Me preguntaba si de pronto quisieras enseñarme a controlar a Kyûbi." Naruto intentó esbozar una sonrisa ganadora. Pedirle ayuda a una CHICA era una experiencia nueva para él; su jutsu del harem no serviría en este caso.

"¿Kyûbi? ¿Nueve colas?" La chica hizo un pequeño bufido. "¿Así es como se llama el tuyo?"

"Sí. ¿Me puedes ayudar a mantenerlo bajo control?"

"No."

"¿Qué?" En realidad no era una sorpresa, pero simplemente tenía que saber más. "¿Por qué no?"

En respuesta, Raven se encogió de hombros. "No tiene caso. Además, eres fastidioso."

Naruto ya esperaba eso. Neji ya se lo había dicho. "¿Por qué? ¡Ambos somos _jinchûriki-_ttebayô! Necesitamos permanecer juntos, nosotros…somos algo similares, ¡si lo piensas!"

"En realidad no." Raven negó con la cabeza. "No soy una _jinchûriki_ o como le digan. Soy más bien como…creo que ustedes lo llaman _hanyô_. Mitad demonio. En realidad no contengo un demonio sino que proveo un portal para uno que quiere destruir el mundo."

"Espera ¿qué?" Naruto parpadeó.

"Exactamente," asintió Raven, con sus ojos mirando indiferentemente. "Seriamente dudo que hayas pasado por la experiencia de haber destruido todo tu antiguo planeta hogar y casi destruir el nuevo."

Naruto frunció el ceño. "Quizá no, pero todo el mundo espera que lo haga."

"Otra diferencia. Ninguno de mis amigos creía que lo haría." La chica frunció el ceño. "No sé cómo es sentir que la gente te odie por algo que nunca hiciste. Sólo sé qué es lo que se siente vivir sabiendo que estás destinada a matar a todos, inclusive a tus amigos, algún día." Sus ojos se entrecerraron. "Dime ¿qué es peor?"

"No empieces TÚ con esa basura del destino-ttebayô." Naruto explotó. Esa chica ya lo estaba sacando de quicio. "¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?"

"Exactamente. Se supone que no. No puedes. Tal y como no puedo saber cómo es ser tú." Una vez más Raven se volteó hacia su habitación. "Por eso es que mi ayuda es inútil. No entiendo a los _jinchûriki _porque soy una _hanyô_ y no te entiendo a TI porque nunca tuve tu pasado. La única cosa que YO SÍ entiendo de ti es a tu demonio, y así Trigun me diga que es un pobre cachorrito pulguiento, no confío en él. Ni en tu amiga."

"¿Mi amiga?" Parpadeó Naruto.

"Sí, la de ojos pálidos." Raven dijo mientras ponía su mano en el picaporte. "Trigun podrá despreciarte, pero TIEMBLA DE MIEDO ante ella. Y que yo sepa, Trigun nunca había sentido pavor por nada ni por nadie.

…

"Fascinante." Observó Neji. "Nunca había visto a otro experto en taijutsu igualar a Lee de esa manera."

"Artes marciales…así las llamamos…acá," jadeaba Robin. Pese a los halagos del Hyûga, no dejaba de sentirse apesadumbrado. Lee estaba cansado, con limitantes y era predecible, y aún así le había tomado muchísimo tiempo derrotar al chûnin verde. Había querido batallar con Neji después, pero por ahora veía eso imposible.

Lee, al menos, no parecía tan triste por su derrota. "Yosh, ¡mi juvenil camarada!" lloraba, sus ojos estaba llenos de lágrimas. "Una vez más he encontrado un valioso rival con el cual enfrentarme. Debo pelear contigo treinta mil veces más, y después debo…"

"Me temo que eso está fuera de discusión." Robin negó con la cabeza cansadamente. "No creo tener la fuerza suficiente como para treinta mil encuentros más."

"¡Pues entonces al menos dime cómo mejorar mis habilidades de lucha, así podré aprender de ti, mi más estimado rival!"

Robin volteó su mirada a Neji, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Debo confesar que eso me desconcierta."

"Muy bien," se encogió de hombros Robin. "Todos ustedes confían demasiado en una sola forma particular de combate. Lee se mueve rápido, pero sólo conoce un arte marci…eh, estilo de taijutsu, y esto hace demasiado predecibles sus movimientos. Además, tú telegrafías tus movimientos muy fuertemente…diría que porque compensas tu impulso por las pesas en tus piernas. Si bien admiro tus ganas por entrenar con ellas, pienso que sería más beneficioso que te las quitaras a la hora de pelear y así podrás moverte más ágilmente."

La boca de Neji se movió un poco. "Eso no es tan probable. Muy bien ¿qué otra cosa?"

"El estilo que usas, Lee, es demasiado simple. Yo de ti, añadiría más variedad a tus talentos aprendiendo otra clase de…taijutsu. En vez de hacer movimientos rápidos, concéntrate en hacer unos más impredecibles."

"¿Cómo hiciste tú, mi juvenil camarada?" El rostro de Lee estaba atento a cada palabra de Robin.

"He sido entrenado en sesenta y cuatro formas diferentes de combate sin armas." Robin asintió. "Esto hace a mis ataques…únicos."

Neji inclinó su cabeza. "Eso he observado."

"Y tú, Neji, también tienes el mismo problema, por cierto. Sólo conoces un solo estilo de combate, y es un estilo cerrado y estrictamente controlado. Deberías empezar a pensar en nuevas maneras de mejorar tus habilidades, así podrás tomar a tus oponentes fuera de guardia."

"Infortunadamente, eso no es muy factible." Neji frunció el ceño. "Las aldeas no están muy interesadas en compartir estilos diferentes de pelea, e incluso dentro de Konoha, los shinobi tienden a mantenerlos en secreto."

"¡Pero ahora que estamos en este mundo, Robin-san, quizá puedas enseñarnos esos otros estilos que tú sabes! ¡Así todos podremos mejorar!"

"Eso sería…interesante." Neji estuvo de acuerdo.

Robin lo pensó un momento. Aunque no pensaba tanto en tener que pelear con Lee cada día, él había sido un gran oponente. Y esto además podría agudizar sus reflejos. Más aún, el estilo del chico era totalmente diferente a cualquiera de las artes marciales que sabía. En definitiva, esto sería algo muy útil para estudiar.

Después de un momento, asintió. "De acuerdo."

…

"Los guardias me han dicho que tiene usted una personalidad arisca, señorita Tenten." Luthor le sonreía a la chica de desde abajo lo miraba fijamente. "¿No le gusta su alojamiento?"

'El alojamiento' no era tan diferente del que había tenido al comienzo. La chica yacía, inmovilizada a la cama, inclinada de manera que quedara de frente a Luthor. Una serie de tubos y cables se encargaban de todas sus necesidades corporales, pero la estimulación mental no pasaba de mirar a los blancos muros. Incluso las máquinas a las que estaba conectada estaban debajo de la cama, en donde no pudiera verlas. La falta de estimulación estaba diseñada para hacerla hablar o volverla loca. Quizá ambas cosas.

En la primera sesión con esta chica, Luthor había probado con los electrochoques de la cama. La falta de efecto que esto tenía en la chica lo convenció de intentar otro método, por lo que la dejó sola los días siguientes. Al mirar los registros, vio que dichos días habían sido interesantes.

"He sabido que fue muy abusiva con mis guardias. Muchos de ellos han intentado hasta matarla por su insolencia." Luthor consultaba el planillero en sus manos, aunque estaba al tanto de lo que iba diciendo. "Cinco. En menos de una semana. Muy impresionante, señorita Tenten, mis guardias están muy bien entrenados, se necesita mucho para provocarlos. Hasta he tenido que ejecutar a tres de ellos por su comportamiento poco profesional." Se inclinó hacia adelante, rascando su barbilla. "Ahora bien, ¿qué cosa la tiene tan intranquila?"

Una cara furiosamente pétrea le devolvió la mirada. La chica mantenía sus labios tapiados.

"¿Quiere que le diga qué pienso?" Hizo un corto silencio. "Creo que está interesada en el armamento de ellos."

Por un instante, la impresión se apoderó de su rostro de piedra y sus ojos abrieron de par en par, pero ello fue momentáneo.

¡Esta chica era TAN divertida! Muy hosca. "Usted es una persona muy orientada hacia las armas, señorita Tenten. Cuando llegó, mis asistentes removieron unas catorce armas diferentes ocultas en su cuerpo." Luthor sonrió ante la furia que se veía en la cara de la chica. "Además, detectamos unas diecisiete armas en esos…rollos que estaba cargando. Ya que los rollos están llenos de sólo escritura, aún no sabemos cómo es eso posible, pero confío plenamente en la eficacia de mis sensores." Calló un momento. "Supongo que no está dispuesta a decirnos cómo lo hace."

Otra vez, la chica no dijo nada, pero se veía una traza de triunfalismo en ella.

"Ah, bueno. Lo averiguaremos en cualquier momento. Mientras tanto, el punto es que sabemos que usted es una persona muy apegada a las armas. Y, dado su comportamiento, creo que esta fijación ha permanecido durante su encierro." Luthor se inclinó un poco más para disfrutar del levemente cauto semblante que se iba apoderando del rostro de la chica. "Tengo videocámaras en estas celdas. He observado prácticamente todos los 'incidentes' que ha provocado y encontré muy curioso cómo, en cada incidente, su atención se concentraba no en el guardia sino más bien en el arma que él portaba."

La chica negó con la cabeza, demasiado rápido. Ahora ya la tenía en sus manos. Se veía nerviosa, inquisitiva, y empezaba a perder la fe en la imagen que había armado. Luthor ahora apelaba al halago para hacerle creer que ella tenía el control.

"Es usted una persona resuelta, señorita Tenten, y me imagino que me tomará mucho tiempo someterla a la manera tradicional. Por eso le propongo un trato. Usted me dirá ciertas cosas y, a cambio, le permitiré jugar con los juguetes que usan mis guardias todos los días."

Incluso la pétrea cara de ella no podía esconder tan fácil las ansias que destellaban en sus ojos. Lentamente, por si acaso, su boca se abrió. "Una pregunta por hora."

"No. Tres preguntas por hora, pero tendrá tres diferentes clases de armas para usar. Bajo condiciones controladas, por supuesto." Con una tranquilidad actuada Luthor disimuló la sonrisa. El rotar las armas le haría más difícil a ella el aprender a usarlas. Las 'condiciones controladas' serían lo suficientemente controladas como para hacer que fuesen muy pocas cualesquiera cosas que aprendiere. Además las armas que se le darían estarían lo suficientemente…alteradas como para asegurarse que no aprendiese nada útil.

Los ojos de la chica miraban de un lado para otro mientras decidía, obviamente ponderando entre sus gustos y su obstinación. Luthor esperaba, claramente seguro de la respuesta. La chica sólo le diría mentiras, obviamente, pero él se encargaría de separar la paja del heno.

"Trato hecho."

…

A Hinata no le gustaba mucho pelear. No es porque fuese mala en eso –de hecho, en términos generales, era bastante buena- si no porque no le veía importancia. Especialmente durante las misiones, en donde lo importante era cumplir con un contrato en beneficio de algún cliente desconocido. Cuando Hinata peleaba, lo hacía más por sus amigos que por la misión. Esto significaba que probablemente jamás sería una buena kunoichi, pero eso era lo único que en verdad la motivaba. Casi que por instinto, ella peleaba más para defenderse que para atacar.

Por eso, Hinata se sentía muy a gusto con el tipo de trabajo que estaba haciendo en Jump City. Las misiones tenían motivos claramente definidos detrás de ellas, y la mayoría era para proteger a la población. Lo único malo es que Hinata se sentía completamente inútil.

No…no inútil en el sentido de que pudiera luchar basada en fuerza de voluntad o coraje; inútil en el sentido de que de hecho no poseía habilidades útiles. Claro, el Byákugan era ventajoso a la hora de localizar y perseguir criminales, pero más allá de eso –sin corrientes de chakra visibles-, Hinata no era capaz de apuntar a los puntos débiles usuales. Ella no tenía el talento de Neji para localizar órganos, aún si fuese una opción viable.

Esa es la razón por la cual a Hinata se le asignó en los patrullajes la misión de controlar las multitudes. Por lo general, los Titanes no tenían dicho papel, y los shinobi DEFINITIVAMENTE tampoco. Sin embargo, esto facilitaba el trabajo de los súper héroes ya que no tenían que preocuparse más si herían a civiles y así podrían concentrarse más en el villano.

Y en una pelea con alguien como Mumbo el Magnífico, la concentración era fundamental.

"¡Y ahora mi asombroso asistente escapará de la caja de cuchillos!" El hombre de cara verde reía. "O quizá no. Me da igual."

Dicha caja se reventó y Sai saltó hacia el loco.

"¡Allaa Kazamm!" La varita de Mumbo repentinamente creció dos veces su tamaño normal y golpeó al ninja de RAÍZ. "¡Ahora mi acto de desaparición!" Con un gran salto, Mumbo comenzó a avanzar a grandes zancadas.

"¡Persigan, amigos ninjas!" Gritaba Starfire mientras sus ojos brillaban. "¡A Mumbo no se le puede permitir la fuga!"

"Persecución en progreso," asintió Shino, avanzando por delante del grupo. La venganza personal de Shino contra este criminal en particular preocupaba a Hinata; ella pensó que quizá el 'circo de pulgas' que Mumbo hizo de los escarabajos kikai de Shino había, de algún modo…hecho enojar al normalmente calmo y lógico Aburame.

Por fortuna, Sai parecía más que apto para la tarea. "Ocupando flanco." Asintió mientras se movía a un lado. "¿Trayectoria del objetivo?"

"Hacia el oeste, a cinco kilómetros por hora." respondió Hinata.

Los shinobi se movieron rápido. La tamaraniana voló. El intento de escape de Mumbo era un caso perdido desde el principio realmente. Lo encontraron en un área residencial y rápidamente lo rodearon. Sin embargo Mumbo no mostraba intenciones de rendirse.

"¡Abracadabra!" Un piano se materializó en el aire y fue lanzado hacia Shino, quien simplemente saltó a un lado bufando de enojo. Dos columnas de bichos salieron de sus mangas hacia el mago, quien con un chasquido de sus dedos, los convirtió en confeti. No obstante, esa distracción le permitió a Sai correr hasta ponerse detrás del criminal, mientras Starfire ascendía por los aires para caerle encima a Mumbo.

Eso, no obstante, era asunto de ellos. Lo de Hinata era el control de multitudes. Había muchas personas en la zona, todas estaban en peligro, y Hinata casi en pánico con la responsabilidad de protegerlos a todos. Apenas pudo hacer pedazos el piano antes de que cayera sobre una multitud en la acera, y la ráfaga de kunai lanzados por Sai y que Mumbo desvió casi atravesó (o por lo menos hirió gravemente) a tres peatones.

"¡Qué pena contigo pero debes detenerte, hombre verde!" Una ráfaga de energía verde que lanzó Starfire erró al mago y fue a dar al edificio que estaba tras él.

Los pálidos ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par. _Los escombros… ¡ay nonononononono!_…Hinata dio un salto gigantesco en dirección a una niña negrita que estaba debajo de la avalancha de concreto. _Por favor quiero llegar, quiero llegar a tiempo…_

No llegó a tiempo. Por fortuna, un anciano sí y un segundito antes. Él, que había huido de los kunai, vio la ráfaga de Starfire y saltó en pos de la niña. Si bien estaba más cerca que Hinata, también era más lento y pese a que él y la niña eludieron los escombros, quedaron a merced de un gran bloque de concreto que caía. El anciano y la niña miraron hacia arriba, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par…

"_¡Hai!_" Hinata gritó, poniéndose entre ellos y el bloque. Desplegó una versión prematura del Giro Celestial e hizo volar la roca en todas direcciones. Mumbo, por esquivar los pedazos, se equivocó en uno de sus hechizos y recibió un golpe directo de Starfire.

Hinata suspiraba de alivio mientras el loco caía a tierra y sus hechizos se disolvían. Volteando a mirar al anciano y la niña, hizo un esfuerzo para sonreír mientras preguntaba: "¿Están bien?"

La niñita simplemente lloriqueaba mientras la miraba con evidente miedo, pero el anciano parecía estar más tranquilo. "Oh…sí. Sí estamos bien." Respondió, enderezando sus anteojos y limpiándose los pedazos de concreto de su suéter. "Me duele la pierna, pero no es nada serio. Gracias, jovencita."

"Déjame echarle un vistazo a tu pierna," le dijo Hinata, inclinándose sobre el anciano.

"No te preocupes. En serio." Una extraña luz iluminó sus ojos mientras miraba a Hinata. "Dime, chica," le preguntó de repente, "¿eres tú Hyûga Hinata?"

"¡¿Qué?" gritó Hinata. Los ciudadanos de Jump City apenas se estaban acostumbrando a la presencia de los ninja, pero pocos los reconocían, y NINGUNO había reconocido a la especialista en control de multitudes. Aún así, Hinata se las arregló para mantener la compostura. "Digo…sí, sí lo soy. ¿Cómo…¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"¡Genial!" Murmuró el hombre para sí mismo. "No sé cómo le hace. O más bien sí lo sé, pero…" negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida. "Jovencita, tengo un mensaje para ti. He sido enviado para dártelo."

"¿Un mensaje?" parpadeó Hinata, mirando a sus compañeros de equipo. "¿Qué mensaje? ¿De quién?"

El anciano le dio una sonrisa comprensiva. "Oh, vamos. Ya lo sabes. O al menos debes tener una idea de quién es."

¡Claro que Hinata tenía idea de quién era! Eso la preocupaba.

"Mi amigo me dice que hay mucho que aún debes saber para prepararte para lo que se viene." Una expresión de enojo se vio en la cara del anciano por un momento. "Me gustaría que a veces él fuese un poco más claro con sus mensajes. Ni siquiera yo mismo sé qué significa." Otra vez negó con la cabeza. "De todos modos. Me dijo que quiere charlar contigo en un lugar de la ciudad, que no sea en la Torre."

"¿En dónde?" Hinata medio respiraba.

Un encogimiento de hombros fue la respuesta. "No me dijo. Me temo es un poco descuidado a la hora de encontrar sitios convenientes para hablarle a la gente. Podría ser…" El hombre frunció el ceño por un instante. "Ah. El lugar perfecto. Ve a 'Noodle Nexus' en una semana, a las 11 a.m. Eso debería bastar. Se lo diré, y podrás citarlo allí las demás veces." Le dio a Hinata una sonrisa bonachona. "¿Te parece? Y por favor, niñita, no te preocupes. Él no es tan temible como aparenta."

…**.****..**

"Borracho encontrado deambulando por la M-45…pista falsa." Murmuraba Question, mientras salía de la estación de la policía. "Obviamente el borrachín no es Úchiha. ¿En dónde está?" Negó con la cabeza. "Próximo incidente." Se dijo a sí mismo, sacando un libro de notas de su gabardina. "Asalto a carro de valores en la I-89. Caso investigado por un tal Detective Horatio Caine de la Policía de Jump City, división 43. Reporte guardado en el archivo policial." Asintiendo, se dirigió hacia el sedán azul parqueado a un lado de la calle.

"¿Dime otra vez qué cosa exactamente estamos haciendo?" preguntó Cazadora mientras Question se sentaba en el asiento del conductor.

"Rastreando a un fugitivo." Respondió Question, encendiendo el carro.

"Pues esta cacería apesta. No vamos a encontrar nada."

"Estamos reconociendo el terreno. Buscando pistas que el fugitivo haya dejado." Moviendo despacio el carro por la calle, Question continuó. "El fugitivo es de naturaleza violenta y está poco familiarizado con este mundo. Indudablemente podría llamar la atención después de su escape de Jump City. Por lo tanto, es necesario investigar las alteraciones del orden público posteriores al día de su huida."

"Hmpf." Cazadora se enmohinó mientras miraba por la ventana. "Cuando me dijiste que íbamos a hacer un paseo por carretera, tenía en mente algo menos aburridor."

"Muchas cacerías son aburridoras en sus fases iniciales. Un cazador exitoso a veces debe acechar a su presa por muchos kilómetros. A veces debe quedarse en un sitio por muchas horas esperando que la presa venga a él."

"Question, mi nombre es CAZADORA."

"De hecho, tu nombre es Helena…"

"Está bien, mi seudónimo es Cazadora. Como sea, YO SÉ de cacería. Sé que es aburridora. Sin embargo los paseos de carretera no lo son." Ella frunció el ceño ante él. "Al menos no deberían serlo. Se supone que uno debe pasar el tiempo yendo de motel en motel, viviendo sin pensar en el mañana, ver los paisajes…es clase de cosas."

"¿Y no disfrutas del hermoso paisaje de los guetos?" Hubo un toque de diversión en la voz del hombre sin cara.

"Q…"

"Iremos a un motel muy pronto. Me temo que no estoy acostumbrado a vivir sin pensar en el mañana. Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no te relajas y disfrutas del excéntrico encanto de mi presencia?"

Cazadora volteó sus ojos y se hundió en el asiento. "No te das cuenta de cuán suertudo eres de tenerme a tu lado, ¿no? Yo no me meto en asuntos de la Liga."

"Esto no es asunto de la Liga

Media hora después, se parquearon fuera de una estación de policía de aspecto formidable. "Espérame acá," dijo Q abriendo su puerta.

Resoplando, Cazadora abrió su puerta de una patada. "Como si lo hiciera. Me la he pasado toda la noche calentando asiento. TÚ quédate acá, yo iré por tu querido expediente."

"Haz lo que quieras." Question se encogió de hombros y le dio una tarjeta. "Aquí está el número. Ha de estar en los archivos del tercer piso, lado oeste."

Asintiendo, Cazadora tomó la tarjeta y subió a la azotea tras haber disparado un cable. Question la observó por un momento, luego se metió al carro y encendió la radio. Home Made Kazoku sonaba en la emisora mientras Question reclinaba su asiento para esperar. Ocasionalmente revisaba su reloj de muñeca.

Quince minutos después, gritos amortiguados salieron de las ventanas, y el aire se llenó de ruidos de disparos. Question rápidamente reacomodó su asiento, encendió el motor y empezó a andar. Segundos después Cazadora se arrojó desde una ventana del segundo piso, aterrizó pesadamente y alcanzó a entrar al carro. Las balas pasaban silbando y se estrellaban en el pavimento mientras los policías abarrotaban las ventanas.

Question hundió el pie en el acelerador. Algunas balas alanzaron a reventar el vidrio trasero. Tiempo después de haber conducido por las calles a alta velocidad para despistar a las autoridades, Question metió el carro en un callejón y apagó el motor.

"Estás mejorando en sigilo." Comentó Question. "Les tomó más tiempo notar tu presencia."

Cazadora lo recompensó con una mirada furiosa. "¡Cállate! De no haber sido por ti y tu estúpida política de 'no matar policías', hubiera salido de allí en menos tiempo.

"¿Tienes el expediente?"

"Aquí está." Sacando una carpeta voluminosa, Cazadora dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. "¿Ahora sí podemos irnos a un motel?"

"Creo que la policía estará revisando los moteles por un rato. Será mejor que pasemos la noche en el carro." Question no se dio cuenta de la mirada asesina que su novia le estaba dirigiendo. "Aquí está.", comentaba mientras revisaba un montón de papeles. "Hmmm…Nada prometedor…Rockets usados para abrir a la fuerza un camión de valores, guardias asesinados a bala…no son cosa de ninja. Maleantes encontrados muertos en la escena del crimen -¿acaso es una guerra de pandillas?- No, es demasiada coincidencia que dos pandillas ataquen al mismo objetivo. ¿Traición entonces? Pero cómo…" Una ceja del rostro sin facciones de Question se arqueó. "Hola…."

"¿Qué?" Cazadora conocía esa mirada. Tenía una sospecha creciente de que ni siquiera iban a pasar la noche en el carro.

Question confirmó la sospecha de ella al encender el carro y empezar a andar por la calle. Lanzándole la carpeta a ella, comentó. "Todos los ladrones muertos tenían quemaduras o…" hizo una pausa, "…heridas de espada."

"Asumo que es nuestro fugitivo ¿no?" suspiró Cazadora. "Bien, ¿Adónde nos vamos?"

"Al refugio más cercano. La autopista I-89 es la ruta más corta."

…

_Otra vez más_. Sásuke repitió la imagen en su cabeza, mirando como ese ladrón asustado sostenía el arma, la apuntaba y disparaba. Cuidadosamente repitió la acción, sosteniendo el arma, tratando de alinearla con la mira, como lo había hecho ese hombre, y apretó el gatillo.

A estas alturas ya se había acostumbrado al retroceso del arma. También de algún modo había ajustado la tendencia de ésta para disparar en ráfagas. Aún le faltaba dominar por completo el arte de apuntar los proyectiles, pero mientras miraba cómo la lata que estaba al otro lado de la bodega bailaba, sentía que estaba más cerca. No obstante, quizá tendría que hacerlo una vez más. Otra vez la subió, alineó la mira y oprimió el gatillo.

Nada pasó.

Sásuke frunció el ceño. Echó un vistazo al cañón y volvió a oprimir el gatillo. Nada.

Un rápido repaso de la lucha en su memoria le mostró el problema. Tal y como había observado, muchas de las armas usadas de repente dejaban de disparar, y los ladrones rápidamente le quitaban una 'cajita' y en su lugar le ponían otra. Frunciendo el ceño, trató de remover la 'cajita' tal y como ellos lo hacían.

Una inspección rápida confirmó su teoría. El arma estaba sin municiones. Algo inconveniente pero no debilitante. Encontraría otra mañana, ya había notado que mucha gente en la zona portaba consigo aparatos similares. Esperaba que los protocolos no fuesen diferentes ya que no tenía el tiempo suficiente para gastarlo en una nueva experiencia de entrenamiento.

El entrenamiento de Sásuke en el jutsu de Kakashi iba muy bien, pero muy lento. Aún no concebía cómo se podía usar un Sháringan para teletransportar cosas. Sintió que tenía que ver con el Susanô, pero dicha técnica era demasiado desgastante como para intentarla repetidamente. Además, Kakashi sólo tenía un ojo, él no habría podido ser capaz de elaborar el Susanô.

Ni hablar. Sásuke se sentía muy seguro ahora mismo en su escondite. Mañana iría a buscar más comida y una nueva arma, pero no sentía el temor de ser descubierto. Esta 'Ciudad Gótica' parecía uno de esos lugares que escondían secretos muy bien.

**Continuará…**

…

**Ndt**.: me enaltece mucho que ustedes lean este fic, pero más me enaltece que me escriban y me digan qué les ha gustado y qué no. Recuerden que entre más reviews tenga este fic, más destacado estará. De ustedes y yo depende que _Conectando los puntos_ sea destacado entre los mejores fics de Fanfiction.

**AVANCE**: Hinata va a Noodle Nexus a cumplirle la cita a ese misterioso individuo, acompañada por Naruto (quien va de pegote). Allá el misterioso hombre le dice quién es y le explica a Hinata algunas cosas concernientes sobre por qué hicieron el salto dimensional y lo que le ha estado sucediendo a ella e Ino últimamente. Pero esto la deja con más preguntas que respuestas.

Rock Lee sigue progresando en las lecciones de artes marciales que le está dando 'Robin-sensei'.

La cosa rara que ha mantenido a Ino aislada de los demás comienza a manifestarse de modo terrible.

¿Quieren saber más? ¡Pues no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo: **REVELACIÓN**!

¡Esto se pone cada vez más bueno!


	13. Revelación

**REVELACIÓN**

…

El reloj marcaba las 10:30 a.m. cuando Hinata salía de su habitación. Afortunadamente gran parte de la Torre ya estaba reconstruida, por lo que cada chica tenía su habitación privada, luego nadie había notado su partida ni su tenso y sigiloso andar por los corredores mientras se dirigía a la salida. Tampoco había muchos que la notaran, casi todos estaban en ese momento ocupados o en patrullaje. Técnicamente, se suponía que Hinata también iba a estar en uno, pero Robin le había concedido tiempo libre y envió a Chouji en su lugar. En particular se sentía poco contenta…con Ino prácticamente incapaz de hacer algo, Naruto y Sákura insistiendo en patrullar separadamente y Lee casi matándose en los entrenamientos, el día libre de Hinata casi que no le iba a ser agendado. Ella había hecho tres patrullajes extra con el fin de que le concedieran este día en particular.

No obstante había valido la pena. Tenía que ir a ese restaurante si TENÍA que averiguar qué le estaba pasando a ella…qué le estaba pasando a Ino. En verdad, ella no sabía si su problema estaba relacionado con el de Ino o si ese extraño sujeto se los podría explicar, o si el amigo de ese anciano era ese mismo hombre extraño que había visto anteriormente. Pero tenía que hacer algo.

Ese hombre había sido el punto de quiebre. Ayer ella había estado con Sákura, mirando el océano, decidiendo si cumplir o no con la cita. Y entonces, de repente, tuvo una visión de un hombre flotando. Un hombre pálido, blanco, vestido en lo que parecía ser alguna clase de rara indumentaria circense roja. Cuando lanzó un grito apagado y se puso de pie, Sákura le preguntó qué había pasado. Pero el hombre la miró fijamente, como si se hubiera sorprendido, y lentamente se desvaneció otra vez.

Eso había hecho que Hinata se decidiera. No importaban las consecuencias, tenía que averiguar qué le estaba pasando a ella y, si era posible, lo que le estaba pasando a Ino.

Hinata sabía que debía ser su culpa. Ella le había hecho esa…esa cosa a Ino, la había tocado y la hizo entender el idioma. Esa debía ser la razón por la cual Ino estaba encerrada en su habitación con las luces apagadas. De algún modo debió haberle hecho algo a Ino que la puso tan nerviosa y alterada.

Entonces, por ella misma y por Ino, tenía que salir y citarse con ese hombre en el restaurante con la esperanza de que eso ayudara en algo. Y, preferiblemente, tenía que ir sin que ninguno de sus amigos se diese cuenta. Hinata no sabía QUÉ COSA iba a pensar ese hombre si llevaba consigo a uno de sus amigos. Ni qué iban a pensar sus amigos de ella.

Afortunadamente, después de casi una vida de haber sido invisible, Hinata era más que capaz de escabullirse por la Torre hasta el primer piso. Se detuvo ante el garaje pero luego siguió de largo. Esas cosas llamadas 'carros' aún estaban por fuera de sus habilidades. Unos pocos minutos de buen trote deberían bastar para llegar a tiempo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era abrir la puerta y…

"¿Hinata?"

De todas las veces que ella había esperado llamar la atención de Naruto ¿por qué tenía que ser _ahora mismo,_ cuando esperaba que _no_?

Temblando sin control, Hinata volteó a ver al sonriente rubio. "B-b-buenos d-días, N-Naruto-kun."

"Bueno, ya casi tardes, dattebayô." Rió Naruto mientras caminaba hacia ella. "Oye, ¿has visto a Kiba o a los demás? Pensé que iríamos a entrenar o algo." Sus ojos brillaron repentinamente. "¡Hey! A menos que tú…"

"No…me temo q-que no. Ahorita estoy saliendo a comer, Naruto-kun." Hinata le dio una pequeña reverencia, mientras sus tripas se retorcían. ¡Cuántas veces había querido hacerle esa misma invitación! Ahora ha de pensar que lo estaba rechazando.

"¿Comer? ¿A dónde?" Naruto arqueó una ceja interesadamente.

"Um…un lugar…se llama, eh…Noodle Nexus, eso creo." Tardíamente Hinata se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea en dónde estaba dicho restaurante.

La cara de Naruto se iluminó. "¿En serio? ¡Ese lugar es INCREÍBLE, dattebayô! ¡Ahí tienen como sesenta clases diferentes de ramen!, es como…cielos, no es tan bueno como Ichiraku, pero ¡aún así!" Cerró sus ojos en extáticamente. "¡Huy! Y aún no he probado el choco-ramen, dattebayô." Sus ojos se abrieron otra vez, con brillo y ansia. "¡Oye! ¿Y qué tal si te acompaño?"

Hinata parpadeó. Muchísimas veces. Si cara estaba roja roja. Sus venas palpitaban en sus tímpanos, podía sentir el calor quemar su piel. Todos sus antiguos pensamientos (Ino, el hombre raro, las cosas que había visto) desparecieron en un latido. "P-pero Na-Na-Naruto-kun…"

"¿Poooorfa?" Su cara tomó una expresión de cachorrito. "¡Pagaré mi propia comida! ¡Hasta pago la tuya, dattebayô! ¿Porfavorcito?"

__… "P-p-p-por s-s-s-s-supuesto que puedes acompañarme, Naruto-kun, si así quieres."

Con júbilo inmortal, Naruto dio un saltito al aire con sus puños arriba. "¡Asombroso! ¡Ramen: allá vamos, dattebayô!"

…

"¿Ella te vio?" Supermán frunció el ceño. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Oye, soy un condenado fantasma," dijo molesto Flecha Verde. O más bien, no Flecha Verde sino Deadman, un fantasma que había poseído el cuerpo de Flecha Verde. "Conozco la diferencia entre mirar a alguien y mirar a través de alguien. Por otro lado, ella gritó y saltó y todo eso… la reacción normal de alguien cuando ve un fantasma."

"Quizá ella tiene algún tipo de habilidad síquica que le permite percibir las identidades de las energías remanentes y sus respectivas consciencias," sugirió Mr. Terrific.

La ceja de Flecha Verde se arqueó ante el científico. "¿Cómo así? ¿Qué es todo eso de 'identidades síquicas' y esa basura?"

"Que no cree que eres un fantasma." Supermán apoyó su cabeza con sus dedos.

"No, no creo que los fantasmas existan. Lo que sucede es que 'Deadman' es uno de los muchos fenómenos que la gente confunde con fantasmas."

"Ah, ¿en serio?" La voz de Deadman tomó un tono más irritado. "Pues qué bueno es saberlo. ¿Entonces qué soy?"

Mr. Terrific ni parpadeó. "Lo más probable es que seas energía síquica residual fuertemente conectada con la identidad de su antiguo dueño. Quizá liberada durante el intenso trauma desatado por la muerte, trauma que también causó que dicha energía formara una percepción autoengañante de sí misma como entidad única y…"

"Ah, olvídalo." Deadman –o más bien Flecha Verde- volteó a mirar a Supermán. "Supongo que me tomó un tiempito también hacerme a la idea. De todos modos sí, estoy seguro de que ella me vio. No estoy seguro de cómo…Digo, ella no parecía ser una médium o algo así…"

"¿Quizá este chakra de ellos tenga algo que ver? De otro modo, creo que esa chica también tiene alguna habilidad visual especial…"

"Oh-oh. Ninguno de los otros pudo verme, ni siquiera ese chico rarito de los ojos pálidos. Creo que esa chica gris tenebrosa también me vio, pero me ignoró."

Supermán le echó un vistazo a Mr. Terrific, quien se encogió de hombros. "Blue Devil dijo que había algo raro en ella. Quizá esto sea una manifestación de ello."

"Parece ser." Asintió Supermán. "¿Seguro que no sabes nada más?"

"Nadita." Deadman negó con la cabeza de Flecha Verde. "Excepto que no puedo tomar su cuerpo como estoy haciendo con este tipo ahora mismo. Ella es imposeible. Lo he hecho con otros -fuera de la Torre por supuesto, esa chica gris y temible la tiene sellada con pendejadas mágicas y todo eso- Reboto tanto que no creo que ni lo note. Lo mismo me pasa con ese chico rubio, creo que se siente más doloroso." El cuerpo de Flecha verde se estremeció al recordarlo. "De todos modos. ¿Además de eso? No, nada."

"Hm. ¿Y estás seguro de no has notado nada raro en la energía que la circunda?"

Pudo haber sido la imaginación de Supermán, pero pareció que Deadman dudaba casi imperceptiblemente. "Ah…No. No. Nada que yo haya visto antes."

"Muy bien." Supermán se alejó de Flecha Verde poseído por un fantasma. "Ya puedes abandonar su cuerpo. Haznos saber si encuentras algo más."

…

"¿No es fabuloso este lugar, Hinata?" Preguntó Naruto, con su boca llena de ramen.

"Umm…sí, Naruto-kun. Sí, lo es."

"¿Cómo puedes decirlo, dattebayô? ¡Ni siquiera has tocado tu ramen!"

"¡Ah!" Hinata se sobresaltó un poco. "Oh, sí." Empezó a comer su plato de fideos. No es que tuviese mucho apetito dado que estaba entre una comida con su objeto de deseo y una cita con ese misterioso benefactor.

"¿Ves? ¿No es fabuloso?"

"Oh, sí…sí, definitivamente." Hinata dirigió una mirada nerviosa al reloj. Probablemente tenían otros diez minutos más antes de que pudiese esperar a su visitante. Necesitaba que Naruto se hubiera ido para entonces, pero…pero…seguramente unos cuantos minutos más no harían daño ¿no? "Sí, es muy lindo, Naruto-kun."

"Me gusta que te guste," asintió Naruto, sorbiendo un largo y blando fideo. "De hecho yo de todos modos me estaba preguntando si te pedía que viniésemos acá; parece ser que funcionó muy bien."

"¿Qué?" Hinata volteó a mirar al rubio fijamente.

"Bueno…" Extrañamente avergonzado, Naruto se volteó a mirar por la ventana, rascándose la nuca. "Yo quería…digo, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo sobre…ya sabes." Volvió a mirar a Hinata y le dio una sonrisa desganada. "Lo que pasó con Pain."

"Oh." Hinata inmediatamente miró hacia abajo. "N-n-n-no tenemos q-q-q-que hacerlo. Digo, si no t-t-te sientes cómodo…"

"No, no. Sí quiero…digo, tenemos que hablar de eso. Es sólo que…" Naruto suspiró. "Muy bien. En primer lugar. ¿Que intervinieras para enfrentarte a Pain y tratar de derrotarlo? Esa fue quizá la cosa más estúpida que se pueda hacer."

Aún mirando al piso, Hinata dio un corto y débil asentimiento. "Sí. Lo sé."

"No había absolutamente ninguna probabilidad de que siquiera hayas podido sobrevivir. Digo, quisiste enfrentarte a un tipo que había demolido la aldea entera. Es probablemente lo más estúpido que hayas podido hacer." Se calló un momento, entonces prosiguió. "Pero también fue una de las cosas más asombrosas que jamás haya visto yo."

La cabeza de Hinata se alzó repentinamente. "P-pero N-Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata, te enfrentaste a un _dios_. O al menos a alguien que creía serlo. E incluso peleaste contra él, aunque no duraste mucho. Eso es un nuevo nivel de valentía, dattebayô." Sonriendo, Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Por otro lado, en cuanto a no hacer cosas estúpidas, no soy el más indicado para hablar."

Hinata ahogó una risa con un hipo.

"Pero aún así fue estúpido. Realmente estúpido. Prométeme que jamás, jamás volverás a hacer algo tan estúpido como eso." El rostro de Naruto volvió a ponerse serio.

"M-muy bien." Hinata asintió. Ella no podía negarle nada, mucho menos eso.

"Bueno." Suspiró Naruto, hundiéndose en su asiento. "Eso… era todo lo que quería hablar contigo… eso creo."

_¿Eso es todo?_ Hinata se lamentó interiormente. Pero mantuvo su boca cerrada y trató de aliviar su abrumadora decepción. Al menos se había terminado esto. Al menos…

"Por cierto ¿Qué quisiste decir entonces?" Naruto la estaba mirando otra vez. "Sobre…yo mostrándote el camino, y… ¿todo eso?"

Embargada por la vergüenza, Hinata apenas pudo asentir. "S-sí."

Naruto miró hacia un lado, fuera de la ventana. Golpeteó sin descanso la mesa con sus dedos, mordió sus labios, y entonces finalmente dijo: "Esa…no fue una buena idea."

Hinata frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Pues que soy un perfecto idiota, dattebayô," gruñó Naruto. "O sea, mi camino ninja básicamente es…arrojarte a un problema y esperar acabarlo antes de que acabe contigo. Yo lo resisto porque puedo, pero en realidad no es el mejor camino, o siquiera un camino."

"Pero es que…" Hinata se encogió un poquito mientras Naruto se volteaba a mirarla fijamente, pero aún así mantuvo la compostura. "Es que tú… te la pasas intentándolo, Naruto. Siempre tratas y tratas, no importa cuántas veces fracases. Yo siempre…yo siempre me rindo, a veces antes de siquiera intentarlo." Con su voz apenas audible, casi como un susurro, miró fijamente al suelo. "Pero tú…tú siempre lo intentas. Y por eso siempre ganas."

Alzó su mirada para ver a Naruto negar con la cabeza. "Sí, pero no sin haber soportado muchísimo dolor. O sea, es genial para mí y todo eso. Curación rápida, ya sabes. Pero para otros…Shikamaru puede planear su escape de una prisión sin tener que siquiera tocar a nadie. Shino siempre puede averiguar qué sucede, y por lo general crea una estrategia para dicha situación. Hasta Neji puede…hacer ALGO, por lo general." Se encogió de hombros. "El punto es que mi camino ninja es doloroso. Y lento."

"Pero funciona, Naruto."

"Para mí, ¡por supuesto! Pero para alguien como tú…hay muchísimos caminos ninja mejores qué seguir, Hinata. En realidad deberías…"

"¡Yo no quiero!" Saltó repentinamente Hinata. "Y todos esos otros caminos no son mejores, sólo son… ¡diferentes! ¡Shikamaru nunca solía planear en serio hasta que lo motivaste a hacerlo! ¡Neji siempre creía que había una jaula que lo limitaba hasta que te conoció! Shino…" Hinata se detuvo en su discurso un momento, "Shino siempre ha sido Shino, en realidad, pero aún así se dio cuenta de cuán importante era tratar de hacer las cosas! ¡Ninguno de ellos podría haber sido alguien sin ti!"

"Pero, Hinata…"

"Es que…necesitas empezar a darte cuenta de cuán importante eres para la gente, Naruto." Con sus ojos prácticamente llenos de lágrimas, Hinata miró hacia un lado. "Tú inspiras…a todos para que trabajen más duro. Porque eso es por qué…eso es por qué siempre te fortaleces cada vez más. Porque tú jamás te rindes."

Hubo un largo silencio. Hinata no se atrevió a mirar de frente a Naruto, apenas se sentó ahí, con sus ojos bien cerrados, indiferentes ante las lágrimas que surgían de ellos. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el tic tac del reloj.

"Él no es muy observador ¿cierto?"

Hinata se sobresaltó ante la repentina voz. Sentado justo al frente de ella estaba ese extraño hombre pelirrojo con verde gabardina. Sus ojos estaban fijos en un cataléptico Naruto.

…

Mientras salía de la sala de entrenamiento a grandes zancadas, Robin dijo: "Trabajaremos más en el Sambo mañana. Mientras tanto, sigue practicando esos movimientos que te mostré"

"¡Yosh, Robin-sensei!"

El entrenar a Lee había sido sorprendentemente fácil una vez que Robin tuvo la idea de sólo permitirle usar los nuevos movimientos durante los sesiones. Aunque era más rápido que nunca, Lee tenía entendible dificultad a la hora de usarlos, y eso le daba a Robin una ventaja decisiva. Y una vez Lee haya dominado dichos movimientos (por lo general después de unos pocos días de arduo entrenamiento) ya estaría lo suficientemente exhausto para que Robin, al menos, le aguantara el ritmo. Aún así, Lee tendía a ganar los encuentros.

Pero también Robin iba mejorando. Sus ya de por sí agudísimos reflejos prácticamente habían doblado su celeridad, además había ganado muchísimo conocimiento de primera mano sobre el estilo de Lee. En tal había definitivamente elementos de Wing Chun, no obstante parecía haber evolucionado de una manera diferente. Lo más notable era su dependencia en los golpes con piernas y pies. Aparentemente los ninjas querían dejar lo más libres posible sus manos, quizá para hacer con ellas sus 'sellos'.

Sin embargo, Neji era el más difícil de manejar. Robin no sabía de ningún arte marcial que dependiese sólo de puntos de toque, y tampoco estaba lo suficientemente familiarizado con las habilidades de los Hyûga para desarrollarlo. El estilo de Neji, comprensiblemente, estaba basado en las manos –aparentemente así es como ellos disparan el chakra a los órganos internos- pero ello lo hacía un poco predecible. Y también, como había imaginado, hacía que los Hyûga no pudieran hacer los jutsus mientras los otros ninjas sí. ¿Acaso el chakra podía ser dirigido a través de los pies? Tendría que hablar con Neji al respecto.

Pero por el momento Robin tenía asuntos más urgentes, a saber, la prima de Neji. La chica extrañamente había insistido en tener un tiempo libre precisamente hoy, a esta misma hora y sin dar mayor explicación. Obviamente, la chica debía tener una cita o tenía que asistir a alguna clase de evento, pero ninguno de los otros ninjas había pedido el mismo campo en la agenda, luego no estaba en alguna cita con alguno de ellos. Pero si ella no estaba en una cita con alguien de la Torre, ¿entonces con QUIÉN se estaba citando?

El plan era tan obvio que Robin casi se imaginó una contramedida, pero la delicada Hyûga no le parecía así. A menos, claro, que ESO MISMO fuese también un plan, pero Robin lo dudaba. De cualquier manera, aparentemente ella no había notado el aparato que él le había plantado esta mañana en su bandana porque el punto parpadeante en la pantalla de la sala de control aún estaba allí, y no indicaba que estuviera cerca de la Torre.

"Cambia a video." Le ordenaba Robin a la computadora mientras entraba.

"_Afirmativo_." Constestó la computadora.

La pantalla se oscureció y quedó así. "_No disponible_."

Robin frunció el ceño. "¿Audio?"

"_No disponible_."

"Hm." Quizá la chica Hyûga, después de todo ya se habría dado cuenta. "Evalúa la condición del rastreador."

"_Rastreador: funcional y emitiendo_."

"¿Fuerza de la señal?"

"_Fuerza de la señal dentro de los parámetros óptimos. Demora de dos segundos entre el registro del rastreador y actualización en pantalla_."

"¿Elementos de audio y video del rastreador?"

"_Funcionales pero no responden._"

Curioso. Pocas personas podrían saber cómo funcionan los rastreadores de Robin, y mucho menos los ninjas. ¿Quizá pasó un accidente? Improbable. De cualquier modo sólo había una forma de asegurarse. "Reproduce los últimos dos minutos grabados de video del rastreador."

"Afirmativo." La pantalla se llenó con la imagen de un muy conocido restaurante con un muy conocido rubio sentado ahí.

Robin frunció el ceño en sorpresa. ¿Tenía una cita con Naruto? Pero si Naruto había querido patrullar a esta hora, entonces cómo…por supuesto. Su habilidad para clonarse. Robin debió haber pensado en ello. ¿Entonces por qué tanto secreto? ¿Sólo era el deseo de una chica tímida de mantener en privado sus asuntos? Posiblemente. Era de suponerse. ¿Pero por qué Naruto lo haría en secreto? ¿Por Sákura, quizá? Robin aún no había entendido ese lío.

Repentinamente el video se ennegreció y Robin se espabiló. "Reproduce los últimos cinco segundos."

"Afirmativo." La pantalla mostraba una vista a nivel de cuello de la ventana del restaurante y de la calle. Unas cuantas personas pasaban y entonces…oscuridad. No había estática ni movimientos bruscos, sólo…negrura.

"Hm." Muy desconcertante. A juzgar por las evidencias, la chica no le había hecho nada al aparato, ciertamente estaba en el mismo lugar en el que había estado, pero aún así no podía darle información alguna. Muy raro.

Quizá el escuchar la conversación le podría dar una mejor idea. Robin oprimió unas cuantas teclas del computador y se sentó para escuchar. Mientras las palabras de Naruto y Hinata llenaban sus oídos, Robin sólo pensaba en una sola cosa.

_¿Qué habría podido causar esto?_

…

Hinata lo miraba fijamente. Ahí estaba. El hombre del parque. El hombre que estaba posado en el agua. El hombre (de eso estaba segura) que le había hecho…quién-sabe-qué-cosa a ella. Y él simplemente estaba sentado en frente suyo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo; con sus manos dobladas sobre la mesa, con su cabeza volteada en dirección hacia Naruto, mirándolo pensativamente.

"Naruto. Una persona interesante," comentó distantemente el hombre. "No es el pensador más brillante ni el más grande peleador, su principal virtud es que no sabe cuándo rendirse." Arqueó una ceja. "Este muchacho disfruta con esforzarse en luchar y luchar, nada lo satisface, excepto la insatisfacción. Afortunadamente, eso es lo más probable que nunca encuentre en su vida."

"T-t-t-t-tú…t-t-tú…" Tartamudeaba Hinata. "¿M-me has es-estado siguiendo?"

"Vuestra alma es la que me guía." El hombre se volteó a mirarla. "Debo hacerlo."

"¿Q-qué le has hecho?" Señaló a Naruto.

"Nada perjudicial. Se despertará una vez terminemos."

"¿Terminemos qué?"

"De hablar." Sus ojos la miraron fijamente. "El conocimiento que necesitáis aún no es vuestro."

"¿Y…tú puedes dármelo?"

"Naturalmente." El hombre asintió moderadamente. "Para esto fue que propicié esta cita."

"E-e-e-ese viejito…"

Otro asentimiento. "Norman es uno de mis pocos intermediarios…amigos, más bien. No me pareció prudente vernos en frente de vuestros iguales ya que les quedaría difícil comprender vuestra posición." Hizo un leve gesto de disculpa. "Pude haber, por supuesto, aparecido en una visión, pero ello podría haber alertado a la chica mitad-demonio; además, de cualquier forma Norman me ha dicho que las visiones son turbadoras. Por eso estimé más conveniente que una charla personal fuese el medio más efectivo para daros la información que tengo que comunicaros."

"Ah, ya." Hinata se tranquilizó un poco. Unos instantes después, finalmente habló. "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Yo soy la Luz de…" el hombre paró de hablar y pareció reacomodar sus pensamientos. "Perdonadme. Norman siempre me ha dicho que debo intentar ser más informal en mis interacciones con los humanos. Mi NOMBRE es James Corrigan, un antiguo detective de policía."

"¿Y…eres el responsable de lo que…me está pasando?"

"Así es," asintió el hombre. "Ante vuestra llegada a este mundo, sentí vuestra naturaleza y os encontré después de mucho buscaros. Cuando estuvisteis internada en el hospital de esta ciudad, os visité en sueños y os toqué con la Undécima Presencia, concediéndoos los poderes que ahora poseéis."

Muy dentro de la mente de Hinata, las palabras tocaron una cuerda. Ella sí había sentido una presencia en su sueño, justo antes de despertarse. "¿Como esa…cosa del idioma?"

"Sí. Uno de mis más simples dones, la Lengua de Fuego. Todo hombre de toda nación, mundo o plano existencial podrá entender vuestras palabras así como vosotros podréis entenderles. Era necesario que se te os la concediese para que pudierais establecer confianza entre vos misma y la periodista, y después entre vuestros compañeros de equipo y la Liga de la Justicia."

Hinata casi se desmayó de la impresión. "¿Ya…sabías…de antes…que esto iba a pasar?"

"Algo." El hombre inclinó su cabeza. "No soy omnisciente, mas sé ciertas cosas del futuro y qué debo hacer para hacer que sucedan. Después de todo es crucial que desempeñe mi papel dentro de la Gran Canción."

_Canción, __don, Lengua de Fuego, Undécima Presencia_…Había una vorágine dentro de la mente de Hinata. Vino con el supuesto de que iba a obtener respuestas, y hasta el momento sólo había encontrado más preguntas. "¿Quién eres?" Susurraba, mirando fijamente al hombre impresionada y desconcertadamente. "¿Quién eres _realmente_?"

Los ojos del hombre taladraron en ella. "¿Entonces deseáis saber mi nombre? Muy bien. Yo soy Uriel, el portador del Cáliz y de la Vara, quien se halla dentro de la segunda inflorescencia de la Rosa de la Luz y que tañe la Tercera Cuerda. Sirvo como la venganza de Dios sobre el culpable y como Su mano de justicia por sobre aquél que osa desafiar su Santo Nombre. En este mundo, aquellos que me conocen, me llaman Espectro."

…

"¿Ángel?" Shino observó con curiosidad a Cyborg. "¿Qué es un ángel?" El patrullaje había estado bastante tranquilo hoy, y Cyborg había hecho un breve comentario sobre los ángeles guardianes.

"No estás hablando en serio, ¿cierto?" Cyborg le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad.

"Nunca había escuchado nada de eso antes," añadió Chouji.

"Pues supongo que no." Suspiraba Cyborg. "Bueno, pues no sé. Es sólo una expresión que se usa, hermano, como cuando sientes que alguien te está cuidando. ¡Ya sabes! ¿Como cuando estás persiguiendo a un maloso por la calle y va disparando a diestra y siniestra pero de algún modo las balas NI TE TOCAN? Ahí es cuando dices, '¡hombre!, debo tener un ángel guardián cuidándome.'."

"¿O sea que es como un…guardaespaldas personal invisible?"

"Eso creo. Es sólo una expresión, 'mano."

"Interesante. ¿Entonces es 'ángel' tu palabra para guardaespaldas?"

"No, yo…vean, en serio, muchachos, ¿no tienen ni idea de sus significado?"

"No puedo encontrar ninguna contraparte lógica en el diccionario implantado en mi cabeza. Lo más cercano a mi entendimiento es un espíritu menor de alguna clase." Dijo Shino.

"Eso es…casi cierto. Yo no sé, en realidad no me preocupo mucho por eso, pero son como esos tipos grandotes con alitas y halos y arpitas y todo eso. Se supone que deben cuidar a la Tierra y a la gente que vive en ella y todo. Supongo…Yo no entiendo por completo la mitología de ustedes, pero supongo que lo más cercano que podría adivinar es que son como los demonios, sólo que buenos."

"Curioso. Si tienen infinitas cantidades de chakra, ¿por qué tocan arpas?" Preguntó Shino.

"No, ellos…miren, sólo olvídenlo, ¿está bien?" Cyborg suspiró y volvió a echar un vistazo al paisaje de la ciudad. "Ni siquiera sé por qué traje el tema a colación."

…

_Ángel_. Hinata sabía, inmediatamente, lo que significaba esa palabra y también entendía cuan ajeno era ese concepto a su mundo. Y aún así, extraño en cierta manera, ella se sentía completamente familiar con dicha palabra, como si toda la vida lo hubiera sabido pero nunca hubiera pensado en ella. Hinata ni siquiera pensó en no creerle a ese hombre, su misma presencia la convencía de la verdad.

"Como ángel, por naturaleza estoy atado al destino." Prosiguió Espectro, aparentemente ignorando la impresión de la chica. "O más bien, estoy tan atado como lo están todos los seres, pero un entendimiento más claro de mi papel en él. Muchos sólo me conocen como un ángel de venganza." Echando un vistazo al otro lado de la calle, frunció el ceño súbitamente al ver a una joven mujer trotando por el andén. La chica inmediatamente cayó al suelo, apretándose el pecho.

La gente se aglomeró alrededor de la mujer caída afuera de la ventana mientras Hinata miraba horrorizada. Espectro siguió mirando por la ventana inconmoviblemente. "Ramona Simmons." Respondió ante la mirada de terror de Hinata. "Edad, treinta y tres años, vive en la calle Ivy, trabaja en el Centro de Terapia Física Agility como recepcionista. Le di un simple infarto. Rápido, relativamente indoloro. En verdad os digo, Hyûga Hinata, que el joven que ella asesinó hace tres días tuvo una muerte MUCHO más lenta y dolorosa. Quizá debí haberme encargado de ella más antes, pero entonces ella jamás habría tenido la oportunidad de darle ánimos a un jovencito más temprano esta mañana."

Apartando su vista de la ventana, Hinata cerró sus ojos e hizo fuerzas para no vomitar o no desmayarse o no llorar… Tenía que mantener la compostura.

"¿En dónde estaba yo?" frunció el ceño Espectro. "Ah, sí. Papeles. La mayoría me conoce como el Ángel de la Venganza. Y aunque es verdad, también tengo otros deberes, uno de los cuales estoy cumpliendo ahora mismo con esta cita con vos. Los acontecimientos futuros ya están marcha y debo hacer los preparativos para tales. El poder que os he concedido es uno de dichos preparativos. El otro es esta cita, arreglada en este sitio y hora en particular."

Hinata encontró su voz. "P-pero el anciano…"

"Norman escogió fecha, hora y lugar, sí," asintió Espectro. "Yo mismo no tenía ni idea de en dónde sería la cita. Pero lo hizo tal y como se supone que debía ser. El Destino y el Libre Albedrío son sorprendentemente cercanos en ciertas maneras. Si él no hubiese escogido este lugar en particular, ¿acaso este mozalbete no os habría acompañado hoy?" Señaló a Naruto.

Hinata titubeó. "P-pro-probablemente no. P-pero ¿por qué…?"

"Y esta vez sin duda también tiene sus significados. En este instante del tiempo, sin duda alguna, hay muchas otras cosas que están sucediendo. Pero entonces…" el hombre se encogió de hombros. "...no hay nada nuevo en ello. Todos los eventos, aunque aparentemente aislados en el espacio-tiempo, tienen interconexiones cercanas entre sí."

"Eh…Lo…s-siento, no creo…no sé si he entendido bien."

"No. No me lo imagino, es un poco difícil comprenderlo todo de una sola vez." Espectro dejó escapar un suspiro silbante. "Muy bien. Digamos, pues, que era importantísimo que nos citáramos en este preciso lugar, a esta precisa hora, aún si Norman no lo hubiera tenido presente cuando lo escogió. Como prueba fehaciente…" espectro señaló otra vez a Naruto, cuya baba salía de su boca mientras roncaba suavemente, "…tenemos a este muchacho, quien de otro modo no hubiera podido estar aquí."

"P-pero… ¿por qué era tan importante que Naruto-kun estuviera presente acá?" Hinata se atrevió a preguntar.

Espectro se encogió de hombros. "Por muchas razones. Es un buen ejemplo de lo mucho que tengo que deciros, os da una excusa para que estéis acá y su presencia me permite explicaros por qué os busqué." Miró directamente a ella. "Por que el vuestro es un espíritu conector."

…

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¡Shh!" El gato que estaba bajo lo arbustos le pidió que se callara. "¿No te das cuenta que estoy disfrazado? ¿Quieres que me descubran?"

"Raven volteó sus ojos. "Si estás disfrazado de gato _verde_, pues no veo la necesidad de preocuparse."

Después de un instante de aparente meditación, el gato se transformó en lagartija. "Listo." Gruñó agudamente. "AHORA SÍ estoy disfrazado. ¿Contenta?"

"Aún no me has dicho qué estás haciendo acá."

"Nada de tu incumbencia."

Hubo un bufido. "Ah. Bueno, sólo estaba recordando cuán molesto te sientes cada vez que te metes en los asuntos de los demás."

"Cállate." La lagartija le lanzó una mirada de enojo mientras subía rápidamente por las ramas del arbusto. "Mira, si quieres quedarte acá a molestar, por lo menos ayúdame a ver mejor."

"¿Ver qué cos…AAAGH! ¡Oye!" Raven dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás cuando el lagarto empezó a reptar por su pierna. Pocos segundos después tenía a dicha alimaña cautiva en un globo de energía oscura. "¡Tienes cinco segundos para explicarme qué es todo esto!"

"¡Por Dios, Raven, fresca!" La lagartija se retorcía en su prisión de sombras. "¡Sólo quería llegar a tu hombro para poder ver mejor la calle!"

"¿Y por qué es tan importante?" preguntó Raven, llevando al reptil a su hombro. Se encontraban justo afuera del Kwik-E-Mart al frente de la Escuela Secundaria de Jump City, al lado de una matera que contenía un arbusto decorativo. En ese momento, la calle se estaba llenando con carros que se preparaban para llevar adolescentes a almorzar, pero aparentemente no parecía suceder nada.

"Es que…mira, ¡no sigas hablando!" Gruñó el lagarto. "¡Cualquiera que te vea hablándole a una lagartija pensará que estás loca! Y… ¡caramba!...¡acabo de darme cuenta de que estás en uniforme!"

"¿En serio lo notaste?" Raven le arqueó sarcásticamente una ceja. "Pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta cuando ibas subiendo así por mi pierna."

"Oh, yo no…o sea, no estaba…Mira ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo." La lagartija se retorcía avergonzadamente. "¿Puedes dejar de ser…menos obvia? Si te ven quedándote ahí parada, estaré en gravísimos problemas."

"¿Quiénes?"

"¿Sabes qué? Sólo hazlo ¿Puedes?"

Raven suspiró. "Bien," dijo ella, deslizándose hacia las sombras del callejón y pronunciando un hechizo para esconderlos. "Pero tendremos mucho de qué hablar."

"¡Shhh!" La campana de la Secundaria rompió el silencio, los niños salían raudos de ella. Cientos de adolescentes emergían de las puertas; unos trotaban, otros caminaban, otros se separaban mirándose anhelantemente. Muchos iban hacia los carros parqueados, otros se montaban en sus bicicletas o simplemente se iban caminando por los andenes. Los murmullos de sus dicharacheras voces llenaba el aire.

"En serio no sé qué estamos haciendo acá."

"¡Shhh!"

Entonces Raven escuchó a la lagartija suspirar mientras veía tres chicas salir de la Secundaria. Una era una pelinegra pecosa, otra era una chica negra de buen aspecto, y la otra…

Raven parpadeó. "Ella es…"

"¡Shhh!"

Terra. Terra la traidora. Terra la antigua compañera de equipo que los había traicionado y quien luego les salvó la vida muriendo en el proceso. Terra, quien se supone que debía estar petrificada en una estatua debajo de Jump City. Terra, quien ahora mismo estaba hablando con dos chicas muy locuaces por el andén.

Raven no decía nada mientras el grupo se dividía y cada chica iba a diferentes carros. Luego, esperó hasta que los carros se perdieron de vista y luego se volteó donde Chico Bestia. "Muy bien. Explícate."

"¿Qué hay que explicar?" Refunfuñó Chico Bestia, volviendo a la normalidad. "A veces la veo a escondidas ¿de acuerdo? Cada vez vengo como un animal diferente, ellas no alcanzan a verme, nunca he tratado de hablarle. ¿Contenta?"

"Quise decir que me explicaras por qué Terra está AQUÍ y no en su estatua petrificada en esa caverna."

"Ah, eso. Para serte honesto, en realidad no lo sé." Chico Bestia bajó su mirada. "Simplemente me encontré con ella el año pasado, después de que derrotamos a La Hermandad. Traté de hablarle pero no recuerda nada de lo que pasó. Ni tampoco tiene sus poderes."

"¿Nada?" Raven arqueó una ceja.

"Nada de nada. No recuerda ni a Slade, ni a los Titanes, ni a ti…ni a mí." Gar se entristeció un poco. "Pasé un día entero tratando de hacerla recordar, pero al final me dijo que me fuera."

Raven no estaba segura de cómo responder a eso. Los sentimientos de Chico Bestia por Terra, después de todo, no eran tan secretos. Una parte de ella se preguntaba si Terra estaba fingiendo todo o no, pero pensó que era mejor no preguntar. Entonces sólo pudo pensar en una idea. "¿Le has dicho a Robin?"

"Síp. Investigó la cosa y me dijo que dejara así. Está bastante convencido de que ella no recuerda ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA y cree que es mejor dejar todo como está." Chico Bestia bufó un poco. "Incluso me dijo que ella probablemente era más feliz sin sus poderes."

"¿Y eso…está mal?" Raven se sintió inclinada a ponerse de acuerdo. No sólo los poderes de la antigua Terra sino también sus recuerdos no eran tan agradables como para ser recobrados.

"No, pero…" Chico Bestia suspiró y echó un vistazo a la calle. "Es que…es duro. Es duro dejar todo así, ¿sabes? O sea, trato de no ir ahí, y cuando voy, sólo miro, pero no hago sino preguntarme a veces. Preguntarme qué sucedería si sólo caminara hasta ella y le dijera 'hola', pues todo sería diferente…" Suspiró otra vez. "Esto no es tan fácil."

Otra vez Raven no dijo nada. Realmente ella no sabía cómo tratar con mucha gente, mejor era dejar solo a Gar. Robín tenía razón, pero el decirle eso a Chico Bestia no ayudaría en nada. Sería dañino para él que siguiera viniendo, máxime cuando aún sentía las ganas de hablarle a ella.

Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora es sacar a Chico Bestia de ahí. "Vamos." Le dijo a Gar, agarrándolo de un brazo. "Vayamos a almorzar a algún lado."

…

"Vuestra naturaleza es la de una conectora. Una médium como algunos dirían. Os sentís incómoda al hablar y actuar por vos misma porque más bien preferís hablar y actuar por otros. Os sentís fascinada por la vida de los demás; no consideras importante vuestra vida, ni vuestras luchas dignas de consideración debido a todo lo que ves en derredor vuestro."

"Y más aún, os encontráis atraída por todos aquellos que no tienen voz, por aquellos que no tienen quién hable por ellos." El hombre de la gabardina verde señaló al cataléptico Naruto. "Tenéis empatía por su soledad y sentís el gran deseo de ponerlo en contacto con los demás. ¿Acaso no fuisteis entre las primeras en decirle a Iruka, vuestro maestro, sobre el intenso entrenamiento al cual Naruto estaba sometido?"

Hinata tuvo un pequeño arranque. "¿Cómo…y-yo no…o sea, sólo quise…"

"Sentís congoja por su soledad y desearíais que los demás conocieran su vida y dilemas." El hombre asintió. "Aún si eso significa ocultar vuestra propia vida y problemas."

"Los Hyûga no…digo, no se supone que digamos…"

"Pero nunca habéis tratado, o ni siquiera habéis deseado hacer eso. O, por ese motivo, no habéis hecho nada para dirigir la atención hacia vos misma. No vivís para vos misma sino para los otros. Sólo mostráis vuestro verdadero ser sólo cuando os volvéis invisible y proyectáis otro ser." Una sonrisa se dibujó por las comisuras de la delgada boca del hombre. "En verdad es un único don vuestro."

La boca de Hinta se abrió ampliamente y luego se cerró, como si fuera un pez que fue sacado del agua y estuviese tragando aire. Este hombre, en pocos segundos, había resumido cosas de ella que ELLA MISMA apenas sabía.

"Vos no sois lo que se podría llamar una médium espiritista. Vuestra tendencia como conectora está limitada únicamente al ámbito de lo físico." Otra vez una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Espectro. "O al menos así debería ser. No obstante, vuestro espíritu os ha dejado bastante abierta a la clase de dones que deseo obsequiaros. Vuestros ancestros eran sacerdotes ¿No? Por lo tanto a tu entrada a este mundo, yo os busqué y encontré."

"¿Y…me hiciste hacer esa…cosa del idioma?"

"Sí."

"¿Y yo ayudé a Ino con eso?"

"Sí. Me ayudasteis a darle un don un poco más complejo, pero igual de necesario."

"¿Eso…es que le está pasando ahora?"

…

…_lo que le está pasando ahora…_ese pensamiento fue afortunadamente breve, lejano. Lo perdió y sintió un agradable momento siendo ella misma –_es mejor con Naruto y Hinata fuera de la Torre_- antes que los pensamientos la volvieran a invadir.

_Las lentas sensaciones reptantes de escarabajos pasando cuidadosamente al otro lado de la cara en la oscuridad una gigantesca masa verde esperaba al final del largo y rojo camino esto fue hecho para el reino una nueva voz en la cabeza le mostró el camino inclinadamente soltó la quemadura dentro dientes amarillentos en una salvaje cara verde se clavaron y mordieron fuego debajo de la piel y nuevos pensamientos sin forma bulto transformado en músculo y huesotes los niños del parque corrían gritando un fría y oscura celda y el incansable goteo de las horas veinte goteos para el próximo asesinato…_

Los pensamientos se apiñaban en su cabeza, inundaban su mente. Recuerdos, recuerdos y más recuerdos, tantos que no podía mantenerlos todos. Algunos le eran conocidos, otros la impresionaban, no podía bloquear ni uno más por mucho.

_La habitación estaba oscura, aunque podía ver todo. Luces centelleantes y la sonrisa muerta en la cara sin rostro de un padre y el frío acero de una celda en donde el fuego verde explotaba y –_Ino cerraba fuertemente sus ojos y aún así las imágenes seguían llegándole_- el blanco brillo de la nieve sobre el templo de una montaña en donde tres monjes aprendían a leer con tres ojos el pequeño temblor de color rosado de lo que iba a ser una compañera de batallas una rara pintura de tinta de un triste bosque lunar reflejaba los botones de cerezo…_

Y entonces eso se calmó, por un momento Ino pudo otra vez ser ella misma. Lentamente ganó consciencia, una pálida y demacrada chica en la cama con sus temblores desvaneciéndose lentamente. Aprovechando ese momento, Ino agarró la comida y la bebida que estaban a su lado y empezó a consumirlas vorazmente, insegura de cuándo volverían a llegarle los pensamientos

Sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza, como pálpitos en su cráneo que retumbaban tan fuerte que pensaba que su cabeza iba a volar en mil pedazos. Ya se estaba calmando…sí, ya se estaba yendo. Su mente ya se sentía más liviana ahora, no podía sentir nada más allá de su habitación.

Era extrañamente más fácil estando Hinata y Naruto por fuera de escena. ¿Por qué era así? Ino lo ignoraba…incluso había sentido a Shino y Chouji esa vez y eso que ella sabía que estaban patrullando, más allá de donde había sentido por última vez a Naruto y Hinata. Pero ellos también habían desaparecido y ya no tenía que tratar más con las imágenes de zorros que gruñían y ojos pálidos.

Ino oprimió con sus manos sus ojos repletos en lágrimas. Esto no podía durar. Ella sabía perfectamente que no iba a durar mucho, tenía que hacer ALGO, tenía que hablar con alguien YA MISMO mientras aún pudiera. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y fue caminando hacia la puerta.

_Yaciendo en una mesa metálica mientras un par de ojos pálidos vidriosos flotaban en la oscuridad…_

Ino cayó de rodillas. "¡NO!" Gritaba. "¡Ahora no! ¡Necesito DECIRLES! ¡Necesito…ESPERA!"

_La rasgante soledad penetró hasta el alma mientras la chica rubia salía al oscuro pasillo hubo una ráfaga repentina de orgullo herido __mientras la cara con bigotes pronunciaba más palabras…_

"¡NO! ¡Sólo un poquito más! ¡Un poquito…!"

_Cabello rojo y ojos quemantes desaparecían en la arena sangrienta mientras los huesos se rompían. La muerte miraba desde una fría máscara y desde el inolvidable acero dolor __ardiente mientras la tinta quemaba el cráneo y apretaba el cerebro gritando el hombre y la mujer caían desde el trapecio de algodón de azúcar hacia el campo sangriento de caras sonrientes…_

…

_Gritando el hombre y la mujer caían desde el trapecio de algodón de azúcar hacia el campo sangriento __de caras sonrientes…_

Neji repentinamente quedó de pie e inmóvil en la sala de entrenamiento y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

…

_Dolor __ardiente mientras la tinta quemaba el cráneo y apretaba el cerebro…_

Robin regresó a la realidad, titubeando y parpadeando ante la pantalla del computador.

…

En algún lugar de China, un anciano tendero se detuvo y miró detenidamente hacia el Occidente.

"¿Cariño?" Su esposa lo miraba con duda. "¿Algo anda mal?"

…

"No soy responsable de la condición de vuestra amiga Ino, ni vos tampoco." Espectro le dijo a Hinata. "No tenéis nada qué temer al respecto."

"¿Entonces qué le…está pasando?" Hinata le preguntó con desespero. "Ella no está bien, se queda en su cuarto todo el día, y cuando le llevo la comida, ¡simplemente se aleja de mí como si le doliese el sólo verme!"

"Ella no está enferma, aunque tampoco se encuentra bien. Pero sus nuevas dificultades no son por vuestra culpa, son un don dado sin mala intención."

"P-pero…" Hinata miraba directamente al hombre como pidiendo clemencia. "¿No puedes ayudarla?"

El hombre arqueó una ceja. "Eso depende de lo que entendáis por 'ayudar'. Si queréis decir, remover la fuente de sus cuitas, pues sí, podría hacerlo. Pero eso significaría la pérdida de algo muy útil y magnífico. Remover sus problemas significaría eliminar la fuente de un valioso poder, negar la oportunidad de una tutoría valiosa, haciendo más difícil su asimilación. Incluso ello tendría costosos efectos en el futuro, causaría más muertes de las necesarias."

Hinata se hundió en su asiento. "Pero…pero… ¡a ella le duele! ¡Y mucho!"

"Así es, A este ritmo, lentamente irá enloqueciendo."

"¿Entonces por qué no la ayudas?"

"Como os lo he dicho antes, YO ESTOY ya ayudándola al no ayudarla. El camino que ella debe seguir es doloroso por el momento, pero en últimas es el menos doloroso de todos. No temáis." Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Espectro. 'Todo irá bien, y todo irá bien, y toda clase de cosas irán bien'."

Hinata miró hacia un lado para esconder su decepción. "Si…tú lo d-dices. Eso creo."

"Yo no dije eso. Fue Santa Juliana de Norwich. Y en el siglo XIV." Otra vez Espectro hizo esa leve sonrisa. "No temáis por vuestra amiga. Los eventos que desembocarán en su recuperación ya están en marcha, resurgirá de esta tribulación más fuerte que nunca. De hecho, esta tribulación os beneficiará a todos vosotros- a shinobi y súper héroes por igual-. Esa es la intención."

Hinata alzó su mirada rápidamente. "Intención."

"Seguramente no podéis pensar que vos y vuestros amigos estáis aquí sólo por un error." Espectro frunció levemente el ceño. "Las personas y los acontecimientos están muy interconectados, unos se relaciona con los otros aunque retengan su identidad única en el espacio-tiempo. No hay coincidencias, no hay accidentes. Vuestros amigos y vos ESTABAIS DESTINADOS para estar aquí, a esta hora, para hacer estas cosas."

…

"Estos alimentos son de lo más extraños y deliciosos, ¡querida no terrícola! ¿Cómo llamas a estas maravillosas bolitas que tienes acá?"

"Píldoras soldado." Gruñía Sákura mientras miraba sus menjunjes. "No son comida, Star. Se supone que deben ser usadas sólo en emergencias. ¿Cómo le llamas a esta comida que me vas servir?"

"¡Oh! Se llama hamburguesa, ¡mi amigo Cyborg las disfruta! Pensé que serían de tu agrado, ¡por lo que he preparado unas cuantas para ti y tu amigo!" Muy contenta, la tamaraniana puso los platos en la mesa. "Ofrezco mis disculpas si soy incapaz de manejar la parrilla tan bien como mi amigo Cyborg, pero he hecho lo mejor que he podido con mis propios rayos de energía."

Sákura sólo observaba con mucha duda a la ennegrecida carne, esperando que esos verdes pedacitos brillantes en ella fueran sólo inventos de su imaginación.

"¡Estoy tan contenta de que me hubieran podido acompañar para el almuerzo!" Starfire sonreía de oreja a oreja. "Robin me iba a acompañar pero ¡qué pesar! Está ocupado. Y aunque estaba triste de que no pudieras entrenar con mi amigo Naruto como deseabas, mi amigo Lee, ¡espero que disfrutes este almuerzo! ¡Y tú también, Sákura amiga mía!"

Sákura trató de encontrar las palabras de gratitud apropiadas pero, por sinceridad, no las pronunció. Por fortuna Lee estaba presente para dar las gracias que ella no podía dar. "¡Yosh! Muchísimas gracias, amiga Starfire-san! ¡Este juvenil platillo parece ser tan nutritivo como energizante!" Masticando trabajosamente una hamburguesa, apenas pudo disimular una mueca de dolor. "Hmm. ¡Deliciosa!"

"¡Oh!" Los ojos de Starfire brillaron. "¡Entonces te haré diez más, amigo Lee!"

"¡Muchas gracias, Starfire-san!" Lee alzó sus pulgares con valentía, mientras sus quijadas seguían batallando contra la hamburguesa. "¡Este alimento ciertamente fortifica las mandíbulas y pone a prueba la fortaleza de los dientes! Comeré todas las diez hamburguesas que me vayas a dar, y si no puedo, entonces…"

"Lee." Suspiró Sákura. "Deja así."

Algo en la forma como lo dijo Sákura hizo que Lee la observara más fijamente. "¿Te sientes…bien, Sákura-san?"

"No. Digo sí." Sákura frotó su cara con una mano. "Es sólo que… no he podido resolver bien las cosas últimamente."

"Amiga Sákura, ¿te encuentras en problemas?" Starfire voló hacia la mesa y miró a la pelirrosada con ojos compasivos. "¡Debes decirnos la causa de tus desconsuelos, amiga Sákura! ¿También te preocupa la salud de mi amiga Ino?"

Lee se mordió un labio y meditó un momento. "Quizá Naruto y tú…"

"No," contestó Sákura, apenas suprimiendo un gruñido. ¡Lo que faltaba! Un recordatorio de las otras dos cosas que no quería pensar en estos momentos. "No, no es eso. Digo, sí, pero…" Suspirando, miró a las bolitas que estaban en la mesa. "Son estas cositas."

"¿Las píldoras del soldado? Pero amiga Sákura, ¡son de lo más deliciosas!"

"¡Y fortalecen el cuerpo con todos los nutrientes necesarios!"

"Ese no es el PUNTO." Sákura le dio a ambos una irónica sonrisa. "Se supone que renueven el chakra del cuerpo. Los nutrientes ayudan, pero que sean deliciosas…" Calló un momento y luego miró a Starfire. "¿En serio te parecen deliciosas?"

"¡Por supuesto, amiga Sákura!" La cabeza de Starfire iba de arriba abajo. "¡Saben a Escarabajo Chugogon de Workthal!"

Habiendo decidido no proseguir con ese punto, Sákura retomó su atención a la mesa. "Como sea, el punto es que es precisamente eso lo que no están haciendo. He gastado hoy todo mi chakra en ejercicios de entrenamiento, y luego me comí una y…" suspiró. "Aún no he recuperado mi chakra. Mis nutrientes volvieron, mi cerebro está alerta, todo lo demás está bien, pero el chakra…nada. O al menos, muy poco."

"Eso sí que es curiosísimo, amiga Sákura." Starfire flotó y tomó una de las píldoras.

"¿Será que no les añadiste los ingredientes correctos?" Le se atrevió a preguntar, cogiendo también una de las bolitas.

Sákura negó. "Seguí la misma receta de siempre. Las mismas hierbas, la misma mezcla, la misma concentración, la misma preparación. A estas alturas ya tengo aprendida la receta de memoria." Frunciendo el ceño en concentración, añadió, "estoy trabajando en una nueva receta…que quizá tenga más efecto."

"Tengo suma confianza en ti, Sákura-san." Lee asintió seriamente. "Y mientras tanto, entrenaré sin chakra, para…" se calló cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba haciendo eso desde el principio. "Entrenaré más duro." Concluyó.

"Hazlo, Lee." Sákura le dio al chûnin una pálida sonrisa.

Starfire frunció el ceño. "No sé qué puedo hacer para ayudar, pero hablaré con mi amigo Robin a ver si tiene algún consejo." Su cara se iluminó con una nueva idea. "¡Y te haré más comidita para que te puedas concentrar!"

Inclinándose hacia la mesa, Sákura apenas pudo disimular un gruñido de desagrado.

…

"Ahora bien. Volviendo al tema en cuestión, creo que deseáis conocer tus poderes."

"E-en realidad no."

El hombre parecía intrigado. "¿Cómo dices?"

"E-en realidad no me importan mucho esos…p-PODERES que me diste. Sólo vine acá para ver si podías ayudarle a Ino."

"Ah. Otra vez, sois una conectora. Encontráis propósito en los demás. Sumamente admirable. ¿Pero estáis segura de que esa es la única razón?"

Hinata luchó por un momento. "Su-supongo... me causaba algo de curiosidad."

"Por supuesto que os causa curiosidad." El hombre se echó hacia atrás. "Deberíais entender que el poder angélico no es, como simplemente algunos asumen que es, un conjunto de habilidades que se os otorgan para satisfacer todos vuestros deseos. El poder angélico es simplemente poder, dado con condiciones pero sin fórmulas. Supongo que un ejemplo podría ser vuestro chakra, el cual no está limitado estrictamente a una sola técnica, pero puede ser usado para diversos propósitos. Pero incluso el chakra es simplemente una porción del verdadero poder espiritual."

Hinata se quedó mirándolo con sus ojos bien abiertos.

"Así es." Asintió Espectro. "Estáis empezando a entender, ¿no es cierto? La 'energía espiritual' del chakra es un eco fragmentario, una sección tenue del verdadero poder espiritual. El chakra del Kyûbi está un poco más cerca, pero aún así está fragmentado y distorsionado. ¿Acaso no habéis notado que el chakra del Kyûbi es distinto al de los demás?"

Hinata asintió lentamente. "S-sí. Es… anaranjado. Pero eso se debe a que no es chakra normal."

"No es así. Su origen es totalmente diferente al vuestro. Pero…" el hombre giró su cabeza en resignación. "…eso es un asunto para una próxima vez. Por ahora basta con que comprendáis que el poder que os he dado es capaz de hacer muchísimas más cosas que el chakra." Su mirada se intensificaba. "Sin embargo, deberíais comprender también que, a diferencia del chakra, no siempre se puede usar. Podéis hacer uso de vuestras nuevas habilidades sí y sólo si lo deseo, y si te sintiereis tentada en quebrantar los Preceptos Naziritas, podría quitároslos por completo. A veces yo podría incluso tomar el control y actuar a través de vos."

"¿C-como…" Hinata dudó. "c-como la _jinchûriki _de un ángel?"

"No algo tan duro," bufó Espectro. "Solo tomaré el control si me lo permitiereis y además podríais detenerlo en cualquier momento. No obstante, no tendréis mucho control de vuestras propias acciones y seré, más que todo, un espectador."

"M-muy bien…eso creo." Hinata miraba a sus dedos jugar con el borde de la servilleta. "E-entonces… ¿qué puedo hacer…por mí misma?"

"La Lengua de Fuego es en sí misma un don muy útil. No lo menospreciéis. Os hará capaz de decir lo que una persona intenta decir y si está o no diciendo mentiras. También os permitirá ser perfectamente entendida cuando habléis, aunque encontraréis bastante difícil el mentir." Un estremecimiento se vio en las comisuras de la boca de Espectro. "Podréis usar vuestras palabras para calmar al aterrado, animar al decaído, reconfortar al desconsolado. El poder de la Segunda Presencia, el cual también controláis, hará mucho de lo mismo pero a vuestro derredor; podréis calmar al preocupado tan sólo con estar a su lado."

"Además de eso, mucho de ese poder se formará naturalmente. Ahora mismo os has vuelto más alerta, más atenta. Los sucesos del Plano Superior ahora están abiertos ante vuestros ojos, podéis contemplar los actos de fantasmas y demonios. Vuestro tiempo de reacción es más rápido, vuestra resistencia ha aumentado. Vuestro poder SÍ que os concede habilidades más allá de las que os da el simple chakra, lo cual aprenderéis a medida que lo necesitéis."

"¿Qué… qué clase de habilidades?"

Espectro se encogió de hombros. "Las mismas que las de cualquier ángel, aunque no tendréis el poder de hacer todas sus funciones. Podríais, por ejemplo, arrancar un alma de su cuerpo y mandarla al fuego eterno, pero la extracción probablemente os mataría. ¿Qué más sigue? No puedo decíroslo con certeza." Espectro se levantó de la mesa. "Debe bastaros el saber que vuestros poderes serán más grandes en el área de vuestro más grande talento: el de ser conectora."

"Ahora." Señaló a la ventana. "Tenéis visitas."

Hinata volteó a mirar a un lado. A su izquierda vio al hombre del techo, mirándola muy sobresaltadamente. A su derecha, a Raven y Chico Bestia acercándose al restaurante.

…

Chico Bestia se echó hacia atrás mientras Raven empezaba a gritar. "¡Padre!" Gritaba fuerte. "¡Padre! ¿Qué me estás haciendo? No puedo escuchar…Oh, padre mío, ¡cállate!"

"¿Raven?" Chico Bestia se agachó mientras Raven caía al suelo. "Raven ¿Estás bien? Oye, ¡quédate conmigo, Raven!"

"**Caed sobre nosotros y ocultadnos lejos de la cara del que está sentado en el trono y de la ira del Cordero**…" Raven murmuraba delirantemente, sus ojos miraban al pavimento. "…**Temed a Dios y glorificadle porque ha llegado la hora de su juicio**…"

"¡Raven!" La mano de Chico Bestia voló a su comunicador. "Robin, ¡tenemos problemas!"

Su única respuesta fue la estática.

…

"No estoy seguro de que sea un verdadero problema, Terrific." Robin se encogió de hombros ante el monitor. "Más que todo llamé para ver si esto venía de la Liga."

Terrific negó con la cabeza. "J'onn se ha ido a meditar, se supone que aún no esté enviando nada. Y ninguno de nuestros telépatas ha reportado nada tampoco." Tocó su barbilla. "Quizá sea un nuevo metahumano formándose en el área. ¿Han revisado si ha habido accidentes industriales cerca a ustedes? ¿O experimentos no autorizados?"

"Si fuese algo no autorizado, apenas podría saberlo ¿no?"

"Es cierto." Terrific frunció el ceño. "Aún así, sería bueno que le hicieras seguimiento. ¿Estás seguro de que lo que viste fue el recuerdo de alguien?"

Robin asintió. "Era el de uno de los ninjas…Neji. Vi el recuerdo de cuando le quemaron esa marca en su frente. Acabo de comunicarme con él, me dijo que tuvo una visión de lo que parece ser uno de mis recuerdos."

"Extraño. Quizá él es el telépata. O tú. ¿Acaso Batman ha estado probando algo contigo?"

"No." Robin negó con la cabeza. "Y Neji tampoco tiene idea de lo que pasó."

Terrific contestó con un encogimiento de hombros. "Me ocuparé de esto con J'onn la próxima vez que lo vea. ¿Algo más?"

"Sí. Una cosa." Robin frunció el ceño. "Una de los ninjas parece estar muy enferma, acaba de desmayarse en su habitación. Iré allá para revisarla, quizá no sea nada serio, pero sólo es para que la Liga lo sepa."

"Muy bien. Le informaré a Supermán para que se apure, y a Batman, si llama."

Robin soltó un bufido. "No te molestes. Batman quizá ya haya grabado esta llamada. Robin fuera." Apagó la pantalla y se movió hacia la puerta. Aunque no se lo había mencionado a Mr. Terrific, sospechaba que había relación entre el desmayo de Ino y su extraño 'destello de memoria'. Fue muy bueno que le hubiera pasado eso a él en la sala de control cuando el incidente ocurrió –de otro modo jamás habría podido establecer la relación con la condición de Ino-."

Por supuesto, podría NO HABER relación alguna, y ambos eventos pudieron ser sólo una coincidencia al azar. Pero por si acaso…Robin se dirigió al ascensor.

…

La mano de Hinata volaba hacia su boca mientras miraba cómo la Titan colapsaba en el pavimento. Casi instintivamente, saltó de la mesa, olvidando por completo a Naruto quien se estaba despertando. Tampoco sabía a dónde se había ido Espectro, pero eso no importaba. Cuando salió de la puerta, corrió directo hacia la chica pálida y su verde acompañante. "¿Qué le está pasando?" Dijo jadeando.

"¿Hinata?" Chico Bestia parpadeó ante la supresa de ver ahí mismo a Hinata. "¿Qué haces…?"

"¡QUÉ LE ESTÁ PASANDO!"

"Yo… ¡yo no sé!" Chico Bestia se echó un poco hacia atrás mientras miraba a la chica temblorosa. "Íbamos a almorzar cuando de repente se cayó y empezó a decir estas cosas raras…"

"¿Chicos? ¿Qué está pasando acá?" Naruto llegó trotando sólo para ver fijamente a Raven convulsionando y divagando.

"¿Naruto? ¿También aquí?"

Hinata, ignorando a ambos chicos, levantó a Raven. _Con esto podréis usar vuestras palabras para calmar al aterrado… _escuchó un leve susurro en su cabeza y, mientras abría su boca para hablar, sintió el poder fluyendo en su mente.

"Raven."

Un rostro pálido se volteó de un tirón para ver, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, el de Hinata. "…**allí habrá llanto y crujir de dientes**…"

"Raven, estamos aquí. Estamos contigo. Ya estás bien."

"**Porque si pecamos deliberadamente después de haber recibido el conocimiento de la verdad, ya no queda sacrificio alguno por los pecados, sino una terrible expectación y el 'ardor vindicativo del fuego que consumirá a los rebeldes'**…" La cara de Raven se movió ligeramente, su discurso se iba lentificando "**Pues el que viola la Ley de Moisés 'es condenado irremisiblemente a muerte por el testimonio de dos o tres testigos'**."

"No temas, estoy contigo, no desfallezcas." Las palabras fluían a su mente, casi que hablaban por sí solas. "Te fortaleceré, te ayudaré y te defenderé con mi mano."

"Yo…yo..." la respiración de Raven comenzaba a normalizarse, sus ojos empezaron a mostrar un semblante más de cansancio que de terror. "**Mis ojos han visto la gloria de la venida del Señor**…"

"Shhh." Hinata susurraba, dándole un abrazo a la aterrada chica. "No tienes nada qué temer. El miedo te será removido, el terror no se acercará a ti."

Raven escondió su cabeza en la chaqueta de Hinata.

"¡Guau!" Chico Bestia miraba impresionado a ambas chicas. "¿Pero cómo…? ¿Pero qué…?" Miró a Naruto. "¿Pero qué carajos ha sucedido?"

Naruto se rascó la cabeza. "Umm…no…no sé muy bien… ¿qué acabaste de hacer, Hinata?"

"Nada importante," contestó Hinata, sacando lentamente la cabeza de Raven de su chaqueta. "Tranquila. ¿Ya estás bien?"

"Yo…yo…sí." Raven se alejó un poco de Hinata. "Sí. Estoy…estoy bien. Gracias." Rápidamente se levantó y se sacudió la mugre de su ropa, obviamente confundida. "Lo siento, es que…Trigon estaba…Nunca lo sentí actuar así antes. No sucederá de nuevo."

Los otros no estaban tan seguros. "Es mejor que regresemos a la Torre." Sugirió Chico Bestia, acercándose un paso a Raven. "Robin se ha de estar preguntando qué estamos haciendo."

…

Robin miraba a sus alrededores momentáneamente mientras entraba al oscuro pasillo. Si bien los sistemas de seguridad ya habían sido recalibrados y les había añadido mejoras, nada era imposible y el destello telepático que tuvo le hizo sospechar de un posible ataque. Los síquicos siempre lo ponían nervioso, no había nada con qué enfrentárseles, además de unos cuántos trucos mentales que Bruce le había enseñado.

Rápidamente avanzó hacia la blanca puerta que señalaba la habitación de Ino. Ella específicamente había solicitado una habitación en una sección prácticamente deshabitada de la Torre, un acuerdo que todos habían considerado curioso, especialmente dada su aparente enfermedad. Sin embargo, habría sido muy difícil negarle algo, máxime cuando su dolencia ya se notaba en su rostro. Cyborg había instalado algunas medidas extra de seguridad en este pasillo para mantenerla segura mientras estuviese separada de los demás, pero para que también le respetaran su privacidad. Sai venía tres veces al día para traerle sus alimentos y Sákura al menos una para hacerle diagnósticos, pero ninguno de los Titanes venían mucho.

Afuera de la puerta, se detuvo y golpeteó a la puerta de metal con sus nudillos. "¿Ino? Soy Robin. ¿Puedo entrar?"

Le dio unos cuantos segundos para responder. Podría estar inconsciente, después de tod…

"¡AAAAGHAAAGHAAAAHHH!"

El grito perforó la puerta, explotó por el pasillo y rebotó por las paredes de metal resplandecientes. Robin saltó hacia atrás, se puso en posición para repeler algún ataque, pero sólo vio la blanca, fría y resplandeciente puerta metálica.

"No, ¡NO!" Gritó la voz, y Robin estaba a la distancia suficiente como para reconocerla como la de Ino. "¡Han vuelto, han vuelto, puedo sentirlos!…siento sus… ¡AGH!"

_Brillante pelaje naranja del circo de los payasos de ojos pálidos y alrededor del banquito del zapatero remendón los aldeanos iban tras el Kyûbi que el anfitrión pensaba que todo estaba en la diversión del trapecio con el pop-pop-pop del maíz dulce rompehuesos de ojos que vieron los dientes en la cacofonía de linternas verdes alzadas…_

Robin tropezaba, su mente iba a toda velocidad. Eso no había sido un recuerdo. Había sido…bueno, no sabía qué había sido eso, pero su teoría se confirmó. Necesitaba contactar de inmediato a la Liga. Rápidamente volvió hacia el pasillo…

_El tubo-burbuja del rey mono de la ciudad perdida de los Gorilas Verdes en donde las sombras vinieron a volar por sobre la oscuridad ardiente…_

El pie de Robin tropezó, cayó al piso, vino a él a toda velocidad…

_Fuerte como el día y suave como la noche la fiesta contra la oscuridad de una ciudad rojo sangre en donde las calles están pavimentadas con el tiempo y el fantasma __hambriento le da vida a los dientes de los sapos acróbatas errantes…_

Ahora estaba arrastrándose, podía ver al ascensor que estaba frente a él, envuelto en una niebla de nubes y de colores y animales…

_Sastre enredado gorrión soldado el reloj hacía tictac por sobre las caras pétreas que miraban y miraban la luna dentro de la panza del gran fuego negro en donde ocho pájaros volaban y…_

Robin había quedado catatónico.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

…

**NDT**: no sé ustedes pero este capítulo aparentemente estaba un poco lento. Pero no se preocupen, el capítulo siguiente, aunque más 'sicodélico', también tendrá un poco más de acción. Pero eso sí, tendrán que esperar un poquitín ya que he iniciado los trámites de mi graduación como Comunicador Social y Periodista, así que no podré subir nada por…digamos…tres semanas (mínimo).

Por si a alguno le interesa, las citas bíblicas que dice Raven en medio de su ¿delirio? provienen de (en orden de aparición) Apocalipsis VI:16 y XIV: 7. San Mateo XXV: 30 y Epístola a los Hebreos X: 26-28. La última es el primer renglón de la canción _The Battle Hymn of the Republic_, que tal vez no les suene mucho por el título pero en realidad su melodía es la de la canción _¡Gloria, gloria, Aleluya…Jesús es el Señor! _La cual suele cantarse mucho en las misas. Como dato curioso, dicha canción, como lo dice su título, empezó como himno bélico (muy usado en la Guerra Civil Estadounidense) pero en Latinoamérica su letra fue cambiada para ser usada como himno religioso.

Hagan fuerza para que no tarde yo mucho en actualizar. Mientras tanto los invito a ver mis otros fics "Phineas y Ferb en Konoha" y "Ásterix en Konoha."

Recalco en la importancia que tienen para mí sus reviews. Quiero saber no sólo si les gusta o no sino también en dónde me he equivocado. Y no se olviden en invitar a más amigos suyos de FanFiction a leer mi fic. Si completamos mil reviews, estaremos en el top de la página. ¡ANÍMENSE! Sus reviews, sus palabras, son mi combustible para seguir actualizando.

Ustedes son la razón por la cual sigo escribiendo.

Pueden contactarme por Facebook, mi perfil es Édgar Francisco Bermúdez Mojica. En Twitter soy phranciscus.

**AVANCE**: la vorágine psíquica que empezó con Ino y ha atrapado a Robin sigue avanzando inexorablemente atrapando las mentes de todos… excepto de unos cuantos. Un entrañable personaje querido por todos nosotros, la Sákura Interior reaparece y hace parte de esos pocos inmunes a dicha vorágine síquica.

El fenómeno síquico no sólo afectará a los que están en la Torre sino también a Sásuke y los ninja que Luthor tiene secuestrados y también a algunos súper héroes.

¿Serán capaces de detener dicha vorágine antes de que toque Jump City y amenace la integridad mental de sus ciudadanos? ¿Serán capaces de salvar a Ino de esta situación?

¡No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo… **ALUCINACIÓN**!

**¡****ESTO SE ESTÁ PONIENDO MÁS BUENO AÚN!**


	14. Alucinación

**ALUCINACIÓN**

…

…_no me muevo no me muevo no me muevo piso duro frío como los vidrios de los ojos que flotan dentro del circo sobre las hermanas de los jugadores de fútbol la habitación está oscura y fría fría fría contra la gente que se aproxima hacia el palo de mono de la serpiente y el petirrojo acaso tienes lana paraparapara lo siento lo siento muuucho no quise ¡oh! __se siente rico burbuja mental abierta dos más acercándose NO no debo no debo dejarlos venir aguanta y pide ayuda ayuda para los ojos naranjas en la cara verde que se abrió en el sótano y aquí vienen…_

…

"Aquí está." Cyborg subió trotando y vio el cuerpo tumbado en el suelo. "Aunque él estaba en la sala de control, fui a preguntarle sobre los paneles de energía y lo vi en la pantalla. Lo primero que hice fue contactar a todo el mundo y poner a la Torre en alerta."

Starfire ya estaba al lado de Robin. "¿Pero quién pudo haber derrotado a mi amigo Robin de este modo? ¡No tiene heridas ni marcas ni nada!"

"Tampoco hay evidencia de pelea en el corredor." Cyborg miró a todos lados del lugar. "Por lo que veo, quiso alcanzar el ascensor… ¿tiene algo en su cuello? ¿Una magulladura o herida punzante? ¿algo?"

"Nada." Starfire volteó a Robin para mostrarle.

"Hm." Cyborg tocó nerviosamente su tapa metálica. "Esto no es bueno. Robin no es un pelele y ciertamente no es alguien que pueda ser atacado por sorpresa. Todo esto no hace sino empeorar las cosas." Aparentemente, habiendo tomado una decisión, oprimió unas cuantas teclas de su tablet de muñeca. "Estoy poniendo este corredor en aislamiento completo. Los robots y armas láser están todos en alerta roja. Nadie entra a menos que lo diga. Mientras tanto tendremos que reagruparnos, por eso estoy haciendo regresar a todo el mundo a la torre, incluyendo a la patrulla nocturna que acabábamos de mandar." Cerró su tablet con un aire de satisfacción. "Entonces nos figuró averiguar qué está pasando acá. Star, ¿me ayudas a llevar a Robin a enfermería? Haremos que Sákura lo revise lo más pronto posible."

"¡Llevaré a mi amigo Robin a enfermería en un parpadeo, amigo Cyborg!" Asintiendo ansiosamente, Starfire alzó fácilmente a Robin y lo llevó volando al ascensor. Cyborg se quedó unos momentos más, oprimiendo unos cuantos botones en la pared, antes de irse con ella en el ascensor. Una vez adentro, abrió su tablet y oprimió un último botón.

Una gruesa lámina de metal blindado se deslizó en frente del ascensor haciendo un ruido metálico.

Lentamente, el ascensor comenzó a descender. "Eso deberá aislarlo del resto del edificio." Explicaba Robin. "Si lo que atacó a Robin sique acá, no podrá ni entrar ni salir."

"Starfire lo miró, parpadeando, mientras salían del ascensor. "¿Y qué va a pasar con mi amiga Ino?"

"¿Quién?"

"Mi amiga Ino. Su habitación está allá."

"Ah, sí." Cyborg frunció el ceño. "¡Chanfle! Hay que cerrar también su habitación hasta que averigüemos en dónde está este sujeto. Llévate a Robin, yo mejor me voy a la sala de control."

"¡Con mucho gusto, amigo Cyborg!" Starfire fue volando por el corredor y las escaleras, se detuvo frente a una puerta que tenía el letrero de "Enfermería" escrito con adornitos. Suavemente, Starfire se posó en el suelo y puso a Robin en una cama blanca. "Por favor, descansa, amigo Robin." Le susurró. "Iré a buscar a mi amiga Sákura."

Cuando ya se iba a ir, la mano de Robin surgió repentinamente y la detuvo. "E-espera." Los ojos de Robin estaban abiertos de par en par, todo su cuerpo temblaba, pronunciaba las palabras apretando sus dientes. "S-Star…tienes…tienes que…"

"¿Qué pasa, amigo Robin?" Starfire se inclinó sobre él con ansiedad. Nunca había visto a Robin así.

Un escalofrío sacudió a Robin y él apretó más a Starfire, "Tienes que…contactar a la Liga…a Manhunter…él debe…" Otro escalofrío lo sacudió, su espalda se arqueaba levemente y sus ojos se cerraron apretadamente. "Debes…sacar…a todo el mundo…de aquí, Star…" Sus ojos tomaron otro semblante ante esa idea. "Sácalos…aléjalos de ella…de sus pensamientos…de una vez…" Sus ojos comenzaron a volverse vidriosos. "Vete…vete…No es…no es…"

"¿No es qué, Robin?" En sus ansias de escucharlo mejor, Starfire se inclinó más hacia el tembloroso Robin. Puso una mano en la frente de él.

_Ardiente y el ardiente ardiente ardiente ardiente de los niños en las sombras de las cavernas en donde la patrulla aullante de la perdición montaba guardia alrededor del arbusto de moritas púrpuras…_

Starfire lanzó un grito apagado, reaccionó horrorizada…

_Otra mente más oh qué delicia lo siento lo siento la gárgola de los cocodrilos de algodón de dulce se defendía de las figuras de palo con un escarabajo mientras el venado reptante saltaba en medio del abanico del herrero los gorilas alimentaban con los botones de cerezo a los perros aulladores de la y las caras de piedra miraban fijamente hacia abajo con toda indignación…_

Las imágenes se arremolinaban en su cabeza, los pensamientos, las sensaciones inundaban su consciencia. Bloqueaban la vista de la habitación, de la enfermería, de Robin, de todo. Todo se perdía dentro de la gran vorágine de recuerdos.

_Y el girar girar girar toda mi alma dentro de mí quemando los cachorritos del gran gato blanco 'e nueve colas que yacía azotándose contra los niños sonrientes en el patio de juegos y sus grandes costillas lo siento lo siento pero qué delicia la burbuja estalla el sol amanecía sobre la tierra de la tinta que dibujaba sobre el papel emisión buena emisión tranquiliza no pudo aguantar y lanzó el kunai girando por entre la carne y las paletas de caramelo…_

…

"Robin nos envió esto poco antes de que desapareciera." Terrific apagó la pantalla y volteó a ver a los demás –Linterna Verde y Supermán-, quienes estaban de pie directamente detrás de él. "Mencionó algo de un flash síquico, pero ninguno de nuestros síquicos registrados están cerca del área."

"Entonces crees que sea un nuevo síquico." Linterna Verde frunció el ceño en pensamiento.

"La descripción que hizo Robin del episodio parecía más la de una conexión accidental que la de un ataque malintencionado," Terrific se encogió de hombros. "Ese síquico PUEDE que no sea experto en ataques, o tal vez ni siquiera esté atacando para nada."

Supermán asintió. "Parece muy probable. ¿Algún sospechoso?"

"La chica de ojos pálidos. Parece tener cierta propensión a las energías síquicas, y sus compañeros han dicho que últimamente ha obtenido nuevas habilidades. Pareciera ser que si ese ataque telepático vino de alguien de afuera, podría haber sido notado por esa energía delirante que contactamos."

"¿Por quién?" Linterna Verde arrugó la nariz en confusión.

"Deadman, el fantasma que nos ayudó con el asunto de Ciudad Gorila." Explicó Supermán. "Lo pusimos a observar a los Titanes."

"Por supuesto, pero quizá no me confiaría demasiado en ello." Reflexionaba Terrific. "Una entidad delirante tiene, por naturaleza, una interpretación deformada de las cosas. En otras palabras, el que sea un fantasma alteraría sus observaciones y las distorsionaría."

"A todas estas. ¿Cuál es tu problema con los fantasmas?" le preguntó Supermán a Mr. Terrific.

"No tengo problemas con cosas que no existen. Mi problema es con los que creen en fantasmas. Y en demonios y ángeles y dioses. Pero por el momento…fantasmas."

"Pero Terrific, hablamos con uno esta misma tarde."

"No, estuvimos hablando con algo que decía ser un fantasma. He ahí la diferencia."

"Bueno, está bien, ¿por qué no creerle?"

"Eso. Como un ente, no tiene orientación verdadera, sólo es un patrón residual percibido de su antiguo ocupante. Y no le creemos porque los fantasmas no existen. La existencia de un fantasma implica la existencia del alma, lo cual implica la existencia de un Más Allá. Lo cual no existe."

Linterna Verde soltó un inesperado bufido. "Después de todo, como que parece ser que ninguno de nosotros jamás estuvo en el Hades ¿o no?"

Mr. Terrific suspiró. "Ustedes fueron a una región que un grupo de fanáticos aislados creían que era un lugar de descanso para los condenados. En tal región ustedes –o más bien, la Mujer Maravilla- encontraron seres extra-dimensionales y consciencias retenidas mágicamente, pero ningún alma de verdad de ningún muerto que conocieran. Sencillamente supusieron que era alguna clase de más allá."

"Y no crees que lo era."

"No. Supermán, supuestamente Darkseid era un dios en su mundo natal. Al igual que el Altopadre y Orión. Ahora sabemos que simplemente son extraterrestres extremadamente poderosos y dotados de avanzada tecnología. El ser extra-dimensional Ichthluhlu, quien fue derrotado por ti y Chica Halcón, era venerado como un dios por tamaranianos y atlantes. ¿Qué te hace pensar que dioses, demonios y fantasmas que CONOCEMOS no sean simples variaciones de esta idea, o sea, entidades ultra poderosas que simplemente no podemos comprender".

Linterna Verde se encogió de hombros. "¿Y eso es importante? Pues no le veo ninguna diferencia."

"Por supuesto que la hay." Supermán le dirigió una mirada de enojo a su amigo.

"Así es." Asintió Terrific. "Un dios de verdad debería estar por encima de las leyes del universo, si no entonces simplemente es otra criatura del universo: mortal, limitada, falible."

"Pero si él NO actúa según las leyes del universo…" Supermán arqueó una ceja ante el científico, "…entonces de todas maneras jamás seríamos capaces de comprenderlo."

Mr. Terrific volteó sus ojos. "Supermán, sólo porque no entiendas algo no significa que sea mágico o divino. Ninguno de nosotros no entiende en absoluto cómo funcionan los poderes de J'onn, pero nadie lo toma por un dios."

"Porque posee limitaciones obvias."

"Al igual que los fantasmas. Pero los calificamos de sobrenaturales, y a J'onn de súper humano. Una diferenciación importante. La única diferencia real es que sabemos el origen de J'onn. Dado que sabemos que viene de Marte, asumimos que en vez de ser un dios, debe ser un extraterrestre." Terrific bufó. "Uno jamás se pregunta cuánto hay en una diferenciación."

"Esto es entretenido y todo, pero se nos está olvidando una cosita." Interrumpió Linterna Verde, enojado. "Puede que me guste escucharlos disertar sobre metafísica, pero tenemos un grupo de adolescentes en Jump City con un líder fuera de combate y un posible atacante síquico. ¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto?"

Supermán suspiró. "Bien. Veamos, los Titanes aún son reacios en aceptar nuestra ayuda, o sea que mejor nos sentamos a monitorear la situación. Infórmenle a Batman de su pupilo –asumiendo que aún no lo sepa- y vean si pueden sacar a J'onn de su cámara de meditación y preguntarle sobre esta cosa telepática."

"J'onn no está en la cámara de meditación." Linterna Verde le informó.

"¿No?"

"Se fue a 'casa' el día que le asignaste la investigación." Linterna Verde se encogió de hombros. "Que yo sepa, podría estar en estos momentos en Marte."

…

_Otra mente otra mente más liberación dulce liberación el Kraken piensa como yo lo siento lo siento tenía que lo detendré pronto pero OH los recuerdos fluyendo como una ola de fluido sináptico a través del trópico de maíz dulce ahora más recuerdos no puedo detenerlos las hermanas de los murciélagos vuelan al otro lado del cielo verde ribeteado con relojes de caoba con el tic tac feliz glorthag necesito encontrar salida salida salida ACDC ala nocturna nightwing debo encontrar otra mente otra mente…_

…

"¿Un aislamiento?" Sai frunció el ceño mientras bajaba por las escaleras. "¿Por qué motivo? Nuestro último patrullaje no reveló nada cerca."

"Sí, pero hay algo acá adentro." La voz de Cyborg sonaba en su auricular.

"Ah, un infiltrado." Los ojos de Sai se entrecerraron. "Ya veo."

"Sí, y eso es un problema enorme. Hinata está en la azotea, lista para recibir al equipo de patrullaje, sólo necesito que vigiles la puerta y registres a quienes entren. Una vez que todos hayan entrado, cerraremos el lugar por completo y nos dedicaremos a encontrar a nuestro atacante."

"Muy bien." Asintió Sai. "Pues montaré guardia aquí. ¿Le has pedido a Hinata o a Neji que revisen el edificio con el Byákugan? De lo contrario, una vez que llegue Naruto podrá usar su Modo Sabio para encontrar al intruso."

El silencio al otro lado de la línea era ensordecedor. Finalmente, vino la respuesta: "Cooorreeecto. Es una buena idea. Pongámosla en práctica."

"Quizá Naruto no nos sea tan útil," advirtió Sai, suprimiendo una sonrisa. "Su habilidad está más especializada en rastros de chakra, cosa que el intruso tal vez no tenga."

"Supongo que no." La voz de Cyborg ya sonaba un poco más molesta. "Aún así, lo intentaremos. Tal vez alguno de tus amiguitos dimensionales al fin se apareció. Cyborg fuera."

El parlante se apagó y Sai retiró su mano de su oreja, suspirando. Por el momento consideró la posibilidad de que ésta fuese una trampa de algún tipo –reunir a todos los ninja en una base a punto de ser cerrada- pero descartó la idea. La historia le parecía lo suficientemente plausible, y Cyborg ciertamente no parecía haberse ideado una excusa muy elaborada. Sin embargo, cualquier estratega (como ciertamente lo era Robin, aún si Cyborg no lo era) sabría que lo mejor era hacer reunir a todos los ninja ANTES de destruirlos. Eso sería mucho mejor que cazarlos uno por uno.

Sai negó con la cabeza. Eran demasiados niveles de intriga para tener en cuenta. Un presunto infiltrado. Una posible trampa. Un genjutsu extremadamente probable. Si el infiltrado sí existía, podría ser alguien de fuera o un ninja descontento. Sákura era la única opción posible. Si no existía tal infiltrado, entonces era casi segura la existencia de una trampa de algún tipo. Shino podría saber, aunque…había plantado bichos en todos los Titanes y tenía monitoreadas sus posiciones. Naruto, quizá, podría ser tomado por sorpresa, pero Sai dudaba que eso fuera una ventaja.

Y finalmente, ¿a todas éstas cuál era el propósito de este genjutsu en proponer dicho dilema? ¿Para hacerle confiar de los extraños? O, por el contrario, ¿para crearle desconfianza con sus compañeros de equipo? ¿Quizá darle a él un peligro externo con el cual concentrarse para que así no notara el genjutsu?

Demasiados niveles. Demasiados niveles.

De reojo algo le llamó la atención y volteó rápidamente. "Sal de ahí." Le pidió calmadamente mientras tenía listo un kunai en su mano izquierda y una espada en la derecha.

Un pequeño perro salió de entre los arbustos y miró a Sai con extrañeza.

Sai relajó el brazo de la espada. "Veo que también recibiste el mensaje." El perro asintió con seriedad graciosa. "Muy bien. Cyborg está en la sala de control, deberías ir a verlo. Debo quedarme a vigilar la puerta." Mientras el perro pasaba a su lado, Sai tocó su radiocomunicador en la oreja y habló. "Chico Bestia ya está en la Torre."

"Sí, ya sé." La voz de Cyborg aún tenía un matiz de molestia. "Gracias por la información."

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Sai apagó el radiocomunicador y volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte. Aún tenía muchos otros niveles por considerar.

…

…_atrás atrás atrás no otro escucha el tañer de las campanas tañe para vos como el ajo bajo la carreta del carro-T y el viejo y borracho maestro circense del círculo asesino venganza debe haber una mente un perro en el nivel inferior no puedo tocar muy resbaloso pero Sai NO atrás atrás no toques la caja de cristal burbujas burbujas flotando en su fragilidad de arcoíris cada mente una burbuja encuentra una burbuja frágil burbuja míralas estallar y fluir su fluido sináptico dentro del gran crisol…_

…

"No, jamás había actuado así." Le decía Chico Bestia a Sákura, inclinándose con ansia sobre la cama de Raven. "Eso fue rarísimo, simplemente se desplomó y empezó a gritar…"

"Miren, estoy bien," dijo enojada Raven, intentando mirar con rabia al mismo tiempo a Chico Bestia y a Sákura.

Sákura simplemente le regresó la mirada. "Desplomarte en plena calle y caer en un episodio de delirios alucinatorios NO ESTÁ BIEN. Al menos necesitarás descansar. Te prescribiría tomar muchos líquidos."

"He estado descansando en mi habitación por los últimos cinco días. Y de líquidos estoy BIEN." Insistía Raven. "Si acaso, caminaría más."

"Eso es cierto." Por un momento Sákura consideró sus opciones. "De acuerdo. Haz actividad física diariamente, preferiblemente bajo condiciones controladas. Hablaré con Robin para ver si puede bajar la intensidad de tus patrullajes…"

"Que estoy BIEN."

"¿Quién es el médico aquí? Relájate. Y toma líquidos." El intercomunicador pitó en la oreja de Sákura, ella suspiró. "Sí, Cyborg, ya voy. Gar, asegúrate de que se quede acá." Sákura se fue por la puerta.

Raven le dirigió una mirada amenazadora a Chico Bestia. "Si piensas que puedes tenerme…"

"¡Ella lo dijo, no yo!" gimoteó Chico Bestia, alejándose frenéticamente. "Sólo la llamé para que te revisara, no tenía NI IDEA, ¡lo juro!"

Raven bufó pero no dijo nada. El breve silencio fue roto, como era de esperarse, por Chico Bestia. "Entonces…si en verdad ya estás bien…entonces ¿qué pasa con eso de… 'delicias alucinantes'?"

"Ya te lo dije." Raven le dirigió una mirada de molestia. "Mi padre se volvió loco. Estaba gritando, encolerizado…algo que yo jamás había sentido."

Chico Bestia frunció el ceño. "No sabía que tenías una conexión tan buena con tu padre."

"Históricamente no la tenía." Raven se encogió de hombros. "Pero las cosas cambiaron después de que lo desterré."

"¿Quieres decir durante todo ese asunto del fin-del-mundo?"

Raven asintió. "Desterrar simplemente significa que lo mandé a otro lado. No está muerto, sólo exiliado. No volverá –de todos modos no muy pronto- y le queda más difícil dominarme. Pero puedo escuchar su voz con más claridad que antes."

"¿En serio?" Chico Bestia inclinó su cabeza. "¿Y qué está diciendo ahora?"

"Que eres un tarado insoportable que debe dejar mi habitación." Raven lo miró con molestia. "Y además…"

…_las caras cornudas sonrientes se quemaban desde la caverna de acero azulado en donde los escarabajos verdes reptaban sobre los ojos saltones del destino y una en el medio tenía una ferrovía…_

Chico Bestia se echó para atrás. "Por Dios, Raven, cuando te pregunté qué era lo que él estaba diciendo, ¡quise decir que me lo DIJERAS! ¿A qué horas aprendiste a hacer eso?"

"No fui yo." Raven estaba mirando a su alrededor con un extraño semblante en su rostro. "Y tampoco fue Trigon. Creo que…"

…_el pequeño motor iba haciendo chú chú en dirección a la leche de piña y las sombras se curvaban sobre el rojo y verde brillante de la pistola del policía en donde las células eran tan grandes como los árboles y los lagartos corrían por el paisaje lleno de calaveras de…_

Vagamente Chico Bestia se dio cuenta de que yacía en el piso, su piel verde mutaba de una forma a otra. No podía concentrarse, no podía… "¿Reeeeeey-veeeeeeh-nnnnnrgh?"

…_érase una vez una media noche deprimente en la cual el gorila corría por el bate de béisbol con los monos voladores y los ojos venían flotando hacia la oscuridad las reparaciones aún no han terminado pobre caminante extraño en tierra extraña el toque los labios y el flujo del conocimiento demasiados pensamientos…_

…

"Si me lo preguntan, algo me huele mal," refunfuñaba Naruto mientras los cuatro ninja saltaban de techo en techo. Las brillantes luces de Jump City destellaban por debajo de ellos mientras iban en dirección a la isla en donde estaba la Torre. "Es el primer patrullaje que nos dejan hacer solos, sin ningún Titán, y a los cinco minutos nos hacen regresar. ¿Qué carajos pasa?"

Neji se encogió de hombros. "Quizá tenga algo que ver con el hidrante aquél que destruiste."

"Hermano, comparado con las demás cosas que pasan, no es nada." Naruto bufaba, lanzando una mirada de disgusto por sobre su hombro. "Apuesto a que ni siquiera lo reportaron."

Hubo otro encogimiento de hombros. "Podría ser, si Robin nos tuviese excesivamente vigilados. Sería algo entendible siendo éste el primer patrullaje que hacemos solos."

Un bufido de molestia vino de Kiba. "¡Ya quisieras! En verdad deseaba que nos dejara de tratar como si fuésemos niños. Digo, por Kami santísimo ¡somos chûnin! ¡Ninja competentes! ¡No son mejores que nosotros a la hora de pelear! y, en muchas cosas, ¡somos muchísimo mejores que ellos!"

"El asunto no es de saber pelear." Insistía Neji. "Es sobre familiaridad."

"Sí." Decía Chouji. "Muchos de los civiles apenas se están acostumbrando a nuestras presencias, incluso gran parte de ellos aún nos confunden con súper villanos. Y aún no sabemos ciertas cosas de aquí…digo, acuérdense de esa pelea con ese tipo llamado Johnny el Rancio…"

"¡Oye, no nos culpes por eso! Tú fuiste que le lanzó esa bola de fuego a su motocicleta."

"Bien ¿_ustedes_ habrían sabido que eso la iba a hacer explotar así?"

Kiba meditó por un momento "Pues…tenía que saberlo."

"No, no tenías que saberlo. Ninguno de nosotros tenía que saberlo." Neji bufó. "Ese es el punto de Chouji. Aún ignoramos muchas de las reglas y peligros de este mundo. Por eso fue por qué comenzamos a trabajar con estos Titanes y por eso es por qué aún seguimos trabajando con ellos. Porque, por el momento, ellos tienen el conocimiento que necesitamos."

Con un poco menos de enojo, Naruto se encogió de hombros algo avergonzado. "Sólo quiero no nos sigan tratando como niñitos, dattebayô." Ahora los cuatro estaban corriendo sobre el agua a gran velocidad, grandes chorros de agua salían detrás de ellos. "A veces siento que Robin cree que soy un idiota o algo así."

Kiba dio un bufido sonoro pero no dijo nada.

"Olvida eso, en este mundo somos como niños. Niños tontos y sin experiencia." Neji les recordó. Ya estaban a tiro de piedra de la Torre. "Y como tales, necesitaremos toda la ayuda que nos puedan dar."

"Sí, pero… ¡Hola Hinata!"

El grupo se detuvo delante de una Hinata algo nerviosa quien había descendido de la azotea con algo de torpeza. "N-no tuvieron que venirse c-corriendo hasta acá. P-pudieron haber ido a la p-puerta con Sai."

"Ah, de veras" Naruto frunció el ceño. "Tienes razón."

"No obstante ahí es donde siempre nos reportamos," notó Neji. "¿En dónde está Robin? Por lo general él siempre nos recibe."

La cara de Hinata tomó un semblante sobrío. "T-tenemos un p-problema."

…..

_Cuatro más cuatro más aynooaynooayno demasiados pies que se arrastran sobre los ojos de la ciudad que grita que vocifera y que exuda sangre a los perros verdes y donde oh adónde está mi pequeño Sháringan ojos rojos en el buche del vampiro quien está parado al lado del reloj del abuelo en la nave espacial del doctor el jugo de uva suena raro para los soldados siguen peor que la basura o sino no podemos amarte sin esperanza en el vacío del cuadro se rompe en la sangre que cae de las hojas…_

…

"Gracias, Hinata. ¿Dices que ya todos están aquí? Que se entren ya mismo que voy a cerrar el edificio." Cyborg empezó a ingresar un código en el computador. "Ah, ¿Y tú o Neji han visto algo inusual? ¿Estás segura? Bien, gracias." Oprimió otra tecla. "¿Sai? Entra que ya entraron todos. Ya estoy cerrando." Moviendo otros interruptores, dijo, "No sé por qué aún no ha regresado Star."

"¿Cyborg?" La cara de Sákura llenó la pantalla. "Creí que me habías dicho que sólo Robin era el único que necesitaba atención médica."

"Así es." Distraídamente Cyborg entró el resto del código de aislamiento e hizo una pausa, con la mano sobre el interruptor. "¿Por qué?"

"Pues bien…Star está acá con él, y también se ve un poco catatónica."

"¿Qué?" La mente de Cyborg procesó la información rápidamente, recogiéndola y compilándola. "Quédate en donde estás." Le ordenó. "Ahora mismo estoy aislando la Torre, encerraré tu sección en especial. Es posible que el infiltrado esté ahí. Si podemos…"

Cyborg dejó de hablar cuando un perrito verde entró por la puerta. "¿Gar? ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?"

…

_Demasiadas mentes pensamientos burbujas pensantes flotando en los verdes cielos de goma de mascar en donde los zorros volaban al lado de bailarinas burbujas mentales cada una es una mente tan frágil y llena de pensamientos…_

…

"¿Ya saben quién golpeó a Robin?" Naruto preguntaba mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de ellos.

"N-no." Hinata negó con la cabeza. "N-no tienen idea. C-Cyborg quiere aislar esta in-instalación hasta que lo s-sepa."

"Tiene sentido." Se encogió de hombros Chouji.

…

…_mentes todas las mentes pueden romper burbujas soltar el dulce soltar si bien no sientas orgullo algunos os han llamado Kyûbi y el vuelo por los cielos con alas de felicidad y venganza sobre los cañaduzales de burbujas que se arrastran de mentes demasiados pensamientos juntos…_

…

Sai pensaba frunciendo el ceño mientras la puerta se cerraba. Por alguna razón esta aún le seguía pareciendo una mala idea. Aún así, todavía no había evidencias de mala intención.

…..

…_mentes todas confusas apartadas como una nave de arcilla dada a un escarabajo de cintura verde y la estatua debería reunirse rompe las burbujas y derrama combustible en una gran pensamiento coherente que estoy pensando ahora mismo qué raro que no hayan podido burbujas burbujas…_

…

"Sí ¡claro! Simplemente enciérrame en la enfermería con cualquier loco que pueda estar por acá." Sákura refunfuñaba mientras acomodaba a Starfire en una camilla. "¿Por qué no? No es como si la enfermería fuese un lugar en donde no haya gente importante como Robin o yo. Mientras estás ahí, ¿por qué no mejor, en vez de dejarme hablando sola, me dejas encargarme, Cyborg?" Suspirando, acomodó la almohada de la tamaraniana y la puso debajo de la cabeza de ella. "Supongo que estoy por mi cuenta. Es de supon…"

…_goteen goteen goteen pequeñas lluvias de abril traigan más peregrinos al planeta Tasmania en donde los demonios se guarecen por completo en el mar y gritan su ensombrecida rabia hacia el reconocido mundo de chicle y helado…_

…

"¡Chouji-kun!" el grito apagado apenas sacó a Chouji del mundo de imágenes entremezcladas. Se encontró a sí mismo contra el muro, esforzándose en ponerse de pie y tratando de sonreírle tranquilizadoramente a Hinata. Vagamente vio cómo los demás se retorcían en el suelo.

"¡Chouji-kun! ¿Estás bien?" Hinata también parecía estar teniendo dificultades, pero sus palabras parecían tranquilizarlo. Intentó responderle…

…_los trenes de los lobos llegan siempre a tiempo al circo del crisol sináptico burbujeante en donde todas las mentes van a unirse en una el agua de la vida mientras los gusanos van por el círculo del techo del cielo la luz infrarroja muestra a todas las mentes en su propio lugar pero puestas juntas en una última comprensión…_

…

Shino, con su cabeza dando vueltas, se la apretó con sus manos. _Un genjutsu, un genjutsu_, se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de pensar con claridad. _Mis aliados deberían…_

Una nueva serie de imágenes inundaron su cabeza y cayó hacia atrás gritando.

…_créelo es la paz en nuestra aldea los ojos siempre mirando al gorila enjaulado de los espantapájaros cósmicos jo jo ¿cuántas nueces puede romper un cascanueces si el cascanueces puede recoger olivas? Deliciosos escarabajos verdes de pistacho…_

…

A través de la densa negrura Neji oyó un gruñido y un grito apagado. "¡Naruto-kun!"

…_todas las mentes la especie colectiva del anillo y las hojas ocultas de los lobos quienes van a acechar entre los narcisos que flotan en las nubes como ojos de algodón de azúcar…_

…

"¿Cuándo empezó?" Shikamaru oyó en la distancia una voz que se imponía.

"Ahorita mismo. Estaba perfectamente normal cuando de repente empezó a patalear…"

…_y el destellar destellar destellar de un demonio que está pataleando por la cacofonía de azotes de pequeños látigos que se transforman en algas en un mar de burbujas escucha el poppoppop de las mentes uniéndose…_

…

Sásuke cayó al suelo, se revolcaba apretándose las sientes con fuerza. "¡Largo!" Decía. "¡Largolargolargolargo LARGO!"

…_la piel se arrastraba sobre los huesos y se prepara para saltar sobre su inocente presa entre las líneas de cañas que marcan el camino hacia la incomprensibilidad al cual tenemos de brincar tarde o temprano entre las zanjas flotantes de ojos color sangre…_

…

"¡GAH!" Cyborg se alzó agarrando su cabeza. "¡LARGO…DEJA…DEJA…DE PENSAR…!"

El perro verde lo miraba a él y negaba con la cabeza. Trescientos kilos de hombre metálico de repente colapsaron en el piso de la sala de control, mientras tanto una mano desviada golpeaba un interruptor.

…_todas las mentes demasiadas mentes llenaban las burbujas con los pensamientos de otros pero poppoppop y más burbujas llenaban el frágil cráneo no puedo aguantar la oh mi pequeña oh no oh no qué he hecho lo siento lo siento mucho pero libérate libérate y NO más pensamientos…_

…

"La Torre Titán ha entrado en aislamiento completo." Batman frunció el ceño ante el computador.

"Eso es lo que esperabas ¿no?" Desde el asiento del pasajero del Batimóvil, la Mujer Maravilla miraba a Batman, tratando de disimular su confusión. Ella misma dudaba que pudiese comprender a Bruce. "Ese mensaje que interceptaste –por cierto, recuérdame reprenderte por chuzar las comunicaciones de la Liga- decía que iba a hacer exactamente lo que han hecho."

"Sí, pero aún me parece extraño que lo hicieran sin ningún mensaje de seguimiento o alguna clase de emisión general." Batman incansablemente golpeteaba con sus dedos el volante. "Quizá deba hacer una pasada con el Batiplano sólo para asegurarme de que estén bien."

Esta vez la Mujer Maravilla no podía esconder su sonrisa socarrona. "Quizás solamente estás preocupado por la misteriosa lesión de tu aprendiz."

"Eso es ridículo, Princesa." Con su actitud cambiando instantáneamente, Batman oprimió unas cuantas teclas en el panel y miró detenidamente la ruta trazada en el mapa. "De todos modos no tenemos tiempo. A Bane no se le puede tomar a la ligera."

…

…_luciérnagas iluminaban el mundo en la ciudad de los búhos mientras los renacuajos le hacían cosquillas a la melena del pulpo de la sestina de las estaciones pronunciando avispas naranja y púrpura que nadaban por entre las campanas de las calabazas de Halloween…_

Sai se esforzó en ponerse de pie. Ya había pasado por esto en su entrenamiento. Era una técnica de interrogación, una muy bien construida por cierto. Cuidadosamente condujo hacia adentro sus pensamientos y los concentró.

…_y las nubes sangraban pensamientos de arcoíris hacia las supurantes cavernas de abajo, su viscoso líquido reflejaba las arterias y sus tributarias de los cielos por entre el osito de peluche ambas chiquitas y regordetas no te estés preguntando por…_

Recogiendo sus pensamientos, renovó sus defensas, empujando hacia afuera los pensamientos ajenos. Levemente pudo sentir cómo el chakra fluía hacia el sello en su cuello, resistiendo los pensamientos, resguardando su mente. El mismo Danzô había diseñado los sellos, deberían resistir.

…_y dando dando dando vueltas el planeta Burbuja se adentró lentamente en el gran mar universal de pensamientos mezclándose fundiéndose disolviéndose todos en uno…_

Y entonces desaparecieron. Sai se irguió, temblando y respirando trabajosamente pero consciente. Su mente era suya propia. Podía pensar, y pensó que aún podía sentir los pensamientos ajenos golpeando su mente, aún no podían tocarlo. Por un momento calmó sus pensamientos, fortaleciendo sus defensas y volvió a tomar el control de sus nervios. Entonces empezó a teorizar.

_Un ataque externo. Un interrogatorio. Un genjutsu fuerte_. Su mano se detuvo a medio camino de su cinturón. _No. Ya lo intenté, un genjutsu capaz de superar el umbral de dolor. ¿O es un genjutsu secundario? ¿Pero para qué?_ Negó con la cabeza. _No. Más bien es el agente del genjutsu principal, finalmente queriendo tomar por asalto mi mente_.

Habiendo determinado a su enemigo, la mente de Sai rápidamente retomó la hipótesis del genjutsu principal. Era extremadamente poderoso y detallado, e incorporaba muy bien el dolor. Dado que sus amigos estaban actuando MUY bien acorde a sus personalidades, supuso que estaban en un genjutsu 'compartido' de algún tipo, con Shino y los Hyûga prisioneros en algún lado.

En cuanto a quién estaba usando el genjutsu, el último recuerdo de Sai era el de su pelea con Sásuke. Entonces era concebible que era o el temible Tsukuyomi, un jutsu básico del Sháringan, u otro de otra clase, implementado por un clan de una aldea extranjera.

Pero este ataque…Sai frunció el ceño. Había reconocido este ataque. Era una invasión mental al estilo Yamanaka. Ya había sufrido una anteriormente, a manos de Fu, uno de los jônin de más alto rango en RAÍZ. Pero no tenía sentido. Los Yamanaka eran exclusivos de Konoha (a excepción de unos cuantos traidores). Ni Sásuke ni una aldea rival tendrían acceso a un genjutsu de tanto poder.

Pero se dio cuenta de que habrían podido tener acceso a Ino. Ella había estado con los demás miembros del escuadrón cuando fueron capturados. Quizás Ino había sucumbido por completo al genjutsu y estaba siendo usada, contra su voluntad, para tomar sus mentes por asalto. Y ya que lo pensaba…eso EXPLICARÍA su raro comportamiento durante los últimos días.

Hecho a la idea, Sai sacó su kunai. Si pudiera romper, o al menos debilitar el genjutsu al que Ino estaba sometida, ella podría librarse de él lo suficiente como para detener los ataques. Esperanzadamente, la experiencia podría AL FIN convencerla a ella y a los demás de la total irrealidad de este mundo, pero en todo caso eso sería una demora innecesaria.

La única debilidad de este plan, de eso Sai se dio cuenta, era que en estos momentos estaba en el primer piso de la Torre, mientras que Ino se hallaba en el quinto, cerca de la azotea. Y sin duda alguna el genjutsu haría todo lo posible para mantenerlo alejado de ella.

Aún así, él tenía una misión. Sacó su espada corta mientras varias siluetas oscuras se materializaban ante él de entre las sombras. "La misión." Murmuraba, mirando fijamente a los ojos rojos brillantes de las criaturas. "Sólo importa la misión."

…..

"Por el momento no podemos mandarles mensajes," dijo Bumblebee, volteando a mirar a Aqualad. "Su base ha entrado en aislamiento, todo está bloqueado."

"Es una pena." Frunció el ceño Aqualad. Robin y el espontáneo técnico de los Titantes del Este estaban encerrados en su propia torre de control, mirando fijamente una pantalla de transmisión parpadeante. "Quería la opinión de Robin sobre esta pista…podría ser de importancia."

"Especialmente si deja que ese chico Kiba nos ayude." Con un asentimiento, la chica de piel de ébano salió de la consola y flotó en el aire. "Su nariz podrá decirnos si esta pista es fidedigna o no."

"El tiempo está corriendo en esto. Realmente deseo que Robin hubiera sido capaz de ayudarme con esta investigación directamente. No soy un detective experto."

Bumblebee se encogió de hombros. "Lo haces bien, sólo es que no tenemos nada con qué trabajar hasta el momento."

"Hm." Aqualad no parecía tan convencido, pero dejó así. "Supongo que nos sirvió cuando nos mandaron a Chico Bestia hace unos cuantos días. Y a ese…manipulador de bichos."

"Él sí que era rarito."

Una sonrisa maliciosa se vio en la cara de Aqualad, "la 'rareza' es prácticamente un prerrequisito para nuestra clase de trabajo. Nos hizo muchas sugerencias valiosas y nos ofreció algunas perspectivas intrigantes. Si él no hubiera estado acá, jamás habríamos haber podido encontrar a tiempo esta última pista."

"Asumiendo que sí podamos INVESTIGAR esta última pista a tiempo, sería algo bueno." Bumblebee dirigió otra mirada irritable a la pantalla.

"Es cierto." Otra vez Aqualad frunció el ceño. "¿Cuánto tiempo dura por lo general este aislamiento?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Bublebee respondió. "Depende. Es casi igual al nuestro, como podrás darte cuenta, sólo termina cuando crean que la amenaza se haya terminado. Podría ser por una hora, un día…una semana, aunque de pronto querrías investigar si puede durar más."

"Hm." Consideró Aqualad. "No creo que simplemente me pueda ir volando hasta allá para solicitar un aterrizaje de emergencia."

"Podrías ir. Pero su sistema de defensas podría hacerte pedazos antes de que aterrizaras."

Volteándose, Aqualad arqueó una ceja incrédulamente. "¿Pueden hacer eso?"

"Ya te lo dije, su sistema es como el nuestro. Cierran todo por completo. A cualquiera que no esté en el sistema o en las áreas designadas para aislamiento le disparan a la vista. En teoría con armamento no letal pero…" Bumblebee se encogió de hombros con algo de pena. "…bueno, con metahumanos, 'no letal' es un término difícil de determinar."

"Y no estoy en el sistema."

"No eres un Titán. Bueno, no un Titán del Este de todos modos, y EN DEFINITIVA no eres habitante regular de su Torre. E incluso si lo fueras…" Bumblebee frunció el ceño, "…no estoy segura de que continúes en su sistema. Tiuvieron que reformar todo su protocolo de seguridad, ¿recuerdas?"

"Hm, tienes razón."

"Tuvieron que reconfigurar por completo las identificaciones de todos los Titanes. Incluso las de esos ninjas también, si aún están allá." Otra vez Bumblebe frunció el ceño. "Espero que hayan arreglado eso antes de haber activado el sistema."

"¿Por qué?" Aqualad arqueó su otra ceja.

"Bueno, el sistema interno es muy similar al externo. Disparar a la vista. Teóricamente no letal, pero…"

"…difícil de determinar."

"Exactamente."

"¿De qué se compone el sistema interno? El nuestro es un montón de enjambres de robots voladores, si recuerdo bien."

"Son las Abejas Asesinas." La cara de la chica tenía un toque de molestia. "Unidades cibernéticas voladoras que complementan las funciones agresivas de seguridad ya instaladas. No estoy segura pero me imagino que Cyborg debió haber hecho copias robot de él mismo para su base."

…

_Ninja metálicos_. Sai se preguntaba mientras su kunai atravesaba otra placa de metal. _¿Quién incluiría algo tan ridículo como ninja metálicos en su genjutsu?_ Era algo inútil.

Y entonces otra vez, así eran los hombres verdes flotantes, la extraña chica anaranjada y el chico peludo cambia-forma. Quienquiera que sea el ejecutor de este genjutsu, debe confiar tanto en su fuerza como para incluir tan obvias imposibilidades. Sai casi sintió admiración por dicho sujeto.

Pero esto, no obstante, terminó rápido gracias al ruido de un cañón sónico cargándose. Con sus ojos abriéndose de par en par, Sai dio un salto de 8 metros y dio una vuelta en el aire esquivando el rayo. Mientras lo esquivaba, sacó un rollo y dibujó algo con rapidez. Sosteniendo sus manos en un sello conocido, sintió el chakra fluir fuera de él hacia la tinta.

Instantáneamente diez leones saltaron de la página, rugiendo, para destruir a los robots. Sai los seguía a un paso detrás, ayudándoles con un kunai o con una nota bomba. –de los cuales no había muchos, sus municiones estaban escasas-."

Sus leones no duraron mucho. Podrán ser muy rápidos y fuertes, pero de todos modos estaban hechos de tinta, y se desintegraban con un disparo directo de cañón láser. Aún así, lograron hacer un escudo efectivo mientras Sai se abría camino por entre los ninja metálicos y demás…aparatos plantados en los corredores.

Esta sección en particular estaba demostrando ser difícil. Después de un doloroso encuentro con el piso eléctrico, Sai dibujó un águila para volar sobre el tal sólo para ser derribado por un cañón oculto en el muro. Para su alivio, el piso ya no estaba electrizado, pero tenía algo más aterrador: estaba LLENO de estacas puntiagudas.

Por el momento Sai se preguntó sobre la utilidad de tener un piso convertido en estacas. Entonces se le ocurrió que, como dicho aparato estaba destrozando sus músculos de los brazos, era probablemente un buen ingenio de seguridad, al menos para un genjutsu. Ignorando el dolor, se apoyó con una mano en el suelo y se lanzó al muro, impulsando el chakra a sus pies. El ruido de un láser rastreador lo alertó de la existencia de varios robots flotantes (¿flotantes? Esto sí que iba de mal en peor), y se apuró, saltando de muro en muro para evadir los disparos que agujereaban el suelo detrás de él.

Sai iba corriendo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta del muro electrificado hasta que fue muy tarde.

El dolor penetró por las suelas hasta sus piernas. Atontado, percibió el olor del caucho quemado mientras el corredor daba vueltas a su alrededor. Su cráneo dio en el suelo con un golpe seco, Sai vio estrellas. Sacudió su cabeza, parpadeó, y se concentró en los brillantes ojos rojos adelante suyo.

Hizo fuerzas para levantarse. Se irguió, con su espada desenvainada en la mano. El primer par de ojos voló en pedazos de metal y vidrio. Al segundo par le dio un corte y se…

¿…disolvió en humo?

Sai no tenía el lujo de preguntarse por qué. Más ojos se acercaban, algunos acompañados con los ninja metálicos, otros flotando con los robots voladores y otros más con un nuevo y errático movimiento. Sai saltó hasta quedar entre ellos, cortando y golpeando, aún cauto precavido de las múltiples trampas. A medida que se ponía debajo de una de las luces de emergencia, captó un vistazo de sus nuevos atacantes.

¿Zorros?

Sai se encogió de hombros. Al menos su aparición era más probable que la de los ninja metálicos y los robots voladores. Quizá el maestro del genjutsu estaba aprendiendo. Lanzó unos cuantos shuriken y los vio disolverse en humo antes de voltearse y sacar su espada. Seis dardos rebotaron en el filo de metal, echando chispitas mientras rebotaban en la oscuridad. Saltó en dirección a los ojos que le habían disparado, pero entonces escuchó el zumbido de un láser cargándose…

"¡AAAAGH!" Repentinamente el aire se llenó con el sonido del metal rompiéndose. Sai no podía adivinar la identidad del nuevo intruso, estaba demasiado ocupado levantando a espadazos a sus atacantes. Pero aunque no podía VER a su nuevo aliado, podía escucharla –sí, era una mujer- muy bien.

"¡AH! ¡MUERE! ¡TOMA ESO, ESTÚPIDA CANECA DE BASURA! ¡JA JA JA! ¡COME PUÑO! ¡Sí! ¿Ahora qué piensas de esto? ¿Eh? ¡Apuesto que no te enseñaron eso en la Gran Academia de Tarados! ¡Apuesto que…! ¡AH! ¡DATE POR MUERTO!"

El monólogo de la recién llegada continuó por el resto de la batalla, hasta que los robots fueron disminuyendo en número suficiente como para que ambos tuvieran espacio para respirar. A pesar de la débil iluminación de las luces de emergencia, pudo distinguir con facilidad el tono rosado del cabello de su salvadora sicótica. Con dificultad, carraspeó.

"¿Sákura-san?" Preguntó dubitativamente.

La cabeza de Sákura se inclinó hacia Sai, con sus ojos muy abiertos y su boca dibujando una sonrisa amplia y algo maligna. "No exactamente."

…

"¿Qué quiere decir con que cambió?" El caminar de Luthor era rápido y el científico detrás suyo hacía esfuerzos para seguirle el paso.

"Es decir, señor, que ha estado actuando muy diferente a nuestras sesiones de prueba. Está despierto –pese a la medicación- y completamente lúcido y cuerdo. Nada sobre destruir o matar o algo por el estilo."

"Fascinante." La frente de Luthor se arrugó en concentración. "Nuestra colaboradora indicó que tiene cierto desorden de personalidad múltiple, quizá es la otra personalidad. ¿Pero por qué mostrarla hasta ahora cuando los demás prisioneros están simplemente inconscientes?"

El científico hizo un gesto de incertidumbre. "No estoy seguro, señor. Al principio su reacción igual que la de los demás –patalear y pronunciar incoherencias-. Tuvimos en alerta a todos los guardias y casi pedimos apoyo, pero luego se quedó en silencio y simplemente quedó tendido en la cama. Al mismo tiempo, escuchamos lo mismo de los otros, y simplemente asumimos que…" el científico dejó de hablar mientras la puerta se deslizaba para abrirse. "…pero entonces se volvió a despertar y comenzó a hablar." Otra vez se encogió de hombros con incertidumbre. "Lo contactamos a usted lo más pronto que pudimos."

"Hicieron lo correcto." Asintió Luthor mientras se volteaba a ver un vidrio plateado. "Háganlo transparente. Quiero hablar con él mientras esté así."

El vidrio se volvió trasparente y Luthor le dirigió una sonrisa agradable al hombre atado con correas allá abajo. "_Konnichiwa_, Jûgo."

…

"Entonces no eres Sákura sino una versión separada de ella que existe al interior de su mente."

"Chico, ¡captas muy rápido para ser un pervertido ignorante que no sabe tratar a la gente!" bufaba sarcásticamente Sákura. O más bien la Sákura Interior, o quien quiera que fuera ella. "Por tercera vez, sí, soy la personalidad interna de la frentona." Eludiendo un disparo de láser, se lanzó hacia atrás e hizo pedazos otro robot molesto. "Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que salgo."

"Ya veo." Sai pensó un momento. "Y… ¿por qué estás afuera ahora mismo?"

Un irritado encogimiento de hombros vino con la respuesta. "¿Y cómo se supone que sepa, imbécil? ¡Todo lo que sé es que el resto de Sákura está fuera de combate por el momento y YO SOY lo único que queda en su cabeza para seguir el ritmo de las cosas!"

"Ya veo."

"Esto es igual a cuando esa Ino-puerca trató de controlar mi cabeza." Un tono triunfal se oyó en la voz de la Sákura Interior mientras mandaba a lo lejos con sus puños a tres zorros de ojos rojos. "Eso seguro que le demostró quién mandaba ¡JA!"

"Ah." Las cosas ya empezaban a tener sentido. Esta Sákura Interior debe ser invulnerable a los genjutsu o jutsu de control mental. Sai siempre se había preguntado la razón de la habilidad de Sákura con dichas técnicas, ahora empezaba a entenderlo de algún modo. Quizá ella podría entender. "¿Entonces sabes qué está pasando?"

"Ni la más remota idea." Sákura Interior negó con la cabeza.

"¿Qué? ¿Incluso tú no puedes decirme que estamos atrapados en un enorme y bien elaborado genjutsu colectivo que incorpora dolor que ahora está finalmente tomándonos por asalto?" Sai sólo miraba a la chica pelirrosada con algo de decepción. "Pensé que lo habías notado."

Sákura Interior lo miró con una pupila muy dilatada. "¿Sabes qué? Olvida lo que he dicho. Eres un inútil incluso para ser un pervertido insensible e ignorante."

Sai hubiera respondido de no ser porque estaba ocupado con un nuevo ninja metálico. Su número parecía estar disminuyendo, lo cual era bueno pero no tenía sentido. De seguro que el maestro del genjutsu podía crear más. Quizá los estaba reemplazando por los zorros rabiosos…ciertamente tendría que haber más de AQUELLOS rondando por ahí.

A pesar de todo, las cosas ya eran más fáciles teniendo cerca a Sákura Interior. Sus modales dejaban mucho qué desear, sí, pero su ferocidad era invaluable y su fuerza la convertía en poderosa aliada. Algo bueno en estos momentos ya que la tinta de Sai empezaba a agotarse.

Ya estaban en el tercer piso. La habitación de Ino estaba situada dos pisos más arriba (a menos que el maestro del genjutsu hubiera creado unos cuantos pisos extra entre ellos). La mejor alternativa de transporte era el ascensor (a menos que eso también haya cambiado), pero estaba bloqueado. Podían tomar las escaleras o tratar de desbloquearlo yendo a la sala de control. Sai no la creyó la mejor opción, pero era mejor que tener que discutir con Sákura, o más bien una personalidad trastornada y sicópata de ella.

Infortunadamente, la sala de control parecía ser el lugar más fuertemente defendido de la base –al menos en los términos de esas fastidiosas defensas de los corredores-. Sai no sólo ya se estaba cansando de los pisos electrificados y los cañones láser empotrados, sino que también le quedaban muy pocos shuriken para lanzárserlos. Gruñendo, alistó otro para destruir un cañón empotrado que estaba a la vista.

…_los zorros anaranjados iban volando por sobre los juncos de Groenlandia en las réplicas de la tormenta de fuego que mandó jabalíes ennegrecidos cayendo sobre los cuellos de los hoyos del circo y el reloj del tatarabuelo hacía tic tac tic tac…_

Sai tropezó, se reincorporó y lanzó el shuriken al cañón laser. El sello se estaba debilitando. Debían apresurarse. Volteándose para encarar a una nueva oleada de oponentes, Sai se alistó…pero sólo para pegar un salto hacia atrás para esquivar una brillante ráfaga de luz azul que destruyó a los atacantes. Una rápida mirada le mostró el punto de origen.

"¡Prepárate! ¡Se vino uno grande!" Gritó Sai, sacando su espada. El ojo solitario que se veía entre la oscuridad era bastante grande, bastante rojo, y estaba acompañado y zumbaba por la energía. Esta probablemente iba a ser una batalla bastante dura.

En ese momento, para más confusión de Sai, un Cyborg de apariencia estoica se hizo visible con la luz; estaba acompañado por un perrito verde.

"¿Gar?" Sákura Interior aparentemente estaba tan sorprendida como él. "¿En dónde está Raven? Cyborg. ¿Qué está sucediendo?"

El perro solo volteó su cabeza y los miró. Cyborg no dio una respuesta inmediata. Pero los miró a ambos fijamente por unos momentos, luego abrió la boca y habló en un evidente tono monótono. "Análisis completo. Dos orgánicos identificados como Sai y Háruno Sákura, residentes temporales de la Torre Titán. Afiliación: aliados. Ambos parecen estar en moderada condición física, a pesar de las numerosas heridas."

"¿Eh?" Sákura Interior arqueó hostilmente una ceja. "Cyborg, ¿estás bien? Gar, ¿qué le pasa a esta chatarra?"

Otra vez, sorprendentemente, Chico Bestia no respondió. Otra vez Cyborg respondió con igual frialdad. "Estatus Unidad Cyborg: funcional. Todas las partes funcionan en orden. Se experimenta dificultad con procesadores mentales orgánicos. Obligado a actuar basado en protocolos de comportamiento contenidos en la parte sintética del cuerpo."

Sai pensó por un momento. "¿Estás diciendo, entonces, que debido a la naturaleza dividida de tu mente, una mitad absorbió el genjutsu, dejando la otra libre para funcionar normalmente?"

"Vocablo 'genjutsu' desconocido." Cyborg le parpadeó al ninja de RAÍZ. "Por favor intentar de nuevo."

"Deja así." Sákura Interior manoteó indiferentemente. "Ya entendimos. Está bien, así que eres una bolsa de rayos andante ¿no? ¿Pero qué le pasa a Chico Bestia?"

"Chico Bestia se encuentra en estos momentos inconsciente en la habitación de Raven."

La mente de Sai procesó varias interpretaciones de esa frase, pero Sákura Interior estaba completamente concentrada en otro asunto. "¿Entonces quién carajos es este pulgoso estúpido?"

"Desconocido."

"¿Qué?" Sai y Sákura Interior respondieron en coro y parpadeando ante esta revelación.

"Individuo 102934 ha sido conocido recientemente. Especie: canina. Afiliación: aliado. Aún no tiene nombre asignado."

"Muuuuy bien…" Sákura Interior miró a ambos con desconfianza. "Entonces eres amiguito de este perro raro. ¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes idea de en dónde están los otros perdedores y por qué no nos están ayudando?"

Cyborg volteó su cabeza, pensando. "Ninja Rock Lee está inconsciente en la sala de entrenamiento. Ninja Aburame Shino está inconsciente en el hangar. Ninja Yamanaka Ino está inconsciente en su habitación. Titanes Starfire y Robin están inconscientes en la enfermería. Ninjas Hyûga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Akimichi Chouji e Inuzuka Kiba se encuentran juntos e inconscientes en el último piso."

La mente de Sai gritaba con las traducciones alternativas. Desesperadamente, buscó estar concentrado. "Tenemos que acceder al ascensor. ¿Puedes desbloquearlo?"

"Negativo. La base está en aislamiento y el ascensor está bloqueado. El levantamiento del aislamiento depende de mis unidades orgánicas de procesamiento, las cuales están inservibles en estos momentos. No obstante, aún es posible emplear el ascensor."

Sai parpadeó. "¿Cómo?"

"El pozo del ascensor alcanza todos los pisos de la Torre. Es posible ir al piso afectado. Las puertas, aunque cerradas, pueden ser abiertas mediante el uso de fuerza excesiva." Cyborg empezó a caminar después de ellos, mirando firmemente hacia adelante y con el perro andando en sus talones. "Pozo usable del ascensor está cercano, prosiguiendo por ruta más rápida posible."

"¿Piso afectado?" Sákura Interior arqueó una ceja. "¿Qué quieres decir con 'piso afectado'?"

"Individuo 102934 me ha dicho que la anomalía síquica viene de Yamanaka Ino." Un rayo de luz surgió del cañón de Cyborg, destruyendo el muro que estaba delante de ellos. Metódicamente avanzó sobre los escombros, eliminando los ninja metálicos que se le iban acercando. "La anomalía sólo puede ser detenida por confrontación directa de Yamanaka Ino."

Sai asintió, eso encajaba, más o menos, con su propio plan. Sai dudaba mucho de que el creador del genjutsu intentara encontrar a Ino por la misma razón que él, pero sería muy fácil derrotarlo después.

Sákura Interior, como era de esperarse, quería decir algo. "¿Qué? ¡Oh, vamos! Ino-puerca es una perra y todo eso, pero atacarla es demasiado ¿no crees?"

"No la vamos a atacar." El cañon de Cyborg disparaba a derecha e izquierda, Sai sólo tenía que apuñalar a los pocos zorros que sobrevivían al fuego de cobertura. "Individuo 102934 tiene un plan para poner fin a esta situación."

"Oh, el perrito tiene un plan ¿no? Qué bueno saberlo." El sarcasmo era evidente en la voz de Sákura Interior. "¿Será que el cachorrito sabe qué hacen estos zorros acá?"

"No." Hubo un aire de duda en la robótica voz de Cyborg. "Soy incapaz de explicar su presencia e Individuo 102934 no lo ha mencionado.

Sai tenía una explicación perfectamente racional para su existencia, pero creyó que no valía la pena mencionársela a los demás. Ciertamente no tenía intención alguna de revelar su conocimiento sobre el maestro del genjutsu. En vez de eso, se concentró por el momento en rebanar a la mayor cantidad posible de zorros.

"Ascensor alcanzado." Escuchó decir a Cyborg. "Posición limpia." Hubo un ruido de metal rompiéndose y dos láminas pesadas de metal pasaron volando a ambos lados y muy cerca de Sai, para terminar aplastando a los atacantes. "Acceso al elevador: conseguido."

"Pude haberlo hecho." Sákura Interior gruñía mientras los tres entraban al ascensor. "Lo hubiera hecho si lo hubieras pedido amablemente, idiota."

"¿Y ahora qué?" Preguntó Sai, ignorando a su compañera sicótica. "Creí que el ascensor no funcionaba estando la Torre en aislamiento."

"Afirmativo. El ascensor está en medio, el pozo del ascensor es el punto crucial al cual hay que acceder." Cyborg miró hacia arriba. "El techo puede ser removido por medio de fuerza excesiva, pero es innecesario. La salida de emergencia en el techo proveerá el acceso requerido."

"YO lo haré, muchísimas gracias." Sákura Interior echó un vistazo general al techo. "¿En dónde está?"

"Está localizada en donde el letrero dice 'Salida de Emergencia'."

"¡Oh! Gracias por haberme hecho quedar como una tonta, ¡chatarra!" Sákura Interior saltó y golpeó el letrero con una sola mano.

"Agradecimiento aceptado. También la salida de emergencia pudo haberse abierto. La fuerza no era necesaria."

"¡Usaré la fuerza cuando se me dé la regalada gana, imbécil!" le gritó Sákura Interior ya subiendo por la salida. "Ahora salgamos de acá…" Dejó de hablar un momento. "¡Huy! ¡A ésta le dieron como a piñata!"

El cuerpo caído de Hinata yacía inconsciente en el techo del ascensor. Gran parte de su ropa estaba desgarrada y en su cuerpo había marcas de muchos rasguños, leves y profundos. Lo más notable era el gran moretón en su cara, quizá debido porque ella recibió el impacto de la caída.

"Hm." Sai revisó a Hinata con apacible sorpresa. ¿Por qué un genjutsu haría esto?

"¿No dijiste que Hinata estaba inconsciente con Naruto y los demás?" Sákura Interior se volteó a donde Cyborg, quien estaba haciendo fuerza para salir por el hueco.

"Dato basado en inteligencia desactualizada. Imposible explicar su presencia aquí."

Sai decidió seguir la corriente. "Aparentemente estaba peleando contra los zorros," dijo. "Debió haber caído al pozo del ascensor o quizá estaba peleando aquí mismo dentro del pozo."

"Tiene sentido." Sákura Interior asintió. "Pero esto no lo hicieron solamente zorros. ¿Pero con quién pudo haber peleado Hinata?"

"**Conmigo, mocosa.**"

Tres cabezas alzaron la mirada sólo para ver a un rubio sonriendo malévolamente, agachado contra el muro del pozo del ascensor. Sus caninos centelleaban con el tinte rojizo de las luces.

Sákura Interior arqueó una ceja. "¿Naruto?"

La cabeza del rubio volteó un poco, y su sonrisa se hizo más ancha. "**Naruto no está aquí**."

…

"J'onn no está aquí, si no, de lo contrario padría habernos ayudado fácilmente con esto." Linterna Verde frunció el ceño. "¿A qué hora dijiste que comenzó?"

"Hace cerca de dos horas. Se encontraba normal en el tubo, flotando, insultándonos, cuando de repente dio un alarido y el agua comenzó a agitarse y a hervir y todo eso. Creíamos que el tubo se iba a romper pero justo cuando la cosa estaba peor, se detuvo y ahora está tranquilo." El científico señalaba al tubo, lleno con agua clara y calmada. "Le metimos burbujas, lo calentamos, hasta lo abrimos una vez…pero nada."

"Ha vuelto a ser agua completamente calma." Se maravillaba Supermán. "No se ve ni siquiera un cuerpo. ¿Seguro que no estaban haciéndole nada…inusual directamente antes de que sucediera esto?"

"En absoluto. Todas las lecturas muestran condiciones normales."

Flash movió su cabeza. "¿Por qué dices que J'onn podría ayudarnos en esto? No sabemos si este tipo es un síquico o si está loco."

"Me parece que es un coma." Linterna negó con la cabeza. "Pero lo que le pasó antes de quedar catatónico parece indicar algo más, como un ataque de algún tipo. Ciertamente no es un intento de escape ya que estaba sintiendo mucho dolor antes. Por supuesto, podría ser el equivalente en chakra a un ataque al corazón o algo así." Suspirando, tocó su oreja con una mano. "¿Terrific? ¿En dónde estás?"

"En camino." Crepitó el comunicador. "He sido informado de la situación. Pero aquí hay algo raro, este ataque coincide con el aislamiento de los Titanes. Podría haber alguna clase de cone…"

"¡AAAAARRRRGH!" Las manos de Supermán fueron a su cabeza. "¡Qué….WAAAAHHHHH!" Cayó de rodillas al piso, jadeando.

"¿Supermán?" Flash corrió a ponerse al lado de Clark. "Súper, ¿qué te…?"

"¡FUERA! ¡ALÉJATE!" El brazo de Supermán arremetió y casi golpea a Wally. "No, detente, no más… ¡NO MÁS!"

"¡Supermán!" Inmediatamente un campo de fuerza verde se formó alrededor de él. "¡No pierdas el control! ¡Tranquilízate, hermano, ¿qué pasa?"

"Hay…voces…imágenes… ¡están por todas partes! **Los escarabajos arrastrándose por la cara de la fatalidad en donde el caos se sienta** **y**…¡AAAGH!"

"¡Supermán!"

El poderoso Hombre de Acero cayó al suelo, retorciéndose.

…

…_ayúdenme ayúdenme no puedo detenerlo demasiadas mentes burbujas como planetas explotando y los llantos congelados en la oscuridad en donde las partes se mezclan y fluyen juntas en los campos de gelatina por entre el golpear y magullar mi único hijo dado en pro de la vida de la galaxia en donde los hoyos se tragan la oscuridad…_

…

"Análisis: el ataque síquico ha debilitado la habilidad del ninja Uzumaki Naruto para suprimir la voluntad del Kyûbi, haciendo que éste alcanzara dominio sobre el cuerpo."

"¿Sí? ¡No me digas, GENIO! ¿Eso crees?" Gruñía Sákura Interior esquivando otra ráfaga de chakra. "Alégrate de que sólo sea su voluntad la que nos preocupe. Si tuviera acceso a su chakra, estaríamos JODIDOS."

Sai no quiso comentar el hecho de que Naruto ya poseía en sí grandes reservas de chakra.

"**Así es.**" Naruto…no, Kyûbi, gruñía mientras corría por el muro. "**Quisiera tener mis propios poderes para aplastarlos como los insectos que son. Pero aunque este horroroso contenedor y su sello no me dejen alcanzar mi fuerza completa, aún poseo la habilidad suficiente para destruirlos a todos ustedes.**" Puso juntas sus manos. "**¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

Miles de pequeños zorros rabiosos anaranjados surgieron cerca de él, con sus dientes descubiertos listos para luchar. Mientras saltaban hacia los ninja, un chorro de fuego salió de la boca de Naruto, casi impactando en Sákura Interior. Ella dijo algo que el mismo Sai no esperaría escuchar de la boca de ella. "Hey tú, ¡cabeza de olla!" Gritó al pozo. "¡Sube tu brillante y metálico trasero aquí y danos una mano!"

Cyborg contestó. "Parte posterior inservible, faltan piernas. Manos presentes pero la distancia hace impráctico el desplazamiento." Cyborg yacía, imperturbable, en la caja del ascensor al lado de Hinata. Sus piernas habían sido destruidas por un Rasengan bien dirigido y sólo podía ver cómo los dos ninja batallaban por subir por el pozo.

Sai, más familiarizado con la tecno-jerga que Sákura, se las arregló para darle una orden a Cyborg en medio de los ataques de los zorros. "¡Se requiere fuego de cobertura!"

"Entendido." La luz azul iluminó el pozo, destrozando a los zorros. Se le había ocurrido a Sai que un arma como Cyborg era muy útil en un espacio tan confinado. También era, por otro lado, muy riesgosa para cualquier aliado que pudiera haber en dicho espacio cerrado, pero sí que era un arma útil.

La luz eliminó a los zorros y Sai se metió en la inmensa nube de humo producida por la disolución de los zorros _bunshin_. Pronto se iba a disipar y necesitaría aprovecharla.

Infortunadamente, Sákura Interior probablemente estaba haciendo lo mismo al otro lado, por eso no se atrevía a saltar a un lado o girar bruscamente porque temía atravesársele. Simplemente corrió en recta y esperaba que Kyûbi no lo hubiera visto.

No lo vio. Pero SÍ VIO a Sákura.

"¡AH! ¡Eres un IDIOTA, tonto poseído por el zorro-demonio! ¡Me importa un c*lo que seas alguna encarnación milenaria del mal vestida de Naruto! ¡Te haré tragar m*erda!" Hubo un gran estruendo del otro lado del pozo. "¡Ah, M*ERDA! ¡No sólo tú…!" Otro estruendo, Sai ya no estaba protegido por el humo pero no se atrevía a mirar abajo para ver la pelea. El piso al cual debía llegar estaba a pocos centímetros. "¡AAAAAAGH! Naruto, si vuelves a recuperar tu consciencia ¡Te mataré a punta de patadas en las pelotas!"

Un repentino y gran ruido metálico sonó, como si fuera hueso golpeándose con el metal. Momentos después, grandes disparos de luz azul iluminaban el pozo. "¡Unidad Cyborg en peligro! ¡Necesita reparación!" Sai podía escuchar la batalla pero la ignoró. El creador de este genjutsu podía arreglárselas él solo, además Sai tenía asuntos más urgentes (la enorme puerta metálica que separaba al pasillo del pozo. De su bolsa sacó una de las pocas notas bomba que le quedaban y la pegó en la puerta. A continuación, saltó a la pared opuesta (y de paso evitando por milímetros un disparo de Cyborg). Alzó las manos haciendo un sello.

¡BOOOOOM!

No fue muy sigiloso. Sai hasta podía escuchar cómo la cabeza de Naruto volteaba a ver. Peor aún, la puerta parecía estar intacta. Desesperadamente, sacó otra nota bomba.

"La observación ha revelado el plan de aliado Sai. Prestando asistencia, ninja Sai ¡aléjese!" Sai apenas tuvo tiempo de comprender lo que decía Cyborg antes de que un enorme disparo iluminara el pozo e impactara en la puerta. Una serie de gruñidos que se escuchaban más cerca le informaron que ya Kyûbi estaba enterado e iba en pos del hoyo recién formado…

…_profundo muy profundo en la montaña de la oscuridad en donde las falditas rosadas vagaban suavemente a través de los niños que gritaban mientras practicaban su geriatría por entre la falsa seguridad de un bote de piel de borrego mono pensó que estaba en Konoha…_

…

En Jump City, Mildred Cruller se sentó en su cama, agarrando con fuerza sus cabellos canosos. "¡Mis estrellas!" Gemía "¡Mis estrellas!"

…_al lado de la cascada de plumas de ganso nos sentamos y lloramos por las seis alegres mermeladas de cómo resuelves un problema la luz verde de una hermana revela las alas de un gorila…_

…

Sai sintió cómo se daba duro en el piso. Vagamente detrás de él escuchaba los cada vez más audibles gruñidos de la manada de zorros. _Levántate,_ se dijo a sí mismo. _Sigue adelante_, _recuerda tu entrenamiento_.

Luchó para levantarse, alzando su espada. Corriendo hacia atrás para no perder de vista la puerta del ascensor. ¿Cuál era la habitación de Ino? ¿También estaba bloqueada? ¿Podía romper la puerta?

Un pequeño gimoteo lo distrajo por un momento, miró con asombro cómo un perrito verde subía por el borde y corría hacia él mismo, ladrando frenéticamente. ¿Esta cosa sigue con nosotros?

Dejó de pensar en eso mientras docenas de zorros rabiosos surgían del hoyo. Blandía su espada a diestra y siniestra, continuamente, desplazándose hacia atrás. El corredor se llenaba con el humo pero más zorros seguían llegando.

…_nacidos en un valle todos vamos hacia abajo felices hacia el haiku de los zafiros…_

Alejó las imágenes y siguió luchando. El corredor alrededor suyo se estaba retorciendo, y apenas podía ver a los muros a través de las extrañas formas cambiantes, pero tenía que continuar. Detrás de él escuchó al perro ladrar… ¡ladrándole a una puerta! ¡La puerta de Ino! Corrió hacia atrás aún más rápido, esparciendo gotitas de agua mientras lo hacía. Esos rociadores estaban funcionando –sin duda el humo los activó-. Deteniéndose frente a la puerta, sacó su última nota bomba…

…_la jaula de tinta tenía al venado atrapado en el bosque de arena mientras la sangre se derramaba sobre los dientes y encías y un antiguo amigo miraba por sobre las copas de los árboles por el bienestar del estadio…_

…

En una estación de gasolina cerca a un cuerpo de agua, dos hombres enmascarados estaban de pie ante la caja registradora, empuñando armas. Mientras el adolescente sudoroso delante de ellos sacaba el efectivo de la caja, uno de los ladrones comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse. "No… ¡NO! ¡Es demasiado! ¡Ya no MÁS! ¡APAGA ESTA MI*RDA!" Cayó al suelo aún gritando. "¡APÁGALA!"

"¿Pero qué…?" su compinche y el adolescente lo miraban boquiabiertos. "¿Daran? Hey, Daran, ¡sigue conmigo! Hombre, continuemos, tenemos que… ¡Ah, mi*rda! ¡La policía nos va a coger!… ¡Daran!"

…_el ankh de Mordecai el Marciano quien cosió la boca de los cañones con nada más que con una varita de hada y tendones de tobillo que silbaban felizmente de Jack la Caja y todo el esfuerzo en vudú nunca bastaría para…_

…

…_¡fuerza!... ¡REGRESA! ¡La misión! Concéntrate en la misión._

Un Sai algo mareado se dio cuenta de que había un perrito verde a su lado, quien a continuación se lanzó contra los zorros con ferocidad bizarra. Aún había humo en el aire. Una llovizna caía sobre él. Se alzó tambaleando y, usando el tiempo que el perro le había comprado, sacó un pequeño rollo –uno con dibujos listos-. Desatando el nudo, dejó que se abriera y levanto sus manos para hacer un sello, tratando de concentrar el chakra necesario. Varios lobos salieron del papel y atacaron a los zorros, forzándolos a retroceder.

Dirigiéndole una sonrisa cansada al perro, Sai se volteó casi perezosamente hacia la puerta…_es una puerta ¿cierto? ¿Qué era ese ojo?…oh, alucinaciones. Concéntrate. La misión_. Alcanzando la nota bomba que se le había caído, la recogió y la metió bien adentro de la boca verde que gritaba. ¡Qué raro que una boca se sintiera tan metálica! Otra vez alzó sus dedos.

¡BOOM!

Sai salió volando contra el muro y por un momento el dolor le hizo ver todo con claridad. El corredor se veía tenue, la roja luz de emergencia brillaba entre las miles de gotitas de los rociadores. Pudo distinguir a sus lobos de tinta luchando contra los zorros…estaban perdiendo.

Más allá de la puerta destruida, pudo ver una masa desmayada de cabello rubio en el suelo.

_Ahí está_. Lentamente luchó por avanzar hacia ella…

…_calamares que se escondían bajo el horizonte de la piel y chupaban los huesos desde el enorme río entrelazado con los tiempos de murciélagos y las torres de los reyes aguantaban el agua que supuraba de los párpados de…_

…

"¿Milla? Mijita ¿tuviste una pesadilla? Te oímos gritar… ¿Milla? Milla, por favor despierta cielito. Despierta, Milla, mami está aquí. Esto no es gracioso Milla, tienes que…"

…_los ojos de la llama construían los dientes de este gran sándwich por entre los escombros flotantes de a cabeza del demonio el sueño que parecía alimentarse a sí mismo con masa por qué el mar está hirviendo…_

…

Sai volvió repentinamente a estar consciente, justo a tiempo para evadir un Rasengan que iba dirigido a su cabeza. Jadeando, saltó y alcanzó su espada…pero ésta ya no estaba. Oyó cómo el gruñente Naruto iba hacia él corriendo en cuatro patas. El chakra de Sai estaba casi agotado…pero Naruto muy probablemente tenía mucho más.

¿Por qué todo está tan claro?

Naruto y él continuaron caminando en círculos, mirándose frente a frente. Ahora Naruto estaba entre Sai y la habitación de Ino. "**Ni siquiera lo intentes, mocoso. Esa chica es lo único que está manteniendo alejado a mi fastidioso anfitrión. No voy a liberarme por completo por primera vez en años sólo para ser reengullido por esa rubia imitación barata de ninja**."

Algo peludito se hizo al lado de una pierna de Sai. No se atrevió a mirar hacia abajo pero sabía qué era _¿Aún sigue acá?_ Se preguntaba.

Lentamente, y sin saber de dónde había salido, una rarísima idea lo obsesionó. Tenía que hacer entrar al perro en la habitación de Ino. Simplemente tenía que hacerlo. Una vez que el perro alcanzara el cuerpo de Ino, todo esto terminaría. Nada más importaría.

Excepto Naruto quien aún estaba entre el perro e Ino.

El agua se deslizaba por su nariz mientras lo pensaba. Podría seguir caminando en círculos y esperar que Naruto se moviera a un lado, pero dudaba mucho que funcionara. Podría acometer frontalmente, pero el Kyûbi estaría listo y simplemente lo arrojaría a un lado. Se le habían acabado los shuriken y las notas bomba, ya casi no tenía tinta.

Más agua mojaba su cara. Las cosas se sentían curiosamente tranquilas ahora mismo. Casi quietas. Distraídamente, miraba las gotitas de agua color rojo caer desde el techo.

Agua…

Sai esbozó una larga, lenta y genuina sonrisa. "Vamos." Le susurró al perro. "Me encargaré del Kyûbi." Tan rápido como se atrevía, alzó sus manos para hacer un sello. "Oye, pendejo." Le decía a Naruto. "Soy tipo agua."

…

…_la rima rúnica con el líquido de limpieza que llena las burbujas y poppoppop demasiadas burbujas demasiadas mentes allá afuera más allá del agua agarra toca rompe…_

…

El perro verde avanzaba hacia adelante mientras el dragón de agua iba dirigido contra el rubio ninja. El vapor surgió cuando dicho dragón colisionó con la bola de fuego del rubio. Disparó por sobre el umbral, alcanzando al niño…

…..

…_el emperador del helado decreta que todas las burbujas deberían estallar en la demasiadas burbujas tan separadas nosotros los mortales millones viven solos como puntos en el espacio conéctalos rompe las burbujas que fluyan juntas…_

…

El perro saltó en el aire, apenas esquivando la bola de fuego que le dispararon. Su cuerpo se arqueó, cambió de forma…

…

…_nein la faja te queda maravillosamente como una línea a través de una burbuja de cristal que llora y llora de otra mente fuerte muy fuerte quien es éste por qué están las cosas…_

_¿Hola?_

_Calma, chiquilla, cálmate. Acurrúcate bajo mis alas._

…

Milla se despertó gritando y se hundió en los brazos de su madre.

…

A kilómetros de distancia, una charla muy rentable con un prisionero repentinamente colaborador fue interrumpida por una nueva explosión de ira. Un subalterno corrió a donde Luthor. "Señor, los otros se están despertando."

…

Mientras la policía se agolpaba en la puerta, Daran se levantaba, pálido y temblando. Se entregó sin oponer resistencia.

…

"Ohhhhh….." Supermán se levantó cuidadosamente del piso. "¿Pero…qué diablos pasó?"

Linterna Verde y Flash lo miraron, sin saber qué decir. En un tubo cercano, una figura conocida se reconstituía.

…

Y por toda la Torre Titán, los demás empezaban a despertarse. Lee parpadeaba para despertarse y sentía cómo le dolía la cabeza. Shino se levantó tambaleando y recogió sus gafas oscuras. Raven se despertó y encontró a Chico Bestia desplomado sobre ella y lo empujó segundos antes de que él también se despertara.

Y en la enfermería, Robin se sacudió para despertarse y saltó de la cama. Ignorando los gritos de Starfire, salió corriendo hacia el corredor, llegando al ascensor. Le tomó unos segundos revisar a Cyborg y a la todavía inconsciente Hinata antes de ascender por el cable y saltar a través del hoyo humeante. Pasando por sobre los desplomados Sai y Naruto, se adentró a mirar el interior de la habitación de Ino.

Allí, acunando a Ino, y con sus largos y verdes dedos tocando su cabeza, estaba J'onn J'onnz, también conocido como Martian Manhunter.

…

"La estructura cerebral de la señorita Yamanaka es similar a la de un marciano." Explicaba J'onn poco después en la sala de conferencias de la Torre Titán. "Me di cuenta de eso al examinarla, pero no estaba consciente de eso, o más bien no estaba seguro, de las posibles implicaciones y por eso no dije nada." Hizo una reverencia con su cabeza en señal de vergüenza. "Debí haber previsto este suceso."

Robin asintió en contemplación. Concordaba. Se había dado cuenta de que Ino era la telépata cuando tuvo ese episodio afuera de la habitación de ella, sólo que no sabía cómo había sucedido. "¿Entonces dices que su…linaje, como lo llaman en Konoha, es una mutación de algún tipo? ¿Algo que la hizo telépata?"

"Una…latente. Potencial. Antes que ella dudo que alguno de su linaje hubiera desbloqueado esta habilidad."

"¿Y por qué vino a pasarle esto ahora?" Sai –quien supuestamente debía estar en enfermería con Hinata, Cyborg y Naruto (aunque no estaba tan mal herido, Naruto estaba sumamente confundido sobre cómo él había terminado en el quinto piso)- preguntó. "Ella jamás había hecho antes algo como esto."

"Eso fue en parte mi culpa." J'onn le dirigió una mirada como de disculpa a la rubia que estaba tiritando a su lado. "Para un marciano es peligroso intentar leer la mente de otro marciano. Cuando llegó por primera vez a la Torre Metro, intenté leerle la mente. Rápidamente rompí el vínculo tan pronto como me di cuenta de qué estaba pasando, pero aparentemente ya era demasiado tarde. Mi intervención desbloqueó las partes protegidas de su cerebro, abriendo completamente su mente."

"Lo cual causó los destellos de recuerdos." Robin sonreía maliciosamente. Miró a Starfire, quien estaba flotando ansiosamente sobre él. "Supongo que un telépata no entrenado no podría saber cómo controlar las cosas."

"Exactamente." Decía el marciano. "Ella no estaba acostumbrada a sus habilidades y ni siquiera podía decir si las estaba usando. Su mente se fue abriendo lentamente y comenzó a leer cada vez más mentes cercanas sin quererlo. A medida que su rango aumentaba, también lo hacía el número de pensamientos que iba leyendo. Alcanzaron a ser demasiados, debía mandarlos a otro lado."

"A Neji y a mí."

"Así es. La transición de émpata a telépata es bastante dramática, y frecuentemente dolorosa. La sentí desde mi hogar en China, y dejé de inmediato a mi esposa para investigar…sin embargo, como parece, llegué a tiempo para detener la vorágine. Me vi obligado a adoptar un disfraz, tanto físico como mental, para esconder mi presencia de la mente de la chica. Si no, pudo haberme descubierto inmediatamente y habría tenido que luchar contra ella mentalmente –un calvario que no creo que ella hubiera podido sobrevivir-. Sólo podía detener la vorágine por medio del contacto directo."

"¿Vorágine? ¿Qué sucede ahí?" Robin arqueó una ceja "¿En qué consiste exactamente?"

"En términos simples, es una completa unión de mentes. Una fusión de todos los pensamientos, todos los recuerdos y todos los sentimientos en un gran colectivo. Es la extensión lógica de una mente que desbocadamente va leyendo y soltando pensamientos. La mente de Ino alcanzó aquellas que le eran cercanas y familiares. Si se le hubiera permitido seguir, habría abarcado también la ciudad."

"¿Y entonces qué habría pasado?"

"Probablemente su cerebro habría colapsado por el esfuerzo. Sólo telépatas muy poderosos pueden conectarse con tantas mentes sin sufrir daño permanente. En cuanto a los habitantes de la ciudad…" J'onn se encogió de hombros. "Muchos se habrían vuelto locos. Unos pocos afortunados habrían muerto por la impresión."

Ino, aún temblando, miró al marciano con sus azules ojos abiertos de par en par.

"Ya ha sucedido antes." Asintió J'onn. "En Marte. Una secta, los Marcianos Blancos, creía que el sendero a la verdadera iluminación se basaba en la completa unión de todas las mentes. Formaron una congregación y todos abrieron sus mentes…fue algo siniestro. La palabra locura no alcanza a describir ese horror. Desde entonces lo marcianos mantuvimos bajo estricto control nuestras mentes."

"¿Por qué esa vorágine enloquece a las personas?" Shino alzó la voz por primera vez, estaba cerca de la puerta. "¿Acaso no es ventajoso tener una sola mente colmena en un equipo?"

J'on sonreía con tristeza. "Eso creían los Marcianos Blancos. Pero para pertenecer a una mente única se requiere sacrificar tu individualidad. Ya no tienes identidad, ni personalidad…ni siquiera principios. Y como ninguna parte del colectivo tiene identidad o entendimiento, pues el colectivo, como un todo, tampoco los tiene. Se convierte en una masa mental gigantesca, amorfa y caótica."

Hubo un largo silencio mientras los asistentes meditaban sobre esto. Finalmente Robin hizo una pregunta práctica. "¿Esto volverá a pasar?"

"Indudablemente." J'onn asintió con un semblante sombrío. "Estaría pasando ahora mismo si no le hubiera puesto a ella una burbuja de aislamiento. Mientras se la mantenga, no podrá escuchar los pensamientos ajenos ni mandárselos a otros. Por primera vez en meses, la señorita Yamanaka está siendo ella misma."

"Hm." Robin observó cuidadosamente el pálido rostro de Ino. A juzgar por su expresión, ella tendría que acostumbrarse a la idea. "¿Qué sugieres?"

"Me temo que no hay sugerencias. Debo quedarme acá, tanto para mantener su mente resguardada como para enseñarle cómo controlar sus poderes. De otro modo, lo que sucedió acá volverá a pasar." J'onn miró a Sai e Ino. "Debo pedirle a tus amigos que dejen a un lado su justificada animadversión hacia la Liga y me permitan hacer esto. La única alternativa es llevármela a la Torre Metro y entrenarla allá."

Sai miró a Shino y alzó sus cejas. Shino se encogió de hombros. "Pues parece ser que no tenemos opción." Alejándose del muro, avanzó hacia el marciano. "Muy bien. Aceptamos tu oferta y –si a Robin no le molesta- te invitamos acá para que entrenes a Ino-san."

…

Cazadora se despertaba mientras Question se ponía su abrigo. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a ir por el desayuno? No traigas nada de ese restaurante mexicano, me hace vomitar." Lo pensó por un momento. "Ni tampoco de McDonald's, esa cosa también me hace vomitar."

"Todo acá te hace vomitar." La cara sin rostro Question le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza. "Pensé que habías crecido en Ciudad Gótica, pensé que estabas acostumbrada a la comida de acá."

"Cállate." Bostezando, Cazadora se sentó y frotó sus ojos. "Si no vas a ir por el desayuno, ¿entonces adónde vas?"

"A Chinatown. Asuntos de trabajo."

Cazadora le arqueó una ceja. "¿Tienes una nueva pista de nuestro fugitivo?"

"Mejor aún." Question decía mientras abría la puerta del carro. "Creo que ya lo tengo."

…

**NDT**: Sí, ya sé que tanto este capítulo como el anterior son medio flojitos. Pero eso tiene una razón de ser, la cual descubriremos cuando nos vayamos acercando al final del fic (y aún falta mucho para eso). Pero no se preocupen, los capítulos 16, 17, 18 y 19 tendrán tanta acción que harán parecer a Rambo o la trilogía de Bourne como películas para niños.

Otra vez agradezco mucho que lean y comenten. Entre más lean y comenten, más ganas tengo de escribir.

¡Ah! A la fanaticada de Tenten le digo que espere hasta el cap. 18. Como ella está prisionera, pues no hay mucho que le suceda pero en dicho capítulo hará una aparición de índole espectacular.

**AVANCE**: ha pasado una semana después de la vorágine síquica de Ino. Con el fin de levantar la moral y restablecer los lazos de confianza entre los shinobi y los Titanes, a Robin se le ocurre la genial idea de que Star y Raven vayan con Ino, Sákura y Hinata de compras al centro comercial.

En cuanto a Hinata, ella se 'fuga' y va a cumplirle una segunda cita a Espectro, esta vez en una iglesia, en donde tratarán los temas que no pudieron tratar en Noodle Nexus. Lo diferente esta vez es que Naruto no va a estar dormido y le cae en plena cita con el ángel.

La Liga de la Justicia ya ha avanzado bastante con la fabricación del portal al universo de los shinobi…pero se dan cuenta que les falta algo importante: chakra. ¿Cómo lo solucionarán?

Kiba y Shino están con los Titanes del Oeste. Analizan la pista que Aqualad les tenía y llegan a una conclusión bastante inesperada.

Luthor y Shikamaru, mientras juegan ajedrez, empiezan a hablar de un ninja cuya descripción, provista por Jûgo, coincide con la de Sásuke. Shikamaru, aprovechando eso, lo hará quedar como un tonto.

Todas estas cosas y muchas más pasarán en el siguiente capítulo **ACLARACIÓN**.

¡No se despeguen de este fic!


	15. Aclaración

**ACLARACIÓN**

…

El hombre corría por el callejón, jadeando; atrás de él había miradas frenéticas. Un coro de ladridos hambrientos y furiosos lo perseguía, el ruido hacía eco en las paredes de los edificios adyacentes. Limpiándose el sudor de sus ojos, siguió corriendo, medio tambaleándose contra las canecas de basura y desperdicios arrojados por los vecinos.

Al fin, inevitablemente, terminó en un callejón sin salida. El pasadizo había sido tapiado por un muro de ladrillo y había escombros en el suelo. Desesperadamente trató de escalarlo apoyándose en ellos, pero estaba demasiado alto y los ladrillos eran demasiado endebles. Mientras sus dedos manchaban con sangre la pared, los ladridos se escuchaban más fuertes y más cercanos.

El hombre volteó a mirar cómo los perros venían doblando la esquina –perros de toda raza-. Pitbulls, rottweilers, chihuahuas, poodles… Su apariencia iba desde bien alimentados y cuidados hasta roñosos y sucios. Curiosamente, mientras miraban al hombre, su paso se lentificaba, sus ladridos se convertían en gruñidos malévolos y empezaron a rodearlo.

Cogiendo una tabla suelta que estaba a la mano, el hombre la balanceaba de un lado a otro, gritando, "¡Atrás! ¡Chíte, chandosos locos! ¿Pero qué diablos pasó? ¡Pero si sólo salí a trotar!"

_El culpable debe ser castigado por sus crímenes._

La cabeza del hombre alzó la mirada repentinamente. "¿P-pero qué?"

_Debe haber venganza._

Hubo un sobresalto entre la jauría y una pomeranian furiosa se abrió camino. Cuando la vio, el hombre soltó un grito desesperado y dio un paso adelante. "¿Marrel?"

La pomeranian meneó su cola. Pero luego le 'sonrió' con una boca REPLETA de dientes y exudando abundante baba.

"¿Marrel?" Como siguiendo las órdenes de la pomeranian, los otros perros también 'sonreían' mientras avanzaban hacia el hombre. "¿Marrel? ¡MARREL! ¡NO! ¡ATRÁS! ¡AAARGH!"

Los gritos hacían eco en el concreto, rebotaban por todo el callejón mientras los perros participaban del banquete. Había suficiente para todos.

A unos pasos de distancia, un hombre alto y pálido vestido con una gabardina verde y larga miraba la escena inconmoviblemente. Su cara, que estaba cubierta por la capucha, era luenga, demacrada y perfectamente blanca, y sus ojos hundidos brillaban con fulgor verde. Ni un músculo de su cara se movía.

De repente su cabeza se movió, como si escuchara algo a lo lejos. Sin voltearse, alzó una mano y chasqueó un dedo. Su disfraz se ondeó como si hubiera sido tocado por un viento intangible y de inmediato otro espíritu apareció delante de él, éste estaba vestido con un estropeado disfraz circense.

"Boston." Espectro entrecerró sus ojos. ¿Qué pretendéis con invocarme de este modo? Ya sabéis que no me gustan estas cosas."

"No, no es una invocación, ¡lo juro!" Deadman abría y meneaba sus brazos como asustado. De haber podido, el fantasma hubiera sudado. "Al menos no una seria. Yo sólo buscaba una manera de contactarte y…bueno, es difícil de encontrar alternativas diferentes a esas maneras de invocarte que todo el mundo sabe que detestas."

Espectro bufó, pero bajó su mano. Relajándose, Deadman miró a su alrededor para ver exactamente en dónde estaban. "Minneapolis, ¿eh?" Miró con detenimiento el ensangrentado callejón allá abajo. "¿Qué pasó con éste?"

"Richard Hentley. Edad: treinta y cinco. Mató a su esposa hace dos años porque alimentó al perro con la marca de comida que no era."

"¿En serio?" Deadman volvió a mirar hacia abajo. "Hermano, francamente algunas personas tienen la teja corrida. ¿Y lo destrozaste con los perros? Hermano, como que te gusta de a mucho la ironía ¿no?"

Sin ni siquiera voltear, Espectro respondió. "Sólo imparto justicia. Administro la venganza según como se me ha ordenado. Eso es todo."

"Eso me dices ahora. Juraría que a veces te encanta hacer este trabajo."

"¿Acaso esta conversación tiene algún objeto, Boston Brand?" Un toque de molestia se oyó en la voz del ángel.

Boston palideció (o lo hubiera hecho si su cara no fuera blanca). "Ah, cierto. Objeto. Este…bueno, estuve hablando con algunos espantos de por aquí y nosotros…eh…bueno, verás, estaba haciendo este encargo para la Liga de la Justicia y yo…Eh... ¿cómo es que se llama esa muchachita que vi contigo en ese restaurante?"

"VOS MISMO SABÉIS quién es ella, Boston, la estuvisteis siguiendo."

"Es cierto." Boston soltó una sonrisa nerviosa. "Es cierto. Supongo que sólo estaba preguntando…eh…qué hacías hablándole. Ya sabes, en vez de matarla de manera irónica."

Espectro volteó a mirarlo, una de sus cejas estaba alzada en señal de diversión. "¿Y por qué haría eso?"

"Bueno…Es lo que sueles hacerle a los seres humanos. Y a demonios. Y a fantasmas, incluso, aunque técnicamente ya estamos muertos. Y…" La voz de Boston se debilitó ante la mirada cada vez más enojada de Espectro. "Ah, sí. El punto es que eso no parece ser parte de todo lo que haces como 'Ángel de la Venganza'."

Espectro volvió a voltearse y miró la ciudad, aparentemente reflexionando en la pregunta de Deadman. "Daos cuenta de que yo no sólo soy el Ángel de la Venganza." Dijo. "También soy el Ángel de la Redención."

"Uriel. Sí, recuerdo eso de cuando yo estaba vivo, es lo que decían de ti. Pero después que yo…eh, te conocí, bueno…todo eso de la 'redención' era difícil de ver en ti."

"Siempre ha estado ahí. Sólo que esa parte no es muy llamativa." Suspiró Espectro. "Pero sí, es una parte de mis deberes que temo que he…ignorado por un tiempo. O al menos, de la cual nunca presumo. No de esta manera." Apuntó con el dedo al callejón. "Mis venganzas han sido siempre grandilocuentes; mis redenciones, silenciosas y poco vistas. Pero ambas existen al mismo tiempo y no pueden ser separadas. Yo siempre he hecho tanta redención como justicia."

"Si tú lo dices." Deadman tenía en su cara una mirada de incredulidad. "Pero aún así. ¿Qué sucede con esa muchachita?"

"¿Con Hyûga Hinata? Ella es un instrumento importante en las manos del Todopoderoso."

"¿Instrumento?"

"Al igual que todos nosotros. Tanto ella como sus amigos tendrán un papel crucial en los eventos por venir, luego es fundamental que se preparen para encararlos. La chica es mi enlace con ellos, así podré advertirles y guiarlos por las tribulaciones que enfrentarán."

Deadman tenía ya una mirada más pensativa en su cara. "De acuerdo." Dijo. "De acuerdo. Creo que lo entiendo. Pero déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Por qué son tan importantes esos chicos? ¿Qué los hace tan importantes para lo que va a suceder?"

Espectro le respondió, volviendo su mirada a la ciudad. "Porque tienen consigo un poder que este mundo perdió hace mucho tiempo."

…

"¿Estás seguro de que todos están bien?" Digo, no es nada normal que estén evitándose el uno al otro todo el tiempo como lo han estado haciendo últimamente." Cyborg se detuvo para pensar un momento. "Bueno, sé bien que conozco a esta gente desde hace apenas un mes, pero seguro que esto NO ME PARECE nada normal."

"Por supuesto que no es normal para ellos." Robin no se volteó de su lugar en la computadora. Cyborg y él estaban sentados en la sala de control de la Torre, haciendo lo mejor para entretener a todo el mundo, una tarea bastante difícil a estas alturas. "Pero piénsalo por un segundo, Cyborg. Sólo ha pasado una semana desde que pasó esa cosa con la chica Yamanaka en donde todo el mundo se metió en la mente de todo el mundo."

"¿Y?"

"¿Cómo que '_y_' Cyborg?, vieron los temores, visiones y recuerdos más oscuros de sus compañeros de equipo. Todos nosotros lo vimos. Esto los ha hecho sentirse incómodos entre sí. Seguro, sus recuerdos de esa jornada están un poco borrosos, pero me imagino que eso ha sido más que suficiente como para hacer difíciles las cosas."

"Eso creo." Cyborg se encogió de hombros con molestia. "Aún así, todos los Titanes pasamos por lo mismo, y no nos estamos resquebrajando ni nada."

Robin le arqueó una ceja a su amigo mecánico. "Cy ¿acaso recuerdas los primeros días después del incidente?"

"Bueno, pudimos haber tenido ALGUNOS encontrones. Pero los superamos rapidito."

"Esa es la diferencia en estructuras grupales." Volviéndose al computador, Robin comenzó a teclear algunos comandos, concentrándose en la pantalla de cierta área. "Nuestro equipo es como una familia informal; vivimos, comemos y dormimos juntos. Manejamos los problemas de cada uno de nosotros, nos encargamos de los secretos de cada uno de nosotros…Somos muy cercanos."

"Supongo que ese es el por qué fuiste el más rápido en recuperarte; actuaste como súper detective. Probablemente ya sabías la mitad de los 'secretos oscuros' en este lugar."

Robin se encogió de hombros. "Eso ayudó. Pero el punto es que esos ninjas no son como nosotros. Bueno, muchos de ellos SON AMIGOS, pero realmente es más como una 'camaradería'. No olvidemos que son soldados. Han luchado hombro con hombro muchas veces porque DEBÍAN hacerlo, no necesariamente porque quisieran. Por si no lo has notado, hay un gran número de secretos dentro de ese grupo, y un par de asuntos muy delicados. Ellos confían mucho entre sí, pero eso no significa que sean tan…cercanos como lo somos nosotros."

"Entonces ahora que ya tienen una idea de lo que los otros están escondiendo, pues tienen miedo de ellos." Cyborg soltó una risita. "Jamás pensé que saber más de tus amigos pudiera ser algo tan tétrico, ¿no?"

"Es más que eso. Saber demasiado de tus amigos también implica que ellos sepan demasiado de TI. Temen que sus secretos salgan a la luz." Frunciendo el ceño de repente, añadió. "Y no se limita a ellos tampoco, Cyborg. Nosotros también hemos estado evitándonos tanto como ellos nos han estado evitando a nosotros."

El recordatorio desvaneció el buen humor de Cyborg. "Sí." Admitió con seriedad. "Pero no es como si hubiéramos querido ser uña y mugre con ellos ANTES del incidente. Si acaso, diría que me siento más cómodo con Sai."

"Nunca creí escuchar eso de alguien," bufó Robin. "Aún así, eso es motivo para agradecer. Sai, Hinata y tú son los únicos que tuvieron una idea de lo que pasó esa noche. Bueno, J'onn también, supongo, pero él en realidad no es parte del equipo. Ustedes tres han sido responsables de haber mantenido la unidad durante esta semana. Es una suerte que los criminales hayan estado calmaditos últimamente porque nuestro desempeño en equipo ha sido fatal. Tenemos que restablecer los lazos con los ninjas y ayudarles a resolver sus problemas tan pronto como sea posible."

"¿Por eso le sugeriste a Star que llevara a las chicas al centro comercial hoy?"

"Probablemente."

"Genial. Muy ingenioso. Invitar a Raven debió haber sido toda una hazaña….pero es genial."

Robin se encogió de hombros. "Ir de compras es una expresión casi universal de integración femenina. No la comprendo, pero pude usarla. Raven podría aguantar algo de integración grupal, pero que ella y Starfire hayan ido hará que se forme un lazo más entre equipos que entre individuos. Por eso hice que las ninjas también fueran."

Hubo un corto silencio. "¿Todas ellas?"

"Sí…" Robin medio volteó. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Bueno…porque no puedo localizar a Hinata por ningún lado."

Robin suspiró y luego se echó para atrás en su asiento, masajeando su frente. "¿Por qué esto ya no me sorprende?"

…

"Primera Asamblea Presbiteriana de Jump City," se leía en el anuncio afuera de la edificación, y Hinata supuso para qué era dicha edificación. Parecía muy diferente a cualquier templo o santuario que hubiera visitado en su infancia, pero aún así lo esperaba. De cualquier manera, esa era la misma edificación que había visto en su visión de anoche, luego este debía ser el que debía visitar.

Cuidadosamente Hinata se acercó a las puertas. La pequeña edificación ciertamente no parecía ser muy llamativa. Los ladrillos de las paredes parecían ser bastante sólidos, pero la pintura de las puertas se estaba descascarando y Hinata podía jurar que la torre se tambaleaba levemente. Los barrotes antirrobo que estaban sobre el vidrio oxidado también se veían un poco inquietantes.

Pero aún así era el edificio de la visión. Tenía que entrar en él.

Extrañamente, la puerta se abrió al momento en que ella puso su mano en ella. Le echó un vistazo a los barrotes antirrobo, se encogió de hombros, y entró. Adentro, se encontró a sí misma en una pequeña antesala de algún tipo, rodeada de perchas. Justo más allá, había un par de puertas pequeñas blancas de panel, las cuales empujó para entrar al amplio salón de más adelante. Sillas plegables metálicas llenaban una larga antesala, enfrente de un simple micrófono al final. A cada lado rayitos de sol se metían por entre las ventanas oscurecidas por los barrotes.

No obstante, en ese momento la atención de Hinata estaba fijada en el anciano que estaba acomodando las sillas cerca de la primera fila. Había hecho una pausa cuando las puertas se abrieron.

"Me temo no habrá servicios sino hasta mañana, jovencita." Decía, dejando caer algo en su abrigo. "Lo siento, mi vista no es muy buena sin mis gafas. ¿En qué te puedo servir?"

"Yo…eh…" Hinata miraba precipitadamente a su alrededor. "N…no estoy segura, yo…Alguien me dijo que viniera acá…en realidad no sé por qué, yo…"

El anciano fruncía el ceño mientras sacaba un par de gafas. "Tu voz me suena algo familiar," decía él, mientras se los ponía. "¿Por casualidad no eres…? ¡Ah!" Sonrió. "¡Hyûga Hinata! ¡Por supuesto! Supongo que por eso él está acá. Un lugar muy raro para citarse."

Con sus gafas ya en su lugar, algo en el anciano hizo caer en cuenta a Hinata. "Tú eres…"

"Ah. Soy el reverendo Norman McCay de la Primera Asamblea Presbiteriana. ¿Cómo te va?" Él le estrechó la mano distraídamente. "Lamento no haberme presentado antes. No me hagas caso, acabo de instalarme aquí. Viniste a ver a James, ¿no?"

"Esteee…en realidad no sé…no estoy segura de qué…"

"Si, James suele ser así." Se puso de acuerdo, asintiendo con un suspiro. "Aún así. Aunque si no viniste acá a hablar con él, me imagino que él querrá hablar contigo. Vamos. Creo que está en mi despacho."

Yendo por delante, el reverendo alcanzó una pequeña puerta en la parte de atrás que Hinata no había visto antes. Dio unos cuantos toquecitos a la puerta, después ésta se abrió. "James." Decía enérgicamente McCay, "tienes visita."

Un conocido pelirrojo con verde gabardina volteó a verla. "Sí." Dijo. "La he citado acá."

"¿T-tú me citaste?" preguntó Hinata, evitando tragar saliva.

"Ya os he dicho que mis visiones son turbadoras, pero quería veros con premura." Espectro se puso de pie y caminó hacia adelante. "Como veréis, debo explicaros exactamente por qué es importante que hayáis venido."

…

"Gracias por haber venido, Batman." Mr. Terrific no despegó sus ojos de la pantalla. "En cuanto a cosas inter dimensionales, tú eres el experto. Y me da la impresión de que con este trabajo voy a necesitar toda la ayuda posible."

Batman simplemente asentía mientras entraba a la habitación. "Las cosas se han calmado un poco en Ciudad Gótica, parecía ésta la mejor manera de ayudar." Le arqueó una ceja a Blue Devil, el cual se apoyaba en la pared opuesta. "¿Y él qué está haciendo acá?"

"Dado que fue el primero en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba con la chica Hyûga, pues tuve la sensación de que podría saber algo más sobre todo esto del 'chakra'. Explicaba Terrific. "Cualquier ayuda que pueda obtener es bienvenida."

"Así es." Batman le echaba un vistazo al vidrio. "Un portal orgánico…una idea muy original, Mr Terrific."

"Más exactamente es un proyector orgánico, similar en diseño al de la Zona Fantasma de Supermán." Asintió terrific. "Crear algo así es dificilísimo, no sólo porque Supermán se rehúsa a dejar que alguien examine su aparato sino también porque la tecnología kriptoniana nos lleva milenios de ventaja."

"No es ni siquiera orgánico. ¿Por qué estás tomando esta aproximación? No parece muy eficiente."

"Dado que la teletrasportación de los ninja parece haber ocurrido por medio de una 'técnica' orgánica, parecía ser lo más probable para igualar su lectura dimensional. Y la tecnología orgánica ya no es tan evasiva como antes." Una pequeña sonrisa se alcanzaba a ver en su rostro. "En realidad la invasión del Imperium nos dio más cosas buenas que malas."

"Hm. Aún parece ser que tomará mucho tiempo." Batman se volteó para ponerse frente al científico. "Muy bien. ¿Cuál es el principal problema?"

Mr. Terrific alzó su mirada. "¿En este momento? La fuente de energía. Es difícil, por decir lo menos, encontrar una fuente de energía como esa, y aún si se pudiera, su cantidad podría marcar la diferencia cuando el portal se abra."

"Entonces usa bien este aparato…"

"…necesitaré cargarlo con 'chakra'." Terrific le dirigió una mirada socarrona al de la capa negra. "Ese es el problema."

…

"¿En serio? ¿Y qué con ese cuchillito?"

"Se llama kunai."

"Bueno. Kunai." La chica negra manoteaba, claramente poco interesada en la distinción. "Pero en serio. ¿Cómo es que ustedes cargan como arma un simple _alfiler_ como ése?"

Shino, con sus gafas oscuras en una mano, consideró por un momento si valía la pena seguir con la discusión o no. Algo le molestaba muchísimo de esta chica voladora. "Un cuchillo arrojadizo como el kunai es muy útil para ataques a corto alcance y también para maniobras débiles cuerpo a cuerpo. También puede ser usado para apuñalar, cortar o bloquear."

"No te discuto eso." La chica se encogió de hombros. "Pero aún me parece que no sirve en las que mencionaste, si me lo preguntas. Ese kunai no es lo bastante largo como para enterrarse bien, debes estar increíblemente cerca tan sólo para cortar, y en cuanto a bloquear…" hizo un gesto con su cara "… ¡esta cosita no bloquea ni siquiera un puño! Esta tiene que ser una de las armas más inútiles que haya visto en mi vida."

"Bumblebee," Aqualad le llamó la atención desde donde estaba. "Ya basta."

_Bumblebee_…_abejorro_. Quizá esta era la razón de su desagrado para con la chica. Si a él y a sus aliados les caían mal las abejas, muchísimo peor los abejorros. Además su actitud arisca y abrasiva no ayudaba en mucho a mejorar las cosas. Ella ya había sido bastante grosera la primera vez, pero en ésta…ha sido igual hasta ahora.

Por fortuna el papel de Shino en esta misión había sido mínimo hasta el momento. Robin lo había enviado a él, junto con Kiba y Chico Bestia a seguir una pista relacionada con Kid Flash –un informe sobre un boom sónico en Los Ángeles-. Kiba había olfateado el olor del chico bastante rápido, gracias a un pedazo de su ropa suministrado por una peculiar chica de cabellos magenta. Habían seguido el rastro hasta el litoral y, finalmente, hasta estos muelles.

Allí fue en donde la suerte de Shino había terminado, igual le pasó al equipo. No había pistas, tampoco rastros ni olores qué olfatear. Robin había sugerido que revisaran los manifiestos de los barcos que hubieran zarpado durante la semana en cuestión, pero todo el tiempo, principalmente, se había ido en teorizaciones.

Lo cual significaba que él, Shino, tenía que desempeñar el papel de la voz de la razón contra los descabellados disparates que esta chica 'Bumblebee' tenía por teorías.

"Sólo que parece ser que deberían portar más armas." Había vuelto a hablar.

"¡Bumblebee…!"

"NOSOTROS SOMOS armas. Todos y cada uno de nosotros posee un completo arsenal de técnicas para combate a corto y largo alcance que hacen automáticamente inservibles las armas de los mercenarios o de los civiles." Sonriendo ligeramente, Shino añadió. "Los kunai son útiles sólo si son usados como último recurso."

La chica bufó. "Ya veo. Ciertamente no parece buena para algo más. Si estás en las últimas, ¿no deberías tener algo más útil?"

"Un arma…" decía Shino, haciendo titánicos esfuerzos para seguir calmado. "…es tan útil como la persona que la porta. Noto que tú solo tienes un par de pequeñas armas ofensivas, poco adaptadas para apuñalar o cortar."

La chica se puso un poco molesta. "Al menos estas pueden bloquear **Y** disparar láseres."

"¡¿Podrían ustedes dos parar? Gracias." Finalmente interrumpiendo, Aqualad le lanzó a ambos una mirada furibunda. "Esta cuestión no nos está llevando a nada. Y, hasta donde yo sé, estábamos discutiendo sobre las diferentes maneras con las que Kid Flash pudo haber sido atrapado acá."

"No hay ninguna." Bumblebee negó con la cabeza.

Esta vez Shino no fue capaz de contenerse del todo. Bufó. "¿Crees que tu compañero de equipo es incapaz de cometer errores?"

"No. Por el contrario, cometer errores es su especialidad. Pero siempre sale adelante, siempre regresa. Dada su velocidad, los errores son sólo baches, puede superarlos. Tendría que haber cometido una GRAN metida de pata como para que lo atraparan." Bumblebee dirigió su mirada hacia un Kiba sorpresivamente silencioso. "Dices que acá hubo una gran pelea ¿cierto?"

"Sí. Por el olor que hay por acá." Kiba asintió levemente. "Sucedió hace un mes por lo menos, pero su olor está por todo el lugar. También hay un montón de otros olores a…"

"…pudieron ser simplemente cargadores," sugirió Chico Bestia.

"…y humo. Mucho humo y fuego."

"Extraño, y bastante sospechoso, dado que por aquí no hay signos de fuego; ni siquiera hubo reporte alguno de incendio en el departamento de bomberos." Frunció el ceño Shino.

"Por Dios, chico, ¿puedes oler todo eso? ¿Y un mes después?"

Una ceja de Kiba se alzó en señal de indignación. "Si estás insinuando que…"

"No, si dices que esos son tus poderes, te creo." Bumblebee alzaba sus manos para calmar a Kiba. "Digo, es que es demasiado increíble como para que alguien se lo invente, entonces ustedes han de ser de altísimo nivel, pero… ¿en serio? ¿Todo eso?"

"Este Kid Flash estuvo por todo el lugar. Y hubo mucho fuego."

"Lo cual, como Shino ha dicho, es raro porque no hubo reportes."Aqualad miró a su alrededor. "¿Quizá Kid Flash trataba de quitárselos de encima y luego lo capturaron?"

Pero Bumblebee negaba con la cabeza. "No si supo que los chicos malos estaban allí. Vean, ese es mi punto. Ustedes podrían atrapar a Kid Flash…SI es que lo cogen fuera de guardia. Y aún así tendrían que golpear duro. Si estuvo en una larga pelea igualada, no hay manera de que hubiera perdido. Por lo menos habría sido capaz de fugarse al darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo."

"Kid Flash NUNCA cree que está perdiendo."

Bumblebee se encogió de hombros. "Por lo general, no."

"Pero aparentemente sí." Shino regresó a la conversación. "Los aliados de Aqualad no recuerdan haber sabido de alguien corriendo sobre el agua a esa hora en especial, y Kiba me dice que aquí termina el rastro. O debió haber abordado un barco o una de sus máquinas voladoras, ninguna de las cuales Kid Flash tenía a la mano, por tanto, debió haber sido introducido a la fuerza en alguna."

"Sí…sobre eso hay malas noticias." Chico Bestia cerró su intercomunicador. "Robin y Cyborg han chequeado y…no hay registros de ningún barco zarpando esa noche, y tampoco de aeronaves por aquí cerca."

Por un momento todo el mundo se le quedó mirando. "¿Entonces me estás diciendo que si bien Kid Flash ESTUVO acá, ahora ya NO ESTÁ acá, y no hay manera de que hubiera podido SALIR de acá?" Aqualad miraba a su alrededor, casi llorando.

Chico Bestia se encogió de hombros. "Eso es…más o menos lo que me dijeron. Sí."

Shino entrecerró sus ojos. Algo en esto le parecía bastante familiar. ¿Pero qué era?

"Un momento." Esa era la voz de Bumblebee, pero Shino apenas le estaba prestando atención. "Ustedes estuvieron haciendo esa…esa cosa… 'chunchín' hace rato…"

"_Shunshin_." La mente de Shino estaba en otro lado. Uno de sus aliados le estaba contando algo… algo sobre una conocida lectura de energía.

"Sí, eso. Es como la teletransportación, ¿cierto? ¿Pudo alguien haber hecho algo así?"

"En realidad no." Kiba negó con la cabeza. "Necesitas chakra, y nosotros somos los únicos que tenemos. Kid Flash desapareció cuando ni siquiera habíamos llegado."

"Pero alguien aún podría haber hecho una teletransportación ¿no?" Bumblebee insistía.

"Sí." Respondió Shino mirando un escarabajo en la punta de su dedo. "Sí, pudieron haberla hecho. Y además creo que pudieron haberla hecho antes." Después de haber repasado toda la información, llegó a una conclusión y la expuso. "Creo," decía irguiéndose, "que tenemos que llamar a la Liga de la Justicia."

"¿A la Liga?" Aqualad desbordaba de escepticismo. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque tengo razones para creer que quien está detrás de la desaparición de tu amigo…." Shino se puso sus gafas oscuras. "…es Luthor."

…

"¡YEEEAAAAHHH!" Sonaba a altísimo volumen el grito en los parlantes del equipo de sonido.

"¡Esta canción está fenomenal, Robin!" Decía emocionado Chôji. "¿Cómo se llama? ¿Quién la canta?"

"Se llama 'Won't Get Fooled Again' y la canta el grupo The Who." Decía Robin. "Se nota que tienes buen gusto musical, Chôji. Pero por favor, bájale un poquito."

"¡Oh! Lo siento."

…

"Hay algo que debéis entender sobre los mundos." Los ojos de Hinata estaban fijos en los de ese hombre. "Todos son, de un modo u otro, similares. No existe ningún mundo completamente diferente a otro, no existen mundos aislados. Todos son iguales en ciertas cosas."

"¿Cómo cuáles?"

"Bueno, en primer lugar, todos están indudablemente corrompidos," bufaba el ángel. "Pero ese es mi asunto, no el vuestro. El punto es que este mundo, a pesar de las apariencias no es del todo diferente del vuestro. Apenas habríais podido haber llegado hasta acá y no sería el caso. Vuestros amigos son, en ciertas maneras, muy similares a la gente de este mundo. Algunos tienen los mismos poderes, otros son similares en personalidad, unos cuantos incluso comparten los mismos objetivos. Y, por supuesto, en los simples términos de la existencia, son todos humanos." Frunció el ceño un momento. "O kriptonianos, o marcianos, o tanagarianos." Cambió de tema. "Aún así, en cuanto a almas, todas son como las vuestras."

"B-bueno…sí. ¿P-pero por qué eso es…importante?" Mucho de lo que decía ese hombre parecía muy obvio.

"Es fundamental que entendáis que los mundos no están tan separados después de todo. Están conectados, enlazados, lo que suceda en uno podría afectar al otro. Los eventos de vuestro mundo han llegado a afectar a este. Y, a su vez, los eventos de este mundo han tenido y tendrán un profundo efecto en el vuestro. Estos dos universos no pueden seguir separados para siempre, tienen demasiadas cosas en común."

Haciendo una pausa por un momento, los ojos del ángel tomaron una expresión algo distante. "En el principio, vuestro mundo y este tenían mucho en común. La Gran Ruptura aún no había ocurrido, los reflejos eran más claros, menos retorcidos. La gente en ambos mundos vivía en mejor comunión, el plan para ambos mundos era más visible, y ambos latían con la misma energía natural."

"¿Te refieres al chakra?"

"No. Es otra cosa muy diferente. No obstante el chakra es crucial para lo que os voy a decir porque está muy unido a la razón por la cual vosotros llegasteis aquí."

…

"Entonces necesitar usar el chakra de ellos."

"Es algo problemático por decir lo menos, dado que no sabemos nada sobre el particular. He estado estudiando al prisionero que tenemos bajo custodia –Suígetsu como dice llamarse-. El Chakra fluye por todo su cuerpo a través de una red, es casi como un sistema circulatorio. Aparentemente, dicha red es capaz de dividir átomos y modificarlos a voluntad. Como una reacción nuclear, pero sin la explosión."

"¿Los estabiliza?"

"Aparentemente."

"Entonces…estos chicos aparentemente tienen la habilidad de moldear la materia y la energía a voluntad."

"En esencia. Hasta donde puedo decir, con la suficiente energía pueden crear casi todo. Incluso pueden manipular la misma energía y aplicarla a…"

"Sé qué pueden hacer con sus diversas habilidades." Batman lo interrumpió. "Y veo cómo tu explicación encaja. ¿Pero cómo lo hacen? Esas cosas, en teoría, ni siquiera deberían ser posibles."

"Así es. En teoría no debería ser posible, y aún así ocurre." Una sonrisa socarrona se vio en la cara de Mr. Terrific. "Lo cual significa que, en cierto nivel, la teoría es incorrecta, pero no tenemos tiempo para eso. Tenemos que saber cómo manipulan y usan esa energía, o mejor aún, cómo reproducirla."

"Pero los únicos que lo sabrían, serían los mismos ninjas."

Desde su esquina, Blue Devil carcajeaba secamente. "Dudo muchísimo que te lo digan _a ti_…"

"Así es." Batman no dio muestras de haber sido afectado por el arranque de Blue Devil. "Entonces parece ser que tenemos que depender de la información que hemos podido sacar por medio de la observación externa. ¿Qué nos tienes, Terrific?"

Hubo unos cuantos clicks y una serie de imágenes, diagramas e informes llenaron la pantalla. "Mis propias observaciones del prisionero Suígetsu, un análisis de la batalla de Naruto con Superman, los resultados de una revisión preliminar de los ninjas y teorías sobre algunos datos que los ninjas me soltaron sin querer."

"Con eso nos basta." Asintió Batman. "Tengo unas cuantas cositas mías, comparemos notas."

…

"¡Ahora dirijámonos hacia las habitaciones de vestimenta!"

"¡Ah, vamos Ino-puerca, ya la escuchaste!" Sákura estaba prácticamente empujando a su rubia amiga dentro del vestidor. "Tienes que probarte esos jeans, ¡hacen juego con tus ojos! ¡Y esa chaqueta sí que te queda!"

Para ser una antigua compradora compulsiva, Ino parecía estar extrañamente nerviosa. "Me…me probaré uno, frentona, ¿pero después nos vamos?"

Sákura parpadeaba. "¿Que qué?"

"Hay demasiada gente por acá…" Ino miraba por encima de sus hombros.

"Ah. Cierto." El semblante de Sákura cambió instantáneamente. "Bueno...sí. De todos modos deberíamos irnos pronto a comer algo. ¡Star!" Llamaba a la puerta del vestidor que se estaba cerrando. "¿Conoces algún lugar por acá para ir a comer?"

"¡Pero por supuesto, amiga Sákura!" La voz de la tamaraniana resonaba detrás de la puerta del vestidor. "¡Hay una cafetería ahí afuerita en donde podemos consumir pizza con salsas! Mi amigo Robin lo disfruta de todo corazón, ¡al igual que Raven!"

"Jamás dije eso." Alzando la mirada desde el banco, Raven le dirigió una mirada de molestia a la puerta. "Sólo dije que no la odiaba."

Sákura se encogió de hombros. "Muy bien. Me suena genial. Iremos allí apenas salgamos de acá."

"Sí, claro." Raven volteaba sus ojos.

"¡Sí, lo juro!" Gritaba Sákura, alzando una mano en juramento. "¡Sólo estas últimas trece prendas y acabamos!" A continuación, se dirigió a su vestidor y cerró fuerte la puerta detrás de ella.

"Ah, ¿eso es todo?" ¿Pues qué era lo que me preocupaba?" Raven recogió su libro y continuó leyendo.

"Amiga Raven, ¿no deseas medirte vestimentas?"

"Así estoy bien." Gruñó Raven.

"En serio, chica, deberías comprarte algo DIFERENTE a eso." Decía Sákura. "O sea, las sudaderas encapuchadas van con tu 'vibra misteriosa' y todo eso, pero al menos deberías probarte OTRA cosa."

"Ella está en lo cierto." La voz de Ino entró en la conversación. "En serio deberías probarte alguno de esos caquis que encontramos hace poco, te habrían..."

"Estoy bien." Suspiraba Raven. "Sólo me compré la sudadera y los jeans para que ustedes no se cansaran con las versiones _henge_ que nos hicieron." Raven se miró a sí misma y observó detenidamente su chaqueta gris. Algo como una sonrisa se vio en su rostro pero rápidamente lo reprimió. "Ya fue suficiente que le dieran a Starfire esa camiseta sin mangas, no necesito que escondan mi traje por todo el día."

"Por cierto, eso es lo que me he estado preguntando," gritaba Sákura. "¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes tiene...ropa casual? Juraría que sí abriera el armario de Robin, encontraría un montón de uniformes idénticos. ¿Ustedes qué ropa visten cuando salen a la ciudad?"

"Sólo nuestros uniformes." Raven se encogió de hombros. "La gente de acá está algo acostumbrada a nosotros. La notoriedad es algo MUY molesto, pero parece ser una manera molesta de manejarla."

"¡GUAU! ¡Qué fabulosa me veo en esto!" La voz de Ino retumbaba en exaltación. "Vamos a ver cómo queda con la chaqueta."

Negando con la cabeza, Raven no pudo suprimir un resoplido. "¿Por qué ustedes están tan obsesionadas con la ropa? ¿Qué no son ninjas?"

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?" La voz de Sákura tomó un tono de molestia.

"Se supone que los ninjas siempre vistan de negro todo el tiempo."

"Qué sombrío." Raven casi que pudo 'escuchar' cómo la nariz de Sákura se arrugaba. "¿Y como para qué lo harían?"

Raven se encogió de hombros. "Les ayuda a mezclarse con el entorno."

"Eso no funciona todo el tiempo. ¿Y si es de día?"

Dejando de pensar por un momento, Raven al fin admitió, "Pues...probablemente vestirían ropa casual como disfraz." De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, recordó a Robin hablando alguna vez sobre ninjas que NORMALMENTE vestían de civil para camuflarse. El estereotípico "traje de albornoz negro" (como así lo llamaba) provenía del teatro tradicional japonés, en donde el negro representa la invisibilidad.

"¿Ves? No somos tan lunáticas como crees." El tono triunfante de la voz de Sákura surgía de la puerta. "¿Escuchaste eso, Ino-puerca? ¡El comprar ropa sirve para estar a la moda Y ADEMÁS para camuflarse!"

"También cuenta como entrenamiento." Respondió Ino desde su vestidor.

Raven suspiró y cedió. Si las demás estaban pasándola bien, ¿quién era ella para aguarles la fiesta siendo tan racional? Starfire no había tenido una jornada de compras desde hacía eones, y las chicas de Konoha obviamente estaban muy contentas, aunque esa chica Hyûga...

Raven miró a todos lados. "Oigan. ¿A dónde se fue Hinata?"

Hubo una pequeña pausa. "Ehhhh... ¿No está ahí afuera?" Preguntó Sákura.

"Creo que ella...estaba con nosotras cuando estábamos mirando las chaquetas." Respondió Ino.

"Quizá mi amiga Hinata aún está en Joyería," sugería Starfire servicialmente. "Creo que dijo algo sobre quedarse ahí un poco más para mirar las gargantillas."

"¿Joyería? Estuvimos allí hace casi una hora o más, ella ya debió haberse ido de allí. ¡AH! Sákura, esos aretes que vimos te quedarían PERFECTOS con este cinturón de caoba."

"Uuuuuuy. Apuesto a que sí. Apenas salgamos de acá, vayamos allá."

"Pensé que íbamos a comer." Raven se los recordó diplomáticamente.

"¡Caramba! Es verdad. Está bien, comida primero, joyas después." Dijo Sákura.

"No obstante tendremos que comer rápido. Y tendremos que encontrar a Hinata primero para que venga a comer con nosotras." La voz de Ino tomó un tono un poco inquieto. "Aunque eso podría tomarnos un..."

"Ah, ¡por el amor de...! Llamaré a Robin para que le diga." Volteando sus ojos, Raven tomó su comunicador. "Ella puede encontrarse con nosotras para venir a comer. Quizá entonces tendremos una conversación más apropiada." Añadió esta última frase entre susurros.

...

"Ya habéis notado algunas cosas raras con el chakra aquí." El hombre le dio una sonrisa súbita. "Cosas que, de hecho, no habríais notado si no hubierais llegado. Ya sabéis, por ejemplo, que el chakra no está en todas las cosas. Habéis notado ya que no es fácil manipular sustancias de otros mundos. Y has descubierto que eso no es importante para la guerra. Sin embargo, lo más importante que habéis aprendido han sido las similitudes. Vuestro Byákugan ve el chakra, ¿no? ¿Qué es lo que ha visto?"

Hinata luchó para pensar un momento. "E-ese hombre raro en el hospital, todo iluminado por dentro. Y yo, esa...cosa que me hiciste. Puedo verla."

"Muy bien," asentía el hombre. "Ahora pensad. ¿Qué tiene en común mi poder con el de Blue Devil?" Ante la mirada de extrañeza de la muchacha, suspiró. "Perdonadme. Fue una pregunta injusta, aún no sabéis lo suficiente como para responder tal pregunta. Él y yo somos criaturas espirituales. Al igual que ese fantasma que visteis. Si hubierais usado el Byákugan estando él encarnado, también habría brillado con la misma energía rara que visteis. La chica Raven, también, tiene un poco de esa energía."

"Decidme," continuó, aparentemente cambiando de tema. "Ese chico Naruto..." Hinata dio un pequeño sobresalto involuntario, "...porta un demonio dentro de sí. Pero habéis observado que ese chakra es diferente de los demás. ¿Os habéis preguntado por qué?"

"Hinata luchó por encontrar una respuesta. "Es...es porque es la energía del Kyûbi..."

"Es cierto. Pero si el chakra es simplemente chakra, una fuente impersonal de energía. ¿Por qué se vería diferente de cualquier otra?"

Hinata no tuvo respuesta.

"Porque el chakra NO ES una fuente de energía impersonal. Y porque la energía de Naruto no contiene sólo chakra."

"S-sí." Hinata luchaba por entender todo ese torrente súbito de conocimiento. "T-tiene la voluntad...del Kyûbi allí dentro. Na-Naruto-kun no puede acceder al chakra sin liberar la voluntad. Porque...porque el chakra no es sólo poder físico, es..." Una expresión de comprensión se fue apoderando lentamente de su cara.

"Así es." El hombre asintió. "La 'combinación de energía física y energía espiritual', ¿no es eso lo que vuestra gente os dice? En realidad, lo que contemplan es energía espiritual encarnada en una forma física. Por eso podéis ver a Blue Devil, una criatura espiritual encarnada. Por eso es que también no podéis ver un fantasma con un Byákugan común y corriente, porque no es físico. Incluso con vuestro Byákugan no podríais verme a menos que estuviera encarnado, como lo estoy ahor... ¡NO LO HAGAS!" Le gritó a Hinata mientras las manos de ella se alzaban. "Quedaríais ciega. Mi poder es, de lejos, más grande que cualquiera que vosotros hayáis visto antes."

"S-sí señor." Hinata bajó sus manos. "P-pero...las cosas que vi en ti y los demás...no es chakra." Declaró Hinata, pero luego dudó. "¿Lo...es?"

"No. No lo es." El hombre sonreía. "El chakra es sólo una parte del verdadero poder espiritual, una forma dividida y debilitada de la energía que otros y yo poseemos. Por eso es más plena, más colorida y menos restringida que vuestras corrientes de chakra normales. En vuestro mundo, la contraparte más cercana podría ser el chakra demoníaco, como el de Naruto."

"¿P-por qué?

"Bueno, para empezar, es mucho más que chakra, es decisión. Pero más que todo, el chakra del Kyûbi es diferente a muchos debido a su fuente. Cuando ese que llamáis Rikudô Sennin derrotó al Jûbi..."

"¿Conoces a Rikudô Sennin?" Hinata gritó apagadamente.

El hombre la miraba impasiblemente. "Rikudô Sennin es conocido por muchos otros nombres en muchos otros mundos. En este mundo, como en el tuyo, liberó a sus habitantes de una gran esclavitud. Pero, como en el vuestro, sus habitantes no querían ser libres."

"No..." Hinata trataba de entender. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Rikudô no pudo desterrar al Jûbi por completo porque la gente no quería. Deseaban el poder del Jûbi e incluso algunos anhelaban hacer realidad esa quimera. Incapaz de desterrarlo, Rikûdo Sennin optó por dividirlo en varios demonios, como ya habéis de saber. Lo que veis dentro de Naruto es una parte de la energía espiritual del Jûbi. Otras partes de él pueden ser encontradas en otras bestias de chakra o en ciertos miembros del linaje demoníaco, como los Úchiha."

La mente de Hinata estaba trabajando a tope. Esto era más de lo que quería aprender en un solo día. "P-pero... si el chakra de Naruto es una parte del chakra del Jûbi... entonces... ¿de dónde viene el chakra normal?"

"Lo que veis dentro de vos misma..." Espectro inclinó su cabeza levemente, "es un don del mismo Rikudô Sennin."

...

"Una combinación de energía física y espiritual..." Había un cierto toque de disgusto en la cara de Mr. Terrific. "O sea que no lo saben muy bien."

"O al menos saben que tiene relación con la fuerza física de la persona, pero no depende de ella. Lo espiritual simplemente puede relacionarse con la voluntad de ésta." Batman oprimió unas cuantas teclas en el computador y saltó a la vista la transcripción de la reunión inicial. "Recuerda que esto fue durante nuestras primeras reuniones cordiales con los ninjas. Pudieron haber edulcorado los datos un poco."

Mr. Terrific lo pensó por un momento. "O simplemente sea un modo de expresar cómo una persona es capaz de _usar_ y manipular la energía ATP. O sea, la habilidad de emplear un poder ya latente. Después de todo el poder no es bueno si no se lo puede usar. Por otro lado, quizá ese proceso sea causado por una influencia física indetectable, la cual toman por espiritual."

"Es posible. J'onn se las arregló para confirmar que la chica rubia es una síquica de algún tipo." Decía Batman. "Y que Sai parecía tener una habilidad psico-obstructora. Pero de acuerdo con sus comentarios, no todo el mundo en su planeta puede usar chakra, por lo que no todos podrían tener esa energía. ¿Cómo pudo haber llegado allá?"

"Cuestión de genética, me imagino. Quizá la muerte de algún síquico muy poderoso, un extraterrestre de algún tipo, pudo haber infundido ese poder en el genoma de esas personas, digamos, a nivel cuántico, permitiéndoles..."

"¡Por favor, Terrific!" Gruñó Blue Devil. "Tus dizque 'energías síquicas a nivel cuántico' significan esencialmente lo mismo que 'energía espiritual'. O sea que no sabes qué la causa."

Terrific cerró sus ojos por un momento. "Sí y no. Sí, no sé qué la causa. No, no significa lo mismo. Las 'energías síquicas' son un conjunto descrito de habilidades que PUEDEN SER estudiadas y explicadas. 'Energía espiritual' no significa nada excepto que no puede ser entendida. Básicamente estoy diciendo que PODEMOS entender de dónde viene su poder, en vez de simplemente darle un nombre bonito y ya."

"Y puedes decirnos de dónde viene." Dijo Blue Devil, un poco ya calmado.

"De todos modos, la mecánica de las cosas a niveles cuánticos están por fuera de nuestra área de trabajo." Terrific negaba con la cabeza, considerando las cosas. "Y si EN VERDAD tienen lecturas síquicas, nadie podría observarlas lo suficientemente cerca como para averiguar cómo funcionan, dado que ni siquiera J'onn puede trabajar con ellas. Por lo tanto, el aspecto 'espiritual' de su poder es irrelevante para nuestro proyector."

"Concentrémonos, pues, en el aspecto físico..." Batman arqueó una ceja, "... ¿Has hecho algo con esas estructuras mitocontriales que notaste antes?"

"Me las he arreglado para ingeniarme unos cuantos modelos, y el prototipo del proyector ya los tiene incorporados." Asentía Mr. Terrific.

"Qué bien." Batman regresó su mirada al computador. "Concebiblemente eso es lo que procesa toda esa energía ATP. Ahora sólo necesitamos darle con qué funcionar."

...

Naruto a menudo sentía miedo. No muchos sabían esto ya que él lo mantenía muy en secreto, pero aún así era verdad. La traición de Mízuki-sensei lo había aterrado sobremanera. Ya había sentido bastante pavor durante toda la batalla contra Zábuza. La parte escrita de los exámenes chûnin le había hecho sudar petróleo. La aparición de Orochimaru...bueno, eso sí que le costó, literalmente, SANGRE sudor y LÁGRIMAS. Incluso el hecho de enfrentarse contra Neji le había hecho temblar un poquito.

Se había hecho a la idea, desde que era niño, de que eso cambiaría a medida que madurara. Pero no. En la mente de Naruto, lo único más terrible que la misión para rescatar a Gaara había sido la batalla contra Pain. No... sí, podría pensar en otra más. Pero no trataba de pensar en ella...demasiado.

Por extraño que parezca, ninguna de sus batallas con Sásuke JAMÁS le había hecho sentir temor.

Eso se debía a que Naruto en realidad sentía miedo de lo que la mayoría de la gente suele esperar, es decir, de la batalla en sí. Por Zábuza no se había asustado, por Sásuke sí ya que él casi muere. El examen escrito le había parecido aterrador debido a su efecto en sus compañeros de equipo. Cuando rescató a Gaara, no sintió miedo de Deídara sino de lo que él le había hecho a Gaara. La parte más aterradora de la batalla contra Pain fue precisamente cuando Hinata saltó en medio de la batalla.

Por supuesto, Naruto también sentía mucho miedo de morir –tenía recuerdos muy vívidos de cuando el Sabio Pervertido lo botó a propósito a un abismo profundo cuando tenía doce años- pero por lo general era capaz de dejar eso en el pasado. Siempre había sido difícil averiguar qué cosa _podría_ o _no podría_ matarte cuando tienes un zorro demonio en tu barriga. Aún así, el dolor no se iba y, pese a todo su arrojo, Naruto también le tenía miedo al dolor.

Pero Naruto no era de esos que se dejaran paralizar por sus temores.

Esa era la razón por la cual él estaba caminando, bajando por el pasillo, dando pasos horriblemente enérgicos, buscando a Robin para ayudarle a hacer algo que profundamente temía hacer.

Ya había ido antes a la sala de control para usar una de las máquinas de allá. Ya que no tenía idea de cómo funcionaban las cosas, tenía que pedirle ayuda al único que estaba allí, Cyborg. Infortunadamente, pese a la jovialidad de Cyborg, éste fue igual de firme en cuanto a decirle que era necesario el permiso de Robin para ayudarle a Naruto con su cuestión. ¿Por qué Naruto había decidido irse a descansar en la enfermería hoy en vez de en la sala de control? Naruto no tenía idea. Era algo terriblemente inconveniente porque se sentía bastante seguro de que necesitarían usar la sala de control.

Naruto volteó la esquina para ver algo bastante raro. Cubierto en vendajes, un Robin bastante vapuleado se estaba poniendo una compresa helada sobre el ojo izquierdo. El otro ojo le dirigía una mirada irritada a Naruto. "¿Qué tan pesadas son las pesas de las piernas de Lee?"

"Este..." Naruto parpadeaba ante la inesperada pregunta. "No lo sé... siempre les añade más peso. ¿Doscientos kilos quizá-ttebayô?"

Robin abrió el anaquel y empezó a revisarlo. "¡¿Pero qué carajos les pone? ¿Isótopos radioactivos?"

"Isoto...Lo siento, ¿qué?"

"Nada." Robin suspiró. "Olvídalo. Voy a tener que llevarlo ante un nuevo entrenador, no puedo enseñarle cómo usar efectivamente su velocidad. Aún así, al menos ahora ya sabe cómo usar un bastón bo." Sonriendo un poquito, Robin se tragó unas cuantas píldoras. "Es muy bueno con él. Tendré que mostrarle esa película de Bruce Lee en donde..."

Naruto arqueó una ceja. "¿Cómo así-ttebayô? ¿No trataste de pelear con Lee sin sus pesas, no?"

Suspirando, Robin pasó una mano por sobre su cara y alzó la mirada. "Cyborg me dijo que tenías una pregunta." Respondió. "Pues pregunta."

"Ah." Brevemente Naruto se preguntó por qué Cyborg simplemente no le dijo la pregunta. "Eh... ¿Has visto a Hinata?"

"¿Es que acaso alguien la ha visto?" Robin sonreía sin humor. "No desde esta mañana. La mandé con las otras chicas al centro comercial."

"¡Oh!" Eso había sido sorprendentemente fácil. Se volteó para irse. "¡Gracias!"

"Pero ya no está con ellas." La voz de Robin lo detuvo. "Y para que quede claro, no estoy seguro de EN DÓNDE esté. No aparece por ningún lado. Incluso no vale la pena mirar los registros de tiempo real. Simplemente... desapareció del centro comercial."

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres decirme que esos bichitos rastreadores que nos pusiste a todos no pueden encontrarla-ttebayô?"

Robin se detuvo y lo miró con extrañeza. "¿Cómo supiste de ellos?"

"Shino se encontró uno-ttebayô." Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Sólo asumí que los habías puesto en todos."

"Hm." El rostro de Robin se veía imperturbable. "¿Y por qué no dijeron nada?"

Otra vez Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Es natural que acá ustedes nos tengan vigilados-dattebayô. Por lo general nosotros hacemos que los ANBU le sigan el rastro a los extranjeros en Konoha, por lo tanto es el mismo principio. Además, si quisiéramos escapar, sería mejor si no supieran que sabemos."

"Excepto que ahora YA lo sé porque me lo has contado."

"Quizá no te he dicho todo."

La boca de Robin esbozó una sonrisa socarrona. "Eres más listo de lo que pareces, Naruto." Se volteó y empezó a revisar el anaquel una vez más.

"¿Gracias?" Naruto le frunció el ceño a la espalda de Robin.

"De nada." Portando en sus manos un nuevo puñado de medicamentos, Robin se volteó y se sentó. "Quizá el que lideres a tu grupo no es tan malo después de todo."

"¿Qué?"

"Olvídalo." Robin agitó levemente la mano. "Sal y busca a tu novia. Habla con Neji, debería ser capaz de saber si ella aún sigue en la ciudad."

"No, ¡¿cómo así? ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de 'no es tan malo después de todo'-ttebayô? ¿Estás...?" Entonces el cerebro de Naruto terminó de procesar la otra parte de la frase de Robin. "¡Un momento-ttebayô! ¿Novia?"

"Dije que lo olvidaras. Al fin y al cabo no es mi problema."

"Pues mío sí es-dattebayô." Naruto miraba con mucha seriedad al chico recubierto de vendajes. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Robin lo miró detenidamente por un momento. "¿En serio quieres saberlo?"

"¡Pues claro-ttebayô! ¡Si alguien cree que soy mal líder pues quiero saber por qué!"

"No es porque seas un mal líder," suspiró Robin. "Es porque no eres un líder para nada."

Naruto parpadeaba. "¡¿Qué?"

"Naruto, tú no lideras. Inspiras, motivas, pero de hecho no lideras. Básicamente les dejas a tus amigos hacer lo que les parezca y crees que no es problema tuyo." Robin hizo un pequeño gesto con una mano. "En realidad no les das directrices ni órdenes, sólo tú haces lo tuyo y ellos lo suyo."

"¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no es bueno que tomen sus propias decisiones-dattebayô?"

"No tanto. Se supone que los integrantes de un equipo deben trabajar juntos, no hacer lo que les dé la gana. Se supone que un líder provee las directrices y el ímpetu que el equipo necesita. Él es quien une al equipo, quien articula a sus integrantes en una sola unidad cohesiva para que pueda desempeñarse bien. Y, Naruto, ustedes apestan en el trabajo en equipo."

Naruto iba a abrir la boca para discutir pero Robin lo frenó. "No. Claro que sí. Yo los he visto durante los patrullajes. Tu estrategia consiste en que _sólo yo pelee y que los demás se aparten_. Insistes en que te dejen solo y rechazas TODOS Y CADA UNO de los talentos de tus compañeros, aun si pueden ser útiles." Manteniendo su mirada fija en Naruto, Robin añadió. "¿Recuerdas ese patrullaje que tuvimos hace dos semanas? Te dejé monitorearlo desde la SALA DE CONTROL y aún así le dijiste al equipo que se hiciera a un lado para que pudieras ir allá y encargarte tú mismo del problema. Si no te conociera mejor, hubiera dicho que estabas fanfarroneando."

Los ojos de Naruto estaban tomando un toque de rojo. "¡Eso no es así-ttebayô! ¡Son mi equipo, soy responsable por lo que les pueda pasar, yo no puedo simplemente...!"

"Por supuesto que no puedes." Con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza, Robin acompañó la observación. "Eso también hace parte de ser líder, tienes razón y es bueno que lo tengas bien claro. Pero tú exageras. Debes entender que tus compañeros de equipo pueden hacerlo mejor que tú y DEJAR QUE ELLOS LO HAGAN. Debes darles a tus camaradas espacio para que crezcan, permitirles encarar desafíos. De otro modo simplemente terminarás aislándolos y antes de que te des cuenta, estarán haciendo algo estúpido sólo para probarte que PUEDEN."

Naruto quedó en silencio ante tales palabras. En su mente surgían las imágenes de un bosque mojado por la lluvia, con el suelo pavimentado de cuerpos y con un shinobi de ojos rojos. _No están muertos, entiéndelo..._

Hubo un silencio incómodo. "Bueno," dijo Robin, finalmente poniéndose de pie. "Ya preguntaste. Iré afuera a descansar un poco, no entrenaré más con Lee por hoy."

"¿Estás seguro que no sabes en dónde está Hinata?"

"Estoy seguro."

"Bueno, es que necesito hablar con ella... ¿sabes en dónde puedo encontrarla?"

Robin le dio un bufido seco mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. "No soy tu jefe... averígualo tú mismo."

Mirando con furia la cada vez más lejana espalda de Robin, Naruto apenas pudo resistir el infantil impulso de mostrarle la lengua. _Sólo está amargado porque Lee le ganó_. Pensaba. _Pelear con él sin sus pesas... ¡JA! Debió haber sido muy divertido ver eso-ttebayô_.

Despejando su cabeza de pensamientos desagradables, Naruto pensó un momento antes de sentarse en el suelo. Lentamente bloqueó todas las molestias exteriores, extendió su chakra...

"¡AAAH!" Naruto se levantó, agarrando su cabeza. "Oh por... oh por..." Algo mareado, se palpó a sí mismo, tocando sus brazos, piernas, pecho. "Oh qué..." Respiró profundamente. "¡¿Pero qué carajos fue ESO?"

...

"En primer lugar, debéis entender que Rikudô Sennin era extremadamente poderoso, incluso antes de haber sellado en sí mismo al Jûbi. Mi poder simplemente os hubiera dejado ciega si hubierais contemplado mi verdadera forma; el de él, en cambio, seguramente os habría podido matar de haberlo querido."

Hinata inclinó su cabeza. Ya había asumido más o menos que Rikudô Sennin era poderoso.

"Sin embargo, pese a todo ese poder, Rikudô Sennin fue incapaz de desterrar completamente al Jûbi ya que había sido invitado a ese mundo," explicaba el hombre con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros. "Tal y como lo mencionasteis, separó al Jûbi en los Bijû para debilitarlo, pero hizo más aún. Le dio a vuestra gente los medios para resistirles. ¿Acaso vuestras leyendas no os cuentan que Rikudô Sennin enseñó a vuestro pueblo los caminos del ninjutsu? ¿Cómo manipular el chakra, cómo usar los sellos de manos y cómo hacer jutsu? Lo que dichas leyendas no os cuentan –porque lo ignoran- es que antes no había manera de usar todo eso porque, antes de Rikudô Sennin, no había chakra."

"¿Qu-qué?"

"Bueno, no chakra tal y como lo conocéis. Como dije antes, tanto la Tierra como vuestro mundo compartían una similar vitalidad natural en los primeros días, una energía que puede encontrarse en lo viviente y en lo inerte. Esto, de hecho podía ser usado para realizar gestas extrañas, como las que aquí denominamos simplemente magia. Aún así, cuando vuestra gente dejó entrar al Jûbi, éste empezó a devorar este poder, chupando la vida de vuestro planeta. Cuando Rikudô Sennin derrotó al Jûbi, salvó a un mundo destruido y en agonía. Lo salvó, sin embargo, tomando la energía del Jûbi y creando el chakra."

El hombre le sonrió. "No se puede hacer el mal como si éste nunca hubiera estado y lo es hecho a veces puede ser deshecho. El chakra era un eco, y solo un eco, del poder que vuestro mundo y éste alguna vez poseyeron. Pero eso bastaba para los deseos de Rikudô Sennin. Esto le dio a vuestro pueblo el poder para repeler las partes divididas del Jûbi, e incluso a la misma criatura completa. También, al plantar este poder en los humanos y en el mundo a su alrededor, Rikudô Sennin esperaba que esto le suministrara a vuestra gente una conexión sutil entre vosotros y vuestro mundo."

"El color natural del chakra, el cual veis dentro de vos misma, es el resultado del esfuerzo de él. Se le dio a los ninja no para que lo usaran como arma con la cual guerrearan entre sí sino contra el Jûbi. Cierto linaje de vuestro mundo posee una clase especial de chakra, específicamente diseñada contra los Bijû."

"¿Cuál linaje?" Hinata frunció el ceño. Nunca había escuchado sobre ese clan antes.

"Creo que se llama Uzumaki. Vuestro amigo es el último, pero eso es un tema para otra ocasión. Lo importante es que debeis entender AHORA MISMO que ese chakra fue diseñado para repeler ciertas influencias."

...

"Ya sabes..." Mr. Terrific estaba frunciendo el ceño. "...si ese poder es síquico, entonces estos niños deben tener una defensa inherente contra técnicas de control mental."

"Quizá contra las nuestras." Batman se encogió de hombros. "En el mundo de ellos, sólo existe una forma de control mental, y es casi imposible de bloquear: la de esa chica Yamanaka."

"¿Ninguna otra?"

"Tienen técnicas para manipular el chakra dentro del cerebro. Pero todo lo que pueden hacer es crear ilusiones. Ocasionalmente pueden usarla en los interrogatorios. Sin embargo necesitan métodos especiales para liberarse de algo así."

Blue Devil arqueó una ceja. "¿Cuáles?

"Pueden suprimir su chakra o forzarlo a salir. Cualquiera de ambos destruirá la ilusión. La primera es la preferible porque es discreta; la otra, es más fácil."

"Qué... detallado, Batman." Mr. Terrific se volteó para mirar al justiciero. "¿De dónde sacaste eso? Eso no está en ninguna de la información que tengo recopilada."

El rostro de Batman ni se inmutó. "Son registros de las cámaras de seguridad que sustraje de la Torre Titán. Lo saqué de una de las clases que Sákura le estaba dictando a los otros ninjas poco después del Incidente Ino."

"Con que espiando a tu aprendiz ¿eh?" Blue Devil negaba con la cabeza en señal de admiración. "Eres cosita seria, ¿no Bat...?"

"¿Esas son técnicas que usan para romper el control mental?" Interrumpió Terrific.

"No. Sólo las ilusiones. Hay pocas maneras de librarse de un control mental Yamanaka, si entendí bien."

"Hm. Romper ilusiones. Me pregunto cómo funcionará. ¿Por qué el chakra debería...?" Terrific se sumió en sus pensamientos por un momento.

"Supongamos," dijo finalmente, "supongamos por un segundo que el mundo del cual vienen esos ninjas está infundido en chakra. No sólo los ninjas sino también todo: los árboles, el pasto, el suelo contienen chakra en una forma u otra."

"Parece probable." Blue Devil se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué?"

"Tal infusión haría que los ninjas fueran, inconscientemente, sensibles a las cosas a su alrededor, una conexión casi sub-atómica con el mundo natural." Con sus largos dedos golpeteando el panel en señal de concentración, Mr. Terrific frunció el ceño. "Dado que el flujo de chakra en el cerebro parece limitado a los sentidos y no a las habilidades motoras, podríamos asumir que los sentidos y el chakra están íntimamente ligados. Muy probablemente, la conexión atómica del chakra con la naturaleza y otras cosas desempeña un gran papel en sus habilidades sensoriales aumentadas."

"Si así lo quieres llamar." Batman bufó. "Fui capaz de caerles de sorpresa."

Terrific lo ignoró. "Entonces una ilusión, cuando manipula el chakra, procura crear una falsa lectura de chakra de alguna clase, un... un holograma mental, digamos. Es proveer mensajes atómicos de cosas que no están ahí. Sin embargo, las áreas racionales y motoras del cerebro no son afectadas, si la víctima se da cuenta de esto, entonces aún tiene opción."

"Los métodos que mencionamos. ¿Entonces cómo encajarían?"

"Al suprimir el chakra... supongo que eso rompería la conexión con el mundo exterior. En cierto modo es simplemente 'no escuchar' las falsas señales. Eso podría permitirle al cuerpo identificar el chakra ajeno y expulsarlo. Aunque empujándolo hacia afuera..." Terrific frunció el ceño otra vez. "... ¿quizá... eso restablecería la conexión natural? ¿Forzando el chakra falso hacia una conexión más fuerte que él, destruyéndolo en el proceso? No estoy seguro. Es muy confuso. Aunque interesante." Asentía. "Extremadamente interesante."

...

"Creo que está mejorando en esto, señor Nara."

"No es que haya mucho qué hacer por aquí." Shikamaru trataba de no prestarle atención a la voz de ese sujeto para concentrarse en el tablero. Aunque no podía estar seguro, sentía que ese hombre estaba jugueteando con él, jugando mal adrede sólo para saber cuán debajo de él estaba Shikamaru. Y aunque no estuviese haciendo eso realmente, podría seguir usando la partida para juzgar la personalidad de Shikamaru.

"Muy bien. Ciertamente se ha adaptado lo suficiente como para usar nuevas estrategias," sonreía el hombre. "Si bien, no parecen estarle ayudando en nada... alfil a F7... demuestran pensamiento rápido y flexibilidad. Estoy casi impresionado."

Había otra cosa con este tipo, su fastidiosa arrogancia. Shikamaru habría querido mucho hacer estallar su burbujita de superioridad de no haber estado, bueno, EN LO CIERTO. Ese sujeto presumía de ser más listo que cualquier otro, y lo más problemático es que sí lo era. Incluso ahora mismo ya estaba echando por tierra la cuidadosamente falsificada estrategia ajedrecística de Shikamaru.

Aunque en realidad no debería estar tan molesto por ello porque, en cierto sentido, para eso se SUPONÍA que estaba diseñada tal estrategia. Para fracasar. Engañar a ese hombre para que asumiera que Shikamaru era más estúpido de lo que parecía. Con la esperanza de que esto le hiciera cometer un error garrafal a ese sujeto.

"Torre a C8." Finalmente decidió Shikamaru.

"Una jugada interesante." Lothor observaba el tablero. "Por cierto, he notado que sus manos hacen un gesto pequeño cuando está pensando. ¿Es una maña suya o alguna clase de tic?"

"Maña." ESO, al menos, no era algo tan crucial como para que Luthor no lo supiera. "O más bien, un intento de maña. Normalmente junto mis dedos para pensar, pero ya que mis brazos están inmovilizados, pues dudo mucho que pueda hacerlo, ¿ahora sí puedo?"

Una ceja lentamente se fue arqueando en la cara de ese sujeto. "Fascinante. Peón a D5." Por un momento se sentó y miró a Shikamaru acostado en la cama, con sus dedos moviéndose. "Señor Nara, en verdad me decepciona de que no pueda jugar usted conmigo a plena capacidad. ¿Qué tal si le ofreciera la oportunidad de quitarle esas ataduras?"

Aunque pudo evitar que su cabeza se volteara de súbito, Shikamaru no pudo hacer que sus párpados no se abrieran de par en par. "¿Y por qué harías eso?" le contestó lo más neutramente posible.

"En parte es un deseo de jugar con usted a capacidad plena. Después de todo, sus piernas ya están inmovilizadas y me ha dicho ya varias veces que no tiene intenciones de de escapar mientras esté cómodo. Lo que significa que no sería nada peligroso el procurar su comodidad mientras estemos jugando."

Era imposible que Luthor en realidad creyera eso. "Sería algo bonito si fuera cierta tu sinceridad."

"Ah, ¿no es tan fácil de engañar, señor Nara?" El tono de complacencia de ese hombre desató en Shikamaru maldiciones internas. Debió haber actuado con más credulidad. "Está muy en lo cierto. Desearía que usted me respondiera unas cuantas preguntas más."

Shikamaru lo pensó. Darle cualesquiera respuestas a ese hombre era algo sumamente peligroso, mucho más que cualquier cosa que él haya deducido de las partidas de ajedrez. Y eso que Shikamaru DE HECHO no estaba jugando en serio. Por otro lado, no podía dejar que ese hombre supiera esto y sería mejor mantenía la fachada de una colaboración forzada. Y una vez liberadas sus manos... Shikamaru podría hacer maravillas con ellas.

Además, los dedos de Shikamaru ya le estaban picando. Entonces asintió. "Supongo que no veo por qué no." Bostezó. "¿Qué quieres saber?"

"¿Interrumpiría nuestra partida por una ronda de preguntas?" Luthor arqueó una ceja en curiosidad.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. "No veía oportunidad de ganarla. Un pequeño descanso podría ayudarme a despejar mi cabeza. A menos que quieras que me concentre en..."

"Gracias, señor Nara, pero estoy más que ansioso por empezar a preguntar ya mismo." Poniendo a un lado su block de papel por un instante, Luthor se acercó más al vidrio. "Entonces primera pregunta: ¿en dónde está su amiguito de ojos rojos?"

Esta vez Shikamaru mantuvo sus ojos con aire impávido pero su mente iba a toda máquina. Luthor estaba hablando de Sásuke. ¿Pero cómo pudo haber sabido de él? ¿Alguno de los otros le habrá contado? ¿Pero por qué no dijo el nombre de Sásuke?"

Shikamaru decidió probarlo. "¿Hablas de Gennósuke?"

"Sí. ¿En dónde está Gennósuke?"

_¡__AJÁ!_ ¿Cómo puede saber de los ojos de Sásuke pero no su nombre? "He estado tres semanas encerrado en una celda acolchada ¿y aún así me lo preguntas?"

"Muy bien, entonces dígame lo que sepa _sobre_ él."

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué hay que decir? Es habilidoso, mentalmente inestable, fieramente independiente y casi no duerme. Si es peligroso ser su enemigo, lo es mucho más ser su amigo."

"Muy interesante y todo, ¿pero qué puede HACER ese amigo suyo?"

"Ah, ¿eso?" Los embustes no parecían funcionar en Luthor. Tenía que apelar a verdades a medias o información inútil. "Bueno, tiene casi el mismo poder que nosotros. Por supuesto que es más habilidoso, aprende las cosas rápido. Es endiabladamente rápido, los ojos de él le dan mayor tiempo de reacción. Algunos dicen que hasta puede lanzar llamas negras de ellos, pero..." Shikamaru le sonrió maliciosamente al hombre. "Bueno, ya sabe cómo es la gente."

"Por supuesto que lo sé. ¿Qué otra cosa pueden hacer esos ojos?"

El hombre parecía estar obsesionado con ellos. ¿Cómo lo supo? "Bueno, tal y como dije, hay muchos cuentos sobre esos ojos. Algunos dicen que puede lanzar bolas de fuego, otros dicen que puede invocar una armadura, y otros dicen que puede..." Shikamaru hizo una pequeña pausa mientras un pensamiento se iba ocurriendo, pero lo disimuló y prosiguió. "...bueno, tú entiendes. Personalmente creo que esos ojos EN REALIDAD crea ilusiones y simplemente hace que la gente CREA que ve todo eso." Guiñándole un ojo a Luthor, se inclinó hacia atrás y asintió aparentando sabiduría. "La gente pierde los estribos todo el tiempo en batalla, en realidad no disciernen entre la VERDAD y la ILUSIÓN."

"Lo entiendo bien." Una sonrisa se vio en la comisura de los labios de Luthor. "¿Algo más que quiera añadir?"

"No." Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. "Como dije antes, ese tipo es endiabladamente habilidoso. Y furtivo. No es muy abierto con los demás. Nadie está seguro de qué pensar sobre él."

"En serio." La sonrisa de ese sujeto permaneció inmóvil. "¿Quiere que le diga que pienso, señor Nara?"

"Adelante."

"Creo que ese Sháringan de su amigo Gennósuke PUEDE encender llamas negras e inextinguibles, invocar una armadura impenetrable y crear ilusiones de control mental sobre la gente. También creo que ese Sháringan es capaz de cruzar barreras interdimensionales si se le da el ímpetu correcto." Sonriendo sin humor, Luthor añadió. "A juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, también creo que usted estaba al tanto de todo esto y que pretendió engañarme."

Con una lucecita parpadeante, la pantalla desapareció y Luthorse acercó aún más al vidrio. "Ahora, señor Nara, supongo que ya es hora de que dejemos los jueguitos y nos tratemos con honestidad."

...

"B-bueno... ¿y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?" Hinata jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

Espectro suspiró y pensó por un momento. "Como dije antes, la Tierra alguna vez tuvo esta gran energía. También esa energía se fragmentó y se perdió su verdadero poder. Una forma de éste –que no era chakra- persistió por algunos años más dentro de las entrañas del mundo y en varios artefactos de poder, hasta que Diaprepes, el último rey de la Atlántida, reunió todo lo que quedaba en el Tridente de Poseidón y lo usó para repeler al demonio Ichthlulhu."

Hinata parpadeaba.

"Bueno..." Espectro hizo un gesto de impaciencia. "Lo importante es que la Tierra no tiene chakra natural. Lo más cercano a eso viene de las criaturas espirituales como yo y Blue Devil, y ese visitante ocasional de Nuevo Génesis. Por eso la Tierra prácticamente no tiene defensas contra la clase de desastre para el cual el chakra fue creado."

"P-pero... se las han arreglado bien hasta el momento ¿no?" Hinata miraba a la puerta. "D-digo... si no ha habido nada antes... ¿cuál es el problema?"

"El problema es que tal crisis se acerca, y muy rápido." Los ojos de espectro aumentaron de intensidad, de haber sido posible. "Otro individuo ha surgido aquí en la Tierra, quien detenta un poder equivalente al mío. En estos momentos está reuniendo sus fuerzas, está preparando las etapas finales de su plan. Cuando termine, este mundo sufrirá una crisis de proporciones cataclísmicas como no se ha visto en milenios, y no estoy seguro que yo mismo pueda detenerla. Por eso os he llamado a mí. Sabía que iba a necesitar de la ayuda de vuestro mundo para oponerme a ese hombre."

Hinata era una Hyûga, entrenada desde la infancia para notar pistas sutiles, y algo en la manera como este hombre dijo las últimas palabras de esa frase le llamó la atención. "¿D-de mi m-mundo? ¿N-no sólo yo? P-pero... y entonces... ¿por qué no simplemente llamaste a los d-demás?"

La mirada de ese hombre cambió levemente. "Sí llamé a los demás, Hyûga Hinata. Os llamé a todos vosotros."

"¿Q-q-qué quieres decir?" Las sospechas iban creciendo en Hinata.

"Seguramente ya no podéis creer que todos vosotros estáis acá, en este lugar, a esta hora, simplemente a causa de un error táctico de vuestro maestro ¿no?" El hombre alzó sus cejas gentilmente. "Como ya os he dicho, todos los sucesos están conectados, los intervalos en el espacio-tiempo están irremediablemente atados unos con otros. Al igual que con los sucesos, así también con las personas y con los mundos. Todas las cosas tienen su lugar y su plan dentro del plan, y no pueden..."

Repentinamente interrumpió su discurso y se echó para atrás. "¿Pero qué hace acá este necio?"

Hinata apenas tuvo menos de un segundo de anticipación antes de ver cómo la puerta se abría violentamente y un manchón naranja con negro entraba como exhalación. Una bola azul brillante fue dirigida hacia la gabardina verde y a continuación hubo una poderosa explosión.

Lentamente el polvo se asentó y ahí, en la oficina, frente a un completamente calmado Espectro situado sobre un escritorio hecho pedazos, estaba Naruto.

"¡Aléjate de Hinata-chan, fenómeno!"

...

"Toda esta teorización es divertida y todo, pero se nos está olvidando algo." Blue Devil alzó la voz. "Ese chico Naruto. ¿Cómo podrías explicar esa cantidad enorme de energía que posee?"

"Hm" Terrific asintió. "Un punto válido, él definitivamente es una anomalía. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?"

"Sí, pero no la tendrás en cuenta." Bufó el demonio.

"Probablemente no. Quizá no nos sería de mucha utilidad." Terrific miraba al otro pensativamente. "El hecho de que hayas reaccionado a su presencia indica similitud con tus condiciones... quizá tu mutación tenga su contraparte de chakra en el muchacho."

"Estoy cansado de decirte que esta colita y estos cachitos NO SON una mutación."

"No, me dices que son atributos físicos dados a ti por un demonio. No obstante, hasta tú debes admitir que los cuernos y la cola son simplemente físicos y que no tienen ninguna función espiritual o tan siquiera mágica. Eso cuenta como mutación. Si quieres llamarla 'mutación demonógena', bien, pero sigue siendo mutación."

"Es físicamente imposible que ese muchacho contenga tanta energía en tan poco espacio. Batman fruncía el ceño. "Al menos, imposible para alguien con una estructura corporal normal, lo cual fue confirmado por los exámenes médicos que se le hicieron. Entonces hemos de asumir que está sacando esa energía extra de otra fuente."

"Interna, muy probablemente. Hizo comentarios durante la reunión sobre tener un zorro en su barriga... aparentemente en donde creía que este 'demonio' estaba. También dijo lo mismo cuando vimos esas extrañas marcas en su estómago." Aquí Mr. Terrific paró de hablar un momento. "Pero... no tiene espacio ahí."

"No según la teoría con la cual estás trabajando." Agregó Blue Devil.

"Eso significa que estamos errados en algo." Asintió Terrific. "¿Quizá sea un aura de poder síquico? Pero J'onn la habría sentido. Quizá la tinta... pero no. Aun si fuera energía ultracompactada, sería imposible."

"Incluso si fuese pura energía ATP súper comprimida, aún necesitaría más espacio," asintió Batman. "Sería como más de tres veces el tamaño del muchacho."

"¿Podría ser, ah, no sé, un DEMONIO, como lo sugirió el chico?" Blue Devil preguntó sarcásticamente.

Mr. Terrific empezó a responder, pero luego se detuvo. "Una fuerza extra dimensional... que pudiera..." se volteó a donde Batman. "¿Podrían ser las marcas en el estómago del muchacho fungir como un portal dimensional de algún tipo? ¿Similar al que los trajo a ellos acá en primer lugar?"

"Es... posible." Batman admitió después de pensarlo. "He notado que algunos de los demás guardan libros, armas y otras cosas dentro de rollos mediante el uso de esos 'sellos'. Un portal dimensional podría hacer eso posible."

Mr. Terrific asintió. "Y si este Naruto tiene uno incorporado a su sistema, en teoría podría suministrarle a su cuerpo una cantidad de chakra del tamaño de una dimensión entera. Una fuente extra dimensional... sería virtualmente ilimitada."

"Eso no explica su reacción para conmigo." Blue Devil les recordó.

"Llámala 'entidad extra dimensional' si eso te hace sentir mejor." Mr. Terrific volteaba sus ojos. "De cualquier modo da igual."

"Hm." Batman se levantó. "Todo esto ha sido interesante y todo, las especulaciones son inútiles a menos que consigamos información más concreta de los propios ninjas. Exlicarles las circunstancias les hará tener más voluntad para ayudarnos." Observando al proyector, Batman añadió. "¿Exactamente cómo planeas usar el chakra?"

"Sería mucho más fácil saberlo si supiera qué es el chakra realmente." Terrific bufó. "Lo ideal sería usarlo para alimentar una réplica del proyector original –digamos, una versión clonada de ese 'Sháringam' que ellos consideran tan poderoso-. Pero la única persona en este mundo que lo tiene es ese fugitivo Úchiha Sásuke, y no ha habido señales de él."

...

Robin había visto la lancha rápida mucho antes de que ésta se acercara a la isla. No muchos hacían paseos en lancha en esta época del año, y muy pocos encontraban razones para venir en esta dirección. A veces venían turistas, pero esta lancha venía demasiado rápida y directa como para ser de algún turista. Cortaba el agua en su camino a la isla.

"_Robin..._" una voz crepitó en su auricular.

"La veo." Le dijo a Cyborg. "¿Tienes visual?"

"_Aún no... el ángulo es malo. Aunque puedo darle con un repulsor_."

"Negativo. Que se acerque." Robin miraba otra vez la lancha. "Parece ser que su dueño quiere algo."

Lentamente Robin fue caminando hacia la playa de la isla, deteniéndose ante la pequeña bahía. Esperaba en el muelle mientras la pequeña lancha rápida terminaba de cruzar por la costa e iba lentificando su velocidad. Detrás suyo, sintió más que vio cómo Starfire flotaba hasta situarse en posición mientras el bote tocaba tierra.

Desde la lancha saltó una mujer alta y delgada vestida de púrpura, agarrando una ballesta. Su cabello, que extrañamente estaba desaliñado, oscilaba sobre un par de ojos extrañamente ansiosos.

"Cazadora." Asintió Robin. "¿En qué te podemos servir?"

"Necesito tu ayuda." Decía la mujer. "Question no aparece."

**CONTINUARÁ...**

...

...

**NDT**: ¡Hola amigos! Ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en subir este capítulo. Como ya han de saber, estaba haciendo las diligencias correspondientes a mi graduación, la cual será este 26 de agosto.

Porque los quiero mucho a ustedes quise hacer un esfuercito extra y terminar este capítulo antes de graduarme y subir el capítulo 16 después.

Algo que me ha llamado mucho la atención (y para bien) es que no sólo tengo lectores de Colombia, ., Argentina, México y España ¡también hay gente que lee este fic en Japón, Vietnam y Singapur! Un abrazo a todos y espero que sigan atentos.

No sobra recordarles que hagan reviews (comentarios), entre más hagan más famoso será este fic en Fanfiction. Compartan conmigo sus opiniones, sugerencias y dudas para ir mejorando cada día. Recuerden que ustedes son la razón por la cual me he entregado a este proyecto.

**¡AVANCE!**

Sásuke está detrás de la desaparición de Question y nuestros héroes, pese a la oposición de los Jóvenes Titanes, van a... este... pues... 'rescatar a Question' (¡sí, cómo no!). Lo que no saben es que allá también les van a caer Batman y Mujer Maravilla. Además Sásuke los recibirá hospitalariamente... con un par de mini Uzis en cada mano.

Luthor cayó en la pequeña trampita de Shikamaru, para cuando se dé cuenta, el ninja perezoso la va a pagar con mucho dolor. En cuanto a Tenten, digamos que será como Perry el Ornitorrinco, "no hará gran cosa" (por ahora).

Espectro continúa explicándole a Hinata y Naruto (¡pobre!) el porqué de su llegada al mundo de la Liga de la Justicia y el papel que desempeñarán en los capítulos...eh... sucesos por venir (tranquilos, no es spoiler). Pero en cierto momento de la charla, Hinata hará gala de uno de sus nuevos poderes.

LA MEJOR FRASE DEL CAPÍTULO SIGUIENTE: 

"_Es __un ser muy poderoso, Naruto-kun," Explicaba Hinata. "Es como el Kyûbi, sólo que es bueno y no destruye aldeas."_

¡NO SE PIERDAN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **MANIPULACIÓN**!

¡Esto está como para alquilar balcón!


	16. Manipulación

**MANIPULACIÓN**

**...**

"¿Shino-kun? Qué bueno que regresaste." Decía Sákura por el micrófono. "Ven acá ya mismo, estamos reuniendo a todo el mundo." Se volteó para mirar a la mujer vestida con ropa interior púrpura. "¿Hace cuatro días, dices?"

"Casi cinco." La mujer se veía un poco atribulada y se la pasaba manipulando con nerviosismo su ballesta. Tampoco la tranquilizaba el saberse observada fijamente por Sákura, Neji, Robin y Cyborg. "Se fue a eso de la media noche, me dijo que tenía una pista y que no lo esperara. No me preocupé al principio...Cuando está en un caso, suele distraerse mucho...pero cuando pasaron tres días sin saber nada de él, pues ahí fue cuando me empecé a preocupar."

"Yyyyyyyy... ¿por qué viniste a decirnos eso?" Cyborg arqueaba una ceja inquisitivamente. "¿No es cosa de la Liga?"

"Cazadora no trabaja con la Liga." Respondió Robin antes de que lo hiciera la mujer. "Question sí, pero me da la impresión de que esto no era un trabajo de la Liga." Robin empezó a mirarla penetrantemente. "Pero me extraña que vinieras a contárnoslo. Eres una solitaria, Cazadora, ¿por qué no lo seguiste tú misma?"

Cazadora miró a otro lado nerviosamente. "No estoy... en condiciones de pelear. Es demasiado peligroso."

La parte ninja de la mente de Sákura tomó nota de tal nerviosismo (al igual que Robin, dada su expresión), pero la otra parte de su mente tenía cosas más importantes qué considerar. "¿Ustedes dos han estado siguiendo a Sásuke? ¿Todo este tiempo?

"Question sí. Yo sólo lo estaba acompañando. No me dijo quién le había ordenado seguirlo, sólo me dijo que no fue la Liga. Pero creo saber quién fue."

"Yo también." Bufó Robin.

Aunque muy confundida por esas palabras, Sákura aún tenía dudas que debían ser aclaradas. "¿Por qué nadie nos dijo?"

"Como recordarás, la Liga amablemente nos pidió no intervenir en este asunto." Decía Neji. "Aunque hubieran tenido conocimiento del trabajo que estaba haciendo esta mujer, no nos habrían informado para que no nos involucráramos."

"Y por muy buenas razones, aparentemente." Bufó otra vez Robin. "¿No se han dado cuenta de que no hay modo de que los deje ir tras él?"

"¿Y no te has dado cuenta de que nos importa un comino?", contestó Sákura, volteándose hacia los computadores. "A ver. Intenta detenernos si eres tan valiente, hay suficientes de nosotros como para mantenerlos ocupaditos."

Sákura prácticamente podía sentir la mirada furiosa de Cyborg. "Jefe..."

"Deja así, Cyborg." Le ordenó Robin. "Y Sákura, debes saber que no puedes permitirte más bajas. La última vez que peleaste contra él, tenías a todo tu equipo completo y lo estaban enfrentando en terreno conocido. No conoces nada de Ciudad Gótica y te faltan dos miembros ¿qué te hace pensar que te irá mejor esta vez?"

Los dedos de Sákura pararon de teclear. "Bueno, no tiene a Suígetsu con él."

"No es cuestión de probabilidades." Añadió Neji. "Sásuke es asunto de Konoha y, como tal, debe ser tratado por ninja de Konoha."

Cazadora dejó escapar una pequeña risotada. "Más o menos por esa razón fue que vine acá, creo. No podía llamar a la Liga porque ellos no le habían asignado la misión, pero me imaginé que los que estaban interesados en Sásuke podrían hacer una misión de rescate."

"Pues grave error. Esta gente sabe más de matar que de rescatar." Dijo Cyborg.

"Hacemos rescates tan bien como cualquiera." Neji se sentía casi insultado. "No escatimaremos en precauciones para garantizar la integridad física de ese tal 'Question'."

"¿Question? ¿El que me empelotó y me amarró a una silla?" Sákura se volteó a tiempo para ver a Kiba entrar a la habitación y mirar furiosamente a su alrededor. "¡Oigan! Esta vieja también estaba allá. ¿Qué pasa, Sákura?"

"Tenemos una pista sobre Sásuke y la vamos a seguir." Sákura se levantó de la silla. "¿Ya llegaron los demás? Haremos una pequeña reunión informativa y luego saldremos."

"Pero no en ninguna de las naves de los Titanes; ¡claro que no!" Dijo Robin.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Sákura respondió. "Muy bien. Entonces iremos a pie. Pero si en realidad te preocupas por nuestra seguridad, Robin, ¿me ayudarías con el escáner? No encuentro por ningún lado a Naruto ni a Hinata. Si no los encontramos pronto, pues nos iremos sin ellos."

Por alguna razón desconocida, Robin encontró muy jocosa esta petición. "Aún si quisiera ayudarte, no podría." Respondió. "Tus compañeros son expertos en desaparecerse."

...

"¡No, Naruto-kun! ¡NO!" Hinata salto en medio de Naruto y Espectro y mantuvo sus manos tendidas. "¡Es amigo!"

"¡Una mole de chakra es lo que es-dattebayô!" Gruñía Naruto. "Su presencia casi me noqueó ¡y eso que yo estaba al otro lado de esta aldea-ttebayô!"

"Pues vos mismo tampoco estáis lejos de ser una 'mole de chakra', Uzumaki Naruto; no deberíais presumir malignidad de masas de energía similares." Espectro miraba al chico con sumo desdén.

"¡Cállate! La última vez que sentí algo así fue en la base de Luthor, y ESO no se sintió nada amistoso-ttebayô. ¡Qué carajos eres y qué estás haciendo con Hinata!"

"¡No me está haciendo nada, Naruto-kun!" Alzando sus manos de una manera paliativa, Hinata trataba de calmar al muchacho. "Yo...si quieres saber, vine aquí a verlo. Lo...lo conozco."

Naruto parpadeaba como distraído. "¿Qué? ¿Conoces a este paliducho-ttebayô?"

"La contacté cuando vosotros llegasteis a este mundo," asintió el otro. "Era primordial que alguien dentro de vuestro equipo pudiera comunicarse sin problemas con los metahumanos, al igual que también era primordial que pasara mi información a alguien de vuestro equipo."

"Quieres decir que tú...ella..." Los ojos de Naruto iban de Hinata a Espectro y viceversa. "Hinata, ¿Has estado espiando para este sujeto?"

"No seáis ridículo." Decía el de la gabardina verde con desprecio. "Soy Espectro. Todas las cosas son como un libro abierto ante mí. No he menester de 'espías'. La elegí como una intermediaria para informaros por qué vos y vuestra gente sois importantes."

"Una inter...muy bien-dattebayô. Ya entiendo."

La expresión en el rostro de Naruto demostraba claramente que no había entendido absolutamente nada, pero al menos ya no estaba acusando a Hinata de espía. Un poco aliviada, ella bajó sus brazos. "Lo conocí en el parque el día que pelaste con Superman- san." Explicaba la de ojos lavanda. "Me ayudó a encontrarte. Y también me vi con él el día que fuimos a comer ramen."

"¿Y por qué no le dijiste a nadie?"

"Yo...yo..." ¿Cómo se suponía que explicara eso si estaba más preocupada por saber qué pensarían de ella? "No lo hice...fue el mismo día en que sucedió esa... cosa... con Ino..."

"Huy." El rostro de Naruto expresaba culpabilidad, recordándole a Hinata la propia aversión del rubio sobre el particular. "Bueno, no importa." Se volteó donde el hombre. "¿Y entonces qué vienes siendo? ¿Y qué con todo ese chakra?"

"Tal y como le estaba explicando a vuestra amiga, no es 'chakra'. Sin embargo, ya que lo preguntáis, soy el arcángel Uriel, quien se halla dentro de la Segunda Inflorescencia de la..." calló al ver la expresión distraída de Naruto y suspiró. "Me llaman Espectro." Corrigió. "Y soy un ángel."

Aún había un poco de extrañeza en la cara de Naruto. "¿Un qué?"

"Es un ser muy poderoso, Naruto-kun," Explicaba Hinata. "Es como el Kyûbi, sólo que es bueno y no destruye aldeas."

"¡Ah! ¡Ya entendí-ttebayô!" Decía Naruto sonriendo y rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"¡A mí no me comparéis con el Kyûbi!," protestaba el ángel con indignación. "El Kyûbi no es más que un segmento de un ser de pura perversidad. Yo soy el mensajero del Todopoderoso, enviado para..."

"Uriel-sama me mandó a llamar acá porque tenía que decirme algunas... cosas." Hinata miraba tensamente hacia el hombre de la gabardina verde, quien aparentemente se tranquilizaba con las palabras de ella. "Ya estábamos terminando cuando viniste."

"¿Tenía que decirte cosas? ¿Qué clase de cosas?" Naruto no dejaba de mirar con desconfianza al ángel. "¿Y por qué ella habría de escucharte, embustero?"

Espectro recibió ese comentario con una leve inclinación de su cabeza. "Porque yo soy el único responsable de vuestra presencia en este mundo."

Naruto y Hinata quedaron boquiabiertísimos.

"Veo que aún tengo que explicaros más cosas," pronunció el ángel. "Quizás deberíais tomar asiento."

...

"Bruce, hay un mensaje entrante. El identificador dice que es de Robin."

"Reprodúcelo." Ordenó Batman levantando la mirada del microscopio. "Y ponlo en el altavoz."

Con un pequeño asentimiento, Mujer Maravilla oprimió las teclas correctas en el panel de control. En sus primeras semanas en Ciudad Gótica había aprendido muchas cositas, además ya había adquirido nuevas habilidades –tales como el manejo de computadores e investigación criminal- que no había podido desarrollar antes. Ahora más regularmente ya podía salir sola, en vez de estar acompañada (o más bien, vigilada) por Bruce todo el tiempo. No estaba segura de que si el cambio le había gustado o no, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era que, hasta el momento este tiempo, había sido de lo más productivo.

Sin embargo, aún tenía que conocer a 'Robin', y fue por pura curiosidad que ella se puso a escuchar la suave voz saliendo del computador. "_Bruce_."

"Dick." Respondió Batman aún trabajando en el microscopio.

"_Te estoy hablando desde el Jet Titán. En estos momentos vamos en dirección a Ciudad Gótica_."

Alzando la mirada repentinamente, Batman frunció el ceño. "¿Y por qué?"

"_Cazadora nos llegó con un mensaje, nos dijo que Question había desaparecido. Le reveló a los ninjas que ella y él habían estado siguiendo a Úchiha Sásuke._" La voz entonces tomó un tono insinuante. "_Asumo que fue idea tuya ¿no?_"

Diana le dirigió a Bruce una mirada severa, pero él ni la notó. "No sabía que Cazadora iba a pedir ayuda, al menos no de adolescentes."

"_Aparentemente no está en forma como para ir ella misma y pensó que los ninjas iban a estar interesados._" Decía Robin por el altavoz mientras que Mujer Maravilla podía casi imaginarse el encogimiento de hombros general. "_Adivina qué decidieron._"

"¿Y los dejaste?"

"_No les DEJÉ hacer nada. Iban a ir con o sin nosotros, por lo que pensé que podrían tener mejores probabilidades si íbamos con ellos. Y también hice que Cyborg hiciera todo lo posible para atrasarlos...esperaba que no pudieran usar los jets, pero aparentemente ese Neji, observando, supo cómo funcionaban. Total: tienes unos quince minutos antes de que lleguemos._"

"Entonces Sásuke está aquí."

"_Sí._" Frío. Preciso. Directo. Era el aprendiz de Batman en cada milímetro de su ser. "_Algunos de los ninjas pueden detectar ese chakra, podrán encontrarlo rápido. Por lo que he escuchado, ninguno está al nivel de Sásuke, aún así esto promete terminar en una gresca de proporciones considerables, por eso... creí que debías saberlo_."

"¿Y los ninjas saben que estás transmitiendo este mensaje?"

"_No. Creen que estoy refunfuñando._"

Diana suprimió una sonrisa maliciosa. Definitivamente es el discípulo de Batman.

"Muy bien." Reaccionando ante la voz que súbitamente se escuchó en su espalda, Diana se volteó a ver a Batman quien iba hacia el panel de control. Él oprimió unas cuantas teclas y un monitor se encendió. "Estaremos atentos. Mantén la atención de los ninjas fija al frente."

"_Entendido._" La radio se apagó.

Con enfado, Diana volteó a ver a Batman. "¿Pusiste a Question a rastrear al fugitivo?"

"Tarde o temprano se iba a volver un problema.," le contestó el justiciero. "Me pareció lo mejor comenzar con la pista aún fresca y Question estando disponible."

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué no le dijiste esto a los demás para que así pudiéramos, no sé, DECIDIR esto ENTRE TODOS?"

"Era un detalle sin importancia que no habría llevado a nada concreto por el momento. Estimé más conveniente decirlo una vez que Question encontrara algo concreto." Oprimiendo unas últimas teclas del computador, Batman asintió y volteó a un lado. "Además, si les hubiera dicho, el prejuicio contra Question hubiera prevalecido y habrían votado negativamente."

"Es más fácil pedir perdón que pedir permiso, ¿no?" Suspiró Diana. "Esto casi que me molesta pero no me sorprende. ¿Y qué es eso de 'mantener fija la atención de los ninjas'?"

Batman ya se había puesto en marcha. "Los ninjas SON en este momento nuestra mejor oportunidad para localizar a Sásuke. No podemos dejar que se enfrenten con él, pero podemos usarlos para determinar su posición exacta." Saltó hacia una escalerilla y comenzó a subir por ella.

"¿Vamos?"

"Por supuesto que sí."

...

"...no hace algo así."

"¿Está seguro?"

Shikamaru volteó sus ojos. "¡Pero claro que no estoy SEGURO! ¡Es un enemigo, por todos los cielos! O sea, él y yo no es que nos la pasemos charlando sobre nuestras técnicas mientras tomamos té. Aunque ya he peleado antes contra él, nunca lo he visto hacer eso." Por supuesto, Shimamaru no tenía intención alguna de mencionar a Kakashi-sensei.

"Pues qué raro, señor Nara, ya que mis fuentes me han dicho que definitivamente ya HA USADO esa técnica teletrasportadora, y varias veces."

"¡Pues entonces pregúntale a tus dizque fidedignas fuentes cómo le hace!" Shikamaru bien habría podido dejar caer sus brazos en frustración de no estar atadas a la cama. "Yo no sé cómo le hace, y personalmente, dudo mucho que lo haga. De todos modos, si él PUDIERA viajar entre dimensiones, ¿no crees que ya se habría ido de ÉSTA?"

"No lo ha hecho aún. Yo lo sabría."

"¿Y cómo, exactamente, lo sabrías?" La mente de Shikamaru ya estaba reformándose, adaptándose a esta coyuntura. Luthor parecía estar inusualmente interesado en esos ojos, eso era un punto débil que Shikamaru podía aprovechar. También Luthor parecía anormalmente seguro de sí mismo, cosa que hizo sospechar más a Shikamaru. "¡Ni siquiera sabes en dónde está este sujeto y cómo hace lo que supuestamente hace! Si estás tan seguro de que aún no se ha teletrasportado, significa entonces que no puede. Ese tipo NO TIENE razones para quedarse en un mundo repleto de chiflados como tú. Y si no puede irse, significa que te equivocas y que toda esta obsesión estúpida con él es inútil."

"Esto no es para nada inútil, señor Nara, y le digo que él no se iría. Su sección vendrá hacia mí, la ecuación naturalmente procura completarse."

Shikamaru apenas parpadeaba ante tales palabras, sin embargo se las guardó. "O quizá no está y simplemente estás equivocado de cabo a rabo."

"¿Equivocado? No, para nada, señor Nara." Una risita fría escapó de los labios de Luthor. "No, jamás había estado tan seguro de algo en toda mi vida. Usted sabe algo, aunque no se dé cuenta de su importancia y no permitiré que su ignorancia se interponga entre mi persona y mi ambición suprema." Sus ojos brillaban a medida que se acercaba al vidrio. "Usted me dirá lo que yo quiero saber."

Shikamaru bufó, dándose cuenta de su posición y su potencial inherente. "¿Y cómo, exactamente, se supone que lo haga si yo ni siquiera sé qué ES lo que sé y por qué es tan importante? O, para empezar, ¿qué es en sí esa cosa tan importante que buscas?"

Hubo una pequeña pausa mientras el hombre lo miraba detenidamente. Shikamaru hizo su mejor papel actuando como frustrado y confundido, como si ignorara por completo la importancia de su pregunta. Digno de un premio Óscar.

Fianalmente ese sujeto rió un poquito y habló. "¿Realmente quiere saber qué es lo que está en juego chico? Pues bien. Permítame contarle una historia..."

...

"Baño. ¿Baño? ¡Baño!"

"Por esa puerta, pero en realidad no es un..." Decía Robin a medida que Cazadora se abría paso hacia la parte trasera del avión. "... ah."

Kiba, desde su asiento, sonreía abiertamente. "¡Por Kami, Cyborg! Deberías volar más lento para la señorita o algo."

"¡Oye!" Cyborg le dirigió una mirada furiosa al ninja perruno. "¡Yo lo hago a la perfección! Ha de estar mareada o algo."

Robin miraba a la puerta pensativamente. "No hay nada en su historial de la Liga que lo sugiera..."

Personalmente, Chôji daba gracias porque la mujer se hubiera alejado de él por unos instantes, pero el ruido de las arcadas de ella en el baño sí que le parecía insufrible. Había estado paseando de un lado a otro haciendo toda clase de preguntas latosas y hasta se había quejado del olor de sus papas de paquete.

En serio, ¿el olor?

Chôji se inclinó hacia atrás y miró hacia afuera. Las nubes pasaban raudas por su ventana, pequeños mechoncillos nebulosos eran cortados por las alas del brillante jet. Se preguntaba qué pensaría Shikamaru de ver las nubes desde aquí y si le iba a gustar eso o no. Personalmente lo dudaba. Shikamaru siempre había disfrutado del lento movimiento de las nubes, el estar en un avión en donde éstas pasaban raudas le habría quitado la gracia.

Chôji se la pasaba preguntándose qué pensaría Shikamaru de muchas cosas, particularmente de la misión en la que estaban en estos momentos. La última vez que habían hecho algo así, los había liderado, y aunque Chôji confiaba en Sákura –después de todo ella ERA aprendiz de una de los Sannin-, no era igual que con Shikamaru.

No importa. No lo sabía. En realidad no sabía nada DE NADA. Shikamaru no estaba e Ino estaba... bueno, ya estaba bien, pero no del todo. Sin una que lo guiara y otro quién le diera órdenes, Chôji se sentía más o menos desubicado. Simplemente se sentaba y esperaba hasta que alguien –por lo general Sákura o Robin- le ordenaran qué hacer.

Algo más que lo que estaba haciendo ahora mismo: simplemente quedarse sentado en uno de los asientos traseros escuchando lo que estaba sucediendo al frente.

"Hemos llegado a Ciudad Gótica." La voz de Cyborg lo sacó de sus pensamientos. "Espero que les guste el paisaje, contiene el mejor cielo repleto de smog del país."

"Bludhaven es peor." Objetó Robin.

"No importa. Ya llegamos." Sákura los interrumpió con un gesto de su mano. "Iba a preguntarle a Cazadora que en dónde estaba su novio, pero ya que está indispuesta..." Se volteó a donde Neji. "...veamos si puedes localizar el chakra de Sásuke."

Neji asintió y alzó sus manos. "¡Byákugan!" Casi inmediatamente sus venas circumoculares se abultaron y su cabeza se movió bruscamente.

"¿Estás bien, mi estimado rival?" Lee observaba a su compañero de equipo, le notaba una extraña vaguedad en su mirada.

"Estoy... bien." Respondió Neji, llevando una mano a su cabeza. "Es que... me desorienta la velocidad. Ah." Explicó. "Hay una tenue fuente de chakra en esa dirección."

"Eso fue rápido." Robin miraba al ninja.

"Localizar una presencia de chakra en una ciudad sin él es más fácil que identificar a una persona en particular," explicó Sákura. "Muy bien, Cyborg, vamos para allá. Ahora todos, recuerden el plan. Sásuke usa mucho su Sháringan, o sea que lo mejor es permanecer fuera de su campo visual. Atacaremos en una formación en círculo..."

La voz de Neji la interrumpió en su discurso. "Tenemos un problema."

Sákura abrió sus verdes ojos de par en par. "¿Qué?"

"Hay un avión tras nosotros a unos veintidós kilómetros de distancia."

"Hay muchos vuelos comerciales que pasan por Ciudad Gó..." Explicaba Robin.

"Está pilotado por nuestro muy conocido 'Batman'." Neji negaba con la cabeza. "Y lo acompaña la mujer contra quien mis compañeros pelearon anteriormente."

"Maldición." Dijo Sákura. "¿Pero cómo es lo hace? Digo, sé que vive acá pero..." Negando con la cabeza, se volteó hacia donde los demás, muy pensativamente. Finalmente señaló con el dedo. "Chôji. Sai. Síganme." Sin detenerse, caminó hacia la cola del avión. "Cyborg, baja la velocidad un poco." Le dijo. "Que ese jet se nos acerque un poco más."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Chôji se levantó rápido de su asiento y fue tras de ella, seguido por un algo dubitativo Sai. Se detuvieron frente a una rampa y una escotilla que se veía algo siniestra

"El viento los hará jirones allá afuera, o sea que tienen que hacer esto rápido." Les explicaba Sákura. "Chôji, quiero que derribes ese jet. Sai, vuela con una de tus cositas de tinta y ayúdalo en donde caiga el avión. Entretengan a esos dos lo más que puedan."

Los dos asintieron, aunque Sai parecía un poco preocupado. Se la pasó lanzándole miraditas tensas a Chôji.

"Muy bien." Sákura puso su mano en la manija de apertura. "A las 'tres'. Uno, dos..."

Los pies de Chôji saltaron sobre el metal, encima de la rampa y hacia el aire. Sentía el viento raspar su piel pero no le importaba, sus manos ya estaban haciendo los sellos. "_Chô baika no jutsu!_"

Su cuerpo se infló, hinchándose hasta casi tres veces su antiguo tamaño. La sensación siempre le había parecido curiosa, realmente se sentía como si el mundo a su alrededor se empequeñecía. En este caso, definitivamente notaba cómo los espacios entre los edificios se reducían, pero para su asombro NO sentía la tranquilizadora sensación del suelo bajo sus pies. Y Ciudad Gótica era mucho más alta que Konoha.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en esto antes de que el pequeño y afilado jet negro se sujetara a su hombro. El piloto tuvo que haber tenido una pericia increíble como para evitar esa mole enorme con tan poco tiempo de antelación, pero no había sido capaz de evitarlo completamente. Chôji miraba satisfecho cómo el avión caía a tierra, humeando.

Pero dicha satisfacción inmediatamente se transformó en decepción al ver cómo un manchón rojiazul de furia femenina venía disparado hacia él.

...

"Es difícil saber exactamente por dónde empezar," decía Espectro, dirigiéndose calmadamente a Hinata y a un Naruto sospechosamente inmóvil. "Como dije antes, todos los eventos son conexos e interdependientes, luego para entender a cabalidad cualquier evento, es menester entenderlos a todos."

"De todos los..." Naruto iba a interrumpir pero Hinata lo calló.

"Eso es casi imposible, supongo que debería yo empezar con la convergencia. Hace un tiempo, en el equivalente a dos de vuestros años. Fui testigo de una tenue conexión con otro mundo. Dichas conexiones no son infrecuentes, de hecho suceden más a menudo de lo que la gente cree, pero esta fue atrevida, insolente y obviamente artificial. Esas clases de conexiones pueden ser peligrosas."

"¿Y entonces qué hiciste?"

Espectro parpadeaba ante Naruto. "Nada."

"¿Qué?" Naruto volvió a parpadear. "¡¿No habías dicho que eran peligrosas-dattebayô?"

"Y lo son. Muchísimo. Las convergencias artificiales pueden crear fisuras dentro de los mundos, o inclusive en la misma trama dimensional. Por lo general, sacan a los mundos de su lugar." Fruncía el ceño Espectro. "O al menos parecen hacer eso. Ningún mundo realmente está fuera de su lugar designado."

"Pero..." intervenía Naruto. "Si son tan peligrosas...y lo sabías... ¿Por qué no hiciste nada al respecto-ttebayô?"

"La maldición del ángel es que sabe todo y no puede hacer nada," pronunciaba una voz que venía de la puerta. Naruto y Hinata se voltearon para mirar a un entretenido Reverendo McCay. "Al igual que la maldición del hombre es que no sabe nada y cree que puede hacerlo todo."

Espectro inclinó su cabeza. "Esa convergencia estaba destinada a pasar. Fui testigo de ella pero no se me permitió interferir. Sin embargo, sí se me permitió investigarla."

"¿S-supiste quién fue?"

"No." No había ni vergüenza ni frustración evidentes en la cara del ángel, sólo sinceridad tranquila. "No tengo idea. Norman ha dicho una imprecisión, los ángeles no somos totalmente omniscientes. Sólo sabemos lo que se nos permite saber, eso es todo. Además, la fuente de esa anomalía dimensional estaba oculta por una fuerza muy poderosa, una casi tan grande como la mía. Naturalmente, este descubrimiento sólo hizo más difícil mi pesquisa, por lo que por un tiempo fui incapaz de hacer algo concreto."

...

"Ya llevamos muchos días así. Hasta ahora no me has podido decir nada valioso." Le decía Sásuke al hombre sin rostro que estaba sentado al frente suyo. "Me pregunto cuánto tardará esto en atravesar tu cráneo." Por casualidad, desenvainó a Kusanagi y tocó con su punta el cuello de ese sujeto. "¿Por qué me estabas siguiendo? ¿Qué es lo que sabes?"

Sásuke no podía saber si el hombre estaba parpadeando. "La salsa de arándano no estaba en el primer Día de Acción de Gracias." Respondió. "Fue añadida por los místicos Masonitas para alterar el sistema circulatorio de los estadounidenses."

Sásuke suspiró y envió una descarga eléctrica directo hacia el sistema nervioso de ese sujeto, manipulándolo de tal manera que estimulaba puntos cruciales por todo su cuerpo. Era uno de los más sutiles trucos que Orochimaru le había enseñado, pero durante estos días, Sásuke lo usaba sólo para no aburrirse.

Finalmente Sásuke cesó de descargar electricidad y reenvainó la espada, haciendo que el hombre colapsara en sus ataduras jadeando. "Al fin encuentro alguien que habla bien y todo lo que hace es decirme cosas sin sentido." Dijo. "Continuaré esto por un poco más, como ya sabrás. Mis genjutsu no parecen tener el mismo efecto que antes, pero sí que puedo imitar sus ilusiones en el mundo real. Dime lo que necesito saber."

El hombre, aunque jadeaba espasmódicamente, apretó sus dientes. "Las medias Punto Blanco no son 20% poliéster. Al menos tienen 0,05% de minerales recolectados de los círculos de las cosechas."

Sásuke suspiró y volvió a electrocutarlo, esta vez no se molestó en sacar la espada. "Deberías considerarte afortunado de que hubiera estado tan aburrido últimamente." Le dijo al hombre que gritaba. "Pude haber usado el Tsukuyomi en ti ahora mismo si realmente hubiera algo que quisiera saber de inmediato. Además, tengo mucha comida, municiones y todo el tiempo del mundo. Incluso me ha dado flojera experimentar con mi Sháringan. Esto es divertido." Detuvo la electrocución a y vio otra vez cómo el hombre se derrumbaba en sus ataduras. "Ahora. Dime tus intenciones. Tu nombre. CUALQUIER COSA útil que deba saber. Dime."

"Aplicado... tópicamente... el flúor... no... previene...la... caries..."

"Esto me está fastidiando," bufó Sásuke mientras le mandaba otra descarga a los nervios. "¿Sabes? Me habría preocupado más por quien te mandó si no hubiera recurrido a sabandijas incompetentes como tú. Aún si hubieran mandado a alguien por ti, dudo mucho que valiera la pena salvarte. Quizá debería..."

Sásuke quedó con el resto de la frase aún en la boca porque los muros a su alrededor estallaron.

...

"Hace varios años, adquirí un gran poder." Luthor se limpiaba las uñas de sus dedos con su bata de laboratorio mientras hablaba. "¿Cómo o cuánto? No importa, basta con que sepa que mi posición... se ha fortalecido. Inamovible se ha vuelto."

Tenten en realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba presumiendo ese tipo. Todo lo que había estado haciendo era participar en la sesión de prueba de armas programada para ese día. Cuando Luthor entró, asumió que iba a empezar a interrogarla primero; resolvió no decir nada hasta haber terminado la sesión.

Por fortuna, las primeras preguntas formuladas no habían tenido objeto –todas trataban de un tipo llamado "Gennósuke"- y cuando se le fue enfadando por su silencio, decidió entonces decirle cuán importante era para él encontrarlo.

A Tenten no le importaban las razones de Luthor. No era tiempo de de charlitas. ¡Esta era la sesión de prueba de armas!

La 'Prueba de Armas' era un régimen minuciosamente controlado, tal y como Tenten lo esperaba. Estaba atada a una silla con brazos, piernas y cabeza inmovilizados. Cada arma, a su vez, estaba fija al frente de uno de los brazos de la silla, en donde era encajada. No podía moverla, girarla o tan siquiera mirarla bien. Sólo podía jalar el gatillo y ver cómo disparaba.

Pese a todo, Tenten se sentía en el Paraíso, y no se iba a dejar sacar de ahí por un preguntón calvo quien pensaba que ella no tenía nada más qué hacer sino escuchar sus historias de grandeza.

"Creería usted que al haber obtenido tal poder, mi primer acto sería usarlo contra mis enemigos atacándolos fuera de guardia. Pero la experiencia me ha enseñado a no subestimar a la Liga de la Justicia. Además parecían estar muy satisfechos por el momento. Entonces, en vez de de eso, me concentré en consolidar mi poder y en trabajar para lograr mi meta."

Tenten hizo unas señas ansiosas con sus dedos y le trajeron una nueva arma. ¡Ya se acordaba de ésta! Ráfagas rápidas, balas explosivas. No era muy precisa, en parte debido al retroceso, pero aún así era genial. Se imaginaba las maravillas que podía hacer con esta belleza... si tan sólo sus manos estuviesen libres...

"Debe entender, señorita Tenten, que si bien genéticamente soy humano, la sensación de ser un dios no es nueva para mí. Muchos de mis nuevos poderes eran muy básicos: teletrasportación, transformación, terraformación, cosas de ese tipo. También el lavado cerebral, aunque obtuve resultados mixtos al respecto." Ella lo vio por un momento. "Sin embargo, como dije antes, fui discreto a la hora de usar mis poderes al optar por actuar como cualquier mortal."

Mientras disparaba unas pocas ráfagas, Tenten fruncía el ceño. Algo no andaba bien. Esta arma estaba desbalanceada. Nunca había sido muy precisa, pero ahora el área de daños era un metro más ancha que antes. ¿Cómo era posible? Tanto como pudo, movió su cabeza para observar detenidamente el arma.

"Tuve éxito al no llamar la atención de la Liga. Pero todo mi poderío no me ayudaba a encontrar una cosa que he estado buscando... el culmen de mi poder. Verá, señorita Tenten, mi poder radica en una simple ecuación, pero dicha ecuación estaba incompleta. Una ficha clave faltaba, y sin ella, la verdadera divinidad estaba fuera de mi alcance."

Ahora Tenten veía por qué. Esos idiotas quitaron uno de los radiadores laterales, echando a perder el balance. Ya habían hecho esto antes, supuso que para que no aprendiera mucho del funcionamiento del arma. Ahora que lo sentía, había un toque de mayor rigidez en el mecanismo de disparo. Debieron de haberlo pegado con algo.

"Incontables experimentos fueron infructuosos, hasta que un día sentí algo. Mi mente sintió un tirón, podría describirse así, como si en algún lugar la pieza faltante me estuviera llamando. Las cosas anhelan completarse, señorita Tenten, y la pieza faltante de la ecuación SABÍA que estaba a destinada a venir a mí."

Unos disparos más. Tenten frunció el ceño otra vez con molestia. Este problema estaba afectando su puntería. Además, las alteraciones hechas al arma no podían ser buenas para ella... fricción excesiva significaba calor excesivo, y con un radiador faltante...

De repente Tenten sonrió maliciosamente, una genial idea se le estaba ocurriendo.

"Me tomó un tiempo identificar dicho tirón y alcanzarlo. Imagine mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que el tirón provenía de otra dimensión."

...

_Los escombros nos cubrirán por unos pocos segundos_. Sákura pensaba mientras iba corriendo. _El efecto será prácticamente nulo ante el Sháringan de Sásuke, lo cual le permitirá ver las corrientes de chakra. Sin embargo, hará que no use el Amaterasu de primerazo_.

Su mano izquierda fue a su bolsa y sacó de ella unas cápsulas de humo. Aunque las píldoras soldado de este mundo daban lástima, las cápsulas de humo bastaban. Las arrojó describiendo un arco amplio, escuchando pequeños estallidos mientras sus camaradas hacían lo mismo.

"Contacto." Una voz monótona salió de algún lado delante de ella, y Sákura se dio cuenta que era la de Shino. La desventaja de la cortina de humo era que ellos no podían ver a Sásuke mientras que él sí podía verlos. La formación en círculo que habían formado evitaría que escapara pero el primero que se enfrentara a él debía avisar a los demás.

Hasta ahora, el plan iba bastante bien. El único contratiempo era que Sásuke no había activado el genjutsu como Sákura esperaba, pero a lo mejor la sorpresa y el humo le habrían imposibilitado hacerlo.

A menos que _ya_ haya activado el genjutsu.

Sákura negó con la cabeza e hizo otro salto en dirección a los sonidos de la batalla. Había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo con Sai. No había oportunidad de activar un genjutsu, y el plan de respaldo se habría puesto en marcha si hubiera sido necesario. No, este era el mundo real.

Atravesó la última cortina de humo para ver a Shino y Lee pelear juntos contra Sásuke, quien lanzaba bolas de fuego a diestra y siniestra. Parte del abrigo de Shino estaba chamuscada, lo cual indicaba un encuentro demasiado cercano. Lee, como notó Sákura con molestia, aún vestía sus pesas.

Ni Lee ni Shino la miraban mucho a ella, pero Sásuke sí la vio. Casi indiferentemente, le lanzó una descarga eléctrica que le dio directamente en la espalda. La distracción duró lo suficiente como para que Lee le propinara un puñetazo ascendente al estómago de Sásuke, pero él se recuperó rápido y la pelea volvió al ritmo de antes. Un manchón anunció la llegada de Kiba al campo de batalla, pero Sákura no esperaba mucho de él.

"Lee... ¡quítate esas malditas pesas ya mismo!" Le gritó. "¿Recuerdas la última vez?"

Palideciendo, Lee saltó hacia atrás, le asestó un golpe a cada pierna y volvió a la lucha, con sus pesas calientapiernas cayendo al suelo con un sonido metálico. Un manchón verde se vio revoloteando y golpeando a Sásuke rítmicamente.

Sákura sonreía maliciosamente. Sabía que la clave era someter a Sásuke_ rápido_. Una fuerza avasalladora, aplicada en un solo punto, podría derribar a Sásuke antes de que pudiera emplear algunos de sus más fuertes –y más desastrosos- jutsu.

Sákura no era una Shikamaru. Lo sabía y se había hecho ya a la idea. Le molestaba muchísimo no tenerlo cerca con ellos, al igual que también le molestaba que no hubieran podido avisarle a Naruto o Hinata del ataque. Cierto, le faltaban dos compañeros de equipo. Cierto, aquí estaban los Titanes. Pero la última vez, habían atacado con Shikamaru Y CON Tenten Y CON Hinata Y CON Kakashi-sensei (bueno, al final, pero aún así...), y habían salido malheridos.

Y Sákura sí que odiaba eso. Lo odiaba porque si alguien en verdad merecía morir a manos de Sásuke era ella. Había sido incapaz de detenerlo, había hecho que los demás no lo mataran antes de que se convirtiera... en lo que se convirtió, ella era la responsable de su caída. Si todo hubiera sido normal, se habría enfrentado a Sásuke ella misma. Pero ya había intentado eso antes y no sólo había fallido sino que también le advirtió a sus compañeros que nunca la dejaran hacer eso otra vez.

Por tanto estaba atascada intentando idear un plan que no desembocara en la muerte de demasiados de ellos.

Sintió a alguien aterrizar justo a su lado. "Objetivo asegurado." Susurró Robin.

"Muy bien." Asintió Sákura. "No creí que él pudiera verte con el humo, nuestros chakras y todo eso."

"Fue un poco difícil al comienzo, pero sí." Robin frunció el ceño. "Si él hubiera tratado de mantenerlo como rehén, nos habríamos jodido".

"Sásuke no actúa así."

Si bien no tenía a la mano el genio estratégico de Shikamaru, Sákura sí tenía algo que Nara nunca tendría: un profundo conocimiento de Sásuke y sus técnicas, desarrollado por medio de un estudio obsesivo. Y en una batalla como ésta, en la cual Sásuke era su ÚNICO oponente, eso contaba muchísimo.

...

"¿De nuestro mundo?" Naruto parpadeaba. "Las alteraciones venían de nuestro mundo-ttebayô?"

"No." Espectro lo miraba fríamente. "Para cada conexión falsa siempre hay dos lados, niño. Un intento debe venir de AMBOS lados para que un enlace efectivo pueda ser establecido. Los mundos deben tener algo en común como para que puedan conectarse. Vuestro mundo era sólo una parte de la ecuación, la otra era éste."

"¿P-pero por qué?" Hinata parpadeaba. "N-no tenemos m-mucho en común con este mundo, Uriel-sama... ¿O sí? Es que todo es tan raro y diferente aquí..."

Espectro dejó escapar una sonrisita, algo muy raro de ver en esa cara tan lúgubre. "Como ya os expliqué antes, tenéis más en común con este mundo de lo que creéis. No fue por accidente que vos y la periodista Lois Lane se hubieran entendido tan fácil, chiquilla. Ella y vos sois parecidas en ciertas maneras... su papel como periodista es muy similar al vuestro como 'intermediaria'. Unís a la gente. No es casualidad que Naruto comprenda tan bien las costumbres de este mundo. En cierto sentido, este mundo es parecido al que Naruto se imagina y por el cual ha estado luchado tanto. Se podría decir que Naruto, en cuanto a su optimismo sin barreras y fuerza desenfrenada, es muy similar a Superman." Espectro asintió ante Naruto, quien abría y cerraba la boca sin pronunciar sonido alguno. "Pero eso es un tema para después."

"Sin embargo, el enlace inspirador principal vino de dos porciones de energía resonantes. En vuestro mundo tenéis a un hombre que intenta adquirir poderes divinos, en este mundo otro demente procura hacer lo mismo. Uno lo considera como cuestión de rituales y sacrificios, el otro lo considera como cuestión de ciencia y experimentación; son aspectos poco diferenciados de la misma cosa." Otra vez, una sonrisa irónica curvó la boca del ángel. "Por ejemplo, mientras vuestro maniático cree que su objetivo es un gran 'jutsu', el de este mundo lo llama 'ecuación'."

...

Sásuke siempre había detestado la habilidad de Lee de humillarlo en cámara lenta. Aunque podía usar el Sháringan para capturar e imitar las capacidades de Lee en taijutsu (y estaba aprendiendo algunas bellecitas ahora mismo), simplemente no podía igualar la velocidad que Lee había estado mejorando durante el paso del tiempo. Básicamente, eso significaba que podía verse a sí mismo ser golpeado en cámara lenta.

Sin embargo, los puños eran muy poco efectivos. Lee era más rápido que un Bijû de dos colas, pero Sásuke había luchado contra el Raikage y vivido. A duras penas, pero aún así vivió. Sásuke sabía cómo hacerse a un lado para evitar golpes y tomar ventaja. Lee no lo sabía, pero el entrenar siempre con sus pesas le dejaba un poco... desbalanceado en las pocas ocasiones en que se los quitaba.

El otro que estaba al frente suyo –Robin, como lo recordó Sásuke- era caso aparte. Sus ataques dejaban pocas aberturas y aún así podía compensarlas. Cada golpe era un acto de balance preciso. No tenía la velocidad de Lee pero tenía algunos truquitos que ni siquiera el Sháringan podía predecir (Tampoco es que funcionara bien).

Sin embargo, ellos dos eran los únicos problemas serios. Shino tuvo que salir de escena después de que Sásuke le quemara la mitad de sus insectos y Kiba no parecía tener consigo a Akamaru, lo cual bajaba su nivel de amenaza de mínimo a inexistente. Sákura... bueno, realmente Sásuke no podía considerarla algo serio.

Los dos peleadores ya le estaban agotando la paciencia. Hora de matarlos. Reunido el suficiente chakra, Sásuke gritó, "_Amaterasu_."

Pero ya se habían ido. En vez de ello, las llamas lamieron las piedras hasta impactar en el muro del final de la bodega. Antes de poder imaginarse cómo pudieron eludirlo, el par de peleadores ya había vuelto, impactando en sus defensas. Una serie de ráfagas verdes y azules le alertó de la llegada de los demás 'Titanes'.

"Ya es suficiente." Decía Sásuke. Sus ojos brillaron y un Susanô parcial se materializó a su alrededor. Diecisiete ataques de Lee y tres de Robin impactaron en él antes de darse cuenta de su futilidad y retrocedieron. Los disparos de energía verde y azul –el Sháringan le hizo saber que no era chakra- golpeaban la barrera invencible.

El Susanô le dio un momento para pensar. La presencia de sus antiguos camaradas en este mundo significaba que Kakashi pudo haberlos enviado a todos. Eso era interesante. Con toda probabilidad era la razón por la cual ese tipo llamado 'Batman' sabía de Konoha. Pero ¿habían venido todos los que eran?

Naruto debería estar aquí. Había estado más cerca cuando sucedió la teletrasportación. Neji también, y muy probablemente Shikamaru. Todos tres eran sumamente peligrosos ¿por qué no estaban aquí? (Rápidamente su mente notó que también faltaban Sai, Ino, Chôji, Hinata y Tenten, pero no les prestó mayor atención). Shikamaru era un maestro de la distracción y del engaño. ¿Qué podía hacer ante esos tres luchadores de esa categoría?

Un repentino ruido zumbante fue toda la advertencia que tuvo.

Los huesos crujían y se rompían en un rugiente torbellino verde y negro que se abría paso por entre las costillas del Susanô en dirección a Sásuke. Con una facilidad surgida de haber peleado contra Lee, Sásuke eludió el golpe evadiendo lo peor de él y cayó al suelo. _Debí haber hecho un Susanô ígneo_. Reflexionaba con amargura. _Ese al menos mata gente_.

Su atacante ya estaba de pie y gritando. Sásuke experimentó un instante de sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Kiba. "¡HERMANO! ¡Funcionó! ¡Funcionó de maravillas! Eso es asombroso, hermano, jamás creí que pudiéramos... ¡Oh SÍ!"

"¿¡Qué quieres decir con que 'funcionó'? Hermano, ¡casi me mato!" El perro verde que se estaba doblando del dolor tenía una opinión bastante diferente. "¿Es que el cráneo de Akamaru es de adamantio o qué?"

Sásuke debatió la importancia de esta conversación y llegó a la conclusión de que no la tenía. Al menos no en relación con los otros que venían corriendo a su posición. Alzando la mirada, vio a diez de ellos saltando para atacarlo. "Amater..."

Una cosa curiosa sucedió. Incluso antes de que dijera el nombre de la técnica, Kiba se había dado vuelta súbitamente y saltó hacia él. Aunque estaba más cerca que los demás, aún no tenía ninguna oportunidad de atacar a Sásuke antes de que las llamas inextinguibles le dieran. Pero Kiba no parecía intentar atacarlo. Se quitó su chaqueta, ya prácticamente hecha jirones, y la desplegó por todo el campo de visión justo cuando dijo "Amaterasu".

La prenda de vestir se encendió en llamas. Los atacantes al otro lado siguieron atacando ilesos.

_¿Pero qué pasó?_ La mente de Sásuke estaba desconcertada aun después de haber apartado con sendos golpes a Kiba y a ese extraño chico verde. _Eso fue hecho deliberadamente para bloquear mi jutsu. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo sabido? ¿Cómo lo supo a tiempo para detenerlo?_

Por el momento pospuso ese interrogante para poder enfrentarse contra los cinco o seis peligrosos guerreros que se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia él. El pie de Lee salió de la nada, Sásuke lo eludió pero casi es cogido por el rayo sónico de Cyborg, ráfagas sólidas le llovían de todos lados, los bichos lo abarrotaban...

_Malo_. Sásuke llegó a esa conclusión. _Necesito espacio para reagruparme. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Kusanagi?_

Entonces recordó el par de mini Uzis que tenía en su abrigo.

...

"Es muy difícil describir la sensación." Fruncía el ceño Luthor, aparentemente buscando palabras. "Es como... la teletrasportación, supongo, excepto que uno no es el que se mueve. La consciencia de un objeto en tránsito entre dos posibles destinos. Cuando una teletrasportación ocurría, inmediatamente me daba cuenta de ella y qué traía consigo. ¡Instantáneamente! Es casi como si sintiera que entrara en mi mente y esperara mientras pensaba qué hacer con él."

Las teclas se hundían bajo los nerviosos dedos de Karín mientras asentía para demostrar que entendía. En realidad NO TENÍA NI IDEA de qué estaba hablando Luthor. Él de repente se había aparecido para inspeccionar a los híbridos de Jûgo –los cuales, por cierto, evolucionaban a las mil maravillas- y repentinamente comenzó a preguntarle por alguien llamado 'Gennósuke', un psicópata que él asumía que ella conocía de algún modo. Cuando le manifestó su ignorancia al respecto y le preguntó que por qué quería saberlo, ese sujeto procedió a echarle una historia muy larga... algo sobre una ecuación y el antídoto para la vida. Hizo lo mejor para seguirle la corriente, pero la física interdimensional definitivamente nunca fue su materia favorita.

Pero no tenía intención alguna de permitir que Luthor lo supiera. Por lo que asentía y decía "ajá" repetidamente.

"Era lo suficientemente entretenido, y perfectamente seguro, el jugar con las teletrasportaciones. Una explosión aquí, un misil allá... ah, y 'dejaba sanos' a mis antiguos adversarios a menudo. Pero eso era tan mezquino. Tan débil en comparación con lo que podría hacer si conseguía el fragmento faltante, más que simplemente reaccionar ante los dones que me envió." Luthor reflexionó unos segundos. "Muy frustrante. Ser capaz de sentir el poder pero no tomarlo. Maté como a tres escuadrones enteros tratando de teletrasportarlos al mundo de ustedes para conseguirlo. Una vez traté de enviarme a mí mismo, pero fue en vano."

La mente de Karín se detuvo ante esa declaración. ¿Luthor había intentado teletrasportarse a su mundo? ¿El teletrasportador seguía en la base? ¿Podía usarlo? Y entonces recordó el explosivo en su cuello y siguió tecleando.

"Finalmente, inesperadamente, una gran oportunidad llegó." La voz de Luthor tomó un nuevo tono. "Había por algún tiempo conocido la naturaleza del fragmento faltante: un proyector, un portal para poner en marcha por completo mi poder sobre el mundo entero. Con deleite, ¡un día sentí el proyector en el ojo de mi inesperado aliado! ¡Se estaba acercando, intentando agarrar un fragmento igual a sí mismo! ¡La pieza faltante finalmente estaba llegando a mis manos! Ansiosamente alisté mi base para que pudiera llegar y así poder recogerla." Frunció el ceño súbitamente. "Pero algo salió mal. Vinieron más de los que había pensado, y el Sháringan no llegó acá."

"¿Sháringan?" La mente de Karín frenó en seco. "¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Gennó...? ¡AH! ¡Te refieres a Sásuke!"

...

Echando maldiciones, Neji observaba cómo sus amigos caían ante el poder de las armas que estaban en las manos de Sásuke. No era la primera vez que las veía –portadas por rateros en Jump City en asaltos bancarios y cosas así-. Eran, a su modo, armas terribles, Sólo podía imaginarse qué pensaría Tenten de ellas.

En manos de Úchiha Sásuke, un shinobi clase S y el último poseedor del Sháringan, eran la mismísima muerte. Los Titanes tenían más experiencia con las armas de fuego que muchos de los ninja por lo que evitaron gran parte de esos pequeños kunai romos... balas... que de esas armas salían. Lee, por otro lado, era demasiado rápido como para ser herido. Pero Kiba, Sákura y Shino habían caído gracias a los devastadores reflejos y puntería de Sásuke. Incluso los sobrevivientes tuvieron que alejarse.

Neji quería ir al campo de batalla. Quería ayudarles. Pero no podía. Sákura le había asignado un papel especial. Las vidas de sus compañeros dependían de su capacidad para completarla.

Entonces sólo pudo quedarse mirando cómo el Titán Cyborg se quitaba de encima los escombros y rugía mientras acometía contra Sásuke y las balas rebotaban en su piel metálica. La chica Raven también, curiosamente, podía desviar las balas con su magia. Ambos se movían por el campo de batalla, proveyendo cobertura a los demás.

El Byákugan hacía ver las cosas tan claras como el cristal... el maltratado Question estaba a salvo en el Jet de los Titanes, las maniobras evasivas de Robin y Starfire mientras iban de cubertura en cobertura, los trémulos chakra de los ninja heridos en el suelo, las atrofiadas redes de chakra de Lee... incluso las distantes redes de chakra de Sai y Chôji cayendo bajo la acción de Batman... todo podía verse con el Byákugan.

Incluso pudo ver cómo las neurorredes de chakra de Sásuke cambiaban su color de azul a rojo brillante.

"¡Amaterasu!" Gritó, pero no era necesario. Tan rápida como el pensamiento, Ino, a su lado, había visto lo mismo y se lo había dicho telepáticamente a los peleadores. Sákura, la más cercana a Sásuke, sacó unas cápsulas de su bolsa y las estrelló en el suelo. Las llamas negras encendieron las nubecillas de humo y luego se disiparon.

El puesto de observación había sido idea de Sákura. Neji había peleado contra Sásuke en su última batalla, y pudo ver el chakra especial empleado en los diferentes usos del Mangekyô Sháringan. ¿Por qué este chakra era diferente? No lo sabía pero tampoco buscaba despejar tal duda. Su conocimiento le permitía predecir los ataques, y tales predicciones le permitían salvar la vida de sus compañeros gracias a la ayuda telepática de Ino.

En teoría, el Amaterasu era tan rápido como la vista. Nada menos. El Amaterasu requería un corto tiempo de carga antes de ser usado, y luego medio segundo entre su uso y su efecto. Una advertencia de dos segundos, por mucho. Pero el Byákugan era también tan rápido como la vista; y la telepatía de Ino, tan rápida como el pensamiento. Una alerta de dos segundos era todo lo que hasta el momento necesitaban.

También era tarea de Neji e Ino sacar a los demás de un genjutsu si Sásuke empleaba uno. Se decía que el Tsukuyomi Úchiha podía destruir a una persona en un segundo, pero a juzgar por los informes, Sásuke aún no lo había dominado del todo, por lo que podrían desbaratarlo antes de que los demás murieran. Y otra vez ahí estaba el sistema de alerta.

Sin embargo, debía ser cuidadoso. Sásuke había alzado la mirada ante ese grito que Neji había dado... ya debía sospechar algo. Si ellos, el plan de respaldo fallaba, ¿qué harían los de la línea de ataque?

Tenían que apresurarse, no importaba lo que sucediera. No sólo estaban perdiendo ninja, sino que Neji podía ver que Chôji y Sai ya habían caído. Dentro de unos pocos segundos, el defensor de Ciudad Gótica y su compañera iban a llegar. _A lo mejor_, pensaba mientras veía a Starfire caer en picado desde las alturas, _su ayuda nos sería muy útil_.

Pero aún así, un asunto de Konoha seguía siendo un asunto de Konoha. Si alguien de esta dimensión mataba a Sásuke, Naruto, Sákura e Ino no lo tomarían muy bien. O si alguien de esta dimensión le PERDONABA LA VIDA a Sásuke por alguna razón estúpida, lo cual Neji veía como más probable, el Úchiha podría escapar y causar otra vez más problemas. Si se le iba a dar la estocada final, había que dársela ya mismo, antes de que los héroes pudieran interferir.

Internamente Neji incluso se preguntaba si se debía noquear o no a los Titanes llegado el momento. Los ninja ilesos no eran muchos, era verdad, pero Ino podía distraerlos con algún truco mental...algo, así él y Lee podrían encargarse de ellos en unos instantes. Por supuesto que esto sólo sería realizable si Sásuke era neutralizado, por lo que a estas alturas la idea era algo...

De repente Ino se movió convulsivamente y cayó al suelo lanzando un grito apagado. Neji ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de mirar los hoyos en el pecho de ella antes de que las balas impactaran en él.

...

"Los sucesos eventualmente alcanzaron un nivel crítico, por supuesto," decía Espectro, encogiéndose de hombros. "Las conexiones entre vuestro mundo y éste se iban fortaleciendo cada vez más. Una fusión total, la cual podría haber sido desastrosa para ambos mundos, era inminente. Mi condición de guardián mantuvo a raya esa convergencia, pero aún no pude hacer nada contra las mismas alteraciones. Sabía que mi oponente estaba procurando obtener el poder del Sháringan de vuestro mundo, pero no pude hacer nada."

Ambos ninja reaccionaron ante la palabra 'Sháringan'. Naruto dio un gran gemido y sumergió su rostro en sus manos, la carita de Hinata simplemente se desplomó en confusión. "¿É-Él quiere el Sháringan? ¿P-p-por qué él qu-querría algo así?"

"¿Acaso eso importa-ttebayô?" Naruto hablaba con la voz un poco amortiguada por sus manos. "TODO EL MUNDO quiere el Sháringan-dattebayô. Para algo. Apuesto a que hay gente que lo colecciona de a montones."

"Luthor quiere el Sháringan por dos motivos." Espectro inclinó hacia adelante su cabeza. "El primero es que su código genético contiene las piezas faltantes que necesita para completar su Ecuación Anti Vida. El segundo es que el Sháringan, usado correctamente, puede proyectar su influencia sobre la Tierra _ipso facto_. En estos momentos su poder está limitado a sus alrededores y a aquellos con quien puede hablar. El Sháringan puede otorgarle omnipotencia por sobre todo el globo."

"Dime que no va a usar la Luna para eso-ttebayô."

"Hasta donde sé, la Luna no figura en su plan," respondió Espectro alzándole una ceja a Naruto. "¿Por qué lo preguntáis?"

"Olvídalo." Naruto alzó su cabeza de las manos. "Entonces. ¿Cuál es esa crisis de la que nos estabas hablando?"

"La crisis aconteció cuando vuestro Hokage apuntó un jutsu de teletrasportación al Sháringan de Sásuke Úchiha. Quería teletrasportar únicamente a Sásuke, sacándolo de vuestro mundo y, sin querer, soltándolo en el nuestro. Obvio es que no sabía de los desastrosos efectos que ésto tendría en este mundo." Espectro negaba con la cabeza. "Aún no ha aprendido que nada _realmente_ desaparece... todo tiene que ir a algún lado. Es verdad que no tuvo ni el tiempo ni la oportunidad de pensar en esa cuestión, pero no se preocupó tampoco."

"¡Él es el Hokage de Konoha, no es el guardián del Universo-ttebayô!" Protestó Naruto.

"Multiverso. O Cosmos, más bien."

"¡No importa! Lo importante es que su trabajo no es asegurarse de que las dimensiones no colisionen, ¡su trabajo es proteger la Aldea cueste lo que cueste! ¡Proteger dimensiones es tu trabajo-ttebayô!"

"Exactamente." Si hubiera sido posible, Espectro se habría reído de ese discursito enfadado de Naruto. "Pero debéis perdonarme por estar enojado con vuestro maestro por hacer mi trabajo mucho más difícil. Aún así, también debo agradecerle por la oportunidad de oro que me ha dado."

"¿O-o-oportunidad?"

"En una crisis como esta, tuve que tomar cartas en el asunto. No pude detener la teletrasportación, pero sí pude manipularla para confundir a Luthor. Una de tales manipulaciones fue el haber jugado con los lugares de destino. Yo puse el Sháringan fuera de su alcance y os dejé en los lugares en donde caisteis."

Hinata gritó apagadamente y Naruto se levantó de un salto. "¡¿Me quieres decir que tú eres la razón por la cual terminamos en este mundo loco, vestido de spándex y olvidado por el ramen-dattebayô?"

Espectro parpadeaba. "¿Acaso no os dije eso desde el principio? De hecho, yo soy responsable por vuestra presencia en este mundo. Yo necesitaba intermediarios, aliados..."

"...amigos." intervino el Reverendo McCay.

"... necesitaba ayuda contra Luthor." Espectro le dirigió una mirada enojona a McCay, quien simplemente sonreía. "Como dije antes, su poder casi iguala al mío, no es cosa sencilla. Es menester sólo unos pocos guijarros para alterar el equilibrio. Por tanto, al concentrarse vuestro maestro en Sásuke, expandí su rango, aumenté su poder y os metí a todos vosotros en la teletrasportación." Repentinamente frunció el ceño. "Olvidé al perro. Pero eso también fue para mejor. Y ahora todos vosotros estáis acá, como fichas en un enorme tablero de ajedrez." Sonriendo irónicamente, añadió. "¿Cómo se siente ser un peón?"

...

"¡Sákura-san! ¡Sákura-san! ¡Tienes que levantarte!"

Sákura gemía, apoyándose contra el suelo. "...pierna... me arde... oh por..."

"¡Tienes que levantarte, Sákura-san!" La voz de Lee seguía insistiendo. Iba y venía alrededor de ella en un modo muy raro. "¡Acá corres peligro! ¡Tienes que escapar! ¡Te ayudaré!"

"¿Tú...?" Lentamente la visión de Sákura se fue aclarando. Muy cerca de ella, un manchón verde corría alrededor de un muy molesto Sásuke, quien disparaba con un par de mini-Uzis hacia cualquier dirección de donde sospechara que Lee saldría a atacarlo. Los pequeños charcos de sangre en el suelo demostraban que sus sospechas no eran del todo inexactas.

Poco a poco Sákura fue viendo otras cosas más. El medio hombre, Cyborg, yacía en el suelo a unos pocos pasos, sus piernas metálicas habían sido cortadas y Kusanagi había tajado su cañón sónico. Justo detrás de ella, Sákura pudo ver a Raven, revolcándose en los espasmos de una pesadilla inducida por un genjutsu. Y adelante de ambas, al otro lado de Lee, yacía Robin con su uniforme muy raído y con su capa aún quemándose con llamas negras.

¿Llamas negras?

Maldición. Neji debió haber caído. Ino debió haber caído. Y ahora que ya podía mirar a su alrededor, vio también a Shino y a Kiba, caídos en el pavimento con la sangre pintándolo de un nuevo color. Al lado de Kiba estaba Chico Bestia. Más allá, pudo ver un borrón anaranjado desplomado contra el muro.

Todos fuera de combate. Todos inconscientes. Incluso hasta ya muertos. Muertos por el propio fracaso de Sákura.

Esto era insoportable.

Sákura podía sentir los efectos del jutsu regenerativo, vagamente sentía cómo las células se reconstruían y se reunían otra vez, cerrándose alrededor de los pedazos de metal incrustados en su abdomen.

"¡Sákura-san!"

No se podía levantar, aún no. Sus músculos se estaban tensionando, alistándose mientras encontraban puntos de apoyo en el suelo. Pero no dio ninguna señal, no le dio ninguna pista al hombre que intentaba dispararle a su amigo. Sásuke no estaría alerta como para evitar que ella saltara hacia él, con sus manos agarrando su cráneo y se lo aplastara en el suelo moliéndolo hasta hacerlo polvo.

Sásuke insultaba y se volvía para propinarle más balazos a ese insolente manchón verde.

_¡YA!_

...

_¡YA!_

...

_¡YA, IDIOTA, YA MIENTRAS AÚN ESTÉ DE ESPALDAS! ¡MÁTALO!_

Y aún así Sákura permanecía tirada en el suelo, con sus músculos tensos, sus piernas flexionadas, sus manos agarrando un kunai, mirando las gotas de sangre caer mientras Sásuke le disparaba a un manchón verde.

No podía hacerlo.

No podía hacerlo y se odiaba a sí misma por no ser capaz de hacerlo, aún no podía. Los recuerdos de tres compañeros, tres... amigos, casi, jugando juntos en Konoha fluían por su mente. Una declaración de amor hecha, un abrazo de consuelo dado, un instinto de protección inesperado, un adiós terriblemente agridulce y una promesa desgarradora...

No podía. No sabía si era por los recuerdos o por ella misma, no sabía. Sólo sabía que no podía matar a Sásuke.

Y se odiaba a sí misma.

"¡Sákura-san!"

Pero no podía dejar que Lee muriera. No podía ser capaz de matar a Sásuke, pero tampoco podía dejarlo matar a Lee o a ninguno de los demás. Tenía que... ¿pero cómo?"

"¡Sákura...no!"

Sákura alzó la mirada para ver la negra boca del cañón de un arma.

"¿Sabes, Lee? Acabo de darme cuenta de algo." La voz de Sásuke, calmada y fría, casi parecía venir del arma. "Eres muy fuerte y rápido, mucho más que yo. Incluso sin jutsu eres un oponente formidable. Pero todavía compartes el mismo punto débil de todos los demás: tienes demasiados vínculos."

Lee se hizo visible por un instante. Sásuke le disparó pero Lee se volvió a 'transformar' en manchón. "No puedes. No le dispares..."

"Quizá no pueda dispararte, pero sí puedo dispararle _a ella_." Ahora Sákura vio sus ojos, mirando malignamente por la mira de la mini Uzi. "Y al ver cuán preparado estás para hacerte matar por sacarla de acá, no puedo ni imaginarme que morirías para evitarlo."

"Estoy preparado para eso."

"Entonces. Nuestros objetivos son los mismos." Otra vez Sásuke le disparó a Lee y otra vez erró el tiro. "Quédate quieto por tres segundos seguidos, o la mato."

Una idea iluminó las neuronas de Sákura. Una hermosa y genialísima idea.

"De todos modos le dispararás." La voz de Lee sonaba preocupada, con un toque de desespero.

"Tal vez sí." Sásuke se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez no. Pero si lo hago ahora, será tu culpa."

Sákura siguió pensando en esa idea. La amaba, Era tan precisa, tan CONVENIENTE.

"Yo... yo..."

"Lee." Gritó Sákura. "¡Ni se te ocurra!"

Lee se hizo visible por tres segundos, tiempo suficiente para que Sásuke le disparara y para que Lee mirara fijamente a Sákura, extrañado, antes de volver a ser manchón. "¿Sákura-san?"

"No pares." Respondió Sákura, tensionando sus músculos. "¡No dejes de atacarlo, túmbalo y sigue golpeándolo hasta que no quede de él ni mi*rda!"

Sásuke alzó una ceja. La voz de Lee salía del manchón. "¿Sákura-san?"

"No pares, Lee." Sákura tensionó los músculos por última vez, mirando fijamente el cañón del arma. "Mátalo... por mí."

Y entonces saltó en dirección a la mini Uzi.

...

"Aún no sé qué causó la interferencia." Luthor fruncía el ceño en pensamiento. "Pero tan trivial como dicha interferencia lo fue, sus ramificaciones se han vuelto más grandes de lo que yo hubiera anticipado. Ahora la Liga ya sabe que sigo vivo, conoce mis objetivos y ya está enterada de que tengo bajo mi poder a otros viajeros dimensionales aburridos como usted que se interponen en la búsqueda de mi presa. Debo encontrar a Gennósuke, rápidamente, antes de que otro lo haga."

"Ya... veo." Respondió Shikamaru con su mente yendo a mil. Jutsu de control global, interferencia teletrasportacional, todo eso mezclado con el Sháringan de Sásuke... eran demasiadas cosas como para ser tomadas todas de una sola vez. ¿En qué cosa exactamente estaba metido?

El hombre, quien desde arriba notaba su expresión, le dio una sonrisa sombría. "Contento por saber al menos para qué se está arriesgando, ¿ah? ¡Cuidado! Que el poco conocimiento es cosa muy peligrosa, pero el conocimiento total es verdaderamente aterrador."

"Absolutamente aterrador." Decía Shikamaru, molesto por haber demostrado su sentir tan claramente. "He tratado con peores. De cualquier modo ¿qué me motivaría para ayudarte con Gennósuke? ¿Quizá alguien ya lo encontró? Luego todo tu plan se ha ido al piso ¿no crees?

"No del todo." Sonreía Luthor.

...

"Incluso si Gennósuke ya hubiera sido capturado por otro, eventualmente se abriría paso hacia mí," le explicaba Luthor a Tenten por sobre el rugido de los fogonazos. "De hecho, él ha estado tratando de contactarme mentalmente."

...

"La naturaleza aborrece el vacío." Luthor se encogió de hombros ante un confundido Jûgo. "Y toda ecuación debe ser completada. Él me buscará del mismo modo que yo lo he estado buscando."

...

"Al poco tiempo, yo..." Luthor se detuvo en medio de la frase para mirar fijamente a Karín. "¿Sásuke? ¿Me dice que el nombre de él es Sásuke?"

Karín, en silencio, maldecía su bocota en nombre de todos los diez dioses en los que no creía.

...

Shikamaru observaba, sin entender lo que pasaba, mientras la cara de Luthor encima de él tomaba un semblante oscuro. "Parece me ha mentido usted sobre el nombre de su amigo." Le escupió a Shikamaru. "¿Por qué lo hizo, señor Nara? Pensé que no era amigo de ese tal 'Sásuke'."

"No lo soy." Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, despotricando de sí mismo internamente. "Sólo quería saber cuánto sabías de él. ¡Ah caray! Si ni siquiera sabías su nombre..." arqueó una ceja, "...eso no me hace confiar de a mucho en toda esa 'omnisciencia' tuya. ¿Explícame otra vez por qué debo ayudarle a alguien que ni siquiera sabe el nombre de la persona que está buscando?"

La cara de Luthor se puso casi púrpura. "Lamentará esto, señor Nara." Mientras hablaba entre sus dientes, sacó un control remoto. "Lo lamentará muchísimo."

_Tal vez_, pensaba Shikamaru mientras la electricidad surcaba todo su cuerpo. _Pero fue muy divertido ver la cara que pusiste_.

...

Dolía respirar.

Dolía respirar o hablar o moverse o realmente hacer ALGO excepto yacer tirada allí y no tratar de mover su pecho que tenía unos pedazos metálicos muy calientes incrustados, no obstante tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que hacerlo porque fue Sákura quien había gritado e Ino TENÍA que saber si Sákura estaba bien.

Con mucha dificultad, y con el dolor taladrando cada centímetro de su ser, Ino volteó su cabeza y miró el campo de batalla de abajo. Pasó su mirada por sobre los Titanes y los ninja heridos en pos de Sákura, quien yacía tumbada a los pies de Sásuke. En su mano había una mini Uzi dañada, la mitad del arma había volado en pedazos. Muchos días después Ino habría de aprender sobre los peligros de disparar un arma con el cañón obstruido, pero en este momento todo lo que podía ver era el lado derecho de la cara de Sákura muy quemado por la explosión. Su hermoso cabello rosado, que ondeaba en la brisa, estaba parcialmente quemado.

Lee gritaba. Lee gritaba y atacaba y golpeaba una y otra vez sin descanso a Sásuke quien se la pasaba saltando, pero no le estaba haciendo ningún daño serio, e incluso mientras Ino observaba, el tórax de un Susanô lanzallamas rodeó a Sásuke, justo a tiempo para evitar que la pierna envuelta en spandex verde de Lee lo impactara directamente. Diecisiete ataques después, Lee yacía retorciéndose en el suelo, cubierto en llamas negras.

Ino comenzó a llorar. Habían sido derrotados. Otra vez. Todos habían perdido y ahora Sásuke iba a matarlos a todos antes de que alguien pudiera escapar. Mientras cerraba sus ojos ya hecha a la idea que nunca los iba a volver a abrir, su mente lanzó un último llamado de ayuda...

...

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con _peón_-dattebayô? ¿Insinúas que abuso de los fríjoles?" Naruto le gritaba al ángel de la gabardina verde. "¡No soy ningún peón! ¡Yo seré el próximo Hokage de Konoha, no lo olvides! ¡De veras!"

"¿Y qué haréis cuando lo hayáis logrado?"

Naruto enmudeció ante la inesperada pregunta, incapaz de pensar una respuesta.

Asintiendo, el ángel prosiguió, "Para el hombre que vive en pos de un sueño, la única cosa peor que fracasar en hacerlo realidad es hacerlo realidad. No sólo porque ya no sabe por qué otra cosa más luchar, sino también porque muy a menudo tal sueño termina siendo no tan enriquecedor como se creía."

"Algunos, en un esfuerzo por resolver este dilema, os dirán que el sueño en sí no es tan importante como la lucha por hacerlo realidad." Bufando, el ángel hizo una observación, "están, por supuesto, muy equivocados. Pero el punto es que el vivir sólo para lograr un sueño temporal como el de 'ser Hokage' es evidencia de una visión limitada. Hay que siempre procurar ser un sirviente, un peón, de alguien más grande que uno mismo."

"De hecho, es algo así como un pensamiento de consolación ocasional," decía McCay desde la puerta. "El saber que el mundo DE HECHO no descansa en tus hombros, aún si así lo fuera."

"Así es," asintió Espectro. "Uno podría discutir que es imposible no ser peón de algo, ya sea del destino, ya sea de vos mismo, o de..."

"¡Naruto-kun!" Hinata se puso de pie tan repentinamente que su silla cayó al suelo. "Ino está..."

"Sí, también lo sentí-ttebayô." Naruto, ya de pie, estaba agarrando la mano de la de ojos lavanda. "Mira, Espectro-chan, fue muy divertido hablar contigo y todo pero tenemos que irnos corriendo ya mismo, es un camino muy largo y además..."

"No necesitamos correr." De repente Hinata lo agarró de ambas manos, sus ojos brillaron y decía. "_...los que esperan en Yavé renuevan sus fuerzas, remontan el vuelo como águilas_..."

"¿Hinata?" Los ojos de Naruto no dejaban de mirar con extrañeza a su amiga quien estaba pronunciando esas palabras tan raras. "¿Qué estás...?"

"_Si a los cielos subo, ahí estás Tú; si me tiendo en el Abismo, ahí también estás Tú..._"

"¿Hinata? ¿Qué...? ¡WAH!"

La habitación alrededor de ellos se disolvió en una explosión de luz.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**...**

NDT y AVANCE: ¿Cómo les pareció el capítulo? ¿Emocionante?

Déjenme decirles que si les ha parecido emocionante la batalla Titanes-ninjas vs. Sásuke, lo será aún más la pelea Naruto vs. Sásuke. Por eso el capítulo 17 se llama **DEVASTACIÓN**. ¿Qué pasará con Ciudad Gótica? ¿Lograrán Naruto y Hinata llegar lo suficientemente a tiempo como para salvar a sus amigos? ¿De qué otros nuevos poderes hará gala Hinata? ¿Qué papel desempeñarán Batman, Mujer Maravilla y la Liga de la Justicia en este acontecimiento? ¿Cuál es la idea que se le ocurrió a Tenten?

Les adelantaré un parrafito:

"_**¿Que me detenga? Pero si ha sido vuestro tormento. Su alma es de maldad. Es un demonio y yo soy la mano de la venganza. El culpable ha de ser castigado por sus crímenes.**__" __La capa de chakra desapareció por completo. "__**Ya está encadenado. **__**Ahora su alma será arrojada al lago de fuego, en donde habrá llanto y rechinar de dientes**__."_

No se pierdan el Capítulo 17: **DEVASTACIÓN**.

¡La hora de la batalla más esperada por todos ha llegado!


	17. Devastación

**DEVASTACIÓN**

**...**

"Nunca me mencionaste que ese gordo pudiera aumentar su tamaño así." Mujer Maravilla le hablaba a Batman con tono acusador mientras se posaba en el suelo con un inconsciente Chôji colgando de su mano izquierda. "O lanzar fuego."

"No sabía que podía hacerlo." Decía Batman mientras le ponía las esposas a un Sai igual de inconsciente. "De todas maneras eso no parece haberte atrasado."

Diana se encogió de hombros. "Los que son más grandes son más fáciles de golpear. Que me haya lanzado fuego fue un poco inesperado, pero nada qué lamentar. ¿Y tú?"

"Éste es un luchador muy diestro, tiene un estilo único." Batman se irguió. "Aún así no fue problema. Su objetivo era entretenernos, nada más."

"Y lo hicieron muy bien. No puedo ver a dónde fue ese jet."

"No es necesario." Batman sacó una _tablet _y tocó la pantalla táctil unas cuantas veces. "El radar muestra que están en los Estrechos." Le lanzó la tablet a Diana. "Ve allá. Iré en el Batimóvil."

Sin hacérselo repetir, Diana se lanzó a los cielos.

...

Ese poder se sentía cálido, la hacía sentirse realizada. Corría por sus venas y palpitaba en su carne, saliendo por sus oídos, ojos y boca. Sentía un pequeño hormigueo en sus dientes mientras la blancura 'rugía' a su alrededor y el de Naruto. En su mente, sintió instantáneamente la iglesia, la ciudad, la bodega en la cual yacía Ino y todo el espacio entre ambos puntos, y también sintió instantáneamente a dónde debían ir. Se concentró en ese lugar... y allí estaban.

No hubo tropiezos ni sensaciones súbitas... si acaso sintió que el mundo se movía alrededor de ellos y se ajustaba para que ellos encajaran. De hecho, tal y como Hinata habría de notar un poco después, se materializaron en un punto de escombros perfectamente alistado para recibirlos.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, había demasiada información nueva qué procesar. Hinata sentía una extraña conciencia desvaneciéndose de ella, junto con la calidez de ese poder, y se dio cuenta con gran impresión de que ya no estaban en Jump City sino en Ciudad Gótica. En particular, se dio cuenta de que estaban en una bodega –o lo que solía ser una- de pie al lado de Ino quien estaba en el suelo, echando un vistazo al campo de batalla lleno de escombros y salpicado por los cuerpos inconscientes de sus compañeros.

"Hinata, ¿qué-cómo-cuándo...?" Naruto miraba boquiabierto el panorama que veían sus ojos azules, mucho más extrañado que Hinata. "¿Qué hiciste?... ¿qué?"

"Yo...creo que nos hemos teletrasportado a donde...Ino..." Hinata admitió con duda, mirando a todos lados. De repente se dio cuenta de que su amiga kunoichi estaba sangrando. Cayó al suelo de rodillas gritando. "¡Ino!"

Aparentemente Hinata había gritado demasiado fuerte porque al otro lado del campo de batalla, una cabeza se volteó a mirar y un par de ojos rojos ardieron de rabia. "¿Naruto? ¿Tú otra vez?"

"¿Sásuke?" Ahora Naruto sí que estaba totalmente desubicado. "¿Qué estás...?"

Cualquier cosa que Naruto hubiera querido decir, Sásuke no se la dejó terminar. En sus ojos destellaba el Mangekyô Sháringan, desatando las mortales llamas negras de Amaterasu.

Ni Hinata ni Naruto vieron venir el ataque. Pero espontáneamente Hinata sintió la calidez fluir por sus sienes y salir. Las llamas se estrellaron en un domo de luz blanco-dorada y se disolvieron en vapores. Ni Hinata ni Naruto entendían qué estaba pasando.

Los ojos de Naruto destellaron y sacó un kunai, poniéndose al frente de Hinata. "Bastardo." Gritó entre dientes. "¿Lo has hecho de nuevo-ttebayô?"

Desde el otro lado de la bodega en ruinas, Sásuke se encogió de hombros y sacó a Kusanagi de los restos de Cyborg. "No fue idea mía. Al fin y al cabo vinieron detrás de mí. Ni siquiera sabía que el resto de ustedes estaba también en este mundo." Miró a los cuerpos maltratados. "Y supongo que también me estaba aburriendo."

"Bastardo-ttebayô." Otra vez gritaba Naruto entre dientes. Sus ojos lentamente iban tomando un tono amarillo, y sus párpados estaban cogiendo un toque anaranjado. Desde su posición en el suelo, Hinata no podía hacer nada más que mirar, aparentemente Naruto había estado practicando su Modo Sabio. "Si los heriste te..."

"Ya lo hice." Sásuke lo interrumpió. "De hecho me sorprendería mucho si varios de ellos no están muertos ya. Lee peleó impresionantemente, debo..."

La conversación fue interrumpida en este punto cuando un manchón azul y blanco cayó en picado desde el cielo. Sásuke trató de evadirlo, pero una mujer que podía desviar balas con sus brazaletes no era fácil de esquivar. Mujer Maravilla se estrelló contra Sásuke a toda velocidad, luego ella volvió a ascender llevándolo consigo.

Por un instante, Naruto se quedó boquiabierto. Luego fue tras ellos. "No tengo NI LA MÁS MÍNIMA idea de lo que está pasando acá-ttebayô." Gruñó. "¡Hinata! ¡Quédate y cuida de los demás!"

"Pero..." Naruto ya se había ido.

Por alguna razón que ella no podía explicar bien, Hinata se sintió un poco triste. Eso, por supuesto, no tenía sentido. No era como si ella hubiera ayudado mucho en la batalla contra Sásuke. Alguien debía quedarse cuidando de los demás.

Los demás...

Hinata dejó escapar un grito apagado al recordar a Ino quien se estaba desangrando a sus pies. Rápidamente puso boca arriba a la chica y revisó las heridas. Unas heridas muy raras... pequeños hoyos que sangraban abundantemente. Tenía que detener la hemorragia de algún modo. Rápidamente puso sus manos sobre las heridas, presionando...

Esta vez la calidez brotó de su corazón y llegó a sus manos. Se estaba sintiendo bien. Tan tangible como se sentía, fluía a donde Ino, deteniendo gradualmente la sangre y suturando los tejidos. Hinata sintió el corazón de Ino latir con nueva fuerza y sus pulmones contraerse y expandirse de nuevo.

Ino abrió sus ojos. "¿Hi-na-ta?" dijo. "¿Có...cómo lo hiciste...?"

"Apenas recibimos tu mensaje, vinimos tan rápido como pudimos." Respondió Hinata. El sangrado parecía haberse detenido por lo que Ino quiso levantarse. "Solo quédate acá y descansa un poco, debo ver a los demás..."

"No, espera...espera un segundo...Creo...creo..." Ino lentamente se puso de pie. "...que me siento bien, de hecho."

Hinata parpadeaba ante ella. "¿E-en serio?"

"Sí." Ino fruncía el ceño al ver en su estómago tres cicatrices blancas. "No podía respirar y estaba muy cansada pero... de hecho estoy bien. Déjame ayudarte."

Según el entrenamiento médico de Hinata, esto no era posible. Ino usaba jutsu médicos que necesitaban chakra, y claramente Ino no tenía mucho. Pero SÍ que se veía bien y Hinata SÍ que necesitaba ayuda. "Encárgate de Neji y mira cómo está." Hinata señaló a su primo, quien yacía cerca de Ino. "Trata de no moverte demasiado."

Recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta, Hinata se dirigió a donde los demás.

...

_¡Este chico es rápido!_ Pensaba Diana mientras el viento silbaba a su alrededor. _¡Casi que no lo agarro!_

Ella había visto la batalla desde poco más de medio kilómetro de distancia. Vio al oponente de Supermán, Naruto, y a alguien quien asumió que era Úchiha Sásuke. También vio una chica, pero eso no significaba nada en este momento porque la sabiduría de Atenea le indicaba que no debería haber una batalla entre dos oponentes tan fuertes que podría terminar en la devastación de toda la ciudad.

Pese a su anhelo interno de ir en zigzag, Diana tenía que priorizar. Salvar la ciudad. Evitar la destrucción. Mantener bajas las cuotas de las aseguradoras. (Aún no entendía por qué esto le importaba tanto a Bruce) Y, en este caso, sacar a uno de los dos adolescentes de la ciudad antes de que la hicieran pedazos. Si el otro muchacho los seguía, perfecto; si no, Bruce podría agarrarlo.

Por esto fue que ella no quería tanto golpearlo sino más bien agarrarlo. Con una evasión como esa, su puño nunca podría haber hecho contacto, pero si sólo hubiera tenido la intención de agarrarlo, entonces se le habría escapado. Aún así ya estaban casi a las afueras de la ciudad.

Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ese chico era rápido. El ir volando TENÍA que ser una nueva experiencia para él, y aún así seguía peleando como...

La electricidad rasgaba todos sus nervios, haciendo convulsionar su cuerpo. Se movía espasmódicamente y daba giros bruscos, casi cayó del cielo pero se recuperó justo a tiempo. Tenía que sacarlo lejos de la ciudad. Mirando a los fríos ojos del adolescente, el gritó. "¡Si yo caigo, tú también, entiéndelo!"

El muchacho le contestó burlonamente. "_Omae koso, mesuinu_." [Lo mismo para ti, perra inmunda].

¡Cómo no! Japonés.

Otra descarga eléctrica la volvió a afectar, haciendo cerrar sus ojos por el dolor. Otra vez le provocó espasmos, dio giros bruscos y perdió altitud, No podía saber si el chico estaba loco o si se quería suicidar. Sería tan sencillo estrellarlo contra el suelo...pero no. Así no lo hace la Liga. Así no lo hace Batman. Además, si el chico actuaba así, significa que también PODRÍA volar. Ya estaban casi afuera de la ciudad...

Una tercera descarga la golpeó, la más fuerte de todas. Involuntariamente, gritó y fue cayendo al suelo. Con sus ojos destellando de dolor, reunió toda su fuerza y lanzó al insolente adolescente lejos de la ciudad.

Antes de que se desmayara, vio dos cosas. La primera, al fugitivo cayendo con agilidad sorprendentemente sobre uno de los edificios más altos, dando una vuelta para absorber el impacto para luego seguir saltando en dirección a las afueras de la ciudad.

La segunda era un rubio manchón naranja pasando raudo a su lado.

...

Una corta mirada la hizo gritar. ¡Lee estaba en llamas! Fue corriendo hacia él alistando un jutsu Suiton. Sólo DESPUÉS de haberle arrojado agua al shinobi que gemía fue que se dio cuenta de que las llamas eran negras.

Maldición. ¿Y ahora qué? Estando de pie, inmovilizada por la impotencia, reflexionó en la situación. El fuego Amaterasu podía consumir a la víctima rápida o lentamente, según la preferencia del usuario. Sásuke pareció haber escogido la muerte lenta y sólo había quemado hasta la piel de Lee. ¿Pero qué se podría hacer si no se podía apagar las llamas?

Mordiendo su labio, Hinata sacó de su bolsa un senbon especial. El veneno tendría un efecto rápido y casi indoloro...

Repentinamente se le ocurrió una idea. El globo de luz que había bloqueado las llamas de Sásuke Y ADEMÁS las había APAGADO. ¿Podría volver a hacer lo mismo?

Esperanzadamente extendió sus manos para esperar esa familiar calidez. Nada. Las extendió más, acercándolas a las negras lenguas de fuego. Aún nada. Tragando saliva y apretando sus dientes, metió las manos en las llamas y comenzaron a brillar.

Dolía. Dolía muchísimo. No podía decir si el calor que sentía era por el poder o por las llamas. Pero dichas llamas no se prendieron ni en su piel ni en su ropa, de hecho parecía estar funcionando. Después de un minuto de lucha frenética entre la luz y las llamas negras, éstas ya habían prácticamente desaparecido del cuerpo gimiente de Lee. Hinata, jadeando un poquito, se sentó y miró sus manos. Estaban inmaculadas.

"¿C-cómo l-lo hi-hiciste?"

Hinata se volteó a mirar a una Sákura bastante maltratada quien luchaba por seguir de pie. "No...lo sé." Admitió, mirando otra vez sus manos. "Simplemente... pasó." De repente, dándose cuenta de algo, volvió a mirar a Sákura. "Sákura-san, ¡estás herida!"

"Estoy bien." Sákura cerró sus ojos cansadamente. "Desgraciadamente." Buscó en su bolsa una píldora soldado, la encontró y la tragó. "No es suficiente, pero tendré que hacerlo. Mi chakra está casi agotado gracias a la técnica de regeneración de mi sensei." Se acercó a donde Kiba y sus manos empezaron a brillar. "Encárgate de Robin." Le dijo de espaldas. "También fue quemado por el Amaterasu." Obedientemente, Hinata fue hacia donde yacía inconsciente el justiciero de capa roja. "¿Naruto está aquí?"

"Estuvo. Acabó de irse tras Sásuke y esa señorita voladora."

"Agh." Sákura hizo una mueca de dolor. "Ha de estar furioso con nosotros ¿no?"

"E-en...realidad no sé. Vinimos tan pronto como recibimos el mensaje de Ino, en realidad...no teníamos mucho tiempo."

"Ino los contactó." La voz de Sákura tomó un tono de interés. "Debí haber pensado en ello. En verdad lo siento. Tratamos de buscarlos a ustedes con el sistema de monitoreo de los Titanes, pero no aparecían por ningún lado."

"¿E-en serio?" Frunció el ceño Hinata. "Qué raro."

"¿Erezh dú, Hinatha?" La voz arrastrada de Kiba se escuchó. "¿Qué hazhesh acá?"

"Ayudando." Respondió Hinata. "Ya terminé contigo. Quieto, Kiba." Se alejó del Inúzuka y se esforzó para ir donde el metamorfo verde que estaba al lado. "¿En dónde estaban ustedes, Hinata?"

"U-um..." Hinata mordió un labio. "E-en ningún lado... en especial. L-l-los ra-rastreadores a lo mejor no estaban funcionando bien." Un gemido de Robin le avisó que ya había terminado con él. "L-lo siento. V-vinimos tan rápido como pudimos."

Un rápido vistazo dirigido a Sákura le mostró que la pelirrosada estaba negando con la cabeza. "Debimos esperarlos a ustedes," respondió Sákura, un poco compungida. "Debimos habernos esforzado más para...debimos haber esperado."

Hinata parpadeaba, no estaba segura de haber entendido del todo. Después de asegurarse de que Robin ya estuviera recuperado, se levantó. "Iré a ayudar a Starfire." Se ofreció.

"Yo me encargo de esto, Hinata. Deberías ir a ayudar a Naruto."

Una vez más aguantó ese extraño impulso, Hinata negó con la cabeza. "Iré más adelante. Aún estás muy herida como para encargarte de todos por ti misma. Yo aquí también tengo mucho qué hacer."

"Y también tienes muchas preguntas qué responder."

Ambas chicas voltearon a ver de dónde salía esa grave voz. Un Batman con mirada severa se levantó después de aparentemente haberle hecho un diagnóstico a Robin. "Asumo que hay una explicación para esto ¿no?"

...

Sásuke resbaló y se detuvo cuando un manchón anaranjado aterrizó delante de él. "Te has hecho más veloz, idiota." Sonreía maliciosamente.

"Corro más rápido cuando estoy molesto-ttebayô." Naruto le contestó apretando los dientes. Estaban en un lote abandonado, rodeado por todos lados por los escombros aplastados de cualquier cosa que hubiera estado ahí erigida. Directamente atrás de Sásuke se veía la silueta de Ciudad Gótica dibujada en el horizonte; detrás de Naruto, el cielo azul. "Esta es la última vez que hieres a mis amigos."

"A uno o dos de ellos, definitivamente, a menos que Sákura haya aprendido algunos truquitos nuevos. Simplemente deberías decirles que dejen de perseguirme."

"No me escucharían-dattebayô. Y ni te molestes en fingir que no volverás a atacarlos." Los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron. "La última vez que nos vimos, estabas resuelto a destruir Konoha. ¿Y finges que cambiaste de objetivo?"

Los ojos de Sásuke también se entrecerraron. "Konoha..." su mano se deslizó para desenvainar a Kusanagi, "... ¡PAGARÁ por lo que le hizo Clan Úchiha! ¡A Ítachi!"

Naruto saltó hacia atrás, eludiendo la espada, lanzándole unos kunai al furioso Úchiha. "Oye, TÚ fuiste quien mató a Ítachi-dattebayô. Contra el consejo de Kakashi-sama y prácticamente todo el mundo EN Konoha."

La electricidad formó un Chidori en la mano izquierda de Sásuke. "¡No OSES hablarme de Ítachi! ¡Eres INDIGNO de pronunciar su nombre!"

"¿Qué? ¿Y tú sí-dattebayô? ¿El que lo mató?" Naruto bufó, formando un Rasengan en su mano. "¡Además yo hablo de quien se me dé la regalada gana, bastardo!"

Ambos acometieron entre sí. Los dos ataques colisionaron perfectamente, creando una enorme onda de choque que terminó lanzando a ambos shinobi lejos en direcciones opuestas. Sásuke se levantó inmediatamente y alisto otro Chidori.

"¿Sabes?" decía Naruto, mirando pensativamente a Sásuke. "¿Recuerdas eso que me dijiste una vez sobre cómo un verdadero guerrero puede conocer todo sobre su oponente con sólo un puño?"

"Sí. ¿Y?"

"Bueno, ya lo hice. Creo que ya te conozco-dattebayô. ¿Sabes qué se?"

Sásuke volteó sus ojos. "¿Qué?"

"Que eres un idiota-ttebayô." Naruto arremetió otra vez cotra Sásuke, con Rasengan en mano.

Sásuke evadió fácilmente el Rasengan y le asestó su Chidori a Naruto...quien desapareció en un ¡puf! y se 'transformó' en un leño. Dándose vuelta instintivamente, Sásuke apenas pudo esquivar al Naruto VERDADERO en medio de su ataque con el brazo y hacerlo caer al suelo. El suelo estalló por el impacto del Rasengan, lanzando a todos lados toneladas de mugre y escombros. Saltando dentro de la nube de polvo, Sásuke buscó la lectura de chakra de Naruto y le dio un espadazo, pero Naruto prácticamente se desvaneció delante de él.

"Te HAS VUELTO veloz." Sonreía Sásuke maliciosamente. "Al menos ya te hiciste a la idea de que no volveré a Konoha. ¿Qué pasó con ese idiota torpe que siempre hablaba de los vínculos?"

"Sigue por ahí en algún sitio-ttebayô. La parte de mí que vio a mis amigos desangrándose en el suelo le dijo que se callara un ratico."

"Eso me recuerda algo." Sásuke metió una mano en su vestimenta y sacó una mini Uzi. "Esta se ha convertido en un arma bastante útil."

Una corriente de balas, dirigidas con puntería milimétrica, zumbó hacia Naruto, haciendo hoyos en su abrigo.

Sásuke miraba con un poco de decepción cómo las balas rebotaban en la piel de Naruto. Alzando su cara con orgullo, el rubio le dijo. "¿Te das cuenta que estoy en Modo Sabio? ¿Invencibilidad y todo eso?"

Gruñendo, Sásuke lanzó a un lado el arma. "Esta arma tiene limitaciones. Se sacude mucho, es imposible apuntar."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que es el arma-ttebayô?" Sonreía Naruto socarronamente. "¿Cómo ha estado tu vista en estos días, Sásuke?"

Sásuke quedó de una sola pieza. Lentamente su cabeza se fue volteando para mirar a Naruto. "¿Y por qué me preguntas algo así?"

Naruto trató de encogerse de hombros con despreocupación. "Es que recordé que tu hermano tenía muy mala vista, eso es todo. Me estaba preguntando cómo te las estabas arreglando."

Sásuke respiraba profundamente mientras sus iris describían el Mangekyô Sháringan "Creí haberte dicho..." Las llamas negras comenzaron a agruparse a su alrededor, dibujando un tórax, brazos, piernas, músculos, "... ¡que NUNCA hablaras de Ítachi!"

Rugiendo, la negra e ígnea figura del Susanô llenó el cielo, la silueta de Sásuke no se veía dentro de ese cuerpo impenetrable. Naruto apenas eludió el filo ígneo mientras éste se hundía en el suelo.

"**Mi visión está bien, idiota**," rugió Susanô. "**Veamos ahora cómo corres**."

...

"La situación está controlada, no hay motivos para informarle de esto aún al Sr. Luthor." Razonaba el analista. "Se fue muy afanado, no creo que le guste mucho ser interrumpido por algo tan trivial como esto."

Su compañero mordía su labio nerviosamente. "Pues... supongo. ¿Pero estás seguro de que es seguro para ella el disparar esa arma así?"

La cabina de observación en la cual estaban estaba muy bien blindada y era a prueba de ruidos. Aún así, el monótono ruido de las explosiones hacía temblar el piso levemente. Permanecían supervisando la sesión de prueba de armas de Tenten, la cual Luthor había abandonado hacía unos pocos minutos. Sin descansar, la chica disparaba tiro tras tiro contra el blanco de concreto adelante de ella.

El primer analista lo pensó por un momento. "No hay nada detrás de ese blanco al que le está disparando, además de más concreto y roca sólida. Y aún si no los tuviera, el blanco puede resistir todo ese aluvión de proyectiles por un buen tiempo. Después de todo esa ES la potencia del arma."

"Pero ha estado disparando rondas explosivas por casi quince minutos. Y muy rápido."

"¿Sí? Dime, ¿acaso esa arma dispara tan rápido?"

"Bueno... pues sí. Por lo general se detiene cada veinte rondas más o menos para ajustar la mira, pero creo que le quitamos eso para alterarle su puntería. El Sr. Luthor no quiere que se vuelva demasiado buena con estas cosas, recuérdalo."

"Hm." Hubo una pequeña pausa, rota solamente por la serie de explosiones que aún hacían vibrar la cabina. "Es una frecuencia de disparo bastante impresionante."

"Ah, sí que lo es. Tuvieron que alimentar el arma con suministros de munición constante, lo cual resulta ser muy costoso ya que hablamos de proyectiles explosivos." El otro frunció el ceño momentáneamente. "Esta chica está haciendo estallar toda una fortuna en balas allá abajo."

El analista se encogió de hombros. "Hasta donde lo conozco, al Sr. Luthor no le importa el dinero. Él ESTÁ más interesado en mantener contenta a su prisionera. Sólo déjala que siga disparando, supongo que tendrá que cansarse en algún momento. ¿Cuánto dices que lleva con esa arma?"

"Como unos quince minutos." El otro revisó su reloj. "Trece para ser exactos."

"Bueno, dejémosla en paz. No está haciendo nada peligroso, y si eso la entretiene, pues mucho mejor."

...

"**Este jueguito ya no me divierte**," rugía Susanô. "**Puedo ponerme a destruir tus clones todo el día. ¿Por qué no mejor tú, en persona, sales y me enfrentas?**"

"¡Aquí estoy!" Con un ¡puf! una roca se transformó en un rubio vestido de naranja, que saltó hacia el gigante ígneo. "¡Cómete ésta, bastardo!"

"**Tch.**" Susanô sacudió sus dedos y el rubio desapareció en otra nube de humo. "**Dame crédito. Ése no era tan estúpido como para ser tú. Por última vez, sal y enfréntame o regresaré a esa ciudad y destruiré unos cuantos edificios.**"

"Batman te detendría." Otro rubio decía, saliendo de una pila de cenizas.

"**¿Entonces también anda por aquí? Eso no importa. Aunque sea un excelente peleador, dudo mucho que pueda igualarme.**"Susanô destruyó al nuevo rubio con otra sacudida de sus dedos. "**Honestamente, Naruto, tú nunca fuiste de esos que huyera de una pelea, al menos de alguna conmigo. ¿Qué es lo que te está conteniendo?**"

"Nada." Susanô se volteó con un aire casi aburrido en dirección de la nueva voz. "Sólo esto."

Una tromba naranja corría por el suelo con un Rasenshúriken en su mano derecha. Salió disparada en dirección del gigante ígneo a velocidad pasmosa. Rugiendo, las llamas negras saltaron para enfrentársele y entonces...

Hubo un ruido de rajadura bastante repugnante.

Susanô renqueó uno o dos pasos y luego miró hacia abajo. Un enorme corte profundo había sido hecho en un costado, sangre blanca manaba de la herida mientras las llamas se agitaban débilmente a su alrededor. Volvió a mirar a Naruto con una mirada que oscilaba la rabia y la sorpresa. "**Me... has... herido**."

Por su parte, Naruto simplemente se quedó ahí parado, jadeando; parecía estar un poco decepcionado. "¡Ay no! ¿Sólo eso?"

"**¡ME HAS HERIDO!**"Rugía Susanô, agitando su espada flamígera."**¡PAGARÁS POR ESTO!**"

Otra vez el manchón anaranjado corría por todo el lugar, siempre un paso delante de la destrucción que lo seguía. Unas veces la espada se estrellaba detrás de él, otras veces las flechas ígneas se hundían en el suelo cerca de él.

"¿Sabes...sabes algo?" Naruto jadeaba mientras corría. "ser un gigantón... no te ayuda mucho... si tu puntería apesta. Además... eres tan lento... como la melaza. Esa cosa Susanô... en realidad... no te está sirviendo... para nada,... Sásuke."

"**Noto que eres tú y no yo quien está corriendo.**" Bufaba Susanô. "**Puede que no sea tan fácil atacarte, pero me da tiempo para escoger la mejor manera de matarte. Además no puedes correr para siempre.**"

Estaba en lo cierto y Naruto lo sabía perfectamente. Esto se estaba volviendo un contratiempo y ya había visto que los golpes se le acercaban peligrosamente. Internamente, se preguntaba por qué Sásuke simplemente no había usado el Amaterasu para matarlo de una vez por todas.

Decidió rápidamente y, al hacer un conocido sello con sus dedos, se compró algo más de tiempo.

"**¿Clones de sombra? ¡Qué original!**" Susanô comenzó a manotear a diestra y siniestra contra la multitud de Narutos, inundando de humo el campo de batalla. Algunos de los clones de Naruto trataban de permanecer con vida alejándose saltando del filo ígneo y refugiándose en otros lados. "**Esperaba que hubieras salido con algo más interesante.**"

"¡Pues hagamos esto más extremo-ttebayô!" dijeron en coro los clones. "_Senjutsu: Rasenrengan!_" [¡Arte Sabio: bolas espirales en serie!]

Susanô ni se molestó en moverse ante la legión de clones que arremetía contra él, cada uno con su Rasengan. Él simplemente miraba con desinterés cómo cada uno de ellos golpeaba la armadura ígnea y desaparecía con un ¡puf! "**¿Exactamente qué pretendiste hacer con esto?**"

"¡Distraerte!" Antes de que Sásuke/Susanô pudiera siquiera parpadear, otro Rasenshúriken surgió de entre los escombros y se incrustó en su abdomen. Inmediatamente detrás de Naruto se vinieron otros dos clones con sendos Rasengan en sus manos. "_Senjutsu: rasenrengan II!_"

Ambos Rasengan impactaron, pero infortunadamente en el escudo que Sásuke había interpuesto en su camino, protegiendo así la rasgadura a la cual iban dirigidos. Desaparecieron con un triste ¡puf!

"**Una estrategia ingeniosa... pero inútil.**" Susanô se volteó a mirar a Naruto con una sonrisa malévola. "**Mi Susanô aún sigue intacto. Además, Naruto... parece ser que ya no estás en Modo Sabio.**"

...

"J'onn, es interesante que esa chica Yamanaka haya desarrollado poderes telepáticos, pero te estás yendo por la tangente. ¿No tienes nada más sobre esa Ecuación de la Vida?"

Parpadeando ante un enojado Linterna Verde, J'onn respondió. "Pero... verás, es exactamente eso. He estado enseñándole a la chica cómo controlar sus poderes... sellar su mente del mundo exterior, entrar sólo en las mentes que quiera, leer pensamientos superficiales, adentrarse más en la mente para averiguar información necesaria..."

"J'onn," Superman se masajeaba su frente. "La Ecuación de la Vida."

"Ah. Sí. Verán, durante el trascurso de su entrenamiento, recordé algo. La Ecuación de la Vida está muy relacionada con la fisiología marciana. De hecho, me inclino a pensar que pudo habernos dado a los marcianos nuestras capacidades únicas."

"¿Quieres decir que esa ecuación le enseñó a los antiguos marcianos a metamorfosear genéticamente a los marcianos?" Dijo Mr. Terrific quien estaba presente.

"No... precisamente. Más que el conocimiento de esa ecuación, total o parcial, les permitió ganar una nueva forma de control por sobre sus cuerpos."

"¡Ay, por el amor de..." Mr. Terrific alzaba sus manos, indignado. "¿Cuántas veces he de repetirles esto? Las matemáticas son sólo matemáticas. Lo que estás haciendo aquí son matemáticas ABSTRACTAS. Pura teoría, nada práctico. Debido a su naturaleza, ¡las matemáticas no tienen influencia en la realidad a menos que sean aplicadas!

La comisura de los labios del marciano se movió ligeramente. "Me tendrás que perdonar, pero para mí, la línea que separa la realidad de las ideas es bastante difusa. Para mí, las ideas me dan forma...así esté de ésta forma, de forma marciana o de forma intangible. Yo soy, de cierta manera, una idea personificada en el reino de lo físico."

"Excepto por el fuego."

"Excepto por el fuego." Estuvo de acuerdo J'onn. "Pero más allá de eso, las ideas y la realidad son uno solo para mí. También, ese chica Ace, con quien nos enfrentamos en el pasado, podía moldear la trama de la realidad con sus pensamientos. Las ideas y la realidad son casi iguales para ella y para mí."

"Pero eso se debe a tus poderes." Fruncía el ceño Linterna Verde. "Esas mismas ideas no significarían nada sin tus habilidades."

J'onn se encogió de hombros. "Es posible. Infortunadamente, soy incapaz de apreciar la diferencia igual que ustedes tal y como, me imagino, que haría Ace."

"Está bien, está bien." Agitaba suavemente Superman una mano. "Simplemente... síguenos diciendo lo que nos estabas contando antes."

"Bueno," decía J'onn carraspeando. "Simplificando todo en pocas palabras, la Ecuación Anti Vida te permite controlar todo el mundo a tu alrededor: personas, terreno, circunstancias, etc. La Ecuación de la VIDA, creo, te permite un completo control sobre ti mismo."

"O sea, autocontrol completo." Otra vez Terrific estaba escuchando. "Asumiendo que esa ecuación Anti Vida SÍ PUEDA hacer lo que supuestamente hace, supongo que puedo ver la semejanza. ¿Pero cómo así con que está en tu fisiología? ¿Quieres decir que está incorporada en tu subconsciente?"

"Posiblemente." Otra vez J'onn se miraba un poco avergonzado. "Pero creo estaba pensando más en que la Ecuación estaba incorporada en mi cuerpo –quizá en mi genoma-."

Mr. Terrific, cerró sus ojos, respiró profundamente y contó hasta diez. "Un genoma no funciona así. ¿Cómo puede una ECUACIÓN ser incrustada en un cuerpo? Es una idea, es algo intangible. Tu cuerpo no lo es."

"Sólo cuando quiero que lo sea."

Antes de que Terrific hiciera comentarios al respecto, hubo un pitido agudo. "Disculpen. ¿Superman?" La voz intranquila de Steel llenó la sala. "Sé que me habían dicho que no querían ser molestados pero tienen que venir. Tenemos un problema en Ciudad Gótica."

...

Desde el Incidente Ino (como él lo llamaba), las cosas se habían puesto un poco... diferentes dentro de la cabeza de Naruto.

Contrario a la opinión de algunos aldeanos, el Kyûbi y Naruto no mantenían contacto permanente. Hasta que Mízuki se lo dijo, Naruto no tenía idea que el Kyûbi estaba ahí, y aún así siguió dudando hasta que accedió él mismo a su chakra. Normalmente el Kyûbi no podía hablar a menos que Naruto fuera, personalmente, hasta la celda y le hablara. Tales sucesos dependían únicamente de Naruto.

Sin embargo, ya el Kyûbi había alcanzado a salirse durante la pequeña...alteración de Ino, pues eso había cambiado. El Kyûbi había empezado a aparecérsele repentinamente en sueños con más frecuencia y con más bullicio. Hasta donde Naruto podía decirlo, el sello estaba intacto, pero su mente...bueno, su mente estaba un poco más abierta.

Por obvias razones, Naruto no le había dicho nada a nadie sobre la otra voz en su mente. De todos modos era muy bueno en hacer que la gente no se interesara.

Bueno, pero ya había descubierto algo. Que una voz extra que se la pasara diciéndote que quemaras y mataras a tu oponente, particularmente cuando más estabas tentado de hacerlo, era algo increíblemente exasperante.

_**Él mató a tus amigos**_. La voz le susurraba a Naruto quien ya no estaba en Modo Sabio y huía de la espada ígnea.

_No. Él HIRIÓ a mis amigos__-dattebayô. Ninguno de ellos está muerto todavía, puedo sentirlo_. Naruto le contestó mentalmente. _Incluso antes de que le lanzara ese último _Rasenshúriken_, pude sentirlo-ttebayô_.

_**Aún así, los quiso matar. ¿Qué crees que va a hacer una vez acabe contigo? ¿Dejarlos vivir en paz? ¿Ser feliz **__**como una lombriz y comer perdiz?**_

_No me vencerá__-ttebayô_. El desafío hinchaba el pecho de Naruto mientras lanzaba un papel bomba y lo clonaba en varios miles.

Hubo algo como un bufido en la mente del Kyûbi. _**¿No? Pues sí lo hará si sigues peleando así. Ya se te agotaron los trucos, mocoso. No tienes nada. Invocar sapos no funcionará acá, y lo sabes.**_ Y entonces, en un susurro, le dijo. _**Pero hay otra manera...**_

_NO_.

_**Tus amigos están muy lejos, estamos fuera de la ciudad, el único que está cerca de ti quiere matarte. ¿Cuál es el **__**problema?**_

_No quiero __ matarlo-ttebayô. ¿Y acaso me crees pendejo? Apenas lo derrotes, irás a destruir esta ciudad._

_**¡Vamos! ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a hacer eso? Sólo tendría el poder, o incluso el control, para hacer algo así si **__**saliera por completo. A niveles inferiores tú tienes algo de control, y lo sabes.**_

_Ya lo sé-ttebayô. La última vez que saliste,__ casi matas a Hinata; y antes que a ella, a Sákura; y antes que a ella, al Sabio pervertido_.

_**Pero no lo hice. No me dejaste**__**. Yo habría matado a cualquiera de ellos, pero no pude porque no me dejaste**_.

El argumento era tan sólido que Naruto casi se detuvo a pensarlo, de no ser porque la espada cayó en el suelo a un centímetro detrás de él. Volvió a saltar y correr. _Aún querrás destruir la ciudad-dattebayô_.

_**¿Que no me estás escuchando? No puedo hacer nada que no quieras, sea se**__**creto o no, que yo haga. Además, no me interesa esa ciudad. Preferiría que pusieras la mayor distancia posible entre mí y ella.**_

_Mentiroso_. Naruto pensaba con desesperación.

_**¿Por qué habría yo de mentir?**_

Ante esa pregunta, Naruto respondió con un bufido. _¿Será porque eres un demonio? Honestamente, si eres tan limitado como dices, ¿por qué quieres salir?_

Hubo una pequeña risita. _**Digamos que quiero estirar mis patas**_.

_No._

"**Ya me cansé de esto.**" La voz de Susanô lo sacó de sus pensamientos. "**Me estás haciendo perder tiempo valioso**."

Naruto sabía que había peligro inminente. Inmediatamente saltó detrás de una roca antes de que todo el campo se incendiara con llamas negras.

"**Ingenioso, pero sigue siendo aburridor**." Naruto saltó lejos de su escondite segundos antes de que fuese destruido por una enorme e ígnea espada negra.

_**Seguirá haciendo esto hasta matarte. Y después **__**irá por tus amigos**_.

_¡__Cállate! _Naruto saltó otra vez desesperadamente. Reunió el chakra suficiente como para llenar el campo de batalla con más clones.

"**¿Otra vez clones?**" Suspiraba Susanô. "¡Ya basta!" Volteándose, fijó su mirada en Ciudad Gótica. "**¿Serán capaces esos edificios de resistir el Amaterasu?**"

_**Esas personas no saben cómo combatir el Amaterasu**_. La voz del zorro ahora estaba repleta de regocijo. _**El fuego se esparcirá por la ciudad y quemará hasta las cenizas y además no tienen idea de cómo detenerlo. Pero TÚ sí**_.

_¡Que te calles!_

"**¡Sal y enfréntame, Naruto, o incendiaré esta ciudad! Voy a empezar primero con éstos insectos fastidiosos que están volando a nuestro alrededor**" Susanô estaba señalando con un amenazador dedo negro a los helicópteros de los noticieros que sobrevolaban el campo de batalla.

_**Es él o yo**__**. Él VA a quemar toda la ciudad y VA a matar a tus amigos. Sabes que yo no lo haría.**_

_Pues sí_.

_**¿Te arriesgas?**_

"**Mi paciencia se agota. Uno...**"

_**No tocaré la ciudad. Tienes mi palabra**_.

_¿La p__alabra de un demonio?_

Hubo un encogimiento de hombros mental. _**Es todo lo que tengo**_.

"**Dos...**"

_**¿Y bien? ¿Él o yo? ¿La vida de él o la de tus amigos?**_

"**Tres. Ya es tarde, Naruto, ya no hay nada que...**"

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de súbito, completamente rojos.

...

Sákura le dio a Batman la primera pista. La kunoichi estaba trabajando rápido en Shino, sus manos estaban moviéndose rápida y eficientemente sobre su abdomen cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sus manos se detuvieron de súbito. "¡Ay no!" Susurró.

"¿Qué?" saltó Batman. "¿Qué pasa?"

Un segundo después todos supieron qué pasaba. Como un viento cortante, una onda sin sonido, una ola de aire hinchada que pasó como tsunami pero que dejó todo intacto, dejando una opresiva sensación de furia total que inundaba todo y a todos. Horror, dolor, miedo...todo eso se estrelló en sus sentidos como ola en acantilado.

Luego hubo una explosión sónica. Una gran ESTRUENDO que atravesó el cielo, resonando por entre los cañones de acero y concreto que eran las calles y avenidas de Ciudad Gótica. No hubo luz, sólo sonido.

"¿Pero qué fue eso?" gritó Cyborg en el suelo. "¿Una bomba?"

Obvio que no. Y basado las miradas desoladoras en las caras de los ninjas y en la mirada fantasmagórica de Raven, Batman tenía una buena idea de lo que estaba pasando.

"_Saki to onaji!_" [¡Igual que la última vez!] Sákura susurraba, abrazándose a sí misma. "_Saki to onaji_."

"Eso..." decía Shino, mirando impasiblemente al horizonte. "...es el Kyûbi, y si no es controlado en los próximos cinco minutos, Ciudad Gótica será reducida a ruinas."

"Por lo menos." Dijo Neji.

"Asumo que no se puede razonar con él en ese estado." Gruñó Batman poniéndose de pie.

"No." Sákura negó con la cabeza. "Atacará a cualquiera que se le acerque. A ti, a mí... a su mejor amigo."

Robin le dio a su maestro una mirada socarrona. "¿Tienes algún plan contra esto, Batman? ¿Runas alrededor de la ciudad? ¿Algún arma anti demoniaca en tu cinturón?"

"Una que otra reliquia santa, pero nada del mundo DE ÉL." Batman frunció el ceño. Además, un chakra demoníaco no puede ser combatido con medidas convencionales. Quizá..."

"¡Oye!" El grito de Kiba sacó a todo el mundo de sus cavilaciones. "¿Hinata? ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Batman se volteó para mirar justo a tiempo cómo la chica se desvanecía en un destello de luz.

...

Aunque sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando, Sásuke no se preocupó TANTO cuando Naruto explotó. Ya había peleado antes contra el Kyûbi –aunque no con cuatro colas como lo estaba ahora- y había aprendido muchas cosas desde entonces. Luego se sentía razonablemente seguro de que podía enfrentarse bien contra esa bestia feroz enfrente de él.

Y entonces cuando dicha bestia y todo lo demás delante de él empezaron a verse borrosos, Sásuke comenzó a preocuparse.

El Susanô, tal y como Naruto había notado antes, era grande y fuerte, pero lento. El Kyûbi, con cuatro colas, no era grande pero sí era fuerte. Y veloz. Sásuke apenas tuvo tiempo alzar el escudo antes de que el ataque del zorro lo destruyera, atravesando la invencible piel, la impenetrable carne, los irrompibles huesos. Las llamas negras ni siquiera parecían tocarlo.

Quizá el Kyûbi se estaba incrustando, quizá simplemente el Susanô se estaba resquebrajando. Lo único que Sásuke sabía era que se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil concentrarse, y el dolor, _oh_ el dolor...

Y entonces la última de sus defensas cedió y el Kyûbi entró al centro del Susanô. Sásuke apenas pudo evadir lo peor del ataque, pero aún así fue golpeado lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir volando, junto con lo que quedaba del Susanô, hasta el otro lado del campo de batalla. Sásuke vio estrellas al impactar en el suelo y su visión se nubló más que nunca.

Una cara fiera y malevolente brillaba a la vista de Sásuke. Era difícil mirar directamente ese rostro que hervía de furia, con ojos blancos y sonrisa de pesadilla. La criatura por un instante pareció mirarlo con un toque de placer sádico antes de mandarle un manotazo. El chakra quemaba su piel a medida que lo tomaba por la cabeza, como un niño con un pequeño huevo. Sintió y pensó que no podía moverse, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Como si todo esto fuera tan sólo un sueño.

Y entonces la otra mano de la criatura se enterró en su cara, y ahí sí supo que esto era real. SINTIÓ cómo su ojo izquierdo era arrancado de cuajo, era una sensación más real que cualquiera de los genjutsu de Ítachi. Su visión fue nublada por el dolor y se volvió más borrosa que nunca.

El dolor lo sacó de su parálisis. Con el ojo que le quedaba prendió el Amaterasu y, mientras el Kyûbi se alejaba aullando y arañando las llamas negras en su cara, Sásuke cayó de pie y corrió. Medio tropezando, medio renqueando, siempre tocando su grande y vacía cuenca ocular izquierda, sin ponerle atención a los aullidos a sus espaldas.

Ya casi había llegado a la ciudad cuando los aullidos de la criatura se convirtieron en gruñidos bajos y retumbantes. De algún modo las llamas negras de Amaterasu habían sido extinguidas. De algún modo ya se oía cerca. Sásuke se asomó echar un solo y borroso vistazo.

El Kyûbi de cuatro colas estaba fijamente sentado en el suelo, reuniendo una enorme burbuja de chakra, preparándose para dispararla. Para cuando Sásuke volteó a mirar, ya había tragado la masa y la estaba apuntando hacia él.

Y cuando Sásuke miraba cómo el zorro abría su brillante boca para desatar toda esa energía contra él, apenas tuvo tiempo de reconocer la tenue silueta que se materializó entre ambos.

_¿...la Hyûga...?_

...

"Entonces tenemos un gigante ígneo batallando contra un zorro gigante en las afueras de Ciudad Gótica ¿No?"

"Sí." Asintió Steel. "Eso vimos en las transmisiones en vivo de CNN, BBC y SkyNews."

Supermán se mordía los labios nerviosamente, mientras veía la noticia en la televisión. "Ciudad Gótica es la ciudad de Batman..." decía. "...pero los demonios gigantes parecen ser un poco..."

"... ¿demasiado para él?"

Volteándose, miró fijamente a Flash. "Iba a decir que exagerado. No es el tipo de cosas de las que Batman suele enfrentar." Volvió a ver la pantalla. "Ni aunque tuviera que admitir que..."

Superman, y los demás quedaron de una pieza al ver lo que las noticias estaban transmitiendo. No sólo el gigante fue vencido por el zorro sino que éste, aparentemente estaba cargando un... ataque de algún tipo.

Superman le preguntó a uno de los técnicos que estaban cerca. "¿Fuerza estimada?"

El técnico duró en silencio un momento mientras hacía cálculos. "Bueno, de acuerdo con la información de los satélites y mis estimativos...grandotota, señor."

Los ojos de Superman se abrieron de par en par.

"Pues bien." Irguiéndose súbitamente, tocó su auricular. "Ciudad Gótica o no, nos vamos para allá. ¡Todos los miembros clase S de la Liga repórtense en Ciudad Gótica en las siguientes coordenadas! Se les dará detalles más adelante. Equipos de apoyo alístense para..."

El técnico lo interrumpió "¿Señor? Vea esto"

Superman se volteó para mirar al enorme televisor LCD. No daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. "¿Eso es...una mujer gigante y pálida... con una capucha verde?"

...

Ciudad Gótica estaba presa del pánico. Las calles y autopistas estaban taponadas con miríadas de automóviles cuyos dueños desesperadamente trataban de escapar de la ciudad. Los ferrys estaban abarrotados con mucha gente igual de nerviosa que seguía por radio y televisión los acontecimientos. Había gente tan desesperada que optaba por lanzarse a las frías aguas de los Estrechos y alejarse nadando.

Las redes de telefonía fija y celular estaban a punto de colapsar con la multitud de llamadas, mensajes de textos y trinos que las personas hacían. Algunos eran para pedir ayuda, otros para saber cómo estaban sus seres queridos, otros más eran mensajes descriptivos y otros muchos más eran meramente mensajes de amor y despedidas porque más de uno pensaba que el Apocalipsis había llegado.

Por su parte, la mayoría de los que trabajaban en edificios altos creían que no iban a salir vivos. Algunos trataban de llamar a sus familias (pocos lo lograban) y otros simplemente subieron a las azoteas y se pusieron a tomar fotos y filmar con sus celulares a los gigantes rojo y negro quienes se alcanzaban a ver.

El cielo de Ciudad Gótica también era un hervidero de helicópteros. Enjambres de ellos, militares y civiles, aterrizaban en los edificios en donde hubiera helipuerto para recoger a la mayor cantidad posible de gente. También había helicópteros de los noticieros los cuales, en contra del consejo de las autoridades aeronáuticas, se iban acercando hacia el campo de batalla. Sus cámaras no dejaban de transmitir en vivo y en directo a todos los rincones de la Tierra todo lo que estaba pasando en ese sitio a las afueras de Ciudad Gótica.

Las multitudes reunidas alrededor de los televisores gigantes en el Times Square de Nueva York, en el Picadilly Circus de Londres, y que por radio o TV seguía desde sus casas, oficinas, restaurantes y cafés, tiendas de electrónicos en todo el mundo vieron incrédulas cómo primero el zorro derrotaba al gigante ígneo, luego cómo éste cargaba una especie de ataque en dirección a Ciudad Gótica y después cómo una mujer gigante y blanca detuvo con facilidad el ataque y comenzaba a someter al zorro.

Más de un televidente, estupefacto al verla, cayó de rodillas a rezar con lágrimas en sus ojos. "_Bendita sea tu pureza y eternamente lo sea..._"

...

El Papa y el colegio de cardenales y un grupo de monjas, quienes se veían muy atribulados y tensos por los sucesos de Ciudad Gótica, quedaron asombrados al ver cómo una mujer gigante, de ojos lavanda y envuelta en una capa verde encapuchada, había detenido el ataque zorro de aspecto demoníaco y, aparentemente lo estaba sometiendo.

Se veía hermosa. Su belleza inspiraba tranquilidad, paz, dulzura, calidez. El Papa, tras recordar las palabras que su antecesor una vez le dijera cuando fueron al Santuario de Nuestra Señora de Fátima, se dio cuenta que sólo una mujer en este mundo era capaz de crear esa clase de sensaciones en quien la viera.

Entonces una de las monjas se postró y, rosario en mano, comenzó a rezar el Magníficat, seguida por el Papa y el colegio de cardenales.

"_...Ecce enim ex hoc beatam me dicent omnes generationes, quia fecit mihi magna qui Omnipotens est, et Sanctum nomen eius..._" [...y por eso desde ahora todas las generaciones me llamarán bienaventurada, porque el Todopoderoso ha hecho obras grandes en mí; su nombre es Santo._.._]

...

El Air Force One volaba tranquilamente sobre los Montes Apalaches, pero tal tranquilidad era engañosa porque dentro de él había muchísima tensión. El Presidente, el gabinete, el Alto Mando militar y algunos asesores estaban reunidos en el despacho presidencial en el avión.

Estaban en Washington cumpliendo con sus respectivas agendas cuando les llegó la noticia de lo que estaba pasando en Ciudad Gótica. Siguiendo el protocolo de seguridad, el Presidente, su familia y los altos funcionarios cívico-militares que estaban en el DC fueron introducidos en el Air Force One para llevarlos a NORAD.

Seguían con nerviosismo la transmisión en vivo por CNN de los extraños sucesos que estaban pasando en Ciudad Gótica. Había otro, más joven, que estaba siguiendo por Twitter los trinos de los habitantes que estaban siendo testigos de los acontecimientos.

"Señor Presidente. Esta situación en Ciudad Gótica está a punto de salirse de control." Decía el Secretario de Defensa. "Hasta donde sabemos, esa ciudad es de Batman y la Liga no interviene allí; además él no tiene la capacidad para luchar contra un peligro así. Si bien Superman los demás miembros de la Liga de la Justicia podrían encargarse de ello, se encuentran en Metrópolis y tardarán un poco en llegar. Sugiero entrar en DEFCON-2."

"Tienes razón, Ned." Dijo el Presidente. "Autorizo DEFCON-2. Que el Ejército y la Guardia Nacional entren en acuartelamiento de Primer Grado. Almirante Polk, ¿Qué tiene listo la Segunda Flota?"

El Almirante, un hombre de unos 60 años, canoso pero de apariencia más joven, se levantó. "Señor Presidente. Tenemos al portaaviones _USS Harry S. Truman_, con diecisiete F-35 Lightning II listos para entrar en acción, sin contar con las baterías de misiles Tomahawk." Informó. "Además, tenemos al submarino _USS Kentucky _con veinticuatro misiles Trident II D5, cada uno con una potencia total de 3,8 megatones...espero que no tengamos que usarlos."

"Igual pienso yo, almirante." Decía preocupado el Presidente. "No quisiera tener que bombardear Ciudad Gótica." El Presidente soltó una pequeña carcajada sin humor. "Confío en que la Liga se encargue de esta situación y no tengamos que ni siquiera usar los F-22..."

"¡Señor Presidente!" Decía el que estaba metido en Twitter. "Acá están diciendo que el monstruo está comiendo unas como burbujas de energía, ¡dicen que se prepara para disparar algo enorme! Todo el mundo se está despidiendo de todo el mundo."

Todos en la sala voltearon a ver la transmisión en vivo. Vieron (y escucharon al periodista describir desde el helicóptero) cómo el monstruo tragaba una gigantesca burbuja de energía y se alistaba para algo, tal vez para dispararla ¡y en dirección a Ciudad Gótica!

"¡Esta es una situación DEFCON-1! Almirante, comuníquenme con el Halsey ¡YA MISMO!" Decía el Presidente visiblemente preocupado. A continuación le indicaron que alzara la bocina del teléfono rojo que estaba al lado suyo. "Capitán Haldane. Habla el Presidente de los Estados Unidos. Ya sabe lo que está pasando en Ciudad Gótica ¿no?, le ordeno que aliste uno de los Peacemaker para dispararlo a mis órdenes, el código de lanzamiento..." decía el Presidente sacando una extraña tarjeta de un portafolio especial e introduciéndola en un aparato lector de códigos en medio de las miradas de sorpresa de todos los presentes. "...es Fi, Rho, Alfa, N, C, 1, 5, C, Omega..."

"¡Pero señor Presidente!" decía el Secretario de Defensa.

"Sí, lo sé, Ned. Pero ni las Fuerzas Armadas ni la Liga de la Justicia, ni la gente de Waller llegarán a tiempo para detener a ese monstruo. Prefiero destruirlo ahora antes de que haga más daños."

"Pero estamos hablando de un ataque NUCLEAR, en territorio ESTADOUNIDENSE y en donde va haber muertos civiles ESTADOUNIDENSES; Con todo respeto, señor Presidente, ¿no ha pensado en...?"

"¿¡Crees que no lo he pensado? No me gusta lo que voy a hacer, es una cruz que cargaré hasta el fin de mis días. Pero es mejor procurar que con ese misil nuclear mueran pocos que quedarnos sentados y ser espectadores pasivos de la destrucción de una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo y de la muerte, POR OMISIÓN NUESTRA, de más de 15 millones de personas. ¿Te imagi...?"

"Señor Presidente, ¡mire esto!" Lo interrumpió el almirante.

Todos en la sala vieron por TV cómo una hermosa mujer luminosa se interponía entre el monstruo y Ciudad Gótica. Sorprendidos vieron cómo ese mega disparo colosal de energía que iba dirigido hacia una de las ciudades más grandes de . se disolvía en sus manos como si fuera vapor y cómo, aparentemente, sometía al monstruo.

"Capitán Haldane, cancele el lanzamiento." Decía el Presidente con alivio. "Literalmente se nos apareció la Virgen." Colgó.

El Presidente suspiró, se levantó y les dijo a todos. "Amigos, estuve a punto de cometer el error más grande de mi vida. Que Dios me perdone." Luego se sentó y se puso a mirar con los demás la transmisión en vivo desde Ciudad Gótica.

"Señor Presidente." Habló alguien en la sala. "Los demás presidentes del G-8, los delegados no permanentes del Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU, el Presidente de China y el Comité Militar de la OTAN están en línea."

"Hm. Han de estar... preocupados por los... acontecimientos." Decía el Presidente, con los ojos algo rojos y aguados y sorbiendo suavemente su nariz. "Hay que... tranquilizarlos y explicarles... cómo ha evolucionado la situación." Hizo una pausa. "Por favor, no mencionen...lo del misil ¿sí? Pónganlos en pantalla".

Muchos años después, el joven del portátil habría de contarles a sus nietos cómo vio al Presidente secándose unas lágrimas con un pañuelo.

...

El disparo del Kyûbi se disolvió en las manos de Espectro.

Espectro ahora era una pálida mujer gigante, con brillantes ojos lavanda ensombrecidos por una capucha y una capa color verde aterciopelado. Su cabello oscuro ondeaba en su cabeza a causa de un viento invisible.

"**Kyûbi.**" Decía la mujer con una voz poderosa; era la voz de Hinata mezclada con la de Espectro pero con una potencia proporcional a su tamaño. "**Miles de inocentes han perecido a manos vuestras, y de no ser por mi intervención, millones más habrían muerto hoy.**"

El Kyûbi de cuatro colas se echó para atrás, con las orejas caídas como si tuviese miedo, como perro regañado.

"**Debe haber venganza**," decía la mujer tranquilamente, en un parpadeo se puso al lado del zorro. Y antes de que éste pudiera moverse, la mano izquierda de la mujer se había pegado a sus hombros.

¡Y el Kyûbi gritó!

Fue un grito largo y fuerte. Un grito que hizo eco en todas las calles de Ciudad Gótica. Los vidrios de las fachadas de las casas y edificios volaron en pedazos, los perros aullaron, las alarmas se activaron y las personas cayeron al suelo tapándose los oídos. Todas las personas en todos los lugares en donde se escuchó ese grito sintieron que les perforaban hasta la médula y les retorcían hasta el alma. Era el sonido mismo del sufrimiento infinito.

...

Batman y los demás, desde lejos, también lo escucharon.

"Muy bien, ¿Y ahora qué PASÓ?" Preguntaba sorprendido Chico Bestia.

"No tengo idea." Respondió Neji. "Parecía el Kyûbi. Veamos..." Sus venas circumoculares se abultaron y latieron por un segundo.

"¡AH!" Los demás quedaron estupefactos al ver cómo Neji caía al suelo cubriéndose los ojos. "¡AAAAHHH!"

"¿Neji?" Sákura fue corriendo hacia el muchacho. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Qué carajos está pasando?"

"Está aquí." Respondió Raven con una voz curiosamente vacía. "Está aquí. Pero...es diferente."

...

"**No tengáis miedo, Naruto,**" sonreía la mujer mientras el número de colas del Kyûbi se reducía de cuatro a tres y luego a dos. Los ojos incrédulos de Naruto la miraban fijamente. "**Sólo estoy encadenándolo. Una vez lo haga, sacaré su alma de vuestro cuerpo. No sufriréis daño alguno.**"

"¡No...!" Gritaba Naruto. "Necesito...el jutsu...lo necesito a él..."

"**Esto no dolerá. No a vos. Así seréis liberado de este tormento que os ha hecho sufrir tanto a lo largo de vuestra vida**." Ahora el Kyûbi sólo tenía una cola.

Algo se hizo visible en la mirada de Naruto. "¿Hi...na...ta? ¿Eres...tú? No puedes...lo necesito...el chakra...Por favor...Hinata...detente..."

"**¿Que me detenga? Pero si ha sido vuestro tormento. Su alma es de maldad. Es un demonio y yo soy la mano de la venganza. El culpable ha de ser castigado por sus crímenes.**" La capa de chakra desapareció por completo. "**Ya está encadenado. Ahora su alma será arrojada al lago de fuego, en donde habrá llanto y rechinar de dientes**."

"¡NO! Naruto casi gritaba mientras la fantasmagórica silueta del Kyûbi empezó a salir de su cuerpo. "Hinata, ¡DETENTE!"

...

Había calidez y comodidad dentro de la mente de Hinata. Todas las cosas pasaban como estaban pensadas, todo progresaba como debería. Su conciencia yacía cubierta por un sentido de precisión, de estar en el lugar indicado en ese momento en particular.

Hinata vio con una sensación de calidez que lindaba con la pereza cómo el disparo de chakra se disolvía en las manos de Espectro. Borrosamente vio cómo el Kyûbi era encadenado y su influencia sobre Naruto disminuía. Una especie de diáfana felicidad inundaba sus sentidos mientras veía cómo Espectro arrancaba al Kyûbi del cuerpo de Naruto...

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que Naruto gritaba, de que gritaba mucho, de que le gritaba _a ella_, de que le estaba pidiendo a gritos que se _detuviera_...

Con angustia, Hinata se salió de la presencia cálida de Espectro. _¡Detente! _Le gritaba mudamente. _¡Ya basta!_

...

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de par en par súbitamente. Su tamaño fue disminuyendo, la blancura brillante de su piel se fue volviendo cada vez más rosada, la capa verde se redujo hasta convertirse en una sudadera con capucha color púrpura claro. Y la silueta fantasmal del Kyûbi lentamente reentraba en el cuerpo de Naruto.

Entonces Hinata cayó de rodillas delante de Naruto, llorando. "Lo...lo lamento, Naruto-kun." Susurraba. "Lo lamento tanto...". A continuación se desmayó y cayó al suelo.

...

"El Sr. Luthor no está, por lo que vinimos a preguntarte." Los dos analistas señalaron a Tenten, quien aún seguía disparando al blanco. "¿Hay algún peligro para ella si sigue disparando esa cosa?"

El nuevo miembro del grupo, alguien que parecía ser experto en armas, se quitó el gorro y frunció el ceño ante lo que estaba viendo. "¿Cuánto lleva haciendo eso?"

"Unos... quince minutos. Aún le faltan cinco, pero ha estado disparando eso durante quince minutos completos, sin parar. Nos estábamos preguntando si el mecanismo de disparo se pudo haber trabado."

El experto negó con la cabeza. "No lo creo. Las X-49-T son muy suavecitas, no se traban mucho. Y en cuanto a sus disparos, no creo que sea algo tan peligroso. Podrá recalentar el arma un poquito, sí, pero no mucho." Mirando al espectáculo que había abajo, frunció el ceño por un momento. "Está funcionando algo raro. También veo algo rara el arma."

"Ah, deben ser los cambios que le hicimos." El primer analista asintió. "Verá, el Sr. Luthor no quiere que la prisionera se familiarice mucho con el armamento, por lo que hicimos algunos cambios para alterarle la puntería, el balance y otras cosas."

"¿Qué clase de cambios?"

El analista frunció el ceño. "No los recuerdo en particular... ¡ah! Le quitamos uno de los radiadores laterales para que se sacudiera más de ese lado. Y le hicimos algo al cañón... lo modificamos para que las balas se expandieran más."

La mirada del mecánico se abrió repentinamente de par en par. "¡No le habrán incrementado la fricción! ¿No?"

"No estoy seguro." El analista miró a su colega, el cual se encogió de hombros. "De pronto sí. ¡Sí! ¿Por qué?"

En vez de responderles, el especialista fue de prisa hacia la puerta. "No le den más municiones y sáquenla de ahí, ¡YA MISMO!"

"Pero si aún le quedan cinco minutos..."

"Escúchenme." El especialista regresó a donde el analista. "¿Saben qué genera la fricción extra? Calor. ¿Saben qué pasa cuando remueven un radiador lateral? Pues que el calor tarda más en disiparse. ¿Saben qué pasa cuando se dispara un arma así durante quince minutos enteros sin parar?"

"¿Se... recalienta?"

"¡Claro que sí!" Gritó el especialista. "¡Se está generando demasiado calor con todas las alteraciones que le hicieron ustedes! Esa arma ahora mismo debe estar al rojo vivo, ¡la mano de esa chica debe estarse quemando!"

"¿Y entonces por qué ella sigue disparándola?" El otro analista parpadeaba.

"¿No se han dado cuenta que esa arma está disparando proyectiles explosivos? Si ella sigue disparando esa cosa, generará el suficiente calor como para..."

Y entonces hubo una poderosa explosión.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**...**

**NDT.:** Hola amigos, espero que les haya gustado la batalla Naruto-Sásuke. Si no les gustó el capítulo, escríbanme; y si les gustó, ¡también!

¿Quieren saber un dato curioso? Mientras estaba corrigiendo y puliendo este capítulo, tenía encendido el televisor en CNN International y precisamente ese canal estaba transmitiendo en vivo y en directo cómo los rebeldes libios se tomaban Trípoli; eso me recordó también el cubrimiento que NHK hizo del tsunami de marzo en Japón usando helicópteros mostrándole al mundo, en vivo y en directo, cómo el maremoto se adentraba en territorio japonés. Por esa razón yo le incluí, como "relleno" de mi propia autoría, las partecitas de los noticieros cubriendo la batalla Naruto/Kyûbi vs. Sásuke/Susanô vs. Hinata/Espectro desde helicópteros y transmitiéndola a todo el mundo, la angustia de los habitantes de Ciudad Gótica y la tensión de todos los televidentes incluyendo el Presidente de . y el Papa. Espero que ese "relleno" no los haya aburrido.

Aún así hay cosas que debo explicar:

_**DEFCON:**_ es el acrónimo para «_DEFense CONdition_», condición o estado de defensa. Se utiliza para medir el nivel de disponibilidad y defensa de las Fuerzas Armadas de EE. UU., siendo 5 el nivel más bajo (situación normal en tiempos de paz) y el 1 el más alto (guerra inminente en la cual se espera la invasión de un ejército extranjero y se puede usar armas de destrucción masiva; jamás se ha llegado a ése aunque hubo DEFCON 3 durante el 11 de septiembre y DEFCON 2 en la Crisis de los Misiles); actualmente EEUU está en DEFCON 4. Por 'licencia poética' hice que sólo el Presidente de . autorizara subir los niveles DEFCON cuando la realidad quien hace eso es él más el Secretario de Defensa y el Presidente del Estado Mayor Conjunto de los Estados Unidos EN CONSENSO UNÁNIME.

_**Los misiles Trident II D5**_ en verdad sí son poderosísimos. Cada misil tiene doce cabezas nucleares (0,316 megatones) con una potencia total de 3,8 megatones. Compárese con la potencia de las bombas de Hiroshima y Nagasaki (0,016 y 0,022 megatones respectivamente). Significa que a Naruto/Kyûbi, Sásuke, Batman, Mujer Maravilla, a nuestros amigos shinobi y a los habitantes de Ciudad Gótica, de no ser por Hinata/Espectro, literalmente iban a ser tan bombardeados que ni siquiera el recuerdo iba a quedar de ellos.

**AVANCE:** el plan de Tenten, aunque un poco salvaje, parece funcionar. ¿Logrará escapar de la base de Luthor y contactar con sus amigos? Cabe incluir que en la base se encontrará con alguien que le va servir de ayuda. ¿Quién será?

Los shinobi heridos, si bien fueron bien atendidos por Sákura, Ino y Hinata, tienen que ser llevados a la Liga de la Justicia para darles mejor tratamiento e interrogarlos. ¿Sus días con los Jóvenes Titanes habrán terminado? Mientras tanto Sákura ahoga su frustración con la "medicina" de Rock Lee y se desahoga con Batman.

Y por último ¿Qué pasó con Sásuke?

El párrafo de adelanto:

"_Reticentemente, Superman tuvo que ponerse de acuerdo con Waller. "Naruto, __miles de millones de personas en todo el planeta vieron en vivo a un zorro ígneo gigante casi destruir una ciudad y a una blanca mujer gigante detenerlo. Esto simplemente no se puede ignorar o hacer que todo el mundo lo olvide así como así."_

¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo: **EXALTACIÓN**!

¡NO SE DESPEGUEN QUE ESTÁ BUENÍSIMO!


	18. Exaltación

**EXALTACIÓN**

**...**

El disparar era más difícil de lo que Tenten había pensado. Disparar mientras se salta y se corre por pasillos requería mucha más coordinación que simplemente quedarse sentada en una silla y jalar un gatillo todo el tiempo. Retroceso, coordinación y equilibrio eran aspectos para tener en cuenta. Había dominado fácilmente los rudimentos del arte de apuntar un arma y ya tenía conocimiento aproximado de factores como el tamaño de los cartuchos, tiempo de recarga y puntería, gracias al tiempo que pasó en el polígono de tiro; pero poner en práctica todo eso se había vuelto difícil.

Por supuesto, ese dolor palpitante en su mano derecha...o más bien, en donde su mano derecha solía estar, no ayudaba de a mucho. Ni tampoco que estaba disparando con la izquierda.

Aún así, eran sólo detalles. Al menos podía agarrar ese rifle de plasma en su mano izquierda y con el muñón de la derecha. Y la verdad, muchos de los disparos de los guardias de Luthor parecían estar mortalmente dirigidos...casi le impactaban en cualquier lugar en donde se hiciera. Pero el único peligro serio venía de su muñón sangrante. Si continuaba sangrando, rápidamente se fatigaría y se desmayaría.

Sin embargo, disponía de muy poco tiempo. Tenten jamás había SENTIDO tanta adrenalina. La impaciencia acumulada durante meses de cautiverio finalmente había explotado en esa salvaje oportunidad que ella se dio, y ahora, en la euforia frenética de la batalla, recibía la excitación ADICIONAL de tener una nueva arma. La adrenalina sería más que suficiente para compensar la pérdida de sangre por los próximos cinco minutos.

Tenten alcanzó a ver un casco negro y puso su arma en posición. Hubo un poco de retroceso cuando disparó pero Tenten se tomó un momento para apreciar en detalle los pequeños hoyos que aparecieron por todo el cuerpo del guardia. Un arma muy precisa –por dentro y por fuera-. Muy limpia. Muy rápida.

Los gritos y los ruidos de botas corriendo anunciaron la inminente venida de más guardias que se acercaban por el pasillo. Demasiados como para que ella sola se enfrentara con ellos, a menos que...

Tenten avanzó sobre el cuerpo caído y lo revisó someramente. Ella no quería el arma, la que ya tenía era más que adecuada para sus necesidades. Su armadura se veía útil, o al menos lo sería si no tuviera los hoyos que le hizo. En el cinturón del guardia había también algo de armamento y varios objetos raros con forma de bola.

Con sus oídos alerta ante los guardias que se estaban acercando, Tenten recogió uno de los objetos y lo observó detenidamente. Obvio que era un arma. Su forma indicaba que era arrojadiza, quizá era una bomba de humo. El pedazo de metal que sobresalía probablemente venía de adentro y quizá indicaba que debía ser jalado. Sin embargo, Tenten no veía ningún lugar por el cual se le aplicara chakra.

La aparición de las armaduras negras en la esquina hizo que ella tomara una decisión. Rápidamente tiró del pedazo de metal y les lanzó la bolita.

¡BOOOOOOM!

...

"El daño a la ciudad es mínimo, pero los chicos se ven bastante mal. Muchos de ellos fueron baleados y los médicos básicamente dejaron las balas adentro mientras suturaban el tejido circundante. Debemos llevarlos a donde se les dé el tratamiento médico adecuado. Ahora mismo los estamos subiendo a las Javelins."

"Muy bien." J'onn asintió ante la pantalla. "¿Algún rastro de las tres anomalías?"

"Si hablas del zorro ígneo y la estatua negra gigante que estaban acá hace un momento, pues no." El tono enojón de Supermán irrumpió en el informe de Linterna Verde. "Tampoco hay rastro de la dama luminosa. Los ninjas parecen saber algo pero creo que no quieren hablar."

"Batman parece saber por qué." Dijo Linterna.

Supermán bufó como respuesta. "Claro que sí. Pero YO SÉ que Batman no nos dirá nada."

"Ya veo. ¿Algo más que quisieras añadir?"

"Aparentemente vinieron acá para perseguir al fugitivo –Sásuke Úchiha- y también para rescatar a Question quien había sido capturado por él. Question también se ve mal, pero está estable. Lo estamos enviando a él y a Cazadora a la Atalaya...ya están a bordo del Jet Titán, así que lo vamos a usar.

"No obstante no hay rastro de Sásuke." Supermán intervino de nuevo. "Hice un rápido barrido de la zona, no está por ninguna parte. Flash también revisó. Nada."

J'onn suspiró. "Lástima. Bueno ¿y ahora qué?"

"Bueno, dadas las circunstancias, digo que es hora de que nuestros visitantes regresen a la Atalaya." La voz de Superman se escuchaba un poco agobiada. "Aparentemente los Titanes ya no pueden supervisarlos más. Además, nosotros tenemos las instalaciones médicas adecuadas para darles tratamiento y, a lo mejor, podremos obtener algunas respuestas sobre todos estos sucesos."

"De acuerdo." Respondieron en coro J'onn, Flash, Linterna Verde y Batman.

...

_¡Explosiones! Bien, muy bien._ Pensaba Tenten mientras se proveía de un puñado de esas bolitas explosivas que había en el cinturón del guardia muerto. Quizá no eran tan impresionantes como los papeles bomba pero, aún así, eran muy flexibles. Se preguntaba si podía hacerlas rebotar por las esquinas. Eso sí que sería útil.

Por un instante su visión se puso borrosa y se tropezó. El desangre ya le estaba empezando a hacer efecto. ¿Quizá alguno de esos guardias podría tener algún kit médico que ella podría usar...? Pero no, estaban llegando más guardias. No podía seguir desperdiciando tiempo. Hora de irse.

Sus ojos revisaron el muro y se detuvo a mitad de camino. Sonriendo maliciosamente, saltó hacia arriba. No importaba su tamaño, TODO ninja conocía el valor de un ducto de ventilación.

Como relámpago, destapó el ducto y se deslizó en él, volviendo a poner en su lugar la rejilla. No tenía sentido dejar rastros. Portando su arma, se escurría por el estrecho tubo metálico, haciendo lo mejor para ignorar los gritos y sonidos de guardias corriendo tras ella. Los ductos de ventilación eran muy buenos escondrijos, pero lentificaban el movimiento. Ante la primera apertura, la abrió de un golpe y saltó.

Se encontró en una habitación pequeña y desordenada. Después de haberla revisado, se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía y que sólo tenía una puerta. Un vistazo por la ventana la satisfizo...tenía unos cuantos segundos para sí misma, antes de que las cámaras trajeran corriendo a los guardias.

Descansándose en el muro, rompió un trozo de su ya raída bata de hospital (en otras circunstancias Tenten se habría visto bastante sexy con una bata así, lo suficiente como para hacer sangrar por la nariz a más de un pervertido), tratando de encontrar un modo de envolver su resbaladizo muñón. Después de todo darse primeros auxilios con una sola mano era algo difícil. Había que presionar el trapo a la mesa con el muñón y luego envolverlo con la otra mano, todo eso sin dejar que todo se caiga. Por tercera vez su visión se nubló, lo que la hizo alzar la mirada y jadear un poco.

Por primera vez, su mente se dio cuenta de que en qué CLASE de habitación estaba. Parecía ser una especie de vestuario. La chica que había dentro de ella pidió a gritos bañarse en las duchas que había visto al final –no había tenido un baño decente en semanas- pero su kunoichi interna estaba concentrada en el arma que se alcanzaba a ver en un casillero medio abierto. Olvidándose de su brazo por un momento, se alejó del muro y se acercó al arma.

Para su decepción, el arma resultó ser notoriamente inferior a la que ya tenía. Ya la había visto antes –era poco más que un arma de fuego contenido, reemplazable con un simple jutsu _Katon_-. Había escuchado que se llamaba 'lanzallamas'. No era muy útil en este momento.

Por otro lado, un arma extra podría ser útil en otros momentos, por lo que la sacó del casillero y se la puso en la espalda. Entonces captó un vistazo de la armadura que estaba colgando adentro.

Tenten sonrió maliciosamente.

Segundos después, atesó la tira del casco sobre su cabeza y buscó el resto de la armadura. Era un poco más rígida que los uniformes ANBU que había visto, pero era mucho más ligera y MUY duradera. Y aunque los protectores se veían un poco sueltos, para Tenten la tela tenía el suficiente grosor como para atar la manga de su muñón. Al menos el sangrado seguía.

_No sirve como disfraz_. Reflexionaba Tenten mientras veía la sangre manar de las tiras que cubrían su muñón. _Pero por otro lado..._ Sonriendo maliciosamente, agarró su arma, _...no vine aquí para disfrazarme_.

Una conmoción súbita la alertó del hecho de que estaba perdiendo tiempo. Otra vez se dirigió rápida y silenciosamente hacia la puerta pero un vistazo de uniformes negros la alertó otra vez. No podría simplemente salir acometiendo. Rápidamente alistó uno de los explosivos esféricos.

Echando otro vistazo hacia afuera, frunció el ceño. Algo no cuadraba. Los guardias no se estaban alistando para atacar, sólo estaban tomando posiciones alrededor de la puerta. Vigilando las diferentes salidas hacia el pasillo.

¡El ducto!

Tenten, madreando, volteó y alzó su mirada al notar por primera vez el tintinear de miles de paticas metálicas que provenía del ducto de ventilación. _Mi sangre_. Maldijo interiormente. _Siguieron mi sangre_.

Y entonces cientos de arañitas metálicas surgieron del ducto.

...

"...las...puntas...plásticas...de los cordones...se llaman...acetato. Su verdadero propósito es..."

"Nené, ya estás bien. Ya puedes descansar," le pedía Cazadora a su novio sin rostro mientras sostenía en sus manos su cabeza. "Ya estás a salvo, ya estamos llegando a la Liga de la Justicia. Te van a curar."

"Se debe... agarrar... al chico." Question luchaba por tratar de levantarse de la camilla, ignorando a los médicos. "Úchiha... demasiado peligroso. No se le puede..."

"Ya lo están buscando, cariño. Tienen hombres por toda la ciudad. Lo encontrarán."

"Entonces... ya se voló." Question se desplomó en la camilla. "Ya no hay... oportunidad."

"Lo encontrarán."

"No. Los villanos sólo se capturan al final de las peleas. Si no... ni modo. Ya no lo van a agarrar." Questio siseó al sentir una nueva oleada de dolor. "Debieron haberme... debieron haberme dejado...ir tras él."

"Quédate quieto, nené. Quieto." Cazadora le dirigió una mirada enojada al auxiliar. "¿Es que no tienen más analgésicos?"

"¡NO! Sin analgésicos. Las farmacéuticas que los hacen tienen conexiones con..."

"No se va a tomar ninguno, mi señora." El auxiliar le dirigió una sonrisa de cansancio.

"Suspirando, Cazadora miró enojonamente a su novio. "Te vas a matar tú mismo."

"Una... pregunta." Carraspeó el paciente. "Se te... dijo que... no intentaras... una misión de rescate... en solitario. Sásuke... demasiado para ti."

El orgullo femenino de Cazadora se hinchó. "¡Yo pude haberme encargado de él! ¡No soy...!"

"Sin embargo..." su voz carraspeante la interrumpió. "Que hayas apelado... al trabajo en equipo... muy extraño. Tu pasivo papel en el rescate... poco característico." La cara sin ojos de Question no dejaba de mirarla. "¿Tienes alguna... explicación para... estas discrepancias?"

Tardíamente, Cazadora entendió las desventajas de tener un novio súper detective. "Nené," decía ella, tragando abundante saliva. "Te tengo... noticias."

...

Tenten saltó hacia atrás, arrojando la bolita contra el ducto. Con un sonorísimo BOOM, miles de arañas volaron en innumerables pedacitos metálicos.

_La explosión alertará a los de afuera_. Comprendió Tenten. _Van a atacar_...

Ruidos sordos y amortiguados confirmaron su teoría. Desde donde estaba vio cómo la puerta se iba calentando por los disparos de láser. No aguantaría mucho tiempo. Y si salía por ahí, la recibirían a disparos.

Sólo había una salida. Y así hubiera millones de esas asquerosas arañitas entre ella y Tenten, lo intentaría.

Con su arma rugiendo, Tenten saltó hacia la destrozada entrada del ducto, aplastando arañas mientras lo hacía. Su mano agarró el borde y se alzó por el escarpe, ignorando a las diez o más bestiecitas que reptaban por entre sus dedos. Apoyándose contra el muro del ducto con su muñón, usó el arma que tenía a la mano para arrastrarse más adentro de la ventila, empujando su cuerpo desesperadamente hacia adelante.

Las arañas estaban por todo su cuerpo, reptando, saltando, zumbando furiosamente. Una de ellas llegó hacia su rostro y Tenten sintió el piquete de una aguja. Gruñendo, sacudió su cabeza haciendo que fuera a dar a su boca para morderla, partiéndola en dos con sus dientes.

Sus pies finalmente se apoyaron en algo y se empujó frenéticamente arrastrándose al fin dentro del ducto. Mientras lo hacía, una explosión amortiguada le avisó que la puerta había sido destruida. Cientos de arañas estaban ahora sobre ella y la estaban picando por todos lados. _¿Veneno?_ Su lado kunoichi se preguntaba. _No hay tiempo para pensar en ello. Los soldados verán las arañas, dispararán hacia arriba_...

Pero no lo hicieron.

¿Por qué? Su ruta era obvia. Ninguno de los guardias disparaba, ni siquiera se acercaban. Sólo esperaban.

_Me quieren viva_.

Era la única explicación posible. Las picaduras han de ser sedantes, no venenosas. Los guardias quizá trataban de usar algún tipo de dardo somnífero o de habilidad paralizante en ella. Ni hablar de por qué lo estaban haciendo tan torpemente... no querían matarla. Tenten no sabía si sentirse insultada o aliviada por eso.

La cantidad de picaduras disminuía al igual que el número de arañas, una por una se convertían en fragmentos en los estrechos muros del ducto de ventilación. Pero ya podía ver puntos negros bailar ante sus ojos. Los guardias _podrían _saber a dónde se había ido, han de estar esperando en la próxima salida. Las arañas podrían incluso tener rastreadores. Y lo único que podía hacer ella era andar rápido, reptando por el estrecho túnel de acero con un arma en una mano y un lanzallamas en su espalda golpeando el techo.

Rápidamente Tenten ideó una estrategia demencial, se detuvo en el ducto e hizo chocar cada parte de su cuerpo contra el metal. Las picaduras se detuvieron por completo. Jadeando un poco, echando un vistazo por las tinieblas, se arrastró hacia adelante lo más rápido que podía antes de apuntar el cañón de plasma hacia arriba y apretar el gatillo.

El retroceso del arma casi la hizo desmayarse. No había mucho en dónde apoyarse en un ducto tan estrecho y con sólo una mano disponible. Mordió con fuerza su lengua y se agarró muy fuerte del borde. Su muñón se balanceaba furiosamente y la oscuridad nubló su visión. Cuando sintió que no podía aguantar más, volvió a apretar el gatillo.

Un nuevo y tosco hoyo ahora se abría por el ducto y hacia él Tenten ya se estaba arrastrando dolorosamente. Tenía que apresurarse, la artimaña no duraría mucho. Mientras se trepaba, esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y triunfal. Se había arriesgado el todo por el todo al irse por el ducto de ventilación de arriba, cercano al piso del nivel superior y ello había rendido frutos. Un montón de tanques, baúles y varias cajas se apiñaban alrededor suyo en lo que parecía ser alguna clase de bodega de enormes proporciones.

Este lugar estaba repleto de escondites, los baúles cercanos a los muros eran los mejores. Tenten se arrastró a uno –que no estaba ni tan cerca del escondite como para que la descubrieran de inmediato ni tan lejos como para fatigarla-, y se subió en él. A continuación deslizó uno –afortunadamente éste estaba vacío y era bastante espacioso-, se metió en él y lo cerró con cuidado para poder abrirlo después. Al fin tenía un momento de relajación. Estaba segura, por el momento.

Pero en ese momento preciso, su visión se puso aún más borrosa y la sangre estaba otra vez manando profusamente de los vendajes improvisados de su muñón. Quizá podría encargarse del sedante en su escondite pero la pérdida de sangre sería fatal.

Borrosamente, Tenten recordó una de las cátedras médicas de Sákura.

_En el campo de batalla no siempre tendrás tu kit médico a la mano_. Sákura le decía solemnemente a las kunoichi a su alrededor, _y debes tener en mente todas tus posibilidades. En batalla, es importante contener la hemorragia de una herida tan pronto como sea posible, pero también debes tener en cuenta la amenaza de una infección_.

Lentamente, Tenten dirigió su mano a la espalda y sacó el lanzallamas.

_Si la herida es demasiado grande como para usar vendajes y no puedes usar técnicas con chakra, entonces sólo tienes una opción_.

Dejándo caer el arma en su regazo, comenzó a quitar los vendajes de su muñón.

_Recuerda, sólo hay dos maneras completamente natural__es para detener la hemorragia: fuego y tiempo_.

Mientras la sangre salía a borbotones del muñón, Tenten lo aprisionó contra una de las paredes metálicas del baúl. Luego cogió el lanzallamas y con él apuntó al muñón sangrante.

_Y un ninja nunca tiene tiempo_.

Jaló el gatillo.

Esta vez, Tenten SÍ se desmayó.

...

"¿Ya están los demás en la Atalaya?"

Batman asintió levemente desde el frente. "Tenemos instalaciones médicas allí para atenderlos. Otra Javelin vendrá después por sus otros amigos."

"¿Por qué los demás deben quedarse?" preguntaba Lee desde su camilla. Sákura estaba sentada a su lado, con sus manos brillando. De algún modo, Lee se las había arreglado para salir de la batalla con sólo heridas superficiales y una pierna rota. Por supuesto, tenía quemaduras por todo su cuerpo producto de las llamas de Amaterasu, pero incluso ellas estaban curándose con celeridad. "¿Los necesitan para algo?"

"Son los menos heridos de entre ustedes," respondió Mujer Maravilla, sentada en una camilla al frente de la de Lee. Aunque había dicho que estaba bien, Sákura había determinado que el sistema nervioso de ella había sufrido un trauma severo. Los jutsu de Raiton no eran poca cosa. Si bien el chakra de Sákura había ayudado mucho, aún quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer.

Neji era todo incredulidad. "¿Los menos heridos?" Aunque había sido impactado por numerosas balas, éstas parecían haber salido de largo más que alojarse en su cuerpo. Los primeros auxilios habían sido más que suficientes para estabilizarlo.

"Nos encargamos de tus amiguitos Sai y Chôji sin hacerles mucho daño." Batman pronunció esa frase calmada y frescamente. "Chico Bestia y Starfire tienen leves conmociones cerebrales pero nada peor, y Raven ya fue liberada de esta... ilusión que dijiste que tenía."

"Genjutsu." Sákura susurraba. "Se llama genjutsu."

Aparentemente aún no convencido, Neji se medio alzó de su camilla para dirgirle una mirada fija, inquisitiva y furiosa a Batman. "¿Y qué pasó con Ino? Yo mismo la vi caer."

"Raro que preguntes por ella," bufó Batman. "Hasta donde puedo decirte, recibió como nueve balazos."

"¿Y?"

"Y pues ya no están. Las heridas están cerradas, sus músculos se están reconstruyendo, las mismísimas balas simplemente se desvanecieron." La cabeza de Batman se acercó a donde Neji, invadiendo deliberadamente (e intimidantemente) su espacio personal. "Me dijo que tu prima la había curado. ¿Es correcto?"

Neji suavemente se dejó caer en la cama. "Probablemente." Le dijo.

"Entonces hay que añadir eso a la lista de cosas que he de preguntarle."

Sákura se encogió de hombros cansinamente. "Por supuesto." Últimamente Hinata parecía estar _llena_ de sorpresas. Irguiéndose, Sákura traqueó sus nudillos y frotó sus ojos, señal de que ya había terminado de curar a Lee.

"Gracias, Sákura-san." Lee le regaló una sonrisa muy amplia.

Sákura trató de sonreírle pero falló miserablemente. Apenas le dijo, "De nada."

El crepitar del radio al frente hizo que todas las cabezas alzaran su mirada. "Batman, ¿cuál es tu estatus?"

"Tiempo estimado de llegada: dos minutos," respondió el justiciero tranquilamente. "Pasajeros estables."

"Qué bueno. Las bahías médicas están listas para recibirlos."

"¿Y los demás?" Sákura preguntó dubitativamente.

"Todos están bien," carcajeó un poco la voz. "tu amiguito Shino está sacándole canas verdes a los médicos, pero está estable, al igual que el chico-perro. Y antes de que me lo preguntes, Batman, Robin está bien y Cyborg ya está en línea."

Batman asintió muy levemente. "Excelente. Batman fuera." Sin voltearse, le dijo a los demás, "Se les pedirá que hagan un relato pormenorizado de su batalla en Ciudad Gótica, por lo que les sugiero que vayan preparando desde ya lo que van a decir."

Los ninja simplemente asintieron. Después de todo lo que pasó, un interrogatorio parecía ser inevitable. Sákura asintió distraídamente y constantemente se mordía levemente el labio inferior. Con un poco de duda, se volteó a donde Lee.

"Lee..." susurró.

"Cuando yo...salté frente a Sásuke, creí..." tragó saliva. "...creí que...en el instante que...él se detuvo. Bueno, él suele actuar instantáneamente, pero él... él dudó. Por un momento. Yo no habría podido agarrar su arma si no me la estuviera apuntando." Sus ojos miraban a los de Lee, suplicantes, "¿Tú crees...crees que él...?"

"Muy probablemente dudó porque su arma estaba ya casi sin balas." La fría voz de Batman irrumpió en la conversación de los ninja. "La semidestrozada Mini Uzi que encontré en la escena tenía el cartucho casi vacío. Me imagino que tu Sásuke llegó a esa conclusión gracias a que ya sentía el arma más liviana; eso, sumado a la desesperación, lo hizo usarte como rehén." Hubo una pequeña pausa y luego añadió. "De haber tenido más balas, no habría dudado en matarte."

Los ojos de Sákura adoptaron un aire vacío, se dejó caer en la silla. La mirada que Mujer Maravilla le dirigió a Batman y la que Lee le dio a Sákura no tuvieron efecto en ella. Sólo cuando la Javelin tocó tierra en la bahía de aterrizaje y los médicos comenzaron a entrar fue que finalmente habló.

"Lee."

"¿Sí, Sákura-san?" Lee la estaba mirando con preocupación.

"¿Tienes tu medicina?"

"Mi..." Por un momento Lee dudó, luego sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. "Sí, Sákura-san, pero ¿por qué...?"

"¿Puedo tomar un poco?"

Las enormes cejas de Lee se alzaron. "Sákura-san, eso no es muy juven..."

"Lee." La vacía mirada de Sákura se concentró en el chûnin. "Sake. Por favor."

...

"¿Por qué me molesta con eso?" decía Luthor enojadamente -o más bien su holoproyección en la sala de control-. "Capture a la mocosa, o mátela; me da igual."

El Dr. Ronald Fisker nunca había disfrutado trabajar con Luthor . Bueno, sí, no se podía discutir con los cheques gordos o el equipo, y sí que ERA genial no tener que peocuparse por las leyes internacionales sobre prisioneros de guerra, pero ese hombre tenía tendencia a la megalomanía. Y en cuanto a matar empleados, eso era un mal asunto, véase desde donde se vea.

Afortunadamente, en ese momento no tenía que hablar con él. El Jefe de Seguridad Heinz Doofenshmirtz lo estaba haciendo. "Perro señor, ella está destrruyendo la base. De seguirr así, la Liga sin duda va a..."

"No lo contraté para que venga corriendo a mí cada vez que algo sale mal, Doofenshmirtz." Luthor miraba amenazadoramente al pobre jefe de seguridad. "Haga un escáner térmico, use perros de rastreo, siga ese estúpido implante que le pusimos a ella. Llene el maldito edificio de gas si es necesario, ¡sólo agárrela y deje de molestarme!"

"Señorr, ella se voló el brrazo en donde estaba el implante. Y si uso gas..."

La holoproyección de Luthor hizo un gesto furioso y la cabeza de Doofenshmirtz estalló.

Suspirando, Fisker cogió sus lentes y los limpió. Esto lo estaba cansando. Los pedazos de sesos dejaban manchas difíciles de limpiar en las batas de laboratorio. Él se preguntaba si debería empezar a cubrir la sala de control con papel osmótico.

"Fisker, ahora está a cargo. Encárguese de la chica como quiera, llame a los demás si quiere pero no me vuelva a interrumpir. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí señor." Fisker asintió cansinamente.

"Bien." Asintiendo, Luthor se volteó y chasqueó sus dedos. Mientras la holoproyección desaparecía, una nueva cabeza surgía de entre los hombros de Doofenshmirtz.

Apretando sus dientes por el dolor, Doofenshmirtz se puso de pie, limpiando de su bata algunos pedazos de su propio cráneo y sesos. "Me degrradarron ¿no?" Le siseó a Fisker.

Fisker apenas asintió.

"Erra de suponerse." El alemán siseó otra vez mientras sus orejas brotaban de su cabeza. "Extrraño los días en los que la muerrte sí erra el fin."

Internamente, Fisker estuvo de acuerdo.

...

"Un idzhiota. Eszh lo que él ezsh, un idzhiota."

Una de las razones por las cuales Batman disfrutaba estar en el monitor matriz era por lo silencioso que era su ambiente. Era algo muy contemplativo. Nadie venía a menos que fuera algo urgente. No había distracciones, sólo información de inteligencia fresca y sin adulterar de todo el mundo, información de inteligencia para ser contemplada y catalogada en el glorioso silencio del monitor matriz. Era una de las razones por las cuales él había venido directamente acá para revisar los datos satelitales y el material televisivo del incidente en Ciudad Gótica.

¿Entonces por qué esa chica pelirrosada había escogido, de entre muchos lugares posibles, emborracharse aquí precisamente? Era algo que lo confundía y molestaba por completo.

"O szhea. ¡Oh por Kami! Too ozhcuro y aterrzhadorsh con toa ezha cozha de ¡Ay, debo vengarsh mi clan, ¡hip!" Hipando, la chica miraba lo más fijamente que podía la pequeña botella que tenía en su mano derecha por un instante. "¿Szhabesh? Y no quiezhe que nadye le adyude tampoco, porzhque crzhee que esh cool y todo ¡hip!"

Batman ignoraba lo que decía la chica. "¿De dónde sacaste alcohol?" Le preguntó. "Se supone que está prohibido a menores de edad."

"¿Qué? ¿Esto? ¡Hip! ¡Qué va! ¡Ezhto no esh al-co-ol! ¡Hip! Ezhto es Szhake." Otra vez la chica trataba de mirar fijamente la botellita como si fuera un búho y parpadeando como para espantar el sueño. "Szhake. No alcohol. ¡Hip! El...el acohol te EMBORZHACHA. Yo szhoy...muy joven para emborzhacharme. No pueo."

"Al menos nuestros universos tienen ESO en común." Dijo Batman.

"Nah, el shake está bien. Mi shenshei tomaba shake too el tiempo, ¡Hip! Y no está borzhacha. Exzhcepto cuando eshtá... ya shabesh. Perzho shake..." Sákura asintió profundamente. "El shake esh bueno ¡hip! Bueno pa' ti." La chica le quiso pasar la botellita. "¿Quieresh shake?"

"No, gracias." Batman cerró sus ojos. "¿Qué era lo que me estabas diciendo de Úchiha?"

"Yo...ah, estaba enamoraa de él ¡hip! ¿Shabesh? Pendejaash...que hacesh cuando ershesh joven ¡hip! Eshtábamosh en el mismo equipo y yo penshaba ¡hip! Que iba a ser felizh con eso y que Sháshuke iba a sher mi Prshíncipe Azhul y que nosh íbamosh a cashar y ser felichesh tenersh muchosh hijitosh y toa esha miershda. Esho erzha lo que pensaba. ¡Hip! ¡Qué péshima idyea!"

"El salir con miembros de tu equipo nunca deja nada bueno." Asintió Batman abstraídamente.

"Pe-persho no lo ENTYENDESH!" La chica rompió a llorar. "¡Noshotros nunca shalimosh! ¡hip! ¡Nunca hicimosh NADITA DE NADA!"

"Mmmhmmm." Batman se preguntaba cuándo iba a terminar esta chica.

"Erzha siempre yo crhseyendo que él ersha el centrsho de mi universo o algo ashí. Pero siempre ersha tan FRSHÍO todo el tyempo. ¡Hip! Digo ¡CARSHAJO! Bueno, shsush papásh murshiershon." Frunció el ceño la pelirrosada. "Y... y... losh demásh, shupongo. Ya shabesh... todosh losh de shu clan. ¡Hip! También losh fumigaron. ¡Hip! Esho fue muy malo. ¡Persho CARSHAJO! ¡Hip!"

"Definitivo." Algo en lo que contaba esta chica parecía activar algo en la memoria de Batman. ¿Ya había escuchado antes esta historia? ¿Además de las cinco veces que ella la había dicho?

"O shea... seguro, fui muy eshtúpida." La chica miraba contemplativamente la botella. "Eshtúpida, eshtúpida, eshtúpida. ¿Conocesh alguna palabra que rshime con eshtúpida?"

"No. Ninguna."

"Bueno, por shi acaso, yo rshimo con eshtúpida. Eshtúpida... qué imporshta. Esh lo que yo ersha. Persho...mejoré. O shea, tuve que entendershlo... o algo ashí. Eshtaba hershido." Bostezó. "She sentía muy sholito ¿shabesh? ¡Hip! Como que nadshe podshía entendershlo, porshque nadshie había pashado porsh lo que él pashó. Y aquí todo mundo crsheía que ersha cool y todo eso..." Hubo un bufido risueño. "Cuando en rshealidad todo el tiempo eshtaba siendo idshiota. Un grshan, imbécil, sholitarshio y furshiosho idshiota. ¡Hip!"

"Ya lo habías dicho."

"Persho ah... yo quershía AYUDARSHLO ¡Hip! ¿Shabesh? Una vezh entendí cuál ersha shu prshoblema. ¡Hip! Y Narshuto también quershía ayudarshlo, porshque Narshuto esh también cool. Persho no ersha como él. ¡Hip! Sháshuke quershía sher másh fuershte porque quershía shaldar una cuenta...o algo ashí con shu hermano ¡Hip! Penshó que shería másh fuershte shin amigosh." Hipó sollozando. "Idshiota."

"Mucho."

"Pudimosh habershlo ayudado shi nosh lo hubiersha pedido... ¡hip!... a mí y a Narshuto. Pudimosh habershle ayudado contrsha Ítachi ¡Hip! Hubiérhamos evitado deshde el prshincipio que ese idshota de Mádara le hubiersha pueshto shush garrash. Yo le dije, le dije, '¡dejarshé la aldea porsh ti!' ¡Hip! '¡Déjame ayudarshte en tu venganzha!' Miershda como esha, ya shabesh. Algo egoíshta, pero ¡hey! ¡Hip!..." Sákura se encogió de hombros y casi se cayó de la consola. "...uno hace cosas eshtúpidas cuando eshtá enamorshada."

"Eso me han dicho."

"Persho me dijo que no. Que grashias persho no. ¡Hip! Y a todash eshtash ¿qué significa esho? Podrshía shignificarsh muchíshimash cosas." Sákura lo pensó seriamente por un instante y luego volvió a romper a llorar. "¡No! ¡Hip! ¡Esho NO SHIGNIFICA NADA YA porshque él esh ahora un chico OSHCURO e idshiota y yo ni shiquiera..." Sus lágrimas de borracha la ahogaron por un segundo. "Ya ni shiquiera shé lo que esh. She ha ido ¡Hip!"

"Una triste historia." Batman frunció el ceño ante las imágenes de Ciudad Gótica y de la giganta pálida de capa verde o 'Nuestra Señora de Ciudad Gótica' como ya la estaban empezando a llamar las personas. ¿De dónde había salido?

"¿Conocesh a alguien ashí?"

Batman buscó en su mente por un momento antes de decir, "No."

"¡Qué bueno! ¡Hip! Shi fuera ashí, sherían idshiotas. Y tú debershías hablarlesh y decirlesh que she queden antesh de que todos she vayan para vengarshe de todo el mundo. Kakashi... Kakashi-shenshei siempre nos decía... 'la venganzha no funciona...' o algo ashí, shupongo. Quizhá era 'no lleva a ningún lado' ¡Hip! o 'te vuelve oshcuro e idshiota'. Algo ashí." La chica echó su cabeza hacia atrás para tomarse otro sorbo grande del frasco antes de arrojarlo a otro lado y mirarlo como búho. "Me largo." Dijo, extrañada.

"Que te vaya bien."

"¿No tienesh por ahí alguito de shake?"

"No."

"Oh. Puesh qué mal. Shupongo que debo ir a donde Lee pa' ver shi tiene un poco másh." La chica se deslizó de la consola y casi se desplomó en el piso. Lentamente se levantó y empezó a ir hacia la puerta tambaleando. Ésta abrió deslizándose con un ¡wush!, lo que hizo que la pelirrosada se quedara mirándola con desconcierto. "¡Eshta puerta eshtornuda! ¡Hip!"

"Mmmhmmm." Batman ni se molestó en voltearse.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó una nueva voz. Batman se volteó para observar a una Diana extrañamente preocupada, parada en la puerta frente a Sákura.

En cuanto a Sákura, ella simplemente sonrió abiertamente y con amplitud. "¡Oigan! ¡Esh la pervershtida! ¿Cómo eshtásh? ¡Hip!" Su mente comprendió la pregunta y negó benignamente con la cabeza. "No. Eshtoy bien. Shobrshia como piedshra ¡Hip! Esha soy yo. ¿Conocesh algún idshiota?"

Parpadeando, Mujer Maravilla miraba a Batman. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Shi ashí esh, dile que deje de sher tan idshiota y que conshiga amigosh ¡hip! ¿Bien?" Sákura le dio una palmadita a la amazona afectivamente en su muñeca antes de empezar a irse por el pasillo, renqueando.

Diana la miró por un momento antes de volver la mirada a Batman. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Ni idea." Batman se volvió a trabajar en el computador.

...

La aguda sensación de dolor se abrió paso por todo su sistema nervioso hasta llegar hasta su cerebro. Allí se hizo tan persistente que hizo a Tenten abrir lentamente sus ojos.

El muñón ennegrecido estaba a la vista, en su pecho, como si la mirara acusadoramente. Los dedos de su otra mano lo habían agarrado mientras dormía y la sangre se deslizaba sigilosamente por entre sus chamuscados dedos. El acre olor de la carne quemada llenaba el aire.

_Esto... esto es bueno._

El dolor significaba que estaba despierta. Si estaba despierta significaba que no se había desangrado hasta morir. Si estaba despierta dentro del baúl significaba que nadie la había encontrado mientras estaba inconsciente y que aún estaba dentro del complejo de Luthor. A menos que fuera un genjutsu...pero no. Había dolor. Y aunque aún tenía al alcance el lanzallamas, aparentemente se le había caído cuando se desmayó. Considerando todas las cosas, llegó a la conclusión de que había corrido con una suerte increíble.

Tenten había tenido mucha más suerte de lo que pensaba. El baúl en el cual había escogido esconderse era aislante, uno casi hermético, lo cual la mantenía por fuera del alcance de los escáneres térmicos y además encerraba el olor de la piel quemada, sin lo cual la hizo desaparecer del olfato de los perros rastreadores.

Por un minuto Tenten simplemente se quedó ahí, mirando fijamente a su carbonizado muñón, recordándose a sí misma cuán suertuda era. Luego cerró sus ojos, alzó su cabeza y se quedó mirando el techo del baúl, pensando. Hasta el momento había estado huyendo sin parar, tratando de mantenerse con vida y evitando el agotamiento. Pero no podría hacer eso para siempre y ahora mismo era el momento propicio para planear un curso de acción.

_Primera consideración_. Frunció el ceño Tenten _¿Qué haría Tsunade-sama?_

La respuesta vino rápidamente. _Tsunade-sama se regeneraría el brazo, demolería a puños los muros sobre una babosa invocada para rescatar a los demás, usaría un jutsu tierra..._

Tenten cerró sus ojos y desechó la idea. _Eso no me sirve_.

_Muy bien. Vamos por las opciones realistas. Uno: esconderme en una esquina remota de la base y esperar la oportunidad; dudoso e inviable. Dos: encontrar a l__os demás, liberarlos y luego encabezar una ofensiva total; factible si es que los demás están lo suficientemente cerca y bien de salud. Tres: irme por los pasillos repartiendo puños hasta encontrar una salida, llegar a la frontera y alertar a Konoha, esperando que envíen un equipo de rescate; la más directa _[a Tenten le gustaba todo lo directo]_ pero también la más imprecisa. Desconozco las distancias._

De hecho Tenten se dio cuenta de que su falta de conocimiento era la única variable peligrosa en toda la ecuación. Al no conocer de la base ni siquiera su disposición o localización, no tenía ni idea si iba a ir por arriba o por abajo, si a la derecha o a la izquierda. Las salidas podrían estar por cualquier lado y habría montones de guardias cuidándolas. En realidad, toda su odisea simplemente la había alejado más de ellas.

Tenten se llevó la palma de su mano a la frente. _Piensa, chica. Piensa_. Si seguía subiendo podría llegar al último nivel, aunque escapar desde allí no sería nada fácil. Aún así eso la ayudaría a saber en dónde estaba, lo cual valía la pena.

_Muy bien_, decidió Tenten mientras se terciaba en su espalda el lanzallamas. _Me voy hacia arriba, procurando no llamar la atención, y veo si puedo conseguir datos sobre la base. Después ya puedo irme de la base golpeando a quien se me atraviese. _

Saliendo de la caja de un salto, Tenten reanudó su guerra personal.

...

"Y bien. ¿Qué pasó exactamente?"

Los que eran interrogados por Batman generalmente se veían nerviosos, pero estos dos eran pan comido. El rostro de Naruto era una combinación de aflicción, horror y confusión. Y el de Hinata...bueno, Superman honestamente no podía decir que había visto antes una cara como ésa. Ella se veía como si quisiera que la tierra se la tragara.

"Estoy esperando." Considerando todo, Batman estaba siendo bastante amable con los chicos. Al menos en comparación con su comportamiento normal.

Naruto carraspeó con incomodidad. "Eh...bueno...Pude haber...liberado al...Kyûbi. Eso. Lo que está dentro de mí"

"¿Kyûbi? ¿Nueve colas?" Batman frunció el ceño. "Las imágenes sólo muestran cuatro."

"Fue una transformación parcial," dijo el rubio, retorciéndose de vergüenza.

Amanda Waller, quien había insistido en estar presente, bufó burlonamente. "No importa si fue parcial o total. Debería estar furiosa así hubiera sido destruido ¾ de Ciudad Gótica o 1/8 de ella."

Naruto alzó su cabeza repentinamente. "¿Destruí mucho?"

"La ciudad está intacta." Intervino Superman.

"Pero en lo físico," gruñó Batman. "Aparte de un número récord de ataques al corazón en la zona, nadie sufrió daño alguno."

Aunque sospechaba que había un mensaje oculto en la frase, Superman dejó así. "Dijiste que desencadenaste al Kyûbi. ¿A propósito?"

"Eh...digamos que sí." Gimió Naruto. "Sásuke iba a quemar la ciudad con las llamas de Amaterasu, tenía que pararlo de algún modo. El Kyûbi era la única salida."

"Porque arrasar la ciudad habría sido mejor que carbonizarla. ¿No?" Dijo Waller.

Naruto se mordisqueaba nerviosamente los labios. "Creí... creí que yo las controlaría mejor. Las llamas de Amaterasu son inextinguibles, los ninja normales no pueden ni siquiera reducirlas. No hubiéramos podido detenerlas."

Arqueando una ceja, Batman intervino, "Pues tu noviecita aquí presente parece controlarlas."

El rostro de Hinata se puso de colores y tambaleó un poco. Supermán pudo captar de reojo cómo la boca de J'onn se movía ligeramente. Naruto se volteó para mirarla fijamente a ella. "¿Ah? ¿Puedes apagar las llamas de Amaterasu-dattebayô? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Es algo secreto de los Hyûga?"

"N-no." Hinata miraba fijamente a la mesa, incapaz de mirar a alguno de los demás en la habitación. "No, no lo es."

Perplejo por la respuesta, Naruto frunció el ceño mientras pensaba un momento., y luego preguntó. "¿Eso...tiene algo que ver con ese viejo espantoso con quien hablamos-ttebayô?"

La otra ceja de Batman también se alzó. "¿Viejo espantoso?"

Pero aparentemente Hinata le dijo todo que necesitaba saber a Naruto con su rostro. "N-n-n-nadie en especial," dijo ella con un poco de afán.

"Buen intento, niñita." Waller bufó. "Para ser ninja, no mientes bien. Esta vez no saldrás tan fácil de ésta."

"Reticentemente, Superman tuvo que ponerse de acuerdo con Waller. "Naruto, miles de millones de personas en todo el planeta vieron en vivo a un zorro ígneo gigante casi destruir una ciudad y a una blanca mujer gigante detenerlo. Esto simplemente no se puede ignorar o hacer que todo el mundo lo olvide así como así."

"La opinión pública exigirá explicaciones." Batman miraba a los chicos muy seriamente. "Y considerando que la mitad de mi ciudad casi es carbonizada, pues yo también las quiero."

Más que eso, añadió Superman mentalmente. Ni Batman ni el público estarían cómodos dejando a Naruto por fuera de las manos de la Liga de la Justicia después de un suceso como el de Ciudad Gótica. De un modo u otro, los días de los ninjas con los Titanes se acabaron y Superman no podía sino preguntarse cómo los muchachos lo tomarían.

Por el momento, la cosa no parecía prometer mucho. Aunque Naruto no era un buen mentiroso, a leguas se notaba que era terquísimo. Incluso miraba seria y fijamente a Batman y se cruzó de brazos muy decidido a no decir nada.

Sorpresivamente fue Hinata quien rompió el silencio. "Yo...creo que deberíamos decirles, Naruto-kun."

La chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos pálidos se convirtió en blanco de todas las miradas. "¿Decirnos qué?" Preguntó Batman, muy alerta.

Tragando saliva, Hinata lentamente fue alzando la mirada. "C-creo que he-hemos d-descubierto por qué nosotros t-terminamos acá."

...

_¿Pero qué carajos significa é__sto? _Tenten pensaba mientras miraba con frustración al cartel que estaba empotrado en la pared. Estaba segura (bastante segura) de que el dibujo de ahí era el mapa de complejo. También se sentía muy segura de que la 'X' grande y roja indicaba su posición actual. ¡Pero estaba segura de que los garabatos que cubrían el resto del mapa NO tenían sentido! Sí, ella como el resto de ninja, conocían el alfabeto latino (bajo otro nombre) pero las palabras escritas le parecían jerigonza ininteligible [Imagínese el lector que lo ponen a leer un texto en latín sin saber el idioma].

El sonido de las pisadas resonaba en el corredor por lo que ella procedió rápidamente a esconderse. Infortunadamente era imposible hacer un genjutsu con una sola mano, pero Tenten aún podía subir por los muros y los techos. Esas cámaras de seguridad ERAN un problema, pero no eran gran cosa para cualquier ninja capacitado. Por otro lado, esas patrullas...ocasionalmente podrían ser muy problemáticas.

Agachándose en el techo, escuchaba cómo los pasos trotantes se acercaban. Por el sonido de los balbuceos (tampoco entendía el idioma que hablaban), dedujo que eran dos personas. Amenaza casi inexistente. Agarrando su arma, Tenten lo pensó por un momento. Los pasos eran demasiado afanados como para ser de una patrulla... ¿de alerta quizá? ¿Ya la encontraron? ¿Algo más estaba pasando?

Se acabó el tiempo para pensar. Dos guardias doblaron la esquina, trotando ligeramente, con sus armas listas. Soltando el chakra en sus pies, Tenten cayó suavemente detrás de uno de ellos. Su mano cubrió la boca de uno de los guardias y lo golpeó en la nuca con su muñón. Arrojando el cuerpo exánime del guardia, la mano de Tenten voló hacia el otro.

El otro guardia volteó a mirar justo a tiempo para ver cómo un cuchillo iba directo a él.

Tenten suspiró al escuchar cómo las sirenas se activaban con un sonido que ya le parecía familiar. ¡Genial! Todo había sucedido delante de las cámaras de seguridad. Todo guardia a kilómetros a la redonda vendría a este mismo punto. Rápidamente revisó a los dos guardias reemplazando su casi agotado lanzallamas por un rifle laser y decomisando todas las granadas que le pudieran caber en su cinturón. Y entonces notó la placa de identificación de uno de los guardias.

¡Una llave-tarjeta! Tenten asintió levemente. Ya había visto a algunos guardias usarlas antes de proceder a matarlos. Servían para abrir puertas. Las otras que le había quitado a los otros ya no servían más... probablemente el sistema las había bloqueado de algún modo... por tanto una nueva era muy útil.

Más pisadas. Muchísimas. Tenten suspiró y saltó hacia arriba, apuntando su arma. Hora de abrir huecos, encontrar una ruta de escape y desaparecer otra vez de las cámaras. Esto y a se estaba volviendo rutinario.

...

"Mi nombre es Steel." El hombre metálico le extendió la mano. "Bueno, es más un apodo. Como sea, ya lo captaste. Voy a volar contigo de regreso a Ciudad Gótica."

Neji cuidadosamente apretó la mano del otro. "¿Y por qué tengo que volver allá?"

Un pequeño ruido zumbante acompañó el encogimiento de hombros de Steel. "Hermanito, no me mires a mí ¿bien? Los duros los querían a ustedes acá lo más pronto posible, y ahora que ya están todos, pues tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar qué van a hacer con ustedes. Bat y Super aún siguen por allá arriba hablando con sus otros amigos, pero los demás colegas te asignaron una misión."

"¿Una misión?" Neji arqueó una ceja. "Me temo que apenas me encuentro en forma como para una 'misión'."

El hombre sólo sonrió. "No es una misión seria. No vas a pelear ni nada, según lo que escuché. Sólo quieren que otees."

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Fue idea de Linterna Verde. Flash ya revisó la ciudad como cinco veces y no encontró ni rastro de tu parcerito Sásuke. Aún así ustedes lo encontraron como a los cinco segundos de llegar a la ciudad." Mientras jalaba el asiento del piloto, el hombre le ofrecía a Neji el del copiloto. "Creen que puedes hacerlo de nuevo."

"¿Y si me niego?" Neji se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y se abrochó el cinturón.

El ceño metálico del hombre zumbó mientras se fruncía. "Bueno...pues supongo que simplemente nos vamos a quedar sentados acá hasta que los duros decidan qué hacer con ustedes, con la esperanza de que tu parcero Sásuke no destruya más el país y que ustedes tampoco se metan en MÁS problemas."

"Hm." Neji frunció el ceño ante la consola de instrumentos. "De cualquier modo era una pregunta retórica."

"Qué bueno."

Con tremendo retumbar, los motores de propulsión a chorro se despertaron y Neji sintió otra vez una silente euforia mientras la Javelin despegaba. _Algún día_, se decía a sí mismo, _aprenderé cómo usar este vehículo_. Por ahora, simplemente miraba cómo el gris acero de hangar rápidamente daba paso al azul límpido del cielo. Delgados jirones de nubes eran cortados por el filudo borde de ataque de las alas de la Javelin. El sol entraba sin obstáculo por la ventana.

"Esa cosa de los ojos... ¿es hereditaria?"

Neji parpadeó, algo distraído. "¿Qué?"

"Tus ojos." El hombre le sonreía. "Tu prima lo tiene, pero no ninguno de los otros. ¿Es de familia?"

Frunciendo el ceño, Neji miró hacia otro lado. "No me interesa discutirlo."

Steel hizo una mueca de dolor. "¡Huy! Qué pena."

Por un instante, ambos guardaron silencio incómodamente. Finalmente Neji volteó a mirar a Steel. "Tu piel... es metálica. ¿Es un kekkei genkai de algún tipo?"

"¿Qué?"

"Un linaje. Una... habilidad metahumana, súper poder." A veces Neji tenía dificultades con las nuevas palabras. "¿Tu poder es volverte de acero?"

Sonriendo, el hombre negó con la cabeza. "No. Creo que todo el mundo lo confunde. Esto es un traje, o más bien una armadura supongo. Me da súper fuerza, me hace volar, cosas así. Yo mismo lo hice."

"¿Armadura? ¿Cómo la de un samurái?"

"Más o menos, pero sí, eso creo." Steel rió un poquito mientras se miraba. "En realidad cualquiera puede vestir este traje. Sólo que soy algo egoísta y me lo quedo para mí solito."

"¿Cualquiera? Fascinante." Neji miró otra vez el traje muy concentradamente. "La creatividad de tu mundo a veces me impresiona.

"¿Disculpa?"

"La habilidad para inventar cosas. Ése traje. Éste avión. Esos edificios de allá abajo, todo el equipo médico en el hospital. En mi mundo no tenemos nada que se le compare. Oh, bueno, supongo que tenemos técnicas similares que necesitan chakra, pero en cuanto a equipo usable por cualquiera..." Neji negó con la cabeza. "Nada. Estas...Javelins que vuelan ustedes despreocupadamente...nadie ha oído nunca de ellas en mi mundo. Hay quizá dos o tres personas en mi mundo quienes verdaderamente puedan volar, y no son muy dados a compartir ese talento."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Steel le respondió, "Bueno, no mucha gente común acá puede hacerlo, a menos que tengan un traje como el mío. O uno como el de STRIPES. O una barra como la de Stargirl. O un anillo de energía. O..." frunció el ceño. "Bien, ya veo tu punto."

"Para ser honesto, sólo pensaba en los aeroplanos, pero sí, ustedes parecen tener mucha gente voladora." Los labios de Neji se movieron para esbozar algo como una sonrisita. "¿Cuánto nos tomará llegar a Ciudad Gótica?"

Steel revisó el medidor. "Como una hora." Dijo. "Esta es una de las Javelins viejitas, no son tan rápidas como las otras."

...

Los dedos de Tenten tocaron un grupo de nervios en el cuello del guardia y éste cayó sin sentido al suelo. Por un instante pensó en darle un tiro de gracia pero desechó la idea. Debía ahorrar munición.

Las sirenas aún ululaban, pero no sabía realmente si era por este ataque o por alguno de los anteriores. A estas alturas, quienquiera estuviese al mando simplemente había decidido dejar encendidas las alarmas.

Más granadas. Tenía que pasar por los escuadrones de guardias que venían tras ella. El arma ya no servía, era de muy baja categoría. El casco, Tenten podía usarlo, un disparo en la última escaramuza había dejado un arañazo a un lado del que había usado antes. Rápidamente lo botó y recogió el nuevo. La tarjeta-llave...

Tenten fruncía el ceño mientras la rasgaba de la chaqueta del hombre. Ésta se veía... algo diferente. Más elegante. ¿Quizá desbloqueaba más cosas? ¿O lo hacía más rápido?

Tenía que probar después. Ahora mismo había otras cosas pasando. Sin tener en cuenta si la habían visto con ella o no, Tenten debía seguir moviéndose, no les tomaría mucho tiempo averiguar su posición actual. Quizá si volaba en pedazos una pared...

En ese momento, sus pensamientos fueron detenidos en seco por un hombre pálido que surgía del suelo.

Tenten suprimió un grito mientras saltaba hacia atrás y apuntaba su rifle laser. Quince disparos mortales atravesaron la chaqueta del sujeto sin hacer efecto alguno. En un solo movimiento fluido, la kunoichi se terció su rifle y sacó una granada, jaló la clavija con sus dientes. La arrojó hacia la silueta flotante de ese hombre y estalló.

El hombre simplemente se quedó ahí, flotando entre la explosión. Tenten podría decir que él se le estaba riendo, excepto por un simple hecho: ese hombre no tenía cabeza. Un pálido sombrero de copa flotaba por encima de su largo abrigo y su corbata con forma de babero, un monóculo flotaba en donde supuestamente estaba su ojo izquierdo pero no había ni ojos, ni nariz, ni boca, ni siquiera cráneo. [Un look bastante decimonónico por decir lo menos].

_¿Un...fantasma?_ Pensaba Tenten frenéticamente.

Sea lo que fuera, la silueta alzó su bastón en dirección a Tenten. No es necesario ser especialista en armas, o tan siquiera un ninja, como para saber qué significaba eso. Tenten se hizo rápidamente a un lado poco antes de que un rayo de magia explotara en la pared. Reincorporándose rápidamente, se volteó y se lanzó a pasmosa velocidad por el pasillo, lanzando otra granada, más que todo para cubrirse. Los rayos de magia estaban siendo disparados desesperadamente, pero no sería por mucho. Si tan sólo ella pudiera...

Ese pensamiento también se detuvo en seco al doblar la esquina detrás de ella una mole musculosa humana. Le echó un vistazo al gigante vestido en rojo y azul oscuro, uno de sus ojos brillaba de malevolencia. Con pasmosa agilidad el sujeto saltó hasta ella, Tenten apenas pudo evitarlo. Apuntándole, le disparó completamente sin esperanza.

No obstante, parecía ser que los láseres SÍ tenían efecto en ese sujeto, así también lo enfurecieran. El hombre aulló de dolor y agarró su hombro, volteándose hacia ella con nueva furia. Animada, disparó otra vez con el rifle, pero él ya estaba más atento pues esquivó los disparos zigzagueando, además el fantasma también se estaba acercando.

_Ya basta de esto_. Tenten se dio la vuelta a un lado, esquivando y disparando con toda su fuerza. Con un vistazo vio al gigante alzar sus muñecas y poco después escuchó el crepitar de las armas. Las balas pasaban zumbando cerca a ella, Tenten saltaba de la pared al techo y al suelo en una danza frenética. Algunas balas alcanzaban a raspar su piel cuyo dolor hacía apretar sus dientes.

Esto ya no era un juego.

...

"El problema de ser un dios es que todo el mundo quiere que resuelva sus problemas," decía Luthor mientras miraba hacia las calles de abajo. "Asumen que todo el poder y gloria de uno es sólo para sus propios beneficios. Nunca piensan que uno es quien mejor sabe cómo usarlos. Es algo extremadamente molesto."

El capitán Dio asintió levemente, sin querer exactamente comentar sobre el particular. Para ser honesto, no estaba muy seguro de para qué lo había llamado a él y sus hombres. No era como si su jefe necesitara poder de fuego.

"Por ejemplo, aquí estoy yo, en Ciudad Gótica, buscando el Sháringan, o más bien a Úchiha. Lo único que me falta para alcanzar mi divinidad. ¿Y qué obtengo? Subordinados molestos quejándose porque una vulgar prisionera anda suelta por la base." Bufando, Luthor hizo un gesto trivial con una mano. "Es una prisionera casi inútil, y hasta donde puedo decir, carece de poder alguno. ¡Y aún así se las arreglan para interferir en mi búsqueda de la divinidad con una petición de ayuda!´"

Dio en realidad no entendía lo que estaba tratando de decir, pero no había nada particularmente nuevo. Por lo que asintió otra vez.

Suspirando, Luthor dejó caer sus manos a los lados. "Bah. Es suficiente. No es digna de mi atención. Lo que sí me trama es la muy inquietante ausencia de Úchiha en Ciudad Gótica."

Esa frase tenía que ser contestada. "¿Señor?"

"Él no está acá, idiota," prorrumpió Luthor. "Si así fuera, lo habría sentido al momento que llegamos, y él a mí. Nos habríamos juntado. Pero no. Entonces la pregunta es ¿a dónde se fue y cómo?"

"¿Quizá fue encontrado por la Liga, Señor?"

Luthor bufó. "¡No sea ridículo! He estado ocultándonos de ellos, pero no porque tenga miedo de su poder, sólo es algo más conveniente, Úchiha jamás habría dejado ser capturado por ellos." Frunció otra vez el ceño mientras miraba las calles. "No. Es otra cosa."

"Ah, ya." Dio decidió que era tiempo de traer a colación otro punto que estaba en su cabeza. "¿Señor? Si no está acá, entonces... ¿quizá podemos irnos a otro lado? A un punto más estable de observación como, digamos, ¿la azotea de un rascacielos o algo así?" _¿O cualquier otro lado con tal de no seguir flotando en el aire?_

Luthor volteó sus ojos y chasqueó dos veces sus dedos. En el primer chasquido Dio se quemó hasta quedar literalmente tostado; en el segundo, volvió a la normalidad. "Supongo que sí." Se encogió de hombros. Lentamente, el escuadrón de hombres flotantes empezó a bajar hasta llegar a la azotea de un edificio. "Pero no nos iremos de Ciudad Gótica hasta que descubramos una pista de a dónde se fue Úchiha. Estoy tan cerca ahora... no se me va a escapar esta vez."

...

El silencio cubría la celda transparente, ocasionalmente era interrumpido por algún chisporroteo de la única lámpara que colgaba sobre ella. La blanca luz iluminaba inmisericordemente a un cuerpo pequeño y demacrado, vestido de rojo y dorado que yacía desparramado por el suelo de dicha celda.

Kid Flash había pasado algunas semanas dentro de la celda vítrea de 6 por 6 por 6 metros y ya la conocía muy bien. Sabía que realmente no era vidrio, era demasiado sólido para serlo. Sabía que las superficies podrían ser cargadas con electricidad para provocarle choques si desobedecía al calvo. Sabía que una trampilla a un lado servía para introducir comida en la celda y que el desagüe en el lado opuesto era en donde salían los desechos. Sabía que lo alimentaban con lo suficiente como para mantenerlo con vida y dejarlo sin energías para correr.

En ese momento sabía que los dos guardias afuera estaban provocándolo a propósito al saborear con fruición cada pedazo de ese hermoso almuerzo rico en calorías que estaban comiendo delante de él, tan cerca que prácticamente podía olerlo...

Ahí fue cuando sucedió la primera explosión.

Las explosiones eran algo nuevo. Las sirenas habían estado ululando por horas y ni Kid Flash ni los guardias les estaban poniendo atención ya. Había habido también muchas patrullas yendo arriba y abajo, pero eso tampoco era inusual. Explosiones... no habían escuchado tantas.

Los guardias dejaron a un lado sus almuerzos y se dirigieron a la puerta, con sus armas listas. Las explosiones ya se escuchaban más fuertes y más cercanas. Kid Flash se arrastró un poco más cerca de la pared de su celda, con curiosidad.

Las explosiones ya se escuchaban muy cerca. Hubo un golpe sordo en la puerta. Ambos guardias se pusieron a la defensiva y apuntaron sus armas...

Y la puerta hizo bip alegremente mientras se iba abriendo. Los guardias tuvieron dos segundos para relajarse antes de que la muchacha que se desplazaba por el techo les disparara mortalmente.

Kid Flash parpadeaba sorprendido viendo cómo la muchacha caía de pie al piso y cerraba con fuerza la puerta. Seguro, había conocido a muchas chicas, algunas de las cuales volaban, disparaban rayos mágicos o alteraban las leyes de la probabilidad, ¿pero que caminaran por los techos? Era algo nuevo. Y ya que lo pensaba, también era algo nuevo conocer una chica a la que le faltara una mano.

La chica, después de armar una barricada en la puerta, se volteó a mirar y, después de dudar un poco, se sorprendió al ver al chico. "_Nani?_ [¿Y esto qué?]". La muchacha se acercó a la celda de vidrio y frunció el ceño. "_Anta dare_?" [¿Quién eres tú?]. Le preguntó, bastante confundida.

Incapaz de entender lo que decía la muchacha, Kid Flash apeló a la mímica para tratar de decirle que estaba atrapado y que quería salir. La chica simplemente se quedó mirándolo, aparentemente incapaz de entender por qué ese chico estaba ahí.

Repentinamente hubo otra explosión, ésta fue un poco más diferente y más cercana. La puerta se sacudió y la luz que estaba encima de la celda chisporroteó.

"_Kuso_!" [¡&$%*!] dijo la muchacha. _"Mâ î, koko kara dete ikô." _[Bueno, mejor salgamos de aquí.] Le hizo un gesto para que se alejara de la pared de la celda y arrojó una granada. Ésta explotó mandando a todos lados fragmentos y abriendo un enorme hueco. El aire olía diferente por lo que Kid Flash se dio cuenta por primera vez de que el aire en la celda debió haber estado impregnado de drogas. _"Arukaru?" _[¿Puedes caminar?] le preguntó la chica mientras iba en pos de él.

Pero Kid Flash no le prestó atención. Un segundo después de ser liberado, ya estaba al otro lado de la habitación, devorando el almuerzo de los guardias; dos segundos después desbarató la barricada de la puerta y la abrió intempestivamente; tres segundos después ya se había comido la mitad del almuerzo servido en el comedor de la base.

Cuatro segundos y diez décimas después de ser liberado, regresó a la celda por la chica y la recogió. Si ella estaba también en problemas, lo justo sería que él también la ayudara a escapar.

...

"KGBestia y el Caballero Fantasma han perdido contacto con el objetivo. Kid Flash anda suelto..."

"Violaciones de seguridad en los puntos de control Alfa, Gamma, Chi, Beta..."

"_¡Verdammt!_" siseó Doofenshmirtz. "Si Flash está con ella, entonces ya escapó. Luthor nos matarrá a ambos."

"Si eso es lo que nos va a hacer, no estaría tan triste." Frunció el ceño Fisker. "Aún así, esto no ha terminado todavía. La única salida que pueden usar es el acceso a la calle número uno, y está asegurado." Su dedo voló hacia su intercomunicador. "Metallo. Livewire. Estén listos."

...

. PasillopasilloWoop. Mapa

Examino. Busco salida ah ahí está. Chica vomita. Ugh. Sigamos.

Corro-¡huy! Esquivo. Pasillopasillopasillo. Patrulla. Esquivo balas evado zumzum MUY LENTO. Puñopuño noqueo JAja chúpate esa. PasillopasilloLUZ. Salida. Rápidorápidorápido...

¿Estallido?

...

La enorme onda de choque sacudió la Javelin. Neji sintió repentina y violentamente cómo su estómago era retorcido de adentro hacia afuera. "_Nani?_" fue el grito que se le escapó.

"¡Carajo!" Steel no parecía estar más contento que Neji ante lo que estaba pasando. "No sé, algún tipo de rayo de energía salió de la nada. Sujétate, voy a aterrizar esta cosa. Steel a Torre Metro, adelante Torre Metro..."

Neji ya estaba sujetado, pero se había agarrado fuertemente a los bordes de su asiendo y activó su Byákugan, en busca del atacante.

"...nos dio justo sobre Dakota City, intento un aterrizaje de emergencia. Atacantes desconocidos, poseen..."

Las venas circumoculares de Neji palpitaban alrededor de sus ojos y éstos le permitían ver todo a su alrededor en solo plano. Arriba, abajo, derecha e izquierda, nada se escapaba de su Byákugan, desde las nubes de arriba hasta los carros que circulaban abajo. Vio el traje de Steel, la cara de Steel y el cerebro de Steel, todos de una vez.

Y también vio una lectura de chakra muy familiar allá abajo.

Neji, por única vez en su vida, se dejó llevar por la emoción "¿¡Tenten?"

...

Sásuke probó los agudos piquetes de la grava mientras caía al pavimento del callejón. En su cara podía sentir la cuenca vacía de su ojo izquierdo ardiendo, palpitando, eclipsando las demás sensaciones. Su rostro estaba caliente y pegajoso, la mano que lo tocaba también estaba pegajosa, había un olor fuerte en el ambiente. Sus oídos zumbaban.

"Eso estuvo muy cerca." Escuchó tenuemente por encima de él, y entonces fue ligeramente tocado en su hombro. Una sensación de frescura lo invadió, extinguiendo el fuego en su rostro y acallando el zumbido en sus oídos. Su cara y manos aún seguían calientes y manchadas de sangre, pero muy lentamente, Sásuke se dio cuenta de que el hueco de su ojo ya no sangraba más. De hecho casi podía sentir cómo la piel se formaba sobre él.

Ido el dolor, llegó la consciencia. Estaba yaciendo boca abajo sobre el pavimento de un callejón. Una cáscara de banano medio podrida estaba desparramada a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro y una plasta de excremento de rata había quedado bajo su mano derecha. Sobre él los cálidos rayos del sol brillaban fuertemente por en medio de los altos edificios de vidrio, haciéndolos resplandecer.

Justo detrás de él se alzaba un alto y pálido hombre con una gabardina verde, su vibrante cabello rojo tenía algunos trazos de blanco. Sus brillantes ojos verdes penetraban a Sásuke

"Úchiha Sásuke." Su voz se escuchó con claridad en los oídos del ninja. "Es hora de que tengamos una charla."

**Continuará...**

**...**

**NDT**: ¡Hola, mis muy queridos lectores! Lamento mucho el haberme tardado tanto en subir este capítulo. Lo que sucede es que mi computador sufrió una falla y no he podido trabajar al mismo ritmo de antes porque he estado usando computadores prestados. Hasta que mi computador sea reparado, seguiré subiendo más material pero a un ritmo más lento; sugiero paciencia y rezar para que se me regale un portátil.

Los fans de Tenten deben de estar felices por su dramática reaparición, pero no se preocupen, en el próximo capítulo habrá más acción.

¡NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR!

**AVANCE**: La Liga de la Justicia ahora sí tiene como prioridad el encontrar a Sásuke. Mientras tanto él y Espectro tienen una charla bastante...entretenida.

Mientras tanto Neji va a rescatar a Tenten, pero no será nada fácil teniendo en medio a tan poderoso rival como Livewire...pero tranquilos, Neji tendrá una inesperada ayuda (pista: no es Steel. Aunque los fans de DC ya han de saber quién es).

Sin querer, Ino se entera de un gran chisme relacionado con Question y Cazadora.

Mientras tanto la Liga, terminado el interrogatorio a Naruto y Hinata, analizará qué va a hacer con nuestros amigos shinobi. Lee, por su parte, encontrará dentro de la Torre Metro una agradable y VERDE sorpresa que lo pondrá muy contento.

_**Párrafo de adelanto:**_

"_Acercándosele más, los verdes ojos del hombre taladraron a Sásuke. "Vos, Úchiha Sásuke, no sois más que un insignificante mortal que vive un pequeño planeta en un universo excéntrico. De lejos soy más antiguo y mucho más poderoso de lo que podéis __vislumbrar; tolero vuestra existencia sólo porque el Señor así me lo ha ordenado. Mas eso no significa que deba toleraros como sois."_

¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo: **PERCEPCIÓN**!

¡Esto se puso bueno, mis queridos lectores!


	19. Percepción

**PERCEPCIÓN**

**...**

_Terrific te necesitamos en la sala de conferencias._

_J'onn, ¿acaso es importante__?_ le contestó mentalmente Mr. Terrific. A estas alturas muchos de los héroes de la Liga ya sabían hacer conversaciones mentales fluidas con Marciano. _Tenemos en estos momentos un incidente en Dakota City; Steel y uno de los visitantes fueron derribados._

_Voy para allá, me encargaré de eso. Pero te necesitamos en la sala de conferencias, tienes que escuchar lo que la chica tiene que decir. Tráete también a Blue Devil, y a Flecha Verde si te lo encuentras en el camino. Ya he contactado a muchos de los líderes, también estarán allá._

_¿Todos ellos? J'onn, en serio, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?_

No hubo respuesta y Mr. Terrific simplemente se alejó de la consola suspirando. "Stargirl, STRIPES. Vayan para allá y préstenle apoyo a Steel si lo necesita."

"¿Qué está pasando?" Flecha Verde preguntaba mientras Terrific se dirigía a la puerta.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Terific respondió. "Aparentemente esa chica sabe muchísimo. Están llamando a todos los importantes. A ti también, por alguna razón. Vamos."

"¿A mí?" Flecha Verde arqueó una ceja en incredulidad mientras iba siguiendo por detrás al científico. "Oye, yo soy el hippie del paseo. ¿Para qué me quieren allá?" Los dos pasaron al lado de un silencioso marciano. "¿Qué pasa, J'onn?"

"Ya verás," fue la respuesta. "Mejor apresúrense. Terrific, ¿Flash sigue revisando Ciudad Gótica?"

Terrific asintió levemente. "Aún no hay rastros. Sin embargo me ha dicho que seguirá con eso."

"Le diré que busque más a fondo. El encontrar a ese chico se nos ha vuelto algo sumamente importante."

...

"No intentéis huir, muchacho."

"Yo no _huyo_," gruñó Sásuke mientras luchaba por alzar la mirada y ver a ese nuevo extraño. Escupió sangre al suelo. "No de nadie. ¿Quién eres tú y qué acabas de hacerme?"

"Yo soy Uriel, el ángel de..." El pelirrojo se calló y pensó un momento. "Yo soy Espectro. El ángel de la venganza."

"Con que un ángel ¿eh?" Por un momento, Sásuke se preguntó en dónde había escuchado la palabra 'ángel'.

"Y en cuanto a lo que os he hecho," prosiguió el hombre vestido en verde, "acabo de teletrasportaros y he sanado vuestras lesiones. Y también os he otorgado la Verdadera Audición. Os será de mucho provecho para estar al tanto de vuestro derredor por el próximo par de días."

Sásuke apenas arqueó una ceja. "Pues tienes una pobre idea de la venganza."

"Yo soy mucho más que venganza," le contestó el ángel. "Pero creo que encontraréis mis ideas bastante interesantes."

Esta vez, Sásuke bufó. "No necesito de tu ayuda. Vengaré la muerte de mi herma..."

"No me habéis entendido." La voz del ángel le causó tantos escalofríos a Sásuke que lo hizo callarse. "Es con _vos_ con quien he venido a conversar."

...

"¿Estás seguro? ¿Es una de las de tu gallada?"

Neji asintió levemente sin dejar de dar zancadas. "Sí, es una de los que estaban perdidos. Se llama Tenten, es mi compañera de equipo. Está al norte de nosotros."

"Eso es cerca del sitio de la explosión. Casi una cuadra voló por los aires." Steel flotaba agarrando su enorme martillo. "¿Piensas que ella fue quien nos golpeó?"

"Lo dudo. Tenten no puede manipular tanto chakra, además su especialidad es el manejo de armas, más que todo. A menos que haya conseguido un lanzacohetes de algún..." la voz de Neji se desvaneció al captar un vistazo de algo adelante.

Steel también lo vio. "¡Cuidado!" Gritó girando bruscamente en el aire, apenas como para esquivar el rayo de energía verde que impactó en el edificio de atrás suyo. Neji, quien no había esperado que Steel le diera la orden, desplegó un Giro Celestial justo a tiempo para desviar una descarga eléctrica.

"¡Maldición!" gruñó Steel, aún flotando. "¿Pero qué están haciendo ÉSOS dos en Dakota City?"

Neji ni se molestó en preguntar en dónde estaban 'ésos dos'. La constante práctica había hecho el Byákugan sensible a los chakra pequeños, y los de esos dos malhechores eran MUY evidentes. Uno de ellos era grande, esquelético y casi hecho de metal; el de la mujer de cabello azul a su lado crujía con una enorme cantidad de energía Raiton.

Sin embargo había algo más importante, ambos iban claramente tras Tenten. Podía verla ahora mismo, luchando para alzar a otra silueta del suelo. No había manera de que ella pudiera escapar de ellos. "¡Steel...!"

"Ya la vi, parce. Hijuep... ¡Kid Flash está con ella!" Avanzando más rápidamente, Steel volvió a llamar a Neji, "Escucha, ¡yo voy a entretenerlos! ¡Recoge tú a los demás y regresa a la Javelin!"

El héroe salió volando a mil antes de que Neji le discutiera. Aunque internamente dudaba sinceramente de que pudiera con los dos atacantes, su lado pragmático le aplastó ese pensamiento. _La misión es lo primero_, recordó, tratando de no recordar su experiencia en la fracasada misión en busca de Sásuke.

Neji corrió por la calle empujando peatones y saltando sobre carros que iban transitando a toda velocidad. Alrededor suyo estaba el caos traducido en ciudadanos que huían y policías que iban corriendo al sitio de la destrucción. A lo lejos, su Byákugan vio cómo Steel caía desde lo alto sobre los dos villanos, mandando la mujer a lo lejos con un solo golpe de su martillo antes de enfrentarse al enorme hombre metálico en combate mano a mano. El sólo ver eso lo hizo correr más rápido... parecía que Steel no aguantaría por mucho.

Neji ahora corría por entre los edificios en ruinas, la falta de obstáculos facilitaba mucho las cosas. Seguro, los edificios en llamas aún se estaban derrumbando a su alrededor y el terreno era algo inestable, pero al menos ya no tenía que preocuparse por correr sobre alguien.

¡Allá! En visión normal, Tenten era una masa de café y negro chamuscado explayada sobre los escombros; en Byákugan, una baliza brillante de chakra. Independientemente de cómo se la mirara, claramente se veía débil e invadida por el dolor.

"¡Tenten!"

Un par de ojos salvajes alzaron la mirada y algo pasó zumbando por su oreja izquierda. "¡Neji!" gritó apagadamente, bajando el arma que estaba portando. "¿Qué...estás...cómo le...?" Su mirada se endureció. "¿Es un genjutsu?"

"No empieces." Neji se agachó a su lado. "Debemos irnos. Ya. Mi amigo se está encargando de tus perseguidores pero..."

"Aún no tienen genjutsu... el viejo calvo no sabe nada de chakra... ¿En serio eres tú, Neji?"

"Sí. No tenemos tiempo para hablar de esto." Neji se calló y recogió el cuerpo inconsciente del adolescente rojo-amarillo al lado de Tenten. "Tranquila. Ven rápido, hay un..." Neji pensaba mientras buscaba cómo decir 'jet' en japonés, "... vehículo esperándonos por allá."

"Yo... yo..." Tenten se desmayó.

Neji dejó escapar un siseo de frustración nerviosa. Con dificultad se agachó y se echó al hombro los cuerpos exánimes del chico rojo-dorado y el de Tenten, dejando que el arma cayera del brazo de ella. Luchó para levantarse y empezó a dirigirse a la ciudad tan rápida como cuidadosamente. A Steel ya parecía estarle yendo bien, pero Neji no dejaba nada al azar. Una vez llegase a la ciudad, podría esperar refuerzos de la policía y además la Javelin tenía probablemente algunas defensas que le serían de utilidad. Además la Liga...

El dolor surcó sus músculos y los retorció. Cada nervio en su cuerpo ardía, palpitaba, se arrugaba frenéticamente. Apenas sí pudo sentir cuando cayó al suelo, y aunque el dolor ya se había ido, sus extremidades se negaban a moverse.

"¡Quiubo, niño!" Un par de pies se materializaron delante de él. Sobreponiéndose al dolor, Neji se esforzó para concentrarse en su atacante: una mujer alta y pálida con cabello color azul eléctrico. ¿Qué no la habían lanzado al otro lado de esta aldea? "Pegaste un carrerón bastante bueno, pero el irte hacia la ciudad fue el peor error que jamás hubieras cometido." La mujer le sonreía maliciosamente mientras sus manos crepitaban de energía. "Claro que eso no hace mucha diferencia."

...

"¿Sientes la diferencia?

"Sí... sí, Mucho mejor, gracias." El hombre sin rostro parecía estar un poco distraído. "Sí, gracias. Muchísimas gracias."

"¿De... nada?" Ino había creído que gente como Sai y Lee ya le habían hecho perder su capacidad de asombro, pero este tipo era la tapa. Aparte del hecho de que NO TENÍA CARA, se la pasaba murmurando toda clase de cosas, cosas que ni siquiera en español tenían sentido. "Con tal de que te sientas mejor."

"Sí, ya me siento mucho mejor. Eso fue un ritual zoroástrico ¿no?"

Ino parpadeaba. "Este... no. No. ¿Quiénes son los 'zorro gástricos'?"

"Excelente." El hombre se volvió a echar en la cama. "Los zoroástricos usan las energías naturales para unirse con la red síquica y sellar almas. Si seguimos las conexiones, podríamos terminar en Almacenes Éxito. Los zoroástricos..." Su cara tomó un nuevo semblante. "Los zoroástricos tienen conexiones con Saludcoop y la línea de juguetes para niños Fisher Price. Recuerda siempre evitarlos. Son malos para..."

La mujer que estaba al final de la cama lo interrumpió en seco. "No le hagas caso." Decía con una sonrisa nerviosa. "Aún está algo alterado." Le dio al hombre unas palmaditas suaves con una mano envuelta en un guante púrpura., tratando de sonreír y morderse un labio al mismo tiempo.

Los ojos de Ino se entrecerraron. En serio, no sabía nada de esta pareja, y muy seguramente no sabía nada a este sujeto, pero ella sí que sabía mucho de chismes y su 'detector de historias jugosas' estaba al máximo. Definitivamente aquí había gato encerrado. Quizá podría... pero no. J'onn expresamente le dijo que jamás lo usara para fines privados. Y en verdad Ino tenía algo de miedo de usar sus nuevas habilidades ahora que al fin ya se las había arreglado para dominarlas. Las había usado en la batalla, seguro, pero el mandar mensajes a mentes abiertas era una cosa; husmear información en mentes cerradas, era otra cosa muy diferente.

Así que en vez de hacer eso, simplemente se encogió de hombros y puso a un lado su instrumental médico. "Sí, Sásuke tiene ese efecto en las personas. Fuiste muy suertudo al no ser víctima de un genjutsu más fuerte, pudiste haberte vuelto loco."

"¡CAZADORA!" El hombre se levantó repentinamente. "¡El 47% de los niños conebidos en Ciudad Gótica se vuelven clientes asiduos de la cadena de cafés Juan Valdez! Las señales inalámbricas empleadas por la empresa afectan..."

"Después, bebé. Después. Estaré bien." Cazadora volvió a darle palmaditas al hombre.

Haciendo una pausa en su labor, Ino frunció el ceño dubitativamente mientras miraba al paciente. "Quizá deba ir por J'onn-sensei. Sásuke pudo haberle hecho algo..."

"No, no. Él está bien. Siempre es así." Otra vez Cazadora le dio a la rubia una sonrisa nerviosa. "Ya puedes retirarte."

Los párpados de Ino se entrecerraron unos cuantos milímetros más. "No..., creo que debería quedarme." Sonrió. "Después de todo, me dijeron que tampoco es que se sintieran muy bien. Quizá si pudiera echar un vistacito..."

"No, no. Todo está muy bien. No quiero ser una molestia. Ya puedes irte."

"Oh, no. No es ninguna molestia," le dijo Ino, moviéndose desde la camilla hasta la extrañamente nerviosa Cazadora. "Digo, nos dijiste en dónde estaba Sásuke, así que de todos modos te debemos una. Y ya que estoy aquí..."

"No, en serio, está bien." Cazadora dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, chocándose con una bandeja con instrumental.

"Sólo tomará unos pocos minutos, lo prometo. Sólo quiero asegurarme de..."

"¡No se lo permitas!" Repentinamente le ordenó Question desde la camilla. "¡Los ninjas teletrasportadores tienen vínculos probados con la cadena maya de salones de belleza! Probablemente sus técnicas involucran energías de artefactos alienígenas tibetanos, podría ser peligroso para el bebé."

"¡VIC!" Cazadora casi que gritó; sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par en conmoción y vergüenza.

"¿Qué?" Ino los miraba ambos. "¿Bebé?"

De repente su entrenamiento médico la hizo caer en cuenta. Semblante demacrado. Malestar en las mañanas. _Bebé_.

Las manos de Ino volaron a su boca para tratar inútilmente de tapar un grito apagado. "_¡Dios mío, estás embarazada!_"

...

"¿Conmigo?" Sásuke se volteó, apenas girando sus ojos. "¿Estás aquí para encargarte de mí? Claro que sí. Parece ser que todos en este mundo quieren lo mismo."

"Esa es simplemente una de las cosas que tendremos que discutir," comentó Espectro.

"No discutiremos nada." El chakra surgió de la mano de Sásuke mientras el trinar de mil pájaros llenaba el aire. "Ya tuve que hablar con demasiados idiotas hoy, y he decidido no perder más mi tiempo." Su ojo restante se puso rojo mientras acometía hacia adelante en dirección a Espectro.

El alto y pálido sujeto de gabardina verde ni se inmutó. No hizo gesto alguno. Ni siquiera parpadeó. Sólo se quedó allí, con sus brillantes ojos verdes mirando directamente a Sásuke mientras el adolescente tuerto acometía furiosamente en pos de él.

_...Sásuke estaba muerto, su cadáver descuartizado yacía en el suelo en mil pedazos, cada uno de ellos individualmente vivo e hirviendo en dolor..._

_...un cuerpo sin ojos yacía en el suelo, un pensativo Mádara lo miraba desde arriba. Sásuke sentía ambos huecos en su cabeza, sintió la fría muerte llenándolo..._

_...el fuego crepitaba y ardía mientras horadaba su paso por entre la piel y el músculo..._

_...vivo, vivo por ahora, pero en las mil torturas de una pesadilla inducida por un genjutsu..._

_...el áspero calor de la madera hundiéndose en su corazón..._

_...pedazos de hueso clavándose en la suave carne de sus sesos, dejándolo a merced del frío aire..._

_...el agua lentamente burbujeaba por entre sus pulmones sofocándolo..._

_...Sásuke estaba muerto..._

"Ahora que ya se ha definido quién tiene la potestad para decidir," prosiguió Espectro calmadamente, una vez más en frente de un Sásuke muy vivo en medio de un callejón oscuro. "Tratemos la primera de aquellas cosas de las que yo estaba hablando."

...

_Afinidad elemental_. Neji recordaba mentalmente. _La habilidad que todo ninja tiene para emplear jutsu que involucren algún elemento en específico_. En su caso, rayo. Aunque en teoría no le limitaba al ninja usar los jutsu de ese elemento, el entrenamiento generalmente se enfocaba en fortalezas, por lo que pocos aprendían jutsu que no fueran de su afinidad, a menos que fuesen algunos de bajo nivel para casos de emergencia. Kakashi-sama era una excepción, al igual que Sásuke. Y, por supuesto, los portadores de _kekkei genkai _como Yamato-san, pero como la mayoría de la gente sólo tenía una afinidad, por lo que siempre aprendían jutsu de cierto tipo.

Neji estaba lamentando bastante ese tipo de entrenamiento en este momento pues su cuerpo yacía rígido en el pavimento. Los jutsu elementales YA eran bastante difíciles de hacer en este mundo, eso parecía, y los pocos jutsu Fûton [viento] que conocía no le hacían ni cosquillas a esta... chica eléctrica.

Aunque afortunadamente, como ninja tipo rayo, las descargas se le disipaban rápido. Y afortunadamente, esta chica parecía ser demasiado locuaz.

"Metallo se cree la última Coca Cola del desierto ¿sabes? O sea, 'huuy, yo soy el robot grandototote y fortototote que le ganó a Superman.' ¡Bah! Eso no tiene gracia, su fuente de energía es un pedazo de kriptonita. Cualquier piltrafa puede trapear el piso con Superman con esa cantidad."

"Qué interesante." Neji al fin pudo mover sus mandíbulas.

"Sí." Asintió la muchacha, aparentemente ignorando a los policías que se estaban concentrando al otro lado de la calle. "Chupó la energía de todo el lugar y se la soltó a Superman. Apuesto que le provocó la peor jaqueca de su vida. Y entonces ese imbécil tenía que ir y vestir guantes de caucho." De repente, mientras seguía mirando a Neji, mandó un rayo de energía al escuadrón policíaco. "¿Eso no te parece como hacer trampa? Pa' mí que sí. Cuando era presentadora... bueno, no presentadora, pero fui una locutora muy famosa..."

"Te creo." Gruñó Neji; ya podía mover las piernas.

"...bueno, pude haberle cogido a patadas por jugar sucio. Como sea, ¿en dónde iba? Ah sí. Metallo. Imbécil. Hizo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. "O sea, nos dijeron que atrapáramos a Kid Flash, y el tipo dice 'bien, señorita Livewire, quédate por ahí quietica y deja que el hombre se encargue de todo'. Y va y dispara su cañonzote, porque eso SÍ QUE IBA A FUNCIONAR, y el peladito ése simplemente lo esquiva, porque ¿o sea hello? ¿Es el más rápido del mundo? Pero yo, soy tan rápida como el rayo. O sea, literalmente, YO SOY un rayo. Entonces yo me mandé por el sistema eléctrico, cogí a ese peladito, y le pegué una descarga en una pierna. Pan comido. Nada que Metallo pudiera hacer porque ese tipo es un imbécil..."

"Ya lo dijiste." Neji ya podía mover sus manos. Lenta e imperceptiblemente iba recogiendo chakra en ellas, moldeándolo, concentrándolo.

"...no, no entendiste aunque, o sea, es TODO un imbécil. ¿Ya tenía listo a Kid Flash, cierto? Y aún así tenía que ir y disparar OTRA VEZ porque, ya sabes, si no exhibía ese monto descomunal de poder sin sentido no se sentiría hombre." Sorbió un poco su nariz, dejando escapar unas cuantas chispas de sus fosas nasales. "Hombres. Como sea, dispara y así hace que una cuadra entera vuele por los aires. Erró por completo el disparo y de algún modo le dio a ustedes en vez de a Kid Flash; además me limitó completamente porque se tiró todas las líneas de energía a kilómetro y medio a la redonda. Digo, una ciudad es MI HOGAR. Hay miles de kilómetros de tendido eléctrico, toneladas de baterías, electricidad a raudales a mi disposición esperándome a que la recoja y..."

Neji se levantó rápido. Acometió frontalmente y le asestó a la mujer un puñetazo cargado con chakra directo al abdomen. Luego...

La verdadera descarga lo mandó hacia atrás. Predeciblemente, la piel de Livewire estaba cargada.

"¡Mocoso! ¡Me dolió!" Las manos, piel, ojos e incluso el cabello de la mujer crepitaban de furia. "¡Se acabó! Me importa un pito si Luthor los quiere vivos, voy a..." Su voz se detuvo mientras el crepitar a su alrededor se extinguía lentamente. Perpleja, se miró sus manos. "A ver, ¿pero qué carajos pasa?"

Un enorme bloque de concreto le cayó encima a Livewire, quedando a pocos centímetros de Neji. Un par de minutos después dos vigas de acero y un enorme tanque de agua también cayeron del cielo.

"¡Ja, ja! ¡Chúpate ésa!" La nueva voz hizo que Neji mirara hacia arriba. A unos pocos metros encima de él, en el aire, un chico de piel oscura vestido con una larga chaqueta azul ondulante y una extraña máscara celebraba alzando y bajando los puños. Una entusiasta sonrisa exhibía sus blanquísimos dientes y sus mechones de cabello eran juguete del viento. Estaba parado en lo que parecía ser una tapa flotante de caneca de basura.

_Vuela_. Neji se permitió un pequeño suspiro. _Pero por supuesto que puede volar_.

"¿Otro mocoso?" Livewire había vuelto, ahora estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia crepitando. "¡Largo! ¿No te enseñaron a que no metieras tu nariz en lo que no te importa?"

Los ojos del chico volador se entrecerraron. "Oye, chica; me llamo Static." Sus propias manos empezaron a crepitar con una energía familiar. "Y Dakota City SÍ QUE ME IMPORTA."

...

El silencio hacía parecer la sala de conferencias un velorio. Héroes, extraterrestres y encarnaciones demonoides miraban fija e incrédulamente al par de ninjas que estaban al final de la mesa, los cuales simplemente se retorcían de vergüenza. Desde su posición justo detrás de ellos, Superman hizo lo mejor que pudo para mantener la seguridad y la imparcialidad en su semblante. Después de todo él era el líder; era su deber mantener la cohesión.

Aunque por el momento, tenía que sacar de aquí al par de adolescentes. Ya habían contado su historia tres veces y Hinata, quien había sido el blanco de la mayor parte de la incredulidad y de la impresión, parecía estar a punto de llorar. Aunque Naruto parecía estar sobrellevando todo bien, era cuestión de tiempo para que explotara.

"Si nadie tiene más preguntas qué hacer a nuestros dos ninjas..." paró de hablar al ver a muchos héroes alzando manos, "...preguntas SERIAS, pues creo que es mejor que ellos se retiren."

"Un momentito." Alzó la voz Linterna Verde. "¿Ustedes, chiquillos, están SEGUROS de que no recuerdan en dónde conocieron a ese tipo raro? ¿Ni siquiera en dónde les dijo que estaban?"

"No." Dijo Hinata entre pequeños pucheros.

"Eh...no. No." Dijo también Naruto, aunque menos convincentemente.

Supermán le dirigió una mirada a Linterna Verde. _Dejemos así por ahora_. El de piel oscura frunció el ceño pero se encogió de hombros y se echó para atrás en su asiento. Podrían hacer que J'onn los sondeara más tarde, pero ahora era más que obvio que esos dos no iban a decir más nada. "¿Algo más? ¿No? Bien." Echándole un vistazo a Linterna Verde, prosiguió, "Linterna, llévatelos al nivel 9. Que se alojen en los cuartos de huéspedes y procura que alguien los cuide. También a los demás."

Al exmarine no era necesario explicarle las cosas. Ni Naruto, ni Hinata ni cualquiera de otros ninjas iban a dejar la base hasta que la Liga decidiera qué hacer con ellos. Mientras tanto esencialmente eran prisioneros. Superman no podía decir si los ninjas lo habían entendido o no, pero eso no importaba. Tenían que quedarse aquí.

Esperó a que Linterna Verde y el par de adolescentes desparecieran tras la puerta deslizante antes de voltear a mirar a los demás héroes. "Blue Devil. Dr. Destino. Etrigan. Zatanna. ¿Es fidedigna esta información?"

Zatanna, una mujer curvilínea vestida con un uniforme de mago de show, jugaba con su labio nerviosamente. "Espectro existe, eso te digo. Aunque nunca lo he visto como humano, por lo que no te puedo responder bien."

"Las palabras de la muchachita apestan a verdad," gruñó el semidemonio Etrigan. "Sin embargo, es infrecuente que la Espada de la Venganza camine encarnada. Que haya elegido hacer eso y a esa chica en particular me inquieta."

"¡Sabía que ella tenía gato encerrado! ¿Qué no podemos hacer que Mujer Maravilla use su lacito con ellos?" Blue Devil volteó su cabeza en dirección a la amazona quien estaba apoyada en la pared.

"Podríamos intentarlo, pero más tarde. Si lo hacemos ahora les dará la impresión de que no les creemos."

Blue Devil exhaló un bufido sulfuroso y sarcástico. "¡Ay! ¿Sí? ¡No me digas!"

"Ya tenemos bastantes sugerencias, muchachos. Como sea, creo que podemos confiar en ellos por el momento." Supermán echó una mirada a todos en la habitación. "Ahora es tiempo de discutir qué hacer con ellos."

...

"Tenemos mucho qué discutir, Úchiha Sásuke."

"Pues adelante." Bufó Sásuke, tocando su pierna. "Habla todo lo que quieras."

"Pues me doy cuenta de que no queréis escuchar."

"No hay necesidad de que te escuche," el ninja encogió los hombros. "Si viniste a castigarme por haber matado a Ítachi, pues nada de lo que me hicieres empeorará mi vida. Si viniste a persuadirme de no vengar su muerte, pues simplemente pierdes tu tiempo. Si es otra cosa, no me interesa."

Espectro suspiró. "Esa es la esencia de la discusión, Úchiha Sásuke. Todo el tiempo creéis que el mundo gira en vuestro derredor y en vuestra vengancita miserable. Os falta... perspectiva."

Y de repente Sásuke sintió una grande y rara sensación y se dio cuenta de que el suelo, la ciudad y el mismo mundo se estaban alejando a velocidad pasmosa de él y de ese raro sujeto pelirrojo. Apenas sí pudo alcanzar a ver su cuerpo que yacía en el callejón antes de que estuviese por encima de los edificios, y apenas sí pudo apreciar el tamaño de Ciudad Gótica antes de empezar a moverse por entre las nubes. Ahora ya estaban más allá de las nubes y el suelo se encogió más y más hasta convertirse en un enorme globo verde brillante que flotaba sobre un fondo estrellado.

Y siguieron viajando. Pasaron cerca de otro globo rojo, otro grande con una mancha roja, otro con anillos y otro más. Los planetas desaparecieron en la gran oscuridad y luego empezaron raudamente a pasar cerca de estrellas. Pasaron cerca de un enorme globo azul brillante y los restos de una estrella moribunda rodeada por los fragmentos de un planeta. Más hacia arriba y más hacia afuera se adentraron en las profundidades del océano cósmico; Sásuke notó que todas las estrellas empezaban a describir una espiral. Otros grupos de estrellas aparecieron. Pasaron por ellas. Yendo rápidamente más arriba y más hacia afuera inclusive las galaxias se iban convirtiendo en pequeños puntos pálidos.

Finalmente habló Espectro. "Esta es una fracción, una diminuta, de tan sólo un universo, Úchiha Sásuke. ¿Decidme, en dónde, en todo este universo, está vuestro destino del que tanto os vanagloriáis? ¿De qué sirve vuestra presuntuosa venganza? O inclusive ¿en dónde estáis vos?"

Sásuke lo miró fija y furiosamente. No contestó.

"¿Creéis que el universo de vuestro mundo es más pequeño? ¿Pensáis que de algún modo sois 'más grande' o que influyes más en ése que en éste?" El pelirrojo volteó a verlo. "Podríais morir en este mismo instante y el universo entero seguiría funcionando. Toda la Tierra sería destruida mientras estamos acá y, aún así, la diferencia no sería notable."

Acercándosele más, los verdes ojos del hombre taladraron a Sásuke. "Vos, Úchiha Sásuke, no sois más que un insignificante mortal que vive un pequeño planeta en un universo excéntrico. De lejos soy más antiguo y mucho más poderoso de lo que podéis vislumbrar; tolero vuestra existencia sólo porque el Señor así me lo ha ordenado. Mas eso no significa que deba soportaros como sois."

Una sensación mucho más violenta tomó a Sásuke y, antes de que pudiera parpadear, desanduvieron todo lo que habían avanzado. Pasaron galaxias, estrellas, planetas y ciudades hasta regresar al callejón. Extrañamente exhausto, se echó contra el muro, jadeando suavemente.

...

Virgil Hawkins, también conocido como Static, no era de ninguna manera, un cobarde. Ya había enfrentado de todo, desde monstruos flamígeros y armadillos gigantes hasta computadoras apocalípticas. Y en realidad, en la escala de cosas aterradoras, una chica eléctrica con cabellos azules estaba entre lo más bajo. En especial una tan sexy como ésta.

De hecho, de no ser porque estuviese luchando a muerte, la habría invitado a salir.

Static controlaba la electricidad. Podía sacar energía de cables, baterías, inclusive de las cargas latentes escondidas en objetos cotidianos. Usándola apropiadamente, podía dirigirla para inducir fuerzas magnéticas y manipular metal. Vivía constantemente sintiendo ese titánico poder fluyendo por toda la ciudad, en cada chispa y carga a su alrededor. Bajo ciertas circunstancias incluso era capaz de elaborar batiseñales gigantes hechas con luz. La electricidad era un juguete en las manos de Static.

La electricidad era la VIDA de esa mujer. Circulaba por sus venas, salía de las puntas de sus dedos, crepitaba en sus poros. Podía andar por el metal o cualquier otro material que pudiera conducirla. Y, dándose cuenta de lo que él sentía, generaba más electricidad que una represa hidroeléctrica.

El campo eléctrico brillaba mientras él sentía cómo ella succionaba energía del cableado y se la disparaba a él. Desvió algunos, esquivó otros (en la medida de lo posible), algunos lo impactaron pero la electricidad no le dolía mucho. Sintió el agitado mar de energía y tocó las cargas latentes en las varillas metálicas de un pedazo de concreto. El pedazo fue zumbando en dirección a la chica, errándola por sólo centímetros mientras ella saltaba a un lado. Gruñendo, ella volteó a mirarlo y le mandó una descarga eléctrica directo a él. Activó su campo de fuerza y sintió como la carga se disipaba.

Ojalá hubiera puesto más atención a las charlas de equipo sobre villanos. Sabía que conocía a esta chica, o que al menos recordaba algo de ella. Wire-algo. De Metrópolis.

Metrópolis. ¡Carajo! ¡Estaba peleando contra uno de los malosos de Superman! ¡A él no le estaban pagando lo suficiente por esto! (Inmediatamente recordó que no le estaban pagando absolutamente nada, pero no le importó) ¡Supuestamente los buscapleitos del nivel de Superman sólo debían pelear con Superman! ¡O con la Liga! ¿Y aquí en dónde estaban los de la Liga? Si esperaban que se encargara de esto él solo, pues lo MEJOR sería que se prepararan para dejarlo entrar en esa estación espacial de ellos. ¡Caray! ¿Durante años lo habían mantenido alejado de la Liga porque 'no estaba listo' y de algún modo le sueltan algo como esto? ¡Por favor!

La descarga que estaba impactando en el campo de fuerza de Static repentinamente amainó y él la sintió yendo a toda velocidad mucho más adentro de la ciudad. Echando un vistazo, vio una partícula blanca corriendo por la calle a velocidad pasmosa.

_Y aquí vamos de nuevo_, suspiró mentalmente, corriendo tras la villana. _Va tras Don Ojitos_.

Aunque lo dudaba, quizá ese adolescente de ojos pálidos que se escabullía era de la Liga de la Justicia. Corría rapidísimo. Seguro, el chico había estado tratando de ayudar sacando dagas, rompiendo postes y por lo general desequilibrando a la chica... pero todo el tiempo había estado tratando de escapar con esos otros dos adolescentes.

Quienquiera que sea ese muchacho, la chica claramente iba tras él. Ella en realidad no estaba concentrada en Virgil, se la pasaba tratando de bloquear el paso del chico. Static podría haberse sentido insultado por eso de no haber sido esa la única razón por la cual aún estaba vivo. De cualquier manera, el chico de ojos pálidos era tan bueno evadiéndola como ella bloqueándolo, y hasta ahora el muchacho había hecho un buen progreso en su avance hacia el centro de la ciudad, algo impresionante dado que iba cargando dos cuerpos y todo.

De algún modo, entre sus evasivas y los ataques de Static, habían hecho que Wire-como-se-llame pegara el carrerón de su vida. Static no sabía a dónde iba el chico, pero mientras mantuviera a Señorita Chispas distraída, a Virgil no le importaba.

¡Ahí! Sintió un incremento repentino en el sistema eléctrico segundos antes de que la mujer se apareciera en frente de Don Ojitos. En un paso fluido de movimiento, el adolescente de abajo arrojó a ambos pasajeros, giró y saltó hacia la mujer, asestando un solo y certero puñetazo al abdomen de ella.

"Hijuep..." La mujer se dobló, dándole al adolescente tiempo suficiente como para saltar hacia atrás, recoger a los otros y saltar tras ella. Virgil no podía estar seguro, pero pensó haber visto al chico saltar por encima del poste telefónico.

Sin tener ganas de pensar más de lo que debía, Virgil se concentró en el campo eléctrico, encontrando cargas latentes en una torre de agua situada en la azotea de un edificio de apartamentos. _Debo ser hábil con esta mujer_. Reflexionaba mientras lo hacía estrellar en la calle. _No puedo simplemente electrocutarla como lo hago con muchos malosos_. Por supuesto, sería muy útil si supiera específicamente QUÉ HACER contra ella.

La torre de agua golpeó el pavimento con sonoro CRASH, mandando agua por todas direcciones. Virgil sintió la energía discurrir en su cuerpo, brevemente, mientras chocaba contra el rayo de la mujer.

Y entonces mientras la mujer se quitaba la madera de encima, sus ojos ardían de rabia. "¡Maldito MOCOSO!" Gritó. "¡Me mamé de ti!"

Otra vez de todas direcciones le llovían rayos. Pero Static no dejaba de notar que... se sentían más débiles que antes.

...

"Encontrar a Luthor ya era prioridad máxima..." Superman paseaba de un lado a otro al frente de la larga mesa, "...pero ahora el encontrar a Sásuke también se nos ha vuelto prioritario. Si este 'Plan Ojo de Luna' que nos describieron puede funcionar acá o no, su relación con la Ecuación Anti-Vida lo hace relevante. ¿De acuerdo?"

Una serie de asentimientos respondieron la pregunta. Una minúscula sonrisa maliciosa se alcanzó a medio notar en los labios de Batman, pero Superman la ignoró. "Obviamente, los demás ninjas son también nuestra prioridad. Si el 'chakra' de ellos les provee alguna clase de defensa contra esta cosa, pues los necesitaremos como último recurso, al menos."

"Ya estamos de acuerdo con que debemos mantenerlos bajo vigilancia de la Liga," destacó Chica Halcón. "Si nos apegamos a eso, deberíamos saber cómo usarlos cuando los necesitemos."

Mujer Maravilla estaba negando con la cabeza. "No creo que sea tan fácil. Si se supone que esos chicos nos ayudaren, entonces ellos necesitan confiar en nosotros."

"Pues buena suerte con eso." Bufó Flecha Verde.

"Y más que eso, necesitarán saber cómo pelear de nuestro lado." Diana le dirigió al arquero una mirada de molestia. "Debemos entrenarlos para que trabajen con la Liga para que, en caso de que suceda lo peor, ellos puedan ayudarnos."

"Cierto, cierto." Suspirando, Superman pasó una mano sobre su cabello. "_Eso_ precisamente será _taaan_ fácil, ya me lo imagino."

"No es tan malo como crees. Ellos ya habían estado trabajando con los Titanes por algunos meses, además J'onn ha estado entrenando a esa muchachita. A estas alturas, creo que ya deberían estar más abiertos a la idea de trabajar con nosotros."

Superman negó con la cabeza. "No, no, ese no es el problema. Ellos aceptan porque aceptan, punto." Respiró profundamente. "Lo que me pregunto es cómo, entre buscar a Luthor y a Sásuke y todo lo demás, vamos a tener tiempo para entrenarlos."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Chica Halcón respondió, "Tenemos muchos miembros de la Liga que..."

"Pero ninguno de ellos son exactamente instructores, o al menos muy pocos." Superman presionó con sus dedos el puente de la nariz tan fuerte que pudo haber hecho pedazos el acero. "La mitad de ellos son autónomos que aún necesitan aprender de sí mismos."

"Tu grupo de talentos es más pequeño que lo que crees." La voz de Waller resonó por entre todos los héroes. "Quizá pueda hacer que el público acepte tu idea de 'cooperación restringida', pero no estarán satisfechos con que juntes a nuestros demonios dimensionales con otros miembros jóvenes. No después de lo de hoy. Cualquier cosa que vayas a hacer tendrá que ser pública y de alto perfil."

Superman suspiró otra vez. "Entonces con Miembros Fundadores ¿no?"

"Excepto Chica Halcón. Aún sigue siendo demasiado impopular como para que aparezca en público entrenando a alguien. Sin embargo tú tendrás que encargarte de entrenar a Naruto."

Todas las cabezas se voltearon a verla. La mujer bufó con seriedad. "¡Ay, por favor! Superman es el único capaz de controlarlo, y además el único en el que en verdad confía la opinión pública, punto. Naruto es el líder de los ninjas; si quieren que el público confíe en verdad, tendrán que juntarse ambos líderes."

"Yo...yo no soy el líder..." Protestó Superman.

"Los otros ninja menos importantes se los pueden encargar a quien quiera que crean que sea el mejor entrenador. Supongo que podrían establecer algún tipo de programa de apoyo en el cual uno de ustedes simplemente supervise el entrenamiento que otro esté dando, pero por lo menos, oficialmente, los entrenadores serán Miembros Fundadores." Waller se volvió a sentar, con apenas un toque de humor en su rostro. "Ahora bien, eso debe darles una idea de dónde empezar."

Aún sobándose su frente, Superman trataba de pensar. "Está bien, está bien. Me pido al chico Naruto... y quizá a algunos otros... no seré como un profesor, pero valdría la pena intentarlo." Respiró profundamente. "Entonces. Miembros Fundadores, ¿quién se siente con fuerzas para enseñarle a una docena de adolescentes cómo combatir el crimen?"

Hubo un corto silencio.

"No me importa cuánto tiempo se me queden mirando, no lo haré." Dijo Batman fríamente. "No soy muy bueno con los niños."

Una sonrisa socarrona curvó los labios de Chica Halcón. "Batman, de todos los de acá eres el único que de hecho TIENE niños. O... aprendices... o algo así."

"¡Oigan, yo entrené a Speedy!" Protestó Flecha Verde.

"Robin fue un caso especial." Batman pensó por un momento. "Al igual que Batichica."

"El hecho es que los entrenaste tú mismo." A pesar de sus esfuerzos para permanecer solemne, Superman encontró esta situación casi que graciosa. "Tú, Flecha Verde y quizá Linterna Verde son los entrenadores más calificados acá."

Batman suspiró y frotó sus ojos. "No lo haré." Repitió. "Si hay alguien en esta sala a quien los ninja más odian, es a mí. Yo los ataqué. ¿Recuerdan? Será imposible que me vuelva a ganar su confianza."

"Eso no te ha detenido antes." Diana le sonrió.

"Discutiremos eso más adelante, si hay tiempo," dijo Superman, dándole así un respirito a Batman. "Averigüen cuáles ninja encajan mejor con quién. Mientras tanto, deberemos procurarles habitaciones y convocar una rueda de prensa para que la opinión pública sepa qué está pasando." Waller asintió. "Terrific, habla con alguno de los otros chicos, ve si pueden darnos una idea más clara de cómo es este 'Plan Ojo de Luna'. Flecha, colabórale, los chicos parecen confiar en ti."

"Inténtalo con Sákura," sugirió Batman. "Cuando esté sobria."

Superman decidió no preguntar. "Muy bien." Asintió. "Manos a la obra."

...

Las muertes giraban y se sumergían en la oscuridad ante la mirada de Sásuke.

Un hombre que gritaba le disparaba una y otra vez a un cuerpo tumbado en el suelo de un gimnasio. Un tren rápidamente iba en dirección de una mujer que luchaba frenéticamente por sacar su pie atorado. En la azotea de un rascacielos, un anciano sonriente en traje elegante repentinamente sintió que el reborde cedía y cayó al vacío. El pitido de un monitor de hospital indicaba un paro cardíaco. Un joven se alejaba caminando de un cadáver en el suelo, mirando fijamente con fascinación horripilante sus manos empapadas de sangre. En una silenciosa cocina, una joven mujer se echaba a reír mientras su compañero de mesa repentinamente se llevaba la mano al pecho y se desplomaba, gritando apagadamente.

"¿Y esto tiene algún objetivo?" Preguntaba Sásuke, enojado. "Las películas de terror me aburren."

"Es la Venganza, Úchiha Sásuke. Todas éstas son obra de la Venganza." La figura a su lado ya no era un hombre pálido con gabardina, sino más bien una figura semidesnuda brillante con capucha verde. "¿Seguro que vos, el autoproclamado vengador, podéis identificarla?

"Tch. ¿Por qué debería hacer eso?"

"De hecho. Eso es, en parte, lo que os hace un vengador efectivo. Y, al mismo tiempo, no os hace tal."

Sásuke arqueó una ceja al ángel.

"Os falta empatía. Por un lado os hace un asesino inmisericorde; por el otro, os hace completamente incapaz de comprender a vuestro oponente. Más aún, eso no os convierte en vengador sino más bien en un rencoroso." Espectro bufó. "Algo que casi no vale la pena tener en cuenta."

"No te entiendo."

"Exactamente."

...

"¡Malditos mocosos! ¿¡Qué no saben cuándo quedarse quietos para que yo los tueste?"

Livewire no estaba teniendo un buen día. De acuerdo, eso era mejor que andar por la base de Luthor todo el día, pero en serio. Primero, tener que aguantarse a Metallo y ahora a este muchacho volador y greñudo que no cesaba de arrojarle agua. Aunque no podría ser tan malo de no ser porque eso le trastornaba la carga eléctrica cada vez que lo hacía. Y la alcantarilla que había roto sí que estaba fuera de lugar.

Por eso había decidido enseñarle a ese mocoso insolente una lección. Sí, Luthor quería a la chica y probablemente también al chico que también la estaba cargando, pero no parecía que pudieran escapar de la ciudad. Ella los atraparía en poco tiempo una vez acabara aquí con Don Greñas.

El único problema era que Don Greñas no parecía haber acabado aún.

"¡Quédate quieto, maldito!" Ella succionaba electricidad de los vehículos y se la disparaba al chico. Él eludía la mayor parte de ellas y desviaba otras con algunas ráfagas de la suya propia. Algunas 'esquirlas' lo alcanzaban, ella lo podía sentir, pero el muchacho se las aguantaba. Hacía alguna que otra mueca de dolor, y la tapa de caneca sobre la que estaba tambaleaba en el aire, pero se mantenía íntegro.

Las chispas salieron de sus dedos y agarraron un carro, lanzándolo a ella. Con un bufido burlón, le asestó un rayo directo a la batería del automotor, sobrecargándola y haciendo explotar así el vehículo en el aire. _¡Ja!_ Pensaba mientras veía al muchacho salir volando hacia atrás. Eso le enseñará quién manda. Desperdició una buena oportunidad de darle un golpe de gracia al ponerse a mostrarle el dedo del medio.

A la vuelta de la esquina se iban acercando unos policías en camiones, esta vez SWAT. No era la primera vez que Dakota City era testigo de una pelea de metahumanos, por lo que debían tener equipo especial. Aunque nada de su nivel. Livewire apenas sí usó energía para hacer explotar con unos rayos dichos camiones.

Ahora, en cuanto al mocoso. Aún tendría que seguir girando por la explosión, bastaba solo un buen golpe certero como para...

Un dolor insoportable explotó en su pecho como si su corazón explotara y se reconstruyera en un segundo. Se estaba convirtiendo eso en una sensación familiar bastante molesta.

"¡Maldición!" Gritaba ahogadamente, regresando de donde había caído. "¿Tú otra vez? ¿En dónde está la chica?"

El chico de ojos pálidos que estaba en frente de ella ni siquiera se amilanó. "En donde tú nunca la encontrarás. Ahora, creo que tenemos un asunto pendiente."

...

"Deberías descansar un ratico. Algunas personas vendrán después para traerte todo lo que necesites." Decía Linterna Verde mientras salía de la puerta. "No intentes ir a ningún lado, estamos tratando de acomodarlos a todos ustedes acá. ¿De acuerdo?"

El rubio se encogió de hombros. "Me parece bien-dattebayô. ¿En dónde van a poner a los demás?"

"Eso es lo que vamos a hacer," sonrío John, dando una palmada suave a la cerradura de la puerta. "Supongo que cerca. Acomódate y descansa."

La puerta se cerró deslizándose antes de que Naruto pudiera discutir; la sonrisa de John desapareció. Rápidamente oprimió varias teclas en el teclado de afuera y varias cerraduras electrónicas se deslizaron silenciosamente hasta tomar su posición. La puerta podría ser electrificada si era necesario y había bombonas con gas somnífero en los ductos de ventilación. Los invitados a la Atalaya tendían a ser poderosos, y con la paranoia de Batman, cada 'habitación de huéspedes' había sido diseñada para incapacitar a su ocupante de ser necesario.

Linterna no estaba preocupado por la chica, ella parecía ser muy dócil y estar demasiado aterrada como para intentar algo. El rubio, por otra parte, era patentemente impredecible y obviamente poderoso por lo que había tomado precauciones adicionales. Volteándose, se dirigió a los hombres que había traído consigo. "Si comienza a hacer algo, entren y anúlenlo rápido. Es un oponente muy duro, por lo que la gracia es cogerlo por sorpresa. No queremos otro incidente en Metrópolis."

Metamopho, Canario Negro y Vixen asintieron. No eran los oponentes ideales contra un zorro-demonio con poderes explosivos, pero lo entretendrían el tiempo suficiente como para que llegaran a tiempo otros miembros de la Liga.

"Bien." Sintiéndose mentalmente más fresco, John se volteó y se fue caminando por el pasillo, tocando su oreja. "Invitados asegurados". Informó.

"Bien." La voz de J'onn se escuchó en su oreja. "Ya estoy asignando habitaciones para los demás. Mientras tanto, ve al hangar. Las comunicaciones en Dakota City están cortadas. Creo que debemos enviar más apoyo."

"Afirmativo." John suspiró. Esto se iba a convertir en un día movido, sin duda, y tenía una sensación de pesadumbre que sólo iba a empeorar más. Se supone que ya hace rato debió haberse acostumbrado al hecho de que los visitantes alienígenas SIEMPRE causaban problemas y que visitantes extradimensionales no podrían ser muy diferentes. Pero éstos... Linterna Verde negó con la cabeza. Si ese rubio se enfurecía otra vez, John no sabía si serían capaces de detenerlo. Y los demás chicos tampoco eran peritas en dulce, especialmente si decidían trabajar juntos.

Sólo esperaba que Superman y los demás no esperaran que los chicos se adaptaran. Él no era muy bueno como niñera. Si tuviera que entrenar a alguno de ellos...

"Perdone usted, señor, pero estoy buscando a Sákura-chan y... ¡OOOOOH!"

Linterna Verde alzó la mirada para ver un par de ojos muy redondos con unas cejas bastante pobladas y acompañados de un corte de cabello estilo tazón. El adolescente tenía cubierta una significativa parte de su cuerpo con vendajes, pero aún así Linterna podía ver que estaba vestido en spandex verde.

Lo que no PUDO ver era el por qué ese adolescente miraba su traje de Linterna Verde como si fuera algo caído del cielo. "¿En qué te puedo servir?"

"¡YOSH" explotó el chico. "¡Tu traje explota con el fuego y el vigor de la juventud! ¡En verdad la Voluntad de Fuego aviva la llama de tu espíritu!"

Linterna, sintiéndose un poco nervioso, activó su anillo, escudándose detrás de su brillo verde.

Increíblemente, los ojos se abrieron de par en par aún más. "¡YOOOOSH!"

...

"Dejadme daros una lección objetiva." Las manos de Espectro se movieron suavemente y una escena se abrió delante de sus ojos. Un obrero con impermeable, quien iba trotando casualmente por una zona de construcción, tropezó súbitamente y cayó en un terraplén precisamente al paso de una aplanadora. Sásuke y el ángel miraban el drama que acontecía ante sus ojos sin inmutarse. "Ése," decía el ángel mientras los aterrados obreros se congregaban alrededor de la carnicería, "era Fred Kronger, también conocido como 'el Familias'. Un asesino en serie. Acaba de experimentar apenas una venganza parcial."

"¿Parcial?"

"Sólo la clase de venganza que puedo dar. Pronto se irá al infierno." Por un segundo, una terrible sonrisa se formó en la cara del ángel para luego desaparecer. "Esa es mi venganza. La verdadera venganza sólo la puede dar Dios, aunque puedo impartir alguna para aliviar un poco el dolor en el mundo. Aunque para infligir la venganza sobre los pecadores, debo entender sus pecados tanto como un ángel pueda. Sólo cuando entiendo bien el pecado, tanto a la luz de la rectitud de Dios como a la oscuridad del entendimiento humano, puedo entonces infligir la propia y correcta venganza sobre el pecador." Señaló a la zona en construcción ante ellos. "Kronger, por ejemplo, atacaba a los débiles y frágiles, particularmente aquellos que parecían esta multiplicándose."

"Las familias." El tono de voz de Sásuke era frío.

"De ahí su sobrenombre. Él creía que los débiles no debían formar familias. Intentó acallar su consciencia diciéndose a sí mismo que el camino hacia el futuro debía pavimentase sobre cierta gente." Había un toque de diversión en los ojos del ángel. "Probablemente se recogerá una parte de sus restos, mas estoy seguro de que aún quedará parte de Kronger en el pavimento de este futuro camino."

"Hm."

La escena cambió y ahora mostraba a una mujer vestida en spandex púrpura, dando saltos cerca de una bodega, lanzando flechas a los maleantes que iban tras ella. "Esta mujer, llamada Helena Bertinelli, se cree vengadora. No lo es en su totalidad, porque como lo dije antes, sólo la verdadera venganza pertenece a Dios. Sin embargo, es una vengadora de cierta clase, al estilo humano. Muerte por muerte. Herida por herida. Ojo por ojo."

Sásuke frunció el ceño ante dicho comentario mientras su mano subía hasta donde estaba su ojo. La mujer le parecía vagamente conocida.

"Esta mujer tiene poco de la luz de la rectitud de Dios como para entender el pecado. No obstante, lo mide con su corazón y actúa por instinto. Un crimen contra otro es un crimen contra ella. Entiende el dolor de la víctima, luego ejerce la venganza, disminuyendo su dolor al aliviar el de otros."

Hubo otro cambio de escena. Ahora había un joven en una habitación, derramando alguna clase de líquido en el suelo. Otro hombre yacía inconsciente en una silla justo al otro lado de él, sus medias estaban sumergidas en un charco de ese líquido.

"El hombre de la gasolina se llama Ethan Brunet," decía Espectro. "Y él va a matar a Roland Gamston, quien asesinó a la hermana de Ethan en Chicago el año pasado. Ethan se ve a sí mismo como un vengador, pero en verdad no es más que un joven encolerizado. No quiere entender a Roland, no quiere entender a los demás, ni siquiera trata de entender a Dios. Ethan no sabe nada excepto que está adolorido y busca aplacar ese dolor matando al responsable. No es un vengador, simplemente es un hombre enfermo en busca de una válvula de escape. Con toda probabilidad, el matar a Roland no lo satisfará y luego matará a todos aquellos que se parezcan a Roland en un modo u otro."

Sásule bufó, mirando con desdén mientras las formas cambiaban y se contorsionaban, finalmente, hasta convertirse en un oscuro y sucio callejón en donde un delincuente desaliñado sostenía una pistola.

"Este hombre no se cree vengador, de hecho no se cree mucho de nada." Comentó Espectro. "Aún así es casi como vos. No busca entender el mundo o la gente a su alrededor, no teme a Dios ni ama a su prójimo, lo único que le importa es su dolor y le echa la culpa de eso al mundo en sí. Y por eso, sin ni siquiera tratar de aliviar su dolor o remover su causa, se abalanza sobre cualquiera que sea menos miserable que él." Tal y como Sásuke y Espectro observaban, un niño corría hacia el callejón, apenas a unos cuantos pasos adelante de sus ostentosamente vestidos padres. El sujeto se apareció delante de ellos, mostrando su arma. El chico quedó paralizado, la madre gritó, el padre se movió hacia adelante...

Los disparos hicieron eco en las paredes del callejón. Como si hubieran sido noqueados, padre y madre cayeron muertos al suelo y el hombre emprendió la huida, sin molestarse siquiera en saquear los cuerpos o recoger las perlas manchadas en la sangre de la mujer. Sólo quedaba el chico, sollozando desconcertado sobre los cadáveres de sus padres.

La cara de Sásuke se endureció perceptiblemente. "¿Y esto qué tiene de justo?" Siseó. "Dices que eres el ángel de la venganza, y aún así dejaste escapar a ese sujeto. La única justicia que veo que pueda surgir de esto es si este chico crece para vengar la muerte de sus padres."

"Interesante comentario, Úchiha Sásuke," comentó el ángel. "Prestémosle atención a ese chiquillo, ¿sí?"

Un caudal de imágenes pasaron enfrente de ellos, mostrando al chico viajar por todo el mundo, aprendiendo a cómo pelear, cómo pensar, cómo buscar. Los años lo hicieron crecer, lo hicieron fortalecerse; creció hasta convertirse en un gran hombre y...

El único ojo de Sásuke se abrió de par en par mientras ese caudal de imágenes se lentificó hasta mostrar una nueva escena. El delincuente, ahora un anciano, estaba sentado cómodamente en un escritorio, sin darse cuenta de la silueta que se le acercaba atrás de él desde las sombras. El niño ahora era un guerrero fuerte y resuelto que estaba vestido todo de negro, con una amplia y ondulante capa y una máscara que ocultaba sus ojos. Su cinturón iba repleto con toda clase de equipo y el símbolo de un murciélago adornaba su pecho.

...

Neji detestaba sentirse inútil. Después de todo era un genio reconocido, un Hyûga de la Rama Secundaria y un jônin muy competente. No había razón, repito, NO HABÍA RAZÓN ALGUNA como para sentirse inútil.

Y aún así, estaba agachado detrás de un conveniente bloque de concreto, por eso se sentía tan inútil ahí. Su Jyûken era inefectivo. Sus jutsu de rayo eran peor de inútiles. Incluso su famoso Byákugan apenas sí le era de ayuda. El chico volador y la mujer eléctrica se estaban lanzando rayos mutuamente, por lo que quedó relegado a ser un simple distractor.

Como ahora mismo. La atención de la mujer estaba fija en el chico volador, estaba cargando un ataque. Rápidamente Neji dispersó su _henge_, corrió por unos metros y le asestó un poderoso Jyûken al pecho de ella, saltando hacia atrás al igual que la vez anterior.

"¡Ahhh GRANHIJUEP*TAAA!" La mujer giró, justo para que el chico volador hiciera pedazos un hidrante que estaba al lado de ella. "¡Glhglglgh! ¡¿Y ahora tú MALPAR*DO? ¡Oh, sólo esperen a que ponga mis manos en uno de ustedes...!"

Pero Neji ya no estaba ahí sino debajo de un bus convenientemente situado y camuflado con un henge. Neji y el susodicho aliado nunca se habían visto antes como para haber planeado una estrategia, pero habían desarrollado un procedimiento. Neji la distraía mientras que el otro la empapaba con agua. Otras veces el chico volador la distraía mientras Neji le arrojaba un tanque de agua o algo así.

¿Por qué el agua en especial la debilitaba? Neji no pretendía saberlo. Esto era el mundo al revés. Se supone que es EL VIENTO lo que debilita el rayo, no el agua.

Un chirrido llamó su atención y Neji se arriesgó a echar un vistazo. Parpadeó. Parecía ser que la mujer había perdido los estribos. Iba de cable en cable, saltando tras del chico volador, mandando toda clase de rayos a él. Ante tal aluvión, él no duraría mucho.

Ya no había tiempo. La mujer parecía estar lo suficientemente distraída. Neji saltó desde su escondite del bus...

Y éste explotó detrás de él. Se alejó de la explosión con un salto y alzó la mirada mientras iba corriendo hacia el edificio más cercano. Aparentemente la mujer no estaba tan distraía como pensaba y ahora los rayos también le estaban cayendo muy cerca.

Neji hizo una mueca. Esto no iba a ser tan fácil.

Saltando hacia el liso cristal del edificio más cercano, corrió por la fachada, zigzagueando en un intento para eludir las explosiones que destruían las ventanas. Corrió hacia arriba, volteó en una esquina del edificio, fuera de la vista de la mujer; sus dedos describieron rápidamente unos sellos. "_Raibunshin no jutsu! _[¡Jutsu Clon de Rayo!]" Un clon hecho de energía se materializó y bajó corriendo del edificio, esquivando las explosiones.

_Ahora a tomar ventaja de esto_. Neji continuó corriendo al otro lado del edificio, rastreando los movimientos de la mujer con su Byákugan. Parecía estar lo suficientemente distraída pues se estaba enfrentando tanto al clon como al otro chico, pero aún así eso no duraría mucho. Neji había gastado gran parte de su chakra en ese clon; esto debía terminar ya mismo.

Aún estando en el otro lado, aún corriendo por el muro, saltó de un edificio al otro. Ella había llegado rápidamente a la azotea de éste último, aún volando, aún bombardeando a ambos peleadores con rayos. Con un poco más de velocidad, Neji corrió por la fachada y saltó en el aire sobre el techo al mismo tiempo que ella caía ahí.

El Byákugan de Neji alcanzó a ver cómo los ojos de la mujer miraban sorprendidos medio segundo antes de que él la golpeara.

"¡Cuatro palmas!" Gritó Neji al mismo tiempo que sus manos tocaban a la mujer. "¡Ocho palmas! ¡Dieciséis palmas! ¡Treinta y dos palmas!" Sus dedos casi se rompen con los múltiples choques, pero no se dejó amilanar, prosiguiendo con su lluvia de golpes durante todos los cien metros de caída hasta el suelo. Y entonces hizo su último movimiento, "¡Ocho trigramas...Sesenta y cuatro palmas!"

Ambos cayeron al suelo, levantando pavimento, polvo y, como vagamente notó Neji, acero. También estaba empapado de agua... ¿habían roto un tubo madre?

Entonces se preguntó una cosa más. ¿Por qué no tenía huesos rotos? ¿Y qué carajos estaba haciendo ahora flotando sobre el suelo así? ¿No que por lo general uno se golpea con el suelo cuando uno cae?

¿Estaba muerto?

"¡Estás como loquito, muchachito!"

Una chica. Una _chica voladora_, por supuesto. Esa barra con la cual lo estaba saludando debe ser la razón por la cual estaba flotando.

"¡Loquito!" repitió la chica. "¡Si hubiera llegado medio segundo tarde, te habrías estrellado en el suelo con esa mujer y te habrías roto el cuello o algo! Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de atraparla... ¡huy hermano!, si está muerta, vas a recibir tremenda vaciada de parte de..."

"¿Stargirl?" El chico volador había llegado. "¡Huy! Hasta que la Liga se dignó en aparecer ¿no? ¿Lo conocen de algún lado?"

La Liga. Eso penetró las tinieblas de Neji. "Stargirl... Steel... se fue..."

"Papá fue a ayudarlo," asintió la chica. "Nos dividimos tan pronto como vimos el incidente. Por Dios santísimo, Metallo y Livewire... tienen suerte de seguir vivos ¿saben? Tú, más que todo. Si no te hubiera agarrado con mi barra..."

Una nueva explosión hizo que tres cabezas bajaran la mirada. Allí, en el suelo, crepitando con suma furia, estaba Livewire.

"¡Ay no!" gimió el muchacho. "Esto no puede ser."

Los rayos fueron en dirección a ellos. Stargirl y Static pudieron evadirlos. Neji, impotente y en el aire, no.

...

Mr. Terrific y Flecha Verde caminaban por el pasillo en silencio pensativo, evitando la mirada del otro. "Y bien," dijo Flecha Verde con detalle. "Fue bastante... interesante lo que esa chica nos dijo."

"Por decir lo menos." Gruñó Terrific.

"Quizá aún no estaba sobria del todo..."

"La examiné. Estaba en sano juicio y hablaba en serio del plan ese de transformar la Luna en un arma gigante."

"Hm," asintió el arquero. "Bueno... supongo que ha habido planes de dominación mundial más descabellados. Y no es como que ELLA se hubiera inventado el plan o que simplemente lo hubiera escuchado. Los demás ninjas también están en sano juicio, no debería ser tan difícil trabajar con ellos."

"Flecha, ellos creen en un hombre que derrotó a un ojo gigante miles de años atrás y que además es el antecesor de los dos clanes más poderosos de su planeta." Gruñía Terrific mientras sus tres sondas robóticas flotaban en círculos a su alrededor y entraban al laboratorio. "Y además creen que regresará, siendo identificable por un par de ojos especiales."

"Mira, ¿acaso importa en qué crean?" Muy cerca y detrás del científico, Flecha Verde le lanzó una mirada de enojo. "Eso los lleva al mismo objetivo que nosotros. El punto es que ahora sí nos están diciendo la verdad. Confían plenamente en nosotros, y hasta donde me incumbe, no importa en qué crean, con tal de que EN VERDAD crean en eso."

"Creerías eso, ¿no?" Decía Terrific, abriendo un cajón. "Ni hablar de que tales creencias casi no guarden conexión con la realidad, lo cual haría la cooperación con ellos EXTREMADAMENTE difícil en el futuro."

"Pues tienen una fuerte conexión con la situación. ¡Caramba! Acá en la Liga tenemos chicos más trastornados que ellos. Más tenebrosos por ejemplo."

"De alguna manera, eso no me tranquiliza." Quitándose sus guantes sin dedos y reemplazándolos por otros de látex blanco, Terrific avanzó hacia una pequeña nevera que estaba sobre la mesa. "Lo único que SÍ me tranquiliza es que su verdadera 'creencia' o cosmovisión, está más ligada a esta 'Voluntad de Fuego' de la cual Uzumaki se la pasa hablando." Abriendo la nevera, metió la mano dentro de ella. "Al menos ESO parece más una filosofía racional y menos algo como un cuento de hadas."

"¿Ves? No es tan malo. No importa que su historia sea tan larga como lo es...su...comportamiento..." Flecha Verde miró el objeto que estaba en las manos de Terrific. "¿Eso...es un...ojo?"

Los ojos de Terrific estaban concentrados en la sanguinolenta masa que estaba en sus manos, por lo que le respondió algo distraídamente a Flecha: "Lo llaman Sháringan, pero sí, es un ojo. Según ellos, uno muy extraordinario. Ese chico Uzumaki se lo arrancó a Úchiha. Batman fue lo suficientemente atento como para recogerlo del campo de batalla."

Flecha Verde hizo una mueca de dolor. "Y nosotros lo tenemos... ¿por qué?"

"Eso fue lo que los trajo acá." Los ojos de Terrific miraron a los de Flecha Verde. "Esto podría darnos una idea de cómo regresarlos a su mundo, por no decir que nos daría un completo perfil genético de Úchiha, lo cual haría más fácil su rastreo."

"¿En serio? Entendí la parte genética, pero el ojo en sí parece estar demasiado dañado como para trabajar con él."

"Eso es debido a la carne circundante." Terrific puso el ojo en la mesa y sacó un bisturí. "El órgano en sí está intacto en su mayor parte. Si algo importante HA SIDO dañado, podría intentar crear un ojo nuevo a partir del genoma."

"¿Esos chicos saben que lo tienes?"

"Aún no. Pero si quieren regresar rápido a casa, pues tendrán que estar de acuerdo." Terrific se miraba algo vanidoso. "Es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso."

"Espero no haber interrumpido." Ambos hombres alzaron la mirada para ver las 'facciones' de Question. "Terrific, ¿en dónde están las muestras de sangre que se le tomaron a Cazadora?"

Terrific ni parpadeó. "En ese refrigerador de por allá, creo; ahí es en donde se guarda todas las muestras. Como son muy recientes, han de estar en la barra de la mitad en el cajón superior."

"¿Y las que me tomaron cuando yo estaba inconsciente?"

"En el mismo lugar, me imagino."

"Gracias." El detective fue hacia el refrigerador, lo abrió, revisó las probetas que estaban alineadas en los estantes por un momento antes de encontrar las que estaba buscando, entonces fue al lavabo y las vació en el drenaje.

Flecha Verde arqueó una ceja. "Este... ¿Q?"

"Debo destruir todo rastro de material corporal." Respondió Question con tono normal. "Podría ser usado en la secuencia maya de transformación y en ceremonias vudú tibetanas. Fue demasiado fácil llegar hasta acá, debo destruir la evidencia." Frunció el ceño ante el refrigerador. "Debería destruirlas todas, pero si los demás eligen andar en la ignorancia, pues es su problema." Después de haber roto las probetas entre sus dedos, las arrojó en un ducto de incineración. "¿En dónde está la oficina de archivos médicos?"

"Yendo por el pasillo, tercera puerta a la derecha." Le respondió Terrific sin pestañear. "Asegúrate de que Batman sepa que estás borrando archivos otra vez."

"Gracias. No se me va a olvidar." Asintiendo ligeramente, el detective desapareció por la puerta.

Ambos héroes se quedaron mirándolo fijamente por un segundo antes de intercambiar miradas y suspirar. Terrific volvió a su trabajo pero Flecha Verde caminó hacia la puerta y le echó un vistazo al pasillo. "¿Sabes? Puede que sea un excelente analista y todo, pero sinceramente creo que tiene la teja muy corrida. No sé por qué lo siguen teniendo en la Liga."

La boca de Terrific hizo una pequeña sonrisa. "¡Oh, vamos Flecha! ¿No que no importaba lo que un hombre creyera, con tal de que en verdad creyera en eso?"

...

"Muchos años pasaron antes de que ese hombre llamado Batman al fin hallara a Joe Chill, el asesino de sus padres." La fresca voz de Espectro sonaba sobre el hombro de Sásuke. "Chill había ascendido hasta convertirse en un jefe criminal; y aunque había cambiado mucho desde aquella noche, aún seguía siendo un hombre frío que ni entendía ni se preocupaba por entender el mundo a su alrededor. Batman lo encontró y lo acorraló."

"Y lo mató." Asintió Sásuke.

El ángel permaneció en silencio y Sásuke fue obligado a mirar con incredulidad cómo Batman se alejaba de la silla de Chill. Caminó hacia la luz. Se acercó al escritorio. Sus manos alcanzaron su máscara y se la quitó, develando una vez más el rostro enfurecido de aquél niño de hace tantos años.

Pero no tocó ni un cabello de Chill. Ningún batibúmerang salió de sus manos, no hubo cápsulas explosivas, no se activó ninguna trampa para siquiera evitar que Chill se fuera huyendo por la puerta.

"¡¿Lo está dejando ir?"

"Batman pudo haber enviado a Chill a prisión por casi cualquier otro crimen, excepto por el único que le importaba," explicaba Espectro. "El asesinato de sus padres. Dedujo que la única manera de obtener una confesión era agobiar a Chill hasta provocar que cometiera un error." Hubo un repentino sonido 'wush' y Espectro y Sásuke estaban siguiendo al criminal en fuga. "Y Chill lo cometió."

Entraron en una bodega, justo a tiempo para ver a Chill cómo le contaba a sus maleantes la historia de cómo él fue el origen de Batman. Los criminales, furiosos, lo agarraron.

_¿Entonces __gracias a ti él ha estado encima de nosotros?_

_¿Creaste a Batman?_

_¡Esto es tu culpa!_

Los disparos se oyeron en la bodega y, como si lo hubieran noqueado, Chill cayó al suelo, hecho un colador.

...

La electricidad penetró por todo su sistema nervioso, desgarró sus nervios, provocando espasmos en sus músculos y doblándolos en raras formas. Apenas sí notó cuando Stargirl al fin lo sacó del paso del rayo y casi no escuchó sus frenéticas disculpas. Apenas pudo recuperar la consciencia cuando finalmente la chica lo dejó detrás de un camión.

"Quédate aquí y descansa." Le dijo. "¡Huy, hermano... lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, es que actué en... mira, sólo descansa. Más miembros de la Liga están en camino. La mantendremos ocupada hasta entonces. Sólo descansa."

Neji no pudo ni siquiera discutirle a la chica pues ella se alejó volando, pero en su interior estaba furioso. ¿Descansar? ¡Pero si la batalla todavía no terminaba! ¡Aún no la habían ganado! ¡No podía permitirse el descansar! ¡Naruto no descansaría! No mientras sus aliados aún estuvieran luchando.

Infortunadamente eso no significaba nada. Los músculos de Neji aún estaban paralizados y llenos de nudos y estaba casi sin chakra. No podía hacer nada para ayudar a los demás, aun si su Byákugan -y los enormes destellos luminosos que impactaban en los edificios- le dijeran en esos precisos momentos que la batalla se estaba poniendo más dura.

Con frustración e impotencia, Neji miraba cómo el chico flotaba sobre él y luego volvía a la batalla, detrás de un camión.

Neji frunció el ceño. Algo parecía estar raro con eso.

Livewire estaba forzando al chico a retroceder, estallido tras estallido. Stargirl estaba lanzando pedazos de concreto a diestra y siniestra, pero era casi tan invulnerable a las descargas eléctricas como lo era Neji. Lentamente el chico volvió a ser visible otra vez encima del camión.

_¿__Otra vez visible?_

De repente Neji se dio cuenta de lo que lo estaba molestando. Su Byákugan le daba visión completa y tridimensional, le mostraba la batalla que estaba aconteciendo detrás de su cabeza, a través del camión en el cual estaba apoyado. Pero cuando el chico se movía desde atrás del camión, se miraba... diferente.

La energía Raiton. Eso era. Por bueno que fuera el Byákugan de Neji, en realidad no podía distinguir entre las diferentes energías elementales. Aun así, podía ver una clara diferencia entre la del muchacho cuando estaba detrás del camión y la del muchacho cuando estaba encima de él. El camión o su contenido de algún modo deben de estar bloqueando la energía que el chico irradiaba.

Neji no sabía cómo funcionaba o lo que eso significaba. Pero mientras iba recobrando el control de sus extremidades, ya estaba ideando un plan.

Sus manos temblorosas y entumecidas alcanzaron su bolsa. Finalmente pudo distinguir el pedazo de papel que necesitaba y lo sacó para mirar los sellos de chkra que lo cubrían. Un papel explosivo. Uno de los pocos que aún quedaban de las batallas con Sásuke y de la estadía en este nuevo mundo.

Ya estaba volviendo a sentir sus piernas. No estaban listas para correr, no estaban listas para atacar pero sí estaban listas para lo que ya tenía en mente. Impregnando el papel con la última gota de chakra, Neji la pegó en uno de los lados del camión y se lanzó hacia atrás, alejándose lo más rápido que podía.

El camión explotó, liberando una nube de partículas de polvo.

...

"Polvo de silicio." Asintió Batman, mirando de cerca el sitio. "Se lo usa en resistencias y microchips para bloquear el flujo de electricidad."

"Cuando ese polvo le cayó a Livewire, bloqueó sus poderes. Linterna Verde asentía pensativamente.

Estando de pie, Batman bufó y asintió. "Algo que vale la pena recordar."

"¿Entonces vas a empezar a fabricar cápsulas de polvo de silicio?"

"De cualquier modo, la tenemos," dijo Batman, ignorando al súper héroe sonriente. "Y también a Metallo, Kid Flash y otro de los visitantes ninja. Un rescate muy difícil, pero gratificante." Le dio un leve asentimiento al cansado adolescente que estaba sentado en el parachoques de la ambulancia. "Excelente trabajo, Static."

Static rió un poco y negó con la cabeza. "Yo no sé qué fue lo que hice exactamente, Batman. Ese otro chico sí que estaba loco."

Linterna bufó. "Lo sabemos. Aún así, igualaste a Livewire en combate abierto, y la entretuviste lo suficiente como para que llegaran los refuerzos. Eso hay que tenerlo en cuenta."

"Si tú lo dices." Static se encogió de hombros, pero su cara brillaba de orgullo. Haciendo una repentina pausa, se levantó mientras dos paramédicos venían con una camilla. "Discúlpenme un momento. ¡Hey! ¿Don Ojitos?"

Un rostro estoico lo miraba por entre los vendajes. "Luchaste bien," dijo.

"¡Marica! En serio, eres la verraquera, 'mano."

Un gruñido fue la respuesta. "Yo soy Hyûga Neji," dijo el ninja alzando un brazo cubierto de tubos para administrar fluidos por vía intravenosa.

"Este…Virgil Hawkins. Static," le contestó el otro, saludándolo de mano algo reticentemente. "Encantado de conocerte."

Algunos metros a lo lejos, Batman se volteó hacia Linterna Verde y alzó una ceja. "¿Has comenzado a entrenar a Hawkins?"

"He hecho unas cuantas misiones con él, pero no. ¿Por qué?"

"Pienso que debería pasar más tiempo en la Atalaya." Le respondió Batman, lanzando otra mirada a la camilla. "Junto con los Titanes, si es posible. Podríamos usarlo como intermediario entre nosotros y los ninja."

Ambos héroes alzaron la mirada al ver a Superman posarse en el suelo. "La base de Luthor está vacía."

"No me sorprende." Asintió Batman. "Aún así es la segunda vez que tuvo que moverse. Algún día tendrá que equivocarse."

...

La oscuridad vino como raudal y Sásuke salió de ella estrellándose en el pavimento del callejón. Lentamente hizo fuerzas para levantarse, sintiéndose extrañamente débil.

"Os he enseñado perspectiva, os he enseñado la venganza y ahora os enseñaré humildad," afirmó fríamente el ángel. "Por el término de una semana seréis como cualquier otro ser humano de este mundo. Sin Sháringan, sin armas..." se le acercó más, "...sin chakra."

Todavía jadeando, Sásuke no podía hacer más que mirar furiosamente al hombre.

"No puedo hacer más nada," El pelirrojo se alejó. "Pues aunque puedo mostraros estas cosas, sólo vos podéis ver. No me volveré a meter en vuestros asuntos."

Con eso el hombre se desvaneció y Sásuke se encontró a sí mismo, solo, en el callejón.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**...**

**NDT:** ¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Lamento haberme demorado con éste capítulo pero, como ya saben, se me dañó mi portátil y debo usar prestados. Eso está causando que no actualice a la velocidad que quiero.

He notado algo que me llena de alegría, no sólo tengo más lectores sino que también hay de países. Le mando un saludo a todos mis lectores, incluyendo a los de República Checa, Arabia Saudita, Japón, Singapur... si los lectores de los países anteriormente mencionados no son hispanohablantes nativos ¡pues escogieron el mejor medio para aprender español!

AVANCE: Naruto y Hinata tendrán la prueba más dura que cualquier persona pueda soportar: responder preguntas en una conferencia de prensa, en vivo y en directo, ante medios internacionales. (Lo digo yo que soy periodista).

Nuestro amigo Neji se recupera de sus heridas junto con Kiba y Tenten en la enfermería de la Atalaya. Al principio Tenten se encuentra deprimida por la pérdida de su manito pero entonces allá les caen Starfire, Chico Bestia y Cyborg quien, sin querer queriendo, saca a Tenten de su depresión.

Pero nuestro muy conocido y orgullosísimo vengador Sásuke Úchiha, gracias a Espectro, se ve ahora en problemas para adaptarse al nuevo mundo sin nada de chakra, lo cual se traducirá en situaciones tan humillantes que él jamás se habría imaginado, ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas o genjutsus.

_**Párrafo de adelanto:**_

"_Mis llaverías me dijeron que eras un peleador ni el berraco." La silueta borrosa de Johnny el Rancio negó con la cabeza. "Pero no eres más que otro buscapleitos visajoso que se cree la chimba sólo porque sabe karate. Nada de fuerza." La pierna izquierda del pandillero se movió confusamente y Sásuke sintió cómo algo impactaba con fuerza en su abdomen. Hizo fuerzas para ahogar el grito de dolor. "Es hora de que aprendas quién manda aquí. ¿Quién es el rey, Don __Chimbita? ¡DILO!"_

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, **HUMILLACIÓN**.

¡ESTO SE PUSO A PEDIR DE BOCA!


	20. Humillación

**HUMILLACIÓN**

**...**

"Mádara ha estado muy quieto últimamente," comentaba el Raikage. "Aunque aún nos golpean oleadas de esos Zetsu, éstas ya son tan directas como antes."

"Seguramente ya no está usando el Edo Tensei. Eso significa que ya no son ataques serios sino distracciones."

Gaara arqueó una ceja. "¿Crees que planea algo?"

"PERO CLARO QUE SÍ. Hablamos de Úchiha Mádara," bufó el Tsuchikage. "Ha estado planeando algo desde que se fue de esa Konoha. La cuestión es saber qué está planeando AHORA MISMO."

"Algo tras nuestras líneas, a lo mejor. El jutsu teletrasportador de él podría hacerle evadir a nuestras tropas para matar en persona a los Daimio o algo por el estilo. Vale la pena considerarlo," dijo la mujer alta y pelirroja que estaba reclinada en el sofá. La Mizukage no se sentía a gusto en las sillas formales.

"¿Pero por qué esperar hasta ahora? Si es algo que él mismo podría hacer, ¿por qué no lo hizo antes cuando casi lo superamos? No, es algo que le está pasando."

"¿Pelea de pareja?" Sugirió Gaara. "Ustedes decían que ese tal Kabuto con quien Mádara está trabajando es un sujeto desequilibrado, quizá él es quien está causando los problemas."

"Eso explicaría la repentina ausencia de Edo Tensei..."

"No es Kabuto." Todas las cabezas voltearon a ver a Kakashi quien había hablado. "Kabuto ha abandonado a Mádara. Nuestra Inteligencia cree que ahora se está escondiendo en alguna de las viejas guaridas de Orochimaru."

Un ceño blanco y profusísimo se frunció. "¿Y por qué no nos habías dicho nada?"

"Los informes son tan recientes como inciertos," se encogió de hombros Kakashi. "Quería mencionarlo sólo cuanto tuviéramos algo más concreto. Aún no estoy muy seguro, pero... Kabuto nos ha enviado un mensaje."

"¿Un mensaje?"

"Por supuesto que podría ser una trampa. Pero encaja con lo que recabó Inteligencia y con lo que sabemos de Kabuto. Aparentemente él se había unido a Mádara con el fin de llegarle a Sásuke, el asesino de su amo."

"Pero Sásuke ya no está. Lo mataste."

"Eh..." Kakashi parecía no estar de acuerdo. "Sólo lo teletrasporté a otra dimensión. El punto es que Mádara no tiene a Sásuke consigo, luego ya no hay motivos para que Kabuto le ayude. Aparentemente Mádara se las había arreglado para ocultarle todo hasta que Kabuto se dio cuenta y se fue."

El Raikage asentía y tiraba levemente de su barba. "O sea que... Mádara también está confundido con la desaparición de Sásuke."

"Y con la de Naruto también," agregó Gaara. "La desaparición del último de los Úchiha y del _jinchûriki_ del Kyûbi debió de haber alterado significativamente los planes de Mádara."

"La única opción que tiene él es encontrarlos. ¿Pero cómo?" El Raikage le dirigió una seria mirada a Kakashi. "¿Acaso Mádara es capaz de teletrasportarse a sí mismo a esa dimensión?"

"No lo sé. No conozco lo suficiente a Mádara como para decir que sí o no. No creo que _yo_pueda, dadas mis habilidades. ¿Qué me dice, Tsuchikage?"

El chaparro bufó. "¿Me estás preguntando eso? ¡Cómo se supone que sepa yo si Mádara sabe cruzar dimensiones o no cuando apenas he estado en ésta!"

"Para él sería un buen momento para atacar." Gaara mordió su labio. "Naruto está en tierra extraña, sin amigos. Sin protección."

La única ceja visible de Kakashi se alzó. "Naruto sabe cuidarse, Gaara; como si no lo conocieras. Además Naruto SIEMPRE hace amigos rápido."

...

"Entonces somos parceros ¿no? Te cuido la espalda y tú la mía y toda esa maricada ¿sí?"

"Hmff".

"_Sisas_[Sí], parce. _Sisas_."

Sásuke odiaba cada segundo de esta situación. Cuando se volviera a ver con ese estúpido de capa verde, lo iba a matar de ocho maneras diferentes y dolorosas... si es que su chakra era restaurado. Una vez lo recuperara no tendría que recordar en medio de las peleas que ya no podía usar jutsu. Una vez su Sháringan se reactivara, su tiempo de reacción se normalizaría. Y, por supuesto, una vez recuperado su chakra, no volvería a ser tan lento y débil como lo había sido durante estos últimos días.

Una vez recupere su chakra, Sásuke no tendría que codearse con perdedores como éste. Sásuke ignoraba hasta el nombre de este tipejo. Era simplemente una herramienta, si acaso, un ayudante.

"Bueno. Entonces el lugar está allá al frente ¿no?"

Sásuke lanzó una mirada a la calle. "Hmff." Asintió.

"Si tú lo dices, 'mano. Claro, yo no es que robe a vendedores de armas." Mordió su labio nerviosamente. "Es una _merca_ [mercancía] áspera."

"¡¿Vas a ayudar o no?"

"¿Ah? Sisas mi pez. ¡Seguro!"

Ese era otro tema irritante. Para que este hombre le ayudara, era porque en verdad quería, lo cual significaba que la estrategia usual de amenazas no había funcionado. Ahora Sásuke tenía que pedirlo. Cortésmente. No había tenido que hacer eso desde que creó al Equipo Hebi, e incluso entonces había sido diferente.

Sásuke en verdad odiaba cada segundo de este momento. Ya era una semana de tortura. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Todo lo que tenía era su ropa y un viejo tubo que le había sonsacado a un ratero.

Por supuesto, para mañana a esta misma hora ya tendría en sus manos armas y munición. Eso ya sería algo.

El fastidioso subalterno volvió a hablar. "Marica, en serio. Nunca había estado así desde que le di piso al Ricky."

"¿Eh?" Sásule oteó la calle. No había nada peligroso cerca.

"Sí. Eso fue muy gonorrea, 'mano, porque casi que no me lo bajo. Tenía un poco de maricas como guardaespaldas. Pero güevón sería yo si lo dejaba irse después de haberle hecho lo que le hizo a mi mamá. Bueno, no era exactamente mi mamá pero la sangre llama ¿no?"

"Cierto." Sásuke miraba una y otra vez al edificio, contando las entradas, las salidas, cosas con las cuales retrasar a los posibles perseguidores, etc.

"Eso fue una locura." Decía el otro. "Si la hubiera matado, ¡vaya y venga!, pero lo que le hizo... 'mano, eso fue una porquería. Y después le quemó la casita. Eso fue una exageración. TENÍA que dejar muñeco a esa gurrupleta."

"Seguro." Sásuke pesaba con cuidado el tubo. Un buen golpe con eso haría añicos una ventana, seguro. Pero esas barras serían problemáticas.

"¡Pero claro! Luego supe que ese tipo lo estaba chantajeando." El otro frunció el ceño. "ESO sí que me emp*tó. Me engañó para matar a mi propio hermano. ¡Hush! Eso me da asco."

Sásuke alzó y dirigió su mirada al adolescente y alzó una ceja. "¿Tu hermano?"

"Sí. El Ricky. ¿Te acuerdas? El marica que maté. Mi hermano. Una gorzofia completa." Hubo un click y salió de una de las manos del chico una hoja plateada y afilada. "Bueno. ¿Hacemos la vuelta o no?"

...

"_...Superman y su invitado responderán unas cuantas preguntas concernientes a la naturaleza del incidente acaecido en Ciudad Gótica..."_

"Esto es... como para evitar que haya una revuelta. ¿Cierto?" Preguntó Naruto.

Superman hizo una mueca de pesar. Se suponía que el concepto de rueda de prensa fuera algo novedoso para un soldado del Japón feudal, pero no esperaba que fuera así. "Es para que sepan qué es lo que está pasando." Le respondió el Hombre de Acero. "Así siempre podrán confiar en nosotros a la hora en que pase cualquier cosa extraordinaria. Y en este caso esa cosa extraordinaria eres tú."

"¡Je je!" Sonrió socarronamente Naruto. "O sea que soy noticia ¿no?"

"Algo así," respondió Superman. "Casi todo el mundo te vio como un zorro gigante, luego hay que explicar eso."

"¿Pero por qué?" Frunciendo el ceño, con extrañeza, Naruto miró al súper héroe. "De donde vengo, simplemente dicen que es secreto nacional y fingen que nunca pasó-ttebayô."

Superman se quedó mirando detenidamente al rubio, luego le vino a la mente ese zorro flamígero gigante, la enorme bola de energía que había cargado, la increíble destrucción que habría provocado...

"¿Y ha servido?"

"Eh... no mucho." Un simple encogimiento de hombros resumió muchos años de alienación y frustración. "Bueno. Y si eso es para tranquilizar a la gente y todo eso, ¿entonces qué está haciendo Panza Loca?"

Superman hizo titánicos esfuerzos para no caerse riendo a carcajadas. Era admirable el talento que este chico tenía para inventarse apodos. "La SEÑORA WALLER es el enlace con el Gobierno... algo así como una intermediaria."

Las cejas de Naruto se arrugaron en señal de concentración. "O sea... ¿como una embajadora? ¿Del Daimio?"

"Algo así." Aunque no estaba enteramente seguro de lo que significaba esa palabra, Supermán supuso que tenían algo parecido a un rey o presidente.

"¿Pero entonces para qué les está hablando A ELLOS-dattebayô?" La confusión aún se notaba en la cara de Naruto. "Digo, si ella representa al Gobierno... ¿por qué?..." Naruto no sabía qué preguntar.

Con una leve risita, Superman negó con la cabeza. ¿Acaso Robin no les había explicado? "La gente ES el Gobierno, Naruto. Todo hay que contárselo a la gente; ellos deciden lo que va a pasar por medio del voto. La gente toma todas las decisiones... al menos en teoría," añadió esta última parte con un tono casi inaudible.

"Entonces por eso estamos haciendo esto. ¿No?" El rostro de Naruto había tomado una expresión de inquietud.

"Sí, más o menos." Superman estaba un poco incomodado con ese enfoque altruista, pero supuso que esencialmente era correcto. Observó a Naruto. "Asumo que no tienen de esto en Konoha ¿no?" Ante la silente negativa de Naruto, prosiguió. "¿Qué te parece?"

Naruto no respondió inmediatamente, pero cuando lo hizo, su voz estaba un poco seria. "No estoy seguro." Dijo. "Pero no me ayuda en nada el hecho de que si a los aldeanos de Konoha se les hubiera permitido decidir, yo no habría vivido más allá de los tres años."

Infortunadamente Superman no tuvo tiempo para contestar eso ya que Amanda Waller estaba haciéndole gestos a Naruto para que pasara al frente.

...

"¿¡Qué! ¿Cómo así que no hay balas calibre 35? ¡Qué mamera, hermano!"

Fingiendo interés en un cartel que estaba pegado a una pared, Sásuke esperaba pacientemente que los dos que estaban en el mostrador se fueran. No era imposible robar una tienda mientras hubiera clientes dentro, pero sería más fácil si no los hubiera. Y tan molesto como lo era ese enano que gritaba en el mostrador, era su silencioso amigo a su lado, el cual era un macancán. Sásuke creía que podría con ambos, pero no antes que el tendero sacara algo de su enorme escondite de armas.

"¡Te digo que es una güevonada que un hombre en estas épocas no pueda conseguirse unas balas decentes en ninguna armería!"

Sásuke había aprendido que casi todo tendero en los barrios bajos de Ciudad Gótica tenía consigo algún arma de fuego. En Ciudad Gótica eso no había sido problema porque entonces Sásuke tenía chakra. Y un par de mini Uzis. Ellas le proveían respeto y bienes muy rápido.

El hombre grande y silencioso habló. "No nos estarás mamando gallo ¿cierto, Norton? ¿No hay nada por allá atrás o qué?"

"¡Lo juro! ¡Esto es lo que hay! ¡Las calibre 35 no se ven mucho por acá!"

Ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Seguro, Sásuke SÍ PODÍA matar a un hombre con un tubo de plomo, pero no tan rápido como para que el otro no lo matara de un balazo. No ahora. Antes... eso habría sido otra cosa. También podía matar con pedazos largos de vidrio como los que tenía en su bolsillo, pero no hacían mucho porque un hombre muerto detrás de unas barras antirrobo o de un vidrio blindado era menos útil que cualquiera otro vivo en otro lado.

Sásuke ya había solucionado ese problema, pero la solución era algo que detestaba mucho: un compañero. El muchacho que estaba justo detrás del par de ruidosos era inútil, pero necesario.

Un movimiento en el mostrador llamó su atención. Los dos ya se iban. "¡Muy bien! ¡Nos vamos! ¡Y ya no nos busques más para cuidar este cuchitril! ¡Quítate, tarado!" El enano empujó al compañero de Sásuke y salió por la puerta. El otro encogió sus enormes hombros y también salió, gruñendo. "¡Oye Franky! No hay que ser grosero delante de los niños."

Al fin. Hora de trabajar. Sásuke discretamente cambió de posición y sacó un pedazo largo de vidrio mientras su compañero llegaba a las barras. Como muchas tiendas, esas barras protegían los mostradores excepto el hueco por donde se entregaba el producto al cliente. Esa era una razón por la cual Sásuke juzgó que el tubo no era una buena arma para robar el establecimiento.

El vendedor, un hombre fibroso y pequeño, se acercó al mostrador mientras el adolescente se aproximaba. "¿A la orden?"

El brazo de Sásuke apareció de la nada. El ángulo era malo y las barras le obstaculizaban un poco, pero aún así tres pedazos de vidrio lograron enterrarse en la garganta de ese sujeto. Con apenas un estertor, el vendedor fue cayendo de espaldas.

"¡Agárralo, imbécil!" gritó Sásuke rabioso, yendo rápido hacia adelante.

Volviendo a Tierra, el adolescente en el mostrador metió una mano por el hueco y agarró la camisa del tendero. Su cuerpo exánime quedó en pie mientras el adolescente revisaba cada bolsillo.

"¿Las tienes?"

"Aguante las churrias, parce... ¡mírala!" El adolescente sacó un anillo con llaves tintineantes, dejando caer el cuerpo al suelo. "Esto tiene que abrir de todo por aquí, mi pez."

"Bien." Sásuke tomó una llave y la metió en la cerradura, haciendo abrir la puerta. Rápidamente se lanzó a esculcar las gavetas. "Primero: revólveres y munición. Las escopetas y fusiles son poco prácticas para..."

Un ruido desde la parte de atrás de la habitación hizo que los dos muchachos alzaran la mirada y vieran a un hombre viejo coger una escopeta en el pasillo.

Cualquier otra persona en esta situación se habría quedado paralizada y simplemente mirando fijamente a los ojos del otro por un segundo o dos. Sásuke nunca se había dado ese lujo. En vez de eso, reaccionó instintivamente rodando en el suelo hacia atrás alejándose del mostrador al tiempo que el primer disparo impactaba en su compañero. Se lanzó hacia la puerta, ya escuchando el _¡tchiuk-tchiuk!_ del arma. La puerta se abrió, tintineando furiosamente, ya estaba sintiendo la luz del día...

Perdigones se incrustaron en su pierna.

...

"_No, por lo general no tengo el impulso de acabar con ciudades. Con cuencos de ramen, sí-ttebayô, ¿pero ciudades?... no, soy mejor protegiéndolas que destruyéndolas. Lo que pasó en Gótica no fue normal ni siquiera para mí, no saben cuánto me avergüenza eso. ¿Qué? Ah, no sé. Creo que eso le toca a la Liga-ttebayô."_

"¡Oye! No lo hace tan mal. En serio." Comentaba Lois, mirando al podio de la sala de prensa, en donde un nervioso Naruto estaba respondiendo preguntas de periodistas de _CNN,__BBC,__NTN24,__DW,__El__Planeta,__The__Times,__Libertad__Digital,__El__Tiempo,__Le__Monde,__El__Clarín,__Il__Corriere__della__Sera_...en fin, de todos los periodistas de todos los medios del mundo quienes estaban transmitiendo en vivo y en directo esta rueda de prensa. "Para ser un tarado, está despachando a esos lobos con maestría."

"N-naruto-kun siempre ha sido b-bueno p-para la palabra," asintió Hinata, quien estaba al lado de Lois.

Lois la observó. "¿Estás bien, chica?" le preguntó con un poco de preocupación en sus palabras. "Has estado muy calladita."

"S-sólo -umm... ¿N-no se supone que m-me ibas a entrevistar?"

"¡Por favor!" Lois volteó sus ojos. "Te he estado 'entrevistando' desde que vine acá. Ya me has contado todo lo que pasó en Ciudad Gótica y cómo te sientes al respecto, además de muchísimos datos personales que el público no tiene que saber." Le sonrió socarronamente a la chica. "Ya tengo todo lo que necesito para publicar la entrevista, confía en mí. Lo único que en verdad debo hacer es decidir qué meto o no."

"O-oh." Hinata bajó su mirada y jugueteó con sus dedos, sin haber entendido y ni siquiera tratando de entenderlo. La verdad es que ella sentía que había cosas más serias en las qué pensar.

"¿A-alguna vez t-te...has... sentido... minúscula?" Soltó Hinata. "Y-ya sabes..., m-muy chiquitita. ¿S-sin importancia?"

Lois alzó una ceja ante tan extraña pregunta pero la respondió con una sonrisa. "Chica, me la paso entrevistando desde extraterrestres a semidioses. Informo sobre alteraciones dimensionales y desastres a escala global, y mi novio es la criatura más poderosa del planeta." Soltó una risita y bajó la mirada. "¡Claro que me siento minúscula! ¡Por Dios! Hay que estar demente como para hacer lo que yo hago y no sentirse así."

"¿Y e-so t-te molesta?" Hinata prosiguió ansiosa. "O s-sea... ¿Al-alguna vez... te has sen-sentido nerviosa o... o... eh... c-con miedo?"

"Sí... algo." Sintiéndose incómoda, Lois miró hacia atrás y se cruzó de brazos. "Digo, eso hace parte del trabajo. ¿Por qué?"

"¿A-alguna v-vez t-te has s-sentido c-como si simplemente no f-fueras buena y cre-reyeras que de-deberías s-ser m-mejor...?"

"¡Óyeme! ¿Qué me estás tratando de decir?" Interrumpió Lois con un toque de furia en su voz. "¿Acaso te importa?

Hinata se encogió, como si le hubieran pegado. "¡N-n-n-n-nada! ¡L-l-l-lo siento! S-sólo... sólo... preguntaba..."

Hubo un corto instante de silencio. Hinata, aún tensa y apenada, trataba por todos los medios de no mirar a Lois. Por su parte, Lois tomaba notas furiosamente y de vez en cuando le dirigía a Hinata miradas de extrañeza. Sólo se escuchaba en el ambiente el barítono de Naruto.

Hubo una explosión de carcajadas por parte de los asistentes porque Naruto hizo un comentario agudo y gracioso sin querer. Inmediatamente Hinata alzó la mirada hacia él y una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Lois, quien había alzado su mirada al mismo tiempo, vio a Hinata y su rostro se suavizó.

"Aaaah, ya." Dijo al cerrar su block de notas. "_De__eso_ es que estabas hablando ¿no?"

El cabello de Hinata se sacudió en una ola de vergüenza, los ojos pálidos y sobresaltados de Hinata le devolvieron a Lois la mirada en shock. "¡NONONO!" Insistía, pero su cara roja roja desmentía sus palabras. "No, Lois-san, no es eso... es que..."

"¡Eh, Ave María! ¿Qué ustedes los shinobi no saben mentir bien?" Lois volteó sus ojos. "¡Vamos!" prosiguió, agitando su índice con expectación. "¡Vamos, 'manita! Tienes que admitirlo. No puedes engañar a una periodista."

El sonrojamiento de Hinata no se desvaneció pero optó por bajar la mirada en vez de negar entre tartamudeos. "Sin embargo ¿Acaso alguna vez no te has sentido así?"

Lois se encogió de hombros con algo de incomodidad, escudándose en una sonrisa. "A veces. Cuando me pongo a pensar y no puedo creer cuán suertuda soy y que todo eso sea verdad. Digo, ese tipo tiene abdominales y pectorales duros como la roca y aún así es tan dulce y querido como... bueno, como él mismo. TODO EL MUNDO lo ama. Entonces ¿Por qué me eligió a mí...? ¡Dios mío! Ni siquiera sé cómo describirlo."

"¿Alguna vez... has deseado s-ser más fuerte? ¿O más grande? Ya sabes, ¿para llamar más su atención?"

"No... no de esa manera. Por alguna razón eso no ha sido problema." Sonriendo, Lois negó con la cabeza. "Él parece haberme escogido. No sé por qué. Pero... a veces... sí." Lois miró hacia otro lado un momento. "Cuando se formó la Liga y apareció Mujer Maravilla, hubo muchos tabloides que empezaron a decir que ella y él estaban saliendo." Aún mirando a otro lado, Lois se mordió un labio y un semblante de tristeza se vio en su rostro. "Ese fue... un año muy difícil." Su semblante se suavizó mientras proseguía contando. "Pero el tiempo pasó y parecía estar tan obsesionado conmigo como siempre. Entonces, no sé. Supongo que a veces desearía ser más poderosa sólo para sentirme más... igual, supongo." Una sonrisa maliciosa se apoderó de su cara. "Pero cuando tengo la oportunidad para hacerlo retorcerse, me doy cuenta de cuán poderosa soy realmente."

Lois le dirigió una mirada chistosa a Hinata, pero la kunoichi seguía mirando al piso. "Yo... nunca he podido hacer eso." Admitió.

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Lois. "¿Ah no? ¡Huy! Lo siento, chiquis."

Hubo sonoros aplausos que hicieron que ambas alzaran la mirada. Naruto, con una sonrisa tensa dibujada en su rostro, le hizo una reverencia a los periodistas y Superman estaba haciendo lo mejor para llamar discretamente la atención de Hinata.

"Sigues tú, niñita." Decía Lois mientras Hinata se ponía de pie. "No te preocupes. Son más gentiles con las mujeres."

...

Su pierna tenía muy mal aspecto. Sásuke tenía la suficiente experiencia como para saberlo. Pese a todo, su experiencia como shinobi también le decía que quedarse en la calle, retorciéndose por el dolor, sería algo suicida dado que había un hombre persiguiéndolo con una escopeta. Agarrando su pierna con ambas manos y haciendo lo mejor para estabilizarla, se deslizó hacia un callejón. Una caneca de basura convenientemente localizada le proveyó de refugio y escondite; Sásuke miraba desde ahí cómo el anciano corría, miraba a todos lados, maldecía y regresaba a la armería.

Sásuke suspiró y se apoyó en el muro. Un dolor agudísimo fluía por su cuerpo mientras se movía. Reticentemente tomó bríos para ver su pierna herida.

Tuvo que romper la tela ensangrentada de su pantalón antes de poder inspeccionar bien la herida. La sangre brotaba de un hoyo de tamaño considerable en su pantorrilla. Un torniquete hechizo e improvisado hecho de la tela arrancada y una correa detuvo el sangrado lo suficiente como para revisar mejor; menos mal que pudo sacar la mayor parte de los perdigones y demás metralla que aún estaban en la herida. No era tan tonto como para creer que las había sacado todas, pero era algo.

Por primera vez desde que empezó a ir tras Ítachi, Sásuke deseó que Karín estuviera a su lado. O, al menos, que aún tuviera los poderes curativos de Orochimaru. Nunca se había tomado la molestia de aprender jutsu médicos aparte del bisturí de chakra de Kabuto. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que se había dado sus propios primeros auxilios.

Eso no significaba, de ninguna manera, que no pudiera dárselos. Casi todo el mundo sabía cómo vendar una herida, aún si él tuviera que usar una gabardina sucia y jironeada. Un tablón cercano, aunado a su tubo de plomo y un poco de cable eléctrico bastarían para hacer un entablillado. Nada de esto sería suficiente, pero servirían hasta encontrar buena atención médica.

Ahora pues, hora de ver el botín. Pese a la confusión del robo, se había hecho a un par de revólveres y unos cuantos cartuchos. Los miró con pesar mientras los cargaba, le parecían un par de cosas viejas y torpes. Los recuerdos de sus Mini Uzis momentáneamente lo llenaron de nostalgia.

Pero bueno. Bastarían por ahora. Y sí que los necesitaba ya que su pierna...

"Tienes bonitos _fierros_, Pelo'e Cabuya."

Los reflejos de Sásuke eran veloces, con o sin chakra. Bloqueó el golpe del sujeto y esquivó el puño antes de levantarse de un salto, apoyándose lo más que podía en su pierna herida.

"¡Huy! Míralo, Don. ¡Pelo'e Cabuya tiene reflejos!"

"Y también tiene fierros buenos. Chévere." El más enano de ambos malhechores sonreía con malicia mientras Sásuke se movía hacia adelante. "Sin pistas. No hay _tombos_ [policías]. Somos invisibles."

Sásuke ignoró lo que decían. Sólo cargó el arma que no se le había caído. El cartucho encajó con un click.

"Huy, la cargó. Pelo'e Cabuya está listo."

"Le va a doler, Pelo'e Cabuya está siendo demasiado _lamparoso_." El más alto sacó una navaja. "Milimétrico, hermano. Cortar y chuzar y cortar y..."

El matón no terminó la frase porque Sásuke le propinó un balazo certero entre los ojos. El más pequeño sólo pudo avanzar dos pasos más.

Sásuke observaba pensativamente cómo el segundo cuerpo caía de bruces al pavimento y la sangre brotaba de debajo de él. Por más que se esforzara, Sásuke no podía entender por qué las personas tendían a hablar mucho, especialmente en combate. Lo único que se lograba era perder segundos críticos. ¿Por qué alguien...?

Sintió el mordisco en su brazo segundos antes de que se escuchara el crujido. En otra ocasión se habría volteado y le habría asestado tres o cuatro disparos bien dados al sujeto que estuviera detrás suyo, pero no había mucho qué hacer frente a diez o doce hombres que surgían de las sombras. Por el momento, Sásuke agarró la pistola, se la puso cerca y trató de pensar en cómo "se encargaría" del siguiente.

"Le diste piso a los hermanos Cuchillo," dijo el más alto, poniéndose delante de los demás con un aire decidido. Un revólver descansaba en su cinturón. "Ellos eran parceros nuestros. Hermanito."

"¡Qué gonorrea! Se los bajó como ratas." Un sujeto de piel oscura sostenía amenazadoramente una palanca. "Pagará."

Sásuke se dobló, lentamente, y recogió la otra arma.

"Se bajó un poco'e fierros, parce." Comentó un muchacho bajito que estaba en medio, sonriendo maliciosamente. "Se los bajó al viejo Hurley. No son la gran cosa, pero aguantan."

Un segundo cartucho hizo click en la nueva arma.

"Esos fierros son nuestros. Se las mostraremos al patrón junto con la cabeza de esta coscorria." Decía una nueva voz que resonaba en el ambiente a medida que nuevas siluetas salían de las sombras.

Sásuke respiró profundamente. Abrió fuego.

...

"_N-nunca quisimos he-herir a nadie. La... las peleas que sostuvimos al principio su-sucedieron simplemente po-porque hubo ma-malentendidos entre no-nosotros. Nosotros... a nosotros se nos entrena para ayudar de cualquier manera que podamos, más que todo para proteger. De-de hecho, mucho de mi entrenamiento inicial consistía en labores domésticas y mandados."_

"¡Oigan! ¿No les parece linda?" Bruce Wayne le echó un vistazo a la pantalla de plasma. "Un poco joven, quizá, pero no está mal ¿no?"

Con una mirada inmutable, Lucius Fox enmudeció el televisor y miró a su jefe. "Señor, ¿debo entender que está basando la solidez de Seguros Gótica en la apariencia de la chica?"

"¿Qué? ¡No! Por Dios, Fox, ¡cómo se te ocurre! Esa chica es demasiado joven para mí. No, me gusta lo que dijo el chico que habló antes que ella. Todo eso de 'querer enmendar las cosas' y esa vaina. Parece un chico muy en su sitio."

"En su sitio o no, Sr. Wayne, el punto es que los riesgos en finca raíz de Ciudad Gótica han aumentado significativamente," comentó un anciano elegante que estaba al fondo de la mesa. "Seguros Gótica es una nueva inversión, la cual, creo, empezamos bajo su iniciativa. Ahora usted nos pide que nos arriesguemos basándonos en lo que ha dicho un adolescente." Se acomodó las solapas de su traje. "No es la clase de cosas que uno hace con una nueva compañía."

Un asentimiento vino de un hombre joven y un poco gordo que estaba sentado al frente de Fox. "Sr. Wayne, si yo pudiera..." tecleó unos cuantos botones de su portátil y una nueva imagen apareció en la pantalla plasma. "Ya el 87% de las aseguradoras locales han aumentado sus cuotas un 15% al menos. Siete grandes aseguradoras nacionales han añadido a Ciudad Gótica a su lista de localidades volátiles y estimamos que las demás compañías seguirán su ejemplo." Oprimió otro botón y un nuevo conjunto de imágenes apareció. "Ahora bien, dadas las cuotas en Metrópolis..."

"Reese, sin tantos números ¿bien? Que me hace doler la cabeza," gimoteó Bruce, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano. "Miren, ¿y qué? Tenemos miles de millones descansando en las cuentas ¿cuál es el problema si perdemos unos cuantos cientos aquí o allá?"

Los hombres en la sala de juntas intercambiaron miradas. "Señor, si adoptamos las tasas de destrucción de Metrópolis, podríamos tener pérdidas del orden de millones de dólares. Quizá más. Seguros Gótica no puede absorber un golpe así y tampoco podemos arriesgar los activos del Grupo Empresarial Wayne para ayudarla."

"Además Seguros Gótica tiene otros accionistas."

"Aun si perdiésemos sólo mil dólares, a estas alturas sería algo crítico. Una nueva compañía es vulnerable, impreparada." Frunció el ceño Fox. "No tenemos los suficientes clientes como para distribuir costos."

"¡Exacto!" Wayne se levantó repentinamente de su silla, con su dedo en alto. "¡Clientes! Somos nuevos ¿no? Y no tenemos muchos clientes en nuestra compañía. PERO si mantenemos bajas nuestras cuotas mientras los demás las encarecen, ¡obtendremos CAMIONADOS de clientes!" Sonrió de oreja a oreja ante el auditorio.

"¡Los mismos 'camionados' de clientes que harán más significativas nuestras pérdidas!" añadió el más veterano de los accionistas.

"¡Bah!" Manoteó Bruce ligeramente. "¡Vamos! Aquí no ha habido una catástrofe todavía. Bueno, está bien, la ciudad casi sale volando por los aires, pero el punto es que no pasó nada."

"No, el punto es que _pudo_ haber pasado algo." Corrigió Reese. "La industria aseguradora se basa en la valoración de riesgos."

"¿Y? ¿Cuál fue el riesgo en este caso? Supermán va a entrenar al chico, estará en Metrópolis o en algún campo de entrenamiento de la Liga de la Justicia. No va a entrenarlo aquí." Bruce golpeó con el índice la mesa para enfatizar este punto. "Lo único que seguramente vamos a tener será más turismo y uno que otro figurín sobrenatural."

Fox escuchaba atentamente. Wayne, si bien no era el empresario más brillante del mundo, tenía arranques ocasionales de intuición que tendían a dar frutos. Había sido suya la idea de incursionar en la industria aeroespacial, inversión que dio enormes dividendos con el ascenso de la Liga de la Justicia. Esta manipulación de las cuotas de seguros, aunque desquiciadas a primera visita, tendrían algo de posibilidad. Funcionaría. Seguros Gótica podría ganar miles de clientes mientras las otras compañías los perderían, y cuando las cuotas volvieran a su nivel normal, Seguros Gótica estaría en la cima. El riesgo era enorme, al igual que las potenciales ganancias. Mientras pensaba en esto, pudo ver similares ideas recorriendo los rostros de los otros miembros de la junta directiva.

Bruce escogió ese preciso instante para alzar la voz. "Bueno, escúchenme. Les dejo mi idea a su consideración, aunque en realidad yo no veo problema. ¿Pero saben qué les digo? Estoy seguro que hay un montón de sitios en Ciudad Gótica en los cuales pueda poner yo mi dinero." La sutil amenaza salió de él tan suave como una gota de veneno. "Me voy, tengo una cita."

"¿En serio?" Reese, como era el nuevo del grupo, aún no había aprendido que no se le debía hacerle esa clase de preguntas a Wayne. "No sabía que había otras reuniones para hoy ¿con quién se va ver?"

La junta directiva miró cómo en los ojos de Wayne se formaba una mirada lujuriosa. "Bueno, tiene cabello largo y negro, ojos azules, y unas piernas..."

"Gracias, Sr. Wayne por su tiempo." Fox interrumpió la inevitable descripción. "La junta tomará en cuenta su opinión y le informará la decisión que tomare." Se las arregló para esbozar una sonrisa. "Espero que la pase bien con su cita."

Wayne le dio como respuesta una sonrisa maliciosa. "Oh, ¡pero por supuesto que sí!"

...

"¡Te vo'a rajar, gonorreahijuep*ta! ¡Muérete, malpar*do! ¡Te-AAAARGH!"

"¿Pero por qué SIEMPRE hablan?" Decía Sásuke mientras le disparaba al otro matón. Tenía que ser cuidadoso porque ya sentía las armas peligrosamente ligeras. Alejándose de una navaja, giró y apuntó con su arma a la cabeza de otro pandillero. Disparó y giró otra vez antes de que el hombre cayera boca abajo.

Sásuke sintió que algo mordía su muslo sano. Otro pistolero. Ignorando el dolor, se lanzó hasta quedar detrás de un contenedor de basura convenientemente situado, contestándole los balazos al pandillero. _¿Pero__cuántos__son?__Ya__tienen__que__quedar__pocos_. Su pierna entablillada tambaleó con el salto y Sásuke silbó del dolor.

La pierna no era el único problema. Ahora Sásuke estaba pensando en Kakashi con más respeto. ¿Cómo CARAJOS se supone que uno pueda pelear sin percepción de la profundidad? La falta de un ojo ya le había significado casi treinta heridas.

Dos pandilleros más mordieron el polvo al ser víctimas de las últimas balas de las armas Sásuke. Terminada la munición, el shinobi no botó las pistolas sino que las agarró cual garrotes. Saltando hacia adelante, Sásuke empuñaba sus nuevas armas con tanta furia y eficacia como se la pudiera permitir un solo ojo.

Parecía que ya no eran tantos. Sásuke no estaba seguro de POR QUÉ prácticamente todos los pandilleros de la zona se le habían venido –a lo mejor les gustaban las buenas peleas- pero finalmente su número parecía estar disminuyendo.

La empuñadura metálica del revólver hizo crujir la mandíbula de su oponente y el hombre cayó al suelo gimiendo. Sásuke aprovechó el momento para arrojar el arma y recoger el bate de baseball del sujeto, y entonces ya estaba enfrentándose a otro más. Si seguía así, podría ser capaz de avanzar hacia otro de sus contrincantes, coger su pistola...

Un vistazo fue la única alerta que tuvo antes de que su barriga sufriera un violento puñetazo.

Sásuke salió volando hacia atrás y chocó contra varias canecas de basura y una vieja lavadora. Su pierna herida rebotó contra el suelo, mandando una oleada de dolor que subió por su médula espinal. La tablilla crujió muy feo. Mientras el tinnitus en sus oídos se desvanecía y su visión se aclaraba, vió a un extraño adolescente gris que se aproximaba sigilosamente.

"¡Carajo! Sí que eres rápido." Sonrió malignamente el joven mostrando sus dientes. Su cabello negro como la noche sobresalía sobre un par de ojos oscuros hundidos en una cara gris. Una camiseta ajustada apenas cubría unos fibrosos músculos y una serie de intrincados tatuajes que discurrían por sus brazos. Guantes despuntados y botas de motociclista completaban el cuadro amenazador. "Quizá esto sí valga la pena.".

"¡Johnny!" Uno de los maleantes más pequeños apareció corriendo. "Johnny, patrón, lo trajimos para acá, tal y como lo pidió. Esta es la gurrupleta que le dio piso a los hermanos Cuchillo y que..."

"Sí, sí. Ya lo sé, perrito." Johnny el Rancio le dio una palmadita a su subalterno. "El que dizque era todo fuerte y que tales. Les dio piso a todos sólo para traérmelo acá. Bien." Volvió a mirar a Sásuke. "Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Tú y yo nos vamos a dar en la jeta. Aquí mismito. Y, perrito, _peliemos_ bien que no he tenido una buena pelea desde esa vez con Robin."

...

"_...sin__duda__constituye__un__gran__desafío__para__la__opinión__pública.__¿Les__damos__la__bienvenida__a__nuestro__mundo__y__los__dejamos__andar__libremente__entre__nosotros__o,__actuando__guiados__por__el__miedo__y__la__paranoia,__los__encerramos__en__donde__no__los__podamos__ver?__La__Liga__de__la__Justicia__ha..._"

"¡Pero mírense ustedes, chicos!" La repentina voz hizo que Neji alzara la mirada. "¿Te estás recuperando?"

"Eso parece." Neji asintió ante Chico Bestia y los demás a medida que entraban a la habitación. Después de unas deliberaciones, la Liga acordó reunir a todos los ninja heridos en la misma habitación, pese a las protestas del personal médico. Robin se había retirado del hospital poco después de haber sido estabilizado, pero nadie sabía realmente si se había ido por su cuenta o si Batman se lo había llevado. Los Titanes, pese a su rápida recuperación, venían a menudo (por petición de la Liga) a visitar a sus convalecientes amigos.

"¡Muchos saludos y mis más sinceros votos de pronta salud para ti, amigo Neji! Gritó Starfire, entusiastamente, mientras mostraba una enorme ancheta con chocolates y frutas. "¡Que el Offlag cante por tu cuerpo!"

Neji le dio una reverencia, tan bien como podía. "Muchas gracias." Le dijo. "Por favor, siéntate al lado de mi cama." Mientras Starfire hacía eso, sintió que Tenten la miraba desde su cama. En japonés dijo _¿Y__esta__vieja__qué?_ Neji le dio a Tenten una sonrisa tranquilizante y esperaba que le siguiera la corriente.

"Parece ser que ya casi están curados, amigos." Chico Bestia sonreía mientras miraba a la habitación, entonces frunció el ceño en concentración. "¿Y en dónde está Lee? ¿Ya salió de alta?"

Una carcajada corta vino de Kiba. "¿Estás bromeando? Otra vez está afuera entrenando. Se fue hace como media hora. Uno de los metahumanos deberá traerlo acá en diez minutos."

"Oh." Chico Bestia arrugó su nariz. "Están viendo la conferencia de prensa de Naruto, ¿no?" Preguntó mientras volteaba su cabeza para ver hacia el televisot que estaba montado en una esquina de la habitación.

"Ya casi acaban." Kiba se encogió de hombros. "Ahora hay una vieja 'Janiot' y un canoso de apellido 'Cooper' comentando lo que dijeron Naruto y Hinata. Yo iba a ver la lucha libre de la WWE pero el muy tonto del Neji no me dejó."

Neji ignoró el comentario.

"Sabes que la lucha libre es mentira ¿no?"

"¿Qué? Por supuesto que sé que es mentira. ¡Por Rikudo Sennin! Es me gusta reírme de la gente que finge pelear."

"¿Y en dónde está Sákura?" Preguntó inesperadamente Raven. "¿No es su curandera?"

Kiba volteó sus ojos. "Quién sabe. Últimamente ha estado evitando a todo el mundo."

"Las heridas que tuvimos estaban por encima de su nivel," intervino Neji, sintiendo la necesidad de defender a la kunoichi. "El chakra no es muy efectivo para sanar quemaduras y no puede reducir inmediatamente conmociones cerebrales."

"O hacer crecer extremidades de nuevo,"

Neji le dio a Tenten otra mirada preocupada. Cuando al fin se despertó, había pasado unas cuantas horas sintiéndose emocionada de haber escapado. Los siguientes días los pasó en medio de la confusión y la incertidumbre con respecto al nuevo mundo que J'onn y los demás ninja le mostraron a ella. Luego pasó más días frustrada ante la imposibilidad de salir y explorar este nuevo mundo. Y ahora... ya estaba enfrentando la realidad. Tenten había pasado ya casi una semana sentada en una cama reflexionando en las consecuencias a largo plazo de la falta de una mano.

Aparentemente esto no se veía tan mal. Tenten, como especialista en armas, no necesitaba hacer muchos sellos con ambas manos. Y muchas armas podían ser usadas con una sola. Si eso se volviere un problema serio, podría incluso probar con un brazo marioneta... Sákura había mencionado antes que había cosas de ésas en Suna.

La realidad era otra. Las prótesis son caras y difíciles de usar, en especial para alguien sin experiencia con las marionetas. Y aunque ella no usaba muchos jutsu, éstos aún eran parte importante de su arsenal. El que le faltara un brazo la ponía, en esencia, en la misma posición que Lee... ella tampoco tenía la habilidad de usar muchos jutsu. Y, de eso Lee podía dar fe, es muy difícil ser un ninja sin tener tal habilidad.

Y ser ninja era una de las cosas que Tenten siempre habría querido ser.

La situación pedía a gritos una distracción. "Qué bueno verte de pie otra vez, Cyborg." Dijo Neji.

"Qué bueno es volver a ver a mis piecitos." El hombre metálico le devolvió la sonrisa. "Parece ser que a Fixit le tomó mucho hacer que todo volviera a funcionar como debiera." Flexionó algunos músculos sintéticos. "Pero lo importante es que he vuelto."

La distracción parece estar funcionando. Tenten está prestando algo de atención, pero con algo de desdén.

"¿Y todo está trabajando bien? ¿Cómo debiera?" Preguntó Neji, esperando que la conversación continuara.

"Oh, sí... de hecho mejor en algunos casos. Mejoró mi cañón sónico y le puso algunos jugueticos más. Ven, mira esto." Con una sonrisita de satisfacción, Cyborg extendió su brazo y lo transformó en cañón sónico.

Un súbito grito hizo eco por todo el pasillo. Al mismo tiempo los ninja voltearon a ver a una Tenten extremadamente sorprendida que señalaba al cañón-brazo de Cyborg con fascinación y horror. "¿¡Pe-pe-pero qué es esa COSA?" Gritó, encantada, y haciendo gestos.

Cyborg miró a Neji, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Es... mi... cañón sónico." Acercándose a la cama de Tenten, le acercó su brazo-cañón para que lo mirara con mayor voracidad. "Se... transforma en un brazo prostético. Para ese propósito lo uso la mayor parte del tiempo." Ganando entusiasmo a medida que hablaba, añadió. "Y no sólo es cañón. Fixit le puso además un láser cortador, unos cuantos misiles y un paralizador eléctrico para cuando..."

La sonrisa que se veía en el rostro de Tenten era tal que si Sásori la hubiera visto, habría salido huyendo y llorando del susto. "¿Puedo tener uno?"

...

Era la peor pelea que Sásuke hubiera tenido. No se habría sentido tan mal de no haber sido por algo tan simple. ¡Taijutsu! ¡Taijutsu puro y duro! (aunque acompañado con algunos objetos que estaban siendo usados como arma). Nada de poderes especiales, nada de armas; sólo golpes.

Rancio no era muy rápido que digamos, pero era fuerte y astuto. Un golpe había bastado para mandar volando hacia atrás a Sásuke, otro golpe le había partido una costilla o dos.

Ahora ellos estaban frente a frente. Sásuke tenía que cojear, arrastrando su pierna entablillada andes de reposar su peso en ella el tiempo suficiente como para patear con su otra pierna. No era una manera muy digna de moverse. Esperaba que el haber agarrado el bate de baseball le permitiera suplir su falta de agilidad.

La pierna de Johnny se movió súbitamente.

Sásuke movió su pierna herida para apenas esquivar un poderoso gancho de izquierda. Rompió el bate en la cabeza de Rancid. El pandillero adolescente se echó para atrás y tropezó por lo que Sásuke aprovechó para darle un golpe en el abdomen con lo que quedaba del bate. Rodeando al par de peleadores, los pandilleros vitoreaban o abucheaban.

Sorprendentemente, Johnny se recuperó y dio la vuelta para dar otro golpe poderoso. Sásuke interpuso su brazo por lo que el golpe impactó en el. Los huesos crujieron. Hubo otro golpe, otro y otro más y Sásuke tuvo que echarse para atrás para quedar fuera del alcance. Podía sentir cómo se iba acercando a la pared por lo que se echó a un lado, moviendo su pierna herida lo mejor posible.

"¡Quédate quieto, agonía!" Rancio parecía estar cansándose de darle puños al aire, por lo que acometió. Sásuke se encontró a sí mismo otra vez cojeando hacia un lado, con una desventaja increíblemente creciente. Se dio cuenta de que esto no estaba funcionando. _Este__sujeto__puede__correr__más__rápido__de__lo__que__puedo__cojear.__No__puedo__bloquearlo,__no__puedo__esquivarlo.__¿Qué__hago?_

"¡AAAAAH!" Un puño del Rancio impactó en él. Sásuke se agachó y el puño se enterró en el muro, justo detrás de él, alcanzando a romper ladrillo y argamasa. Alzándose ágilmente, tocó el brazo en un nervio y éste se retorció.

Para consternación de Sásuke, Rancio simplemente sonrió maliciosamente. "A ustedes les gusta hacer ese truquito ¿no?" Rió. Su otro puño apareció de la nada antes de que Sásuke pudiera detenerlo por lo que salió volando por el improvisado ring. "Ese pendejo del Robin me hizo ese mismo truquito. No sé por qué. Sólo me hizo cosquillas."

Sásuke, con su cara en el pavimento, se permitió a sí mismo un instante para recuperarse. Este oponente le gustaba regodearse, el quedarse en el suelo le daría tiempo, lo cual era algo que más necesitaba ya que cada músculo de su ser padecía de dolor. Echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor y elaboró un plan.

Empujando el suelo con sus manos, Sásuke se levantó. Su mano izquierda encontró una barra de metal que uno de los pandilleros había botado. Su mano derecha, disimuladamente, alcanzó un tubo de drenaje flojo que sobresalía de un techo.

"Con que te levantas, ¿eh?" Rancio siguió hacia adelante, sonriendo malignamente. "¿Acaso quieres más?"

Jalando el tubo flojo, Sásuke agitó en el aire sus dos nuevas armas y las puso en posición mientras Rancio se le acercaba.

Un puño salió en dirección a él. Sásuke lo desvió con la barra. Rancio le dio un gancho ascendente. Sásuke lo detuvo con el tubo. Una patada del Rancio impactó con ambas armas que formaron una cruz defensiva. Los brazos de Sásuke se movieron como rayo, esquivando y desviando todo puño y ataque proveniente de Johnny. Aún así el pandillero nunca vaciló, nunca se amilanó. Sólo prosiguió atacando.

Sásuke decidió pasar a la ofensiva. Se agachó debajo del siguiente golpe y lanzó un golpe con el tubo. El otro brazo de Johnny lo detuvo, bloqueando así el ataque, pero la pierna herida de Sásuke propinó una patada que impactó en el rostro del delincuente.

El dolor se expandió por Sásuke cual fuego y tardó un poco en disiparse. Las tinieblas nublaron su visión; lanzó un grito apagado y se tumbó hacia atrás, agarrando su pierna. Aún con su visión borrosa, pudo ver su entablillado. Su tubo estaba abollado, su barra estaba completamente partida en dos. La pierna estaba doblada en un ángulo bastante raro.

"¡M*ERDA! ¡ESO ME DOLIÓ!" Sásuke alzó la mirada, incrédulamente, para ver a un Rancio bastante enojado. "¡Voy a tener dolor de cabeza por semanas, granhijuep*ta! ¡Ya vas a ver!"

Lentamente, Johnny caminó hacia adelante. Sásuke, quien yacía en el suelo incapaz de levantarse, no quiso esperar. Lanzó el tubo con toda la puntería que un solo ojo con visión nebulosa le podía ofrecer.

Agarrándolo con una sola mano, Johnny lo partió en dos y siguió en pos de Sásuke. Se dobló y se agachó hasta quedar al nivel del ninja. Lo que quedaba de la barra cayó silbando hacia el Rancio pero él lo detuvo a tiempo y lo hizo pedazos.

"¿Sabes una cosa, perrito?" dijo. "Yo quería una buena pelea." Una mueca burlona se apoderó de sus facciones. "Pero no eres más que una completa chucha."

El brazo de Sásuke se alzó para golpearlo. Rancio lo detuvo y sonrió malignamente.

...

El crujir del altoparlante hizo que Shikamaru abriera los ojos. "Hm. Regresaste." Bostezando para cubrir su sonrisa, parpadeó jubilosamente ante el calvo que lo veía fijamente a través del vidrio. "Ya estaba empezando a creer que ya no ibas a jugar más ajedrez."

"No lo creo, Sr. Nara. Pero me temo que lo que me preocupa en este momento es algo más serio que eso."

"¿Ah?" Shikamaru bostezó otra vez. "Noto que nos hemos trasladado otra vez. ¿Tuvo algo que ver con las explosiones de la semana pasada?"

En cualquier circunstancia Luthor era un hombre autocontrolado. Shikamaru apenas pudo notar la tensión en los labios de Luthor, por lo que no pudo distinguir si era por una sonrisa o por una mueca. "Sigue usted siendo igual de observador. Sin embargo ese no es el asunto al cual me estaba refiriendo."

"¿Entonces cuál es?"

"Usted no está en posición de hacerme ese tipo de preguntas, Sr. Nara."

_Ja_. Pensó Shikamaru, disimulando cuidadosamente su euforia. _Se__le__escapó__otro__más.__¿Pero__cuál?__¿Y__cuántos__le__quedan?__Supongo__que__no__puedo__esperar__a__que__me__lo__diga._

En voz alta, dijo. "¿Y entonces? ¿Otra partida?"

"Hoy no. Tengo más preguntas qué hacerle. Y usted TENDRÁ que respondérmelas."

_Ajá,__una__abertura_. Shikamaru trató de añadirle un toque de miedo a su voz. "Ah. Sí, sí. Claro. Lo que quieras. Ya no tienes que hacerme esa... eh... cosa con el control. Confía en mí."

"No mucho." Luthor sonrió fríamente.

_Perfecto_. "¿Ah?" Shikamaru movió su cabeza fingiendo confusión. "¿Y entonces por qué me preguntas a mí y no a los demás? ¿Ya no los tienes?" Dejó que la arrogancia fluyera por su voz. "Tiene que ser una molestia estar aquí abajo con tu último prisionero. En especial dándote cuenta de que no eres tan inteligente como para saber que... ¡AAAAARGH!"

"Soy lo suficientemente inteligente, Sr Nara," respondió Luthor fríamente mientras miraba al adolescente gritar y retorcerse del dolor por los electrochoques causados por sus ataduras eléctricas. "Por ejemplo, sé lo suficiente como para saber si usted me está diciendo la verdad o no; para eso no necesito de aparatos."

El fuego crepitante en sus venas cesó, el dolor deslumbrante que opacaba sus ojos se desvaneció. Shikamaru yacía en su cama respirando dificultosamente. "Te... te dije... que... que no... no tenías que... hacer...eso..."

"Entonces usted debió guardarme el debido respeto como el dios que soy," respondió Luthor, mirándose las uñas de sus dedos. "Siempre tenga presente, Sr. Nara, que usted es el prisionero y que yo soy el amo. Nunca lo olvide."

"No... no lo haré... señor..." Dijo Shikamaru, pero adentro se reía a carcajadas. _No__mencionó__a__los__demás.__Lo__habría__hecho__si__hubiera__querido__impresionarme.__DEBO__de__ser__el__último__que__le__queda.__Tengo__el__monopolio._

"Ahora que hemos dejado todo en claro, es hora de hablar de todo lo que sepa usted. El Úchiha. ¿En dónde está?"

"He estado encerrado en una habitación por casi tres meses. ¿Y esperas que lo sepa?"

La mano de Luthor otra vez se acercó al botón de electrochoques, pero encontró razonable la respuesta de Shikamaru. "Entonces dígame." Prosiguió. "¿Qué clase de técnicas usaría él para moverse rápido por grandes distancias?"

"Hay muchísimos métodos usados por muchísimos... ¡AAAU! ¡Bueno! ¡Está bien! El más común es el Shunshin no Jutsu, una forma de teletrasportación; pero está limitada por el rango de visión, no se puede mover muy lejos con eso. De pronto es invocación a la inversa. Necesitaría a otra persona, un ninja para efectuarla, podrías intentar con..."

"No tiene a nadie."

_¡Ajá!__Con__que__Luthor__ha__de__tener__al__resto__del__Equipo__Taka.__Bueno__es__saberlo_. "Bueno... bien, la única sería con el Hirashin no Jutsu. Pero eso está fuera del alcance de Sásuke. Sólo ha sido perfeccionado por un solo ninja, y aún así se necesitaba kunai especiales a los cuales Sásuke no habría podido tener acceso."

"¿El único método?" La mano de Luthor flotaba otra vez sobre el botón.

"Este... bueno... Ninguno que yo... ¡Espera!" Shikamaru le añadió un pequeño grito a su voz al ver que Luthor ya iba a oprimir el aciago botón. Tenía que hacerle una pequeña concesión. De otro modo Luthor no le creería. "El maestro de Sásuke... Úchiha Mádara... tenía un modo de desplazarse por medio de la teletrasportación. ¡Pero nadie sabía cómo funcionaba! Era más avanzado que el Hirashin no Jutsu, más mortífero. Aparentemente le permitía aparecerse en donde quisiera y atravesar muros y cosas así."

"¿Cómo funciona?" La voz de Luthor era fría.

"Nadie sabe, eso... ¡AAAAAYAYAY! ¡AAARGH! ¡Lo juro! ¡Es un jutsu secreto! ¡Así asesinaba gente a diestra y siniestra! ¡Lo único que se sabe es que tenga probablemente algo que ver con el Sháringan!"

"La habilidad de cruzar dimensiones." Los ojos de Luthor se entrecerraron. "Ya veo. Aún así, de haber sido de ese modo, lo hubiera sabido. ¿Entonces cómo escapó?"

"Por favor, dime que estás hablando solo porque realmente no sé cómo le hizo." Esto le sirvió de advertencia a Shikamaru, a lo mejor se estaba pasando de gracioso. "Lo juro. Te he dicho todo lo que sé. A lo mejor algún otro se lo llevó."

"¿Otro jugador?" murmuró Luthor. "Eso puede ser... complicado." Negando con la cabeza para liberarse de ese pensamiento, miró hacia el prisionero y sonrió fríamente. "Muy bien. Es hora de la diversión."

"¿¡Diversión!" Shikamaru estaba más que orgulloso por el tono frenético que le dio a su voz.

"Pero por supuesto." La muy conocida pantalla se encendió. "Quiere usted jugar con las blancas o con las negras, Sr. Nara?"

...

Puntos negros y rojos bailaban en frente de los ojos de Sásuke. El ninja gemía del dolor. Su pierna izquierda estaba rota, sus costillas le dolían y ahora su brazo derecho estaba doblado en un ángulo poco natural y la sangre brotaba por su nueva articulación.

"Mis llaverías me dijeron que eras un peleador ni el berraco." La silueta borrosa de Johnny el Rancio negó con la cabeza. "Pero no eres más que otro buscapleitos visajoso que se cree la chimba sólo porque sabe karate. Nada de fuerza." La pierna izquierda del pandillero se movió confusamente y Sásuke sintió cómo algo impactaba con fuerza en su abdomen. Hizo fuerzas para ahogar el grito de dolor. "Es hora de que aprendas quién manda aquí. ¿Quién es el rey, Don Chimbita? ¡DILO!"

Sásuke apenas pudo gritar: "¡Come mi*rda!"

Otra vez sintió el golpe en su abdomen. "¡DILO!"

"Jamás." Sásuke gruñó en medio de dolores.

"¡Bah! Eres un lámpara." Rancio movió ligeramente su mano y se marchó. "Hubiera seguido pero no eres más que un pobre güevón sin gracia. No vale la pena ni siquiera matarte. ¡Vámonos, parceros! Dejemos acá a esta gurrupleta." Comenzó a alejarse.

"Espera." Sásuke dijo casi inaudiblemente. "Regresa."

Johnny el Rancio siguió caminando.

Con el poco aire que podía respirar, gritó. "¡REGRESA YA MISMO! ¡REGRESA Y MÁTAME SI PUEDES!"

Rancio ni siquiera volteó a mirar.

"¡¿QUE NO VALE LA PENA MATARME? ¡YA VERÁS!"

Nada pasó.

"¡VEN ACÁ Y MÁTAME, HIJUEP*TA!"

Pero Rancio ya se había ido.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**...**

**NDT:**¡HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES! Yo también los he extrañado. No saben cuán aburridor (y lento) es escribir sin tener un computador propio. Lamento mucho no estar actualizando tan rápido como debiera pero les pido paciencia.

**AVANCE:**los héroes se toman muy en serio la labor de enseñarle a nuestros amigos shinobi a cómo ser unos verdaderos héroes, lo cual dará pie a algunas situaciones cómicas (en especial con Lee y Naruto).

A Tenten le dan un regalito que le gustará mucho.

En cuanto a Sásuke, si creen que el haber perdido frente a un pandillero sin chakra le hubiera parecido un golpe inmisericorde a su orgullo ¿cuán más le parecería a él el tener que mendigar?

NO SE PIERDAN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **INSTRUCCIÓN**

**¡No se despeguen!**


	21. Instrucción

**INSTRUCCIÓN**

**...**

"¡Me alegra muchísimo volver a verte, Robin-san!" decía Lee alegremente mientras seguía al justiciero vestido de rojo por las oscuridades de la cueva. "¡No sabíamos qué había sido de ti cuando desapareciste del hospital!"

Robin sonrió socarronamente entre las tinieblas. "Tenía que irme. Mi jefe quería que me encargara de algunos asuntos."

"¿Y no pudo haber esperado hasta que estuvieras recuperado?"

"No." La respuesta de Robin denotaba mucha decisión. "Él no es de esa clase de jefes y los asuntos en cuestión no eran de los que piensas."

"Ah."

"Y hablando de recuperados ¿Cómo te está yendo?" Robin dirigió una mirada calculadora por detrás de su hombro. "Linterna Verde me ha dicho que siempre te escapabas de enfermería para dar vueltas alrededor de la cancha y hacer flexiones de pecho."

"¡Yosh!" Las pobladísimas cejas negras de Lee se levantaron en júbilo. "¡Debo seguir entrenando no importa bajo qué circunstancias me encuentre! El tiempo que estuve en el hospital me hizo retrasar mucho. ¡Debo entrenar el doble para recuperar el tiempo perdido!" Se enmudeció un instante y luego reflexionó. "No. Debo entrenar EL TRIPLE para..."

"Olvídalo." Robin agitó levemente su mano. "Supongo que ya lo sé porque pirateé los historiales médicos y todo eso. Te dieron de alta, debieron adivinar que todos esos balazos y quemaduras ya debían haber sanado. Lo cual no me importa dado lo que quiero que hagas."

"Ah... sí. ¿Exactamente... cuál es la misión?" Lee observaba a su alrededor inquisitivamente.

"No te lo he dicho." Respondió Robin secamente.

Lee frunció el ceño. "Si bien estoy muy agradecido por todo, sin duda alguna he de saber cuál es esa extraña tarea de la que quieres que me encargue." Volvió a mirar la oscuridad del túnel. "Estamos en... ¿una cueva?"

"Sí. Supuestamente los teletrasportadores de la Liga no tienen cobertura aquí pero, si sabes la clave correcta, te mandan a donde sea."

"¿En dónde estamos?"

"Pues tal y como has dicho, en una cueva." Ahora ya habían salido del túnel y Lee estaba vagamente al tanto de que estaban en una cueva muy grande. Esto fue subrayado por Robin al advertirle a Lee que cuidara por donde pisaba. Hasta donde podía decir, estaban caminando por el borde de un abismo muy profundo. Los chillidos de los murciélagos hacían eco por las paredes rocosas y, muy a lo lejos, se podía escuchar el agua gotear en la roca. La única luz en la caverna provenía de unos cuantos rectángulos luminosos montados en un pilar al otro lado. En dirección a ellos iba Robin, Lee lo seguía con la curiosidad aumentando a cada paso.

"En realidad la tarea no es tan tarea que digamos." Robin prosiguió con la conversación.

"¿Oh?" A medida que se acercaban a los rectángulos, Lee se dio cuenta de que eran monitores, parte de una enorme computadora que estaba en un sector elevado de la cueva. "¿Y entonces qué es?"

Robin enmudeció un momento antes de responder. "Es más una prueba. O un favor, dependiendo de dónde lo mires. De todos modos..." se encogió de hombros al detenerse delante de los monitores, "...por eso es por qué te he traído acá."

"¿Por qué _me_ trajiste _a__mí_ acá, Robin-san?"

"Porque yo se lo pedí." Respondió una voz muy grave y profunda. La silla que estaba delante de los computadores giró para revelar los ojos brillantes y la capucha de Batman. "Yo quería hablar contigo."

...

"¡Huy! Mi Dios se lo pague, mi señora."

"Mi Dios... se... lo... pague, mi-se-ño-ra." Sásuke trataba de pronunciar mientras apretaba sus dientes.

"Gracias, mi hermano."

"Gracias... mi... hermano."

"¡¿Qué le pasa, 'mano?" Siseó el hombre que estaba al lado del Úchiha. "¡Por Dios! Creerán que no le gusta que le den algo de platica, parce... ¡Dios la bendiga, señorita!"

"Esto es degradante." Musitó Sásuke mirando la lata que estaba delante de él y las monedas que se apilaban en el fondo.

"¿Sí? Pues yo no puedo quejarme. Y por como lo veo, pues _usté_ tampoco, mi _compa_. ¡Anímese, _pelao_! A la gente le gustan los _llevaos_ como _usté_. Se está... gracias, mi señora... se está haciendo una fortuna acá. ¡Hermano!..." el hombre revisó su sombrero, "... no lo me está yendo tan mal y eso que sólo me estoy chupando su '_popularidá__'_. Así que aguántese." Se volteó a ver hacia la concurrida calle. "¡Huy, _mono_! ¡Regáleme pa' un...!"

Con una mueca, Sásuke miró detenidamente su latica. Siete apelmazados dólares. Sesenta y siete centavos... noventa y dos, corrigió, ya que una moneda de 25 centavos acababa de caer en la lata. Había contado el dinero unas tres veces durante la última hora. Y eso fue desde la hora del almuerzo. Pete el Ciego (el pordiosero que estaba a su lado, quien era de todo menos ciego) le había dicho que había que vaciar la lata de vez en cuando para que la gente no viera que tenía mucha plata y así dejaran de 'colaborarle'. Otros doce dólares y cuarenta y tres centavos reposaban en sus bolsillos.

Eso era más que suficiente como para comprar una comida buena. No lo suficiente como para encontrar un sitio decente para pasar la noche. Ni mucho menos alcanzaba para comprar un arma.

O atención médica, Sásuke lo recordó como si un dolor súbito rasgara sus nervios: unos paramédicos le habían hecho tratamiento básico en sus brazos y piernas mientras estaba inconsciente; pero ya que el Úchiha no tenía seguro médico de ninguna clase, pues no le podían dar un tratamiento completo. Por esa razón simplemente fue abandonado acá, a la vera del camino, con un brazo roto, una pierna rota y con unas costillas crujiendo. Mendigando para comer.

Sásuke se tragó su orgullo y alzó la mirada. "Eh... señor... Me regala... para... un pan. Una monedita... para un pan... Por caridad... ¿Por favor?... Una monedita."

Pero ahora no tenía elección.

"Trate de verse más _llevao_," le susurró Pete el Ciego desde la comisura de sus labios. "Ellos le dan a los que se ven más mal."

Sásuke se tragó su dignidad y rogó. "¿Una monedita? Necesito... ir al hospital."

...

Con sorprendente presteza, Lee saltó hacia atrás, con sus brazos en posición de combate. "¡Tú! Robin-san, ¡esto no me lo esperaba de ti! ¡Esto es muy poco juvenil de tu parte!"

"Me lo vas a agradecer." Le sonrió Robin.

"Ya que trabajaste con Robin durante tanto tiempo, deberías saber que él nunca te pondría en peligro a propósito." Robin le dirigió una mirada a Batman, mezcla de agradecimiento y de sentirse algo insultado ante la expresión 'a propósito'. "Puedes calmarte para que escuches lo que tengo que decirte o, si quieres, puedes desperdiciar tu tiempo dando volteretas por la cueva."

"¡No caeré en tus trucos, hombre oscuro! ¿Qué le has hecho a Robin-san?"

Robin intervino. "Lee, cálmate. Batman es mi jefe."

Lee levantó una ceja en confusión. "Tu... ¿qué?"

"Jefe. Maestro. Sensei. Él me enseñó todos esos movimientos que usé contra ti. Confía en mí, no te atacará."

"¿Oh?" Lee volteó su cabeza defensivamente. "¡Pero si él atacó a mis compañeros la misma noche que llegamos! ¡Le hizo daño a Sákura-san!"

"Pero él es parte de la Liga. ¿O no? Ellos..." Robin se enmudeció al recordar que los ninjas aún no confiaban del todo en la Liga. "Él... ¿no los atacó a ustedes en Ciudad Gótica?"

"Su avión estaba persiguiendo al nuestro. Y arrestó a Chôji-san y a Sai-san."

"Estamos perdiendo el tiempo." Intervino Batman al levantarse de la silla. "Sí, los ataqué a ustedes cuando llegaron acá a Ciudad Gótica. En ese entonces yo pensé que estaba defendiendo a mi ciudad de invasores, como imagino que ustedes igualmente harían en la suya. Eso, dicho sea de paso, fue un error durante la confrontación."

La postura defensiva de Lee se relajó un poco. "¿Entonces te... estás... disculpando?"

"Cometí un error de apreciación." Refunfuñó Batman. "Actué precipitadamente basado en información confusa y fragmentaria. Fue algo infortunado y lo lamento."

El rostro de Lee brilló con muchas lágrimas al mismo tiempo que se lanzó hacia adelante y envolvió a Batman en un abrazo. "¡Te estás disculpando! ¡Llamas de pasión juvenil fluyen fuertes en ti, Batman-san! ¡En verdad alguien con tan noble corazón no puede ser tan malo! Acepto tus disculpas."

Suspirando, Batman hizo esfuerzos para ignorar tanto al adolescente vestido de verde que lo estaba abrazando como al otro de rojo que estaba haciendo muecas de risa. "Muy bien."

"Bueno, ¿ahora qué es lo que quieres decirme, mi juvenil amigo?" Lee finalmente se relajó y miró esperanzadamente al impávido justiciero.

"Robin me contó de los entrenamientos que él hacía contigo." Batman paró un momento mientras se pulía un poco. "Él pensó que quizá yo podría ayudarte con tu entrenamiento."

La cara de Lee casi explotó de brillantez al escuchar la palabra 'entrenamiento'. "¡¿TÚ me vas a ENSEÑAR a mí, Batman-san? Oh... perdón..." Lee soltó una risita algo infantil. "...Batman-¡SENSEI! ¡¿Deseas mostrarme tus poderosas técnicas y tu estilo maravilloso! ¡Aprenderé todo lo que tengas que enseñarme antes de que nos vayamos, o correré alrededor de Ciudad Gótica dos mil veces! ¡Yosh!"

Batman lo miró con extrañeza y luego volteó a ver a Robin.

Robin asintió. "Sí, probablemente lo hará."

...

"¡Oye! ¿Cuál es el punto de que tenga una mochila cohete si ni siquiera la puedo manejar?" Gruñía Naruto.

"Trata de concentrarte." Superman frotaba sus ojos. "¿Ves algún signo de actividad criminal en progreso?"

"¿Qué? ¿Desde acá arriba? ¡Estamos como a medio kilómetro del suelo-ttebayô! ¿Cómo se supone que vea algo?"

Superman encogió sus voluminosos hombros. "Por lo general la clase de actividad criminal con la que suelo lidiar tiene a ser bastante visible. Aún así tienes razón. Supongo que exactamente no tienes visión telescópica." Observó cómo Naruto cruzaba delante de él. "¿Ustedes, ninjas, no tienen alguna especie de... no sé... estado de percepción aumentada?"

"Bueno...sí, el Modo Sabio SÍ que me permite estar al tanto de todo mi alrededor. Pero es algo difícil seleccionar todo acá. En especial cuando tu gente tiene tan poco chakra-ttebayô." Naruto bizqueó ante la calle que estaba debajo suyo. "Me toma mucho tiempo también entrar en Modo Sabio. A propósito: ¡que ninguno de tus amiguitos allá en la base se atreva a tocar mi clon-dattebayô!"

"Está en una habitación cerrada, estará bien. Ahora concéntrate. No estoy seguro de cómo funciona tu 'percepción aumentada', pero si es algo similar a mi súper-visión y a mi súper-oído, entonces hay modo de separar lo importante de lo superfluo."

Arqueando sus cejas, Naruto comentó. "¡Qué! Súper-visión. Súper-oído... ¿Acaso tienes súper-aliento?"

Superman hizo una pequeña mueca de desesperación. "Eso no importa."

"Sólo decía. Parece ser que por alguna razón te estás excediendo-ttebayô."

"Concéntrate." Repitió Superman, un poco más serio. "Trata que tus ojos –mente- pasen sobre los sucesos normales y sólo esté atenta a las irregularidades. Sólo estudia cosas inusuales como gente corriendo y/o gritando, ventanas rompiéndose, esa clase de cosas. Concéntrate en ellas y obsérvalas con más detenimiento para ver si algo anda mal. Trata de... tener tus ojos cerrados."

"Estoy tratando de concentrarme-ttebayô." Insistía Naruto con sus ojos cerrados. "Esto es algo difícil ¿sabes?"

Superman de nuevo se encogió de hombros. "A mí no me parece tan difícil. Claro que mi mente procesa cosas mucho más rápido que cualquiera."

"¿Cómo así? ¿Súper-cerebro?"

"Concéntrate, Naruto." Suspiró Superman. Repentinamente forzó la mirada y frunció el ceño. "Mira por los lados del Banco Washington. ¿Qué es lo que ves... sientes?" Corrigió.

Naruto permaneció mudo unos segundos. "¿En dónde queda el Banco Washington?" Preguntó dubitativamente.

Superman cerró sus ojos, luego sacó un control remoto de su cinturón. "Está a donde te voy a mandar ya mismo." Respondió oprimiendo una secuencia de teclas. "Examina la situación y contrólala. Te estaré observando. ¡Vamos!"

"¡Pero-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH...!" La mochila cohete rugió y apartó del Hombre de Acero a Naruto quien gritaba desesperado. El viento hacía ondular las mejillas del rubio, el cual estaba en Modo Sabio (si no, el viento lo habría despedazado vivo). Iba en dirección hacia ese lugar que le señaló Superman.

Naruto estaba muy entusiasmado por las mochilas cohete. ¿Un aparato que te permite volar en el aire a grandes velocidades? ¿Por qué no iba a ser eso chévere? Bueno, era necesario para seguirle el paso a Superman durante esos patrullajes aéreos, pero el punto es que era chévere, muy chévere. Neji debía de estar verde de la envidia ahora mismo.

Excepto, de hecho, que Neji probablemente odiaría esta versión de mochila cohete. Porque Naruto no la podía controlar. No estaba diseñada para eso. De eso se encargaba Superman. Él usa el control remoto para mandarlo a cualquier lugar que no estuviese directamente debajo de él. Naruto supuso que esto sería mejor que quitarle tiempo al entrenamiento para dedicarlo a aprender a cómo usarlo, pero también se sintió casi seguro de que la Liga lo había hecho para mantenerlo bajo control.

¡Pues qué importa! ¡Cuando este bebé aterrice, se quitaría el arnés y haría las cosas A SU MANERA! Ya había hecho tareas de súper héroe antes, en Jump City con Robin, no tenía necesidad de...

Y entonces sintió el suelo estrellarse contra su barriga.

Mr. Terrific, quien había diseñado la mochila cohete, le había alertado de los aterrizajes y cómo se suponía que debía flexionar los brazos y piernas para tocar el suelo y aprovechar la velocidad residual para correr más rápido. Para ser justos, Naruto había prestado algo más de atención que lo usual, pero para ser sinceros, no fue la suficiente. En realidad estaba demasiado emocionado con la mochila cohete que no le importaba de a mucho cómo usarla con precaución. Después de todo él era invencible en Modo Sabio. ¿Qué malo iba a pasar?

Aparentemente pudo horadar media calle pavimentada con concreto y lanzó polvo y gravilla por los aires. Seguro, invencible, pero aún así molesto. Especialmente teniendo pedazos de piedra en las narices.

_Eso__pudo__haber__sido__mejor_. Pensaba mientras se quitaba el polvo. _Demasiado__como__para__una__Entrada__Dinámica...__lástima__que__Lee__no__esté__por__acá_.

Sin embargo la entrada no era importante. El desempeño sí que lo era. Y ahora que Naruto estaba en el sitio pudo ver que algo sospechoso pasaba delante de él. Por lo general los enmascarados no salían corriendo de los bancos a los carros. O más bien sí lo hacían, pero no por buenas razones.

Naruto se levantó como rayo. "¡Alto en nombre de la Ley!" Gritó, gozando con la frasecita recién aprendida de algunas de las películas de policías de Cyborg. "¡Están arrestados-dattebayô!"

Los tres asaltantes, como era de esperarse, no lo escucharon. Únicamente vieron a un extraño chico rubio con cejas rarísimas y con ropaje anaranjado. Aun si hubieran visto la conferencia de prensa, apenas lo habrían reconocido de entre la gravilla y la mugre. Lo que sí tenían presente es que cualquiera que sobreviviese a un barrigazo sobre el concreto tenía que ser un metahumano. Instantáneamente encendieron el motor.

El pobre carrito nunca pudo avanzar. Naruto avanzó sobre el pavimento raudamente y destruyó el motor con un rasengan, haciendo desaparecer casi todo el frente del automóvil. Con diversos alaridos de alarma, los delincuentes salieron de lo que quedaba del carro dispersándose por todos lados.

Volteando sus ojos dramáticamente, Naruto hizo un sello con sus dedos. "¡Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" Seis Narutos salieron de la nada. "¡Atrápenlos!" Les ordenó a sus copias. Su Modo Sabio le había dicho exactamente a dónde habían ido los ladrones.

El Modo Sabio también le hizo darse cuenta que sus clones se disolvieron gracias a heridas de bala.

Naruto gruñó de fastidio y se dirigió hacia un callejón oscuro. Saltó hacia un muro y corrió por él hasta llegarle al hombre, saltó y le lanzó una patada. Antes de que el sujeto pudiera levantarse, Naruto lo agarró y lo arrastró hasta el poste más cercano. El metálico tubo se dobló fácilmente en sus manos y lo enrolló expertamente alrededor de la cintura del delincuente.

Una vez más Naruto salió corriendo, esta vez al doble de la velocidad. Hizo dos clones más y los mandó para que entretuvieran al ratero mientras el original lo atrapaba. Sin embargo eso no sería suficiente. Habría que hacerlo rápido. Rodeando rápidamente la edificación, alcanzó al asaltabancos con un derechazo a su mandíbula y luego le dio un coscorrón leve para noquearlo.

El tercer ladrón estaba listo cuando le llegó Naruto y alcanzó a darle dos disparos antes de que lo tuviera demasiado cerca. Naturalmente los disparos no le hicieron daño al rubio pero sí le dolieron; Naruto ya estaba tan emocionado a estas alturas que golpeó al hombre, mandándolo a volar hasta el otro lado del parqueadero en donde había otros tres clones de sombra. El entusiasmo por haber atrapado al último de los maleantes no le hizo preocuparse por la salud de ellos.

Naruto, al ver a Superman flotando por sobre el parqueadero, le sonrió de oreja a oreja. "¿Cómo la viste?" Sonrió socarronamente. "Rápido-ttebayô ¿No?"

Superman miró todo a su alrededor, la larga y profunda trinchera que dejó el aterrizaje de panza de Naruto en la calle, el carro 'decapitado' (chorreando gasolina), el poste doblado con un ladrón con conmociones, los DEMÁS MALEANTES con muchas costillas rotas y hemorragias internas y los transeúntes aterrados que miraban toda la escena.

Suspiró y frunció el ceño. "Naruto." Dijo. "Debemos hablar sobre la mesura."

El carro estalló.

...

"Si vas a trabajar conmigo, seguirás mis reglas." Batman, sin máscara y con ropa ligera, estaba de pie en un ring de boxeo; Lee estaba frente a él. "Regla número uno: dame todo lo que tengas." Observando a Lee, frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto de impaciencia. "Estás vistiendo pesas. Quítatelas."

Robin, quien estaba observando fuera del cuadrilátero, suprimió una risa de burla.

Lee se miraba totalmente extrañado. "Pero, Batman-sensei..."

"¡Quítatelas ya!"

Con encogimiento de hombros desesperado, Lee se puso de rodillas y se quitó las pesas de sus piernas. Batman alzó una ceja al verlas hundirse en el suelo de relleno del cuadrilátero, pero permaneció silente. Alzándose otra vez, Lee nerviosamente alzó pulgares con nerviosismo. "Estoy listo, Batman-sens..."

A diferencia de Lee, Batman era poco ceremonioso, por eso decidió no dejar que el chico terminara la frase comenzando a atacarlo.

Es difícil describir la batalla desde el punto de vista de Batman. Para Robin, quien había estado observando un poco, le parecía como que un manchón verde estuviera rodeando a un Batman que parecía estar peleando con la sombra.

Vio a Batman acometer y darle puños al aire. Un segundo después, Batman salía volando hacia las cuerdas doblándose del dolor. Evitaba caer por completo, pero se le dificultaba levantarse ya que seguía cayendo, cayendo y cayendo. Finalmente se lanzó hacia arriba y dirigió un puño en cierta dirección, haciendo que el 'aire' pronunciara un pequeño quejido de dolor, y se echó hacia atrás en posición de ataque, con la cual se las arregló para resistir por dos tercios de segundo antes de ser expelido hacia atrás. El poderoso Batman se desplomó.

Inmediatamente el manchón verde se transformó en un Lee bastante preocupado que se puso al lado de su nuevo maestro. "Batman-sensei, ¿estás bien? Mil disculpas si te he herido, a veces me emociono demasiado en las prácticas..."

Batman tosió algo de sangre y se levantó con su cara repleta de moretones. "Tus... tus..." resopló. "Tus... golpes... no tienen... fuerza. Nunca... nunca los concretas."

"¡Ah!" Robin asintió afablemente al margen. "También lo notaste ¿no?"

...

"Entonces... ¿cómo dices que te llamas, _perrito_?"

"Me conocen como Sai." El extraño chico de cara pálida le dio a Virgil una sonrisa intranquilizante. "Encantado de conocerte."

"Eh... sí. Lo mismo, lo mismo." Static lo saludó de mano. "Me llamo Static."

"¿Me dejas llamarte Cabellos de Loca?"

Afortunadamente la puerta automática se abrió antes de que Virgil le respondiera. Linterna Verde les asintió cortésmente. "Static. Sai." Miró nerviosamente a su alrededor. "Ese... amigo tuyo... Lee. No está por aquí ¿o sí?"

Sai le dio la sonrisa más amplia (y falsa) que alguien haya podido ver. "No lo he visto, Linterna-sensei. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"No. Por nada." Linterna Verde se tranquilizó. "Es que... me ha estado siguiendo mucho últimamente. No sé por qué." Carraspeando, volteó a mirar al par de adolescentes. "Bien. Ustedes dos tendrán lecciones conmigo en la cámara de simulaciones. Por aquí." Meneó la cabeza para señalar la puerta.

Obedientemente, los dos lo siguieron a la sala, la cual inmediatamente se transformó en un estadio con suelo de arena.

"¡Guau!" Static miró a su alrededor. "Esta sala simplemente... O sea... yo no..." finalmente su mente aceptó que estaba en una ilusión y le sonrió a Linterna. "¡Esto es un nuevo nivel de verraquera!"

"Un genjutsu muy poderoso." Asintió Sai. La mirada fija y severa de Linterna hizo que el ninja no sacara uno de sus kunai.

Static aún seguía mirando el estadio. "Es el Coliseo romano, ¿eh? Lo recuerdo de la clase de Historia del _profe_ Donlan. ¿Pelearemos contra leones?"

"De hecho, supuestamente estamos en los campos de prueba morporkianos de Atuinius 5." Linterna sonrió ante la mirada de Static. "Estuve ahí cuando apenas yo era un novato entre los Linternas. Curso obligatorio. Lo escogí en parte por razones sentimentales y en parte porque es un buen escenario para la primera lección."

"La cual es..."

"Visualización." Suspirando ante la mirada de Static, Linterna corrigió. "Imaginación, o sea, improvisación. La habilidad de crear inmediatamente un arma que satisfaga una necesidad puntual."

"Díganme, ¿qué es esto?" Linterna alzó el puño, exhibiendo su anillo.

Lamentablemente, el primero en responder fue Sai. "¿Un símbolo de unión marital entre tu amada y tú?"

"Es su anillo de Linterna." Static le lanzó a Sai una mirada de extrañeza. La primera de muchas. "Los Guardianes se lo dieron para defender la Tierra y todo eso. Debes tener un camionado de voluntad para usar uno, pero es ASOMBROSO. Tiene esa linternota con la que lo carga y..."

"Suficiente, Static." Linterna asintió con aprobación. "Sí. Es mi Anillo de Linterna. Ahora bien, ¿qué hace?"

"¿Cambia el color de tus ojos para aterrar al enemigo?"

Sai aún no había aprendido cómo denotar que estaba bromeando. Static le dio otra mirada de extrañeza. "Dispara grandes láseres, hermano."

"Ambos se equivocan." _Uno__más__que__el__otro_. "El anillo hace cualquier cosa que yo desee. Si quiero hacer un enorme dinosaurio..." La luz verde hizo uno, "...hace un enorme dinosaurio. Si quiero hacer una nave espacial..." la luz destelló y cambió de forma, "...pues hace una nave espacial. Si quiero hacer al General Eisenhower..." Otra vez cambió. "...pues aquí se los presento."

Las cejas de Sai se elevaron.

"Por lo general lo uso para disparar láseres." Asintiendo ante Static, Linterna Verde disparó una salva de ellos contra el muro del otro lado. "Pero hago eso simplemente porque es lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza y además es lo de más utilidad en batalla. La verdad es que un Anillo de Linterna sólo está limitado por la imaginación del usuario."

"Y la luz amarilla."

"Y la luz amarilla." Linterna observó a Static con algo de sorpresa. "Eso no lo sabe todo el mundo."

"Static se encogió de hombros, tratando de no verse petulante. "Este... cuando haces súper heroísmo por ahí unas cuantas veces, terminas aprendiendo algunas cositas."

"Mmmm. Ahora bien, ustedes dos tienen habilidades algo similares a las mías. Static: tú puedes moldear la electricidad a tu antojo. Batiseñales, por ejemplo. Y Sai: tú puedes..." Linterna Verde trató de no manifestar incredulidad, "... darle vida a lo que dibujas."

Static miró fijamente a Sai. "¿En serio, mi _perro_?"

Sai sonrió.

"Ustedes dos han aprendido, en cierto nivel, a usar sus poderes de manera creativa. Sin embargo, Static: te falta imaginación; Sai: te falta improvisación. La velocidad Y la creatividad son grandes ventajas para unos poderes como los suyos."

"Entonces," decía Linterna Verde mientras cargaba su anillo y se escudaba a sí mismo dentro de una gran esfera verde, "su primera lección consiste en pelear contra mí."

...

"Una monedita por favor... gracias, señor. Mi Dios se lo pague."

Sásuke miraba fijamente a su latica con resignación, tratando de aliviar su ego herido con las monedas de adentro. Había sido un buen día, con todo el dinero recabado podría ir a donde un doctor sin licencia para que le tratara sus heridas. Quizá ahorraría un poco para...

El ruido de unas pisadas llamó su atención y alzó la mirada. "Perdón, señor. Una mone..."

"¡Quítate!" El hombre le propinó una patada y pasó de largo.

Algo despertó dentro de Sásuke, ¡Él era Úchiha Sásuke, el vengador! Su nombre era conocido y temido en todas las Cinco Naciones Elementales, había secuestrado Kage, ¡GUERRAS habían sido declaradas contra él! ¡No debía tolerar esta clase de ultrajes! Gruñendo, alzó su puño y...

...y no hizo nada. El hombre ya estaba a media cuadra y las piernas de Sásuke eran más inútiles que nunca. Quizá una moneda bien arrojada... pero no. ¿Para qué? Ello sólo llamaría la atención y atraería a la policía; Sásuke no quería ambas. Derrotado, sus hombros se hundieron. La pose le hizo ganar dos monedas de 25 centavos y un billete de a dólar.

"Tipos como él pueden ser muy útiles si sabes aprovecharlos." Susurró Pete el Ciego. "Si las personas ven cuando te maltratan, te dan más."

Sásuke no se molestó en responder. ¿Cómo podía haber gente viviendo así? Objetivamente hablando, sabía que había personas similares en Konoha y las Naciones Elementales, pero jamás se había puesto a pensar en ellas. Seguro –volvió a mirar su latica- se ganaba buen dinero pero... tener que depender de otros, ser FORZADO a vivir con lo que quisieran dar a uno, y tener que rogarles...

Más pisadas. Sásuke dejó a un lado sus meditaciones.

"Disculpe, señor..." dijo, ingeniándoselas para llamar la atención del hombre canoso y bigotón. "Qué pena, este... yo... necesito atención médica. ¿Sería tan amable si... me diera..." Desesperado, tosió las palabras, apretando sus dientes. "¿Una monedita?"

El hombre se detuvo y lo miró detenidamente por un momento, masajeando sus bigotes con una mano nudosa. Finalmente, asintiendo, se agachó para quedar al nivel de Sásuke y le hizo señas para que se acercara. "Te diré qué pasa." Dijo. "Gran Ciudad. Vida, trabajo ¿ah? PERO." Alzó un dedo nudoso. "La ciudad no es amable. Sólo la gente lo es."

Sásuke parpadeaba. Esto no se lo esperaba. Una parte de él se preguntaba qué carajos estaba diciendo este hombre, otra parte se preguntaba si iba a obtener dinero si escuchaba.

"Sólo la gente lo es." Un asentimiento grave acentuaba las palabras. "La gente es gente. No son las edificaciones. Son los tomates, ¿ah?"

_Tomate_. Involuntariamente, el estómago de Sásuke rugió al recordar.

El hombre se estaba entusiasmando con el tema. "¡Es la gente, es la danza, es la música, son las papas!"

Sásuke se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

"Y" El hombre se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía de pie. "La gente es gente." Otra vez alzó su dedo. "¿De acuerdo?"

Sintiendo que algo se esperaba de él, Sásuke asintió.

El hombre le sonrió benévolamente. Se quedó quieto por un momento, un semblante de confusión se apoderó de su rostro como si tratara de recordar algo, entonces, chasqueando sus dedos, sacó una mugrosa billetera y depositó un billete de a 20 dólares en la lata de Sásuke. Antes de que el Úchiha dijera algo, el hombre desapareció entre la multitud con una sonrisa.

Sásuke recogió el billete y lo observó. Parecía real. Sería el primer paso en serio para conseguir un arma otra vez. Para recuperar poder. Sería...

Sásuke miró a Pete el Ciego. "¿Sabes en dónde venden tomates?"

...

"Esas pesas que tienes han de ser muy pesadas," decía Batman media hora después, mientras Alfred le aplicaba un ungüento para las heridas.

"Así es, Batman-sensei. Cuando me acostumbro al peso, le añado más para aumentar el desafío." Lee arrastró los pies incómodamente. "Batman-sensei, discúlpame por haberme pasado, pero me habías dicho que..."

"Sí, sí." Batman 'aceptó' la disculpa. "Te dije que me dieras todo lo que tuvieras. Si eso no fue TODO, al menos fue lo suficiente como para darme una idea de tus debilidades." Inclinándose hacia adelante, el justiciero miró a Lee entusiasmadamente. "¿Qué tan a menudo peleas sin tus pesas?"

Lee parpadeó con rapidez. "Gai-sensei no me los deja quitar a menos que mis preciosos amigos corran peligro. Una que otra vez entreno con Gai-sensei sin ellos, pero por lo general jamás me los quito, ni siquiera cuando duermo."

"¿Ni cuando duermes?" La cara de Robin tomó un semblante de extrañeza.

"Entonces, en esencia, siempre los vistes, y casi siempre peleas con ellos puestos."

"Así es. Batman-sensei."

Batman le susurró algo a Alfred, quien se inclinó y se fue. Luego, volteándose para mirar fijamente a Lee, dijo: "Debes dejar de usarlos. Impiden que progreses."

"¡Qué!" Impresionado e indignado ante la crítica de su amadísima técnica, Lee se levantó como rayo. "¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Fueron diseñados por el gran Gai-sensei mismo! Gracias a ellos mis músculos están tonificados y he incrementado mi velocidad más allá de..."

"Creo que se refiere a que no los uses todo el tiempo." Robin miró a su mentor. "Eso es."

Batman le dio un pequeño asentimiento. "Necesitas practicar con toda tu velocidad, no sólo mientras tengas las pesas. Está claro que no sabes cómo manejar el nivel de velocidad que alcanzas sin ellos."

"¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Lee, entre indignado y curioso. También miró a Robin quien también miraba con confusión al justiciero.

"El impulso de tus pesas," dijo Batman como si eso explicase todo. "se desvanece rápido."

Lee miraba mientras la confusión en el rostro de Robin mutaba en meditación y finalmente en entendimiento. "Claaaaro." Asintió. "Tiene sentido." Volteándose a mirar a Lee, le hizo un gesto. "Ven, déjame mostrarte. Dame una de tus pesas."

Lee se la dio encogiéndose de hombros y Robin se la amarró en su pierna, haciendo muecas mientras lo hacía. "¡Huy! ¡Estas pesas sí que pesan! ¿En serio las vistes todo el tiempo?" Sentándose, dejó colgando la pierna del borde de la silla y señaló. "Mira, esta es tu pierna relajada. Ahora cuando la mueves, hay mucho peso en ella, luego tienes que usar mucha fuerza para moverla." Alzó su pierna con dificultad. "Pero una vez que el peso se mueve, así también el impulso, por lo que no tienes que mantener la fuerza todo el tiempo. Esto es mucho más cierto en movimientos rápidos, como en una patada por ejemplo."

Lee asintió. Ya empezaba a ver el problema.

"En vez de eso, lo que haces es esperar a que la pierna impacte en el objetivo, lo cual es desventajoso." La pierna de Robin se detuvo en el aire. "Tienes que parar el impulso antes de que aumente más y te haga trastabillar."

"O te arranque la pierna." Comentó Batman secamente.

"O eso." Añadió Robin. "Entonces eso es lo que pasa cuando vistes sus pesas. Prácticamente lo que tienes que hacer, para poder pelear con ellas. Y hay muchas ventajas. El impulso adicional le da a tus patadas mayor poder penetrante, el metal hace más fuerte el golpe. Sin embargo el problema surge cuando TE LAS QUITAS."

"Cuando te mueves más rápido, te das cuenta de otras leyes operan." Batman secundó a su aprendiz. "Pero las viejas mañas no se olvidan tan fácil. Cuando no las vistes, aún sigues moviendo tu pierna, luego la dejas avanzar a mitad del camino, y comienzas a recogerla justo antes del golpe." Reuniendo sus dedos, Batman miró pensativamente las puntas de ellos. "De hecho tus golpes son menos efectivos sin las pesas, sólo trata de concentrarte más en ello."

Los ojos de Lee estaba abiertos de par en par. "Ya veo, Batman-sensei" Asintió con firmeza. "Esta es una nueva forma de ver el entrenamiento. Entrenaré el triple de duro para compensarlo, y si no puedo, entonces..." enmudeció cuando un súbito pensamiento le llegó. "Pero el entrenamiento no lo resolverá." Sus ojos comenzaron a exudar lágrimas al darse cuenta de la enormidad del dilema. "El entrenamiento es... el problema."

"Más bien es el TIPO de entrenamiento." Corrigió Robin. "Lo que tenemos que hacer crear uno nuevo que contrarreste los problemas del anterior. Sólo así podrás entrenar el triple." Le sonrío maliciosamente a Batman.

Ignorando a su aprendiz, Batman volteó a mirar a Alfred quien recién regresaba. "¿Lo tienes?"

"Sí, amo Bruce. He aquí el traje que me pidió." El mayordomo dejó en la mesa un largo traje de spandex negro.

"¡Oye!" Las cejas de Robin se alzaron. "Es el..."

"Sí, Robin. El prototipo de fibro-armadura. Confía en mí." Batman volteó a ver a Lee y le señaló la vestimenta. "Quiero que entrenes sin las pesas por un tiempo y que trates de usar esto. Es un traje que hemos diseñado con cierto tipo de Kevlar, con la habilidad de endurecerse en respuesta a movimientos repentinos."

Lee cogió el traje, ojeándolo con duda. "¿Qué hace?"

"Resistir cada miembro que hagas, -hacia adelante, hacia atrás, hacia arriba o hacia abajo-." Batman mostró un control remoto. "Esto me permite controlar la rigidez del traje y la cantidad de resistencia que ejerce sobre tus movimientos. Debería tener el mismo efecto de tus pesas, pero sin las cuestiones de impulso que mencionamos anteriormente. De este modo, podré entrenarte a un paso..." sonrió maliciosamente "... más práctico sin preocuparnos por el retardo de tu velocidad de pelea."

Asintiendo, Lee miró otra vez el traje. Claramente quería entrenar ya mismo, claramente estaba eufórico con este nuevo desafío, pero aún así, aún así...

"¿Qué ocurre?" Le preguntó Robin.

Lee alzó la mirada del traje negro. "... ¿podría yo tener... uno verde?"

...

Desde su posición acostada en la mesa de cirugías, Tenten miró su brazo y frunció el ceño. "Está... bien, eso creo. Supongo que creí que se iba a mirar un poco... diferente. Ya sabes, como el tuyo."

"¿Acaso QUIERES verte como una rara mujer metálica?" bufó Cyborg, su cuero artificial brillaba tenuemente en la oscuridad del taller subterráneo. "Si quieres verte como un fenómeno, hazte un piercing en la nariz. Hasta entonces da gracias a Dios que por tener una prótesis de aspecto normal."

Tenten se encogió de hombros y flexionó su nueva mano, viéndola desde todos los ángulos. La luz daba en ella de manera rara y la textura estaba algo mal, pero por otro lado parecía una mano perfectamente normal. Sentándose, trató de tocar con ella su otra mano. Sintió el calor, la presión, la humedad. Muy sensible. Pero...

"¿Puede alzar objetos pesados?" Preguntó Tenten dirigiendo su mirada al compañero de Cyborg, Fixit. Por recomendación de Cyborg, habían ido a donde él para darle la prótesis a Tenten. Aparentemente el semi-robot sobrepasaba incluso las habilidades de Cyborg.

La mirada impávida del ermitaño no manifestó nada. "El brazo en sí puede alzar hasta dos toneladas. Sin embargo te recomiendo que no alces nada que pase de los cien kilos."

"Yo más bien diría unos cincuenta kilos." Frunció el ceño Cyborg. "Y creo que menos."

Tenten los miró a ambos. "¿Eh?"

"Regla fundamental de los implantes cibernéticos." Explicó Cyborg. "Ningún cuerpo es más fuerte que su extremidad más débil. Si hubiéramos conectado el brazo a una barra de metal, sí podría alzar dos toneladas. Sin embargo, dado que está fusionado a tu brazo, no puede alzar más peso de lo que podría uno normal. Si tratas de hacerlo podría resultar en extremidades dislocadas, huesos rotos..." Cyborg se encogió de hombros. "Cosas así."

"Hemos instalado una nano-red que une la prótesis a tu muñón. Se extiende desde la mano hasta el hombro." Prosiguió Fixit. "Distribuye el peso de la prótesis y la asegura de tal manera que no se te caiga. No obstante, si es sometida a fuerza excesiva..."

"Se te arrancará. Y dado que está unida a las terminales nerviosas, pues sería algo bastante doloroso," acotó Cyborg.

Tenten volvió a mirar a su brazo apesadumbradamente. "Ya veo. Ustedes sí pueden alzar cosas pesadísimas porque sus esqueletos son prostéticos, ¿no?"

"Así es." Asintió Cyborg. "Muchas de las partes de mis cuerpo que parecen humanas son de hecho mecánicas. Prácticamente lo único mío natural es mi cerebro." Al ver la cara de Tenten, añadió. "Confía en mí, no te hubiera gustado. Al menos no si planeas conseguirte un novio."

El rostro de Tenten se alteró repentinamente. "Muy bien. ¿Y entonces qué _sí__puedo_ hacer con la prótesis?"

Cyborg se encogió de hombros y miró a Fixit. "Pues muchas de las cosas que haces con una mano normal: agarrar, flexionar, escribir, dar puñetazos –tus puñetazos DEBERÍAN ser más efectivos con esa mano- sentir, cosas como esas."

"¿Y puede hacer ésa cosa?"

"¿Eh? Cyborg ladeó su cabeza. "¿Qué cosa?"

"Esa... cosa de transformación. La que hizo tu mano." Tenten hacía gestos impacientemente.

"Ah, mi cañón sónico. No, no tiene cañón sónico."

"¿Qué?"

"No había espacio en tu brazo para un arma de la misma complejidad que la de Cyborg," explicó Fixit. "Simplemente no iba a ser funcional."

La frustración se hizo manifiesta en Tenten. Señalando acusadoramente con el dedo a ambos hombres-robot, comenzó a despotricar. "¿Me están diciendo ustedes que me dieron una mano común y corriente que no puede hacer NADA MÁS de lo que ya podía..."

A mitad de frase, su índice acusador se fue partiendo. Las partes se deslizaron por el puño, seguidas por fragmentos de su mano que se iba fragmentando cada vez más mientras se moldeaba para revelar un hoyo brillante en la punta de su brazo.

Cyborg se agachó justo a tiempo para evadir una ráfaga de láser que impactó en el muro opuesto.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo mientras unas cuantas herramientas y maquinarias sueltas caían al piso.

"Es una suerte," comentaba Fixit, "que todas mis armas estén diseñadas para evitarme."

"Como te iba diciendo, no hay cañón sónico ahí, pero HAY un montaje de rayos láser de precisión y alta cadencia." Cyborg contestó secamente, poniéndose de pie. "Puedes alterarlo de tal manera pueda cargar y lanzar una gran ráfaga, pero entonces tendrás que dejarlo enfriar."

"También tiene dardos explosivos," añadió Fixit servicialmente.

Tenten miraba impresionada su brazo desarmado. "¡Guau...!"

"Bueno. Ahora que sabes qué hace." Cyborg dio un solo aplauso y se alejó de la mesa. "Lo siguiente es enseñarte cómo hacerle mantenimiento."

...

"La primera regla, como te dije, es que me des todo lo que tengas." Las palabras de Batman eran audibles a través del torbellino de manos y pies que era Lee. "La segunda..."

Una patada impactó en el torbellino. Se oyó un 'uuf' y Lee cayó al suelo.

"...es que me des más." Los ojos de Batman brillaban mientras miraba a Lee desde arriba.

Lee limpió su boca y saltó para ponerse de pie, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "¡Yosh!"

"¿Batman, podríamos quizá AÑADIRLO a esa lista de reglas?" Preguntó Robin.

Batman no respondió, simplemente le hizo un gesto a Lee. "Otra vez."

"¡Yosh!" Lee se lanzó hacia adelante. Estaba vestido de pies a cabeza con el traje negro y ajustado (El Grupo Empresarial Wayne no tenía muchos prototipos _verdes_), y claramente esto le estaba dando problemas. Aunque Lee trataba de dominarlo, aún lo dudaba, le oponía mucha resistencia. Había mucha incomodidad en sus movimientos, e incluso con la ventaja en velocidad que Batman le había dado, aún no podía asestar un solo puñetazo.

Batman, otra vez, estaba vestido en ropa de boxeo, con bata blanca y pantaloneta de esas que se usan en boxeo. Y, por supuesto, con los vendajes cubriendo sus heridas del encuentro anterior. Sin embargo, esta vez estaba respirando forzadamente, asestándole golpes a la ahora torpe defensa de Lee.

"¿Cu-cu-cuál... es la... tercera... regla... Batman-sen...sei?" Jadeaba Lee, sonriendo maniáticamente en medio de su frenética batalla.

"La tercera regla es..." Con un movimiento fluido, Batman evadió el golpe de Lee, le dio un codazo en el cuello y un rodillazo en el pecho antes de dejarlo caer al suelo. "...que yo pongo las reglas."

"Cuidado con ésa en especial." Le advirtió Robin al jadeante Lee. "Es mortal."

"Yo-yosh." Lee jadeó.

"Suficiente por ahora." Batman se salió del cuadrilátero. "No estás acostumbrado al traje, y mientras eso te estorbe así no habrá nada que pueda yo hacer por ti. Entrena con él –úsalo bajo tu ropa si es necesario- y regresa cuando estés bien en cuanto a velocidad." Robin sonrió ante la frase pero Batman lo ignoró. "Y también quiero que corras una vez al día sin tus pesas ni con el traje."

Lee se detuvo mientras se levantaba del suelo del cuadrilátero. "¿Pero por qué, Batman-sensei? ¿Seguro que el vestir mis pes... digo, el traje todo el tiempo equivale al doble de mi tiempo de entrenamiento?"

"No, no para tu velocidad." Batman se sentó frente a la computadora y comenzó a teclear. "El traje se encarga de tus problemas de impulso, pero no es lo mismo que correr libre. Necesitas acostumbrarte a él." Se detuvo un momento y frunció el ceño ante las imágenes que llenaban la pantalla. "Probablemente deberías tener otro entrenador, también... alguien que pueda igualarte en velocidad."

La sonrisa de Lee se amplió aún más. "¡OTRO sensei! ¿Con quién entrenaré, Batman-sensei?"

...

"Yo no sabía que te estaba entrenando Chica Halcón."

"¿Quién está entrenando?" Gruñó Sákura. "Sólo estoy jugando."

Chica Halcón alzó una ceja en señal de chiste. "Qué chévere es saber cuán importante soy para ti, niñita. Ahora defiéndete..."

"Sákura-san, los demás están preocupados por tu ausencia," insistió Shino, quien se encontraba a una distancia prudente de la zona de entrenamiento. En el ring, las dos mujeres, vestidas con ropa fresca de gimnasio, iban y venían con bastones. Éstos chocaban rítmicamente y hacían eco por toda la habitación. "Hasta Kiba preguntó el otro día en dónde estabas y Lee ha estado buscándote por los pasillos casi a diario."

Evadiendo un golpe de Chica Halcón, Sákura trató de coger otro bastón para así pelear con dos, pero la tanagariana se lo evitó. "Lee es demasiado considerado. No debería estar tan preocupado por mí."

"Sin embargo sí lo está. Al igual que todos nosotros. He dedicado toda la tarde para encontrarte sólo para estar seguro de que no te hubieran hecho prisionera en algún lado."

"Se te agradece el voto de confianza, niñito." Chica Halcón sonrió otra vez. "Mueve tus pies, chica, mantén tu balance. ¿Qué ustedes no tienen armas filosas? ¿Cómo katanas o algo así?"

Sákura ignoró la pregunta. "¿Y Naruto? ¿Qué ha dicho?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Shino respondió. "Naruto ha estado ocupado entre sus entrevistas con los medios y su entrenamiento con Superman. No ha dicho nada."

"Mmm."

Por un instante el aire estuvo lleno con sólo los ruidos agudos de los bastones golpeándose y uno que otro gruñido de dolor. Chica Halcón claramente resistía, pero Sákura lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Shino apenas zumbó de irritación. "¿Y bien, Sákura-san?"

"Shino, no puedo ver a Naruto ahora. No estoy segura poder ver a nadie."

"¿Por la misión para capturar a Sásuke? Todos aceptamos ir."

"Sí, y contra nuestras advertencias debería añadir." Chica Halcón evadió la arremetida de Sákura y apuntó su bastón a la espalda de la pelirrosada.

"Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con ir, pero fue mi idea. Mi responsabilidad. Yo elaboré el plan y yo lideré el equipo." _Y__yo__cometí__el__error_. Añadió silentemente. Su fracaso personal al atacar a Sásuke era su propia vergüenza secreta, algo que los demás simplemente no entenderían. "Ellos me depositaron su confianza y yo les fallé."

"Los errores ocurr-¡Au!" Chica Halcón gruñó al sentir el golpe del bastón de Sákura.

"No puedes dejar que una derrota te intimide de esa manera. ¿Por qué? Porque hasta un comandante derrotado sabe más que uno sin experiencia. Debes aprender de tus derrotas, pensar en cómo evitar futuros err..."

Hubo un ruido fuerte de choque de bastones que interrumpió a Shino. Sákura estaba acurrucada por el dolor, acariciando su estomago. "Muy bien. ¡Me rindo, me rindo! Basta por hoy."

"Estás mejorando, niñita." Chica Halcón la ayudó a levantarse. "Practica esos movimientos que te mostré; deberían darte una sensación de equilibrio en batalla."

"Gracias." Sákura hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió del área de entrenamiento, en dirección a Shino. Recogió una toalla y secó su rostro. "Shino, es que no es sólo la derrota." Respondió con su voz amortiguada por la toalla. "Es... bueno, mucho de eso es por Naruto. Debí haberlo esperado a él y a Hinata. Fui estúpida al ir sin ellos."

"Era imperativo rescatar a Question antes de que sufriera más daño."

"A ninguno de nosotros le importaba un pito Question y tú lo sabes." Contestó Sákura, poniendo su toalla alrededor de su cuello. "Ni siquiera conocíamos a ese tipo, nuestro interés era Sásuke. Él simplemente fue una excusa para irnos antes de que llegara Naruto."

Shino, después de pensarlo un momento, inclinó reticentemente su cabeza. "Quizá... sí."

"Pero yo ni siquiera tuve una buena razón para eso. O sea, no había razón para irnos sin Naruto. Ah, quizá pude haber dicho que porque él era demasiado cercano al objetivo..."..._al__igual__que__yo_... "...pero aún así debí haberlo esperado." Agarró una botella de agua y se tomó la mitad de un solo sentón. Negó con la cabeza, cerró la botella y la miró por un momento. "Fue... por orgullo." Dijo. "Yo siempre... digo, siempre me he sentido opacada por Naruto y Sásuke... yo quería hacer algo por mí misma."

"Pero otra vez, Sákura-san, esa fue una decisión que todos tomamos. Y..." Shino dudó, "...y me temo que por idénticas razones."

"Como que parece ser que tu líder tiene a hacer todo por sí mismo ¿no?" Comentó Chica Halcón, caminando y tomando su toalla. "Entonces ustedes sienten que tienen que hacer algo para enmendarlo ¿cierto?"

"Ese no es el punto. El punto es que los alenté a todos ustedes a hacerlo. Yo, su compañera de equipo, quien debería saber más que nadie cuán importantes son para él las batallas, me siento como... como si lo hubiera traicionado." Se quedó mirando con tristeza su botella de agua. "Otra vez." La estrelló en el banco.

Chica Halcón suspiró y se sentó en el banco para secar sus cabellos. "Si te hace sentir mejor," comentó, "yo una vez traicioné a mi novio, a mi equipo y a mi mundo."

"¿La Tierra o Thanagar?" Shino alzó una ceja.

Chica Halcón no respondió. "Estábamos en guerra... Creí que tenía mis razones en ese entonces, pero..." negó con la cabeza. "A veces aún me pregunto si hice lo correcto. Hice todo de tal manera que todo el mundo terminó odiándome. En ambos mundos," le añadió a Shino con un asentimiento.

"Pero cuando todo se calmó, no podía sólo deprimirme y sentir pesar por mí misma. No podía esperar que todo el mundo confiara en mí de inmediato. Pero tenía... que volverme a ganar su confianza, supongo." Encogiéndose de hombros, le dio a Sákura una sonrisa. "Y, en cierto modo, ha servido. Mis amigos –al menos la mayoría- me han perdonado y me abrieron otra vez las puertas del equipo. Incluso ahora la gente ya no me odia tanto como antes. Mentí muchísimo, pero..." otra vez se encogió de hombros, "...aún así me dieron una segunda oportunidad."

Suspirando, Sákura alzó la mirada. "¿Alguna vez le has mentido a alguien diciéndole que lo amas?"

Eso dejó inmóvil a Chica Halcón por un segundo. "No." Finalmente respondió. "No, nunca he mentido sobre eso."

"Entonces mi caso es diferente. ¿Cierto?"

En esos momentos la puerta se abrió deslizándose. "¿Háruno-san?" preguntó Mr. Terrific. "Ah. Se me dijo que te iba a encontrar acá. Aburame-san." Le dio a Shino una pequeña reverencia. "Ustedes dos no parecen estar muy ocupados... me estaba preguntando si quizá ustedes me puedan ayudar con algo ¿sí?"

...

Hinata estaba flotando en el cálido y cómodo mar de inconsciencia; libre y relajada. Hinata era un punto de frialdad, un pensamiento concentrado en una vasta oscuridad cantarina. Su enojo brillaba en este pacífico mundo.

Otro pensamiento que vio dicho enojo se acercó.

"Me habéis invocado," comentó Espectro con una curiosa mirada en sus ojos. "No muchos pueden."

Hinata miró a su alrededor. "¿Eso es lo que estoy haciendo? Yo sólo sabía que necesitaba hablar contigo."

"Debéis estar desesperada como para querer hablar conmigo tan insistentemente. Siento que debo advertiros que no vendré corriendo cada vez que hagáis esto. Sois simplemente una intermediaria, no una superior."

"Olvídalo." Hinata intervino, claramente incómoda. Ella miró a su alrededor otra vez, respirando con dificultad. "Me usaste... para herir a Naruto".

"Quise atar a Kyûbi y expulsarlo de él," aclaró Espectro. "Eso no duele."

"Él no quería que lo hicieras."

"Él ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere. A pesar de todo, ansía los poderes de Kyûbi y no está dispuesto a dejarlos ir, aún sabiendo los peligros inherentes. Él cree que lo necesita para salvar a vuestro mundo." Bufó Espectro. "Es la misma insensatez que impidió a Rikudô Sennin desterrar totalmente a Jûbi."

Hinata no hizo comentario. "No quiero que lo hagas."

"Claro que sí lo queréis."

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par en señal de enojo. "¿Pero cómo puedes decirlo? Yo nunca..."

"Yo no traté de atar a Kyûbi cuando Naruto estaba en aquel restaurante, ni cuando él te siguió hasta la iglesia." Espectro la interrumpió. "Yo no tenía interés en hacerlo. ¿Por qué, entonces, hice eso en tu cuerpo en Ciudad Gótica?"

"Yo... yo no... Yo nunca..."

"No me mintáis. No aquí. No a mí. Siempre habéis aceptado a Naruto por quien es, con el demonio o sin él, pero en secreto siempre habéis deseado que el demonio se fuera."

Hinata bajó la mirada. "Sólo porque los aldeanos lo odian por eso."

"Eso no es todo."

"No..." La voz de Hinata estaba ahogada por las mangas de su sudadera. "Cuando yo... a veces yo pienso... me gusta fantasear, ya sabes... con que... con que él me ama. Y entonces yo... yo pienso en... casarme con él y..." Suspirando, se secó con una mano sus lágrimas. "Pero entonces ahí paro. Mi padre... el clan nunca me dejaría casarme con un jinchûriki, sin importar sus méritos."

Espectro le asintió levemente. "Os he dicho que cuando esté yo en vuestro cuerpo, no puedo hacer nada que vos misma no me permitáis. Fue algo más grande. Vuestra voluntad, vuestra secreta voluntad, estaba de hecho influenciando mis actos. Yo no tenía interés en atar a Kyûbi ya que no es mi responsabilidad. Pero vos sí quisisteis."

Hinata secó su rostro y alzó la mirada con sus ojos mirando a Espectro seriamente. "Nunca volveré a usar tus poderes."

"Los tendréis que usar. No os concedí esas habilidades para vuestra propia conveniencia o la de vuestros compañeros. Vuestra tarea no ha concluido, y hasta entonces, mis poderes permanecerán con vos. Y los VÁIS a necesitar."

"No los usaré." Repitió Hinata. "No si eso significa hacerle daño a Naruto cada vez que los use yo."

"Ya os he dicho que no es mi voluntad sino la vuestra. También he de deciros que eso supuestamente no debía pasar. Yo soy Corrigan, no vos. Aparentemente debí haber sido canalizado a través de vos y actuar tal como Corrigan lo haría, sólo restringido por vuestros principios. En vez de eso, comencé a actuar como lo haríais vos. Os estáis convirtiendo en una verdadera anfitriona, algo bastante irregular, ya que vos ni estáis muerta ni tenéis deseos de venganza."

Hinata parpadeó, desconcertada. "¿P-pero eso... eso qué significa?"

"No estoy seguro." Espectro se miraba pensativo. "Ese tipo de cosas suelen estar ocultas ante mí. Os dije una vez que os elegí porque vuestra naturaleza era compatible con mi misión. Quizás sea más compatible de lo que había pensado."

"No me importa qué sea." Respondió Hinata. "Si mis deseos son los que influencian esos poderes, entonces no debería tenerlos. No los usaré. Te los regreso."

"Yo no. Vos sí los usaréis. Vos aún los necesitaréis, Hyûga Hinata." Y Espectro se desvaneció, dejando solita a Hinata.

...

"¿Quieres decir un secuaz? ¡Yo siempre he deseado tener mi propio secuaz!" Casi que bailando de alegría, Flash caminaba en círculos alrededor del joven de spandex. "Niño, ¿tienes dichos agudos? ¿Un eslogan o algo así?"

"¡YOSH! Flash-sensei, ¡claramente estallas con el fuego y la pasión de la juventud! ¡Será un honor entrenar bajo tu guía!"

"Eso bastará. Añádele algo ahí que diga cuán asombroso soy ¿quieres?" sonrió maliciosamente Flash. Se volteó a ver a Batman. "Sí, puedo tenerlo conmigo. ¿Pero estás seguro de que puede aguantarme el ritmo?"

"No se moverá tan rápido como tú." Respondió Batman. "Pero debería ser capaz de ayudarte en diversas maneras. De cualquier forma eres el único que puede igualarle en velocidad, así que puedes entrenarlo en cómo aprovecharla."

El rostro de Flash tomó una expresión más seria. "¡Un minuto! ¿Quieres decir que...tengo que... _entrenar_ a este chico?"

"Cada uno de nosotros siete debe entrenar a al menos uno de los ninjas." Batman miró fijamente al velocista. "Éste es el más afín a ti."

"¡Pero si ya lo estás entrenando! Por otro lado... Yo ya estaba empezando a tomar como aprendiz a Kid Flash."

"Entonces Lee no debería serles un problema ya que puede entrenar con ustedes dos. Sólo ténganlo con ustedes, enséñenles algunos trucos o técnicas que tengan."

Flash frotaba su mentón con preocupación. "Yo no tengo trucos o técnicas; de hecho... simplemente todo me sale sobre la marcha."

"Entonces enséñale cómo hacerlo. Son sólo tres sesiones por semana, y todo lo que debes hacer es sacarlo a patrullar bajo tu supervisión." Batman ladeó su cabeza levemente. "No debería serte mucho problema."

"Pues... creo que no sería problema," Flash estuvo de acuerdo y volteó a ver otra vez al chûnin verde.

"Muy bien." Batman asintió levemente. "Infórmame de sus progresos periódicamente." El justiciero se volteó y se retiró.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Flash le habló a su nuevo aprendiz. "Muy bien... pues. Sí. ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?"

"¡Flash-sensei! ¡Démosle 30 mil vueltas a la Torre!"

"¡Ja ja! Ya me simpatizas."

...

"Creo que usted disfruta su trabajo demasiado." La fría voz heló la sangre de Karín.

Cuidadosamente retiró su brazo de la boca de la criatura, volvió a amarrar el bozal y los aparatos de respiración y oprimió el botón para regresarla a la cápsula de desarrollo. Sólo cuando terminó el procedimiento se volteó para ver el rostro del dueño de la voz. "Es un efecto secundario de mis poderes, Luthor-sama." Respondió, teniendo cuidado de mantener baja la mirada. "Un efecto secundario involuntario de las técnicas empleadas durante mi juventud."

"Así es. Sin embargo parece disfrutarlo mucho."

"Seguro que es algo irrelevante, Luthor-sama."

"Quizá." Luthor la miró con leve diversión. "Pero ciertamente no puedo quejarme de los resultados."

Karín y Luthor se voltearon para ver por la ventana. Estaban encima de un salón del tamaño de un gimnasio, lleno de muro a muro con largas filas de tubos. Cada cápsula trasparente de vidrio estaba llena con líquido turbio en el cual vagamente podía verse una forma indefinible. Cables y tubitos salían de la parte de arriba de cada cápsula, dejaban nutrientes y sacaban datos estadísticos. Largos brazos robóticos colgaban del techo y buscaban por entre los tubos a un espécimen en particular.

"Hemos liberado a Experimento 46 esta mañana." Comentaba Luthor calmadamente. "Lo pusimos a pelear contra tres de nuestros experimentos genéticos estándar."

"Sí señor. Vi los informes. Cinco minutos y 36 segundos.

"Una marca impresionante, sí." Asintió Luthor. "Y parece que también puede usar chakra, o al menos ese 'Sello Maldito' que le implantaste. Si permanece consistente, sus mutantes podrían ser más poderosos y más inteligentes que los modelos anteriores."

Pese a que ese hombre le inspiraba miedo, Karín no pudo resistirse el esbozar una sonrisa de orgullo. Después de todo, el trabajo bien hecho era trabajo bien hecho. "Los equipos que me diste han sido de gran ayuda. Parecen ser mejores y más coherentes que los de mi antiguo maestro."

"Esperaría eso." Comentó Luthor agudamente. "Odiaría pensar que usted estuviese ocultándome alguna información _adicional_."

Karín apenas hizo una leve mueca. Luthor no estaba muy contento de saber que ella le había ocultado sus conocimientos sobre Sásuke. El implante en su cuello se lo recordaba permanentemente y sus dedos se la pasaban tocándolo. "Te aseguro, Luthor-sama, que siempre he hecho mi trabajo a la perfección."

"Esa es una admirable ética de trabajo." Asintió Luthor. "Por su propio bien espero que aún esté guiada por ella, Sin embargo hay otro asunto del cual quisiera tratar. Estos 'jutsus' que los demás usan... ¿podrían hacerlas también los mutantes?"

Karín lo pensó un momento. La mayoría de los experimentos se parecían a Jûgo más que a nadie, pero unos cuantos parecían prometer ser guerreros más versátiles. "Posiblemente. El Sello Maldito hace eso prácticamente redundante, aunque la fuerza incrementada y la mayor velocidad son más que suficientes para asegurar la superioridad en combate, además la transformación total suele hacer que el experimento dispare chakra puro al oponente."

"¿Qué se requeriría para que aprendan jutsus?"

"Entrenamiento". Karín mordisqueó su labio. "O simulaciones similares a las que hemos estado proyectando en sus cerebros. Pero me temo que es información que en realidad no tengo, ni tampoco Jûgo." Pensó por un momento. "¿El otro ninja aún sigue reacio a cooperar?"

"Parece ser que sí. No obstante no confío en él." Luthor frunció el ceño. "Entonces. Necesitamos adquirir información de un nuevo jugador. ¿Cómo...?"

Luthor enmudeció a mitad de frase. Sus ojos quedaron vacíos y un poco vidriosos, sus brazos se relajaron súbitamente hasta caer a sus lados. Una sonrisa maligna curvó su boca y habló en una voz no muy suya.

"**TE****ENCONTRÉ**."

...

"¡Pero miren a quién nos encontramos!" Sásuke alzó la mirada ante la ruda voz. Tres siluetas corpulentas avanzaban con el brillo del crepúsculo al fondo. "¿El viejo Pete Moneditas? Y tiene un parcerito, ¡vaya, vaya, vaya!"

"¡Carajo!" siseó Pepe, dando un salto. "¡Corra, _pelao_, corra!"

Sásuke no podía correr, no con una pierna rota. Pero tampoco es que le fuera muy bien a Pepe porque uno de los tres lo agarró y lo tumbó al suelo. Había aún la suficiente luz como para que Sásuke viera cómo el hombre pateaba a Pete en el suelo.

"Qué bien, un nuevo chico." Sásuke se volteó para ver al hablante, un adolescente algo fortachón con un cigarrillo en sus labios. "¿Sabes algo? Pete sabe cómo funciona la vaina, pero como parece ser que no te dijo nada, pues seremos suaves contigo. Este es el negocio, socio: 50% de lo que tengas en tu abrigo a cambio de que no suceda nada raro mañana."

Los ojos de Sásuke se entrecerraron. "Lárgate."

"Con que valiente ¿no?" El líder le dio una patada con una de sus botas con punta metálica.

Era inútil pelear con tantas desventajas. Sásuke lo sabía. Pero después de todo un día de indignidad, sintió que esta última humillación era la gota que derramaba el vaso.

Sásuke cogió la bota con su brazo sano y la volteó botando al líder al pavimento. Una buena jalada le quitó la bota al que estaba en el suelo y la lanzó al compinche del hombre quien ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia el Úchiha. La bota de punta metálica impactó en la cara lo que lo hizo renquear hacia atrás.

Un pie impactó en su espalda, golpeándolo y dejándolo boca abajo en el pavimento Su brazo sano se lanzó hacia atrás para atacar, pero alguien –probablemente el segundo sujeto- lo detuvo.

"¡Este hijuep*ta!" Escuchó decir al líder. "¡Este hijuep*ta casi me hace un esguince en el tobillo! ¡Quítale ese abrigo, Bernie!" Dicho abrigo estaba rasgado y flojo, por lo que jaló el brazo roto de Sásuke. Él siseó entre dientes apretados y trató de no pensar en tomates. "¡Carajo! ¡Este m*ricón estaba pero picho en billete! Vacíale los bolsillos, Greg, lo vamos a chuzar después, yo voy a..."

Un súbito rugido llenó el aire y una luz brillante se vio en la escena, deslumbrando los ojos de Sásuke oscurecidos por el arrebol del atardecer. La presión en su espalda desapareció rápidamente y escuchó voces a lo lejos: _"__¡Mi*rda!__Larguémonos__de__aquí.__Nadie__puede__vernos.__¡Deja__el__abrigo,__sólo__dejalo!_"

Y entonces hubo una mano en su hombro. Lo estaban poniendo de pie. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó una nueva voz. Sásuke no podía ver nada de su benefactor, a excepción de su brillante calva.

"Dios lo bendiga." Dijo Sásuke instintivamente. Recordó otra cosa y añadió: "hay otro viejo... Pete el Ciego... viene conmigo. ¿Podría...?"

"Oh, sí; de inmediato. Este... sólo quédate aquí un momento."

Sásuke apenas sí pudo asentirle al sujeto que se alejó. Cuidadosamente examinó su brazo. No parecía estar muy herido, pero iba a necesitar un nuevo entablillado. Mirando a su alrededor, vio su abrigo atiborrado de dinero a unos cuantos metros. Un carro estaba parqueado en el andén y sus faros iluminaban la calle.

"Está bien, aunque un poco golpeado," regresó el hombre. Sásuke se volteó para mirarlo. "Pongámonos de pie."

Los faros ahora iluminaban directamente al hombre y Sásuke lo observó detenidamente. Una simple gabardina arrugada cubría una camisa cuello de tortuga y un par de jeans, más arriba había un par de gafas grandes y redondas que adornaban un rostro arrugado pero amistoso.

"¿Qu-quién eres tú?" le preguntó Sásuke mientras el recién llegado y Pete el Ciego le ayudaban a ponerse en pie.

El hombre le regaló una sonrisa. "¡Oh! Me llamo Norman, Norman McCay. ¿Por qué no vienen conmigo al refugio?"

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**...**

**NDT**: hola amigos míos, ¿cómo les pareció este capítulo? Aún sigo sin computador pero también sigo traduciendo. No puedo quedarles mal con las actualizaciones. Recuerden que las hago por y para ustedes, luego sería bueno que comenten más y recomienden este fic a todos sus amigos. Entre más comenten, más ganas me dan de traducir, en especial en esta época en que no tengo computador propio y me es más difícil escribir.

La vez pasada olvidé poner el párrafo de adelanto. Pero esta vez no se me olvidó.

**AVANCE**: en Tailandia ocurre una emergencia en la que intervendrán algunos héroes en compañía de algunos ninja, Naruto entre ellos. Esta emergencia-misión estará repleta de enseñanzas para nuestros amigos shinobi.

Sai y Amanda Waller sostienen una charla bastante interesante, al igual que Neji y Batman y Mr. Terrific con Sákura y Shino.

Shikamaru, sutilmente, le va sacando más información a Luthor y le empieza a agotar la paciencia.

_**Párrafo de adelanto:**_

"_Verás, Naruto... durante tu entrenamiento he notado algo: que haces todo tú mismo. Rechazas la ayuda. Incluso cuando vuelas conmigo, siempre quieres derrotar tú solo a los villanos. Nunca quieres que te ayude. La primera vez que fuiste con un grupo de la Liga, tuvieron que prácticamente atarte para que no trataras de hacerlo todo tú solo." Superman negó con la cabeza. "Esa no es una buena manera de hacer las cosas."_

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo: **COOPERACIÓN**.

¡NO SE DESPEGUEN DE ESTE FIC QUE ESTÁ SABROSO!


	22. Cooperación

**COOPERACIÓN**

**...**

"¿Señor... Row? ¿Alex Row? Tienes visitas."

Sásuke se irguió y abrió adormiladamente sus ojos mientras el anciano se acercaba a la cama. "¿Cómo amaneciste hoy, Sr. Row?"

"Muy bien." Asintió Sásuke. "El dolor ya casi se ha ido. La enfermera dijo que los rayos-x muestran que las costillas están sanando bien. Por supuesto que mi pierna y mi brazo aún están débiles, pero..." los flexionó suavemente, "Estoy en terapias."

"Muy bien, perfecto, me agrada escuchar eso," asintió el reverendo McCay. "Debo decir que yo estaba preocupado cuando te traje acá y me contaron del montón de fracturas compuestas que tenías por todo el cuerpo. Son peligrosas ¿sabes?"

"Sí." Sásuke sabía perfectamente de los riesgos de las infecciones, de los huesos rotos y peligros conexos. Y aún si no supiera, pues ya había tenido suficiente experiencia de primera mano la semana pasada. Le habían puesto agujas, lo vendaron, lo limpiaron, le metieron sondas (ESO sí que había sido vergonzoso), y había tenido que tomar innumerables pastillas. Este hospital tenía medicamentos y tratamientos diferentes de los que manejaban Karín, Tsunade o el mismo Kabuto.

"Bien, ciertamente me alivia escuchar que te esté yendo bien." Ese extraño hombre sonrió y tomó sus gafas para pulirlas. "Supongo que dentro de poco te darán de alta ¿cierto?"

"Sí." Asintió Sásuke. Volver a salir, con todas sus extremidades recuperadas... parecía ser algo extrañamente maravilloso. Por supuesto, aún no tendría su chakra, pero el hecho de moverse a voluntad y sin dolor le parecía un regalo caído del cielo. Le llegó un pensamiento. "¿En dónde está Pete el Ciego... eh... el hombre que trajeron conmigo?"

"¿Él? Se fue hace unos días. No tenía nada serio, al menos no estaba tan mal como tú. Apenas una costilla rota. Volvió a la calle a mendigar, de hecho lo vi ayer." El reverendo terminó de pulir sus gafas y se las volvió a poner. "Le diré que lo preguntaste, estoy seguro que se sentirá contento por eso."

"Gracias." ¿Por qué _tuvo_ que preguntar por Pete el Ciego? Después de todo ese hombre no era nada de él.

"Me temo que ya me debo ir." El pastor se levantó. "Lamento tener que irme tan rápido, pero un parroquiano mío, el Sr. Whitlow, está en cardiología y debo verlo antes de irme. Me gustó ver que estás bien. Cuando salgas..." sacó un folleto de su abrigo y lo puso en la cómoda, "... tómate la libertad de visitarme en la homilía del domingo. A los recién llegados siempre les tenemos la puerta abierta. O al menos regístrate en algún refugio para desamparados. Las calles son peligrosas."

"Y yo también." Contestó Sásuke, lo suficientemente bajo como para que el reverendo no lo escuchara. Desinteresadamente tomó el folleto, pero al ver que el pastor ya iba a cruzar el umbral, lo llamó. "¿Reverendo?"

El anciano se detuvo y se medio volteó. "¿Sí?"

"¿Por qué...?" Sásuke luchó un poco para hablar, "¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Me trajiste al hospital, me estás pagando la cuenta... me has dado ésto..." señaló el folleto. "Sólo dime por qué."

El reverendo McCay frunció un poco el ceño en señal de pensamiento. Volteándose completamente, miró a Sásuke y le respondió. "Bueno, el folleto es simplemente evangelización. Evangelización apresurada diría yo, soy un pastor y simplemente debo hablarte pero, como te dije, tengo algo de afán. Pero en cuanto a lo demás..." Negó con la cabeza. "No estoy seguro. Desearía ayudar a todos los pordioseros del mundo pero la verdad es que no se puede. Por lo general intervengo si veo que golpean a alguien pero..." se encogió de hombros. "En serio no sé. Lo que sí sé, Alex Row, es que creo que Dios te puso en mi camino por algo. Lo más que puedo hacer es adivinar."

Sásuke frunció el ceño. "Y... ¿Por qué lo harías?"

"Soy un pastor." Rió el hombre. "Mi trabajo consiste en ayudar y comprender a las personas. O debería serlo. Todos tenemos pequeños roles qué desempeñar, Sr. Row. Personalmente creo que parte de mi rol era ayudarte a recuperarte por esta semana. Espero volver a verte, probablemente no, pero de cualquier manera creo que he cumplido con mi parte en este mundo simplemente con haberte ayudado."

...

"_Pero...__¡pero__esto__es__ABURRIDOR-dattebayô!__¡Esto__es__como__una__misión__Clase__D!_" La quejumbrosa voz de Naruto era escuchada por Superman en su oído. "Si hay pelea en la montaña, ¿entonces por qué no vamos para allá?"

Superman suspiró y movió el peso en su mano para poder tocar su oreja. "Naruto, todo el pueblo fue golpeado por la manada de mutantes que esos científicos soltaron en la montaña; además somos los únicos que podemos encontrar a los aldeanos que se encuentran atrapados. Tenemos que sacarlos antes de que colapsen más edificaciones."

"_Bueno,__sí,__¡pero__tú__eres__súper__rápido__y__todo__eso-ttebayô!__¿Que__no__puedes__manejar__esto__tú__solo?_"

"Hay mucho plomo por aquí." Superman oteó con una mirada preocupada el paisaje. "Debe haber sido la bodega de mineral."

"_¿En__serio?_"

"Se supone que debes estar cerca de mí todo el tiempo. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Entrenamiento?"

"_¡Ay,__por__favor!__Ya__estoy__como__a__tres__kilómetros__de__ti.__¡Si__puedes__verme__aquí,__pues__podrás__verme__en__la__montaña!__¡No__he__vuelto__a__hacer__explotar__carros__desde__hace...__como__una__semana-ttebayô!_"

"Pero hiciste estallar un avión el pasado miércoles." Le recordó Superman mientras sus pies tocaban el suelo.

"_Eso__fue...__otra__cosa._"

"No serías de mucha ayuda en la montaña, Naruto." Mientras dejaba en el suelo cuidadosamente a sus cuatro pasajeros heridos, Superman dejó escapar una sonrisa. "Ya la montaña está prácticamente colapsando sobre los prisioneros que están atrapados allí. Lo último que necesitan es que tú y yo nos pongamos a estampillar malosos en las paredes."

"_¿Pero...__no__podría__yo...__no__sé,__sostener__el__techo__o__algo__así?_"

"De algún modo no me imagino verte quieto por el tiempo suficiente." Superman se volteó y bizqueó mirando al horizonte. "Regresa, Naruto, te estás yendo demasiado al norte. Devuélvete al pueblo y haz tu deber. Atom Smasher y tu amigo Chôji sostendrán el techo."

...

"Hombre Elástico es molesto, sí." Rugió Atom Smasher. "Pero es muy útil en ciertas situaciones. Por ejemplo, está haciendo que el pasillo no colapse."

Chôji gruñó al sentir la roca deslizarse por su espalda. "Podríamos hacerlo."

"Pero no al mismo tiempo que ésto." Atom Smasher movió su mano y cubrió una parte del techo que se estaba combando. "Y probablemente bloquearíamos la entrada si crecemos demasiado."

La sonrisa de Chôji fue momentáneamente interrumpida por un puñetazo agudo en su pierna. Mirando hacia abajo, pisó y sonrió malignamente. "Era otro."

Atom Smasher se encogió de hombros. "Acostúmbrate."

Chôji y Atom Smasher, de casi 20 metros de altos, estaban doblados sosteniendo con sus enormes espaldas el techo de una caverna que se estaba empezando a caer a pedazos. Debajo de ellos, los refugiados estaban siendo guiados entre sus piernas hacia la seguridad del pasillo reforzado por Hombre Elástico. También había un significativo número de rabiosas criaturas mutantes que iban tras los refugiados.

"Lo que hay que recordar," dijo Atom Smasher conversando normalmente como si no existieran los tres mutantes que estaban mordisqueando su pantorrilla, "es que siempre tienes la ventaja de la sorpresa sobre tu enemigo."

Chôji alzó una ceja. "¿La sorpresa?"

Smasher asintió. "La gente subestima a los gigantes. Asumen que sólo tenemos cuerpos grandes y cerebros minúsculos. Seguro, el enemigo podría temerte a primera vista, pero eso no significa que te respete."

"Ni que lo digas." Gruñó Chôji. Un pedazo de escombro cayó sobre sus cabellos y rebotó en sus enormes hombros.

"Pues mira, es una buena ventaja porque que creen que eres estúpido y piensan que _ellos_ no pueden ser estúpidos, o al menos moderadamente inteligentes. No esperan que nos demos cuenta de sus artimañas." Atom Smasher bien pudo haber sonreído socarronamente, era imposible decirlo por su máscara. "La otra sorpresa, por supuesto, es tu habilidad de crecer en primer lugar. Hay una diferencia entre SABER si un individuo puede doblar su tamaño y VERLO en persona doblar su tamaño."

"Je." Chôji esbozó una sonrisa.

Atom Smasher estampilló en el suelo a una súbita manda de mutantes. "El truco, por supuesto, es saber cómo usar creativamente tu tamaño. Hincharse para reventar un pequeño contenedor, alargarse para cubrir más área, crecer y luego encogerse para alcanzar un piso más elevado..."

"...hincharse para apalancar un objeto pesado fuera de tu posición..." asintió Chôji distraídamente.

Smasher le lanzó una mirada de interés. "¿Apalancar?"

"Es más o menos lo que hace mi papá." Se encogió de hombros Chôji. "Porta consigo su enorme espada y ésta crece con él. Entonces, si necesita una palanca más grande..."

"Ah. Lo entiendo. ¿Cómo le hace para hacer crecer también las herramientas? Nunca pude hacer eso. Qué raro, se pensaría que las moléculas inorgánicas serían más fáciles de manipular, pero por alguna razón me queda imposible."

Chôji se encogió de hombros. "Yo no sé. Así funciona el jutsu. También de algún modo nuestra armadura y ropa crecen."

"¿Ah? Hay algo de expansión en mi traje, pero es más que todo por elasticidad."

Chôji trató de no pensar mucho en ello.

Un retumbo sacudió la caverna y unos cuantos pedazos de granito cayeron al suelo. Chôji se movió con dificultad y trató de ensanchar sus manos un poco más. "¿Estás seguro que no deberíamos llamar a Superman o algo así?"

"Superman no sería necesario acá. Todo el techo se está cayendo, sólo podría sostener un pedazo a la vez." Smasher parecía fruncir el ceño. "O supongo que quizá podría mantenerlo en su lugar con un poco de su aliento congelante. Pero no duraría mucho." Le dirigió una mirada calculadora a Chôji. "Sólo expande tus manos. Cubre más área."

"Sí." Chôji se concentró en la parte indicada, tratando de ignorar a los mutantes mordelones en sus piernas.

"Y otra cosa." Smasher aplastó más mordelones. "Superman podría encargarse de estos tipos, pero sería demasiado esfuerzo dado su número. Muchos de los demás metahumanos estarían abrumados a los pocos segundos. Pero para nosotros, y a este tamaño... son como insectos."

"Insectos. Claro." Chôji sentía algo de pesar por la bota izquierda de su pantalón, y EN SERIO esperaba que las mordidas de los mutantes no fueran venenosas.

"Por supuesto, el tamaño también implica que debemos tener cuidado en la manera de movernos." Smasher movió cuidadosamente su pie hacia atrás, evitando a los refugiados que huían. "Es crucial que sepas exactamente qué pasa a tu alrededor. O si te encuentras demasiado ocupado, que tengas a alguien que vea por ti."

"Sí." Asintió Chôji, pensando en ese chûnin perezoso que se la pasaba mirando nubes.

"El que tengas a alguien con un ojo en todo puede hacer la diferencia entre la victoria y la muerte."

...

"Dime..." Frunció el ceño Naruto mientras iba raudo por el suelo directamente debajo de Superman. "¿Cómo fue que encontramos este sitio? Digo, está en medio de la nada y ni siquiera tú pudiste ver algo antes de que nos incrustáramos en la montaña-ttebayô."

"Batman se dio cuenta. Había notado que pasaban cosas raras en este pueblo minero."

"¿Que se la pasa vigilando pueblitos como éste?

"Él es Batman. Se da cuenta de todo."

...

"Se te había dicho que estarías supervisando el entrenamiento de Lee-san."

Batman no se despegó del computador. "Supervisando, sí. Sin embargo, en estos momentos Robin es más que suficiente para él."

Neji arqueó una ceja. "¿Ah? Lee ya era muy capaz de derrotar a Robin antes de que viniésemos acá."

"Eso fue antes del traje. El reajuste del sentido del equilibrio y del impulso requiere tiempo y esfuerzo. Lee necesita re-aprender sus antiguos movimientos sin las pesas. Hasta que lo logre, no vale la pena que desperdicie mi tiempo en él." Batman frunció el ceño ante la pantalla.

Neji siguió su mirada y también frunció el ceño. "¿Es esa crisis en Tailandia?"

"Sí." Batman se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla y se volteó parcialmente para mirar a Neji. "¿Qué estás haciendo acá? Lo último que supe fue que Superman te estaba entrenando."

"Superman está en estos momentos ocupado con Naruto. Creí propicio venir acá para ver ese nuevo entrenamiento del cual Lee me ha hablado tanto." Neji ladeó su cabeza para señalar el ring, en donde Robin y Lee estaban inmersos en una batalla intrincada y a paso rápido. "Pero si, como dijiste antes, la diferencia se basa solamente en la desventaja, entonces probablemente no haya mucho qué ver."

"Haz lo que quieras." Batman regresó al computador.

Hubo un corto instante de silencio mientras Neji observaba el cuadrilátero. "Robin es un oponente excepcional." Comentó.

"Quizá." Unas pocas teclas en el computador eran tecleadas. "Parece haber aprendido unos cuantos trucos de tu amigo Lee."

"Sin duda." Neji inclinó su cabeza. Hubo otro silencio breve.

Esta vez Batman fue el primero en hablar. "Tienes un estilo único de pelea. No todos pueden apuntarle a órganos internos, y en especial golpearlos tan precisamente." Giró su silla y se cruzó de brazos mirando a Neji. "Supongo que tú debes tener una habilidad para dar golpes precisos con tu chakra y que esos ojos tuyos te ayudan a encontrar los órganos."

Neji no dijo nada.

"¿Es simple visión de rayos X o es algo más complejo?"

Ni una palabra.

"Pero debe ser algo más complejo." Dijo Batman, prácticamente para sí mismo. "Si fuera simplemente visión de rayos X, me habrías golpeado los pulmones la primera vez, y probablemente me habrías matado. Pero estabas fuera de balance y no pudiste ver bien." Sus ojos se fijaron otra vez en Neji. "Es el chakra, ¿no? Puedes ver el chakra, el cual muy probablemente se concentra en los órganos vitales. Pero no viste el mío, por lo que fallaste."

"Eres muy perceptivo," respondió Neji con sus dientes ligeramente apretados.

"Debe ser un talento muy útil." Batman volvió al computador y reanudó su tecleo. "Qué lástima que sea casi inútil aquí."

"Me he... adaptado."

"Sí, vi los restos del Dr. Light. Muy efectivo. Sin embargo es fácil golpear un blanco inmóvil."

"Todavía me estoy adaptando. Me estoy adaptando permanentemente."

"El sonido del tecleo siguió sin pausa. "Como tu amigo Lee; entiendo."

"Así es." Neji asintió, observando el ring. "Es la letanía de nuestro sensei: siempre mejora, siempre trabaja para que mañana seas mejor de lo que eres hoy. Nunca descanses, nunca te rindas, nunca te conformes."

Hubo un pequeño silencio. "Tu maestro parece ser un hombre sabio."

"Él es... un personaje." Neji hizo una mueca al llegarle a su mente recuerdos de spandex verde. "Pero nunca lo había entendido en serio hasta que Naruto me mostró la aplicación práctica de dicha letanía."

"Naruto..." La voz de Batman ante la pantalla era suave y baja. "Él sí es un personaje."

Neji bufó. "No tienes idea. Me enseñó que la vida no estaba hecha de roles fijos, que no tienes por qué conformarte con roles pequeños, que de hecho siempre deberías luchar por roles cada vez más grandes." Neji miró hacia el techo oscuro. "Alguna vez estuve contento –o más bien, resignado- con servirle la Casa Principal. Ahora no descansaré hasta haber logrado el liderazgo de mi clan."

Hubo un corto silencio. Batman oprimió unas últimas teclas, luego permaneció sentado un momento.

"Vamos." Dijo, girando súbitamente en su silla y poniéndose de pie. "Hay algo que quiero mostrarte."

Neji frunció el ceño pero de todos modos lo acompañó. Juntos, pasaron cerca del cuadrilátero hasta la escalera, subieron por ella hasta toparse con una puerta estrecha al final. Neji se adentró por ahí y se encontró en una casa muy opulenta.

"Tengo riquezas." Asintió Batman, en respuesta a la mirada de Neji. "Pero eso no es lo que quería mostrarte."

El justiciero enmascarado y el ninja de ojos lavanda pálidos caminaron por el pasillo, el ruido de sus pasos era enmudecido por la gruesa alfombra. Neji no podía dejar de mirar con curiosidad las pinturas, los muebles y demás obras de arte que estaba por todos lados. Esta era una riqueza muy diferente que la de los Hyûga o incluso que la del Daimio.

"Aquí." Batman se detuvo en el borde de un balcón. "¿Ves a ese hombre de allá abajo?"

Neji miró. El balcón tenía una vista de una amplia sala, presuntamente usada para fiestas u otros eventos sociales. El alfombrado piso se extendía de pared a pared, había mesas elegantes y sillas lujosas distribuidas por todo el lugar. Cada una de las enormes paredes tenía pinturas, espejos y amplias ventanas. Cada pared tenía una crepitante chimenea para calentar la sala. Grandes columnas de mármol sostenían el enorme techo.

En medio de todo ese esplendor, se podía ver a un hombre pequeño y canoso puliendo un florero. Parecía estar completamente absorto en su trabajo.

"¿Dirías que se ve peligroso o importante?"

Neji se encogió de hombros. "Muchas veces el enemigo más peligroso es que parece menos importante."

"¿Y él?"

"Pues no parece ni lo uno ni lo otro."

"Se llama Alfred. Es mi sirviente.

"¿En serio?" La palabra 'sirviente' crispaba los nervios de Neji.

"Me ha servido fielmente durante todo el tiempo que he sido Batman, al igual que a mi padre antes que yo. Mantiene unida la casa, me hace la comida, revisa mi agenda, se inventa coartadas para mis desapariciones, ocasionalmente me da primeros auxilios... él hace toda clase de tareas pequeñas pero esenciales." Batman se inclinó pensativamente en el balcón. "No es importante, no es glorioso, él es simplemente Alfred. Mi mayordomo. Y nunca ha aspirado a ser nada más."

Batman observó agudamente a Neji. "Dije que Alfred no era importante, pero eso no es del todo cierto. Él SÍ es importante en la manera que sólo un mayordomo lo es. Se encarga de cada detalle pequeño que olvido. Él mantiene ante el mundo que ignoro la fachada de Bruce Wayne. Y siempre me ha apoyado en mi lucha contra el crimen. Sin Alfred, realmente no sabría cómo me habría ido. Ahora bien..." Batman arqueó una ceja ante Neji. "... ¿Dirías tú que Alfred se equivoca al estar satisfecho con ser sólo mi mayordomo? ¿Que él debería aspirar a cosas más grandes y más nobles? ¿Que quizá su inquebrantable lealtad es una falla, una muestra de abulia, vagancia y conformismo?"

"Yo no diría eso." Neji respondió mirando fijamente a Batman. "La lealtad es la lealtad."

"Así es." Batman volvió a mirar por el balcón. "Y satisfacción es satisfacción."

La cabeza de Alfred se alzó hacia arriba súbitamente y se volteó, con florero en mano. "¿Se le ofrece algo, amo Bruce?" Su voz hizo eco por la sala. "¿Qué necesita su invitado?"

"No, Alfred. Continúa." Batman hizo un gesto con la mano.

El mayordomo hizo una venia y salió por una de las grandes puertas. Ya cerrada, Batman volteó a ver a Neji otra vez. "Yo no sé por qué Alfred me sirve tan devotamente, o incluso si en verdad es feliz haciéndolo. Quisiera pensar que lo es, pero no puedo estar seguro. Lo que SÍ SÉ es que trabaja muy duro a más no poder y que además es el mejor mayordomo que hubiera podido tener; en mi opinión tiene éxito en lo que hace. También sé que yo no valdría un centavo sin él."

Neji se veía pensativo mientras miraba las puertas cerradas.

"A veces, Hyûga Neji, hasta aquellos que hacen los trabajos aparentemente más simples y bajos pueden hacer la diferencia."

...

"He aquí la siguiente oleada de refugiados." Naruto dejó a sus 'pasajeros' en tierra. Estando de pie, observó toda la constelación de helicópteros, médicos y equipos de rescate. "¡Qué suerte que todos estos tipos hayan llegado-ttebayô!"

"No es suerte." Superman aterrizó al lado de Naruto, dejando también a sus 'pasajeros'. "Mr. Terrific llamó a todas las fuerzas de rescate en la zona para que nos ayudaran. Él sabía que las íbamos a necesitar."

...

"¿Y qué me dices del chakra en objetos?"

Sákura suspiró. "Bueno, nosotros conocemos los materiales infundidos en chakra. Metales especiales, por ejemplo, y papeles de prueba. Pero requieren de años de preparación."

"Y de recursos que ustedes probablemente no tengan." Shino alzó una ceja ante el hombre que estaba frente al panel del computador. "Terrific-san, parece ser que esta no es hora de hacernos preguntas. ¿Por qué? Porque creo que se te dificultará concentrarte al mismo tiempo tanto en nuestra información como en la coordinación de los equipos de rescate."

"Te equivocas, Aburame-san. Si bien la coordinación de los equipos de rescate es muy importante, no es más que mera labor administrativa." Terrific rió brevemente. "Probablemente lo haría hasta con los ojos cerrados."

"Eso veo." Shino observaba cuidadosa y pensativamente los monitores. "Terrific-san, si me lo permites, debo decir que pareces ser el más inusual miembro de esta 'Liga de la Justicia'. Eres diferente."

Terrific se encogió de hombros. "Ostento cinco cinturones negros y tengo conocimientos someros de diversas artes marciales. Pero sí, supongo que soy un poco inusual."

"No puedo entender cómo terminaste uniéndote a ellos. Según lo que entiendo, tu grupo se compone de voluntarios, pero soportan un nivel de estrés que sólo los más dedicados pueden soportar. Sin embargo, aunque su entrega es obvia, no lo es su estrés. Tal comportamiento me recuerda al insecto _kikasi_ de..."

"Lo que Shino quiere decir..." Sákura interrumpió a su compañero shinobi con una mirada, "... es que pareces más adaptado a una... vida civil o algo así. No para algo como esto."

"La Liga tiene muchos civiles trabajando para ella." Terrific señaló a los técnicos de la habitación inferior.

"Pues sí, pero tú no eres uno de ellos." Contestó Sákura. "Tú eres uno de los 'héroes'. Ya lo eras antes de la Liga. Tú no trabajas para ellos, tú ERES uno de ellos."

"Yo soy UNO de ellos." Terrific corrigió distraídamente. "Y sí."

"¿Por qué?"

Esta pregunta no tuvo respuesta inmediata. Terrific golpeteó sus dedos en la mesa e hizo unos cuantos ajustes a las imágenes de la pantalla. "Terry Sloane." Dijo al fin. "Un hombre llamado Terry Sloane."

Sákura frunció el ceño en pensamiento. "¿Lo... conocemos?"

"Lo dudo. Murió hace varios años. Pocos siquiera han oído hablar de él. Fue el primer Mr. Terrific, creó el traje y el lema. Fue su ejemplo lo que me inspiró."

"¿Que acaso lo conociste?"

"No... mucho." El ceño fruncido de Terrific podía verse en el reflejo de la pantalla. "Yo ya sabía su historia, por supuesto, pero... nunca me había importado, hasta que... bueno, digamos que tuve un evento alucinatorio que me llevó a conocerlo mejor."

Shino alzó ambas cejas. "¿Evento alucinatorio?"

"Era una... época difícil para mí." La voz de Terrific se entrecortó casi imperceptiblemente. "Mi esposa y... bueno, íbamos a tener un hijo... ellos..." Carraspeó y bajó su mirada. "Hubo un accidente. Pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera."

Sákura y Shino no dijeron nada.

"De cualquier manera fue una época difícil." Los ojos de Terrific estaban fijos en las pantallas delante de él. "Pasé por muchas cosas: alcoholismo, drogadicción, depresión, crisis nerviosas... hasta una vez pensé en el suicidio..." se encogió de hombros. "Los eventos alucinatorios sólo eran un bache más en el camino."

Hubo otro silencio largo. Luego Terrific carraspeó y retomó la palabra. "En fin. Inspirado por Terry Sloane, vendí mi empresa y me convertí en el nuevo Mr. Terrific. Cuando Superman formó la Liga de la Justicia, me uní tan pronto como pude y aporté mis habilidades organizacionales." Se esforzó para esbozar una sonrisa. "Par ser honesto, prefiero trabajar con la Liga que por mi cuenta. Más que el combate mano a mano, mis especialidades son la estrategia y la administración."

Sákura tragó saliva. "Lo siento mucho por tu..."

"¿Exactamente qué funciones tienes aquí?" dijo Shino intempestivamente. Pese a su ineptitud social, Shino podía reconocer el estoicismo a leguas y entendió perfectamente que Terrific no se sentía muy a gusto en hablar de su pasado.

Terrific se encogió de hombros otra vez. "Toda clase de cosas: asigno misiones, analizo riesgos, le hago mantenimiento a la Torre, hago estudios científicos, elaboro cronogramas y presupuestos, contrato nuevos técnicos, coordino esfuerzos internacionales... Cosas por el estilo."

"Y otra vez debo insistir en lo que dije antes. Esta parece ser una labor inusual para un súper héroe. Podrías hacer esto igual de bien como civil."

"En diversas maneras, un súper héroe ES un civil, aunque uno muy súper dotado vestido con un traje llamativo. Inteligencia y conocimientos en administración son poderes iguales a los demás. De hecho, debería yo decir que ÉSE es el poder: el ser capaz de supervisar el desarrollo interior de un equipo. Superman no podría hacer lo que hago al igual que yo no podría hacer lo que hace él." Medio volteándose, Terrific les dio una sonrisa torcida. "Contrario a la creencia popular, NO todos los hombres son iguales."

La frente de Shino se arrugó. "¿Qué has dicho?"

Terrific suspiró y se volteó. "Olvídalo. Es simplemente una referencia histórica aislada que refleja un importante principio humanístico del siglo XVII. De hecho trata de los derechos legales, no de las capacidades, por lo que el ejemplo no es que sirva de a mucho, en especial dado que Superman no es exactamente..." Terrific negó con la cabeza, aclarando sus pensamientos. "No importa. De cualquier manera el punto es que todos los hombres tenemos diferentes talentos. Y, en una civilización, en donde hay muchos roles qué llenar, aquellos talentos tienen que coincidir con dichos roles."

"Como los compañeros de equipo. O una aldea." Asintió Sákura.

Los ojos de Terrific parpadearon mientras él procesaba la información. "Sí, así es. Hyûga Neji nació con un conjunto de talentos muy diferente al del resto de ustedes. Al igual que ustedes tienen talentos diferentes de los de él. Naturalmente, cada uno de ustedes estará hecho para desempeñar diferentes roles."

"Bueno... sí." Shino frunció el ceño. "Eso es administración básica."

"Pero alguien necesita administrar. Podrán ustedes tener algo parecido al sistema de castas, o al feudalismo, en donde asumen que todo depende de la genética, pero la administración es un método más flexible y seguro de asignación de talentos a roles." Terrific inclinó su cabeza con modestia. "Y el administrador soy yo. Puede que no ostente la posición de más gloria, pero sólo porque no llame la atención no significa que no sea importante."

...

"Ya era hora de que sacaran a todo el mundo de aquí." Naruto decía mientras iba raudo a través de la mina. "¡Ahora sí, manos a la obra-ttebayô!"

"Ten cuidado con tus puños, Naruto. Aún tenemos muchos héroes en este lugar." Superman volaba bajo, apenas rozando la superficie del estrecho pozo de la mina. Quizá también para lentificar un poco el paso de Naruto, pero tenía poca elección. Sus ojos se entrecerraron súbitamente. "Mutantes adelante."

"Los vi, los vi." Naruto se agachó y corrió directo hacia un grupo de mutantes, golpeándolos en los pies. Sin detenerse, giró y golpeó las piernas de otros dos.

Superman ya había dado buena cuenta de los demás. Lanzando un vistazo rápido a la pila de mutantes noqueados, le dio a Naruto un asentimiento de aprobación. "Muy bien. Sin heridas de consideración."

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Estas cosas ni siquiera son humanas, ¿sabes?"

"Sí." Superman volvió a emprender el vuelo y Naruto corrió para seguirle el trote. "Batman dijo que los científicos los crearon a partir de genes de animales. En esencia son perros de ataque bien entrenados."

"Con correas de control."

"Sí, con correas de control. Tienen que controlar sus cerebros de algún modo. De cualquier manera, una vez encontremos el laboratorio central lo cerraremos. Los científicos también deberían estar allá."

Naruto hizo una mueca de molestia. "Asumo que tampoco los vamos a matar."

"No."

"¿Qué no VISTE esa cancha de allá abajo? ¡Estaban alimentando a esos monstruos con mineros-dattebayô!"

"Le corresponde a la ONU decidir su suerte, no nosotros."

"¿ONU?"

"La Organización de las Naciones Unidas. El edificio ese en Nueva York en donde tuvimos esa conferencia de prensa."

"¡Ah! ¿Ese mismo lugar en donde peleamos contra ese venezolano de boina buscado por la INTERPOL? ¿El que casi es elegido presidente de la Comisión Internacional de Derechos Humanos?"

Ahora Superman hizo la mueca de molestia. "Sí".

"Bien. Entonces para tener claras las cosas." Naruto frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. "¿En dónde es que está ese dichoso laboratorio?"

"Ya llegamos. Justo detrás de esa puerta..." Deteniéndose en seco, Superman cogió la puerta de acero y la arrancó de sus bisagras sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

Naruto entró como exhalación. "¡Muy bien, retorcidos doctores del mal, están en serios pro...ble...?" su voz se desvaneció. "Este... ¿Sabio Fortachón? Creo que deberías ver esto."

"Naruto, ya te dije que debes dejar de ver esas viejas series policíacas." Superman entró. "Y bien qué es lo que pa...sa..."

Naruto y Superman se quedaron mirando los computadores destruidos, los armarios quemándose y los cadáveres desparramados por toda la habitación. Hasta los compuestos químicos en los estantes y los tubos que contenían nuevos prototipos genéticos habían sido completamente destruidos.

Naruto fue quien rompió el silencio. "Como que alguien se nos adelantó."

...

"Salgan de ahí antes de que ellos los descubran." Waller hablaba por su celular con tono firme. "¿Están seguros de que tienen todo? Bien. Y procura averiguar para quiénes trabajaban, eso sería estupendo. Listo." Colgó y cerró su celular y suspiró.

"Hola, Panza Loca."

Waller medio se volteó a ver. "¿En qué te puedo ayudar?"

"Eso espero." Sai avanzó hacia ella, sonriendo. "Me preguntaba si pudieras decirme a dónde se fue Linterna Verde."

"No estoy segura. Lo último que supe fue que estaba encargándose de ese loco en el Medio Oeste, pero nadie me ha dicho nada más."

"Quizá porque te detestan, Mofletuda."

"Es posible." Waller le regresó la mirada sin emoción. "Lamento no poder ayudarte."

"No hay problema." Sonrió Sai. "De todos modos gracias, Bola de Playa."

Waller bufó ante eso. "Individuos mejores que tú me han inventado mejores apodos, mocoso."

"¿Gente de acá?" Sai ladeó su cabeza. "¿Quiénes?"

"'Mejores que tú' es una categoría extremadamente amplia." Sonrió socarronamente Waller. "Y en cuanto a quién me ha dicho apodos, eso no te incumbe. Buen día."

Waller comenzó a alejarse, pero Sai la llamó. "Dime..." dudó, había una mirada extraña de intriga en su rostro. "¿Por qué trabajas aquí?"

Con un ligero gruñido, Waller se detuvo y se volteó. "Soy el enlace con el Gobierno. El enlace entre la Liga de la Justicia y los Estados Unidos."

"No." Sai negó con la cabeza. "Digo, ¿por qué trabajas en un lugar en donde todo el mundo te odia? ¿Acaso eres masoquista?"

Las facciones de Waller no cambiaron. "El Presidente me lo pidió."

"¿Pero no te molesta?"

"Eso no importa. Sólo importa el trabajo."

Las cejas de Sai se alzaron con ese último comentario. "_No__hay__emociones,__no__hay__humanidad,__sólo__importa__la__misión_." Pronunció. "Sí, creo que comprendo"

Las cejas de Waller se entrecerraron.

Por un momento ambos se quedaron parados, mirándose el uno al otro directamente. Luego Waller bufó y ladeó levemente su cabeza hacia arriba. "¿Operaciones Encubiertas?"

Sai procesó la frase y asintió. "La llamamos RAÍZ."

"Konohagákure no Sato, 'Aldea Oculta entre las HOJAS'... y RAÍZ..." Decía Waller. "¡Ja! Muy listo."

"La división normal de operaciones encubiertas se llama ANBU. RAÍZ es un segmento más... privado. Al mando de Danzô-sama."

"Agenda privada."

"Así es. Danzô nos usaba para misiones que... no se le podían confiar al Hokage"

"Hm." Waller asintió levemente. "Yo estuve al mando de un grupo llamado C.A.D.M.U.S." Confesó. "Fue concebido como una salvaguardia contra la Liga de la Justicia en caso de que ésta se saliera de control. Operaciones encubiertas era apenas un eufemismo."

Sai sonrió. "Igualmente."

Hubo otro silencio mientras ambos reflexionaban sobre el particular.

"A veces..." dijo Waller, tanto para sí como para Sai. "... hay cosas que deben hacerse. Cosas que los héroes no quieren hacer porque no desean ensuciarse las manos."

"Cosas que NO PUEDEN hacer debido al ejemplo que dan." Asintió Sai.

"Cosas que aún así deben hacerse porque no todo el mundo juega limpio. Y no todos tenemos el don de la invencibilidad que tienen ellos." La mirada de Waller se endureció levemente. "Deben hacerse porque, para algunas cosas, equivocarse no es una opción."

El rostro de Sai era frío y severo. "A la gente no le gusta saber qué sucede en lo oscuro, pero alguien tiene que averiguarlo, porque en lo oscuro pasan muchas cosas."

"El guante de terciopelo necesita a la mano de hierro."

"Las hojas que se bañan en el sol necesitan a las raíces que crecen en la oscuridad."

"Exacto." Asintió Waller. "Porque no todo el mundo puede estar en la luz."

...

"Hasta donde puedo decirte, estos eran los científicos que trabajaban en el laboratorio." Steel señalaba los cadáveres desparramados por toda la sala de control. "Batman le ordenó a los forenses que los revisaran, pero dudo que encuentren algo. Esto parece haber sido un trabajo limpio."

"Probablemente estás en lo cierto." Suspirando, Superman pasó una mano por su cabello. "¡Carajo! Esto es una porquería. ¿Cómo se lo vamos a explicar a la opinión pública?"

Steel se encogió de hombros. "Pues digámosle la verdad. Digamos que esto ya estaba así cuando llegamos. Aunque que el haber traído a Naruto no nos ayudará de a mucho, creo que el haber salvado a más de 20 mil personas deberá servir para nuestra imagen. El resto se lo dejas a tu novia. Ella es una experta.

...

"Esperen...hay información nueva que me acaba de llegar." El micrófono se apagó por un breve instante. "La Liga de la Justicia acaba de informarnos que ya solucionaron el incidente en Tailandia y lo están dejando en manos de las autoridades regionales. Los sobrevivientes están siendo albergados en la isla cercana de Ko Lan en donde ya hay erigidos campamentos." La señorita de cabellos oscuros miraba desde su atril a los periodistas. "¿Alguna pregunta?"

"Juan Carlos Vélez de _CNN__en__Español_. ¿Alguno de los ninjas participó en esta operación?"

"El informe dice que la ayuda de Akimichi Chôji y U-uzumaki N-naruto fue importante a la hora de rescatar a los mineros y demás civiles." El tartamudeo de la señorita apenas era notable, pero ahí estaba.

"Mábel Lara de _Univisión_. ¿La Liga de la Justicia investigará este incidente?"

"La investigación será asumida por las autoridades regionales. No creo que la Liga se involucre más allá."

Lois, quien estaba detrás de la cortina, bufó ligeramente. _¡Ja!__A__excepción__de__Batman.__SIEMPRE__Batman_.

"¿Eso es todo? Bueno. ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Tengan ustedes un buen día!"

El sonido de los periodistas abandonando el lugar, de los flashes y de los trípodes de las cámaras siendo desarmados llenó la sala. Lois sonrió socarronamente mientras la señorita de cabellos oscuros entraba por la cortina. "¡Cielos, amiguis! ¡Qué golazo! ¡Estuviste FENOMENAL allá afuera!"

Hinata se sonrojaba mientras deshacía su coleta. "La f-formación en relaciones d-diplomáticas hace pa-parte de mi papel como he-heredera del clan."

"Y vuelve la tartamudeadera." Frunció Lois el ceño. "¿Sabes? Para muchas personas el estar en frente de una multitud sólo la empeora."

"Ah... no... Las multitudes no son ningún problema. Son sólo p-personas. Yo-yo ni siquiera conozco a muchos de ellos y d-de todos modos no les importa mucho cómo hablo. Y-y en cuanto a los discursos...n-no tengo que pensar mucho al pro-pronunciarlos. S-son sólo f-formatos, sólo hay que llenar... los espacios en blanco."

La boca de Lois se doblo por una sonrisa. "¡Ja! ¡Eso mismo he dicho desde el principio! ¡Óyeme! ¿Pero qué estás haciendo?" Se le acercó rápidamente a Hinata. "¡Pero si ese traje te queda divino!"

"Me-me incomoda." Hinata se fue quitando el blazer con algo de dificultad. "M-me pica y es un poco apretado."

"¡Ay, por favor! ¡Pero si te hacer ver profesional! Además el azul es un color que te sienta bien."

Hinata miraba a su alrededor incómodamente. "¿En-en dónde p-pusiste mi abrigo?"

"Aaaah..." suspiró Lois. "Está en la mochila que está allá, junto con tus otras cosas. Puedes cambiarte en la otra habitación. Pero no botes ni el traje ni la minifalda, podrás necesitarlos la próxima vez."

Lois esperó afuera unos instantes, tecleando en su Blackberry. Un e-mail le llegó y lo abrió, sólo para sonreir. "Clark..." volteó sus ojos, "Eres tan inocente..."

"Estoy lista." Hinata salió de la puerta, otra vez vestida con su muy conocida sudadera lavanda encapuchada. "Gr-gracias por haberme ayudado con todo, Lois-san."

"Sólo Lois," contestó la periodista distraídamente mientras guardaba su Blackberry. "No hay problema."

Hinata le parpadeaba mientras abandonaban el lugar "¿Es-estás segura de que puedes ha-hacer todo esto, Lois-san? Digo, tú misma eres periodista..."

"¡Ja ja ja!" Una carcajadita fue la contestación de Lois. "Bueno, sí, en teoría sigo siendo periodista de _El__Planeta_, sí. Y no es que siempre esté alineada con la Liga. Generalmente no hago nada más allá que cubrir las ruedas de prensa que convocan y los desastres como cualquier otro periodista. Pero en realidad..." se encogió de hombros "...Superman es mi novio, y todo el mundo lo sabe."

Hinata asintió en comprensión.

"Incluso si no hubiera perdido mi favoritismo hacia él, casi todo el mundo sospecharía. Trato de ser objetiva con ellos pero..." suspiró. "¡Oigan!. Amo al tipo. Y sinceramente no puedo sospechar que él esté acumulando poder o intimidando u otra cosa mientras el resto tiende a acusarlo de ello. Así que, en efecto en la Liga soy el equivalente a una secretaria de prensa. Los aconsejo sobre qué información divulgar y cómo de voltear a fav..." enmudeció y luego reorganizó la frase. "...tratar de mostrar los hechos a su favor. Porque no importa lo que haya pasado, algunas personas SIEMPRE buscarán el lado malo de las cosas."

"¿O sea que... ayudas a que la gente los entienda mejor?"

"Eeeeesa es una palabra terriblemente linda para eso. Tal vez demasiado. Pero dado que eres una niña linda, pues supongo que debí haber esperado eso de ti." Lois despeinó el cabello de Hinata, algo que se le estaba convirtiendo en hábito. "Por supuesto, ayuda en algo que la persona a quien más tengo que defender es alguien como Supermán.

...

"Bueno, no fue mucha misión que digamos." Suspiraba Naruto al salir del pozo de ventilación de la mina.

"Tonterías." Superman le guiñó un ojo a su aprendiz. "Salvamos a los mineros, rescatamos a casi todos los habitantes del pueblo, detuvimos los experimentos con los mutantes y encontramos toneladas de información que volverían loco de la dicha a Batman. Este lugar ahora estará en paz."

"Lo sé..." gimoteó Naruto, "...pero...me siento como si yo no hubiera sido necesario en ésta. Digo, nunca hubo nada que HACER para mí en realidad. Pareciera que otro también podría haberla hecho-ttebayô."

Una sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de Superman. "Naruto, ese era el OBJETIVO de esta misión."

...

"¡Buena ésa, pelao!" Atom Smasher le dio una palmada tan fuerte a Chôji en la espalda que le hizo escupir parte del sándwich que se estaba comiendo. "Asegúrate de venir mañana a nuestra sesión de entrenamiento."

"Correcto." Chôji se limpió la boca y le sonrió socarronamente a su maestro.

Atom Smasher asintió y saludó a Superman y a Naruto que pasaron por el lado hablando. "He aquí otra cosa para tenerla siempre en cuenta: tu mente es tu arma secreta en este trabajo, pero al mismo tiempo hay que saber cuándo recibir órdenes de la gente. Muchas veces ven lo que tú no puedes ver."

...

"Verás, Naruto... durante tu entrenamiento he notado algo: que haces todo tú mismo. Rechazas la ayuda. Incluso cuando vuelas conmigo, siempre quieres derrotar tú solo a los villanos. Nunca quieres que te ayude. La primera vez que fuiste con un grupo de la Liga, tuvieron que prácticamente atarte para que no trataras de hacerlo todo tú solo." Superman negó con la cabeza. "Esa no es una buena manera de hacer las cosas."

...

"Supongo," decía Neji, "que todos los que ven los detalles pequeños aún necesitan de los que tienen en mente todo el panorama."

"Precisamente." Astintió Batman."

...

"Tienes que mirar al equipo más que a ti mismo, Naruto. Tratar de proteger a tus seguidores es natural; tratar de hacer su trabajo es algo tonto. Ellos tienen que hacer sus trabajos para que tú puedas hacer el tuyo."

...

"Es como una clase de... telaraña interconectada." Decía Terrific. "Cada miembro del equipo con su propio talento específico, en el lugar indicado que sólo ellos pueden ocupar. Pero, por supuesto, la telaraña necesita un centro.

...

"Tus compañeros te admiran, Naruto. Lo sabemos y creo tú también a ellos. Tienes que liderar tu grupo, mantenerlo centrado en la misión, pero también tienes que saber cómo trabajar con ellos. Saber cómo reconocer cuando otros son mejores que tú para una tarea específica y dejar que la hagan. Necesitan de tu GUÍA."

...

"Por supuesto, tan necesarias como son las raíces, ellas también necesitan que las hojas estén en la luz." Waller alzó sus cejas ante el chico extraño al frente de ella. "No sólo porque se ven bonitas sino porque le dan a las raíces una buena razón para crecer."

"Eres sorprendentemente buena para las metáforas, Panza Loca."

...

"Tú debes guiarlos, Naruto. No ser su substituto." Superman señaló a la montaña y a los refugiados. "Nosotros exactamente no organizamos la misión, pero cuando Batman se dio cuenta de las cosas raras que estaban pasando acá en Tailandia, parecía ser una situación lo suficientemente seria como para requerir muchos miembros de la Liga y muy poca fuerza"

"Estaban los mutantes." Acotó Naruto, algo enfurruñado.

"Yo no vi a los mutantes," admitió Superman. "Pero Terrific sí. Ese es el punto. Necesitas personas que hagan lo que tú no puedes hacer."

...

"Es obvio que Superman no puede representarse a sí mismo ante la prensa." Sonrió Lois. "O sea, él pronuncia magníficos discursos, pero no es periodista. Y de todas maneras NO PUEDES hacer que alguien como él se represente a sí mismo. No sólo le quita tiempo, también es algo tendencioso. No podrías creerle ni el Padrenuestro."

"Entiendo."

"Pero por otro lado..." Lois decía otra vez con la misma expresión que usa al tratar con Superman. "El prácticamente se representa a sí mismo. Porque él es Superman. Y en realidad, al fin de cuentas, ¿qué más necesitas?"

...

"Tienes que ser tú mismo, Naruto. No nadie más, sólo tú mismo." Superman trató de sonreir. "¿Vale?"

Naruto dejó caer sus hombros. "Yo... en realidad no quiero liderar." Dijo. "Ser Hokage sí, ¿pero... liderar? No tanto."

Superman negó con la cabeza con admiración. "Tú ya lideras, Naruto. Sólo necesitas hacerlo mejor."

...

"Su progreso en el ajedrez es admirable, señor Nara."

"Un gran cumplido teniendo en cuenta que viene de un dios como tú." Le contestó Shikamaru perezosamente. Dentro de sí, estaba bailando la danza de la victoria –loco malvado o no, un cumplido por parte de un jugador de ajedrez de la talla de Luthor SÍ QUE ERA emocionante- pero mantuvo su semblante. A propósito ¿en dónde estuviste la semana pasada? ¿Tan aburridas te parecen nuestras partidas?"

Los labios de Luthor se tensionaron levemente, un detalle que notó Shikamaru. "No mucho, señor Nara," le sonrió el sujeto. "Estuve un poco distraído por un pequeño asunto de trabajo que requería de mi atención."

"¿Un pequeño asunto que te tomó una semana? ¡Por Kami! Mi papá trabaja más rápido aún. O sea, no sé qué clase de asunto fue, pero creo que para un dios..."

"Se me perdió algo." Luthor movió su pieza un poco más precipitadamente que lo usual. "Por un instante sentí a tu amigo Sásuke; pero para cuando llegué, ya se había ido."

"¿Y qué pasó con tu cosa ésa de teletrasportación?" Shikamaru observó las piezas. _Con__que__Sásuke__¿eh?_ Probablemente debería estar más atento a la conversación, pero esta partida estaba de lo más interesante. Una parte de él esperaba que incluso que la ganara.

"¿Va a mover, señor Nara?"

Shikamaru gruñó con enojo. "¿Sabes? Estoy sorprendido con que lo hayas perdido tan fácil. Pensé que era importante para ti el capturar a ese tal Sásuke."

"¡Pero si ES importante!" Alzó la voz Luthor sorpresivamente. "¡Él es la clave para mi verdadera divinidad! Él es..." Esforzándose, pudo controlarse. "YO MISMO lo teletrasporté apenas sentí su presencia. Pero algo...me lentificó." Luthor curvó sus labios de forma maligna. "Hubo una interferencia, algo...que bloqueó mis poderes. ¡Probablemente sea lo mismo que ahora está ESCONDIENDO su presencia de mí!"

Shikamaru suspiró y lanzó la mirada al cielo... bueno, hacia arriba, tratando de no mirar a Luthor. "Entonces déjame ver si entendí. Perdiste tu clave para la divinidad, creíste que la habías encontrado, fuiste a recogerla pero te tropezaste en el camino y ahora ya no la puedes encontrar."

"¡Lo VOY a encontrar! ¡Yo sé en dónde está! En Jump City. Mis agentes están revisando cada palmo de la ciudad y sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes..."

"Agentes. Tiempo." Shikamaru bostezó. "¿No te estás escuchando? No sólo no puedes encontrar la clave tú mismo sino que necesitas que otros la encuentren por ti. Y ADEMÁS no estás seguro de cuánto tiempo te tome. ¿Sabes? A veces ni sé por qué debería ayudarte."

La frente de Luthor estaba arrugadísima por la ira. "Entonces quizá, señor Nara..." siseó, sacando del bolsillo de su abrigo un control remoto, "...deba recordárselo."

Una vez más la electricidad se abrió pasó por Shikamaru, provocándole espasmos en los músculos y abrasando sus terminales nerviosas. Pero aún entre la cacofonía del dolor, sintió una parte de él riéndose.

_Se está quebrando._

**Continuará...**

**...**

**NDT:** hola mis queridísimos lectores. ¿Cómo les pareció este capítulo? No se les olvide comentar. Recuerden que sus comentarios son mi combustible para seguir traduciendo. Si son comentarios positivos, me suben la moral; si son negativos (pero constructivos), me ayudarán a mejorar y así darles a todos un producto de calidad.

Recuerden también hablar de este fic con sus amigos y colegas. Si este fic supera los 1.000 comentarios, estará en el palmarés de Fanfiction.

¿Se acuerdan de la parte en donde Naruto le habla a Superman de la vez que pelearon en la ONU contra ese dictador que por poco eligen presidente de la CIDH? Pues Bien déjenme decirles que esa clase de cosas (elección de dictadores como presidentes del CIDH) infortunadamente ha pasado a menudo. De hecho 'angelitos' muy conocidos por todos nosotros como el finado Muamar al Gadafi y Fidel Castro han sido elegidos para ese menester. ¡¿Habrase visto tal descaro!

**AVANCE**: ¡Vuelve la acción a _Conectando__los__puntos_! Shino Aburame, el amo de los insectos se enfrentará en singular batalla, ayudado por Capitán Átomo (su poder es reducirse hasta tamaños microscópicos), contra Experimento 39, uno de los muchos mutantes creados por Karín. A propósito, ella, Luthor y Shikamaru serán espectadores de tan interesante enfrentamiento. Por otro lado, Luthor le hará a nuestro shinobi perezoso algo que lo dejará, si no traumado, impresionado (y ustedes saben, mis queridos lectores, que es muy difícil impresionar a alguien como Shikamaru).

Sásuke, a quien parece irle muy bien en el negocio de la 'mano tendida', va a la iglesia de Norman McCay ¿A qué irá? ¿A ser evangelizado? ¿Sásuke pastor evangélico...? ¡Qué va!

En cuanto a Naruto y Sákura, ella aprovechará para hablar con Naruto de cosas que tenían pendientes. Ya saben: de las veces cuando se fueron por Sásuke sin esperarlo, de cuando le mintió al decirle que lo amaba...cosas así.

Párrafo de adelanto:

"_No. ¡Tú no entiendes nada-ttebayô!" Naruto dio unos pasos hacia la pelirrosada. "Tanto Shikamaru como tú SABEN cuán importante es que hagamos regresar a Sásuke. Él es shinobi de Konoha y nunca dejamos atrás a un shinobi de Konoha. Es nuestro compañero de equipo, y Kakashi-sensei nos dijo qué significa eso. Y además es un amigo. Nosotros no abandonamos a los amigos. Ustedes dos los saben, a la perfección, y aún así eligieron de todos modos ir e intentar matar a Sásuke-ttebayô. Pero peor que eso." Naruto respiró profundamente. "Mucho peor que eso es darme cuenta de que no me respetan lo suficiente como para DECIRME qué están planeando-ttebayô. Ustedes no creen que yo pueda ser ecuánime y aceptarlo."_

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo: **RECONCILIACIÓN**.

¡Esto está magnifico!

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

Yo, Phranciscusmagnus, en nombre mío, les deseo a todos mis lectores una Feliz Navidad y un próspero 2012.

_Conectando__los__puntos_ 2012 estará lleno de acción.

¡No crean que el mundo se va a acabar en ese año! Más bien hagan como Phineas y Ferb: aprovechen cada día de 2012 al máximo y, como Naruto, nunca se rindan a la hora de luchar por sus sueños.

Si no, terminarán como yo: escribiendo fanfics.

Si no es mucho mi atrevimiento, pídanle a Papá Noel por mí que me regale un portátil para poder actualizar más a menudo.

Mientras tanto, vean los otros fics que, a diferencia de éste, SÍ SON DE MI AUTORÍA. Son _Ásterix__y__los__ninja_ y _Phineas__y__Ferb__van__a__Konoha_.

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y VENTUROSO 2012!**


	23. Reconciliación

**RECONCILIACIÓN**

**...**

"Bueno, esto es nuevo," comentó Shikamaru acostado en la camilla. "¿Qué sucede ahora, Luthor? Por lo general me mandas a drogar cuando me cambias de celda."

"No lo vamos a cambiar de celda, señor Nara." Luthor caminaba a pasos rápidos justo a su lado. Los dos subordinados y cuatro guardias que flanqueaban la camilla de Shikamaru en su ruta por el pasillo luchaban para mantener el paso. "Digamos que es una especie de paseo de campo. Creo que hay algo que querrá ver."

"¿Ah?" Shikamaru ni se había molestado en probar las ataduras de la camilla. Después de todo, Luthor seguramente notaría cualquier tentativa de escape, y casi con certeza ese calvo no sería tan tonto como para conformarse con adquirir no menos que las ataduras más fuertes.

"En efecto. Se me ocurrió, señor Nara, que quizá usted aún no entiende la magnitud de lo que le está pasando. Después de todo usted ha estado en una pequeña habitación blanca desde su llegada a este mundo. Pensé que si quizá usted se pusiera a mirar todo el escenario en su totalidad, eso le daría algo de... perspectiva."

"Ah. Entiendo." Shikamaru cuidadosamente disimuló su jactancia. _"Le herí su orgullo y ahora quiere impresionarme. Tal vez incluso quiera amedrentarme otra vez. Cualquier cosa que él haga, sí que me será útil."_

"Por alguna razón, dudo que usted realmente entienda, señor Nara." La puerta automática se deslizó y Luthor y su séquito entraron en una habitación. Shikamaru pudo ver poco dado que estaba acostado, pero sí oyó muchos 'bips' y lucecitas azules parpadeantes por todo el techo. "No obstante, espero que al final de esto lo logre." Luthor le hizo un gesto a uno de los subordinados. "Que vea."

El subalterno tocó unos botones en la camilla y ésta se levantó haciendo que el cuerpo de Shikamaru quedara vertical en un movimiento suave. Parpadeando ante la repentina cantidad de luz de las lámparas, se puso a mirar a su alrededor.

Claramente estaba en una especie de sala de control. Computadores de toda clase llenaban el lugar, alineados en las paredes y colgando del techo. A través de los vidrios polarizados al frente pudo ver que estaban en una especie de balcón, sobre una sala más grande llena de muchos más computadores, distribuidos linealmente en gradas delante de una enorme pantalla que ocupaba todo el muro.

Todo esto era extraordinario (Los computadores eran muy raros en Konoha, y en toda su vida Shikamaru, si acaso, había visto unos tres), pero en estos momentos la atención de Shikamaru estaba concentrada en la mujer pelirroja que estaba de pie solemnemente delante de él vistiendo una bata de farmaceuta.

"¿Karín?"

"¡Ah! ¿Ya conoce a mi nueva asistente?" Luthor se movió para quedar dentro del campo de visión del ninja perezoso. "A diferencia de usted, ella ha sido más acomedida, incluso ha puesto a mi servicio sus talentos. Está aquí porque su trabajo será sometido a prueba hoy. Tal vez sea mi impresión, pero..." Luthor palmoteó a Karín en su cuello. "...ella parece ser una científica muy capaz."

Shikamaru no respondió. Los ojos muy abiertos de Karín y su respiración entrecortada decían mucho de su estado de ánimo, y no es que tampoco hubiera disimulado de a mucho su estremecimiento cuando Luthor la palmoteó. Conociendo a Luthor como lo conocía Shikamaru, no sería sorprendente si lo hubiera hecho a propósito.

"Bueno, querida..." y Shikamaru SABÍA que esto era deliberado, "... ¿estamos listos?"

Karín tragó saliva. "S-s-sí, Luthor-sama. Experimento 39 está en posición esperando órdenes. Las unidades de vigilancia están listas para empezar a grabar." Volteándose, oprimió unos cuantos botones y la pantalla gigante se encendió.

Shikamaru jamás había visto el mundo que había afuera de su celda. Su cerebro trabajaba febrilmente para darle sentido a lo que veía en la pantalla. Altísimas edificaciones... ¿de acero? ¿Acero? Esas cosas en el camino... probablemente un dispositivo de transporte, ¿pero así de RÁPIDOS? Y el aire estaba repleto de extraños parloteos y balbuceos...

"¿Impresionado señor Nara?" Shikamaru se dio cuenta, muy a su pesar, de que su asombro era patente. Luthor exhibía una sonrisa depredadora. "Pero noto que el idioma lo confunde. Creo que ya es hora de que le enseñe español."

Lo que le sucedió a continuación, más que nada en toda la base de Luthor, aterró a Shikamaru hasta el fin de sus días, Luthor movió su mano (Shikamaru creyó que sólo eran ganas de impresionar) e instantáneamente sintió que en su cerebro se reacomodaban, cambiaban y se añadían nuevos datos, patrones, palabras y sentimientos... todo dentro de SU PROPIO CEREBRO.

El cerebro de Shikamaru era mucho más que su arma secreta. Era su vida, su refugio, su fortaleza. Cuando las nubes pasaban y Shikamaru disfrutaba de los instantes de soledad, esos momentos los pasaba en su mente. Siempre le había gustado su habilidad de retraerse para esconderse completamente en sus propios pensamientos. Podían herir su cuerpo, eso no importaba. Pero nadie podía invadir su mente.

Excepto los Yamanaka. Pero los Nara siempre han gozado de buenas relaciones con ellos.

Pero ahora alguien estaba DENTRO de su mente, moldeándola, reacomodando pensamientos y recuerdos. Durante un pavoroso instante Shikamaru alcanzó a vislumbrar un terrible futuro como vegetal o como esclavo mental...

"Ahora que ya terminamos ese punto, señor Nara..." decía un sonriente Luthor, viendo con deleite el horror en la cara de Shikamaru, "...quizá ahora sí podamos proceder con el asunto principal." Se volteó. "Cuando quiera, señorita Karín."

Tragando saliva, Karín asintió y encendió el panel de control. "¡Comenzando procedimiento de prueba de campo!"

...

"No te metas esas cucharadotas de comida, Hamish," le dijo un sujeto a su inquieto comensal. "Te vas a atragantar."

Otro individuo, al otro lado de Sásuke, se rió a carcajadas ante tal observación. "Si no es que se intoxica primero. Esto es la peor porquería que haya comido en mi vida."

"Comida es comida." Dijo Hamish. O al menos trató de decir. Las enormes cantidades de alimento en su boca le hicieron decir algo como "Comi'a e' comi'a" Tragando, tomó un poco de líquido de su vaso y siguió atascándose con galletas y queso. "Ejtoy tra'ando 'e jalir ante' que jierren 'a pue'ta."

El primer individuo (Sásuke recordó que se llamaba Mark) bufó ante el comentario. "¡Vamos, Hamish! Escuchar la Palabra no te hará daño, así sea una sola vez. ¿No?"

"'A Pa'aba no e' 'e po'bema. E' po'bema e' 'a e'ange'ijajió'. Yo no quie'o."

"Bah. ¿Oíste eso, Fruko?" Mark le sonrió socarronamente a Sásuke. "¡Hamish tiene miedo de que lo evangelicen!"

"Esa es nueva." Comentó Sásuke secamente, mirando su plato. Tenía que estar de acuerdo con los demás, esta comida SÍ que era un asco. Pero por otro lado, tenía que también estar de acuerdo con Hamish. La comida es comida. Y dado el nivel culinario de los refugios, ésta era la mejorcita.

Sásuke sí podía, por supuesto, CONSEGUIRSE comida. Su abrigo estaba pesado gracias a muchos días enteros de mendigar, además de las 'cuotas' recaudadas de varios pordioseros por protegerlos de otros 'protectores'. Y ni hablar de todo el efectivo que tenía bien escondido debajo del puente. No, ahora Sásuke sí era pudiente. De haber querido, habría pagado por comida **Y** una habitación.

¿Pero por qué molestarte por pagar por algo que la gente podía darte gratis? Había vivido en aquellos refugios para desposeídos alrededor de una semana después de haber sido dado de alta y no vio razón para no seguir yendo a ellos. En especial cuando todo el dinero que había ahorrado acortaba cada vez más la distancia entre él y un arma de fuego.

"¡Disfruten sus alimentos!" el llamado hizo eco por el comedor.

"¡Aaj mie'dda!" Hamish, con su boca aún llena, saltó de la mesa y corrió hacia la salida, diciendo apresuradamente "¡A'iojiito!"

Mark negó con la cabeza mientras veía al fugante. "Me temo que ya es tarde. Yo diría que ya aseguraron las puertas. ¿No crees, Greg?"

"Ah, sí." Greg, el que estaba al lado de Sásuke, asintió amablemente. "Eso definitivamente sonó para mí como un genuino 'disfruten sus alimentos'."

La falta de chakra estaba ya empezando a fastidiar a Sásuke. Si bien ya se había adaptado, había considerado ello como una pérdida temporal. Prácticamente un mes entero sin sus habilidades y unas cuantas semanas sin encontrar rastro alguno de ese tipo raro que se las había quitado habían despertado una horrible sospecha en la mente del Úchiha. Si no podía encontrar ninguna pista pronto, tendría que encarar los hechos y adoptar una estrategia a largo plazo.

"¿Y qué pasó con ese trabajo al cual te apuntaste, Greg?"

"¿El de la biblioteca?" Suspiró Greg. "Ah... ya sabes cómo es la cosa. Puedes estar más preparado que un kumis y tener todos los títulos y doctorados que quieras, pero apenas ven tu condena por manejar borracho a los 17, la entrevista se termina."

Ni hablar. Pese a todas sus desventajas, aún seguía siendo Úchiha Sásuke, el vengador, y ningún tipo raro de abrigo verde lo iba a detener. IBA a encontrar la manera de regresar a Konoha y así IBA a castigar a todos los responsables por haber hecho que él matara a su hermano, asegurándose de que la gente recordara al clan Úchiha por siempre.

"Creo que ese desfalquito que le hiciste a esa EPS pudo haberlos disuadido ¿no?"

"Oh, creo que sí."

Era simplemente cuestión de priorización. Lo primero era, por supuesto, conseguir un arma, luego... ¿Cómo iba a volver a Konoha? Ese era el meollo del asunto. Después de todo, sin un Sháringan que sirviera, jamás sería capaz de emular el jutsu de Kakashi.

Hamish se hundió en su asiento. "Pues me quedé atrapado acá."

"Eso creo." Mark palmoteó en la espalda al desconsolado hombre. "Anímate. Aún nos tienes a nosotros."

Quizá podría hacer algo con sus antiguos colegas. Últimamente habían estado en todos los noticieros... Metropolis, Oregon, Tailandia, Colombia, Sri Lanka. Aparentemente habían logrado una especie de alianza con esos 'súpers' que pululaban en este mundo. Quizá estarían trabajando en lo mismo.

"Sí." Hamish se dejó caer pesadamente. "Mal de muchos, consuelo de todos. Me recuerda mi niñez."

Mark miró con extrañeza al hombre. "Creí que eras huérfano."

"Así es. ¿Alguna vez has vivido en un orfanato?"

Infortunadamente, su alianza con esos 'súpers' haría muy difícil cualquier acercamiento. Y para ser honestos, Sásuke no estaba en condiciones de volver a pelear con sus ex compañeros, al menos no en este estado. No, esto requería sigilo.

"No. Nunca pasé por eso."

"No hay nada peor que ser un huérfano en un orfanato de porquería sin saber quiénes son tu familia."

"Bueno..." Mark se encogió de hombros "... ¿Y qué me dirías de verlos morir horriblemente asesinados delante de ti cuando tenías diez años?"

Hamish miró a Mark. "¿Eso te pasó?"

"No. Sólo pensaba."

El sigilo tampoco sería algo fácil. Muchos de los 'súpers' estaban muy alerta, y dado lo que había oído de la Atalaya, irrumpir allí no sería nada fácil. No era la primera vez que Sásuke deseaba volver a tener a su equipo de vuelta. Al menos podrían ofrecer una eficiente distracción.

"Oh... pues no sé qué decirte. En tal caso, al menos sabes que tus padres que quisieron y todo eso. Pero eso de ser encontrado en un basurero por el ropavejero del barrio alcanza a hacer mella en ti."

"¡Ah, ESO se nota al verte, Hamish!"

Había sólo una solución: ayuda, mucha ayuda, súper ayuda. De la que contaba con su antiguo equipo. ¿Pero cómo conseguirla? Otro escollo.

"Déjame decirte algo. Cuando mi segunda esposa murió, eso no fue tan fácil. Hay veces que desearía no haberme casado nunca, y duele mucho."

"Aún así... es mejor haber amado y perdido que jamás haber amado ¿No?"

"Trata de hacerlo."

"Tú sabes que en estos momentos no levanto nada, no con no menos de 50 dólares en el bolsillo. Por otro lado, trata de seguir viviendo tu vida. Que no te importe saber quiénes fueron tus padres.

"Ah ¿Sí? ¿Y exactamente cómo lo hago?"

"Exactamente."

Incluso encontrar tal ayuda sería peligroso. Esos metahumanos ilegales eran notablemente traicioneros y seguramente no estarían muy a gusto recibiendo órdenes de alguien en su estado. No; tenía que ser sigiloso.

"Oye, Fruko. Dinos, ¿qué crees que es peor? ¿Ser huérfano o ser viudo?

"Sí," respondió Sásuke distraídamente, preguntándose una vez más cómo fue que se había ganado ese apodo, 'Fruko'.

"Qué... ¡Ay no, hermano! ¡Cómo así! Debes decirnos más que eso."

Probablemente tenía algo que ver con su gusto por los tomates (y más que todo por la salsa de tomate) que se compraba todo el tiempo.

"Páranos bolas. ¿Qué es peor: ser huérfano, o..." Un zumbido agudo proveniente de un micrófono que se acababa de encender lo interrumpió. "... ¿sabes qué? Deja así. Se vino el predicador."

Sásuke asintió distraídamente. En las comidas de caridad, o al menos en ésta, se exhortaba a escuchar a un orador inspiracional a cambio de la comida. A Sásuke no le molestaba en absoluto dada su experiencia en ignorar personas.

Sin embargo, esta vez algo llamó su atención. Cuando vio a ese tipo de gafas y suéter cuello de tortuga, comenzó a reír.

...

Recibir órdenes de alguien muchísimas veces más pequeño que él era una experiencia novedosa y Shino no podía disimularlo. Por un lado, ese tal 'Átomo' ciertamente parecía ser un individuo experimentado, lo cual podía proveerle de más información. Por otro lado, él sabía muy poco de kunai, bombas de humo o cualquier otra de las armas del arsenal ninja. Tenía conocimientos de artes marciales, a decir verdad, pero las sesiones de entrenamiento de Shino con Batman habían hecho eso redundante. Más que todo, ese sujeto era útil para entender los protocolos de la Liga de la Justicia, los cuales Shino debía recordar al detalle para interactuar bien con estos nuevos aliados.

Por supuesto que la familiaridad de este sujeto con los insectos también era de ayuda.

"Eso fue a los primeros días de haber desarrollado mi aparato," hablaba Capitán Átomo desde un lugar indeterminado en una de las orejas de Shino. "En ese entonces yo sólo podía reducirme hasta el tamaño de una hormiga por lo que me la pasaba explorando las colonias de hormigas en mi laboratorio y todo eso. Y fue ahí cuando experimenté por primera vez la guerra microscópica al batallar contra las hormigas soldado." Átomo reía con una sonrisa aguda pero casi inaudible. "Sabes, durante un tiempo estuve pensando en fabricar un casco controlador de hormigas y pelear como el 'Hombre Hormiga' o algo por el estilo, pero me di cuenta de que nadie me iría a tomar en serio.

"¿Oh? ¿Y por qué?"

"Pues... porque simplemente sería ridículo. Ya sabes... ¿Hombre HORMIGA?." Átomo dejó escapar otra carcajadita.

Shino pensó por un momento. "No, tengo que decirte que carezco de sentido del humor."

"Sí, debí adivinarlo." Suspiró Átomo. "De cualquier manera, en retrospectiva, no hubiera sido tan mala idea el controlar las hormigas. Después de todo ellas se meten por todos lados y pudieran haberme dicho de todo. Y pueden construir toda clase de cosas asombrosas." Asintió Átomo. "Creo que sería como tener tu propia civilización en miniatura."

"Así es." Asintió Shino. De hecho Átomo ya le había abierto su mente a muchas y muy poco ortodoxas maneras de usar a los insectos. Él los veía más como soldados individuales mientras gran parte de los Aburame los veía como una mente colmena. Los insectos individuales y especialmente entrenados, como Átomo había dicho, podrían ser extremadamente eficientes.

"Por supuesto, habría que ver cómo iba yo a alimentar los bichitos y cómo diseñar un casco controlador como..." Átomo interrumpió a mitad de frase. "¡Asalto bancario a las tres en punto!"

Shino asintió y de inmediato cambió de trayectoria. Descubrir delitos ya se le estaba volviendo más fácil, pero Átomo aún tendía a descubrir más. Shino se preguntaba por qué... ese individuo, en ese tamaño, no podía patrullar muy a menudo.

Había un enmascarado escapando del banco, en su mano izquierda colgaba una maleta de cuero y en la derecha un revólver enorme. La gente gritaba y lo señalaba pero, por extraño que pareciera, no había policía cerca. Shino simplemente saltó hacia el techo del banco y emprendió la persecución.

Unos pocos minutos después frunció el ceño. "Esto es raro."

"Ese tipo debe ir como a 25 km/h." La voz de Átomo denotaba sospecha. "Eso no es normal."

"No. Tampoco su patrón lineal de escape. No hizo nada para evitarme y hasta me ha mirado directamente muchas veces. Esto, más su increíblemente obvio atuendo de ladrón de bancos, sólo me genera dud..."

"Vayamos ya por él. Detengámoslo antes de que llegue a esa planta química de allá adelante, si no entonces lo perderemos."

Shino asintió levemente y le añadió más velocidad a su carrera. Hizo un salto mortal sobre la cabeza del sujeto y aterrizó delante de él. "Lo estoy deteniendo en nombre de la Ley por el delito de asalto bancario." Dijo. "¿Por qué? Porque su altamente sospechoso comportamiento afuera de un banco me hace creer que es uno. Investigaré ulteriormente para confirmar."

En verdad Shino no entendía el protocolo de la Liga.

"Por favor baje lentamente su arma y entrégueme la maleta, acuéstese en el suelo y extienda sus brazos o si no me veré obligado a usar la fuerza." Shino señaló su kunai.

Sonriendo maliciosamente, el sospechoso dejó caer su revólver, luego arrojó hacia adelante la mochila.

Había algo raro en la manera como la arrojó... tan solapadamente, la manera en cómo se la quitó de encima como si estuviese en llamas, el salto hacia atrás que dio... Shino apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivar la mochila y cubrirse.

¡BOOOM!

Shino sintió cómo el polvo y el concreto golpeaban sus manos. Cuando el humo se disipó, pudo mirar un pedazo de caqui flotar hacia el cráter que dejó la explosión, el punto exacto en donde había estado antes él.

"Muy listo, sr. Ninja," sonrió malignamente el asaltabancos, quitándose la máscara. "Pero supongo que podemos dejarnos de jueguitos y comenzar a pelear de verdad, ¿no?"

Las cejas de Shino se alzaron súbitamente al ver cómo unas muy conocidas manchas negras comenzaron a apoderarse de la cara de ese individuo.

...

"Bien hecho. Quizá para la próxima podamos hacerlo con uno real."

Sákura miró a su maestro mientras se quitaba los guantes de las manos. "¿Puedes conseguir uno real? ¿Así como así?"

"Hay más gente que necesita neurocirugía que neurocirujanos," Terrific se encogió de hombros mientras observaba el cerebro clonado con el cual estaban trabajando. "Sería simplemente cuestión de ponerte con uno adecuado." Con un asentimiento final miró hacia arriba. "Si tu trabajo en esto es una indicación, entonces no debería ser problema en lo absoluto. Para serte sincero, estoy más que asombrado por tu progreso. A mucha gente le toma como nueve años el llegar hasta estas instancias."

Sákura sintió que el orgullo inflaba su pecho y trató de disimularlo. "En Konoha yo era la médico en jefe." Masculló.

"¿Y hacías esta clase de cosas?"

"Esteee... no." Esto era IMPENSABLE en Konoha. Los cerebros eran cerebros, si un ninja perdía su mente no había poder humano que la trajera de vuelta. Francamente, Sákura estaba asombrada con la cantidad de tiempo y trabajo que había invertido en este mundo.

"Bueno, pues ya es hora de que encuentre algo nuevo para ti." Terrific se alejó. "Cardiocirugía, osteosíntesis, fisioterapia...incluso ya aprendiste los fundamentos de la prostética en pocos días, y eso que hicimos un curso MUY intensivo del tema."

"Tenten ayudó." Sákura no mencionó que pasó un tiempo en Suna, la aldea líder en marionetismo y su campo relacionado, la prostética.

"Sin embargo, el punto es que has aprendido muchísimo." Terrific se volteó hacia el panel del computador. "Estoy casi avergonzado ya que parece ser que te he enseñado más de lo que habíamos pactado. El Dr. Midnite es quien debería estarte enseñando todo esto."

Sákura se encogió de hombros mientras se quitaba la redecilla y sacudía sus cabellos rosados. "Sólo te he hablado del chakra. Cualquier otro de mis compañeros te podría haber hablado de eso. Por otro lado, ustedes no pueden usarlo, así que en realidad no veo en qué les pueda servir."

"Es información y la información siempre es útil," respondió Terrific un poco distraído, aún tecleando.

Con un suspiro, Sákura botó a la caneca sus guantes y procedió a lavarse las manos. "Bueno, de todos modos gracias. Supongo que debería ir a los campos de entrenamiento para ver si está desocupada Shayera."

"Chica Halcón probablemente ha de estar ocupada." Respondió Terrific. "Va haber una reunión importante en unos minutos. De hecho, yo ya debo estar alistándome," añadió mientras veía el reloj. "Pero algunos de tus compañeros están entrenando. Podrías probar tu fuerza con alguno de ellos."

Sákura hizo una pausa, dejando que el agua fluyera libremente por entre sus dedos. "¿Naruto... está?"

Aún de espaldas a Sákura, Terrific asintió como si hubiera estado esperando la pregunta. "Eso creo. Superman también estará en la reunión, por lo que Naruto no tiene nada más por hacer. Podrías ir con él."

"Hm." Como si hubiera tomado una decisión repentinamente, Sákura cerró la llave del agua y fue secando sus manos con una toalla de papel. "No... mejor no. No creo que... le guste la idea."

Terrific no se volteó. No era necesario pues una cámara de seguridad le mostró la expresión en el rostro de Sákura. "¿Por qué no?" Preguntó cuidadosamente, moderando su tono.

"¡No es asunto tuyo!" Prorrumpió Sákura.

Terrific simplemente asintió gentilmente y esperó.

Lentamente, Sákura dejó de secarse las manos. Apáticamente hizo bolita la toalla de papel, con movimientos minuciosos, y se quedó ahí parada mirando fijamente la bola por un instante para luego arrojarla con tristeza a la caneca. La bolita rebotó en la pared y cayó al suelo. Por un momento se quedó mirando hacia el muro. Terrific sólo esperaba.

Finalmente, ella dejó escapar un suspiro. "Es que... no debí haberlo dejado atrás cuando fuimos a Ciudad Gótica. Es que... él quería tener la oportunidad de pelear con Sásuke y... simplemente se la negué."

"Pero aún así peleó contra él. Y tú no puedes demorar un operativo de importancia sólo porque la persona que quiere participar no está," contestó Terrific.

"No, pero..." Sákura suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabellera rosada. "No es sólo eso. Es la segunda... bueno, más bien la tercera vez que se la hago."

Finalmente, Terrific giró en su silla para ver a la kunoichi. "¿Eh?"

"Yo... la vez que fuimos teletransportados a este mundo... fue la primera. Nosotros nos fuimos sin decirle nada a Naruto deliberadamente. Shikamaru dijo que porque Naruto estaba demasiado involucrado con el objetivo y que no iba a funcionar. Y además Naruto no quiere matar a Sásuke. Cree que puede redimirlo."

"Y tú no lo crees."

"Yo ya no sé qué creo." Sákura negó con la cabeza con irritación y se medio sentó en el mostrador. "Pero yo sé que Sásuke ha matado a mucha gente y que es muy posible que él provoque una guerra si no lo detenemos. Aun si pudiésemos regresarlo..." Sákura tragó saliva y miró a la otra pared. "... es un riesgo que no podemos correr."

"Hm." Asintió Terrific. "Aún así, de acuerdo con tu descripción, deduzco que fue una decisión más de Shikamaru que tuya. Y eso nos da apenas dos incidentes."

Una mueca de dolor cruzó la cara de Sákura. "Lo otro fue... doloroso."

Otro silencio, mucho más largo que el anterior, siguió a ese comentario. Terrific ni se molestó en mirar el reloj, él sabía que esto era importante.

"Cuando nosotros... o sea, los demás y yo... decidimos que debíamos matar a Sásuke, alguien debía informarle eso a Naruto. Él no estaba en la aldea en ese momento, se había ido a donde el Raikage para que perdonara a Sásuke. Yo... me ofrecí para decirle porque pensé que él recibiría mejor la noticia si venía de mí."

Sákura hizo un corto silencio y miró al suelo. "No fui... muy honesta con él." Dijo. "Yo...yo había pasado por tanto hacía poco y Naruto casi muere y me di cuenta de todo el dolor que había estado soportando y yo..." Otra vez suspiró. "...decidí que yo iba a matar a Sásuke. Yo misma. Y hacer que de algun modo Naruto se olvidara de la promesa."

Terrific alzó una ceja y Sákura se apresuró en explicarle. "Verás... cuando Sásuke abandonó la aldea, hice que Naruto me jurara que lo traería de vuelta. Para Naruto las promesas son importantísimas. Pensé que si hacía creerle a Naruto que ya no se volviera a preocupar por Sásuke, sería libre de su promesa y... dejaría de tratar de hacerlo regresar." Sákura tragó saliva. "Entonces yo... le dije a Naruto que... lo amaba."

La otra ceja de Terrific se alzó. Miró a Sákura detenidamente. "¿Y sí lo amas?"

"Yo... yo no sé." Patentemente frustrada, Sákura pasó una mano por su cabello y alzó la mirada en dirección al techo. "O sea, él ha estado enamorado de mí desde el principio y es un gran chico y..." Negó con la cabeza. "Como sea, ese no es el punto. Yo... lo estaba distrayendo, de verdad. Digo, parte de mí sentía pesar por él, pero le dije eso para ponerlo fuera de lugar." Un suspiro se escapó de ella. "Y eso... ningún chico merece ese trato."

Terrific no dijo nada. Su rostro estaba rigurosamente neutro.

"Él se dio cuenta y... me lo hizo saber. Peleamos un poco, luego abandoné a los demás y huí en pos de Sásuke." Una risa temblorosa brotó de Sákura. "Para luego darme cuenta que todo fue para nada porque, para cuando di con él, ya los demás se estaban acercando. Lo único que quedó fue el cadáver de Danzô. Simplemente me quedé ahí, quieta, en shock, hasta que Kakashi-sensei y Naruto aparecieron." Sákura cerró sus verdes ojos, tratando de represar las lágrimas que estaban brotando de ellos. "Toda mi traición, todos mis engaños ¿Para qué? ¡Para nada!"

"De buenas intenciones está empedrado el infierno." Asintió Terrific.

Sákura miro fijamente a Terrific por un momento, luego asintió lentamente a medida que iba entendiendo la frase. "Sí. Estoy segura de que allí fui a dar."

Por un momento ambos quedaron silentes. Luego Terrific suspiró y se irguió. "¿Ya has hablado de esto con Naruto?"

Sákura lo miró. "¿Estás loco?"

"Yo no es que conozca de a mucho a Naruto, pero él no parece ser un chico rencoroso." Terrific se encogió de hombros. "De cualquier manera, él es de esos que prefieren decir las cosas de frente."

"Te llevarás una sorpresa. Naruto esconde más de lo que crees." Sákura sonrió tristemente. "Y conmigo él nunca..." Hizo una pausa. "Bueno, está bien, supongo que él ES bastante directo conmigo. Invitándome a salir y que tales..."

"¿O sea que él está enamorado de ti?"

"Creo que sí. Me ha estado invitando a salir desde que nos asignaron. Sai está casi seguro de que esta muy enamorado de mí."

"¿Y tú?"

Sákura suspiró otra vez. "Yo... ¡yo no sé! En serio yo no sé. O sea, no estoy segura. Debería estarlo. Conozco a Naruto: es dulce, diligente y fiel y trabajador y poderoso y... ¡es de todo! La chica que lo tenga de novio sería muy envidiada. Además ha hecho mucho por mí."

"¿Pero...?"

"Pero... yo no sé. Por alguna razón yo simplemente... no puedo quitarme a Sásuke de la cabeza. No tiene sentido, él casi me ha matado varias veces, pero sigue estando en mi mente. Y aunque yo sepa bien qué buen chico es Naruto, pues... cuando lo observo, simplemente veo a ese niño torpe de cuando éramos gennin."

Terrific asintió levemente. "Hay una antigua leyenda judía, creo que hace parte de la tradición cabalística, que habla del primer hombre, Adán, y de la primera... bueno, de hecho, la segunda mujer, Eva. Dice la leyenda que la primera mujer, llamada Lilith, fue creada delante del hombre, comenzando por los huesos, luego los órganos, los músculos y por último la piel." Terrific le sonrió a Sákura. "Como médico, debes darte cuenta de cómo pudo haber sido. Bueno, cuando Dios terminó de hacer a Lilith, Adán la rechazó porque la conocía demasiado bien. Había visto él cómo era ella por dentro y no le gustó para nada. Entonces Lilith se fue y Dios hizo otra mujer, a Eva... sólo que esta vez cuando el hombre estaba dormido y a partir de una costilla."

Sákura estaba frunciendo el ceño. "¿De acuerdo...? Esteee... creo que no te entiendo."

"¿No?" Terrific se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que eso de todas maneras no soluciona tu problema con Naruto. Yo de ti, hablaría con él al respecto de una vez. Ya ha pasado como un mes, los ánimos ya deberían haberse calmado. Pero esto seguirá causándoles problemas a ustedes mientras no lo discutan y cada uno tenga una mejor idea del otro." Irguiéndose, le dio una sonrisa cansina a Sákura. "Y confía en mí, te sentirás mejor una vez hayan acabado."

Una sonrisa socarrona se notó en el rostro de Sákura. "¿Cómo un disparo?"

"Yo iba a decir que como reacomodar un hombro luxado..." Decía Terrific mientras iba para la puerta, "...pero sí, un disparo es un buen ejemplo."

...

"¿Me estás diciendo que no podemos comunicarnos con el cuartel general?" Shino bloqueó un puñetazo de su oponente, tan rápido como el rayo.

"¡Estamos incomunicados! Debe haber algo por acá que nos está haciendo interferencia." Gritaba Átomo en el oído de Shino. "Mira ¡necesitas ayuda! Deja que vuelva a mi tamaño normal y..."

"¡No! ¡Este hombre está usando técnicas del Sello Maldito!" Agachándose, Shino pateó, el sujeto esquivó la patada. "¡Son ataques con los que no estás familiarizado!"

"¡Está bien! ¡Pero al menos lánzame donde él para que yo lo sabotee por dentro!"

Apenas asintiendo, Shino expulsó una oleada de bichos kikai. Dentro de ella iba Átomo volando hacia el misterioso atacante. Con algo de suerte, Átomo quizá podría dirigirlo a donde él pudiera hacer... lo que tuviera en mente.

Ahora Shino ya estaba libre de distracciones. Eludiendo un gancho izquierdo del sujeto, saltó hacia la pared de un edificio cercano, quedándose el tiempo suficiente como para desatar una horda de insectos antes de saltar a otra pared.

Algo de ese sujeto inquietaba a Shino. Ese tipo tenía chakra, el Sello Maldito lo hacía obvio, pero no lo estaba USANDO en su totalidad. El único efecto notable era el aumento en velocidad y fuerza. Ni siquiera estaba siguiendo a Shino que estaba en las paredes, aunque parecía estar alzando...

Shino se agachó apenas para evitar ser aplastado por un pedazo enorme de pavimento. Corrió hacia la derecha y luego comenzó a bajar corriendo por la pared del edificio. El protocolo de la Liga le dictaba que debía minimizar lo más posible el daño a las propiedades de los civiles, Shino estaba casi seguro que en esa norma estaban incluidos los ventanales.

Sin mucha esperanza, Shino lanzó dos kunai al sujeto, sólo para ver cómo él se los desviaba sin mayor esfuerzo. Aburame pudo ver, apenas sobre el hombro del individuo, a sus bichos _kikai _devorando el chakra, pero dada la cantidad que ese hombre tenía, dedujo que no se le iba a agotar en poco tiempo. Necesitaba idear algo nuevo.

De repente hubo un ruido como de ventarrón y un segundo después ese atacante estaba al lado suyo. Shino casi cayó, se sostuvo, giró sobre sí mismo y golpeó al criminal en el estómago. No le hizo mucho efecto, pero entonces Shino no había tenido tiempo para pensar. Él apenas sí pudo evitar tambalearse y eludir dos golpes, pero el tercero lo cogió fuera de base y cayó al suelo.

Antes de que pudiera levantarse Shino, el individuo ya estaba a su lado; no obstante Shino HABÍA esperado el momento y atacó a patadas. El golpe súbito tomó al hombre por sorpresa y Shino aprovechó el momento para lanzarle una cápsula de humo.

Cinco segundos después, cuando el humo se disipó, Shino se agachó, respirando lo más levemente posible, detrás de un contenedor de basura convenientemente localizado. El contenedor simplemente había sido el escondrijo más cercano, pero la manera como el hombre estaba oliendo el aire decía que ese subterfugio era el mejor.

Shino estimó sus opciones. Los bichos no estaban surtiendo efecto. Sus conocimientos en taijutsu eran insificientes como para igualar al atacante en velocidad y fuerza. Sus únicas armas era un par de, sí, cuchillitos sin mango. Tenía que darle la razón a Bumblebee, estas armas SÍ que parecían inútiles en estos momentos.

Aún así, el buen ninja siembre ha de estar listo para improvisar. Rápidamente revisó sus bolsillos: había hilo ninja, kunai, bombas de humo y unas cuantas armas relacionadas con insectos que sólo Shino portaba. Después de todo no eran la gran cosa.

Shino sopesó sus opciones por un instante y luego tendió sus brazos. Dos oleadas de bichos salieron, una se dispersó en el aire mientras que la otra se enrolló alrededor de él por un instante hasta que los bichos aceptaron un objeto que Shino les dio. Luego alzó sus dedos para hacer un sello.

"¡Ajá!" El rostro del atacante se solazaba de deleite a medida que Shino salía de su escondite. "¡Ya te tengo, plaga inmunda! Con que al fin decidiste salir a pelear ¿no? ¡Ese fue tu último error!" Se lanzó hacia Shino con sus puños listos.

Shino alejó el golpe con su mano, esquivó el otro, cortó una mejilla del sujeto con un kunai y luego le asestó un golpe directo antes de que un puño del atacante impactara en su pecho.

En ese momento Shino sonrió y estalló en bichos.

Ese individuo apenas tuvo tiempo para voltearse y enfrentar la estocada del kunai del verdadero Shino. La bloqueó y otra vez se lanzó a atacarlo, pero esta vez fue más difícil... los insectos estaban volando, volando a su alrededor. Hacían bailecitos extraños ante sus ojos y ágilmente esquivaban los intentos del sujeto de aplastarlos. Era difícil concentrarse.

Shino sonreía mientras bailaba alrededor de los ahora torpes golpes del hombre. Eso igualó las cosas ostensiblemente. Aún se sentía algo confundido sobre en dónde empezaba o terminaba el 'uso aceptable de la fuerza', pero en su mente no sentía que tuviese que preocuparse por ello con este tipo. Los kunai de Shino impactaban por doquier, cortando una pierna aquí, una mano allá, casi impactando en el pecho... oh, ¿y por qué no ir por la yugular?

Un nuevo zumbido llenó el aire al regresar a Shino uno de sus anteriores enjambres. Asintiendo para sí mismo, Shino saltó hacia un lado, dándole al atacante unos cuantos momentos más de confusión antes de ordenarle al enjambre que dejara la cabeza.

El hombre sacudió su cabeza ante la repentinamente clara visión y se concentró en Shino, quien ahora estaba a varios metros de distancia en un callejón cercano. "¡Ven aquí!" Gritó, acometiendo contra Aburame.

Ya iba a medio camino en el callejón cuando tropezó con el hilo ninja que iba de lado a lado del lugar.

Shino saltó sobre el hombre mientras éste caía a tierra, golpeando su cabeza con todas las ganas. Si recordaba correctamente los detalles relacionados con los Sellos Malditos, tenía que incapacitar a este hombre antes que...

La negrura se volvió a extender, consumiendo toda la piel del cuello del sujeto.

...

"Todos estas armas... ¿y sólo usas pistolitas?"

Vigilante se rascó con incomodidad su nuca. "Bueeeeno, chiquita, no son lo ÚNICO que uso. Digo, sé usar un rifle de cacería estándar y ametralladoras y también sé cómo usar una lanzacohetes si tengo que usarlo. Y ¡caray! ni hablar de las granadas ¿eh?" Rió, perdiendo completamente la mirada en la cara de Tenten. "Pero mi par de revólveres de aquí... nena, es como un hombre y su perro. No, más que eso. Es como una parte de mi cuerpo. Es que no me siento cómodo sin ellos."

"Qué. ¿Acaso duermes con ellos?"

"¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué una chica como tú hace semejantes preguntas?"

Tenten suspiró. Este hombre le recordaba mucho a Kakashi. Gran parte de su cara cubierta con una máscara (o pañuelo rojo en este caso) y una actitud despreocupada que irritaría a cualquiera. No sólo la actitud, también los apelativos. 'Chica como tú' era algo cómodamente vago, 'chiquita' era algo molesto, y 'nena...' Bueno, pasaría por alto 'nena'. Sólo esta vez. Pero si él la volvía a llamar 'señorita Pantaloncitos', este tipo sufriría el horror de probar en carne propia lo que ella era capaz de hacer con el revólver que tenía en su mano. Ni se diga el brazo biónico. Tenten no había tenido aún la oportunidad de probarlo, y ella se preguntaba qué podía hacer en rangos cortos como éste.

"Como sea. Como van las cosas, tienes a Némesis y a Steel también ayudándote cesas armas de fuego, así que no tienes de qué quejarte." Vigilante hizo girar con experticia el revólver en su dedo. "Y si lo que he visto hoy es una indicación, entonces no estoy seguro si vayas a necesitar más ayuda."

"¡Pero no conozco NINGUNA de estas armas!" Técnicamente no era cierto. Ya había disparado varias, o al menos variaciones de las que tenía Vigilante. Además, su conocimiento de ellas era poco fiel ya que había prácticamente olvidado las sutilezas de tales armas.

Un ejemplo son las pistolas. Tenten no había tenido en cuenta la balística (el tener balas y cartuchos le añadía una nueva dimensión al asunto) de los revólveres y las armas automáticas. Pero Vigilante le había explicado que, si bien un revolver tenía menos munición, era más preciso que un arma automática. También le había enseñado las mejores maneras de cargar y descargar cada tipo de arma y la había entrenado para que lo hiciera lo más rápido posible.

Hoy, Vigilante había organizado algo llamado 'duelo' como una especie de prueba. Tenten no le veía el punto; si el objetivo era acabar con el enemigo ¿entonces por qué no simplemente voltearse antes de 'tres' y disparar? Y si no es así ¿cómo saber si el otro no haría algo así? Ah, bueno, supuestamente hay jueces imparciales, pero una vez muerto uno porque el otro hizo trampa ¿a quién le iba a importar?

Tuvieron que regañar a Tenten como cinco veces durante el duelo para explicarle que no debía voltearse antes de 'tres' para que no matara a Vigilante.

"Ahora ya estás lo suficientemente familiarizada con ellas." Vigilante movió sus manos despreocupadamente. "Escoge tu favorita. Yo de ti, dejaría de practicar con todas y sólo aprendería con una en particular. Así es mejor."

Tenten miró al hombre y otra vez apuntó su pistola al blanco. "Pero seguramente deberías tratar de aprender con todas las armas por igual ¿no? Un guerrero debe ser eficaz con todas las armas, de verdad que sí." Cerró un ojo y disparó.

"Quizá." Vigilante se encogió de hombros en medio de los _bangs_ del arma. "Pero tú no vas a llevar todo tu arsenal contigo al campo de batalla ¿no, nena? Lo mejor es practicar con el arma que más usas."

"Pero aprender con todas las armas por igual te permite una mayor flexibilidad." Agregó Tenten. Sus manos ya estaban haciendo la rutina de recarga. "Especializarse en cierta arma te hace demasiado dependiente en ella, podrías depender de pistolas para cumplir una tarea más adecuada para, digamos, un lanzallamas."

"El conocimiento ayuda si no tienes la ocasión de tener a la mano un lanzallamas." Vigilante oprimió el interruptor que hizo zigzaguear el blanco por el polígono.

Tenten entrecerró sus ojos en frustración a medida que el blanco se movía erráticamente, evitando los impactos. "Es más peligroso si tienes la ocasión de tener uno y no sabes usarlo."

"No, no es problema. Simplemente lo tiras y usas lo que SÍ sabes usar." Una de las pistolas de Vigilante surgió, tan rápidamente como la vista, y _¡bang!_

Pedazos del blanco cayeron al suelo del polígono.

"Puede que no siempre tengas tu arma favorita a la mano." Gruñó Tenten mientras ponía otro blanco.

"_Yo_ sí."

Tenten simplemente volteó sus ojos y trató de concentrarse en el blanco volador. "Por cierto ¿por qué este polígono está tan vacío?" Preguntó. "A propósito. ¿Y por qué es tan pequeño? Apenas sí tiene el tamaño del que tenía Luthor."

"No es una prioridad de la Liga agrandar un lugar que casi nadie usa."

"¿Casi nadie?" Tenten frunció el ceño con algo de extrañeza. "¿Acaso no necesitan practicar?"

"Corazón, siempre necesitas practicar en este oficio. ¿O no?" prosiguió antes de que Tenten le diera una patada por haberle dicho 'corazón', "No, nadie viene acá porque nadie en la Liga usa estos juguetes."

"¿Qué?" Aquí Tenten olvidó que le habían dicho 'corazón'. "¿Nadie? ¿Pero por qué?"

Vigilante se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que porque no va con su estilo. Claro, algunos de ellos como Superman no es que necesiten armas DE A MUCHO, y otros, como Mujer Maravilla, están como 2.500 años pasados de moda y no ven la necesidad de aprender nuevas cosas de primerazo. Por supuesto, tienes a gente como Steel y STRIPES, quienes en muchos sentidos SON armas andantes pero no disparan con ellas."

"Pero... pero..." Tenten tartamudeaba por la confusión, incapaz de entender por qué había gente que no QUIERE usar cosas tan maravillosas. "Pero ellos... digo, el entrenamiento de Neji con ese tipo... ése que se viste todo de verde... el de las flechitas y todo eso."

"Sí, yo no sé qué pasa con él. Ni tampoco Batman, la verdad." Vigilante frunció el ceño. "Digo, ellos PODRÍAN usarlas, supongo. Incluso les caerían de perlas. Simplemente no lo hacen. Como dije antes. Cuestión de estilo."

"A Tenten no le gustaba para nada esa lógica. "¿Estilo? ¿Y qué tiene que ver el ESTILO con la guerra?"

"¿Guerra? Nada. ¿Súper heroísmo? Casi nada," Vigilante se apoyó de espaldas contra el muro. "Mira, no me tomes a mal, acá todos están dedicados a luchar contra el crimen y salvar el mundo y todo eso. Pero también están dedicados a hacerlo A SU MANERA. Ah, seguro, Superman es nuestro líder porque TODO EL MUNDO quiere ser como él, pero más que nada somos un manotado de individualistas que salen a luchar bajo sus propios términos." Se encogió de hombros. "Y para ser un individuo, debes tener tu propio estilo. No es que haya mucha individualidad en un tipo que pelea contra el crimen usando armas. Al fin y al cabo cualquier policía lo hace."

"¡Eso es una estupidez!"

"Buee-e-e-eno, quizá sí y quizá no, señorita." Había una extrañamente pensativa mirada en los ojos de Vigilante. "Mira, por esa razón, más que justicieros, somos símbolos. Modelos a seguir. Ya sabes, más o menos como las celebridades, sólo que con cerebro."

Tenten no hizo comentario alguno.

"Nosotros en realidad no fanfarroneamos, así trabaja Booster Gold. Pero sí que causamos revuelo y también controversia. Además inspiramos a la gente. Con ESTILO." Con sus ojos brillando, el que parecía sacado de una película de vaqueros hizo girar frenéticamente el revólver en su dedo. "Otra razón por la cual muy pocos héroes usamos armas, eso creo, es que, al fin y al cabo, las armas se crearon para matar. Se necesita mucho talento como para dispararle a alguien y NO matarlo. Y los héroes no podemos matar."

"Eso es una basura." Tenten, quizá por ser la última en llegar, era la más escéptica para con la política de la Liga de no matar a los malhechores.

"¿Oh?" La voz de Vigilante tomó un nuevo tono. "Parece ser que ustedes, los ninja, se quedaron atrapados en su propio 'estilo' también."

"Bueno, sí, pero es..." Tenten enmudeció. _No voy a caer en el circulito vicioso ese de tal-cosa-es-diferente-no-no-lo-es_, se dijo a sí misma. Y en realidad, ya que lo pensaba, no era del todo diferente. Vigilante simplemente llamaba estilo a lo que los ninjas conocían como talento o aptitud.

La kunoichi se contentó con una medio réplica. "Eso es sólo para contratos." Masajeando su cabello, añadió. "Nosotros no nos vestimos de tal manera que vayamos a la GUERRA. Y nunca vestimos de spandex. Bueno... no todos." Corrigió precipitadamente, pensando en Lee.

Vigilante arqueó una ceja. "Nena, tal vez no lo hayas notado, pero **YO** tampoco uso spandex.

...

_Hm. Esto es inquietante_. Shino salto a un lado a media que el Sello Maldito cubría al sujeto. Habría preferido noquear al atacante de inmediato para no tener que sostener una pelea a este nivel. Infortunadamente, esa ya no parecía ser una opción viable.

La única diferencia real, si es que las cosas habrían permanecido iguales, sería un incremento sustancial en la velocidad y la fuerza. El chakra también aumentaría, pero Shino no creyó que eso fuera un problema serio, ya estaba muy convencido de que este sujeto JAMÁS había tenido entrenamiento ninja.

Durante el tiempo que le tomó a Shino pensar en ello, el sujeto se había lanzado como rayo hacia Aburame y ya estaba muy cerca. Shino apenas había tenido tiempo para escudarse del puñetazo con sus brazos antes de que lo mandara a estrellarse a la calle. Shino se las arregló para rodar a la izquierda a tiempo para evitar el golpe siguiente, pero nada pudo hacer ya que el puño del atacante lo tomó por su chaqueta lo lanzó al aire.

El estar en los aires le dio a Shino una oportunidad de oro para armar una estrategia, sus dedos hicieron las señales. "_Mushi kame no jutsu!_" [¡Jutsu domo de insectos!]

Un domo denso de insectos se formó a su alrededor a medida que se iba cercando al suelo. Los puñetazos del agresor ya estaban horadando el domo pero Shino ya estaba listo. "_Shunshin no jutsu_!" [¡Jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante!] Se había ido en un estallido de insectos.

Ahora estaba detrás de otro contenedor de basura, notablemente más pequeño que el anterior. No serviría por mucho... este monstruo ya ni se molestaba en olfatear sino que simplemente estaba haciendo pedazos todo lo que tuviera a la vista. Por fortuna, ello le daría el tiempo suficiente como para idear una estrategia más coherente.

Los insectos que le había pegado al agresor en su espalda al principio de la pelea aún estaban allí, pero por como se veían las cosas, estarían ocupados por un buen rato. Por supuesto que podía usar el _Mushi kame_ para cubrir al monstruo con insectos, pero llamaría demasiado la atención. Ese sujeto simplemente se los quitaría de encima antes de que se le pudiera hacer algún daño real.

Shino se rascó la nariz y pensó por un instante. Esto iba a ponerse peliagudo.

...

"Oh, miren. Terrific llegó. Siéntate, ya íbamos a empezar sin ti."

"Lo lamento." Terrific se sentó. "Es que estaba ocupado con ese problema intragrupal que mencionó Batman".

Batman asintió levemente. "¿Lo resolviste?"

"Aparentemente pasan muchas más cosas de las que creías." Terrific negó con la cabeza. "No es de esa clase de problemas que uno soluciona con una sola charla. Simplemente inicié algo, nada más. Ojalá que puedan resolverlo ellos mismos. Yo NO SOY el Padre Alberto."

Batman dejó escapar un resoplo, pero parecía estar satisfecho. Superman se encogió de hombros, aparentemente sin preocuparse por el asunto. "Bien, qué bueno es saberlo. Supongo que podemos saltarnos ese punto de la agenda. Mientras lo tratamos, dime, ¿cómo le está yendo a Sákura con la capacitación?"

"Magnífico. Su destreza como médico no es exageración, está aprendiendo rápidamente todo lo que le puedo enseñar. La principal diferencia es que está aprendiendo a hacer con herramientas lo que antes solía hacer con chakra."

"O sea que simplemente es una diferencia de técnicas ¿no?" Mujer Maravilla estaba poniendo atención.

"En esencia. Pero con una diferencia fundamental. Lo del chakra es manipulación de energía, no es igual a saber usar fórceps y bisturí. Afortunadamente también sabe cómo alternar. Hasta el momento, ha hecho la capacitación con entusiasmo, considera esto como conocimiento útil para enseñárselo a los médicos civiles. Esto la ha hecho bastante útil en lo que respecta a manipulación de chakra."

"Y hablando de ESO, ¿cómo va lo del proyector?"

"Definitivamente sí que está avanzando." Contestó Terrific con un poco de desgano. "Progresando al mismo ritmo que lo hace la ciencia muchas veces: generando más preguntas que respuestas."

"¿Ah?" La frente de Superman se arrugó.

"Quiso decir que cuanto más conoce del chakra, más desconocido le parece." Aclaró Batman.

"Así es." Terrific le asintió agradecidamente a Batman. "Aparentemente hay... profundidades ocultas para la manipulación de chakra que no había anticipado. Hasta el momento, tengo una... plataforma funcional para transmitirle chakra al Sháringan, lo cual _en teoría_ podría abrir el portal dimensional, pero otra vez tenemos muy pocas maneras de saber cuándo o cómo sucedería." Hizo una pequeña pausa y después prosiguió. "Quizá ahora sea buen momento para pedirle ayuda a ellos. Sákura me ha dicho que algunos de ellos pueden ver cómo el chakra fluye; ciertamente el PROBAR el proyector me daría una mejor idea de qué mejorar."

Linterna Verde rascó su mentón. "Sería de ayuda si les dijéramos que ESTAMOS trabajando en una solución para regresarlos a casa."

"Quizá no les guste que tomáramos el Sháringan de ese chico para la máquina."

"Lo van a saber de una manera u otra," se encogió de hombros Linterna Verde.

"Definitivamente vale la pena pensarlo." Asintió Superman. "Ahora bien, regresando al punto principal... Batman, aquí dice que estás entrenando a... ¿cuatro? ¿Cuatro ninjas?"

"Estoy entrenando a UNO." Batman ignoró la sonrisa en la cara de Mujer Maravilla y la mueca burlona de Flecha Verde. "Sólo estoy entrenando a Rock Lee. Neji, Shino y Kiba pasan por ahí de vez en cuando para que les dé consejos."

"Me alegra saber que te estés ganando la confianza de los ninjas," decía Superman lo más secamente posible. "Flash ¿También estás entrenando a Lee?"

Flash se encogió de hombros. "Yo me bato con el chico. No puedo decir exactamente que me lo llevo a patrullar, me lentifica mucho. Aún así..." sonrió socarronamente. "... él y Kid Flash hacen un súper equipazo."

"Dos entrenadores." Linterna se frotó los ojos. "Y aún así ese chico se la pasa siguiéndome por toda la base."

"¿A ti también?" Flecha Verde arqueó una ceja delante del ex marine.

"¿Cómo va el entrenamiento de Neji, Flecha?"

Flecha Verde se animó ante la pregunta. "Bastante bien. Batman estaba en lo cierto en una cosa al menos, el chico puede ser un arquero letal con una visión como esa. No está tan adaptado a mi ritmo, pero sus habilidades de combate a corta distancia son de mucha ayuda." A Flecha Verde le brillaban los ojos. "Oigan, yo también escuché la historia de ese chico. La típica historia del oprimido de origen humilde. Verás, él..."

"Lo sé." Lo interrumpió Batman. "TAMBIÉN escuché que ya no le tiene rencor a la 'burguesía' por lo que le sucedió. Además también hablé con la 'burguesa' y no parece estar muy interesada en mantener al 'proletario' oprimido."

"Es lo esencial de las cosas." Flecha Verde miró con algo de rabia al multimillonario.

"Hablan de... ¿Hinata?" Supermán los miraba a ambos. "¿Quién la tiene? ¿Diana?"

"Supuestamente." Gruñó Mujer Maravilla. "Pero entre Lois y Blue Devil casi no me la dejan ni ver. Sákura tampoco, pero no me puedo quejar al ver cuán bien está progresando de la mano de Terrific."

"Tiene sesiones conmigo." Chica Halcón alzó la voz repentinamente. "No oficiales, por supuesto. No se puede tener a un traidor enseñando."

"Por supuesto." Superman apenas pudo disimular la mueca de vergüenza. "Y... J'onn, tú estás entrenando a Ino."

"Guiando sería un término más apropiado, pero sí. Ha avanzado mucho durante el último mes, ya casi es toda una telépata. Veo grandes cosas para ella en el futuro."

"¿Te ha podido ayudar con los sondeos en Naruto y Hinata?" Batman alzó la voz repentinamente.

"No le pediría que hiciera eso." J'onn se veía algo ofendido. "Pero ella me ha ayudado a... hacerme una idea de los problemas que he tenido al sondearlos. Con certeza creo que mis dificultades a la hora de entrar en la mente de Naruto se deben al Kyûbi de quien tanto hemos escuchado."

"Mmmm. ¿Y lo de Hinata?"

J'onn suspiró. "Eso... sigue siendo un misterio."

"Por supuesto que sí." Batman gruñó, cruzándose de brazos."

"Tenemos que saber en dónde fue que conocieron a ese tal Espectro y ninguno de ambos ha hablado todavía," señaló a Linterna Verde. "Si los sondeos no funcionan, ¿cuáles las otras opciones?"

"Quizá el Mejor Detective del Mundo pueda ayudarnos con eso." Mujer Maravilla del sonrió socarronamente a Batman.

"Tengo mejores cosas qué hacer que andar siguiendo niños por Jump City."

"¿Aún si eso significara la diferencia entre la salvación o la destrucción del mundo?"

Batman simplemente se quedo mirándola. Pudo haber volteado los ojos, pero era imposible de saber con la máscara. Superman llegó a la conclusión de que se habían desviado del tema principal. "¿Linterna? ¿Cómo vas con Sai, Virgil y..." Superman bajó la mirada mientras recordaba el nombre de la recién llegada, "...cómo va Tenten?"

"Tenten entrena por separado. Se interesa más por mi entrenamiento en armas de Marine. Sai y Virgil están... llevándose bien." Una mirada de pena se vio en la cara de Linterna. "Son... eh... tienen modos de pensar divergentes, pero... pueden trabajar juntos."

"Bueno, tendrán que hacerlo." Superman conocía muy bien los ítems que Linterna estaba evitando. "Bien, de lo que puedes ver de los informes, a Chôji le está yendo bien con Atom Smasher, al igual que Kiba con Chico Bestia. Eso nos deja..."

"A Shino." Respondió Terrific. "Está haciendo investigaciones conmigo, pero la mayor parte de su entrenamiento verdadero la está haciendo con Átomo."

...

Experimento 39 no tenía nombre. A decir verdad, tampoco debería tener personalidad. Había nacido ya completamente desarrollado y había pasado los primeros meses de su infancia aprendiendo sobre las variadísimas maneras de matar gente. El idioma le había sido directamente implantado, el comportamiento sigiloso estándar se le había enseñado... a la fuerza, y la astucia se le había inculcado hasta la saciedad. Después de todo no fue una infancia muy variada.

Aún así tenía carácter, más o menos. Tenía amigos, Experimento 23, por ejemplo, quien podía arrancarle la garganta a un hombre en cinco segundos y Experimento 72, con quien había peleado por tres horas seguidas hasta que tuvieron que separarlos. Y ese sujeto de apellido Reynolds, quien supo delicioso por los tres segundos en los que 39 tuvo el brazo de él entre sus dientes.

Sí, Experimento 39 tenía amigos, y tenía un hogar, más o menos: esa pequeña habitación metálica que tenía para sí mismo después de que lo sacaron de la tibia humedad de la probeta; y de verdad tenía esperanzas y aspiraciones, aunque no las mismas como las del resto de la gente. De hecho, 39 hasta tenía sentimientos.

En estos momentos, el sentimiento que invadía a 39 era la frustración.

Había sido soltado. Había seguido las órdenes. Los había atraído, los había atacado. Ahora, si tan sólo DIERAN LA CARA, podría continuar con la misión y MATARLOS. Un proceso muy simple.

Ese muchacho tenía la táctica molesta de esconderse. Experimento 39 sabía que estaba en algún lado cerca por su olor, pero era una mamera tener que derruir todos los edificios y casas cercanos tan sólo para encontrarlo. Pero aún así lo encontraría. A él y sus bichitos fastidiosos. Los aplastaría.

Ese escozor que estaba sintiendo en la espalda también lo estaba irritando. Por alguna razón sentía que se volvía más molesto.

Experimento 39 destruyó uno o dos carros y gritó su frustración al cielo. ¡Las misiones no deben ser así! Se dirigió al callejón y comenzó a aplastar cajas y canecas, sólo para soltar un poco de vapor...

Un contenedor de basura se resquebrajó para mostrar a un hombre que saltó a un lado, agarrando su brazo sangrante.

"¡TE TENGO!" La bestia era fuerte en 39. Se fortalecía a medida que el Sello Maldito avanzaba, y después de una hora de lucha infructuosa, estaba llena de ira. Experimento 39 corrió tras el chico sangrante, rugiendo de rabia. El adolescente alzó sus manos y gritó algo.

Bichos.

Otra vez los bichos, siempre esos dichosos bichos, ¿CUÁNTOS más tendría ese chico? Y ahora los bichos volaban hacia él, lo estaban picando. Volaban hacia sus ojos, sus oídos, se metían por la nariz y la boca. Piquetitos se sentían a medida que los insectos rompían sus mandíbulas contra la piel endurecida por el Sello Maldito.

Pero él era... él era... él era más que Experimento 39. Él era la Bestia. Él era el Experimento más grande de todos los Experimentos... él VEÍA a ese arrogante muchacho con su arrogante abrigo y sus arrogantes gafas oscuras y sus ARROGANTES insectos. Lo vio por un solo segundo, pero sólo eso bastaba.

Acometió como cohete hacia él y enterró su puño en el pecho de él, escuchando con sumo deleite el ahogado sonido del crujir de huesos. ¡Ja ja! Éste era el de verdad, no uno falso hecho de bichos. Su otra mano salió disparada hacia adelante y agarró al muchacho, alzándolo, exprimiendo su pecho...

Experimento 39 no lo sabía, por supuesto, pero nadie en realidad había visto a Shino sin su abrigo. Más aún, nadie fuera del clan Aburame se había atrevido a investigar cuánto del abrigo de Shino era en verdad Shino y cuánto de él era bichos.

La verdad es que Shino tenía muchísimos bichos en su abrigo, más que suficientes para servirle como amortiguador para ataques, y quizá suficientes como para facilitarle el salírsele de las manos a un monstruo homicida.

Por supuesto, lo último sólo funcionaría si todos los insectos salían del abrigo a la vez

Era como una engrasada salchicha para perro caliente que se salía del pan. Experimento 39 tenía abierta la boca por el asombro mientras los bichos brotaban del abrigo, permitiéndole al adolescente deslizarse hacia el pavimento. La nube sofocante de insectos lo cubría, lo presionaba y ahora se había dado cuenta de que lo que al principio había sido un piquete leve, ahora era un drenaje creciente que ya se sentía por todo su cuerpo que chupaba su energía, su fuerza...

Mientras Experimento 39 sucumbía ante las tinieblas, alcanzó a escuchar estas palabras: "_Hijutsu: mushidama_." [Jutsu secreto: esfera de insectos]

...

Naruto estaba entrenando con algunos robots. La experiencia era tan novedosa como entretenida por esa razón. A él no le había molestado incluso pelear contra marionetas, por lo que estos modelos Z-A que la Liga usaba eran de lo más divertido para él. Podrías practicar con ellos los movimientos más letales y a nadie le importaría.

Sin embargo, eran tan duros que dolía golpearlos. Además los había puesto en el nivel más difícil, por lo que de hecho estaban haciendo movimientos formidables, además le dolía más golpearlos que los golpes que ellos le daban. Por supuesto que un rasengan bastaría para mandarlos a todos a volar, pero le había prometido a Superman que lo haría con delicadeza y...

"¿Naruto?"

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par y perdió la concentración por un segundo. Una mano metálica impactó en su mandíbula, Naruto dijo una grosería y mandó un puño a la cabeza del robot culpable.

La cabeza en sí misma no tenía función, apenas sí había algunos fotorreceptores, pero estaban programados para apagarse una vez el robot fuera destruido. El robot cayó al suelo y, con un pequeño gruñido, Naruto se volteó para enfrentar a los otros tres.

"Naruto, tenemos que hablar."

"Más tarde, Sákura-chan, ahora estoy ocupado con..."

Un puñetazo pálido se hizo visible en el campo de visión de Naruto y se enterró en el robot más cercano, partiéndolo en dos. Sákura le dio una patada al segundo, abriéndole el pecho y el tercero fue suertudo al sólo perder su cabeza. Sákura se paró sobre el montón de cadáveres robóticos. "No, Naruto. En serio tenemos que hablar."

"¡Oye! ¡Esos eran _mis_ robots-dattebayô!" Dijo Naruto medio furioso, medio llorando. Recogió una botella de agua y empezó a tomar su contenido.

"Naruto, es sobre lo de Ciudad Gótica."

Tosiendo un poco, Naruto bajó la botella. "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó haciendo una sonrisa deslumbrante. "Entramos, salimos, rescatamos a Question, todo el mundo feliz-dattebayô." Frunció el ceño un instante. "Excepto... excepto quizá por las miles de millones de personas que me vieron casi destruir la ciudad. Pero estamos trabajando en ello-ttebayô."

"No, Naruto nosotros..." Sákura enmudeció y se corrigió a sí misma. "Yo necesito hablar contigo sobre la... la parte en donde los dejamos a ustedes atrás."

"Ustedes ya nos lo explicaron-dattebayô." Naruto aún sonreía deslumbrantemente. "Ustedes no nos encontraban. Tenían que moverse de inmediato. Perfectamente entendible. ¿Ves? No hay nada de qué hablar. Mira, le dije a Lee que..."

"No, es también sobre lo que pasó antes, las... otras veces... cuando nosotros... cuando yo..."

"No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando, Sákura-chan. En realidad voy a..."

"Naruto, ¡¿podrías ya DEJAR de estar sonriendo como idiota por UN SOLO instante mientras TRATO de DISCULPARME?"

Los ecos en la habitación se desvanecieron. Naruto y Sákura se quedaron mirándose entre sí fijamente por un largo y tenso momento. Finalmente, Sákura parpadeó y miró a un lado.

"Eso... eso no salió bien." Murmuró la pelirrosada. "Oh, por Kami santísimo, todo esto me está saliendo mal. Mira... ¿Naruto? ¿Recurdas aquella vez que regresaste todo malherido del intento de recuperar a Sásuke?"

"Sí."

"Y que no hiciste más que disculparte y todo por haber fallado. ¿No?"

Naruto se veía miserable y furioso. "¿Sí?"

"¿Y... y yo fui completamente desconsiderada y traté de fingir que todo estaba bien?"

"¿Sí?" Contestó Naruto, aún un poco furioso. Lentamente las cosas encajaron en su cabeza. "Oh..."

"Sí." Asintió Sákura. "Mira, yo..." tragó saliva. "En realidad... yo tampoco quería hablar de esto... pero bueno, pienso que tengo mucho por qué responder. Para empezar, supongo, con eso que acabo de mencionar, sobre cuando regresaste de intentar salvar a Sásuke y no quise aceptar tus disculpas."

"Tú ya te disculpaste por eso hace mucho." Había mucha cautela y retraimiento en Naruto.

"Sin embargo, otra vez quiero disculparme por eso. Eso me dará algo con qué empezar."

"Está bien." Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Entonces acepto tus disculpas por tratar de evitar el asunto. ¿Y qué?"

"Y... pues quiero disculparme por habernos ido sin ti a Ciudad Gótica. Y por haberme ido con Shikamaru para ir tras Sásuke antes de eso."

"Ya te dije que comprendo tus razones."

"Pero nunca estuviste de acuerdo."

Naruto dudó. "No." Luego lo admitió. "No, no lo estuve."

"Y nosotros lo sabíamos." Asintió Sákura. "Por eso fue que no..." Otra vez se corrigió a sí misma. "Por eso fue que YO no te lo dije. Se suponía que yo te lo diría."

"Sí." El rostro de Naruto exhibía creciente curiosidad. "Tampoco estoy de acuerdo con eso."

Tragando saliva, Sákura asintió de nuevo. "Lo entiendo, pero..."

"No. ¡Tú no entiendes nada-ttebayô!" Naruto dio unos pasos hacia la pelirrosada. "Tanto Shikamaru como tú SABEN cuán importante es que hagamos regresar a Sásuke. Él es shinobi de Konoha y nunca dejamos atrás a un shinobi de Konoha. Es nuestro compañero de equipo, y Kakashi-sensei nos dijo qué significa eso. Y además es un amigo. Nosotros no abandonamos a los amigos. Ustedes dos los saben, a la perfección, y aún así eligieron de todos modos ir e intentar matar a Sásuke-ttebayô. Pero peor que eso." Naruto respiró profundamente. "Mucho peor que eso es darme cuenta de que no me respetan lo suficiente como para DECIRME qué están planeando-ttebayô. Ustedes no creen que yo pueda ser ecuánime y aceptarlo."

"No lo fuiste." Recalcó Sákura.

"¡Pues no-ttebayô! Porque no lo supe hasta que ustedes se fueron, en realidad yo nunca tuve la oportunidad ¿o sí? Si tan sólo me lo hubieran dicho, habríamos podido hablar al respecto, tuvieron mucha suerte al ser yo quien los salvó." Sus ojos brillaron otra vez. "Y esa es otra cosa. Aun si me lo HUBIERAN dicho, tampoco me habrían dejado participar en el equipo-ttebayô. ¿O no?"

"Eres demasiado cercano a Sásuke." Contestó Sákura. "¿En serio piensas que habrías podido matarlo, así hubieras estado de acuerdo con nuestro plan?" En su mente, ella vio a Sásuke disparándole a Lee y a ella misma en el suelo, sin querer atacarlo.

"Quizás sí, quizás no. Pero pude haberlos protegido a ustedes, pude..." Naruto cortó la frase y miró a un lado. "Muy bien." Miró hacia atrás. "Superman y Robin me aclararon un poco las cosas. Pero ustedes NO TENÍAN el suficiente poder, y deberían haber sabido eso-ttebayô."

"No." Respondió Sákura, mirando al suelo. "Debimos haberlo sabido. Lo lamento."

Hubo otro silencio, menos tenso. Naruto observó a Sákura detenidamente por un instante y finalmente dejó escapar un largo suspiro. "Muy bien. Ahora ya comprendo un poco más. Te perdono. Más o menos. Ahora..." se dirigió a la puerta. "...tengo que..."

"...Na... Naruto..." La voz de Sákura lo hizo detenerse en el umbral, y luego Naruto regresó lentamente. La pelirrosada respiraba profundamente, aún mirando al piso con sus dedos entrecruzándose delante de ella. Varias veces Sákura abrió la boca sin pronunciar nada, y luego: "Hay... hay una... una cosa más." Tragó saliva. "Ya sabes. La otra cosa."

El rostro de Naruto estaba tan duro como una piedra. "Ahora sí que no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué me estás hablando-ttebayô."

"Naruto, tengo que decírtelo. Digo, supongo que no sé... creo que en realidad no sé qué podría decirte, pero... bueno... tengo que hacerlo... en realidad no hay nada que yo pueda..." Otra vez tragó saliva. "¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Yo tampoco sé de qué estoy hablando."

Naruto se volteó. Igual Sákura. Pero, por extraño que parezca, ninguno se movió por un largo instante y tampoco dijeron nada. El silencio de la sala de entrenamiento los envolvía como un edredón.

"Finalmente Sákura susurró. "...lo lamento tanto..."

"Apuesto a que sí."

"...no se me había ocurrido otra cosa... sólo quería ayudarte..."

"¿Sí? Pues... escogiste una manera muy sucia para hacerlo-ttebayô."

"Fue cruel. Lo sé. Quería que fuera para bien."

"Sólo... sólo cállate un momento, ¿sí?" Naruto pasó una mano por su rostro y permaneció mirando la pared. Hubo un largo, muy largo silencio, roto ocasionalmente por algún sollozo ahogado de Sákura.

Finalmente, en voz baja, pudo decir algo. "¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?"

"No lo sé." Naruto negó con la cabeza. "Eso espero, generalmente lo hago, pero... no lo sé." Dando un respiro profundo, se volteó para mirarla directamente. "No voy a fingir que esto sea algo que pueda perdonar así como así. Y no puedo decir en realidad si estoy bien con esto o no, o si lo estaré en algún tiempo. Pero... por el momento..." respiró profundamente. "supongo que puedo intentarlo."

Sákura asintió ligeramente. "Gracias."

Naruto asintió también y luego desapareció por la puerta.

...

Shino yacía en el pavimento, pálido y jadeando ligeramente, mirando fijamente al montón de bichos que era su atacante. El objeto de la esfera de insectos era succionar todo el chakra, pero el Sello Maldito producía una cantidad descomunal ¿será que sí podrían...?

Pero la esfera no se había reventado aún. En el momento había otros asuntos más prioritarios. La pierna de Shino sangraba profusamente y podía sentir sus costillas crujiendo, pero lo primero era lo primero. Extendió un largo y flaco brazo y levantó su abrigo del pavimento.

A Shino le gustaba mucho su abrigo. Era grande. Lo escondía, salvaguardaba a sus aliados y, naturalmente, impresionaba a las personas. Y además era calientito. Sin su abrigo, Shino se sentía desnudo (pese a vestir unos pantalones bastante largos y una camisa). Revisando visualmente el pavimento, se encogió de hombros lo más suavemente posible, esperando no lastimar más su costilla suelta. Miró pensativamente al enjambre de insectos pero negó con la cabeza. Aún parecían estar muy ocupados. Mejor dejarlos hacer su trabajo. El abrigo se sentía raro sin ellos. Más holgado. Y... de algún modo, más liso. Demasiado. Por lo general tenía una confortable sensación picosa.

Su cabeza giró de repente. Los insectos del enjambre estaban girando con incertidumbre, latían, palpitaban...

Explotaron hacia todos lados, incapaces de chupar más chakra, y una verdaderamente bestial silueta de Experimento 39 surgió del suelo. "¡JA JA JA JA!" Gritó. "¡Los mataré a todos!"

_¿Un tercer nivel? _

Antes de que Shino pudiera pensar en algo, los dedos del atacante ya se habían cerrado en su tráquea. Había cosas saliendo de la espalda de la criatura, protrusiones que posiblemente disparaban puro chakra. Con Shino en la mira, empezaron a brillar con una luz azul. Las costillas de Shino ardían del dolor, su pierna derecha se estaba acalambrando.

Y entonces, repentinamente la mirada de la bestia se puso rara. La criatura tambaleó en sus pies por un instante, tropezó y mandó el chakra acumulado al cielo. Trató de levantarse pero tropezó y cayó de nuevo.

Shino no entendía muy bien qué estaba pasando, pero tampoco se iba a poner a preguntar. Kunai salieron disparados de entre sus dedos y los bichos volvieron a caer sobre la criatura.

Un hombre pequeño, azul y rojo saltó del enjambre y rápidamente creció hasta su tamaño normal. "¡Guau!" dijo Átomo, quitándose algo de su hombro izquierdo. "¡Casi que no!"

"¿Qué clase de jutsu hiciste?" Frunció el ceño Shino. "No lo reconozco, pero aparentemente resultó efectivo."

"Fui a su cóclea y levanté a patadas su oído medio. Afecté todo su sentido del equilibrio. Lamento la tardanza pero es que aterricé en la clavícula; de ahí al oído medio es una distancia muy grande para cubrir estando uno del tamaño de una célula."

"Comprensible." Dijo Shino.

Capitán Átomo miró más detenidamente a Shino y de repente cayó en cuenta de la situación. "Huy, hermano, ¡te ves re mal! Ven, acuéstate aquí un momento. No te preocupes, yo soy médico. Bueno, de hecho soy físico nuclear, pero..."

Hubo un rugido. Ambos voltearon a ver cómo el montón de bichos se erguía y salía a correr por la calle, dejando insectos en el camino.

...

"¿Alex? ¿Alex Row?" El reverendo McCay rió un poco y palmoteó a Sásuke en un hombro. "Bueno, cuando dije que esperaba volver a verte, debo decir que no creí... ¡Por Dios! ¡Te ves muy bien!"

"Gracias." Sásuke asintió ligeramente, incapaz de aguantar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro. "También te ves bien."

"¿Alex? ¿Así te llamas, Salsita?" Rió Hamish. "Qué gracioso... no te ves como un Alex."

"¡Oh, pero qué pena con ustedes!" Dijo McCay. "He sido muy grosero. ¿Ustedes son...?"

"Hamish Peterson."

"Greg Bentler".

"Mark Vandenwiel. Creo que lo hemos visto antes por aquí, señor."

"¡Pero claro! ¿No eres el que trabajaba para la fundidora del astillero? ¿Probaste en los sitios que te recomendé?"

"Este... bueno..." La cara de Mark denotaba vergüenza. "Eh... Estuve en uno... pero... ya sabe... la economía anda malita en estos días. Ya sabe."

"Ah. Es una pena. Pero prueba otra vez con ellos, sé que Habelton siempre anda buscando personas con experiencia." McCay volteó a mirar a Sásuke. "Bueno, me agrada volver a verte, Alex. ¿Cómo están tus costillas? ¿Están sanando tus brazos?"

"Sí, bastante bien, gracias." Sásuke suprimió una mueca de dolor al recordar.

"Qué bien." Sonrió el reverendo de oreja a oreja. "Debo decir que me preocupé mucho cuando volviste afuera, pero parece ser que te está yendo bien. ¿Has conseguido empleo?"

"No."

"¿No? Pues es bastante raro ya que pareces ser una persona bastante adaptable, pareciera ser que fueses capaz de encontrar algo. Aún así..." El pastor suspiró. "La situación está difícil."

"Escuchaste eso, ¿no?" Dijo Hamish.

"Ah, sí. Hemos estado en tres refugios para vagabundos este mes y el Grupo Femenino de Estudio Bíblico ha hecho banquetes callejeros. Y, por supuesto, he estado ayudándole al Sr. Whitaker. A propósito ¿Les gustó la lectura?"

Hubo un coro general de buenos comentarios, los mismos falsos buenos comentarios que se le hacen a cualquier trabajo cuyo autor se encuentra presente en el momento.

"Bien, será mejor que reitere lo que dije al final, CUALQUIERA de ustedes SIEMPRE será bienvenido en la Primera Asamblea Presbiteriana. Sólo vayan allá hacia las nueve, seguro que les abriré la puerta. Bueno, me voy. Alex, ¡me gustó volver a verte!" Asintiendo y sonriendo, el reverendo McCay fue a la mesa siguiente. "¡John! ¿Cómo estás?"

"Sí, como si fuera a ir a uno de esos lugares." Murmuró Hamish. "Un montón de santurrones mirándome por encima del hombro mientras él echa un discurso sobre cuán terrible es el mundo y van pasando una charola llena de billete."

"O sobre cuán maravilloso es el mundo," señaló Mark, llevando el vaso a sus labios. "Algunos de ellos hacen eso en esos días. Y lo peor es que lo hacen cuando tu estómago gruñe tanto que puede despertar muertos y que tales." Se tomó la gaseosa.

"Ah, eso no es... tan malo." Greg había estado mirando fijamente la mesa y ahora estaba ruborizado. "Yo solía ir cada domingo en la mañana, con mi mamá, a la capilla de la Calle 1. Eso era... algo divertido. Recuerdo que había gente agradable."

Oh, lo suficientemente agradables para los de su tipo, quizá." Mark meneó un dedo. "Y les gusta ser buenos con cualquier mendigo ocasional, porque eso les genera una sensación de calidez. Pero te cansas rápido, esa clase de cosas no duran mucho."

"¿Eh? Ni hablar. Probablemente esos perdedores incluso esperen que ponga una moneda en la charola de diezmos. Si eso no es tentación, entonces francamente no sé qué es. ¿Pasar por todos lados una charola llena de plata delante de un hombre hambriento? ¿Por qué no simplemente...?"

"¿Charola con dinero?" Sásuke alzó una ceja.

"Es una tradición de ellos. Todo predicador, antes de predicar, debe saber primero cuánto le va a llegar. Por lo que ponen a pasear la bandeja y toda la _gente buena_ pone ahí el dinero. Eso me enferma. Es un negocio sucio en acción. Te la pasas escuchando de pastores que desfalcaron sus iglesias... y algunos son tan caraduras que fingen sorpresa." Hamish escupió al suelo. "Esos sitios viven llenos de plata."

"Ellos no tienen tanta." Intervino Greg. "Ellos dan como la mitad."

"Eso es lo que te dicen."

Sásuke no respondió. Estaba mirando al pastor con una mirada calculadora.

...

"No puedo decirte cuán impresionado estoy, Luthor." Shikamaru levantó una ceja. "Tu mascota maravilla acaba de ser derrotada por un enjambre de escarabajos y por un hombre encogible. No parece haber valido la pena."

Luthor sonrió. "Oh, por el contrario, señor Nara. Mi Experimento luchó valientemente contra dos oponentes muy poderosos y pudo escapar. Hemos obtenido valiosísima información de campo, notamos fallos que podemos subsanar en los otros Experimentos y además hicimos todo esto sin que la Liga se diera cuenta de que estuvimos detrás de este aparente ataque fortuito. Viéndolo bien, creo que la operación ha sido todo un éxito." Le asintió a Karín. "Excelente trabajo."

"Gra-gracias, Luthor-sama." Algo de la tensión de Karín desapareció.

"Bueno. Desactiven el campo PEM antes de que encuentren el aparato generador y preparen la extracción de 39. No debe quedar evidencia alguna. Y..."

Shikamaru dejó que su mente fuera a la deriva. No quería hacerlo evidente pero estaba algo asustado. Shino era un oponente muy poderoso, a su manera. Quizá esta batalla había sido un poco desigual, pero sin embargo, la habilidad de usar los TRES niveles del Sello Maldito sin perder la coherencia era algo peligroso. Si Luthor en verdad pudiera hacer más de esos Experimentos, entonces las cosas se pondrían feas.

"Experimento 39 ha llegado al punto de extracción, señor." La voz de Karín lo sacó de sus abstracciones. "El equipo lo está sacando de ahí."

"Pónganlo en pantalla." Ordenó Luthor. Dándole a la imagen la revisión rápida de rigor. "Bueno, muchas de las heridas son superficiales, y dado su factor de curación, no deberán ser problema. Prepárenle un premio."

"Sí, señor."

Shikamaru se quedó en la cama. NO QUISO inclinarse hacia adelante. NO QUISO examinar de cerca la imagen. De hecho, NO QUISO demostrar que estaba totalmente interesado en la figura de Experimento 39 que estaba llenando la pantalla.

Porque allí, justo debajo del ganchudo hombro izquierdo de 39, había una marca oscura, pequeñita.

Parecía ser un insecto.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**...**

**N del T: **¡Hola queridísimos lectores! ¡Feliz Año! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Al fin he podido entregarles para su disfrute el capítulo 23. Espero que les guste.

Agradezco mucho a Prixychan, Toane, Princess Brass, y OtherSyleZ por sus comentarios durante 2011. Espero que en 2012 siga cumpliendo yo con sus expectativas. ¡SIGAN COMENTANDO! Entre más comentarios, más ganas me dan de seguir traduciendo.

**AVANCE:**

Sásuke, gracias a lo que escuchó en el refugio, va a la iglesia de Norman con la intención de robar, pero se entera de otras cosas y la "vuelta" no sale como esperaba pues termina charlando con el Reverendo.

Shino rinde un completo informe de su encuentro con Experimento 39 a la Liga.

Sákura y Lee van con Mujer Maravilla a Ciudad Gótica a atrapar a Harley Quinn, la novia de El Guasón. Sákura se va dando cuenta de que ella y Quinn son bastante similares.

Nuestros héroes shinobi, gracias a sus habilidades, se dan cuenta de que la Liga les oculta algo, si bien no tienen certeza de qué trata, sólo están seguros de que tiene chakra. ¿Qué harán?

Y como toque humorístico, Chico Bestia le enseña a Kiba algo que todos hacemos todos los días: ¡navegar por internet!

_**El tradicional párrafo de adelanto:**_

"_Yo... este... acabo de escuchar eso, y yo... yo sólo quería decirte..." La voz se sumió en un incómodo silencio por un momento y luego prosiguió. "Yo... yo creo... yo sé cómo es... amar a alguien que... que es un perfecto bastardo y que no se interesa por nadie... y aún así... y aún él... e incluso crees que aún hay algo de bondad muy, muy en el fondo por la cual aún vale la pena luchar para que así en verdad le importes."_

_Harley se volteó a mirar la chica quien se estaba mordiendo un labio y jugaba sin descanso con sus dedos. Había un curioso brillo tenue en sus ojos."_

No se pierdan el **Capítulo 24: IGNICIÓN**

¡ESTO SE VA A PONER CADA VEZ MÁS BUENO!


	24. Ignición

**IGNICIÓN**

**...**

La edificación estaba a oscuras, todas las luces estaban apagadas, la única iluminación provenía del alumbrado público y se 'filtraba' por los barrotes en la ventana de la iglesia. El espacio en donde se sentaban los feligreses había sido despejado de asientos hacía mucho y ahora era un gran salón vacío con un podio y una cruz en una plataforma elevada.

Sásuke se las había arreglado para pasar desapercibido inmediatamente después del culto y ahora estaba escondido en una sombra al otro lado del escenario. Todos los demás fieles ya se habían ido, sólo esperaba que el reverendo McCay se ausentara.

Infortunadamente, parecía que McCay no se iba a ir tan rápido. Aparentemente estaba reunido con alguien en su despacho desde hacía un largo rato.

"James, sé que tienes mucho en qué pensar pero ¿esto no puede esperar? Tengo que ir a hacer culto en la Hermandad de las Prisiones mañana."

"Lo sé, Norman." La otra voz se oía seria, grave. "Pero me temo que no puede esperar. Quería preguntaros por la joven..."

Un suspiro del pastor interrumpió a la voz. "James, ya hablamos de eso. No te tengo ninguna respuesta. Quizá fueron sólo las emociones de la chica en ese momento. ¿No?"

"Así no funcionan ese tipo de cosas. La emoción sola no es la clave, el espíritu de la venganza requiere de uno compatible. Y el espíritu de la chica no era vengativo."

Lastimosamente, Sásuke se encontró a sí mismo escuchando la conversación, no tenía nada más qué hacer. Además, el asunto parecía ser interesante. Algo en la voz del segundo sujeto le parecía extrañamente familiar.

"Bueno, pues entonces no tengo nada más que añadir." Sásuke se imaginaba al pastor encogiéndose de hombros. "En serio, James, si tú no lo entiendes ¡mucho menos yo! Tú tienes mucha más experiencia en este tipo de cosas."

"Quizá, pero sóis humano."

"¡Bah! Tú también eres humano, James. Más de lo que crees."

"Mis experiencias han... limitado mi imaginación, mi comprensión. Sé demasiadas cosas, Norman, por eso me es imposible imaginar algo que ignoro." Hubo algo como un suspiro. "El Altísimo no me ha dado la respuesta, Norman. Ha de querer que yo lo indague por mí mismo, pero... no puedo. Necesito vuestro auxilio."

Hubo un largo silencio y luego otro suspiro, éste venia aparentemente del pastor. "Bueno... hm." Un chirrido hizo eco en la oficina, como si alguien empujara una silla de un escritorio. Sásuke oyó el incesante golpetear de los dedos en la madera. "Sabes que... quizá sea posible que esa chica haya descubierto algo."

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Bueno, es sólo una conjetura, James, pero... me dijiste que tu nombre oficial es Uriel, ¿cierto?"

"Mi NOMBRE es Uriel."

"Y también es James Corrigan. ¡Cielos! Como sea, recuerdo mis días en el seminario y creo que entonces tú mismo me dijiste esto una vez... Uriel es el ángel de la redención. ¿No es cierto?"

"Y el de la venganza, sí. Las dos caras de la Justicia Divina."

"Venganza, por supuesto. Dime, generalmente los depositarios de Espectro siempre son típicamente... ¿gente airada?"

Hubo un corto silencio. "Bueno... por lo general sí, eso supongo. Los depositarios o anfitriones son escogidos según su conocimiento de la venganza."

"¡Ahí está el detalle, James! La venganza no lo es todo en tu trabajo. ¿Cuántos fueron escogidos basados en su comprensión de la redención? ¿O en el de la compasión? Te creí cuando me dijiste que la compasión y la justicia están conectadas, o que incluso son cosas simultáneas, aunque no te había entendido entonces. Pero también me parece que tú te decantas más por el lado de la venganza."

Hubo un carraspeo de incomodidad. "Ya se me había dicho eso antes. Pero yo también hago redención. Simplemente es una parte de mi labor... un poco menos dramática."

"Sí, bueno..." El pastor volvió a suspirar. "Lo que trato de decir, James, es que tal vez a la chica le queda mejor el papel de Espectro que a ti, sólo que de una forma diferente."

"¿Qué?" La voz grave denotó sorpresa.

"Bueno. Tú una vez me dijiste que Espectro nunca ha encontrado al depositario perfecto, ¿cierto? Quizá se deba a que la gente siempre se ha concentrado en alguien obsesionado con la venganza. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, deberían haber buscado a una persona más compatible con la idea de la redención."

"Como la joven."

"Posiblemente. La verdad no sé, James, te lo dije. Yo no tengo respuestas, sólo suposiciones."

"Bueno, ese es el compendio de toda la experiencia humana."

Hubo un corto momento de silencio y, de repente "¡Ja, ja! ¡Un chiste! ¡Acabas de hacer un chiste, James!"

"¿Lo hice?"

"En verdad has dicho algo gracioso. Es lo más cercano a un chiste. ¿Ves, James? Aún sigues siendo humano. Sólo necesitas trabajar más en ello. Sal más, pasa más tiempo con tus compañeros humanos, cosas por el estilo."

"Norman, vos sois uno de los pocos con quien PUEDO hablar con franqueza. Muchas personas ni siquiera creen quién soy en verdad, y si lo creyeren, estarían demasiado temerosas como para hablar conmigo." Hubo un corto silencio. "Yo no sé qué voy a hacer sin vos."

"¡Ja! Bueno, espero que no empieces a matar brutalmente a todo el que sea responsable. No me gustaría que..."

Las palabras se detuvieron y hubo un silencio embarazoso. Se escuchó otra vez el chirrido de una silla siendo empujada hacia atrás, el ruido de unas gafas siendo quitadas del rostro y una pregunta cauta. "¿Has dicho que qué VAS a hacer sin mí?"

Hubo un largo y horrible silencio, como si el dueño de la voz grave se hubiera dado cuenta de su error.

"¿Hay algo que no me has dicho, James?"

"Bueno..." la voz titubeó un poco. "Sí."

Hubo otro silencio. "Ya veo." Hubo otro silencio más largo. "Ya veo. Asumo que esto sucederá... ¿pronto?"

"Sí."

"Supongo que no vas a decirme cuán pronto. ¿No?"

"Es... es mejor que no lo sepáis."

"No. No, supongo que no." Se escuchó otra vez el conocido golpetear de dedos en la mesa. "Es sólo que... es que es un... en serio es un mal momento. Al ministerio de la prisión le faltan voluntarios, la vieja señora Gummidge depende exclusivamente de mí para que le lleve sus medicamentos, el congreso que se viene va a necesitar un secretario, el concejo tiene que..."

"Lo lamento, Norman. Pero cuando llega la hora, llega la hora."

"No. Es verdad, eso creo. Pero... bueno, está este chico Alex Row." Sásuke ahora sí paró oreja. "Siempre pensé que Dios me lo había puesto en el camino por algo ¿sabes? Él hasta estuvo en el culto de esta mañana. Y ahora..." se escuchó el porrazo sordo de una mano golpeando el escritorio, "... ahora ya no tendré oportunidad de ayudarlo. Supongo que me equivoqué."

"Todo tiene un propósito, Norman. Lo sabéis."

"Quizá. Pero ahora no viviré para verlo." Hubo un gran suspiro. "No creo que me vayas a contar..."

"No. No me corresponde develar la voluntad del Señor. Lo lamento."

"¿Por qué?" Protestó el pastor. "No eres tú quien está haciendo esto." Hubo una pequeña pausa. "¿O sí?"

"No. Pedí que yo estuviese presente para recibiros pero... se decretó que yo permanezca al margen."

"Me parece... una buena idea, sí. Te lo he dicho antes, James, y te lo digo de nuevo, espero que no te vuelvas loco vengando mi muerte entre los culpables." Hubo algo como una risa. "No me gustaría que mi última obra contigo sea una de ira. He vivido una larga vida, James, una vida larga y buena. Espero haberla vivido bien. En verdad he visto más cosas del universo de lo que hubiera imaginado en el seminario."

"Quizá más de las que hubierais querido. El ser humano no soporta mucho la realidad."

"De eso no sé mucho. Pero la verdad estoy feliz de haber tenido esa oportunidad." La silla hizo otro chillido cuando fue empujada hacia el escritorio. "Yo... yo no sé, James. Esto me pasa en un momento inconveniente, pero en general no me puedo quejar de la vida que he vivido hasta ahora. Sí, podría decirse que estoy listo."

"Bueno..." Hubo una pequeña pausa. "Me... agrada escuchar eso, Norman."

Hubo otra pausa más larga.

"Bueno, supongo... supongo que ya debo irme."

"¿Hmm? Oh, sí. Sí, adiós, James. Nos vemos... no, supongo que no... Por otro lado, de pronto sí... bien, como sea... adiós."

"Adiós, Norman."

Entonces hubo silencio. Sásuke esperó a que el contertulio saliera, pero la puerta permaneció cerrada y la luz que se colaba debajo no se apagó. Otra vez escuchó la silla siendo empujada.

Con una curiosidad poco característica en él, Sásuke avanzó, salió de las sombras...

...directo a la luz que salió de la puerta que súbitamente acababa de ser abierta. La cara del reverendo McCay brillaba de sorpresa. "¿Alex? ¡Pasa, pasa!"

...

"Yo no sé por qué tuve que venir contigo en esto." Sákura trataba de no mirar hacia el piso del avión invisible. "Yo nunca había hecho patrullajes antes, no me va muy bien en ellos."

"Y es POR ESO MISMO que debías venir conmigo." Le dijo Mujer Maravilla. "La parte importante del entrenamiento son los patrullajes. El objetivo es que ello te enseñe a trabajar con nosotros y a nosotros a cómo trabajar contigo y tus amigos. Las batallas son el mejor entrenamiento. Y además se supone que yo te entrene."

"¿No pueden Batman y tú encargarse de eso?"

La amazona soltó un bufido. "Lo más probable es que Batman dijera que podía encargarse él solito de todo, más de lo que en estos momentos puede hacer." Sákura pudo ver en el reflejo del panorámico la frente de Diana arrugarse en pensamiento. "Es... bastante raro, pero me pidió que viniera a ayudarlo. Me dijo que este patrullaje iba a ser bastante extenso y que necesitaría un par extra de ojos."

El cerebro de Sákura procesó eso con lo que sabía de Batman. "Sí. Me parece raro."

"Sí." Asintió Mujer Maravilla. "Por lo general, Batman no deja que extraños se metan en su territorio, pese a que le he ofrecido mi ayuda."

Sákura miró fijamente el reflejo de la guerrera en el vidrio. ¿Acaso estaba viendo lo que creía estar viendo?

"Es... muy bueno de tu parte el ayudarlo" Dijo cautelosamente.

"Gracias." Mujer Maravilla medio se encogió de hombros.

Sákura tuvo que pensar cada una de las palabras de esta frase. "Sin embargo... parece no querer ayuda."

"Ah, claro que no. Pero en serio sí que la necesita." Un espasmo de frustración pasó por la cara de la amazona. "Es un necio. Arrogante como el que más; cree que debe esforzarse hasta matarse sin aceptar ninguna clase de ayuda. Y aún así, de algún modo ÉL tiene que meter sus narices en cada evento en desarrollo."

Sákura sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. "En serio, deberías dejarlo solo. Merece aprender una lección."

"¡Pero por supuesto que sí!" Alzó la voz Mujer Maravilla. "¡Claro que se merece una lección! ¡Yo misma debería darle media vuelta al avión! ¡No hay razón alguna para que yo corra tras él cada vez que me llame!"

Por un momento en la cabina no se escuchó nada más aparte del ruido suave de las turbinas del avión. No hubo ninguna variación. No hubo ningún ruido del timón moviéndose. Suave y silente, el avión invisible conservó su rumbo.

Aquí Sákura ya no pudo disimular la sonrisa. "Y aún así, lo haces."

"¡Silencio!" Gritó Mujer Maravilla. Sákura obedeció y esperó, mirando a la princesa, esperando la respuesta.

Lenta y gradualmente, la amazona dejó caer sus hombros llenos de orgullo. "Sí." Dijo. "Así es."

"Siempre me han dicho," prosiguió Sákura, "que nosotras, las chicas, siempre vamos tras los chicos callados y misteriosos."

Mujer Maravilla se medio volteó. "¿Nosotras?'"

"Pues, ya sabes. En general," decía Sákura, un poco nerviosa, tratando de disimular la creciente ruborización de su rostro. De repente esto ya se había vuelto incómodo. "Nosotras como... mujeres, como grupo, me entiendes ¿no?"

Esta vez fueron los labios de Diana los que se curvaron. "Ya veo." Asintió y volvió a mirar a los controles. "Sin embargo, Batman no es uno de esos 'chicos misteriosos y callados' tuyos. Él es un guerrero diestro quien se rige por el honor y la discreción. Un cónyuge de valía para cualquier mujer."

El diccionario implantado en el cerebro de Sákura contenía todas y cada una de las palabras del español, pero esto no significaba que ella comprendiera a la perfección las que Mujer Maravilla le había dicho. "¿Ah?"

Mujer Maravilla suspiró. "QUISE DECIR que él es un buen partido."

"Ah. Si tú lo dices." Otra vez Sákura recordó aquella imagen taciturna que tenía de Batman. No le podía ver el atractivo por ningún lado. Bueno... podría vérselo si fuera Mujer Maravilla, pero aún así... ¡caray! ¿Acaso había sido así con Sásuke? ¿Y también Ino lo fue?

Decidió probar. "Entonces deberíamos ir a Ciudad Gótica, no importa qué pase, porque es una oportunidad de ver a Batman."

"De _ayudarlo_. Me veo con él todo el tiempo. Es demasiado arrogante como para aceptar algo de ayuda."

_Qué mal_, concluyó Sákura. _Aunque no tanto como en mis épocas de gennin fanática_. "¿Segura de que vale la pena?" Preguntó la pelirrosada, con demasiada y evidente sinceridad.

Mujer Maravilla debió darse cuenta del tono extraño de la pregunta porque ella se medio volteó a mirar a Sákura otra vez antes de volver a mirar al frente. Hubo un corto silencio mientras la amazona pensaba su respuesta. Finalmente dijo "Yo no le he dado más de lo que un compañero de batallas le pudiera dar a otro. Y en cuanto a él, me ha dado su respeto, su confianza, ninguna de las cuales ha de tomarse a la ligera. Y en cuanto a lo que he ganado..." enmudeció un instante, "... he ganado un nuevo mundo, nuevos amigos y nuevos deberes. Gracias a él solo, he ganado muchas y muy valiosas horas de entrenamiento y compañía... bueno, camaradería, al menos. Y..." una sonrisita maliciosa dobló sus labios. "De vez en cuando es divertido molestarlo." Volvió a mirar a Sákura. "¿Entiendes?"

Sákura no levantó la mirada del piso invisible. "Ojalá pudiera." Dijo. "Ojalá."

...

"¿Dices que se llama Jûgo?"

"Sí. Es un aliado de Sásuke y además es significativamente poderoso. Su sangre le da habilidades tanto transformativas como agresivas. Por lo general es muy dócil, pero infortunadamente su poder lo hace propenso a arranques de demencia," contestó Shino. Estaba sentado, cómoda y profesionalmente, en la cabecera de la mesa de reuniones de la Liga. Varios rostros de aspecto severo lo rodeaban. "Voluntariamente se hizo encerrar y ser objeto de experimentos con la esperanza de corregir el problema, pero sin éxito. ¿Por qué? Quizá se haya debido a que cayó en manos de un maniático que estaba más interesado en explotar su fuerza."

Linterna Verde bufó. "Es cierto." Le echó una mirada a los papeles en su mano. "Pareciera que Batman y tú hubieran hecho un informe completísimo de ese sujeto."

"Así es. Batman se encontró con Jûgo durante su infiltración a la Torre Titán y quiso añadir sus propias observaciones al informe." Shino suprimió un poco del enojo que le produjo ese recuerdo, al fin y al cabo, él es un hábil categorizador. Al mismo tiempo, también tuvo un breve destello de admiración: no todo el mundo podía enfrentarse a Jûgo y ganarle.

"Eso me recordó a Batman." Asintió Linterna Verde. "¿Y tú no crees que ese atacante con quien Átomo y tú se enfrentaron era Jûgo?"

"No. ¿Por qué habría de pensarlo? Porque Jûgo no puede alterar su apariencia y ese sujeto no se parecía a él. Además, las transformaciones del agresor eran más consistentes con la configuración del Sello Maldito de Orochimaru que con las habilidades transformativas directas de Jûgo."

"El Sello Maldito es un método para implementar el poder de la sangre de Jûgo en guerreros más débiles," explicó Terrific. "Es un esteroide y un estimulante, dos en uno. Batman y yo revisamos este detalle antes."

Superman, asintiendo distraídamente, siguió viendo con detenimiento el documento que tenía ante sí. "Mmm. Lo cual nos deja con la incómoda interrogante de QUIÉN en este mundo se lo está dando a ladrones de bancos."

"No era un ladrón. No tenía dinero, la bolsa estaba llena de explosivos. Era una prueba." Linterna Verde lanzó el montón de papeles a la mesa. "Lo cual no es nada bueno."

"Ni hablar de quién la estaba dirigiendo." Asintió Chica Halcón. "Luthor otra vez. ¿Pero qué significa eso? ¿Acaso sabe de sellos malditos?"

Terrific bufó. "Más que eso, sabe cómo sacar un clon de unas cuantas muestras de sangre. Definitivamente tiene en sus manos a ese tal Jûgo."

"¿Como aliado o rehén?"

"Quién sabe. Si es del tipo de los que..."

"Discúlpenme." Todos los ojos se enfocaron en Shino. "Si me permiten dar mi opinión..."

Superman asintió. "Por supuesto. Adelante."

"Jûgo es ciegamente leal a Sásuke. ¿Por qué? Porque Sásuke es el único que puede controlar sus arranques. Luego es improbable que se aleje de él. Aún así, durante la batalla en Ciudad Gótica, cuando Sásuke fue gravemente herido, no se vio a Jûgo por ningún lado. Es seguro asumir que no estaba cerca. Luego es probable que Jûgo haya sido capturado por Luthor y esté siendo retenido contra su voluntad."

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"Tiene sentido." Asintió Chica Halcón.

"Es un montón de información la que tienes ahí, chico." Linterna alzó una ceja. "¿Eres analista en Konoha?"

"Profesionalmente no. Pero sí que disfruto investigar y evaluar."

"Pues dedícale más tiempo a eso. Vas camino de convertirte en detective." Linterna Verde se levantó. "Muy bien. Entonces ya tenemos una pista sobre este clon de Jûgo, por lo que podemos empezar buscando informes de las más recientes desapariciones de aparatos de clonación. Revisemos también los patrones de tráfico en el área en donde Shino y Átomo fueron atacados, a ver si de pronto podemos encontrar algo de videos de este sujeto escapando."

"Pero Luthor pudo haberlo teletrasportado." Intervino Flash.

"¿A quién? ¿A un simple soldadito? ¿Cuándo ya tenía a todo un equipo observando? No lo creo. Lo habría sacado a la antigua. Como sea, vale la pena tratar. Además Átomo se trajo una buena muestra de ADN... podremos hacerle unos cuantos análisis para ver si podemos hallar algo."

"Me parece bien." Asintió Superman. "Llamaré a Batman para ponerlo al día." Se levantó indicando el fin de la reunión y los demás lo imitaron. "Shino, has sido de gran ayuda. Muchas gracias. A propósito, ¿podría preguntarte si tienes algún método para rastrear a ese clon?"

Shino, inmutable, dijo: "No."

...

"¿Lee?" Sákura parpadeaba mientras saltaba de la cabina del avión. "¿Qué estás haciendo acá?"

"Lo mismo que tú, obviamente." Una conocida voz grave que venía de atrás suyo la hizo sobresaltar. El rostro severo de Batman la miraba fijamente. "Salió a patrullar conmigo." Hizo una leve reverencia ante Mujer Maravilla. "Princesa."

"¿De qué se trata todo esto, Bruce?" La amazona se cruzó de brazos y lo miró detenidamente.

"Ha habido varios secuestros últimamente. He descubierto un patrón, pero los blancos potenciales están demasiado dispersos como para cubrirlos yo mismo. Necesito unos cuantos pares de ojos más." Ladeó un poco su cabeza señalando la azotea. "Por eso están aquí."

"Normalmente sólo nos arriesgaríamos con el mejor, pero este es un caso especial." Robin surgió de entre las sombras y se hizo al lado de su mentor. "No podemos arriesgarnos más."

Mujer Maravilla frunció el ceño. "¿Riesgo?" Repentinamente su cara se iluminó. "¿Es esa tal Harley?"

"Sí. Anda en procura de neurocirujanos. Durante la última semana ha capturado a cuatro, tres de los cuales han sido hallados muertos, aparentemente porque no pudieron o no quisieron hacerlo lo que ella les pedía."

"¿Y el cuarto?"

"Sigue desaparecido, pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que su cuerpo aparezca." Hubo un súbito chiflón de aire y una joven de capa y con máscara apareció, aterrizando en la azotea, al lado de ellos, y cuyo nombre Sákura aún ignoraba. "Sin embargo, la policía sigue buscando." Alzó una ceja ante Sákura. "¿Quién es la nueva?"

Batman, como siempre, ignoró la pregunta. "Harley es nueva en esto. Dejó naipes en cada escena del crimen, por tanto sabemos que fue ella, pero no está siguiendo ningún chiste secreto. Simplemente está tratando de encontrar doctores. Y pese a su entrenamiento, no sabe mucho de neurocirugía, o sea que los está capturando al azar más que todo."

"Y por eso nos has llamado a todos." Mujer Maravilla lanzó una mirada por la azotea. "¿No eres Batichica?"

La recién llegada volteó sus ojos. "Creo que el símbolo en mi pecho es un murciélago."

"Creo que no ella no sabía que ahí dijera 'chica'." Sugirió Robin. Batichica le mostró la lengua.

"Ya basta." La voz de Batman hizo devolver a todos a la realidad. "Batichica, ve a Ankh, por allá hay unos cuantos médicos con casaquintas. Robin, llévate a Lee y echen un vistazo por el Instituto de Investigación en el Norte de Ciudad Gótica. Mujer Maravilla, quiero que patrulles entre Ridley y los Apartamentos Ahmmersburg, muchos cirujanos tienen apartamentos allí."

Mujer Maravilla alzó una ceja. "¿Y cómo se supone que entrene así a Sákura? No creo que ella pueda volar."

"No lo hará." La mirada de Batman, fría como el hielo, se posó en la pelirrosada. "Ella vigilará el Edificio Roosevelt conmigo."

...

"... y el matemático dice, 'Oye, yo no los vi a ustedes ahí.'" Sonrió Flash. "Sí, ya he visto este cómic antes. Lo leía todo el tiempo. Para ser un montón de palitos y bolitas es bastante gracioso. ¿Pero qué te hace pensar que sea tan importante?"

"Por el punto que trata." Mr. Terrific se apartó del computador y frotó sus ojos. "En esencia, este cómic dice que toda la historia, todo el comportamiento humano, todo, puede ser reducido a matemática. Lo cual, por extensión, significa que todo puede ser predicho a través de las matemáticas y que absolutamente todo está determinado POR las matemáticas."

Frunciendo el ceño, Flash miró la pantalla de nuevo. "Hermano, ¿sacaste todo eso de un cómic?"

"Es un chiste que nos revela la cosmovisión de su creador. Y de hecho, mucha gente en la comunidad científica estaría de acuerdo con él. Mucho de la ciencia, incluso lo que sabemos de la evolución y del comportamiento humano, sigue patrones matemáticos."

"¿Y?" Flash se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué tiene que ver eso con todo?"

Terrific frotó sus ojos de nuevo. "Quizá sería mejor si te lo pongo de esta manera. La implicación lógica de este cómic es que toda la vida y experiencia humanas podrían ser explicadas en una simple ecuación matemática."

Por un instante Flash simplemente se quedó mirándolo. Luego sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. "Ohhh..."

"Así es. Aunque realmente no es una idea nueva; en el siglo XVII los teístas llegaron a esa misma conclusión, sólo decían que la única persona que podría conocer tal ecuación podría ser un 'dios'. O más bien, supongo, que 'Dios' era el único capaz de poner a funcionar dicha ecuación. Einstein echó por tierra esa teoría con su trabajo y el Principio de Incertidumbre de Heisenberg la deja..." Terrific notó la mirada perdida de Flash y suspiró. "Bien, como sea. Basta con decir que sigue siendo una posibilidad lógica."

"O sea que ahora ya estás empezando a creer en esta Ecuación Anti-Vida. ¿Cierto?"

"No en realidad. Apenas estoy empezando a ver la lógica subyacente de dicha ecuación. Dudo mucho que ella pueda hacer CUALQUIERA de las cosas que se le atribuyen y, personalmente, la considero un descubrimiento matemático mucho más allá del alcance humano, pero... sí puedo ver que haya lugar para una ecuación que pruebe matemáticamente que el libre albedrío no existe."

"Eso creo." Flash frunció el ceño otra vez ante la pantalla. "¿Sabes? En ese caso, este comic es muy depresivo."

"Casi todo lo que sea comedia lo es. ¿Alguna vez has visto 'El Chavo del Ocho'?"

"¡Ah, por favor! ¿¡Pero quién no! ¡Todo el mundo ama al Chavo!"

"Sí, todos lo quieren, excepto los de su mundo, aparentemente." Terrific sonrió. "De cualquier forma, no te llamé para hacer crítica literaria o televisiva."

Apartando la mirada de la pantalla, Flash arqueó una ceja inquisitivamente mientras miraba a Terrific. "¿Y entonces para qué me llamaste?"

"Pues por eso." Terrific señaló al cómic otra vez. "Si ESAS son las leyes lógicas detrás de la Ecuación, entonces tenemos un 'vacío legal'. Tú."

Flash se miraba confundido. "¿Qué?"

"Aún puedes correr más rápido que la luz ¿cierto?"

"Bueno..." Flash, con incomodidad, se rascó la nuca. "Si tuviera que hacerlo. Pero la última vez que lo hice..."

Terrific le hizo un gesto al velocista para que guardara silencio. "Sí, ya lo sé. Pero el punto es TÚ PUEDES hacerlo. Algo que se ha COMPROBADO que es imposible desde el punto de vista lógico y matemático."

"¿Y?" Flash se encogió de hombros.

"Si la Ecuación está basada en su intento de explicar todo según leyes lógico-matemáticas, entonces tú eres nuestro 'vacío legal'. Porque tú, amigo mío, eres una imposibilidad matemática."

...

"Yo no entiendo por qué ustedes, los ninja, insisten en vestirse con colores tan llamativos." Gruñía Batman. "Agáchate, que pareces una bandera ondeando en el viento."

Sákura volteó sus ojos, hizo con sus dedos un sello y... ¡puf! hubo una nueva gárgola en el techo. "¿Contento?" Preguntó la gárgola ojiverde a Batman.

"Mucho mejor." Respondió Batman. "Ahora quédate quieta y vigila ese edificio."

Sákura-gárgola obedeció, pero no pudo evitar preguntar. "¿Qué hay de raro con los médicos que viven ahí?" Ante la mirada que le dirigió Batman, dejó escapar un bufido. "Bueno, obviamente escogiste para ti el blanco más probable, por lo que me imagino que piensas que esa tal Harley se va aparecer acá. ¿Por qué?"

"Aquí es donde el Dr. Rodolfo Llinás, uno de los más insignes expertos en la mente humana, se está quedando en su visita a Ciudad Gótica." La mirada de Batman no se inmutó. "Piso quince, octava ventana a la izquierda. Llegó apenas hoy para dictar una conferencia en el Instituto Médico de Ciudad Gótica. Si Harley busca a un neurocirujano, seguramente va tras éste."

"¿Y al fin de cuentas para qué esa tal Harley necesita a un neurocirujano?"

Batman no respondió de inmediato, y por un instante Sákura pensó que esa pregunta iba a ser ignorada como muchas que le había hecho anteriormente. Luego vino la respuesta: "El Guasón." Dijo. "El Guasón está en estado catatónico. Ella quiere despertarlo."

Sákura esperó, en caso de que hubiera más que Batman le dijera. Pero no fue así. "¿Quién es El Guasón?" Preguntó.

"Un asesino desquiciado." Batman miró a Sákura con una mirada de incredulidad, como si no fuera capaz de comprender que no hubiera nadie que no hubiera escuchado hablar de él. "Es un criminal con un sentido del humor bastante enfermo. Es la pesadilla de Ciudad Gótica, pesadilla que se levanta para destruir todo lo que esté en pie." Regresó la mirada a las calles. "Es el novio de Harley."

"¿El novio?" Sákura frunció el ceño en pensamiento, luego entendió. "Oh..."

"Es una pena. La Dra. Harleen Quinzell alguna vez fue psicóloga, aunque no una muy brillante que digamos. Era la doctora del Guasón en Arkham. A pesar de su demencia, el Guasón puede ser un psicólogo muy bueno, o por lo menos mejor de lo que Harleen era. Le endulzó el oído, la usó para fugarse de Arkham y la tomó como su nueva ayudante." Batman negó con la cabeza. "Desde entonces ella ha estado obsesionada con él."

"Huy," dijo Sákura. En realidad ella no tenía mucho más qué decir.

"Donde quiera que él iba, cualquier cosa que hacía él, ella siempre estaba a su lado. Lo dio todo por él. Y a él le importaba muy poco. La ha abandonado, encerrado, golpeado y casi matado muchas veces; y sin embargo sigue con él sin ninguna intención de dejarlo." Batman cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces. "Para eso no hay cura."

Sákura-gárgola no dijo nada, simplemente miró hacia la calle de abajo.

"Hoy en día, el Guasón es en esencia un vegetal." Batman bufó súbitamente. "Un efecto adverso de haber tratado de manipular a una jovencita telépata para hacer enloquecer a todo el mundo. A los telépatas por lo general no les gusta saber que alguien los está usando. Hoy en día Harley tiene más libertad que nunca, y sin embargo la está usando para traerlo de vuelta."

Sákura frunció el ceño, lo cual hacía que la gárgola se viera aún más tenebrosa. "Y... quieres asegurarte de que eso no pase ¿no? ¿Qué el Guasón no reciba ningún tratamiento?"

"Ella está secuestrando y matando gente." Respondió Batman. "Es razón más que suficiente como para detenerla."

"Pero no es tu razón..." Sákura le lanzó una mirada frontal, "... ¿o sí? No quieres que el Guasón se recupere."

Batman permaneció silente un instante, luego asintió. "Fue víctima de su propia medicina y se lo merecía totalmente. Ciudad Gótica está mucho mejor sin él... como debería haberlo estado hace años."

"Pero según lo que sé de las leyes de acá, la muerte cerebral es casi lo mismo que la muerte total. O puede serlo, o lo que sea. Mr. Terrific me estaba explicando ayer la ética de todo esto. ¿Acaso la Liga no le gusta matar?"

"Matar, no. Los diversos tecnicismos y detalles concernientes a la muerte cerebral la hacen una cuestión turbia, pero es algo en donde sí podemos tolerar errores en aras de la precaución. Pero como dije antes, fue algo que él se buscó. Nosotros no lo metimos en ese lío, pero tampoco estamos obligados a sacarlo de ahí."

"Pero adrede estás impidiendo que se salve."

"Sí. Y adrede estoy impidiendo que se asesine a médicos." Batman la miró con molestia. "Si la ciudad decide, por razones políticas, que al Guasón se le dé tratamiento, me lavaré las manos y dejaré que siembren su propia ruina. Pero al menos y hasta que eso suceda, haré todo lo que me sea posible para asegurarme de que él pague las consecuencias lógicas de sus actos."

Sákura se encogió de hombros y miró a un lado. "Ya entiendo tu lógica." Comentó. "Ya sabes, en Konoha, nosotros simplemente firmaríamos un contrato para eliminar al sujeto y mandaríamos tras él unos cuantos ninja."

"Esto no es Kono..." Batman enmudeció a mitad de la frase, mirando al muro. Luego comenzó a actuar. "¡Por allá!" Gritó. "¡Hay movimiento en el piso quince!"

...

"Desde el día de la demostración, usted se ha vuelto bastante cooperativo, señor Nara."

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. "Podrá no haber sido divino, pero lo que me mostraste al menos me dice que tienes ALGÚN poder para alardear. Por otro lado..." recogió un poco de arroz en su tenedor, "... esto significa que ya tengo comida más o menos decente. Todas esas sondas intravenosas ya me estaban pareciendo una flojera."

"Por supuesto que usted entenderá, señor Nara, que el que yo le permita el libre uso de sus manos demuestra mi confianza en su cooperación." Luthor sonrió maliciosamente desde el balcón de vidrio.

"Hm. Algo arriesgado. ¿No crees?"

El escalofriante silencio le provocó una satisfacción secreta. "No es un riesgo, señor Nara." Luthor respondió fríamente. "No lo es tanto para mí. Quizá lo sea para usted si es que quiere tomar ventaja de ello y desatar mi ira por medio de alguna insignificante demostración de desafío."

"Bah. Como sea." Shikamaru agarró el pan tostado y lo miró detenidamente por un momento. "Oye, creí haber dicho que yo lo quería con miel."

Luthor le hizo un gesto enfadado a un asistente y éste desapareció. "Creo que debería mencionarle que a usted aún le falta respetarme."

"No es que tú seas el primer villanito que se cree dios con quien yo me haya visto," Shikamaru se encogió de hombros con toda confianza mientras masticaba el arroz. Incluso desde su posición podía ver que su actitud despreocupada estaba agotándole la paciencia a Luthor. Buena señal. "O sea, eres más listo que el anterior, pero aún así... cuando conoces a un dios, los conoces a todos."

Luthor apenas sí sonrió, y sin ganas. "Creo que con el paso del tiempo usted tendrá que reevaluar ese concepto. Pero por el momento su mordacidad me parece divertida."

"Qué bueno es saber que soy un ratón de laboratorio muy divertido." Un poquito de hostilidad se le escapó a Shikamaru al decir la frase.

"Conejillo de indias, señor Nara, conejillo de indias. Y de nada."

"Dime algo," Shikamaru sabía que estaba perdiendo su entereza y también sabía que ello era peligroso, pero había algo que en verdad quería saber. "Esa... esa cosa que me hiciste en mi cabeza. Cuando me hiciste entender español." Alzó la mirada e hizo lo mejor para hacerse pasar por confundido y no como alguien inquisitivo. "De acuerdo, eres un dios y puedes entrar en la mente de las personas y todo eso, pero si PUEDES hacer todo eso... ¿por qué carajos sigues haciéndome preguntas?"

Luthor sonrió ante la resquebrajadura en la defensiva del muchacho. "Porque necesito su información, señor Nara. No puedo sacarle sus pensamientos de la cabeza. Yo podría, sí y muy fácil, sobreescribirlos con los míos propios, pero eso borraría toda la información sumamente vital que quiero. Por otro lado," aquí su sonrisa tomó un aspecto predador, "¿qué gracia tendría jugar ajedrez con un oponente con el cerebro lavado?"

"Sí, claro. Qué gracioso." Shikamaru revisó un poco su comida con el tenedor, pero dentro de su mente había alegría. _Me ha revelado una debilidad. Se está confiando_.

"Hablo en serio, señor Nara.," dijo Luthor, con evidente alegría en cada sílaba. "Me están empezando a gustar nuestras partiditas. Quizá, si no le molesta..."

Shikamaru alzó la mirada ante la extraña pausa y vio que un nuevo subalterno le susurraba algo al oído de Luthor. En los parlantes se escuchaba un galimatías sibilante y rasposo, pero Shikamaru creyó haber descifrado algunas de las palabras: "... visto en Jump City..."

Luthor se irguió. "Lamentablemente, señor Nara, parece que tendremos que posponer nuestra partida de ajedrez. Algo muy importante acaba de presentarse."

Deseando internamente parecer despreocupado, Shikamaru respondió, "No me dejes esperando. "Creo que..." Pero Luthor ya se había ido. Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió y un subordinado entró, derramó un poco de miel en el pan tostado y luego se retiró.

Shikamaru sonrió maliciosamente. De haber sido planeado, no habría podido salir mejor, Aunque lo fue en cierto sentido. Técnicamente, con sus manos libres, podría aprovechar el tiempo para atrapar a alguien con su Kage Mane no Jutsu, pero algo le advirtió que era más conveniente seguir siendo prisionero en esta instalación. No era como si se sintiera impotente.

Poco después sus sospechas se confirmaron al ver cómo un pequeño insecto flotaba alrededor del pan tostado con miel. Shikamaru enfocó la mirada en él y sonrió maliciosamente otra vez. A continuación comenzó a cantar lentamente y en japonés.

"_Shino no konchu_..." [El insecto de Shino...]

...

"¡¿Pero cuántos secuaces TIENE esta vieja?" Decía Sákura, abriéndose camino a puños entre más gigantes con cara de payaso. Pero bueno, al menos las cosas eran algo mejores en estos pasillos en donde la mayoría de las veces los maleantes no podían agarrar sus armas a tiempo, pero el gran número de ellos se estaba volviendo un problema. Su mano voló hacia arriba y detuvo a mitad de camino a una cruceta, la cual gustosamente dobló a la mitad antes de dislocar la mandíbula de su propietario. Gracias a un vistazo de reojo, se agachó y le lanzó un golpe con la palma de la mano abierta al estómago de otro maleante, el cual terminó impulsado, atravesando la pared, neutralizando a otro maloso.

Hubo una tregua mientras los otros se retiraban un momento. La pelirrosada tocó su oreja. "¿Batman? La cosa se está poniendo peluda por aquí."

"_Arréglatelas,_" lacónica fue la respuesta. "_A Mujer Maravilla le faltan diez minutos para llegar._"

"¿Cómo vas con el helicóptero?"

La respuesta fue un estruendo proveniente de afuera y Sákura echó un vistazo para observar cómo Batman iba colgado de debajo de un helicóptero. Un sujeto fornido, que estaba guindando de una de las puertas, trataba infructuosamente de hacerlo caer.

"_Puedo con esto. Mantén asegurado ese pasillo. Otra cosa, NO MATES a nadie._" El intercomunicador se apagó y Sákura volteó sus ojos. Ella ya había patrullado antes con los Titanes, y por meses. ¿Por qué ahora empezaría a matar criminales?

Si hubiera tenido tiempo de reflexionar en el tema, habría llegado a la conclusión de que Ciudad Gótica no era Jump City. Sin embargo, no lo tuvo, por lo que uno de los malandros había agarrado amenazadoramente su pistola. Sákura se lanzó por todo el espacio entre ella y el maleante y tomó su mano, haciendo crujir los huesos del maloso con un solo apretón rápido. Un dolor agudo en el abdomen le hizo darse cuenta de que el compañero del sujeto había aprovechado la oportunidad de apuñalarla. Sákura se volteó y le contestó con un derechazo directo a la mandíbula.

Ella y Batman habían interceptado a los atacantes cuando apenas habían llegado a la habitación de Llinás; éstos habían entretenido a ambos el tiempo suficiente como para llevárselo. Por raro que pareciera, los secuestradores, en vez de disminuir, aumentaban la ferocidad de su ataque mucho más. Sákura no era la mejor detective, pero sospechaba con certeza de que ellos no debían actuar así. Y entonces el helicóptero apareció...

Batman había llamado a los demás y éstos estaban viniendo lo más rápido que podían, pero hasta entonces, Sákura tenía el piso para ella solita. Las armas era el único problema serio. Sin embargo ella ya las había conocido en Jump City, estos tipos tenían muchas más y disparaban más rápido. Y con más puntería, ahora que se daba cuenta. Sákura no podía quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que los atacantes se estaban centrando demasiado en ellos dos.

Las balas ahora zumbaban en el estrecho pasillo. Sákura se escondió detrás de una matera y, gracias a un henge, se transformó en un aparentemente inofensivo gatito. Pero parecía ser que el truco ya estaba gastado porque las balas la seguían dondequiera que iba; pero corrió, giró y se dirigió hacia el grueso de los atacantes. En medio del aire volvió a su forma normal y cayó sobre ellos con furia vengativa.

El primer sujeto terminó con su cara en el suelo debido a una parada de la kunoichi. El segundo cometió el error de dudar en golpear a una chica y terminó siendo lanzado hacia un tercer sujeto. El cuarto, aún con pistola en mano, estaba pensando qué iba a hacer con la pelirrosada cuando ella exprimió el cañón de su arma y ésta explotó en sus manos. Un tubo impactó en la espalda de la ninja, haciéndola caer al suelo, pero ella giró en el suelo y lanzó una patada hacia arriba, una patada que impactó en el estómago del quinto atacante...

Podría ser difícil, especialmente con el nivel de fuerza como el de Sákura, saber cuánta era necesaria para matar a un hombre o cuánta para dejarlo simplemente inconsciente (la Liga también se preocupaba por no dejar gente inválida). Sákura había escuchado que esto era un punto en el que Superman ponía especial énfasis. Sin embargo, Sákura era tanto ninja como médico, y si bien los ninja NUNCA se preocupaban por el uso de la fuerza excesiva, ella sin duda sabía discernir cuándo limitarse.

El único problema era que la atención que le ponía a ese tópico se la quitaba a otros de igual importancia. Como en dónde estaban las ventanas, por ejemplo.

_Carajo_, pensó Sákura al ver al hombre estrellarse contra el ventanal del decimoquinto piso. _Batman-baka me va a colgar de las güev*s si dejo que éste se vuelva mi*rda en el pavimento_. Alejando a su sexto atacante, saltó fuera de la ventana, mientras tanto lanzó a una columna una cuerda ninja retráctil. Alcanzó a agarrar al sujeto antes de que empezara a caer, empezó a retraer la cuerda y preparó chakra para bombearlo a sus pies y adherirse a la superficie.

Sólo que cuando ella tocó la pared exterior, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sin chakra.

_¡Condenadas reservas microscópicas de chakra!_ Pensaba mientras luchaba por encontrar algo en qué agarrarse. _Usé demasiado chakra en los puños y henge y ahora ya ni siquiera puedo caminar en las paredes. ¡Qué porquería!_ Al mirar hacia abajo, algo allí le llamó la atención por lo que luchó para tocar su oreja.

"Batman." Llamó. "Hay un carro frente a la portería."

"_Ocupado, señorita Háruno_." fue la gruñona respuesta.

"No, ¡tiene pintada una cara de payaso en el capó!" Le explicó. "Y hay... ¡como unos guardias de seguridad empujando a alguien adentro!"

Hubo un corto silencio, luego unos ruiditos como de groserías provenientes del receptor. Mirando hacia arriba, vio cómo el rotor trasero del helicóptero ardía.

También vio cómo algunos de los malosos del decimoquinto piso la miraban a ella y a su delgadísima cuerda ninja.

"_¡El helicóptero estaba saboteado!_" Escuchó la pelirrosada. "_Debo sacar a sus tripulantes. ¡Ve tras ese carro!_"

"¡Se me acabó el chakra y estoy colgando de un edificio!" _Por el momento_, añadió mentalmente mientras miraba a uno de los hombres sacar un cuchillo. "Sólo..."

Ella dudó. Aunque el dar órdenes era infortunadamente natural para ella, algo le decía que Batman no iba a reaccionar bien a esto. En especial a la orden de dejar morir a los criminales en un helicóptero.

De todos modos ya no tenía más tiempo para pensar. Hubo un agudo sonido pulsante y su punto de apoyo había desaparecido; ella iba a toda velocidad hacia el suelo...

Hubo un "wuush", algo agarró a la pelirrosada frenando su caída y poniendo fin a su vértigo. "Te tengo." Mujer Maravilla le regaló una sonrisa seca. "¿Y Batman?"

"He-helicóptero." Dijo Sákura trabajosamente. "P-pero Harley..."

"Ya sé. Ya la vi. No te preocupes. Va directo hacia Robin y Lee.

...

"No, en serio. No entiendo nada." Kiba fruncía el ceño ante la pantalla. "Primero: ese tipo es demasiado gordo para ser ninja. Segundo: si en serio fuese un ninja, no debería andar revelando secretos ninja como esos. Y tercero: si esos EN VERDAD SON secretos ninja, entonces son lo más extraño que haya escuchado en mi vida. ¿Qué son esos 'minjas' de los que tanto habla?"

Chico Bestia volteó sus ojos. "Es un chiste, hermano. Un juego de palabras. 'Minjas.' 'Mini.' 'Ninjas'. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"No. ¿Y qué es lo otro? ¿Poesía ninja? ¿Escuela ninja? ¿Mes de la historia ninja? ¿¡Pero qué carajos, 'mano! ¿Y por qué siempre anda amenazando de muerte a quien le hace preguntas?"

"Hermanito, ya te lo dije. Es un chiste. Él simplemente está fingiendo ser un ninja y está dando respuestas ridículas sobre los ninjas. Se supone que sea gracioso."

"Bueno, pues no le veo lo gracioso. Yo he matado ninja antes, y YO NUNCA tuve que usar cabras ni palomas o cualquier otra cosa que este tal 'Chris Rock'..."

"Ahí está EL DETALLE." Gimió Chico Bestia. "Es un montón de cosas increíblemente ridículas que, obviamente, son falsas. Es una súper exageración de lo que supuestamente los ninja pueden hacer." Cubrió su cara con sus manos. "Yo no sé por qué tuve que mostrártelo..."

"Sí, yo tampoco." Kiba frunció el ceño ante la pantalla. "Otra vez ¿Cómo es que se llama esto?"

"Computador."

"ESO ya lo sé." Dirigiéndole una furiosa mirada al metamorfo, Kiba hizo gestos ante la pantalla. "Digo... todas esas cosas... como películas en el computador. Esas que todo el mundo puede ver."

La sonrisa volvió a tomarse el rostro de Chico Bestia. "Ah. Se llama YouTube. La gente de todas partes del mundo sube acá toda clase de ridiculeces para que otra gente las vea. Es algo increíble. Puedes también encontrar otras cosas. Mira esto." Oprimió varias teclas e hizo click de nuevo; una nueva página se abrió. "Esta se llama Fanfiction. Aquí hay gente sin oficio que escribe historias basadas en cómics para que otra gente sin oficio las lea."

"¿Y pueden escribir sobre uno?"

"¡Pues no! Esto es la vida real, 'mano, tú no escribes sobre gente real. ¡Qué tal si escribieran historias sobre ti! ¡Qué miedo!" Chico Bestia oprimió y clickeó más. "Mira; esta es mi página en Facebook, en donde todos mis amigos pueden ver en dónde estoy y qué estoy haciendo..."

Kiba volvió a fruncir el ceño. "¿¡Estás loco? Nunca debes revelar tu posición, eso te hace un blanco fácil." Miró detenidamente el resto de la página. "Y poner tu agenda en público te hace más fácil de encontrar y matar. Dar una lista de amigos les da a tus enemigos un montón de candidatos a rehenes. ¡Esto es prácticamente un libro Bingo hecho por uno mismo! ¡Por Rikudô Sennin santísimo! A menos que..." Una expresión pensativa cruzó por su cara. "... todo esto sea falso ¿cierto? ¿Para desviar la atención de tus enemigos?"

"¡No, hermano!" Chico Bestia miró a su amigo con duda y sospecha. "¡Esto es simplemente por diversión! ¿Qué acaso ustedes ven SIEMPRE motivos siniestros EN TODO?"

Kiba se encogió de hombros, un poco avergonzado. "Somos ninja."

"Bueno, pero esto es simplemente la internet." Chico Bestia señaló la pantalla. "Ese no es el punto. Digo, SÍ, dar información es peligroso y blablablá, pero esto se trata de hablar con cualquier clase de personas en todo el mundo."

"Como aquí." Chico Bestia hizo click y mostró la pestaña de los 'minjas'. "Mira esto. En este video hay gente que comenta desde México, Argentina, Colombia... un lugar llamado Micronesia y..." Chico Bestia bizqueó al enfocar la mirada, "Antigua. No, perdón, es Barbuda."

"¿Qué son?"

"Unas islas en el Caribe, o eso creo." Chico Bestia se encogió de hombros. "¿Pero ves? ¡Está toda esta gente de todas partes del mundo comentando y hablando de esta película! ¡Es increíble!"

"Pero este comentario de aquí..." Señaló Kiba, "... es totalmente ridículo."

Chico Bestia se acercó a leerlo. "Ah. Sí. Bueno, esa es la otra cara de la internet. Cualquier idiota puede expresarse."

...

"_Robin, Lee. Harley está en un carro que va por la Avenida Vetinari. Se llevó a Llinás. Párenlo_."

"¡Yosh, Batman-sensei!" Lee pudo hacer el dificultoso acto de saludar en medio del carrerón. "¿El carro tiene algún distintivo?"

"Quizá esté pintado de payaso." Dijo Robin.

"_Sí_." La voz de Batman no denotó exasperación ni orgullo. "_La falta de sutileza de Harley nos ayuda de nuevo. Sin embargo tengan cuidado con las trampas. Últimamente ha sido demasiado ingeniosa._"

"Entendido." Robin apagó su comunicador y asintió ante Lee. "La ruta más rápida para llegar a Vetinari es por Havelock. ¡Rápido, por aquí!"

Robin y Lee corrieron, saltaron y giraron por entre el laberinto de azoteas y techos. A Lee le daba ventaja poco natural el hecho de poder caminar en las paredes, pero Robin podía compensarlo con su gancho disparable. De hecho a Lee le podía haber ido mejor si hubiera estado más familiarizado con Ciudad Gótica pero sabiamente optó por seguir a Robin. Llegaron a la avenida en cuestión y esperaron un momento hasta ver aparecer a la limusina de rojo verde chillones.

"Eso fue... lento. Qué raro." Negando con la cabeza para aclarar ideas, Robin le asintió a Lee. "Minas." Ambos metieron mano en sus cinturones con bolsillos. Un grupo de pequeños objetos esféricos rebotaron en el pavimento y se desplegaron, luego brotaron de ellos muchas espinas. La limusina, aún a alta velocidad, pasó sobre ellas.

¡BUM! La explosión hizo que el frente del carro se abriera como banano. El automotor se desvió a un lado y se estrelló en un poste antes de volcarse finalmente y quedar en medio de la avenida.

Para entonces Robin y Lee ya habían bajado. Un puñetazo rápido de Lee hizo pedazos la ya chiteadas ventanas y Robin agarró del cuello de la camisa al conductor inconsciente, jalándolo afuera del carro. Los pocos maleantes capaces de moverse por sí mismos no se resistieron.

"¡Maldición!" Robin le dio un vistazo rápido al interior del carro. "Batman, ¡aquí no está Harley! ¡Tampoco Llinás!"

"_Pero si ellos lo entraron_," fue la sea respuesta. "_Busquen caletas_."

"No creo que sea eso, Batman." Robin frunció el ceño. "Llegaron más tarde de lo esperado. Debieron haber cambiado de carro en algún lado."

"_Entonces eso fue en la intersección Pratchett. Es el único sito posible. Eso va directo a los muelles. Vayan allá_."

"¡Pero ya deben estar a kilómetros de nosotros, Batman!"

Hubo un corto silencio. Y luego: "_Lee. Activa el Protocolo Guapa Bestia Verde. Localiza y captura a Harley Quinn._"

Lee no sabía si saltar de júbilo o preocuparse. "Pero Batman-sensei, me dijiste que ese protocolo sólo debe usarse cuando..."

"¡_PERO YA, Lee!_" Se escuchó un ligero crepitar mientras el traje de resistencia de Lee se aflojaba. "_¡Ve!_"

...

"Pasa, pasa." Norman le hizo gestos al asombrado adolescente para que entrara a la oficina. "No estaba muy ocupado hoy, de todas maneras; creo que puedo esperar un poco antes de irme a la casa."

"Gracias." Dijo Sásuke mientras le echaba un vistazo a la oficina. No parecía haber alguien más ahí. Pero le constaba que sí había oído otra voz. Por el momento decidió olvidar eso y se sentó en la silla.

El reverendo McCay se sentó en la otra silla, al otro lado del escritorio y se acomodó sus gafas. "¿Sabes? Tenía el presentimiento de que ibas a aparecer." Señaló con el dedo a Sásuke. "Te vi en el culto de hoy pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo después. ¿Te gustó?"

"Eh, sí." Sásuke, por supuesto, había pensado durante el culto en qué sitio podía esconderse bien alguien en una edificación como esta.

"Me agrada saberlo. Siempre he creído que a la historia de Judá y Tamar la han menospreciado. Quizá no sea apta para menores de edad, pero..." el pastor se encogió de hombros. "... tristemente los niños de hoy en día no son tan inocentes como antes."

"Ajá." Sásuke estuvo de acuerdo sin saber a qué punto quería llegar ese sujeto. Justo detrás del pastor se podía ver algo como una caja fuerte.

Entonces así iba a ser. Muy simple. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era saltar sobre el escritorio, tomar al hombre por el cuello, sacarle por la fuerza la clave de la caja y tomar todo el dinero. Y, por supuesto, deshacerse de la evidencia.

Eso era todo. El escritorio sólo era un montón de astillas entre él y su objetivo.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era saltar...

Sólo un simple salto...

Y aún así Sásuke se quedó quieto. Por alguna razón que él no podía explicar, se sintió increíblemente incómodo con la idea. Esto no tenía mucho sentido. Sásuke apenas sí sabía qué era esta edificación o qué hacía la gente en él. Casi no sabía nada de este hombre, sólo que lo había ayudado a recuperarse, pero así también lo hicieron Karín y Sákura.

En verdad debería hacer esto ahora, antes de que llegara más lejos.

De hecho, podría hacerlo.

Pero ahora no. No hay afán.

Podría hacerlo cuando él quisiera.

De repente se dio cuenta de que el reverendo McCay le había hecho una pregunta. "¿Cómo?"

"Dije que para qué cosa has venido a verme".

"Eh... sí, claro. Claro." _¿Pero por qué carajos dije esto?_ "Este... pues... bueno..."

"¿Quieres que te ayude?" El pastor se echó para atrás. "Creo que has venido esta noche acá por consejo. Sí, consejo. A un joven como tú, con tantos talentos pero aparentemente sin deseo de usarlos, le falta consejo. Sientes que no tienes propósito en la vida, ¿cierto?"

_¡No, viejo estúpido, mi propósito es matar a todos aquellos que se tiraron la vida de mi hermano!_ "Algo así."

El pastor sonrió, luego su semblante se fue poniendo cada vez más serio mientras miraba detenidamente a Sásuke. "Pero pareces estar un poco disgustado. Quizá no tengas consejo, pero eso simplemente hace que des golpes a diestra y siniestra, así terminas hiriendo a todo el mundo, incluso a aquellos que tú sabes que no lo merecen."

"Pero ellos sí que lo merecen." Sásuke se encontró a sí mismo respondiendo, para su sorpresa. "Todos lo merecen."

"¿Y eso?" El pastor alzó sus cejas. "¿Por qué?"

"Por... por lo que hicieron." Sásuke negó con la cabeza. No, eso no estuvo bien. Las cosas se estaban poniendo confusas. "¡Por lo que son! ¡Porque ellos... ellos fingen que todo está bien! Ríen y mienten y simplemente... ¡simplemente tratan de actuar como si nada!"

El reverendo McCay no dijo nada y Sásuke prosiguió, con su furia desatada. "Íta... la gente me ha mentido y ha sufrido y ha muerto de manera terrible ¡y todos los demás simplemente se ríen! ¡Ríen y siguen con sus niñerías y con sus amiguitos y su, su, su estúpido RAMEN!" Sásuke no estaba seguro de por qué había dicho esto último. "¡A ellos les importa un pepino lo que tuvo que soportar, mientras sigan viviendo tranquilamente sus felices viditas!"

Dándose cuenta repentinamente de que estaba gritando, Sásuke hizo silencio y se sentó, mirando fijamente a McCay, como retándolo para que comentara algo al respecto de su último berrinche. El pastor, sin embargo, no dijo nada por un instante, simplemente se quedó allí sentado, mirándolo pensativamente.

Finalmente alzó la mirada y, con un suspiro, se quitó sus gafas. "Ya veo." Asintió tranquilamente.

"No. ¡Claro que no! ¡Ese es el punto! ¡Ninguno de ustedes puede ver ni entender porque todos fingen ser tan felices!" Sásuke estaba gritando de nuevo, sintió una pequeña niebla roja surgir en su ojo. "Tú no ves..."

"Eso es ¿no? No ver. No poder ver." La voz del pastor surgió como latigazo, callando a Sásuke. "La falta de entendimiento, la inhabilidad de comprender la crueldad de este mundo." McCay estaba mirando fijamente su escritorio, pero su ceño estaba bastante fruncido. "Niños que desaparecen en las calles. Familias asesinadas en sus camas. Países envueltos en guerras sin sentido. Zorros que se comen los pollitos aún dentro del huevo. De eso se trata." Su mirada se alzó hasta coincidir con la de Sásuke. "La crueldad y el mal campean en todas partes y tú quieres saber por qué."

Las palabras de Sásuke se quedaron trabadas en su garganta. No, eso no era todo, pero no podía decirlo.

"Alex, tienes razón en que yo no puedo comprender tu situación porque yo nunca he pasado por algo así. Igualmente yo nunca he estado en los zapatos del Sr. y la Sra. Whisterhorn, cuyo hijo de dos meses se ahogó en la bañera. Tampoco soy Jack Anderson, un cristiano ejemplar que siempre amó a su esposa y que apenas la semana pasada supo que ella había estado siéndole infiel con su mejor amigo. Yo no soy ellos, nunca lo seré. Luego nunca podré comprenderlos a la perfección. No obstante puedo intentarlo."

"Lo primero que aprendes en un trabajo como el mío es que dentro de cada feligrés hay un pesar. No existe la 'vida perfecta', nadie está tan satisfecho como parece. Y lo que aprendes después es que todo el mundo cree que su propio sufrimiento particular es el peor." McCay suspiró y quedó mirando su Biblia. "Incluso los que viven en las mejores familias y comen caviar, día tras día viven su propio infierno."

"No tienen ni idea del infierno." Gruñó Sásuke ganando momentáneamente control de su voz.

McCay se encogió de hombros. "Eso es lo que todos dicen. ¿Pero cómo se mide el sufrimiento? No hay una unidad de medida estándar, no puedes comparar tu propio dolor con el de otro porque nunca lo experimentarás de la misma manera que él." El pastor alzó una mano para evitar que Sásuke interrumpiera. "Ah, sin duda algunos sufrimientos son más grandes que otros ¿pero cómo saberlo con exactitud? ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que tu sufrimiento es el más grande de todos?"

Con un suspiro, McCay se inclinó hacia adelante y frotó su frente. "Alex, a medida que envejezcas, aprenderás que todo el mundo sufre y también que todos creen que sufren solos. Incluso si compartieran sus problemas con el prójimo, pensarán que su propio pesar es especial e incomprensible para alguien más. Se sienten como... como pequeños puntos." El pastor, perdido en sus pensamientos, asintió ante la analogía. "Sí. Cómo puntos de dolor, pequeños, aislados, completamente separados."

"Y lo que pocos entienden es que eso NO TIENE que ser de esa forma. No saben cómo USAR ese dolor, usarlo para entender el de los demás y ayudarlos. A los puntos no les gusta conectarse entre sí, ni siquiera tratan de hacerlo." McCay se encogió de hombros un poco. "Como pastor, ello es parte de mi labor. Llegar a los pesares que hay dentro de mis feligreses y ponerlos en contacto con otros. Y, mientras hago eso, trato de adivinar el orden de los puntos. Trato de ir... conectando los puntos, para ver si es posible percibir el patrón subyacente a todo."

"¿Y qué?" Sásuke se bufó burlonamente, pero no era cierto en su interior. Este lugar ya lo estaba asustando. "¿Lo has hecho?"

"¿Yo? No, no." McCay le dio una sonrisa triste. "Y apuesto que tampoco ningún pastor, ni cura ni nadie en la Tierra. Pero creo que hay un patrón. Y los que YO PUEDO encontrar me dan la esperanza de que puede haber uno más grande."

Para su consternación, Sásuke se encontró a sí mismo sudando. Este lugar era una locura, este hombre estaba loco, tenía que salir de ahí ya mismo. No había necesidad de matar a ese tipo, no había necesidad de robarlo, simplemente regresaría a las calles a trabajar como siempre...

Ambos, pastor y joven, alzaron la mirada al escuchar el sonido de la puerta principal de la iglesia siendo golpeada fuertemente.

"Qué raro," dijo McCay. "Esta debe ser la noche de las visitas inesperadas." Se irguió y salió de la oficina, yendo en dirección de la entrada.

...

Harley estaba nerviosa. No ¡qué va! Estaba estresadísima. Su plan con los guardias de seguridad había salido bien. Nadie parecía estar siguiéndola después del cambio de carros.

Pero nada de eso cambiaba el hecho de que esa jugada había sido la más difícil de hacer. Peor aún, ella estaba bastante segura de que lo siguiente no iba a ser fácil. Batman se le estaba acercando, y ese sí era el hecho. ¡Carajo! Dado lo que ella sabía de él, podría estar en estos momentos pisándole los talones.

El cautivo se fue despertando y empezó a moverse "¿Qué... qué pasa?..." Puso cara de sorprendido y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. "¡Dios bendito!"

"¡Cállate!" Le gritó Harley, señalando al malandrín sentado al lado del doctor. Luego volteó a mirar al conductor. "Más rápido, Moe."

"Creo que ya los dejamos _botaos_, patrona," dijo el macancán quien aún estaba vestido como el botones del hotel.

"Siempre pensamos eso y siempre nos pasa lo mismo." Le respondió. "¡Más rápido!"

"Sí, patrona."

El Volkswagen Beetle tomaba velocidad a medida que zigagueaba entre el tráfico. Relajándose un momento, Harley bajó la cabeza. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a estos trotes. Pastelito (como así llamaba al Guasón) siempre se encargaba de las tretas, de las bromas, de los bombazos y apuñalamientos. La responsabilidad de ella se limitaba a hacer oficio. Ustedes saben: archivar los planes malvados, ordenar los cilindros de gas, pagarle a los subalternos, quitar sesos y sangre de la alfombra... detallitos como esos. En cuanto a planear, Pastelito hacía todo. Si no, se ponía bravo. Y eso nunca era bueno para Harley.

Pero ahora ELLA MISMA tenía que hacerlo todo. Ella tenía que buscar los doctores, tenía que robar el equipo médico adecuado, tenía que encontrar un buen lugar para deshacerse de los cadáveres (ella no era quien mataba sino Moe). Y ella sólo sabía que lo estaba haciendo mal. Probablemente eso no era tan divertido. Sin gas hilarante, sin sprays de ácido, sin pasteles explosivos... A Pastelito no le iba a gustar cuando despertara.

Cuando despertara... Harley dejó que una sonrisita adormecida se dibujara en su rostro. Oh, él se pondría furioso y la golpearía hasta dejarla morada, pero así era él. O a lo mejor llegaría y estaría tan agradecido que le diría: "Harley, mi muñequita, vayamos a la camita a payasear un ratico..."

Apareció súbitamente un manchón verde al lado del carro.

Instantáneamente, Harley se despertó y se irguió como rayo. "¡MÁS RÁPIDO!" Gritó.

Moe la miró fijamente con su blanquísima cara. "Vamos lo más rápido que podemos, patrona..."

"¡MÁS RÁPIDO HE DICHO!" Gritó de nuevo, jalándolo a Moe hacia su cara. "Nos pillaron, nos pillaron..."

El vidrio se hizo pedazos en el lado izquierdo del pasajero. Llinás ya no estaba. Luego desapareció el pasajero de la derecha. El guardia también. Moe echó madrazos y fue a buscar un arma, pero apenas había quitado una mano del volante cuando la ventana del conductor fue rota. Harley apenas sí pudo ver fugazmente como él desaparecía.

Harley se lanzó a agarrar el descontrolado volante, sus manos luchaban por controlarlo e imprimirle fuerza. Pero el carro iba demasiado rápido y la calle tenía demasiado...

La ventana junto a ella voló en pedazos.

...

"Ah, Neji." Sino asintió mientras el Hyûga se acercaba con prisa. "Bien, estábamos esperándote."

Neji se introdujo en la oscura habitación, no sin antes mirar furtivamente a los lados. "Shino. ¿Cómo te fue en la reunión con la Liga de la Justicia?"

"Un momento." Los dedos de Shino hicieron un sello. "¡Raiton: Jíbashi!" [Estilo de rayo: ¡muerte electromagnética!]

Un pulsito eléctrico surgió del muchacho y surcó toda la habitación. La única luz en el techo parpadeó y luego explotó, incluso la cerradura electrónica zumbó y echó humo. Shino, Neji, Sai y Naruto simplemente se quedaron sentados, mirando el rayito.

El rayito desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. Y luego sólo hubo oscuridad. "¡Hey! aún me cuesta creer que sepas usar un jutsu como ese-ttebayô." Sonrió Naruto.

"No me es tan difícil si es pequeño." Shino se encogió de hombros.

"¡Silencio!" Siseó Neji, sus venas circumoculares se abultaron. "Hay trece de esos metahumanos cerca pero ninguno de ellos parece estar interesado en nosotros. El marciano está en la sala de control y aún no ha notado la discrepancia eléctrica. Superman..." Neji dudó. "... Superman todavía está en la base..." Aparentemente tomando una decisión, negó con la cabeza. "Tendremos que arriesgarnos. Esto es demasiado importante. Bueno. Shino." Miró con sus pálidos ojos al muchacho. "Tus novedades."

"Estuve reunido con la Liga. Ya saben que el atacante se relaciona con Jûgo. Llegaron a la misma conclusión que yo. Están tratando de llegar a Luthor rastreando los embarques de la tecnología requerida para clonación. El analista también tiene información sustancial sobre la habilidad de Jûgo."

"Me parece bien. Jûgo no es problema de Konoha sino de Oto. La Liga está más que bienvenida para ocuparse de Jûgo y sus clones. Ahora. ¿Les contaste de tu bicho hembra?"

"No. Me preguntaron si yo sabía de algún otro método para rastrearlo pero no persistí en el tema."

"Excelente." Neji sonrió con malicia.

"¿Estamos seguros de que Luthor es el que está detrás de ese clon de Jûgo?" La cara de Naruto bullía en preocupación. "Sería algo incómodo si fuésemos a atacar el lugar tan sólo para encontrarnos con otro sujeto que NO TIENE a Shikamaru en su base-ttebayô."

"Destruir los registros de Jûgo aún sería del interés de Konoha." Respondió Sai.

Neji negó con la cabeza. "Quizá, pero no es suficiente. Cuando llegue la hora, tendremos que atacar con determinación y con toda, luego desaparecernos antes de que la Liga pueda rastrearnos. Si no llegamos a Shikamaru primero, corremos el riesgo de que la Liga sí llegue a él y lo tenga prisionero."

"Lo cual hace nuestro otro objetivo, el ajusticiamiento de Úchiha Sásuke, más difícil de cumplir," añadió Shino, ajustándose sus gafas oscuras. "¿Por qué? Porque el código moral de esta Liga de la Justicia hará que ellos perdonen su vida, prolongando más el problema y dándole una oportunidad para escapar y provocar más caos en lo futuro."

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos. "Pensé que ya habíamos hablado sobre lo que íbamos a hacer con Sásuke."

Los otros tres intercambiaron miradas, o al menos trataron de hacerlo en la oscuridad. "Sí." Dijo un Neji algo evasivo. "Pero no importa qué decidamos, Sásuke sigue siendo problema de Konoha, y como tal, debe ser solucionado por Konoha. Y ahora que lo menciono, nosotros sabemos de él más que esos héroes, luego sí sabemos cómo mantenerlo a raya. No se lo podemos confiar a ellos."

"De acuerdo." Asintió Shino.

"Yo también." Igual hizo Sai.

Los demás voltearon a ver a Naruto, quien estaba negando con la cabeza. "Esto no me gusta nada-ttebayô." Dijo. "Estos tipos no son malos. Superman es un bacán, seguro que él... ¡Nos están ayudando, por el amor de Kami-ttebayô! ¡Yo he aprendido un montón de cosas solo este mes! ¡Y no me digan que ustedes no! Sai, has aprendido muchísimas cosas de ese tal Linterna Verde; y Shino, hace unas semanas tú no sabías hacer pulsos electromagnéticos; y Neji..." Naruto frunció el ceño un momento. "...Neji... ¿Lo que tienes en la espalda no son arco y flechas?"

"Pues no está nada mal... no." Neji eludió la pregunta. "Y han sido más que útiles. Pero no son ninja, y no saben qué es lo que hay en riesgo. Para ellos, Sásuke es una molestia momentánea, un criminal extranjero al que simplemente quieren dejar botado en Konoha y ya. No lo toman en serio. Por eso nos corresponde tratar con él."

Los demás asintieron, Naruto suspiró. "Está bien... de acuerdo. Pero miren, háganlo como último recurso, ¿bien? Ustedes no conocen al viejo calvo. Yo sí, ¿y les digo algo? Ustedes tampoco lo están tomando en serio. Quizá si vayamos a necesitar la ayuda de la Liga con respecto a él-dattebayô."

"Muy bien." Hubo más asentimientos, pero esta vez un poco más reticentes que antes. "Sai. ¿Qué tienes que agregar?"

"Me las he arreglado para revisar la mayoría de los pasillos de este complejo," respondió Sai. "Es sorprendente cuántos pueden ignorarte si eres lo suficientemente fastidioso. Hasta donde he podido ver no existe ninguna ruta completamente segura desde nuestras habitaciones hasta alguna salida. Necesitaremos una distracción o un pretexto para salir de la torre. Ah... y creo que pueden estar poniéndonos rastreadores."

"¿Rastreadores?" Shino arqueó una ceja. "Mis insectos realizan un sondeo de cavidades diariamente, no han encontrado nada."

Naruto y Neji no dijeron nada, pero sus rostros estaban paralizados. Hasta Sai parecía como si estuviera tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no imaginarse lo que pensaba. "Creo," dijo cuidadosamente, "que los rastreadores están en nuestra comida. He notado que recibimos alimento especial cada día."

"Hm. Interesante. Es imposible rechazarles la comida sin levantar sospechas." Neji se mordió un labio. "Algo nos inventaremos. Bueno es saberlo. Shino ¿Qué averiguaste?"

"Nada de importancia. Mis insectos han ido por todo el edificio pero no han detectado lecturas inusuales de chakra o algo de interés."

"¿No has revisado la Sección B en el tercer subsótano?"

"¿El laboratorio? No ¿Por qué?"

"¡Hey!" Naruto se levantó como rayo. "Ya que me acuerdo, yo sentí algo rarito que venía de allí hace unos días-dattebayô. Estaba haciendo mi entrenamiento rutinario en el Modo Sabio, ya saben, contando gente y todo eso y... simplemente lo sentí. Algo raro. Nada más, eso creo."

Neji asintió. "No logro ver qué es, o al menos no sé qué es lo que estoy viendo. Pero parece como una lectura de chakra; no estoy seguro qué estará haciendo la Liga con una." Se volteó a donde Shino. "¿Podrías mandar allí algunos de tus insectos?"

"Ciertamente." Shino inclinó su cabeza ligeramente.

"Bien. ¿Y qué haremos después?"

Hubo un momento de silencio. "Deberíamos llamar a los demás," dijo finalmente Naruto. "A mí no me gusta andar por ahí husmeando. De todos modos debemos saber qué tienen allí antes de ponernos en acción, por eso debemos hacerles saber-dattebayô."

Los demás asintieron otra vez levemente. "Tal vez pasado mañana." Sugirió Neji. "A eso del medio día. A esa hora hay menos crímenes; y por lo general nos dan algo de tiempo libre."

"De acuerdo."

"De acuerdo."

...

"Lee aún no sabe conducir bien," explicaba una extraña voz. "Él no pudo evitar del todo que ustedes se estrellaran. Menos mal que no fue peor."

Harley trataba de concentrarse en la voz. Sonaba animada, eficiente, pero había una traza de preocupación y también un poco de pena. Ciertamente no era de nadie del círculo de Batman.

"Como sea, fue buena idea que él hubiera sacado primero a los demás del carro. Lee esperaba sacarte antes que al conductor, pero lo vio yendo por el arma. Eso sí fue peligroso." La voz sonrió con preocupación y Harley se dio cuenta de que debía ser una chica. "Por eso tuvo que improvisar." La voz seguía resonando y poco a poco se fue asociando a un borrón rosado. "Nadie más salió herido, pero déjame decirte que vas a necesitar algo de terapias."

"Nno quiersho tershapia." Habló Harley arrastradamente. "No quiersho doctor. Yo me doy tershapia."

"¡No te vas a dar nada!" La voz la regañó. "Tú quédate quieta hasta que pueda reacomodarte esas costillas tuyas."

Harley se dio cuenta de que su costado izquierdo se sentía bastante cálido. Instintivamente trató de averiguar y se encontró con un dolor agudo. "¡Aaaau!" Vio cómo estrellas y puntos brillantes llenaban su visión y casi se desmayó.

"¡¿Qué te dije? Quédate quieta. La única razón por la que no estás esposada es porque les dije que no debían moverte en este estado. Lo último que queremos es que te muevas." Las tinieblas cedieron para mostrar una chica con un cabello escandalosamente rosado y ojos verdes muy brillantes. Un extraño resplandor iluminaba su cara desde abajo, pero Harley no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza para ver de qué se trataba.

Algo en la neblina de las últimas horas llegó a la mente de Harley. "Llinás..." dijo.

"Sí, ya lo tenemos. Tiene un dolor de cabeza pavoroso y dice que jamás regresará a Ciudad Gótica, pero en general está bien. Puedo decir lo mismo de los otros tipos, además de una conmoción cerebral que Lee les provocó al darles a cada uno un golpecito en la cabeza." La chica hizo poco para disimular una sonrisa socarrona. "Nada que los médicos de acá no puedan manejar."

"No..." Harley gimió al darse cuenta de su fracaso. "Pastelito... lo siento... yo traté... Pastelito..." Notó cómo la cara de la muchacha ponía un semblante serio, pero no podía apostar por qué. Sólo pensaba en su fracaso. Ya no podrá despertarlo. Perdió a los doctores, perdió el instrumental y ahora se perdió a sí misma. Ya no podrá ayudarle, no desde la cárcel. Pastelito se fue. No volvería más con ella. Nunca sería... como era.

Volvió a caer en las tinieblas, dejando que la chica hiciera lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo con sus costillas. No hizo nada para evitar que le vendaran la cabeza. Claro que el ungüento que ella le había aplicado sí había sido una bendición, pero eso era una nimiedad para Harley. Su fracaso se notaba en la mirada y, mientras la esposaban en la cintura, sólo pudo hacer lo único que le era posible en ese momento: llorar.

"Oye, hm..." La pelirrosada la miró desde las esposas. "Batman me habló de tu... relación con el Guasón."

Harley sorbió la nariz y miró a otro lado. Batman. Siempre Batman. Siempre interponiéndose entre ella y su Pastelito, arruinando lo que podría ser una vida feliz (bueno, feliz cuando Pastelito no la estaba pateando, golpeando o ignorando). ¿Qué podría saber él de los sueños y esperanzas de una chica?

"Yo... este... acabo de escuchar eso, y yo... yo sólo quería decirte..." La voz se sumió en un incómodo silencio por un momento y luego prosiguió. "Yo... yo creo... yo sé cómo es... amar a alguien que... que es un perfecto imbécil y a quien no le importa nadie... y aún así... y aún él... e incluso crees que aún hay en él algo de bondad muy, muy en el fondo por la cual aún vale la pena luchar para que así en verdad le importes."

Harley se volteó a mirar a la chica quien se estaba mordiendo un labio y jugaba sin descanso con sus dedos. Había un curioso brillo tenue en sus ojos.

"Y sé... que es duro... porque no te importa cómo es él con los demás, o si él es bueno o malo, o si es un asesino, mientras sea tu asesino y... y... y tú tienes instantes..." la chica tragó saliva y continuó, "...tienes instantes en los que crees que ves ese... ese otro lado, y vives para eso, y crees que quizá puedas sacar y mostrar ese otro lado y entonces tú... vives para eso. Vives por y para ese pequeño momento." Ahora estaba mirando a Harley directamente a los ojos. "Te quedas a su lado porque sientes que tienes que amarlo, y que vives por esos pequeños instantes, porque en esos instantes te transportas a ese mundo de fantasía, en donde todo... en donde todo está bien."

Harley se quedó mirando a la pelirrosada, preguntándose quién era ella. Pero lento, muy lento, negó con la cabeza. Eso no servía de nada. Harley había hablado con miles de doctores, con miles de curas. Sabía que todo lo que había dicho esa chica era la verdad pero también sabía que no podía hacer un carajo al respecto. Que Dios se apiade de ella porque había amado y sigue amando a un asesino, a un sicópata.

No dijo nada, pero aún así la Harley asintió. "Sí, lo sé." Lentamente la pelirrosada se puso de pie. "Cuídate." Le dijo y luego se alejó no sin antes hacer un gesto a los oficiales.

La policía y los médicos comenzaron a aglomerarse alrededor de Harley. Mientras lo hacían, ella lanzó una última mirada a esa extraña pelirrosada. La vio caminar hasta el andén en donde estaba sentado un muy vendado adolescente vestido de spandex verde. El muchacho alzaba la mirada a medida que la muchacha se le acercaba, luego ella examinó sus vendajes y compresas; tenía puesto un cabestrillo. Ella se arrodilló a su lado y atesó las tiras para mantener en su lugar el entablillado.

Las palabras lograron atravesar el muro de balbuceos hasta llegar a oídos de Harley. "...dije que no te movieras, Lee, ese vidrio... ...iste haber saltado fuera del carro, pudiste haberte matado..."

Y el chico sólo asentía, y sonreía, y se rascaba la nuca como si estuviera avergonzado, pero parecía que él no estuviera concentrado en las palabras. Él miraba las pastillas que la chica le daba y que él agarraba con una venia de agradecimiento, pero él no se las tomaba. Y cuando la chica lo tomó de la mano para ayudarle a pararse, su cara se ruborizó muchísimo.

Harley no podía estar segura, pero parecía ser que la chica también se había ruborizado, brevemente.

...

"Perdón, señorita Hyûga."

Esa simple frase paralizó temporalmente a Hinata en la puerta, pero lentamente se volteó e hizo una pequeña reverencia. "T-terrific-san. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, señorita Hyûga." Terrific saludó cortésmente, pero no tanto como para hacer una venia. "¿Qué tal estuvo la cena con el arzobispo Freswick y con el nuncio apostólico Villoresi?"

Hinata se ruborizó levemente, pero se limitó a asentir. "Freswick-san t-tuvo la g-gentileza de invitarme a donde Vi-villoresi-sama después de la eucaristía." Admitió. Después de un momento de duda, añadió con un poco de censura. "¿T-tenías a alguien v-vigilándome?"

"No, no." Terrific agitó la mano un poco irritado. "No, no te estamos espiando. Pero sólo para que sepas que cuando compartes el techo con algunos de los más insignes detectives de este planeta, no es muy probable que mantengas muchos secretos."

Hinata asintió, pero sus ojos se entrecerraron sutilmente. "Y tú eres uno d-de esos d-detectives?"

Alzando una ceja, Terrific respondió. "En realidad... no. En caso de necesidad puedo hacer unas cuantas deducciones, pero esa no es mi especialidad."

"Ah." Hinata miraba como si aún tuviera dudas en algunos tópicos, pero no insistió más. "¿M-me ne-necesitas p-para algo?"

"En sí no te necesito para nada, pero hay algunos... asuntos con los que me podrías ayudar." Terrific puso sus dedos a golpetearse levemente entre sí en un gesto muy parecido al '_Excelente_' del Señor Burns de Los Simpson.

Para ser una kunoichi Hyûga de la Rama Principal, Hinata no es que fuera la mejor observadora. Pero aún así, alguien más o menos observador probablemente hubiera contado los latidos del corazón de Terrific desde una legua y hasta le hubiera detectado alguna enfermedad en la sangre. Para ser una chica adolescente o incluso una ninja adolescente, Hinata era bastante buena para leer los rostros y el lenguaje corporal. Y ahora mismo ella podía leer que Mr. Terrific estaba un poco... digamos que ella podría decir... nervioso.

"¿Y cómo?"

Terrific cerró sus ojos y dio un respiro profundo. Luego sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente. "¿En dónde escuchaste el nombre 'Espectro'?"

Parpadeando, Hinata reorientó sus engranajes mentales. "¿C-cómo dices?"

"Espectro. El nombre. O sea, su nombre propio, en referencia a un ángel. ¿En dónde lo escuchaste?"

"Él mismo me lo dijo." Hinata seguía parpadeando, tratando de averiguar a dónde llevaba todo esto.

"¿Te refieres al sujeto con quien te viste en Noodle Nexus?"

"Sí." Hinata, en serio, no podía ver a dónde llevaba esto. "Umm... ¿Es importante?"

"Posiblemente. Posiblemente." Aclarando sus pensamientos, Terrific asintió sin haber escuchado en realidad. "Es que simplemente es posible que..." Repentinamente negó con la cabeza. "Ah. ¿Cómo podría él saberlo? Y de todos modos ello no explica el resto."

Dándose cuenta de la preocupada mirada que le estaba dirigiendo Hinata, Terrific suspiró. "Mira ¿podemos sentarnos? Esto podría tomar tiempo."

"P-por supuesto." Hinata siguió al hombre hasta una de las bancas alineadas en las paredes y se sentó al lado de él, esperando. El científico, aparentemente aún pensando, descansó su barbilla en una mano y se quedó mirando fijamente la pared frente suyo por un momento.

Finalmente habló. "Probablemente tú ya hayas escuchado de mi esposa y de mi hijo."

"Eh..." Hinata SÍ había escuchado de ellos antes, pero era algo desconcertante que Terrific supiera que los ninja manejaran esa clase de información. "S-sákura mencionó algo al-al respecto."

"En efecto. Bueno, si ella les habló de eso, probablemente también les habrá contado del episodio alucinatorio en el que me convencí de tomar la identidad de Mr. Terrific." El científico apretó el entrecejo con sus dedos por un momento. "Lo lamento, este no es exactamente un... recuerdo muy agradable. Pero lo traigo a colación porque, en medio de mis delirios, yo aluciné con una criatura llamada Espectro. Él fue quien me dio un nuevo propósito al mostrarme la vida y obra de Terry Sloane."

Hinata no dijo nada, insegura de adónde iba todo esto.

"Por supuesto que Espectro, como leyenda en los círculos mágicos, es bastante conocido." Terrific se encogió de hombros. "Todo el mundo habla de él, aunque sólo unos pocos afortunados lo han visto en persona." Terrific bufó súbitamente. "Típico de los magos. Quizá pude haber oído de él en algún momento libre y más tarde se me manifestó en mi subconsciente. Pero tú eres la única... persona que dice haber tenido contacto real con Espectro." Se volteó para ver con extrañeza a Hinata. "Y es MUY raro que el nombre que le diste, James Corrigan, sea el mismo que el de mi alucinación."

Él se inclinó y se acercó más a Hinata, clavando su mirada en la de ella. "No creo que estés mintiendo... tú no pareces ser el tipo de persona que nos engañe a propósito. Y además no hay modo en que cualquiera de ustedes se haya inventado una historia como esa. Pero al mismo tiempo, creo que hay algo muy importante que no nos quieres contar."

Hinata permaneció muda.

"Quién era ese anciano, Hinata? El que te dijo que te vieras con ese sujeto, el que ya sabía tu nombre. Él es la ficha clave en todo esto. Síquico, mago, adivino con suerte, yo no sé, pero él está detrás de una coincidencia increíble y quiero descubrirla." Los ojos de Terrific taladraron hasta el alma de Hinata. "Esto no es por la Liga, Hinata. Tengo que saber esto. Es por mi propia salud mental."

Hinata luchaba para no decir nada. En realidad no había razón para esconder algo; después de todo ella sabía que el reverendo McCay no había hecho nada malo, que estos hombres no iban a entender y que en realidad ella únicamente estaba empeorando las cosas para todos, como siempre, ¡oh! ella sí que odiaba ser un estorbo...

Pero al mismo tiempo, ella sentía que su relación con McCay y Espectro era un secreto que sólo debía ser del dominio de ellos tres. Bueno, Naruto lo averiguó pero por accidente y todo el mundo ya sabía sobre Espectro, pero Naruto también estaba guardando el secreto. Además Espectro podría desaparecer del todo.

¿Entonces por qué el reverendo McCay, el amable reverendo McCay, tendría que someterse al escrutinio de la Liga sólo por el hecho de ser amigo de Hinata?

"¿Quién es él, Hinata?" Terrific aún seguía ahí. "Dime. Necesito saberlo."

Hinata respiró profundísimamente. _..._

Terrific dio un salto al ver caer a Hinata echarse para atrás gritando. Los héroes vinieron corriendo de todos lados del pasillo, pero el científico los alejó un poco mientras Hinata impactaba contra el suelo, agarrando sus sienes. "**En sueños, en visiones nocturnas, cuando un letargo a los hombres invade, reclinados en su lecho, entonces abre Él el oído del hombre, y con apariciones le estremece, para apartar al hombre de sus obras y corregir su orgullo, y así librar su alma de la fosa, y su vida del pasaje subterráneo...**"

Terrific se arrodilló al lado de ella. "¿Hinata? ¿Te encuentras bien?" Lugue fue a mirar a los demás, "¿Alguno de ustedes es síquico?" Los héroes aglomerados negaron con sus cabezas.

"**Estuve en peligro por los ríos y en peligro por los salteadores...**" La piel de Hinata estaba caliente pero no por la fiebre. "**Pío como la golondrina, gimo como la paloma. Se consumen mis ojos de mirar a lo alto; Señor, en angustia estoy, ¡sé Tú mi salvador!**" Un gemido agudo acentuaba las palabras.

"¡Traigan un médico!" Gritó Terrific. "¡Tráiganlo ya! ¡Denle espacio para respirar! Oigan ¡ayúdenme a elevar sus piernas! ¡Ayuda, por favor!"

"**No juzgues a tu sirviente pues ningún ser vivo es justo ante Ti... Se ha encendido el fuego de mi ira y quemará hasta lo profundo del Seol; devorará la tierra con sus productos y abrasará los cimientos de las montañas...**" Los ojos de Hinata se aclararon de súbito. "**Hijo de hombre...**" susurró, "**yo te he puesto como centinela de la Casa de Israel. Cuando oigas de mi boca una palabra, los amonestarás... **de parte... mía." Hinata enmudeció y miró a su alrededor, a los rostros aglomerados.

Lentamente, la chica alzó su cabeza. "Eso... jamás me había pasado antes."

"¿Hinata?" Terrific la miró con cuidado. "¿Estás bien?"

La chica Hyûga lo miró directamente a los ojos.

"Las cosas se van a poner feas_._"

...

Sásuke, por razones que nunca pudo comprender, había seguido a McCay fuera de la oficina por lo que estaba parado al otro lado del santuario cuando el anciano abrió las puertas.

"¿A la or...?"

E la puerta salieron balas y éstas impactaron en el predicador, moviendo violentamente su cuerpo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Sásuke observaba atónito cómo la sangre formaba un charco creciente debajo del suéter cuello de tortuga del pastor. Con apenas un gemido, el reverendo Norman McCay quedó tirado en el suelo.

La impresión paralizante inicial se disipó. Sásuke sabía que había peligro cuando lo veía, por lo que ya estaba esquivando balas por la pared, saltando, girando bruscamente, corriendo por entre los balazos. Las ventanas tenían barrotes y los atacantes ocupaban la única vía de escape; si tan sólo pudiera derribar a uno de ellos...

Y de repente hubo otra explosión, y en donde cinco hombres fuertemente armados habían estado antes, ahora había una especie de niebla roja persistente que reptaba por el suelo. Un vistazo posterior reveló que había pedazos de armadura manchados de rojo y armamento esparcido por el lugar. Hasta en el techo había pedazos empotrados.

El hombre calvo que estaba parado en el centro de la destrucción le hizo señas a Sásuke. "Parece ser que llegamos justo a tiempo." Dijo. "Rápido, vienen más. Venga conmigo antes que lleguen."

"¿Ah?" Sásuke no había vivido tanto por confiar en cualquiera. "¿Quién eres tú?"

El calvo sonrió y le tendió una mano obscenamente limpia. "Yo soy Luthor. Desde hace tiempo estaba buscándolo, Úchiha Sásuke."

**Continuará...**

**...**

Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Perdón por haberlos puesto a esperar tanto; como ustedes ya saben, desde hace rato no tengo computador propio y no he podido dedicarle el tiempo suficiente al crossover. Además en estas semanas había estado ocupado haciendo unas diligencias y papeleos de suma importancia para mí, luego era impostergable su diligenciamiento.

De cualquier modo, ojalá que el capítulo les haya gustado, ojalá haya valido la pena para ustedes la espera.

Para aquellos que no saben de qué cómic andaban hablando Flash y Terrific, se llama 'Purity'. Más exactamente hablan del #435. En el original, Afalstein, sobre el personaje que todo el mundo odia en su mundo, hablaba de Charlie Brown, yo lo adapté al contexto latinoamericano poniendo a alguien más o menos similar, El Chavo.

**¡AVANCE!**

Mientras está reunido con Tsunade y Shikaku, Kakashi sufre una especie de ataque en su Sharingan. Ustedes se sorprenderán al saber quiénes están detrás de dicho "ataque."

Sásuke va a la guarida de Luthor; ahí el archienemigo de Supermán no sólo le da un regalito muy útil si no que se da cuenta de que Úchiha no va a ser tan manipulable como pensaba. Luthor tendrá que andar con pies de plomo con él. Gracias a una revelación de Shikamaru, Sásuke se entera no sólo de que Luthor tiene a Karín y Jûgo sino también de que el calvo no lo tiene en su base simplemente por pura filantropía.

Por su parte, Naruto y sus amigos, van cuadrando los últimos detalles de su fuga de la Torre Metro, pero también se dan cuenta de que los héroes esconden algo y mandan a los insectos de Shino a ver qué es.

Luego Naruto y Hinata tienen una charla en uno de los altísimos balcones de la Torre Metro. ¿De qué hablarán? (Tranquilos, no es una declaración de amor).

¿Qué descubrirán nuestros amigos?

¿Quién está detrás del ataque a Kakashi?

¿Cómo se van a relacionar Luthor y Sásuke?

¡No se pierdan el capítulo 25: **REUNIÓN**!

**El tradicional párrafo de adelanto:**

"_Yo lo saqué de las garras de la Liga. Usted, señor Úchiha, está en deuda CONMIGO. ¡Y conmigo NADIE regatea!"_

**¡NO SE DESPEGUEN DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE ESTÁ QUE ARDE!**


	25. Reunión

**REUNIÓN**

**...**

"El Raikage está perdiendo el control de las cosas." Shikaku se apoyó contra una de las paredes del despacho del Hokage, frunciendo un poco el ceño mientras pronunciaba esas desoladoras palabras. "Ese ataque es una locura."

"Desesperado. Desesperado suena mejor," comentó vagamente Kakashi mientras revisaba los mapas e informes encima del escritorio.

Tsunade, sentada en un sofá en la pared opuesta, negó con la cabeza. "Creo que la palabra más apropiada sería 'furioso'. Sabemos que la muerte de su hermano le dio muy duro."

"Sí, esa es." Asintió Kakashi, alzando la mirada. "Pero también es desesperado. La pérdida del Háchibi es tanto táctica como personal. No sólo acerca más a Mádara al Jûbi, también le ha dado acceso a todo el chakra del Ocho Colas. Lo cual, hasta donde sabemos, le permitirá crear muchos más Zetsu blancos."

Tsunade se encogió de hombros. "No son más que carne de kunai. La Alianza los ha estado haciendo pedazos, ¿cuál será la diferencia si surgen unos pocos miles más de ellos?"

Pero Shikaku negaba con la cabeza. "No estamos hablando de unos pocos miles. El Háchibi es la bestia más poderosa después del Kyûbi, su chakra podría incrementar los recursos de Mádara exponencialmente ahora que tiene a Yamato. Basado en la composición de los Zetsu que hemos examinado, podremos esperar cerca de veinte mil a treinta mil atacantes más."

"Los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron de par en par. "¿¡Veinte mil!"

"Si no es que Mádara ya los tiene formados." Kakashi se frotó el ojo que tenía cubierto por la bandana. "Luego un ataque fuerte, en estos momentos, tiene buenas probabilidades de destruir los refuerzos antes de que se vuelvan un problema serio."

"Entiendo eso un poquito," gruñó Shikaku. "Lo que YO NO ENTIENDO..." con solo dos pasos fue capaz de ir desde donde estaba apoyado hasta el escritorio y señalar con el dedo los papeles que Kakashi estaba viendo, "... es la decisión de la gente de Kumo de ir directo al corazón de las fuerzas de Mádara. O la decisión del Líder de la Alianza de encabezar esa operación." Un bufido se le escapó. "O más bien, creo que sí la entiendo pero no la comparto."

"No. Y tú y todos los demás lo pusieron en claro en la reunión. Pero el Raikage ES el líder, para bien o para mal."

"Pues no por mucho si sigue así."

Kakashi asintió con arrepentimiento. "Mifune pensó, al principio, que la muerte del hermano del Raikage lo pondría demasiado inestable." Suspiró y frotó sus ojos de nuevo. "Nunca creí que el ser Hokage incluiría tratar con tanta jartera política." Volteándose hacia Tsunade, le sugirió esperanzadamente, "No creo que quieras recuperar tu antiguo empleo ¿o sí?"

"¡Ja! ¡Ni en chiste! Asumí por ese mocoso y creo que lo hice bien, pero esa época terminó. Hice mi parte. Además, cambiar de líderes en tiempo de guerra no es buena idea."

"Pensé que dirías eso." Kakashi suspiró, dejándose caer en su asiento. "Pero si algo no cambia pronto, Kumo estará cambiando de líderes, al igual que la Alianza. No quiero ni pensar en cómo terminaría ESO."

"Podrías terminar siendo el líder," sonrió Tsunade socarronamente, claramente disfrutando esto.

"Ni lo digas." Kkashi se rascó su bandana. "Bah. Se me debió haber metido una basurita en el ojo o algo. Como sea, tenemos problemas más serios. Con el Háchibi en su poder, Mádara podrá concentrarse únicamente en el Kyûbi. Podría encontrar un modo de llegar a Naruto."

"¿Y cómo?"

"¿Crees que lo sé?" Kakashi se encogió de hombros irritado. "Pero si lo logra, Naruto estará solo en esa dimensión. Bueno, está con los demás, pero sabes de qué hablo." Su dedo trabajaba incesantemente bajo la bandana y empezó a masajear su ojo escondido. "Mádara podría capturar a la última bestia con colas sin tener que usar a ninguno de sus Zetsu."

Tsunade se quedó mirando la botella de sake en su mano. "Tenemos que traer de vuelta a ese mocoso". Dijo. "¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada que puedas hacer?"

Kakashi trató de encogerse de hombros mientras aún se rascaba el ojo. "Tengo una idea, pero es algo... ¡AAAAAGH!"

Shikaku y Tsunade se echaron para atrás cuando Kakashi saltó del escritorio, agarrando su ojo izquierdo. "¡AAAAUGH! ¡AAAAAHHHHH!" Se quitó la bandana, se retorcía del dolor mientras aún agarraba su cabeza con fuerza. "¡Oooh... AAAAAGH...!"

...

A una dimensión de distancia, Luthor dejó de caminar, sus ojos se entrecerraron en concentración. _¿Pero qué fue...?_

...

Neji, quien aparentemente estaba dormido en la sala de la Liga con un libro sobre el rostro, se levantó de repente, haciendo que el libro cayera al suelo y revelando un par de ojos pálidos rodeados por un entramado de venas abultadas, todo acompañado de un semblante de confusión.

...

"Se fue. Lo perdimos."

Mr. Terrific suspiró y masajeó su frente. "Podría jurar que teníamos algo por un segundo. Una señal concreta, esto casi seguro de eso."

"Capté un vistazo de un techo y de un piso ahí, por un momento.," añadió Steel.

"Por lo menos un instante, sí. Retrocede la cinta y reproduce las imágenes, lentamente."

Los científicos reunidos en la sala miraron la pantalla en silencio. El video no tenía sonido, obvio, pero tenía mucha luz. Al principio la pantalla estaba totalmente en negro, pero era un negro positivo, como si alguien no le hubiera quitado la tapa a la cámara. Luego la luz destelló y las imágenes vacilaron hacia arriba, hacia abajo y luego hasta el suelo, en donde unos ojos se cerraron sobre el visor y luego hubo un espasmo breve.

"Parece ser que no hay nada más." Dijo Terrific después de unos segundos. "Regresa a 0:23" ¿quieres?" La escena vaciló y se fijó en una imagen borrosa de la habitación. "Eso pensé. Reprodúcelo a ¼ de velocidad." Las imágenes empezaron a moverse. "Detenlo."

Otra vez los presentes miraron detenidamente la escena. "Es una mujer," sonrió Steel. "Me pregunto si los chicos saben su número."

"Me interesa más el símbolo que está detrás de ella." Señaló Terrific. "Es el kanji de 'ho', fuego. Hokage significa 'sombra de fuego'. Tierra del Fuego, Sombra del Fuego..." Hizo un gesto. "Eso debe ser; ahí es."

"Podría ser una coincidencia," advirtió Batman quien habló por vez primera. "La palabra 'fuego' puede estar escrita ahí por cualquier otra razón. Extintor de fuego, por ejemplo."

"O podría ser algo simbólico." Suspiró Terrific. "Sí, tienes razón. Pero aún así es un comienzo."

"Un comienzo, sí, pero difícil de verificar hasta que consigamos una fuente de energía más confiable. ¿De dónde sacaste ésta?"

"De las píldoras de Sákura. Aparentemente ella las hace todo el tiempo, se supone que recarga el chakra de los soldados. Es más difícil aquí, obvio, pero ella de algún modo se las ha arreglado."

"Sí, bueno..." Steel miró el contenedor plástico vacío. "... pues que se haga otro lote de esas YA MISMO si vamos a seguir con esto. Este aparatito se gastó diez de esas cosas en 5 segundos."

"Las píldoras no servirán de mucho. Necesitaremos otra cosa. Y, al mismo tiempo, a alguien que pueda reconocer bien lo que hemos visto."

"Entonces, ¿crees que ya es hora de decirle a los ninja?" Batman arqueó una ceja.

Terrific se encogió de hombros. "Al menos es hora de mencionarlo antes del comité dimensional. Prepararé un informe para mostrarle al resto de la Liga cuánto hemos avanzado y saber qué piensan."

...

"Dime cuando veas mi dedo." La mano del técnico lentamente se movía delante de la vista de Sásuke.

El Úchiha permaneció mirando al frente y atento. "Ya." Indicó.

"Muy bien, es el rango normal de visión. ¿De qué color es?"

"Verde."

El hombre dejó escapar un suspiro. "Bah, esos nodos deben estar confundidos otra vez. Un momentito..." se fue al computador que estaba en frente suyo.

Unos dolorcitos punzaron la cara de Sásuke pero él los ignoró. Su mente estaba en otro lado. ¿Por qué le preocupaba el anciano? Había estado a segundos de matarlo él mismo. Lo hubiera podido hacer antes pero... ¿qué era ese viejo para él? Le había ayudado una vez, habían hablado unas pocas veces... ¿qué era eso?

Quizá hubo algo... abrupto en la forma como murió. Ser asesinado así cuando apenas estaba abriendo la puerta. Sásuke no reflexionó si él se lo 'merecía', el concepto del mérito no formaba parte de la cosmovisión de Sásuke, al menos con relación a la gente que no era Ítachi. Pero sintió que al hombre lo habían matado prematuramente. Antes de que él hubiera tenido tiempo de decirle... cualquier cosa que le hubiera querido decir.

"Muy bien, ¿ahora sí puedes ver mi dedo? ¿Qué color tiene?"

"Rosado pálido."

"¡Maldición!"

Sásuke aprovechó la pausa para tocar su cabeza y sentir el suave metal en donde antes estaba una cuenca ocular vacía. Su nuevo 'amigo' no escatimaba a la hora de dar regalos; al menos, este nuevo ojo funcionaba bastante bien. Era un alivio el volver a tener percepción de la profundidad. Por un momento contempló el probar su nueva visión apuñalando al técnico, pero rápidamente desechó la idea. ¡Ese hombre aún estaba trabajando en su ojo! ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a tener una visión normal si mataba al hombre encargado de dársela?

"¿Ves el dedo? ¿Qué color?"

"Púrpura."

"Magnífico." El técnico se quitó el guante y señaló con el dedo. "Listo; el color ya está calibrado, el rango de visión es normal, y hasta le agregué visión telescópica. ¡Tu antiguo ojo y más!"

"Lo dudo." Sásuke contestó fríamente mientras se veía su nuevo ojo en el espejo. Un poco raro era el ver esa esfera de metal y vidrio brillante incrustada en su piel. Mucho más raro aún, ver a través de eso. Se lo tocó de nuevo sólo para asegurarse de que fuera real. No, no tenía Sharingan, pero aguantaría.

El Sharingan... con ese pensamiento vino el recuerdo de quien le había quitado el otro y de quien le había quitado el chakra. Los ojos de Sásuke se entrecerraron en concentración.

"¿En dónde está Luthor?"

"Aquí, señor Úchiha." Sásuke se medio volteó mientras la puerta automática se abría para dejar entrar a un sonriente Luthor. "Y estoy ansioso por mostrarle lo que tenemos para ofrecerle."

...

"Aún asumiendo que la 'profecía' de esa chica fuese cierta, es demasiado vaga como para tomar alguna acción definitiva." Terrific hizo una mueca de pesar. "Una premonición general como 'las cosas se van a poner feas' podría significar todo y a la vez nada. Científicamente hablando, uno podría decir que las cosas SIEMPRE van a ponerse feas en el sentido de la cantidad decreciente de energía y de orden."

"Pero la advertencia de Hinata quizá sea un indicativo de que las cosas se van poner peor de lo que ya están." Afirmó Superman. "Aún si no sabemos qué peligro es en específico, al menos podemos poner la base en alerta general."

Linterna Verde asintió. "Ya lo hice. Todas las salidas de miembros de la Liga han sido canceladas, los héroes están regresando. Para mañana deberemos estar ya completos, hasta entonces, todo el mundo está en alerta."

"Muy bien." Superman volteó a ver a Batman. "¿Cómo va la búsqueda del clon de Jûgo?"

"Supuestamente la tecnología de clonación aún es ilegal en la mayoría de países, por lo que las ventas de equipos son notablemente difíciles de rastrear. No obstante, una firma en Corea del Sur mandó varios embarques de equipo de última tecnología, pero todos fueron interceptados por piratas."

"Qué casualidad, ¿no?"

"Así es. Al igual que varios miles de millones de dólares transferidos a sus cuentas, supuestamente por concepto de 'renta por inversiones'. Sin embargo, rastrear las entregas es algo mucho más difícil. Casi todos los barcos piratas desaparecieron en unas extrañas tormentas en el Pacífico Sur."

"Tormentas extrañas." Superman se frotó la frente.

"No hay que ser un genio para saber quién está detrás." Mujer Maravilla compartió una mirada con los demás en la mesa. "Pero con magia como esa, ¿por qué no simplemente teletrasportar todo de una vez? ¿Por qué molestarse tanto con embarques, piratas y todo eso?"

"Es más sutil. Menos llamativo. Se podría reportar la desaparición de equipo. Se podría investigar la pérdida de barcos. A nadie le importa si unos piratas se pierden." Chica Halcón se encogió de hombros.

"Supuestamente los embarques iban dirigidos a una firma de América del Sur," prosiguió Batman. "Una organización fachada, seguro, pero su dirección coincide con órdenes (y accidentes) similares de armas, equipo electrónico y mercenarios."

"¿Tan sólo una organización de fachada para todo eso?" Linterna Verde frunció el ceño. "Luthor se está volviendo descuidado."

"Pero una vez Batman se encarga, consigue de todo." Flash brilló con una sonrisa ante el justiciero.

Batman apenas sí hizo una leve mueca. "De hecho, obtuve todo esto de Question. Había notado las conexiones hace ya varios meses, pero él creía que esto estaba relacionado con la Tropa de Niñas Exploradoras No. 46.231."

Hubo un gemido colectivo de los asistentes a la reunión.

"El punto es que él fue quien descubrió las conexiones." Les recordó Batman. "Y hemos avanzado más rápido de lo esperado porque él ayudó. Tomará un tiempo rastrear las organizaciones fachada, y aunque lo hagamos, Probablemente Luthor ya se habrá largado. Pero es un comienzo."

"Muy bien." Asintió Superman. "Sigan con eso. Ahora, el punto siguiente... Terrific, dices que nos tienes noticias sobre el portal dimensional ¿no?"

"Así es." Terrific se levantó. "Funciona. Hasta creo que está calibrado en el área correcta del multiverso. Sin embargo, no hay manera de decirlo con certeza hasta que consigamos algo de los mismos ninja. De cualquier manera, necesitamos más energía para ponerlo a funcionar correctamente."

"¿Crees que ya sea hora de decirle esto a los ninja?"

Terrific asintió.

"Eso creo, ahora que ya funciona..." comenzó Superman.

"¡Hey, hey, hey!" Flash alzó una mano. "Pausa y pa'trás. ¿Qué quieres decir con 'área correcta del multiverso'? ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser eso?"

Terrific golpeteó sus dedos en la mesa por un momento y finalmente respondió. "El historiador ruso, Mikhail Bakhtin, describía el mundo como algo separado en miles de modos fragmentados de pensamiento. Él consideraba que había un subyacente universal para todos aquellos 'diálogos' separados, pero que el tratar de unirlos todos inevitablemente causaría la pérdida de su unicidad."

"¿Ah?" Flash arqueó una ceja.

"Es una teoría de la Historia." Batman le dirigió al velocista una mirada de enojo. "Y también de la Literatura. En esencia, significa que cada persona tiene su propio punto de vista, y que esas perspectivas hacen parte de un todo. Pero si tratas de crear ese todo mezclando todas aquellas perspectivas, pierdes tu personalidad. O todas se someten las unas a las otras o todas guerrean caóticamente unas contra otras."

"Una vorágine, un sancocho." J'onn añadió.

"Y... ¿qué tiene que ver una teoría literaria en toda esta crisis?" Preguntó Chica Halcón. "Digo, es interesante y todo, pero... ¿Y qué?"

"Bueno, si lo aplicas a nuestra situación actual (mundos cruzados y todo eso) hay una extensión posterior. Supón que todos esos mundos separados, con sus facetas únicas y diferentes, fueran en sí parte de un todo subyacente. Para decirlo más simple, supón que todos los universos diferentes son simplemente versiones derivadas de un teórico universo primigenio."

"Existe una leyenda en Oa sobre eso." Frunció el ceño Linterna Verde. "Pero... aún no le veo la relación."

"Hasta ahora, nosotros habíamos aceptado que el universo debía tener algún parecido con la Tierra." Prosiguió Terrific, aparentemente olvidando la pregunta de Linterna Verde. "Incluso se habló de la existencia de una hipotética "Tierra Alfa" que se suponía era el epítome de todo el universo fracturado. Pero la llegada de estos ninja de Konoha le añade una nueva variable a la ecuación. El panuniverso podría no ser ni medio parecido al nuestro. La Tierra Alfa podría ser Konoha Alfa. ¡Nuestro universo podría ser un reflejo del DE ELLOS!"

"Me duele la cabeza." Gimió Flash.

"Y, una vez más, ¿eso qué tiene que ver?" preguntó Superman cansadamente.

Terrific enmudeció y parpadeó delante de todos ellos. "Bueno... de hecho, no mucho." Admitió. "Todo esto es pura teoría. Hay muchas implicaciones científico-filosóficas, pero al menos que tuvieras a alguien monitoreando todo el multiverso desde afuera, sería imposible de probar."

Chica Halcón suspiró y se apretó el entrecejo. Superman cerró sus ojos. Flash estaba en Babia y Batman, como era de esperarse, se miraba como si nada. "Ustedes LE PREGUNTARON cuán complicado iba a ser." Les recalcó.

"Hay... una pequeña aplicación práctica." Insistió Terrific. "Si queremos alcanzar el universo Konoha, tenemos que usar algo para encontrarlo. Podríamos decir que un ancla, o una pieza que coincida con dicho reflejo."

"El Sharingan."

"Exacto. Sin él, nunca hubiéramos llegado tan lejos. Fue un golpe de suerte que Uzumaki se lo arrancara a Úchiha, si no estaríamos perdiendo el tiempo tratando de cultivar uno."

"Pero si es un ancla..." Superman entrecerró sus ojos. "... significa entonces que debe quedarse acá, ¿no?"

Terrific se encogió de hombros. "De todos modos sería difícil que el proyector se chupara a sí mismo desde adentro."

"A ellos no les va a gustar. Más que todo al de ojos pálidos."

"¿Y de qué nos preocupamos? No podemos usarlo, no sin chakra. Y nadie más en su mundo puede alcanzarlo porque está varado aquí. Me parece la manera perfecta de disponer de él."

"Ese no es el punto." Batman negó con la cabeza. "Es un arma de su aldea. Un recurso. Ellos simplemente no pueden dejarlo acá, necesitan llevarlo de regreso. Algún otro podría robárselo o podríamos desarrollar otra manera de usarlo."

Flash sonrió burlonamente. "¿Como clonar bebés Sharingan?"

"No es gracioso," suspiró Superman. "Miren, de una manera u otra, ellos tendrán que saberlo. En algún momento lo sabrán y parece ser que ese momento es ya, precisamente cuando ya podemos ofrecerles resultados. Personalmente, no veo que tengan mucho de donde escoger si es que quieren regresar a casa, pero aún así, están llamados a eso. Definamos una reunión con ellos mañana y que Naruto sea la fuente de poder."

Terrific asintió. "Tocará ajustar un poco el receptor de chakra, pero veré si puedo hacer que Sákura me ayude.

...

"¿Poderes casi divinos dices?"

"Así es. Y con su ayuda, Sr. Úchiha, podrían ser MÁS QUE divinos. Podríamos acceder a un nivel de control que ni siquiera los dioses poseen."

Sásuke simplemente gruñó. Contrario a lo que todo el mundo cree, a él no le interesa el poder en sí. Él estaba más interesado en el poder para vengar a su hermano matando a todos los responsables. Por lo tanto, el poder en este mundo no le interesaba.

Sin embargo... recordó a Johnny el Rancio, a los pandilleros de la calle y a ese extraño sujeto silencioso de gabardina verde.

"Dime, ¿qué puedes hacer con este... poder?"

"Cualquier cosa," le respondió Luthor con una sonrisa macabra. "Puedo moldear la Tierra a voluntad, mover lo que yo quiera a donde quiera que vaya, dar y quitar la vida en un parpadeo, manipular el clima y cambiar opiniones." Una sonrisa maliciosa se iba apoderando del rostro de Luthor. "Las leyes de la física y la mortalidad no me afectan. Soy invencible, inmortal."

Sásuke se concentró en un aspecto de la conversación. "¿Cambiar opiniones?"

"Sólo un poco." Luthor, una vez más, recuperó su semblante profesional. "Y ciertamente no la suya, con ese ojito en su cara, no." La comisura de sus labios se dobló ligeramente.

Aparentemente el haberse negado a recibir anestesia había valido la pena los dolores. No se puede tener algo como el Sharingan (al menos no por mucho) al alcance de alguien como Orochimaru sin tomar las debidas precauciones. Si bien pudieron haberlo dormido cuando le inyectaron la anestesia local. Pudo habérselo imaginado. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Pudo haberse desmayado.

Parte de él se preguntaba qué iba a pasar si Luthor se enteraba que aún no podía usar el Sharingan. Decidió mantener en secreto esa información por el momento.

Luthos seguía hablando. "No puedo sacar información del cerebro de una persona ni tampoco puedo... alterar su ser. Aún no, para nada. Ciertamente me es posible salir de este cuerpo y tomar la mente de otro, pero el esfuerzo mataría mi antiguo cuerpo y sucede que mi cuerpo me gusta mucho. Aparte de eso, apenas puedo implantar información o reacomodarla, no puedo afectar cómo la vayan a usar."

Sásuke guardó la información en la carpeta de "Debilidades" y le puso un signo de interrogación al lado. ¿Acaso un hombre tan listo como Luthor sería capaz de revelarle sus desventajas en la primera entrevista? "Dime, ¿puedes encontrar personas a medio mundo de distancia? Tengo unas espinitas que... me quiero sacar."

"Sr. Úchiha, si pudiera hacer eso, yo lo habría encontrado a usted mucho antes de que los soldados de la Liga lo hicieran."

_Los soldados de la Liga_. Sásuke se preguntaba. No es que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ver muy detenidamente a los hombres que Luthor mató, pero no dejaba de pensar en el hecho de que muchos de los hombres en armadura que caminaban en la base y saludaban a Luthor se veían casi idénticos.

"No, no soy omnisciente. No puedo encontrar a CUALQUIER persona." Luthor entró con Sásuke en una habitación. "Sin embargo, si lo que busca es desquitarse con alguno de sus colegas ninja, entonces tengo algo que le gustará."

Sásuke miró desde la altura de un balcón trasparente a un durmiente Shikamaru.

...

"Has hecho un excelente progreso hasta el momento, Ino-san." El verde marciano le sonreía a la chica amablemente. "Creo que es hora de avanzar hacia algo nuevo."

Ino, sentada en un taburete bajo delante de su maestro, se encogió de hombros con nerviosismo. "Estoy lista, J'onn-sensei."

"Ya sabes leer mentes y transmitir pensamientos. Con la práctica has aprendido cómo sondear las mentes incautas y has hecho un buen avance al sondear las precavidas. Pero por el momento quiero que dejes eso a un lado y te concentres en buscar y _encontrar_ mentes."

Ino, quien apenas empezaba a comer una Oreo de la mesa, quedó de una pieza. "¿Buscar?"

"Precisamente." Asintió J'onn. "Con el fin de encontrar la mente que quieras encontrar, debes abrir la tuya al mundo. Pero solo un poco, sólo de pasada, o te arriesgas a sufrir otra vorágine. Sólo tendrás que rozar los pensamientos superficiales, lo suficiente como para sentir que la mente que estás viendo sea la que buscas."

"Esta clase de cosas... esto es como lo que hice... antes, ¿cierto?" Ino mordió su labio con nerviosismo.

"Sí. Pero en ese entonces no tenías el entrenamiento que hoy tienes." J'onn se inclinó hacia adelante y tocó a la rubia adolescente en un hombro. "Ino, recuerda lo que te he enseñado. Mente, cuerpo, espíritu... son simples palabras." Una mirada de extrañeza se apoderó de su rostro por un momento. "Admito que me es más fácil recordarlo a mí que a ti. Pero aún así debes recordarlo. Tu mente tiene que ser controlada al igual que tus brazos, tan naturalmente como tu instinto."

"Bueno." J'onn volvió a su taburete. "Comienza pensando en mí."

Ino cerró sus ojos. No era necesario, pero le ayudaba.

_Frescura en un desierto lleno de vida. El silencio sopla por entre colinas rojas en el indefinido mar de patrones cambiantes que cambiaban por entre los pilares de Oreos sobre cavernas blancas hinchadas..._

_Bien hecho, jovencita. Aquí estás otra vez. Ahora, retrocede, pero no te dejes ir. Usa mi mente como guía._

_Retirándose dentro de un vacío vacío frío y a la vez sereno, frescas brisas soplando en las estrellas de... más brisas levantando una cacofonía de planetas silentes y murciélagos voladores por entre las amazonas del infierno..._

_Con cuidado, jovencita. Te estás alejando demasiado. Regresa. Comienza de nuevo._

_Flotando sobre la arena, recuerda la arena, mira la arena que gira cerca de tu rostro siente el aire cerca de las brisas y los colores de su aroma..._

_Murciélagos volando en el callejón de las perlas..._

_Colores voladores desfilando en la avenida de los sueños en donde los faroles se balanceaban de las ventanas..._

_Telarañas juntándose con telarañas en el tablero de la fatalidad, cae un clip y toda la telaraña cambia..._

_Ten cuidado con la mente de Question, jovencita. Puede ser inestable._

_Catedrales y cruces frunciendo el ceño sobre el bulto de mugre mientras el fuego quemaba..._

_Los números saltaban y se dividían en una intrincada danza por entre los gloriosos patrones justo encima del abismo de la incertidumbre..._

_Escucha al jugador jugar mientras las calles llovían sangre en medio de la mirada de las lámparas de acetileno..._

_Capas sobre capas de complejidad, acercándose y alejándose una de la otra apoyando el entramado..._

_Bien, estás revisando correctamente. Ahora trata de encontrar una mente que conozcas. Digamos, Chôji._

_Los insectos en los oídos ojos nariz del gran pensamiento de la tierra de la agitación incluso el suelo vivía..._

_Arena de acero y las espadas de la amistad chocaban y guerreaban en el polvo hirviente en donde los murciélagos volaban en medio de palmeras..._

_Casas de honor y estatura rígida, sellada con ojos amenazadores y mirad la roca en su base..._

_Peleando, mordiendo dientes y garras todas rojas en el delgado y salvaje papel de pueblo y camaradas..._

_Un pueblo de juguete no menos real desde el suelo y edificios de aspecto amenazador alrededor tuyo hasta que se encogieron..._

_Una frágil burbuja mantenía afuera los vientos de rabia mientras que adentro una pequeña barbacoa entretenía a un pequeño..._

Ino abrió sus azul-verdosos ojos. "Lo encontré."

Así es. Pero no deberías desconcentrarte tan rápido. ¿En dónde está él?

Después de un momento de duda, Ino respondió, _Niveles inferiores de la torre gran habitación enormes paredes curvadas debajo de una luz de..._

"Bastante cerca." Dijo J'onn, permitiéndole regresar completamente. "Se encuentra en la sala de entrenamiento número cuatro, en el subnivel tres. Pero como yo estoy más familiarizado con la Torre que tú, no esperaba que lo reconocieras. ¿Crees que podrías encontrar la manera de llegar allá?"

Ino frunció el ceño concentrándose. "Mmm... ¿Quizá?"

"Intentémoslo." J'onn se irguió y le indicó a Ino lo que debía hacer. "Te fue bien para ser tu primer intento. Ayuda mucho si ya le has hecho antes a la persona una lectura mental, así sabrás cómo se siente su mente y la podrás reconocer más rápido. Esa es en parte la razón por la cual no puedo encontrar a tu amigo Shikamaru, no creo que pueda reconocer su mente si la viera."

"¿Yo puedo?" La cara de Ino de repente tomó una expresión pensativa.

"Quizá. Pero sería muy difícil de encontrar, especialmente dado que nunca has sentido su mente antes. En la sesión de hoy apenas has sentido las mentes en las que habíamos practicado previamente... mentes que ya conocías. Sin ninguna experiencia real de la mente de tu amigo, dudo si pudieras localizarlo."

Ino no respondió. _Pero... cuando estuve loca... yo sí lo sentí. Por un instante._

...

Sásuke no podía recordar mucho de Shikamaru. Cuando era gennin, lo había conocido como aquél idiota perezoso que nunca se acomedía a nada. En los exámenes chûnin, apenas sí habían cruzado palabra, pero nunca había visto alguna de sus batallas. Sospechaba que debían ser algo demasiado aburrido. Por alguna extraña razón ese chico se había hecho chûnin antes que nadie, pero se quedó ahí desde entonces.

Nada de esto en particular merecía el respeto de Sásuke, o su ira. Apenas sí se acordaba que ese chûnin de aspecto abúlico había formado parte de la fuerza de ataque de Konoha que trató de matarlo, pero no recordaba qué papel estuvo desempeñando. No habría sido de importancia.

Se volteó a ver a Luthor. "¿Y Naruto?"

"¿Uzumaki? Nunca lo tuvimos." Algo en esa frase no le sonaba bien a Sásuke, pero él no se molestó en adentrarse más en ello. "La Liga lo agarró primero. También a los demás. Tuvimos suerte de sonsacarles a éste."

"Mmm." Sásuke quiso retirarse.

Luthor lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo. "Un momento. ¿No le gustaría hablar con él?"

Sásuke miró a Luthor fijamente. "¿Por qué?"

"Oh, creo que descubrirá que es un interesante conversador." La mano de Luthor salió de un bolsillo, exhibiendo un control remoto. "¿Quiere?"

El botón fue oprimido antes de que Sásuke pudiera decir algo y las ventanas se hicieron transparentes. Aparentemente apenas despertándose, Shikamaru le dirigió una mirada casual al porche, luego otra ligera mirada de interés. Apenas un pequeño temblor en sus cejas traicionaba su sorpresa. "Hola, Sásuke." Bostezó. "¿Viniste a jugar ajedrez?"

Sásuke solamente miraba a Luthor y alzó una ceja. Sonriendo como si disfrutara un chiste privado, Luthor se acercó al vidrio. "Hoy no hay ajedrez, Sr. Nara." Dijo. "Como podrá ver, tengo juegos más importantes qué jugar."

Un encogimiento de hombros expresó la falta de interés de Shikamaru "Ah, bueno; mientras no estés metido en nada _serio_. Supongo que no tienes en mente nada para mantenerme entretenido, ¿no?"

"Estoy seguro de que podrá encontrar algo, Sr. Nara. Usted parece ser bastante ingenioso."

La despedida del chûnin molestó a Sásuke, lo que hizo que él también se acercara al vidrio. "¿Cómodo?" Le dijo desdeñosamente.

"Sí, gracias," dijo perezosamente el muchacho. "¿Y tú?"

"Yo estoy... bien."

"Bien. ¿Luthor no te habló de su plan de dominación mundial?" La respuesta vino acompañada previamente de un bostezo.

"Me habló de eso." Contestó Sásuke. "_Demasiado_."

"Ah, sí; le encanta hablar de eso. Sharingan esto, Sharingan aquello. Lo que haré una vez obtenga el Sharingan, blablablá." Haciendo gestos con una mano (Sásuke notó, para su sorpresa, que Shikamaru no estaba inmovilizado), el chûnin le dio a los del balcón una sonrisa abúlica. "Debe estar más que complacido por al fin caíste en sus manos."

"_¿En sus manos?_" Sásuke alzó una ceja, sintiendo una vaga incomodidad ante lo que dijo Shikamaru del Sharingan.

Shikamaru bostezó otra vez. "De todas formas, dado que Sásuke ya está aquí, al fin te vas a poner a trabajar, ¿no, Luthor? No es que tuvieras mucho adelantado, pero ahora que tienes a tu disposición el poder de Sásuke, al fin podrás comenzar con algo ¿no?"

Luthor tocó a Sásuke en el codo y le alcanzó el control remoto. "Se le pueden dar choques eléctricos presionando este botón." Se lo mostró. "¿Le gustaría?"

Por pura curiosidad, Sásuke tomó el control remoto y presionó el botón.

"¡YAAAGH!"

Entretenido, pero no tiene sentido. Sásuke apagó el control remoto y se lo dio a Luthor con un encogimiento de hombros.

Abajo, Shikamaru luchaba por respirar en la cama. "¿Sabes?..." Pudo decir. "Creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a eso. Hasta se siente bien."

"¿En serio? Bueno, ya que hoy me siento muy generoso..." Con una sonrisita malévola, Luthor presionó el botón.

"¡AAAGH!"

"De vez en cuando necesita aprender modales." Le decía Luthor a Sásuke entre los alaridos. "Le encanta divertirse con todos los que son más poderosos que él. Por otro lado, es un prisionero ejemplar. Un insigne ajedrecista." Apagó la electricidad. "¿Nos vamos?"

Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, Shikamaru retomó la conciencia. "¿Por qué... no lo... llevas... a ver... a Karín?" Dijo jadeando. "Y a... los demás. Creo que... le agradará... verlos."

"¿Karín está acá? ¿Y también Jûgo y Suígetsu?" Sásuke se volteó a ver a Luthor. "No me dijiste eso."

El rostro de Luthor estaba tenso. "Sólo Karín y Jûgo, me temo." Rió. "Ya vamos para allá."

...

"¿Me están diciendo que el chakra puede ser usado para crear CUALQUIER elemento? O sea, ¿elementos atómicos?" Sákura estaba frunciendo el ceño.

Mr. Terrific alzó una ceja. "¿Ustedes conocen la Teoría Atómica?"

"Sabemos de los 'elementos', pero preferimos llamarlos clases base." Sákura volteó sus ojos en exasperación. "Yo soy médica, en ocasiones apelamos a la química, si se dan cuenta. La Teoría Atómica, según lo que he escuchado... bueno, coincide con un par de ideas que he visto por ahí. Todo teoría, nada práctico. Pero tenemos un ligero entendimiento de eso. 'Elemento' es algo diferente a nosotros, describe uno de los cinco tipos de afinidades de chakra: tierra, agua, viento, fuego y rayo."

"Los cuatro elementos clásicos." Asintió Batman. "Los griegos fueron los primeros en decirlo, pero no tuvieron en cuenta el rayo. ¿Cómo se manifestaría esa afinidad?"

Sákura, quien había alzado una ceja en curiosidad ante la palabra 'griegos', se encogió de hombros. "En esencia, por el tipo de jutsu elementales que la persona pueda usar. Los tipo aire pueden crear cuchillas de aire, los tipo agua pueden generar y controlar agua, y así."

"Así que los 'tipos' elementales describen qué clase de manipulación atómica puede hacer la persona y a qué clase de elementos está más afín." Frunció el ceño Mr. Terrific. "Pero la tierra, el aire y el agua no se componen de un solo elemento, son una mezcla de muchos elementos. Eso parece innecesariamente abrumador."

"Excepto que digas que usas materiales que ya estén presentes en el ambiente." Batman intervino. "O sea que no es creación directa sino sólo manipulación. Por eso sería más fácil que hacer un modelo atómico formal."

Negando con la cabeza, Sákura explicó. "No... así es como entrenamos. Por lo general, en plena batalla, de hecho tienes que crear el elemento. Sólo es que es más fácil si está en las cercanías. Pero lo que me confunde es esta 'afinidad' elemental; no le veo concidencia dentro del sistema de ustedes."

"Debo confesar que tampoco se la veo." Añadió Mr. Terrific. "De entrada debe ser más fácil hacer un material puramente de, digamos, hierro, que hacer uno a partir de diversos elementos."

Los ojos de Sákura se enfocaron en el infinito. "Sí... pero quizá sea simplemente la manera en que los elementos están compuestos."

"Esperen un momento." Batman entrecerró los ojos. "Los cuatro elementos de los griegos coinciden con los cuatro estados de la materia: sólido, líquido, gas y plasma."

"Si los ninja tienen un sistema similar, quizá su 'afinidad elemental' de hecho se refiera a la facilidad con la que puedan formar o manipular los diversos estados de la materia." Asintió Mr. Terrific.

Los ojos de Sákura miraban a uno y a otro. "O sea que a los tipo agua simplemente les es más fácil crear elementos en forma líquida; los tipo viento, las formas gaseosas, y los tipo tierra como yo..." Luego negó con la cabeza. "Pero no. Así no funciona. Los tipo tierra no podemos manipular hierro o hielo o algo similar. Sólo los ninja con afinidades dobles, kekkei genkai, pueden hacer eso."

"Posiblemente porque ninguno crea que sea posible." Sugirió Terrific. "Los tipo tierra asumen que el hielo es algo que los tipo agua pueden manipular, y los tipo agua SABEN que no pueden hacer hielo. Es más, quizá..." Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. "... si tu gente no tiene un conocimiento exacto de la Teoría Atómica, quizá es porque su propia mente no entiende bien qué está tratando de formar. Mientras que alguien que se ha criado cerca del hielo, o del hierro o de la lava, podría tener una mente más abierta."

"Dime." Dijo de repente la pelirrosada. "¿Tienen ustedes por ahí un bloque de... no sé, algún metal especial? ¿Que sea ligero y fuerte?"

Batman miró a Mr. Terrific, el cual se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé con seguridad, pero quizá tengamos algo. El titanio podría ser tu mejor elección. ¿Por qué?"

La sonrisa de Sákura, más que maliciosa, era salvaje. "Me gustaría un par de hachas."

...

"Señorita Karín," la voz de Luthor retumbó por todo el laboratorio, "tenemos un visitante al que creo que le interesará mucho ver."

Suspirando de cansancio, Karín se pasó los dedos por sus rojos cabellos y se volteó a mirar mientras se levantaba de la silla. "Sí, Luthor-sama, ya voy..." quedó muda apenas vio a Sásuke.

"¡Sásuke-kun!" Apenas dio un paso, luchando contra su impulso de correr en pos de él. "¡Estás aquí!"

"Mm." Asintió Sásuke quien caminó hacia ella y la miró detenidamente. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de verla mejor, notó que estaba un poco... diferente. Algo más severa, pero también más atenta. Incluso más simpática. Y, ¡cómo no!, ya que su nuevo ojo tenía visión de rayos X...

Luthor se paró al lado de ella. "Fuimos muy afortunados en impedir que la Liga lo capturara. Por el momento se está refugiando acá."

"Yo no me refugio. Yo no me escondo," insistió Sásuke, mirando con indignación a Luthor.

Demasiado incómoda ante esa tensión, Karín rápidamente sacudió su bata de laboratorio y se acomodó sus gafas. Trató de adoptar una pose coqueta. "Bien... me parece excelente que estés aquí," dijo ella con un remedo de risa. "Las cosas han estado muy aburridas sin ti acá." Casualmente, Karín otra vez se volvió a pasar los dedos por el cabello. Mientras lo hacía, sus dedos tocaron el implante explosivo e hizo una casi imperceptible mueca de dolor.

Sásuke, notando la molestia, se movió hacia adelante, bastante inconsciente del sonrojo de Karín, movió su cabello para ver el mecanismo. Se volteó a ver a Luthor, alzó una ceja de manera inquisitiva.

"Es un aparato para asegurar su cooperación." Luthor sonreía como si nada. "No es nada mental, por supuesto, no nos arriesgaríamos a dañar su cerebro. Me podrá disculpar, pero debe entender que las precauciones nunca sobran. Nunca hemos tenido la necesidad de usarlo." Una simple mirada fija dirigida a Karín le dijo que se mantuviera en silencio sobre la verdadera naturaleza del aparato.

Sásuke se encogió de hombros. Ya había trabajado al lado de Orochimaru por tres años. En comparación con lo que había visto donde él, este lugar se veía bastante limpio. Alejándose un poco, dejó que los cabellos rojos de Karín cayeran en su lugar. "¿Qué has estado haciendo aquí, Karín?" Le preguntó, notando las recientes mordidas en sus manos.

"Eh... clonando," tartamudeó Karín, aún recuperándose del acercamiento de Sásuke. "Clonando el ADN de Jûgo." Repitió con más firmeza. "Logramos aislar el Sello Maldito y pudimos encontrar una manera de administrarlo sin inducir la locura. Incluso..." un toque de orgullo se manifestó en su rostro, "Incluso hasta logramos una tercera transformación."

"¿En serio?" Otra vez Sásuke miró a Luthor. "Me gustaría verlo."

Luthor asintió. "Pensé que querría. Señorita Karín, por favor ponga las imágenes en pantalla."

"Sí señor." Karín se sentó y se volteó para ver su computador. "Tomará un momento, hemos estado teniendo algunas dificultades técnicas hoy."

"Déjame ver." Acercándose a ella desde atrás, Sásuke se inclinó sobre el hombro de ella, como si quisiera saber qué había en la pantalla. Karín prácticamente sentía el aliento de Sásuke en su oreja.

"_Ese aparato en tu cuello... ¿qué hace?_" El susurro era tan leve que hasta Karín apenas podía escucharlo. "_No hables, sólo mueve tus labios_."

Karín suprimió un escalofrío al saber que Luthor estaba mirando. _Explota_. Dijo en silencio.

Hubo un silencio corto, luego: "_¿Mi ojo nuevo tiene algo así?_"

_Quizá_. Luthor hacía eso muchas veces ¿pero podría él arriesgarse a ponérselo a alguien a quien necesita tanto como a Sásuke? ¿Tan mortal como Sásuke? Karín repensó su frase y dijo en silencio: _definitivamente_.

"_Ya veo. Entonces necesito que hagas algo al respecto. Cuando tengamos un momento a solas..._" Karín se estremeció otra vez, pero por otra razón completamente diferente, "_... necesito que hagas otra cosa. Mi chakra no está funcionando bien._"

Entonces _por eso_ ella no se había dado cuenta de su llegada.

"¿Todo bien?" Preguntó Luthor amablemente.

"Bastante bien, Luthor-sama," contestó Karín, sorprendida de cuán calmada había mantenido su voz. "Ya están listas las imágenes... trayéndolas a la pantalla."

De inmediato, las pantallas se encendieron. Luces y colores bailaban en la pantalla mientras hombres y mujeres semidesnudos peleaban en varias habitaciones diseminadas en la base. Una pantalla mostraba un área de prácticas de estilo urbano, en donde los experimentos despedazaban guardias armados. Otra mostraba práctica de armas... clones aprendiendo habilidades militares rudimentarias.

"¿Y la tercera transformación?"

"Oh, podemos inducir una fácilmente. Señorita Karín, úsela en Experimento 16."

Karín oprimió unas teclas e instantáneamente una de las pantallas se encendió. En un momento el clon que iba perdiendo rugió, lanzó a su oponente lejos de él, y saltó a sus pies. Aletas huesudas salieron de su espalda y un chakra azul lo rodeaba mientars sus ojos se ennegrecían. Saltó sobre su oponente, agarró el brazo de él y lo partió a la mitad. Luego siguieron las piernas. Ya estaba cerca del cuello cuando Luthor llamó, "Señorita Karín, si usted gusta..."

Karín había estado esperando la orden e instantáneamente oprimió el botón "detener".

Cuando Experimento 16 se aprestaba a dar el golpe final, las aletas se empezaron a reducir hasta reentrar a la carne. Sus movimientos se volvieron renqueantes, más imprecisos y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de manera muy rara. Finalmente su mirada se enfocó en el infinito y cayó al suelo, con la lengua colgando.

"Podemos controlar la dosis de tranquilizante." Explicaba Luthor. "No la hemos afinado lo suficientemente bien como para controlar a qué estado regresa, pero es cuestión de tiempo. Ensayo y error."

"Mmm. Interesante." A Sásuke le interesaban muy poco los ejércitos. Apenas sí tenía interés en los equipos. "¿Y en dónde está Jûgo? Asumo que también está acá ¿no?"

Luthor asintió. "Por aquí. Señorita Karín, quizá deba venir usted también."

...

"Estos son los esquemas de las mejores rutas de escape de la Torre Metro." Neji estaba hablando. "Memorícenlos y destrúyanlos. Vale la pena observar bien las salidas, pero en especial asegúrense de familiarizarse con los trayectos desde sus habitaciones porque lo vamos a intentar por la noche."

"¡Caray! ¿A qué hora hicieron esto, muchachos?" gruñó Ino mientras miraba su mapa.

Neji se encogió de hombros con modestia. "Yo dibujé los diagramas. Sai investigó todas las habitaciones de ustedes y planeó las rutas menos observadas."

"Eso es... algo miedoso."

"No lo entiendo." Tenten frunció el ceño. "¿Cuál es la paranoia con estos tipos? Comparado con el sitio en donde estuve, esta base es una maravilla."

"La Liga parece estar entrenándonos para trabajar con ellos más que para trabajar por nosotros mismos. Dadas esas condiciones, parece ser que planean reclutarnos, lo cual, aunque aconsejable, terminaría en un conflicto de lealtad." Shino ajustó sus gafas oscuras.

Neji asintió levemente. "Y otra vez, debemos pensar en Sásuke. No queremos que la Liga se involucre en asuntos de Konoha."

La mayoría de las cabezas del círculo asintieron, pero unas pocas no. "P-pero..." Hinata tartamudeó, "... nosotros podríamos necesitar ayuda de ellos. Pe-peleamos con Sásuke dos veces y no f-funcionó... quizá, con su ayuda..." Su voz se fue apagando en medio de las miradas que le estaba dirigiendo. A los ninjas, de cualquier rango y calibre, no les gusta que les digan que necesitan ayuda.

Sin embargo, sorpresivamente, Shino habló por ella. "Hinata trae a colación un punto razonable. Nuestros esfuerzos anteriores han conocido el fracaso. Sin embargo, noto que en ambas ocasiones peleamos sin estar al cien por ciento, por este motivo es menester que futuros intentos sean mejor coordinados. Además..." Shino pasó su mirada a todos los reunidos. "Todos nosotros nos hemos vuelto más fuertes durante nuestra estancia en la Torre Metro. Hemos aprendido nuevas habilidades y tácticas. Cosa de suma importancia ya que nos da una nueva ventaja sobre Sásuke."

"Ciertamente, si la Liga captura a Sásuke, las cosas se pondrán difíciles." Neji decía. "No nos permitirán liquidarlo, quizá ni siquiera nos dejen regresarlo a Konoha. Podría escapar y todo volvería a comenzar. Es un riesgo demasiado grande."

"No estamos planeando matar a Sásuke-ttebayô," interrumpió Naruto con un tono enojado. "Recuérdenlo." En teoría la reunión había sido convocada por Naruto y él la presidía, pero hasta ahora lo único que había estado haciendo era quedarse sentado y verse tenso.

Neji evitó la mirada de Naruto. "Claro, claro."

"Aún está por discutir el asunto de las comunicaciones." Shino le indicó a Ino que se moviera hacia adelante. "Ino los contactará a ustedes telepáticamente si hay necesidad de irnos de urgencia. Si fuere posible, ella les proveerá detalles, pero lo más probable es que sólo sea el mensaje."

"¿Y cómo voy a saber cuándo?" Preguntó Ino con nerviosismo.

"Este insecto..." Shino señaló al insecto en su mano, "... vendrá a ti. Cuando lo haga, sabrás que Naruto, Neji o yo hemos dado la orden de marcharnos y, por consiguiente, contactarás a los demás."

"¿Y cómo me encontrará tu bicho?"

"Te encontrará."

"Shino," dijo Neji rápidamente antes de que Ino siguiera haciendo más preguntas. "Hay algo que quiero que revises."

"¿Sí?"

"Esa habitación en el nivel inferior de la que hablamos antes... noté algo de actividad inusual hace unas dos horas. Parecía ser una lectura de chakra."

Shino asintió. "Ya veo. Entonces quizá ya sea hora de que investiguemos eso a fondo. También, Sai... ¿averiguaste algo de los rastreadores?"

"Sí," Sai asintió. "Los comunicadores que la Liga nos dio son dispositivos de rastreo bastante obvios, pero creo que hay otro dispositivo más sutil que deben haber empleado. Hay unas pequeñas... cosas en la comida que los mantienen al tanto de nuestros movimientos y estadísticas vitales." Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. "Para contrarrestar esto, ¡no he comido nada en días!"

La respuesta a Sai fue el silencio. Finalmente, Neji volteó a ver a Shino. "¿Quizá inducimos el vómito?"

"Podré provocarles un corto circuito usando mi jutsu eléctrico, ahora que ya sé de ellos. Es inofensivo. ¿Algo más?"

Sákura tomó la palabra. "Sí, tengo un tópico que podría sernos útil. He estado hablando con alguna gente de la Liga, y de Hinata me dijeron algunas cositas; tengo una teoría. ¿Saben por qué nuestros poderes parecen no funcionar bien en este mundo?"

Ella recibió una serie de asentimientos de los reunidos en la habitación. "Bueno, primero pensé que era porque no estábamos acostumbrados a pelear contra gente sin chakra... por ejemplo, Neji, tú no puedes ver las corrientes de chakra, luego no puedes apuntar a los puntos vitales tan fácilmente. Sásuke quizá tampoco pueda usar su Sharingan con toda su potencia ya que necesita ver los pulsos de chakra para predecir los movimientos. Y Naruto, tu Modo Sabio no puede sentir chakras que no están, por lo que tu habilidad sensorial ya no es tan reactiva como antes."

"Tiene sentido." Asintió Naruto.

"No del todo, no," objetó Neji. "Eso no explica por qué Naruto ya no puede usar sus jutsus de viento tan fácil, o por qué los jutsu de tinta de Sai no sirven."

"O por qué debo comer tanto para reponer mis energías." Agregó Chôji.

Ino bufó de sarcasmo. "Sí, claro. Eso te preocupa muchísmo."

"Tienes razón, eso no lo explica todo." Interpuso Sákura, terminando el conato de discusión. "Pero entonces Naruto me dijo cuán difícil le era ahora reunir la energía natural, y Hinata sugirió que este mundo, no sólo la gente sino todo este mundo, de hecho no tiene chakra." Frunciendo el ceño un momento, se volteó a ver la chica de ojos pálidos. "Por cierto ¿cómo llegaste a esa idea?"

Hinata miró hacia abajo. "M-me lo dijo u-un amigo."

"¿Hm?" Después de mirarla con extrañeza un momento, Sákura se encogió de hombros. "Como sea, son las implicaciones de esta idea lo que me interesa. Si nuestro mundo, de hecho, tiene chakra impregnado por todas partes, y este mundo no, pues entonces eso explicaría muchas cosas. No podemos manipular los elementos..." ella sonrió maliciosamente "... lo de los elementos es otra cosita, por cierto, pero como decía, no podemos manipular los elementos de acá bien porque no tienen chakra. La tinta de acá no funciona con Sai porque no tiene chakra. Y Chôji..."

"...no puede reponer sus energías tan fácil como antes porque no hay chakra en la comida que se traga." Ino terminó la frase por Sákura. "Nada mal, frentona. Casi que tiene sentido."

Neji también estaba asintiendo. "Eso ciertamente explica por qué Lee, cuyas habilidades no dependen del chakra, sea el único que no esté tan seriamente afectado. Pero entonces... ¿cómo podremos sobrellevar esta desventaja?"

"No sé mucho sobre tu Jyûken [puño suave], ni mucho menos nada sobre la habilidad sensorial del Modo Sabio." Reconoció Sákura. "Pero YO SÍ TENGO una idea acerca de los jutsu elementales. Esa es otra cosa de la que la gente de la Liga y yo hablamos..."

...

"¡Sásuke-sama! ¡Ahora ya no necesito más estas cadenas!" Jûgo saltó de la cama.

"¡Eran necesarias para tu seguridad y la nuestra!" objetó Luthor.

"Oh sí." Volteándose, Jûgo le hizo una venia al calvo, "Pero ahora que Sásuke-sama está aquí para controlarme, ya no tengo miedo de matar a nadie. Al menos por accidente. Ya no tengo que temerle a la libertad ya que Sásuke me mantendrá bajo control."

Sásuke asintió para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo, aunque personalmente se sentía inseguro. Aún si Jûgo no lo supiera, sin el uso total de su chakra, Sásuke no tenía manera alguna de mantener calmado al monstruo. Aún así ¿qué otras alternativas había? Necesitaba amigos en esta base.

"Karín." Jûgo le hizo una venia a la científica.

Karín, quien estaba justo detrás de Sásuke, hizo lo mismo nerviosamente. "H-hola, Jûgo." Estando un poco más al tanto de la desventaja de Sásuke, estar rodeada de miles de guardias y sin una personalidad fuerte que la respaldara, se sentía un poco tensa ante la presencia del gigante.

Luthor aplaudió. "Muy bien. Ahora que todos estamos ya reunidos, quizá podamos..."

"No." Sásuke lo interrumpió. "No, no estamos 'todos' reunidos. Y hasta entonces, no haremos nada."

Paralizado, Luthor se quedó mirando fijamente al adolescente. "¿Quiere rescatar a su amigo Suigetsu? ¿De la Torre Metro?"

"Somos un equipo. O todos o nadie."

Aunque tratara de disimularlo, Karín estaba impresionada. ¿Desde cuándo a Sásuke le importaba el Equipo Taka? Mejor dicho, ¿desde cuándo el Equipo Taka se preocupaba por el Equipo Taka? Esto debía ser una especie de jugada.

Pero una parte de ella quería pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, la estancia de Sásuke en este mundo lo haya cambiado.

"La Torre Metro está llena de metahumanos. Sus amigos ninja también están allá. Atacarla directamente es una locura."

Sásuke alzó una ceja. "Por supuesto, pero para alguien con poderes casi divinos como tú y yo, eso no sería un problema."

"¿Quiere que yo le ayude?"

"Piensa en esto como un gesto de buena voluntad. Tú me ayudas y yo te ayudo."

"Yo lo saqué de las garras de la Liga. Usted, señor Úchiha, está en deuda CONMIGO. ¡Y conmigo NADIE regatea!"

"Pues parece ser que esta vez tendrás que hacerlo. ¿No que necesitas mi ayuda? ¿Mi ayuda VOLUNTARIA? Entonces demuéstrame tu confianza prestándome un poco de tus... recursos, y te demostraré la mía ayudándote a conquistar el mundo."

La mirada furiosa de Luthor casi hizo crujir el aire. "¡Atacar la torre es un movimiento evidente! ¡La Liga se dará cuenta de inmediato en dónde estamos y qué recursos usamos! ¡Perderemos por completo el factor sorpresa!"

"Pues entonces hagamos nosotros..." dijo Sásuke, acercándosele más a Luthor, "... el ataque sorpresa."

El Sharingan volvió a la vida en su ojo.

Justo detrás de Sásuke, Karín se llevó las manos a la boca pues sintió algo nuevo. _¡El chakra de Sásuke! ¡Está de vuelta!_

...

La Torre Metro era una fortaleza, una prisión, una instalación médica, una embajada y un pequeño aeropuerto. Todo envuelto en un edificio de moderado tamaño gracias al genio de Mr. Terrific, Atom, Batman y otros héroes más. Comprendía millones de características esenciales y ellos las hicieron caber en habitaciones y corredores espaciosos y elegantes. Era el epicentro de eventos internacionales.

En tal edificio era difícil encontrar puntos ciegos. Pero Hinata, con su talento para buscarlos y su Byákugan, había encontrado uno.

A ¾ de la altura de la Torre Metro, el decimoquinto piso le daba paso a un decimo sexto piso un poco más pequeño, dejando un pequeño espacio plano en el cual era posible caminar. Era usado, más que todo, para meter calefactores, tubos de repuesto y servicios eléctricos que no habían cabido en el resto del edificio. Sin embargo, los arquitectos tampoco habían pasado por alto su valor recreacional, por lo que fueron considerados al instalar una baranda para el balcón improvisado. Baranda que podía ser electrificada o doblada para escudar a los otros servicios en caso de ataque.

No era un lugar muy bonito, pero la vista era grandiosa, y su poco uso se debía a ciertos héroes que iban ahí a fumarse un cigarrillito. (Los héroes que hacían esto eran muchos más de los que se creía, pero lo mantenían en secreto). Sin embargo era silencioso y sereno, y eso significaba mucho para Hinata. En la mansión Hyûga, siempre tenía tiempo a solas. Es verdad que a veces tenía más tiempo a solas de lo que quería, pero sin embargo ella había aprendido a usar y disfrutar las horas de silencio y contemplación, y el poco usado balcón era el lugar perfecto para hacerlo. El saber que las cámaras de seguridad la estaban observando permanentemente no la molestaba en lo más mínimo, en la mansión Hyûga también pasaba casi lo mismo.

Eso fue lo que la trajo aquí, a la balaustrada, a apoyarse ahí y mirar a Metropolis. El sol apenas se estaba poniendo detrás de los edificios más altos, y su rojiza luz centelleaba en mil ventanas allá abajo en la ciudad. Desde las profundidades de las calles se escuchaba el eco de los sonidos diarios de la ciudad... carros pitando, gente trajinando, maquinaria trabajando, una que otra sirena sonando... Hinata ya se había familiarizado a esos sonidos desde su llegada a este mundo.

Cada vez que le era posible, Hinata venía a este balcón al atardecer para mirar a la ciudad irse a descansar.

Esa tarde

estaba tan atenta al paisaje que no oyó a la puerta abrirse ni el crujir de la ceniza siendo aplastada por los pasos de alguien que se estaba acercando. Qué lástima, un ninja no hacía ruidos a menos que quisiera, y éste obviamente quería ser escuchado.

Finalmente, tuvo que carraspear, haciendo que Hinata casi saltara del balcón. "¡Naruto-kun!" Hizo una pequeña venia apresurada. "¡Yo-yo no sabía que estabas aquí! Yo... yo..." Le echó un vistazo a la ciudad desde el balcón. "... yo... ya me iba..."

"Eh... de hecho..." Naruto tosió. "¿Te importaría si te quedas? En realidad no he tenido... o sea, hace rato que he querido hablar contigo pero no había tenido la oportunidad-dattebayô."

"Hinata parpadeó sorprendida. "¿Que-que-quedarme? ¿Aquí? ¿Co-co-co-contigo?"

Con un encogimiento de hombros incómodo, Naruto asintió. "Bueno... pues sí."

Rápidamente Hinata ponderó sus opciones. Naruto estaba entre ella y la puerta más cercana. La otra opción era botarse por el balcón, en donde la esperaban quince pisos de vacío, repletos de medidas de seguridad y de vidrio a prueba de balas para evitar que alguien se entrara desde afuera. Por arriba había las mismas medidas de seguridad además de vientos fuertes.

Hinata tragó saliva. "E-e-está bien." Asintió.

Naruto avanzó y se apoyó en la baranda al lado de Hinata. Parecía estar nervioso e indeciso, durante un largo rato, no dijo nada. Hinata, mucho más nerviosa, tampoco dijo nada.

Ambos se quedaron ahí, sin dirigirse la palabra, por casi un minuto y medio. Tanto tiempo se quedaron ahí que, de hecho, Hinata comenzó a relajarse un poco y volvió a disfrutar del atardecer.

Y entonces Naruto tosió. "Yo... eh... quería hablarte desde hace rato." Dijo, mirando la silueta de la ciudad. "Pero... las cosas se habían puesto un poco movidas justo después de lo de Ciudad Gótica, y luego con mi entrenamiento con Superman y después de eso..." Su voz fue bajando de tono y miró a la Hyûga que estaba a su lado. "¿Es mi impresión o me has estado evitando?"

Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué otra cosa se suponía que hiciera? Ella había tratado de sacar el alma del Kyûbi y mandarla al infierno, casi le había quitado a Naruto su más grande poder. ¿Cómo iba a tener la fuerza para mirarlo a la cara después de eso? ¡Y ahora él ya sabía que ella lo estaba evitando! El corazón de Hinata se estaba retorciendo.

"Eres muy buena en eso ¿sabes?"

Sobresaltada por el comentario, Hinata volteó su cara para mirar a Naruto, quien sonreía algo avergonzado. "O sea, buena para evitar a la gente. O al menos a mí. ¡De veras! Te había tratado de encontrar desde hace una semana más o menos; ni siquiera te había visto en todo ese tiempo. Tuve que entrar en Modo Sabio sólo para encontrarte acá-ttebayô." Rió un poco y se rascó la nuca. "Es como si estuvieses practicando cómo esconderme de tu vida ¡de veras!"

Hinata, quien estaba muda por el shock del comentario, no dijo nada.

"Je, je, je, je... sí." Lentamente la sonrisa fue desapareciendo del rostro de Naruto y su brazo bajó. Encogiéndose de hombros con incomodidad, miró a un lado y hubo otro largo silencio. Finalmente volvió a hablar. "Hinata. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

Hinata asintió como atontada.

"¿Por qué siempre... eres tan callada?"

Le tomó un poco de tiempo a Hinata responder, y Naruto, evidentemente nervioso, llenó el vacío con su verbosidad. "Digo, es bueno ser callado, la gente siempre me dice que debo ser más calladito-ttebayô, pero no puedo porque siempre tengo muchas cosas qué decir y siempre hay demasiados tontos; incluso hay quien no sabe quién soy ¿y cómo se supone que sepan quién soy yo si yo mismo no se los digo?" Hizo una pausa para retomar el aliento. "Pero... siempre tomas todo tan calladamente." Se encogió de hombros. "Es que sólo... me pregunto por qué."

"Yo... yo no sé," dijo Hinata después de un tiempo. "Supongo que nunca pienso mucho en eso. Es sólo que siempre me ha parecido que... bueno, mis palabras n-no son t-tan importantes como las que tengan que decir los demás."

"¿Pero qué tratas de decir con eso?" Naruto repentinamente se volteó a mirarla. "Tus ideas son buenas-dattebayô. Recuerdo..." lo pensó, pero se dio cuenta de que Hinata jamás le había dicho a nadie cuáles eran sus ideas. "... que tu idea de trabajar con la Liga de la Justicia fue buena." Dijo.

"Sí... eso creo." Hinata parecía dudarlo.

"Y la sacaste del estadio al hablarles a todos de Espectro. Eso estuvo bueno," prosiguió Naruto, ganando confianza. Señaló a Hinata con el dedo. "Deberías decirle a la gente lo que piensas ¡de veras! Yo lo hago, por supuesto que mis ideas siempre son buenas..."

"Um... sí." Hinata dudaba más. "P-pero mira, tú dices eso porque son TUS ideas. ¿En-entonces cómo saberlo? Digo, aún cuando t-tengo una buena idea, es difícil saber si DE HECHO es una buena idea porque, bueno, así lo veo."

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "¿Y? De todos modos dila-ttebayô. Te harán saber si algo está mal."

"Pero si me quedo q-quieta y sólo escucho, de todos modos hay chance de que oiga una mejor idea." Protestó Hinata. "O al m-menos que oiga algo que mi idea pueda cambiar. De ese modo, si tengo algo qué decir, será algo mejor."

Naruto no tuvo nada qué replicar a eso, por lo que simplemente hizo 'hmm' y se quedó mirando la ciudad. "¿Sabes? No creo que hayas tartamudeado ni una sola vez en el discurso que me acabas de decir-ttebayô."

Hinata se ruborizó empezó a pronunciar disculpas, pero Naruto la calló. "No, en serio, esto está bien. O sea, puedo decirte que estás muy segura de eso, porque no te la pasas deteniéndote." Sonriendo ampliamente, añadió. "Supongo que sueles dudar porque estás buscando las palabras correctas." Una sombra de culpa cruzó su rostro. "Tal vez me ponga a aprender eso."

"E-está bien, Na-naruto-kun." Dijo Hinata; la tartamudeadera había regresado con fuerza. "A-alguien tenía que empezar la-la charla."

"Je." Naruto sonrió socarronamente ante el comentario.

Por un rato largo ambos se quedaron ahí en el balcón, viendo cómo el sol rojizo se hundía entre los edificios. Las sombras se fueron alargando y las estrellas apenas estaban apareciendo en el cielo. La fría brisa nocturna sopló en el balcón y Hinata tiritó un poco mientras dicha brisa jugueteaba con sus cabellos. Al fin habló Naruto.

"Oí que tuviste otra de esas... cositas proféticas. Apenas ayer." Ante el sí de Hinata, insistió. "¿Tienes alguna idea de qué fue?"

Hinata negó con la cabeza. "E-en realidad, no. Terrific-san m-me estaba preguntando otra vez por el reverendo McCay c-cuando de repente yo..." Se encogió de hombros. "... yo n-no sé exactamente qué p-pasó, pero yo sólo... tuve un muy mal presentimiento de todo."

"¿Crees que le pasó algo al viejito?"

"No lo sé..." suspiró Hinata, quitándose del rostro un mechón de cabello azul oscuro. "Quizá... D-deberíamos ir a visitarlo, eso creo."

"Algo difícil de hacer con ellos vigilando cada movimiento nuestro-ttebayô."

"Naruto-kun, creo que deberíamos hablarles de él."

Naruto se volteó, con una ceja alzada, Hinata lo miró a los ojos. "Creo que también deberíamos contarles todo lo demás. Esto de andarnos escondiéndonos, de esconder cosas... no está ayudando en nada. Lo único que está haciendo es estresar a todo el mundo. Cada vez que la gente descubre lo que hemos escondido en la oscuridad, por lo general se enfada."

...

El laboratorio estaba bastante oscuro, bastante desierto, sin embargo la cantidad de cosas que abarrotaban cada espacio disponible sugería que lo usaban con frecuencia. Tanques raros estaban dispuestos en filas en grandes anaqueles, alimentando sus fluidos con una intrincada red de tubos que convergían en el extraño objeto que estaba en el centro del recinto. Parecía estar vivo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba conectado a al menos tres computadores.

Posiblemente, los tanques y sus respectivos contenidos hacían esencial la ventilación del laboratorio. Seguramente el laboratorio contaba con muchos ventiladores y ductos de aire acondicionado saliendo del lugar, sin embargo todos contaban con rayos láser, potencialmente electrificados y de todos modos demasiado pequeños para que un adulto, o incluso un niño pudieran reptar en ellos. (Se rumoraba que Question patrullaba uno de los ductos de ventilación más grandes, pero nadie se preocupaba si salía electrocutado o no).

Infortunadamente, ninguna de esas medidas de seguridad había sido diseñada pensando en un insecto. O incluso pensando en unos centenares de ellos.

Los insectos surgieron de la ventila y se esparcieron por el lugar. Después de unos instantes de confusión inicial, se dirigieron hacia la puerta y se aglomeraron alrededor de la cerradura electrónica. La puerta hizo clic y Shino entró. "Muchas gracias." Dijo mientras extendía su mano para acoger a sus aliados.

Mientras reingresaban por la manga, recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Él sabía más de computadores y electrónica que muchos de sus colegas ninja, aunque al principio sintió que Sákura sería de más ayuda. Aún así, no le tomó mucho para ver que ese extraño objeto en el centro era el punto principal del laboratorio. Cruzando la mesa, miró detenidamente el aparato desde diversos ángulos antes de darle pasar por un lado y mirar lo que había allí dentro.

El Sharingan.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**...**

¡Hola a todos! Perdón por la tardanza, pero ustedes ya saben a qué se debe. No obstante prometí traducirles el crossover y no echaré para atrás. Pero sería bueno que me ayudaran comentando más.

La idea del multiverso, de la cual Terrific habla tanto, es parte FUNDAMENTAL de la mitología de DC Comics.

**AVANCE:**

En el próximo capítulo ocurre algo bastante curioso. Mientras nuestros amigos ninja se fugan de la Torre Metro con la intención de ir a la base de Luthor para rescatar a Shikamaru y pelear contra Sásuke, Sásuke, en compañía de Karín, Jûgo, Deadshot (un súper villano subalterno de Luthor) y los clones, va a atacar la Torre Metro con la intención de rescatar a Suigetsu y pelear contra los Konoha 11 y los súper héroes. Armándose, como dicen en Argentina, un quilombo (en Colombia, un zaperoco) de proporciones heroicas.

Los ninja llegan a la base de Luthor, pero primero tienen que luchar contra un rival inesperado: el cisma. Uno (o una) de los ninja, aparentemente los traiciona con la Liga pero por buenas razones; él (o ella) les hace caer en cuenta de varias verdades y les dice que es necesario esperar a que la Liga ayude, pero otros son reticentes a la idea, lo que provoca que haya un cisma en el grupo. Unos se quedan a esperar la ayuda de la Liga mientras otros deciden ir por su cuenta a rescatar a Shikamaru. Cabe decir que en la base de Luthor se arma otro zaperoco.

Mientras tanto, en Konoha, Kakashi y Guy (de entrometido), por consecuencia del incidente del ojo, deciden tomar una medida drástica: intentar hacer el Kamui para rescatar a Naruto.

¿Contra quiénes se enfrentarán los ninja y los super héroes?

¿Quién será el(la) ninja "traidor(a)"?

¿Lograrán los Konoha 11 rescatar a Shikamaru?

¿Logrará el Equipo Taka rescatar a Suigetsu?

¿Podrán Kakashi y Guy entrar a la dimensión de la Liga de la Justicia?

_**El tradicional párrafo de adelanto:**_

"_¿Y qué?" Sásuke se encogió de hombros. "No te lo dije para que lo soltaras. Te lo dije para que, al menos, sepas por qué vas a morir."_

¡NO SE PIERDAN EL SÚPER CAPÍTULO 26: **SEPARACIÓN**!

**¡EL MOMENTO DE LAS GRANDES BATALLAS HA LLEGADO!**


	26. Separación

**SEPARACIÓN**

**...**

"No, los ninja no vendrán acá sino después de las 10, a más tardar," le decía Terrific a Steel mientras abría la puerta del laboratorio. "Batman irá... por... ellos."

Su voz se fue enmudeciendo. Dentro del laboratorio, sentados en cada silla, estante y espacio disponible, estaban los Konoha 11.

Steel se frotó la mandíbula pensativamente. "Tendré que mejorar la seguridad de la Torre." Asintió.

"¿Qué hacen ustedes acá?" preguntó Terrific.

"¿Creían que nunca lo íbamos a saber?" dijo Naruto, señalando al proyector. "¿Acaso creyeron que podían escondernos para siempre esta clase de cosas-dattebayô?"

La mirada de Steel se concentró en el mecanismo. Se veía intacto. "No estaba en nuestros planes escondérselo." Respondió. "Sólo que no vimos la necesidad de decirles hasta que estuviera terminado. De hecho, Batman iba a ir ya por ustedes para mostrárselo hoy."

"¡Sí! ¡Claro! ¡Cómo no-ttebayô!" dijo Hinata sarcásticamente.

Parado sobre una percha, Shino añadió. "¡Tontos! ¿¡En verdad creyeron que nos íbamos a comer ese cuento-ttebayô!"

Mr. Terrific permaneció inamovible, mirando detenidamente a los ninja, se dio cuenta que sus ojos tenían una luz diferente. Por su parte, Steel no estaba tan contemplativo. "Miren, muchachos, si se los hubiéramos mostrado antes, ni siquiera habrían entendido para qué serviría."

"Pues en ese caso... ¿Dinos QUÉ HACE?" Neji arqueó una ceja en curiosidad.

Antes de que Steel pudiera responderles, Sai intervino. "Ni hablar. No importa qué hace ya que el punto es que han estado manoseando el ojo de mi mejor amigo-ttebayô."

"Y dudo mucho que de todas maneras nos fueran a decir la verdad-dattebayô." Decía Chôji. "Miren, no me tomen a mal, en casa tenemos tipos que hacen estas mismas cosas, pero... no es que sean muy respetados."

Finalmente, Terrific tomó la palabra. "Sí, igual aquí. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho y era nuestra mejor oportunidad." Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Chôji. "Si lo que tienes es miedo de este aparato, pues sólo puedo decirte una cosa, no servirá sin tu chakra. Además no fue creado para hacerles daño. Lo estábamos construyendo para mandarlos a ustedes a casa. Si todos ustedes regresan ya mismo, se los probaré."

"¿Regresar?" Steel miró con extrañeza a Terrific.

"Esto no está bien-dattebayô," decía Neji, avanzando hacia adelante con tristeza. "No es solo el aparato. Por semanas mis amigos habían estado buscando una razón para irse. Tienen... tienen miedo ¿sabes? Miedo de que ustedes simplemente nos estén usando. Manipulando. Tratando de explotarnos para su propio beneficio sin de veras querer ayudarnos." Señaló al proyector. "Y vinimos a encontrar esto."

"¡Pero nosotros somos la Liga de la Justicia! ¡Nosotros no hacemos eso!" Se indignó Steel.

Naruto, justo al lado de Neji, se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, sólo tenemos tu palabra ¿cierto? Digo, concuerda con lo que he visto, pero quizá eso sólo sea lo que ustedes quieran que veamos." Su rostro dibujó una sonrisa sardónica. "Ustedes no lo entienden. Nosotros somos muy diferentes-dattebayô." Se rascó su nuca con molestia y prosiguió. "En cierto modo, desearía que no lo fuéramos. De cierta manera, ustedes son un ejemplo de lo que deberían ser los ninja. Pero... bueno," suspiró. "Nosotros no somos héroes. Es genial todo lo que ustedes han hecho al entrenarnos, al tratar de enseñarnos su filosofía... es genial. Lo aprecio, y desearía haber tenido un mejor momento para demostrarlo. Pero la verdad..." Encogiéndose de hombros otra vez, extendió sus brazos quejumbrosamente. "... es que somos ninja. Y tenemos trabajo qué hacer."

"Bueno, antes de irse a hacer ese 'trabajo' suyo, tú y tus amigos tendrán que vérselas con cada metahumano en esta torre," dijo Steel amenazadoramente y alistando su martillo.

Terrific suspiró. "Steel, sé que eres un buen hombre y un genio de la mecánica, pero esa fue la cosa más tonta que hayas podido decir en la vida."

"¿Qué?" Medio volteándose, el acorazado miró fijamente al científico. "¡No podemos dejar que una docena de bombas atómicas ambulantes corran libres por toda la nación!"

Shino sonrió muy abiertamente, exhibiendo unos blanquísimos dientes.

"Infortunadamente eso ya no importa. Porque si bien estamos hablándoles..." Terrific señaló a los ninja, "... la verdad es que ninguno de ellos está realmente aquí."

Y la habitación explotó en humo.

...

A kilómetros de distancia, Naruto se inquietó a mitad de salto y cayó bruscamente en el siguiente edificio. "¡Huy!" Dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza. "Me llegaron muchas cosas de una vez."

Los demás, viendo su problema, también se detuvieron. "¿Algún problema, Naruto?" preguntó Neji.

"Estaré bien en un momento-ttebayô." Los tranquilizó Naruto. "Todos los clones en la Torre se acaban de disolver. Ya saben que nos volamos. Ah, y ese Terrific es un genio. Descubrió todo."

"¿Revelaron alguna información sobre el aparato?" preguntó Shino.

Naruto se encogió de hombros mientras luchaba contra la jaqueca. "Dijo que no servía sin chakra. Que era para regresarnos a casa. Cosas así-ttebayô."

"¿A c-casa?" Hinata miró a los demás.

Pero ellos negaron con la cabeza. "No puedo creer que no funcione sin chakra," dijo Sákura. "Eso siempre fue nuestra salvaguardia contra cualquier intento de ellos de robarnos nuestras habilidades especiales. Pero un aparato como ese... deben de haber encontrado una manera de generarlo. Terrific me había estado haciendo preguntas durante toda la semana sobre el tema y todo eso..." La pelirrosada negó con la cabeza. "Debí adivinarlo. ¡Tenía que haberlo SABIDO!"

Chôji aún estaba mirando a Naruto. "¿Y... atacaron a los clones?"

"¿Qué cara pusieron cuando se enteraron que nos habíamos ido?"

"¿A quién crees que miraron primero?"

"¡Yo no sé!" Interrumpió Naruto. "No, Chôji, no atacaron a los clones, simplemente se disolvieron. Déjenme descansar un poco ¿si?, ¡los recuerdos del clon de Ino me están llegando en estos momentos-dattebayô!"

Tenten frunció ligeramente el ceño. "Quizá no fue buena idea dejar que Naruto hiciera todos los clones."

"Él es quien tiene las reservas de chakra más grandes. Y, si nos vamos a quedar más tiempo en este mundo, pues el resto de nosotros tendrá que ahorrarlo lo más que pueda." Volteándose, Neji miró a Ino. "¿Cómo va el bloqueo?"

"Bien." Respondió Ino. "No es... tan difícil esconder gente. No estoy seguro cuán bien nos esté viendo J'onn-sensei a través de él, pero creo que puedo mantenerlo fuera de nuestro alcance por un rato. Eso sí, mientras lo queramos." Tenía una mirada vagamente incómoda.

"Muy bien. Y todos hemos vomitado nuestros rastreadores estomacales y dejamos nuestros comunicadores de la Liga." Neji asintió satisfecho. "Deberá tomarles unos pocos minutos encontrar nuestro rastro por métodos convencionales, y ya les llevamos como ochenta kilómetros de ventaja." Luego él frunció el ceño. "Claro, pueden volar." Dijo algo preocupado. "Shino, ¿qué tan lejos estamos del clon de Jûgo?"

"No mucho," respondió el Aburame. "Otros cinco minutos."

"Pues movámonos." Naruto se levantó trabajosamente. "Hay que apurarnos."

...

"Esto se está tardando demasiado." Decía Sásuke. "Apúrate."

"Oye, relájate," decía el sujeto que Luthor había enviado con ellos. "Irrumpir en la sede de la Liga de la Justicia no es tan fácil. Requiere paciencia, como todo en la vida."

"Mi experiencia dice lo contrario." Refunfuñó Sásuke.

El otro bufó mientras revisaba otra vez la calle. "Entonces tu experiencia ha de ser muy corta."

Sásuke entrecerró los ojos. "¿Cómo era que te llamabas?"

"Deadshot," respondió el hombre sin voltearse. "Mis clientes me llaman Deadshot."

_Deadshot_. Mentalmente Sásuke guardó ese nombre en su lista de asesinables. "¿Y qué es lo que hace a tu experiencia tan invaluable?"

"Soy de los poquísimos que alguna vez haya irrumpido en una sede de la Liga; eso." El hombre miró a Sásuke con enojo. "Los demás están en la cárcel, muertos o trabajando en otro lado. Tienes suerte de tenerme a mí."

"Y a éstos, supongo." Sásuke miró con disgusto a los hombres de aspecto completamente normal que lo rodeaban, a Karín y a Jûgo. Siendo un ninja, era muy natural que sospechara de cualesquiera refuerzos no deseados, especialmente si eran clones del más inestable de sus compañeros de equipo. Habían sido proveídos por Luthor para distracción, Sásuke no tenía problema con ellos. Podría haber unos doscientos, pero con suerte, toda la Liga de la Justicia tendría que enfrentarse a todos ellos una vez el plan fuera puesto en marcha.

Deadshot se encogió de hombros. "Nunca se sabe cuándo vaya a ser de ayuda algo de músculo extra. No podrá ser muy profesional, pero si las cosas se ponen duras acá, podrían ser útiles."

"Tch." Sásuke se volteó para ver al edificio. El plan en sí parecía sencillo, sin embargo, Deadshot se quejaba mucho por su 'inelegancia'. Su grupo se aproximaría a la entrada de servicio, en donde el cúmulo de técnicos, médicos y conserjes empleados por la Liga entrarían. Justo cuando ellos se aproximaran, el ejército de clones atacaría, obligando a la Liga a guarecer de inmediato a todo el que estuviese afuera. Después de eso, esperaban que la confusión reinante les permitiera pasar desapercibidos mientras las habilidades sensitivas de Karín los conducirían directo a Suigetsu. El único pero del plan provenía del hecho de que una vez la torre fuere atacada, su seguridad automática estaría en alerta roja. Sásuke y su equipo podrían ser detenidos en cada punto de control. Se esperaba que los pases suministrados por Luthor les facilitara el desplazamiento, pero si no, tendrían que moverse rápido.

Sin embargo, en estos momentos, Sásuke sentía cierta molestia porque no se estaban moviendo precisamente muy rápido. "¿Cuánto tiempo más?"

"Aguanta las ganas, hermano." Deadshot consultó su reloj. "Quince minutos. Ahí es cuando termina el turno."

...

"Ninguna de las nanosondas gástricas que les dimos en el desayuno están respondiendo. O más bien, si están respondiendo, pero todas están en el drenaje."

"¿Y eso qué? ¡Quizá se están yendo por ahí!"

Linterna Verde apretó su entrecejo. "Flash, los drenajes ordinarios son espacios increíblemente estrechos, congestionados y peligrosos apenas sí pueden ser surcados por personal especializado. Todas las aguas negras de la Liga pasan por diversas rejillas de identificación de material después de un periodo de incubación de varios días en el sistema de reciclaje interno. Créeme, no están yéndose por ahí."

"Por otro lado, acabo de enviar allá a Question. No hay nada," dijo Batman distraídamente, revisando informes en su computador. "Debieron haber descubierto las nanosondas y se deshicieron de ellas."

"¿Pero cómo?" Luego Flash negó con la cabeza. "Ni hablar. No quiero saberlo."

"Acabo de revisar Metrópolis. Se fueron hace mucho. ¿Alguna pista de adónde?" Supermán entraba por la puerta.

Batman se encogió de hombros, aún revisando información. "Yo apostaría por la Torre Titán, pero ellos no irían a un sitio tan obvio. Ya alerté a Robin, pero dudo que se aparezcan por allá. Tratarán o de establecer una base de operaciones, o de localizar a su amigo faltante o encontrar a Sásuke."

"¿Lo que significa...?"

"Que o se dirigen a Ciudad Gótica o al lugar en donde Átomo y Shino se enfrentaron a ese clon." El dedo de Batman trazó en la pantalla táctil las rutas posibles. "Lo más probable es que hayan ido a Ciudad Gótica. Antes que vinieran acá, tenían una base rudimentaria. También es el último lugar en donde se enfrentaron con Sásuke." Irguiéndose, miró a Mr. Terrific. "Mándenme cualquier información al Batiplano. Ya mismo me voy para allá."

Terrific puso una mano en su oreja con el fin de escuchar un nuevo mensaje. Mientras Batman salía de la habitación, volteó a ver a Superman. "Era J'onn. La chica lo está bloqueando. No sabe en dónde están, pero sí sabe que están enfadados y temerosos."

"La combinación ideal," dijo con pesar Linterna Verde.

"Además, Waller está al teléfono con el Presidente. Por ahora él está siguiendo nuestra recomendación de no usar las fuerzas de seguridad para interceptarlos, sin embargo Waller ha dicho que el tiempo se acaba. Puede que C.A.D.M.U.S. esté disuelto, pero sin duda el Gobierno ha de tener un as bajo la manga que pueda usar contra los ninja."

"Eso es lo ÚLTIMO que queremos." Superman se mordió un labio. "¿Se imaginan una docena de adolescentes poderosos, nerviosos y furiosos siendo atacados por oficiales del gobierno? Terminarían volando una ciudad entera."

"Sin mencionar que eso convencería mucho más a los ninja de que queremos encerrarlos," asintió Linterna Verde.

Chica Halcón bufó. "Más bien me preocupo si los vamos a volver a ver o no una vez los tomen prisioneros."

"Shayera, deja de pensar que el Gobierno es el malo del paseo." Superman se rascó la cabeza cansinamente. "Muy bien. Mujer Maravilla, llévate a Átomo y ve al otro sitio, a donde se enfrentaron con el clon. Quizá los ninja ya se hayan ido para cuando llegues, pero al menos deberán haber dejado algo rastreable. Linterna, quiero que..."

"¡Esperen!" De repente Terrific se lanzó hacia el computador y se puso a teclear rápidamente. "Pude haber... no, no ¿Está funcionando bien? ¿Por qué harían eso?"

"¿Qué pasa?"

Terrific volteó a mirar a Superman. "Uno de los ninja todavía lleva consigo su comunicador de la Liga."

...

"¿Aún estamos siguiendo el rastro?"

Shino asintió levemente. "El olor es indetectable para mí o para Kiba, pero es muy evidente para el insecto macho. Sin embargo, el transcurrir del tiempo lo ha debilitado un poco. Debemos ser cuidadosos."

"No tenemos tiempo de ser cuidadosos." Respondió Sai. "La Liga ya debe estar buscándonos."

"Pero tenemos mucho menos tiempo para NO ser cuidadosos, echar a perder todo y devolvernos," respondió Neji.

Shino miró a Naruto, quien después de pensarlo un poco, asintió demostrando que estaba de acuerdo. "Shino, ve a la velocidad que más te convenga, sólo no pierdas el rastro."

"¿Y qué pasa con la Liga?" prosiguió Sai.

"Eh... oigan." Sákura movió sus manos para llamar la atención. "Hace unos kilómetros se me ocurrió algo. Todos estamos saltando por los techos en medio de la ciudad. No es algo muy sutil, pero con un poco de imaginación podremos vernos perfectamente normales."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Neji, alzando una ceja.

"Henge." Hagámonos ver igual a los super héroes. NADIE va a preguntarnos por qué estamos saltando y además tendremos permiso de ir a cualquier lado."

Neji frunció el ceño. "Ellos son demasiado conocidos. Llamaremos la atención."

"De todos modos ya lo estamos haciendo."

"Y la discrepancia sólo sería notada por alguien que ya sepa en dónde están los héroes de verdad. Lo cual, si esa persona nos viera, sería como dejarnos descubrir."

"Pero precisamente es a esas personas a quienes estamos tratando de evitar," dijo Neji.

Por fin Naruto intervino. "Yo digo que lo hagas, Sákura."

"Dalo por hecho." Sákura le sonrió en la cara a Neji, quien simplemente la miró molesto.

"Muy bien." Asintió Naruto. "Me parece que tenemos todo. Ojalá que podamos encontrar a Shikamaru o a Sásuke antes de que la Liga nos atrape."

"¿Y luego qué?" frunció el ceño Sai.

"Pues deberíamos escondernos."

"Depende..." Naruto alzó la mano. "Si parecen bastante enojados, pues sí, nos vamos-dattebayô. Pero si están más o menos dispuestos a olvidarse de lo que hicimos, pues no vería motivos para seguir escondiéndonos de ellos."

La cara de Neji tomó una ligera expresión de enojo. "Naruto ¿ya se te olvidó que allá tienen el Sharingan?"

A nadie le pareció gustar recordar eso, hasta Neji. "Sabes que no tuvimos tiempo. Y no podíamos estar seguro de qué podría haber hecho..."

"No. Pero alguna vez tendremos que recuperarlo, y la manera más fácil sería fingir confianza con la Liga-ttebayô. Quizá debimos haberlo pensado mejor, fingir confianza con ellos hasta descubrir sus fines, y AHÍ SÍ destruirlo y fugarnos, pero ya para qué."

"Si en verdad piensas que deberíamos regresar..."

"Miren, chicos, cálmense-ttebayô." Naruto alzó las manos. "En estos momentos debemos concentrarnos en no dejarnos pillar. Hablando de eso..." medio volteándose, llamó a la kunoichi de ojos pálidos. "¿Hinata? ¿Alguien nos sigue?"

Hinata, quien rápidamente se reacomodó un mechón de cabello en su oreja derecha, negó con la cabeza. "No, n-nadie aún, Naruto-kun."

"Muy bien." Asintió Neji. "Te reemplazaré en media hora, mientras tanto, vigila nuestra retaguardia."

"N-no t-tienes p-por qué hacerlo, N-neji-nî-san, n-no m-me importa..."

"No podemos permitirnos gastar tanto chakra. Te voy a reemplazar." Neji volteó a ver a Shino. "¿Lo encontraste?"

Asintiendo distraídamente, Shino respondió sin voltearse. "Eso creo. Parece estar directamente al frente... a unas cuantas calles, me imagino."

"Pues vamos-dattebayô." Naruto se puso de pie. "Shino, ve al frente con tus bichos. Hinata, vigila la retaguardia." No se dio cuenta de la ruborización de Hinata. "Sákura, danos _henge_. ¡Movámonos!"

...

"Ni siquiera nos estamos moviendo," refunfuñaba Sásuke. "¡Esto es indignante!"

"Todavía no han abierto las puertas. Por eso no nos estamos moviendo. Si hubiéramos esperado en la van como estaba planeado, no hubiéramos tenido que esperar aquí."

"¿Podrías tan siquiera empezar la distracc...?" decía Karín pero Deadshot le tapó la boca con la palma de la mano.

"¡Shhh! ¿Estás loca? Por si no lo has notado, estamos en medio de como unas cien personas." Dijo Deadshot. "Yo te sugiero que pienses antes de hablar."

Los ojos de Sásuke se tornaron rojos. "Y te sugiero que le quites la mano de encima a Karín antes de que yo mismo te la arranque."

Hubo un pequeño momento de tensión. Una mujer que estaba detrás de ellos en la fila apenas se quedó mirando a ambos sujetos, con el celular alzado y listo para llamar. Sásuke escuchó cómo se volteaba a mirar el hombre que estaba adelante suyo.

"¡Ja ja ja ja!" rió Deadshot, con un humor casi genuino mientras soltaba la boca de Karín. "¡Tú y tus chistes!"

"Eh... sí." Sásuke miró a la mujer y trató de sonreír. "Jaja."

Deadshot, casi imperceptiblemente, exhaló aliviado. "Ah, y prométeme que vas a ir al doctor para que revise esa garganta tuya. Es terrible. Ni siquiera puedes reír bien." Acercándose, le susurró: "¿Crees que quizá ya dejemos de llamar la atención?"

Por más que a Sásuke le desagradara la idea, tuvo que asentir. "Jaja."

"Y ya puedes dejar de reír," dijo Deadshot antes de apoyarse en el muro. "Sólo relájate. Deberían abrir las puertas pronto."

Y así fue, el súbito y fuerte ruido proveniente del edificio parecía indicar eso mismo. La fila comenzó a moverse, y con ella, la impaciencia fue desapareciendo. El hombre que estaba detrás de Sásuke se alejó, la mujer suspiró y empezó a hablar en el celular sobre alguna estrella de cine. Lentamente, Sásuke y su equipo se fueron acercando a las puertas.

"Llama ya." Siseó Sásuke; ya no aguantaba más.

"Aguántela, papi," fue la respuesta de Deadshot. "Queremos estar lo suficientemente cerca como para irnos a tiempo, pero no tanto como para ser escaneados."

"¡Pero ya estamos cerca!" Sásuke, pese a que ya estaba llamando la atención, siguió siseando. "¡Llámalos ya!"

Deadshot suspiró y habló por el celular.

"Ya."

...

Superman ya estaba cerca de la salida cuando las alarmas comenzaron a sonar.

"_Superman, ¡nos atacan!_" La frenética voz de Mr. Terrific sonaba en su oído.

"¡Ya lo sé!" Superman hizo un sondeo de la torre con su vista multi-espectral para contar el número de atacantes y sus habilidades. "¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué le pasó a Flash?"

La respuesta de Terrific tardó unos segundos, para entonces Superman ya estaba al lado del velocista. El mundo se movía muy lento a su alrededor pero aún así podía ver los cohetes volar y explotar contra las rejillas de defensa de la Torre. Las balas también pasaban zumbando cerca de él y seres grotescos entraban embistiendo a todo el que se les atravesara, pero en ese instante su preocupación era Flash, quien yacía doblado en el concreto.

"_Una de las explosiones lo cogió de frente," _sonaba la voz de Terrific mientras Superman alzaba a Flash_. "Fue un accidente, ni siquiera le estaban apuntando, ni siquiera sabían que estaba allí_."

Tratando de abrir un ojo, Flash sonrió débilmente. "Hola, Súper. ¿Cómo va todo?"

"No hables." Superman, ya en la enfermería, puso a Flash en una camilla. "¡Aquí! Este hombre necesita atención médica, ¡Urgente!"

"Estoy bien, Súper, sólo fue un rasponcito, estoy..."

Pero Superman ya se había ido para afuera, levantando a golpes al primer clon. De reojo pudo ver a los héroes saltar desde la azotea, las ventanas, las puertas... desde cualquier hueco hacia el tremendo zaperoco que se había armado. Atom Smasher y Blue Devil se pusieron a su lado, arremetiendo contra los intrusos.

_Esto es una locura_. Pensaba Superman. _¿Atacar la Torre Metro? ¿Abiertamente?_

La cuestión lo distrajo tanto que casi le dan un puñetazo. Aprovechó el momento para girarse y dar un derechazo contra el atacante, tan fuerte, que lo mandó al otro lado de la plaza.

Por supuesto, al hacer eso significaba que no se había fijado al ver la enorme ráfaga de energía que le mandó otro clon.

Eso le dio directamente, durísimo. Su piel ardía con esa extraña energía, e instantáneamente supo de qué se trataba. Su mano voló hacia su oreja mientras él acometía contra quien le había disparado. "¡Terrific!" llamó. "¡Esos clones están usando chakra!"

"_Sí. Un perfil bastante conocido ¿no te parece?_"

Los clones de Luthor. "¿Por qué ahora?" Gimió. "¡No tiene sentido!"

"_Mantente concentrado en la batalla, Superman. Linterna Verde y Static ya están en camino, ellos pueden encargarse de los ninja_." Hubo un corto silencio mientras Terrific repensaba sus palabras. "_O, al menos, pueden negociar con ellos. Por el momento te necesitamos acá. Esto no debería tomarnos tanto tiempo. Un par de horas, por mucho._"

Una explosión súbita interrumpió a Superman en su acto de despacharse a un cuarto clon, el super héroe miró a un personaje muy familiar saliendo del humo.

Kalibak, hijo de Darkseid, le sonrió maliciosamente.

"_Quizá más_," corrigió Terrific.

...

"Me sorprende que hayas sacado tiempo para nuestra partida de hoy," decía Shikamaru con un poco de pereza, moviendo su caballo a una posición aparentemente inocua. "¿No que tenías cosas más importantes qué hacer? Ahora que ya tienes a Sásuke, creí que al fin habías puesto en marcha ese plan de 'dominar al mundo' del que siempre me has estado hablando."

Luthor se encogió de hombros mientras su torre capturaba al caballero recién movido. "Oh, pero por supuesto que sí, Sr. Nara. Pero mi poder es tal que no necesito estar pendiente todo el tiempo, sólo necesito... supervisar someramente. Lo cual, por supuesto, me permite dedicarme por completo a nuestra partida."

"¿Por COMPLETO? ¡Huy! Me siento honrado, Gran Luthor, por recibir tanta atención de tu parte." Shikamaru hizo retroceder un alfil unos cuantos escaques.

"Sé que bromea, Sr. Nara," sonrió Luthor. "Pero la verdad, nuestras últimas partidas se han vuelto cada vez más interesantes. Jugar con usted se ha ido volviendo todo un desafío, y a mí sí que me gustan los buenos desafíos." Un peón negro avanzó diagonalmente para capturar una de las torres de Shikamaru.

"Sí," asintió Shikamaru. "Lo sé."

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación mientras ambos jugadores miraban el tablero. Aunque Luthor aún seguía en el balcón de vidrio, Shikamaru jugaba ajedrez con sus manos en un tablero de verdad frente a él, los hologramas de las piezas de Luthor se movían a sus órdenes. Luthor tenía un modelo similar en el balcón.

Finalmente Shikamaru hizo avanzar un nuevo peón. "Bueno. ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia?"

Luthor se encogió de hombros. "Le aconsejo que se concentre en su juego, Sr. Nara, pero dudo que vaya a escuchar, así que cuéntemela." Su alfil se deslizó hacia un escaque vacío.

"Había," Shikamaru bostezó, "una vez un tipo llamado Luthor. ¡Y vaya que sí era idiota!"

Luthor apenas alzó una ceja. "Estoy seguro que usted encuentra muy graciosa esa historia, Sr. Nara, pero no logro ver el punto."

"No, no lo entiendes." Shikamaru negó con la cabeza mientras movía su rey un escaque. "Era listo y todo, pero era arrogante. Le gustaba hablar. Le gustaba hablar con los prisioneros porque creía que eran inofensivos y todo eso. Y sí que le GUSTABA ser importante, tanto que cuando uno de ellos se lo pedía, hacía todo lo que le era posible para impresionar a dicho prisionero."

Luthor, aún mirando el tablero, bufó sin humor. "En efecto."

"Bueno, quizá no todas las veces," dijo Shikamaru. "Pero demasiado, sí, demasiado. Y lo hubiera hecho de maravilla de no ser por esa vez que no se aguantó y le contó al prisionero todo lo que estaba planeando y por qué necesitaba saber todo lo que había hecho."

Los hombros de Shikamaru se encogieron de manera inocente. "Ahora, quizá esté creyendo que su prisionero esté indefenso, quizá simplemente esté creyendo que sea más listo que él, quizá esté creyendo que su prisionero esté tan impresionado que se le quiera unir."

"Quizá."

"Quizá, pero el punto es que él estaba equivocado. Peligrosamente equivocado. Porque verás, cuando le reveló sus planes al prisionero, en realidad le dijo más. En primer lugar, le reveló al prisionero su situación. Eso le dio algo de contexto. En segundo lugar, le mencionó cuán decisivo era el Sharingan para sus planes. Eso le dio al prisionero algo con qué jugar, algo con qué tentar a Luthor. Y en tercer lugar, le reveló cuán obsesionado estaba con ser un dios." Shikamaru sonreía agradablemente mientras su caballo saltaba sobre dos peones y aterrizaba en un escaque vacío en medio de territorio enemigo. "Y eso sí que es decisivo, porque en realidad, una vez conoces la fuerza motora de un hombre, sabrás cómo manejarlo."

"Dependiendo, supongo, del carro." Acotó Luthor irónicamente. "Y del mapa."

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza. "No se necesita un mapa. No hay necesidad de uno mientras se conozca la personalidad del individuo en cuestión. Sólo tienes que pincharlo lo suficiente como para que empiece a hacer cosas abiertas, cosas obvias que llamen la atención y que quizá terminen matándolo."

"A menos que se subestime la habilidad de ese hombre para sobrevivir." Luthor hizo una mueca desdeñosa; ya no estaba mirando al tablero.

"No, ese no es el punto. El punto es que haces que ese hombre SOBREestime sus probabilidades de sobrevivir, y constantemente te burlas de él cuando lo hace, hasta que él haga cosas muy peligrosas sólo para demostrar que sí puede." Shikamaru tampoco estaba mirando al tablero, pero, adrede, no dirigió su mirada a Luthor sino al techo. "Como, por ejemplo, poner a prueba sus propios experimentos o atacar la base de sus enemigos a plena luz del día."

Luthor rió. "O sea, Sr. Nara, que me está diciendo que me estoy confiando demasiado al permitirle a Sásuke atacar la Torre Metro sin mí ¿cierto? ¿Que, quizá, debería ponerle más atención para ayudarlo? Le agradezco su preocupación, Sr. Nara, pero no creo que yo vaya a seguir su consejo. No me parece algo saludable."

"Haz lo que quieras," dijo Shikamaru encogiéndose de hombros.

"Dígame una cosa, Sr. Nara, si yo soy el tonto de la historia, y usted es el prisionero genio, ¿entonces por qué siempre pierde las partidas de ajedrez?"

"Ah, eso." A Shikamaru se le salió un bostezo. "No me importa. Estoy muy seguro que pude haberte derrotado cuando quisiera. Por lo menos desde la semana pasada."

Una sonrisa no muy divertida se dibujó en la cara de Luthor. "Me encantaría ver eso, Sr. Nara."

"Pues entonces mira al tablero." Le señaló Shikamaru.

...

Los ninja estaban escondidos tras un muro bajo del edificio, miraban cómo el pequeño bicho volaba en círculos alrededor del índice derecho de Shino. Hacía una intrincada serie de giros, bajadas y círculos que sólo entendían él y Aburame. Como siempre, el rostro del chico no demostraba expresión alguna, pero la mano en su barbilla indicaba que estaba profundamente concentrado en el insecto.

Los demás sabiamente decidieron esperar y quedarse así mientras miraban lo que sea que estuviese pasando. Algunos de ellos observaban nerviosamente las bodegas de carga del edificio de oficinas que estaba al otro lado de la calle, pero por ahora, nada parecía especialmente peligroso. Y si lo fuera, pues Neji, quien ahora vigilaba, (tanto el frente como la retaguardia), les avisaría con tiempo.

Naruto, por su parte, no le estaba poniendo atención a nada, o lo menos que se podía estando en Modo Sabio. Ciertamente estaba al tanto de lo que pasara a su alrededor, pero en el momento no parecía estar preocupado por Shino, ni por el edificio ni por cualquiera que estuviese en ellos. Estaba frunciendo el ceño y ocasionalmente dirigía miradas de preocupación al escuadrón. Muchos de ellos parecían estar en buena forma, salvo quizá por Hinata quien estaba acurrucada lejos de los demás y que además se la pasaba sobándose su oreja derecha. Pero Naruto eso no le interesaba.

Finalmente Shino asintió y le hizo señas a sus coleas con el fin de reunirlos. "Esto es intrigante." Dijo. "Aparentemente Shikamaru atrajo a mi insecto con una clase de miel infundida en chakra. Reconoció su chakra y regresó, aparentemente por instrucciones de él, para informarme." Miró a Naruto. "Ahora ya está confirmado que Shikamaru está en el edificio y que, mejor aún, ya tenemos una ruta directa hacia él."

"Bien." Naruto asintió con seguridad. "¿Y el rastro sigue a través de aquél edificio?"

"Sí. Las bodegas de carga podrán no ser la entrada más rápida, pero son las únicas por donde entró mi sonda, así que no puedo estar seguro. Tendremos que arriesgarnos."

Sai intervino. "En las otras dos ocasiones anteriores Luthor se fugó antes de que los héroes pudieran atraparlo."

"Por mí que se vaya donde quiera, nosotros vamos es por Shikamaru," refunfuñó Kiba.

"Así es. Pero él posiblemente prefiera irse CON Shikamaru, lo cual demoraría nuestra misión de rescate indefinidamente." Shino se rascó la nariz. "Creo que Sai simplemente trata de decirnos que debemos ser sigilosos. ¿Por qué? Al instante que Luthor se entere que hemos llegado, se teletrasportará lejos, y eso no nos conviene."

"Pues vayamos sigilosos-dattebayô." Asintió Naruto.

Tan silencioso como le era posible, Neji les susurró a sus colegas. "Necesitaremos _henge_. Quizá un genjutsu también. Hay muchos guardias allá abajo."

Sákura negó con la cabeza. "Tengo chakra más que suficiente para eso, pero los genjutsu en realidad no sirven acá. No valdría la pena el esfuerzo."

"Entonces a la antigua."

Aquí Tenten intervino. "Simplemente matemos los guardias y robemos sus uniformes."

Esta sugerencia simple y práctica hizo que todos guardaran silencio. La idea de Tenten era perfectamente razonable (muy efectiva, de hecho) pero era de las del estilo que no habían usado en meses. Matar nunca era una opción, ni siquiera un último recurso, y en realidad no era nada táctica.

Pero entonces ya se estaban liberando de ese yugo ¿no? Volviendo a lo que como ninjas sabían hacer.

"Yo opino..." comenzó a hablar Lee.

"Funcionará si lo hacemos rápido y en silencio." Neji interrumpió al chûnin verde. "Todo el mundo escoja su blanco, luego aproxímense al edificio desde ángulos separados, después neutralícenlos con el mínimo de desorden."

Naruto asintió dubitativamente. "Sí... eso funcionará... pero..." carraspeó un poco. "Bueno, podríamos entrar si sólo hacemos uniformes _henge_. Eso nos dejaría lo suficientemente cerca como para neutralizarlos sin hacerles daño-ttebayô."

"Naruto, ni hay chakra ni hay tiem..."

De repente Neji se paralizó. Los demás ninja, quienes le estaban poniendo atención, también se paralizaron. "Alguien viene desde el noreste..." Decía. "No... son dos." Un segundo después siseó en frustración. "Es la Liga. Son Linterna Verde y Static."

Sai hizo una mueca de molestia.

"¿Pero cómo nos encontraron?" susurró Sákura con enfado.

"Yo no s..." Neji enmudeció. Su cabeza giró de repente y luego subió hacia el techo con un simple y grácil movimiento para aparecer al lado de Hinata. Ella se asustó y se echó a un lado en un movimiento súbito, y mientras lo hacía, su mano reacomodó afanosamente un mechón de cabello para cubrir su oreja derecha.

Allí, casi imposible de ver, había un comunicador de la Liga.

...

"La red de comunicaciones de la Liga ha de estar colapsada en estos momentos," decía jadeando Deadshot mientras Sásuke y su equipo iban raudos por los pasillos. "El bloqueador de señal de Luthor no la fastidiará del todo, pero aún así los va a confundir. "Habrá mucha descoordinación."

"¿O sea que nadie va a detenernos?" decía Karín mientras fruncía el ceño en concentración buscando la posición de Suígetsu.

"No. Todo el mundo va a buscarnos. Pero ninguno sabrá exactamente qué estamos haciendo, o sea que no habrá diferencia." Deadshot miraba el fondo del corredor con nerviosismo. "Ojalá que no nos encontremos con algún duro de la Liga que intente reclutarnos a nosotros, los pobrecitos técnicos."

Sásuke quería tener el arma de Deadshot. El sujeto la había ensamblado casi que en el mismo instante que habían entrado y ahora le encajaba perfectamente en ambas manos. Todos sus movimientos parecían más fluidos ahora que tenía su arma. Sin duda, el hombre sabía cómo usarla, pero basado en tres o cuatro ocasiones anteriores, Sásuke prácticamente podía decir que el arma en sí tenía que ser bastante precisa. Y poderosa.

Los dos clones mantuvieron su posición en la retaguardia, justo detrás del mismo Jûgo. Aún no había habido la ocasión de usarlos, menos mal. Tanto Sásuke como Deadshot sabían que soltar a los inestables clones indudablemente llamaría la atención; un lujo que no podían permitirse.

De todos los del grupo, Karín era quien estaba pasando más dificultades. Por supuesto que era una kunoichi, pero era una kunoichi que había pasado los últimos meses en un laboratorio sin tener oportunidad de ejercitarse o de respirar aire fresco. Ahora que había vuelto a sus actividades, la fatiga ya empezaba a afectarla.

El grupo no podía permitirse el perderla. Karín no podía ser abandonada, ella sabía en dónde estaba Suígetsu. Pero tampoco podían reducir la marcha por ella. Sásuke miró hacia atrás. "Jûgo... carga a Karín y sigue corriendo."

"Es... es... estoy bien." Dijo Karín entre jadeos. "S-sólo... me falta... el aliento."

"Cárgala." Ordenó Sásuke, ignorando a Deadshot y mirando directamente a Jûgo. El gigante se encogió levemente de hombros, y sin reducir la marcha, jaló a Karín con una sola mano y la puso en su hombro.

"Eso sí que va a llamar la atención si entramos en... ¡Mi*rda!"

Deadhsot frenó tan repentinamente que Sásuke casi lo atropella. Los demás que estaban atrás casi se estrellan con Sásuke. Todos ellos miraban fijamente a tres héroes que estaban en el corredor justo delante de ellos.

Vigilante no se había ganado su nombre precisamente por interrogar. "¡Están entrando en área restringida, fuereños!" Gritó sacando sus revólveres.

"Maldición." La pistola de Deadshot ya estaba afuera y disparando, pero Stargirl desvió las balas con mucha facilidad. Reaccionando instintivamente, Sásuke metió su mano para sacar a Kusanagi que estaba debajo de su ropa, pero ya uno de los clones estaba saltando sobre él, rugiendo mientras entraba en combate.

"¡Jefe!" gritó Deadshot entre los ruidos de sirena que se habían activado y de las pisadas de héroes que se acercaban. "¡No hay tiempo para esto! Vayan por su amigo y salgan de aquí! ¡Vamos a cubrirte!"

Sásuke no podía objetar, pero sí alzó una ceja. Viéndolo, Deadshot volteó sus ojos. "Orgullo profesional. Mi misión es mantenerte a salvo y acercarte al objetivo. Si fallo, no quisiera aparecérmele a Luthor. Por otro lado," prosiguió, hablando entre los disparos, "esta gente ya me ha atrapado antes. Es pan comido."

...

A Experimento 39 ya no le importaba preguntar por el cielo azul, el viento, los edificios adornados... por todas las cosas que le habían fascinado tanto cuando salió a luchar contra el chico. Ya se habían perdido entre sus recuerdos, eran detalles insignificantes comparados con la gloria de la batalla.

Oh ¡Y qué batalla! ¡Qué guerrero! Quizá algo ineficiente, pero era rápido, fuerte y determinado. Podría pelear con tres de los hermanos de 39 al mismo tiempo y sin chistar. Quizá cuatro bastarían para atosigarlo, pero los hombres que estaban al lado de este guerrero hacían esto imposible.

39 no había sido uno de los pocos afortunados que estuvieron en la primera ola de atacantes. En vez de eso tuvo que esperar mientras los otros combatían. Estuvo escondido en el frágil escudo humano hecho de ciudadanos asustados antes de iniciar su transformación. Había pasado un par de aburridos segundos matando víctimas indefensas (ello no tenía gracia, no importa cuán creativamente mates gente) y el guerrero había estado allí, con sus ojos brillando.

Se necesitaba reflejos rápidos y acción más rápida para hacer lo que 39 había hecho, y eso le justificaba sentirse orgulloso. En el mismo instante que el guerrero apareció delante de él (capa roja ondeando en el viento, brazos azules cruzados alrededor de un raro símbolo en su pecho) 39 inició una transformación parcial de su brazo izquierdo y le propinó al hombre un puñetazo con fuerza de jet.

Había lanzado al guerrero hacia atrás. Pero sólo unos pocos metros, cierto es, y el hombre ya estaba de vuelta un segundo después para lanzar a 39 al otro lado de la plaza, pero 39 había hecho que el guerrero retrocediera.

Ahora, el recuerdo destellaba claramente en su mente, 39 observó al guerrero con interés desde la distancia. No se iba a meter a ciegas en la batalla, como lo hacían sus hermanos. No, observaría y esperaría, y elaboraría una estrategia previamente.

El guerrero estaba peleando más que todo contra el hombre oscuro que había venido con ellos, Kalibak era su nombre. Por un breve momento, 39 pensó en atacar a Kalibak, que también era un gran guerrero. Pero no, Luthor se lo había prohibido. Kalibak podría servir como una útil distracción, 39 podría pelear contra él después.

Aún batallando contra Kalibak, el guerrero había despachado a los demás hermanos de 39, siempre girando en el instante preciso, con la fuerza precisa. Parecía estar constantemente al tanto de sus alrededores, y además contaba con una velocidad que 39 envidiaba. Cada hombre que era golpeado, quedaba noqueado. O caso ya que él ya había golpeado a 39 y aún seguía en pie.

El sólo pensarlo hizo que 39 se estremeciera con antelación a la batalla, pero mantuvo la compostura, se obligó a sí mismo para ver más. Al guerrero siempre lo distraían. En un parpadeo salía disparado a otros lados para ayudar a otros guerreros, rescatar gente indefensa o simplemente para quitarse de encima a uno que otro atacante fastidioso antes de reincorporarse a la lucha. Una vez en la lucha, nada podía hacerle daño. Balazos, puñetazos, golpes filosos... todos rebotaban en él. Pero, como 39 había notado, parecían dolerle los disparos de energía que sus hermanos le daban.

La mente de 39 empezó a urdir un plan tan simple como burdo, y no se pudo aguantar más. Entonces cargó hacia adelante no hacia el guerrero sino hacia el otro lado de la plaza. El guerrero debía estar solo cuando 39 lo embistiera. Mientras corría, tomó un lanzacohetes de uno de sus hermanos y, después de haber escogido como blanco un edificio alto, de aspecto fuerte y aún con gente sin evacuar, lo disparó.

El estallido hizo retumbar la plaza. Cada cabeza se volteó y casi todos los héroes salieron en dirección al edificio, pero, por supuesto, el primero en ir fue el guerrero. Sus poderosos brazos sostuvieron el pilar roto, lo sujetó hacia arriba, sosteniendo el edificio mientras un pequeño guerrero de amarillo y rojo iba sacando a la gente.

De reojo, 39 vio a otros guerreros dirigirse hacia el edificio para defender al guerrero. Pero iban a llegar tarde, muy tarde... Aceleró un poco más y se lanzó a sí mismo contra el guerrero. Invocando todo el poder de la rabia de batalla contenida en su sangre, 39 activó su máxima transformación, sintiendo cómo ese poder oscuro surgía de su alma. La extraña energía inundó su mente, y él, con un gran esfuerzo de concentración, la disparó contra el guerrero.

La ráfaga de energía impactó en el guerrero, directo en su pecho, y 39 vio cómo hacía muecas de dolor. Más energía surgió de 39 y el guerrero tembló. El poder salía de los brazos, cabeza, piernas... de los más oscuros rincones de la rabia negra de 39 y se manifestaba en forma de energía que golpeaba a ese guerrero y lo hacía tambalearse.

Pero antes de se acabara toda la energía restante de 39, él la reunió en una sola ráfaga y la disparó. El guerrero aún estaba medio sentado, doblado bajo el peso del pilar, pero 39 ya había gastado toda su energía en esa última ráfaga.

Sin embargo, aún contaba con la inercia de su acometida inicial contra el debilitado guerrero. Sin desviarse un milímetro, de cabeza, aún con su transformación activada, impactó directo en el pecho del guerrero...

39 se estrelló en el guerrero y sintió como si se hubiera chocado contra una montaña. Su endurecida piel sucumbió al impacto de su propia velocidad, sus huesos cibernéticamente mejorados crujieron y se rompieron. Pero eso no le importaba porque la montaña se movió, tambaleó y cayó. Sin su pilar, el edificio se derrumbó sobre ellos con el retumbante sonido del acero rompiéndose y del concreto estrellándose.

_Hice caer al guerrero_, pensaba Experimento 39 soñolientamente, apenas sintiendo cómo los escombros caían sobre su ya herido cuerpo. _Lo hice caer. Fue un buen guerrero. Fue una buena batalla. _

_Fue una buena vida._

...

"Se han desviado a la izquierda. Parece ser que por ahora se salieron del rumbo." Nej dirigió su palpitante mirada hacia Sai. "¿Cuánto crees que les tome llegar a tu águila de tinta con el comunicador?"

Sai se encogió de hombros. "Media hora, quizá. Pueden ir más rápido, lo difícil será que se concentren en algo tan pequeño. Pero no creo que puedan rastrear su punto de origen."

"¿Disipo el genjutsu?" preguntó Sákura, con sus dedos aún haciendo el sello.

"No. No, primero tenemos un asunto por resolver." Neji volteó a mirar a su prima. "Hinata. ¿Por qué?"

Hinata estaba pálida, temblorosa, y se sentía un poco sola siendo rodeada por los ninja, pero se mantuvo erguida lo más constantemente que podía y miró a su primo directo a los ojos. "P-porque ninguno de ustedes iba a escuchar." Dijo ella, apretando los puños a sus lados. "P-porque sí necesitamos la ayuda de la Liga, pero ustedes no la quieren."

"No la necesitamos. Naruto y Tenten lograron escapar de la base de Luthor, esto no..."

"Naruto-kun, más que escapar, salió expulsado." Interrumpió Hinata con una voz cargada de determinación. "Y a Tenten le costó una mano, y eso que Kid Flash y tú la ayudaron. Por otro lado, ellos estaban escapando, no querían entrar como lo estamos haciendo ahora. ¿Qué van a hacer si toman de rehén a Shikamaru?"

"Insectos kikai..." dijo Shino.

"Invasión mental..." sugirió Ino.

"¿Genjutsu?"

Hinata cerró los ojos. "Yo s-sólo preguntaba. Por otro lado, creemos que Sásuke también está allí dentro ¿no? Y nosotros no somos capaces de encargarnos de él, al menos a él y a L-luthor."

"Tenemos que intentarlo. Shikamaru está ahí dentro."

"Pero no podemos ir tras él. N-no sin la ayuda de la Liga. ¡Los necesitamos, Neji-nî-san!"

"¡No! ¡No podemos confiar en la Liga! ¡Nos han mentido todo este tiempo!"

"¿Y acaso nosotros les hemos dicho la v-verdad? ¿Cómo sabes que no podemos confiar en ellos? ¡Nunca intentamos confiar en ellos!"

"Tiene razón-dattebayô."

Todas las cabezas voltearon a ver a Naruto, quien se encogió de hombros. "¡La tiene! ¿OK? No lo hemos hecho bastante bien luchando contra Sásuke en el pasado, y no conocemos muy bien a ese viejo calvo. Como sea, si la Liga nos ESTÁ usando, nosotros podríamos también usarlos-dattebayô."

"La Liga es inútil para un ataque como éste." Neji negó con la cabeza. "Ellos sólo usan la fuerza bruta. Cero sutileza. Shikamaru debe ser rescatado en secreto."

"Si nos encontramos con Sásuke en esos pasillos, la sutileza será lo primero en desaparecer-dattebayô. Al menos la Liga puede ser una buena distracción. Miren, hasta Shino ha dicho que tendremos que volver a vernos con ellos tarde o temprano. ¿Por qué no mejor ahora que después?" Naruto avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia el centro del círculo. "Mirémonos. Todos. Sí, la Liga ha tratado de convertirnos en una mini-Liga. ¿Pero eso ha sido tan malo? Todos tenemos nuevas armas, nuevas habilidades, nuevas formas de ver el mundo-ttebayô. Y la verdad ¿qué hacemos NOSOTROS como ninja si no usamos a las personas para hacer que trabajen con nosotros? ¿Qué hubiéramos hecho si la Liga fuera la que hubiese entrado en nuestro mundo? ¿Les habríamos dejado construir una Torre?"

"No trataríamos de enseñarles a ser ninja," refunfuñó Tenten.

"Sólo porque son demasiado viejos y no pueden usar chakra." Naruto le replicó.

Reticentemente, Sai asintió demostrando que estaba de acuerdo. "Konoha no está en contra de reclutar niños huérfanos." Dijo suavemente.

Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre el grupo ante el simple comentario del huérfano. Como era de esperarse, Naruto fue el único en romperlo.

"Miren." Dijo. "Yo por lo general me meto de cabeza y trato de resolver todo a las patadas-dattebayô. Pero déjenme decirles que últimamente he empezado a pensar más... tácticamente. No estoy tan seguro de si la Liga es tan mala como la pintan; y si lo fuera, aún podríamos usar su ayuda. Y ustedes saben que no nos dirán que no."

"Ellos van a interferir. No nos dejarán matar a Sásuke."

"Lo cual me hace recordarte que, desde el principio, esa no era una opción." Naruto miró fijamente a Neji con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Es algo a lo que hay que atenernos, Naruto. Y lo sabes." Neji también avanzó hacia el centro. "No obstante, pese a todo, nuestros lazos con la Liga deben ser rotos. Para bien. Somos ninja, no héroes, y tratar de fingir que lo somos sólo empeorará las cosas."

Naruto negó con la cabeza. "No digo que lo seamos. Solo digo que nosotros, como ninja, podemos usar la ayuda de ellos, como héroes."

Hubo otro breve silencio. Todo el mundo se quedó mirando a Naruto y a Neji quienes estaban parados en el centro. Hinata se había alejado un poco y observaba la escena con su tradicional nerviosismo. Muchos de ellos se preguntaban cuál sería la reacción de Neji. Si bien era mayor que Naruto en cuanto a edad y rango, siempre lo había tenido en alta estima por muchos años. Por más inexpresivo que se viese su rostro, claramente había una lucha interna dentro de él.

Naruto dio la orden. "Sákura, dispersa el genjutsu."

Neji alzó una mano. "No lo disperses, Sákura."

"Muchachos..." gimió Sákura. "...no me hagan esto, por favor. De todos modos en diez minutos no habrá diferencia porque mi chakra se está acabando."

Los ojos de Sai se abrieron de par en par. "Mi águila ha sido destruida." Dijo.

"Maldición. Se están regresando." Neji volteó a ver al resto del escuadrón. "¡Tenemos que irnos ya!"

"Y yo digo que nos quedemos. Esperémoslos, luego ahí sí atacamos con su ayuda-ttebayô."

"¡Pues quédense!" gritó Neji al voltear a ver a Naruto. "Nosotros los rescataremos de la Liga a ustedes, si es que podemos. Pero por ahora no hay tiempo para discusiones. ¡Muévanse!"

Y con eso, Neji abandonó saltó de la 'cumbre' del edificio, directo hacia las bodegas de carga.

...

Sásuke no necesitaba oír el incesante retumbo de las alarmas del edificio para saber que tenía que apurarse. Él y Jûgo ya habían por encima de dos equipos de seguridad y muchos guardias. Por un momento, Sásuke consideró si habría sido necesario matar al personal, pero estaba de afán y no tenía el lujo de ponerse a pensar en ello. Aunque su poder no hubiera podido mantener a raya a tantas personas.

"Estamos cerca," anunció Karín desde el hombro de Jûgo. "Está... justo delante de nosotros, y un nivel abajo."

"Jûgo." Sásuke le hizo un gesto, el gigante pelirrojo asintió. Acomodándose a Karín en una posición más segura, alzó dos enormes puños transformados por el chakra y los estrelló en el piso.

La Torre Metro no era igual a ningún complejo ninja, pero los puños de Jûgo podían romper roca sólida si era necesario. El metal cedió con un lamento metálico y el equipo descendió un nivel.

"Este pasillo se cruza con otro más adelante, y si lo sigues..." Karín dejó súbitamente de dar indicaciones con un grito apagado. Sásuke se movió rápido sólo para quedar frente a frente con una mujer alta y pelinegra vestida en lo que parecía ser un traje de baño con estrellas.

"¡Váyanse, intrusos!" Gritó, poniéndose en posición de batalla.

La espada de Sásuke, ya fuera de su vaina, se movió rápido mientras su dueño acometía contra la mujer. Tan rápido como la vista, el brazo de ella se movió, deteniendo la espada como si nada con uno de sus brazaletes metálicos. La espada rebotó con un ruidito metálico dejando una pequeña abolladura en dicho brazalete.

Sásuke estaba sorprendido. La mujer miraba incrédula la espada.

"¡La espada Kusanagi corta toda las barreras!" Protestó Sásuke.

"¡La Armadura de Atenea Parthenos es invencible!"

Infortunadamente, ambos no tenían tiempo de debatir sobre las fuerzas de sus respectivos héroes mitológicos porque en ese momento Jûgo pasó rugiendo y embistió a la mujer. Obviamente ella ya lo había visto y evitó lo peor del impacto para girar y asestarle un puñetazo con fuerza hercúlea. Jûgo salió volando por el aire y atravesó una pared metálica antes de caer al suelo en una habitación cercana.

Gruñendo, Jûgo se levantó. "¡Sigan!" Gritó, sus ojos empezaban a cambiar de aspecto. "¡La detendré!"

"Pero Jûgo..." Decía Karín.

Sásuke jaló a Karín del brazo y la cargó por todo el pasillo. Mientras Karín creía que estaba en el cielo. Detrás de ellos se escuchaba cómo el pasillo vibraba con los sonidos de la lucha.

...

Un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para partir la tierra impacto en la sien izquierda de Kalibak, mandándolo por los aires. Superman lo atrapó antes de que pudiera estrellarse en el edificio que estaba al otro lado de la plaza. Permitió que la fuerza del impacto recayera en sí mismo, manteniendo a salvo el edificio mientras giraba un poco por la inercia. Si acaso el edificio fue rozado por la capa del kriptoniano.

Después de asegurarse de que Kalibak estuviera inconsciente, Supermán se puso al dios comatoso sobre un hombro. En los alrededores pudo ver héroes aún peleando, batallando contra los clones. Aún lo necesitaban. Después de todo, estas criaturas no eran peleles, ni siquiera para los metahumanos, y aún había un par de cientos de ellos. Los clones no sabían qué era 'retirarse' o 'rendirse' y además encontraban muy difícil de entender el concepto de 'inconsciente'. Lo cual, sumado a la política 'anti muertes' de la Liga, ponía las cosas color de hormiga.

Aún así, dado que ahora ya estaba libre para dedicarse por completo a los clones, las cosas mejorarían rápido. Los clones ya estaban cayendo, sólo faltaba un esfuercito más.

Pero primero lo primero. En pocos segundos Superman ya estaba en las celdas de alta seguridad poniendo a Kalibak en manos de algunos técnicos nerviosos. Uno o dos segundos después ya estaba de vuelta en la batalla, golpeando clones que estaban rodeando a un abrumado Shining Knight. Unos segundos después, se encontró a sí mismo ayudando a un apasionado Blue Devil a golpear más clones. Un par de segundos después agarró a varios clones inconscientes y los llevó a una de las barandas de la Torre Metro en donde los colgó del gancho de una trampa eléctrica descompuesta.

Mientras él hacía todo eso, Superman escuchaba un mensaje de Mr. Terrific que sólo entendió al terminar. "_¡Superman! ¡Tenemos intrusos en la base!_"

"¿Más clones?" dijo Superman mientras estimaba los daños de los edificios vecinos.

"_Algunos, pero ellos no son el problema. Superman, tenemos varios videos de vigilancia y un par de reportes... ¡creemos que es Sásuke! ¡Todo esto era una distracción!_"

Supermán se quedó frío mientras sacaba unos clones de una multitud. El momento de duda hizo que uno de los clones aprovechara y le mandara un rayo de chakra. Apretando los dientes, bajó y derrotó a su atacante.

Terrific, mientras tanto, prosiguió con su informe. "Van hacia donde está Suígetsu encerrado. No te preocupes, ya mandé a Diana para que los detuviera y..."

Un segundo después Superman había desaparecido.

...

John Stewart se sentía como un idiota. Aquí estaba él, un Marine de los Estados Unidos y un Linterna Verde condecorado, siendo engañado por un montón de adolescentes. Si Static no hubiera reparado en la rara apariencia del águila, quizá no lo habría notado. Y si los otros no hubieran disparado ese chorro gigante de agua al cielo, le habría tomado otra media hora encontrarlos.

Y así fue, sólo cinco minutos trascurrieron entre el águila y su encuentro con Naruto. Detrás de él estaban Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Ino y Sai; pero no había rastro de los demás, por eso aterrizó cautelosamente con sus escudos en alto.

Static, por el contrario, casi que rebotó a la azotea. "Hermano, ¿en dónde está Neji?"

"Ya se entró," respondió Naruto, señalando a las bodegas de carga de abajo. "Miren, no hay tiempo de explicarles, por eso sólo les contaré lo más importante. Encontramos a Luthor. Está acá abajo con Shikamaru. Y probablemente Sásuke también esté allí. Necesitamos tu ayuda-ttebayô."

"Ustedes... encontraron..."

"Shino puso un bicho rastreador. No dijimos nada porque no confiábamos en ustedes. Bla, bla, bla. ¿Ya podemos entrar?"

"No, miren, hay algo que debemos aclarar primero. Lo del Sharingan..."

"¡No, no vamos a aclarar nada porque no tenemos TIEMPO para eso-ttebayô!" Interrumpió Naruto. "Estoy enojado por eso, ¡de veras! y ustedes nos ACLARARÁN eso tan pronto como terminemos acá, pero ahora mismo tenemos un villano muy elusivo acá abajo que tiene secuestrado a uno de mis amigos ¡y otros más están actuando a la loca para rescatarlo! ¡No hay tiempo!"

Stewart tomó su decisión. "Contactaré a la Liga," dijo mientras tocaba su oreja derecha. "Naruto y yo vamos por delante; Static y Sai, vayan por detrás. Mantengámonos juntos una vez que entremos a la..."

Pero en ese momento el edificio explotó desde abajo.

...

Sákura no sabía qué estaba haciendo. Bueno, sí, técnicamente estaba consciente de que estaba corriendo entre los corredores de la base de un genio demente tratando de encontrar a un camarada perdido, pero en realidad no entendía por qué le había dado la espalda a su mejor amigo y compañero para venir aquí. O más bien, si eso había sido necesario.

Quizá porque sentía que no podía abandonar a los demás. Lee, Naruto e Ino se quedaron atrás, ALGUIEN tenía que ir con Neji y estar pendiente de él. Alguien debía ser la voz de la razón... bueno, sí, para eso estaba Shino, pero alguien debía poner la fuerza... bueno, sí, para eso estaba Chôji, pero alguien debía poner el toque femenino... bueno, sí, para eso estaba Tenten también, pero alguien debía liderarlos... bueno, sí, Neji estaba cumpliendo muy bien ese papel.

Pero necesitaban un médico. Y en realidad, el equipo de Neji necesitaba toda la ayuda posible. Naruto, al menos, tendría la Liga para respaldarlo, pero Neji no tenía nada excepto su escuadrón.

Pero, en parte, Sákura sabía que estaba aquí porque Naruto no estaba, pero si había una oportunidad para destacarse entre Naruto, Sásuke o Sai, ella la tomaba. Las más de las veces el intento terminaba en desastre, pero no lo podía evitar. Ella era buena, a su manera, y había anhelado la oportunidad para demostrarlo... cosa harto complicada teniendo a Naruto corriendo por todos lados golpeando enemigos.

Entonces ella esperaba que esta vez sí le fuera mejor que las anteriores.

Estaban corriendo por los pasillos a velocidad pasmosa, usando como cobertura un genjutsu tan bueno como Sákura lo pudiera mantener (para eso también la necesitaban, eso creía). Hasta el momento, todos los guardias con quienes se encontraron habían sido silenciados con apenas ruido. Asombroso, era realmente asombroso cuán rápido algunas cosas salían bien. Ella no tuvo problemas en localizar y cortar la arteria carótida, incluso si hubiera armadura de por medio.

"¿Cuánto más falta?" preguntó Neji.

"Vamos bien," dijo Shino. "A este ritmo, estimo que lleguemos en..."

Y entonces el corredor explotó.

...

Sásuke tuvo que abandonar a Karín. Antes eso no le habría importado de a mucho, pero hoy sí que estaba batallando para acallar a su conciencia. Otros héroes más se estaban acercando, necesitaban YA a Suígetsu para que tuvieran algo de respaldo y fugarse lo más rápido posible. Por eso se deshizo de ella, no sin antes dejarle una instrucción final.

Los pasos siguientes eran muy simples en apariencia, pero trabajosos en realidad. Tenía que irrumpir, liberar a Suígetsu, salir, ayudar a Jûgo a acabar con esa mujer y luego abrirse paso con el menor escándalo posible antes de abandonar a Luthor y su ejército de clones. La destrucción de éstos por parte de la Liga sería un beneficio extra pues a Sásuke no le interesaba que alguien como Luthor tuviera acceso al poder de Jûgo. Ni tampoco al Sharingan.

Sásuke llegó a la puerta que Karín le había mencionado antes. Kusanagi destelló dos veces por su faz metálica antes de que la puerta se rompiera como si fuera de alfarería. Cuando Sásuke entró, vio el tubo en el centro y la difusa pero aún reconocible figura dentro de él. Saltó dentro de la prisión, con espada en alto lista para dar el mandoble...

Y entonces el aire ante él pareció explotar y Sásuke salió volando hacia la pared.

...

Naruto había estado en Modo Sabio durante toda la jornada. Sin que los demás lo supieran, tenía a dos clones Sabio corriendo a su lado durante gran parte del viaje. Eso hacía más difícil reunir la energía natural, pero ello significaba que tenía una fuente rápida de recarga sin tener la necesidad de invocarlos.

Y porque estaba en Modo Sabio, pudo no sólo escapar completamente ileso del colapso del edificio sino que también pudo salvar a los demás de, bueno, cualquier herida _seria_. Estaban vivos. Algunos de ellos volverían a estar conscientes en unos pocos minutos.

Pero en estos momentos no podía dejar de desear que estuviesen conscientes ya mismo porque había aparecido un tipo FEO.

Su piel era color gris granito cubría un cuerpo masivamente musculoso adornado con prominencias óseas que sobresalían en ángulos dolorosos. Su cabello blanco caía sobre los hombros de la bestia y unos dientes enormes se veían en la boca mientras un par de ojos miraban a Naruto con puro odio y sed de sangre.

"Je..." Naruto trató de sonreir. "... eh... y... ¿quién eres tú?"

Después de observar al rubio de arriba a abajo por un instante, la criatura alzó un enorme puño. "Yo soy Doomsday." Gruñó. Luego extendió un largo dedo para señalar a Naruto. "Y tú... estás muerto."

...

Sákura se levantó de entre los escombros, sus ojos miraban a su alrededor evaluando la situación. Shino caído. Chôji herido. Tenten aturdida pero ilesa. Neji, justo encima de Tenten, totalmente ileso. Bastardo talentoso.

En cuanto a su propio estado, Sákura estimó que estaba bien, a excepción por la peculiar figura que estaba orgullosamente de pie encima de los escombros delante de ella. Capa roja, botas rojas, spandex azul y ropa interior roja. Sin embargo, nada de eso era lo suficientemente loco como para hacerla dudar de lo que veían sus ojos. No, la figura se veía casi igual a Superman, a excepción de su cabello despelucado, su caótica manera de caminar, su cara pálida y su mordida estrambótica.

Ella se volteó a mirar a Neji. "No soy la única que lo está viendo ¿cierto?"

La fea cara sonrió malignamente ante esas palabras. "Mí no ser Bizarro." Rugió. "Mí no ser enviado para ayudarte." Un crujido de sus nudillos enfatizó sus palabras. "Adiós."

...

Sásuke se levantó de los restos del muro y se irguió. Se agachó para recoger a Kusanagi y la limpió de polvo. Se sacudió un poco sus ropas para estar un poco más presentable.

Sólo entonces alzó la mirada para ver la enojada visión que estaba en su camino. Cabello oscuro, ojos azules que miraban con enojo. Capa roja, traje azul, botas rojas.

Ropa interior roja. ¿Cómo tomarse en serio a un tipo en ropa interior roja?

Sásuke miró al destruido muro detrás de sí y abandonó el cuestionamiento. Un hombre capaz de hacer eso puede vestirse como le dé la gana.

"Entonces," decía Sásuke, caminando hacia adelante. "Tú debes ser Superman."

"Y tú eres Úchiha Sásuke."

Sásuke ni siquiera se molestó en negarlo. "Ese que está en el tubo es mi compañero."

"Él trató de matar a nuestros amigos."

"¿Y qué?" Sásuke se encogió de hombros. "No te lo dije para que lo soltaras. Te lo dije para que, al menos, sepas por qué vas a morir."

La expresión en el rostro del hombre no cambió un ápice. "Qué considerado."

"No te acostumbres demasiado." Sásuke alistó su espada.

Y entonces él arremetió.

...

"Esto no me gusta, Kakashi." Tsunade frunció el ceño en desacuerdo mientras el ninja peliplata caminaba por la oficina, empacando cosas en una pequeña bolsa.

Él alzó una ceja. "Kakashi-SAMA para ti, Tsunade-hime. Puede que no te guste mi idea, pero al fin y al cabo, yo soy el Sexto Hokage, y lo voy a hacer."

"Sí, tú eres el Hokage. ¡Y COMO Hokage, simplemente no puedes abandonar la aldea en tiempos de crisis como éste! ¡El ataque al campamento de Mádara es mañana!"

"El papel de Konoha en esta operación es mínimo," decía Kakashi, metiendo unos pocos kunai especiales en la bolsa junto con una cajita de píldoras soldado. "Y mi papel inexistente. Se supone que yo me quede en el puesto de comando como respaldo. Respaldo que el Raikage jamás va a llamar, conociéndolo como lo conozco. No, le soy más útil a la Alianza y a la aldea buscando a Naruto y trayéndolo de vuelta antes que Mádara."

"¡Pues entonces manda a otro!"

"¿Y cómo regresarían? No vale la pena mandar a alguien si no puede regresar. Y la mejor oportunidad para regresar está con el Sharingan." Medio volteándose para mirar a Tsunade, Kakashi golpeteó su ojo tapado y guiñó el otro. "Y yo tengo el último que queda."

"Además del de Mádara," asintió Shíkaku desde la puerta.

Tsunade lo miró con exasperación. "¡Ay no! ¿Tú también?"

Algo avergonzado, Shíkaku se encogió de hombros ligeramente. "Lo siento, Tsunade-hime, pero él tiene razón. El episodio de ayer significa que algo está pasando en esa dimensión, sea lo que sea. Puede ser Mádara. Y si no fuera él, entonces pudo haber sentido lo mismo y se dio cuenta de lo que significa. Tenemos que movernos ya. Creo que de pronto tienes otras razones para ir, Hokage-sama, sin embargo tu lógica es innegable." Luego frunció el ceño con extrañeza. "Aunque debo admitir que no sé cómo vas a ir allá. Pensé que habías tratado de todo."

"No todo." Kakashi se puso la bolsa en un hombro. "Es algo muy simple, en serio, tan simple que se me había pasado por alto en todos los jutsu que estaba practicando. Es una variante del Kamui."

"¿Kamui?" Tsunade parpadeó. "Pero sólo puedes..."

"Sí. Sólo teletrasporto objetos que yo pueda ver. Así se hace con todos los jutsu que involucran el Sharingan. Tengo que ver el área u objeto que quiero teletrasportar, para que así yo pueda crear la barrera a su alrededor. Por eso es que estaba trabajando al revés del Kamui... tratando de averiguar cómo ponerlo en reversa." Sonriendo abiertamente, Kakashi caminó hacia una de las paredes y abrió el armario de los abrigos del Hokage. "En serio, debí haber buscado una pieza muy simple."

Tsunade buscó con la mirada lo que él estaba buscando. "¿Un espejo? Pero eso qué..." Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. "Oh no. No estarás hablando en serio..."

"Hokage-sama, ¿planeas usar el Kamui EN TI MISMO?" Shikaku se había apartado del muro y avanzó unos pasos.

"¿Por qué no?" se encogió de hombros Kakashi mientras se admiraba en el espejo grande que estaba dentro del armario. "Naruto y los demás pasaron con vida, si no, el Kyûbi se estaría reconstruyendo. Si puedo verme en el espejo y formar la barrera a mi alrededor..."

"Entonces tu ojo se chupará como remolino y se tragará a sí mismo," terminó sarcásticamente Shíkaku. "Es una locura, Hokage-sama. No hay modo de saber si servirá."

Kakashi se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. "Bueno, de todos modos no sabremos hasta intentarlo." Al mirar la hora, suspiró un poco. "Y todo ya está listo, excepto por una cosita."

"¿Cuál?"

La puerta se abrió violentamente con tangible drama. "¡KAKASHI-SAMA!" gritó una aparición con mochila y spandex verde. "¡Estoy completamente listo para nuestra juvenil aventura!"

Shíkaku se alejó alzando una ceja, pero los ojos de Tsunade estaban abiertísimos al igual que su boca. "¿¡Vas a llevártelo A ÉL?"

"Una vez supo cuán peligroso iba a ser, no hubo poder humano que lo detuviera," explicaba Kakashi. "En realidad no tuve elección."

"¡Mis estudiantes están en peligro, Tsunade-sama!" Gai desplegó un saludo. "No debo abandonarlos cuando más me necesitan. Sería muy injuvenil." Dando vueltas, le dio a Kakashi una brillante sonrisa y alzó un enorme pulgar. "¡Estoy listo, mi eterno rival! Iré a diez veces más dimensiones que tú, y si no puedo, ¡le daré cinco vueltas a la Nación del Fuego!"

"En serio... ¿necesitas todo eso, Gai?" Kakashi no dejaba de mirar al poco más de veinte paquetes que Gai tenía consigo.

"¡Yosh!" Otro pulgar arriba. "¡Debo estar preparado para cualquier cosa que pase!"

Simplemente suspirando, Kakashi se volteó para mirar el espejo. "Bueno, todo está listo." Dijo, mientras Gai se paraba a su lado. Shíkaku, por favor, firma como testigo de que yo nombro a Tsunade como Hokage hasta mi regreso."

"Hmm, sí." Dijo Tsunade.

"Pues bien. Aquí vamos." Y, abrazándose a sí mismo, Kakashi miró al espejo y alzó la bandana que cubría su Sharingan.

...

A una dimensión de distancia, Luthor se quedó congelado en medio de una intrincadísima jugada de ajedrez. Lentamente, una sonrisa maliciosa deformó sus facciones.

"Hola." Susurró.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**...**

Hola; espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Alístense que los capítulos siguientes van a estar rebosantes de acción.

**AVANCE**: la hora de las grandes batallas ha llegado a Conectando los Puntos. Naruto vs. Doomsday, Sásuke vs. Superman y Sákura vs. Bizarro serán algunas de las batallas que tendrán lugar.

Pero no serán batallas simples, tal y como el nombre del capítulo lo indica, COMBINACIÓN, los ninja pelearán de un modo que jamás lo habríamos imaginado.

Debo decir que, si bien estas son grandes batallas, estas no son nada comparadas con la batalla final, la cual no está muy lejos.

_**El tradicional párrafo de adelanto:**_

"_Respirando profundamente, Sákura oprimió la válvula en su mochila y cerró los ojos mientras sentía cómo la solución corría por sus venas. Su último pensamiento coherente fue:_ me pregunto si realmente hice bien en haber añadido a la mezcla ese 'Venom' que le robamos a la Liga_..."_

NO SE PIERDAN EL CAPÍTULO 27: COMBINACIÓN.

**¡AHORA SÍ HABRÁ ACCIÓN DE VERDAD!**


	27. Combinación

**COMBINACIÓN**

**...**

El dolor era más fuerte de lo que Kakashi jamás hubiera imaginado. Sentía como si su cerebro hubiese estallado y estuviera luchando desesperadamente por salirse del cráneo. Su ojo dolía tanto que sólo podía sentir las pulsaciones dolorosas alrededor de un centro de pura agonía.

Y además se sentía cansado, muy cansado, más que nunca. Sus huesos estaban pesados, sus músculos eran gelatina; no quería sino quedarse ahí y abandonarse en la inconsciencia...

Pero no pudo. Completamente vacío de chakra o no, el hecho era que si dolía tanto era porque estaba vivo, y eso significaba que había llegado a la dimensión extraña y quizá hostil en la que estaban sus alumnos. No había tiempo (o lugar) para dormirse.

Con ese pensamiento taladrando su mente, Kakashi se esforzó para volver a estar consciente y luchó para mover una mano. Encontró el mango de su bolsa y se las arregló para abrirlo y dejar que las cosas se desparramaran en el suelo. Su mano, aún medio adormecida por el dolor y el cansancio, palpó por entre el contenido regado hasta encontrar algo lo suficientemente redondo y pequeño como para ser una píldora soldado y luego se la puso en la boca.

La píldora no actuó de inmediato, por supuesto, pero el dolor ya empezaba a desaparecer. Podía sentir la frescura del piso debajo de su cabeza, una corriente de aire –quizá un ventilador- le soplaba desde atrás. El dolor que le hacía ver borroso se fue disipando para mostrar unas formas más oscuras que estaban tapando una luz. Y su audición... podía oír otra vez. Al menos.

Específicamente, pudo escuchar a alguien hablando. Alguien que probablemente llevaba mucho tiempo hablando.

"... problema para venir acá." Iba diciendo. "Esta llegada es casi tan sospechosamente conveniente, pero a mí nunca me han encontrado esperando a que llegue la oportunidad. Yo siempre... me había abstenido de intentarlo con el chico por temor a perder mi único espécimen viable, pero la llegada de su ojo me da más campo... para experimentar."

¿_Por qué todo el mundo quiere el Sharingan? A veces creo que esa cosa me ha traído más desgracia que beneficio_. No había que un ninja suspicaz (como lo era Kakashi) como para percibir el peligro en esta situación. Obviamente el hombre no estaba tratando de disimular su tono de voz para nada, aparentemente creía que el ninja casi catatónico no era de peligro.

Lo cual, lamentablemente, era cierto. Pero si este hombre sabía del Sharingan... "¿En dónde están los demás?"

"¿Su amigo? Lo mandé a... un sitio distante. No debería ser problema, allá no le hará daño a nadie. No se preocupe."

_Gai_. Kakashi se dio cuenta. Se había olvidado por completo del especialista en taijutsu. "¿Y qué pasó con... Naruto... y los demás?"

"Ah..." La silueta del hombre volteó su cabeza (la cabeza estaba empezando a verse con más nitidez ya; era aguda, tenía un semblante de astucia con y una mirada predadora y calculadora). "¿Te refieres a ellos?" Casualmente, como si lo disfrutara, la silueta cerró sus manos. "Bueno, algunos de ellos están prisioneros abajo, otros están siendo golpeados por uno de mis más... salvajes socios, y los demás están peleando arriba. El tal 'Naruto', creo yo, está en estos momentos batallando contra una de las criaturas más peligrosas del universo."

"¿En serio...?" Sintiendo que ya estaba recobrando el control de sus músculos, Kakashi se las arregló para disimularlo.

"Bueno, con excepción mía quizá. Y del kriptoniano. Fue muy difícil conseguirlo, la Liga lo tenía encerrado lejos en un lugar increíblemente resguardado. Pero..." el hombre hizo gestos. "Debía tener un plan de contingencia. Un respaldo en caso de que ya no pudiera esconderme más de los héroes. Y un plan de respaldo siempre TIENE que ser el más poderoso, porque no puede haber nada que lo respalde."

Por Kami, qué locuaz. "¿La Liga?" A él no le importaba saber quién o qué era esta 'Liga', pero era una medida muy útil para distraer a este sujeto.

"Oh, cierto. Verdad que usted es nuevo acá. Bueno, ni hablar. No tengo por qué molestarlo con esas cosas." El hombre, ahora bien concentrado, le sonreía benevolentemente a Kakashi. "Hay algunos otros asuntos más de los que debería estar usted más preocupado."

"¿Ah?" Kakashi tomó el paso adelante del hombre como su señal y se levantó rápidamente para tomar posición de combate. "De hecho tengo muchas cosas en qué preocuparme, gracias. Pienso que tú no deberías añadirle más." Alzó una mano hasta jalar la bandana sobre su ojo tapado, de todas maneras no podía ver bien con él. "Pero si me muestras la salida, te estaré muy agradecido."

Su anfitrión, quien se había echado para atrás un poco debido al súbito movimiento, lentamente perdió su expresión de sorpresa y comenzó a carcajear. "Oh no, no lo creo. Usted es demasiado valioso como para que lo deje salirse de mis manos."

"Me iré de un modo u otro," le advirtió Kakashi, reuniendo todo el chakra que podía. Algo en este hombre le inquietaba. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de pequeños movimientos espasmódicos que sobresalían en diferentes direcciones, y su piel parecía cambiar de color como si se _retorciera_ sobre su cara. "Usted encontrará más 'conveniente' colaborar por las buenas."

El hombre sonrió de nuevo, en una manera diferente. "Oh, creo que usted encontrará muy difícil el salir. Verá, para dejar esta habitación, primero deberá pasarme por encima."

Y de repente el cuerpo se estaba moviendo más que nunca, era una figura que se hinchaba y cambiaba de forma. Su piel se iba retorciendo más aún, haciendo más gruesa la magra cara y endureciendo la mandíbula mientras su color cambiaba a un gris yerto. Incluso el traje elegante que el hombre vestía se encogió hasta convertirse en una especie de tecno-armadura de batalla.

Kakashi alzó una ceja. ESA era una de las cosas más raras que había visto en su vida. "¿Y quién eres tú?"

"**Yo era Luthor. Yo era Darkseid,**" respondió el hombre, con una voz ahora grave y profunda. "**Pero ahora... soy ambos.**"

...

_Este tipo es escandalosamente fuerte_. Naruto pensaba mientras el puñetazo con óseo filo iba directo a su cabeza pero se estrellaba en la viga de soporte de atrás. _Y rápido. Y habilidoso. Y..._ Dejó de pensar por un instante mientras esquivaba otro golpe de la criatura mientras se escabullía de la habitación, justo antes que el techo cayera. _...es una cosa mortífera_, concluyó, mirando a Doomsday surgir de los escombros.

Aislar a Doomsday de un campo de batalla civil había sido sorprendentemente fácil, el monstruo prácticamente había seguido a Naruto, dando puños que terminaban en golpeando la base subterránea de Luthor. Lo cual, considerando que había horadado a puños tres metros de concreto reforzado para llegarle, era bastante impresionante.

Naruto estaba agradecido con Kami porque esos puños no le habían dado.

Y otra vez, se sintió muy agradecido de que ningún puñetazo diera en él, lo cual pasó la última vez que fue golpeado. Nunca había atravesado tres muros antes, pero era una experiencia de esas que a nadie le gustaría repetir. Sus costillas estaban alcanzando el umbral del dolor tolerable y parecía que el sangrado se había detenido al fin, pero lo último que quería en estos momentos era volver a abrir esas heridas.

Lo único que estaba evitando eso era el Modo Sabio. Ello le estaba dando quizá unos cinco segundos de ventaja sobre Doomsday, le permitía predecir los movimientos de la criatura _justo_ antes que se volvieran inevitables. De no haber estado haciendo entrenamiento ligero con Superman durante el último mes, no lo habría logrado.

Doomsday estaba de regreso. ¡Ese monstruo sí que era rápido! Naruto alzó su mano justo antes de que la criatura lo golpeara con el puño. Agachándose para evitar el otro puño de Doomsday, le mandó un izquierdazo directo a la fea cara del monstruo. Falló, pero estaba bien, de hecho muy bien. Con el chakra natural que estaba usando, era casi como un puño directo, y tú no quieres que este monstruo esté de frente. Naruto lo había averiguando. Aparentemente esas crestas de hueso no sólo eran decorativas. Los puños de Naruto ahora ostentaban una nueva serie de cicatrices. ¡Gracias a Kami por el Kyûbi y su factor curativo!

Sin embargo, un golpe no iba a hacer la diferencia aquí. Siguió el golpe con un derechazo y eludió el contragolpe de la criatura. Esquivando otro golpe, pudo hacer un rasengan con una mano y se lo puso en el pecho de la bestia.

Doomsday tambaleó unos pocos metros, rugió y cargó directo a Naruto.

¡Caray! Naruto estaba tan contento por al fin haber perfeccionado cómo hacer un Rasengan con una sola mano, y había tenido la mala suerte de usarlo contra alguien a quien NO LE HIZO NI COSQUILLAS. ¿De qué estaba HECHA la piel de este sujeto?

La pelea aún seguía. Atrás. Gancho de abajo, gancho derecho. Izquierdazo, uppercut, esquivar a derecha e izquierda, rodillazo, rodar... ¡CARAJO!

El pie de Doomsday se enterró en el abdomen de Naruto, mandándolo al suelo. Menos mal que el piso era menos sólido que Naruto porque cedió con un sonorísimo crujido. O al menos Naruto esperaba que ese crujido sí fuera del piso.

Los pocos segundos en su caída libre le dieron al rubio el tiempo suficiente como para saltar y evitar el otro pie de Doomsday. Aterrizó más o menos bien, considerando que sentía que la mitad de su pecho había sido aplastada. Normalmente, no habría considerado un 'buen aterrizaje' el caer de cabeza, pero sintió que el no quedar bajo el pie de ese monstruo era algo bueno.

Naruto se levantó con esfuerzo, apenas capaz de mantenerse erecto. El dolor se iría en un minuto, lo sabía, pero tenía el presentimiento de que Doomsday no le iba a dar un minuto. Tragando saliva, le echó una mirada a Doomsday y a los destrozados niveles inferiores. _Vamos, muchachos, denme una ayudita-ttebayô_.

Y llegaron. Tarde y contra todo pronóstico, pero llegaron. Naruto disimuló el alivio en su cara, tratando de no mirar a los dos clones que saltaban de los niveles de abajo. En vez de eso, trató de medio actuar como un hombre que se preparaba para pelear una batalla inganable.

Debió haber funcionado. Doomsday se permitió esbozar una sonrisa horrosa de regodeo malevolente antes que el enorme pedazo de concreto que salió de entre los dos clones le cayera directamente en la cabeza.

Eso no lo iba a matar. Ni siquiera lo detendría. Ni Naruto ni los clones se iban a hacer ilusiones con eso. Pero sí lo lentificarían, de inmediato, eso era todo lo que Naruto quería. Sus dos clones se lanzaron hacia él, con sus manos casi volando sobre su palma abierta, moldeando el crucial chakra que de otra forma no podría amasar él mismo.

El enorme trozo de concreto se hizo pedazos y Doomsday volvió a salir a la luz, brillando con rabia. Pero Naruto ya había cruzado medio camino hacia él, extendió su brazo y dejó que el Rasenshúriken volara.

Le había dado al Rasenshúriken una ligera inclinación hacia arriba, y cuando cogió a Doomsday en el pecho, el shúriken de aire lo levantó de suelo, hacia arriba y hacia atrás. Se estrelló en un techo, luego en otro, luego en los tres metros de concreto que había roto antes. Y todo el tiempo el Rasenshúriken estuvo girando en su pecho.

Naruto iba saltando por los niveles tras su enemigo. Tenía que estar seguro de esto, TENÍA que saber, él simplemente no podía esperar. Al menos, tenía que estar presente antes de darle el golpe final.

Pero cuando llegó al último nivel, allá estaba Doomsday. Respirando trabajosamente, cubierto en polvo y con una mirada más asesina que antes, pero ahí estaba. Lo único que indicaba que había sido herido era un corte profundo del cual rezumaba sangre oscura.

Naruto miraba con exasperada resignación cómo la herida se iba cerrando lentamente hasta que solamente quedó una leve cicatriz. _No me sorprende._

...

Sásuke había estado sin su Sharingan por tanto tiempo que ya había olvidado cuán mala era su visión. Cuando lo activó la primera vez, hubo un poco de borrosidad al principio, pero luego se enfocó y funcionó con normalidad. Y había sido de MUCHA utilidad para esquivar los ataques de Superman en el laboratorio. Incluso sin chakra, los humanos normales parecían emitir una lectura leve que el Sharingan podía detectar y que servía para predecir sus movimientos. Y, confinado a una habitación llena de materiales frágiles como ésta, Superman no podía moverse muy rápido.

Aún así, Sásuke había tenido dificultades y entendiendo la necesidad de apresurarse, había decidido finalizar todo con una rápida llamarada de Amaterasu.

ESO había sido un garrafal error. La sola llamarada le provocó un gran dolor, y su visión de nubló horriblemente hasta el punto de desaparecer. La pérdida de control significaba que no sólo Superman sino todo el laboratorio sería pasto de las llamas. Afortunadamente Sásuke no había mirado a Suígetsu; infortunadamente, Superman parecía tener los poderes de la teletrasportación, lo cual le permitió evadir las llamas.

Y ese sólo era uno de sus problemas. Su Sharingan era prácticamente inservible en estos momentos, su cabeza dolía terriblemente y tenía que estar pendiente de no quemarse con sus propias llamas. Dado el estado en que estaba su cabeza, en verdad NO QUERÍA tratar de sacar más llamas.

Sólo había dos cosas que lo habían mantenido vivo hasta ahora. Una era la preocupación de Superman por, bueno, todo. El héroe estaba esforzándose para pelear y salvar todo en el laboratorio al mismo tiempo. Tarea difícil por decir lo menos.

Lo otro era el ojo cibernético de Sásuke. Luthor había insistido en mejorarlo personalmente antes del ataque a la Torre Metro (lo había llamado "protección de la inversión") y aunque Sásuke detestaba tener que ayudarse con esa cosa, en estos momentos era lo único que tenía. Le daba a conocer lecturas de calor, trayectorias estimadas, y riesgos inminentes directo a su campo de visión. Si bien no era un Sharingan, por lo menos bastaba.

La retícula de mira parpadeaba en rojo ante cualquier movimiento súbito, y Sásuke saltaba a la derecha por puro instinto. Los puños de Superman no sonaban, no siseaban, simplemente se deslizaban silenciosamente en el punto en donde había estado antes. Sásuke, sin esperar a que el Hombre de Acero se reincorporara, blandía su espada describiendo un arco destellante, pero Superman siempre lo evadía... aunque no siempre pues, a veces, Kusanagi rozaba su brazo y le alcanzaba a sacar sangre.

Sásuke sintió una rara satisfacción al ver la forma cómo Superman abría sus ojos de par en par. "¿Acaso esa espada es mágica?"

"Quizá." Sásuke dejó salir un siseo de frustración al ver cómo su mandoble con Kusanagi era evadido por el hombre de la capa. "Sin embargo no sé qué quieres decir con 'mágica'".

"Quizá sí lo sea." Asintió Superman, prácticamente alejándose de otro mandoble de Sásuke. "Consideramos mágico al menos parte de lo que haces con el chakra."

Sásuke saltó hacia adelante, dando espadazos desesperadamente al sitio en donde Superman había estado hace un segundo. "_¿Por qué este tipo habla tanto?_"

"Mira, yo no quisiera hacerte daño." La voz de Superman vino de algún sitio detrás de Sásuke. "Obviamente eres alguien importante para Naruto, y no me gustaría tener que decirle después por qué tuve que herirte tanto."

Sásuke, sólo medio escuchando, hizo un salto mortal, formó un chidori en pleno salto y la dirigió precisamente al punto de donde salió la voz. La daga chispeante de electricidad impactó en una baldosa del piso y la partió a la mitad.

Superman quizá estaba a unos centímetros de donde había impactado el chidori, pero no se veía sorprendido. "En fin, la Liga no tiene el habito de levantar a palos a los criminales." Enmudeció mientras pensaba en ello, evitando los golpes de Sásuke casi distraídamente. "O al menos, yo no. Como sea, preferiría no herirte," prosiguió contentamente, "pero si sigues haciendo pedazos esta instalación así, me temo que tendré que hacerlo. Y tampoco puedo prometer que seré gentil."

"Por cierto ¿Qué clase de idiota eres tú?" refunfuñó Sásuke.

Un aire de tristeza surcó la cara del héroe. "El último de los de mi clase." Respondió.

"Qué coincidencia," contestó Sásuke. "Yo también."

Y usando todo su chakra, Sásuke absorbió la electricidad de toda luz, computador, y cable de alta tensión en la habitación, y se la mandó directo al súper héroe.

...

"¡Yo Bizarro odia jugar contigo!" gritó estruendosamente el cenizoso Bizarro, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "¡Yo, Bizarro, no querer jugar contigo NUNCA!"

"¡Cállate, cavernícola sobredesarrollado!" Chilló Sákura como respuesta, su voz estaba tensa por la frustración. "Son sólo un par de hachas ¡no te van a matar!"

Técnicamente eso era cierto, pero la manera como Sákura EMPUÑABA las dos enormes armas, cada una casi tan grande como ella misma, daba la impresión de que quería hacerle mucho más que daño. Hasta el momento, lo único que había logrado era hacerle unos cuantas abolladuras en sus hachas nuevas, y ni hablar del cabeza de chorlito de Bizarro que parecía estarse divirtiendo de lo lindo.

Aún así, ella estaba cumpliendo su propósito, el cual era distraer a Bizarro mientras Neji sacaba a sus demás compañeros de los escombros. La división del trabajo no había sido bien planeada, pero parecía haber sido la mejor elección ya que Bizarro acometía directamente a ella.

Sákura se sentía cansada y un poco asustada, pero más que todo, se sentía muy, muy FURIOSA. Esas hachas le habían tomado mucho tiempo y mucho chakra para crearlas ¡maldición! Sin mencionar cuán duro había sido encontrar un rollo de almacenamiento vacío para guardarlas allí. Y ahora estaba golpeándolas contra la cabeza de ese idiota ¡y él ni siquiera ha tenido la delicadeza de NOTARLO!

"¡Bizarro extrañarte!" Sákura volteó súbitamente su cabeza al ver que ese tarado ya estaba dentro de sus defensas. (ese tipo era RÁPIDO) y estaba a punto de darle un golpe. Desesperadamente ella se hizo a un lado, pero tarde, un golpe que pudo haber hecho pedazos el concreto impactó en su hombro izquierdo.

El suelo, paredes y el mundo a su alrededor desaparecieron de la vista de Sákura como una exhalación hasta que ella fue a dar contra una pared sólida que con la que se estrelló de espaldas, sacando el aire de sus pulmones. Ella pudo OÍR cómo el muro crujía mientras se deslizaba por el piso.

"¡Adiós!" La terrible figura del monstruo se materializó por entre la neblina de dolor que nublaba la visión de Sákura. "¡Bizarro irse otra vez! Bizarro..."

Sákura no se molestó en escuchar. Su brazo izquierdo se alzó, hacha en mano. Limpiamente, suavemente, su filo abollado le dio a Bizarro directo a la cara.

Nadie antes había puesto en duda la fuerza física de Sákura, al menos no desde que se convirtió en la aprendiza de Tsunade. Sus músculos reforzados con chakra podían –y habían- roto bloques sólidos antes. Su habilidad regenerativa, que en estos momentos estaba reacomodando sus huesos en su espalda, no era igual a la de su maestra, pero su fuerza era casi idéntica. El golpe que le propinó a Bizarro pudo haber demolido un edificio pequeño.

Infortunadamente, en este caso apenas lanzó hacia atrás al clon corrupto. El monstruo se puso otra vez de pie, gruñendo y sobándose la cabeza. "¡Hacerme sentir bien! ¡Bizarro hacerte vivir por esto!"

"Ven, miquito, miquito." Sákura gruñía en contestación mientras se ponía de pie, sus vértebras en la espalda lentamente volvían a su lugar. Sus manos ya estaban haciendo los sellos de un nuevo jutsu.

Bizarro acometió, lanzando a un lado el hacha izquierda que Sákura le había puesto para intentar bloquearlo. Lanzó un puñetazo...

... y dio en el aire. Bizarro frunció el ceño un momento, notó a Sákura otra vez, le lanzó otro puñetazo, otro... y falló. Otra vez la vio, otra vez la atacó, otra vez se le desapareció.

De repente Bizarro se detuvo, su lento cerebro finalmente se había dado cuenta de que algo no andaba bien aquí. Miró a su alrededor. "Bizarro no preguntarse para qué estar aquí estos arbolitos feos de cerezo." Dijo.

...

"¿Estás bien?" Neji sostenía a Sákura, apenas para que no se golpeara con el suelo.

"No, ¡maldición!" Refunfuñó. "¡Pero no tenemos tiempo para eso! No puedo mantener ese genjutsu por mucho, su mente es bastante resistente. Fue difícil meterlo en el genjutsu después de que lo golpeé así... Escucha, dame un par de minutos ¿quieres? Hay algo que... podré igualar su fuerza."

Neji apenas pudo suprimir un bufido. "¿Igualar? Sákura, tenemos que irnos mientras esté así..."

"Él es el clon de Superman. ¿En serio crees que podremos escondernos de él? Mantenlo ocupado."

"Soy un combatiente de corta distancia, no estoy muy acostumbrado a..."

Un rugido cortó las palabras de Neji. Bizarro lo miró, con ojos peligrosamente abiertos y furiosos. "Bizarro entiende que no pasar aquí, ¡pero agradar!" Sus ojos se enfocaron en el par de adolescentes. "¡Bizarro pagarles por esto!"

Los ninja se hicieron a un lado mientras la bestia acometía, pero Neji se las arregló para arrojar un kunai que rebotó en el oído. Con otro rugido, la criatura pálida cargó contra él, mientras sus puños rebotaban contra la burbuja protectora de Hyûga.

_No va a aguantar_, pensaba Sákura mientras revisaba su alforja. _Tengo que hacerlo rápido. Ah, aquí está_. Ella sacó una mochila de extraño aspecto, una pequeña bolsa transparente estaba llena de un raro líquido verde, dotado con unas correas para ajustarse al cuerpo, y con tres tubos intravenosos con propósito desconocido.

Con prisa luchó para ponérsela, ajustando las correas lo más posible. Recogiendo uno de los tubos, insertó la aguja hipodérmica en un extremo, poniéndolo fijamente en su lugar con unas pocas tiras de vendas médicas. Unos segundos bastaron para hacer el mismo procedimiento con los demás. _Debí haber hecho esto antes de la misión..._ pensaba Sákura, atando ambos tubos en diferentes puntos de sus hombros, brazos y codos... _esperaba no tener que usar esto_.

Un nuevo rugido de Bizarro la hizo alzar la vista, justo a tiempo para ver el enorme puño de la criatura enterrarse en el _kaiten_ de Neji. El Hyûga salió a volar, estrellándose contra el muro opuesto.

Ya no hay tiempo. Sus manos fueron rápidamente hacia su nuca en busca del tercer tubo y su correspondiente aguja. Tras una segunda búsqueda, encontró la vena indicada y metió la aguja y la aseguró con vendas.

Sákura había aprendido mucho con Tsunade sobre guardar y regenerar chakra, pero nunca había sido capaz de incrementar sus reservas de chakra, más que todo porque siempre lo usaba. En batalla, típicamente debía confiar en un suministro confiable de píldoras soldado.

Pero algunas de las innovaciones de este mundo le habían hecho tener una idea. ¿Por qué siempre hay que detenerse para tragar una píldora solado? Si necesitas un suministro constante, ¿por qué no inventarse algo que te las diera automáticamente?

Algo así como, digamos, ¿una mochila intravenosa que te introducía una 'solución soldado' directamente a las venas en intervalos precisos?

Respirando profundamente, Sákura oprimió la válvula en su mochila y cerró los ojos mientras sentía cómo la solución corría por sus venas. Su último pensamiento coherente fue: _me pregunto si realmente hice bien en haber añadido a la mezcla ese 'Venom' que le robamos a la Liga..._"

...

"J'onn, ¡tenemos a Bane acá abajo! ¡Debe de haber encontrado una nueva versión de Venom o algo así porque está más descontrolado que nunca! ¡Necesito refuerzos!"

"_Negativo, Terrific. Parasite está liderando el ataque en el lado norte, me necesitan acá._" La voz de J'onn, llena de frustración, se escuchó en el auricular. "_Tendrás que contenerlo sin mí._"

"¡Entendido!" Terrific contestó gritando, asestándole un golpe a un clon de Jûgo que estaba atacando. "¡Terrific fuera!" Algo verde zumbó en frente de su rostro y él se lanzó hacia atrás por instinto, justo a tiempo para ver a su atacante doblarse por el dolor. Flecha Verde levantó su barbado rostro que tenía un semblante desolado.

"No hay caballería ¿no?"

Terrific negó con la cabeza. "Hoy no."

"¿Y en dónde está Azulín?" Flecha Verde ató una cuerda a un misil y la dejó volar. "Hace unos minutos estaba haciendo pedazos este lugar."

Terrific echó un vistazo analítico al campo de batalla y mandó unas cuantas Esferas T girando en direcciones estratégicas. "Adentro. Alguien se metió a la base... creo que Úchiha Sásuke. Esta batalla es sólo la distracción..."

Flecha Verde se lanzó sobre él, haciéndolo caer al suelo, haciendo que una ráfaga de puro chakra siguiera derecho. Desde el suelo, Flecha Verde apuntó y disparó su arco, recibiendo un agudo grito como contestación. "¡Pero qué distracción tan molesta!" Dijo, ayudando a Terrific a ponerse de pie.

"Mm." Terrific asintió. "Pero posiblemente muy necesaria. Con toda seguridad, es sólo la fuerza de este ataque la que está impidiendo que cualquier refuerzo llegue a Superman."

Flecha Verde bufó, echando una mirada el campo de batalla. "Superman ES los refuerzos."

"Refuerzo, Flecha. En singular."

"Singu... mira, dame un respiro ¿quieres?" se quejó Flecha Verde, dirigiéndole al científico una mirada molesta. "Mira, Superman no _nehesita _refuerzos. Nosotros sí."

"No _necesita_ refuerzos." Terrific trató de esbozar una sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Por qué no...?"

La conversación fue interrumpida por una súbita sonrisa rugiente que venía de la multitud. El cuerpo exánime de Question, con abrigo y todo, salió volando fuera de la escaramuza para caer al suelo.

"Maldición. Se vino otra vez."

Terrific ignoró a Flecha Verde. "¡Terrific a Sección 7! Reúnanse todos a mi señal, Bane está atacando en la Entrada Oeste, repito..."

Varios clones salieron volando en un torbellino de rabia a medida que un hombre enorme se abría paso por entre ellos, acometiendo directamente contra los dos héroes. Terrific sólo tuvo unos cuantos segundos para memorizar detalles –un traje de cuero oscuro con una máscara temible. Brazos desnudos y corpulentos hinchado con músculos y venas brotantes, decorado con unos pocos tubos brillantes que le inyectaban fuerza a su cuerpo. Ojos pequeños y rojos en una cara bronceada y una sonrisa sádica que mostraba amenazadores dientes-.

Y entonces el gigante ya estaba sobre ellos, ya no había más tiempo para detalles sino para la acción. Flecha Verde se había lanzado a la derecha, giró a la izquierda y asumió pose de combate. Aparentemente, Bane había concluido que Flecha Verde era más peligroso, por lo que volteó a mirar a Terrific. Los ojos del científico miraron con detenimiento la espalda de Bane, observando la musculatura, la defensa que el traje le proveía y, lo más importante, los pequeños tubos que alimentaban la parte trasera del cráneo.

Con un gesto casi imperceptible de su mano derecha, Terrific mandó sus tres Esferas T a girar alrededor de la cabeza del gigante, centelleando incesantemente, haciendo ruidos fortísimos. Mientras Bane intentaba destruir los robots, Terrific saltó hacia adelante y se agarró de la espalda del súper criminal.

Para ser alguien tan enorme, Bane se movía muy rápido. Su mano gigante y carnuda alcanzó a agarrar a Terrific y lo noqueó en el aire, haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

Bane se dirigió hacia el científico caído, ignorando las flechas que rebotaban en su gran espalda. Tambaleando, Terrific se puso de pie otra vez, alistándose para pelear. No trató de bloquear los ataques que le venían sino que simplemente los evitaba y se echaba para atrás, dando espacio, siempre dándole espacio al enorme sujeto. Sus Esferas T ya no giraban a su alrededor sino que ya lo estaban golpeando desde abajo. Una incluso explotó justo delante de los ojos de Bane. Aún así, el súper criminal cargó contra él. Finalmente se le acabó el espacio a Terrific pues detrás de él había una pila de escombros que antes era un edificio. No podía saltarla ni tampoco tenía tiempo para subirla, así que simplemente se quedó ahí y esperó el ataque de Bane.

Bane vino arremetiendo entre las ruinas, atropellando clones de Jûgo en el proceso. Las dos Esferas T que quedaban se lanzaban desesperadamente contra su cabeza, tratando de golpear el cerebro. Terrific se agachó debajo del primer puñetazo, evadió el segundo y desvió el tercero, atrapando el cuarto con un agarre invertido; trató de sacar el tubo del puño. La otra mano de Bane atrapó al científico.

A estas alturas, tres flechas se enterraron en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Bane. En un solo movimiento, Bane se giró y, con devastadora puntería, arrojó a Mr. Terrific contra Flecha Verde. Los hombres chocaron y cayeron sobre un montón de escombros.

Flecha Verde intentaba moverse mientras los pasos de Bane se oían más fuerte. "Oye... T... estás encima de mí." Resoplaba.

"Tengo tres costillas rotas," respondió Terrific apretando los dientes. "Posible hemorragia pulmonar... Tengo que revisar más tarde... ¡AAAAARGH!"

Sacudiéndose de encima a Terrific, Flecha Verde cogió su arco y se irguió encarando a Bane. El súper criminal aminoró su marcha y se detuvo, sonriéndole maliciosamente al héroe. La mano de Flecha Verde se dirigió a su carcaj... vacío.

Flecha Verde tragó saliva. Terrific gimió. Bane rió.

"¡ENTRADA DINÁMICA!"

Delante del sorprendido semblante de Flecha Verde, un meteoro verde cayó de los cielos y una pierna impactó en la cabeza de Bane, noqueándolo y haciéndolo caer al suelo con un solo golpe. El súper criminal se levantó casi inmediatamente, rugiendo con ira, pero se dio cuenta que estaba dando patadas y puñetazos al aire. La cosa verde iba rapidísimamente alrededor de él, arriba de él, debajo de él, CONTRA él, con la fuerza de un tornado. Bane estaba siendo golpeado de diecisiete maneras diferentes y ni siquiera tenía idea de qué estaba pasando.

Tampoco Flecha Verde ni Terrific sabían qué estaba pasando. "Oye, T." susurraba el arquero. "¿Kid Flash tiene familiares?"

Terrific negó con la cabeza sin despegar sus ojos de la escena. "Ninguno que se vista de verde. Me pregunto..."

"¡LOTO PRIMARIO!"

Las cabezas de ambos hombres se alzaron hacia arriba para seguir a Bane y su extraño ascenso a los cielos, impulsado irresistiblemente por la fuerza del torbellino verde. Su cuerpo se sacudía convulsivamente con cada golpe, sus pequeños ojos rojos estaban abiertos de par en par y miraban con extrañeza. Su boca estaba abierta por el dolor sin sonido.

A seis metros del suelo, el ascenso se lentificó hasta que finalmente se detuvo en un punto alto, lo suficiente como para que ambos hombres alcanzaran a ver al atacante con peinado de tazón quien cubrió a Bane con tiras.

Flecha Verde quedó boquiabierto. "Hey, ese se parece a..."

"Sí." Suspiró Terrific.

"¡LOTO SECUNDARIO!" Bane y su 'jinete' de verde cayeron a tierra, estrellándose con gran fuerza en una pila de escombros convenientemente situada. El impacto levantó una cantidad increíble de polvo; Flecha Verde y Terrific cerraron los ojos para cubrírselos.

Cuando volvieron a abrirlos, fue para mirar a un hombre vestido de spandex verde y con peinado de tazón; sonreía de oreja a oreja.

"¡Yosh!" Dijo, como saludando. "Nadie puede confundir el juvenil vigor de tus hombres, ¡ni siquiera las detestables intenciones de tus enemigos! Desde muy alto vi sus dificultades y..."

"Hey, hey." Flecha Verde alzó sus manos. "¿Desde muy alto?"

El hombre enmudeció, como sorprendido. "Pues sí. Como sabrán, he entrado a su mundo desde casi seis mil metros de altura..." señaló al cielo. "...allá arriba."

"¡¿Qué?" Flecha Verde quedó otra vez boquiabierto. "¿Y cómo llegaste acá?"

"Creo que fue por la gravedad," dijo Terrific.

Flecha Verde le dirigió una mirada de enojo. "Quiero decir, ¿cómo sobreviviste?"

"¡Yosh!" El hombre alzó sus pulgares entusiastamente. "¡Modifiqué mi peso usando los paquetes que yo estaba cargando y disminuí mi inercia rebotando en sus juveniles edificaciones!"

"¿Tú... qué?"

"¿Quién eres tú?" Interrumpió Terrific.

La sonrisa del hombre se amplió aún más. "¡Yo soy Maito Gai, la Sublime Bestia Verde de Konoha! ¡Soy el Torbellino de la Pasión que está cubierto por las Llamas de la Juventud! Yo..."

"Sí, sí." Asintió Terrific. "Konoha. Ya veo."

Flecha Verde aún veía la pose del sujeto. "¿Que ustedes vienen de una línea de ensamblaje o algo?"

"¿Hmm?" La cara del hombre esbozó una confusión súbita.

"Tu alumno, Rock Lee, está aquí." Terrific intervino suavemente. "O más bien, no está aquí, pero sabemos en dónde está. Está ocupado luchando en otra parte. Iríamos a ayudarlo, pero..." Terrific señaló al campo de batalla. "Estamos un poco ocupados."

"¡Ah-ja!" El hombre se puso recto e infló su pecho con entusiasmo. "Yo mismo limpiaré este campo de batalla en veinte minutos, y si no puedo, entonces..."

"Sí, eso sería genial, gracias." Terrific saludó con la mano cansinamente. "Cuando quieras."

"Eh... hey." Flecha Verde detuvo a Gai antes de que se fuera. "¿Qué... eh... qué te hizo decidir atacar a ese tipo? O sea ¿cómo supiste que nosotros éramos los chicos buenos?"

El rostro de Gai bullía en simpatía. "¡Tu vestimenta es de lo más juvenil, amigo Arquero! ¡Una voz en mi cabeza me dijo que debía ayudarlos!"

Terrific y Flecha Verde intercambiaron miradas. _J'onn_.

"Pero además..." su semblante cambió a uno de astucia. "...estoy muy al tanto de los efectos del Sello Maldito y de lo que éste representa." Miró a su alrededor. "No estoy seguro de cuántos aquí están afectados, ¡pero lo averiguaré! ¡Yosh!" Y con eso salió corriendo.

El par de héroes alcanzaron a escuchar a la distancia la voz retumbante del sujeto de verde. _"¡Ah ja! ¿Y quién eres tú, mi juvenil amigo?"_

"_¡A mí me llaman el loco de piel amarilla! Pero prefiero que me llamen Creeper."_

"_¡Mucho gusto en conocerte, amigo Creeper!"_

Flecha verde miró a Terrific. El científico se encogió de hombros. "Es muy amistoso."

...

"_Fûton: kazekiri!_" [¡Estilo de viento: viento cortante!]

Una ráfaga de viento cortante invisible cortó a Doomsday, quien simplemente se sacudió y saltó hacia Naruto. Un corto intercambio de puñetazos siguió antes de que los dos clones de Naruto pudieran taclear a Doomsday desde atrás, dándole a Naruto el corto intervalo de tiempo que necesitaba para escapar.

_Los jutsu de viento no funcionan_, pensaba mientras corría, _no he tenido tiempo de hacer más de uno, y aún así no son lo suficientemente fuertes. Parecen no estar funcionando tan bien como antes... tal vez se deba a esa cosa elemental de la que Sákura tanto hablaba. _Naruto sintió un breve pesar por no haber escuchado con atención precisamente esa charla.

Y para peor, Doomsday no había estimado el Rasenshúriken que Naruto le había asestado en la barriga. Ambos estaban corriendo por las calles –o lo que quedaba de ellas- en estos momentos, corriendo en círculos alrededor del parcialmente destruido edificio que ocultaba la base de Luthor. Naruto no tenía ganas de destruir la ciudad más de lo que ya estaba.

_Fortalezas. Piensa en sus Fortalezas, Naruto, no en sus Aptitudes. La Aptitud no es un elemento para clasificar. Superman te habló de las Fortalezas. Fortalezas y debilidades. Eso es lo que cualquier batalla es, la mezcla correcta de ambas._

_Entonces... concentrémonos un momento en las debilidades de él_...

_Quizá mejor sea empezar con sus fortalezas. Es rápido, fuerte, fiero, listo, (prácticamente) invulnerable, gigantesco... _Naruto dejó escapar un largo suspiro_. Dios mío. Bueno, ¿entonces cómo actuar? Mantenerse fuera de alcance, correr como loco pero en un círculo controlado, e intentar encontrar una manera de lentificarlo y darle durísimo._

¿Pero cómo lentificarlo? Naruto pensó un momento. Debilidades. Había aprendido una lección con Kakashi sobre las debilidades, terminó con Kakashi siendo derrotado por su obsesión con _Icha Icha_. ¿Pero cómo aplicarlo acá?

_Este tipo... este tipo está obsesionado con la lucha. _De eso Naruto se dio cuenta_, dando una vista hacia atrás. Él SABE distinguirme a mí de los clones, pero igual pelea contra ellos, aún si no tiene que hacerlo. El problema es que necesito tres sólo para que cualquier ataque rinda frutos_.

El pequeño problema de Naruto fue resuelto por una súbita sacudida de rocas y una vilenta explosión verde. Un Linterna Verde algo golpeado flotaba en el aire, con su anillo encendido y listo para la acción. Atraído por la luz, Doomsday la observó y sonrió.

"Linterna, ¡cuid...!" Pero Doomsday ya estaba encima del ex Marine. Por un momento, parecía que él iba a aguantar, pero Naruto no sabía por cuánto. Un plan se estaba fromando en su mente, y tenía que ponerlo en acción RÁPIDO.

Dos clones surgieron de la nada a los lados de Naruto, pero sólo uno de ellos empezó a moldear el chakra en la mano de Naruto. Para este plan, él mismo tenía que formar el Rasengan original, con una sola mano. El otro clon dio la largada en dirección a Doomsday.

Naruto trató de no mirar al clon que distraía a Doomsday. Era algo duro el verte siendo golpeado en esa forma. De cualquier modo, le estaba dando a Linterna Verde una ventaja momentánea, lo cual, a su vez, le daba a Naruto unos segundos extra, lo cual, a su vez...

El clon de Naruto explotó en humo bajo el puño de Doomsday. Linterna tuvo sólo un segundo para mirar boquiabierto la escena antes de que el otro puño de Doomsday lo mandara volando lejos.

¡Ups! Se acabó el tiempo. Al menos eso quitó del camino a Linterna Verde. Mientras el rugido se escuchaba más cerca, Naruto se mandó hacia adelante y soltó su segundo Rasenshúriken, sintiendo cómo el chakra sabio se iba con él. La bola de energía giratoria zumbaba por el aire... pero para darle al edificio que estaba detrás de Doomsday en vez de a él.

El monstruo volteó a mirar a Naruto con extrañeza, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, dos cosas pasaron. Una era que el clon restante de Naruto iba directo hacia él corriendo con la intención de distraerlo.

La otra era el lento resquebrajamiento del edificio detrás de él; cayendo lentamente.

Mentalmente, Naruto dispersó los dos clones sabio que le quedaban y otra vez sintió el flujo de una conocida energía en su cuerpo. Nadie estaba en el edificio, se había asegurado de eso antes de darle. El edificio no detendría a Doomsday, pero lo lentificaría... apenas para el VERDADERO plan de Naruto.

Mientras el edificio le caía encima a Doomsday y al clon de Naruto, Naruto se lanzaba hacia adelante, invocando a otros dos nuevos clones para reemplazar al anterior. Extendió ambas manos, concentrándose en formar el Rasengan con una mano que al fin había perfeccionado. Cada clon trabajaba febrilmente sobre las dos bolas espirales, reuniendo chakra natural, moldeándolo y afilándolo para formar dos Rasenshúriken idénticos, uno en cada mano.

Repentinamente Naruto se dio cuenta de que tenía un nuevo problema. NO LOS PODÍA lanzar. Arrojar uno significaba desconcentrarse en el otro, lo cual podría ser peor que inútil. Tenía que asestárselos a quemarropa.

El haberse dado cuenta de eso hizo que aumentara un poco su carrera sobre los escombros directo hacia el edificio colapsado. Ya los derrubios estaban empezando a moverse... Naruto saltó en el aire cuando el montón ya había explotado y Doomsday había salido a la luz. Sus dos clones se lanzaron contra el monstruo, sólo para ser fácilmente dispersados con igual número de golpes. Mientras caía en dirección a la cabeza de Doomsday, tuvo la gratificación de ver la mirada de la bestia llena de terror.

Ambos Rasenshúriken impactaron, derecho, hacia el suelo. Pero parecía ser que ya no estaban encima del complejo de Luthor. Y en vez de estar él y Doomsday enterrados en el suelo, la tierra y la roca se estaban hundiendo ante ellos.

_¡Funciona!_ Fue el pensamiento de Naruto antes de ver los nudillos de hueso puntiagudo de Doomsday yendo a su rostro.

...

"En serio, Sásuke, todo este despliegue es innecesario."

Sásuke madreó en silencio mientras seguía dando espadazos. La visión en su Sharingan izquierdo al fin se había normalizado, al menos lo más que podía, y otra vez podría predecir los movimientos de Superman con gran presteza. Sin embargo, aunque ahora podía evadir los golpes que Superman le asestaba (los cuales sentía Sásuke que eran DEMASIADO débiles), no lo podía ni tocar. El hombre era _rápido_, mucho más que Naruto, mucho más que Lee, mucho más que cualquiera con quien Sásuke haya peleado antes. Y aún así no le podía poner un solo dedo encima.

No tenía intención alguna de intentar otro ataque Sharingan. Su último intento al mandarle a Superman toda la electricidad simplemente puso la habitación a oscuras, no hizo ningún efecto notable en el Hombre de Acero. Su única opción real, tal y como la veía, estaba en su espada Kusanagi. Por supuesto, para que funcionara, tenía que darle con ella.

Lo cual lo llevaba de regreso al problema original.

Sásuke mandó un espadazo a la posición den donde Superman iba a estar en diez segundos, sólo para encontrar que Superman ya se había ido a otra. Tres segundos después apenas sí había evadido el puño que el kriptoniano le dirigió y, a su vez, casi le cortó el brazo a Superman con Kusanagi por cuestión de milímetros y segundos.

Asombrado con un súbito ataque de inspiración, Sásuke hizo un alto. "Muy bien." Dijo en voz alta. "Hablemos. Frente a frente, como hombres."

Hubo un manchón de movimiento y un segundo después Supermán se había materializado, delante de él, flotando en el aire serenamente. "Muy sensato. ¿Bueno? ¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"Supongo que quieres hablar de mi rendición," respondió Sásuke cáusticamente. "Eso es lo que has estado buscando últimamente ¿cierto?"

El hombre se encogió de hombros. "Sí. Pero no tenemos que hablar de eso ahora mismo, o si quieres, no hablemos de eso. Podemos proseguir con la pelea, si así deseas, aunque yo no querría eso." El rostro del héroe se relajó un poco. "Eres un joven que promete mucho. Tus dones pueden estar al servicio del bien común."

"¿Dones? ¿Servicio?" Sásuke hizo una mueca desdeñosa. "¿Estás hablando de mi Sharingan? Solo me pertenece a mí y no está al servicio de nadie."

"Pero se supone que deben ser usados para el beneficio de otros. ¿Que no lo ves?" Insistía Superman. "Tus dones, tus... poderes, se te han dado para algo."

"Sí." Sásuke sacó a Kusanagi. "Para patearte el trasero."

Sásuke mandó un espadazo a la derecha. Superman sonrió y fue a la izquierda, sólo para encontrar 100 centímetros de metal deslizándose por su estómago. Tambaleó hacia atrás, boquiabierto ante la espada que había aparecido en el aire.

"Se llama genjutsu, Superman. Nunca mires a un Úchiha a los ojos porque no tendrás una segunda oportunidad." Sásuke sonreía malignamente ante el súper héroe y suspiró, chuzándolo en un hombro. "Dime, ¿cómo se siente el dolor, señor Invencible?"

La mano de Superman subió para coger a Kusanagi del filo. La sangre salía de la mano y fluía libremente por el filo; pero sin dudar, el Hombre de Acero alzó la mirada, con sus dientes apretados contestó: "he tenido peores."

Un disparo de la visión de calor de Supermán derribó a Sásuke.

...

"¿Alguna vez viste así a Sákura?"

Tenten miró a su compañero de equipo con incredulidad. "¿Cómo una homicida frenética o hinchada hasta dos veces su tamaño?"

"Las dos, supongo." Neji miraba a la batalla con preocupación.

"No. Ino me mencionó una vez algunas cosas sobre la... sicosis interior de Sákura, pero nada en especial." Tenten arrugó su nariz. "Y yo NUNCA había visto su cuerpo hincharse así. ¡Por Kami! ¡Sus bíceps son casi del tamaño de su cabeza!" Se encogió de hombros. "Aún así, aparentemente aún tiene suficiente uso de razón como para seguir usando los jutsu de Tsunade, y mientras mantenga a ese tarado ocupado, diría yo que deberíamos estar agradecidos."

Mientras alzaba una piedra que aprisonaba a Chôji, Neji, asintiendo, expresaba que más o menos le daba la razón a Tenten. "Supongo que sólo es la manera en que se ríe lo que me asusta." Admitió, jalando a Chôji de los sobacos. "Y... parece ser que, de hecho, no le está haciendo mucho daño a nuestro oponente."

"Sí, bueno..." Tenten se irguió y se recogió las mangas. "Eso lo veremos."

Neji la miró. "No lo hagas."

Una expresión inocente llenó el rostro de Tenten. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Tú ya lo SABES. Si mi análisis es correcto..." Neji observó otra vez la batalla, "...esta criatura es una imitación de Superman. Cualquier truco que tu brazo robótico tenga..."

"¿...bajo la manga?" Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en la boca de Tenten.

Neji la miró con seriedad. "CUALQUIER TRUCO QUE TENGA, no bastará para nuestros propósitos. Si las balas simplemente rebotan en Superman, pues no le harán mucho daño a nuestro cavernícola. Además yo soy peor que inútil. Esa cosa me haría pedazos estando cerca. Deberíamos más bien alejarnos y reagruparnos..."

"Sí. Claaaaro..." Por un momento, Tenten enmudeció y observó detenidamente la batalla entre bestias que ocurría. "Pues yo no veo que Sákura acepte el plan, Neji. Por lo menos no como está ahora." Se puso de pie. "Mira, déjame intentarlo, al menos. Hay un... modo especial de disparo en esta cosa que quizá le haga algún daño. Si no funciona bien... pues simplemente Sákura seguirá dándole como le está dando ahora. O sea que aún tendremos la distracción." Flexionando su brazo, miró a Neji. "Protege a Chôji."

La mano de Tenten se abrió como una flor, exponiendo una boca resplandeciente. Pequeñas escotillas en su brazo se abrieron deslizándose para ventilación y toda la prótesis empezó a brillar con un nuevo poder. Una sonrisita de malevolente deleite se le escapó a Tenten, y entonces se fue.

Neji negó con la cabeza. "Ella simplemente quiere probar esa cosa." Dijo.

Por supuesto, Tenten ya estaba muy lejos como para escuchar estas palabras, y si las hubiera escuchado, tampoco habría puesto atención. Saltó sobre las rocas en dirección al par de monstruos, agarrando con su brazo real al prostético. Ya podía escuchar las palabras de Sákura. "¡AH! ¡Toma esto, catrehijuep... ¡GAAH! Oh, ¡eso! ¡ESO! ¡ESTÁS ACABADO, IDIOTA! ¡Estás MUERTO! ¡Te haré pedazos, y pondré mis pedazos en el jardín y haré crecer calabacines de ellos y los haré papilla y me los comeré y luego me iré al baño y los..."

"¡Oye!" Gritó Tenten, en parte para distraer a Bizarro, en parte porque en verdad, en verdad no quería escuchar qué iba a hacer Mega-Sákura después de eso. "Por aquí, ¡cereBRUTO!"

Bizarro se volteó. "Adiós, grandote, Bizarro sabe quién eres... ¡UGH!" Mega-Sákura lo cogió fuera de guardia y le dio un gancho izquierdo que lo hizo tropezar y medio caerse sobre un montón de escombros.

"¡GAAAH!" Gritaba Mega-Sákura, agitando su brazo mientras acometía contra él. "¡Me duele hasta cuando TE PEGO, bastardo! ¿Qué es...?"

Sákura no pudo terminar la frase. Literalmente, con velocidad pasmosa, Bizarro le propinó un puñetazo directo al estómago tan fuerte que la mandó volando por el lugar. "Hombre feo agradar a Bizarro." Sonrió con malicia. "Bizarro disfrutar eso."

"¿Sí? ¡Pues disfruta ESTO!" Una corriente de cohetes fluyó desde el brazo de Tenten y se estrelló en el techo. Enormes pedazos de roca cayeron al suelo, golpeando a Bizarro. Muchos pedazos fueron esquivados por Bizarro con facilidad, pero unos pocos le pegaron directamente.

Mientras tanto, Tenten no había desperdiciado el tiempo. Saltó del suelo a lo que quedaba del techo, y arrodillada allí, apuntó su cañón contra el ahora inmóvil Bizarro. "Código de autorización de voz: Tenten." Susurró. "Exponer Núcleo de Energía de Kriptonita Azul, preparar para máximo disparo."

Esta vez su brazo se abrió como sombrilla, exponiendo un pequeño cilindro de vidrio justo por debajo del codo que adentro tenía un pedacito de roca azul brillante. La parte de arriba salió volando, la energía crepitaba por toda la prótesis, y con una explosión súbita, una corriente enorme de energía salió en dirección de Bizarro.

Pero él ya se había quitado de encima los escombros y ya estaba moviéndose a un lado cuando Tenten disparó. Es muy difícil darle a un sujeto que es más rápido que una bala, hasta para un francotirador de élite. La radiación cerúlea rebotó en su hombro izquierdo, pero dejó el resto de él intacto. En el siguiente instante, Bizarro estaba encima de Tenten, arrancándole su brazo artificial.

"¡Eso sentirse BIEN!" Rugía Bizarro, con sus ojos brillando de verde por la rabia. "¡A Bizarro GUSTAR ESO! ¡YO BIZARRO HACERTE VIVIR POR ESO!"

...

Chôji no sabía en dónde estaba Neji. No sabía en dónde estaba Tenten. No sabía en dónde estaba Sákura. Él SÍ SABÍA en dónde estaba Shino porque, cuando se despertó, lo encontró a su lado, mal herido e inconsciente. Pero por el momento eso no importaba. Lo que sí importaba era saber en dónde estaba Shikamaru.

Ellos habían venido aquí a rescatarlo. En estos momentos, había una enorme conmoción en desarrollo –alguien gritando, alguien gimiendo, unas explosiones aquí y allá- pero eso no importaba. Vinieron a rescatar a Shikamaru.

De entre sus amigos, Chôji no era el más listo. Ese lugar lo tienen Neji, Sásuke, Shino... Shikamaru. Por lo que Chôji no entendía en realidad por qué habían tardado demasiado en intentar el rescate, o por qué todos despotricaban por Sásuke. A lo mejor era porque los compañeros de equipo tenían prioridad ¿no? Pero como no era el inteligente, pues mantuvo sus ideas para sí.

Pero ahora ya estaban aquí. Ahora finalmente ya estaban rescatando a Shikamaru, como deberían haberlo hecho desde el principio. Aparentemente se había apartado de los demás en algún lado, pero estaba bien. Encontraría a Shikamaru y a los demás.

¡Pero qué ruidos! Ahora el suelo temblaba. ¿Pero qué CARAJOS estaba pasando allá?

Ni hablar. Shikamaru no estaba allá.

Ahora era demasiado esfuerzo pensar. De hecho, dolía hacer algo. Dolía arrastrarse hasta la pared, apoyarse para ponerse de pie, caminar a pasitos lentos...Mientras Chôji hacía todo eso, también iba pensando.

Más que todo, pensaba en lo que Shikamaru le había dicho de los prisioneros. Se podía mantener prisioneros muy adentro de la base. No cerca de la salida porque podrían escaparse. No cerca de nada esencial porque podrían volar el generador para cubrir su escape. Se los mantendría cerca de los camarotes de los guardias, porque sería casi imposible escapar a través de un lugar lleno de soldados.

¿Pero eso en qué lo ayudaba? Chôji no sabía en dónde estaba ninguna de esas cosas. Y si lo supiera, le tomaría siglos llegar hasta allá si seguía arrastrándose a esta velocidad.

Una mosca zumbó cerca de él, en la pared. Perezosamente quiso matarla con una palmada, y casi se cayó al suelo. La mosca habilidosamente evadió su mano y se puso en la punta de su nariz. Chôji se quedó mirándola fijamente por un momento. Había algo familiar en ella.

Ah. Un insecto _kikai_. Shino debió de haber estado siguiendo a uno ¿no? ¿Uno que sabía en dónde estaba Shikamaru? Seguir al bicho, eso sonaba razonable... Chôji se limpió la nariz, pero el bicho simplemente voló y se volvió a posar en ella. Por un momento, Chôji lo pensó mientras alzaba una ceja.

Veamos. Shikamaru le había contado de un método no-Aburame de comunicarse con ciertos insectos 'mensajeros' ¿no? Comenzaba con... "_Shino no Konchu_..." el insecto despegó expectantemente y la memoria le falló a Chôji. "... ¿Shikamaru?"

Aparentemente eso le bastaba al insecto ya que éste zumbó en un pequeño círculo y se fue volando por el pasillo... mucho más rápido de lo que Chôji podía ir a estas alturas.

Espontáneamente se acordó de algunas palabras que le dijo Atom Smasher. "_Todo se trata de cómo usar tu masa corporal –no sólo de cuánta, sino qué partes en específico-. Averiguar que partes de tu masa pueden soportar mejor la presión que necesitas para el trabajo._"

Chôji sonrió inesperadamente y despegó la mano de la pared. "Nikudan Sensha. [Bola de carne humana] " Susurró.

...

La oscuridad nublaba la visión de Naruto. Cada parte de su cuerpo ardía en dolor, y cada músculo dolía provocando tensión absoluta. Podía sentir, como entre la neblina, las incontables heridas y cortes en su cuerpo. Sus orejas pitaban, su nariz estaba tapada con sangre y sus manos se sentían adormecidas y sin vida. Incluso sus sentidos en Modo Sabio tenían destellos ocasionales de agonía.

A la distancia, estaba consciente de estar intercambiando puños con un Doomsday bastante furioso. Con su visión borrosa, Naruto vio a Doomsday más aterrador que nunca. Cortes y raspaduras adornaban su cabeza y hombros, y la negra sangre fluía del resto de su cuerpo en un horrible despliegue. La mitad de las protrusiones óseas de Doomsday estaban rotas y uno de sus ojos estaba completamente negro.

"_Tú nunca sabes cuándo rendirte, Naruto._" ¿Superman? ¿Ese era Superman? El buen Superman. Él no tendría problema con este tipo, no Superman. "_Esa es tu más grande fortaleza._"

Un puño huesudo arañó el borde de su quijada. Con un dolor agudo, Naruto se dio cuenta de que su mandíbula había sido dislocada. Quizá rota.

"_Te has vuelto tan fuerte... si no más fuerte que yo._" ¿También Kakashi? ¡Oye, Kakashi! Deberías conocer a Superman, es un gran tipo, te va a agradar, nunca abandona a sus amigos...

Su puño se estrelló en algo. Los huesos en su muñeca crujieron, los nervios ardieron, pero el cuerpo de su enemigo se rajó.

"_Sólo hay una cosa que importa si eres shinobi, y es tener las agallas para no rendirse._" Esa voz... sonaba familiar. "_Nunca te rindas y nunca incumplas tu palabra. Ese es tu camino ninja, y como tu mentor, ¡no me puedo echar a llorar!_"

Ese es... ¿el Sabio Pervertido? ¡Sabio Pervertido! Te va a encantar Superman. Tiene visión de rayos X, quizá él te pueda enseñar ese jutsu... oigan... ¿No que estabas muerto, Sabio Pervertido? Pero... Ay no. Estoy alucinando.

Sus pies se deslizaron sobre la roca y él medio tambaleó, pero menos mal que fue así porque si no, Doomsday le hubiera dado directamente en la cara.

"_Eres muy desbocado, Naruto, pero no lo suficientemente inteligente. Estás acostumbrado a usar un montón de poder o absolutamente nada. Y cuando tienes el montón de poder, por lo general no lo puedes controlar muy bien._" Es Superman; sigo alucinando. "_Por fortuna esto no va a suceder con frecuencia, pero cada cierto tiempo te enfrentarás a un enemigo tal que tengas que utilizar todas tus fuerzas –y cuando digo toda, ES TODA-. Alguien con quien no se pueda hablar, razonar o que no puedas engañar. Cuando eso suceda, tendrás que pensar en grande. No como si estuvieras limitado por la tierra, el mar o el cielo, sino como si éstas fueran simplemente parte del campo de batalla. Y cuando encuentres a alguien así, ten la seguridad de que eso terminará en pelea. Sin movimientos elaborados, sin jutsus elegantes, sólo solfa pura y dura. Así que hazlo comer polvo._"

A través del enceguecedor dolor, Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja. El buen Superman.

Hizo un torpe salto hacia atrás para darse un poco de espacio extra con respecto a Doomsday. Sus dedos se movían con frenesí mientras esquivaba todos los golpes que el monstruo le daba desde cada lugar. Naruto pudo sentir el chakra fluir.

"_Kage Bunshin no jutsu!_"

El campo EXPLOTÓ en Narutos. Estaban detrás de cada roca, sobre cada pedazo de suelo, colgando de cada edificio a 3 metros a la redonda. Todos estaba heridos y sangraban, pero también estaban muy, MUY furiosos.

Doomsday desapareció bajo un mar de Narutos mientras el real tropezaba hacia atrás un momento. Prácticamente los clones desaparecían en humo, como si no soportaran el simple esfuerzo de golpear a Doomsday, pero todo estaba bien, De hecho Naruto no los necesitaba para darle golpes.

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, Naruto saltó, derecho, hasta quedar directamente sobre Doomsday. Otros tres clones saltaron a su lado, no podía hacer más con el nivel de chakra que tenía en ese momento. Con un solo y lúgubre asentimiento, alzaron sus manos y dijeron en coro: "_Senpô: Chô Ôdama Rasen Tarengan!_" [Arte Sabio: ¡grupo de súper grandes esferas giratorias!]

Tres Rasengan gigantescos surgieron de las palmas de sus manos. Fueron directo hacia su objetivo, Doomsday, destruyendo a unos pocos miles de Narutos que estaban en el camino. Las tres impactaron con tremenda fuerza, golpeándolo durísimo a través de los tres metros de concreto que cubrían el suelo hasta el complejo de Luthor.

El primer Rasengan gigante duró siete niveles.

El segundo resistió dos más hasta llegar hasta una cámara de algún tipo, blindada contra explosiones.

El tercero, el Rasengan de Naruto, duró mucho más, y ni siquiera supo por cuántos niveles había traspasado antes de estrellarse en una habitación llena de objetos largos y fusiformes. Aunque no quería, Naruto los miró mientras iba pasando.

_¿Misiles?_

...

Linterna Verde se arrastraba y deseaba no tener que hacerlo. Si dolía mucho el sólo quedarse quieto, aún más el moverse. Una parte muy pequeña de él notaba que si sentía dolor, significaba al menos que aún estaba vivo, pero en estos momentos no le gustaba la idea.

Un simple pensamiento activó su anillo, poniéndolo en una cápsula de pura energía verde de voluntad. Pero incluso ese pequeño acomodamiento lo hizo ver estrellas por el dolor, tanto que casi se desmaya.

_No puedo moverme_. Pensaba. _No puedo hablar. Estoy a kilómetros de cualquier ayuda... con excepción de los ninjas, y no me ayudarán. Apenas sí puedo usar mi anillo sin desmayarme_. Por un momento cerró sus ojos. _¡Qué niñita!_

Aún en su verde cápsula, flotaba hacia arriba, ignorando los dolores que le causaba la gravedad por jalar sus rotos huesos. No podía ver nada más que concreto roto y deformado por todos lados, además de niebla polvorienta que obstaculizaba su ya nublada visión.

_Virgil... ¿en dónde está Virgil? Él es un buen chico, no tiene que morir aquí. ¿Morir? ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Nadie va a morir... ¿o sí? Virgil, no te me mueras. Tú serás un buen héroe, un gran héroe. Yo te vi como un gran héroe._

Le ordeno a su anillo que flotara más alto y obedeció, pero lentamente, flojamente. Se estaba desconcentrando, estaba comenzando a perder el sentido. Pero tenía que encontrar a Virgil, tenía que encontrar a Static...

Una verdaderamente enorme explosión sacudió la tierra, cubriendo de blanco el campo de batalla. La onda de choque dispersó el humo y por un momento Linterna Verde vio los edificios, sus ventanas se rompieron por el sonido de la explosión. El suelo no se sacudió, hizo erupción, lanzando enormes rocas al aire.

Una de ellas lo golpeó.

Linterna Verde se sacudió hacia adelante y cayó del cielo como si fuera una marioneta a la cual le hubieran cortado los hilos. El suelo sonó secamente al impacto, haciendo que sus huesos se doblaran en nuevos ángulos, y provocando que el aire saliera todo de sus pulmones.

Ya no se podía usar el anillo. Con lo último que le quedaba de consciencia, John Stewart, Linterna Verde, llevó el anillo a su boca y susurró: "Iniciar Búsqueda Linterna."

El anilló se deslizó de su dedo y flotó en el aire.

Suspirando de satisfacción, John Stewart se apoyó hacia atrás y dejó fluir sus pensamientos. Esperaba que Virgil estuviera bien. Probablemente lo estaba. Estaría bien, cuidaría de Warhawk cuando envejeciera y... oh Warhawk... Shayera...

...

Neji se curó del tinitus en sus oídos, se quitó de encima el polvo y lentamente se puso de pie.

¿Cómo?... él recordaba vagamente estar corriendo hacia Bizarro, dándole una patada mientras era prácticamente ignorado por él mientras Mega-Sákura seguía golpeándolo inútilmente. Había recogido a Tenten de donde estaba tirada, esperando arrastrarla hasta en donde había puesto a Shino y Chôji. Entonces hubo ese ruido fortísimo, como de lejos, y el edificio comenzó a sacudirse un poquito, y entonces...

Neji activó su Byákugan. Fue relativamente fácil reconocer a sus compañeros, aunque no sabía QUÉ CARAJOS estaba haciendo Chôji. También fue muy fácil, por así decirlo, ver el origen de la explosión. Naruto, por supuesto. Siempre era Naruto. Aunque para que una explosión saliera de un cuarto tan blindado como ése... Naruto yacía quieto. Su chakra aún estaba allí, pero muy débil. Y Neji no estaba seguro, pero parecía que alguien más en la habitación se estaba arrastrando.

Sin embargo, no había tiempo. No lo había porque había algo mucho más cerca, mucho más mortal. La explosión lo había alejado de sus amigos, y Bizarro parecía que no había cambiado en nada por el estallido, Mega-Sákura estaba peligrosamente alterada. Algo –parecía ser la válvula de seguridad- se había roto en su mochila, y sus músculos estaban más hinchados que nunca. Un auténtico semblante de demencia dominaba sus facciones. Con un rugido que asustó hasta al mismo Neji que estaba alejado de la pelea, ella se lanzó contra Bizarro.

Neji sintió un súbito dolor agudo en la palma de su mano, se dio cuenta de que estaba agarrando algo con fuerza en su puño. Al abrir la mano, descubrió un vidrio roto del cilindro que estaba clavado en su piel. Un pedacito de la piedra azul brillante estaba también ahí.

Neji se sacó el vidrio de la mano y miró detenidamente la piedra azul. Esto... debía ser el núcleo de energía que Tenten le había disparado a Bizarro. Casi había funcionado... pudo jurar que sí hirió al tipo... pero muy poco y con mala puntería.

Un estrépito repentino hizo que alzara su mirada. El par de monstruos ahora estaba peleando peligrosamente cerca de Shino. Mega-Sákura esquivó uno de los puños de Bizarro, casi pisando la cabeza de Shino, se reincorporó y se lanzó hacia adelante, oprimiéndole uno de los brazos en el proceso. Neji vio a Shino moverse un poco, pero además de eso, afortunadamente parecía estar inconsciente.

Tenten se estaba arrastrando. Por el momento no estaba en peligro, pero por la manera como los gigantes estaban peleando, podrían pasar por encima de ella en un par de segundos.

Mordiendo sus labios, Neji calculó la distancia. Nunca había hecho esto antes en batalla, pero había tenido entrenamiento técnico. Y, de todos modos, ¿había otra opción?

Buscando en su espalda, desató su –milagrosamente intacto- arco. Su punta brillaba casi azul mientras la ponía en su mano y probaba la cuerda. Todo bien. ¿De qué hacían estas cosas?

Aparentemente no del mismo material del que hacían las flechas. Neji buscó en su carcaj por un momento hasta encontrar una flecha lo suficientemente larga e intacta como para lo que pensaba hacer. Alzó de nuevo la mirada. La pelea estaba ahora justo al lado izquierdo de Tenten, aún segura pero no muy cómoda. Mega-Sákura golpeó a Bizarro, haciéndolo regresar a la zona de peligro de Shino. Por un instante carcajeó rugiendo antes de que Bizarro saliera volando hacia ella y la mandara a la zona de peligro de Tenten.

Neji agarró de prisa la flecha. Con un poco de cuerda ninja amarró la piedrecita azul a la punta de la flecha, fijándola bien. Luego, habiendo puesto la flecha en la cuerda, apuntó.

Flecha Verde le había enseñado a cómo disparar la flecha, pero Neji aún no sentía que tenía la suficiente pericia. Una cosa era ver algo desde muy, muy lejos y también ver algo muy cerca, pero era otra cosa muy diferente dibujar una línea imaginaria entre las dos. Algunos Hyûga eran arqueros, Neji no. Por eso la duda lo invadía mientras trataba de alinear el arco con el torpe de Bizarro, recordando demasiado bien el fatal error de Tenten.

Ahora ambos espantajos estaban prácticamente encima de Tenten. El pie de Bizarro pisó justo al lado de la pierna derecha de Tenten. Mega-Sákura saltó desde las rocas, impactando en Bizarro y haciéndole una llave de cuello. Bizarro simplemente se lanzó hacia arriba contra el techo, provocando que el aire saliera de ella y forzándola a soltarlo. Ella cayó al suelo, junto con cinco o seis bloques de concreto. Flotando encima de ella, Bizarro reía con mofa y se tomó un momento para regocijarse sobre su la gimoteante forma.

¡No! Pensaba Neji mientras soltaba la cuerda. _..._

La flecha describió una parábola en el aire, curvándose gentilmente al alcanzar la máxima altura, para enterrarse en uno de los ojos de Bizarro.

...

Un repentino brillo entró por el iris de Lee y llegó hacia su cerebro. Lentamente abrió por completo sus ojos, incapaz de descubrir en dónde estaba, qué estaba haciendo o qué hacía esa cosa flotando delante de él.

Era pequeña. Era brillante.

Era VERDE.

Lee, medio dormido, la alcanzó con su mano y la tocó.

...

Doomsday, de hecho, había caído directamente debajo de la fuente de la explosión cuando ésta sucedió, y había sido parcialmente cubierto por el cuerpo de Naruto. Mirando hacia el cuerpo de su enemigo naranja que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, Doomsday no sentía ni rabia ni satisfacción ni respeto por el enemigo con quien había peleado por tanto tiempo. Apenas sentía un repentino aburrimiento, traído por el fin de la batalla. Este hombre había sido una fuerza, pero ahora ya no lo era. Eso era todo lo que Doomsday sentía.

Aún así, algo tenía que decirse. Ese muchacho quizá estaba muerto, pero el aplastar su cabeza podría acabar con la duda de una vez. Sin pausa ni prisa, Doomsday avanzó.

Y de repente, algo estaba debajo de él, pateándolo, golpeándolo hacia el aire con una serie incesante de puñetazos. Vio cómo los niveles pasaban; un brillo verde lo acompañaba mientras un grito triunfante llenaba el aire.

"¡LOTO PRIMARIO!"

...

Lee no podía decir por qué había saltado hacia abajo, por el hueco, sólo que sintió que tenía que hacerlo. No podía decir cómo supo usar el anillo, tampoco si había un modo de USARLO. Simplemente lo había tocado y había cobrado vida. No podía haber dicho qué clase de poder fluía por su ser, impulsándolo incesantemente contra Doomsday mientras ascendían cada vez más hacia el cielo.

El anillo de poder de los Linternas Verdes era alimentado por el poder de la voluntad. Estaba limitado sólo por el miedo.

En el dedo de Rock Lee, la Atrevida Bestia Verde de Konoha que arde en las Llamas de la Pasión Juvenil, era el arma más poderosa del universo. Si bien Lee no tenía la imaginación para hacer armas, sí tenía imaginación de sobra para hacer puños y una armadura más grandes de lo necesario, y el anhelo de usarlo para lanzarse a sí mismo más alto de lo que jamás hubiera alcanzado.

Por supuesto, todo esto estaba en su subconsciente. De lo único que se daba cuenta Lee era de que estaba pateando, pateando y pateando a la monstruosa bestia cada vez más alto en el aire, y de que de algún modo no estaba perdiendo impulso. No lo entendía, pero tampoco vio razón para detenerse.

Lo cierto es que sólo comenzó a pensar en detenerse cuando se encontró a sí mismo golpeando rodeado de nubes. Cuando vio de reojo la curvatura de la Tierra, ahí sí se detuvo. Paró en seco, rodeó la figura herida de Doomsday con vendajes verdes y gritó:

"¡LOTO SECUNDARIO!"

Fue toda una bendición para el planeta Tierra que Lee y Doomsday se estrellaran en el Valle de la Muerte.

...

Sásuke pudo sentir cómo sus últimas trazas de chakra desaparecían, Los genjutsu requerían demasiada energía y, por cualquier razón, ya no funcionaban igual que antes. Superman ya no estaba jugando, se lanzó por todo el laboratorio, muy lejos del alcance de Kusanagi pero muy cerca del alcance del aliento de hielo de Superman.

Sásuke deseaba poder usar el Tsukuyomi. O el Susanô. Pero el ojo faltante hacía imposible eso, al igual que su cíber-ojo le permitía hacer el Amaterasu. Si iba a usar ese jutsu una vez más, dependería otra vez del invento de Luthor. Y Sásuke odiaba tal dependencia, parcialmente porque odiaba a Luthor.

Pero ya no tenía opciones. Habiendo tomado la decisión, se detuvo repentinamente y se encontró a sí mismo casi completamente encerrado en hielo desde la cintura para abajo.

Superman se hizo visible. "Bueno. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un error o una rendición?"

"Ninguna de las dos." El Mangekyô Sharingan volvió a la vida.

El dolor surcó la cabeza de Sásuke y su visión se oscureció, pero no era nada comparado con lo que le pasó a Superman. Las llamas negras brotaron en su cuerpo, consumiendo el traje en menos de un segundo y luego comenzaron a quemar la piel. El Hombre de Acero cayó al suelo gimiendo de dolor.

"Nunca te atrevas a mirar a un Úchiha a los ojos, _dobe_," sonreía Sásuke malignamente, disimulando su alivio. Con lo último de chakra que le quedaba, reunió una bolita de fuego para derretir el hielo que lo inmovilizaba.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que ni su Sharingan temporalmente inservible ni su cíber-ojo lo vieron venir. Superman, aún agobiado por el dolor, se lanzó disparado desde el suelo hacia Sásuke, rodeándolo con un abrazo de oso rompecostillas y lleno de llamas. Casi que por reflejo, el ojo de Sásuke retrocedió y reenrutó su último chakra para que extinguiera las llamas.

Completamente seco de chakra, Sásuke cayó al suelo. Superman, semidesnudo y quemado, quedó en el suelo por un momento antes de levantarse y poner una mano en su oreja derecha. "Superman a Terrific." Decía. "Me dirijo a..."

Superman enmudeció, se quedó congelado. Sus ojos se pusieron blancos y las venas de su rostro se pusieron tensas y azules y su piel se arrugó sobre sus ahora ya huesudas mejillas. Cayó al suelo y se quedó ahí.

Temblando, Karín bajó el arma en sus manos y corrió hacia Sásuke. "Sásuke-kun. ¿Estás bien?"

Sásuke gimoteó mientras ella lo ayudaba a levantarse. "Qué..." sus ojos miraron al caído Superman. "¿Qué le hiciste?"

"Oh." Karín agarró con sus manos el arma. "Balas de kriptonita. Luthor me dio esta arma antes de que nos fuéramos, dijo que la íbamos a necesitar si nos lo encontrábamos."

Los ojos de Sásuke se entrecerraron. "¿Y no me dijiste nada antes?"

"¡Tú me dijiste que me fuera y me alejara del camino!"

Sásuke refunfuñó evasivamente e hizo a un lado el tema. Casi con pereza, cogió a Kusanagi y lanzó un espadazo al tanque que estaba en el centro del laboratorio. "Suígetsu, será MEJOR que estés despierto."

Con prisa pasmosa, el agua se concentró y cambió su forma para convertirse en Suígetsu. "Por Kami, jefe, Karín te salvó el pellejo."

"Olvídalo." La mirada furiosa de Sásuke tenía implícito el posible castigo. "Ya hemos pasado demasiado tiempo aquí, tenemos que irnos..." Su voz se interrumpió de repente. "¿Sintieron eso?"

...

A kilómetros bajo la superficie, mientras los muros se derrumbaban alrededor de él, una enorme figura agarraba del cabello un cuerpo exánime. "**Tu habilidad en batalla sólo es igualada por tu disparate al combatirme, mortal.**" Dijo retumbando. "**De no ser por la extrema urgencia de mi causa, te habría hecho pagar por tu insolencia con innumerables años de tortura. Sin embargo, en este momento, obtendré algo de recompensa.**"

Con eficiencia brutal, una mano se dirigió a la cabeza de Kakashi, metiéndose en ella, sacando el Sharingan. El ser –imposible decir si era Luthor o Darkseid- alzó el ojo y lo miró detenidamente por un instante, luego soltó un rugido triunfal.

"**¡La ecuación Anti Vida está completa! Que mi universo... ¡EXISTA!**"

_Soledad + Alienación + Miedo + Desesperación + Autoestima ÷ Burla..._

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**...**

**NDT**: ¡BUENAS NOTICIAS, AMIGOS! Me han prestado un portátil, o sea que podré volver a entregar capítulos con regularidad.

No se les olvide comentar; inviten a sus amigos a que comenten.

Pero no hay felicidad completa, amigos. Debo decirles que con este capítulo comienza oficialmente la recta final de "Conectando los puntos". Así que es mejor que ustedes estén pendientes cada semanita.

**AVANCE:**

Aparentemente Luthor/Darkseid ha logrado su objetivo al completar la Ecuación Anti Vida y ahora controla todo el universo. Está aprovechando todos sus poderes para torturar y humillar a Superman, los héroes están bajo su control y los ninja están prisioneros y durmiendo (excepto Shikamaru, claro está).

No obstante, no todos están bajo el control de 'Luthseid'.

¿Quiénes son los que no están siendo controlados por 'Luthseid'?

¿A qué clase de tortura está siendo sometido Superman?

¿Qué hará Shikamaru en esta posición aparentemente tan desventajosa?

El tradicional párrafo de adelanto:

"_No. Yo soy Luthor." Deteniéndose intempestivamente, el hombre le sonrió a su furioso enemigo. "Y en este mundo, cualquier Luthor es mucho más que cualquier superhombre, nietzcheano o de otra clase. Después de todo, Luthor es el hombre, un SIMPLE hombre, que ha subyugado a la criatura más poderosa del universo ¿no?" Negó con su cabeza, inquisitivamente. "Todos estos años, Clark. Fuiste mi más grande enemigo, mi último desafío, mi divino objeto inamovible enfrentado a mi fuerza irresistible. Nadie había podido derrotarte, era imposible." Sus cejas se alzaron. "Por lo que, naturalmente, tuve que hacerlo. La única razón por la que sigues consciente, Clark, es para que seas el recordatorio de aquella lucha y de su inevitable conclusión."_

¡NO SE PIERDAN EL CAPÍTULO 28:** COACCIÓN**!

**¡LA BATALLA FINAL SE ACERCA!**

**¡LA CUENTA ATRÁS HA COMENZADO!**


	28. Coacción

**COACCIÓN**

**...**

**Soledad + Alienación + Miedo + Desesperación + Autoestima / Burla / Condenación / Malentendido × Culpa × Vergüenza × Fracaso × Juicio; N = Y, en donde N = Esperanza y Y = Locura; Amor = Mentira; Vida = Muerte; Ego = Luthor...**

Las palabras hicieron eco y reverberaron de nación en nación, de casa a casa, de mente a mente. Fluyeron por el aire, a través de la misma Tierra, formando y modelando el planeta con su acorde. Por un horrible instante el mundo estuvo consciente de su inminente esclavización, vacilando delante del abismo de la autoridad...

... y entonces, inevitablemente cayó en dicho abismo y la misma sensación de esclavitud se esfumó.

...

**Soledad + Alienación...**

Siluetas oscuras de aldeanos se aglomeraron alrededor de Naruto, todas guardando su distancia de él, ninguna mirándolo, ninguna mostrando su rostro. Lo ignoraban.

...

**...+ Miedo...**

Una vez más, en la cañada y al lado de su perro malherido, Kiba miraba con horror agónico al chico de dos cabezas que arremetía en su dirección.

...

**...+ Desesperación... **

Lee escuchó las palabras pero no quería creerlas. "_Hay una gran probabilidad de que la operación te deje incapacitado para ser shinobi_."

...

**...+ Autoestima / Burla...**

Ojos pálidos y fríos la miraron fijamente mientras escuchaba el miedo secreto de su corazón. "_Tú no puedes cambiar. Un perdedor siempre será un perdedor. Eso nunca cambiará._"

...

...** Condenación / ****Malentendido...**

Las miradas de todos los aldeanos lo miraban desde todas direcciones, "_Allí está... es el demonio..._"

...

**... × Culpa × Vergüenza...**

"_Yo soy quien más hizo sufrir a Naruto... todo el tiempo me estuve equivocando... echando a perder todo..._"

...

...**× Fracaso...**

Un cuarto de hospital se materializó a su alrededor, y él escuchó las palabras, "_Sákura... lo siento, te fallé... no lo pude traer de vuelta..._"

...

**...× Juicio...**

Chôji se acurrucaba en medio del parque, rodeado de niños sin cara que le gritaban "_¡Gordo, gordo!_"

...

**...N = Y, en donde N = Esperanza y Y = Locura...**

"_Sásuke mató a nuestro maestro, al gran Killer Bee._" Las noticias traídas por los ninja de Kumo le cayeron como baldado de agua fría y comenzó a temblar. Muy dentro de sí, ella siempre supo que era algo irremediable.

...

**...Amor = Mentira...**

El rostro de Sákura apareció delante de él. "_Lo que he dicho, Naruto... ¡es que te amo!_"

...

**...Vida = Muerte...**

"_La única manera de escapar de esta maldición es la muerte_." Neji escuchó estas palabras, recordando una vez más su ineludible realidad.

...

**...Ego = Luthor...**

"_...es sólo un nombre que me dieron. No soy nadie. Yo no existo. Soy una herramienta de Luthor-sama_."

...

"¿Sabes? No estoy seguro de cómo llegaron acá. O más bien, por qué," decía Luthor, mirando fijamente a los prisioneros durmientes de abajo a través del vidrio. "Supongo que fue alguna estratagema de Espectro para evitar que me apoderara del Sharingan. Quizá pensó que ellos, por ser de otro mundo, serían inmunes a mi Ecuación." Se irguió con una corta risotada. "¡Ja! Aparentemente olvidó que el Sharingan es del mismo mundo. Craso error."

"Noto... que no... los tienes... sirviéndote... el té."

Luthor volteó sus ojos ante el hombre en la silla de ruedas de atrás. "Bueno, sí, no están sujetos a mi voluntad. ¿Y qué? Aún con ese condenado chakra de ellos interfiriendo, el solo esfuerzo de resistirme los ha dejado catatónicos. Podría matarlos, a todos, ya mismo, así de fácil..." chasqueó sus dedos. "... pero no."

"¿P-por qué?"

"Lo malo de convertirse en dios," decía Luthor. "es que es algo tan aburridor. Digo, aparte de ti y de ese chico Nara, no hay más nadie con quién hablar, nadie a quién derrotar... nada qué hacer en absoluto." Se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que dirías que los estoy guardando para un día lluvioso... una vez se me pase la euforia de controlar el mundo, quizá libere a uno de ellos y vea cómo lucha contra mí." Aparentemente, considerando el asunto, se frotó su mandíbula y prosiguió pensativamente. "O quizá simplemente restaure la mente de uno de tus camaradas. ¿Cuál ? ¿Mujer Maravilla? ¿J'onn? ¿Cuál crees que sería más divertido?"

"Lu... thor, ¿por qué... siempre... cometes... los mismos... errores? Sueltas a... uno... te confías y... para cuando... te das cuenta... regresas a tu celda." La mirada del hombre atado a la silla de ruedas se puso más seria. "A donde perteneces."

"Clark, Clark..." Luthor negaba su cabeza con tristeza ante el hombre. "Por cierto ¿Puedo llamarte Clark? Qué raro, puesto que nos conocemos el uno al otro desde hace tanto tiempo, pero... bueno..." Una sonrisa maliciosa dobló la comisura de sus labios. "...decirte Superman en estos momentos ya no es apropiado."

Desde su silla de ruedas motorizada, atiborrada con incontables aparatos de soporte vital conectados a él, Clark Kent le devolvió una mirada furiosa a Luthor. Era difícil saber que hace veinticuatro horas era el héroe O el famoso e intrépido periodista. La musculatura había desaparecido, dejando sólo hueso y piel, su alguna vez impresionante traje colgaba de él como si fuera ropa enganchada. Su cara, como gran parte de su cuerpo, estaba seca y pálida, demacrada por la constante lucha de su cuerpo contra la bala de kriptonita alojada en su pecho. Sólo el poder de Luthor impedía que se incrustara en su corazón.

"Clark, en realidad no lo entiendes, ¿cierto?" Luthor se alejó del vidrio y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, Clark lo seguía desde su silla de ruedas. "Perdiste. Se acabó."

"Si me... tuviera un... centavo... por cada... vez que... has dicho..."

"Oh, ya sé. Suena trillado. Pero verás, cuentas con la irrupción a último minuto de las Fuerzas de la Luz, que vienen desde donde nadie sospechaba. Tomas por correcta la teoría de que los buenos siempre ganan."

Clark se encogió de hombros, más bien los estremeció levemente. "Siempre... ganamos."

"No. Verás, es una enorme confusión que tienes. Ustedes no ganan porque sean buenos, son los buenos porque ganan. Los ganadores son los que escriben la historia. O en tu caso..." Luthor le dio a Superman una mirada depredadora. "... los periódicos. En serio, Clark, ¿después de todo este tiempo me doy cuenta de que la Liga había infiltrado los medios de comunicación? Qué vergüenza."

Clark miraba con ojos adormecidos a Luthor. "Lex... no me digas que... te consideras... una 'buena' persona."

"No." Una ligera carcajada se le escapó a Luthor. "Y tampoco trato de convencer a nadie de eso. Pero... de todos modos no tengo que hacerlo ¿o sí? Todo el mundo me apoya."

Ambos se detuvieron delante de un nuevo balcón, este estaba sobre una amplia sala de reuniones. Ahí, de todos los rangos, estaban sentados todos los héroes de la Liga de la Justicia, aparentemente despreocupados. Question estaba sentado con Flecha Verde y con un Mr. Terrific muy vendado discutiendo sobre agujeros de gusano. Blue Devil se tomaba la última taza de café y salía por la puerta. Todo parecía ser muy normal.

Aparte, por supuesto, del hecho de que nadie parecía notar la presencia el gran villano mirándolos, ni tampoco a su líder sentado inmóvil a su lado.

"¿Por qué... usas... este lugar... como tu base, Lex? ¿No deberías... estar en una... 'L' flotante gigantesca... en algún lugar?"

"Ah, por favor, Clark, hasta mi ego tiene límites. Por otro lado, la Torre Metro siempre ha sido un símbolo del progreso y de la unidad global. ¿Por qué detenerlo ahora? Para mí es un buen escenario de mi triunfo." La mirada de Luthor siguió por un momento a Mujer Maravilla mientras caminaba. "Por el momento, disfrutaré de la ironía de usar como mía la base de mi oponente, La 'L' flotante vendrá después, cuando me aburra de esta."

"Si es que... duras lo suficiente... como para aburrirte."

"Sé honesto, Clark. ¿Alguna vez has visto a tus amigos tan felices? ¿Tan tranquilos? Sólo piensa, en todas partes es lo mismo... gente completamente feliz y satisfecha con el mundo tal y como es." Sonrió. "Es mejor que el real."

"Exacto. El... real. Nunca vi... a Batman... tan feliz, pero... nunca quise..." Superman tosió sibilantemente. "Me asusta."

"Mm. Quizá." Encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia, Luthor se alejó de la ventana, otra vez jalando a un reticente Clark. "Mira el lado bueno, Clark. Es casi como esa canción de John Lennon: ya no hay más guerra, nada por lo cual matar o morir, ni propiedades, ni crimen, ni países, ni religiones, ni cielo, ni infierno, ni desastres naturales –aparte de los que encuentro entretenidos- ni más prejuicios. Todos están perfectamente unidos en una sola forma de pensar, trabajando juntos con eficiencia y progresivamente rumbo al mismo objetivo." Le dirigió una sonrisa burlona a Superman. "¿No es eso lo que tu Liga había estado procurando por años?"

"No... no... así no"

"Oh ¿¡o sea que no te gusta mi método! Hm, ya veo. Bueno, digamos que en vez de lavarle el cerebro a todo el mundo instantáneamente, se lo lavamos lentamente por un periodo de varios años. ¡Pues llamémoslo educación pública y gratuita!"

Clark cerró sus ojos. "Luthor..."

"Calma, calma." Luthor señaló con el dedo al hombre de la silla de ruedas. "Sé que no es fácil estar en buenos términos contigo por tu terquedad, pero tendrás que encararlo tarde o temprano, CLARK."

"Mi NOMBRE," refunfuñó el otro. "es SUPERMAN."

Luthor bufó de burla. "¿Tú? Apenas."

"¿Q-q-qué?" Superman parpadeó en confusión.

"Siempre me había intrigado la ironía de tu sobrenombre, 'Superman', el 'súper hombre'," prosiguió Luthor ignorando el cuestionamiento de Clark. "Al principio creí que eras algún fundamentalista ignorante poco familiarizado con Nietzsche. ¡Ahora encuentro que eres un periodista universitario!" Negando con la cabeza tristemente, Luthor observaba con pesar a su prisionero. "... ¿en qué estabas pensando cuando escogiste ese sobrenombre?"

Aún parpadeando, Clark meditó en la pregunta. "Era... una declaración..." respondió. "... de que yo... era simplemente un hombre... simplemente lo que... cualquier hombre... podría ser... creí que... yo debería ser... el mejor símbolo de lo que... lo que la humanidad... tenía para ofrecer." Otro parpadeo. "Y... Lois... se encargó... de hacerle la publicidad." Admitió.

"Hm. 'Lo mejor que la humanidad tenía para ofrecer'" Sonrió Luthior malignamente. "Tan casi correcto como también tan abismalmente equivocado. Se supone que el superhombre debe ser el máximo objetivo de la humanidad, pero tú no eres tal, no con tus convencionalismos infantiles ni con las indecisiones vacilantes ni con esa obediencia ciega. No eres más que un matón que sigue leyes arcaicas y que ha perdido el filo." Luthor chasqueó sus dedos y la cabeza de Clark explotó, sólo para recomponerse de nuevo. "¿Tú? ¿Superman? ¿Superhombre? Ni siquiera eres humano."

Clark, aún haciendo muecas de dolor por haber sentido cómo su cerebro salía volando por todas direcciones, no respondió, simplemente se sentó con su cabeza acunada entre sus manos.

"¿Quieres que te diga qué es en verdad un superhombre, Clark? ¿Quieres que te diga cuál es el hombre superior? Una pista: no es un extraterrestre de un imperio muerto que se la pasa aumentando su musculatura más que nadie. No es una princesa inmortal forjada con magia que fue criada en una sociedad aislada. No es un multimillonario taciturno que se ha estado esforzando para perfeccionarse física y mentalmente." Luthor enmudeció un instante. "Aunque está muy cerca." Admitió. "No, la perfección de la humanidad no radica en la súper fuerza o en la súper velocidad o ni siquiera en el súper intelecto. Es la VOLUNTAD humana la que hace a los humanos lo que son, Clark. Su voluntad para demoler las barreras comúnmente aceptadas y alcanzar nuevos horizontes."

Volteándose como si estuviera aburrido, Luthor comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, la silla de ruedas de Superman lo siguió. "Tú y tu Liga de la Justicia." Carcajeó brevemente. "Dicen ser los campeones del espíritu humano. ¿En serio? Ustedes fueron sus más grandes carceleros. En vez de tumbar barreras, las reforzaron. En vez de hacerles alcanzar nuevos horizontes, hicieron todo lo posible para que todo nuevo descubrimiento se acomodara a antiguos lineamientos. ¡Nunca PENSARON cambiar nada de nada!" Luthor rió otra vez, una risa llena de desprecio e incredulidad. "¡No lo pensaron en lo absoluto! Ustedes ciegamente obedecieron las órdenes de las masas –o peor, del lumpen- dejando que otros decidieran por ustedes. Simplemente _aceptaron_ al mundo y sus reglas. ¡Bah!" Luthor hizo un gesto con la mano y toda la pared izquierda se disolvió para dar vista a un jardín griego. "¿Superhombres? ¿Campeones de la voluntad humana? Ustedes no fueron sino bestias y robots que siguieron un libreto arcaico a escala ostentosa."

"El Superhombre, el Superman, el Übermensch era –o más bien ES- lo más selecto del quintaesencial rasgo humano del desafío. Es el ser humano que no acepta ningún límite, ninguna restricción, ninguna limitación. Se alza sobre el bien y el mal y transforma el mundo en lo que QUIERE que sea." Ni siquiera alteró su andar al pasar a través de un muro de concreto. "¿Te suena familiar?"

"Tú no... eres... Superman."

"No. Yo soy Luthor." Deteniéndose intempestivamente, el hombre le sonrió a su furioso enemigo. "Y en este mundo, cualquier Luthor es mucho más que cualquier superhombre, nietzscheano o de otra clase. Después de todo, Luthor es el hombre, un SIMPLE hombre, que ha subyugado a la criatura más poderosa del universo ¿no?" Negó con su cabeza, inquisitivamente. "Todos estos años, Clark. Fuiste mi más grande enemigo, mi último desafío, mi divino objeto inamovible enfrentado a mi fuerza irresistible. Nadie había podido derrotarte, era imposible." Sus cejas se alzaron. "Por lo que, naturalmente, tuve que hacerlo. La única razón por la que sigues consciente, Clark, es para que seas el recordatorio de aquella lucha y de su inevitable conclusión."

Aparentemente recordando algo, miró a su reloj. "¡Caray! ¿Ya es hora? Creo que tomaré algo de té."

Aplaudió una vez y una puerta se materializó de la pared para dejar entrar una mujer esbelta en un traje profesional. "Su té, Lord Luthor."

La cabeza de Superman se volteó en dirección de la voz y gimió. "No... no otra vez."

"Gracias, mi querida Lois." Luthor le sonreía a la periodista mientras ella daba pasitos con un juego de té dorado en sus manos.

"De nada, mi Lord," respondió Lois jovialmente, sonriendo tímidamente mientras echaba el té en la tacita y lo mezclaba con un poco de azúcar.

"Eres un... bastaaaaaaardo..." intentó decir Superman. Sus pálidas venas se inflamaron en sus manos, su cara estaba púrpura de la cólera, todo su cuerpo temblaba por la lucha en levantarse de la silla, pero una fuerza invisible le impedía moverse. "Bastardo... Ya... déjala... en paz."

"Mi Lord. ¿Es que tiene que llevar a este feo invitado donde quiera que vaya?" Lois arrugó su nariz. "Es indigno de su majestad."

"Todo emperador debe tener su bufón. Permíteme tener el mío, querida. De hecho, ¿por qué no le ofreces té?"

"Si no hay de otra." Lois echó más té un una tacita y la alzó.

Clark luchó infructuosamente para alzar su mano de la silla.

"Querida, parece que él es demasiado débil para tomarla. Si lo deseas, hazlo tragar."

"Como desee, mi Lord." Los elegantes dedos de Lois abrieron la boca de Clark, echó la cabeza de él hacia atrás y le echó una taza de té hirviendo a la garganta.

"¡AAAGH!"

Lois se echó para atrás para ver mejor al inválido sacudirse del dolor. "Pues parece que no le gustó."

"Ah, bueno. La ingratitud es la cruz que soportamos todos los líderes. Gracias por el té, Lois, ha sido tan agradable como siempre." Luthor enmudeció, aparentemente pensando en algo. "Ahora veamos... creo que hay algo más... algo que he olvidado."

"¿Sí, mi Lord?"

"Lu-luthor..." gritó Clark apagadamente. "No... otra vez... por Dios no otra vez..."

"Ah, eso es." Y limpiamente, sin ninguna muestra de duda o remordimiento, Luthor sacó una pistola de su abrigo y le propinó un disparo a Lois entre los ojos.

"¡NOOO!" Rugió Clark, luchando contra su propia debilidad, siseando en su silla. "¡LOIS!" Gritaba mientras el cuerpo de Lois, con sus ojos vacíos de vida, caía en el suelo. "No, no otra vez...Dios mío, no... bastardo."

"Hay que decir algo con respecto a las pistolas ¿sabes?" Decía Luthor, tanteando el cadáver a sus pies con su zapato. "Son limpias y eficientes y... en cierto modo, algo personales. Son más entretenidas, hacen parecer todo más realista. No hay muchas maneras de embellecer un disparo de pistola. Un cuchillo tiene cualidades románticas subyacentes y una silla eléctrica tiene cualidades clínicas... pero una pistola..." miró otra vez el arma. "... es una pistola."

Despreocupadamente, descargó la pistola contra el cadáver de Lois, aparentemente ignorando los gritos rabiosos de Clark. Luego arrojó la pistola a un lado. "Hm, divertido pero aburre." Chasqueó los dedos. "Levántate, esclava."

El cuerpo de Lois se irguió flotando, la sangre regresó a su cabeza, el hoyo se cerró como si nada se hubiera pasado. Por unos segundos su cara fue presa del horror. "Oh... eso dolió como... Oh por Dios, regresé, estoy... en dónde estoy..." Su mirada se encontró con la de Luthor y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. "No, no más, por favor, sólo déjame ir esta vez, sólo detente y yo..."

Sonriendo, Luthor chasqueó otra vez sus dedos y Lois volvió a tener su semblante servicial. "¿Alguna otra cosa más, mi Lord?"

"No, por ahora nada, Lois. Gracias, has sido de lo más entretenida." La despidió con una mano y la mujer caminó hacia la puerta que se había materializado en la pared. "No estoy seguro de qué ves en ella." Le dijo a Clark. "He visto mujeres mucho más impresionantes hasta donde alcanza la mirada, y ella no parece ser de las de tu tipo. Aún así..." Le sonrió a Clark. "Hay una especie de carisma excéntrico en su personalidad ¿no crees?"

"Eres un... bastardo..." Las lágrimas brotaban de los enrojecidos ojos de Clark y fluían por toda su cara.

"Oh, por favor, Clark." Luthor rió, volteándose para ir hacia la pared. "Esta vez fue rápido ¿no? No fue como esa electrólisis que intenté antes. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, estaría agradecido con que no hubiera hecho con ella algo más ofensivo aún. Aunque cuando lo haga, tú serás el primero en saber."

"Estás... loco." Decía Superman ahogadamente. "Estás... loco."

Luthor lo pensó. "Quizá." Asintió. "Quizá sí, y entonces todo el mundo está igual de loco que yo. Luego, quizá tú seas el único hombre cuerdo del mundo. Pero," decía Luthor mientras una nueva puerta se materializaba enfrente de él, "para cuando acabe contigo, eso no será ningún problema."

...

"Tengo que decir que estoy un poco extrañado porque aún no me has lavado el cerebro," comentaba Shikamaru, viendo sus piezas. "A menos que ya lo hayas hecho y no me haya dado cuenta."

Luthor le sonreía al adolescente que estaba al otro lado del tablero. "Jovencito, ¿por qué habría de profanar una mente tan retadora como la suya? No tendría a nadie más con quién jugar ajedrez. Ese kriptoniano no es bueno para nada."

"Pues qué bueno que me veas como un espectáculo interesante." Shikamaru bostezó mientras movía su dama por el tablero. "Me pregunto si seguiré siendo interesante mientras siga trapeando el piso contigo."

"Lo dudo, Sr. Nara, pero debo confesar que hasta sus derrotas son interesantes para estudiar. Preveo una larga vida llena de partidas de ajedrez."

Los ojos de Shikamaru tomaron un tono soñoliento. "No me suena tan mal..."

Los dedos de Luthor golpetearon el tablero e instantáneamente las piezas cambiaron de posición, reacomodándose en una nueva formación.

"...aunque esta partida tuya ya me está pareciendo una flojera." Refunfuñó Shikamaru mientras miraba detenidamente el nuevo despliegue. "Entonces mi dama regresó a este lugar ¿no?"

"Oh, vamos, Sr. Nara. ¿Acaso eso lo ha retrasado? Usted muestra un extraordinario talento para la improvisación, a mi hastiado corazón divino le gustaría verlo en acción."

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros mientras movía un caballo. "Ah, bueno, mientras te rías en silencio. No creo que haya otra manera con la que vayas a ganar."

"¿Sigue tratando de enfurecerme, jovencito? No funcionará. Ya no necesito probarle mi divinidad a nadie. Ya soy divino. No sólo soy omnisciente y omnipotente, soy inmortal."

"Yo ya he derrotado antes a inmortales." Shikamaru murmuró despreocupadamente, mientras examinaba la más reciente jugada de Luthor.

Luthor alzó la mirada con curiosidad. "¿Oh? ¿Y quién fue?"

"Un loco religioso. Se hacía llamar Hidan. Adoraba a un dios llamado Jashin que le otorgó la inmortalidad. Mató a mi sensei y yo..." se encogió de hombros.

"¿Lo mató?"

Shikamaru alzó la mirada momentáneamente. "¿No te dije que era inmortal?" Volviendo a mirar al tablero, movió a un lado un caballo y capturó el alfil de Luthor. "No. Lo hice volar en pedazos y enterré su cabeza en un lote privado."

"Hm." Luthor asintió. "Asumo, entonces, que no cree en ese tal Jashin."

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y flexionó sus pies. Como celebración de su apoteosis, Luthor le había quitado todas las ataduras, y Shikamaru se sentaba libremente al otro lado de un tablero normal. "Yo solo creo en la Voluntad de Fuego."

"Interesante." Luthor movió su otro alfil y capturó la dama de Shikamaru. "Pero, Sr. Nara, mientras usted esté aquí, hay algo que deberá tener siempre presente." Luthor alzó su mirada pétrea para ver directamente la mirada perezosa de Shikamaru. "Aquí no hay Voluntad de Fuego, ni Jashin, nada. Aquí YO SOY el único dios y es lo único que importa."

"Como sea," Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y movió su caballo por el tablero.

Luthor miró hacia el tablero y sonrió. "Muy listo, Sr. Nara. Me asombra. Su estrategia tiene muchos niveles."

"No tanto niveles sino respaldos. A diferencia tuya, mis planes de respaldo TIENEN respaldos."

"¿Ah? ¿Y cuál plan es éste?" Luthor se alejó un poco del tablero, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Creo que he descifrado su estrategia, ¿pero en cuál plan va hasta el momento? ¿En el P o en el Q?"

"En el B, de hecho. A estas alturas sólo estoy tratando de ver cuántas veces puedo forzarte reacomodar tus piezas." Una sonrisa arqueó la comisura de los labios de Shikamaru.

Aparentemente sorprendido por algo en el tono de voz de Nara, Luthor miró detenidamente la cara del muchacho, luego al tablero y luego sonrió abiertamente. "Es uno de sus trucos sicológicos, Sr. Nara. Pero sin embargo..." su mano se extendió y movió un peón, "... usted me intriga."

"Oh, sí." Shikamaru capturó un alfil y movió su torre.

"Dígame," decía Luthor, cambiando casualmente un peón aparentemente poco importante, "ese juego de ajedrez que estábamos jugando antes del ataque de sus amigos... ¿qué plan era?"

Shikamaru hizo a un lado uno de sus caballos antes de responder. Aparentemente estaba pensando profundamente porque unió sus manos en un solo puño descansó su cabeza sobre él. "B, de hecho. El Plan A era más o menos lo que te estaba diciendo, hacerte enfadar con insultos hasta que hicieras algo estúpido y evidente. La llegada de Sásuke apresuró las cosas, yo sabía que él daría el golpe obvio."

"Y lo manipuló en mi contra para evitar que se aliara conmigo." Asintió Luthor.

"Ah, no. Eso sucedió por sí solo. Sásuke no confía EN NADIE. Apenas le di motivos."

"Sin duda."

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros sin mover sus manos. "Ciertamente yo no alenté la alianza. Como sea, el Plan A involucraba hacer que te expusieras para que mis amigos pudieran matarte. Sin embargo, con Sásuke en medio, implicaba que no ibas a estar en posición de ser asesinado." Un fruncimiento de ceño se apoderó de su frente. "Fue algo infortunado. Sin embargo había otra opción. Un movimiento tan obvio podía provocar una misión de rescate. Si tú sospechabas de eso, podrías habernos teletrasportado hacia otro lado antes de que pudiera funcionar. Por lo que te gané en un juego de ajedrez para distraerte."

"¿Y en serio pensó que eso iba a funcionar?"

"Funcionó hasta que llegó Kakashi."

Luthor refunfuñó en señal de entretenimiento. "Pero entonces no hice nada. El intento de rescate fracasó, sin que yo interviniese. Su amigo, Chôji, no lo alcanzó a usted."

"Estuvo muy cerca." Una pequeña llama pareció encenderse en los ojos de Shikamaru. "Prácticamente estaba desatándome cuando dijiste tu cosa esa Anti Vida."

"Sin embargo, lo cierto es que falló. Y aún así habría fallado si yo hubiera estado aquí en vez de estar atendiendo a su amigo Kakashi. Así mismo no habría habido diferencia alguna si él hubiera podido salir libre y liberarlo antes de que yo dijera la ecuación."

"No estés tan seguro."

"Parece ser que le tiene mucho cariño a su amigo Chôji. Pude haberlo traído para motivarlo a usted a jugar alguna de nuestras partidas." Luthor reía al mirar la cara de Shikamaru. "Ah, vamos. Esperemos que ese día aún esté lejos." Su mano se extendió para alcanzar una pieza, luego lentamente la deslizó.

"Oh sí. Jaque mate. Lo siento, debí haberlo dicho antes."

Por un momento algo se encendió en los ojos de Luthor, pero un segundo después eso se había desvanecido. "Sr. Nara, Sr. Nara," rió mientras se levantaba. "Una vez más usted me asombra. Es una pena que su habilidad en ajedrez no se equipare a la suya en la vida."

"Sobre eso..." Shikamaru dijo, con sus manos aún unidas en un solo puño. "...nunca te dije cuál era mi poder ¿no?"

Luthor alzó una ceja, carcajeó, se volteó para irse...

... pero no pudo.

"_Kagemane no Jutsu_..." [jutsu de posesión de sombra] murmuró Shikamaru con una voz neutra. "Completado..."

Un segundo después el suelo estalló debajo de Shikamaru, lanzándolo a la pared. Luthor se le abalanzó encima, apretando la garganta de Nara y luego lo alzó. "¿En serio pensó que eso iba a funcionar?" Sonrió malignamente.

"Claro que sí." Un kunai apareció en las manos de Shikamaru, enterrándose en el pecho de Luthor.

Luthor ni se mosqueó ya que su pecho se tragó el kunai y lo escupió al otro lado. "Otra vez, ¿en serio creyó que eso iba a funcionar? Me decepciona bastante, Sr. Nara. Después de todo este tiempo pensé que iba a salirme con algo más sutil. A propósito, ¿de dónde sacó ese kunai?"

"Chôji tenía uno consigo. Puedo usar mi sombra para recoger y mover cosas, y otras sombras la amplifican. Él no estaba tan lejos," decía Shikamaru con una voz extrañamente calmada. "Pensé que sería útil."

"Pues no tan útil, me temo. Parece haberlo desperdiciado."

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, algo difícil de hacer cuando alguien te está agarrando del cuello. "Ah, bueno." Dijo en tono casual. "Siempre hay un plan de respaldo."

Luthor lo miraba sin comprender lo que decía.

"Nunca debiste haberme mostrado en dónde tenías a los prisioneros." Unas explosiones que se escuchaban a lo lejos subrayaban la sonrisa maliciosa que se dibujaba en la cara de Shikamaru. "Te sorprenderías de saber cuántas sombras hay en esta base."

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**...**

**NDT**: Hola, amigos. Sí, sé que este capítulo es algo corto y medio aburridor, pero es necesario. No saben cuánto.

Aunque no lo crean, esa sí es la versión oficial de la Ecuación Anti Vida. Creo que, en mi opinión, no es muy matemática ya que es como difícil cuantificar sentimientos como el amor, la soledad, la esperanza, etc.

¿Por qué Luthor tutea a Superman y ustedea a Shikamaru? Es porque Luthor ya se conoce con Superman desde hace tiempo y cree tener la suficiente confianza como para hablarle de tú, además lo respeta poco, mucho menos desde que lo tiene como su bufón-prisionero. En cambio no sólo no lleva mucho tiempo de conocerse con Shikamaru sino que lo respeta por ser un insigne ajedrecista.

Vuelvo a insistir en que comenten ¿Por qué? Si bien me agrada saber que el mes pasado tuve casi 1.500 visitas, apenas tuve 42 comentarios. Me gusta que comenten no sólo porque me alienta a seguir traduciendo sino porque quien comenta deja de ser un simple número y pasa a ser un ser humano diferenciable, único, con sentimientos y sueños. CON PERSONALIDAD. Los comentarios me dan una indicación de la personalidad y gustos de quien los escribe, por eso me gustan tanto. Básicamente busco establecer un vínculo entre los fans del fic y yo.

¡ANÍMENSE! ¿Qué les cuesta hacer click y tomarse unos cuantos segundos para decirme si les gustó o no?

**AVANCE**: parece ser que el plan de Luthor no salió tan bien como esperaba; no sólo Shikamaru y Superman están fuera del alcance de la ecuación, también Hinata, Sásuke, J'onn y el 'clan' de Flash.

La jugada maestra que le hizo Shikamaru a Luthor fue estupenda, parece ser que marcará la diferencia.

Hinata fue escudada por Espectro y ambos tendrán que hablar con Trigon el Destructor y Kurama (para quien esté desactualizado con el manga de Naruto Shippûden, Kurama es el verdadero nombre del Kyûbi). Ambos tendrán que persuadir a ambos demonios de poner su esfuerzo en su lucha contra Luthor-Darkseid.

Por su parte Sásuke es salvado por Flash y ambos, evitando que Luthor se dé cuenta de que están por fuera de su control, empiezan a fraguar un plan para minar el control de Luthor-Darkseid sobre el mundo. Muy a pesar de Sásuke ya que eso incluiría liberar a sus antiguos camaradas y amigos... liberar a Naruto.

J'onn, por ser marciano, también es inmune a la ecuación. Igualmente se da cuenta de todo pero trata de disimular para que Luthor no lo pille.

¿Ayudarán Trigon y Kurama a nuestros amigos?

¿Tendrá éxito el plan de Shikamaru?

¿Rescatará Sásuke a sus antiguos amigos?

¿Qué papel tendrá J'onn?

_**El tradicional párrafo de adelanto:**_

"_Un control mejor que el de Naruto, creería yo." Espectro asintió lentamente. "Luthor es mucho más inteligente y, sorprendentemente, más incansable que Uzumaki Naruto. Ciertamente obtendría un control, de lejos, superior sobre vos que Naruto."_

**NO SE PIERDAN EL CAPÍTULO 29: EVASIÓN**

**¡MUY PRONTO SERÁN TESTIGOS DE LA BATALLA FINAL!**


	29. Evasión

**EVASIÓN**

**...**

Esperen. ¿En dónde estaba ella?

Era difícil recordar. Había... algo mal. Algo con respecto al silencio. Era... hubo palabras ¿no? Palabras, palabras y más palabras y... ni siquiera las había notado hasta que se fueron. ¿Qué decían esas palabras? Parecían estar bien, tan bien, y aún así no pudo escucharlas, súbitamente se dio cuenta de que estaban mal.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Algo cambió en la oscuridad y una enorme presencia apareció.

"Hyûga Hinata. La hora ha llegado."

...

Sásuke refunfuñó y se irguió. "Exijo una explicación."

"Yo también," le respondió ese extraño sujeto de traje rojo y dorado. "Pero exigirla no nos servirá de nada. ¿No eres tú ese tal Sásuke?"

"Así es." Sásuke se puso de pie, mirando cautelosamente la estrecha habitación. "¿Y tú eres?"

"Hermano, ¿no sabes quién soy? ¡Qué mal, _pelao_, qué mal! TODOS me conocen."

"Yo no. ¡Tu nombre!"

El hombre suspiró de pesar. "Flash. El Increíble Flash. El ASOMBROSO Flash. El ESTUPENDO Flash. ¡Soy uno de los siete miembros fundadores de la Liga de la Justicia, _pelao_! En serio, ¿nunca habías escuchado de mí?"

Sásuke pensó por un momento. "Pude haber escuchado de ti durante las reuniones previas a la misión." Dijo. "Por lo general no me preocupo por guerreros inferiores."

"¿Sí? ¡Pues este 'guerrero inferior' te acaba de salvar el trasero, _pelao_! Y lo hice con mi pierna medio jodida, ¡¿ves? Esos amiguitos tuyos clones de Jûgo hicieron hasta pa' vender conmigo, pero yo sano rápido. Yo hago todo rápido." Después de su aparente pataleta, Flash miró detenidamente su pierna con preocupación muda. "Aún se ve bien. Pero duele."

"¿Y exactamente cómo me salvaste?" preguntó Sásuke gruñendo mientras se agachaba a recoger a Kusanagi. "Lo último que recuerdo es que había derrotado a Superman." Técnicamente fue Karín quien lo hizo, pero Sásuke no vio la necesidad de recalcarlo.

"Sí, no me lo recuerdes." Flash le dirigió una mirada de enfado. "Con Súper, pudimos haber tenido oportunidad, pero gracias a ti..." negó con la cabeza en disgusto. "Algo raro está pasando acá. Lo que creo es que Luthor finalmente obtuvo esa cosa Anti Vida y la puso a funcionar... todos en la Torre Metro están actuando raro y muchos de los continentes cambiaron de lugar y quedaron deletreando 'Luthor'." Se encogió de hombros ante la mirada incrédula de Sásuke. "Créeme, ya vi. ¿Quieres que me ponga correr y te lo confirme?"

Sásuke gruñó en resignación y se acomodó la espada en su cinto. "Entonces. ¿Tú me 'rescataste' de la ecuación de Luthor?"

"Más que todo, de esa cosa explosiva de tu cabeza. Le estaba echando una pasadita a las habitaciones de la Torre Metro y tú eras el único que no estaba comatoso o aprobado por Luthor. Pero parecía que tu ojo estaba a punto de explotar, entonces lo desmantelé."

Sásuke se tocó la cabeza. El ojo biónico aún estaba ahí, pero un pedazo considerable de él no. "¿Tienes los conocimientos para hacer eso?"

El hombre se encogió de hombros y se pavoneó. "Estás hablando con quien desmanteló al Brainiac nanotecnológico. Aprendes sobre la marcha."

"Ah." Sásuke no tenía idea de quién era Brainiac, o qué era 'nanotecnológico', pero decidió disimularlo. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y miró al techo. "Bueno. Gran parte del mundo ha caído en el genjutsu de Luthor. Mis compañeros otra vez están dispersos y, presumo, que perdidos."

"Ah, no." Flash se hizo a un lado para mostrar unas siluetas durmientes acomodadas cerca el muro. "Estaban al lado tuyo. Simplemente los recogí." Frunciendo el ceño, añadió. "No es que vayan a ser de mucha ayuda. Están comatosos, como los demás ninja."

"¿En serio?" Sásuke casi que saltó hacia adelante y se puso al lado de la Karín durmiente. "Veamos si puedo remediar eso..." por un instante pareció concentrarse profundamente, luego se levantó y se encogió de hombros. "Curioso. Ha caído en un genjutsu muy fuerte."

"Genjutsu. Claaaaro." El hombre se rascó la nuca y miró hacia la puerta. "Escucha, no podemos quedarnos aquí por mucho. Parece ser que Luthor tiene este raro 'conocimiento omnipresente' funcionando y sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que se dé cuenta de que algo raro pasa en el sótano en donde estamos. Sólo espero que..."

Hubo un súbito manchón, un ventarrón, el sonido de una puerta cerrándose de golpe, y se hizo presente un chico pequeño que estaba de pie delante de ellos, con un brazo alzado haciendo un raro saludo. "¡Kid Flash reportándose, Jefazo!"

"¿Eh?"

"Oh, perdón. ¡Kid Flash reportándose, oh Ultraaltísimo Asombrostástico Súper Héroe de todos los tiempos!"

"Mucho mejor. ¿Qué hay de nuevo, chico?"

El muchachito de amarillo se encogió de hombros. "No mucho. Todo el mundo afuera está actuando raro. Todos están en las fábricas, haciendo cosas."

"Me pregunto por qué. Creí que Luthor sólo iba a crear robots gigantes de la nada."

"Tal vez sólo le gusta ver obreros en las fábricas, no sé. Miré, pero no vi templos ni nada."

"Muy raro. Definitivamente no sé cómo le haría yo si fuera un dios."

"Sí, yo tampoco. De todos modos hice una pasadita por la Torre Metro..."

"¡QUÉ!" De inmediato Flash persiguió a Kid Flash tan rápido que sólo se veía un torbellino rojo y amarillo. Finalmente el torbellino borroso cesó con Flash sentándose en un armario jalando a Kid Flash de una oreja. "¡Creo que te dije que te alejaras de ese lugar!"

"Bueno... sí, sí, lo dijiste," añadió Kid Flash con desespero. "Pero Luthor está en todas partes ¿no? ¡Creo que daría lo mismo estar aquí que allá o en otro lado!"

"¡Todos los súper héroes están allí! Bueno, todos los súper héroes hipnotizados."

"Y vi a Superman."

Flash estaba tan asombrado que soltó a Kid Flash. "¿Qué?"

"Lo vi, lo juro." Kid Flash se levantó del suelo. "No le lavaron el cerebro, está vivo." Frunció el ceño. "Bueno, más o menos."

"¿Más o menos? ¿En qué sentido?"

"En el sentido de estar medio muerto, luchando por respirar y cuadrapléjico."

"Oh."

Sásuke simplemente escuchaba a uno y a otro, olvidando las partes que no entendía y guardando en su memoria las que sí. El mundo estaba bajo control de Luthor. Luthor estaba en la Torre Metro. Luego allá estaban los súper héroes. Y Superman.

"Y eso no es todo." Interpuso Kid Flash. "Cuando estuve allí, llevaron a una prisionera."

"¿Prisioneros? ¿Aún tienen prisioneros?"

"Tienen un MONTÓN de ellos. Todos los ninjas. Supongo que tampoco les lavaron el cerebro, sólo están inconscientes. Pero la que llevaron ahí..." Kid Flash tragó saliva y miró hacia abajo. "...era Raven. O sea, la de los Jóvenes Titanes ¿no?"

"¿En serio? Pues sí que es raro. ¿Y tampoco le lavaron el cerebro, hmm?" Flash parecía estar pensando en algo. "Qué listo."

"Oye, Jefazo..." La voz de Kid Flash sonaba un poco entrecortada. "... crees que... Jinx quizá..."

"No sé, _pelao_, no sé. Si ella no estaba allí, quizá no. Pero si está, quizá sea mejor que no la busquemos." Flash caminó hacia el Equipo Taka y recogió el cuerpo inconsciente de Jûgo, haciendo muecas de esfuerzo mientras lo alzaba. "Porque estamos a punto de volvernos locos."

...

"¿En... en dónde estoy?" preguntaba Hinata nerviosamente, mirando la oscuridad a su alrededor.

"En vuestra mente, por supuesto. O más bien en una parte aislada de vuestra mente la cual he ocultado de la vista de Luthor." Era imposible decir si la voz de Espectro era estruendosa o sosegada, siniestra o tranquilizadora. Su presencia era increíblemente terrible y, a la vez, increíblemente gentil, suave y dura a la vez, calmada y fiera a la vez. Cuando miró su silueta –si es que podía hacerlo en medio de toda esa negrura- no podía decir si él era enorme o pequeño. O si esa distinción era de importancia.

"¿Luthor? ¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué está pasando?" Hinata tocó su cabeza, como esperando encontrar un chichón o un corte. "Lo último que recuerdo es que Linterna Verde había llegado y que Naruto estaba..."

Espectro la interrumpió. "Ha pasado mucho desde entonces. Vuestros compañeros batallaron contra los campeones de Luthor, y si bien ganaron sus batallas, perdieron la guerra. Algo... completamente imprevisto ocurrió, algo que yo no esperaba."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Vuestro Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, llegó. Y no pudo haberlo hecho en peor momento, yo estaba distraído y no pude intervenir como lo hice con vos. Ahora el Sharingan está en poder de Luthor."

Las manos de Hinata volaron a tapar su boca. "Q-quieres decir que él... No pudo... oh, pobre Kakashi-sama..."

"Y ahora Luthor ha completado su estrategia de dominio. La tierra, el mar y el aire están sujetos a su voluntad, y las mentes de casi todos los seres vivientes están sometidas a él. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que sus ambiciones se expandan por todo el universo."

Extrañamente, Hinata únicamente pensaba en el ojo que le arrancaron a Kakashi-sama. Cuán horrible ha de sentirse el que le arranquen a uno un ojo así... ¿estaba consciente? Esperaba que no. Parecía mentira que su ojo disparejo, que había sido parte integral de él, de repente se haya ido. ¿Había alguna clase de jutsu o procedimiento médico que pudiera...

Haciendo un esfuerzo, volvió su atención a las otras palabras de Espectro. "¿Estrategia de dominación?" Dominación mundial, control mental... eso no le significaba nada a ella, sólo eran palabras, palabras que parecían no tener relación con estas tinieblas, pero aún así preguntó.

Espectro parecía suspirar. "La Ecuación Anti Vida. El Plan Ojo de Luna."

"Oh." Eso sí guardaba algo de conexión, pero aún le parecía algo abstracto, algo académico. Trataba de darle importancia. "Umm... en Konoha me dijeron que el Plan Ojo de Luna era un genjutsu especial, pero... los de la Liga... decían quera algo más como..." Hinata trató de buscar las palabras correctas, no había un término exacto para abarcar lo que la Liga le había descrito. "...un jutsu de control global... divino... o algo así. Como en el mundo real." Alzó la mirada a Espectro. "Pero dices que es ambas, entonces... ¿cómo es?"

La pregunta pareció generarle problemas a Espectro. "Es difícil de explicarlo, pero trataré. Es el mundo real, pero sólo la ilusión de un mundo real." Al ver la expresión en el rostro de Hinata, suspiró. "Para alguien con el poder que Luthor ahora detenta, o con el poder que he disfrutado por eones, la realidad en la que habitáis es casi una ilusión. Es fluida, es cambiante, una de los innumerables reflejos de una realidad más profunda y verdadera." Espectro extendió sus manos. "En cierto modo, vuestro amigo Sai estaba en lo cierto... este mundo es un genjutsu, como también lo es el de Konoha. Ambos son simples ilusiones de una realidad primordial. Vos misma, de hecho, sois el reflejo de una Hinata más grande y más profunda que se encuentra en algún lado del cosmos. El Superman de este mundo es real, sin embargo es una mera imitación de un Superman más grande que es más real aún." La miró con duda. "¿Comprendéis?"

"Eso... creo." Más que todo, ella quería que dejara de hablar, pero una parte pequeña e instintiva de ella comprendía muy bien estas palabras.

"Mmm." Espectro no parecía estar satisfecho, pero de todos modos prosiguió. "Lo que SÍ DEBES COMPRENDER es que Luthor no posee la verdadera Ecuación."

Hinata parpadeó. "P-pero acabaste de d-decirme..."

"He dicho que él ha ensamblado su estrategia de dominación, lo cual describe la Ecuación Anti Vida. Pero no es verdad. ¿Una prueba matemática de que el Universo le pertenece a Luthor? ¡Bah!" Hinata no se imaginaba que un ángel pudiera expresar tanto disgusto. "Si el Universo en verdad le perteneciera a él, ¿por qué habría menester de una ecuación para probarlo? Es más, si la ecuación puede ser usada para controlar a los demás, ¿cómo alguien podría saberlo sin ser controlado? No, lo que Luthor posee, aún con el Sharingan, es una copia barata que engaña al que la escucha al hacerle creer que ÉL controla el universo."

"O sea que SÍ ES un genjutsu," dijo Hinata, quien aún se mantenía en su punto.

"Hace muchos años, el observador Metron llevó a Luthor al Muro Fuente para encontrar la Ecuación Anti Vida. Metron no entendía ni al Muro Fuente ni la Ecuación, sólo sabía que ambos estaban relacionados y que la clave para detener a Darkseid estaba en ellos. A Metron le falta el denuedo para actuar, sólo observa. Pero Luthor se metió al Muro Fuente en busca de la Ecuación Anti Vida."

Espectro cerró sus ojos pensando profundamente. "Lo que vio allí es imposible de describir. La verdad del Universo, quizá, sea la palabra más adecuada. ¿El más comprensible? Vio la verdadera Ecuación Anti Vida, la cual ni es Ecuación ni es Anti Vida, pero más o menos es su esencia."

Hinata parpadeó de nuevo. "Umm-m... lo siento... ¿qué pasó?"

Espectro suspiró. "Conocer la Ecuación, el secreto del Universo, es darse cuenta del lugar que uno ocupa y su importancia en él. Se ve perfectamente cómo uno encaja dentro de la Gran Sinfonía, cómo las cosas han pasado y van a pasar. Es decir, Hinata, las conexiones entre todos los puntos y el patrón subyacente que forman. ESTO fue lo que Luthor vio, lo que Darkseid vio, que maravilló a ambos con su belleza y gloria."

"Pero el conocer la Ecuación es también entregarse a ella, o eso pensaba Luthor. Él y Darkseid se esforzaron para dominarla, sólo para darse cuenta que dicha hazaña era imposible. Lo que resultó de esa lucha no era ni Luthor ni Darkseid sino las más jactanciosas y ambiciosas partes de ambos, unidas en un solo ser." Espectro se encogió de hombros súbitamente. "Más Luthor que Darkseid... el gobernante de Apokolips siempre se había sentido seguro de su propia existencia, mientras que a Luthor no lo llenaba nada sino la ambición." Eludiendo la comparación, prosiguió. "Pero para liberarse a sí mismos, perdieron gran parte de la Ecuación, y pasaron los años subsiguientes construyendo una copia burda que les permite el dominio sobre la Tierra."

"M-muy bien..." Hinata miró para otro lado. "Um... ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?"

"Tenemos un tiempo de respiro." Respondió Espectro. "El poder de Luthor no está adaptado a vuestro mundo, y él no puede controlaros ni a vos ni a vuestros amigos. Mi poder os deja absolutamente invulnerable, sin embargo he ocultado esto de la presencia de Luthor. Aún así vos sois mi única agente."

El enorme rostro de Espectro se puso más cerca de ella. "El don que le disteis a Ino os ha dado una conexión a ella. Búscala y encuéntrala con vuestra mente, os daré todo el poder que necesitareis. Es imperativo que yo hable con los sellados."

"Los... ¿sellados?" Preguntó Hinata, con su ceño fruncido en concentración.

"Los demonios. Debo hablar con Kurama y Trigun el Destructor."

"¿Kurama?"

"Sí, Kurama; el que en vuestro mundo conocéis como Kyûbi no Yôko."

...

"...honesto, Clark. ¿Alguna vez has visto a tus amigos tan felices?"

J'onn parpadeó, tratando de enfocar la vista.

"¿Tan tranquilos?"

Algo andaba mal, J'onn lo supo de inmediato. ¿Qué se habían hecho las palabras? Por un momento actuó confusamente con respecto a esta súbita libertad, pero pensó rápido y comenzó a actuar como si nada. Sintió un alivio inmediato, como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima.

No. No, NADA andaba mal, más bien quizá algo al fin andaba bien. Había habido algo peligroso en las palabras, algo mortal contra lo cual había estado luchando. Ya lo recordaba. Las palabras habían estado taladrando su alma, sintió el dolor de su perversión tan limpiamente como si ganchos hubieran chuzado su cuerpo y lo doblaran hasta darle una nueva forma. Habían sido tan completamente opresivas, tan irresistiblemente falsa. Su alma de marciano ya lo sabía.

Y ahora su mente se estaba poniendo al día. Lavado de cerebro, Ecuación Anti Vida. Luthor. Era Luthor quien estaba en el balcón. Al lado de él estaba... ¿Clark? ¿Ese era Clark?

J'onn apenas pudo evitar tambaleare y entendió inmediatamente el peligro. Las mentes de sus camaradas estaban cerradas a él, lo sentía. Todos debían estar bajo control de Luthor. Superman quizá no –J'onn pudo sentirlo, más que verlo, irse con Luthor- pero si intentaba establecer contacto con ÉL, Luthor inevitablemente se daría cuenta y sus antiguos amigos se le vendrían encima. De hecho la única razón por la cual no lo había hecho AÚN era porque de algún modo no había caído bajo control y se había liberado.

Y aún así ¿cómo podrían saberlo? Luthor debió haber sentido el instante exacto en que la Ecuación Anti Vida había sido expelida de la mente de J'onn. Y ya que lo pensaba, J'onn no estaba siguiendo los mismos pasos que Luthor quería.

Excepto que yo hubiera...

Los ojos de J'onn casi se abrieron de par en par al entenderlo. Todavía podía oír la ecuación, aún podía escuchar el ritualístico _Soledad más alienación más..._pero esto ya no lo controlaba. Ya sabía qué lugar Luthor quería que ocupara y, subconscientemente, lo hizo.

Pero en cualquier momento yo debería parar...

¿Cómo había sido eso posible? De hecho, ¿cómo le había hecho para salir libre en primer lugar? Simplemente habían sido las palabras, siempre esas mismas palabras que ahora le chuzaban el cerebro y entonces... entonces...

Y entonces se oyó otra voz. Sólo por un instante, pero sonó algo como "_¿Ino?_"

...

"No... no es ella... Un momento. Sí. Ya la puedo sentir. Sí, ahí está." El ceño de Hinata se arrugó en concentración. "Pero... no puedo despertarla."

"Es porque no deseo que lo hagáis. Eso nos expondría. No, simplemente deseé que establecierais la conexión para que podamos apelar a las habilidades de ella."

"¿La estás poseyendo?" Preguntó Hinata con sorpresa.

"¿Algo tan crudo? no. Simplemente estoy aprovechando los vínculos que ella ya tiene formados. Hay una enorme cantidad, tocó demasiadas mentes durante su demencia. Ah... ahí están." Espectro hizo un saludo con una mano. "Venid, Trigon. Venid, Kurama. Soy yo, Uriel el del Cayado y del Cáliz., quien os invoca."

Hinata se echó para atrás torpemente con un grito de terror al cobrar vida repentinamente dos grandes ojos rojos felinos. Saltó a la luz una inmensa figura dorado-anaranjada que meneaba sus nueve colas. Su malicia apuñalaba el alma de Hinata como mil cuchillos filosos de puro odio. Incluso esa manifestación de Naruto no la había preparado para semejante sensación. "Uriel." Gruñó. "¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Por qué me invocas?" La sensación de perversidad se hizo más fuerte aún, el mismo aire parecía aplastar los pulmones de Hinata con una fuerza indescriptible. La voz era tan antigua como los mundos y tan solemne como la muerte; la carne de Hinata palideció y su piel sudó frío al ver cómo otra figura también entraba a la luz. Era más grande que Kurama, muchísimo más grande que Hinata quien apenas lo veía desde su minúscula posición en el suelo, y aún así pudo mirarlo por completo –una enorme figura como de hombre, coronada con un cabello blanco cenizo y con cuernos de chivo encima de cuatro ojos brillantes y amarillos. "¿Por qué te arriesgas a sufrir la ira de Trigon?"

"Me arriesgo al invocar a Trigon por la misma razón que Trigon responde," bufó Espectro, e instantáneamente Hinata sintió que le habían quitado un peso de encima. "Porque ya no hay opción. No me place coligarme con demonios pero así ha querido Yavé."

"Y como Dios así lo ha querido, lo harás, aún si eso significa hundirte en los pozos más infectos e inmundos, ¿eh, Uriel?" Bufó Trigon. "¿Que no tienes orgullo?"

Espectro ni siquiera parpadeó. "No. El orgullo es un pecado. Luego no tengo orgullo."

"¡Ja!" Trigon escupió y señaló con un enorme dedo a Kurama. "¿Acaso tengo que sufrir el tormento de hablar en el juicio de este cachorrito pulgoso?"

"Cierra tu maldita boca, Trigon," refunfuñó Kurama. "O quizá debería cerrársela a tu hija por ti. Al menos uno de nosotros puede sufrir esto en silencio."

"Ni tan en silencio, Dividido. ¿En dónde están tus hermanos? ¿Fuiste tú el único lo suficientemente necio como para atreverse a venir a mi mundo? ¿O acaso también ellos sucumbieron ante niños?"

Kurama silbó. "El que fue derrotado por mocosos viene a darme lecciones, ¡Chupa cuerpos!"

"Basta." Espectro no alzó la voz, pero esa simple palabra silenció el rugir de ambos demonios. "Vosotros dos habéis sido invocados. No podéis iros hasta yo lo desee, y aún no lo deseo, por eso, soportaréis la presencia del otro, así no os agrade."

Trigon refunfuñó. "Otros muestran más respeto, Espectro."

"Pero yo no. Sólo respeto a quienes sean dignos de tal, y vosotros, caídos, no sois dignos de absolutamente nada. Yo los arrojaría directo al infierno, aunque ya estéis en él."

Ante esto ambos demonios se echaron a reír. La risa de Trigon era profunda, gutural y retumbante; la de Kurama, gruñente. "Es verdad," sonrió malignamente Kurama. "Ambos ya estamos en el infierno, atados a mocosos despreciables que se rehúsan a usar nuestro poder. ¿Y qué harás al respecto, perrito guardián? ¿Con qué nos vas a amenazar? ¿Acaso nos vas a desterrar de nuestros costales de carne?"

"Vuestros depositarios han sido inmovilizados por el mortal Luthor. Vosotros lo sabéis. Y también sabéis que me tomará toda mi fuerza el simplemente mantenerlo al margen, luego dudo mucho que pueda desterraros." La mirada de Espectro no se alteró. "En efecto, por esta razón no os he desterrado aún. No queráis jugar conmigo. Ya sabéis qué busco."

Con una enorme sonrisa maligna, los dientes de Kurama quedaron a la vista. "Es cierto. ¿Pero por qué deberíamos colaborarte."

"O sea que un humano ha pervertido el Mandato Eterno para sus propios fines. ¿Y qué?" Trigon se encogió de sus gigantescos hombros. "Este mundo será mío, tarde o temprano; el reloj corre. El poder de Luthor no me hace nada a mí o a mi depositaria. A mí no me ata ninguna hechicería barata como esa. En estos momentos me divierte ver la disonancia en la Gran Melodía."

Kurama asintió. "Así es. Nos conoces, Uriel, la disonancia es la única clase de diversión que podemos tener, ya sabes, estando en el Infierno y todo eso."

"Un pequeño consuelo," bufó Espectro. "Como deberíais saber, nunca hay verdadera disonancia en la Gran Melodía, sólo hay disonancias que la hacen más dulce. La vuestra es una pretensión predestinada al fracaso."

Hinata no miraba a nadie. ¡Eran demasiadas cosas! En su mente no sólo escuchaba las ideas sino sus implicaciones, más grandes y más sutiles que las simples palabras. Su mente no estaba hecha para esas cosas... ELLA no estaba hecha para esas cosas. Esta conversación estaba mucho más allá de su comprensión.

La oscuridad parecía parpadear sutilmente y los demonios miraron a su alrededor. "El canalizador está en problemas," dijo Trigon. "¿Cómo...?"

"¡Oh, JO!" Kurama al fin había visto a Hinata. "Bueno ¡ESTO sí que es divertido! ¿Así que tú también, Uriel, estás atado a una mocosa? ¡Ja! En verdad que los ángeles no tienen orgullo." Se agachó, su enorme hocico olisqueaba a Hinata de arriba abajo. "La conozco, casi la mato una o dos veces." Se echó para atrás y sonrió maliciosamente ante Espectro. "¿Qué quieres hacer con ella?"

"¿A qué estás jugando, Chico-Cayado?" preguntó Trigon quien ahora también miraba a Hinata. "¿Qué significa esto?"

"Una artimaña," respondió Espectro forzadamente. Sus ojos también estaban puestos en Hinata. "Un truco que escondí entre los prisioneros de Luthor para que él no notara mi presencia. No es una depositaria, simplemente es una canalizante."

"Ah. Y la canalizante está molesta porque no entiende ni jota de lo que estamos diciendo."

"¿Una artimaña? ¿Tuya?" Kurama no dejaba de reírse. "Ah, Uriel, esto ES tan divertido. No creí que fueras capaz de tales jueguitos. ¿Y aún no le has dicho a la mocosita en qué la metiste? ¿cierto?" Avanzando hacia adelante, llevó su enorme hocico dentado hasta centímetros de Hinata. "Bueno. ¿Quieres saber qué está pasando, niña? ¿Quieres saber por qué el todopoderoso Espectro está obligado a pedirle ayuda a unos demonios como nosotros?" Sin esperar respuesta, prosiguió. "Porque él no puede derrotar a Luthor, chiquilla. Él es un ángel, por eso no puede derrotar a Luthor. Sólo un demonio se atreve a quebrantar el Mandato Eterno."

...

"Mira, Luthor no puede sentirme ni a mí ni al chico," le explicaba Flash a un baño en lo que antes había sido París. Adentro estaba Sásuke, vomitando, sin prestar nada de atención. "Porque somos asombrosos y estamos ligados a la Fuerza de la Velocidad y bla bla."

"Pero si alguien nos ve, Luthor lo sabrá de inmediato." Añadía Kid Flash mientras el grupo entraba a una bodega abandonada en Texas. Habiendo visto un lavamanos cercano, Sásuke fue raudo hacia él y apenas sí tuvo tiempo de hacer dos arcadas antes de un brazo rojo lo jalara para seguir corriendo.

Se dirigieron hacia un convenientemente ubicado rascacielos en Hong Kong. "Entonces tenemos que estar todo el tiempo corriendo, ya sabes, para estar un paso más adelante." Sásuke apenas escuchó las palabras ya que fue a asomarse por una ventana para descargar todo el contenido de su estómago. Los transeúntes de abajo fueron sorprendidos por una súbita, asquerosa y extrañísima lluvia que los hizo mirar hacia arriba.

"¡Ves! POR ESO no hacemos esas cosas," se quejó Flash treinta segundos después mientras se echaban al piso, exhaustos y un poco heridos, en una base remota en Groenlandia. "Luthor sabe que faltamos nosotros, y ha de estar buscándonos." Una sonrisa socarrona torció la comisura de sus labios. "Lo derroté la última vez que nos estuvo buscando." La sonrisa desapareció, prosiguió su charla. "Así que, nos está buscando, con una pequeña parte de su mente."

Kid Flash, quien acababa de llegar por la puerta con un catatónico Suígetsu en sus brazos, miró con enfado a Sásuke. "Y no nos ayuda en nada que estés con nosotros, Señor Don Emo."

Sásuke, quien estaba muy ocupado vomitando hasta el alma, no respondió.

"Oye." Flash le dirigió una mirada amonestadora a su secuaz. "Recuerda el Súper Asmobroso Código Heróico de los Chicos Buenos."

Suspirando, Kid Flash arrojó a Suígetsu al suelo como si fuera un bulto de papas. "Cierto. Mira, ¿puedo dejar a los otros dos un momento? Hong Kong ya se está calmando, deberían estar bien por un par de minutos."

"Tú ve por la chica, yo voy por el grandote."

Debieron haberse ido, pero a causa de la velocidad de ellos o por el delirio de él, Sásuke no lo pudo notar bien. Un segundo después ya estaban de regreso con Jûgo y Karín. Pensaba con amargura de cuánta ayuda le habría servido el Sharingan.

"Oye ¿Y por qué estamos cargando al Equipo Comatoso?" preguntó gimiendo Kid Flash.

"¡Vamos, _pelao_! Ellos están entre los pocos que NO quieren matarnos." Flash puso a Jûgo en el suelo casi sin quejarse. "Si los despertamos, aumentaremos nuestras probabilidades de 3 en 6 mil millones a 6 en 6 mil millones. ¿Ves? Mucho mejor." Flash se encogió de hombros. "Por otro lado, tenemos que hallar la forma de despertarlos."

Kid Flash parpadeó. "... ¿por qué?"

"¡Pues para que podamos despertar a los demás en la Torre! ¡Duh!"

"¿Ese... es... el plan?" Decía Sásuke entre arcadas. "¿Despertar... a los demás?"

Flash y Kid Flash lo miraban como si fuera la primera vez que lo veían. Luego Flash dio un largo suspiro. "Oye, chico, dile al emo este cuál es nuestra estrategia universal multipropósito."

"¡Sí, señor!" Kid Flash se puso frente a Sásuke y le sonrió con orgullo. "¡Correr como locos!"

Sásuke se quedó mirándolos por un rato, esperando. "¿Eso es todo?"

"¡Eso es todo!"

"Correr como loco. La esencia de toda estrategia." Asintió Flash. "Lo único en lo que tenemos que pensar es en saber hacia dónde y por cuánto tiempo. Oh, y quizá qué vayas a hacer en el camino. Pero es la clase de cosas que puedes superar en la marcha. Si es que piensas rápido."

"Y pensamos rápido." Kid Flash se pulió las uñas de la mano derecha con su traje.

Sásuke alzó una ceja. "¿Correr por todos lados sin rumbo fijo?"

"Algo... así, sí." Asintió Flash. "Oh, o sea, tengo una muy buena idea de cuál va a ser nuestro destino FINAL... la Torre Metro, en donde despertaremos a nuestros amigos y rescataremos a Superman antes de patearle el trasero a Luthor... pero si vamos ya, mientras él aún esté buscándonos, lo sabrá de inmediato y quizá los mate antes de que hagamos algo."

"O sea que es una distracción."

"Sí. Básicamente tenemos que agotarlo mentalmente." Flash se mordió un labio. "Tal vez nos tome un tiempo."

Negando con la cabeza y suspirando, Sásuke se puso de pie. "Mira. Tú no me simpatizas, tampoco tú," dijo esto mirando a Kid Flash, "y en particular ninguno de los ninja que están en la Torre Metro. Pero mucho menos me simpatiza Luthor."

Ambos Flashes se miraron entre sí. "¿A qué quieres llegar?" preguntó Flash.

"Sólo quiero que sepan por qué los estoy ayudando." Los dedos de Sásuke se movieron para hacer una serie de sellos y la electricidad crepitó en frente de él, rápidamente tomó forma y se solidificó en tres figuras conocidas.

"¡Genial!" Kid Flash se levantó emocionado. "¡Ese soy yo!"

"Y yo también." Asintió Flash, sonriendo socarronamente. "¿No soy un diablillo apuesto?"

"Gracias, 'mano. Tú tampoco te ves tan mal," contestó el clon de Flash, sonriendo de igual manera.

La sonrisa a Flash se le desvaneció de inmediato. "Qué miedo."

"Son clones de electricidad," explicaba Sásuke, apenas mirando a su clon mientras pasaba delante de ellos. "Hacerlos toma menos chakra que los clones de sombra que Naruto siempre hace, pero aún así no son mi especialidad, usé mucho chakra en ellos."

"Por eso ES MEJOR que ese plan de ustedes sirva para algo." El clon de Sásuke miraba con seriedad.

"Ellos no pueden correr tan rápido como ustedes..."

"Pues sí, ¡duh!"

"¡Oye! ¡Corramos hombre-piyama!"

"...pero deberían bastar para engañar a Luthor por unos momentos.," prosiguió Sásuke, ignorando la discusión. "Les sugiero que vayan y los pongan en un sitio obvio, luego regresen y llévenme a la Torre Metro."

"Y... ¿cómo vamos a despertar a los ninjas?" Preguntó Kid Flash mientras la habitación se vaciaba súbitamente.

Sásuke se encogió de hombros y Flash volvió a aparecer, "Averígüenlo sobre la marcha."

...

"Un ángel es un agente del orden ¿Y qué no es la Ecuación Anti Vida sino orden?"

"Soy un agente del ORDEN DE DIOS," refunfuñó Espectro. "Todo otro orden es falsedad."

"Pero un demonio, ah, un demonio es todo caos."

Trigon frunció el ceño. "Traicionas tu ignorancia, perro faldero. Yo, por mi parte, estoy a favor de un orden absoluto erigido por mí mismo. O más bien, de cualquier otro tipo de orden en el cual no esté Dios a la cabeza."

"Por eso, sólo el caos perfecto de un demonio puede combatir el orden de la Ecuación Anti Vida."

"Ah, en serio, Kurama." Trigon escupió. "Estás tergiversando tremendamente la situación. De seguro hasta los niños saben que tu 'Plan Ojo de Luna' depende de un demonio."

"La mocosa es una mortal, una que casi no ha tenido amor," gruñía Kurama en respuesta. "Ella no tiene ni la capacidad ni la fuerza para poder comprender a la perfección."

"Al menos permíteme decirle una mentira más creíble." Trigon se acercó más a Hinata, sus enormes ojos amarillos la taladraban hasta el tuétano. "Niñita, hasta los seres más poderosos están limitados por sus propias naturalezas. Espectro es un ángel, y es incapaz de decir mentiras. Él puede usar tu energía espiritual única –tu 'chakra'- como un enlace para dominar las mentes de tus amigos con la verdad y sustraerlos del control de Luthor."

"¿Dominar?" Parpadeaba Hinata.

"Ah ¿Que no te lo dijo?" Trigon le dirigió a Espectro una sonrisa maléfica. "Espectro, como te dije, no miente, pero no siempre te dice toda la verdad. Él puede contrarrestar la falsa Ecuación Anti Vida sólo con la VERDADERA –la que todos los ángeles y demonios conocemos-. Pero para conocerla hay que estar limitado por ella, tal y como Luthor casi lo descubre. Espectro liberará a tus amigos de la influencia de Luthor, sí, pero sólo para ponerlos bajo la de él. O sea, quiere ponerte bajo la Tiranía de la Verdad,"

"Pero... si es cierto..." Hinata miraba fija e inquisitivamente a los ojos de Trigon. "¿No estamos ya bajo ella?"

La risotada estridente de Kurama llenó la oscuridad, Trigon refunfuñó. De reojo vio cómo la boca de Espectro esbozaba una sonrisa. "Bien notado, Hyûga Hinata. Yo debo retornaros a vuestro estado natural."

"Sí... bueno..." Trigon le hacía gestos a Espectro para que se callara. "Él no puede hacerlo con el resto del mundo ya que no tiene chakra. Ni puede hacerlo con Luthor, aunque posea chakra en su forma actual. Luthor no aceptará ésta ni cualquier otra idea que requiera que él entienda que está bajo el control de otro. Así fue como escapó al principio. Por eso, para derrotar por completo a Luthor, una mentira es necesaria, una mentira poderosa y creíble que sólo un demonio pueda crear."

"También retuerces y oscureces la verdad de la materia."

"¿Una guerra de ideas?" Kurama se burló de él. "¿Esa es tu idea de una 'mentira creíble'?"

"¿Que acaso el mundo no está hecho de ideas?" respondió Trigon. "Para alguien como nosotros, toda la existencia es ilusión, compuesta de pensamientos. La Verdad y las Mentiras componen todo el Cosmos."

Espectro lo miró con enojo. "No es cierto. Vuestra explicación es extremadamente insatisfactoria e intencionalmente engañosa."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Trigon se alejó de Hinata. "¿Quieres añadir tu explicación a la mezcla?"

"No. Como decís, yo no puedo mentir, pero ningún mortal puede soportar la verdad completa." Espectro miró a Hinata. "Al menos, entender lo esencial. Requiero la ayuda particular que sólo un demonio puede proveer. Luthor no puede ser detenido con la verdad, y en su cuerpo _actual_ no puede ser matado. Por eso, y por más que me mortifique la idea, debo solicitar y exigir la ayuda de mis más grandes enemigos."

"¿Exigir?" Trigon alzó sus enormes cejas. "Esas son palabras mayores, Ejecutor Celestial. No estás en posición de exigir nada. Estoy muy a gusto con ver a Luthor pervertir la Gran Melodía a su voluntad. Cualquier cosa que pervierta la voluntad de tu Señor me divierte."

"Yo," bostezó Kurama, "no soy de este mundo, luego no me importa lo que le pase. Los otros seres que conozco están condenados, lo cual me sienta bien."

"¿O sea que estáis contentos con que vuestros depositarios sean esclavizados?"

Trigon sonrió ampliamente. "No tengo depositaria, ella simplemente es un conducto, y aunque una vez me bloqueó, ya vendrá otra oportunidad. ¿Qué es lo que importa para alguien eterno como yo?"

"Y en cuanto a mí, me importa muy poco lo que le suceda a ese mocoso. Luthor no puede usarlo para controlarme. Y, si lo mata, simplemente me volveré a manifestar en casa." Con un encogimiento de hombros, Kurama observaba, "sería la manera más rápida de regresar."

"¡Pero es una oportunidad para hacer el bien!" explotó Espectro, incapaz de entender por qué nadie haría algo así. "¡Es la última oportunidad para redimiros ante los ojos del Todopoderoso!"

"Si es la última, al menos no tendremos que rehusarnos otra vez." La dentadura de Kurama brillaba en la oscuridad. "Nada nos complace más que ofender al Altísimo."

"¡RÉPROBOS!" siseó Espectro con sus ojos pálidos ardiendo de rabia. "¡Los pozos del Seol son demasiado buenos para vosotros, aplasta-huesos y chupa-cuerpos! ¡Retornad, pues, a vuestros tormentos eternos y luchas inútiles que no tienen importancia! ¡La voluntad del...!"

"Pe-perdón..."

Se necesita muchísima valentía para interrumpir la Ira de Dios, particularmente cuando está rabiando contra dos demonios intransigentes. Pero Hinata apenas reaccionó al ver que todos tres volteaban a mirarla. "Ummm... dijiste su cuerpo _actual_, ¿cierto?" Dudando por un momento, alzó la mirada y preguntó. "¿Puede tener otro más?"

Espectro asintió, momentáneamente distraído. "El Darkseid que está en su interior también puede manifestarse físicamente, sí. Pero lo más importante es que ha ganado la habilidad de transferir su consciencia a otros cuerpos."

"¿Poseer personas?"

"Más que eso. La transferencia es muy difícil y requiere demasiado esfuerzo, pero no es lo más peligroso. El efecto es permanente e irreversible. Cualquier cuerpo que tomare, morirá tan pronto sea abandonado."

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par. _Es como Orochimaru_. "¿Él puede hacernos eso? ¿A Naruto-kun?"

"Posiblemente. En estos momentos creo que está planeando usar el cuerpo de Superman, una vez termine con su venganza. Pero eso sería poco práctico... pero sí, creo que podría tomar el control de Naruto."

Hinata quedó de una sola pieza.

"¿Cómo así?" Kurama regresó a la luz, poniéndose delante de Espectro. "Si lo hiciera, también tendría control sobre mí, ¿no?"

"Los de tu tipo son inmunes a la Ecuación, perrito faldero." La voz de Trigon estaba llena de sorna.

"¡Ya lo sé, idiota!" Le contestó Kurama. "¡Pero el sello que el Cuarto Hokage puso en mí no! ¡Si toma el control del mocoso, toma el control de mí!"

"Un control mejor que el de Naruto, creería yo." Espectro asintió lentamente. "Luthor es mucho más inteligente y, sorprendentemente, más incansable que Uzumaki Naruto. Ciertamente obtendría un control, de lejos, superior sobre vos que él."

Kurama gruñó, miró a los lados, caminó dando vueltas dos o tres veces y sus nueve colas se meneaban con ferocidad. Luego se detuvo. "O sea que no tengo opción ¿no?"

"No." Espectro sonrió de nuevo. "Es irónico que hasta un demonio esté limitado por su naturaleza."

"Silencio, Perro Guardián," refunfuñó Kurama. "Echaré a andar tu mentira, y eso es todo. Pero que conste que no lo hago para redimirme ni para hacer ningún bien. Es contra mi voluntad que te ayudo."

"Y yo no haré nada." La silueta de Trigon se fue desvaneciendo entre las tinieblas. "No estoy atado a ningún depositario. No tengo nada que temer de una posesión de Luthor. Pero no voy a obstaculizarte. Simplemente me quedaré mirando."

"Pues quedaos mirando y condenaos." Espectro contestó calmadamente. Luego volteó a ver a Hinata. "Bueno, ¿estás lista, Hyûga Hinata? Mi poder debe fluir a través de vos para que fluya a Ino y a todos vuestros amigos, luego se requiere de vuestra buena disposición. ¿Me dejaréis hacerlo?"

La mirada de Hinata denotaba suma fortaleza. "Sí."

"Pues despertemos a los durmientes."

...

"No lo entiendo." Kid Flash fruncía el ceño mirando la puerta. "Luthor tiene poderes divinos ¡¿Y le pone una cerradura electrónica a esta cosa? ¿Por qué no selló toda la habitación?"

"Luthor piensa en cerraduras." Flash se encogió de hombros. "No puede evitarlo. Aunque debo admitir que esta es la primera que he visto basada en ajedrez."

Sásuke ni se molestó en comentar. La puerta era de vidrio al igual que el muro que rodeaba la habitación. Luego podía ver a los demás ninja, acostados cada uno en su cama, rodeados por varios aparatos de soporte vital. Por alguna razón, el haber visto a sus antiguos camaradas, indefensos y en esas condiciones, le arrugó el corazón... Raro, ¿no?

"Bueno, como sea." Kid Flash avanzó confiadamente hacia adelante. "No puede haber más de nueve mil combinaciones para este juego, ¿cierto? No debería tomarnos tanto."

"¡Espera!" Flash se apareció delante de él. "Omnisciencia ¿recuerdas? ¡Quizá suene la alarma a la primera equivocación!" Flash se transformó en un manchón que se dirigió a Sásuke a quien le detuvo el brazo que sostenía a Kusanagi. "¡O al primer intento de irrupción! ¡Apenas él sepa que estamos acá, los de adentro morirán!"

Sásuke lo miró con enojo. "Estoy seguro de que eres lo suficientemente rápido para que, al menos, puedas salvar a la mitad. ¿Tienes una estrategia mejor?"

"Bueno, no..."

"Pues piensa rápido, porque de una manera u otra..."

"Este... ¿chicos?" La voz nerviosa de Kid Flash los interrumpió. "Está pasando... algo raro por acá."

Ambos se voltearon para ver algo bastante extraño. Una sombra oscura, parecida a una serpiente, había salido del ducto de ventilación y reptaba hacia ellos bastante rápido. Se lanzó de la pared hacia la cerradura e inmediatamente comenzó a jugar la partida.

Sásuke estaba un poco menos confundido que los demás. _Shikamaru_. ¿Pero cómo? Aún si estaba aquí y consciente, aún si podía alargar tanto su sombra, aún si, concebiblemente, sabía en dónde estaban los ninja, ¿cómo podía jugar una partida de ajedrez sin verla? Por lo menos debería tener más que un vistazo de la posición inicial...

_¿Se puede determinar todo el desarrollo de una partida, su solución, incluso desde la posición inicial? ¿Era eso posible?_

Con leve _bip_, la cerradura se abrió. Un par de manchones rojos y amarillos llenaron la habitación e instantáneamente la entrada estaba llena con once cuerpos inconscientes.

"O sea que... ya los tenemos." Kid Flash miraba a su mentor. "Y ahora... ¿Cómo vamos a despertarlos?"

"Esa siempre fue la parte difícil del plan." Admitió Flash, rascándose la barbilla. "Quizá podemos enlazarlos con la Fuerza de la Velocidad, ¿no?"

Kid Flash parpadeó. "¿Y eso servirá?"

"No sé. Para ser honesto ni siquiera quiero intentarlo, la última vez que lo hice casi no regreso." Suspiró. "Pero, si no hay de otra..."

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de inmediato. Luego los de Ino. Después siguieron Tenten, Naruto y, antes que Sásuke supiera qué estaba pasando, todos los ninja se estaba poniendo de pie.

Flash parpadeó. "Bueno... creo que el problema se solucionó solito."

Sin embargo Kid Flash estaba pensando en otra cosa completamente diferente. "Eh... jefe. ¿En dónde fue que dejamos al Equipo Comatoso?"

Una explosión sacudió el complejo. Un segundo después ambos Flashes habían desaparecido. Dos segundos después estaban de regreso con Suígetsu y Karín. Tres segundos después estaban de regreso, llenos de moretones y heridas, con un colérico Jûgo.

Cuatro segundos después, la pared de la entrada desapareció completamente, revelando una enorme figura enfundada en una armadura negra brillante y, detrás de él, las muchas siluetas de un centenar de héroes de la Liga.

"Bueno," decía Darkseid. "Parece ser que encontraron una manera de eludir mi control después de todo. No importa. Encuentro divertida esta rebelión y el aplastarla cimentará aún más mi control. ¡Atención Liga Luthor!" Hizo un gesto con la mano y los que estaban detrás de él se pusieron de pie. "¡Destrúyanlos!"

Una legión de metahumanos se fue con toda contra los ninja.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**...**

**NDT**: ¿Qué tal les han parecido los últimos dos capítulos? Sé que de pronto han debido parecerles algo aburridores pero eran necesarios para la trama.

¿Qué tal les pareció _La vuelta al mundo en ochenta vómitos_ de Sásuke?

Por otro lado, les pido el favor de SIEMPRE COMENTAR. No dejen de comentar, cuéntenle a sus amigos que este fic existe y que ellos también comenten. Sus comentarios son mi combustible.

Si quieren contactarme, escríbanme a (así me pueden encontrar en Facebook)

**AVANCE**: no hay mucho que decir, ya sabemos qué va a pasar. La pregunta es ¿lograrán nuestros amigos ninja prevalecer o Luthor/Darkseid se saldrá con la suya?

_**El párrafo de adelanto:**_

"_**Pero de todos modos la jugaste, Sr. Nara. ¿Crees que no noté cómo en silencio te quedaste ahí sentado durante toda la contienda, cuán ansiosamente mirabas sus movimientos, cuán profundamente pensabas? ¿Crees que no puedo reconocer la estrategia de un oponente con el cual he jugado por meses?**" Luthseid avanzó hacia el encarcelado Nara, mirándolo desde sus ojos en su rostro, situado a una altura impresionante. "**Yo no sé cómo lo lograste, mortal, pero debo decir que disfruté tu juego –mientras duró-. Pero ignoraste una cosa. En este juego no sólo soy el Rey y el Jugador, también soy el Tablero, el Reglamento y el Árbitro.**" Luthseid se volteó para mirar desde su extraño balcón a los ninja bajo ataque, flotando sin ser visto por nadie salvo él y Shikamaru. "**El combate se pelea en mis términos y finalizará en mis términos. Ahora observa cómo tus peones y los míos se hacen pedazos el uno al otro.**"_

¡NO SE PIERDAN EL CAPÍTULO 30: **FINALIZACIÓN**!

**¡ESTO SE PUSO MEJOR QUE NUNCA!**


	30. Finalización

**FINALIZACIÓN**

**...**

"Debo decir que me tienes impresionado." Dijo Shikamaru.

El enorme hombre oscuro que hasta hace cinco segundos era Luthor se volteó para observarlo. **"¿Por qué, tonto mortal?"**

"Por el modo como estás tomando todo esto." Un simple gesto le señalaba la escena que estaba transcurriendo directamente debajo de su caja flotante e invisible. El suelo estaba lleno con dieciséis ninja y varios cientos de héroes, batallando más o menos por toda la habitación, aunque varias pantallas mostraban que también había lucha en las calles o en otros lados de la Torre Metro. Si bien no pretendía saber los poderes de cada uno de los metahumanos presentes (aunque los estaba catalogando rápido), Shikamaru creyó que esta hubiera sido una pelea desigual de no ser porque Naruto creó casi diez mil clones. Éstos no sabían más que hacer Rasengan, pero estaban POR TODAS PARTES, y los héroes estaban algo perdidos entre la... 'Narutidad' de la sala.

Por supuesto, esos manchones rojos y amarillos que corrían por todos lados parecían estar ayudando también. Shikamaru no tenía idea qué cosa eran pero parecían estar fastidiando a los metahumanos. Con suerte podrían aguantar.

La cara grisácea y pétrea aún lo seguía mirando fijamente como exigiendo una explicación. Shikamaru decidió dársela. "Si yo fuera un dios, no me atrevería a liderar mis fuerzas así," dijo apuntando a un clon de su captor que estaba metido en la pelea, despachando clones despreocupadamente. "Cualquier tonto con más músculo que cerebro podría hacerlo. SUPERMAN podría hacerlo, si fuere el caso." Shikamaru notó que su enemigo perdía rigidez y sonrió hacia sus adentros. "Me parece algo totalmente estúpido. Hasta donde yo sé, los dioses no luchan sus batallas, hacen que unos pobres mortales las peleen por ellos."

"**Eso es justo y necesario,**" asintió el otro.

"Yo no sé, pero eso es lo que los dioses hacen. Bueno, todos excepto tú, por lo que veo."

Los ojos brillantes del hombre miraron a Shikamaru por un momento. "**Tu astucia es tan ilimitada, mortal, que no puedo saber si quieres manipularme para que remueva mi doble o, por sicología inversa, que quite a mis peones.**"

"Demasiado para una visión ilimitada," bostezó Shikamaru.

"**La mente humana es un misterio, hasta para los mismos dioses. La tuya en particular. Sin embargo, creo que te aventajaré esta vez, mortal**." La boca de la criatura fue deformada por una sonrisa macabra. "**En vez de remover mi doble O a mis peones, los dejaré a ambos. Los he subestimado a ti y a tus amigos demasiadas veces como para que yo cometa el mismo error otra vez.**"

"Promesas, promesas. Bueno, pues estréllate tú mismo, supongo." Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla y cruzó sus manos detrás de la cabeza. "¿Quieres jugar ajedrez? Puede que encuentres esta batalla interesante, pero a mí me aburre."

"**Buen intento, Sr. Nara, pero no**." La voz potente del monstruo no podía disimular su diversión. "**Puede que yo tenga dos cuerpos, pero tengo un solo objetivo, y quiero concentrarme en la batalla de verdad**."

"Como quieras." Otro bostezo disimulaba la consternación de Shikamaru. En verdad él no esperaba vivir más allá de la fuga de la prisión y se había resignado a ser una víctima temprana de la rabia de Luthor. Pero habiendo vivido hasta ahora, su mente estaba trabajando febrilmente en maneras de MANTENERSE vivo lo más posible, o al menos lo suficiente como para ver a sus amigos.

Infortunadamente ninguno de sus trucos tradicionales parecía estar funcionando. Shikamaru no sabía cómo manipular a este Luthor –o Darkseid, si había escuchado bien- más grande y más oscuro; y no había muchas maneras de influir en la batalla desde su caja flotante, lo cual lo unía mágicamente a la silla y a todo. Parecía estar condenado a ser un espectador de la pelea, sin modo de poder ayudar a sus amigos.

_-Jovencito, ¿quién eres? ¿Estás bien?_

Antes que Shikamaru tuviera tiempo de procesar la existencia de la voz en su cabeza y sus posibles implicaciones, escuchó otra voz. Y ésta sí era conocida.

_-¿Shikamaru?_

...

_Escuchen todos, ¡encontré a Shikamaru! Lo estoy poniendo al día._

A Sákura no le importaban las interrupciones de Ino, por más vitales que fuesen. Primero, porque le hacían muy difícil concentrarse, algo muy importante a la hora de mantener a cierta distancia cierto mazo tanagariano para evitar que le destroce a uno la cabeza. Y segundo, porque Sákura ya tenía más que suficientes voces en su cabeza, e Ino no es que estuviera poniendo contentos a los demás.

De pronto era eso lo que la estaba haciendo tan tremendamente PODEROSA ahora mismo.

Sákura jamás había sentido tal corriente de adrenalina, tal euforia absoluta rabiante. En algún lugar de su mente distantemente notaba que estaba gritando, dando alaridos de júbilo mientras sus hachas gemelas mantenían a distancia a Chica Halcón y bloqueaban sus mazazos. Las vibraciones de los golpes entraban por el filo y hacían vibrar los mangos, pero Sákura no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, por lo que se movió con fuerza, cediendo ante la presión de Chica Halcón para agacharse, rodar y golpear las piernas de la tanagariana.

¡Huy! Cierta adolescente con una barra dorada volaba hacia ella. Sákura la alejó con la parte ancha del hacha y luego giró a tiempo para detener en el aire el mazo de Chica Halcón. De hecho esto la divertía un poco ya que era como los entrenamientos que había tenido con ella.

Sólo que más fuertes. Y con una tonelada más de gente corriendo a su alrededor usando, por supuesto, objetos agudos y cortantes.

Sákura captó un vistazo del mazo crepitante en la curvatura de una de sus hachas, tratando de botárselo a Chica Halcón. Era obvio que no pudo hacer eso, pero le dio tiempo suficiente para lanzar otro hachazo y provocarle a Shayera un corte en su abdomen. Sákura trató de proseguir con un golpe a la cabeza, pero Chica Halcón ya se había reincorporado y su mazo bloqueó el hacha. Un retorcimiento rápido de su cuerpo hizo que Sákura eludiera por milímetros el mazazo, pero eso la hizo desbalancearse, provocando que cayera al suelo.

El cerebro de Sákura apenas sí tuvo tiempo de procesar la vista del mazo zumbando en su dirección antes de que un borrón naranja apareciera e impactara en Chica Halcón con toda su fuerza, haciéndola caer hacia atrás y mandando a volar el mazo. Echando madrazos, la tanagariana se quitó de encima un clon de Naruto y lo mandó a volar al techo en donde explotó en humo.

Apoyándose en sus hachas, Sákura se puso de pie, dolorosamente consciente de los ¡pufs! y pequeñas explosiones detrás de ella. Era bueno saberse aún viva y todo, pero saber que cerca de treinta clones murieron para darte el tiempo suficiente para reincorporarte rebajaba considerablemente tu entusiasmo. Asiendo con fuerza sus hachas, cargó contra una Chica Halcón desarmada, quien gruñó y voló contra ella.

Todo duró un segundo... las hachas centelleando, un súbito agitar de alas, un gran puñetazo a su abdomen, una fuerte sensación de ingravidez, de movimiento violento, la agitación desesperada de su brazo libre, otra vez la ingravidez y luego la colisión con el suelo (o al menos con un clon de Naruto) que le sacó el aire.

Los clones hicieron lo que pudieron para crear una barrera protectora alrededor de Sákura, ella apenas se estaba poniendo de pie cuando Canario Negro irrumpió gritando y le propinó una serie de golpes. Sákura bloqueó la mayor parte de la primera serie, la segunda serie la mandó hacia atrás pero Sákura, en la tercera serie, agarró su pierna y arrojó a Canario Negro al otro lado de la sala.

Un gruñido le llamó la atención a la izquierda. Chica Halcón estaba de regreso, y ya había encontrado el mazo. Sákura bloqueó el mazazo con el hacha.

Para su horror, el mazo de Chica Halcón partió en dos el filo del hacha y le dio en un lado. El dolor se expandió por la cabeza de Sákura y la oscuridad nubló su visión, pero se las arregló para alzar su otra arma y darle a la tanagariana en la cara.

Mientras su oponente alada caía hacia atrás, Sákura captó un vistazo de un destello rojo y dorado. Algo la agarró...

...

_Reemplazaron a Sákura. No se preocupen por ella, ¡sólo sigan! Shikamaru nos pide que le demos más tiempo._

Chôji no gustaba de pelear la mayoría de las veces. Luchar era algo molesto, fatigoso, y las más de las veces tendía a ser doloroso. Le simpatizaba mucho Naruto, pero nunca entendió su gusto por el combate.

Pero el combatir en los peores casos –cuando todas las opciones se han agotado y las cosas eran realmente desesperadas- era algo que Chôji podía hacer. Podría no gustarle, pero podía hacerlo.

Y en estos momentos, pese a la media docena de balazos en cada rodilla, pese al enorme puñetazo que Atom Smasher estaba tratando de asestarle al rostro, pese al molesto hombre plateado que volaba alrededor de su cabeza, pese al hecho de que su cabeza se la pasaba pegándose contra el techo situado a 6 metros de altura, Chôji no podía estar más feliz. No por la gravedad de la situación –y grave sí era- sino por las voces en su cabeza.

_Chôji, ¡Shikamaru quiere que te encargues de más metahumanos y que los alejes! ¡Estamos perdiendo demasiados clones y el equipo de Flash no puede aguantar mucho!_

"¡Sí podemos!" protestaba un borrón amarillo mientras pasaba raudo por una oreja de Chôji.

¡Shikamaru había vuelto! Estaba bien y estaba de vuelta dando órdenes otra vez. ¡Todo iba a estar magnífico otra vez! Bueno, aparentemente el viejo calvo ese tenía un muy poderoso genjutsu de control mundial que estaba poniendo a los héroes en contra de los ninja. (O algo así... Chôji no había entendido muy bien la explicación de Hinata) ¿Y qué? ¡Shikamaru había vuelto!

Y si Shikamaru quería que distrajera más héroes ¡Pues era lo que debía hacer!

Agachándose debajo del puño de Atom Smasher, Chôji cargó hacia adelante, abriéndose paso por entre los héroes. Le mandó un enorme puñetazo al riñón de Atom Smasher, mandando al gigante para atrás tambaleando.

_¡Chôji, mira por dónde pisas! ¡Casi aplastas a Sai!_

Suprimendo un inútil pensamiento sobre si eso habría sido tan malo, Chôji plantó sus pies y se quedó erguido. Su acometida había funcionado, sin embargo... más héroes se habían irritado y un nuevo montón de ellos lo estaba atacando.

El hombre plateado zumbó delante de él, alzando un martillo gigante. Chôji trató de hacerlo a un lado, pero el hombre se evadió por entre los dedos y le dio directo en la sien. Eso no aturdió mucho a Chôji, pero fue una suerte. Casi que por reflejo, le dio una palmada en la cabeza y un Steel malherido caía al suelo.

¡Ay, por Kami! Se van a poner más bravos.

Más balas impactaban contra sus rodillas. Chôji trató de hacer caer a Vigilante con una patada, pero el vaquero evitó con facilidad ese enorme pie y prosiguió disparando. Y ahora había una mujer negra en traje anaranjado corriendo por su pierna, subiendo por sus pantalones como un gato y evadiendo todos sus intentos por quitársela de encima. Y también... ¡ou!

Dando la vuelta, Chôji vio a Linerna Verde disparándole, energía verde salía de su anillo de poder para estrellarse contra su enorme masa. Cuando volteó, un enorme puño hecho de esa energía le asestó un gancho derecho.

_¡Chôji está cayendo! ¡Chôji está cayendo. ¡Fuera de ahí!_

El metal y el concreto crujieron bajo su peso, dejando una depresión más o menos parecida a Chôji. Antes de que si quiera pensara levantarse, un enjambre de héroes ya estaba sobre él cortando su armadura con láseres, espadas, garras... con cualquier cosa a la mano. Un miembro de la Liga aparentemente chistoso comenzó a apuñalarle el trasero.

Chôji, sin embargo, estaba más ocupado con el brillo verde que zumbaba hacia él. Estaba aumentando de tamaño, comenzó a crecer hasta convertirse en algo como un Luthor tamaño gigante. De reojo vio a Atom Smasher levantarse.

Chôji se dio cuenta de que esto no pintaba bien. Si no sabía siquiera cómo enfrentarse a Linterna Verde, pues mucho menos a él más Smasher y más las dos docenas de héroes atacándolo por la espalda.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Shikamaru y los demás dependían de él.

Lenta y cuidadosamente, Chôji luchó para ponerse de pie, tratando de quitarse de encima la mayor cantidad posible de héroes. Estaban por toda su espalda, había muchos en sus piernas y unos pocos habían alcanzado su cabeza. Pero no podía encargarse de ellos ahora. Linterna Verde ya estaba casi aquí. Chôji se puso en posición, fijó sus pies, alzó los puños y...

"¡YOSH!"

Un manchón verde y naranja corrió por su espalda, quitándole de encima a los héroes que la adornaban. Corrió por el cuello de Chôji, por su cabello, saltó de su cabeza directo al Luthor gigante.

"¡Entrada dinámica!"

Chôji no tuvo mucho tiempo para preguntarse qué estaba haciendo Gai-sensei aquí o si él en serio creía que podía con Linterna Verde solito. Lo único que hizo fue voltearse y recibir toda la fuerza de Atom Smasher.

Chôji no se podía dar el lujo de echarse para atrás, ni siquiera de tambalear, no con tantos de sus amigos a su alrededor. Y por las mismas razones no podía permitir que Atom Smasher tampoco se cayera. Por lo que simplemente dejó que Atom Smasher lo golpeara como un tren de carga y sostenerlo, al estilo sumo, mientras intentaba ignorar que había héroes horadando su piel.

Chôji se quedó ahí, con sus músculos tensos, con sus huesos crujiendo, con sus nervios al máximo, sus dedos agarraron firmemente a Atom Smasher. Pudo sentir cómo el héroe aumentaba su tamaño e hizo lo mejor para igualarlo, pero sólo fue cuestión de tiempo para que alcanzara su límite. Al llegar ahí, la chica de traje naranja se abrió paso hasta la cara y estaba horadándole una mejilla. Tuvo una sensación desagradable mientras ella se dirigía hacia un ojo. Lentamente, su pie izquierdo se deslizó hacia atrás.

_¡Chôji! ¡No te caigas! ¡Casi todo nuestro equipo está detrás de ti!_

Algo le estaba picando la parte de atrás del cuello, quizá era un héroe que lo estaba apuñaleando. Atom Smasher aún seguía creciendo.

_Escúchame, Chôji, ¡sal de ahí! No puedes pelear en esta sala, ¡tienes que quitarte esos tipos de encima!_

Con un manazo, Chôji trató de empujar a Atom Smasher lejos pero el hombre simplemente era demasiado grande. Creció hasta igualarlo, casi tuvo que doblarse para caber en la sala. Toda su espalda ardía con cortadas y raspaduras y la ropa empezaba a rompérsele. Algo lastimó su tendón de Aquiles y cayó de una rodilla.

_¡Chôji!_

Los ojos de Chôji se abrieron de par en par. Con un gruñido, se reincorporó, sacudiéndose de encima a dos o tres 'escaladores' incautos. Redujo su tamaño, haciendo que los dedos de Atom Smasher sólo agarraran puro aire, luego volvió a crecer a una tasa increíble, rompiendo el techo y atravesando el otro piso.

Brillantes alas azules surgieron de su espalda.

...

_Yo... yo... bien. Bueno. Chôji se despachó... eh... a la mitad de los metahumanos, creo. Se los despachó, o sea, están afuera, no muertos, pero... Como sea, no se preocupen por eso. Sólo continúen._

Sai se preguntaba por qué Ino pensaba que a él le PREOCUPARÍA eso. Chôji y Sai eran buenos camaradas pero no eran uña y mugre. Si bien es cierto que Sai no era que tuviese de a muchos camaradas, pero en esta situación... era una batalla, y ocasionalmente tenía que haber sacrificios. Si Chôji moría llevándose por delante la mitad de los héroes, o incluso un cuarto, sería una muerte más que digna para cualquier ninja.

Pero por supuesto, como Sai precipitadamente se lo recordaba a sí mismo, pensar eso era algo morboso y era una manera un poco inhumana de ver las cosas. Supuestamente uno no mandaba a los camaradas a su muerte, y no estaba haciendo eso con Chôji. Después de todo, Chôji era un niño grande. Podría cuidarse solo.

Sin embargo, pensaba Sai mientras desplegaba una nueva serie de halcones de tinta, que éstos no eran oponentes promedio. Ellos acababan con sus monstruos menores y en realidad no tenía capacidad como para crear más grandes. Claro que podía dibujar más, pero no tenía pensado arriesgarse a este ritmo de...

Sai eludió el gancho izquierdo de Question y terminó de dibujar en el aire, mandando tres serpientes de tinta reptando hacia el conspiranóico. Habiendo escuchado un leve zumbido, se agachó y dejó que una esfera T pasara zumbando sobre su cabeza. Sai se volteó para mirar a Terrific, pero al hacerlo, el científico fue cubierto por un globo de insectos.

Sai apenas tuvo tiempo de respirar tranquilo por eso porque de inmediato ya estaba eludiendo los mandobles de katana asestados por una mujer algo sicótica. Sai sacó su espadita para bloquearla, pero no pretendía siquiera igualar la habilidad de esa mujer con la espada. Pero aún así eso no era problema. Sai inhaló y lanzó una nube de tinta directo a la cara de la mujer, luego le dio un golpe a la cabeza.

Algo pesado cayó detrás de él. Sai se echó a un lado por instinto y vio a su oponente. Un hombre raro, musculoso, cubierto de tatuajes. ¿Qué clase de...?

La pregunta mental de Sai fue respondida cuando tres serpientes se despegaron del brazo del hombre y se le mandaron. Más rápido que la vista, el pincel de Sai creó tres halcones que tomaron las serpientes y las destrozaron. El tigre tatuado en el pecho del hombre cobró vida y también se le mandó, rugiendo. Sai se hizo a un lado, dándole los últimos toques a un león que saltó del rollo y se enfrentó al tigre. Mientras luchaban, Sai dirigió sus últimos halcones de tinta hacia la cabeza del hombre y usó tal distracción para acercársele y propinarle unos cuantos golpes rápidos en puntos clave del cuerpo.

Sai miró cómo el hombre caía al suelo. _Un oponente interesante_, pensaba. _Me pregunto si..._

_¡Sai! ¡Cuidado!_

Casi instintivamente, Sai se agachó eludiendo tres balas que pasaron zumbando sobre su cabeza, balas que seguramente no habría podido evitar de no ser por ese manchón de energía amarilla que salió casi que de la nada. De inmediato se levantó y corrió contra la fuente de las balas, abriéndose camino entre la batalla. Seguro, había MONTONES de enemigos con quién pelear, pero ahora mismo necesitaba encargarse del que estaba particularmente interesado en él.

Lo encontró colgado a mitad de la pared, sosteniéndose con una sola mano y destruyendo clones de Naruto con la otra. Su ojo rojo miró a Sai e instantáneamente le propinó una ráfaga de disparos, pero esta vez Sai ya estaba preparado e hizo un jutsu de sustitución.

_¿KGBestia? ¿No es un villano?_ Su subconsciente le respondió, _Al igual que Luthor_.

Asintiendo despreocupadamente, Sai se dirigió hacia el muro mientras iba dibujando en su rollo. Una nueva serie de serpientes saltó, agarrando las manos y pies del sujeto por cinco segundos completos antes de sucumbir ante la tensión. Esos cinco segundos le dieron a Sai la oportunidad de cerrar la brecha ante él, pero el hombre simplemente se soltó del muro y cayó al suelo, disparando en el proceso. Pese a sus esfuerzos, varias de las balas rozaron a Sai.

_Tengo que acercármele_, se recordó a sí mismo mientras corría por el muro hacia abajo, hacia la multitud. _Es muy peligroso a larga distancia_. Rápidamente sus manos hicieron un sello y un nuevo Sai de tinta se condensó a su lado. Se lanzó a la multitud, delante de Sai, directo a KGBestia, y ya iba casi a la mitad de la distancia cuando explotó en una nube de tinta lanza metralla.

Pero mientras tanto, Sai se había deslizado detrás de ese sujeto. Tan rápido como la vista, su rollo se desplegó, y un enorme gorila saltó del papel hacia KGBestia.

_Eso debería mantenerlo ocupado por un momento o algo así_, pensaba Sai mientras pasaba una página en su cuaderno de dibujos. _Y ahora que tengo un respirito... veamos qué tanto influye el Susanô en la batalla_.

...

_Muy bien todo el mundo, ¡tenemos una ventaja momentánea! El Susanô de Sai debería mantener ocupada a gran parte de los metahumanos por un rato, ¡así que sigamos con la lucha! ¡Tenemos que llegar a Darkseid!_

Shino organizó la información y prosiguió peleando. Un hermoso sistema, es... casi como una mente colmena. La experiencia le estaba dando una nueva visión en los puntos de vista y en las técnicas de sus aliados, visión que sin duda significaría jutsu más avanzados más adelante.

'Más adelante' era el término operativo, por supuesto. Intentar crear nuevos jutsu en medio de un combate simplemente no sería productivo. Naruto podría sobresalir en esa clase de improvisación, pero Shino no. Aburame tenía que trabajar con sus insectos, y era imposible entrenar insectos para hacer ataques totalmente nuevos en el trascurso de pocos segundos.

Cosa de lamentar porque su oponente actual parecía ser capaz de adaptar su esfera robótica flotante a cualquier formato que quisiera. Y para lamentar más, su oponente parecía ser alguien _extremadamente_ creativo.

Shino evitó la primera esfera que salió disparada a su pie derecho y apuñaló con un kunai a la otra que estaba dando vueltas por su cabeza. Sus aliados estaban ocupados con la tercera... menos mal que ese hombre parecía tener sólo tres de esas cosas a la mano. Pero parecía ser que los insectos no le estaban haciendo mucho daño a las esferas y su efecto en la velocidad era insignificante. Claramente era necesaria una nueva táctica.

Un zumbido de insectos en sus hombros le advirtió a Shino del regreso de la primera esfera. Le había puesto un insecto hembra a cada unidad y los insectos machos se agitaban cada vez que se acercaban. No era una advertencia muy buena, pero por lo menos le daba ventaja suficiente como para girar, agacharse y evitarlas.

Cada una de las esferas T, como Shino había notado, necesitaba un poco de espacio para acumular fuerza suficiente como para hacer daño; con su súbito movimiento, Shino cogió una fuera de guardia. La esfera se dejó caer un poco antes de reorientarse, pero en el tiempo que le tomó hacer eso, Shino le pegó un papel bomba.

¡BOOOM!

_Curioso_, pensó Shino mientras se levantaba del suelo. La explosión fue desproporcionada dado el tamaño de la esfera. Claramente, esas esferas T contenían una enorme cantidad de energía. Él era un tipo rayo ¿cierto? Pero no. Se movían demasiado rápido, se evadían mucho y, de todas maneras, Shino nunca había dominado por completo su elemento.

Shino había tenido sólo un momento de respiro, pero lo aprovechó al máximo. Se memorizó la información sobre la batalla que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, sobre su papel en ella, sobre el probable impacto en las cada vez más frecuentes explosiones que denotaban la posición de Naruto y Sásuke. Notó a su oponente destruyendo clones de Naruto uno tras otro; por primera vez se dio cuenta de que él no era el único oponente de Terrific. Mientras peleaba con Shino, Terrific también batallaba constantemente con muchos clones con esferas adicionales –aparentemente tenía más de tres-.

La observación hizo que aumentara el respeto de Shino por su oponente, y también exacerbaba su preocupación por la batalla, pero eso no importaba. Ino había puesto las cosas bien claras. Si era necesario matarlo para seguir adelante, Shino lo haría.

Con esto en mente, Shino saltó a la acción. Extendió un brazo y con una sola orden mandó un enjambre de insectos hacia el hombre. Eran demasiado pequeños y el enjambre demasiado ancho como para que lo bloqueara cualquiera esfera T.

O así pensaba Shino. Terrific de algún modo sintió que venía el asalto, instantáneamente giró y mandó dos esferas contra el enjambre. La electricidad crepitaba entre ellos mientras giraban entre sí, girando cada vez más rápido en un torbellino que se ensanchaba más. El enjambre de Shino fue destruido por la fuerza, sus muchos aliados fueron dispersados por el viento, obligándolos a regresar por sí solos a su abrigo y reorganizarse. Unos pocos lograron pasar, pero fueron bloqueados por el denso traje de spandex del súper héroe. (Shino momentáneamente reflexionó si la obsesión de Lee por esa clase de ropa era más bien porque sabía algo que los demás no, pero rápidamente desechó la idea). Derrotados, también regresaron a su amo.

Shino no perdió el tiempo. Había aprovechado cada segundo para abrirse paso por el huracancito de Terrific, una vez logrado, de inmediato aprovechó el momento. Las otras esferas de Terrific aún estaban ocupadas con los clones de Naruto, las únicas dos que podían ocuparse de Shino aún estaban girando lejos y detrás de él y les tomaría unos momentos el cambiar de velocidad. Esto dejó (temporalmente) a Terrific sin sus aliados. Shino se lanzó hacia adelante con kunai en mano.

Ahora bien, Shino era considerado un genio, incluso entre los Aburame. Sin embargo eso no incluía que fuese un excepcional especialista en taijutsu. Sus talentos eran más que satisfactorios para un ninja, pero no alcanzaban los niveles de, por ejemplo, Sai (ni pensar de Lee o Neji).

Así que cuando quedó cerca de Terrific, se dio cuenta de que él era un experto en diversas formas de artes marciales, dos de ellas completamente desconocidas para él. Shino estaba comprensiblemente confundido. La ventaja aún era de Shino –el entrenamiento ninja era más detallado que muchos jutsu tierra, y Shino había estado entrenando en eso desde que empezó a caminar- pero necesitaba aprovecharla rápido, más rápido de lo que una pelea a muerte le podía permitir. Y aún no tenía los aliados suficientes como para hacer un ataque de capullo.

Shino tomó una decisión. Bloqueando un derechazo descendente del científico, le lanzó a la cara un puñado de insectos, ordenándoles que fueran a los ojos. Terrific aún mantenía su posición muy bien, aparentemente ahora dependía del sonido o de información que le suministraban sus esferas, pero la distracción era más que suficiente como para que Shino traspasara sus defensas y tocara varios puntos de presión en el cuello.

Terrific cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Sus esferas también se apagaron y cayeron al suelo.

Volteándose suspirando del alivio, Shino ya estaba a punto de ir hacia un nuevo objetivo cuando un guante oscuro salió de la nada y lo noqueó con un golpe fuerte al cuello.

...

_Shino cayó, amigos, pero ya mandé a Sai para que lo cuide. Se llevó por delante a Terrific, eso libera un montón de clones de Naruto y esas esferas de las que ustedes se estaban quejando tanto ya no están. Mejor apúrense que no creo que el Susanô de Sai aguante mucho más._

Neji ni siquiera se molestó en tan siquiera decir mentalmente 'entendido'. Simplemente soltó la cuerda y dejó que la flecha saliera volando, luego lanzó otra sin querer saber si había dado en el blanco. Ya sus ojos Byákugan estaban buscando otro objetivo, al otro lado de la sala.

Por lo general, Neji, como especialista en combate mano a mano, se movía constantemente por el campo de batalla, debilitando ninja en el proceso. Al comienzo ese era su papel aquí también. Se abrió paso por entre los héroes, despachándoselos uno por uno. Pero a un ritmo muy lento. Todos esos metahumanos parecían haber tenido alguna clase de entrenamiento sustancial y su Jyûken no era muy efectivo si no había una red de chakra a la cual apuntar. La verdad, Neji ya llevaba peleando contra villanos sin chakra por meses, pero los héroes parecían ser mucho más talentosos. Y MUCHO MÁS duraderos, a menos que esa fuera la Ecuación de Luthor funcionando. La enorme ventaja numérica que los héroes tenían sobre los ninja tampoco ayudaba en nada; Neji no podía concentrarse con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado desde que encontró a Speedy. Recordaba al adolescente enano de sus sesiones de entrenamiento con Flecha Verde. El chico había sido compañero de él (o su secuaz, no podía decirlo con certeza), y en cierta ocasión, líder de los Titanes. Ahora, por supuesto, era otro de los controlados por Luthor, pero eso no había cambiado el hecho de que era inferior a Neji, por lo menos en taijutsu a corta distancia. Si bien la pelea no fue fácil, había sido una de las más rápidas y terminó con Neji portando el arco de Speedy.

Eso aumentaba significativamente sus probabilidades, lo que a Neji le sobraba en golpear gente, le faltaba en experticia con el arco, pero aparentemente muchos héroes no eran tan buenos esquivando flechas como eludiendo balazos. Neji no entendía eso pero lo usaba a su favor.

Eventualmente terminó mezclando ambas técnicas, una mezcla que más o menos consistía en asestarles flechazos a larga distancia y despacharlos en combate mano a mano. Y, si había tiempo, correr hacia un punto de ventaja en la pared para disparar flechas hasta que alguien se diera cuenta.

Como ahora. Aparentemente lanzó una flecha con demasiada fuerza porque alguien se salió del grupo principal de héroes, e iba en su dirección. Peor aún, estaba volando. Volando sobre un pequeño disco de metal que crepitaba de electricidad...

Static.

Neji saltó de la pared segundos antes de que el rayo impactara. Ya estaba lanzándole flechas a Static, pero ninguna le dio. El adolescente simplemente desviaba cualquier cosa que se le acercara mucho. Aún así, al menos eso evitaba que lanzara descargas eléctricas mientras Neji caía a tierra.

Neji aterrizó suavemente, poniendo el arco en su espalda y alzando sus brazos al estilo Jyûken mientras Static iba en su dirección. Mientras el violento ataque eléctrico reiniciaba, Neji giró para hacer un elaborado Kaiten que desvió los ataques hacia otros héroes que estaban cerca. Giró cada vez más rápido a medida que Static se acercaba, desviando rayo tras rayo hasta que el disco de Static casi se estrelló, Neji saltó por encima del adolescente volador, antes de caer con sus manos brillando.

¡CRASH!

Neji no necesitaba que el polvo se asentara ya que sabía que había fallado. Con reflejos casi increíbles, Static se había volteado en el aire, haciendo que su disco volador lo escudara del ataque de Neji. El disco estaba muy dañado y el Byákugan reveló que la muñeca derecha de Static estaba rota, pero el adolescente estaba ileso en términos generales.

Y Neji se dio cuenta muy tarde que él aún podía desatar otro ataque.

El dolor empezó en la palma de la mano de Neji, viajó por todo su brazo y por todo su cuerpo antes de que siquiera pudiera darse cuenta. Sus músculos se tensionaron, su visión se oscureció, su mente se confundió. Ese ataque de Static no era nada comparado con los de Livewire, pero lo recibió mucho más cerca; Neji apenas podía sentir su cuerpo en medio del dolor apabullante. Por entre la niebla de su visión, vio a Static alzando su disco y ahí se dio cuenta de algo.

Estos héroes podían matar.

El manchón rojo-amarillo fulguraba cerca de donde estaba Neji, y repentinamente Static estaba volando hacia atrás, repelido por una fuerza invisible. Caído en el suelo, tres clones de Naruto le saltaron encima y, si bien los dispersó con una onda trueno, ya para entonces Neji se había reincorporado y lo estaba esperando.

Esta vez Neji fue directamente a la ofensiva, giró en un Kaiten inmediatamente y empujó al suelo a Static a velocidad pasmosa. El otro adolescente ya no tenía su disco volador pero el suelo metálico debajo de él se empezó a quebrar e inmediatamente ya estaba en una tabla de surf metálica y flotante, alejándose del alcance del torbellino mortal de Neji.

Neji no cesó sino que continuó girando por todo el camino hacia la pared, haciendo a un lado a héroes y uno que otro clon de Naruto. Sólo cuando alcanzó la pared, cesó su girar, suavemente sacó el arco de su espalda y empezó a disparar flecha a Static. Ninguna le dio, pero obligó a Static a hacer piruetas acrobáticas.

El brazo de Neji se extendió hasta su carcaj y buscó hasta encontrar una flecha... la ÚLTIMA flecha.

La distracción del ninja producto de esa verdad le dio tiempo a Static. Sus manos se extendieron hacia adelante y, con una súbita descarga de energía, Neji se dio cuenta de que sus pies estaban lejos de la pared –o más bien del metal que la componía- Static se había abierto paso por la pared y estaba yendo a más altitud.

No había mucho tiempo para pensar. Bombeando chakra a los músculos de sus piernas, Neji saltó al aire, directo hacia Static, con sus manos brillando. Si tan solo pudiera alcanzarlo...

La tabla de surf de Static se hizo a un lado con facilidad, y Neji continuó cayendo de cabeza. Mientras estaba cayendo, sacó su última flecha y la disparó directamente a Static. La tabla de surf también la eludió...

... pero falló al no ver el papel bomba que tenía pegado.

¡BOOOM!

Neji miraba con satisfacción silente cómo surfista y tabla caían. Mientras escuchaba el batir de unas alas de tinta debajo de él, no dejaba de pensar en algo.

_Volé..._

...

_Gai-sensei, ¡por favor deja de golpearlo! Ese escudo está hecho de pura fuerza de voluntad, ¡no se va a romper sólo porque lo golpees duro!_

"Ah, JA, juvenil... Ino, ¡pero la... fuerza de mi... voluntad... es veinte... veces... mayor que la de él!" reía Gai entre jadeos de dolor. "Romperé este escudo... sólo con... ¡FUERZA DE VOLUNTAD!" Saltó al aire. "_Girochin doroppu!_" [¡Golpe guillotina!]

Gai cayó sobre la burbuja verde y brillante con toda la fuerza posible suya más la gravedad. La energía crepitaba y chirriaba, Gai vio (o imaginó que vio) leves resquebrajaduras en la superficie, pero el escudo se mantenía firme. Los golpes de Gai rebotaban.

Poniéndose a unos cuantos metros de distancia, Gai se tomó un momento –y sólo un momento- para pensar bien las cosas. "Ino," decía mientras sus enormes cejas se arrugaban en concentración. "Tengo un pequeño dato que podría serle útil a Shikamaru. Este no es un escudo ordinario."

_¡Wow! ¡DESCUBRISTE QUE EL AGUA MOJA!_

Gai hacía una mueca de dolor mientras soportaba el grito iracundo de Ino en su mente. Aunque estaba tentado en probar su fuerza irresistible contra el objeto inamovible que era ese escudo, Gai estaba muy al tanto de la batalla a su alrededor. ¡Ay! Pero no tenía el lujo de combatir contra esas juveniles formas de artes marciales. Uno de los amigos de su oponente podría interferir, o peor, alguno de los ninja. No sería una verdadera prueba, en palabras de Gai. Y, por supuesto, la información de Ino era de urgencia. Esta batalla quizá no se peleaba de acuerdo con sus deseos, pero debía ser peleada con eficiencia limpia, fría y bélica.

Contrario a la creencia popular, Gai pensaba muy rápido, por lo general no sólo en temas que pensaría la gente 'normal'. Todo esto sucedió en su cabeza en apenas tres segundos, aproximadamente el mismo tiempo que le tomó al hombre del escudo verde descansar lentamente y sonreír.

Un segundo después el aire estaba lleno de centellas verdes. Gai iba esquivando los ataques con gran agilidad y velocidad, apretando los dientes cada vez que algún rayito lo golpeaba. Una o dos veces quedó frente al hombre a quien le mandaba un poderoso golpe que simplemente impactaba en la barrera.

_Gai-sensei. La fuente de poder de ese escudo es el anillo. Puede hacer cualquier cosa que su portador se imagine. Si pudieras cogerlo con la guardia baja y tomar el anillo..._

"¿Su anillo?" Gai se detuvo por una décima de segundo, lo cual le significó varias heridas en su hombro. "¿Estás diciéndome que él lo está usando como arma?"

_Eh... sí, supongo, pero qué..._

"¡Ah JA!" Saltando alto en el aire, Gai aterrizó en algún lado detrás de su oponente. Sus manos fueron a su cinturón. "¡Entonces yo también usaré mis armas!"

Los nunchaku no eran armas muy populares en el mundo ninja, debido en parte a la carencia de bordes filosos y su dependencia en la fuerza bruta. Los nunchaku mágicos eran unos insuflados con chakra que eran aceptados bajo ciertas circunstancias ¿pero unos simples de madera? Nadie en su sano juicio podría pelear con ellos.

Pero Gai lo hacía todo el tiempo.

"¡YOSH!" Los nunchaku giraban, el maestro de taijutsu una vez más salió al ataque. Más de dos mil golpes impactaron en el escudo impenetrable del hombre, tan sólo para deleitarse en el desafío. Rayos verdes volaban a su alrededor, pero eso no lo disuadía, simplemente aumentaban su vigor asombrosamente juvenil.

_¡Gai-sensei! Shikamaru me dice que si lo atacas desde abajo..._

"¡Entendido, juvenil Ino!" Gai saltó al aire y luego se estrelló en el suelo, con un pie extendido, para atravesar estruendosamente en el piso hasta la habitación de abajo.

Casi que antes de que Linterna Verde tuviera tiempo de pensar qué estaba pasando, el piso hizo erupción debajo de él. "¡Loto primario!" rugía Gai mientras atravesaba el metal y sus piernas describían un torbellino.

Unos cuantos golpes más lanzaron a Linterna Verde a aire, pero Gai no sólo saltó a través de la sala sino que había atravesado un piso a toda velocidad. Su poder no era el suficiente como para aturdir al hombre desescudado ni tampoco su impulso bastaba para alejar a ese sujeto de la furia de sus pies. Gai miraba, desconsoladamente, cómo su presa escapaba por los aires.

Aterrizando una vez más, Gai consideró la situación. Necesitaba terminar esto rápido. Tenía que ayudar a sus estudiantes. Tenía que romper ese escudo.

Linterna Verde flotaba a una prudente distancia encima del tumulto, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en Gai. Aparentemente la última jugada de Gai lo había cogido fuera de base y quería un momento para recuperarse.

Infortunadamente, Linterna Verde desconocía la primera regla de enfrentarse con Gai, o con cualquiera que pudiera abrir las puertas celestiales.

Nunca darles tiempo para que las abran.

Los ojos de Gai se abrieron de par en par, encendidos en llamas. La sangre latía fortísimamente debajo de su piel, haciéndola tomar un tono carmesí. El sudor azul brotaba de su piel, evaporándose prácticamente al contacto, creando un aura azul brillante que lo rodeaba. Linterna Verde se quedó mirándolo fija y desconcertadamente mientras el hombre saltaba veinte metros en el aire para quedar a igual altura, y por un segundo, ambos intercambiaron miradas.

"_Asa Kujaku!_" [¡Aurora del pavo real!"]

_Gai-sensei, ¡te dije que eso no iba a funcionar! ¡Su fuente de energía es la voluntad!_

Ino estaba en lo cierto. El anillo de los Linternas Verdes era capaz de realizar cualquier cosa que se imaginare el usuario, y no podía ser debilitado por nada excepto la energía amarilla.

Pero por otro lado el anillo era débil contra cualquier cosa que el usuario creyera que era débil. El más grande enemigo de los Linternas Verdes era el miedo, porque sólo las cosas a las que más le temían podrían destruirlos.

Y Gai, con seis de sus ocho puertas celestiales abiertas, tenía un aspecto bastante temible.

El escudo de Linterna Verde vaciló. Se rompió. Se hizo pedazos ante el bombardeo abrasador. Linterna verde tuvo sólo medio segundo para darse cuenta de ello antes de que Gai, con todo su poder, se le mandara encima.

...

_Ya no tenemos el Susanô, ¡pero hicimos un gran avance! ¡Sigan así, muchachos, que ya casi llegamos!_

Un brazo cibernético parecía una buena idea hasta que te dabas cuenta de que significaba tener que estar todo el tiempo agarrando un arma, eso pensó Tenten. Ahora bien, la mayor parte de su tiempo INCLUÍA tener un arma de algún tipo a la mano, pero por lo general todas eran diferentes. Podías cambiarlas, arrojarlas, igualarlas, hacer cualquier cosa. ¿Un brazo robot? Estabas con él todo el tiempo, y a menos que quisieras doblarlo mientras estuviera aún caliente, era la única manera de usar ese brazo.

Exacto. Tenten se estaba quejando. Esta cosa era maravillosa, les había asestado varios golpes a cuatro héroes hasta el momento. Los demás parecían algo reacios a matarlos, por lo que no daba golpes a puntos vitales –más que todo a rodillas-. Había sido difícil con la manera como se movían los héroes, pero se las había arreglado. Esta cosita era divinamente precisa y maravillosamente poderosa. Podría acostumbrarse a usarla.

Pero en realidad eso no era necesario. Había recogido una de las pistolas que Vigilante había botado cuando peleaba contra Chôji y alguien había dejado tirado un cuchillo de apariencia impresionante el cual lo sostuvo entre los dientes. Así que, en realidad, tenía todas las armas que necesitaba.

Pero lo que en verdad QUERÍA era un robot repleto de armas como el que iba tras ella en estos momentos.

Diminutos pedazos férreos de muerte pasaban zumbando a su lado, golpeando el metal. Tenten ni se atrevió a mirar al robot, simplemente le bastaba con oír sus pesados pasos. Rápidamente ella revisó la cámara de dardos explosivos: le quedaban tres.

Tenten cambió de dirección tan rápido como le fuera posible, frenando intempestivamente y lanzándose hacia atrás. Si bien fue rápida, no lo fue lo suficiente, varios dolores agudos surgieron por su brazo izquierdo y algo la golpeó en el hombro, pero superó el dolor y prosiguió, directo a la enorme máquina, corriendo por entre sus piernas y lejos de sus manos lanza balas. Antes de que esa cosa pudiera voltearse y disparar, Tenten apuntó con su brazo al respiradero y disparó un dardo explosivo.

Para ser tan pequeños, los dardos eran sorprendentemente poderosos, comparables con dos o tres papeles bomba. Por lo que Tenten se sintió un poco decepcionada cuando el humo se disipó y reveló un respiradero algo maltratado pero aún intacto.

También reveló diez dedos abiertos listos para disparar.

Tenten se volteó para correr, pero no a tiempo. Algo se le enterró en el trasero (iba a gritar pero aguantó) y cayó. Desesperadamente trató de levantarse, muy al tanto de los diez cañones que le estaban apuntando...

"¡YOSH!"

La cabeza de Tenten se volteó justo a tiempo para ver un manchón verde caer del cielo e impactar en la cabeza del robot, haciendo que el golpe metálico sonara bastante duro. El autómata tambaleó un poco por el impacto, se estabilizó y se las arregló para sacar dos segundos para andar a tientas antes que Lee, habiéndose detenido, saltó hacia atrás y le propinó un resonante golpe al torso.

"¡Oh Gran Bestia Pálida de Metal! Yo, Rock Lee, la Bestia Verde de Konoha, ¡te desafío!" De regreso en el suelo, Lee corrió entre la lluvia de balas, en dirección a las poderosas piernas del robot. "¡Pongamos a prueba nuestros bríos!" Golpeó la pierna del robot con toda su fuerza y el androide tropezó y cayó hacia atrás. "¡No, Tenten!" Gritó al ver que ella iba hacia el robot. "¡Esto es cuestión de honor! ¡Esto es un asunto entre robot-san y yo!"

_¿En serio va a tratar de derrotar a un robot él solo?_ Se preguntaba Tenten. Aunque lo miró encarar al robot que se levantaba, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y luego saltar para darle un puño a la escotilla de entrada, casi no lo podía creer. De hecho, lo único que sintió fue un pesar pasajero por no poder pilotar esa cosa.

_No importa_. Tenten se levantó. Aunque vergonzosa, la herida en su trasero no era seria, y las otras en su costado no eran mortales. Claro, sangraban mucho, pero no tanto como para causar problemas.

Un viento verde hizo ondear su cabello al mismo tiempo que un ruido metálico detrás de ella la hizo caer en cuenta de que le estaba disparando. Agachándose inmediatamente, medio corrió, y se dirigió hasta un mejor punto de observación, mirando para atrás en el proceso. Una flecha verde estaba detrás de ella medio enterrada en el suelo. Los ojos de Tenten se abrieron de par en par. Uno de los Flash debió haberla desviado, no habría otra manera de que Flecha Verde hubiera errado un flechazo así.

Ahora Tenten sí vio a Flecha Verde, sentado en una roca saliente a 5 metros de la pared, medio escondido por un motor de aire acondicionado. Incluso ahora, otra flecha verde estaba sobresaliendo. Apuntando con su brazo, Tenten disparó otro dardo explosivo.

Estaba muy desviado, y el arquero lo vio venir antes de que impactara, pero aún así lo hizo saltar del saliente para aterrizar suavemente en sus pies al mismo tiempo que Tenten venía corriendo, con su brazo cyborg listo. Impresionantemente, para alguien que casi es noqueado, ya había sacado otra flecha (a no ser que fuera la misma que antes) y la disparó.

Tenten ya estaba mejor preparada para ésta. Tenten le apuntó a la flecha con su brazo y disparó un rayo láser. La flecha se hizo pedazos bajo la salva abrasante.

Pero ahora ya estaba enfrente de Flecha Verde y el brazo no era tan útil. Por aún, el arquero aparentaba ser un usuario de taijutsu mejor que el promedio. El otro brazo de ella sacó la pistola de Vigilante pero sólo pudo hacer unos pocos disparos antes de que la mano de él apareciera y se la tumbara. Por un momento se quedaron forcejeando; trató de agarrar el puño de él con su mano derecha, pero olvidó que tenía mano derecha, así que perdió el puñetazo, cosa que aprovechó el héroe para propinarle un gancho a la mandíbula, haciendo que a la kunoichi se le aflojaran unos dientes y que viera estrellas. Antes de que Tenten pudiera recuperarse por completo, la rodilla de Flecha Verde impactó en el estómago de ella, haciéndola retorcerse de dolor. Pero mientras ella caía al suelo, su otra mano agarró el cuchillo y cuando él le dio un botazo en la cabeza, ella le enterró el cuchillo en la pierna.

Flecha Verde gritó del dolor y casi cayó para delante de no ser porque pudo flexionar la rodilla a tiempo. Mientras Tenten se levantaba, él intentó darle una cachetada, pero sin fuerzas. Apretando los dientes, cogió el cuchillo y se lo sacó.

Tenten ya estaba corriendo. Sin pistola ni cuchillo, estaba en clara desventaja en cuanto a combate mano a mano, tenía que hacer espacio entre ella y el arquero. Ella zigzagueó por entre los clones de Naruto, muy al tanto de la pericia de su oponente. Varios clones desaparecieron entre humo demasiado cerca a ella. Si tan sólo pudiera estar a la distancia correcta...

Algo la cogió de sorpresa en medio de la espalda y el dolor se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Éste simplemente se retorció por sí mismo hasta convertirse en una masa temblorosa de dolor en el piso. Su visión se nubló y su respiración se tornó espásmica.

Pero estaba viva ¿Pero cómo carajos? Un tiro directo como ése pudo haberla matado, pudo haberla atravesado.

Ya que lo pensaba, ¿y en dónde estaba la flecha?

Luchando contra el dolor que ya se estaba disipando, Tenten se dio vuelta y vio la flecha: un proyectil romo con electricidad chisporroteando en el frente.

¿Una flecha de conmoción? ¿Qué clase de guerrero usa eso?

El dolor ya se había ido. Tenten se medio levantó para ver a Flecha Verde yendo tras ella, sacando una nueva flecha para despejar de clones su camino. Tenten disparó su brazo derecho.

La ropa se rompió, la piel se rasgó y los huesos crujieron mientras los láseres horadaban la rodilla izquierda de Flecha Verde. A mitad de trayecto tambaleó, tropezó y cayó en un montón de escombros, su flecha salió volando inofensivamente.

Mientras Tenten luchaba para levantarse, no tuvo tiempo de notar a los clones que se dispersaban detrás de ella y apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse y ver un puño enguantado que iba directo a su entrecejo.

...

"Tenten también cayó... No sé quién fue. Kakashi-sama, ¿podemos movernos un poquitito más adelante?"

Kakashi no miró a Ino, en vez de eso, mantuvo su único ojo fijo en el campo de batalla. En una esquinita muy lejana pudo ver a Sákura repartiendo hachazos a diestra y siniestra. "Un poco más y podríamos quedar aislados. Preferiría tener una ruta disponible de escape, gracias."

Hubo un leve ruido como si Ino fuera a manifestar su desacuerdo, pero luego enmudeció de repente, sin duda distraída por uno de los miles de pensamientos que estaba canalizando en su cabeza mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Kakashi no estaba muy seguro de qué estaba pasando. Primero casi se había matado tratando de seguir a Naruto a esta dimensión. Cuando llegó, casi lo mata un tipo calvo que se transforma y con extrañísimas habilidades de línea sucesoria. Le arrancaron el Sharingan. LUEGO despertó en un hospital, rodeado por todos los demás y con la voz de Ino en su cabeza.

Y ahora estaba en una batalla desigual, aparentemente contra el viejo calvo en armadura negra, por razones desconocidas concernientes a un jutsu de control mundial y unas negociaciones cósmicas que Hinata había adelantado en algún lado.

_La próxima vez que Naruto se meta en problemas, _decidió Kakashi_, que se las arregle él solo._

Ni siquiera valía la pena el esfuerzo de decirse a sí mismo que se estaba mintiendo o que recordara que, en este caso, ÉL MISMO fue quien lo metió en problemas. Por el momento, Kakashi simplemente se sintió bien por haber tomado esa decisión.

Al menos ya no tenía que escuchar más en su cabeza la voz de Ino. Shikamaru le había indicado que la cuidara, lo cual significaba que toda comunicación con ella fuese verbal. Sorpresivamente, Kakashi se sintió bien recibiendo órdenes de un chûnin a quien doblaba en edad. Obviamente, Shikamaru conocía mucho mejor la situación, además Kakashi ya conocía sus habilidades de estratega de primera mano. Y de todos modos sintió que la labor de guardia era la mejor elección para él, ya que sin su Sharingan se sentía casi inservible.

Es MEJOR que le devolvieran esa cosa después que todo esto acabe.

De reojo le llamó la atención un movimiento súbito, giró justo a tiempo para bloquear un puñetazo marmóreo que había salido de la nada. Dicho puño fue seguido por un golpe cortante, y después por una patada y después...

Entre todo ese frenesí de agresividad, Kakashi se guardó la impresión de su atacante. Una mujer alta, con cabello negro, que tenía una tiara y un cinturón brillantes, al cual estaba fijado un lazo dorado y una espada brillosa. Ella vestía dos brazaletes refulgentes en sus muñecas.

Ella vestía también, algo que Kakashi encontró MUCHO MÁS interesante, una especie de ropa interior con barras y estrellas y algo como un corsé muy ajustado.

"Ni modo de preguntarte si salimos a comer ¿no?"

Kakashi se agachó justo a tiempo para dejar que el puñetazo le pasara silbando. Aunque no podía decir si la mujer le había puesto atención –su cara no cambió un milímetro y no dijo nada- decidió pasarse las presentaciones de momento. Al menos hasta después de que ella dejara de intentar matarlo.

Otra vez se inició la danza borrosa de golpes y contragolpes. Kakashi se agachaba, se lanzaba, saltaba y bloqueaba. Lo último era algo doloroso, ya que la mujer parecía ser extremadamente poderosa pese a su esbelta figura. ¿Quizá sea la Tsunade de este mundo? Sus dimensiones coincidían.

Pese a todo, debía neutralizarla rápido. Era demasiado poderosa, si alguien atacaba a Ino ahora, estaría imposibilitado de detenerlo. Saltando hacia atrás, sus manos describieron unos sellos rápidamente. "_Fûton: Jûha Shô!_ [Estilo de viento: ¡palma de onda bestial!]" Gritó con su brazo describiendo un amplio arco.

Un filo de viento cortante se materializó en el arco, fue directo hacia la mujer, golpeándola directamente en el estómago, desgarrando tela y piel. La sangre comenzó a manar desde la larga herida en su costado.

La mano de la mujer fue a la herida. La tocó, olió la sangre, miró a Kakashi, gruñó.

Kakashi sintió como una enorme gota de sudor bajaba por su cara. _Ay no_.

Sin su Sharingan, Kakashi no tenía oportunidad de reaccionar, o de tan siquiera ver el ataque a tiempo. Literalmente la mujer voló en su dirección, dándole un cabezazo y sacándole todo el aire. Sin detenerse, voló con todo y Kakashi.

_¿Puede volar?_ Kakashi arqueó una ceja sorprendido. Sus manos procedieron a hacer otros sellos. "_Kaze no Yaiba!_ [¡Espada de Viento!]"

Una punta filosa de viento salió de sus dedos y atravesó el costado de la mujer, por encima del riñón. Con un pequeño grito apagado, ella se dejó ir, y Kakashi pudo haber caído 9 metros a su muerte si su brazo no hubiera salido para agarrarse del tobillo de ella. Los dedos de su otra mano hicieron otro sello y su boca formó una 'o'. "_Fûton: Kazekaihô no Nagare!_ [Estilo de viento: ¡chorro de viento impetuoso!]"

Ino estaba de vuelta. _Kakashi-sama, ¡no puedes seguir usando los ataques elementales así! Los elementos no responden bien aquí ¡vas a acabar con tu chakra!_

Ah, por eso es que se ya estaba sintiendo tan cansado. Por supuesto, sin el Sharingan no estaba gastando chakra, lo cual era bueno.

Él y la mujer estaban ahora forcejeando en el aire, haciendo lo mejor para matarse mutuamente mientras iban planeando a tierra. Kakashi se fue abriendo camino desde el tobillo de ella y ahora estaba pelando con uñas y dientes, ambos mantenían los brazos del otro inmovilizados lo suficiente como para que nadie se soltara.

Kakashi estaba disfrutando de lo lindo esta pelea. Lástima que tenga que ser tan breve.

Soltando los brazos de ella pero agarrándose firmemente con sus piernas, Kakashi hizo con sus manos una rápida sucesión de sellos. "_Chidori!_ [¡Mil pájaros!]" A otra persona le habría dado a la cabeza; pero por ser ella, al corazón.

El dolor le hizo ver a Kakashi estrellitas. Su cerebro rebotó como pelota dentro de su cráneo, ambos estaban muy cerca antes de rebotar en el otro lado. Pequeños destellos bailaban en su campo de visión y el Chidori en su mano desapareció. El tiempo que le tomó a Kakashi hacer los sellos, lo aprovechó la mujer para darle un puñetazo a la cara. En retrospectiva, debió ver venir eso. Debió, si hubiera visto ÚNICAMENTE LOS BRAZOS.

Varios clones de Naruto amortiguaron su caída pero aún así el aterrizaje le pareció duro ya que le sacó el aire y causó que algo se le rompiera en un costado. _Me estoy volviendo viejo para esto_, pensó mientras se levantaba.

La mujer, otra vez de pie, había desenvainado su espada y la luz brillaba por todo su filo. Con un grito de batalla cargó contra Kakashi.

El brazo de Kakashi se elevó. "_Raiton no Yoroi!_ [¡Armadura de rayos!]" Si los elementos eran un problema aquí, debería entonces limitarse a su afinidad. La electricidad fluyó por su brazo hasta tocar la espada, neutralizando la fuerza y deteniendo la penetración. La carga continuó por la espada y por el mango hasta la mujer; ella simplemente apretó los dientes y empujó con más fuerza.

Kakashi estaba impresionado. La carga no fue muy grande, por supuesto, pero para no quejarse... Una mujer muy devota e incansable. Quizá...

Casi tan rápido como podía seguirla él, la espada de la mujer fue a otro lado. La pierna de ella apareció para darle una patada desde la izquierda. Kakashi trató de bloquearla, pero la tremenda fuerza que impulsaba el golpe lo hizo salir volando por el suelo.

Estando en el suelo, Kakashi observó cómo la electricidad de su armadura de rayo se dispersaba en el suelo metálico. Interesante...

Un nuevo grito lo hizo mirar hacia arriba. La mujer iba en pos de él otra vez con la espada en alto. Apenas levantándose, Kakashi hizo otros sellos y alzó la cabeza. "_Raiton: Kaminari Shibari._ [Estilo Eléctrico: Pared de Trueno]"

Tres paredes de pura electricidad surgieron crepitando desde el suelo y formaron un cerco alrededor de la mujer. Ella corrió primero al más cercano para luego echarse hacia atrás por la conmoción; miró fijamente a la pared y comenzó a atacarla con su espada.

Kakashi ni sabía que eso iba a funcionar. Recogiendo un pedazo suelto de metal del suelo, cuidadosamente tanteó su peso y lo lanzó, directamente por la pared eléctrica, a la frente de la mujer.

Impactó directamente entre sus ojos. Por un momento su cuerpo se puso rígido y luego se tambaleó para después caer al suelo.

Kakashi caminó hacia Ino. "Ojalá no tengamos más interrupciones como esa."

Saliéndose de su somnolencia telepáticamente inducida, Ino lo miró fijamente. "Lo siento, Kakashi-sama, ¿me necesitas para algo?"

Kakashi suspiró.

...

_Hinata, ¡ya nos estamos aproximando! Naruto y Sásuke están muy cerca, ahora ¿quieres compartirnos otra vez todo eso sobre el Kyûbi?_

Había una calidez fluyendo por Hinata, la misma calidez que había sentido cuando calmó a Raven, cuando se teletrasportó con Naruto, cuando sanó a Ino. Era parte de ella, fluía por ella, y salía disparada, al rojo blanco, por la punta de sus dedos. Ella vio cómo dejaba marcas en la piel de Blue Devil mientras lo iba golpeando, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Ella vio –o más bien sintió- cómo hacía rebotar hacia Zatanna sus hechizos. Eso no dejaba marcas en la piel de la maga, pero Hinata sentía súbitos chorros de poder y miraba, asombrada, cómo Zatanna caía al suelo completamente drenada. Sus movimientos eran puros Jyûken, sus efectos provenían del uso casi instintivo del poder que fluía en ella. De algún modo, ella SABÍA cómo dirigir el calor, cómo convertirlo en escudo, en detector, en drenador o en supresor. No era dirigido por su cuerpo, ni siquiera lo era por su mente. Pero estaba bajo su control. Podía sentirlo.

Hinata jamás había sentido tal poder. La hacía estremecer. Y la hacía _temer_.

Había derrotado a Blue Devil con solo tres golpes. A Zatanna con sólo uno. Shining Knight había sido difícil por ser escurridizo, pero bastó un solo golpe para mandarlo lejos.

¿Cómo se supone que debía manejar esto?

No era una cuestión de que ello se descontrolara, eso pensaba Hinata mientras desviaba dos disparos láser con un giro temporal y derribaba al hombre de negra armadura. Este poder estaba firmemente bajo su control. No, era cuestión de que ELLA se descontrolara. Espectro había sido bien claro, eran los deseos y anhelos DE ELLA los que casi habían desterrado a Kurama la última vez. ¿Qué pasaría si eso le sucediera de nuevo?

_¡HINATA!_

Instantáneamente Hinata se salió del 'trance'. _Bueno. Déjenme ver. Creo que Naruto debe darle con un Rasengan de cierto tipo..._

_¿Un Rasengan? ¿Eso?_

_No, no... Es un Rasengan especial... necesita trabajar con Kurama para hacerlo bien. No es una gran explosión como la Bijû Dama o algo así, pero es... Miren, ahí les paso a Espectro._

Ahora había una nueva sensación corriendo en ella. Ya no era un calor vigorizante sino una ferocidad ardiente, un calor casi abrumador que amenazaba con ahogar su mente. Para hacerlo retroceder, se concentró por completo en la batalla, casi sin prestar atención a lo que decía Ino.

Espectro, de hecho, era el único que sabía cómo atacar con Kurama a Luthor. Bueno, presumiblemente Kurama también, pero Naruto no lo entendía bien. Entonces, para que esto funcionara, tenía que comunicar el método a través de Hinata, a través de Ino, directamente a Naruto. Supervisado, ojalá, por Shikamaru, quien podría analizar la técnica y decidir cómo administrarla mejor.

Era algo muy intrincado, y muy en sus adentros Hinata estaba contenta por no entenderlo. De otro modo se estaría preocupando demasiado por hacerlo bien, y no lo suficiente por mantenerse con vida. Y aunque todo esto se había facilitado muchísimo con el poder de Espectro, eso aún no era garantía.

Unos pocos golpes neutralizaron a un hombre con enorme capa roja. Parecía ser bastante anciano –Hinata esperaba no haberlo herido mucho-. Justo detrás de él había una mujer brillando con fuego verde. Aparentemente estaba más concentrada en Sákura y no había notado a Hinata, por lo que fue relativamente fácil acortar la distancia y noquearla con unos pocos golpes. Otra mujer, vestida de azul y con cabellos blancos puntudos, la vio y le mandó un puñetazo gélido. Aparentemente esa mujer le dio –como que ese campo de fuerza no la protegía muy bien de objetos físicos- pero Hinata evitó la mayor parte de la fuerza y batalló contra el dolor de cabeza para poder asestar dos golpes cortantes en un costado de la cabeza de la mujer. Otra que caía.

El calor de Espectro se estaba desvaneciendo, Naruto debió haber entendido lo de Kurama. Secretamente, Hinata se sintió un poco aliviada. Pese a toda su ayuda, aún se sentía un poco de temor por Espectro y no ayudaba en nada el que si él tomaba total posesión de ella de nuevo, todo se acabaría para Naruto.

_Nunca volveré a usarlo_. Pensaba con determinación. _Nunca canalizaré su espíritu. Lo que hago aquí, lo hago con el poder que él me dio A MÍ_. Una línea tenue, quizá, pero Hinata se sintió mejor al trazarla.

¿Y ahora quién era esta chica, vestida de rosado y violeta, con una joya brillante en su frente? Hinata lanzó un poderoso golpe...

...para sólo encontrar aire. La mujer voló lejos de ella, con una sonrisa sarcástica curvando sus labios mientras flotaba apenas a treinta centímetros del suelo.

Muy bien, ella podía volar. No era un problema serio, mientras no volase más alto. Tomándose un segundo para relajarse, Hinata adoptó pose de combate y se lanzó hacia ella.

Golpe. Falla. Golpe. Falla. Golpe...

Le dio, en el blanco, pero no había ese calor fluido de antes. No había marcas en la piel de la mujer, nada visible. Sólo había una energía púrpura que crepitaba bajo la mano de Hinata. Alzando la mirada con consternación, Hinata vio a la mujer sonreírle con sorna.

Una onda de energía púrpura mandó a Hinata hacia atrás, hacia la multitud. Un clon de Naruto la atrapó, pero mientras se reincorporaba, la mujer le desató una salva abrasadora de rayos púrpura. Aparentemente no eran mágicos ya que varios de ellos atravesaron el escudo y se estrellaron en su brazo. Suprimiendo un grito, hizo un Kaiten que desvió los demás mientras proseguía con su acometida frontal. Por un momento sintió esa energía tratar de llegar a su cuerpo, pero aparentemente no podía pasar la onda de chakra.

Hinata no tenía ni la habilidad ni el aguante de su primo, Neji, de hecho dominar esta versión incompleta del Kaiten le había costado muchísimo. Pero lo mantuvo lo suficiente como para llegarle a la mujer y explotar frontalmente en golpes. "¡Cuatro palmas!" Gritó. "¡Ocho palmas! ¡Dieci...!"

Su decimosexto golpe sólo golpeó el aire, su Byákugan reveló que la mujer se le estaba alejando por el aire, mucho, más allá del alcance de Hinata. La mujer estaba haciendo muecas de dolor y se sobaba un costado, pero estaba muy viva y muy, MUY enfadada.

Una lluvia de rayos púrpura cayó sobre Hinata, reforzada por un algún disparo láser ocasional. Hinata zigzagueaba, se agachaba y giraba, pero no los podía evitar a todos. Varios le dieron en un costado. Otro apenas pudo ser evitado de que impactara en su rostro pero dejó una cortada fea en su frente. La sangre salía de la herida, lo que le dificultaba su visión.

De repente la expresión en el rostro de la mujer se puso muy vaga. Giró en el aire y comenzó a acelerar mientras disparaba a otro lugar distante.

_¡Oigan todos! ¡Naruto y Sásuke ya casi lo tienen! Luthor está llamando a los demás para que lo protejan, ¡NO DEJEN QUE LLEGUEN ALLÁ! ¡PÁRENLOS COMO SEA!_

Naruto. Esa mujer iba por Naruto...

Hinata pegó un salto. Un salto al aire más al alto, más rápido y más extenso de lo que sus músculos podían. Y mientras se abalanzaba sobre la sorprendida mujer, hubo un leve esbozo de alas surgiendo de la espalda de Hinata...

"_Jûho: Sôshiken! _[Puño Suave: ¡doble puño del león!]"

Hinata aterrizó encima de la mujer inconsciente y se tomó un momento para revisar su respiración. Pese a tener el Byákugan, no pudo notar o tan siquiera sentir a la figura con capa y al par de guantes que salieron de la nada y le asestaron unos cuantos golpes fuertes en lugares estratégicos.

Hinata cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

...

_¡Maldición! ¡También cayó Hinata! ¿¡Pero quién está haciendo esto?_

"¡Batman-sensei!"

La oscura figura con capa se levantó del cuerpo de Hinata y se volteó para mirarlo. Lee experimentó una duda momentánea por saber si en realidad lo había escuchado –casi todos los héroes estaba peleando en silencio- pero dejó a un lado la cuestión. Ahora mismo tenía un maestro con el cual luchar.

"Batman-sensei, debo disculparme, pero no puedo permitirte que agredas a mis..."

El justiciero había empezado a acometer antes de que terminara la frase. Le mandó un gancho izquierdo, pero Lee prácticamente se hizo a un lado en un segundo, asestándole dos golpes pesados en la espalda.

"... queridos amigos, Batman-sensei. Lamento que..."

En vez de caer, el héroe se apoyó en sus manos y aprovechó la oportunidad para darle una patada a Lee. El movimiento lo cogió fuera de guardia, pero pudo más su gran velocidad.

"...que –AH- que las cosas tengan que pasar así, pero en verdad debes entender..."

Lee se lanzó frontalmente mientras Batman se ponía de pie y le dio un puñetazo tremendo que lo mandó a volar.

"...estas infortunadas circunstancias me obligan a hacerlo. Ojalá-¡AGH!"

Batman se medio levantó y lanzó dos batibúmerangs. Lee se agachó, pero le explotaron encima, la onda expansiva lo hizo caer de plancha al suelo. De reojo pudo ver un par de botas negras corriendo hacia adelante, haciendo a un lado el humo mientras despreocupadamente se despachaba a una docena de clones de Naruto que bloqueaban su paso.

Pero Lee se levantó como resorte e inmediatamente le dio un puñetazo a la mandíbula. "Ojalá sigamos siendo buenos camaradas una vez ya estés liberado del genjutsu, ¡y que algún día recordemos esto riendo!"

Lee lamentaba profundamente la falta de entrenamiento en esta pelea. O sea... los movimientos de Batman-sensei eran más calculados y variados que nunca, pero Lee, a toda velocidad, apenas pudo beneficiarse de la experiencia que le ofrecían. Lee estaba, por supuesto, aún vistiendo su traje –estaba vistiéndolo cuando fue capturado y no le fue removido- pero estaba apagado por alguna razón inimaginable y por eso se estaba moviendo a toda velocidad. Por un lado, Lee se sintió bastante bien, después de todo 'salvar el mundo' era razón más que suficiente para quitarse sus pesas, además no había tenido muchas ocasiones de pelear con toda velocidad. Pero por otro lado, lamentaba terriblemente perder la oportunidad de entrenar.

_Lee, ¡te necesitamos en la pelea principal! ¡La cosa se está poniendo peluda!_

"¡Yosh!" Asintió Lee. No había necesidad de alargar esto. Podría terminar rápido. Permitiéndose hacer una rápida venia, dijo, "Perdóname, Batman-sensei," y arremetió.

En algún momento dentro de los dos segundos que le tomó llegar a Batman, la mano del justiciero fue a su cinturón y presionó un botón.

De repente las articulaciones de Lee se paralizaron, sus músculos se esforzaban en vano. Incapaz de detener la inercia y de evitar su caída, Lee tropezó y cayó de narices en el piso metálico, deslizándose por una considerable distancia hasta quedar a los pies de Batman. Girando su cabeza, vio una sonrisa macabra dibujarse en la cara del hombre mientras alzaba una cajita negra.

El control remoto del traje...

El poderoso pie de Batman se plantó en su abdomen. Batman no lo había golpeado desde ese ángulo, pero Lee absorbió toda la fuerza del golpe y el dolor surgió en su pecho. Una y otra vez Batman lo golpeaba mientras yacía ahí echado, indefenso, en el suelo. El dolor se expandía y se intensificaba. Lee sintió que algo crujió. El pie de Batman se alzó una vez más...

El brazo de Lee se alzó y bloqueó el pie. No mucho, pero lo suficiente como para debilitar el golpe y desviarlo a un lado. El siguiente fue dirigido a su mano libre, pero sus dedos pudieron agarrar la bota, haciendo desbalancear a Batman. Lentamente, precariamente, bajo un constante bombardeo de patadas y puñetazos, Lee luchó para levantarse.

Se sentía como nadar en concreto, o más correctamente, PELEAR en concreto. El traje de Lee le oponía el máximo de resistencia, lo cual hubiera paralizado por completo a un humano normal, pero Lee luchó para proseguir, tratando de ignorar los centenares de golpes que penetraban su débil defensa.

_Naruto-san depende de mí. Pensaba. Sákura-san depende de mí. Hasta Batman-sensei depende de mí. Esto apenas es otro desafío más, simplemente es otro obstáculo. Derrotaré a Batman-sensei de esta forma, y si no puedo..._

Un poderoso codazo se plantó en su pecho y el crujido subsiguiente hizo que el dolor surgiera otra vez. Lee cayó hacia atrás, luchando por respirar, su visión se nublaba.

_...moriré_. Concluyó.

La forma oscura de Batman lo miró desde arriba. Alzó una sola bota sobre su rostro, alistándose para enterrarla en su cráneo...

"¡Yiiiiiiiihaaaaaaa!"

La visión de Lee se puso ligeramente amarilla por un momento y la bota de Batman ya no estaba. Luchando, el chûnin pudo voltearse y ver la escena.

Batman estaba rodeado por un furioso torbellino amarillo veteado de rojo. Fuerzas invisibles hacían que el justiciero fuera lanzado hacia atrás, hacia adelante, hacia arriba... hacia cada dirección concebible. Batman parecía estar más bien boxeando con la sombra. Pero mientras Lee veía, la mano del hombre fue a su cinturón.

"¡Cuidado, oh juvenil Flash-sensei!" gritó Lee alarmado.

Demasiado tarde. Una cápsula explotó en el suelo y el manchón amarillo se solidificó en una bala que cayó al suelo para dejar ver a un indefenso Kid Flash, totalmente inmerso en la 'chiclosidad' de un material misterioso.

Pero Kid Flash estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y mientras Batman avanzaba hacia él, le arrojó algo a Lee: una cajita negra.

_Esto es..._

La resistencia desapareció de las articulaciones de Lee. Después de toda esa restricción, esta sensación se sentía como una súbita ingravidez, y las fuerzas volvieron a todo su ser.

Ignorando el dolor agónico en su pecho, Lee voló hacia arriba y arremetió contra Batman. "¡Loto primario!"

...

_¡Aguanten, muchachos! Lee está en camino. Está muy golpeado, ¡pero podría ser de ayuda!_

"Pues más le vale," decía Naruto, eludiendo un puñetazo que destrozó el suelo.

"**¿Qué fue eso, mortal?"** Dos ojos rojos lo miraron de arriba abajo. **"Creí haberte escuchado. ¿A quién le hablas?"**

Naruto saltó sobre el gancho derecho de la bestia y le propinó un Rasengan a la cara. "A ti, carec*lo, y dije: '¡púdrete!'"

"Madura," decía Sásuke, agachándose mientras Naruto salía volando sobre su hombro e iba a dar a una fila llena de sus clones.

"No te escuché dar ni una respuesta ingeniosa." Naruto se reincorporó a la batalla. Luthseid le mandó varios pedazos enormes de suelo hacia él que el rubio desvió a los lados.

Esquivando los pedazos voladores, Sásuke refunfuñaba. "No me había dado cuenta de que las frases ingeniosas eran importantes en esta batalla."

"¡Claro que lo son-dattebayô! Vamos, 'mano, es entrenamiento estándar de superhéroes. ¡Debes tener frases ingeniosas!"

"No soy un superhéroe. Tampoco tú."

Naruto volteó sus ojos. "Como sea." Yéndose rápidamente debajo del puño de Luthor, le asestó un poderoso golpe sennin al abdomen del gigante. El hombre enorme tambaleó hacia atrás antes de recuperar su equilibrio y mandar un errado golpe a Naruto.

"¡Maldición!" Siseó Naruto y luego se hizo a un lado para evitar unos Rayos I.

Aunque la charla entre Naruto y Sásuke se escuchaba fluida, sus pensamientos enlazados a Ino eran cosa diferente.

_-Sásuke ¡distráelo o algo! ¡Necesito tiempo para crear ese... Bijû-Rasengan-dattebayô!_

_-¿Distraerlo? ¿Pero cómo? El único Sharingan QUE ME QUEDA sirve a medias, apenas sí puedo usar el Mangekyô sin quedarme ciego._

_-¿Cómo así? ¿Me estás diciendo que estás indefenso? ¡Vamos! ¡Tú tienes más técnicas que esas-dattebayô!_

_-La verdad, no. Sin embargo tú tienes esa invulnerabilidad a los golpes._

_-¡Oye! Esta invulnerabilidad no es absoluta, si eso crees. Es buena, pero te lo digo, DUELE cuando te pegan-dattebayô._

Una nueva voz terció._ Chicos, quizá deberían..._

_-¡DÉJANOS HACER ESTO!_ Ambas mentes contestaron.

_-Sin ofender, Shikamaru, pero genio estratega o no, conocemos los estilos de pelea del otro mejor que nadie. Sólo déjanos hacerlo, funcionará._

Hubo un corto silencio mientras ambos corrían en direcciones opuestas. Naruto fue golpeado y fue lanzado lejos, Sásuke eludió el golpe y saltó hacia atrás; estuvo a un pelo del descuartizamiento.

_-Tengo un jutsu que quizá pueda distraerlo por un rato, admitió Sásuke. Pero depende del clima para generar electricidad, y Luthor controla el clima._

_-¿Electricidad? Hermano, ¡estamos en un EDIFICIO! Hay electricidad corriendo por las paredes, ¡hay un REACTOR fenomenal aquí abajito-ttebayô!_

_-Me tomará un tiempo acumularla._

_-¡Bien!_

Naruto y Sásuke arremetieron otra vez contra Darkthor, uno detrás del otro. Naruto atrapó el puño derecho y lo mantuvo ahí. Sásuke saltó encima de la escena, lejos del alcance del brazo libre de Darkthor y rajó el yelmo del gigante. La espada Kusanagi rebotó hacia atrás haciendo resonar la armadura de Darkthor, pero hubo apenas una rajadura en la superficie oscura y sangre púrpura salió.

"**¡CÓMO SE ATREVEN!**" Sacando sus brazos de la llave de Naruto, Darkthor lanzó un manotazo enorme que apenas rozó a Sásuke mientras saltaba hacia atrás. El golpe lo mandó girando bruscamente hacia atrás en una mancha roja hasta el suelo, dejando un rastro de metal retorcido hasta que fue a dar a un montón de escombros, a varios metros de distancia.

Pero Naruto no desperdició tiempo. Al instante que Darkthor se zafó de él, arremetió directo a la criatura seguido por tantos clones como le era posible. "_Senpô: Ôdama Rasengan!_ [Arte Sabio: ¡Rasengan Gigante!]" Gritó lanzando su mano hacia adelanrte.

La gran esfera espiral de chakra se estrelló en Darkthor con una fuerza tal que le hizo sudar la gota gorda. Una fuerza capaz de derrumbar edificios se incrustó en el gobernante de Apokolips.

Darkthor quedó patas arriba.

No salió volando hacia atrás. Apenas sí tambaleó. Pero cayó sobre su espalda, y ya en el suelo miles de Narutos fueron saltando encima de él en montonera, estancando sus brazos y piernas, incluso inmovilizando a los que las inmovilizaban...

"**¡SUFICIENTE!"**

Miles de clones fueron dispersados por una onda de concusión; Darkthor arremetió por entre el humo de la desintegración, con sus ojos ardiendo de ira. **"¡Deja de hacerte el chistoso, mortal!**" Le gritaba a Naruto. **"¡Prepárate para conocer el olvido!**"

Él y Naruto corrieron uno contra el otro. El rubio evadió el primer puño, pero cuando iba a evitar el segundo, la mano de Darkthor salió de la nada lo tomó de la cabeza para luego estrellarlo al suelo. Atontado, Naruto no tuvo ni la fuerza ni los reflejos para reaccionar cuando Darkthor mandó su cuerpo al aire antes de hacerlo bajar para darle un poderoso rodillazo.

Naruto sintió que lo habían partido a la mitad. Estaba seguro de que su columna aún seguía ahí –apenas podía imaginarse cuán doloroso sería si no estuviera en Modo Sabio- pero sentía que todos sus órganos abdominales habían sido desplazados a lugares incómodos e innaturales. Amodorrado, se dio cuenta de que Darkthor lo estaba sosteniendo por el cabello, con su brazo extendido.

"**¿Deseas pedir misericordia, infel...?**" Enmudeció. Había un curioso sondo retumbante por todo el edificio.

Muy atrás, Sásuke, sangrando y herido pero con vida, se levantó haciendo un sello con sus manos. "_Kirin!_" Gritó.

Un dragón hecho de pura electricidad surgió de la tierra, tragándose a Darkthor. Se dirigió al techo y cayó otra vez, dispersando la carga por el suelo y destruyendo a todos los clones situados en un radio de quince metros.

Y en medio se levantó Darkthor, su rostro gris estaba chamuscado y su armadura estaba muy achicharrada en ciertas partes, pero sus ojos brillaban más que nunca. "**¡Pagarás por esta afrenta, mortal!"**

Un rayo de pura fuerza destructiva salió de los ojos de Darkthor. Sásuke lo eludió pero éste lo persiguió, seguía sus movimientos con toda perfección mientras el Úchiha corría por el suelo, subía a las paredes e iba por el techo, para adelante y para atrás, zigagueando... hasta regresar a Darkthor y lo siguió entre sus brazos, debajo de sus piernas, sobre su cabeza...

La armadura de Darkthor surgió sorpresivamente y golpeó a Sásuke mientras estaba sobre su cabeza, haciéndolo estrellarse contra el suelo. Los Rayos de Efecto Omega lo siguieron con rapidez mortal...

Un manchón rojo pasó frente a Sásuke y éste ya no estaba, dejando en su lugar un confundido clon. "¿Pero qué...?" Dijo antes de que el rayo diera en él y lo hiciera explotar en humo.

Volteándose, Darkthor frunció el ceño ante el manchón y, sin previo aviso, el suelo hizo erupción debajo de él. Cogido fuera de guardia y fuera de balance, Flash salió girando por el aire y antes de que él pudiera aterrizar o girar sus brazos para alterar su trayectoria, un enorme bloque de pared lo golpeó mandándolo a él y a Sásuke al suelo.

"¡Oye, carec*lo!"

Darkseid se volteó a ver a un herido, sangrante y exageradamente tenso Naruto con mirada homicida y con un extraño Rasengan rojo en una mano.

"¡Púdrete!"

Y Naruto acometió por el espacio entre Darkthor y él, evitando sus manos, alzando el Rasengan para darle directo al pecho...

Pero Darkthor se desvaneció. Sin ¡puf! ni destello, ni explosión gigante, simplemente desapareció, y Naruto, fuera de balance, tropezó y cayó al suelo, haciendo que el globo rojizo se estrellara en el metal, en donde murió con un decepcionantemente minúsculo crepitar de energía.

Cuando Naruto estuvo ahí en el suelo, una larga e irregular sombra lo cubrió, haciéndose cada vez más grande. Volteando a ver, Naruto miró la monstruosidad que bloqueaba la luz y gimió. "No este tipo otra vez-dattebayô."

"¿Lo... conoces?" pudo decir Sásuke mientras se arrastraba para salir del muro caído.

"Se llama Doomsday." Explicaba Naruto, mirando con resignación al monstruo que sonreía malignamente. "Me costó mucho derrotarlo."

Sásuke bufó. "Creo que nosotros dos podremos encargarnos mejor de él."

"Ah, no, eso no es lo que me preocupa." Naruto señaló con el dedo a la multitud creciente detrás del primer monstruo. "Lo que me preocupa son sus cinco mil hermanos-dattebayô."

...

"Pues son muchísimos Doomsdays," observaba fríamente Shikamaru. "Se supone que son para reemplazar a tu doble ¿no? ¿Eso significa que tu poder más o menos equivale al de un par de miles de Doomsdays?"

"**Equivale a mucho más, mortal," **rugió Darkthor**. "Observa que no sólo puedo dirigir ese poder sino que hasta lo puedo crear. Incluso ahora, si lo deseara, la misma tierra se abriría y se tragaría a tus amigos ninja**."

"¿Y entonces por qué no lo haces?"

"**Diversión, Sr. Nara. Diversión. Matarlos sería demasiado fácil, demasiado rápido, demasiado aburrido. Tengo toda una eternidad por delante y me parece mejor hacer uso de estas entretenciones que me quedan mientras aún existan**."

Shikamaru miraba perezosamente cómo los Doomsdays arremetían contra los ninja. "Ah, hasta vuelan. Qué chévere."

Darkthor soltó una carcajada. "¿**Y estás disfrutando de tu parte en la diversión, Sr. Nara?"**

"O sea ¿estar sentado aquí mientras te pones a ver cómo esos héroes se ponen a hacer tonterías allá abajo? No sé qué decir. Digo, la parte en donde mi amigo le hizo la llave a tu doble fue satisfactoria y todo, pero además de eso... hasta las mejores películas de acción me aburren."

"**Es cierto, pero no fue una película para ti, ¿o sí Sr. Nara? Fue una partida."**

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Shikamaru arrugó su entrecejo con una confusión cuidadosamente estudiada. "Tú mismo rechazaste mi oferta de jugar una."

"**Pero de todos modos la jugaste, Sr. Nara. ¿Crees que no noté cómo en silencio te quedaste ahí sentado durante toda la contienda, cuán ansiosamente mirabas sus movimientos, cuán profundamente pensabas? ¿Crees que no puedo reconocer la estrategia de un oponente con el cual he jugado por meses?**" Luthseid avanzó hacia el encarcelado Nara, mirándolo desde sus ojos en su rostro, situados a una altura impresionante. "**Yo no sé cómo lo lograste, mortal, pero debo decir que disfruté tu juego –mientras duró-. Pero ignoraste una cosa. En este juego no sólo soy el Rey y el Jugador, también soy el Tablero, el Reglamento y el Árbitro.**" Luthseid se volteó para mirar desde su extraño balcón a los ninja bajo ataque, flotando sin ser visto por nadie salvo él y Shikamaru. "**El combate se pelea en mis términos y finalizará en mis términos. Ahora observa cómo tus peones y los míos se hacen pedazos entre sí.**"

Shikamaru dejó escapar un largo suspiro. "Tú siempre fuiste bueno con los peones." Admitió con arrepentimiento.

Una explosión acompañada de metal rompiéndose –una rotura en el muro exterior-, un calcinante chorro de viento rojiazul pasó por Shikamaru e impactó en Darkthor. Hubo un remolino de figuras grises mientras los clones de Doomsday eran arrojados a los lados. Darkthor rugió fuertemente y alistó su poder...

"Por mi parte," comentaba Shikamaru mientras ambos miraban a un repentinamente aparecido Naruto con un Rasengan rojizo en su mano. "Yo siempre preferí los caballos."

El Rasengan dio en el blanco.

...

-"¡Shikamaru!"

Volando en su ave de tinta, Sai vio cómo Shikamaru caía al suelo y con cuidado lo atrapó y luego lo puso en tierra suavemente. Shikamaru luego saltó del ave y dio tres pasos antes que todos sus amigos le cayeran encima.

-"¡Shika'mano!"

-"Oh, ¡estás VIVO! Oh, ¡hace tanto que no sabíamos...!"

-"Es satisfactorio saber que estás bien."

-"Loco, ¡eres un genio! ¿Nunca te lo he dicho?"

-"¡Yosh!"

-"¡Shikamaru!" Este último grito vino de una médica pelirrosada que vino saltando por entre el hueco que Superman acababa de hacer. "¡Funcionó!"

-"Sí, ya me di cuenta," decía el chûnin arrastrando las palabras. "Vi todos esos Doomsdays desaparecer y esos héroes despertar."

De hecho el ejército de monstruos grises se desvaneció en el aire, por todo el salón los héroes se iban despertando y se levantaban para mirar con incredulidad todo a su alrededor. Un Batman se puso de pie gimiendo y, ayudado por Flash, fue a liberar a Kid Flash.

Un Atom Smasher de tamaño normal entró por la puerta cargando a un Chôji inconsciente. Gai y Linterna Verde, apoyándose el uno al otro, caminaron renqueando hacia la multitud creciente. Mujer Maravilla, apenas despertándose, vio el ojo de Kakashi y se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

Superman flotó hacia Shikamaru, aterrizando mientras los ninja le abrían campo. "Así que tú eres Shikamaru." Sonrió antes de poner semblante serio. "Gracias por darnos la información para dar con Luthor."

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. "Ino te la dio." Un aura de preocupación pasó sobre su rostro. "Hey ¿cómo está ella?"

"Estoy bien." Asintió la rubia avanzando, apoyada en Tenten. "Eso sí, cansadísima y creo que voy a tener jaquecas como por una semana, pero estoy bien."

"Y gracias a ti, Ino, por proveernos el enlace." Supermán le asintió a ella. "No estoy seguro de cómo lo hubiéramos hecho sin él."

Ino se sonrojó un poquito. "J'onn-sensei pudo haber..."

"Estaba muy ocupado, Ino-san." Sákura, portando sus dos hachas, apareció entre los aglomerados y le sonrió a Ino. "Además, los ninjas te escucharon mejor a ti."

"Esperen, un minuto." Kiba miraba a la Sákura de las hachas y a la que estaba tratando a Chôji. "¿Pero cómo?... qué... ¿Es un clon de sombra, Sákura?"

La Sákura médica lo ignoró ya que estaba mirando fascinada a la Sákura de las hachas. "¿Así de frentona soy?"

"Pude haber exagerado," admitió la Sákura de las hachas mientras su cuerpo se alargaba y enverdecía. "Debo confesar que no estaba muy seguro de cómo te veías realmente."

"J'onn tomó la forma de Sákura," le explicaba Shikamaru a Kiba. "No podía arriesgarme a que Luthor notara que no estaba, así que los Flashes la reemplazaron por él."

"Ah." Kiba se miraba un poco avergonzado. "Y entonces... ¿en dónde estuviste, Sákura?"

"Flash me llevó a mí y a Karín..." Señaló con la cabeza al hoyo en donde una pelirroja de gafas bajaba dificultosamente, ayudándose con manos y pies. "...hasta donde Superman estaba prisionero. Le extrajimos la bala de kriptonita para que se pudiera unir a la lucha."

"Excepto que tuve que esperar hasta el momento oportuno." Asintió Shikamaru. "Si no, Luthor simplemente le hubiera lavado el cerebro y lo hubiera puesto en contra nuestra. Eso no habría ayudado en nada. Sin embargo debo decir que ustedes se tomaron su tiempo, chicas."

Karín, quien acababa de llegar al grupo, se encogió de hombros. "Esa bala estaba muy adentro. Nadie tenía un kit quirúrgico a la mano, sólo las técnicas con chakra van tan profundo."

"Aún así, funcionó," dijo Superman, acallando las demás voces. "Tu plan funcionó a las mil maravillas, Sr. Nara. Gracias."

Shikamaru aceptó las gracias asintiendo. "Sí, sí, claro. Pero..." se encogió de hombros. "Aún falta algo." Avanzando entre los ninja, alzó la voz: "Tenten, ¿tienes ahí un...?"

Tenten se vio un poco confundida, luego, habiendo entendido, metió la mano al bolso y le botó un kunai.

Atrapándolo y asintiendo ligeramente, Shikamaru se volteó a ver el cuerpo inconsciente de Luthor que yacía en el suelo. Luthor había regresado a su forma humana; hasta la armadura de Darkseid había desaparecido, dejándolo medio desnudo en el piso.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Shikamaru alzó el kunai y...

...se lo pasó a Superman. El chûnin miró plácidamente los fríos ojos del superhéroe. "Lo siento. ¿Quieres hacerlo?"

Superman extendió la mano, tomó el kunai y lo exprimió hasta volverlo una bolita de metal que arrojó tras del hombro. "Nosotros no matamos."

Shikamaru parpadeó. "¿Hmm?"

"Superman-san..." Neji avanzó hacia adelante con un leve suspiro de frustración. "... de seguro que en este caso..."

"No. Sigue siendo un humano." Volteó a mirar a Naruto. "El ataque de ustedes lo ha despojado de sus poderes ¿no?" Recibiendo como respuesta un simple encogimiento de hombros, miró otra vez a Neji. "Lo encerraremos en una de las celdas de la Liga. Nosotros no hacemos ejecuciones."

"Pero nosotros sí." Se encogió de hombros Neji.

"¿Y qué procedimiento harán cuando Luthor recobre sus poderes?" Avanzó Shino con sus ojos, tapados por sus gafas oscuras, mirando fijamente al Hombre de Acero. "¿O cuando no pueda? Recuerdo que ustedes dijeron que él ha estado a punto de destruir el mundo una o dos veces. ¿Desean esperar hasta que lo logre?"

"La última vez fue él quien salvó al mundo," lo miró enojosamente Superman. "¿En dónde estaríamos si lo hubiéramos matado?"

Neji bufó. "Salvando al mundo de otra forma, me imagino."

"Además, ¿no fue él mismo quien provocó ese apocalipsis en particular?" Otra vez intervino Shino.

"¡Ese no es el punto! El punto es que..." Superman suspiró y se apretó el entrecejo. "Miren, no estoy diciendo que Luthor sea una mansa paloma, o que tan siquiera sea capaz de ser bueno. No lo es, lo conozco desde hace mucho y sé de lo que es capaz. A veces he deseado su muerte. Para ser honesto, si él hubiera muerto en medio de la batalla, me hubiera sentido un poco aliviado."

Batman, parado justo a la izquierda de Superman, no dijo nada. Parecía estar reflexionando en algo.

"Pero dado que NO MURIÓ, y que está VIVO, significa que su vida está en nuestras manos, lo que implica que debemos respetársela. Eso es lo que nos hace diferentes de ellos."

"No." Neji señaló con el dedo al cuerpo. "Lo que nos hace diferentes de él es que él mata gente inocente por diversión. Nosotros matamos a nuestros enemigos para proteger a nuestros amigos."

"Sí, my diferentes," asintiendo, Tenten se hizo al lado de Neji. Su brazo estaba abierto y cargando.

"No vale la pena que lo odies." Esto lo dijo Linterna Verde quien se hizo a su lado.

Neji se encogió de hombros. "Somos generosos."

"Esto es una pérdida de tiempo." La voz de Sásuke rompió el silencio. Haciendo a un lado a Naruto, avanzó e intercambió miradas directas con Superman. "A mí me importa un bledo si quieres manejar tu mundo de esta manera; yo tengo un pequeño asunto pendiente con este tipo. Hazte a un lado."

La mirada de Superman era fría. "No."

Sásuke se encogió de hombros, luego, tan rápido como la vista, desenvainó a Kusanagi para chuzar a Luthor. La mano de Superman se interpuso en el camino, pero el filo mágico simplemente atravesó la mano.

Luego hizo un fuerte sonido metálico al chocar con otra espada.

Sásuke alzó la mirada para coincidir con la de Mujer Maravilla. Ella le devolvió la mirada de enojo. "Enfunda tu arma o te obligaré."

"Me gustaría ver eso, _yariman_, [tonta]" le contestó Sásuke siseando.

Mujer Maravilla y Sásuke se quedaron mirándose fijamente y con furia. Neji y Superman también estaban en 'concurso de miradas'. Todos en el salón los observaban.

Pero Naruto fue el único que vio los ojos de Luthor abrirse y mirar a Superman.

"¡CUIDADO!" Naruto avanzó hacia adelante, relajando la tensión y yéndose a donde Superman con toda la fuerza del Modo Sabio, mandando lejos al Hombre de Acero.

Y dejando a Naruto directo en su camino.

Una luz surgió de los ojos de Luthor, destelló, por un segundo hubo un puente de luz entre él y Naruto, y luego ambos colapsaron. Pero mientras los ojos del rubio se cerraban, brillaban rojizamente.

...

Todo el mundo a su alrededor pareció congelarse para Hinata. Vio el salto de Naruto, la cara de sorpresa de todos, la lenta sensación de horror, y el destello de luz entre los dos. Ella lo vio todo... y SABÍA PERFECTAMENTE qué estaba pasando.

"¿Pero qué carajos acaba de pasar?" La voz de Flash rompió el silencio.

Batman se agachó para ver a Naruto. "Pareció ser una especie de transferencia..."

"Una transferencia de almas." Todos los ojos voltearon a ver a Sásuke, quien momentáneamente había envainado su espada. "Luthor ha transferido su consciencia a Naruto. Me dijo que podía hacer eso. Hay que matarlo antes de que despierte."

"¡Qué!" Sákura avanzó hacia adelante. "¡Por supuesto que no!"

"Qué historia tan conveniente, Sásuke," gruñó Kiba. "Qué raro que hasta ahoritica la hayas recordado ¿no? Apuesto a que..."

Hinata no pudo aguantarse. "¡Está diciendo la verdad!" Gritó. Los otros se hicieron un poco hacia atrás, sorprendidos. "Está diciendo la verdad," repitió en un tono más calmado. "Espectro me dijo eso también. Así fue que convencimos a Kurama para que nos ayudara, se dio cuenta de que Luthor iba a ser un _jinchûriki_ más problemático."

"Así que Luthor obtiene el control tanto de Kurama como el de Naruto." Dijo Batman.

"Obtiene todos los poderes de Naruto. Los de Kurama también." Luchando contra el miedo creciente en su pecho, Hinata prosiguió. "Kurama creyó que Luthor tendría un control más grande sobre él que Naruto."

"Entonces ahora tiene más poder." Linterna Verde alzó su anillo, creando un escudo.

"Eso significa que debemos atacar ya." Decía Sásuke sacando la espada y apuntándosela a Naruto. "Antes de que despierte."

Superman se materializó delante de Sásuke. "Nadie va a matar a nadie. Pensé que eso había quedado claro."

"Quizá... no tengamos opción," dijo Shino lentamente.

"Esperen, esperen." Shikamaru alzó sus manos para calmar el alboroto ante el comentario de Shino. "Serenémonos un poquito... déjenme pensar. Déjenme... tiene que haber una solución a esto. Sólo... denme un minuto."

"No tenemos un minuto. Hay que actuar ya mismo." Sásuke adoptó posición de combate y sostuvo con más fuerza su espada.

"Esperen." De repente todo le pareció claro a Hinata. Abriéndose paso entre la multitud, corrió hacia el lado de Naruto. "Esperen un momentito." Se arrodilló y miró fijamente a los ojos del gennin rubio. "Déjenme... intentar algo."

El calor surgió en Hinata, la llenaba, fluía por sus dedos, sus ojos, su boca. Ella tomó ese poder, lo atrajo y lo reunió, no en su cabeza, no en su corazón, sino en el puro centro de su ser. El calor creció cada vez más, pudo sentir el calor fiero de Espectro presionándola.

_-Jovencita, no podéis hacer esto vos sola._

_-No usaré tu poder. No otra vez y definitivamente no en Naruto-kun._

_-Está más allá de vuestro alcance._

_-Me dijiste una vez que me diste este poder para arrancar almas y desterrarlas._

_-Dije que el esfuerzo os podría matar. Dejadme hacer esto con vos._

_-No..._ pensó Hinata. Mientras rechazaba el calor apabullante del ángel y usaba sus propias fuerzas para soportarlo. _Haré esto yo sola_.

...

Calidez, una calidez melódica como una almohada de plumas melodiosas. Otra, más extraña, pero más aguda, más desafiante. Se tocaron...

El calor de ésta era más fiero, pero frágil a la vez, un tono que saltaba entre la alegría y el desespero. La oscuridad subyacente resaltaba la alegre onda de luz que la mantenía alejada del abismo, pero era muy tenue, sujeta solamente por la pura energía de su canción.

Pero algo en esta melodía estaba mal, una de las luces no se mezclaba, había un frío en medio del calor. La calidez de la melodía se cerró sobre ella, la examinó –una colección atonal de números que bailaban alrededor de una oscuridad cantarina-. Era toda una sola, junta, concentrada... Agarró otros tonos y los dominó, sofocó todo calor con su frío.

Eso pasó.

La calidez se encontró con el frío, lucharon. Succionando, chupando como sacando la oscuridad de una esquina olvidada. Una música fuerte, fluida, irresistible como un torrente. El drenaje del calor, tan rápido, tan repentino que el frío gritó apagadamente, quemándose a sí mismo, aún así el calor permaneció, aún batiéndose contra el frío, agarrando la oscuridad con dedos de luz. Hubo un dolor terrible mientras lo sacaba y lo botaba, lejos, al gran silencio del Más Allá...

...

"Hola, chiquilla."

Hinata parpadeó y se sentó. Estaba de vuelta en la cámara principal, aún hecha añicos por la batalla entre héroes y ninja. Tentativamente tocó su cabeza y su pecho. "Wow." Susurró. "Oh wow. ¿Cómo...? ¿Pensé que había muerto?"

"Eso pensaste, ¿no?"

Hinata se medio volteó para ver a la mujer que había hablado. "Bueno, Espectro dijo que yo no podía hacer eso sola sin usar toda mi energía, y yo... yo..." comenzó a tartamudear mientras miraba más de cerca a la mujer.

Era hermosísima. Innegablemente hermosa. Ah, y estaba vestida con sencillez: jeans negros bajo una sudadera negra, muy larga y con capucha, pero no hacía nada para esconder la elegancia de su cuerpo o de su rostro. Su cabello era del color de la medianoche y ondeaba sobre una cara muy pálida, en la cual había una boca pequeña y dos ojos que chispeaban con travesura. Había una extraña marca debajo de su ojo izquierdo, y estaba tirando distraídamente de una cruz dorada que colgaba de su cuello.

Y Hinata supo entonces, después de mirarla, quién era ella.

"Estoy muerta ¿no?" Dijo casi imperceptiblemente.

"Calma, calma, corazón," dijo la Muerte, inclinándose un poco y sonriendo. "Eso creíste ¿no? Siempre le digo a la gente que vaya con sus primeros instintos. No muchos escogen cómo morirse. Y déjame decirte algo, lo hiciste con estilo."

Parecía correcto llorar, pero por alguna razón, Hinata no pudo. Miró la mujer con curiosidad. "No esperaba... que fueses así."

"Sí, al igual que los demás," la chica se encogió de hombros. "Solía vestirme como la gente esperaba pero uno se aburre rápido. Y muchos se decepcionan al verte EXACTAMENTE como te imaginan. Le quita diversión a la muerte, creo."

Ella y Hinata duraron un momento mirando el cadáver de ella que yacía en el piso. "¿Funcionó?" Preguntó Hinata tentativamente. "¿Desterré... a Luthor?"

La Muerte sonrió con dulzura. "Ah, no, no te lo puedo decir."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque va contra las reglas. Además, ¿eso en verdad importa?"

Debería ser importante. Hinata podía recordar, con pelos y señales, que eso era extremadamente importante. Salvar a Naruto y al mundo y... esas cosas. Pero, de algún modo, eso ya no parecía importar. Después de todo ya estaba muerta. Por lo que se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que no."

"Esa es mi chica," sonrió la Muerte. "Tienes un buen sentido de la perspectiva; a mucha gente le toma unos momentos el acostumbrarse. Asombroso ¿eh? Ver las cosas desde aquí hacer ver las cosas muy diferentes. Es una de las cosas más terapéuticas que conozco."

"¿Y qué otras cosas MÁS conoces'" Hinata ya no miraba la escena, por lo que no notó cómo todo a su alrededor cambiaba hasta volverse perfectamente blanco.

La Muerte sonrió. "Te sorprenderías, corazón. Te sorprenderías." Respiró profundamente. "Bueno. Es hora de irnos. ¿Quieres...?"

"Disculpadme."

Hinata y La Muerte voltearon a ver y allí estaba, caminando entre la blancura, un hombre con gabardina verde, sus cabellos rojos brillantes contrastaban con la luz.

"¡Uriel!" La Muerte extendió sus brazos en bienvenida. "¿Cómo está mi ángel vengador favorito? ¿Viniste a despedirte de tu amiguita?"

"De hecho, he venido a negociar."

"¿Negociar?" La Muerte arqueó una ceja. "Vamos, Uriel, conoces las reglas. No se negocia con La Muerte. No hay negociaciones, ni acuerdos. Nadie regresa vivo."

El hombre sonrió. "¿Como, por ejemplo, James Corrigan?"

"Ay, no empieces," respondió la Muerte, volteando sus ojos. "Tú mismo deberías saber, James, que no has estado exactamente vivo desde que te dispararon, aún si te la pasas caminando por allá abajo."

La mirada del sujeto se entristeció. "Sí. Y yo no le desearía a esta jovencita una existencia así. Pero deberíais recordar que HA HABIDO excepciones a la regla."

"Sí, unas pocas. Pero sólo por muy, muy buenas razones. Entonces, si quieres regresarla, entonces es mejor que tengas una excusa muy importante, Uriel."

Espectro asintió levemente. "Me parece justo. Bueno, he aquí mi oferta..."

...

Hinata se incorporó, con un grito apagado. "¡Oh!" Jadeaba. "¡Oh!"

"¡Pero qué...! ¡Está viva! ¡Está viva!" Sákura, quien estaba arrodillada a su lado, la miraba con incredulidad. "Carajo, amiga, ¡juraría que estabas muerta! ¡Ya iba a marcar la hora de defunción! Eh... wow, wow..." Decía mientras sus brazos se lanzaban para detener la caída hacia atrás de Hinata. "Cuidado. ¡Oh por Kami y Rikudô Sennin...! Nunca había visto a alguien morir y luego volver a la vida así. Al menos acuéstate."

"Ehhh... estoy bien." Pudo decir Hinata mientras se acostaba en el suelo. "Naruto... está..."

"Oye." La cabeza de Hinata se volteó y casi chocó con la de Naruto. Sonriendo cansinamente, dijo: "Estoy bien. Pero yo... todos estuvimos preocupadísimos por ti."

"Hinata." Terrific avanzó, salió de entre los héroes y ninja reunidos. "Hinata ¿qué hiciste? Naruto nos dijo que te deshiciste de Luthor, pero cómo exactamente... ¿en dónde está ahora?"

Alzando sus ojos, Hinata miró detenidamente a todos los héroes de ambos mundos que la miraban inquisitivamente. "Se fue." Pudo decir. "Se fue para bien." Acostándose, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse mientras decía, "Se acabó."

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**...**

**NDT:** hola mis queridos lectores. Antes que nada debo decirles que ESTE NO ES EL FINAL. Pero eso sí, falta muy poquito, por ahí uno o dos capítulos. Espero que el capítulo los haya emocionado tanto como yo me emocioné al leerlo y traducirlo.

Una aclaración. En el original inglés, a la pieza de ajedrez que nosotros llamamos _caballo_ se llama _knight_, que literalmente significa _caballero_. Luego Shikamaru se imaginaba a Naruto y Sásuke como unos caballeros y no como un par de caballos como pensábamos nosotros los hispanoparlantes.

Por ser estos los últimos capítulos, no habrá avance ni párrafo de adelanto. Lo siento.

Gracias por su atención.


	31. Conclusión

**CONCLUSIÓN**

**...**

Un pequeño _click_ hizo eco por el vacío de la caverna al tiempo que un caballo llegaba a su escaque predestinado. El otro jugador, desde su posición al otro lado del tablero, estudiaba detenidamente la jugada y hacía _hmm_ pensativamente.

"Mucha gente no pasaría así su último día en un nuevo mundo," comentaba su oponente.

"Mucha gente no ha tenido la experiencia que yo tuve en este mundo," respondió el otro, secamente. "¿Acaso creerías que yo querría pasar mis primeras tres semanas EN MESES corriendo por ahí para ver cuanta cosa nueva hay en este lugar? No, ¡qué fastidio! Hasta donde yo sé, todos los mundos son lo mismo y ya he visto suficiente de éste." Aparentemente habiendo tomado una decisión, extendió un lánguido brazo y movió un alfil por el tablero.

"Tus compañeros no comparten esa misma opinión." Su oponente estaba perfectamente iluminado por la escabrosa luz que brillaba fuertemente sobre ambos ajedrecistas, luz que hacía parecer a la caverna totalmente inmersa en tinieblas, salvo por unos cuantos monitores parpadeantes. "Han estado MUY activos esta última semana."

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. "Eso es porque no tuvieron mi experiencia. Ellos se han acostumbrado toda esta parafernalia –ropa, armas, procedimientos de combate, sociedad. TODO ESO sí que es muy diferente, creo. Pero yo estuve metido en una celda y no me tocó nada de eso. Sin embargo tuve que ingeniármelas. Y eso es lo mismo."

"Así que, para ser más exactos, dirías más bien que es la _gente _la que es la misma." Hubo otro _click _y un peón avanzó hacia adelante.

"Bueno, no." Shikamaru se detuvo para mirar detenidamente a la figura con capa al otro lado. "O sea, simplemente jugar contigo es muy diferente que con Luthor. Hay que decir que estás leyendo todas mis jugadas. Después de meses de jugar con el mismo tipo, el jugar con alguien que NO DESPERDICIA sus peones es algo desconcertante."

"Parece ser que favoreces a tus caballos," apuntó Batman.

Shikamaru bufaba mientras juntaba sus dedos en pensamiento. "Al igual que tú."

Asintiendo con aquiescencia, Batman comentó: "Es una pieza poco usada que salta de entre las sombras en direcciones poco convencionales. Es increíblemente efectiva a su manera. "Aún así," su mirada se puso seria al admitirlo. "es limitada. Sólo sirve una vez, es incapaz de alcanzar la victoria sin la ayuda de los demás."

"Pensé que me habían dicho que tú eras el callado," decía Shikamaru mientras cerraba sus ojos para pensar.

Algo similar a una sonrisa deformó las comisuras de los labios de Batman. "Supuestamente debías ser el que desconcentrara exitosamente a Luthor para que revelara su plan."

"Lo _hice_." Shikamaru abrió sus ojos un poco repentinamente e hizo una jugada algo abrupta.

Batman miró detenidamente el tablero y luego bufó de interés.

"Un simple truco hace un mundo de diferencia si el oponente no lo ve venir," comentaba Shikamaru mientras extendía sus brazos y bostezaba.

"Así es. Pero si se lo vuelve a usar, se hace más visible." Batman parecía estar estudiando profundamente la nueva distribución de piezas. "Un buen jugador ha de tener más de un arma. Debe ser versátil."

Shikamaru, inclinado hacia atrás en la silla, se encogió de hombros. "Si tú lo dices. Pero yo sólo tuve un arma, y siempre fue muy efectiva."

Otra vez, hubo la 'sonrisa'. "La mente es un arma asombrosamente versátil, Sr. Nara. Pero sigue siendo parte de un cuerpo."

"Bueno, sí." Shikamaru hizo a un lado la moraleja. "Pero de todos modos no como yo lo digo. Deberías estar asombrado de cuántas personas simplemente no ven venir el Kage Mane no Jutsu."

"¿En serio?" Batman derribó uno de los caballos de Shikamaru y una torre ocupó el escaque. _Click_.

"Sí, en serio. Por ejemplo..." las manos de Shikamaru se juntaron. "... ¿no has notado que estamos jugando en una cueva oscura con CIENTOS de sombras que puedo usar?"

Batman ni se inmutó. "Sí. ¿Y has notado que estás sentado en una silla que con un comando de voz puede dar descargas eléctricas?"

Hubo un corto silencio.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Shikamaru separó sus manos. "Qué bueno que no haya que usarla."

"Sí," asintió Batman. "Qué bueno."

...

"Qué bueno fue haber traído salsa extra," reía Chica Halcón mientras se acercaba al sofá. "Si no estaríamos raspando el fondo del bol hace rato." Le pasó la bolsa de papas fritas a Sákura. "¿Quieres?"

Sákura apartó su mirada de las papas. "No debería..."

"¡Ay, vamos chica! ¡Es tu última fiesta en la Tierra, unas poquitas!"

"Ah, está bien." Agarrando un manotado de papas, Sákura cogió una con la otra mano y se la metió a la boca. "No'hotro' tambie' tenemo' papa' eng Ko'oha ¿'Haben?"

"Sí, pero no de esta marca." Chica Halcón pasó la bolsa a Ino quien simplemente se negó. "De todas maneras esa no es la cuestión. La cuestión es que se las están comiendo con nosotras."

"¡Es tan maravilloso y a la vez tan solemne que hagamos un festín de papitas y salsas en nuestro último día juntas!" Enganchándose a la bolsa en medio del aire, Starfire flotó hacia Raven, quien apenas le dio una hosca mirada, antes de ir en pos de Hinata.

Hinata aceptó la bolsa con una pequeña venia súbita. "Gracias, Starfire-san"

"No se olviden de la gaseosa, las Oreos y las malteadas," sonrió Chica Halcón, dándole a la tamaraniana dos pulgares arriba. "Lo que une a las mujeres."

"¿Y qué va a pasar cuando vuelvan?" Mujer Maravilla alzó su cabeza de la malteada. "¿Cuánto creen que hayan cambiado las cosas?"

Sákura se encogió de hombros. "Según Kakashi, la guerra continúa, por lo que creo que regresaremos a luchar." Sonriendo con maliciosidad, se volteó a donde Tenten. "Vas a estar muy cotizada, chica."

"Je." Tenten extendió su brazo cyborg delante de ella, mirando cómo se abría. "No puedo esperar para usarlo contra los Zetsu."

"Recuerda que esta cosita no te va a durar más del año," les recordó Cazadora desde su silla. "Por lo que he oído, Cyborg es un buen mecánico pero, aún así, simplemente allá no tienes los medios para darle el mantenimiento requerido."

Tenten se encogió de hombros. "Será divertido mientras dure. Antes de que se dañe iré a Suna para que me hagan un brazo nuevo. No será tan chévere, ¡pero qué!" Por un momento pareció pensar en algo pero luego lo descartó. "Ni pensar en que me pueda hacer uno nuevo ¿no?"

"Sí, cierto." Sákura sonrió. Suspirando, miró por toda la habitación. "Voy a extrañar muchas cosas de acá."

"Pero amiga Sákura ¡puedes regresar! En verano, en el Día de Glorthog y..."

"Pues no según me lo ha dicho John." Chica Halcón negó con la cabeza. Inclinándose hacia atrás, miró a Diana. "¿Cierto?"

Mujer Maravilla asintió reticentemente. "Fue una decisión unánime. Supongo que si tu Hokage quiere mandar a alguien acá, no habría manera de detenerlo, pero parece estar igual de decidido para cerrar el acceso como nosotros."

"¿Pero por qué?" protestó Ino.

Diana suspiró. "Es... algo complicado."

"Política." Sákura alzó sus cejas con seriedad.

"Así deben ser las cosas," decía Hinata suavemente. "Espectro dijo que la convergencia no debería haber sucedido; si hay más, podría causar una... una colisión o algo así."

"Bueno, ya no hablemos más de ESO, por amor de Dios." Chica Halcón volteó sus ojos. "Venimos aquí a pasarla bien por última vez, no a botar corriente con oficiales aburridos en torres. ¡Pásenme esa bolsa!"

Cazadora, ya no en su traje tradicional sino con una camiseta suelta y unos pantalones de sudadera, le arrojó la bolsa y miró a Ino. "Y entonces, a propósito, ¿cómo te fue en tu charla con J'onn? ¿Qué te dijo?"

"Ah, eso." Suspirando, Ino se hundió en el sofá y se quitó el cabello de los ojos. "Básicamente, que no sabe nada. Que nunca había visto un caso como el mío, así que ni modo de saber qué pasaría con mis hijos. Aunque me dijo que probablemente debería empezar con tratar de leer sus mentes como hizo conmigo, pero habría riesgo de vorágine y..." Se frotó su cara con sus manos. "...es una monserga."

Raven bufó súbitamente. "Eso parece."

"Preocupémonos de eso cuando suceda." Sákura animó a su amiga. "Podré ayudar con algo... Terrific-sensei me enseñó unas cositas interesantes sobre la estructura del cerebro, hay una oportunidad que pueda usar..."

Mujer Maravilla negó con la cabeza. "Incluso Terrific no entiende la mente de J'onn."

"Y en cualquier caso no creo que a mi familia le guste de a mucho que revisen en nuestros linajes." Sonriendo arrepentidamente mientras miraba cómo la tristeza se apoderaba del rostro de la chica, Ino se acercó y le pegó un leve puñetazo en el hombro a Sákura. "Oh, anímate. Seguro que habrá muchísimos cerebros ninja qué rebanar."

"Ja, ja." Sákura volteó los ojos ante Ino. "Supongo que no debería preocuparme. Con toda seguridad jamás tendrás hijos."

"Huy, sí, ¡CLAARO! ¡Para cuando vayas a tu primera cita, frentona, yo ya les estaré enseñando a caminar!"

"¡Cómo no, puerca!"

Mujer Maravilla negó con la cabeza cariñosamente y se puso de pie. "A mí no me gusta esto, pero me tengo que ir. Voy a una diligencia."

"U-um... yo también, de hecho," dijo Hinata mirando el reloj. Ella comenzó a recoger su plato y su vasito, sacudiéndose las boronas de su suéter al plato.

"¿Qué? ¿Ya? ¿Qué hora es?" Sákura también miró el reloj. "Ah, caramba. Y yo que quería echarme una última pasadita por la estación espacial antes de que Neji y Lee regresaran."

"Iré contigo," se ofreció Tenten ansiosamente, dejando caer su bolso.

"Creo que la fiesta se acabó." Suspiraba Chica Halcón mientras el grupo de mujeres comenzaba a ponerse de pie. "Pues bien, fue bueno mientras duró."

"¿No quieres venir a despedirte?"

"No puedo." Sonreía Chica Halcón tristemente. "Alguien tiene que hacer patrullajes."

"Yo tampoco estaré." Admitió Cazadora, poniéndose de pies pesadamente. "Q tiene algunas pruebas qué hacer y... bueno, otras cosas."

"Oh, ¡pues esta es la última vez que nos vemos!" El rostro de Ino se entristeció y le dio a Chica Halcón un abrazo. "Bueno, pues adiós."

"Sí, adiós." "Hasta la vista, Shayera-san, Cazadora-san" "Gracias por todo." Hubo intercambio de abrazos, algunos más incómodos que otros.

"Je," dijo Chica Halcón, liberándose del abrazo de Sákura con una sonrisa en su cara. "¿Saben? Esto sin ustedes se va a poner muy silencioso."

Sákura le devolvió la sonrisa. "Creo que ese es el punto."

"Chica lista." Shayera jugueteó con el cabello rosado de Sákura. "Mira, mejor toma tu teletrasportador, es lo más rápido para ir a la estación espacial. Toma el tuyo, Tenten. ¡Oye! ¿Qué es lo que tienes en esa mochila?"

"¿Tienes suficientes rollos ahí?" Sákura le dio a su compañera kunoichi una mirada divertida.

"Es la mochila de Gai-sensei," dijo Tenten a manera de explicación. "La usaba para guardar provisiones. ¿Ya podemos irnos?"

"Por supuesto." Chica Halcón tocó su oído y las tres se disolvieron en una luz azul.

...

_Click._

"¿Ustedes dos siguen con eso?" Ninguno de los jugadores ni siquiera se movió ante la aparición de la voz y de sus subsiguientes ecos. Ni siquiera alzaron la mirada del tablero mientras la figura olímpica de Mujer Maravilla iba hacia la luz. Bufando delante de ellos, cruzó sus brazos y suspiró. "En serio. Yo creí que a estas alturas ya deberías estar aburrido, Shikamaru, de no estar jugando sino eso por meses."

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros sin alzar la mirada. "Mismo juego, otro oponente. ¿A ti no te aburre pelear?" Moviendo un peón un escaque hacia adelante, preguntó. "¿Ya se fueron las chicas?"

"Digamos que sí. Sákura y Tenten subieron a hacer un último tour por la Atalaya. Creo que allá están los demás; a ustedes, los ninja, parece gustarles mucho ese lugar."

"De donde venimos, no se ve mucho la exploración espacial." Admitió Shikamaru. "Lo más cercano que tenemos a la astronáutica es un plan para convertir la Luna en un ojo gigante."

Pillado en el acto de alzar su alfil, Batman le arqueó una ceja a Shikamaru. "Han sucedido cosas raras."

"Oh, ya sé. Más que todo en mi mundo. Sólo digo que el espacio de aquí es un poco diferente del espacio de allá. Incluso tengo que admitirlo, FUE muy chévere ver la Tierra desde allá arriba." Una sombra pasó por su cara por un momento. "Me pregunto si Konoha y las Naciones Elementales se verán así desde el espacio."

Mujer Maravilla sonrió comprensivamente. "Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, cuando dejé Themiscyra. El recuerdo me vino cuando los vi a ustedes en la Atalaya. No me sorprende que hayan querido volver allá." Un leve fruncimiento apareció en su ceño. "De hecho, lo que más me sorprende es que Ino y Hinata no hayan ido. Juraría que lo habían disfrutado tanto como los demás."

"El estar al borde de la muerte, en éste o en cualquier otro mundo, tiende a fomentar el instinto de buscar pareja," dijo Batman mientras decidía su próxima jugada. _Click_.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Los ojos entrecerrados de Mujer Maravilla indicaban que ella lo había escuchado _demasiado bien_.

"Un punto no relacionado." Sentado en su asiento, Batman señaló con el pulgar a un monitor que estaba detrás de él que brillaba en la oscuridad. "Míralo tú misma si quieres saber en dónde están."

"Bruce, en serio. ¿Aún los SIGUES rastreando? ¿Después de todo este tiempo? No han probado ser lo..." Mujer Maravilla enmudeció al darse cuenta con quién estaba hablando. "¿Crees que se hayan dado cuenta?"

"Si son listos, a estas alturas asumo que sí." Refunfuñó Batman.

"Yo sí." Decía Shikamaru, aún mirando detenidamente el tablero. "De hecho, me sentiría insultado si no me consideraran lo suficientemente peligroso como para que me vigilaran."

"¿Y entonces qué han estado haciendo en esta última hora antes de su partida?"

"Te sorprenderás."

...

"Supongo que es... algo raro hacer esto aquí-ttebayô." Naruto reía nerviosamente. "O sea, debí haber esperado hasta que regresáramos a Konoha y AHÍ SÍ pedírtelo. Pero..." se encogió de hombros. "...quería pasar por este lugar por última vez, y me pareció algo... bien de cierto modo. Digo, desde que vinimos aquí antes-dattebayô." Tragando saliva, miró a su compañera de mesa. "¿Está bien? Digo, sé que sólo es Noodle Nexus, no es un sitio elegante, pero..." su voz se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, "...bueno..."

Hinata trataba de sonreír entre su miedo desolador. "N-n-n-o t-t-te p-p-preocupes, Na-na-naruto-kun."

"¿En serio? Bueno, está bien, si estás segura..." Tosiendo, Naruto le echó una mirada a la cafetería. "De todas formas. Yo... eh... ¿Cómo... va... todo? ¿Ya sabes?"

Los ojos de Hinata miraban a ambos lados. "T-todo. ¿Todo? Ah, todo. Todo va bien. Muy bien. Muy muy bien. Yo estoy bien, gracias. Yo..." Sus pensamientos se reordenaron y tomó las riendas de ellos. "Yo... voy bien. Yo... eh... me despedí de... Lois-san esta mañana." La comodidad de ese pensamiento la calmó. "Estará presente cuando n-n-nos vayamos, por supuesto que no podrá hacer nada. Va a estar reporteando."

"Es raro que hayas hecho buenas migas con ella-ttebayô," decía Naruto. Parecía estar muy tranquilo con ese tema neutral. "Digo, ella es toda escandalosa y abrasiva y tú eres..." el haberse adentrado en terreno peligroso lo puso nervioso y trabajó para buscar las palabras correctas, "... bueno, o sea... digo... Es que tú no eres... no eres... no."

"Ella y yo tenemos más en común de lo que crees, Naruto-kun," respondió tranquilamente Hinata. "Y L-lois-san es una persona b-buena. Ayuda a que la gente sepa que Superman no sólo es un héroe grande y p-poderoso sino que t-también es una p-persona real." Había una leve mirada abstraída en su mirada. "Hace que la g-gente no le tenga miedo."

"Je. Necesito a alguien así-ttebayô." Naruto no se dio cuenta de la mirada de extrañeza que le dio Hinata, estaba pensando a mil. "Yo... creo que tienes razón. Nunca la conocí bien, pero a Superman parece gustarle mucho, supongo que está bien."

Una sonrisa curvó la boca de Hinata. "Superman-san y tú también tienen mucho en común."

"¡Ojalá!" murmuró Naruto mientras se echaba hacia atrás. "Eso espero. Superman... Hinata, ¡él es todo lo que yo he querido ser! Prácticamente ÉL es lo suficientemente fuerte y poderoso como para salvar a todo el mundo, ¡Y LO HACE, sin pedir dinero, ni ayuda ni fama a cambio! Hasta tiene una identidad secreta... NO QUIERE fama, Hinata, ¿lo sabías? Dice que a él le avergüenza llamar la atención de los medios, y que prácticamente adoptó toda la identidad de Superman para que la gente no lo moleste. Bueno... yo quiero ser Hokage para que la gente se dé cuenta cuán grande soy, pero a Superman... ni siquiera le importa."

"Pero a ti tampoco, Naruto-kun." Hinata rió un poquito ante la mirada de extrañeza de Naruto. "Bueno, al menos no en realidad. Quizá antes, pero Naruto-kun..." negó con la cabeza delante de él, "... últimamente, tú has luchado para mantenernos a salvo. Para proteger a tus amigos. En realidad nunca has buscado fama. Ni siquiera le dijiste a Sákura que derrotaste a Gaara."

"¿¡Qu-?" Naruto se quedó mirándola fijamente. "¿Cómo supiste-ttebayô?"

Hinata se encogió de hombros y miró a un lado. "Todos lo sabemos. Sákura nos lo dijo cuando te fuiste a entrenar con Jiraiya. Nos dijo... que Sásuke se lo había contado."

Naruto se quedó callado. Hinata jugueteó nerviosamente con su cuchara por un ratico y luego miró a un lado, sin ganas de querer romper el silencio.

Con un súbito carraspeo, Naruto volteó a ver la cafetería. "¿Pero en dónde carajos está la comida-ttebayô? Aquí el servicio es tan lento..." Se volteó, suspiró y alzó la mirada a Hinata. "Bueno. ¿Qué va a ser lo primero que harás cuando regreses a Konoha?"

"Y-yo no s-s-sé." Claramente, la pregunta alteró a Hinata, lo que la hizo rascarse la nuca. "C-creo... creo que tendré que reportarme al clan y ver qué cosas han cambiado... quizá hayan ascendido a Hanabi en mi ausencia... quizá me entrenen en..." Tragó saliva. "M-m-m-más allá de e-e-eso... N-no lo había p-pensado en realidad."

La mirada de Naruto disimulaba pobremente su preocupación, pero la ocultó con una sonrisa animadora. "¡Pues yo iré primero a Ichiraku! ¡El viejo no me lo va a creer! ¡Y Tsunade-bâchan! ...ah , hermano, no puedo esperar a ver la expresión en su rostro. Y luego..." su cara se entristeció súbitamente. "... bueno, pues supongo que estará la guerra, igual que siempre."

"Sí." Asintió Hinata.

Por un instante se quedaron ahí sentados, silentes, con sus cabezas mirando hacia abajo en contemplación. Finalmente Naruto suspiró y se irguió. "Sin embargo, una vez se acabe la guerra..." dijo. "Seré Hokage."

"¡Pero claro que sí, Naruto-kun!" Los ojos de Hinata brillaron de alegría y admiración. No es porque creyera en la ambición de Naruto. Su batalla contra Pain le acarreó el amor y admiración de los aldeanos, y Hinata sentía personalmente que tan pronto como Kakashi dimitiera, el gennin rubio ascendería para reemplazarlo. Pero aún la hacía estremecer el escucharlo decir eso.

"Y después..." Un extraño y nuevo brillo se vio en los ojos de Naruto. "Después... Tengo algunas ideas. Hinata, ¡es que hay mucho que yo podría HACER como Hokage! Yo antes quería SER Hokage para que las personas me reconocieran, pero ahora..." Negó con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué harías? ¿Hacer una Liga de la Justicia ninja?" Hinata rió un poquito y luego se ruborizó al imaginarse a Naruto con spandex y capita, parecido a Superman.

"No," dijo un Naruto enojado y entretenido al mismo tiempo. "No, eso no funcionaría aun SI QUISIERA. No tenemos súper villanos o algo así como para meterlos en una torre. Además... la Liga está loca en algunas cosas." Rió. "No. La Liga es divertida y todo, pero NI DE VAINAS va a funcionar en Konoha. Pero hay... algunas ideas que me gustaría poner en práctica." Por un momento se quedó sentado, perdido en sus pensamientos y luego se encogió de hombros. "Pero quisiera que de todos modos Shikamaru me las revise, ni qué decir si los ancianos me van a dejar hacerlas."

Hinata rió otra vez y Naruto la miró con extrañeza. "¿Sabes? Creo que nunca te había visto reír antes. Por lo menos no tres veces seguidas."

La sonrisa de Hinata se desvaneció lentamente ante la confusión. "¿N-n-no?"

"No." Naruto negó con la cabeza. "Y... ahora que lo pienso... ya no estás tartamudeando mucho últimamente."

El rostro de Hinata se puso un poco serio mientras pensaba en el tema. Luego se encogió de hombros. "Supongo... Aprendí muchas cosas de Lois-san. Y bueno..." su rápida mirada furtiva hacía poco para disimular su ruborización. "M-me siento muy... f-feliz ahora mismo."

"Feliz. Cierto." Por alguna razón el rostro de Naruto se puso un poco sombrío ante esas palabras y luego miró hacia abajo un instante. Luego, alzando la mirada, respondió. "Está bien, mira. He querido decirte esto desde hace rato, y posponerlo sólo será ridículo." Tragó saliva y respiró profundamente. "Esa... pelea contra Pain. Cuando me dijiste que me amabas."

La cara de Hinata se puso tan roja como el tomate y luego tan blanca como el papel. Miró hacia la mesa. "S-s-s-s-sí..."

"Te dije que fue algo estúpido ¿cierto? ¿Y asombroso?" Ante el asentimiento mudo de Hinata, prosiguió. "Pero es también algo... complicado."

Por un momento o dijo nada más. Hinata miraba con ansias el reflejo de su rostro en la pulida mesa. Él mordisqueaba nerviosamente su labio, como si quisiera decir algo, pasó sus dedos por su cabello y finalmente dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración.

"Muy bien." Dijo al fin. "Así es la cosa. Dices que me amas. "Nadie jamás me había dicho eso antes, y yo... en realidad no sé cómo tomarlo. En especial porque..." Paró de nuevo, miró a un lado y luego volvió a mirar a Hinata, "Yo... yo no sé si te amo."

Hinata alzó la mirada, palideciendo, pero Naruto de inmediato explicó. "No lo sé aún porque no te conozco muy bien. Desearía decir que siempre te he amado todos estos años y que simplemente no me había dado cuenta..." Naruto paró en medio de la frase y negó con la cabeza. "Bueno, no, NO DESEARÍA eso porque si fuera verdad entonces o sería un canalla tremendamente insensible o el novio más monstruosamente cobarde." Sonrió con desgano para tratar de bajar la tensión. "Como sea, la verdad es que siempre te he visto como una amiga, como alguien que siempre me ha agradado y que he respetado pero de algún modo yo nunca... te vi... como mujer." Bajó su mirada. "Y... lo siento. Todos estos años me he estado quejando porque nadie me amaba y resulta que yo había estado ignorando a la única que sí."

"E-está b-bien, Naruto-kun," decía Hinata entrecortadamente.

"¡No!" decía Naruto negando con la cabeza. "No, eso no está bien. Debí haberlo notado, se supone que lo haría. Y si tratara de fingir como lo he hecho todos esos años..." Se puso serio y de repente miró hacia un lado.

Después de un instante, volvió a mirarla directamente. "Como sea." Tragó saliva. "Sé que me amas. Y no sé si te amo. Pero..." se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreír. "Me gustaría intentarlo. Quiero conocerte más, Hinata, antes de darte una respuesta."

Hubo un breve silencio.

"Cuando regresemos a Konoha..." Naruto miró el rostro de Hinata con ansiedad, "... ¿quisieras salir conmigo? ¿A comer a Ichiraku o algo así? Ya sé que esto es una cita, pero de algún modo... siempre pensé que Ichiraku sería el primer lugar a donde llevaría a comer... a mi novia."

Una leve sonrisita se dibujó en los labios de Hinata. "E-encantada, Naruto-kun."

...

"Parece ser que tu amigo Naruto se ha vuelto más brillante desde su llegada acá."

Shikamaru dio un bufido pequeño y entrañable. "Ciertamente eso espero."

"Ha tenido muchos maestros," decía Mujer Maravilla, apoyándose en unos monitores mientras miraba a los dos. "Robin, Superman... hasta tú, Bruce, en cierto grado."

"De hecho, probablemente esta ha sido la primera oportunidad que ha tenido de hablar con personas que más o menos piensan como él." Extendiendo el brazo, Shikamaru tomó a su rey y lo movió un escaque. "De regreso en Konoha, todo eso de no matar y de un futuro sin guerras será lo primero que le rechacen. Probablemente este lugar le ha dado algunas ideas más prácticas de lo que parecería."

"Si ese es el caso, espero que ojalá eso le advierta que no espere demasiado." La cara de Mujer Maravilla se veía un poco triste. "Incluso un futuro sin guerras no es paradisíaco."

"Metafísica," decía Shikamaru moviendo una mano. "Sólo dije que ello le daría una oportunidad. De hecho, dada mi experiencia con Luthor, diría que tu mundo bulle en guerras... sólo es que los campos de batalla no son tan claros."

Mujer Maravilla sonrió. "Supongo que es una manera de ver las cosas."

"La batalla pareció haber aclarado la mente de tu amigo, en todo nivel," dijo Batman sin despegar sus ojos del tablero.

"Las lecciones de la vida se aprenden mejor en el campo de batalla." Mujer Maravilla hinchó pecho. "Es la escuela del guerrero."

Pero Shikamaru miraba detenidamente la expresión en el rostro de Batman. "Apuesto a que no tiene nada que ver con eso." Batman no reaccionó pero Shikamaru siguió presionando. "¿Crees que tenga que ver con Luthor?"

Otra vez, Batman no respondió, pero su cabeza hizo una casi imperceptible inclinación.

"Ay, Bruce." Mujer Maravilla se irguió con evidente molestia. "En serio ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? ¿Después de lo que Hinata nos dijo? Luthor se fue, ella fue muy clara."

"De hecho esa fue la única parte en la que fue clara," se encogió de hombros Shikamaru. "A dónde se fue, qué pasó con él y cómo lo sabe... en eso no fue clara. Sin embargo, dicho sea de paso, nunca supe que Hinata le mintiera a sus compañeros, no en algo tan serio como eso. Si ella creyese que Luthor aún estuviera en la cabeza de Naruto, nos lo haría saber."

Batman se encogió levemente de hombros. "No dudo de su seriedad," dijo mientras hacía saltar un caballo encima de varios peones de Shikamaru. _Click_. "Quizá de su juicio."

"¡Bruce!" Gritó Mujer Maravilla.

"No, está bien." Rió Shikamaru. "Asumo que hablas de este caso en particular y no en general. Crees que pudiera no haber entendido bien la situación."

"Su confusión habla en su contra. Ella no está segura de lo que ella misma dice, y no nos da nada para tener CERTEZA."

Mujer Maravilla lo miró con enojo. "Sólo le estás dando vueltas al asunto porque no quieres confiar en la palabra de esa pobre chica."

"No tengo que confiar en su palabra. No." Ante la mirada enojona de Mujer Maravilla, inclinó su cabeza en resignación y admitió, "Aún así Luthor difícilmente podría imitar el nivel de estupidez de Naruto. Particularmente porque no tuvo tiempo para conocer bien al muchacho."

"Ni qué decir de sus ganas de usar ese poder," añadió Shikamaru. Su dama se lanzó a un lado y capturó la torre de Batman. "Ese viejo tenía –o tiene- un complejo de dios del tamaño de la Luna. No hay modo de que lo disimule por tanto tiempo. No; le creo a Hinata. Luthor se fue."

"Posiblemente." Batman otra vez miró el tablero.

Mujer Maravilla dio un suspiro de exasperación. "Bruce, tú nunca crees que NADIE muere."

"Nunca mueren."

...

"Es raro ¿Sabes?" Decía Terrific, mirando afuera de la ventana del café. "Ninguno de nosotros muere jamás. Es decir, jamás morimos en realidad. Ninguno de los villanos tampoco. Superman fue vaporizado una vez, a Batman lo dieron por muerto una vez en Ciudad Gótica y otra vez 'murió' en la invasión extraterrestre. Brainiac ha sido destruido varias veces y Darkseid una o dos..." Negó con la cabeza. "Pero siempre vuelven. Siempre. Batman puede ser golpeado directamente por un Rayo Omega de Darkseid y aún así salir vivito y coleando. De cierto modo, no me sorprendería si Bizarro y Dr. Light se levantaran de sus tumbas mañana y volvieran a sembrar el caos."

"Y eso os perturba," decía el hombre que estaba al otro lado de la mesa. No era una pregunta, era una declaración.

"¡Por supuesto que me 'perturba'!" Dijo Terrific con molestia. "¿Por qué sólo nosotros podemos engañar a la muerte? ¿Por qué son los soldados y los civiles... la gente 'normal' la que sí muere? Gente como..." se calló.

"Quizá," decía su compañero. "es porque menos vida se requiere de ellos."

Terrific lo miró fijamente pero no le respondió de inmediato, en vez de ello optó por tomar de su copa. "Ni siquiera sé qué hago acá." Dijo.

"La muerte no es tan definitiva o desastrosa como la gente cree, Michael Holt."

"Díselo a mi esposa."

El otro parecía estar a punto de decir algo, pero simplemente añadió, "Incluso cuando el alma de una persona ha dejado este mundo, aún se puede decir que vive en los corazones y mentes de aquellos que los conocieron. Vuestra esposa e hijo, por ejemplo, aún están muy vivos dentro de vos. Y el ejemplo de Terry Sloane, el primer Mr. Terrific, vive otra vez en vuestra personificación."

Terrific negó con la cabeza. "Pero en realidad no están vivos. Las versiones de mi esposa que viven en mi cabeza... no son sino fantasías, de lejos más predecibles e insatisfactorias que la de verdad. Aunque mi versión mental no esté de acuerdo, es demasiado fácil para derrotar. Es una pobre imitación..." Su boca se dobló de manera irónica, "... al igual que yo soy una pobre imitación de Sloane."

"Quizá. Pero sus influencias definitivamente se sienten."

"Pero lo que la gente HAGA con esa influencia es asunto de ella. Casi me suicido a causa de la 'influencia' de la muerte de mi señora. ¿Cómo vamos a saber, cuando cualquiera de nosotros se vaya, si le hemos dejado la Liga en manos de un montón de adolescentes sin cerebro que simplemente echarían todo a perder?" Terrific suspiró. "Como dicen por ahí, 'Detesto todo el trabajo que he hecho bajo el sol y que dejaré a mi sucesor. ¿Y quién sabe si él será sabio o necio?'"

Una ceja del otro interlocutor se arqueó. "Conocéis muy bien el Eclesiastés."

"Me he leído la Biblia al igual que el Corán y el Bhagavad Gita," refunfuñó Terrific mientras llevaba el pocillo a sus labios. "Podría darte cátedra sobre el Eclesiastés. E infortunadamente tendría mucho sentido."

"Fue escrito por uno de los varones más sabios de todos los tiempos. Por supuesto que tiene sentido."

Terrific suspiraba mientras ponía en la mesa la taza. "No lo sé. Estos ninja... tienen una 'Voluntad de Fuego' en la que creen, una especie de optimismo inherente en que la PRÓXIMA generación limpiará el desorden de la anterior. Humanismo, podrían llamarlo algunos, yo más bien lo llamaría 'pasar la bola'. Conozco demasiadas estadísticas como para creer en eso. Estadísticas de crímenes, de suicidios, ambientales. Estoy demasiado al corriente de ellas como para creer que en verdad hay progreso."

"¿Cómo la evolución?" Ignorando la mirada oscura de Terrific, el otro prosiguió. "Decidme, Sr. Holt, si en verdad creéis en todo eso, ¿por qué seguís peleando en pro de la justicia?"

Terrific se encogió de hombros. "Hábito. Nostalgia. Quizá cobardía moral."

"Tal vez. ¿Acaso no tendrá algo que ver con lo que vuestra esposa hubiese querido? ¿Con la clase de hombre que hubiera querido que seáis?"

Por un largo rato, la mirada furiosa de Terrific buscó en la cara de su interlocutor algún rastro de burla, cinismo o de autosatisfacción. Pero permaneció calmado e imparcial, finalmente Terrific se rindió y se encogió de hombros. "Quizá." Pronunció.

"Mmm. Sr. Holt, quizá vos no lo hayáis pensado, pero yo también tuve un amigo que he perdido."

"¿Quién? ¿Tú?" Los ojos de Terrific se abrieron de par en par con diversión. "¿Que no puedes simplemente ir a visitarlo?"

"No. Se ha rehusado a verme, dice que para que yo sienta más real el dolor de una pérdida." Por la pétrea cara se vio momentáneamente un semblante de enojo. "Pero puedo decir con seguridad que aún siento su influencia sobre mí y muchos otros más."

"¿Oh?"

"En efecto. Entre otras cosas, su influencia es la que me ha impulsado a buscaros." Algo como una sonrisa movió las comisuras de sus labios. "Él siempre me ha dicho que necesito más amigos."

Terrific negó con la cabeza. "Eres un hombre triste y loco; y más loco fui yo al haber venido."

"Tal vez."

"Agggh..." Terrific se puso de pie y se puso su chaqueta. "Mira, ha sido una charla muy interesante y todo, pero debo dejar de seguir alimentando mis fantasías así. No volveré, este es el adiós, Sr. Corrigan."

"Adiós, Michael Holt," le contestó Espectro, sin alzar su mirada de la mesa. "Sin embargo, cuando tengáis la oportunidad de pasar por aquí, sentaos en esta mesa y hablad conmigo." Alzó su mirada. "¿Trato hecho?"

"No," refunfuñó Mr. Terrific y se fue.

...

"No, definitivamente sí hubo un pacto." Asintió Shikamaru. "¿Pero cuál?... esa es la pregunta."

Mujer Maravilla negó con la cabeza. "Shikamaru, no conoces este mundo. La gente vuelve todo el tiempo. Es parte del trabajo."

"Pero Hinata es de MI mundo, y en mi mundo la gente muere, porque es parte de SU trabajo. Por lo general se quedan bien muertos, pero tenemos jutsu que pueden alterar eso." El rostro de Shikamaru se puso severo antes de aclarar. "Y Hinata no está actuando como si le hubieran lavado el cerebro como para ser uno de ellos."

"Sin embargo, parece un poco... abstraída." Un peón avanzó un escaque. _Click_.

"Bueno, sí. Creo que el casi morir le haría eso a una persona." Se burlaba Shikamaru mientras estudiaba la nueva distribución de las piezas en el tablero, golpeteando incesantemente sus dedos contra el borde del tablero. "No, ella hizo un pacto. Si tan sólo supiéramos con quién."

"Eso sí que no es un misterio." Mujer Maravilla miraba a Batman. "Con su amiguito el ángel. Espectro."

Batman estuvo de acuerdo. "Él ciertamente tendría el poder y es la fuerza sobrenatural más cercana y relacionada con el incidente. Kurama también pudo estar involucrado, supongo..."

"A Kurama le importa un pepino Hinata," respondió Shikamaru, negando con la cabeza. "No, quizá estés en lo cierto, sólo es que no sé mucho sobre esos 'ángeles' de los que tanto hablan y francamente..." se pasó una mano por su frente y miró con incredulidad a Batman, "... no me acostumbro aún a la idea de Hinata jugando con fuerzas cósmicas. Es sólo que... es algo que nunca me habría imaginado."

Un refunfuño de comprensión se le escapó a Batman. "Tus camaradas han hecho muchas cosas aquí que creo que nunca te habrías imaginado. Ella hizo mucho mientras estuviste encerrado."

"Eso me la paso escuchando; nunca creí que aquí la gente la fuera a adorar como una diosa o algo así, que le pidan milagros y que hasta le vayan a erigir un templo en su honor. Pero, hablando en serio, no ha hecho nada desde la batalla." Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. "Quizá ese 'destierro de almas' que hizo le quitó sus poderes."

Cautamente, Batman bufó. "¿Te refieres a la Catedral de 'Nuestra Señora de Ciudad Gótica' que le están construyendo? Digamos que lo que hizo en mi ciudad le granjeó el cariño de la gente. Pero volviendo al punto, sólo porque dejas de hacer algo no significa que hayas perdido la HABILIDAD de hacerlo. Simplemente implica que te has vuelto mejor para disimularlo."

"PODRÍA ser." Corrigió Shikamaru.

"Asumiendo que la pobre chica SÍ hizo un pacto, y asumiendo que SÍ FUE CON el ángel, ¿qué los hace pensar que sea algo peligroso?" Ante la mirada inquisidora de Batman, Mujer Maravilla volteó sus ojos. "Bruce, he trabajado contigo desde hace mucho tiempo. Tú no serías tú si no pensaras que fuera algo peligroso."

Batman refunfuñó pero no refutó la acusación de la amazona. "Me incomodan los pactos de sangre. Implican una lealtad exterior, lo cual hace al individuo en cuestión impredecible."

"Es un desconocido," asintió Shikamaru comprensivamente. "Y a ti te desagradan los desconocidos, particularmente cuando no estás seguro del juicio de su depositario."

Una extraña sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de Mujer Maravilla. "Creo que puedo hablar de su lealtad, al menos hacia alguno de tus amigos, Shikamaru."

"Sí." Respondió Shikamaru con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Al menos eso no me preocupa."

"Los vínculos sobrenaturales pueden modificar hasta los lazos más íntimos de la víctima," advirtió Batman. No sonreía. "Yo de ti mantendría un ojo sobre ella, Sr. Nara. Después de unas pocas horas, ella ya no será una amenaza para mi mundo, pero tendrás que tener presente esa posibilidad por el resto de su vida... quizá hasta más allá."

"Podría ser." Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. Su dama atravesó el tablero y capturó un peón aparentemente insignificante. "Pero como dijiste. Es problema mío."

"Sólo asegúrate de que SIGA siendo tuyo."

...

"No es que seamos quisquillosos, Sr. Hokage, pero considerando las cosas, nuestro mundo ya tiene suficientes problemas y no queremos añadirles los del suyo." Amanda Waller miraba fríamente al ninja peligrís. "Las Naciones Unidas han implementado una política aislacionista con respecto a su dimensión y ha pedido que todo trato futuro se haga a través de la Liga de la Justicia."

"Saaaah..." Asintió Kakashi. Con sus ojos a medio cerrar, su banda torcida y su _Icha Icha_ anaranjado a un lado de la mesa, no se veía digno, pero a él no le importaba. Estaba sentado junto con Gai y un hombre que vestía ropa interior roja y spandex azul. En comparación se veía maravillosamente profesional.

"No me preocuparía mucho por eso." Respondió con frescura. "Todo esto fue un error desde el principio, y para ser sinceros, conexiones futuras desestabilizarían el mundo ninja." Un gesto de él señaló el paisaje urbano justo afuera de su ventana. "¿Vehículos motorizados? ¿Cometas metálicas voladoras? ¿Esas... armas que he visto por todos lados?" Kakashi negó con la cabeza. "No. Toda la economía ninja se hundiría, y en plena guerra nada menos. Si eso nos ayudara en la guerra actual, sería una sola cosa, pero esta guerra actual se pelea con chakra, sellos y jutsu. Sus inventos no nos proveerán ayuda inmediata y crearían un desastre inmediato, lo cual podría sernos fatal en este punto."

"Además, no quisiera repetir otra teletrasportación, lo cual sobreesfuerza mi Sharingan." En este punto se tocó su banda y gimió; pese a los mejores esfuerzos de los médicos de ambas dimensiones, el ojo aún le dolía mucho. "Para ser honesto, no sé si podrá aguantar más allá del viaje de regreso. Y dado que soy el único en la Alianza Ninja que tiene uno, creo que puedo garantizar con seguridad que su neutralidad será respetada."

Waller asintió con gratitud. "Gracias. ¿Y en cuanto a su... uso como arma?"

"El kamui se considerará como jutsu prohibido en la Alianza, ni en la guerra será usado. Sin embargo les advierto: hay otro, un terrorista internacional, de quien sospecho que puede tener la misma habilidad que yo. Y si Úchiha Sásuke se les escapare y regresare a Konoha, también podría obtenerla. Ninguno de los dos... respetarían de a mucho su neutralidad."

"Entendido." Waller miró a Superman. "¿Puede la ONU confiar en la Liga para que trate a cualquier visitante como criminal interdimensional?"

Superman miró a Kakashi quien asintió. "Muy bien."

"Y en cuanto a Úchiha Sásuke, una vez se recupere, lo teletrasportaremos de regreso a ustedes usando el Proyector Sharingan diseñado por Terrific."

"Eso hará que Úchiha Mádara lo atrape." Advirtió Kakashi. "¿Puedo pedirles que primero lo maten y luego nos lo teletrasporten?"

"No," interrumpió Superman antes que Waller pudiera decir algo.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. "De todos modos Naruto nunca me lo perdonaría, supongo. Al menos traten de incapacitarlo o hacerlo menos peligroso. Sin embargo, hay una sola cosa en la que debo insistir..." Kakashi dejó su semblante perezoso y se puso muy serio, "... es en la destrucción del Proyector Sharingan, una vez me regresen a Sásuke a Konoha."

"Naturalmente." Asintió Superman. "Sólo lo hicimos para mandarlos a ustedes a casa, tu llegada simplemente nos ahorró el esfuerzo, así que una vez les mandemos a Sásuke, lo destruiremos. De todos modos no nos sirve de a mucho, sólo funciona con chakra."

"Y también debo insistirles que destruyan todos los registros de los ninja durante su estancia aquí: entrevistas, videos e historial médico. Especialmente el historial médico relacionado con el Sharingan." Al ver la expresión beligerante en la cara de Waller, Kakashi insistió. "Nuestras técnicas ninja son todas secreto militar, secreto que ha sido expuesto durante su estadía aquí."

"Secretos que no podemos usar ni transmitirle a nadie," bufó Waller. "De cualquier manera su petición es imposible de cumplir, ninguna de las entrevistas y videos obtenidos por los medios y los ciudadanos pueden ser decomisados, eso sería un atentado flagrante contra las libertades civiles. Y en cuanto a las historias médicas, sus ninja debieron haber dejado ADN por todo Estados Unidos, sin contar los otros países a donde fueron." Alzando una mano para contener el conato de protesta de Kakashi, prosiguió. "Y si hablamos de destruir registros, entonces debo insistir TAMBIÉN en que devuelvan el traje que Rock Lee obtuvo de Batman, el kit magnificador de chakra desarrollado por Háruno Sákura y..." había un leve brillo en sus ojos, "... el brazo que Tenten recibió de Cyborg."

Kakashi quedó frío. Lo primero era insignificante; lo segundo, reproducible; pero lo tercero... ese brazo tenía enormes capacidades, ninguna de las cuales tenía las anteriores desventajas. Ni pensar en lo que Tenten haría SI TRATARAN de quitárselo...

"Y en cuanto a la información, quizá debería pedirle que borrara de las mentes de ellos todo el entrenamiento recibido durante su estadía," recalcó Waller con algo de sarcasmo mientras veía cómo Kakashi luchaba para decidir.

"Ah, muy bien." Los ojos de Kakashi perdieron su seriedad. "Pero aún así les pido que mantengan estrictamente en secreto las historias médicas. Sería algo peligroso si cayeran en manos equivocadas."

"Todo en la Torre Metro es clasificado," le aseguró Superman. "La mayor parte de su tratamiento fue acá y en cuanto a lo poco que no fue tratado acá, haré que Question lo rastree y destruya. No hay nada por qué preocuparse."

Con un evasivo encogimiento de hombros, Kakashi se puso de pie. "Bueno, supongo que eso es todo. A no ser que haya alguna otra cosa..." Waller negó con la cabeza. "Saaah, bien. Supongo que ya debería alistarme para irme."

"Pero primero, si quiere..." Waller le indicó a Kakashi que se sentara otra vez mientras el computador al lado de ella cobraba vida imprimiendo unas cuantas páginas en español, inglés y japonés, las cuales tomó y se las entregó a Kakashi, quien las recibió con una mirada de confusión.

Después de haberlas leído detenidamente un ratico, alzó la mirada. "¿Ustedes ya tienen escrito un tratado apenas segundos después de haber llegado a un acuerdo?"

Waller se encogió de hombros. "Las maravillas de nuestros taquigrafistas, Sr. Hokage. Y de los teleescritores y nuestros abogados apoderados..." Negando con la cabeza, le señaló otra vez a los papeles. "¿Está de acuerdo con los términos?"

"Eso creo..." Kakashi revisó otra vez los papeles. "Estoy de acuerdo, además es muy breve. ¿Que todos los documentos legales de acá son tan simples y claros? Porque si me pudieran prestar un par de secretarias..."

La comisura de los labios de Waller se dobló ligeramente. "La brevedad de este documento es un indicativo de cuán rápido fue elaborado y de cuán simples son sus términos. No es una muestra del estado del papeleo acá en general. Afortunadamente para nosotros dos, las infracciones son tan imprácticas como improbables."

Kakashi estuvo de acuerdo. Cogiendo un bolígrafo, lo puso a girar entre sus dedos distraídamente antes de estampar su firma en la línea punteada. Supermán también firmó y se lo pasó a Waller, quien escribió su nombre de manera clara y elegante. "Pues creo que eso es todo," dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie, entonces Kakashi la detuvo con su mano.

"En mi mundo siempre acompañamos las firmas con una huella de sangre." Le informó. "De otro modo no se considera válido ni vinculante."

Waller lo miró, alzó una ceja y entonces, sin chistar, sacó una navajita de su blazer y cortó la yema de su pulgar derecho como si nada. Mientras Kakashi y Superman observaban en silencio, ella presionaba su sanguinolenta huella al lado de su firma y luego alzó la mirada.

Hubo un breve silencio.

"Eh... era una broma," dijo Kakashi.

Waller pudo haberse permitido –y se lo permitió- darle una mirada de suma furia, pero se la dio muy diplomáticamente al ninja canoso. Aún así su fría mirada se clavó en Kakashi hasta que, encogiéndose de hombros, él sacó un kunai y se chuzó su pulgar derecho.

"Listo," dijo Waller mientras Kakashi presionaba el papel con su huella. "Ahora que todo se ha resuelto, creo que nuestro trabajo ha concluido. Gracias por su tiempo, Sr. Hokage."

Mientras dejaban la sala y avanzaban por el pasillo, Gai tocó a Kakashi en el hombro. "Kakashi-sama." Susurró. "¿Has visto los rollos de almacenamiento que guardé?"

Kakashi volteó su ojo visible. "Recuerdo haber visto como veintitrés de esas cosas arrumadas en la esquina de nuestra habitación, sí."

"Eso es lo que me inquieta." Gai se puso más cerca y susurró más bajito. "Ayer había treinta y siete."

...

"¿Sabías que tu amiga Tenten estaba en el arsenal de la Liga esta mañana?" Batman comentaba mientras movía su alfil por el tablero. "Removió varios de mis rastreadores, pero aparentemente olvidó los de la comida."

Shikamaru asintió entendiendo. "Allí es donde tienen guardado el armamento más peligroso que le decomisaron a Luthor ¿correcto?"

"Superman no confió en el Gobierno," refunfuñó Batman. "Aún así muchas de esas armas son demasiado grandes para que las use una persona sola, y todas ellas son demasiado grandes como para que las lleve escondidas... Me pregunto qué pudo haber hecho durante las cinco horas que estuvo allí."

"Ya lo sabes." La mirada de Shikamaru no se apartó del tablero.

"Mm."

"¿Acaso no te preguntas qué estuvo haciendo en el departamento de desarrollo de armas del Grupo Empresarial Wayne? ¿Y en el laboratorio de armas de STARS anteayer?" Ante la mirada evaluadora de Batman, Shikamaru bufó. "Ay, vamos. Shino y tú son los ÚNICOS que pueden rastrear gente, ¿entiendes? Puedo observar y hacer deducciones."

"Eso veo."

"Estás diciendo que..." comenzó a decir Mujer Maravilla con un semblante horrorizado en su rostro.

Batman alzo una mano para acallarla. "Dudo mucho que pueda cargar algo ella sola, además se irá a su mundo delante de toda la Liga, incluyendo Superman y su visión de Rayos X. No es que de hecho ella pueda llevarse algo de contrabando. Me imagino que simplemente quería observar las armas."

"Debe ser eso," asintió Shikamaru con una sonrisa sosa mientras capturaba el alfil de Batman con un caballo. "Hablando de otra cosa no relacionada, ¿de dónde sacaste los barriles con píldoras soldado, material médico y raciones militares de Konoha que vi al llegar acá?"

"Son curiosidades, recuerdos de su estancia acá. No son tantos como parece."

"Mira, YO ESTOY muy curioso de saber qué vas a hacer con todo eso." Shikamaru miró fijamente a Batman, quien estaba otra vez observando el tablero. "Pero en vez preguntar, respóndeme otra pregunta. En la Academia siempre están hablando del 'balance de poderes' y todo eso. ¿No estás preocupados por los efectos que tengan en la Alianza los acopios de Tenten?"

"¿Tú no lo estás?"

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. "Tenten está de mi lado."

"Y ahora también está del mío."

...

Enormes puertas metálicas se abrieron deslizándose con la misma gracia y silencio que las de un supermercado, revelando un fondo negro estrellado. Tres figuras verdes brillantes flotaban por el espacio, dirigiéndose hacia el hangar con sus filas ordenadas de Javelins y asistentes bullendo en actividad. Sobre un balcón al final del hangar se posaron y lentamente el brillo fue disminuyendo.

Neji palpó su ropa, como si esperara que hubiera cambiado de algún modo. "Gracias. Fue una experiencia muy... notable."

"¡YOSH!" Lee dio un brinco. "Así es, ¡nuestro viaje juntos estuvo lleno de juveniles aventuras y de pasión desbordante! Oh ¡qué vistas! Oh ¡qué gente conocimos! ¡Muy agradecido estoy, oh John Stewart, Linterna Verde del Sector 2.814, por haber compartido esto conmigo, Rock Lee, la Bestia Verde de Konoha!"

Linterna Verde sonreía. "Oye, es una pena que se tengan que ir sin ver Oa otra vez." Haciéndoles señas a través de una puerta, él y los dos ninja caminaron por un largo pasillo que tenía un muro transparente con vista a la Tierra. "Tú sostuviste el anillo, Lee, sin embargo por un corto instante, por lo que creo que tuviste oportunidad de ver todo lo que significaba."

"Pues creo que mucho por lo que veo," decía Neji. "Todas esas... criaturas allí reunidas. ¿Todas ellas son de mundos diferentes, planetas diferentes?"

"Mundos, planetas, asteroides, planos de la realidad... Hay todo un universo allá afuera, Neji. Cada mundo es diferente tal y como el tuyo lo es del nuestro –y muchos más-. Los Linternas Verdes no los hemos explorado todos, pero lo que sí hemos hecho es protegerlos y preservarlos lo mejor que podamos."

Neji negaba con la cabeza. "En verdad es increíble. Yo no... nadie en Konoha hubiera tenido ni idea."

"Nadie en la Tierra tampoco, por mucho tiempo." Deteniéndose, Stewart señaló con el dedo el muro trasparente y todos tres voltearon a observar el brillante globo blanco-verde-azulado. "Incluso cuando al fin se dieron cuenta que el mundo era redondo, cuando se dieron cuenta de que la Tierra giraba alrededor del Sol, incluso muchos años después, nadie en serio creía que existiera otro planeta con vida en el Universo. Las probabilidades en contra eran...bueno... astronómicas." Linterna Verde sonrió ante su propio chiste.

"Y aún así, es el caso." Comentó Neji.

"Exacto," asintió Stewart. "Las probabilidades han sido derrotadas de nuevo. Incluso aquí en la Liga tenemos a Superman, a J'onn, a Shayera..." el rubor que se había apoderado brevemente de su rostro pasó inadvertido para Lee pero no para Neji. "... y luego esa chica Starfire de los Titanes."

"Es algo curioso que sean tan parecidos a los humanos." Acotaba Neji. "Se hubiera esperado más divergencia anatómica, como la que vimos en Oa."

Stewart frunció el ceño. "Sí, ESO SÍ es algo raro. Las formas humanoides son sorpresivamente comunes, hasta en Oa. Hay algunas teorías al respecto, pero..." se encogió de hombros. "Es uno de esos misterios eternos, supongo, tan antiguos como el universo mismo."

"Bueno." Neji hizo una venia. "Gracias por habernos dado este revelador vistazo del Universo, aunque sea de una pequeñísima parte como dijiste que era. Tantas vistas..." Negó con la cabeza. "... nunca las olvidaré."

Una silente sonrisa curvó los labios de Linterna Verde y estrechó la mano de Neji. "Espero que no." Respondió suavemente. Volteándose a Lee, le preguntó con una rara jovialidad. "Y entonces, ¿ya tienes una mejor idea de lo que puede hacer el anillo?"

"Claro que sí, Stewart-san," asintió Lee muy seriamente. "La tarea de un Linterna Verde parece estar llena de responsabilidad y pasión. Estoy muy honrado por haber luchado al lado de un gran guerrero como tú." También hizo una venia.

"Este... gracias." Algo extrañado, John también hizo la venia ante la diversión no tan evidente de Neji. Ya erguido, John continuó, "Tú también eres bueno, ¿sabes? Y no sólo me refiero a las patadas," añadió viendo el rostro de Lee, "Me refiero más al anillo." Dio un paso adelante. "Lee, tengo que decírtelo... los Guardianes en Oa... dijeron que nunca habían visto algo como lo que hiciste con el anillo. Es absolutamente fenomenal el nivel de poder que generaste, especialmente considerando que apenas lo habías agarrado. Con muy poco entrenamiento para usarlo..." John negó con la cabeza. "... Lee, tú puedes ser uno de los más grandes Linternas Verdes del Universo."

Lee se quedó mirando fijamente la cara de John concentradamente, pero no hizo nada. Sin embargo Neji parecía estar extrañado, no dijo nada.

"No tienes que irte a Konoha," prosiguió John. "Por mucho que me gustara que te quedaras en este Universo, espero que ojalá haya también alguna especie de Cuerpo de Linternas Verdes en tu dimensión. Y si no lo hubiere..." Se encogió de hombros. "Los Guardianes de otros universos no pasarían desapercibidos. Creo que tienes el poder de encargarte de un buen pedazo de tu Universo."

Quitándose su propio anillo de la mano, John lo depositó en la de Lee. "Es un gran poder y una gran responsabilidad. Una enorme carga. Pero creo que tú la igualas." Le señaló al anillo. "Si quieres, sólo toma la batería Linterna y llévatela a Konoha. Los Guardianes entenderán y a mí..." Una sonrisa deformó sus labios. "A mí me gustaría que fuera usada por alguien como tú."

La mirada de Lee iba de John al anillo y viceversa. Observándolo por un momento, se lo puso en un dedo. Por un largo momento lo miró ahí, sus enormes cejas se fruncieron con una expresión inusualmente extensa mientras miraba el verde fulgor que emitía.

Finalmente, con una lenta y levemente afligida negación con la cabeza, se lo quitó y se lo regresó a John. "Es un gran honor, Stewart-san," respondió suavemente con otra venia. "Pero..." Se encogió de hombros. "... sólo me haría las cosas DEMASIADO FÁCILES."

...

Un bip agudo en el monitor hizo que Batman alzara la mirada. "Es la señal." Contestó. "Los demás ya deben estar listos. Terminemos esto ya." Tomando el caballo que le quedaba, saltó sobre el alfil de Shikamaru y lo puso en donde debía estar. "Jaque mate."

"¿Qué? Shikamaru se medio levantó. Mirando del tablero a la cara de Batman y viceversa, observó detenidamente la disposición de las piezas. "...no allí, no allá..." Negó con la cabeza. "Estás en lo cierto."

"Fue un gran juego, Sr. Nara."

"Ya lo sabes, no lo vi venir."

"Bueno," Batman inclinó su cabeza. "Ese era el punto."

Shikamaru asintió. "Pero hay un problemita con esa jugada." Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Batman, explicó. "No puedes hacerla."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque..." Shikamaru señaló su caballo, cómodamente situado entre la torre de Batman y su peón restante. "Ya habías perdido."

Batman parpadeaba, Miró el caballo. Miró su rey. Miró el alfil de Shikamaru, el mismo sobre el cual había saltado y la torre restante. Y entonces, lentamente, sonrió negando con la cabeza. "Sr. Nara..." estrechó su mano. "Es una pena que tengas que irte."

"Sí lo es." Shikamaru y Batman estrecharon sus manos. "Ha sido la partida más interesante que he tenido en meses. Luthor ya me aburría." Dejó escapar un suspiro. "Aún así..."

"Aún así." Batman señaló al Batiplano que estaba en la pista. "Es hora de que todo vuelva a la normalidad."

"Mm," Asintió Shikamaru mientras él y Batman iban al Batiplano.

"Un momento." Mujer Maravilla estaba frente al monitor, mirando detenidamente el mapa de la situación exacta de los ninja. "Bruce ¿qué es esta marquita negra?"

Ambos hombres voltearon. "Es el rastreador que escondí en el Proyector Sharingan de Terrific," contestó Batman.

Mujer Maravilla arrugó la nariz en confusión. "¿El que robó Sásuke?"

"Según nuestras mejores deducciones, sí."

"Luego... ¿es esta la posición de Sásuke en el mapa?" Otra vez arrugó su nariz.

"Posiblemente."

Rindiéndose, Mujer Maravilla simplemente alzó la voz. "¿Y entonces por qué no llamas a Clark para que VAYA allá y lo RECAPTURE?"

Batman y Shikamaru se rieron mutuamente.

"Quizá no haya necesidad de afanarse," sugirió Shikamaru.

"No puede funcionar sin el nivel de chakra de Naruto," agregó Batman, con una curiosa despreocupación. "Creo que podemos dejar eso para después que se vayan los ninja."

...

"¿Y bien? ¿Puedes encenderlo sí o no?"

Karín dejó de mirar detenidamente el aparato y pulió sus gafas. "Eso creo. Tiene una construcción muy simple, con puntos de entrada de chakra muy rudimentarios, pero sin chakra propio. No debería entrar en conflicto con el cuerpo de Jûgo."

"Bien." El brillante ojo biónico de Sásuke se enfocó en su compañero berserker. "¿Entiendes para qué te necesito?"

"Eso creo. Absorbo esa cosa con una de mis manos, la apunto a nosotros y disparo. Apuntar podrá ser complicado, pero aparte de eso..." Jûgo asintió. "... podré hacerlo."

Suígetsu saltó del contenedor en el que estaba sentado. "Listo. Pues hagámosle."

"Un momento." Volteándose a ver a Karín, Sñasuke preguntó. "Si Jûgo sigue pegado al aparato cuando lo use, ¿se teletrasportará con nosotros?"

Karín negó con la cabeza. "No. No cabe dentro del campo de visión del aparato. Simplemente le arrancará el brazo."

"¿Eso lo matará?"

Por un brevísimo instante, el Equipo Taka intercambió miradas de preocupación ante la pregunta de Sásuke. "De seguro que eso no importa, Sásuke-sama," dijo Jûgo. "Hay que aprovechar esta oportunidad, no hay otra manera de volver a casa."

Sásuke lo ignoró. "Responde la pregunta." Le ordenó a Karín.

"N-no lo creo," pudo responder Karín. "Habrá pérdida de masa corporal, pero eso es lo máximo de daño."

Sásuke asintió levemente aprobando la idea. "Perfecto. Gracias, Karín." Alejándose de Karín y de su asombrado semblante, avanzó hacia la pared y recogió unas cuantas semiautomáticas que estaban ahí. "Pues adelante."

"Muy bien." Karín recogió una mochila desordenada repleta de libros.

"Jefe, ¿y qué pasará con tu ojo?" preguntaba Suígetsu señalando con el pulgar al proyector. "¿Sólo lo vas a dejar ahí?"

La respuesta vino acompañada de un encogimiento de hombros. "Ese ojo está tan ciego como el otro." Sásuke se tocó su otro ojo. "Es más que inútil para mí, y mucho más para los héroes." Avanzando hacia sus subordinados, empacó sus armas en una bolsa y se puso de pie. "Una vez regresemos, le pediré a Mádara que me dé los ojos de mi hermano."

"Para que así puedas matar a Naruto ¿verdad, jefe?" sonreía maliciosamente Suígetsu.

El semblante de Sásuke se veía curiosamente pensativo. "Tal vez.". Alzó la mirada y le hizo una seña a Jûgo. "Hazlo."

...

Ninja, héroes y enlaces gubernamentales estaban reunidos en el gran salón, un extrañamente incómodo silencio prevalecía entre ellos. Muchos de los ninja se miraban perfectamente estoicos y resignados mientras que los héroes murmuraban. Waller tenía un semblante profundamente irritado y no dejaba de ver su reloj.

"¿En dónde está ese hombre?" Dijo al fin, explotando. "¿Que no dijo que iba a bajar hace quince minutos?"

Suspirando, Sákura dio un comprensivo encogimiento de hombros. "Es KAKASHI-SAMA para ti."

"Yo más bien lo esperaría otra media hora-ttebayô," agregó Naruto, sonriendo avergonzadamente. "Lo siento. Es que él..."

La puerta se abrió y todas las cabezas giraron a ver a un casual Kakashi mientras entraba, seguido por un menos casual Gai y por un muchísimo menos casual Flash. "Hola a todos." Saludó con la mano. "Lamento llegar tarde pero estaba ese desastre internacional y..."

"Kakashi-sama..." suspiró Sákura apretándose el entrecejo. "Esto ya es suficientemente vergonzoso. No lo empeores más."

Los ojos de Gai se abrieron de par en par al ver a Tenten. "¡Ah! ¡Encontraste mis rollos, Tenten-san!" Corrió hacia ella y los recogió. "¡Estoy muy en deuda contigo, mi juvenil estudiante!"

"¡Ja, ja! ¡De nada, sensei!" contestó Tenten con una jovialidad un poco incómoda. "Eh... ¿no has... mirado dentro de los otros rollos?"

"Si pudiéramos ahorrarnos la charla," interrumpió Waller, "¡creo que tenemos un incidente interdimensional qué solucionar aquí!"

La declaración bajó de las nubes a los demás y Waller asintió. "Ahora bien, si tienen una última cosa qué decir, este sería el momento."

Hubo un breve silencio. Luego Superman avanzó hacia Naruto y le estrechó su mano. Naruto, después de un momento de duda, accedió a estrechársela.

Ese simple acto desató una oleada de otros similares. Mujer Maravilla fue a donde Sákura y puso su mano izquierda sobre el pecho, el saludo amazonio. Lee en cinco segundos abrazó a Batman, a Robin, a Flash y a Linterna Verde antes de volver a su sitio con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas. Neji le hizo una venia a Flecha Verde y a Static, quienes le dijeron adiós con la mano. J'onn e Ino sólo intercambiaron miradas, saber qué se dijeron es un misterio que ha permanecido hasta el día de hoy. Kiba y Chico Bestia hicieron un intrincado saludo secreto.

Hinata no hizo nada, simplemente buscó con sus ojos a una periodista que estaba al otro lado del salón. Después de haberla encontrado, le dio una sonrisita.

La reportera le sonrió abiertamente y, después de mirarla detenidamente por unos segundos, señaló con la cabeza al Naruto en cuestión.

La cara de Hinata se ruborizó un poco y luego la Hyûga asintió, muy levemente.

Lois describió una enorme sonrisa y le mostró a Hinata un pulgar arriba, acompañado por un guiño de ojo.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Superman y Naruto aún seguían estrechando sus manos. "Fue un placer haberte conocido, Naruto Uzumaki," dijo el kriptoniano.

"Yo también," respondió Naruto tragando saliva. "Genial. De veras... muy genial-dattebayô. Gracias por todo lo que me enseñaste sobre... heroísmo. Y todo eso. Espero..." tragó saliva de nuevo. "Espero tener la oportunidad de ponerlo en práctica."

Superman sonrió. "Seguro que sí."

Luego dio unos pasos hacia atrás, los ninja se apiñaron en un solo sitio. Kakashi, mirando al espejo que ocupaba todo el muro opuesto, se quitó la banda de su ojo Sharingan.

"Creo que esto va a doler." Pronunció y luego gritó, "¡Kamui!"

Hubo un destello de luz y luego una extraña deformación espiralada del espacio.

Los ninja de Konoha se habían ido.

**FIN**

**...**

**NDT**: Bueno, mis queridos lectores. Si bien la historia aquí termina, existe un epílogo corto que publicaré a continuación.

Aprovecho para agradecer a todos los más de mil lectores que han visto esta traducción desde el primer hasta el último capítulo. Agradezco también los comentarios. Hubiera querido que hubieran sido más de mil pero... ¡qué se le hace! Así es la vida. Por otro lado esta historia, tanto en su original inglés como en español, ha sido, de lejos, la más popular de Fanfiction. ¿Pero para qué limitarla sólo aquí? Procederé a publicarla en Deviantart también y si hay otros sitios en que se pueda publicar ¡pues también! Al fin y al cabo tengo permiso de Afalstein.

De entre todos los lectores, agradezco especialmente a Prixychan, Toane, Princess Brass y a OtherStyleZ por sus gentiles comentarios.

Fue una agradable experiencia el haber traducido esto para su disfrute.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

_Édgar Francisco Bermúdez Mojica._

_Terminado de traducir el día 31 de marzo de 2012 A.D._

_Publicado el día 23 de abril de 2012 A.D._

_San Martín, Meta, Colombia._


	32. Perpetuación

**PERPETUACIÓN**

**...**

"Por más que me alegre verte sano y salvo, Naruto, tengo que decirte que las cosas están muy mal ahora mismo." Tsunade se inclinó sobre el escritorio. "Por su seguridad, hubiera sido mejor que se quedaran en la otra dimensión."

Naruto negó con la cabeza. "¡Ni crean que yo los hubiera dejado solos en ésta! Por otro lado..." Sonreía petulantemente. "... ¿se te olvida con quién estás hablando, abuela? ¡Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y voy a salvarlos a todos! ¡De veras!"

"Naruto, creo que no estás entendiendo." Suspiró Tsunade. "El Raikage está muerto. Killer Bee también. El Tsuchikage está herido de gravedad y lo tienen en cuidados intensivos. Casi la mitad de nuestros efectivos ha sido diezmada:"

"Dijiste que Kabuto dejó a Mádara, ¿no?" Shikamaru habló desde su lugar en la pared. "Eso debería facilitar las cosas."

Tsunade negó con la cabeza. "Lo hizo, pero se reconciliaron. No sé por qué Mádara lo dejó reingresar –Kabuto ha de tener una carta bajo la manga- pero hemos vuelto a ver Edo Tenseis en los frentes. Y si Kabuto está de vuelta..."

"...pues Sásuke también." Suspiró Sákura.

"Aparentemente la Liga fue incapaz de capturarlo a tiempo," comentó Shino.

Neji asintió. "O sí pudieron pero Mádara simplemente interceptó la señal."

"Si pudo hacer eso, ¿por qué no haber atrapado a Naruto cuando regresó?" Kiba estaba sentado en el suelo, desafiando así toda regla de etiqueta y buenos modales.

Una voz tímida se escuchó desde atrás. "Espectro q-quizá ayudó." Evitando las inquisitivas miradas, la chica se encogió de hombros. "D-dijo que nos quería de regreso acá."

"Miren, como sea." Tsunade movía sus manos con irritación. "No entiendo de a mucho todo lo que me están diciendo. El punto es que, ahora que ustedes están de vuelta, la guerra continúa ¡y nosotros estamos en desventaja! Kabuto y Mádara aún tienen toda clase de trucos bajo la manga que aún no han usado y están muriendo más shinobi."

"¡Pero nos tienes a nosotros-dattebayô!" aseguró Naruto.

Tsunade suspiró. "Y como decía antes, Naruto, eso es bueno, pero doce niños no equivalen al medio ejército de ninja que perdimos. No lo tomes a mal, pero doce niños apenas sí pueden compensar la pérdida de las habilidades de Kakashi."

Todas las miradas se concentraron en Sákura. "Es cierto." Dijo sobriamente. "Hice un examen completo. Pasarán meses antes de que vuelva al servicio activo, y aún no sé si pueda volver a usar su Sharingan. Un kamui de esa magnitud fue demasiado. Francamente es una suerte que todos hubiéramos podido pasar. ¿O debería decir que fue un milagro...?" Le dirigió una mirada sospechosa a Hinata.

Pero la Hyûga simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Y-yo no sé. Es posible que él haya ayudado."

"Pues así está la cosa." Tsunade alzó sus manos. "Nuestro mejor shinobi está fuera de combate y hemos perdido la mitad de nuestras fuerzas. Si hubiésemos ido con toda desde el principio... quién sabe qué hubiera pasado. Los Kage podríamos haber luchado juntos, quizá, hubiésemos podido atrapar a los bijû, eso hubiera..."

"Eso es irrelevante." Interrumpió Shikamaru. "No hay tiempo para pensar en lo que pudo haber sido. Debemos concentrarnos en el aquí y en el ahora."

Tumbándose en su asiento, Tsunade asintió. "Jamás habías tenido tanta razón." Comentó. "Es que... la situación se ve mal. Hasta hemos comenzado a armar civiles, pero, ¿qué pueden hacer ellos sin jutsu?"

"Ejem."

Todos voltearon a mirar a una Tenten extrañamente ruborizada. "Yo... tengo una sugerencia."

**...**

Era un ojo. Uno rojo brillante con un diseño rojo-negro que parecía una representación estilizada de un átomo, y lo más importante, conectado a un extraño aparato orgánico con una especie de monitor. La grisácea carne aparentemente fusionada con el globo era nueva, pero aparte de eso, la cosa era inconfundible.

Podría ser un ojo, pero no era uno CUALQUIERA, y eso hizo pensar a Diana que su casi novio se había vuelto loco. Si bien, es cierto que había estado cuerdo –muy cuerdo, de hecho- las otras veces, pero esta... esta vez...

"Bruce, explícame otra vez por qué tienes en tu poder el proyector que destruimos la semana pasada." Le preguntó sin quitar su mirada del ojo.

Un bufido vino del hombre que estaba al lado de un tanque al otro lado de la habitación. "Porque conduce a otra dimensión, por eso."

"Muy bien, ahora explícame CÓMO es que tienes el proyector que destruimos la semana pasada."

"Porque ustedes nunca destruyeron el original," respondió Batman sin voltearse. "Ustedes destruyeron una copia que fabriqué y planté en el lugar al cual Clark llegó. El verdadero, éste, lo saqué de una bodega en Jump City poco después de que los otros ninja se fueron."

Diana cerró sus ojos. "O sea que en abierto desafío a la Liga y al Tratado que firmamos con los ninja de Konoha, salvaste esta cosa y la trajiste aquí..." alzó la mirada al techo abovedado, "... al nivel inferior de la Baticueva." Aún mirando al techo, frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué no me sorprende el hecho de que tengas un búnker secreto recubierto de plomo del cual nadie más en la Liga sabe que existe?"

"Porque para ti soy un bastardo paranoico que se guarda las cosas para sí, Princesa." Era imposible leer la expresión del rostro de Batman, particularmente a esta distancia.

"¿Y entonces por qué me lo estás diciendo?" Preguntó Mujer Maravilla despegando su mirada del Sharingan y caminando hacia el justiciero. "Esto es muy serio, Bruce. Debería decírselo a Clark."

Bruce no quitó su mirada del tanque. "Pero no lo harás."

"No," dijo Mujer Maravilla con un suspiro de derrota, mirando a un lado frustrada. _Condenado manipulador... _"No lo haré. ¿Pero al menos podrías darme una razón PARA NO HACERLO y así no tener un cargo de conciencia? Creí que querías que el enlace fuera roto."

"Roto, no destruido. Digamos que estoy manteniendo mis opciones abiertas y que estoy proveyendo una salvaguardia. Si alguno de los ninja usare otra vez ese jutsu, cualquiera cosa que manden llegará aquí." Terminando al fin con cualquier cosa que estuviese haciendo con el tanque, Batman se volteó a mirarla. "Es definitivamente útil para controlar este fenómeno."

Mujer Maravilla miró a todos lados. "Por eso es que construiste esto con blindaje antibombas."

"Exacto." Batman señaló al aparato. "Cualquier cosa que entrare, quedará atrapada en la bóveda, en vez de simplemente aparecer de la nada en cualquier lugar del planeta."

"¿Y entonces por qué no simplemente quedarte con el ojo? ¿No tendría el mismo efecto?" Los ojos de la mujer se entrecerraron suspicazmente, Diana observó a Bruce empujar el aparato a la bóveda. "Eso que le dijiste a Shikamaru... sobre el tener a Tenten de tu lado... No estás pensando en usar el portal ¿no?"

Batman bufó, alzando el proyector y poniéndolo cuidadosamente en un soporte en la bóveda. "Por favor, princesa. Aún si hubiera podido extraer todo el chakra de las píldoras soldado y de las sobras de la comida que se trajeron, no habría podido encenderlo más de dos veces. Y aún así, probablemente me teletrasportaría delante de su Hokage." Saliendo de la bóveda, presionó unos cuantos botones en un panel cercano y la enorme puerta se cerró. "Como dije, apenas estoy manteniendo mis opciones abiertas. Puede ser útil tener un amigo en un momento de necesidad."

Extrañada, Diana parpadeaba ante Batman mientras él avanzaba hacia otra puerta de la bóveda, una de las cinco que había en la pared. "Bruce, en serio que no te estoy entendiendo."

Batman se detuvo para voltearse a mirarla. "Derrotar a Luthor pudo haber sido mucho más difícil –y potencialmente más costoso- sin la ayuda de los ninja. Durante su estadía acá, contribuyeron en mucho a nuestro entendimiento de tácticas de batalla y de combate sin armas. Y sin contar con todo el material que dejaron –alimentos, píldoras soldado, kunai extraviados, pedazos de metal y tierra saturados con chakra..."

"Cosas a la que dedicaste mucho tiempo para encontrar y guardar. Esa es otra cosa que no entiendo."

"Digamos que estoy interesado en saber si el chakra puede ser sintetizado o no." Una sonrisa perturbadora se apoderó del rostro de Batman. "Pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que pese al... mal comienzo, los incidentes probaron tener muy útiles consecuencias. Con un inicio un poco más grácil, posteriores exploraciones dimensionales podrían ser muy fructíferas."

"¿Posteriores exploraciones?" Diana observaba alarmada a Batman quien ingresaba un código en el panel adyacente a la puerta. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Batman bufaba mientras la puerta se abría deslizándose, revelando un anillo metálico rodeado por una diversidad de computadores y equipos. "Sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando, Diana. Exploración de otras dimensiones. Otros universos paralelos. Inserción deliberada en otros mundos. Y, posiblemente, establecer alianzas informales con ellos."

"¿Cómo? O sea, ¿Una Liga Interdimensional?" Mujer Maravilla miraba asombrada a Batman quien caminó al computador principal y lo encendió. "Bruce, esto no es idea tuya. Tú no juegas en equipo, no confías en los demás."

"Olvidas que, en algunos casos aquí, no debería estar confiando en otros sino en mí mismo. De hecho ya lo estoy haciendo."

La mano de Diana voló a su boca. "No has hablado de esto con el Batman de los Amos de la Justicia ¿o sí?"

"El ES EL MEJOR en cuanto a agujeros dimensionales se refiere. Encuentro interesante que mi doble sea el único de los Amos de la Justicia en el cual realmente podemos confiar," respondió Batman. "Yo no soy tan arrogante como para suponer que sería igual en otras dimensiones pero indudablemente me da algo con qué trabajar. Y en cuanto a discutir sobre otras dimensiones, la decisión sobre en quién confiar y en quién NO recae únicamente en mí."

"Así que POR ESO no quieres que Clark intervenga." Un semblante de divertido cinismo se tomó el rostro de Mujer Maravilla.

"Esencialmente, sí. Clark es demasiado confiado. También, para ser alguien que ve en ocho espectros diferentes, es muy falto de visión. Él DESTRUIRÍA el Proyector Sharingan." El computador ya estaba encendido y los dedos de Batman tecleaban rápidamente.

Asintiendo sardónicamente, Mujer Maravilla observó el portal. "¿Así que cuál es tu plan? ¿Encender este aparato e ir a una dimensión al azar?"

"Yo nunca iría a 'una dimensión al azar'," respondió Batman. "Este modelo de portal me permite ver imágenes del mundo antes de visitarlo. Mira." Moviéndose a un lado, le indicó a Mujer Maravilla que viniera a ver la pantalla.

Diana se acercó y miró la pantalla atentamente por unos instantes. Abría y cerraba su boca una y otra vez.

"¿Por qué..." decía cuidadosamente, "... alguien lanzaría telarañas-¿esas son telarañas?- de sus manos?"

"Eso," respondió Batman, "es lo que no sé."

**FIN**

**...**

**NDT**: Muchas gracias a todos mis queridos lectores por haber seguido esta traducción que les hice con mucho amor y haber hecho que este esfuerzo valiera la pena. Traducir esta historia ha sido una gran hazaña y me cuesta trabajo (y también me hace brotar lágrimas) creer que ya se acabó.

Muchas gracias.


	33. Repercusión

**REPERCUSIÓN**

**...**

"Pongan sus sombreros en la mesa para comenzar la reunión."

Mifune sí que parecía más viejo y había unas cuántas cicatrices más en su demacrado rostro, pero sus gestos, a medida que ocupaba la cabecera de la mesa, no habían perdido un ápice de su dignidad. "Gracias a todos ustedes por haber venido a esta Cumbre de Kage. Ésta ha sido convocada por el Hokage, así que él será el primero en tomar la palabra."

Naruto había esperado la reunión y se levantó. "Bueno... supongo que debo comenzar recordándole a todos ustedes para qué hemos venido." Sonrió nerviosamente. _Mira a Gaara. Al menos ÉL no quiere matarte_. "Hace cuatro años, las Cinco Naciones Elementales y el País del Hierro nos unimos contra Tobi y su plan Ojo de Luna, lo cual desembocó en la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi." Enfatizó en esto mientras le dirigía una mirada comprensiva a sus colegas. _No mires a la Mizukage, no la mires, no la miiiiireeeees..._ "Todas las naciones y aldeas sufrieron mucho durante ese penoso conflicto armado. Suna perdió muchos de sus mejores shinobi, el País del Hierro tuvo que sacrificar su tradicional neutralidad y Kumo e Iwa perdieron a sus respectivos Kage, incluso los mismos rigores de la guerra provocaron el prematuro retiro del Hokage anterior. Muchos pelearon, y muchos murieron, todo por la causa de la paz."

...

"Es que no sé... es una dinámica diferente el acostumbrarme a más de ellos."

Hana Inúzuka bufaba. "Desapareciste casi un año, Kiba. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera Akamaru mientras tanto? ¿Que se quedara esperándote en la puerta?"

"Temía que algo así pasara, sí," respondió Kiba, mirando fijamente a su hermana. El ninja estaba sentado en el suelo, rascando las orejas de un durmiente Akamaru.

"Pues lo hizo, si eso te hace sentir mejor. Como no probaba bocado, empezó a adelgazarse cada vez más durante el primer mes, hasta creímos que se nos iba a morir. Y entonces mamá tuvo la genial idea de ponerlo en la misma caseta de la perra café de Tsuchika y... bueno... volvió a comer."

"Bueno, eso en parte tiene sentido. Y me alegra que mamá lo haya hecho." Kiba miraba cariñosamente a su perro. "Todo ese tiempo allá me hizo darme cuenta cuánto dependo de Akamaru. No sé qué haría sin él."

Un gruñido de contento vino del gigantesco can.

Alzando la mirada, Kiba prosiguió, "Lo que no entiendo para nada es por qué, de ahora en adelante, espera que yo me lleve a las misiones a cinco cachorros CONMIGO. O sea, ¿Pero qué? ¿No deberían estar ellos con sus nuevos compañeros? Por lo que veo parece un problema más de Tsuchika que mío."

Los ojos de Hana se entrecerraron. "¿Ves? POR ESO es que yo quería hablarte a solas. Sabía que ibas a salir con alguna de tus babosadas."

"¿Eh?" La frente de Kiba se arrugó en confusión.

Con una mezcla de afecto y exasperación, Hana le dio un calvazo a su hermano. "¡Tsuchika está muerta, idiota!" Suspiró. "Al igual que su perra. Por si no lo has notado –y aparentemente creo que no- el clan salió mal de la guerra. No tenemos suficientes compañeros para esos perros; además son demasiado rabiosos como para ser vendidos como mascotas porque, cuando empezamos a criarlos, creímos que íbamos a necesitar todos los soldados que pudiéramos conseguir. Ahora, entre todas nuestras bajas y los recortes de presupuesto de los que están hablando..." La voz de Hana fue desvaneciéndose.

El rostro de Kiba pasó del shock a la comprensión. "¿Entonces... es una nueva clase de entrenamiento militar?"

"No." Suspiró Hana. "En realidad es una manera de disponer de lo que quedó. Sin compañeros y sin madre, no hay mucho que podamos hacer con esos cachorros. Akamaru es su padre, así que esperamos que se apeguen a él, pero aún así... probablemente no duren mucho, no en campo abierto." Mirando la cara de Kiba, bajó su mirada. "Lo sé, lo sé. Pero era eso o darles la eutanasia. No podemos venderlos, no podemos soltarlos en la aldea, no podemos soltarlos en el bosque..."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque son PERROS. Los perros salvajes son peores que los lobos, merodean por los asentamientos humanos y se roban la comida, tú lo sabes. Estos cachorros solos pueden acabar con la economía de una aldea campesina en apenas una semana."

"Me lo imagino," refunfuñó Kiba mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a un lado. "Y supongo que la otra razón por la que me encomiendan este trabajo es porque Akamaru y yo estamos... un poco... distanciados desde que pasó todo esto."

Hana negó con la cabeza. "De hecho es lo contrario. Akamaru y tú han tenido siempre una relación más profunda que ninguno de los otros binomios Inúzuka. Mamá cree que sería más fácil sobrellevar la tensión. Con otro, los perros empezarían a sentir celos mutuos, pero con ustedes dos..." Hana sonrió. "Debería funcionar."

"Quizá." La mirada de Kiba se dirigió al enorme perro a su lado. "Supongo que ahora soy más versátil –el trabajar constantemente con Akamaru podría llegar a ser algo estancante- pero aún así la pasé muy mal cuando estuve sin él. De ahora en adelante nada nos va a separar."

...

"Hokage," gruñó el Tsuchikage, un hombre barrigón de cabello negro, Naruto no se había aprendido su nombre. "Imagino, por supuesto, que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que los reservistas de Iwa están muy agotados por la guerra."

Naruto asintió. "Al igual que los de Suna y Kiri. También mi país ha sufrido significativas pérdidas por el esfuerzo bélico"

"Sí, sí." El Tsuchikage hacía gestos de impaciencia. "Pero nada comparado con nuestras pérdidas. Hoy apenas sí podemos cubrir las misiones que nos asignan. Ya hemos perdido varios clientes con otras aldeas." Puso su mano sobre la mesa pesadamente. "¡Esta es una recompensa minúscula comparada con el sacrificio que Iwa hizo, Hokage! Nuestros soldados murieron para que los de Konoha y Kumo pudieran vivir y, como agradecimiento, ¿nos quitan el pan de la boca? ¿Y ahora quieres admitir una nueva aldea para ayudarte con eso?" Cruzó sus brazos sobre su masivo cuello. "Iwa no se aguantará esto, Hokage."

"Me da pena decirte esto, pero por lo que has contado, eso no me suena a amenaza." El nuevo Raikage soltó un bostezo y se frotó los ojos. "Si Iwa está tan débil como dices, entonces no hay mucho que hagas para entorpecer o ayudar en este Tratado."

Naruto le sonrió ampliamente al rubio Raikage. Le agradaba este nuevo tipo –Darui- bastante, más que todo porque él era tan nuevo como Naruto en la experiencia de ser Kage, pero tenía una infortunada tendencia a ser franco en los momentos menos indicados.

Una tos leve le recordó a Naruto que tenía un consejero por lo que se echó para atrás para permitirle a Shikaku susurrarle al oído. El jônin había enfatizado que debía hacer eso lo menos posible –demasiadas veces harían parecer débil a Naruto- pero esta vez no sólo le sirvió como valioso consejo sino como también como una manera conveniente de disipar la tensión que había en el salón.

Asintiendo, Naruto se inclinó de nuevo hacia adelante. "Konoha comprende cuán difícil es su situación." Le aseguró al Tsuchikage. "Suna y Kiri nos han contado similares preocupaciones. Pero el hecho es que con la Alianza ya formalizada, las probabilidades de guerra son más lejanas y, a su vez, los servicios que prestan los ninja serán cada vez menos requeridos." Naruto extendió sus manos. "Debemos encarar los hechos, caballeros. Todas las naciones ninja tendrán que suspender operaciones." Señalando al Tsuchikage, Naruto continuó. "Podrías darte cuenta que tus reducidas fuerzas no son tan pequeñas después de todo."

Darui, desde su asiento, miraba las uñas de sus manos. "Me temo que también tengo que confirmarlo. Aún con toda la reconstrucción de posguerra marchando, Kumo apenas sí tiene las suficientes misiones como para mantener ocupados a sus ninja." Sonriendo arrepentidamente, añadió, "si las cosas se ponen más aburridoras, el Daimio tendrá más motivos para recortar nuestros fondos y tendremos que despedir ninja."

"Al igual que Konoha." Naruto sacó un rollo de uno de sus bolsillos, era un riesgo enorme de seguridad pero convenció a Shikaku de que valía la pena. "Tengo en mis manos el informe de presupuesto del Daimio de la Nación del Fuego." Lo extendió sobre la mesa. "Por motivos de seguridad gran parte de él está tachado, pero pueden ver por la anotación al final que Konoha también tendrá que hacer recortes para seguir siendo viable financieramente."

Los diferentes Kage leyeron cuidadosamente el documento. Shikaku había sugerido falsificar las partes legibles pero otra cosa pensó Naruto. Ya que esperaban datos falsos ¿por qué no mostrarles los verdaderos?

"Sin embargo, con el fin de que sea entendido por todas las partes," Shikaku rompió su silencio, recordándole a Naruto que ellos no debían durar tanto tiempo leyendo el informe. "Hay una cláusula en el Tratado que estipula que todas las naciones firmantes inicien recortes en el presupuesto militar."

"Cada uno proporcional a la situación actual de cada nación, por supuesto." Aseveró Naruto recogiendo el hilo de la conversación en donde su asesor lo había dejado. "El propósito del Tratado es simplemente afirmar lo que todos los aquí reunidos ya sabemos: que ya es impráctico mantener ejércitos de gran tamaño."

"Calidad y no cantidad, eso será lo que caracterice la próxima era," asintió Gaara con un curioso semblante de satisfacción. "Es hora de que abrirle paso a nuevas ideas."

...

El dojo vibraba con gritos que eran acompañados de ruidos secos de puñetazos y patadas que impactaban en la carne. Una multitud de estudiantes estaban aglomerados en círculo, mirando con asombro a dos torbellinos verdes revolotear en el centro.

"Perdóname, Gai-sensei, pero..." Lee agarró el brazo de su antiguo profesor y lo jaló fuerte, mandando al especialista de taijutsu con peinado de tazón hacia la pared de atrás. El maestro giró en medio del aire y se apoyó con los pies en dicha pared.

"¡Ajá! ¡Qué ingenioso, Lee! ¡Tu juvenil estratagema me hizo dudar por un segundo!"

Los pies de Lee impactaron en la pared en donde hacía dos segundos había estado Gai. "¡YOSH! ¡Gracias, Gai-sensei!"

Gai negaba con el índice amonestantemente por entre los cientos de golpes que Lee le intentaba propinar. "Lee, Lee, yo ya no soy... ¡ugh!" Lee había evitado el puño de Gai y le asestó un puñetazo al estómago, haciéndolo encorvarse.

"¡Aún te basas en los golpes, Gai-sensei!" Decía mientras el sujeto, con su concentración en ceros, se incrustaba en el suelo del dojo. "¡Este estilo de lucha se basa en agarres!"

Gai se levantó y se hizo a un lado para ponerse de pie rápidamente y con sus manos listas. "¡Yosh! ¡Estás muy en lo cierto, oh Juvenil Maestro!" Dijo Gai. Mientras Lee iba en su dirección, notó una apertura en el joven y procedió a aprovecharla.

El rostro de Lee brilló con orgullo. "¡Eso es cierto, Gai-sensei!"

"¡Lee!" Gai negaba con la cabeza. "Te estoy diciendo que no me..."

El otro brazo de Lee se acercó por su cadera y lo catapultó hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer en el piso de estera. Lee saltó hacia atrás un poco, sacudiendo su ahora inútil mano.

Gai estuvo acostado en el piso de estera un momento, pensando. "No debería hablar tanto." Concluyó.

"Quizá no, Gai-sensei."

"¡Ajá!" Gai saltó de nuevo, limpiándose la sangre de sus labios. "Eres muy hábil, ¡pero te mostraré! ¡Hablaré DOS VECES MÁS mientras peleo contigo, y si no puedo, entonces..."

Pero Lee ya estaba encima de él. Sus brazos eran una serie difusa de puñetazos y bloqueos. Los estudiantes expectantes gemían de dolor o vitoreaban ante los golpes. Probablemente sólo la mitad de los estudiantes reunidos habían siquiera PELEADO con el Maestro Lee, pero el solo hecho de ver este estilo de pelea era algo educativo. Y verlo a él pelear con el Antiguo Maestro, Maito Gai, era de por sí algo emocionante.

"¡En verdad tu espíritu estalla de juventud y entusiasmo!" sonaba la voz de Gai por entre la maraña de golpes complejos. "Dime, Lee, ¿cómo van tus intentos de conquistar a la juvenil Sákura?"

Lee perdió la concentración por lo que un puño de Gai lo mandó para atrás renqueando. "¡Aún sigo determinado!" Respondió ansiosamente, eludiendo un rodillazo de Gai. "¡Mi pasión y mi devoción por ella siguen tan inmarcesibles como siempre! ¡Conquistaré el corazón de Háruno Sákura, y si no puedo, conquistaré a veinte muchachas más!"

"¡Ajá, mi juvenil Lee, pero creo que ya hiciste eso!"

"¡Yosh!" La voz se oía algo distorsionada ya que Lee estaba saltando sobre la cabeza de Gai, pero cayó suavemente en sus pies y giró justo a tiempo para atrapar la patada que le iba dirigida. "¡Pues entonces conquistaré a CUARENTA muchachas, y si no puedo, entonces..."

Los estudiantes estaban incómodamente sorprendidos. Los autocastigos del Maestro Lee no eran muy populares en el dojo ya que él tendía a esperar que sus alumnos adoptaran similares prácticas. Además los sentimientos de Lee por la principal investigadora de Konoha no es que fueran muy secretos, el mes pasado pintó una 'juvenil' propuesta de matrimonio en todo el Monumento a los Hokage, no era algo que a sus estudiantes le gustara oír.

"¡Tengo fe en tu juvenil pasión, Lee!" Gai se agachó bajo una serie de golpes e intentó propinarle un puñetazo al abdomen de Lee, sólo para verlo desaparecer. "¡Te has convertido en un ninja excepcional!"

"¡Yosh! ¡Naruto-sama quiso relevarme del servicio activo para entrenar a los ANBU recién ingresados!" Lee giró en el aire y le lanzó una patada voladora a la cabeza de Gai. Las manos de éste se alzaron e interceptaron la patada a pocos centímetros de su cara, luego hizo fuerza y la echó para atrás con todo y Lee. "¡Pero me rehusé! ¡Estoy decidido a ser un ninja activo y competente!"

"¡Lee! ¡Pero si tú ya eres un ninja competente! ¡Tus amigos Chôji y Shino ya se retiraron, y hasta tu eterno rival, Neji, sentó cabeza!"

"¡Ajá! ¡Eres hábil, Gai-sensei! Pero ellos tres tienen responsabilidades con sus clanes y Chôji desea abrir una barbacoa. Neji no sólo está casado sino que está ascendiendo rápidamente en el clan Hyûga. ¡Estoy seguro de que seguirá entrenando con ellos! ¡Estoy decidido a seguir en actividad y a volverme DOS VECES más competente como shinobi!"

"Ajá, mi juvenil Lee" Gai negó con la cabeza con admiración mientras le asestaba al muchacho una serie de golpes. "Debes hacer más que eso. Debes volverte TRES VECES más competente como shinobi y..."

Los brazos de Lee hicieron un movimiento giratorio y atraparon el brazo de Gai. Una mano quiso atenazar el brazo pero Gai tiró hacia atrás, haciendo que Lee perdiera el equilibrio y trastabilleara hacia atrás. Gai dio un paso a un lado y, mientras Lee venía renqueando, tocó con sus dedos unos cuantos puntos clave en la nuca de Lee.

Pero Lee se echó para atrás. "¡Ese no es el agarre correcto, Gai-sensei!" Le advirtió. Agachándose para evitar un golpe de Gai, lo hizo desequilibrarse y le asestó un puño que lo mandó súbitamente hacia atrás. Gai tropezó, casi cayó pero lo evitó, pero sólo para sentir algo golpear la base de su cráneo mientras escuchaba las palabras "Es éste."

El dojo prorrumpió en vítores al ver cómo Gai, temporalmente paralizado, caía en el piso de estera. Lee le hizo una venia a su mentor paralizado. "Gracias por este encuentro, Gai-sensei."

Gai, o al menos la parte de la cara que Lee podía ver, sonrió. "Lee, Lee." Le decía. "Como te iba diciendo, ya no debes llamarme más Gai-sensei. Yo ya no puedo ser tu maestro."

"¿Qué?" Lee se quedó de una pieza. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Su mirada denotaba alarma. "P-pero Gai-sensei..."

"No." La cabeza de Gai se movió, la parálisis se estaba disipando. "No, Lee, ahora soy YO quien debería llamarte a TI mi maestro."

Los labios de Lee temblaban. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más de par en par y de ellos comenzaron a manar abundantes lágrimas. Con un sollozo dramático de emoción proveniente de su corazón, alzó el cuerpo entumecido de su maestro y lo abrazó ante el súbito amanecer.

"¡GAI-SENSEI!"

"¡LEE-SENSEI!"

"¡YOSH!" Lee ahora estaba lagrimeando profusamente, prácticamente desfalleciendo por la emoción, afortunadamente las piernas de Gai volvieron a responder.

"¡YOSH!"

Los aplausos de los estudiantes vacilaron y luego se detuvieron. El dojo de Lee sin duda era el mejor –y a veces el más entretenido- en muchos kilómetros a la redonda, pero era evidentísimo que algunas veces también era un poco extraño.

...

"Este pedacito me parece un poco raro." Bostezaba Darui. "¿Una prohibición explícita contra toda experimentación con kekkei genkai? ¿Para qué?"

"¿Y te preguntas eso?" sonreía socarronamente la Mizukage. "Como que definitivamente le pone coto a toda esa política de ustedes de andar secuestrando ¿No?"

Los ojos de Darui parpadearon ante el comentario. "No tengo idea de qué estás hablando. Personalmente no me sorprende por qué estás a favor –tu aldea ya casi no tiene kekkei genkai-. Me imagino que quieres que las demás se abstengan de desarrollar los suyos."

Mei Terumî, la Quinta Mizukage, sonrió dulcemente. "Bueno, es verdad que mi aldea perdió muchos clanes con kekkei genkai en la guerra civil, pero aún me tienen a mí."

"Caballeros." Naruto alzó una mano. "Y dama." Añadió de prisa al ver la ceja alzada de la Mizukage. "Ustedes me acaban de demostrar que los kekkei genkai son un tema muy espinoso. Antes de la guerra, las únicas investigaciones hechas intensivamente fueron practicadas por Orochimaru. Bueno." Extendiendo sus brazos, Naruto dejó que ese recuerdo se hundiera por su propio peso. "Todos sabemos a qué conllevó. Dado que mucho de la última guerra prácticamente giró sobre un kekkei genkai en particular, ¿no sería mejor anticiparnos a tales conflictos prohibiendo toda investigación que pudiere detonarlos?"

El Tsuchikage refunfuñó. "A mí me parece que es mejor INVESTIGAR para que así uno aprenda a lidiar con conflicto tal cuando comience. O al menos para saber cuáles son los que puedan detonarlos."

Era difícil, eso pensaba Naruto, discutir por cosas en las que en realidad no se creía. "Incluir esta prohibición es muy importante para que la nueva aldea ingrese." Dijo cuidadosamente. "Su objetivo es procurar el debido respeto por los clanes con kekkei genkai para que traten a sus miembros como personas en vez de como experimentos científicos." Esperó un momento. "Cada aldea mantendrá sus respectivos kekkei genkai y, por supuesto, los clanes podrían desarrollar sus habilidades si ven que pueden encajar. Pero no debe haber ninguna..." dudó un poquito "...investigación sobre la naturaleza de los kekkei genkai hecha por aldeas extranjeras."

Gaara se encogió de hombros. "Tiene mucho sentido. De cualquier manera eso no afecta en mucho a Suna."

"Ciertamente todos podemos estar de acuerdo con la última parte de la cláusula –los experimentos con el Sharingan del clan Úchiha quedan terminantemente prohibidos." Naruto miró al círculo y estuvo aliviado al ver unos pocos asentimientos hechos de mala gana. "Además, de todos modos, ya que lo pensamos, pues no es que vaya a haber mucho dinero para investigación con todos esos recortes presupuestales."

...

"No, ya sabía de los recortes presupuestales," respondió Sákura. La sangre se pegaba a la superficie de sus largos y blancos guantes y un vaho salía de su tapabocas mientras manipulaba el cerebro que se salía del cráneo del cadáver. Ella e Ino estaban de pie en uno de varios quirófanos, el cual contenía algunos de los más avanzados equipos médicos ninja y muchos aparatos nuevos diseñados por la misma Sákura. Mientras continuaba con su sondeo, sonaba una canción más o menos suave, '(_I Want To) Come Home'_ de Paul McCartney, la cual reverberaba por el aire frío del quirófano. "Supongo que simplemente me sorprendí que al escuchar que a Chôji y Shino los hubieran... dejado ir así como así."

"Oh, ¿Y lo mío qué? ¿Justificable también?" Ino, vestida de igual manera pero guardando distancia del cadáver, miraba enojona y fijamente a su amiga.

Sákura le dirigió una sonrisa por entre el tapabocas. "Bueno, no tanto como esperaba, Ino-puerca. Después de todo, hasta Naruto pudo leer el aviso en el muro. Todo el mundo sabe que una vez te cases..."

"¡FRENTONA!" siseó Ino, la porción de cara que no estaba tapada estaba roja rojita. "¡Eso es apenas un rumor! ¡Sai ni siquiera me lo ha propuesto!"

Alzando la mirada, Sákura arqueó una ceja ante su amiga. "Bueno, pues no, pero dijo en un restaurante, delante de todos, que tenía intenciones de hacer un arreglo formal para poder tener regularmente contigo relaciones sex..."

"¡FRENTONA!" Una nube de vapor salió del tapabocas de la rubia.

"Sólo decía." Sákura agitó sus manos para disculparse, mandando gotas de sangre al frío aire. "También tu mamá me dijo que él le había 'pedido permiso'. Aparentemente fue algo que le sonó bastante interesante."

Ino gimió. "Mamá..."

"Pudo haber sido peor." Sákura se encogió de hombros. "Él es uno de los pocos ninja que aún conserva su empleo. De hecho..." Sákura meneó sus cejas a su amiga. "... una fuente interna me dijo que Naruto lo había escogido para ser la cabeza de ANBU una vez que el que está ahora renuncie."

"Mira, Sai aún NO ME LO HA PROPUESTO, ¿bien?" Ino la miraba con enojo. "Incluso dudo que sepa qué implica el matrimonio. O sea que no se me ha arrodillado, ni me ha dado un anillo, luego no me lo ha propuesto." Sólo se oía el arreglo de violines de la canción. "Además, Mamá dijo que no."

Sonriendo maliciosamente otra vez, Sákura reanudó su labor. "Como sea. Esas son la clase de cosas que ni siquiera Naruto puede ignorar. No tiene sentido que te conserve y despida a un ninja menos talentoso, si sabe que de todos modos te vas."

"Bueno, ¿y por qué te despediría?" Ino miró enojonamente a su amiga. "¿Acaso Lee no te hizo una propuesta llamativa? Algunos de los chicos se preguntan cómo le hizo para pintar un '¿Quieres casarte conmigo?' en el Monumento a los Hokage."

Repentinamente la atención de Sákura se volcó únicamente en el cerebro. "No es de tu incumbencia, pero Naruto no me despidió. Yo renuncié, que es diferente, para concentrarme en mi trabajo aquí en el Centro Científico. Hay mucho trabajo qué hacer y Tsunade... bueno, incluso ella ya está comenzando a envejecerse."

"Oh..." Ino hizo una leve mueca de dolor. "Sí. Yo... pasé por su habitación hoy en la mañana."

"Ya decidí que nunca usaré ese jutsu 'de la eterna juventud' de ella. Todos esos años cayéndole encima, de golpe..." Sákura tuvo un escalofrío. "Es un milagro que aún siga cuerda." Negando con la cabeza, Sákura cogió un cuchillo y una sonda de vidrio. "Estoy demasiado ocupada como para estar corriendo por toda la nación persiguiendo gatos o haciendo cualquier cosa que los jônin estén haciendo en estos días. Además aún tengo trabajo que hacer con Kakashi..."

"¿Y cómo está?"

Sákura se encogió de hombros. "Es muy difícil de decir. Por supuesto que aún puede luchar, aún sabe usar sus viejos jutsu, por lo que sigue siendo un ninja peligroso. Pero ese ojo está más muerto que vivo... está sanando, eso sí, pero tan lentamente que ya ni importa. Kakashi morirá de viejo antes de que su ojo vuelva a estar curado totalmente.

"Mmm." Asintió Ino. "Es lo más probable. Si no fuera así, ese ojo estaría cubierto por el nuevo Tratado. Escuché que van a prohibir las experimentaciones en kekkei genkai."

"¿Ah sí?" Sákura hurgaba por entre la grisácea carne.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada por un instante. Una nueva canción sonaba al fondo; '_Mother'_ de John Lennon. Ino miraba a su amiga. "¿Y qué vas a hacer si lo hacen?"

La investigadora y doctora en jefe de Konoha bufó. "Pues seguir estudiándolos. Como si alguien fuera a acatar esas normas de la noche a la mañana. Esto es un hospital, ¿qué van a hacer? ¿No mandarnos más pacientes? ¿Precisamente cuando nuestra reputación en tratamiento de enfermedades relacionadas con kekkei genkai está en su apogeo? Por Kami, Ino, incluso las demás aldeas nos remiten sus peores casos." Haciendo una pequeña incisión con su cuchillo, cogió unas pinzas y sacó un pedacito de tejido que se veía algo grasoso. "Podrán prohibirme que tome registros pero no podrán prohibirme que VEA las cosas. Y si quieren que haya progreso en los tratamientos, pues tendrán que callarse y dejarme trabajar."

Por un instante sólo se escuchó parte de la letra de la canción.

"_Father, / You left me, / but I never left you."_

"Lo siento." Dijo Sákura alzando la mirada. "Me dejé llevar, Ino, debí haber... no fue muy considerado de mi parte..."

"No pasa nada, Sákura."

"Cuando me pongo a trabajar me dejo ir y me olvido que..."

"Dije que no pasa nada, Sákura. Tranquila."

"Es que..." decía Sákura, dando un paso hacia atrás. "¿Estás segura que estás... bien con esto?" Con su mirada fija en su amiga, señaló al órgano sanguinolento entre ellas.

Ino asintió levemente. "Segura."

"Porque si no lo estás, simplemente puedo parar, ya tengo mucha información..."

"Sákura, esto es lo que Papá quería," decía Ino, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga. "Me dijo que si eso ayudaba a mantener entero al clan, que si eso arrojaba alguna luz para ayudarme a saber cómo lidiar con mi... telepatía, pues..." Ino tragó saliva. "Dijo que esto era para bien."

"Te dio su aprobación para hacerlo." Sákura volteó a mirar al cuerpo sin vida sobre la mesa, y el cabello amarillo sanguinolento que había sido rapado. "Ino, tu padre fue un hombre grandioso. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que significa? Estos son años de adentramiento en mi investigación, cosas innovadoras que revolucionarán tu clan. No puedo mentirte, aún no puedo decir si eso me va a ayudar a entender tu telepatía, pero..." negó con la cabeza. "Ha hecho algo admirable."

La boca de Ino describió una leve sonrisa. "Bueno, pues en ese caso, ¿no crees que deberíamos volverle a pegar el cráneo? El funeral es mañana y no nos podemos tardar mucho en su 'embalsamamiento'."

"Cierto." Sákura se volteó a donde el cadáver. "Sin embargo hay unos detallitos de los que me debo encargar antes de recoserlo. ¿Me alcanzarías el fórceps?"

Ino fue a buscarlo, pero su mano tocó algo que se sentía diferente y miró hacia abajo. "Sákura." Dijo, con un tono algo desconcertado. "Eso no... ¿Eso no es un...?"

"Sí, un iPad." Sákura asintió distraídamente. "Un iPad y un par de parlantes. Todavía funciona mientras se lo cargue con un ocasional jutsu Raiton. ¿Y el fórceps?"

"Pero por Kami, Sákura. ¿Te trajiste eso del otro mundo a escondidas?" Ino lo tomó. "¿Naruto sabe que lo tienes?"

"De hecho no es mío." Sákura alzó la mirada. "Tenten me lo dejó. Me dijo que lo podía tener. Fórceps."

Ino encontró el objeto que Sákura tanto le estaba pidiendo. "¿Así como así?"

"Sí, así como así." Sákura se encogió de hombros. "Si quieres, te lo presto; tiene más que todo tutoriales sobre el manejo de armas de fuego y películas de acción, creo que por ahí están _Titanic _y unos videos de esa tal Shakira además de las canciones que están sonando. Tenten no me dijo nada de quererlo de vuelta."

Asintiendo, Ino se mordisqueaba un labio. "Sákura... tú no crees..."

"Tenten seguirá siendo igual de sinvergüenza, pero no es estúpida... por lo menos no tanto." Sákura negó con la cabeza. "Ella va a jugar en serio. Ella sabe más que nadie cuán importante es este Tratado."

...

"Hokage, creo sabes que tan bien como los demás cuán importante es este Tratado." Darui le sonreía desde el otro lado de la mesa. "Pero al mismo tiempo estás en... ¿cuál es la frase?... ah sí, ¿ventaja injusta?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Define injusto. Cualesquiera recursos que mi nación tenga, fueron adquiridos legalmente y por su propia cuenta y riesgo."

"Pero sin honor," refunfuñó el Tsuchikage (en serio, Naruto debía recordar ese nombre.) "Los éticamente cuestionables métodos de tu nación han..."

"¡Los 'métodos éticamente cuestionables' de mi nación ganaron la guerra!" Interrumpió Naruto. Era importante jugar en estas instancias al patriota injuriado para hacerlos sentir que lo habían forzado a hacer algo. "No importa lo que digan de ellos. ¡Funcionaron! La Alianza Ninja estaba al borde de la derrota cuando regresamos, ¡yo nunca los escuché a ustedes quejarse de esos 'métodos éticamente cuestionables' entonces! ¡Ustedes saben perfectamente que sin ellos jamás podríamos haber derrotado a Tobi!"

Hubo un leve silencio avergonzado. Naruto pudo sentir la señal de aprobación de Shikaku detrás de él. Entonces la Mizukage carraspeó. "Sí, Hokage. Lo entendemos. En tiempos de guerra debemos usar cualquier recurso."

"Pero ya no estamos en guerra." Enfatizó Darui. "Tobi ha sido derrotado. Ahora es de nosotros mismos de quienes hemos de preocuparnos y, francamente, Hokage... las demás Naciones Elementales están MUY preocupadas con respecto a ti."

"Yo también." Aunque Naruto esperaba eso, la afirmación de Gaara se sentía como una traición. "La posición de Suna es clara. La manufactura de esas... armas de fuego ponen en riesgo todo el sistema ninja."

El Tsichikage se cruzó de brazos. "Son armas cobardes." Dijo. "Ponen al civil más débil al mismo nivel del shinobi de élite mejor entrenado. Su sola existencia abre un nuevo mercado a nuestros patrocinadores, son una forma de defensa más barata y burda; mandan al carajo el aspecto espiritual de la batalla."

"También encienden el descontento," añadió Mei Terumî. "Ahora cientos de civiles andan por ahí con esas 'armas de fuego' y no están dispuestos a entregarlas. Representan una amenaza significativa y creciente que solo serviría para desestabilizar el país."

"Resumamos todo, ¿sí?" Decía Naruto, agitando sus manos como si estuviera aburrido y enojado con la charla. "Ustedes están preocupados por las armas de fuego porque ponen al mismo nivel a los ninja y a los civiles. Y también están preocupados porque en estos momentos Konoha tiene el monopolio de su fabricación y quieren que la detengamos. Esta es la única razón por la cual nadie aquí está de acuerdo, ¿cierto?"

Hubo un silencio doloroso. "No es la única..." Comenzaba a decir Gaara.

"Miren, yo soy nuevo en esto, pero supongo que mi viejo diría: '¡esto es política!'" Afirmó Darui. "Doy para que des. Ninguno aquí es tonto –por algo somos Kage-. Todos estamos viendo la verdadera razón detrás de la admisión de la nueva aldea. Pero las armas se deben ir. Así que si quieres ver la firma de Kumo en el Tratado..." enfatizó Darui, "... pues sería mejor que se incluya una cláusula al respecto."

Naruto asintió, lentamente, como para dar a entender que lo hacía de mala gana. "Lo sé," dijo finalmente. "Todo esto ya se ha discutido antes. Y por culpa de algo así no voy a tirar a la basura una oportunidad de paz como esta. Por lo tanto, en contraprestación por los beneficios estipulados en este Tratado, el artículo 43 estipula el cese inmediato de la fabricación de armas de fuego e impulsadas por chakra y la prohibición de su porte y uso en todo el territorio de las Cinco Naciones Elementales."

Los Kage en el salón se veían evidentemente relajados. "¿Y qué con la... fabricante de esas armas." Terumî arqueó una hermosa y seductora ceja. "¿La ilustrísima Hyûga Tenten?"

"Se le exigirá que clausure su fábrica y que cese toda experimentación de campo," respondió Naruto, tragándose el nudo de garganta. Trató de dar una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Ella es una madre primeriza... no creo que sea muy difícil convencerla."

"Recomiendo que una fuerza conjunta ninja se implemente con el fin de garantizar la prohibición de ese armamento," refunfuñó el Tsuchikage.

"De acuerdo." Hubo asentimientos y sonrisas entre los Kage.

Naruti vio que la sonrisa de Mifune era de astucia triunfal.

...

"El País del Hierro tomará el negocio."

Shikamaru le arqueó una ceja a Sai. "¿Tú crees?"

"He leído el Tratado. Prohíbe el armamento de fuego en las Cinco Naciones Elementales, pero no dice nada sobre el País del Hierro." Sai tomó un sorbo de su vaso. "Los samurái han estado buscando siempre algo que los equipare con los ninja, y Naruto prácticamente les dio la oportunidad en bandeja de plata. Tenten y Neji han estado teniendo visitas cada vez más frecuentes desde que el Tratado fue anunciado; mis fuentes me dicen que son gente de Mifune."

Asintiendo, Shikamaru comió un pedazo de su pescado. "¿Entonces en serio piensas que Tenten va a huir?"

"¿No crees?" Sai sonrió.

Shikamaru suspiró y miró por la ventana. "No. Estás en lo cierto. Me da pesar por Neji y los gemelitos porque primero el infierno se congela antes que Neji deje el clan, pero no hay nada qué hacer. Ese negocio ha sido la vida de Tenten estos años, y tener que quitárselo..." Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. "...Yo no sé, ¿para convertirse en una casi prisionera bajo constante vigilancia y prohibiéndosele hasta la experimentación con armas...?" Negó con la cabeza. "No, huirá." Devolviéndole la mirada a Sai, añadió. "Lo que más me intriga es, sabiendo eso, no la hayas arrestado ya."

Aún sonriendo, Sai se encogió de hombros. "No se puede hacer nada hasta que el Tratado sea firmado. Neji es demasiado influyente dentro de la jerarquía del clan Hyûga como para provocar indignación armando una 'desaparición' y Naruto tampoco estaría contento"

"¡Por decir lo menos!" Shikamaru refunfuñó.

"Y..." Sai miraba pensativamente su vaso. "No pienso detenerla." Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Shikamaru, se encogió de hombros. "Ella posee un gran talento, tan poderoso como cualquier kekkei genkai. Si una nación es tan tonta como para prohibírselo..." Dejó que la frase se desvaneciera.

Shikamaru terminó de masticar para responder. "Eso sonó muy humano de tu parte." Sonrió abiertamente. "Entonces crees que Naruto está cometiendo una tontería."

Sai sonrió y extendió sus manos. "No me corresponde criticar al Hokage o a sus consejeros."

"Sólo para socavar su autoridad con misiones 'no oficiales' que corrijan los errores que tú crees que cometieron pero que nunca les dirás," respondió secamente Shikamaru. "Mira, sé cómo se ve esto, Sai. Pero Naruto no está prohibiendo las armas de fuego porque las demás naciones quieren. Lo hace porque es KONOHA la que quiere."

"¿En serio?" Por un instante Sai pareció estar casi sorprendido.

Shikamaru asintió. "Konoha comparte con las demás aldeas el mismo barco, en términos económicos. No hay por qué permitir la entrada de nuevos competidores en el negocio de la guerra."

"Aparte de esa nueva aldea que Naruto está promoviendo."

"Bueno... sí." Shikamaru se veía un poco incómodo. "Pero ya hablamos de eso. Ya conoces sus argumentos, es la mejor manera de lidiar con una situación controversial."

"Comprendo." La sonrisa de Sai se dibujó por su rostro.

"Puede que no estés de acuerdo, pero no importa." Shikamaru asintió. "Es cierto. Además es esa nueva aldea la razón por la cual Naruto había estado dándole largas al asunto de las armas de fuego –quería tenerla como un as bajo la manga-. Él sabía que debía impulsar mucho a esa aldea."

"¿En serio?" La mirada de Sai era de un leve desconcierto, pero se encogió de hombros y alzó su vaso. "Bueno, Naruto ya no es el mismo cabeza hueca de antes."

"ESTÁS muy sentimental hoy." Sonrió abiertamente Shikamaru. "Se ha estado desempeñando muy bien en la política, si bien Papá y yo le hemos dado muchos consejos. Pero él sabía que las otras naciones darían el sí con tal de saber que Konoha va a detener la producción de las armas de Tenten"

"Excepto que no se va a detener la producción." Enfatizó Sai al bajar su vaso. "Simplemente las armas no van a ser fabricadas 'aquí en Konoha'."

"Sí..." Shikamaru asintió. "¿Cuánto quieres apostar a que la eterna neutralidad del País del Hierro no durará mucho?"

Sai sonrió. "Ya sé que nunca debo apostar contra ti, Nara."

...

"Y no preveo ningún problema con la enmienda de Mifune-sama en cuanto a que se le permita una mayor participación al País del Hierro en las futuras decisiones a tomarse. ¿La hay? ¿No?" Naruto ojeó por todo el salón. "Además ya hemos terminado de discutir el asunto de la prohibición de la investigación en kekkei genkai." _Sí, claro; como si fueran a cumplir._ "Bueno, si no hay nada más, quizá..."

"Hay una cosa más."

Naruto alzó la mirada. Otra vez Gaara. En realidad no debería estar enojado con su amigo por desempeñar su labor como Kazekage, ¡pero carajo! ¿Por qué tiene que pasársela trayendo más temas a discusión?

"Estrictamente hablando... no es algo para el Tratado, pero es un tema que creo que debe tratarse en estas reuniones." Gaara miró a sus manos que estaban cruzadas en la mesa. "Suna, con su... problemático pasado, ha soportado rápidos reajustes antes. Con frecuencia hemos tenido que despedir ninja con el fin de seguir funcionando."

"Ya todos sabemos que Suna es pobre." Darui bostezó. "¿Y?"

Naruto tenía que admirar a Gaara quien ni siquiera parpadeó. "Mi punto es que Suna también ha sufrido las consecuencias inevitables de tales reajustes: grandes cantidades de ninja desertores. Sin empleo proveído por aldea alguna, muchos ninja Clase A o incluso Clase S optarán por métodos... menos ortodoxos a la hora de procurarse bienes." Gaara ojeó a Darui, sus ojos le taladraron hasta la médula. "Me dices que esto es problema de Suna, pero parece ser que pronto también será de Kumo, y de hecho, problema de todos."

Naruto se mordisqueaba un labio. En serio, jamás se había puesto a pensar en ello.

"¿Y qué sugieres, Kazekage?" Dijo Mei Terumî. "No podemos apoyarlos; además los Daimios no estarán muy de acuerdo en seguirle pagando a ninjas ociosos. ¿Cómo le ha hecho Suna para resolver estas situaciones en el pasado?"

Gaara se encogió de hombros. "Infortunadamente eso no se puede aplicar en este caso. Los procedimientos anteriores de Suna involucraban cazar incesantemente a esos ninja dentro de nuestro territorio, pero sólo ofreciendo recompensas por los más valiosos." Algo como una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro. "La idea era persuadir a los ninja desertores del Viento para que no cruzaran la frontera ni crearan problemas en los países vecinos."

"¡Ja!" La Mizukage sonrió. "Muy astuto, chico, muy astuto."

"Pero inaplicable en una alianza nacional como esta," interrumpió Mifune, mirando enojonamente a Mei y Gaara por igual. "No pueden empujar a los ninja desertores de un país en otro."

"Además no contamos con los fondos como para ofrecer recompensas sobre todos ellos." Darui enfatizó.

"Ni para pagarles." Asintió Gaara. "Me reuní con el Daimio del Viento para hablar del tema y sugerirle un subsidio de desempleo para los ninja. No le gustó de a mucho la idea."

"Y aún si fueran bien pagados, no hay garantía de que los ninja no se vuelvan delincuentes sólo para tener ingresos extra o incluso por simple aburrimiento," retumbó Kitsuchi (_¡ESE era el nombre del Tsuchikage! ¡Kitsuchi!_ Naruto tomó nota mentalmente para luego escribirlo en algún lado) "Esto ya ha pasado antes." Asintió en respuesta ante las miradas desconcertadas. "Deídara fue un ejemplo."

Gaara extendió sus brazos. "No puedo ofrecer una solución. Temo que no la hay y nuestra más grande amenaza en los años venideros vendrá de los ninja desertores sin aldea y sin clan. La pregunta es ¿en qué condiciones estamos para responder a tal amenaza?"

Hubo un corto silencio. Todos los Kage pensaban. Pero como torrente desbocado, surgió en la mente de Naruto la imagen de otro mundo, en el cual los héroes vivían en una torre central y se mantenían vigilando constantemente a sus aldeas contra la amenaza constante de terroristas y súper villanos...

Sonriendo repentinamente, Naruto carraspeó. "Tengo unas cuantas ideítas que van a encontrar interesantes." Dijo entre las miradas inquisitivas.

...

"Bueno, esas sí que son historias interesantes," bostezaba la chica color de ébano, cuyo nombre era Karui, la futura consorte del Raikage como Hinata recordó.

"Pero hablando en serio," sonreía socarronamente Kurotsuchi, la hija del Tsichikage actual. "¿De verdad tus amigos y tú entraron en otro mundo? ¿Y duraron tanto tiempo allá?"

Hinata puso su mejor sonrisa mientras se inclinaba a servir el té. "Kuro-san." Le dijo a la chica. "¿En serio piensas que me iba a inventar todo eso... aún si quisiera?"

"Buen punto." Temari sonreía ampliamente. "Que yo sepa, esta princesita Hyûga no sería capaz de inventarse ni siquiera un cuento de hadas. En lo personal..." le echó un vistazo de pies a cabeza a Hinata, "... aún me sorprende el hecho de que ya no tartamudees tanto. Hace tiempo cuando yo era la representante de Suna..."

"Una aprende muchas cosas, Temari-san," se encogió de hombros Hinata. "Mis experiencias me cambiaron".

"Particularmente cuando tales experiencias involucran al nuevo Hokage. ¿Eh? ¿Eh?" Kurotsuchi meneaba sus cejas sugestivamente. "¡Oh! ¡Se puso roja! ¡Se puso roja!"

"Ooooh ¡Así que es verdad!" Temari gritó. "Son ciertos los chismes que he estado escuchando. Vamos, cuéntanos los detalles."

"P-pues no hay m-muchos detalles..." Hinata respiró trabajosamente y prosiguió, "... no muchos qué decir. No hemos hecho... NADITA DE NADA aún. Mi padre jamás lo permitiría."

"Oh-oh." Karui alzó una ceja en señal de escepticismo. "¿Y esperas que creamos que tú y ese macho lleno a reventar de hormonas masculinas aún no se han dado 'el gustico' y que desde el fin de la guerra hasta esta Cumbre sólo se han estado tomando de las manitos y dándose besitos en la mejilla? ¿Y sólo porque tu papá dice que no?"

Hinata sonreía dulcemente. "Mi papi comanda un pelotón de ninja que pueden ver a través de las paredes."

Hubo un breve silencio. "Por Kami, eso apesta," admitió Karui.

"¡Ja ja!" Temari bufó. "¡Pobre Naruto! Al menos sabe que no debe abusar de su suerte, eso creo... ¡JA! ¡Esto sí que es chistoso!"

"¿Y esto no te angustia?" preguntó Kurotsuchi, su mirada apenas denotaba molestia. "O sea... ¿saber que tienes gente viéndote todo el tiempo? ¿Hasta cuando... duermes y todo eso?"

Hinata se encogió de hombros. "Crecí en la mansión Hyûga. Allá eso es la norma para todos. Quizá más para mí." Añadió a manera de reflexión.

El ceño de Kurotsuchi se frunció. "¿Ah? ¿Y por qué más a ti...?"

"Porque nosotros tratamos de secuestrarla cuando tenía... eh... tres años." Karui respondió por Hinata.

"Sí," asintió Hinata apenas con una expresión de pesar. "Siempre me han vigilado muy de cerca." Se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que muchos podrían encontrar esto terrible, pero te acostumbras... encuentras la forma de ser invisible a plena vista, si es que eso tiene sentido."

"No mucho." Kurotsuchi negó con la cabeza. "De todos modos no es importante. ¡Hokage! ¡Novio! ¡Detalles!"

"Y-ya te lo dije, no hay mucho qué decir." Sonrojándose, Hinata tomó su tacita de té y escondió su cara detrás de ella. "Llevamos cuatro años saliendo."

"¿Cuatro años?" Temari negó con la cabeza. "Hombre, Naruto es más lento de lo que creí."

"Es que ha estado muy ocupado... primero con la guerra y después como Hokage..." decía Hinata recatada pero solemnemente. "Y ahora con este Tratado..."

"Pero aún así, parece ser que ya debería haberte propuesto matrimonio." Insistía Temari.

Hinata se encogió de hombros, una sonrisita socarrona deformaba sus labios. "Naruto-kun se rehúsa a comentar sus sentimientos con quienes no tratan de matarlo." Sus dedos jugeteaban con el borde de su taza, dudó un momento. "Pero..."

"¿Pero?"

"¿Pero qué?"

"¡Desembucha!"

Hinata volvió a ruborizarse. "Durante todo el día Naruto-kun ha estado tratando de buscar una cajita para el anillo de compromiso."

Las demás chicas gritaron de emoción. Kurotsuchi chillaba y Temari reía a carcajadas. Karui se acercó a Hinata y le propinó un espaldarazo tan fuerte que casi la hace derramar el té. Hinata simplemente se quedó sentada y ligeramente ruborizada.

"¿Y?" Preguntaba Kurotsuchi. "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Pues decirle que sí, por supuesto." Sonrió Hinata. "Supongo que debería fingir sorpresa ya que se ha esforzado mucho por mantener el secreto."

"Bueno, adelante," sonreía maliciosamente Temari, alzando su taza como si fuera un brindis. "Tengo que decir que, si gracias a ti, Naruto se ha vuelto más decente y formal, pues el mundo diplomático debería hacerte un altar. Recuerdo que al principio Kánkuro se quejaba de que Naruto iba a echar a perder todo como Hokage, pero hasta el momento lo está haciendo bien."

"¡Pero claro que sí! ¡Naruto siempre ha sido brillante!" Hinata respondió un poco emocionadamente y de repente se dio cuenta de que las otras chicas sonreían socarronamente ante ella. "Él... simplemente... necesitaba una ayudita, eso es todo."

"Por supuesto." Karui sonreía ampliamente.

"E-está lleno de ideas maravillosas." Recalcaba Hinata. "Como este Tratado. Y la Iniciativa de los Huérfanos de Konoha. Y esas Cumbres Kage que él convoca regularmente para suavizar las cosas. Y..."

"Lo sabemos, Hinata, lo sabemos." Temari alzó una mano. "De verdad Naruto está cambiando el mundo ninja, no hay la menor duda. Aún así." Otra sonrisa maliciosa. "Tú también has estado poniendo de tu parte ¿No? O sea, toda heredera dona dinero a las regiones azotadas por la guerra y tales, ¿pero unir así a tu clan? ¿Patrocinar ese programita de "Médicos Sin Fronteras" de Sákura? ¿Apoyar nuevos planes curriculares en las academias ninja?"

"¿Qué?" Karui miró a Temari.

"Los iniciaron en Konoha, pero ya van a introducirlos en Suna." Contestó Temari. "Deberán llegar a Kumo en un año, más o menos. Están enfocados en aplicaciones no militares del chakra, como por ejemplo, usar jutsu de tierra para arar campos y cosas así." Se encogió de hombros. "Gran parte de eso son ideas que ya estaban circulando por años pero que nadie había tenido la valentía de desarrollar." Volteándose a ver a Hinata, negó con la cabeza. "Diría que a ti misma te urge mucho cambiar el mundo."

"No... no es eso." Hinata parecía inquieta por alguna razón. "Es que... a veces siento que..." Miró a un lado. "Siento que mi vida en realidad no me pertenece." Respondió al fin. "Que estoy viviendo un tiempo extra que otro me ha dado. O al menos eso siento." Tragando saliva, prosiguió. "Y también siento... como si yo tuviera que dar algo a cambio."

"Wou. Qué trascendental." Kurotsuchi alzó sus cejas.

"Yo pasé también por esa fase, poco después de la guerra." Asintió Karui. "A mí casi me parte en dos el Tercer Raikage. Pasé mis primeros tres meses después del alta ofreciéndome de voluntaria en cuanta beneficencia pude encontrar." Encogiéndose de hombros, alcanzó su taza. "La superé."

"Supongo que eso dura más en las herederas de clan. En especial con aquellas involucradas con el bienhechor número uno de las Naciones Elementales." Temari otra vez sonreía maliciosamente.

"Quizá," respondió Hinata, algo distraída. Aún estaba algo intranquila. "¿Alguna vez...?" comenzó pero luego enmudeció. "A veces... ¿Y si...?" Suspiró. "¿Alguna vez se han preguntado qué habría pasado si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes?"

"¿Como qué?" Temari la miraba con confusión.

"Bueno... digamos... si Gaara jamás hubiera conocido a Naruto. Si Bee-sama nunca hubiera muerto. Si nosotros y Sásuke jamás hubiéramos viajado a ese mundo... ¿Cómo sería nuestro mundo ahora?" El ceño de Hinata se frunció en pensamiento. "¿Habría muerto tanta gente? ¿Kurama habría sido extraído? ¿Estaríamos fundando otra aldea?" Su mano jugueteaba con los bordes de su kimono. "¿Naruto y yo... estaríamos juntos?"

Hubo un breve silencio.

"¿Y acaso importa?" preguntó Kurotsuchi mirando a las demás. "O sea, discúlpenme si estoy siendo insensible pero... digo, al fin y al cabo, ustedes dos ESTÁN JUNTOS. ¿Acaso vale la pena pensar en si las cosas habrían sucedido de otra forma?"

"En cierto modo." Temari respondió. "Eso te ayuda a entender la importancia de algunas cosas. Lo sé por el hecho de que Gaara no sería Kazekage de no ser por Naruto."

"Es que... me preocupo." Hinata se mordió un labio. "Me pregunto si... todo lo que nos pasó... ¿sí fue para bien? Si las cosas no hubieran sucedido de la forma que sucedieron... ¿las cosas acá estarían mejor? ¿O peor?"

"Bueno, sí, pero NO PUEDES SABERLO." Insistía Kurotsuchi. "No a menos que domines alguna clase de jutsu loco que te regrese en el tiempo para hacer las cosas diferente. Y aún así ¿qué es lo que considerarías que es mejor?"

"Sí." asintió Karui. "Digo, no me malinterpreten, me hubiera gustado vivir en un mundo en donde Bee-sensei y Ai-sama siguieran con vida ¿pero qué tal si el salvarlos hubiera significado dejar ganar a Tobi? ¿O matar a Naruto? O..." Karui agitaba sus manos vagamente. "Yo no sé. Alguna otra cosa."

"La realidad es, chica, que no puedes saberlo," dijo Temari, tocando con su mano el brazo de Hinata. "Y aún si pudieras, sería muy difícil decir si es mejor o peor. Quién sabe, quizá ni siquiera sería tan diferente."

...

Naruto aguantó la respiración mientras el Tsuchikage (Kitsuchi, no debía volver a olvidar ese nombre) leía cuidadosamente el Tratado hasta que al fin, y de mala gana, estampó su rúbrica en la parte de abajo.

"Y con Iwa lo hace unánime." Naruto echó un vistazo contento al salón. Para su alivio todos parecían estar relajados, hasta cordiales. Incluso Gaara le sonreía y la Mizukage le guiñaba un ojo. Aún no sabía qué pasaba con Mifune y su sonrisita silenciosa y Darui se miraba tan aburrido como al comienzo, pero al menos Kitsuchi no se veía como si tuviera ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a alguien. Todos tuvieron que conceder algo, pero al menos todas las partes se veían felices con los resultados.

"Bueno." Dijo Naruto mientras enrollaba el documento. "Le hago entrega de esto al archivista aquí presente del País del Hierro..." hizo una venia mientras el subordinado se acercaba a recoger el Tratado. "... ¡y permítanme darle oficialmente la bienvenida a Oto, la Aldea del Sonido, a la Alianza Ninja y acoger al Otokage, Úchiha Sásuke, como nuevo miembro de la Cumbre de Kage-ttebayô!"

Pudo haber sido su imaginación, pero pareció ver una pequeña sonrisita maliciosa en el rostro de su antiguo compañero de equipo mientras lo veía avanzar para estrechar su mano en medio de los aplausos de los asistentes. "Gracias, _dobe_."

**...**

**...**


End file.
